Mi vida se reduce a ti
by Danny-Bella-Gubler-Reid
Summary: EL PASADO ESTA MAS PRESENTE EN TU VIDA DE LO QUE CREES... MIENTRAS HOTCH Y EMILY LUCHAN POR LOS SENTIMIENTOS DEL PASADO, GRACHI SE ENCUENTRA LUCHANDO CON SUS PROPIOS DEMONIOS Y MIEDOS... Y LAMENTABLEMENTE AL PARECER HA DEJADO DE INTEREZARLE LO QUE HAGA SU HERMANO, ¿ESO SIGNIFICA QUE DEJARA DE AYUDARLES PARA QUE ESTEN JUNTOS?
1. Personajes

**Los personajes de Criminal Minds no me pertencen, le pertencen a su creador Jeff Davis.**

* * *

><p><strong>Joanna Isabella Hotchner Reíd:<strong> Esta intrépida chica acaba de ser obligada por el FBI para que se uniera a la UAC (Unidad de Análisis del Comportamiento), aunque estaba feliz por que volvería a Virginia después de vivir en Las Vegas durante casi 4 años, al saber que tendría que hacer mas de lo que su puesto representaba, su perspectiva del haber tomado el empleo, cambio. Es madre de unos preciosos gemelos, Maya y Morgan Reíd, sin embargo la relación con el padre de estos no es muy buena, a pesar que están casados, ellos después del nacimiento de los gemelos no se han visto, siempre el encuentro entre padre e hijos lo lleva a cabo el padre de él, sin embargo cuando el destino une dos caminos, es difícil que los separe…

**Spencer Salvatore Rourke Reíd: **Este brillante chico, trabaja en el FBI. Debido a que es un genio, es muy retraído y casi no tiene vida social, con los únicos con los que se siente cómodo y se relaciona bien son con los miembros de su equipo. Debido a que es el miembro mas joven del equipo, todos sus compañeros lo protegen mucho, sin embargo a pesar de que saben de que es un poco indefenso, también saben que le confiarían su vida si es necesario. Su relación con Joanna y con sus hijos hace que muestre su lado mas humano, más tierno e incluso más posesivo. Cuando llega la nueva integrante al equipo su mundo se volteo de cabeza, su esposa y la madre de sus hijos era la hermana de su jefe…

**Aarón Castiel Hotchner: **Es el hermano mayor de Joanna y jefe del equipo de la UAC. Todos saben que es un hombre al que lo que mas le importa es que su familia sea feliz, desde su hijo hasta su equipo ya que más que ser compañeros de trabajo son su familia. Es sobreprotector con sus hermanos, y quizá por eso fue que Joanna quien era el padre de sus gemelos. A pesar de que siente algo por Emily, no se atreve a confesar sus sentimientos debido a la culpabilidad de creerse responsable de la muerte de su exesposa, sin embargo la aparición de su hermana nuevamente en Virginia hacen que el confronte sus sentimientos y… ¿Tal vez decida actuar?

**Emily Georgina Prentiss:** Esta agente del FBI, es hija de congresistas. Por lo que desde pequeña se vio sumergida en el tema de la política, sin embargo pronto descubrió que su gran pasión es atrapar a los malos. Cuando Hotch atravesó una crisis matrimonial, tuvieron una pequeña pero apasionada aventura, fruto de la cual nació su hija, Josephine Hotchner, quien pasa la mayor parte del tiempo con sus abuelos paternos debido al trabajo de su madre. A pesar de que jura que ya no siente nada por Hotch, una noche de pasión hace que los sentimientos que había jurado hacer enterrado volvieran a surgir… ¿Podrá seguir ocultando y evitando los sentimientos que siente por Hotch?


	2. Prologo

El primer cap ya esta aqui...

Los personajes de Criminal Minds no me pertenecen(lamentablemente), pertenecen a su creador

* * *

><p><strong>Prologo…<strong>

**9 de Julio del 2008**

Derek Morgan, David Rossi, Emily Prentiss y Jennifer Jareau estaban esperando a Spencer Reíd para poder partir de regreso a Quántico, pero el chico no aparecía por ningún lado y se estaba haciendo tarde.

-Ya llego.-dijo Morgan al verlo entrar al hobby del hotel.- ¿Qué te paso? ¿Te quedaste dormido?

-Lamento haberlos hecho esperar.-dijo el cuando llego a donde estaban ellos.

-Hotch ya esta en la pista.-informo JJ.- ¿Qué tan rápido puedes empacar?

-En realidad, voy a quedarme un par de días.-dijo Reíd

-¿Todo esta bien?-pregunto Dave

-Si. Es que…Hace mucho tiempo que no veía a mi mama.-dijo el chico.-Así que quisiera quedarme un par de días mas.

-¿Estas seguro?-pregunto Dave

-Si.-respondió el

-Bien, tomate un par de días, haz lo que tengas que hacer.-dijo Dave antes de salir con Morgan y Emily detrás.

-Hey, cuídate.-pidió JJ a Reíd cuando los demás los dejaron solos.

-Tu también, los dos cuídense.-dijo Reíd sonriendo, antes de verla irse con sus demás compañeros.

+*+*+*+*SSR&JIR+*+*+*+*AC&EGH+*+*+*+*DA&TEM+*+*+*+*WT&JAL+*+*+*+*

-Dr. Reíd.-dijo la recepcionista del hospital en el que estaba internada su madre.-Pensé que partía esta tarde.

-Lo hare.-dijo el.-Venia a despedirme de mi madre, ¿esta en la sala?

-No, esta en su habitación.-dijo ella

-Gracias.-dijo Reíd antes de encaminarse a donde estaba la habitación de su madre.

-Espere.-dijo La recepcionista intentando hacer que se detuviera y así poder evitar que descubriera quien estaba visitando a su madre.-Esto esta mal.-dijo en un susurro para ella.

Era 13 de Julio, 3 días antes él había decidido quedarse mas tiempo para resolver el caso de Reily Jenkins, y con la ayuda de Morgan y Rossi había podido resolverlo, pero eso también significo que su madre para ayudarlo dejara de tomar la medicación, y antes de irse a Quántico para conocer al hijo de JJ, que había nacido el día anterior, quería comprobar que ella estuviera bien. Cuando llego habitación se acercó a ala puerta para abrirla, sin embargo no lo hizo al escuchar que había alguien con su madre…

+*+*+*+*SSR&JIR+*+*+*+*AC&EGH+*+*+*+*DA&TEM+*+*+*+*WT&JAL+*+*+*+*

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto Joanna Reíd a la madre de su esposo

-Si, ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?-pregunto Diana

-El doctor me dijo que dejaste de tomar las medicinas.-dijo Jo

-Si, pero estoy bien.-dijo Diana.-Ya volví a mi medicamento.

-Diana, sabes que yo siempre te apoyare.-dijo Jo.-Pero tu debes de saber que si alguna vez yo me llego a ir, y quieres mudarte tengo que estar al tanto de tu expediente medico para poderte tomar como mi paciente.

-Lo se.-dijo Diana sonriendo.-Solo que quería recordar, tenia que recordar.

-Lo se.-dijo Jo.-Recordar es bueno, los recuerdos siempre te ayudan, la mayoría de las veces.

-¿Te dijeron el sexo?-pregunto Diana cambiando de tema, sabia que hablaba de todo lo que había vivido con Spencer, así que lo mejor era guiar su conversación a los pequeños milagros que ambos habían creado.

-Si.-le respondió Jo, a pesar de que noto el cambio de tema, lo iba dejar pasar.-Un niño y una niña.

-Dos bebes, dos hermosos bebes.-dijo Diana.-Ustedes dos en miniatura, será muy divertido.

-Si, quería ver si el doctor te dejaba salir a cenar.-dijo Jo.-Quería decirle a William pero tal vez lo mejor sea que lo dejemos para otro día.

-Tonterías.-dijo Diana.-Llévate a William a cenar, tu sabes que le hace falta un poco de compañía de personas que no sean sus compañeros de empleo.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo.-dijo Jo riendo.-Sin embargo SSRR es quien necesita también unas vacaciones.

-Me parece que apenas fue ayer cuando tú y él se estaban casando aquí en el jardín.-dijo Diana soñadora.-Fue tan lindo.

-Si, lo se.-dijo Jo.

-No fue la boda con la que toda mujer sueña, pero fue muy lindo.-dijo Diana

-Para mi fue perfecta.-dijo Jo.

-Ni siquiera estaba tu familia.-replico Diana

-Para mi no importa que no haya sido la gran boda, lo único que importa es que nos casamos.-dijo Jo.

-Ya no traes tu anillo de compromiso.-dijo Diana.-El día de la boda lo traías.

-Se lo regrese cuando peleamos.-dijo Jo.

-Nunca sospecho nada, ¿verdad?-pregunto Diana- El no sospecho la verdadera razón por la que te mudaste a las Vegas.

-Spencer no supo que me mude a las Vegas.-le aclaro Jo.-mucho menos supo que estaba embarazada cuando me vine.-No acabo de decir eso, cuando la puerta se abrió bruscamente para dejar entrar a un Spencer Reíd sorprendido y lejos de estar de buen humor.

-Spencer.-dijeron las dos mujeres a la vez.

-¿Estas embarazada?-pregunto Spencer a Jo

-Creo que es evidente.-intento bromear Jo sin éxito.

-¿Cuándo planeabas decírmelo?-pregunto Spencer.

-Spencer, por favor, antes de decir o hacer algo estúpido, piensa las cosas.-le pidió su madre.

-Mama, nos dejas solos.-pidió Spencer.

-No estoy segura de que sea lo correcto.-dijo Diana

-Ve, estaré bien.-dijo Jo.-Prometo que te contarte todo lo que pase.

-Bien.-dijo Diana poniéndose de pie y caminado hacia la salida.-Compórtate Spencer, recuerda que esta embarazada de tus hijos, que son mis nietos, y si les pasa algo me las pagaras.

-Ok, mama.-dijo Spencer antes de que su madre saliera de la habitación y cerrara la puerta.- ¿Puedes responder mi pregunta?

-Te lo iba decir antes de que nacieran.-dijo Jo.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?-pregunto Spencer.- Tenia derecho en ver como se desarrollaban

-Esa noche creo que dejaste las cosas muy claras.-dijo Jo.-No confiabas en mi, así que supuse que pensarías que no era tu hijo.

-¿Porque no me dijiste que te mudabas a Las Vegas?-pregunto el

-Pensé que lo sabias, a donde mas podría ir.-dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros.-Mi familia, mis amigo viven en Virginia, Will se mudo a Virginia cuando se entero de que JJ estaba embarazada, el único lugar al que podía ir a parte de aquí, era Nueva York con Sean, pero haría preguntas y yo no estaba lista para responderlas.

-¿Por qué huiste?-pregunto Spencer.-Esa noche te fuiste con tu madre, al día siguiente cuando regrese al departamento estaban tu anillo sobre la cama, pero faltaba ropa y algunas cosas, ni siquiera me diste oportunidad de decir lo siento.

-Ni tu la oportunidad de decir la razón por la que él estaba en casa sin playera.-dijo Jo.-No confiaste en mi, así que hice lo que pensé que era lo correcto, por que estar con un hombre que no confía en ti.

-Te busque por todos lados.-dijo el.-Estuve tentado a utilizar el rastreador, sin embargo nunca lo hice por que me hiciste prometer que no lo usaría nunca, no podía hablar con nadie, le mandaba cartas a mama, pero no podía expresar la preocupación y el dolor que sentía al no tenerte a mi lado.

-Todos comentemos errores.-dijo Jo.-Sin embargo algunos errores nos marcan mas de lo que deseamos admitir.

-¿Hay alguna probabilidad de que regreses a Quántico?-pregunto Spencer

-No.-dijo Jo.-Lo único que me ataba a Quántico eras tu, así que no.

-¿Tu madre?-pregunto Spencer

-Ella entiende por que me vine a vivir a Las Vegas.-dijo ella.-Sabe de mi embarazo, e incluso me a visitado varias veces, estoy segura que esta muy emocionada por que sus nietos nazcan.

-¿Cuándo es la fecha de parto?-pregunto Spencer

-Finales de Agosto.-dijo ella.-Pero pueden nacer antes o después.

-¿Dónde estas viviendo?-pregunto el

-En un departamento.-dijo ella.-Me tengo que ir, pero te llamare cualquier cosa.

-Joanna, por favor.-pidió Spencer intentando que se quedara.

-Adiós Spencer.-dijo Jo mientras salía de la habitación.

Él se quedo en la habitación de su madre hasta que recibió la llamada de Morgan para decirle que era hora de partir, a pesar de tener otras cosas en la cabeza, regreso a Virginia para conocer al hijo de su amiga, ahí se llevo una gran sorpresa, lo habían nombrado su padrino, sin embargo cuando tuvo a Henry en brazos, lo único en que podía pensar era en que pronto iba a tener a sus dos hijos en brazos, así que tomo una decisión, pediría unas vacaciones para poder pasar los últimos momentos del embarazado de su esposa con ella, y por supuesto ver nacer a sus gemelos…

* * *

><p>Comentarios, sugerencias, acepto todo...<p> 


	3. Capitulo 1: Nueva integrante

Bueno, regrese con el 1er capitulo, repito, lamentablemente Criminal Minds no me pertenece, por que si lo hiciera, Hotch y Emily ya se hubieran casados...

Nota: Este capitulo contiene spoilers del capitulo 2 de la septima temporada...

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo I: Nuevo integrante<strong>

El equipo de la UAC estaba en la sala de conferencias, cuando David Rossi y Penélope García entraron discutiendo acerca de cocina italiana.

-Mira maestro de todas las cosas italianas, tengo un festival de Fellini en mi casa este fin de semana y servir la bonita comida de su país.-dijo García mientras entraba a la sala seguida de Rossi

-Quizá deberías poner una película de Disney y hamburguesas.-dijo Rossi mientras se sentaba

-Sabes Rossi, siempre le podrías a Penélope una clase de cocina.-dijo Morgan ganándose una mirada de reproche por el agente de mayor edad.

-¡Oh, Dios! Eso seria increíble.-dijo García.- Eso seria como si Iron Chef se mezclara con la UAC, y podríamos hacerlo en tu casa.

-No tengo una casa, tengo una mansión.-dijo Rossi

-Muy bien, empecemos.-pidió Hotch repartiendo los expedientes.

-Muy bien amigos míos.-dijo García poniéndose de pie y tomando el control para explicarles el caso.-Ustedes volaran a Durant, Oklahoma, por que en lo últimos tres días…

-Siento interrumpir.-dijo una chica interrumpiendo a García.

-¿Quién eres?-pregunto JJ quien fue la única que se giro a mirarla.

-Dado acontecimientos recientes, me han colocado como nuevo enlace con los medios, o creo que así se llamaba la función.-dijo la chica.-Hola, creo que no tengo el placer de conocerte, eres Jennifer, ¿verdad?

-JJ.-dijo ella cuando estrecho su mano.- ¿Quién eres tu?

-Soy Joanna Reíd.-dijo la chica.-Pero llámenme…

-Grachi, ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?-la interrumpió Hotch al verla.

-Hola hermanito.-dijo Grachi dándole un beso en la mejilla.- ¿Cómo haz estado?

-¿Para mi no hay beso?-pregunto Dave

-No me dirijas la palabra.-dijo Grachi.-Aun estoy enojada contigo.

-Han pasado 11 años, ¿no puedes superarlo?-pregunto Dave

-Destruiste mi caso.-dijo la chica.-Por una calentura todo mi caso se fue al demonio, así que no, no lo puedo superar.

-Seria interesante saber como paso eso.-dijo Morgan mirando divertido a Rossi

-Tú eres Derek, ¿verdad?-pregunto Grachi

-si, ¿Por qué?-pregunto el moreno.

-No por nada, hace mucho que deseaba conocerte.-dijo ella riendo.-Me han hablado mucho de ti.

-Espero que solo cosas buenas.-dijo Morgan sonriendo coquetamente.

-Si, muy buenas.-dijo Grachi sonriendo.

-Grachi, lo preguntare nuevamente.-dijo Hotch.- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

-Soy el nuevo enlace con los medios.-dijo ella volteando a ver a su hermano.-Solo me vine a presentar, así que dejare que Penélope les termine de explicar el caso, y nos vemos en la pista.

-Espera un segundo.-pidió Hotch.- ¿Que demonios significa eso?

-Eso, significa que a partir de este momento eres mi jefe.-dijo ella.-Y quiero dejar algo claro, trabajo contigo, no para ti.

-Recordaremos viejos tiempos.-dijo David.-Esto será divertido.

-Si, como sea.-dijo Grachi dirigiéndose a la puerta.-Los veo en la pista.

-Te falto presentarte al chico bonito.-dijo Morgan evitando que se fuera.

-¿Chico Bonito?-pregunto ella confundida.- ¿Spencer es el chico bonito?

-¿Cómo sabes quienes somos?-pregunto Penélope

-Me pasaron su expediente.-dijo Grachi.-Después les explico, tengo que ir a ver a la bruja, nos vemos mas tarde.

-¿Bruja?-pegunto Emily sorprendida.

-Strauss.-dijeron Hotch y Dave al mismo tiempo.

-No se por qué pelearon.-dijo Dave.-Pero para ella es la bruja.

-¿Ella si tiene sentido del humor?-pregunto JJ.-

-Tiene demasiado sentido del humor.-dijo Dave.-Lo que Hotch no tiene, lo tiene ella.

-Solo basta decirles que será divertido trabajar con ella.-dijo Emily

-¿Podemos continuar con el caso?-pregunto Hotch incomodo.-García.

-Claro.-dijo García.- Como les decía, irán a Durant, Oklahoma.

+*+*+*+*SSR&JIR+*+*+*+*AC&EGH+*+*+*+*DA&TEM+*+*+*+*WT&JAL+*+*+*+*

Mientras García informaba al equipo acerca del caso, Joanna se dirigía a una oficina que estaba tres pisos mas abajo, les había mentido, no iría con Erín Strauss, iría con Tamina Prentiss, la hermana menor de Emily que se encontraba trabajando en el mismo edificio que ellos, solo que en otra sección.

-¿Puedo pasar?-pregunto mientras abría la puerta para ver a su amiga.

-Grachi, ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que estabas en las vegas.-dijo Tamina cuando la abrazo.

-Lo estaba.-dijo Grachi.

-¿Entonces que haces aquí?-pregunto Mina.-No es que me desagrada que estés aquí, solo que es extraño tenerte aquí después de 4 años.

-Larga historia.-dijo Grachi.-Lo que necesitas saber es que me voy a quedar por aquí mucho tiempo.

-Will y Kevin, ¿ya lo saben?-pregunto Mina

-Si, se enteraron cuando llegue.-dijo Grachi.-Hace 4 días que estoy aquí, han estado arreglando la oficina de JJ, así que a partir de hoy me veras mas seguido.

-¿Llegaste hace 4 días y ahorita me haz avisado?-pregunto Tamina

-Lo siento.-dijo la pelirroja.-No sabia si me iba a quedar, pero no me dejaron otra opción, así que aquí me tienes.

-¿El equipo ya lo sabe?-pregunto la morena.

-Si, acabo de presentarme.-dijo Grachi

-¿Cómo reacciono?-pregunto Mina

-No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar.-dijo la pelirroja.- Pero supongo que no muy bien, le ha llegado una noticia tras otra.

-Seguramente hablaran después.-dijo Mina.-No creo que este muy cómodo sabiendo que estarás en peligro cada vez que salgan a un caso.

-Espero que no se enfade.-dijo Grachi.-Se enfadara por que le oculte que Emily estaba viva, y si se enfada por esto no volverá a hablar conmigo en años.

-Tienes a los gemelos, es una excusa perfecta para hablarle.-dijo la morena sonriendo.-Pero no te refieres a eso, ¿verdad?

-No.-dijo Grachi.-Supongo que una parte de mi quiere olvidar todo y empezar de nuevo.

-Y otra parte de ti quiere mandar todo a la goma y darle otra oportunidad.-completo Mina

-Exactamente.-dijo la pelirroja sonriendo.-Ahora cambiando de tema, ¿él lo sabe?

-No.-dijo Mina.-Y al menos por el momento no se va a enterar.

-¿Cómo planeas seguir ocultándolo?-pregunto Grachi.-Tienes 6 meses de embarazo, es poco probable que se lo puedas seguir ocultando.

-Tú lo hiciste hasta el 8vo mes.-dijo mina

-Si, pero yo me fui a Las Vegas, cientos de kilómetros de aquí.-dijo Grachi.-Tu te fuiste a cuanto, ¿menos de un kilometro?

-Ese no importa, lo he podido evitar por 5 meses.-dijo Tamina.-Lo único que tengo que hacer, es evitarlo por otros 4 meses.

-¿Y que pasaría si Hotch lo enviara por algún expediente o por algo?-pregunto Grachi-Y no avisara, que el llegara de sorpresa.

-Entonces le confesare todo.-dijo Mina.-Pero como las probabilidades de que eso pase, son mínimas, ya que de eso se encarga el enlace con los medios.

-¿Y que pasaría si el enlace con lo medios esta ocupada y le pida de favor que venga el?-pregunto Grachi inocentemente.

-No te atreverías.-dijo Tamina acusadoramente mientras compendia que su amiga era la nueva enlace con los medios.-Pensé que te habían dado un puesto como perfilador, ¿Por qué te dieron el puesto como enlace con los medios?

-Eso no importa.-dijo Grachi poniéndose de pie.-Me tengo que ir, tenemos un caso en Oklahoma-

-¿Te atreverías?-pregunto la morena.- ¿Se lo dirías?

-Tal vez no directamente.-dijo la pelirroja deteniéndose en la puerta- Tal vez solo diga un comentario, "Un bebe Morgan-Prentiss, será guapo y un rompecorazones igual que su padre"

-No lo hagas.-dijo Mina.-Es inteligente, va a entender ese comentario.

-Hagamos un trato.-dijo la pelirroja.-Estamos a 25 de Junio, si para el 19 de Agosto no se lo dices, se lo diré yo, ¿hecho?

-Hecho.-dijo Mina como si no le quedara otra opción.

-Bien, te pasare a ver cuando regresemos.-dijo Grachi.- Y mas te vale que no estés haciendo esfuerzos, por que si los haces te juro que soy capaz de contarle a Derek todo y estoy bastante segura de que entre los dos te podemos amarrar a la cama.

-Mensaje comprendido, mi capitán.-dijo Tamina mientras saludaba militarmente.

-Adiós.-dijo Grachi mientras cerraba la puerta y consultaba su reloj.-¡Rayos! Llego tarde.-

+*+*+*+*SSR&JIR+*+*+*+*AC&EGH+*+*+*+*DA&TEM+*+*+*+*WT&JAL+*+*+*+*

Acababan de dar el perfil del sudes, Hotch, Emily, Dave, Morgan y Grachi se quedaron conversando, mientras Spencer y JJ se alejaron de ellos, bueno él se alejó de ellos y ella lo siguió.

-Spence, mira tenemos que hablar de esto.-dijo JJ entrando detrás de Spencer a la oficina.

-No quiero hablar de ello.-dijo el chico mientras tomaba unos papeles del escritorio.

-Lo entiendo.-dijo JJ.-Estas decepcionado por lo que hicimos con Emily

-Escucha, tengo mucho que hacer, ¿de acuerdo?-pregunto el mientras se dirigía a la salida.

-¿Qué? ¿Sabes lo que creo que pasa?-pregunto JJ impidiendo que se fuera.-Estas enojado por que Hotch y yo controlamos nuestras micro expresiones en el hospital y no fuiste capaz de detectar nuestra decepción.

-¿Crees que es por mis habilidades de hacer perfiles?-pregunto Spencer.-Jennifer, escucha, la única razón por la que fuiste capaz de manipular mis percepciones fue por que confié en ti. Fui a tu casa, durante 10 semanas seguidas llorando la perdida de una amiga, y ni una vez tuviste la decencia de decirme la verdad.

-No podía.-respondió JJ.

-¿No pudiste o no querías?-pregunto el.

-No, no podía.-dijo ella sin poder evitar que lagrimas se empezaran a formar en sus ojos.

-¿Y si hubiera empezado a tomar Dilaudid otra vez?-pregunto Spencer.- ¿Me hubieras dejado?

-No lo hiciste.-dijo JJ

-No, pero pensé en hacerlo.-dijo el dándose media vuelta para salir.

-Spence.-dijo ella dando un paso hacia el.-Lo siento.

-Es muy tarde, ok.-dijo el levantando la voz y haciendo que todo el equipo se volteara a mirarlo-

-Reíd.-dijo Emily al verlo marcharse.

-JJ, ¿estas bien?-pregunto Morgan acercándose a su amiga.

-Eso creo.-dijo JJ sin poder contener las lagrimas.-No creo que me perdone.

-Estoy seguro de lo hará.-dijo Dave.-Esta enfadado, solo dale tiempo.

-Puede que una cena en casa de uno de nuestros agentes serviría de mucho.-dijo Hotch

-¿Tu también?-pregunto Dave.-Espera, ¿es una orden?

-Solo es una sugerencia.-dijo Hotch sonriendo

-¿Alguien me pueden explicar de que están hablando?-pregunto Grachi

-De que me están sugiriendo que haga una cena para reconciliar al equipo.-dijo Dave

-No es mala idea, puede funcionar.-dijo la pelirroja.

-Tu no opines.-dijo Dave malhumorado.-No puedo creer que vaya aceptar hacer esto.

-Genial.-dijo Morgan.-Le avisare a García.

-Bien, eso es fantástico.-dijo Grachi

-No cantes victoria.-dijo Dave señalándola.-Tu me vas a ayudar.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-pregunto Grachi.-

-Por que eres la única que sabe cocinar comida italiana, así que me vas a ayudar.-dijo Dave.-Si no me ayudas no hay cena.

-Eso no es justo.-dijo la pelirroja haciendo un puchero.-Pero que demonios, hagámoslo, no tengo nada que hacer mañana por la noche.

-Entonces esta solucionado.-dijo Hotch.-Mañana en la noche, cena en casa de Dave.

+*+*+*+*SSR&JIR+*+*+*+*AC&EGH+*+*+*+*DA&TEM+*+*+*+*WT&JAL+*+*+*+*

El equipo se dirigía a Virginia, en el jet todos estaban en su mundo, Hotch estaba sentado mientras jugaba con su celular, Morgan, Emily, JJ y Dave estaban sentados dormitando, Spencer y Grachi están sentados frente a frente mientras conversaban, probablemente de algo que solo alguien con sus altos coeficientes intelectuales entendería.

-¿Cuándo llegaste a Virginia?-pregunto el

-Hace 4 días.-dijo Grachi.

-¿Por qué no me avisaste?-pregunto el

-Llegue cuando ustedes estaban en un caso.-dijo ella.-Y no sabia si me iba a quedar, aun no lo tenia decidido.

-¿Cómo están los gemelos?-pregunto el.

-Bien, están con mi madre, y están encantados de que por fin te van a ver diario.-dijo ella

-¿Dónde van a vivir?-pregunto el

-En la casa que nos regalaron tus abuelos cuando nos casamos.-dijo ella

-¿Porque? Pensé que no te gustaba.-dijo el

-Era demasiado grande para nosotros dos solos, sin embargo ahora están los gemelos.-dijo Grachi.-Y mas aparte si ya teníamos una casa aquí, para que comprar otra.

-Es cierto.-dijo Spencer.- ¿Cómo esta mi madre?

-Muy bien.-dijo ella.-De hecho ahí algo que quiero hablar contigo de ella.

-¿Qué?-pregunto el preocupado.- ¿Le paso algo?

-No, no te alarmes no tiene nada que ver con su salud.-dijo Grachi.- En realidad ella, bueno William dijo que se iba a mudar a Virginia para estar con los niños, y le pregunto si se quería mudar con el, ella dijo que si, sin embargo necesitamos tu autorización.

-¿Para cambiarla de hospital?-pregunto el

-No, en realidad estábamos planeando que yo la tomara como mi paciente y que se quedara en casa.-dijo Grachi.-William se va a jubilar y él la puede cuidar y más aparte ambos quieren pasar más tiempo con los niños.

-Puede pasar mas tiempo con los niños.-dijo el.-No creo que sea conveniente que regrese a casa, no se tomara sus medicamentos la conozco.

-Sabes que no le gusta que le llevemos a los gemelos al hospital.-dijo Grachi.-Yo me encargaría de ser su medico, y William de que se tome el medicamento.

-Pero la conozco, no le hará caso a mi padre.-dijo Spencer.-

-Yo le dije que te iba a convencer, pero le dije que para que yo aceptara ser su medico se tenia que tomar sus medicamentos.-dijo ella.-Si no se los toma la internaremos, ahí hospitales muy buenos en Virginia.

-No se.-dijo el.- ¿Qué pasa si digo que no?

-A parte de que probablemente tus hijos se enfaden contigo, me vería en la lamentosa necesidad de falsificar tu firma para poder sacarla del hospital.-dijo ella sonriendo.-O tal vez le pediría a tus abuelos que hagan uso del poder que por ser sus padres tienen, no lo se, algo se me va a ocurrir.

-Eres terrible, ¿lo sabias?-pregunto el sonriendo

-Lo se, pero es lo que muchos hombres hayan atractivo en mi.-dijo ella sonriendo maliciosamente.

-No creo que sea lo único.-dijo el tratando de parecer indiferente, por que la verdad es que lo que dijo le cayo como balde de agua fría.

-Estoy segura de que no es por lo único.-dijo Grachi, Grachi 1, Spencer 0.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo?-pregunto Emily a Spencer

-Adelante.-dijo Grachi mientras se ponía de pie para cederle el lugar.-Estaré con Hotch.

-El cirujano dijo que cree que puede devolver la sensibilidad a las manos de Tammy-dijo Emily para iniciar una conversación una vez que Grachi estuvo sentada a lado de su hermano.

-Bien, llegamos a tiempo.-dijo el

-He oído que el Sr. Bradstone quiere ver la cinta.-dijo ella

-Las personas tienen una curiosidad innata de ver las cosas para ver que han sucedido.-dijo Reíd.-

-Entonces, eso explica por qué voy a ir a casa de Rossi mañana por la noche.-dijo Emily.-Quiero confirmar si realmente sabe cocinar, ¿vas a venir?

-No lo se, no estoy seguro de poder hacer.-dijo Reíd.-

-Mira, Reíd, sé que estas enfadado con nosotros, por que no te dijimos lo que paso realmente y lo entiendo, pero te prometo que no tuvimos otra opción.-dijo Emily.-Tu lloraste la muerte de un amigo, yo llore la muerte de seis. Todo esto me ha dado una ulcera, por favor no hagas que me salga otra. ¿Iras a casa de Rossi mañana?

-Veremos.-dijo el.

-Ven a cenar esta noche.-dijo la pelirroja acercándose a el chico cuando Emily lo dejo solo.-De ese modo veras a los niños, y tal vez tengas que regañar a Morgan.

-¿Ahora que hizo?-pregunto el riendo

-Dejare que Maya te lo cuente.-dijo ella.-Sin embargo déjame decirte que ese niño no puede estar cerca de Derek.

-¿Qué te parece a las 8?-pregunto el.-

-Perfecto.-dijo ella poniéndose de pie.-Ahora si me disculpas, quiero hablar con Emily.

-Estuvo aquí hace menos de 5 minutos.-dijo el-¿Porque no le pediste que se quedara para hablar con ella?

-Por que en ese momento no quería hablar con ella-dijo ella sacándole la lengua y dirigiéndose la agente morena.

Spencer solo se rio en silencio, la pequeña conversación que tuvieron ese día, fue la primera conversación que tenían frente a frente desde hacia mucho tiempo, los últimos tres años, solo habían hablado por teléfono y temas referentes a los gemelos, sin embargo esa conversación le recordó a quienes eran antes de la pelea y en ese momento lo único que le paso por la cabeza, era que él, Spencer Reíd, por primera vez deseaba luchar por algo, iba luchar e iba a conseguir recuperar a su esposa, así fuera lo ultimo que hiciera…

-¿Podemos hablar?-pregunto Grachi a Emily que estaba sentada junto a Derek.

-Claro.-dijo Emily poniéndose de pie.-No hay mucho espacio, pero supongo que podemos hablar mientras me preparo un café.

-No ocupare mucho tiempo.-dijo Grachi.-Solo quiero saber como estas.

-Muy bien.-dijo Emily.-Gracias por preguntar, creo que eres de las primeras personas que me lo preguntan.

-¿Cómo han tomado Joy y Jack todo esto?-pregunto la pelirroja

-Muy bien, en realidad mucho mejor de lo que Aarón y yo esperábamos.-dijo Emily sonriendo.

-¿Qué sientes por mi hermano?-pregunto Grachi.-´¿Lo amas?

-¿Qué?-pregunto Emily después de escupir su café por la sorpresa.-Dios, chica, tu no te andas por las ramas.

-Me conoces.-dijo Grachi.-Y sabes que una vez que me propongo algo no paro hasta lograrlo, y que no me pueden mentir, así que empieza a hablar.

-¿Qué quieres que te cuente?.-dijo la morena tras pensarlos unos segundos.

-¿Lo amas?-pregunto Grachi.-Espera, como todos piensas que todavía ama a Haley, cambiare mi pregunta, ¿Qué tan fuerte son tu sentimientos hacia el? ¿Lo suficientemente fuerte para soportar 7 meses lejos?

-Lo que siento por el, es lo que una madre siente hacia el padre de su hija.-dijo Emily

-¿Eso significa que lo amas?-pregunto la pelirroja.

-No, lo quiero mucho, es mi amigo y es el padre de mi hija, el me ha dado lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida.-dijo la morena.

-Entonces, ¿todavía sientes algo por el, aunque sea como amigos?-pregunto Grachi

-Si.-dijo Emily.-¿A dónde quieres llegar con todas estas preguntas?

-A ningún lado, solo necesito saber que es lo que sientes por el.-dijo Grachi encogiéndose de hombros.-Para ver si tengo que ir diseñando tu vestido de novia.

-¿Y quien te dijo que voy a dejar que lo diseñes?-pregunto Emily, sin embargo al ver la expresión en la cara de su amiga, se arrepintió inmediatamente.

-Lo sabia.-grito la pelirroja despertando a los que estaban dormidos y haciendo que todos se voltearan a verla.-Lo siento.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa?-pregunto Emily en un susurro

-Te vas a casar con mi hermano.-dijo la pelirroja sonriendo.- No lo puede evitar.

-Solo dije eso para molestarte.-dijo la morena.-No me voy a casar con Aaron.

-Oh, ya veo.-dijo Grachi.-tu lo amas y te quieres casar con el, sin embargo Hotch es un poquito testarudo…

-¿Poquito?-pregunto Emily

-Ok, Hotch es demasiado testarudo y no admitirá lo que siente por ti.-dijo Grachi.-Así que me toca a mi hacer que admita lo que siente.

-Si.-dijo Emily sin embargo rápida mente corrigió.-No, yo no amo a tu hermano, lo quiero y definitivamente no nos vamos a casar, estamos muy bien siendo amigos, ¿entendido?

-Lo entendí.-dijo Grachi sonriendo.-No amas a mi hermano, el no te ama a ti y no se van a casar.

-Si, Dios, a veces pareces que tienes tres años.-dijo Emily mientras se daba la vuelta para irse a sentar.

-Lo siento, no tuve infancia.-dijo Grachi.-

-Ya veo.-dijo Emily

-Y tranquila, no le contare a nadie lo que sientes.-le grito la pelirroja.

-Madura, Grachi.-le respondió la morena desde su haciendo.-La vida no es un cuento de hadas.

-¿Y quien dijo que lo fuera?-le dijo Grachi en el oído antes de irse a sentar frente a Spencer con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

+*+*+*+*SSR&JIR+*+*+*+*AC&EGH+*+*+*+*DA&TEM+*+*+*+*WT&JAL+*+*+*+*

30 minutos después, todo el equipo estaba arreglando sus cosas, el jet acababa de aterrizar y todo el mundo estaba deseando irse a casa, por lo que Hotch antes de que bajaran quiso hablar con ellos.

-Ok, todo el mundo.-dijo el jefe de la unidad.-Ya saben que mañana tenemos una cena en casa de Dave.

-¿Qué pasa si no voy?-pregunto Grachi

-Tu vas a venir.-dijo Dave.-Te lo dije, tu me ayudaras a cocinar.

-¿Por qué yo?-pregunto ella

-Por que eres la que mejor sabe cocinar.-dijo Dave.-Dudo que algo que hagas te salga mal.

-Tienes razón.-dijo la chica.-Soy la mejor en todo lo que hago.

-No debí haber dicho eso.-se reprocho Dave.

-Ve el lado positivo.-dijo la pelirroja.-Ya diste un paso para que te perdone.

-No lo puedo cree, han pasado 12 años Joanna, supéralo.-dijo el agente mayor.

-Ya hablaran de ello mas tarde.-dijo Hotch.-Es tarde, no es necesario que se pasen por las oficinas, mañana pueden empezar a llenar los informes.

-Genial.-dijo Morgan.- ¿alguien me acompaña a tomar una copa?

-No gracias.-dijo JJ.-Tengo que llegar a recoger a Henry, Will no puede por que tiene una junta o algo así.

-¿Emily?-pregunto el moreno

-Lo siento, pero Hotch y yo le prometimos a los niños que les explicaríamos todo.-dijo Emily antes de bajar del avión.

-¿Reíd? ¿Dave? ¿Grachi?-pregunto Morgan con la esperanza que alguien lo acompañara.

-Me encantaría acompañarte.-dijo Grachi.-Pero tengo que recoger a Morgan y a Maya con mi madre y después ir a mi casa y hacer la cena, otro día prometo acompañarte y dejarte que te embriaguez.

-Es una promesa.-dijo Morgan.-Creo que iré a ver si García quiere ir.

-Nos vemos mañana.-Dave en forma de despedida.

-Adiós y buenas noches.-dijo Grachi mientras se despedía de todos con la mano mientras se dirigía a su auto, mientras se decía mentalmente que iba tener que trabajar muy duro si quería que su plan funcionara, solo esperaba que nadie se molestara por querer lo mejo para sus amigos y su familia…

* * *

><p>Bueno, diganme, que les parecio...<p>

Nota: Los siguientes capitulo tendran spoilers de la 7ma temporada, sin embargo tal vez no lleven el mismo orden. Por ejemplo: en mi historia, Hotch conocera a Beth mucho antes que en la serie, pequeños detalles que posteriormente explicare.


	4. Capitulo 2: Extraño

Regrese... Lamentablemente Criminal Minds no me pertenece, por que si lo hiciera, todo seria muy diferente...

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo II: Extraño<strong>

Habían pasado ya 2 semanas desde que Grachi se integro al equipo, la cena que tuvieron en casa de Rossi tres días después a su llegada, ayudo no solo a que el equipo volviera a reforzar su unión, si no que también ayudo a que ella se adaptara perfectamente a su rol en el equipo. El equipo se encontraba en Dallas, estaban resolviendo un caso de un sudes que secuestraba y posteriormente asesinaba chicas universitarias, las cosas no pintaban bien, Morgan y Dave acababan de regresar de la ultima escena del crimen, JJ, Emily y Hotch acababan de regresar de la universidad, Grachi se estaba demorando en la morgue mientras que Reíd seguía estudiando los lugares de secuestro.

-¿Se puede saber donde se metió tu hermana?-pregunto Emily

-No tengo idea.-dijo Hotch.-Por eso te dije que debíamos enviarla con alguien.

-No.-dijo Dave.-Ella es la mejor investigado los cuerpos, seguramente se retraso por que encontró con algo.

-Ella siempre encuentra algo.-dijo Spencer en un susurro que no paso desapercibido por sus compañeros.

-¿Dijiste algo, chico?-pregunto Morgan.

-¿Qué? No, no dije nada.-dijo Spencer.

-¿Seguro?-pregunto Morgan.

-Estoy seguro.-dijo Spencer.

-Morgan, si no llegan en 5 minutos vas a buscarla.-dijo Hotch

-¿No será mejor que la llamemos?-pregunto Emily

-Llámala.-dijo Hotch

-¿Yo porque?-pregunto Emily.-que lo haga Reíd.

-Si, Reíd, llama a Grachi.-dijo Dave divertido.-Vamos a ver que sale de todo esto.

-No creo que sea necesario.-dijo JJ señalando Grachi que en ese momento entraba a la oficina

-¿Dónde estabas?-pregunto Hotch

-En la morgue, a donde me enviaste.-dijo la pelirroja.-Encontré algo, no es mucho pero es algo.

-¿Qué encontraste?-pregunto Dave

-Quien asesino a estas chicas es sumamente inteligente.-dijo Grachi.-en cierto modo me recuerda a George.

-¿Quién es George?-pregunto Dave

-Perdón olvide que ustedes los llaman por sus apellido.-dijo Grachi sonriendo.-Su modo de operar es sumamente parecido a Foyet, The Reaper.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Hotch

-Ya sabes, el idiota que mato a Haley y que tú mataste a golpes.-dijo Grachi.

-Se quien es.-dijo Hotch.- ¿Por qué te recuerda a el?

-Bueno, en primer lugar ambos tienen conocimientos médicos y buscan causar el mayor dolor posible, haciendo el menor daño posible.-dijo Grachi.-Ambos tienen una gran necesidad de mostrar su poder, sin embargo en el caso de nuestro sudes, adormece a las victimas y después es cuando las tortura.

-¿Qué quiere decir eso?-pregunto JJ

-Las duerme, hace lo que quiere con ellas, golpes, heridas, lo que gustes, cuando ellas despiertan es cuando gritan de dolor, cuando realmente sienten el dolor.-dijo Grachi.-El disfruta viéndolas sufrir, es en lo que me recuerda a George, solo que el prefería hacerte sufrir mas bien psicológicamente.

-¿Por qué le llamas George?-pregunto Morgan.-El mato a tu cuñada.

-Excuñada, con énfasis en ex.-dijo Grachi.-Sin embargo es más divertido llamar a las personas que te hacen daño por su nombre, recuerda lo que dicen, mantén a tus amigos cerca y a tus enemigos mas cerca.

-Eso no es gracioso.-dijo Hotch.

-Vamos, ¿Dónde quedo tu sentido del humor?-pregunto Grachi.

-¿Podemos concentrarnos en el caso?-pregunto Hotch

-Claro.-dijo Grachi.-Ninguna chica tiene evidencias de ataque sexual, solo las mantuvo prisioneras y las torturo. Les daba la cantidad suficiente de droga, para que se mantuvieran quietas, para que no pelearan, y después cuando ellas despertaban y se retorcían del dolor.

-¿Por qué no torturas mientras están conscientes?-pregunto Dave.-Si se trata de un sádico sexual, lo mas común es que las torture mientras están conscientes.

-Tal vez por que no quiere que ellas lo vean a los ojos cuando las golpea.-dijo Emily.-Tal vez a quien representa la chica, es alguien al que representa mucho en su pasado.

-Creo que encontré algo.-dijo García en el teléfono.-Y después de que se los diga, me van a amar más de lo que ya me aman.

-¿Qué averiguaste, preciosa?-pregunto Morgan

-Estuve buscando una conexión que uniera a estas chicas.-dijo García.-Al parecer asistieron al mismo curso, un curso que en las fechas que ellas asistieron fue impartido por Donald Same, es lo único que los conecta.

-¿Cómo se llama el curso, García?-pregunto Hotch

-Se llama, Mente, Cuerpo y Sociedad.-dijo García.-He averiguado y antes el curso se daba cada 3 meses, ahora se da cada mes debido a la alta demanda que tiene.

-Yo asistí a ese curso.-dijo Grachi.- Fue a uno de los primeros cursos que fui después regresar a Virginia, escuche de él y vine a Dallas para estar en el.

-¿De que se trata?-pregunto Hotch

-Principalmente de enseñar a como relacionarse con las personas.-dijo Grachi.-Es útil para cuando eres nuevo en la ciudad o si eres alguien introvertido.

-¿García, checaste a Same?-pregunto Morgan

-Si, no hay nada extraño en el.-dijo la analista.-Llego al país hace 12 años, es de nacionalidad danesa, es un ciudadano ejemplar, no tiene multas, es voluntario en distintos albergues, prácticamente toda su vida se basa, en trabajo y en ayudar.

-Lo único malo es que es un imbécil.-dijo Grachi.-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunto García confundida.

-A mi curso el solo dio 3 platicas.-dijo la pelirroja.-Tenia muy bueno argumentos, apoyaba mucho a las mujeres, sin embargo cada determinado tiempo decía comentarios estúpidos en su lengua materna, tan estúpidos que el di unos cuantos puñetazos cuando termino el curso.

-¿Hablas danés?-pregunto Emily

-Danés, japonés, persa, griego, italiano, francés, ruso, ingles, alemán, gales, holandés, portugués y chino mandarín.-dijo Grachi.- Y estoy aprendiendo sueco, árabe, noruego, hebreo y latín.

-¿Cómo sabes todos esos idiomas?-pregunto Morgan impresionado.-Ni siquiera Emily habla tantos.

-Emily tuvo que aprender los idiomas de los países a los que su madre estaba designada.-dijo la pelirroja.-Yo nací con un C.I. de 197 y memoria eidética, cuando mi padre murió me refugie en los idiomas y en el ballet, y mas aparte se me dan bien los idiomas.

-Chicos, creía que nunca lo iba decir.-dijo García.-Pero creo que encontramos a alguien mas inteligente que Reíd.

-¿Podemos seguir con el caso?-pregunto Hotch.-Después interrogaran a Grachi de todo lo que ha estudiado.

-Claro.-dijo García.-Le he enviado la dirección de Same, y creo que he encontrado algo interesante.

-¿Qué pasa García?-pregunto Dave

-Alguno padres de familia que inscriben a sus hijas, están intentando sacarlo del curso desde hace mas de 6 años, y cada curso se unen mas personas a la petición.-dijo García.- Lo acusan de que acosa a sus hijas, sin embargo nunca lo sacaban, debido a que las chicas admitían que ellas eran las que lo acosaban.

-Creo que tenemos a nuestro sudes.-dijo Dave.

-Vamos, avisemos al detective, nos separamos y vamos por el.-dijo Hotch.-García envíanos las direcciones de los albergues en los que trabaja.

-Enseguida señor.-dijo García.-García fuera.

-Esto será divertido.-dijo Grachi.- ¿Puedo interrogarlo?

-Você fica aqui, não querem lidar com este assassino. - dijo Reíd

-O quê? Eu não sou uma menina, eu tenho que obedecer a suas ordens. -le contesto Grachi.- E não tente usar chantagem você é meu marido, porque eu juro que eu vou te dar um soco.

-Eu não estou mandando você, eu estou pedindo para você ficar aqui. -le respondió Reíd.-Só que desta vez, você sabe que você pode atacar. Eu não estou pedindo como um marido, eu estou te pedindo como um companheiro, por favor, não coloque em risco e não colocar em risco a equipe.

-¿Pueden parar un momento y compartir lo que hablan con el resto del equipo?-pregunto Morgan.-No todos tenemos su inteligencia. Emily, ¿sabes que están diciendo?

.No tengo idea.-dijo Emily.-No hablo ese idioma,

-Mas eu gostaria de questionar.-le reprocho Grachi sin hacer caso a sus compañeros.  
>-Você pode fazê-lo quando voltar, enquanto isso, por favor, fique aqui. -le pidió el<p>

-Bem, só porque você pode estar certo e eu posso colocar outras pessoas em perigo. -dijo Grachi dándose por vencida  
>- Obrigado. -agradeció el chico sonriendo.<p>

-Creo que yo me quedo aquí.-dijo la pelirroja dirigiéndose a su hermano.-Same me conoce, y no dudo que me utilice o cometa alguna estupidez si me ve.

-Esta bien.-dijo Hotch.-Quédate y has reservaciones en el hotel, si no es él nos quedaremos y si es el de todos modos lo haremos, es muy tarde.

-Dalo por hecho.-dijo Grachi sonriendo mientras sus compañeros se alejaban.- Spencer Reíd, eu vou te matar.

El atrapar a Same fue relativamente fácil, justo en el momento en que llegaron estaba empezando a herir a la última chica que tenia secuestrada, aunque le hizo varias heridas, lograron llegar a tiempo y se recuperaría. Cuando lo interrogaron rápidamente admitió todos lo que había hecho y dio detalles de todos los asesinatos de las 5 chicas a las que hirió.

+*+*+*+*SSR&JIR+*+*+*+*AC&EGH+*+*+*+*DA&TEM+*+*+*+*WT&JAL+*+*+*+*

Eran cerca de las 9 de la noche cuando todos se encontraban cenando en un restaurant que estaba cerca del hotel en el que se hospedarían, aunque en un principio nadie mencionaba la pequeña conversación que Spencer y Grachi habían tenido en portugués, muy pronto salió el tema.

-¿Van a decirnos de que hablaron?-pregunto Emily a Grachi

-¿Cuando?-pregunto ella

-Cuando hablaron en no se que idioma.-dijo la morena

-Portugués.-dijo Spencer-Hablamos en portugués.

- Para você não se importa de falar, ele foi a nossa conversa. -dijo en voz baja Grachi.

-¿Qué dijo?-pregunto Morgan a Reíd al ver que este se reía.

-Cosas sin importancia.-le contesto Spencer.- Você tem medo que eles sabem que nós somos casados quando dizemos isso?

-Eu poderia me importar menos que eles sabem que você é meu marido, só que eu acho que não é o momento para dizer-lhes. -le contesto ella y después añadió.- E mais além Eu não quero Hotch bater em você, seria um desperdício de tempo.

-Obrigado, que me conforta, isso significa que você se importa mesmo. -dijo Reíd

-Eu me importo, porque você é o pai dos meus filhos, e não quero explicar que seu tio batendo seu pai. –dijo Grachi

-Eu também te amo, Bella. –dijo Spencer sarcásticamente

-Pueden parar por favor.-pidió Hotch.-Si van a conversar, por favor háganlo en español para que podamos todos entenderlo.

-Amor, vem e vai como ele quer, eu tenho certeza que amanhã me odeiam. -dijo a Spencer antes de volverse a su hermano. -Lo siento, no volverá a pasar.

-¿Podemos, simplemente cambiar de tema?-pregunto Hotch

-Hablemos de Tamina.-propuso Grachi haciendo que tanto como Emily como Derek abrieran la boca sorprendido.-Por la has visto, ¿no, Emily? Digo, hace ya 1 mes que regresaste.

-No, no he visto a mi hermana desde hace 7 meses. Emily.- Sin embargo mis padres tampoco la han visto.

-¿Y has tratado a ir a visitarla?-pregunto Grachi.-Ir a Fraudes y verla, por que digo lo último que supo de ti era que estabas muerta, tal vez para ella lo sigues estando.

-Un momento.-pidió Derek.- ¿Tamina trabaja en el FBI? ¿En fraudes?

-Si, antes trabaja en cubierto.-dijo Grachi sin pensarlo.-Pero la trasladaron a fraudes, a un trabajo de escritorio cuando descubrió…

-¿Qué descubrió?-pregunto Emily al ver que Grachi se callaba de repente.

-Yo y mi bocota.-dijo la pelirroja en un susurro.

-¿Qué descubrió, Joanna?-pregunto Emily

-Que tu estabas muerta.-dijo Grachi.-Descubrió que por un trabajo en cubierto moriste y ella ya no pudo seguir continuando haciéndolo, simplemente no podía.

-Es extraño.-dijo Emily.-A ella nada la podía hacer cambiar de opinión.

-Las mentiras cambian a las personas.-dijo Grachi poniéndose de pie.-Termine de comer, me voy al hotel, después les pago mi comida.

-En la recepción mañana a las 7:00.-ordeno Hotch a su hermana.

-Dalo por hecho.-dijo Grachi.-Que pasen buenas noches y no se duerman tan tarde.

-Eso fue extraño.-dijo Dave una vez que la pelirroja salió del restaurant.

-¿Qué fue extraño?-pregunto JJ

-El modo en que saco el tema de Mina.-dijo Dave.-Ella quería decir algo, sin embargo no lo dijo, esta ocultando algo.

-¿Eso es extraño?-pregunto Hotch

-No, lo extraño es que nos haya permitido verlo.-dijo Dave.

-¿Qué nos dejara verlo'-pregunto JJ confusa

-Ella sabe que somos perfiladores y que sabemos leer a las personas.-dijo Dave.-Ella es probablemente la mejor mentirosa o la mejor actriz -como gusten llamarla- que conozco, no dejaría que lo notáramos.

-A menos que trame algo.-le ayudo Hotch.-Amigos míos, creo que tengo que advertirles que somos parte de uno de sus maliciosos planes.

-¿Eso es malo?-pregunto JJ

-Muy malo.-dijo Emily.

-Cuando se propone algo, es imposible hacerla cambiar de opinión.-dijo Hotch.-Asi que tenemos que averiguar que trama o nos ira mal.

-¿Es capaz de hacer daño físico?-pregunto Morgan

-No.-dijo Dave.-Ella te maneja psicológicamente.

-Yo propongo que Spence hable con ella.-dijo JJ.

-¿Yo? ¿Por qué?-pregunto el chico.

-Por que al parecer tu y ella tienen mucha confianza.-dijo JJ

-Que tengamos conversaciones en otro idioma no significa que tengamos confianza.-dijo Spencer.-No saben lo que decimos, así que no pueden asegurar de que nos llevamos bien.

-¿Te llevas mal con ella?-pregunto Morgan

-No, pero ese no es el punto.-dijo el chico.-¿Por qué tengo que ser yo? ¿Por qué no Emily o Dave?

-Ya veremos quien es.-dijo Hotch.-Lo que importa es que lo averigüemos pronto, antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

-Bien.-dijo Dave.-Es un poco tarde, creo que lo mejor es que nos vallamos a descansar.

-O podríamos ir a divertirnos un rato.-sugirió Morgan- Seguramente habla un bar cerca, no nos vendría mas despejarnos un poco.

-¿Por qué no?-dijo Dave sonriendo.-No veo que perdamos si nos divertimos.

-Genial.-dijo Morgan alegremente.-Pagamos y nos vamos.

Después de salir del restaurant y buscar por unos minutos, el equipo encontró un bar cerca del hotel, el cual tenia un ambiente agradable y con buena música… Y aunque en un principio dijeron que solo tomarían una copa, esa copa se transformo en varias copas. Esa noche-al menos para Hotch y Emily- fue una de las mejores noches de su vida, volvieron a estar juntos después de casi 11 años. Esa noche represento el regreso a lugar al que pertenecían para ambos. Al fin y al cabo, lo que pasa en Dallas se queda en Dallas…

* * *

><p>Bien, aqui dejo otro capitulo...<p>

Las conversaciones entre Spencer y Grachi son en portugues, me parecio divertido que se pudieran comunicar en otro idioma y decirle todo lo que quisieran sin que el otro lo supiera... Mmmm. Las traducciones, debido a que no se portugues son traducciones de el traductor google... Aqui abajo les dejo las conversaciones en español.

-Tú te quedas aquí, no te quiero frente a este asesino.-dijo Spencer a Grachi

-¿Qué? Ya no soy una niña, no tengo que obedecer tus ordenes.-le replico ella-Y no intente utilizar el chantaje de que eres mi esposo, por que te juro que te doy un puñetazo.

-No te lo esoty ordenando, te estoy pidiendo que te quedes aqui.-le respondio Reid-.Sólo que esta vez, sabes que te puede atacar. No te lo pido como marido, te lo estoy pidiendo como compañero, por favor no te ponga en riesgo y no pongas en riesgo al equipo.

-Pero lo quiero interrogar.-le reprocho ella haciendo caso omiso a sus compañeros.

-Lo puedes hacer cuando regresemos, mientras tanto, por favor quedate aqui.-le pidio el

-Bien-dijo Grachi dandose por vencida.-Solo porque puedes tener razon y puedo poner a los demas en peligro

-Gracias.-le agradecio el sonriendo.

* * *

><p>A ti no te importa que hablamos, fue nuestra conversacion-dijo Grachi<p>

¿Temes que se enteren que estamos casados si se lo decimos?-le pregunto Spencer

Me importa poco que se enteren que eres mi esposo, solo que creo que no es el momento indicado para decirselos.-dijo Grachi y despues añadio.- Y mas aparte no quiero que Hotch te golpee, seria una perdida de tiempo.

-Gracias, eso me reconforta, quiere decir que aun te importo-dijo el divertido

-Me importas por que eres el padre de mis hijos, y no quiero explicarles por que su tio golpeo a su padre.-dijo Grachi maliciosamente

-Yo tambien te quiero, Bella.-le contesto el sarcasticamente

.El amor, se va y regresa como quiere, estoy segura de que mañana me odiaras-dijo Grachi.


	5. Capitulo 3: Consecuencias parte 1

Regrese... Lamentablemente Criminal Minds no me pertenece, por que si lo hiciera, todo seria muy diferente...

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo III: Consecuencias.<strong>

La mañana siguiente fue un caos, Grachi cansada de esperar a que los demás bajaran, les dejo un mensaje con la recepcionista y se fue al jet a esperarlos ahí. Los demás miembros de equipo tenían unas resecas tremendas, el que menos había tomado, Spencer, apenas recordaba como había llegado a su habitación en el hotel. Hotch y Emily habían despertado en la habitación de ella, y el solamente lo único que hizo fue pedir disculpas y salir para dirigirse a su habitación dejando a una Emily triste y con lagrimas en los ojos. Fue tanto el caos que en vez de salir de Dallas a las 7:30, salieron una hora mas tarde. El viaje hacia Virginia paso sin incidentes, quizá por que todos se quedaron dormidos recuperándose de la noche anterior, y Grachi simplemente se sentó y se dispuso a revisar expedientes para seleccionar el caso que tomarían a continuación y aunque se percato de la tensión que envolvía a Hotch y a Emily, no comento nada, ya tendría tiempo de hablar con ellos después. Sin embargo para Hotch todo el viaje fue un infierno, en cuanto cerraba los ojos una imagen de lo que había pasado se posaba en su mente, y cuando por fin consiguió dormirse, lo recordó todo, Emily había intentado pararlo sin embargo él no lo permitió…

**Flashback**

_-¿Por qué no discutimos esto primero?-pregunto Emily alejándose de Hotch_

_-¿Por qué no discutirlo mañana?-dijo Hotch acercándose nuevamente a ella._

_-Aarón, estamos en un elevador.-dijo Emily cuando le empezó a besar el cuello._

_-¿Y eso que?-pregunto Hotch mientras sus manos empezaban a acariciarla por encima de la ropa._

_-Que puede entrar alguien.-dijo Emily _

_-Es la una de la mañana.-dijo Hotch.-No creo que alguien suba al elevador._

_-Pero yo no me siento cómoda.-dijo Emily tratando de empujarlo lejos de ella._

_-Bien.-dijo el alejándose de ella justo en el momento en que se abrían las puertas del elevador en el piso de Emily._

_-Aarón ¿que estas haciendo?-pregunto ella, cuando la tomo en brazos y salió con ella del elevador.-Aarón, bájame._

_-¿Cuál es tu habitación?-pregunto el sin hacerle caso._

_-Bájame te he dicho.-pidió Emily_

_-¿Cuál es tu habitación?-pregunto nuevamente el.-Y dame la llave._

_-La 623.-dijo Emily entregándole la llave-Aarón, no vamos a…_

_-Ya estamos aquí.-dijo el, abriendo la puerta con la llave. Cuando entro la habitación, cerro la puerta y bajo a Emily, acariciándole los brazos mientras buscaba su boca como si no pudiera esperar. La beso intensamente. La lengua de Hotch jugo dentro de su boca y sus manos le acariciaban la espalda de arriba abajo, ella inconscientemente se arqueo hacia él y le rodeo el cuello con los brazos.-Dime que no me deseas, dímelo y te juro que me iré._

_-Sabes que te deseo.-dijo Emily echándose hacia atrás.-Sin embargo, no creo que lo mejor en estos momentos sea…_

_-Yo también te deseo, mas de lo que te puedas imaginar.-la interrumpió el.-Esta noche es solo de nosotros, no hay ayer, no hay mañana, solo esta noche._

_-¿Qué pasa si digo que no?-pregunto Emily, una voz en su interior le decía que aceptara, sin embargo otra le decía que saliera corriendo, era evidente que el despertaba sus hormonas.-¿Vas a intentar detenerme?_

_-Sabes que la fuerza nunca ha sido mi especialidad.-dijo el cerrando los ojos, como si esperaba que lo rechazara._

_Emily se quedo quieta por un momento, sin embargo pocos segundos después tomo una decisión, hundió las manos en su pelo, y lo beso con una pasión que no recordaba conocer. Por un momento noto como él se quedaba inmóvil, como si lo hubiera tomado por sorpresa, pero luego el la tomo en brazos, ferozmente, posesivamente, como un hombre que hubiera esperado demasiado tiempo para satisfacer una de las necesidades mas básicas, como comer o respirar, por que en determinado momento era cierto, Emily era como el aire, necesitaba tenerla cerca para vivir, él lo sabia, solo que era demasiado testarudo como para admitirlo. Cuando el beso se hizo mas profundo, ella gimió suavemente mientras abría la boca con una generosidad que no recordaba haberla tenido con ningún otro. Rápidamente la ropa se convirtió en una barrera, que a ambos molestaba. Hotch rápidamente le saco el suéter y la camisa por la cabeza, le desabrocho el sujetador y lo tiro al piso. Ella al sentir que no estaba en igualdad de condiciones, después de haber arrojado el saco y la corbata junto con sus prendas, lentamente, torturándolo empezó a desabrocharle los botones de la camisa, abrió la tela para ver su pecho, cubierto de vello obscuro y lo acaricio, con caricias que volvieron loco a Hotch, que al sentir el calor de sus manos sobre su piel, se saco la camisa del pantalón y se la quito, para arrojarla al piso, Emily se acercó mas a él y froto su pecho contra el de él, cerrando los ojos y disfrutando de ese éxtasis,_

_Ninguno de los dos supo que paso después, lo único que supieron era que estaban en la cama, completamente desnudos, el encima de ella, acariciándose, recordando todas aquellas noches en las que estuvieron juntos 10 años atrás, recordando el sonido de su nombre en la boca del otro al llegar al clímax, recordando todas y cada una de las razones por las que se amaban, recordando el lugar al donde pertenecían, recordando que él era de ella y ella era de él. No importaba cuanto lo negaran, esa noche, esa noche fue en la que ambos volvieron a casa, al que realmente era su hogar, su hogar era en los brazos del otro, por que cuando estaban en brazos del otro, no importaba nada solo importaba lo que sentían y lo que se hacían sentir, no importaba el resto del mundo, no importaba que a solo unos cuantos metros estaban otras personas dormidas, en los brazos del otro, solo importaban ellos…_

+*+*+*+*SSR&JIR+*+*+*+*AC&EGH+*+*+*+*DA&TEM+*+*+*+*WT&JAL+*+*+*+*

Los días pasaron y la tensión entre Emily y Hotch no mejoraba, el equipo no sabía que hacer, cuando alguien intentaba que trabajaran juntos, ellos siempre encontraban razones para no hacerlo, Hotch siempre trataba de alejarla lo mas posible de él, enviándola junto con cualquier otro a revisar escenas del crimen o a la morgue, sin embargo nunca iba con ella, y como sabia que Grachi trataría de hablar con ellos, también evitaba que Emily y ella estuvieran solas o que se quedara a solas con el.

+*+*+*+*SSR&JIR+*+*+*+*AC&EGH+*+*+*+*DA&TEM+*+*+*+*WT&JAL+*+*+*+*

Regresaban de un caso en Texas, Emily estaba sentada mirando hacia la ventana con gesto ausente, mientras que Hotch estaba del otro lado del jet revisando unos papeles, de vez en cuando uno miraba al otro, sin embargo rápidamente desviaban la mirada, sin embargo este gesto no paso desapercibido por sus compañeros, que estaban sentados, bueno Spencer estaba parado detrás del asiento de Grachi, que para los demás no significo nada, sin embargo, Grachi sabia lo que significaba, con solo ese movimiento el hacia notar que nadie la podía tocar, y con ese simple movimiento se convertía en alguien terriblemente sobreprotector.

-¿Alguien sabe que pasa con ellos?-pregunto Morgan.-Es algo notorio que algo paso entre ellos.

-Ya no llegan ni se van juntos.-observo Dave

-Hotch esta viviendo en su departamento.-soltó Grachi.

-¿Qué?-exclamaron los demás.

-¿Qué significa eso?-pregunto Dave.- ¿Creí que vivían juntos por el bien de los niños?

-Quieren hacer creer que viven juntos.-dijo Grachi.-Regularmente los niños se acuestan a las 10 de la noche, él se va después de que ellos están dormidos y regresa antes de que se despierten, sin embargo Joy descubrió todo una noche, que bajo a tomar agua y descubrió que su padre se estaba yendo.

-¿Desde cuando sabes eso?-pregunto Morgan

-Joy me lo comento antes de salir de Virginia.-dijo Grachi.-He intentado hablar con Hotch, sin embargo se ha encargado de no quedarse a solas conmigo.

-¿Y que significa eso?-pregunto Spencer.-¿Qué no hay oportunidad de que se reconcilien?

-No lo se.-dijo Grachi encogiéndose de hombros.

-Creo que la verdadera pregunta que tenemos que contestarnos es, ¿Qué paso en Dallas para que su actitud hubiera cambiado?-dijo Dave

-No sé que paso.-dijo Grachi poniéndose de pie.-Pero lo voy a averiguar, deséenme suerte.

-Suerte,-dijeron los cuatro mientras la veían dirigirse hacia Emily.

-Dave, ¿Por qué no hablas con Hotch?-pregunto Morgan

-He intentado hablarle desde quien sabe cuando.-dijo Dave.-Lo único que he conseguido es que me cierre la puerta en la cara.

-Esperemos que Grachi tenga suerte.-dijo JJ

+*+*+*+*SSR&JIR+*+*+*+*AC&EGH+*+*+*+*DA&TEM+*+*+*+*WT&JAL+*+*+*+*

-¿Podemos hablar?-pregunto Grachi a la agente morena trayéndola de vuelta a la realidad.

-Claro.-dijo Emily enderezándose.- ¿De que quieres hablar?

-De tu y Hotch.-dijo Grachi mientras se sentaba.- ¿Qué pasa o que paso entre ustedes?

-No sé de que me hablas.-dijo Emily.-Hotch y yo estamos muy bien.

-Cierto.-dijo la pelirroja.-Entonces, ¿Por qué Hotch esta viviendo en su departamento?

-¿Quién te dijo esa estupidez?-pregunto Emily riendo

-Tu hija.-dijo Grachi.

-¿Joy te dijo eso?-pregunto Emily.-¿Cómo lo sabe?

-Cito palabras textuales: _"Papa ya no esta viviendo con nosotros, hace unos días lo vi cuando se iba de la casa en la noche, en un principio pensé por que alguien le llamo, sin embargo los días siguientes, su cama siguió vacía, ellos intentan que no nos demos cuenta, se marcha después de que piensa que Jack y yo estamos dormidos y regresa antes de que nos despertemos"._-dijo Grachi.-Y yo lo sospechaba, ustedes desde que regresamos de Dallas están actuando muy extraño, mas de lo común.

-Pues no sé de que me hablas.-dijo Emily a la defensiva.-Y si Hotch esta durmiendo en su departamento, es por que quiere descansar para el triatlón de Febrero, no hay ninguna razón oculta detrás de eso.

-Recuerdas que soy psicóloga, y que tengo dos subespecialidades, una en micro expresiones y otra en comportamiento humano, ¿verdad?-pregunto Grachi.-Emily, sé que me estas mintiendo, y déjame decirte que si no me dices que paso, te aseguro que los demás y yo, no descansaremos hasta averiguarlo.

-¿Los demás?-pregunto Emily

-Todos hemos notado su comportamiento.-dijo la pelirroja.- Evitan estar juntos, evitan cualquier contacto visual, no hablan, se dirigen la palabra solo cuando es necesario. No sé que le indique a los demás, pero ¿sabes lo me indica a mi?

-¿Qué te indica?-pregunto Emily

-Que durmieron juntos.-dijo Grachi.- Y no me refiero a dormir en una misma cama como dos hermanos, me refiero a que tuvieron relaciones sexuales, y apuesto toda mi quincena que no reacciono muy bien la mañana siguiente, él fue el que inicio todo, sin embargo, no reacciono muy bien.

-¿Acaso eres psíquica?-pregunto la morena

-No, solo observo.-dijo Grachi riendo.-

-¿De que sirve negarlo?-dijo Emily.-Dormimos juntos, sin embargo a la mañana siguiente se disculpo y supongo que es extraño que me haga acostado con el.

-Emily, ¿Por qué es extraño que se hayan acostado?-pregunto Grachi.-Tienen una hija, todos saben que han dormido juntos.

-Lo se, sin embargo cuando hicimos a Joy, no era mi jefe.-dijo Emily.-Ahora es mi jefe, es extraño haberte acostado con tu jefe.

-No eres la primera que lo hace.-dijo Grachi sonriendo.-Y si te sirve de consuelo, yo me acosté con mi profesor.

-¿Con tu profesor?-pregunto Emily divertida.-Si, claro, como no.

-Bueno, técnicamente solo me dio unas cuantas conferencias.-dijo Grachi.-Sin embargo es como si me hubiera acostado con mi profesor.

-¿Por qué me estas contando esto?-pregunto Emily

-Emily, conozco a mi hermano.-dijo Grachi.-Se que es un cabeza hueca, es demasiado testarudo y es un maldito idiota, sin embargo también sé que no esta a acostumbrado a mostrar sus emociones, estoy casi segura que detrás de lo que dijo esa mañana, se esconde un mensaje, solo tienes que descifrarlo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunto Emily confundida.

-Cuéntame, exactamente que paso esa mañana en Dallas, cuando los dos despertaron abrazados y desnudos.-dijo Grachi.-Solo evita las partes de besos y demás, no quiero tener en mi cabeza una imagen de mi hermano teniendo sexo con una de mis mejores amigas, seria muy perturbador.

-No se si sea de mucha ayuda.-dijo Emily.-No dijo mucho, eso es parte del problema.

.Tu solo cuéntamelo.-dijo Grachi recargándose en su asiento.-Estoy segura de que podre descifrar algo.

-Bien.-dijo la morena mientras recordaba que había pasado esa mañana.

**Flashback**

_El sol le pego directamente en la cara, lentamente abrió los ojos para que estos se acostumbrasen a la luz brillante que pegaba sobre ellos. Medio dormida se dio cuenta que estaba en la habitación de un hotel, recordaba poco de la noche anterior, recordaba que después de cenar, el equipo decidió salir a divertirse un rato, sin embargo a partir de el tercer shot de tequila, las cosas se ponían un poco borrosas. Intento moverse, sin embargo algo impidió que lo hiciera, un brazo la tenia agarrada de la cintura, fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta que no estaba sola en la cama, así que alzo la mirada y se encontró a quien menos se esperaba encontrar en su cama. Aarón Hotchner, su jefe y la persona con quien había jurado jamás volver a dormir, estaba dormido a su lado, solo con una ligera sabana que le tapaba de la cintura para abajo y dejaba al descubierto su musculoso pecho que los trajes que se ponía a diario ocultaban, sin detenerse a pensar un momento empezó a recorrer con su mano el pecho desnudo del hombre, lo hizo despacio para no despertarlo, sin embargo no logro su objetivo, ya que de la nada, la mano del hombre detuvo la suya…_

_-¿Qué demonios haces en mi cama, Prentiss?-pregunto Hotch alejándose bruscamente de ella y poniéndose de pie._

_-¿Tu cama?-pregunto Emily _

_-Sabes a lo que me refiero.-dijo el mientras se empezaba a vestir.- ¿Qué haces en la cama conmigo?_

_-¿No te acuerdas de anoche?-pregunto ella_

_-Anoche estaba borracho.-dijo Hotch.-Me disculpo si te cause algún problema, todo lo que hice fue culpa del alcohol, no era yo._

_-¿Qué?-pregunto Emily _

_-Que no recuerdo en este momento que dije anoche ni mucho menos que hice.-dijo Hotch.-Así que te pido disculpas por todo lo que hice anoche._

_-¿Te estas disculpando por haber dormido conmigo?-pregunto ella confundida_

_-Si llegue a acostarme contigo, lo siento, nunca fue mi intensión tener sexo con uno de mis subordinados.-dijo el.-Solo espero que si recuerdas algo, lo olvides y simplemente lo dejes pasar, anoche no era yo, era el alcohol lo que actuaba._

_-Aarón, yo…-empezó a decir ella antes de ser interrumpida por el_

_-Supongo que el alcohol, fusionado con que desde que me separe de Haley no he estado con ninguna mujer, hicieron que actuara así anoche.-dijo Hotch.-Solo quiero que entiendas que esto no fue algo planeado ni nada por el estilo, sin embargo espero que podamos continuar nuestra vida diaria como la hemos llevado desde que murió Haley._

_-Aarón, déjame ver si comprendo.-dijo Emily.-Tenemos sexo y tu solo te disculpas, prácticamente dices que esto te hubiera pasado con cualquier mujer y me pides que todo sea normal._

_-Si.-dijo el.-Espero que este pequeño incidente no modifique nuestra relación, este pequeño incidente que tuvimos en la cama fue a causa del alcohol._

_-Creo que es mejor que te vallas.-dijo ella intentando contener las lagrimas._

_-Claro, iré a cambiarme, solo necesito saber que todo esta bien.-dijo Hotch_

_-Solo vete.-dijo Emily.-Lo entendí, esto no significo nada para ti, todo fue a causa del alcohol, lo entiendo, sin embargo no me pidas que todo siga como antes por que no se si pueda hacerlo._

_-Emily.-dijo Hotch._

_-No, no se si pueda hacerlo, no se si pueda seguir mostrándole al mundo una cosa cuando en realidad pasa otra cosa muy diferente.-dijo Emily.-Ahora, solo vete, quiero estar sola._

_-Pero…-empezó Hotch_

_-Castiel, vete, ahora.-le grito ella.-Y si, me olvidare de esta noche, pero tu olvídate de mi, nos veremos por qué tenemos dos hijos y por qué trabajamos juntos, pero de ahí en mas olvídate que existo, ahora solo sal de la maldita habitación y déjame en paz._

_-Ok, Georgina, si es lo que quieres lo tendrás.-dijo el antes de salir de la puerta dando un portazo._

_Solo cuando pensó que él estaba lo suficientemente lejos, solo en ese momento pudo darse la debilidad de tumbarse en la cama y dejar que las lagrimas, que aguanto en todo el tiempo que Hotch estuvo en la habitación, salieran…_

+*+*+*+*SSR&JIR+*+*+*+*AC&EGH+*+*+*+*DA&TEM+*+*+*+*WT&JAL+*+*+*+*

-¿Sabes que prácticamente tu fuiste la que le pidió que no te hablara?-pregunto Grachi una vez que la morena acabo su relato.

-¿Qué querías que hiciera?-pregunto Emily.-El no solo se arrepintió, si no que le hecho la culpa al alcohol de nuestros actos.

-El tenia razón.-dijo Grachi, sin embargo al ver la cara de su amiga se corrigió.- El alcohol solo les dio el suficiente valor para hacer lo que sobrios no habrían hecho, el alcohol, en muchos sentidos se parece a la sugestión, en la sugestión, un santo hipnotizado sigue siendo un santo, es lo mismo con el alcohol, un santo borracho sigue siendo un santo. Ni el alcohol, ni la hipnosis ni nada por el estilo, te va a obligar a hacer algo que tú no quieras.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunto la morena confundida

-Tu lo viste del modo que él se arrepintió.-dijo Grachi.-Él no se arrepintió, simplemente él estaba confundido.

-¿Estas diciendo que yo fui la que me equivoque?-pregunto Emily

-No.-dijo Grachi.- Emily, su comportamiento dice mucho de él, la forma en la que habla, sus poses, todo lo que el hace, te dice algo de él.

-Eso no es cierto.-dijo Emily.-Es imposible saber lo que piensa, tu tal vez lo puedas adivinar, debido al hecho que es tu hermano y has vivido con el la mayor parte del tiempo.

-Hotch es un libro, para entenderlo y comprenderlo, solo necesitas saberlo interpretar.-dijo Grachi.- ¿Te ha contado a contado algo de papa?

-Solo que tu mama, el y Sean no le hablaron hasta cuando se enteraron que estaba a punto de morir-pregunto ella.-Y que una de las ultimas cosas que le dijo fue que era maldito imbécil.

-Wow, ¿te conto eso?-pregunto Grachi sorprendida

-Si, ¿Por qué te sorprende?-pregunto Emily

-Eso no se lo ha contado a nadie, ni siquiera a Haley, era algo así como un secreto familiar.-dijo Grachi.-¿Qué te dice eso?

-Que confía en mi.-dijo Emily.- ¿Que tiene que ver con el tema de conversación?

-Eres la mujer, o la persona, en la que mas confía.-dijo Grachi.- Probablemente seas a la única persona que conoce todos sus secretos.

-Tú sabes sus secretos.-le recordó Emily.

-Tienes razón, yo se sus secretos, pero los se por qué observo, deduzco cosas y después cuando lo encaro el intenta mentirme y yo lo descubro.-dijo Grachi poniéndose de pie.-Tu los sabes, por que él te los conto, son dos cosas completamente diferentes.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunto la morena

-Hotch te ama, confía en ti, y haría todo por ti.-dijo Grachi.-Yo se lo que quiso decir, no te lo diré, ve a casa, duerme y mañana al levantarte, analiza todo lo que él dijo e hizo esa mañana, si lo analizas bien, descubrirás cosas muy interesante.

-Grachi.-dijo Emily evitando que la chica se fuera.

-Solo piénsalo, si no lo quieres hacer no lo hagas.-dijo Grachi.-Solo intenta ponerte en su lugar un segundo, sé que es un imbécil, que no tiene sentido del humor y que es un cabeza hueca, sin embargo también es una persona que sufre y se equivoca al igual que todos nosotros.

-¿Por qué haces esto?-pregunto Emily

-Por que lo quiero a los dos.-dijo la pelirroja.-Hotch a sufrido, tu haz sufrido, creo que ambos necesitan un poco de tranquilidad por el momento.

-¿Les dirás?-pregunto Emily señalando al equipo.

-No.-dijo Grachi.-Pero estoy segura que si no lo saben ya, lo sospechan.

-Gracias.-dijo Emily

-Cuando guste.-dijo Grachi riendo.-Sabes que soy la mejor persona para guardar un secreto.

-Eres imposible.-dijo Emily

-Lo se, y sé que por eso es que me quieren tanto.-dijo Grachi antes de irse a sentar a donde estaban los demás.

Emily rio ante el comentario de la pelirroja, sin embargo tuvo que admitir que parte de todo lo que ella dijo era verdad, también debía de admitir que no podía seguir ocultando mas los sentimientos que se despertaron esa noche en Dallas, unos sentimientos que ella había creído desaparecidos. Grachi tenia razón, tenia que pensar y analizar las cosas, tenia que verlo en la perspectiva de Hotch, y tenia que encontrar el modo de sobrellevar todo sin romper con la armonía que habían formado con sus hijos desde su regreso, ya les habían hecho mucho daño a los niños, no debían hacerles mas.

+*+*+*+*SSR&JIR+*+*+*+*AC&EGH+*+*+*+*DA&TEM+*+*+*+*WT&JAL+*+*+*+*

-¿Haz averiguado algo?-pregunto Morgan cuando se sentó con ellos.

-Si.-contesto ella

-¿Qué haz averiguado?-pregunto JJ

-Pelearon, al parecer tuvieron un malentendido en algo relacionado con los niños-dijo Grachi

-¿Un malentendido por los niños?-pregunto JJ.-Claro, me parece que te engaño.

-Puede ser.-dijo Grachi.-Sin embargo Hotch puede llegar a ser muy, muy, pero muy testarudo.

-¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?-pregunto JJ

-Claro.-dijo la pelirroja

-¿Por qué llamas a tu hermano Hotch?-pregunto la rubia

-Por que desde que murió mi papa es su nombre clave.-dijo Grachi

-¿Su nombre clave?-pregunto Morgan divertido

-El nombre clave de Sean es Lucas, el mio es Grachi, y el de Aarón es Hotch.-dijo Grachi.-Nos sirvió durante mucho tiempo, hasta que nuestra madre y Patrick lo descubrieron.

-Y entonces fue cuando se convirtió en el nombre por el que los conocen.-concluyo Dave

-Si, solamente utilizamos nuestros nombres de pila cuando estamos molestos.-dijo Grachi.-

-¿Qué tan molestos?-pregunto Spencer

-Depende de cual nombre utilicemos.-dijo Grachi.-Si utilizamos Aarón, Sean o Joanna, es un problema menor, si utilizamos, Castiel, Ramsés o Isabella, ese si es un problema muy grande.

-Tú odias que te llamen Isabella.-dijo Dave

-Si, en realidad solo una persona tiene permiso de llamarme Isabella o cualquiera de sus diminutivos.-dijo Grachi.

-¿Por qué esa persona te puede llamar Isabella?-pregunto Dave.-Nosotros nos atrevemos a llamarte así y nos das un puñetazo o nos dejas de hablar durante días.

-Por que el me llama Bella, yo lo llamo Sal y el odia que le llamen por ese nombre.-dijo Grachi.-Así estamos a mano.

-Ustedes son extraños, ¿lo sabían?-pregunto JJ.-Grachi!

-¿Qué?-pregunto ella levantando la vista de su celular-Lo siento, ¿Cuál era la pregunta?

-¿Qué si sabían que ustedes eran extraños?-pregunto JJ

-Si, tal vez venga de familia.-dijo Grachi encogiéndose de hombros.-Tal vez al igual que los hoyuelos en las mejillas, ser extraño sea una marca distintiva de un Hotchner.

-¿Con quien te estas mensaje ando que ocupa toda tu mente?-pregunto Dave

-Con alguien muy importante en mi vida y el cual no te interesa saber quien es.-dijo Grachi antes de volverse a Reíd.- Você pode ir para pegar as crianças esta noite?

-Limpar. -dijo Spencer.- Espere um segundo, por que eu tenho que ir?

-Tenho um compromisso. -dijo ella

-Com quem? -pregunto el.- E o que você quer?

-Por que você quer saber? Você é ciumento?-pregunto ella divertida

Ciumento? Não, eu estou com ciúmes. -dijo el-Eu só quero saber onde você vai estar e com quem, isso é tudo.

-Eu adoro quando você fica com inveja. -dijo ella riendo.- Sua insegurança é tão bonito.

-Bella, por favor. -dijo el.- Eu quero saber.

-Por quê? -pregunto Grachi

- Porque eu sou seu marido. -dijo Spencer

- Quem sabia que o Dr. Reid era tão possessivo. -dijo ella

- Joanna, por favor, me diga onde você é. -dijo el

- Não se preocupe, você tem que estar com ciúmes porque eu não vou ver nenhum homem. –dijo Grachi- Eu só vou tomar café com Mina e Mary.  
>- Ora, se assim for, então se faz. -dijo el<p>

- Deixe-me ver se entendi. -pregunto Grachi.-Se ele tivesse feito uma consulta com um cara não, seus filhos recogerías da casa da minha mãe.

- É exatamente isso que eu quis dizer. -dijo el sonriendo.

- Fence, se você é possessivo. -dijo ella.- Você simplesmente possessivo.

- Sou possessiva, é só que eu gostaria de ter visto o que é meu. -dijo el

- E quem disse que eu era o seu?-pregunto Grachi

- Tu. -dijo Spencer.- Agora, eu durmo tão silencioso.

- Spencer Reíd, eu vou te matar. -susurro Grachi al ver como cerraba los ojos en señal de que la conversación había terminado.

+*+*+*+*SSR&JIR+*+*+*+*AC&EGH+*+*+*+*DA&TEM+*+*+*+*WT&JAL+*+*+*+*

* * *

><p>Bueno, esta de abajo es la conversacion en portugues de Reid y Grachi...<p>

Y respecto al capitulo, dado que me quedo un poco largo, decidi publicar una parte y despues otra... Esta es la primera parte, tratare de publicar la segunda parte lo mas pronto posible...

Saludos y comenten plisss

* * *

><p>-Con alguien muy importante en mi vida y el cual no te interesa saber quien es.-dijo Grachi antes de volverse a Reid.- ¿Puedes ir a recoger a los niños esta noche?<p>

-Claro.-dijo Spencer.-Espera un segundo, ¿Porque tengo que ir?

-Tengo una cita.-dijo ella

-¿Con quien?-pregunto el.-¿Y que es lo que quiere?

-¿Por que los quieres saber? ¿Estas celoso?-pregunto ella divertida

-¿Celoso? No, no estoy celoso.-dijo el.-Solo quiero saber donde vas a estar y con quien, eso es todo.

-Adoro cuando te pones celoso.-dijo ella riendo.- Tu inseguridad es tan linda.

-Bella, por favor.-dijo el.-Quiero saberlo. -¿Por que?-pregunto Grachi

-Por que soy tu esposo.-dijo Spencer

-Quien diria que el Dr. Reid era tan posesivo-dijo ella

-Joanna, por favor, solo dime donde vas a estar.-dijo el

-No te preocupes, no tienes por que estar celoso, no vere a ningun hombre.-dijo ella.-Solo tomare un cafe con Mina y Mary.

-Bien, si es asi, entonces si lo hare.-dijo el

-Dejame ver si entiendo.-dijo Grachi.-si huniera hecho una cita con algun chico, no recogerias a tus hijos de la casa de mi madre.

-Eso es exactamente lo que quise decir.-dijo el sonriendo.

-Valla, si que eres posesivo.-dijo ella.-Eres simplemente posesivo.

-No soy posesivo, es solo que me gusta tener vigilado lo que es mio.-dijo el

-¿Y quien dijo que soy tuya?-pregunto Grachi

-Tu.-dijo Spencer.-Ahora, quiero dormir, así que guarda silencio.

-Spencer Reid, te voy a matar.-susurro Grachi al ver como cerraba los ojos en señal de que la conversación había terminado.


	6. Capitulo 3: Consecuencias parte 2

Regrese... Lamentablemente Criminal Minds no me pertenece, por que si lo hiciera, todo seria muy diferente...

* * *

><p>+*+*+*+*SSR&amp;JIR+*+*+*+*AC&amp;EGH+*+*+*+*DA&amp;TEM+*+*+*+*WT&amp;JAL+*+*+*+*<p>

Cuando el avión aterrizo en Virginia, eran poco antes de las 7 de la tarde, así que todos pudieron irse directo a su casa, y dado que al día siguiente tenían el día libre, -bueno si no salía un caso- todo el mundo rápidamente partió hacia el lugar quisieron, Hotch y Emily partieron hacia su casa para estar con Joy y Jack, JJ hizo lo mismo que ellos, Morgan y Dave se dirigieron hacia un bar que estaba cerca del aeropuerto, ambos necesitaban una copa, Grachi se dirigió al departamento de Tamina, y Spencer, Spencer se dirigió a la casa de los Jones para recoger a los gemelos. Tardo casi 30 minutos en recorrer el camino que se sabia de memoria,-y no solo porque tuviera memoria eidética.- aun recordaba todas las veces que venia a casa de los Jones a recoger a Grachi o a ver a los gemelos.

-Hola. señora Jones.-dijo el cuando la madre de Grachi abrió la puerta

-Spencer, que alegría volver a verte.-dijo ella abrazándolo.- Y te lo he dicho cientos de veces, llámame Rose.

-Rose.-repitió el sonriendo.-¿Están listos los gemelos?

-Si, están listos desde que llamaste.-dijo ella.-Pasa, los llamare.

-Gracias.-dijo Spencer mientras entraba a la casa.

-Maya, Morgan, su padre esta aquí.-grito Rose.-¿A dónde fue Grachi?

-Fue a tomar un café con Mary y con Mina.-dijo el.-Al parecer había algo muy importante que le querían decir.

-Esa niña.-dijo Rose riendo.-Conoce a todo el mundo.

-Ya lo creo.-dijo Spencer uniéndose a su risa.

-¡Papa!-gritaron Maya y Morgan desde las escaleras.

-Niños no corran.-dijo su abuela, sin embargo no sirvió de mucho, ya que los niños salieron corriendo para estrellarse contra las piernas de su padre.

-Hey.-dijo Spencer mientras los cargaba.-¿Qué han hecho estos dos días que estuvimos fuera?

-Muchas cosas.-dijo Morgan.-Pero nada malo.

-Bueno, ¿Por qué no se despiden para irnos?-pregunto su padre mientras los dejaba en el piso.

-¿Se quedan a cenar?-pregunto Rose

-Nos encantaría.-dijo Spencer.-Pero tenemos cosas que arreglar, mañana es día libre, así que iremos al zoológico.

-Bueno, será en otra ocasión.-dijo Rose mientras besaba a sus nietos.-Spencer, le dices a Grachi que me llame mañana.

-Claro.-dijo Spencer mientras tomaba las mochilas que había a lado de la puerta y salía de la casa.-Nos vemos luego, Rose.

-Adiós.-dijo ella mientras los alejarse hacia el auto de el.

-Vamos, suban.-dijo Spencer a los niños.

-Papa, ¿Dónde esta mama?-pregunto Maya

-Fue con tu tía Mina a tomar café.-dijo Spencer mientras les ajustaba el cinturón de seguridad.-Llegara mas tarde a casa.

-¿Qué vamos a cenar?-pregunto Morgan

-No lo se.-dijo su padre.-Estaba pensando en que ustedes podrían decidir esta vez.

-Pizza.-gritaron los dos niños sin pensarlo.

-Entonces pizza será.-dijo Spencer riendo.

-Si.-gritaron los niños alegremente.

+*+*+*+*SSR&JIR+*+*+*+*AC&EGH+*+*+*+*DA&TEM+*+*+*+*WT&JAL+*+*+*+*

Mientras Spencer compraba la cena y cuidaba a sus hijos, en el departamento de Tamina, en el centro de la ciudad, Grachi, Mary y Mina conversaban de quien sabe cuantas cosas.

-Muy bien chicas.-dijo Grachi mirando su reloj.-Díganme que es lo que quieren, por que me tengo que ir.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que queremos algo?-pregunto Mary, una mujer morena y de ojos negros como la noche.

-Quizá, por que las dos insistieron en que viniera.-dijo Grachi.-Y por favor, díganmelo ahora, por que Sal esta cuidando a los niños y lo mas seguro es que les de pizza de cenar.

-¿Y eso que tiene de malo?-pregunto Mary.-Yo ceno pizza cuando estoy muy cansada y Dave esta en algún caso.

-Solo es diferente.-dijo la pelirroja.-Conozco a mis hijos y conozco a mi esposo, esta noche será una larga noche.

-¿Por qué? ¿Crees que el genio del Dr. Reíd no pueda controlarlo?-pregunto Tamina

-No.-dijo Grachi.-El Dr. Reíd los controla mejor que yo, sin embargo también les da lo que quieren y ese puede ser un problema.

-¿Dr. Reíd?-pregunto Mary.-¿Están hablando de el Dr. Reíd? ¿De nuestro Dr. Reíd?

-¿Existe otro Dr. Reíd?-pregunto Tamina.

-¿Sal es Spencer Reíd?-pregunto Mary sin creérselo

-Si.-dijo Grachi.-Pero te prohíbo decirle una palabra a Dave.

-No le diré nada.-dijo Mary.-¿Tu y Reíd? No lo había pensado.

-Vamos.-dijo Mina.-Es obvio que son la pareja perfecta.

-Ahora entiendo la actitud sobreprotectora que tiene hacia ti.-dijo Mary-Quién diría que nuestro doctor fuera padre de gemelos.

-Y no olvides que es esposo de Grachi.-dijo Mina riendo.-Debe de ser muy valiente para haberse casado con ella.

-Y debe tener una buena condición física.-dijo Mary burlonamente.-Y si consideramos la energía de Grachi, debe tener una gran imaginación, y ser bueno, que digo bueno, excelente en la cama.

-Ya basta, estoy aquí, ¿saben?-dijo Grachi un poco molesta.-Y si me llamaron para hablar de mi vida privada, les aseguro que me voy.

-No te llamamos para eso.-dijo Mary

-Queremos nos ayudes.-dijo Mina.-Tenemos un pequeño problema.

-¿Qué pequeño problema?-pregunto Grachi

-En realidad es su problema.-dijo Mary.-Hay un caso que les van a asignar, sin embargo necesitan la ayuda de fraudes y quieren enviar a Tamina.

-Diles que no puedes.-dijo Grachi.-El medico dijo que no podías hacer esfuerzos.

-El problema es que no haría esfuerzos.-dijo Mina.-Solo tengo que ir a verificar que unas cuantas cosas sean originales.

-Pues ve.-dijo Grachi.- ¿Qué tiene eso de malo?

-Que el caso se los van a asignar a ustedes.-dijo Mary.-No sabe cuando, sin embargo no pasa de este mes.

-Y si no hago algo, me enviaran y Derek se dará cuenta.-dijo Mina

-Entonces díselo antes de que nos den el caso.-dijo Grachi.-Tal vez eso sea una señal de que es necesario de que ya se entere.

-Vamos, Grachi.-dijo Tamina.-Spencer se entero de que tu estabas embarazada un mes y 6 días antes de que nacieran los gemelos.

-Si, pero te lo repito.-dijo Grachi.-Yo me fui 3,721.1 kilómetros, ¿tu te fuiste a cuanto? ¿Menos de 1 kilometro?

-Ella tiene razón Mina.-apoyo Mary a Grachi.-Al quedarte en Virginia, y más al quedarte en Quántico, corrías el riesgo que él se enterara.

-Lo se.-dijo Tamina.-Pero no se si sea capaz de enfrentarme a él, simplemente no lo se.

-Hablare con el.-dijo Grachi.-Tratare de prepararlo, pero la reacción solo depende de él.

-¿Cómo reacciono Spencer?-pregunto Mina.

-Se enojo.-dijo Grachi.-Sin embargo también se sintió mal, yo se lo había ocultado y al final lo único que le importaba era que yo lo había dejado, sin embargo si duro mucho tiempo molesto conmigo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo?-pregunto Mina

-Cuando regresaron de Las Vegas, me llamaba todos los días, dos veces al día.-dijo Grachi.-Una semana antes de la fecha de parto, tocaron el timbre de mi casa, era él, al parecer se tomo unas vacaciones, estuvo conmigo hasta septiembre, y después decidimos que los gemelos y yo nos vendríamos a vivir una temporada a Virginia, dure mas de un mes aquí, y fue hasta poco días entes de mi regreso a Las Vegas que me perdono.

-Así que fueron cercas de 2 meses.-dijo Mary

-Un aproximado.-dijo Grachi.-Pero me perdono, sin embargo aun cuando se enfadaba me lo echaba en cara.

-¿Y se enfadaba mucho contigo?-pregunto Mina

-No, Sal y yo casi nunca no enfadamos.-dijo la pelirroja.-Pero cuando lo hacemos, lo hacemos en serio, pero al final siempre terminamos por aceptar nuestro error.

-¿Ahorita están juntos?-pregunto Mary

-Vivimos juntos.-dijo Grachi.-Pero dado que tu te refieres al hecho de que si tenemos una relación romántica, es un no, después de lo que hemos pasado, no se si en un futuro vallamos a desarrollar o continuar con nuestra historia.

-¿Por qué no?-pregunto Mary.-Yo no he estado mucho tiempo con ustedes, sin embargo el tiempo que lo estuve, me di cuenta de algo, al principio no sabia que, sin embargo a ahora lo se.

-¿De que se trata?-pregunto Grachi

-La forma en que te mira.-dijo Mary.-Te mira como si fueras su razón de vivir, como si tuviera miedo de que te esfumaras y contigo se esfumara su vida.

-Y otra cosa que notamos.-dijo Mina.-Como siempre que están juntos, lado a lado, y hay otros hombres alrededor, como se mete las manos en los bolsillos.

-Como para evitar tocarla para marcar su territorio.-dijo Mary riendo.-

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver con lo que hablamos?-pregunto Grachi

-Esta clarísimo que te ama.-dijo Mina.-Y que daría hasta la vida por ti.

-Ahora la pregunta es, ¿lo amas? ¿Y que estas dispuesta a ofrecer?-completo Mary

-¿Por qué me dicen esto?-pregunto Grachi

-Por que esta clarísimo de que están locos el uno por el otro.-dijo Mina-Lo repito, ustedes hacen la pareja perfecta, desprenden una química que pocos tienes, ustedes se entienden con una sola mirada, ¿saben lo que muchas parejas darían por poder hacer eso?  
>-No, no tengo idea.-dijo Grachi.-Chicas, no quiero hablar de mi relación, creo que eso es una cosa entre el y yo.<p>

-Bien, te dejaremos en paz.-dijo Mina.-Solo contéstame algo, te mueres por arrojarte a sus brazos todas la noches, ¿verdad?

-Si.-admitió Grachi, quizá era momento de confesar.-Lo extraño, extraño lo que éramos antes de la pelea, ya volvimos a ser lo de antes, pero no es lo mismo.

-¿Y haz intentado decírselo?-pregunto Mina para luego contestarse.-No, no se lo has dicho, ¿Por qué eres tan orgullosa? Da tu el primer paso para una reconciliación.

-No lo se.-dijo la pelirroja.-Supongo que tengo miedo de volver a decepcionarme o volver a pasar lo que pasamos.

-¿Haz intentado salir con otra persona?-pregunto Mary

-No.-dijo Grachi.-Ya no veo la cara de los chicos, cuando intento acercarme a uno, termino comparándolo con Sal. Es como si mi cuerpo y mi mente tuvieran dueño, como si él me hubiera marcado, como si sus manos hubieran dejado marcas por todo mi cuerpo.

-¿Por qué no lo intentas nuevamente?-pregunto Mary.-Quizá todo sea una señal de que tienen que estar juntos. Y si tienes miedo de volver a pasar lo que pasaron, solo piensa que estas sufriendo mas sin estar con el.

-Tal vez tengan razón chicas.-dijo Grachi poniéndose de pie.-Nos vemos luego.

-¿A dónde vas?-pregunto Mary.-Aun no hemos terminado de hablar.

-Me han dado mucho que pensar.-dijo Grachi.-Nos vemos luego, tengo algo que hacer.

Sin detenerse Grachi salió del departamento de su amiga, ellas la habían hecho pensar y necesitaba despejarse un momento, así que simplemente se subió a su auto y manejo sin rumbo fijo, ya regresaría a casa más tarde, sin embargo lo que no sabia era en que su casa, los dos pequeños niños, estaban poniendo en una situación similar a la que ella había vivido con sus amigas.

-Papa, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?-pregunto Maya a su padre cuando los estaba acostando

-Claro.-dijo el.-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Tu quieres a mama?-pregunto la niña

-Claro que quiero a tu madre.-dijo el.-Ella me dio lo mas importante en mi vida, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-¿Entonces por qué no la besas?-pregunto la niña inocentemente.-Todas las personas que se quieren se besan-

-Maya, ¿De donde sacaste esa idea?-pregunto Spencer sentándose en la cama

-Hemos estado observando.-dijo Morgan.-Los abuelos se besan, todas las parejas se besan.

-Morgan y Maya ustedes no tienen la edad suficiente para comprender.-dijo el.-Algún día lo entenderán.

-Tal vez tengamos 3 años, pero somos inteligentes, papa.-dijo Morgan cruzándose de brazos.-Tenemos tu inteligencia recuerdas.

-Lo se.-dijo Spencer.-Que no nos besemos no significa que no nos queramos.

-Pero tampoco utilizan apodos cariñosos.-dijo Maya.-No utilizan cariño, amor mi nada por el estilo.

-Maya, nosotros no somos así.-dijo el riendo.-Nosotros tenemos otro modo de llamarnos.

-Pero tu la llamas por su nombre y ella por el tuyo.-dijo Maya.-Bella es su nombre y Sal es tu nombre.

-Les digo un secreto.-dijo Spencer acercándolos.-Nosotros odiamos ese nombre.

-Si lo odian, ¿Por qué se dicen así?-pregunto Morgan confundido

-No lo se.-dijo Spencer.-Lo único que se, es que nadie mas puede llamarnos así, solo nosotros tenemos ese privilegio.

-Entonces, ¿La quieres?-pregunto Maya

-Con todo mi corazón.-dijo el poniéndose de pie.-Ahora a dormir por que si no descansan, mañana no iremos al zoológico.

-¿Cuando iremos a ver a los abuelos?-pregunto Morgan acomodándose bajo las cobijas.

-Cuando tengamos unas vacaciones largas.-dijo el dándole un beso en la frente.-Prometo que trataremos de ir lo mas rápido posible.

-¿Y por qué no se mudan para acá?-pregunto Maya.-Quiero estar con ellos en mi cumpleaños.

-Su vida esta haya, Maya.-dijo Spencer.-Y te aseguro que veré que podemos hacer para que estés con ellos en tu cumpleaños.

-¿Lo prometes?-pregunto ella

-Lo prometo.-dijo el.-Dulces sueños.

-Dulces sueños, papa.-dijeron los niños antes de que el apagara la luz y cerrara la puerta del cuarto.

+*+*+*+*SSR&JIR+*+*+*+*AC&EGH+*+*+*+*DA&TEM+*+*+*+*WT&JAL+*+*+*+*

Spencer estaba sentado en la sala revisando unos papeles cuando ella llego a casa, sabia que llegaba tarde, el reloj marcaba poco mas de las 11 de la noche, sin embargo perdió la noción del tiempo cuando manejaba y por eso llego tarde, sin embargo ese tiempo manejando le había aclarado la mente y sabia exactamente que quería…

-Sal.-dijo ella

-Llegaste.-dijo el poniéndose de pie.-

-Si.-dijo ella.-Lamento llegar tan tarde.

-Descuida, no siempre tengo oportunidades de conversar con los niños.-dijo el sonriendo.-Solo que si me hubiera gustado que llamaras para avisar que llegarías tan tarde, me tenias preocupado, pensé que te había pasado algo.

-No tenía pensado llegar tarde.-dijo ella.-Lo que pasa es que las chicas me hicieron pensar y decidir dar un paseo y perdí la noción del tiempo.

-Esta bien.-dijo Spencer combatiendo con la idea de preguntarle que le dijeron para hacerla pensar.-En el horno hay pizza por si tienes hambres.

-Gracias, pero ya cene.-dijo ella acercándose sigilosamente a el.- ¿Puedo probar algo?

-Depende.-dijo el entre cerrando los ojos.- ¿Qué es lo que quieres probar?

Se acercó a él, tomo su rostro entre las manos y lo beso. Tras un momento de sorpresa, le devolvió la caricia; y no la devolvió suave y tímidamente, la devolvía con toda su pasión. El llevo las manos a su cintura y la apretó un poco mas contra el, necesitaba sentir su cuerpo. Ella solo tuvo unos segundos para asimilar que las manos de Spencer estaban dentro de su playera, había olvidado que con solo un beso podía excitarla, había olvidado cuanto le gustaba su boca y cuanto le gustaba sentir sus manos sobre su piel. Sus dedos le acariciaron la espalda desnuda, deteniéndose un momento para recorrer el contorno de la cicatriz que Foyet le había hecho cuando intento sonsacarle la ubicación de Haley. Respondió tentativamente al principio, rodeando sus hombros como si tuviera miedo de tocarlo. Un segundo antes se decía a si misma que tenia que mantener las distancia y pararlo, sin embargo un segundo después, todas sus barreras se derrumbaron en una tormenta de deseo.

Sus corazones latían tan rápido que creyeron que les estallaría el pecho, la urgencia que ambos sentían por volver a estar juntos era demasiada, muy pronto el deseo nublo sus mentes y se recostaron sobre el sofá. Grachi hecho la cabeza hacia tras cuanto la boca de Spencer bajo a su cuello, sintió como sus manos tiraban de su ropa, cuando encontró el encaje del sujetador, lo aparto con impaciencia y eso acrecentó su deseo, lo necesitaba tanto que le dolía. La intensidad del beso y el roce de sus manos eran como una tortura. Sus manos acariciaron sus senos, excitándola, le permitió que la desnudara, incluso lo ayudo, decidió no pensar en lo correcto o en lo incorrecto de la situación. Simplemente disfrutaría y pensaría después en las consecuencias.

+*+*+*+*SSR&JIR+*+*+*+*AC&EGH+*+*+*+*DA&TEM+*+*+*+*WT&JAL+*+*+*+*

Estaba acurrucada junto a el en el sofá, Spencer no quería moverse, le encantaba sentir su cuerpo junto al suyo, sin embargo el brazo se le estaba durmiendo, lo movio, pero ella no se inmuto. Sonrio, paseando su mirada por las esbeltas curvas del cuerpo desnudo de su esposa, apoyado en los cojines de seda. Ella abrió los ojos de par en par; grises y por un momento vulnerables, esa mirada lo afectaba, deseaba encolverla en algodones, protegerla y amarla…

-Hola.-dijo el mientras le besaba la nariz.

-Hola.-dijo ella sonriendo adormilada mientras se apretaba mas contra el.

-¿No estaremos mas cómodos en el dormitorio?-susurro el en su oído.

-Estoy bien, gracias.-murmuro ella.

-Puede que tu si, pero yo no.-dijo el poniéndose de pie y tomando la en brazos.

-¿Qué haces?-se despertó de golpe al sentir que subían las escaleras

-Ponerme mas cómodo.-dijo el abriendo la puerta de su dormitorio.

-Sal, yo…-empezó ella, sin embargo los labios de él apagaron sus palabras.

Sintió las sabanas frías en su espalda y el cuerpo desnudo de Spencer la aprisiono contra la cama, con un suspiro de placer olvido lo que iba a decir. Deslizo las manos por su espalda, clavándole las uñas cuando volvió a unirse a ella. Grito su nombre una y otra vez mientras la besaba, invadiendo sus sentidos y poseyéndola por segunda vez esa noche, le devolvió el beso, adorando el contacto con su piel, amándolo tiernamente, dulce y sumisa; no como antes, cuando combatió con el ardiente deseo. Cuando la pasión la domino, abrazo con fuerza el cálido y húmedo cuerpo, beso su torso y acaricio los hombros fuertes, aunque sabia que él no era una persona física, le encantaba como había trabajado su cuerpo después de que ella se marcho.

Él se movió en su interior y empujo con fuerza diciendo su nombre, besándola con pasión salvaje, primitiva y sexual. Sin aliento ella acompaso sus movimientos con los de él, sus cuerpos se fundieron en una unión perfecta. Cuando finalmente alcanzaron la cima del placer y el deseo, el mundo pareció disolverse a su alrededor, convirtiéndose en diminutas estrellas de éxtasis glorioso.

-Ha sido maravilloso.-susurro el mordisqueándole la oreja. Su aliento le hizo cosquillas y, sonriente se acurruco a su lado con una fuerte sensación de pertenencia.

Oyendo los latidos de su corazón, sin hablar, se durmieron en brazos del otro, sumiéndose en un sueño relajado y lleno de paz, del cual no disfrutaban desde hacia mucho tiempo…

3 años, 5 meses y 14 días, fue el tiempo en que ninguno de los dos pudo dormir tranquilamente, el tiempo en el que los dos combatieron con la idea de no volver a estar juntos… 3 años, 5 meses y 14 días llenos de sufrimiento al no sentir su cuerpo junto al del otro… 3 años, 5 meses y 14 días que habían acabado aquella noche, ninguno lo planeo… simplemente paso, como suelen pasar muchas cosas…

* * *

><p>Bueno, bueno, aqui les dejo la segunda parte del Capitulo 3.<p>

Comentarios...


	7. Capitulo 4: Grachi

Regrese... Lamentablemente Criminal Minds no me pertenece, por que si lo hiciera, todo seria muy diferente...

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo IV: Grachi<strong>

El día libre les había servido a todos, Hotch y Emily habían hablado y llegado al acuerdo que lo que había pasado en Dallas fue algo que ambos deseaban y que lo que paso no debía afectar ni su relación profesional ni su relación con sus hijos, Grachi y Spencer habían arreglado sus problemas y por fin están juntos, ella volvió a usar su anillo de compromiso y aunque aun no les dirían la verdad a sus compañeros su relación, tenían que desarrollar una buena historia. Sin embargo la primera traba llego el mismo día que arreglaron sus problemas, Grachi y Morgan fueron al centro comercial y Penélope se los encontró ahí, aunque no comento nada en ese momento, a la mañana siguiente lo primero que hizo fue dirigirse a la oficina de la pelirroja.

-Hola.-dijo la rubia entrando sin llamar

-Penélope.-dijo Grachi.- ¿Sabes que la gente hace algo que se llama tocar?

-Si, pero regularmente yo no lo uso.-dijo Penélope sentándose.-Entonces, ¿me confesaras la verdad?

-No sé de que verdad me hablas.-dijo Grachi confundida.

-De que tu y Reíd son esposos.-dijo ella

-¿Qué?-pregunto Grachi.- ¿Por qué te habría de confesar algo que es mentira?

-Vamos, Morgan es idéntico a Reíd.-dijo García sonriendo.-Y el nombre de Morgan, apuesto que viene de cierto agente moreno que es mi dios de chocolate.

-Tienes una gran imaginación.-dijo Grachi riendo.-Que mi hijo se parezca a Spencer, no significa nada.

-Entonces, veamos las razones por las que pienso que ustedes dos son esposos.-dijo Gracia.-N° 1: Morgan tu hijo, se parece a él. N° 2: Tu apellido de casada es Reíd. N° 3: AL parecer tiene conversaciones en portugués. N° 4: Viviste en las Vegas, el lugar donde el nació, así que ahí se pudieron conocer. N° 5: Reíd desde el caso de Reily Jenkins, va demasiado a las Vegas, ayer todavía pensaba que era por su madre, sin embargo ahora pienso que era por ti y por los niños.

-Penélope, por favor, solo son teorías.-dijo Grachi interrumpiéndola.

-Déjame terminar.-dijo la rubia.-N°6: En Agosto del 2008 nacieron tus hijos, no sé que día pero a mi me parece bastante sospechoso que Reíd se tomo unas vacaciones en ese mismo mes, algo que nunca hace. N°7: Ustedes ha actuado muy raro desde que llegaste. Creo que son todas, ahora, ¿Vas a decirme que me equivoco?

-Te equivocas completamente.-dijo Grachi.-Permitidme contestar esta llamada y vuelvo contigo.-dijo cuando sonó el teléfono.-Reíd. Claro señor, iré inmediatamente.

-¿Te llamo alguien importante y por eso no me vas a contestar mi pregunta?-pregunto García cuando colgó.

-Si, me llamo el director, así que después me seguirás contando todas tus teorías.-dijo Grachi poniéndose de pie.-Hazme un favor y llama al equipo a la sala de conferencias, cuando termine con London les informare del nuevo caso.

-¿Sabes que te puedo investigar?-pregunto García.- Así que lo mejor será que me confieses la verdad.

-Te voy a decir esto, a cada una de las7 cosas que me dijiste, les tengo una razón y ninguna de ellas involucra que Spencer y yo estemos casados.-dijo la pelirroja.-Y con respecto a tu pregunta, si no quieres que tu brillante red y tu equipo sufra algún daño, no me investigaras.

-Lo puedo hacer, y mi red no sufrirá ningún daño, por que no puedes hacer nada contra ella.-dijo García, sin embargo al ver que Grachi reía lo pensó mejor.- ¿O si puedes?

-Tal vez en lo que yo estoy con el director, deberías preguntare a Hotch por que ingrese al FBI cuando tenia 8 años, y dile que te cuente toda la historia, nos vemos, Penélope.-dijo Grachi mientras salía de su oficina dejando a sus espaldas a una Penélope García, con mas dudas de las que había llegado.

+*+*+*+*SSR&JIR+*+*+*+*AC&EGH+*+*+*+*DA&TEM+*+*+*+*WT&JAL+*+*+*+*

Grachi se acercó a la oficina del director, estaba un poco nerviosa, por que sabia de que se trataba todo el asunto, sin embargo al abrir la puerta, se encontró con la sorpresa de que no solo, Tobías London estaba en su oficina, si no que también lo estaba, la jefa de sección, Erín Strauss.

-Señor, ¿me llamo?-pregunto Grachi una vez que entro a la oficina

-Si, toma asiento, Grachi.-pidió London.-Tu también, Erín.

-Creo que prefiero quedarme de pie.-dijo Erín.-No creo que esto dure mucho tiempo, esta claro que no ha hecho nada.

-¿Disculpa?-pregunto Grachi volteándose a mirarla.- ¿Qué quieres decir?

-Llevas mas de un mes aquí, y no haz reportado nada.-dijo Erín.-No has reportado nada, por el simple hecho que no has hecho nada.

-No he hecho por que empecé por conocerlos.-dijo Grachi.-Tuve que aprender a ver sus reacciones, a interpretarlos.

-Pensé que esa parte ya la tenias resuelta.-dijo la rubia

-Hotch, Dave, Emily y Spencer si.-dijo ella.-Sin embargo, Penélope, Jennifer y Derek, son personas nuevas, no las conozco, y para tratarlos y hacer algo, necesitaba conocerlos a todos.

-Pues deberías empezar a actuar y dejar de observar.-dijo Erín.

-Si hubiera sabido que no hacer nada te iba a molestar, seguiría sin hacer nada.-dijo Grachi

-Eres una insolente desvergonzada.-dijo Strauss

-Creo que eso es mejor que ser una bruja.-dijo Grachi

-Grachi, es suficiente.-dijo London conteniendo una carcajada.- ¿Cuándo será el día que ustedes se lleven bien?

-Tal vez el día que deje de ser una perra sin sentimientos y una bruja.-dijo Grachi- Espera, eso no es posible, así que probablemente el día que deje de intentar de destruir a mi hermano.

-Yo no lo intento destruir.-dijo Strauss a la defensiva

-¿Entonces que es lo que haces?-pregunto Grachi.

-Estoy intentando ayudarlo.-dijo Strauss.-A el y a su equipo.

-claro.-dijo Grachi.- ¿entonces es por eso que intentaste que Emily traicionara al equipo? ¿O es por eso que le ofreciste el retiro cuando Foyet mato a Haley?

-El agente Hotchner, no es un buen líder.-dijo Strauss

-¿Por qué no lo es?-pregunto Grachi y sin darle tiempo a contestar ella misma contesto.- ¿Por qué uno de sus subordinados mato a un asesino a sangre fría? Yo lo hice varias veces e incluso torture criminales para obtener información que ustedes querían. ¿Por qué otro de sus subordinados tuvo un problema con las drogas? Yo tuve problemas con las drogas. Y sin embargo nadie pensó que mi jefe o mi líder fuera malo, de hecho míralo, ahora es el director de la agencia en Virginia.

-Sin embargo tu eres diferente.-dijo Strauss hiriente.-Todo el mundo te conocía, todo el mundo sabia que tenias problemas, así que todo el mundo sabia que esperar de ti.

-Excelente excusa.-la alabo Grachi.- ¿Porque no te dedicas a ser escritora? Digo, el trabajo de campo te da miedo, así que yo sugeriría que empezaras a pensar en otra cosa el día que te aburras de estar detrás de un escritorio.

-Es suficiente.-grito London poniéndose de pie y golpeado el escritorio con la palma de la mano.-Erín, por favor, espera afuera, cuando termine con Grachi, te pondré al tanto.

-Pero señor…-empezó ella.

-Ahora Erín.-dijo el interrumpiéndola.

-Bien.-dijo Strauss aceptando de mala gana.-Señor, Reíd.

-Bruja.-se despidió Grachi con una sonrisa burlona en los labios.

-¿Sacas lo peor de todo el mundo o solo de Erín?-pregunto London

-Creo que de todo el mundo, desde mi madre hasta el sospechoso mas peligroso.-dijo Grachi riendo.-Creo que es algo que no puedo controlar, o tal vez si, pero yo no quiero controlarlo, es una excelente manera de descubrir criminales.

-Me alegro de que lo hagas.-dijo el.-Ahora empieza a hablar.

-Lo que dije es cierto, ¿acaso no escuchaste?-pregunto Grachi.

-Si, escuche lo que dijiste.-dijo el.-Quieres decirme que llevas mas de un mes aquí y no has hecho nada.

-No.-dijo ella.-Solamente me he dedicado a conocerlos y a aprender a interpretarlos.

-Entonces no has echo lo que te pedí.-afirmo el

-He hecho lo que me pediste.-se defendió ella.- Durante este mes, he estado conociéndolos, sin embargo también he estado analizando que tanto les afectó la decisión de Hotch y mas que nada como lo han tomado.

-¿A que conclusión has llegado?-pregunto el jefe recargándose en su silla.

-Necesitan un poco de ayuda, sin embargo no es nada que se no se pueda resolver.-dijo ella.-más que nada, necesitan tiempo.

-Bien, pero es mejor que estés preparada.-dijo London.-En Septiembre, hablas ante el senado de esto y ellos con lo que tu les digas, tomaran la decisión de que si el quipo sigue unido o no.

-¿Qué?-brinco Grachi de su asiento.-Tu no dijiste nada de esto, ni de hablar ante el senado ni que todavía los podrían separar.

-¿No lo dije?-pregunto el inocentemente.-Que descuido de mi parte.

-Esto no es gracioso, Tobías.-gruño ella.-no lo hare.

-Si lo harás, así tenga que llevarte a rastras y ponerte una pistola en la cabeza, lo harás.-dijo el.-La única forma de que no lo hicieras, es bien que estés muerta, estés secuestrada o estés en coma.

-Eres un maldito imbécil.-dijo ella

-No deberías hablarle así a tu jefe.-dijo el divertido.-Tu aceptaste hacerlo, y lo harás.

-Pero acepte por que tu me chantajeaste.-dijo ella.-Sabias que en cuanto mencionaras que los ibas a separar, yo diría que si, no me dejaste otra opción.

-Lo siento.-dijo el.-Pero era la única forma de que aceptaras.

-No lo hare.-dijo Grachi.-No hablare de el estado psicológico de mi equipo ante el senado.

-Si lo harás y no solo eso.-dijo el poniendo delante suyo u sobre.

-¿Qué es esto?-pregunto ella tomándolo.

-Un caso.-dijo el.-Es en Alaska.

-Es estúpido.-dijo ella.-Tengo un caso mas importante que les iba a presentar.

-Resuelve el caso mas importante que este.-dijo el.-Después regresan y les presentas este, cuando terminen el caso, se quedaran en Alaska, creo que es el escenario perfecto para que empieces a actuar.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunto ella.

-Que tu equipo tomaran unas vacaciones, vacaciones colectivas mejor dicho.-dijo el.-Te explico, no serán sus vacaciones, será trabajo, trabajaran en su relación personal, pero es trabajo.

-Genial.-dijo ella

-Y dado que estarán de vacaciones 2 semanas.-dijo el-Lo mejor es que lleven a sus hijos con ustedes, creo que a los niños les encantara conocer Alaska.

-¿Los niños?-pregunto ella.- ¿Estas sugiriendo que los llevemos aun caso? ¿A dormir en un hotel?

-No dormirán en un hotel.-dijo el mientras sacaba de su escritorio unas llaves.-Estas dos semanas y lo que dure el caso, dormirán en una mansión que tiene industrias Salvatore, ellos se ofrecieron a prestárnosla.

-Brillante.-dijo Grachi tomándolas.- ¿Algo más?

-Si, como hablas notado, Prentiss y Keys, de fraudes y de terrorismo irán con ustedes.-dijo London.-LaMontagne también ira, ya hable con la comisaria y ya tiene el permiso, solo quieren saber la fecha, y Lynch ira como auxiliar técnico.

-Parece que planeaste todo.-dijo ella.- ¿Y que pasa si no quieren llevar a los niños?

-A quien se niegue a obedecer mis órdenes.-dijo London.-Sera suspendido durante las dos semanas sin goce de sueldo.

-¿Por qué haces esto?-pregunto ella.

-Por que el quipo es importante para el FBI.-dijo el.-No quiero que se lo destruyan.

-Haz dicho "el equipo"-dijo ella.- ¿Qué tienen que ver los demás?

-Ellos también son parte del equipo, no son miembros directos, pero son miembros de su familia.-dijo London.-Y quiero que ellos también estén bien.

-No puedes hacer esto.-dijo ella

-¿No?-pregunto el.-Puedo, y lo hice, así que es mejor que se vallan preparando, por que se acabaron los secretos.

-¿De cuales secretos estas hablando?-pregunto ella

-Que Spencer y tú llevan 4 años casados.-dijo el.-Que Tamina esta embarazada y que Derek es el padre, etcétera, etcétera, etcétera.

-¿Como sabes eso?-pregunto ella

-no soy estúpido, Grachi.-dijo el.-Tal vez no pase mucho tiempo en el campo, pero eso no significa que mis habilidades hayan disminuido, me gusta saber que pasa en mi agencia y lo que les pasa a los agentes en mi control.

-Entonces yo soy la única que te a podido ocultar cosas.-dijo ella.-Por que lo de mi matrimonio, lo supiste ro que esta en mi expediente.

-Eso no te lo quito.-dijo London.-ahora, ya te informe de los planes, así que ve, informa a tu equipo acerca del caso a resolver y regresen e informa del caso que yo te di, no solo al equipo, si no también a los otros cuatro.

-¿Quién correrá con lo gastos?-pregunto ella.-

-Industrias Salvatore.-dijo el.-La despensa de la mansión esta surtida, y cualquier cosa que necesiten solo lo tiene que ir a comprar, en la casa encontraran las indicaciones para hacerlos.

-Esta bien.-dijo ella suspirando.-Gracias, cualquier cosa no dudes en llamarme.

-Dile a Erín que pase.-dijo el cuando ella llego a la puerta.

-Ok.-dijo ella mientras abría la puerta.-Bruja, te llaman.

+*+*+*+*SSR&JIR+*+*+*+*AC&EGH+*+*+*+*DA&TEM+*+*+*+*WT&JAL+*+*+*+*

Mientras Grachi se dirigió a la oficina del director, García un poco espantada por lo que le dijo Grachi, corrió a informar a todos y una vez que estuvieron los 6, Reíd pidió permiso de llegar tarde, al parecer tuvo un pequeño problema con sus abuelos, García fue directo al grano…

-¿Qué es capaz de hacer Grachi?-pregunto a Hotch

-¿En que aspecto?-pregunto Hotch

-En todo.-dijo ella

-García, te lo diré de este modo, si existe alguien a quien debes de temer es a Grachi.-dijo Dave evitando que Hotch contestara.-Todo el mundo da gracias de que se uniera al FBI, por que si no lo hacia y se convertía en un criminal, seria prácticamente imposible atraparla.

-Si se hubiera convertido en un criminal, la atraparíamos.-dijo Hotch.-Como hemos atrapado a otros.

-Si, pero debemos tomar en cuenta las habilidades de Grachi.-dijo Dave.-Intelectualmente y físicamente nadie puede con ella, es por eso que ella es la mejor agente del FBI.

-Ok.-dijo García moviendo la cabeza.-Hotch, ¿Por qué el FBI la tomo como agente a los 8 años?

-¿8 años?-pregunto JJ.- ¿No era demasiado joven?

-Tal vez era demasiado joven de edad.-dijo Dave.-Psicológicamente era ya un adulto.

-¿Por qué lo quieres saber?-pregunto Hotch

-Le dije que la investigaría, y me dijo que si lo hacia, destruiría mi equipo y mi red.-dijo la rubia.-Yo le dije que no podía, y ella solo rio y me dijo que te preguntara el porqué de que el FBI la tomo como agente a los 8 años y dijo que te dijera la historia completa.

-¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí?-pregunto Hotch.- ¿Por qué no lo cuentas tu Dave?

-Por que yo no se me la historia completa.-dijo Dave.-Tu la sabes mejor que yo, y no te preocupes te ayudare.

-Genial.-dijo el jefe de la unidad.-Pero primero prometan, que ninguna interrumpirá con comentarios, si quieren hacer una pregunta la hacen, sin embargo solo preguntas, ¿entendido?

-Si, señor.-dijo todo el equipo

-Bien.-dijo Hotch.-Antes que nada de deben de saber que debido a que es un genio, pocas cosas son las que ha olvidado y dado que entre Sean y ella hay 3 años de diferencia y entre ella y yo hay 12 años, desde que tenia un año se quedo sola, Sean y yo nos íbamos al colegio y ella se quedaba en casa sola con mi madre y la biblioteca. Ella acababa de cumplir 2 años cuando comenzaron los problemas familiares, nuestro padre se empezó a alejar de nosotros, Sean, mi madre y yo pensábamos que tenia una amante, sin embargo Grachi nunca lo pensó, ella siempre lo apoyo. En fin, mi madre le pidió que se fuera de la casa, él se mudo a un departamento en la ciudad, mi madre se metió a trabajar por que a Grachi la dejo con una niñera, no se como pero Grachi obligaba a Sara a que todas las tardes la llevara a casa de mi padre.

-Desde pequeña fue tremenda, ¿verdad?-pregunto JJ divertida.

-Si, creo que si.-dijo Hotch.-Pero ese no es el punto, el punto es que ella a la edad 2 años, vio morir a mi padre de cáncer, vio como lentamente el cáncer acababa con el, y dado que nosotros no íbamos a visitarlos, ella tuvo que enfrentar todo el proceso sola.

-¿Ustedes no sabían que tenia cáncer?-pregunto García

-Si lo sabíamos, bueno no.-dijo el haciendo una mueca.-Grachi nos lo dijo, sin embargo tenia dos años, así que no le creímos mucho y le fuimos y le preguntamos a papa, el obvio negó todo y a Grachi le fue mal por decir mentiras y por decir cosas sin tener evidencias de que sean verdad. No se como sobrevivió a eso, sin embargo lo hizo y fue la mas fuerte de todos. La muerte de mi padre fue el comienzo.

-¿El comienzo de que?-pregunto Morgan

-De su actitud.-dijo Hotch.-Sin embargo el verdadero detonante vino 5 años después, ella iba a cumplir 7 años, regresaba a casa de clases de piano, vio como unos pandilleros mataban a una familia y a dos policías cuando intentaron defenderlos, ese fue el inicio del verdadero infierno.

-¿El verdadero infierno?-pregunto Morgan

-Pasaba demasiado tiempo en la computadora.-dijo el.-Cuando no estaba en la secundaria, en clases de ballet, gimnasia, piano y guitarra o en sus clases de idiomas, se la pasaba todo el día en la computadora. No sabíamos lo que hacia, nunca supimos lo que hacia hasta que el FBI toco a la puerta de nuestra casa.

-¿El FBI?-pregunto Emily

-Durante todo el tiempo que pasaba en la computadora, se la paso metiéndose a la red de la policía.-dijo Hotch sonriendo.-Cuando el FBI descubrieron quien era, casi les da un infarto, pocos era los que llegaban a penetrar el sistema y evadirlos como ella, y solo tenia 8 años.

-¿Y para que hacia eso?-pregunto García

-Al parecer a ella no le gusta que dejen de investigar el asesinato de un campesino por investigar el de un político.-dijo Hotch.- Ella siempre ha hecho lo que nosotros hacemos, con solo una imagen puede deducir cientos de cosas, la única diferencia es que nosotros lo hacemos debido al entrenamiento que llevamos, ella nunca llevo el entrenamiento y aun así lo hacia.

-¿Es por eso que dicen que es la mejor perfiladora?-pregunto Morgan

-Si.-dijo Hotch.-Pero en fin, durante todo el tiempo que estuvo checando todo, casi 1 año, no la pudieron a atrapar, siempre que intentaban rastrearla, los llevaba por todo el mundo y la señal se perdía en Europa. La atraparon por que Sean y yo estropeamos su sistema.

-¿Qué paso después?-pregunto Emily riendo.

-Nada, el FBI la acuso, ella acepto todo.-dijo Hotch.-Sin embargo debido a su edad no podían hacer mucho, lo ingresaron en su expediente, la colocaron el lista de hackers peligrosos, y con una pequeña reprimenda y una promesa de que no volvería a hacerlo, la dejaron libre.

-¿Eso fue todo?-pregunto García extrañada.-Eso no contesta mi pregunta.

-Aun no termino, García.-dijo Hotch.- Un par de meses después, volvió a hacerlo, el 30 de Junio de 1992 el FBI volvió a la casa, mi madre y Patrick estuvieron de acuerdo en que no la iban a poder controlar, así que así que con un par de firmas, el 19 de Julio se convirtió en agente del FBI, 5 meses antes de cumplir los 9 años.

-Y de ese modo Grachi se convirtió en la hermanita de todos los agentes.-dijo Dave.- Y no creo que hubiera uno que no diera gracias a Dios de que no les concedieron el arma hasta que cumplió los 14 años.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto JJ

-Por que era tremenda.-dijo Dave.- Ganaba cualquier discusión, y en cuanto a combates regularmente salía vencedora, y si le hubieran dado el arma, probablemente hubiera sido peor.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Emily.- ¿Tenia mala puntería?

-¿Estas bromeando?-pregunto Dave.- ¿Estas escuchando? Es la mejor agente que tenemos, todo lo que hace, lo hace bien.

-¿Inclusive pelear?-pregunto Morgan

-Mi padre la metió a ballet en cuando aprendió a caminar.-dijo Hotch- Cuando entro al FBI, descubrió que le gustaba más patear traseros que bailar. Así que cambio su horario, en vez de tener 2 horas de ballet y 2 horas de gimnasia, tenía una hora de ballet, una hora de gimnasia y dos horas de lucha cuerpo con cuerpo.

-Un pequeño resumen.-dijo Dave.- Tiene 5 años mas en el FBI que Hotch y que es el mejor agente que tiene el FBI, no solo en inteligencia si no que físicamente puede hacer lo que hace Morgan y mas parte es experta en la mayoría de las artes marciales, y tiene la agilidad que da el ballet y la gimnasia.

-Magnifico.-dijo Morgan.-Crees que si la reto a una pelea, ¿acepte?

-Si aceptara.-dijo Hotch.-Pero lo mas seguro es que te patee el trasero.

-¿Estas bromeando?-pregunto Morgan.-Soy el doble de su tamaño y peso lo doble que ella.

-Se nota que no la haz visto pelear ni atrapar sospechosos.-dijo Dave.-Por que créeme si la vieras, no quisieras que se enojara contigo.

-Ok, ok, ok.-dijo García.- ¿No se supone que es una genio?

-Lo es.-dijo Hotch

-¿Entonces como hace todo eso?-pregunto ella.-Reíd, ni en sueño hubiera hecho eso, ni siquiera sabe hablar con alguien que no sea el equipo.

-Cuando dije que se parecían, solo lo dije por que ambos tienen memoria eidética y un coeficiente intelectual alto, en el carácter, son completamente diferentes.-dijo Hotch.- Ella nunca tuvo tiempo de ser alguien como Reíd, para empezar nos tuvo a mi y a Sean, después ingreso al FBI y tuvo que aprender a relacionarse si no quería quedarse atrás.

-Ok.-dijo la rubia.-Me han asustado, no la investigare, sin embargo si les mostrare algo.

-¿No dijo que dañaría tu red?-pregunto Emily

-Dijo que la dañaría si la investigaba.-dijo García.-Esto no lo obtuve investigándola, lo obtuve en el centro comercial.

-¿Qué es?-pregunto JJ

-Solo vean la pantalla.-dijo García, mientras les mostraba la foto de Morgan que había tomado el día anterior.-Ya vieron que bonito niño.

-¿Cómo conseguiste esta foto?-pregunto Morgan.-No creo que Reíd te la hubiera dado.

-De que hablas, la saque ayer.-dijo García.-La saque en el centro comercial.

-¿Qué haces con una foto de Morgan?-pregunto Hotch

-¿Morgan?-pregunto Dave sorprendido

-El hijo de Grachi.-dijo Hotch

-¿Hijo de Grachi?-preguntaron todos sorprendidos...

* * *

><p>Bien, aqui dejo otro capitulo...<p> 


	8. Capitulo 5: Secreto al descubierto

**Volvi! Aqui esta el siguiente capitulo... Vuelvo a Repetir, lamentablemente Criminal Minds no me pertenece...**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo V: Secreto al descubierto.<strong>

-¿El hijo de Grachi?-preguntaron todos sorprendidos.

-Si, es lo que acabo de decir.-dijo Hotch desconcertado

-¿Estas completamente seguro de que es el hijo de Grachi?-pregunto Emily

-Creo que sabría cuando se trata de mi sobrino.-dijo Hotch.- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Hotch, ese niño es idéntico a Reíd. Nuestro Reíd.-dijo Emily.

-¿Y?-pregunto Hotch confundido

-¿Cómo es posible que no te hayas dado cuenta antes?-pregunto Emily.-Primero, ¿Conoces al esposo de Grachi?

-No.-dijo Hotch.-Solo sé que se llama Salvatore y trabaja en un lugar que lo hacen viajar mucho, y que lo conoció hace ya 12 años.

-Ok.-dijo Morgan.-Tendremos que averiguar si el segundo nombre de Reíd es Salvatore.

-¿O quizá solo debamos preguntarle a Grachi por su esposo?-sugirió JJ.-Preguntarle si es Spence.

-Ya lo intente cariño.-dijo García.-No funciono, e incluso le dije 7 cosas por la que lo creía, ella negó todas y dijo que todo podía tener una explicación.

-Esperen un segundo.-pidió Hotch poniéndose de pie.- ¿Están diciendo que Reíd es el esposo de Grachi?

-Si.-dijo Emily.-Y creo que esa foto lo podría probar, ¿Cómo es que nunca te diste cuenta de su parecido con Reíd?

-Nunca he sido bueno con eso.-dijo Hotch.-Y mas aparte, solo lo veía dos o tres veces al año.

-Nosotros solo lo hemos visto una vez y hemos notado el parecido.-dijo Dave.-Quizá simplemente no lo quisiste ver.

-Ok.-dijo Hotch.-Supongamos que Reíd es el esposo de Grachi, ¿Qué nos llevo a suponer eso? Solo una foto.

-Yo tengo mas cosas.-dijo García levantando la mano.

-Pues dínoslas cariño.-dijo Morgan.

-Muy bien.-dijo la rubia.-N° 1: Morgan su hijo, se parece a Reíd.

-Eso lo hemos visto.-dijo Emily señalando la foto de la pantalla.

-N° 2: Su apellido de casada es Reíd.-dijo García.

-Pudo haberlo tomado de otra persona.-dijo Hotch.-Reíd no es el único Reíd de Virginia, ni de los lugares en los que ha vivido.

-Puede ser.-dijo García-N° 3: Tienen conversaciones en portugués.

-Lo que significa que ocultan algo que no quieren que sepamos.-dijo Dave.-Tal vez que son esposos.

-Eso pensé yo.-dijo ella-N° 4: Grachi vivió en las Vegas, el lugar donde Reíd nació, así que ahí se pudieron conocer.

-Lo conoció en las Vegas, a su esposo.-dijo Hotch.-Patrick y mi madre vivieron un tiempo hay debido al trabajo de Patrick, ella como era menor de edad tuvo que ir con ellos.

-Interesante.-dijo García-Continuemos, N° 5: Reíd desde el caso de Reily Jenkins, va demasiado a las Vegas, ayer todavía pensaba que era por su madre, sin embargo ahora pienso que era por Grachi y por los niños.

-¿Qué día nacieron los gemelos, Hotch?-pregunto JJ

-El 19 de Agosto del 2008.-respondió su jefe.-Un mes después de que naciera Henry.

-Entonces en el caso de Reily Jenkins, ella debía de tener 8 meses de embarazo.-dijo JJ.-Supongamos que Spence no sabia que estaba embarazada, cuando se quedo en las Vegas a resolver ese caso lo averiguo.

-Eso pensé yo.-dijo García.-Lo cual me lleva a mi siguiente punto: N°6: A principios de Agosto del 2008 Reíd se tomo unas vacaciones, y todos sabemos que Reíd nunca toma vacaciones.

-Tal vez el tomo para estar con ella.-dijo Morgan

-N°7: Ellos han actuado muy raro desde que Grachi llego.-dijo García.

-¿A que te refieres con raro?-pregunto Hotch.

-Vamos, es imposible que no lo hayan notado.-dijo Grachi sonriendo.- Ambos rara vez se quedan solos en una sala, nunca trabajan juntos mas que cuando tu lo ordenas. Y cabe decir que entre ellos hay cierta tensión. ¿Por qué nunca lo notaron? Yo lo note y no viajo con ellos.

-Supongo que por que nunca prestamos atención.-dijo Emily.

-O por que estábamos demasiado ocupados reponiéndonos de todo.-dijo Morgan.-Todos, excepto JJ y Hotch, estábamos demasiado ocupados reponiéndonos de la supuesta muerte de Emily, después vino lo de la pelea entre Hotch y Emily. Entre esto y los casos, nunca tuvimos tiempo de fijarnos en eso.

-Bien, ahora que saben lo que yo.-dijo García.- ¿Qué haremos para que digan la verdad?

-Si Grachi te dijo que había una razón para todos tus puntos.-dijo JJ.-Tal vez ya tengan una historia preparada.

-A Grachi nunca la descubriremos.-dijo Dave.-Sin embargo Reíd será un blanco fácil.

-¿Y que haremos?-pregunto Hotch.- ¿Interrogarlos hasta que lo admitan? Grachi ha soportado cosas peores, un grupo de 5 agentes del FBI y una analista técnica no la van a asustar. Y Reíd sabe como actuamos, va a sospechar inmediatamente.

-Guarden silencio.-los callo Emily al ver a Reíd en el pasillo que conducía a la sala.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?-pregunto JJ

-Intentar sacárselos sin que ellos se enteren de lo que planeamos.-dijo Dave.-Si no conseguimos nada, ya veremos que hacer.

-Es un trato entonces.-dijo García quitando la foto de la pantalla.

-Siento llegar tarde.-dijo Reíd cuando entro.- ¿Qué pasa?

-Nada.-dijeron todos ocupando sus asientos.

-Ok.-dijo el sentándose.- ¿Ya han empezado el caso?

-No, Grachi fue con el director.-dijo Hotch.-Seguramente no tarda en llegar.

-¿Están seguros de que están bien?-pregunto Spencer.-Parece como si estuvieran planeando algo.

-Estamos bien, chico bonito.-dijo Morgan.-Solo estamos un poco desesperados.

-Llevamos aquí cerca de 30 minutos y Grachi aun no llega.-lo apoyo Dave.

-Hablando que tardanza.-dijo García.- ¿Por qué llegaste tarde?

-Tuve que ir a ver a mis abuelos, no puede seguir evitado reunirme con ellos.-dijo Reíd

-¿Tus abuelos?-pregunto Emily.- ¿Viven en Virginia?

-Si, en realidad mi madre nació aquí.-dijo Reíd.- Sin embargo mi padre nació en las Vegas, cuando se casaron, decidieron vivir haya.

-Interesante.-dijo Morgan.- ¿Por qué no sabíamos que tienes abuelos?

-Yo supe que tenia abuelos en mi cumpleaños número 18.-dijo Reíd.-Así que no se sientan mal si no lo supieron antes.

-¿A los 18 años?-pregunto JJ.-Spence, yo conocí a los míos el día en que nací.

-Lo que pasa es que cuando mi padres decidieron casarse, mis abuelos dijeron que si se casaban, mi madre ya no seria su hija.-dijo el encogiéndose de hombros.-Regresaron por que mi madre es hija única y no podían dejar el negocio familiar en manos de otra persona que no sea familia, no dejarían en manos de un extraño el negocio que la familia ha construido durante mas de 1 siglo.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Dave.

-Larga historia.-dijo Reíd.-Algún día les contare sobre ellos, tal vez cuando tome el control de la empresa.

-¿Qué empresa?-pregunto Morgan

-La empresa de mi familia.-dijo Reíd.

-Como sea.-dijo Emily.- ¿Cuánto creen que tarde Grachi? Estoy un poco aburrida, podría estar haciendo el papeleo.

-Estoy seguro de que ya no va a tardar.-dijo Reíd

-Hola a todos.-dijo Grachi entrando a ala sala.

-Wow, Reíd.-dijo García.-Convocaste a Grachi.

-¿Esta todo bien?-pregunto Grachi extrañada.

-Perfectamente.-dijo Hotch.-Hablemos del caso.

-Seguro.-dijo Grachi, sin embargo en vez de hablar del caso se volvió hacia García.-Les dijiste, ¿verdad?

-¿De que me hablas?-pregunto García inocentemente.-Yo solo los he llamado como tu me dijiste y le he preguntado a Hotch lo que me dijiste, no mas.

-Claro, Penélope.-dijo Grachi.-Y yo nací ayer.

-Pues eso no lo se.-dijo la rubia.-Quizá no naciste ayer, pero si anteayer.

-¿Quieres que te confiese quien es mi esposo?-pregunto ella.- ¿O simplemente quieres que te diga que Spencer es mi esposo?

-Simplemente quiero saber la verdad.-dijo García.

-¿La verdad? ¿O la que tu crees que es la verdad?-pregunto la pelirroja mientras repartía los expedientes del caso.

-¿Cuál vas a confesar?-pregunto García divertida

-Vete al infierno.-dijo Grachi tomando el control de la mesa.-El caso es en Montana, en el condado de Yellowstone, mas concretamente en Billings. El detective Parker nos llamo, han encontrado 7 cuerpos, todos hombres, a los que seguramente secuestran y después castran.

-¿Castran?-pregunto Morgan.

-Si.-dijo Grachi.

-¿Encontraron los testículo cerca de las escenas?-pregunto Dave

-No, así que suponen que el asesino se los queda.-dijo Grachi.

-¿Cuándo encontraron a la primera victima?-pregunto Hotch

-Hace 3 meses.-dijo Grachi.-Cuatro semanas después encontraron el siguiente, 3 semanas después, 2 semanas después, 1 semana después y 5 días después, y ayer encontraron a la séptima victima, 3 días después que la sexta victima.

-Si sique con ese ritmo, es probable que hoy mismo encuentren a la siguiente victima.-dijo Reíd.-Y después será una diaria.

-Salimos en 30 minutos.-dijo Hotch.-Y no esperen dormir mucho, hasta que lo atrapemos.

-Ok.-dijeron todos poniéndose de pie.

-Penélope.-pidió Grachi a la rubia.- ¿Podemos hablar?

-Claro.-dijo ella mientras todos salían.

-¿Podemos acabar con esto?-pregunto Grachi.-Quieres saber quien es mi esposo, no te preocupes, lo averiguaras cuando regresemos de caso, todo el equipo lo hará, y se descubrirá otro secreto que tendrá un gran impacto en Derek, así que voy a necesitar toda la ayuda posible.

-¿En mi dios de chocolate?-pregunto García.- ¿Qué pasa con el?

-No te lo puedo decir, pero lo que necesito es que cuando se entere me ayudes a calmarlo.-dijo Grachi.-Es algo que le molestara mucho y que afectara su vida en todos los sentidos, así que te pido que por este momento, dejes a un lado lo de mi esposo y me ayudes a tratar de prepararlo.

-Si quieres que te ayude a prepararlo, necesito saber de que se trata.-dijo la rubia.-

-Solo ayuda a que no se sorprenda tanto.-dijo la pelirroja.-Ya sabes, advertirle que va recibir una noticia y que no tiene por qué gritar ni golpear a nadie, no hasta que escuche las razones de por que lo ocultaron, ¿puedes hacer eso?

-Claro.-dijo García.-Cuenta conmigo.

-Ok, gracias, Penélope.-dijo Grachi.-Ahora, me tengo que ir, nos vemos ms tarde.

-Nos vemos.-dijo García antes de verla salir de la sala.

+*+*+*+*SSR&JIR+*+*+*+*AC&EGH+*+*+*+*DA&TEM+*+*+*+*WT&JAL+*+*+*+*

-En todos los casos deja los cuerpos en contenedores de basura.-dijo Morgan.-Tal vez sea lo que signifiquen para el, basura.

-La castración es un castigo.-dijo Dave.

-Despoja a los hombres de su hombría.-dijo Grachi.-Es lo que yo haría si hubiera sido victima de ataque sexual y mi caso no lo tomaran en cuenta.

-¿Una mujer?-pregunto JJ.-Suena lógico.

-Chicos.-dijo Reíd.-Encontré algo.

-¿Qué pasa, Reíd?-pregunto Hotch

-Estos hombres, fueron violados.-dijo Reíd

-Eso quita la posibilidad de que sea mujer.-dijo JJ.- ¿Por qué un hombre violaría, mataría y después castraría a otro hombre?

-Castraría y mataría.-dijo Grachi.-La castración se hace ante mortem, somete a las victimas a un coma y después las mata, posiblemente cuando estas se dan cuentas de lo que ocurrió.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Emily.-No tiene mucho sentido.

-Se apiada de ellos.-dijo Dave.-Los castra, lo que en cuanto se supiera, ellos quedarían en vergüenza, para que no vivan con esa vergüenza, los mata.

-¿Pero por qué empezó a matar?-dijo Hotch

-Alguna familiar, madre, hermana, esposa o hijas, fueron victimas de un ataque sexual.-sugirió Emily.- La policía no hizo nada, el decidió tomas justicia con sus propias manos.

-Puede ser.-dijo Hotch mientras sacaba su teléfono.

-Especialista en resolver problemas.-dijo García al teléfono.- ¿Qué es lo que necesitan?

-García, necesito los datos de denuncias por violación, cuales fueron resueltas, cuales están en proceso y cuales ni siquiera atención recibieron.-pidió Hotch.-Denuncias que se hayan hecho entre la primera victima y 5 meses atrás.

-Ok, señor.-dijo García.- Les enviare la lista en cuanto la tenga, ¿algo más?

-García, trata de averiguar a cuales que no han resuelto o no han investigado, la familia a dado un seguimiento, principalmente si es un varón.-dijo Reíd.- Tal vez por eso es que empezó a matar, no le hicieron caso y mato a la primera victima, espero a que la policía reaccionara y al ver que no lo hicieron, mato su segunda victima, a ido aumentando progresivamente.

-Y no va a parar hasta que bien lo atrapemos, o hasta que resuelvan su caso.-dijo Morgan.

-¿Eso es todo?-pregunto García

-Investiga si alguno de los familiares varones tienen alguna carrera en el área de medicina, ya sea doctor, enfermero, paramédico o lo que sea.-dijo Dave.-Este sudes debe de tener conocimientos médicos.

-Ok.-dijo García.- En unos cuantos minutos, llegara la lista. García fuera.

-Bien.-dijo Hotch.-Prentiss y Morgan, vallan a la ultima escena, Dave y JJ a la morgue, Reíd, Grachi vienen conmigo a la comisaria, Reíd empieza hacer un mapa, tal vez logremos saber su área de confort.

-Cuando lleguen a la morgue, vean si en el pecho tiene rasguños o hematomas.-pidió Grachi.-O incluso tal vez puedan ser en los brazos o piernas.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto JJ

-Regularmente, en una relación sexual hay presiones el alguna parte del cuerpo y quedan hematomas.-dijo la pelirroja.-Cuando es entre un hombre y una mujer, regularmente las encuentras en la espalda o en los hombros, sin embargo en este caso, lo posible es que estén en el pecho, en brazos o piernas.

-¿Algo más?-pregunto Dave

-No, si necesito otra cosa, les llamo.-dijo Grachi riendo.

-Las drogas que utiliza son difíciles de conseguir.-dijo Reíd.-Y debe tener un lugar grande con todos los instrumentos necesarios, así que debe de vivir aislado o de tener una casa o cabaña en algún lugar aislado en donde puede hacer todo, mantenerlos en coma, violarlos, caparlos y después matarlos.

-Y su paciencia debe de estar agotándose.-dijo Hotch.-Esto se pondrá mucho peor si no lo atrapamos rápido.

+*+*+*+*SSR&JIR+*+*+*+*AC&EGH+*+*+*+*DA&TEM+*+*+*+*WT&JAL+*+*+*+*

Acababan de dar el perfil, y Grachi ya había hablado a con la prensa, en ese momento todos estaban intentando encontrar un algún indicio que los llevara al asesino, sin embargo no lo estaban logrando…

-Debe haber algo en el perfil.-dijo JJ.-Quizá debamos de considerar las cosas.

-El perfil esta bien.-dijo Grachi.-Sin embargo hay algo que falta, pero no sé de que se trata.

-Tal vez debamos repasar todo.-propuso Emily.

-Empiecen ustedes, iré por una botella de agua.-dijo Grachi.- ¿Desean algo?

-No, gracias.-dijo Hotch.-No tardes.

-Ok, traeré un par de botellas.-dijo Grachi saliendo de la sala.

-Esto es muy aburrido.-dijo Morgan arrojando los papeles a la mesa.- ¿Qué es lo que falta?

-Por lo menos no llevas todo el día encerrado aquí.-dijo Spencer

-Pero tu tienes un lugar donde poner la vista.-dijo Morgan.-Por que no me digas que Grachi esta mal.

-No la había visto de ese modo.-dijo el chico.

-¿Porque?-pregunto Dave.-Grachi no es de las mujeres que pasen desapercibidas, de uno u otro modo sabe captar tu atención.

-En primer lugar, esta casada.-dijo Reíd.-En segundo lugar, es la hermanita de mi jefe, y no quiero que me de una patada en el trasero por haberme fijado en su hermana.

-Tienes un punto.-dijo Morgan.-Sin embargo, Hotch no tiene por qué enterarse de que lo haces.

-¿A dónde quieres llegar?-pregunto Reíd entrecerrando los ojos.

-A ningún lugar.-dijo el moreno.-Solo intento que empieces a salir con alguien, en todo lo que llevo de conocerte solo conozco a dos chicas con las que has ligado, Lila Archer, y ella fue la que te beso y la chica del bar.

-No necesito estar con una chica para ser feliz.-dijo Reíd.-No me interesan las chicas como un juguete, el cual puedes usar y tirar después.

-Creo que eso significo que no es tu.-dijo Emily a Morgan bromeando.

-Yo no utilizo a las mujeres.-dijo Morgan ofendido.-Ellas son las que me utilizan a mi.

-Claro.-dijo Emily.- Dime, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que tuviste una relación seria?

-Hace 7 meses.-dijo el.-Termino poco después de tu muerte, resulto que los 2 años de relación fueron una mentira.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Emily.

-Larga historia.-dijo Morgan.-Te lo resumiré de este modo, dijo que era alguien cuando en realidad era otra persona, cuando lo descubrí nos separamos.

-¿Y como se llamaba la afortunada chica?-pregunto Reíd

-Como le pusieron.-dijo Morgan malhumorado.-Y no hagan más preguntas por que no les voy a contestar.

-Tranquilo, tigre.-dijo Emily.-No preguntaremos nada.

-Hay algo interesante ahí afuera.-dijo Grachi entrando a la oficina.-Un hombre dice que es el asesino.

-Si dijo que es el asesino, ¿que esperas para arrestarlo?-pregunto Dave

-No creo que tenga mucha prisa por irse.-dijo Grachi.-Se entrego por si solo y esta esperando en uno de los escritorios a que lleguen por el.

-Morgan, ve a interrogarlos.-dijo Hotch.-Asegúrate de que no sea alguien que busca sus 15 minutos de fama.

-Perderás tu tiempo.-dijo Grachi.-No es el asesino.

-Tenemos una confesión, ¿que te lleva a pensar que no es el asesino?-pregunto el detective

-Es demasiado simple.-dijo Grachi tomando marcando el numero de García.-Penélope, necesito que hagas algo por mi-

-Estoy para servirles.-dijo García.- ¿Qué necesitas?

-Investiga si en el mismo rango de tiempo en el que investigaste los ataques sexuales no resueltos a las mujeres, no hay una denuncia de un hombre que fue violado.-dijo Grachi.

-¿Un hombre?-pregunto García.- ¿Los hombres sufren ataques sexuales?

-Mas de lo que se sabe.-dijo Grachi.-Sin embargo solo el 1% de los afectados los denuncian, y cuando lo denuncian no reciben la atención necesaria debido al hecho que en la sociedad existe el termino de que se debe proteger a la mujer, debido a que él es el sexo débil, es por eso que nadie cree que haya asesinas seriales.

-Ok.-dijo Morgan.- ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con el caso? ¿Y por qué quieres que investigue eso?

-Simple.-dijo Grachi.-Le he preguntado a señor Johannes que por que los había matado, el me respondió con una pregunta, ¿Qué no es capaz hacer uno por un hijo?

-Eso quiere decir que tiene un motivo.-dijo Morgan.-Violaron a su hija.

-La mayoría de los padres, siempre utiliza el termino "hija" para referirse a las chicas, e "hijo" para referirse a los chicos.-dijo Grachi.-Por lo que me llevo a pensar que tal si no fue un familiar que matara a los hombres por haber violado a alguna familiar, que tal si el asesino es la victima.

-No saquemos conclusiones precipitadas.-dijo Hotch.- ¿García ahí algo?

-Si.-dijo la analista.-Johan Johannes, levanto una denuncia, argumentando que lo varios sujetos lo habían drogado y después violado cuando salía de un bar, sin embargo no pudo decir nada de los atacantes, lo único que pudo decir era que uno de ellos tenia un tatuaje de una cara en llamas en el brazo y que otro sujeto tenia una cicatriz en la cara.

-Ok, eso puede significar algo.-dijo Dave

-García, ¿Qué es lo que sabes de Johan?-pregunto Spencer.

-Tiene 23 años, un ciudadano ejemplar, no tiene multas de tráfico y ayuda a la población, lo único que tiene de malo es que toma drogas medicadas.-dijo García.-Cursaba la carrera de medicina, poco después del ataque empezó a faltar a clases, sin embargo hace 3 meses abandono la carrera definitivamente.

-Justo en el momento que empezaron los asesinatos.-dijo el.- ¿Por qué toma las drogas?

-Su medico tratante se las receto, debido al hecho que el aseguraba que hoy voces y que alguien lo obligaba a hacer cosas que él no quería hacer.-dijo García.

-Síntomas de personalidad múltiple.-dijo Grachi.- ¿Había alguien en su familia que sufrió alguna enfermedad mental?

-Varios antepasados suyos.-dijo Penélope.-A la edad de 12 años, sus padres lo empezaron a llevar con su psicólogo debido a que sufría ataques y tenían miedo que el desarrollara alguna enfermedad mental, así que el psicólogo le daba medicina.

-Eso evito que su otra personalidad se desarrollada.-dijo Grachi

-¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunto Emily

-Al darle tratamiento, lograron dominar a su otra personalidad.-dijo Grachi.-Sin embargo las medicinas le ocasionaron heridas psicológicas. La personalidad no salió, debido al hecho de que las heridas no eran lo suficientemente amplias, sin embargo si lograba salir al menos una parte de ella.

-Es por eso que oía voces y que alguien lo obligaba a que hiciera cosas que él no quería.-dijo Spencer.-El no quería, pero la otra persona si quería. Cambiaron a fármacos más potentes, lo que conseguía que las voces se fueran, pero faltaba solo un pequeño empujón para que la otra persona se manifestara completamente.

-Cuando lo atacaron, sufrió una fractura psicológica y su doble personalidad salió.-dijo Grachi.-Hicimos un perfil del asesino, no de la persona que lo materializa.

-Paren un segundo.-pidió Parker.-Ustedes están diciendo que un muchacho de 25 años, tiene doble personalidad y ha estado matando, si es así, ¿Por qué hay un hombre que esta diciendo que él es el asesino?

-Lo esta protegiendo.-dijo Hotch.- ¿Qué no es capaz hacer uno por un hijo? Esta evitando que su hijo valla a prisión.

-La verdadera pregunta es otra.-dijo Dave.- ¿Dónde encontramos al chico?

-García, ¿algún almacén o bodega que pertenezca a la familia Johannes?-pregunto Hotch

-A las afueras de la ciudad, les envié la dirección.-dijo García

-¿Cuánto tardas en conseguir una orden?-pregunto Hotch al Parker.

-1 hora, 2 horas cuando mucho.-dijo el detective.

-No tenemos ese tiempo.-dijo Morgan.-Posiblemente ya tenga otra victima.

-García, ¿A nombre de quien esta la propiedad?-pregunto Grachi.

-Paul Johannes.-dijo la analista.- ¿Por qué importa?

-Por que si el propietario nos deja entrar, no necesitamos una orden. Denme 10 minutos con el señor Johannes y obtendré el premiso.-dijo Grachi poniéndose de pie.-Derek, llévalo a la sala de interrogatorios, llegare en un minuto, necesito sacar algo de la SUV.

-Yo quiero ver esto.-dijo Dave sonriendo-Esto será divertido.

+*+*+*+*SSR&JIR+*+*+*+*AC&EGH+*+*+*+*DA&TEM+*+*+*+*WT&JAL+*+*+*+*

Un minute mas tarde, Grachi entraba a la sala de interrogatorios donde se encontraba Johannes, sonrió al equipo y al detective que estaban detrás del espejo, saco unas fotos de la mochila que siempre llevaba consigo y empezó el interrogatorio.

-Señor Johannes, soy la Dra. Reíd, del FBI.-dijo Grachi.-Lamento no haberme presentado antes.

-¿Viene a tomas mi declaración?-pregunto el hombre

-No.-dijo Grachi sonriendo.-Vine, a que si me permite, me gustaría hacer con usted un experimento, estamos tratando de probar la teoría de Flamen, la cual dice que todas las personas perciben diferentes emociones, mientras unos perciben alegría, otros perciben odio, pero nadie percibe igual. Lo único que usted tendría que hacer es decirme que emoción ve en unas imágenes que le mostrare, ¿me ayudara?

-Claro, no creo perder nada.-dijo el hombre un poco encandilado por la sonrisa de Grachi.-Después de esto, ¿alguien tomara mi declaración?

-Y lo procesaran.-dijo Grachi.- ¿Comenzamos?

-Claro.-dijo el hombre acomodándose en la silla.

-Para ser mas fácil esto, yo dejare una foto y usted me dice que ve, y yo cambio de foto.-dijo Grachi dejando frente a el la primera foto.- ¿Qué es lo que ve?

-Alegría. Tristeza. Enojo. Felicidad. Furia. Sorpresa. Miedo. -decía el hombre mientras Grachi depositaba fotos en la mesa, sin embargo cuando puso la siguiente, en su rostro denomino el terror y la sorpresa y volteo la cara a un lado.- ¿Qué demonios es esto?

-Una victima.-dijo Grachi.-Un hombre al que usted asegura haber matado.

-¿Para que hiciera esto?-pregunto Johannes.

-Señor Johannes, no existe ninguna teoría de Flamen, todo lo invente.-dijo Grachi.- Cuando vio el cuerpo, se sorprendió y sintió terror, y volteo la cara, si usted lo hubiera asesinado, no hubiera sentido nada, debido al hecho de que usted ya lo habría visto.

-¿A que quiere llegar? He confesado.-dijo el hombre poniéndose de pie amenazadoramente mientras golpeaba la mesa.-Tome mi declaración y cierren el caso.

-No intente asustarme, no lo lograra.-dijo Grachi encarándolo y dejando atrás a la chica divertida, ahora mas que nada se notaba que era hermana de Hotch- Y con mucho gusto tomare su declaración, usted será acusado de encubrimiento, así que si lo que quería es ir a la cárcel ira, pero también su hijo ira a una institución mental, acusado de asesinato.

-No.-dijo el hombre volviendo a sentarse.-He dicho que yo los mate, mi hijo no tiene nada que ver en esto.

-Eso es cierto, no se lo quieto, su hijo no ha estado asesinando gente, lo esta haciendo otra persona en su cuerpo.-dijo Grachi.-Señor Johannes, sé que intenta proteger a su hijo, yo haría lo mismo, sin embargo su hijo necesita ayuda, bien podemos simplemente hacer lo que usted dice, tomar su declaración, y cerrar el caso, sin embargo los asesinatos continuaran y atraparemos a su hijo tarde o temprano y en todo caso lo único que conseguirá es que tenga una condena peor.

-¿Qué quiere decir?-pregunto el hombre al borde de las lagrimas.

-Su hijo hasta este momento a cometido 7 asesinatos, probablemente ahora este cometiendo el octavo, tal vez crea que echándose la culpa evitara que su hijo sufra, pero la verdad es que solo esta alargando mas su sufrimiento.-dijo Grachi.-Denos permiso para entrar al lugar donde usted descubrió todo, denos el acceso y ayudaremos a su hijo, pero necesitamos que usted nos ayude, ¿esta dispuesto hacerlo?

-Es la única forma, ¿verdad?-pregunto el hombre

-Si.-dijo Grachi.-Sin embargo su hijo recibirá ayuda y volverá hacer el de antes, recibirá una condena, es cierto, pero volverá hacer el chico que antes era, tal vez pueda volver a la escuela y terminar su carrera, usted y su familia lo podrán ir a visitar en el hospital, todo será mejor.

-¿Se curara?-pregunto el

-No.-contesto Grachi honestamente.-Una enfermedad mental, no se cura, se controla, pero se puede llevar una vida normal una vez que todo esta controlado.

-¿Usted como lo sabe?-pregunto el.-No parece alguien que tenga una enfermedad mental.

-La madre de mi esposo, es esquizofrénica paranoica, sin embargo ella lleva una vida normal cuando toma sus medicamentos.-dijo Grachi sonriendo.

-¿Promete que si, que si les doy acceso todo mejorara?-pregunto Johannes.

-Con el tiempo todo mejora, solo tenga paciencia.-dijo Grachi.- ¿Nos dará el acceso?

-Solo ayude a mi hijo.-dijo el cerrando los ojos.

-Mandare a un oficial para que firme el permiso y que lo acompañe hasta que regresemos. ¿esta bien con eso?-pregunto ella guardando todas las fotos.

-Perfecto, esperare aquí.-dijo el hombre intentando sonreír.

-Gracias, señor Johannes.-dijo Grachi sonriendo antes de salir de la sala.

+*+*+*+*SSR&JIR+*+*+*+*AC&EGH+*+*+*+*DA&TEM+*+*+*+*WT&JAL+*+*+*+*

-Eso fue asombroso.-dijo Parker cuando Grachi se unió a ellos.- ¿Cómo se le ocurrió todo esto?

-Una serie de televisión.-dijo Grachi.-Lo hicieron, y quería ver si funcionaba.

-Tenemos el acceso, será mejor que nos vallamos.-dijo Hotch.-Grachi, vienes con nosotros.

-Claro.-dijo Grachi antes de seguirlos.

-Ahí a dentro me di cuenta de algo.-dijo Emily.-Eres, realmente eres…

-Una verdadera Hotchner.-la interrumpió Grachi.

-Yo iba a decir que por un momento te convertiste en Hotch.-dijo Emily.-Pero dado que los tres tienen carácter similares, se podría decir que tu afirmación fue correcta.

-Es cierto, algunas veces algunas veces puedo ser idéntica o incluso pero que Hotch.-dijo Grachi

-¿La madre de tu esposo es esquizofrénica paranoica?-pregunto JJ cambiando de tema radicalmente.- ¿Sabias que la madre de Spencer también lo es?

-Chicas, en serio, basta.-dijo Grachi.- ¿Qué es lo que quieren? ¿Lo mismo que García? ¿Qué admita que estoy casada con Spencer?

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?-pregunto JJ

-Llevan todo el caso intentando hacerme confesar, que si tuviste una cita con Spencer, que si esto, que si lo otro.-dijo Grachi antes de subirse a la camioneta.-Les recuerdo que también soy perfiladora y les apuesto que mucho mejor que ustedes, así que por favor, basta.

-Ok, solo danos el nombre de tu esposo y te dejaremos en paz.-dijo JJ.

-Salvatore Reíd.-dijo Grachi antes de que la camioneta arrancara con Hotch, Parker y Reíd, en ella.

-¿Salvatore Reíd?-pregunto JJ subiendo a la otra camioneta donde iban los demás-¿De que nos ayudo eso? Eso ya lo sabíamos.

-¿Qué? ¿Querías que de dijera que su nombre era Spencer Reis?-pregunto Dave desde el asiento delantero.

-No, pero tal vez que se le saliera otro nombre.-dijo JJ.-Así le podríamos pedir a García que nos ayude.

-¿Ya ha investigado?-pregunto Dave levantando una ceja.-Creí que no lo haría.

-Si, pero García dijo que Grachi le prohibió investigar a ella, no a su esposo.-dijo JJ encogiéndose de hombros.

-Morgan, habla con García.-dijo Emily.-A ver si ha encontrado algo más.

-No hablare con García hasta que lleguemos a Virginia.-dijo Derek.

-¿Por qué? Antes tomabas cualquier escusa para marcarle para poder bromeas.-dijo Emily sorprendida.

-Desde que dejamos Virginia, cada vez que le marco o que estamos platicando saca lo mismo.-dijo el.- Que si llego a recibir una noticia, que no tengo que gritar ni nada por el estilo, cuando le pregunto de que se trata ella simplemente me vuelve a repetir lo mismo, me desespero.

-¿Noticia? ¿Morgan, ahora que hiciste?-pregunto Dave.-No dejaste alguna chica embarazada, ¿verdad?

-No.-dijo Morgan.-Llevo 7 meses sin acostarme con nadie, y si la última chica con la que estuve, hubiera quedado embarazada, me lo habría dicho, ¿no?

-Si no es eso, ¿Qué noticia puede ser?-pregunto Dave

-No lo se.-dijo Morgan.-Es por eso que no voy a hablar con García hasta que lleguemos a Virginia, ahí ella me explicara todo.

-¿Y que pasa si ella tampoco lo sabe?-pregunto Emily.- ¿Qué pasa si alguien le pidió que te dijera eso?

-¿Piensas en Grachi?-pregunto el

-Esa niña es terrible.-dijo Emily.- ¿Quién sabe de que sea capaz?

-Pues hasta donde sabemos, es buena fingiendo, mintiendo, sacando información y buena psicóloga.-dijo JJ.

-Solo espero que no planee nada.-dijo Dave

-Todos lo esperamos.-dijo Emily.

-Quizá Spence no espere nada.-dijo JJ.-Quizá él sabe lo que planea.

-Se me acaba de ocurrir algo.-dijo Dave.- ¿Por qué batallamos haciendo que confiesen, cuando le podemos preguntar directamente a Reíd si tiene esposa?

-Por que saldría lo mismo que con Grachi.-dijo Morgan.-Negaría todo.

-Pero Reíd no nos puede engañar.-dijo Dave.-Lo conocemos y podríamos haber hecho que confesara, solo lo tendríamos que hacer cuando este solo.

-Tienes toda la razón.-dijo JJ.- ¿Pero cuando esta solo? Se las arreglan para no quedarse solos ninguno de los dos, y cuando están solos no hablan de otra cosa que no sea el caso.

-Intentare quedarme solo con el.-dijo Morgan.-Y creo que tengo el pretexto perfecto para hacerlo.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Emily

-Yo, bueno en este caso mi nombre.-dijo Morgan.- Un tema sencillo que hará que confiese solo.

-¿Y cuando lo harás?-pregunto Emily.

-Cuando terminemos con esto.-dijo Morgan.-Si nos quedamos a dormir, por una vez deseo compartir habitación con el.

-Y la podrás compartir, si no lo pide alguien antes.-dijo JJ ocasionando que todos rieran.

+*+*+*+*SSR&JIR+*+*+*+*AC&EGH+*+*+*+*DA&TEM+*+*+*+*WT&JAL+*+*+*+*

-Hotch, ¿Estas seguro de que esta es la dirección?-pregunto Morgan.-No hay nada.

-Lo encontré.-dijo Grachi.-Esta en el ultimo piso, ultima habitación y al parecer la mas grande.

-Espera a que nosotros lleguemos, no vallas a entrar.-dijo Hotch justo en el momento que oía como Grachi habría la puerta.-Maldición, Joanna, por una vez en tu vida hazme caso.

-Eso nunca lo verán tus ojos.-dijo Grachi entrando a la habitación, donde Johan Johannes estaba frente a un cuerpo de un hombre, con un bisturí en la mano.-Johan, soy la Dra. Reíd, del FBI, por favor, baja el bisturí.

-Johan, no se encuentra en este momento, Dra.-dijo el.-Venga a buscarlo más tarde.

-Si no eres Johan, ¿Quién eres?-pregunto Grachi

-Matt.-dijo el

-Muy bien, Matt, por favor, baja el bisturí.-dijo ella mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia el.-No le hagas daño.

-No, ellos merecen esto.-dijo el mirando al hombre.-Ellos deben pagar.

-Matt, ellos no le hicieron daño a Johan.-dijo Grachi.-Por que esa es tu función, ¿verdad? Hacer pagar a todos los que han dañado de algún modo a Johan,

-Nunca debieron meterse con Johan.-dijo el.-Nunca debieron intentar separarnos.

-Matt, baja el bisturí, no hagas mas daño a los demás.-dijo ella.-Al único que estas haciendo daño es a Johan, te estas convirtiendo en esos que quieres que paguen, por favor, Matt, baja el bisturí.

-No.-grito el.-Tú solo dices eso, por que no quieres que ellos paguen.

-No, lo digo por que es lo mejor para Johan.-dijo Grachi extendiendo la mano.-Ahora, dame el bisturí.

-No, debo terminar lo que empecé, nadie mas le hará daño a Johan.-dijo Matt sujetando con más fuerza el bisturí.

-Matt, te prometo que yo lo cuidare, no permitiré que nadie más le haga daño.-dijo Grachi.-Pero primero, necesito que me entres el cuchillo.

-¿Lo prometes?-pregunto el a punto de entregárselo.

-Lo prometo.-dijo Grachi estirando el brazo intentando tomar el cuchillo, sin embargo Matt cambio de opinión y lo aparto rápidamente, mientras que con la otra mano tomaba el brazo estirado de Grachi.

-Mientes, como todos.-dijo Matt mientras que con el cuchillo enterraba en el brazo de Grachi.-Y yo voy a evitar que dañes a Johan.

-Matt, suéltame.-dijo Grachi gimiendo de dolor.-Matt, por favor, no quiero golpearte, suéltame y suelta el cuchillo.

-No, primero terminare contigo y después seguiré con el.-dijo mientras señalaba con la mirada al hombre con la mirada, mientras tanto el cuchillo ya no penetraba su brazo, si no que abría una herida.

-Johan, lo siento.-murmuro Grachi antes de tomar con su brazo libre, una botella de vidrio con liquido que ella supuso que era alcohol, y lo rompía en su cabeza, haciendo que el cayera inconsciente.

-Grachi.-grito Hotch desde la entrada.

-Lo siento, no me dejo otra alternativa.-dijo Grachi.- ¿Los paramédicos han llegado?

-Si, están abajo.-dijo Hotch acercándose a ella.

-Bien, por que los necesitamos.-dijo Grachi.

-Grachi, ¿Qué paso?-pregunto al ver que se apretaba el brazo del cual escurría sangre.

-Te lo explicare en el camino.-dijo Grachi.-Por lo pronto que alguien venga a revisarlos a ellos, yo iré abajo, lo mas seguro es que necesite puntadas y que tenga que ir al hospital, pero lo mejor será que controle la hemorragia.

-Morgan, llévala abajo, no te le separes, yo me quedare.-dijo Hotch al Derek cuando entro.-Y asegúrate de que obedezca a los paramédicos, y si es necesario llévala tu mismo al hospital.

-No necesito tata protección.-dijo Grachi.-Con la que me espera, obedeceré a los paramédicos si ellos me dan anestesia general.

-¿Anestesia general?-pregunto Morgan riendo.- ¿Tan mal te va a ir?

-Ya lo creo.-dijo Grachi.-Hotch me va a matar, y no se como los tomen los demás, dado que prácticamente me ofrecí de carnada, pero al menos tenemos a Johan, y salvamos a un hombre, al cual llegue a tiempo para evitar de que lo caparan. Así que me voy feliz, hice mi trabajo.

-Tienes una herida en el brazo, la cual seguramente duele horrores.-dijo Morgan.- ¿Y estas sonriendo?

-Si, soy un poco rara.-dijo Grachi.-Sin embargo creo que mejor nos apuramos, duele demasiado.

+*+*+*+*SSR&JIR+*+*+*+*AC&EGH+*+*+*+*DA&TEM+*+*+*+*WT&JAL+*+*+*+*

Morgan obedeció a Hotch y llevo a Grachi directamente al hospital, no informo a nadie, solamente la conduzco directamente a la SUV, la subió y partió rumbo al hospital… Cerca de 2 horas mas tarde, ambos entraban al lobby del hotel donde habían acordado que se verían, Grachi llevaba el brazo vendado y se había cambiado de camisa, ya que la otra estaba llena de sangre.

-Hey, hemos vuelto.-dijo Morgan cuando entraron a la habitación que le habían dado a Hotch, y en la que todo el equipo estaba esperando su llegada.

-Genial.-dijo Hotch.-Ahora, explícame por qué hiciste semejante estupidez.

-Había un hombre ahí que estaba a punto de perder un miembro.-dijo Grachi.-Para cuando ustedes hubieran llegado, habría logrado su cometido, hice lo que tenia que hacer.

-Y saliste herida.-dijo Hotch señalando el brazo vendado.

-Solo fue una herida superficial.-mintió Grachi.-No llego a herirme mucho.

-¿Superficial?-pregunto Spencer enojado poniéndose de pie.- ¿Esperas que me crea eso?

-Es la verdad.-dijo Grachi

-Morgan, ¿Cuántos puntos le dieron?-pregunto Spencer

-No se si yo deba de meterme.-dijo Morgan.-Lo mejor es que ella…

-Solo contesta la maldita pregunta, Morgan.-le grito Spencer, haciendo que todo el equipo se le quedara mirando, nuca lo habían oído maldecir.

-10 puntadas.-dijo Morgan rápidamente.

-10 puntadas.-dijo Spencer meneando la cabeza y caminando a la salida.-Pero es una herida superficial, ¿verdad?

-Reíd, ¿A dónde vas?-pregunto Hotch.

-Necesito caminar, despejarme y calmarme.-respondió el.-Nos vemos mas tarde.

-Spencer.-pidió Grachi.

-Era una herida superficial.-repitió el cuando paso junto a ella.

-¡Sal!-dijo ella.-Al menos escúchame.

-¿Para que? ¿Para mas mentiras?-pregunto Spencer.

-Bien, lo siento, no debí haber dicho que solo era una herida superficial.-dijo Grachi.-Quería evitar esto y que Jennifer se sintiera culpable, ya que ella era la que iba conmigo y yo me separe de ella.

-Nos vemos luego.-dijo Spencer abriendo la puerta.

-¿Qué quieres que haga?-pregunto ella.-Dímelo, solo no me pidas que no lo vuelva hacer, por que ambos sabemos que no lo cumpliré.

-No te pediría eso por que te conozco.-dijo Spencer girándose para mirarla.-Solo te pido algo, la próxima vez, piensa en mi, o si quieres no pienses en mi, piensa en nuestros hijos que están esperando que llegues a casa viva, no en un ataúd.

-¿Piensas que pondrían en riego mi vida?-pregunto ella

-No lo se, dímelo tu.-dijo el.-Esta vez fue el brazo, que tal si la próxima vez te cortan una arteria principal…

-Se a donde vas, no vallas por ahí.-dijo Grachi.

-Maldita sea, Joanna, soy tu esposo-dijo Spencer.-Siempre iré por donde mismo. Cada vez que te pongas en peligro, cada vez que salga este tema, siempre iré al mismo lugar. Ahora, discúlpame, necesito salir de aquí antes de que diga cosas estúpidas. Nos vemos mas tarde.

Y sin más salió de la habitación dejando a todos con la boca abierta de la sorpresa, y a Grachi con lágrimas en los ojos… Después de unos momentos de contemplar la puerta cerrada, se giro hacia sus compañeros, quienes la miraban buscando respuestas… Iba a ser una tarde muy larga…

* * *

><p><strong>Esto es todooooooo, amigos... Al menos por el momento.<strong>


	9. Capitulo 6: ¿Hay mas?

****Volvi! Aqui esta el siguiente capitulo... Vuelvo a Repetir, lamentablemente Criminal Minds no me pertenece...****

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo VI: ¿Hay más?<strong>

-¿Qué?-pregunto Grachi al percatarse de las miradas de sus compañeros.

-Me puedes explicar, por qué estas casado con uno de mi subordinados y nunca se te paso por la cabeza mencionarlo.-dijo Hotch

-¿Te lo puedo explicar más tarde?-pregunto Grachi.-Prometo que les explicare todo, absolutamente todo de este tema, pero primero tengo que hablar con Sal.

-Explícanos y después hablas con el.-dijo Hotch.- ¿Y por qué lo llamas Sal?

-Es su nombre, Spencer Salvatore Rourke Reíd.-dijo Grachi.-Hagamos algo, iré a hablar con el, si para la hora de la cena no he podido hablar con él les llamare y les explicare todo.

-Necesito respuestas ahora, Joanna.-dijo Hotch.-He esperado durante 8 años para saber quien era tu pareja, no esperare más.

-No soy la única que tiene las respuestas.-dijo Grachi.-Y si has esperado durante 8 años, puedes esperar un poco más, dame hasta la cena, solo eso te pido.

-Hotch, déjala que valla.-dijo Dave.-Después ambos nos tendrán que explicar muchas cosas, y Reíd tendrá que escucharme, me quito a la niña de mis ojos.

-No va a salir de esta habitación hasta que no explique todo-dijo Hotch.-Morgan, ve en busca de Reíd, creo que ambos van a tener que responder muchas preguntas.

-Déjame ver si entendí.-dijo Grachi.- ¿No me dejaras salir de esta habitación, hasta que todas tus dudas hayan quedado resueltas?

-Correcto.-dijo Hotch.-Morgan, ve por Reíd, checa en su habitación, si no esta ahí, llámalo y dile que venga inmediatamente.

-Hotch, creo que lo mejor es que dejemos que ellos hablen primero y luego los interrogamos.-dijo Emily.-En fin y al cabo todos tenemos dudas.

-No.-dijo Hotch.-Ahora mismo me aclararan todas mis dudas, principalmente las que tengo desde que ella se caso.

-Bien.-dijo Grachi sentándose en un sillón que estaba junto a la ventana.-Estaré aquí, vallan por el, y les diremos todo lo que quieran saber.

-Ahorita regreso.-dijo Morgan saliendo de la habitación.

+*+*+*+*SSR&JIR+*+*+*+*AC&EGH+*+*+*+*DA&TEM+*+*+*+*WT&JAL+*+*+*+*

15 minutos después, Spencer y Grachi se encontraban sentados en dos sillas, con todos los miembros del equipo alrededor, inclusive García había iniciado una video conferencia con Emily y estaba pendiente de todo, sin embargo 2 personas mas llegaron de sorpresa a la oficina de García…

-¿Por qué están en videoconferencia?-pregunto Kevin cuando entro a la sala.-Pensé que ya habían acabado el caso.

-Y que solo se iban a quedar haya para dormir y saldrían mañana al amanecer.-dijo Will

-Nos acabamos de enterar de algo muy jugoso.-dijo JJ.- ¿Y que haces ahí?

-Prestamente me sacaron a patadas de la comisaria.-dijo Will.-Dijeron algo así que a partir de hoy y hasta que regresemos de no se donde seré del FBI, así que vine para ver que iba a ser, sin embargo me tope con Kevin y decidimos visitar a García.

-Wow, Junior, creo que es la mejor excusa que he oído en años.-dijo Grachi burlescamente.

-Tú no tienes permiso de hablar más que para responder preguntas.-dijo Hotch.-Ninguno de los dos lo tiene.

-¿Ya se enteraron?-pregunto Kevin acercando una silla.-Me quedo, esto será divertido.

-Te acompaño, amigo.-dijo Will imitándolo.

-¿Ya se enteraron?-pregunto Emily.- ¿Ustedes sabían que estos dos estaban casados y nunca lo dijeron?

-No.-dijeron rápidamente los dos hombres.

-Lo adivinamos.-dijo Will, sin embargo al ver la mirada asesina de García confeso la verdad.-Bien, lo admito, fui el testigo de Reíd, y Kevin el de Grachi, nosotros dos, y Tamina estuvimos en la boda, y creo que hace 2 días o 3 días Mary se entero de todo.

-Que lindo, William.-dijo JJ.- ¿Porque nunca me dijiste que mi mejor amigo estaba casado?

-Por que ellos nos pidieron que no lo hiciéramos.-dijo Kevin.

-Y por que los amenace.-dijo Grachi.-Ellos habrían su linda boquita, y yo abriría la mía y rebelaría algunos secretos que ustedes no saben de ellos, la verdad fue bastante simple chantajearlos.

-Ok, concentrémonos en estos dos.-dijo Dave señalando a los Reíd.-Después arreglaremos cuentas con los otros.

-Bien.-dijo JJ.-Primera pregunta, ¿Cómo se conocieron?

-Personalmente no creo que eso importe mucho.-dijo Spencer.-Nos conocimos antes de que yo entrara al equipo así que no tiene importancia.

-Solo responde la pregunta, Reíd.-dijo Emily.-Queremos saberlo.

-Chocamos.-dijo Grachi.

-¿Chocaron?-pregunto Hotch.- ¿Es todo?

-Literalmente chocamos.-dijo Spencer.- Ella cayo al suelo igual que todos los libros que traía en el brazo, yo la ayude a levantarse y así nació nuestra amistad.

-¿Dónde ocurrió esto?-pregunto JJ.- ¿Y cuando?

-Hace 12 años, 2 meses y 6 días.-dijo Grachi.-Fue el 19 de Mayo de 1999, lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer.

-Eso es claro.-dijo Emily.-Tienes memoria eidética, ¿Dónde fue?

-En el hospital psiquiátrico donde esta mi madre.-dijo Reíd.-Yo empezaba a pedir informes y ella empezó a trabajar de voluntario.

-Ok.-dijo Emily.-Siguiente pregunta, ¿Cómo comenzaron a salir?

-Esa historia es un poco extensa.-dijo Grachi.-No podríamos saltarnos a la siguiente.

-No.-dijo Morgan con los ojos brillantes.-Yo estoy interesado en saber como te pidió que fueras su novia.

-Bien.-dijo Grachi.-Después de conocernos, nos hicimos amigos, yo dure en las Vegas casi dos años, después nos mudamos a Nueva Orleans, que fue donde conocí a Junior. Dure hay casi dos años, regrese a Virginia para el cumpleaños numero 21 de Sal, quien en ese momento estaba en platicas para entrar al FBI.

-Durante el tiempo que ella estuvo en Nueva Orleans, nos mantuvimos en contacto con cartas.-dijo Spencer.-Cuando regreso a Virginia, empezamos a salir, pero solo como amigos, la mayoría de las veces, Mina iba con nosotros, o incluso alguna que otra vez Joy nos acompañaba, también Haley salía con nosotros cuando Hotch estaba en algún caso.

-¿Haley?-pregunto Hotch.- ¿Mi Haley?

-¿Cuál otra Haley?-pregunto Grachi.-Ella siempre supo eso, por eso agradezco que no seas bueno haciendo perfiles de tu familia, por que si la supieras leer, lo hubieras descubierto todo.

-Volviendo al tema.-presiono Morgan.

-Yo tenia 22 años cuando se lo pedí, fue en una fiesta que Mina, y sus amigas le organizaron, fue exactamente en su cumpleaños numero 20.-dijo Spencer sonriendo.-Yo había llegado tarde a la fiesta por que tuve que hacer unas cuantas cosas que me pidieron en el FBI.

-Yo estaba molesta.-dijo Grachi.-Fue probablemente mi mejor cumpleaños.

-¿Cómo te lo pidió?-pregunto García emocionada.- Te dio regalo y ahí venia la pregunta.

-No.-dijo Grachi.-Fue de una manera que nadie imagina…

-Ella se enojo y a pesar de mis pobres excusas no me dirigía la palabra.-dijo Spencer mirándola divertido.-Yo ya había pensado pedírselo, pero no del modo que se lo pedí, llevaba días cargando el collar con el que se lo iba a pedir.

-¿Este collar?-pregunto JJ señalando el pequeño de platino en forma de estrella que tenia un pequeño diamante blanco en el centro.

-Si.-dijo Grachi.-No me lo he quitado desde entonces.

-En fin.-dijo Reíd.-Cansado de que no me hablara, tome el micrófono y prácticamente le grite frente a todo el mundo que si quería salir conmigo y así comenzamos una relación.

-¿Enfrente de todo el mundo?-pregunto Morgan.-Esta bromeando, ¿verdad?

-No.-dijo Grachi.-Me dijo que me quería y que quería salir conmigo, que si yo quería salir con el, yo dije que si, me dio el collar y tenemos una relación desde entonces.

-Es difícil imaginarlo haciendo eso.-dijo Morgan.-Pero debo de admitir que tienes agallas chico.

-Si no creen eso, no creo que crean como le pedí matrimonio.-dijo Reíd riendo.

-¿Cómo se lo pediste?-pregunto Dave.-De todos modos esa era la siguiente pregunta.

-No se los dirá.-dijo Mina que había entrado a la oficina de García y había estado escuchando la mayor parte de la practica.-Llevo intentando casi 6 años que me diga como lo hizo, nunca le he podido sacar nada, siempre me dice: _"Lo que paso esos 2 días son míos y de él, de nadie mas"._

-Tamina.-dijo Emily.-Hace años que no te veía.

-Lo siento, Emily.-dijo Tamina.-Pero moriste hace 7 meses, y yo no hablo con muertos.

-Tamina.-la regaño Grachi.- ¿Puedes calmarte un segundo? Esto no te hará bien.

-Lo siento.-dijo Tamina.-Lo siento, Emily, pero es la verdad.

-Tamina, te voy a dar un consejo, sé que en el momento en que te enteraste que estaba viva, lo único que quisiste era darle un puñetazo, créeme yo también lo iba ser con ella y con Hotch. Hotch por haber tomado esa decisión y Emily por haberla aceptado.-dijo Grachi.-Sin embargo pensé algo, si no les importo que lo su hijo de 5 años, el que ya había perdido una madre en manos de un sudes sintiera, que les iba a importar lo que los demás sintieran, créeme sirve de mucho consuelo.

-Si, creo que tienes razón.-dijo Mina.-Pero lamentablemente en mi caso es mucho más complicado que eso, a mi me afecto probablemente más que a todo.

-¿Queras decir a Kanny?-pregunto Kevin

-Si, bueno ella es parte de mí por el momento.-dijo Mina riendo.-Así que me afecto también a mí.

-¿Kanny? ¿Quién es Kanny?-pregunto García girándose a verla.- ¡Oh mi Dios! Tendremos otro bebe, en la familia.

-Aquí vamos.-dijo Grachi.-Antes de que digas algo Derek, déjame advertirte, haces que se sienta mal, y te aseguro que te partiré la cara, ahora si, di lo que quiera.

-¿Estas embarazada?-pregunto Morgan en shock.

-Si, de 7 meses.-dijo Tamina.-Y antes de que lo preguntes, si es tu hija, y antes de que lo preguntes, no te lo dije por tu dejaste bien claro que no querías volverme a ver, ni saber nada de mi.

-Esperen un segundo.-dijo Emily.-Tamina esta embarazada, y Morgan es el padre, ¿entendí bien?

-Si.-dijo Grachi agradecida que el tema había cambiado.-Y antes de que mates a Derek, el no sabia que Tamina era tu hermana, ella se presento como Tamina Gordon, utilizo el nombre de soltera de tu madre.

-Esto es demasiado.-dijo Emily.-Necesito un momento.

-Tomate el tiempo que quieras.-dijo Spencer.-Son demasiadas cosas para procesar, ¿Por qué no bajamos a cenar, y mañana, en Virginia arreglamos todo personalmente?

-Es una excelente idea.-dijo Grachi caminado hacia la puerta.

-No tan rápido.-dijo Hotch.-El tema de Morgan y Mina, lo hablaremos haya en Virginia, por que yo no estoy de acuerdo con que no le haya dicho, pero aquí y en este mismo momento aclararemos el tema por que el que no reunimos.

-Brillante.-dijo Grachi volviendo a su lugar.

-Hotch, creo que será mejor dejar todo esto para después.-dijo Dave señalando a Morgan y a Emily que estaban en shock, el primero por la noticia de que Tamina estaba embarazada, y la segunda tanto por la noticia, como por lo que Grachi había dicho.

-Bien.-dijo Hotch.-Pero esto no termina aquí.

-Claro, después contestaremos todas tus dudas.-dijo Grachi tomando de la mano a Spencer.-Tu y yo tenemos que hablar.

-No creo que sea…-dijo el

-Si, si es necesario.-dijo Grachi jalándolo hacia a fuera de la habitación.-Iremos a tu habitación.

+*+*+*+*SSR&JIR+*+*+*+*AC&EGH+*+*+*+*DA&TEM+*+*+*+*WT&JAL+*+*+*+*

-¿De que eras lo que querías hablar conmigo?-pregunto Spencer

-De lo que paso esta tarde.-dijo Grachi

-No tengo nada que decir.-dijo el.-Creo que lo que quería decir, ya lo dije.

-Ok, lo entiendo, estas enojado, estas furioso.-dijo Grachi.-Me llamaste Joanna, algo que tú nunca haces, entendí, pero por favor, hablemos.

-¿Para que Bella?-pregunto el.-Para que lleguemos a donde mismo.

-Lo siento.-dijo Grachi.-No debí mentir, y la verdad es que demasiadas veces puedo ser demasiado imprudente.

-Lo se.-dijo el.-Sin embargo no eso es lo que me enoja, lo que me enoja es que no puedo enojarme contigo, tu imprudencia es una de las cosas que mas amo de ti.

-¿Me puedes perdonar, por mi estupidez?-pregunto Grachi sonriendo.-Prometo que tratare de no volver a hacerlo, a la otra tratare de ser menos imprudente.

-No lo se, Bella.-dijo el sentándose en el borde de la cama con la cara entre las manos.-Se que nuestro trabajo involucra que algunas veces tenemos que salir heridos, pero tu tienes una gran habilidad de seguir problemas.

-Yo tengo la teoría de que los problemas me siguen a mí, no yo a ellos.-bromeo Grachi sentándose a su lado.-Pero tratare de evitarlo.

-No quiero, no se si podre soportar otra vez lo que paso hace 2 años, estuve a punto de perderte y no puede hacer nada por que tenia que hacer mi trabajo y tenia que apoyar a mi jefe.-dijo Spencer acariciándole la mejilla.

-Lo siento, sabes perfectamente que solo estuve en coma.-dijo Grachi.-Mi vida no corría peligro, lo mas grave que me podría pasar era que quedar paralitica.

-¿Pero que hubiera pasado si no hubieras despertado del coma?-pregunto el.

-Hubiera muerto-bromeo Grachi.-Lo siento, pero no fuiste el único que sufrió esos días.

-Es cierto.-dijo Spencer.- Jack sufrió, Hotch sufrió, Jessica sufrió, Joy sufrió, el equipo sufrió, tus padre sufrieron, mis padres sufrieron. Me parece que te preocupas por todo menos por mí.

-Sabes que eso no es cierto.-se defendió ella.-Sabes que tu eres el que mas me preocupa.

-Lo se, solo que, ¿Sabes cuanto tiempo paso desde la muerte de Haley, hasta que yo pude dormir al menos una hora?-pregunto el.-Todas las malditas noches me despertaba por la misma pesadilla, todas las malditas noches mi mente recreaba lo que paso con Haley, solo que en mi cabeza no era Haley a la que mataba Foyet, eras tu a la que mataba.

-Yo nunca fui su meta.-dijo ella en un susurro mientras lo abrazaba-

-Nunca fuiste su meta, es cierto pero aun así te torturo, te dejo en coma.-dijo el con voz entrecortada.-Todas las mañanas me levantaba y lo primero que hacia y lo ultimo que hacia, era llamar a mi padre haber si había algún cambio, no sabes el alivio que sentí cuando llame y me dijeron que habías despertado, por un momento iba a aventar todo por la borda y volar a verte.

-¿Y por qué no lo hiciste?-pregunto ella.-Hubiera agradecido tu apoyo.

-No lo se.-dijo el.-Quizá por que todo lo de Foyet estaba demasiado reciente, sé que necesitabas mi apoyo después de despertarte y enterarte de lo de Haley, pero simplemente no pude hacerlo.

-Ok.-dijo Grachi alejándose de el.-Hagamos un trato, yo trato de alejarme de los problemas y de asesinos seriales que quieran dejarme en coma, si tu me ayudas, ¿aceptas o no?

-Depende.-dijo el sonriendo.- ¿A que te tengo que ayudar?

-Tienes que hablar con Derek, ya que tú haz pasado una situación similar.-dijo Grachi.

-Con la única diferencia de que la chica que me mintió era mi esposa, no la chica a la que yo le dije que no quería volver a ver.-bromeo el.

-Hey.-dijo el golpeándolo cariñosamente en el brazo.-Y me debes de ayudar a unir a Derek y a Tamina, y a Hotch y a Emily.

-No, no, no.-dijo Spencer poniéndose de pie.-No me meteré en las relaciones de los demás.

-Por favor.-dijo ella hincándose en la cama para quedar a su altura y rodeándole el cuello con los brazos.- ¿Lo harías por mí?

-No intentes chantajearme con esa cara.-dijo Spencer al ver que ponía cara de borrego que va al matadero.-Esta bien, te ayudare.

-Genial.-dijo Grachi-¿Cerramos el trato con un apretón de manos?

-Tengo una idea mejor.-dijo el mientras la tomaba de la cintura y la colocaba suavemente en la cama con el encima.- ¿Qué te parece si lo cerramos con un beso?

-¡Que gran idea, Dr. Reíd!-exclamo Grachi.

-Lo se, Dra. Reíd.-dijo el antes de bajar la cabeza para besarla.

Cuando sus labios tocaron los de ella, todo enojo se fue a la goma, inmediatamente el enojo dejo de ser enojo, para convertirse en deseo. No supieron cuanto tiempo estuvieron besándose, ni siquiera se dieron cuenta en que momento, tanto como el chaleco, la corbata y la camisa de él como la chaqueta de ella, estaban tiradas en el piso aun lado de la cama. Pero eso era lo que pasaba cuando estaban juntos, ya sea que estuvieran besándose, o si estuvieran abrazados viendo una película, o simplemente estuvieran charlando, ambos perdían la noción del tiempo, ninguno de los dos se daba cuenta de que pasaba el tiempo, podían pasar horas y ninguno de los dos lo notaba. Cuando la mano de Grachi llego a la hebilla del cinturón, Spencer reacciono y rápidamente la detuvo.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Grachi cuando el se acostó a su lado.

-No podemos hacer esto.-dijo el señalando su brazo vendado.

-Vamos.-dijo Grachi.-Solo es una pequeña herida.

-Si, pero es muy reciente.-dijo el.-Mientras tengas las suturas, no haremos nada, y no intentes convencerme de lo contrario, por que no lo lograras, y sabes que puedo ser igual de testarudo que tu.

-Aguafiestas.-dijo ella acostándose sobre su pecho.

-Sabes, por un momento cuando entre a la sala, pensé que Hotch y Dave me iban a dar un puñetazo.-dijo Spencer.

-No, ¿Por qué lo harían?.-pregunto Grachi.-No creo que se les haya pasado por la cabeza.

-¿No les paso por la cabeza?-pregunto el riendo.

-¿Un puñetazo? No, tal vez ellos pensaron el torturarte.-bromeo Grachi.-Pero nunca te hubieran dado un puñetazo.

-Gracias.-dijo el.

-¿Qué esperabas?-pregunto ella.-A Hotch le robaste a su hermanita, y a Dave a la "niña de sus ojos" y fue lo que el dijo.

-Bueno, si es por eso, lo soportare.-dijo el entre risas.-Por que si pudiera retroceder el tiempo y volver al momento en que lo hice, lo volvería hacer.

-¿Te he dicho hoy que te quiero?-pregunto ella

-No, creo que no.-dijo el abrazándola con mas fuerza.

-Te quiero.-dijo ella.

-Yo también te quiero, pelirroja.-dijo el besándole la cabeza.

-Necesito decirte algo.-dijo Grachi levantando la cabeza para mirarlo, había llegado el momento.

-¿Qué pasa, Bella?-pregunto el.

-Necesito que sepas la verdadera causa, por la que me dieron el puesto de enlace con los medios.-dijo ella.-Pero antes, tienes que prometerme que lo que te voy a decir, no saldrá de estas cuatro paredes.

-Lo prometo, pero dime que pasa.-dijo el un poco asustado.

-Me dieron el puesto para analizarlos.-dijo Grachi.-En pocas palabras, para ser su psicóloga.

-¿Qué?-pregunto sorprendido el mientras se sentaba en la cama.-Por favor, dime que no estoy escuchando lo que escuche.

-Si, sabes que eso no tiene mucho sentido ¿verdad?-pregunto ella en broma, sin embargo al ver la expresión de su esposo…-Lo siento, pero no me dejaron otra alternativa, ¿estas molesto?

-Un poco.-dijo el.-Ahora comprendo por que después de casi un año sin enlace con los medios, te asignaron.

-Llevaban intentando meterme al equipo desde que Emily llego.-dijo Grachi.-Siempre me negué, pero la ultima vez, no me dejaron otra alternativa, mas que aceptar.

-¿Qué puede ser lo suficientemente fuerte para que traiciones así a tu equipo, a mi, a tu hermano, a nuestra familia?-pregunto el.-¿Por qué aceptaste analizarme y analizar a los demás.

-Bueno, técnicamente a ti no tengo que analizarte, te conozco demasiado bien como para que me puedas mentir. Pero a los demás si que lo he hecho, pero lo hice por que me amenazaron.-dijo ella.-Te explicare, cuando llegue a Virginia, London me cito en su oficina, yo sabia que volvería a insistir y yo ya tenia tomada la decisión de que no iba a aceptar.

-¿Pero?-pregunto el

-Cuando entre a la oficina, tenia en ella, todos los expedientes del equipo, excepto el de García, ya que ella trabaja con todos los equipos, mas con ustedes pero ayuda a los demás.-dijo ella.-Me dijo que si yo no aceptaba el puesto, cada uno de ustedes, irían a otro departamento, a otra ciudad, solo García se quedaría en Virginia.

-Debiste haber sabido que no nos iba a separar.-dijo Spencer.-Somos su mejor equipo.

-Eso fue lo que yo pensé, le dije que si estaba dispuesto a perder a su mejor equipo, él dijo que tal vez perdería a su mejor equipo, pero salvaría a sus mejores agentes.-dijo Grachi.-Cuando dijo eso, me desarmo, sabia que para ti, para Hotch, para Dave, y para los demás era importante el equipo, ustedes eran mas que un equipo, eran una familia, así que no me dejo otra alternativa.

-Bien.-dijo el sentándose a su lado.-Te entiendo, entiendo porque aceptaste el puesto y analizarnos, pero ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

-El día que acepte, él me dijo que nadie se enteraría, ustedes nunca sabrían que yo los estaba analizando.-dijo ella.-Yo tendría total libertad, no tendría que informar a nadie, solo informaría si quería hacer algún ejercicio de confianza… Sin embargo ayer por la mañana, me dijo que tendría que hablar ante el senado, y dependiendo de lo que yo le dijera, decidirían si separarían al equipo o no.

-Así que el viaje a Alaska es para que tú nos estudies mejor y te vallas preparando.-adivino a Spencer.-Y debo imaginar que mis abuelos, bueno técnicamente también son tus abuelos, pero como sea, ¿ellos también lo saben?

-No tengo idea.-dijo Grachi.-Para mi fue una sorpresa que me dijera que Industrias Salvatore nos iba a pagar el viaje, sin embargo sospecho que también es para que presionarte para que aceptes dar a conocer quien es su heredero.

-Bien, ¿Qué piensas hacer con lo del equipo?-pregunto Spencer

-No lo se.-dijo Grachi sinceramente.-Estoy aterrada, no tengo idea de cómo reaccionen los demás, lo único que pienso es que tal vez lo mejor, es que depues de la audiencia es que si los dejan juntos, yo me valla, me cambie de departamento.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-pregunto el

-Por que me van a odiar.-dijo Grachi.-Quien sabe como reaccionen cuando se enteren de que los estoy analizando.

-No creo que lleguen al grado de odiarte.-dijo Spencer

-Ya veremos que hacemos.-dijo Grachi.-Por que no se si pueda soportar mucho tiempo sin explotar cuando ellos no me dirijan la palabra.

-Lo que sea que valla a pasar, yo estaré a tu lado.-dijo el.

-Lo se.-dijo ella.-Pero no quiero causarte problemas con los demás.

-Creo que en mis votos de matrimonio, dije en las buenas y en las malas.-dijo el

-Creo que ninguno de los dos a respetado mucho esos votos, ¿verdad?-pregunto Grachi.

-Bella, acordamos que olvidaríamos todo.-dijo Spencer abrazándola.-Ambos cometimos errores, dijimos que olvidaríamos, ¿recuerdas?

-Lo se, es solo que cuando nos estuvieron preguntando, aunque aun no llegan a esa parte, no deje de pensar en que hubiera pasado si yo no me hubiera ido, si hubiera esperado a que tu llegaras de ese caso y hubiéramos hablado.-dijo Grachi.

-Todo hubiera sido diferente.-dijo Spencer.-Pero, de uno o de otra forma tu te hubieras ido a las Vegas, recuerdas lo que iba a pasar, y otra de las razones por las que peleamos, tu querías que yo iniciara una relación con mi padre y yo no lo quería.

-Pero eso cambio cuando nacieron los gemelos.-dijo ella.

-Pero la ultima vez que peleamos por eso, aun no nacían los gemelos.-le recordó el separándose para verla a la cara.-Bella, tal vez el destino preparo todo.

-¿El destino?-pregunto Grachi.-Tu no crees en el destino.

-Empecé a creer en el destino la primera vez que me dijiste que me amabas.-dijo el riendo.-Quizá todo esta fuera de nuestro control.

-Quizá.-dijo ella.-Pero tal vez nunca lo podremos comprobar.

-Quizá, pero es mejor que vallamos a cenar, los demás deben estar esperándonos.-dijo Spencer recogiendo su ropa del suelo para ponérsela.-Aunque lo mas seguro es que Morgan este en el bar.

-Entonces tu vas al bar y hablas con el.-dijo Grachi.-Yo iré con los demás, y te disculpare con los demás.

-Bien.-dijo el.-Pero tendrás que traer algo para que cene.

-Claro, te lo dejare en la puerta.-dijo ella.-Por que si no recuerdas yo tengo mi propia habitación.

-Pues tendrás que cancelarla.-dijo el.-No permitiré que duermas en otra habitación, dormirás conmigo.

-Habíamos acordado que dormiríamos en habitaciones diferentes.-dijo Grachi

-Si, cuando los demás no sabían lo nuestro.-dijo el.-Ya lo saben, así que ya puedo dormir contigo, con mi esposa.

-Es un argumento convincente.-dijo ella.-Necesito tu llave.

-¿Para que?-pregunto Spencer.

-Para poder volver.-dijo ella.-Lo más seguro es que tú te entretengas mucho con Derek en el bar, así que yo me vendré a acostar, te esperare aquí.

-Claro.-dijo el.- ¿Vas a llamar a los gemelos?

-No.-dijo ella.-Los llamare mañana cuando vallamos a aterrizar, hoy en la mañana se los dije.

-Bien, entonces creo que lo mejor será que nos vallamos.-dijo Spencer dándole su chaqueta y abriendo la puerta de la habitación para que saliera ella primero.

+*+*+*+*SSR&JIR+*+*+*+*AC&EGH+*+*+*+*DA&TEM+*+*+*+*WT&JAL+*+*+*+*

Cuando ambos salieron del ascensor, se separaron, mientras Grachi se encamino hacia el restaurant, Reíd se dirigió al lado opuesto, se dirigió hacia el bar del hotel, donde probablemente se encontraría Morgan. No tardo mucho tiempo en encontrarlo, estaba sentado en la barra con una cerveza en las manos, así que se dirigió hacia él y se sentó a su lado.

-¿Cómo la llevas?-pregunto Reíd cuando se sentó.

-¿Cómo esperas que la lleve?-pregunto Morgan.-Me acabo de enterar, que mi mejor amigo esta casado y yo no lo sabia, y para acabarla, me entero que mi novia por dos años, a la que termine por haberme mentido, esta embarazada.

-Es difícil.-dijo Reíd mientras le hacia una seña al cantinero para que le llevaran una cerveza.

-¿Difícil?-pregunto Morgan.-No creo que sepas lo que siento.

-Probablemente no.-dijo Reíd.-Dado que a mí, quien me lo oculto fue mi esposa.

-¿Te lo oculto?-pregunto Morgan.- ¿Por qué?

-Peleamos, ambos dijimos cosas que no debimos decir, yo me fui del departamento, y no volví por que salimos de a un caso.-dijo Spencer.-Cuando regrese, el departamento estaba vacío, lo único que encontré fue su anillo de compromiso en la cama, y no la volví a ver hasta que fuimos a las Vegas y me quede a resolver el caso de Reily Jenkins.

-García dijo que algo había pasado esos días.-dijo Morgan.-Dijo que tú cambiaste, pediste vacaciones y pasabas demasiado tiempo en las Vegas.

-¿Qué puedo decir? Tener un hijo te cambia la vida.-dijo Reíd.-Aunque en mi caso, tuve dos.

-¿Cómo tomaste la idea de convertirte en padre?-pregunto Morgan.-Ellas al menos habían tenido 7 o 8 meses para hacerse a la idea, nosotros 1 mes.

-No lo se.-dijo Reíd honestamente.-Yo nunca pensé en tener una familia, hasta que conocí a Bella, ella cambio por completo mi mundo, me dio una razón para ver mas halla de los libros y las estadísticas.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunto Morgan.

-¿Recuerdas lo que te dije hace tiempo?-pregunto Reíd.-Acerca de que yo sabia lo que significaba tenerle miedo a tu propia mente.

-Si, estábamos buscando a un chico.-dijo Morgan

-Bueno, esa es la razón por la que nunca había pensado en formar una familia.-dijo Reíd.-Desde pequeño me aterraba tanto la idea de heredar la enfermedad de mi madre, que simplemente no pensaba en otra cosa más que en evitar heredarla. Sin embargo Bella cambio eso, ella me dijo que en vez de estar pensado en que podía ser parte del 87% de las personas que heredan la esquizofrenia, pensara en que también podía ser parte del 13% que no la hereda.

-No entiendo.-dijo Morgan.- ¿Eso en que me va a ayudar?

-Antes de continuar, quiero que me conteste una pregunta.-dijo Reíd.- Alguna vez, en todo el tiempo que estuvieron saliendo, tu y Mina, ¿Alguna vez pensaste en proponerle matrimonio?

-Si.-contesto Morgan tras unos momentos.-Lo pensé durante mucho tiempo, ella era, ella es todo lo que yo quiero, rápidamente ella se convirtió en mi escape del trabajo, con ella dejaba a un lado todo.

-Cuando estabas con ella, simplemente eran tu y ella, podían pasar horas charlando y ninguno notaba el paso del tiempo.-opino Reíd

-Si, es exactamente eso.-dijo Morgan.-Dos meses antes de separarnos, cada vez que pasaba por una joyería, me detenía a ver anillos de compromiso, sin embargo nunca lo compre por que ninguno era lo suficiente para ella.

-¿Por qué pelearon?-pregunto Reíd.

-Yo te contesto, si tú me respondes la misma pregunta.-dijo Morgan.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Reíd

-Curiosidad, lo que dijeron esta tarde, tus actitudes, que ahora comprendo, cuando estas cerca de ella.-dijo Morgan.-Me llenan de curiosidad por saber que hico mi amigo genio, para que su esposa lo dejara.

-Bien, es un trato.-dijo Reíd.-Pero como yo pregunte primero, tu contestas primero.

-¿Por qué no primero tu? Después no me lo vas a contar.-dijo Morgan

-Si no te lo cuento, cuando te cases, te daré las alianzas matrimoniales.-dijo Reíd.-Y no cualquier alianza, te las comprare de platino.

-Dr. Reíd, no haga apuestas que no vaya a cumplir después.-dijo Morgan bromeando.

-Solo empieza a contar.-dijo Reíd.

-Bien.-dijo el moreno.-Cuando nosotros nos conocimos, ella se presento como Tamina Gordon, hasta ese punto estuvo bien, yo sabía que Emily tenía una hermana, pero no sabia como era, y dado que Tamina trabaja en cubierto, casi nunca pasaba por las oficinas, así que no la conocíamos. En el funeral de Emily me sorprendió verla ahí, sin embargo me sorprendió más, cuando la vi del brazo de la madre de Emily, ahí todo encajo, siempre me había recordado a alguien, pero no sabía a quien.

-Te enteraste que era la hermana de Emily.-dijo Reíd

-Si-dijo Morgan.-A la noche siguiente fui a su departamento, cuando se lo comente, ella dijo que siempre me lo había querido decir, pero siempre había algo que lo impedía, le dije que por que no me lo había dicho desde que empezamos a salir, me dijo que por que estaba tan acostumbrada a tener diferentes nombres que se le olvido. Empezamos a discutir, ambos estábamos afectado por lo de Emily, pero aun así discutíamos.

-Y terminaron haciendo el amor toda la noche.-dijo Reíd.

-Yo iba esa noche a confrontarla, a averiguar por que me había mentido.-dijo Morgan.-Pero en un momento, me beso o yo la bese a ella, no lo se, pero al final terminamos en la cama. A la mañana siguiente cuando despertamos, le dije que ella sabía que odiaba que me engañaran, y que toda nuestra relación hubiera sido un engaño, así que no tenía sentido seguir. Le dije que no quería volver a saber nada de ella, y ella lo acepto a la perfección, fue la última vez que hable con ella, la última vez que nos vimos, fue como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra.

-Pero hubiera bastado con que hubieras ido a fraudes.-dijo Reíd.-Según me conto Bella, ella nunca se fue de Virginia, ni siquiera dejo su departamento, hubiera bastado con que fueras y la hubieras encontrado hay.

-Lo hice.-dijo Morgan.-Los primeros días fueron los mas duros, dure dos meses, casi tres meses, que iba todas las tardes y estacionaba a fuera de su edificio, solo para verla, pero lo repito, fue como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra, nunca la volví a ver desde esa noche.

-Pero, sabes que tu tuviste la culpa, ¿verdad?-pregunto Reíd.

-Gracias, Reíd.-dijo Morgan.-Justo lo que necesitaba escuchar, que yo tuve la culpa.

-No estoy diciendo eso.-dijo Reíd.- Estoy diciendo que como tu le pediste que se alejara y le dijiste que no querías volver a saber de ella, ella lo tomo en serio, desapareció de tu vida y automáticamente todo lo referente a ella, desapareció, y eso lamentablemente incluye a Kanny.

-¿Kanny?-pregunto Morgan.

-Es como la llamaron esta tarde.-dijo Reíd.-Creo que fue Bella quien le puso así.

-Kanny, bonito nombre.-dijo Morgan.-Yo también lo hubiera elegido como nombre de mi hija.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?-pregunto Reíd.

-Wow, no tan rápido, amigo.-dijo Morgan.-Yo ya te dije por que peleamos, es tu turno.

-Bien.-dijo Reíd.-Era el 12 de Febrero, yo llegue a casa temprano, y me encontré a un hombre, estaba semidesnudo en casa, y estaba abrazándola.

-¿Así que pensaste que Grachi te engañaba?-pregunto Morgan, quien no se animaba a llamarla Isabella o cualquiera de sus diminutivos aunque ella no estuviera presente.

-Si, sabes que siempre he sido demasiado inseguro.-dijo Reíd.- En fin, cuando él se fue, empezamos una discusión, ambos dijimos cosas que no quisimos decir, yo le dije que si se había casado conmigo solo para después acostarse con cualquiera en mi propia cama, ella me dijo que si pensaba que lo hacia, yo le dije que si, que después de ver lo que acaba de presenciar, que otra cosa quería que pensara. Fue una gran, gran pelea. Yo salí dando un portazo, cuando iba entrando, me llamaron para un caso, cuando regresamos, y llegue al departamento, no estaba, mi primera impresión fue que había salido, pero cuando abrí nuestra habitación, me di cuenta que se había ido, sus cosas no estaban, y en la cama estaba su anillo de compromiso.

-¿No te dejo ninguna nota?-pregunto Morgan

-No, nada, solo el anillo.-dijo Reíd.-Estuve tratando de llamarla, pero siempre me saltaba el buzón de voz, abre con su madre, pero no se si no sabia, o si no quiso decirme nada, no supe nada de ella hasta el caso en las Vegas.

-Cuando fuiste a despedirte de tu madre.-dijo Morgan.

-Si, ella estaba en su habitación.-dijo Reíd.-Estaban conversando, yo me quede afuera, pensé que no era ella, que era otra persona, pero mi madre le pregunto que si yo nunca supe la verdadera razón por la que se mudo a las Vegas, ella le respondió que yo no supe a donde se había mudado y que mucho menos había sabido que estaba embarazada cuando lo hizo. Entre a la habitación, y la vi, mas hermosa que nunca y con el vientre abultado. Por más que hubiera querido ocultar su estado, no hubiera podido. Tuve que esperar, casi 8 meses para enterarme que iba a ser padre, fue a la vez la mejor noticia y la peor.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Morgan.

-Por que eso significaba, que ya tenia una razón aparte del matrimonio para estar atado a Bella.-dijo Spencer.-Pero eso también significaba que ella me había mentido, y probablemente por mi culpa. Así que fue difícil aceptar todo.

-¿Cómo lo hiciste para aceptarlo?-pregunto Derek

-Todo el camino de las Vegas a Virginia, estuve pensado, que hubiera pasado si no me hubiera comportado como un hombre celoso e inseguro, que hubiera pasado si la hubiera dejado explicarlo.-dijo Reíd.-Si no me hubiera comportado de ese modo, habría visto como se desarrollaba, había sentido su primera patada. Cuando llegue a Virginia y tome en brazos a Henry, supe que poco tiempo después tendría en brazos a otros bebes, pero esos bebes eran míos, yo los había procreado, si a Henry lo quería proteger, a ellos también, así que tome la decisión de estar todo el tiempo posible con ellos, no iba a permitir que nada ni nadie los dañara, por que eran míos. Así que tome unas vacaciones, y fui a su encuentro.

-¿Qué paso con Grachi y tu?-pregunto el moreno.

-Hablamos, arreglamos todo, sin embargo era difícil perdonarla, ella me había alejado de una etapa maravillosa que debíamos de compartir juntos, así que al principio yo solo estaba con ahí por los niños, sin embargo comprendí que yo había tenido parte de la culpa.-dijo Reíd.-Tarde en perdonarla, pero la perdone, sin embargo nuestra relación estaba destrozada y no sabíamos si la íbamos a poder rescatar, tardamos 3 años en actuar.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunto Morgan.- ¿3 años? ¿Por qué?

-La ultima vez que nos vimos frente a frente, fue en el bautizo de los gemelos, desde ese día, hasta el día que entro a la sala de conferencias no la había visto en persona, siempre hablábamos por teléfono y video conferencias, pero no frente a frente, cuando yo iba a las Vegas a ver a los gemelos, mi padre era el que los llevaba a mi encuentro, y cuando Bella iba a Virginia, su madre era la que me los llevaba.-dijo Reíd.-Con el tiempo tantas llamadas hicieron que volviéramos a ser los de antes, sin embargo ninguno se quería arriesgar a volver a sufrir, ni siquiera cuando ocurrió lo de Foyet, hasta hace 5 días, fue cuando volvimos a ser realmente lo que éramos antes.

-¿Ocurrió lo de Foyet?-pregunto Morgan-Ella no se vio envuelta en lo de Foyet, ni siquiera fue al funeral de Haley.

-No pudo ir, estaba en coma, no despertó hasta 10 días después de lo de Haley.-dijo Reíd.-Duro 2 semanas en coma.

-¿Qué le paso?-pregunto Morgan.

-Foyet, Foyet fue lo que le paso.-dijo Reíd.

-¿Qué le hizo?-pregunto el moreno

-No te lo puedo decir.-dijo el chico.-Ella me hizo prometer que no diría nada, hasta que ella se lo dijera a Hotch, no quería que se sintiera más culpable de lo que se sentía.

-Ok, 2 semanas en coma.-dijo Morgan.- ¿Es a lo que ibas a llegar?

-Si.-dijo Reíd riendo.-Bella tiene una habilidad única de meterse en problemas, siempre sale ganando debido a sus habilidades, pero a veces sale con la muñeca rota, o cortadas.

-¿Y siempre que sale herida sale la misma discusión?-pregunto Morgan

-No, solo sale cuando miente y quiere hacer de menos las heridas.-dijo Reíd.-Pero en fin, basta de hablar de mi, ¿Qué vas a hacer con lo de Mina?

-Hablar con ella.-dijo Morgan.-Tratar de arreglar las cosas, estar ahí para Kanny y para Mina, ya el tiempo decidirá que pasa.

-¿El tiempo?-pregunto Reíd.-Creo que el que tiene que decidir eres tu, Derek, ya una vez pensaste en el matrimonio, eso significa que lo que sentías por ella era muy fuerte, y algo tan fuerte no se puede olvidar tan sencillamente, tal vez deban darse otra oportunidad, tal vez les lleve años como a Bella y a mi, o tal vez no, quizá solo necesiten hablar.

-¿Qué no se supone que los que damos consejos somos nosotros?-pregunto Morgan bromeando.-Tu eres un genio, pero no sabes nada acerca de relaciones ni nada por el estilo.

-Cuando estas casado con Bella, aprendes cosas que nunca olvidas.-dijo Reíd.-Y tal vez la impresión que tienen de mi, es la que yo quiero que tengan.

-Ok.-dijo el moreno.-No volveré a creerte nada.

Estuvieron conversando hasta tarde, esa conversación sirvió para que ambos se desahogaran, y aunque regularmente Morgan no iría a desahogarse con Reíd, compendio que lo habían subestimado, era cierto que no podía relacionarse con las personas que no conocía, pero era bueno escuchando y era bueno dando algunos consejos.

+*+*+*+*SSR&JIR+*+*+*+*AC&EGH+*+*+*+*DA&TEM+*+*+*+*WT&JAL+*+*+*+*

El camino de regreso a Virginia, resulto bastante cómodo, mas cómodo de lo que Grachi lo esperaba, ya aunque todos querían saber mas detalles de la relación de ella y Spencer, al todos habían decidido esperar a que llegaran a las oficinas para también aclarar lo de Tamina y Morgan, sin embargo, Hotch y Dave a pesar que no dijeron nada, se dedicaron a mirar todo el camino a Reíd con malos ojos. Cuando por fin llegaron a Virginia, y llegaron a las oficinas de la UAC, se encontraron con William y Kevin sentados en uno de los escalones que llevaba a las oficinas.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-pregunto Grachi.-Pensé que estarían en la sala.

-Penélope, obligo a Mina a que trajera y le mostrara todos los videos que el medico le saco de Kanny.-dijo Kevin.-Y junto con Mary las están viendo.

-Así decidimos esperarlos aquí.-dijo William

-¿Las ecografías?-pregunto Grachi.-La voy a matar.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto JJ

-Por que desde que me dijo que estaba embarazada, y se hizo la primera, le pedí que me la mostrara, ella nunca lo hizo.-dijo la pelirroja.-Y ahora, Penélope se los pide y lo acepta.

-Penélope puede llegar a asustar.-dijo Kevin.-Quizá le dio mas miedo que tu.

-No.-dijo Grachi.-Lo que pasa es que Penélope es la mejor amiga de Derek, así que por eso accedió mas fácilmente, creo que guardaba los video para que Derek fuera el primero que los viera.

-Que considerada de su parte.-dijo Hotch.-Primero no se lo dice, y ahora resulta que quería que el fuera el primero en verlos.

-Eso lo tendrán que arreglar, Derek y Tamina, ¿no te parece?-pregunto Dave a Hotch.-Nosotros no nos podemos meter.

-Bien.-dijo Hotch subiendo las escaleras.-Estaré en mi oficina.

-Tengo que hablarles de un caso.-dijo Grachi.-En la sala de conferencias.

-¿Un caso?-gruño Hotch.-Acabamos de regresar y ya quieres enviarnos a otro.

-No es mi culpa.-dijo Grachi.-London fue el que lo pidió de ese modo.

-Bien.-dijo Hotch.-Iré en 5 minutos.

-Tengo una idea mejor.-dijo Reíd.-London nos dará el día libre par que no preparemos, ¿verdad?

-Si.-dijo Grachi.- ¿En que estas pensando?

-Una cena en casa.-dijo Reíd encogiéndose de hombros.-Sera una buena oportunidad de que conozcan a los gemelos, y de confesarles de mis abuelos. Ahí nos explicaras todo lo referente a este nuevo caso.

-Suena bien.-dijo JJ.- ¿Conoceré el lugar donde vives? No puedo esperar.

-¿Qué les parece a las 7?-pregunto Hotch.-Que Grachi cocine.

-¿Qué?-pregunto la pelirroja.-Claro, si no tengo otra opción.

-Haz el pastel de chocolate.-ordeno Hotch.-Hace 3 años que no lo pruebo.

-Claro, ¿alguna otra cosa mas?-pregunto Grachi sarcásticamente.

-No, tu decides que cenaremos.-dijo Hotch sonriendo antes de mentarse a su oficina.

-Al parecer esta decidido.-dijo William mirando burlescamente a Grachi que se quedo con la palabra en la boca.

-Eso parece.-dijo Grachi.-Ahora, iré a ver las fotos de Kanny.

-Antes de que te vallas, ¿Qué significa Kanny?-pregunto Emily

-Es un apodo, como Grachi.-dijo Grachi.-Tome la primera parte de Kate, que es el diminutivo de Catherine, y la ultima parte de Penny, que es el diminutivo de Penélope

-Catherine Penélope.-dijo Morgan desde la puerta.-Yo escogí ese nombre en un mensaje que me llego, decía que era una especie de test que estaban haciendo a varios agentes del FBI.

-Y escogiste el nombre masculino, Keith Spencer.-dijo Grachi.-Si, sabes lo difícil que fue hacer que tú escogieras el nombre y que no sospecharas nada.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunto Morgan-

-Tuve que enviar ese test a muchas personas para que tu lo contestaras sin sospechar nada.-dijo Grachi.-Pero tengo que aceptar que fue divertido fue divertido.

-¿Esa encuesta tu la hiciste?-pregunto el moreno

-Si, para que tu pudieras escoger el nombre de tu hijo o hija, en el momento que la hice, no sabíamos que era.-dijo Grachi.-Digamos que tu fuiste quien dio el nombre final a Kanny.

-Los nombre que venían en la encuesta, ¿ustedes los escogieron?-pregunto Morgan.

-No, Tamina los escogió.-dijo Grachi.-Penélope y Gabriela era el segundo nombre de los nombres que iba a tener, por García, que es tu mejor amiga, el otro, el primero lo escogió Mina. Y el del hombre, Tamina escogió el segundo, y el primero era Keith, que es el nombre de tu padre, si no me equivoco.

-¿Planearon todo, y no me lo quisieron decir?-pregunto Morgan

-Yo no te lo podía decir, hice una promesa y más aparte yo sabía que quien te lo tenía que decir, era Tamina, no yo.-dijo Grachi.

-Magnifico, completamente magnifico.-dijo Morgan mientras caminaba a su escritorio.

-¿No subirás?-pregunto Emily.

-Creo queme quedare aquí.-dijo Morgan.-Nos darán el día libre, así que esperare a que ustedes acaben y después llevare a comer a Tamina para hablar.

-Ok.-dijo Emily siguiendo al os demás que ya se dirigían a la sala de conferencias.

-Chicas, que bien que llegan.-dijo una Penélope se acercaron.-Chicas, ¿se imaginan a una pequeña Morgan corriendo de un lado a otro? Imagínala, llena de vida, igual que su madre, pero con los ojos de mi dios de chocolate.

-Si, García, creo que todos queremos imaginárnosla.-dijo Emily mirando al hombre que estaba sentado abajo, mirando pensativo la pared, antes de entrar a la sala donde se encontraba su hermana.

+*+*+*+*SSR&JIR+*+*+*+*AC&EGH+*+*+*+*DA&TEM+*+*+*+*WT&JAL+*+*+*+*

1 hora después, todos los agentes se despidieron y partieron hacia sus casas, con la intención de preparar todo, y después a las 7 de la noche reunirse en casa de los Reíd, para la cena, sin embargo Derek Morgan y Tamina Prentiss, se dirigieron hacia uno de los restaurant preferidos de ella, para comer…

-¿Para que me pediste que vinera a comer contigo?-pregunto Tamina una vez que habían ordenado la comida.

-Para hablar.-dijo Derek.-Creo que es necesario que hablemos.

-¿De que?-pregunto ella

-De nuestra hija.-dijo el.-Por que no se si recuerdes, que Kanny también es mi hija.

-Lo recuerdo perfectamente, créeme, ni Mary ni Grachi me han permitido olvidarlo.-dijo ella.- ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?

-Para empezar, ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?-pregunto el

-Por que tú dijiste que no querías saber nada de mí.-dijo ella.-Y eso incluía a Kanny.

-Se lo que dije, Mina.-dijo el.-Pero eso no quita me lo ocultaste, yo tenia derecho a saber que iba a ser padre.

-Ahora lo sabes.-dijo ella.

-Si, ahora lo se, 7 meses después de que quedaras embarazada.-dijo el-Mi pregunta es, ¿Por qué me entero hasta ahora?

-Por que no sabia como decírtelo.-dijo Mina.-Me odiabas por que te oculte que era la hermana de Emily, no sabía como reaccionarias cuando te enteraras que estaba embarazada. Tenia miedo de que no quisieras al bebe y estuve alargando el momento de decírtelo, hasta ayer.

-¿Pensabas que no iba a querer a mi hijo?-pregunto Derek.-Tamina, es mi hijo, estaba claro que lo iba a querer, me conoces, deberías haber sabido que yo lo iba a querer.

-Lo se.-dijo Mina.-Pero también sabia que si sabias que estaba embarazada, querías regresar, y yo no iba soportar que estuvieras conmigo solo porque estaba embarazada de tu hijo.

-Es absurdo.-dijo el.- Pero aun así tenia derecho a saber.

-Lo siento.-dijo Mina.-Lamento habértelo ocultado, pero tu debiste de saber que había probabilidades ocurriera. Esa noche no nos cuidamos, y yo me salte unas cuantas píldoras con todo lo de Emily, así que tú también debiste de pensar un poquito en las consecuencias de aquella noche.

-Lo que pasa es que esa noche no pensamos, Tamina.-dijo el.- Y ahora que lo mencionas, me vas a decir ¿Por qué no me dijiste que Emily era tu hermana?

-Por que quería dejar de ser la hermanita de Emily Prentiss.-dijo Mina.-Toda mi vida no he sido más que la hermanita de Emily, así que cuando te conocí, decidí que me conocerías por mí, no por Emily.

-Así que decidiste mentir.-dijo el

-Estaba acostumbrada a tener diferentes identidades, que simplemente cuando supe que tu trabajabas con Emily, decidí usar el apellido de soltera de mi madre.-dijo Mina.-Sabia que tu no saldrías si hubieras sabido que era la hermana de una de tus mejores amigas, así que decidí ocultarlo.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que no hubiera salido contigo, si hubiera estado al tanto de que eras la hermanita de Emily?-pregunto el

-Por que te conozco.-dijo Mina.-Se que nunca traicionarías a tus amigo, tal vez saldrías conmigo si te enterabas que trabajaba en el FBI, pero no saldrías conmigo si te enterabas que era su hermana.

-Hubiera salido contigo.-dijo el.-Así fueras la hermanita de mi mejor amigo, de mi jefe, de quien sea, hubiera salido contigo, no me hubiera importado perder mi empleo ni a mis amigo, si te tenia a ti hubiera sido feliz.

-Pues nunca lo podremos comprobar.-dijo Mina.-Lo que paso, pasó y nada se puede cambiar.

-El pasado no se puede cambiar, pero si el presente.-dijo el.-Quiero que vengas a vivir a mi casa.

-No.-dijo ella.-Se que estoy embarazada de tu hija, pero no por eso voy a mudarme así como así.

-Necesitaras ayuda cuando nazca Kanny.-dijo el.-Y quiero estar ahí, así que o tu te mudas a mi casa o yo me mudo a tu departamento, es tu elección.

-Eso no es justo.-dijo ella

-Tampoco es justo que yo me haya perdido la primera patada de mi hija.-dijo Derek.-Así que al parecer, la vida no es justa con ninguno de los dos.

-Bien, me mudare a tu casa.-dijo Mina.-Pero me ayudaras a arreglar el cuarto de Kanny, cuando hablo de arreglar, me refiero a que me ayudaras a pintar, y colocar lo muebles y demás.

-¿Crees que con eso me voy a asustar?-pregunto el riendo.-Mis hermanas me obligaron a hacerlos, cuando nació mi sobrina, así que lo hare, tu solo tienes que ordenar y yo obedeceré.

-Me parece perfecto.-dijo ella.

-Y me ayudaras a decirle a mi madre.-dijo Derek.-Se va a poner furiosa cuando sepa que no me lo dijiste hasta hoy.

-Derek, tu madre ya lo sabe.-dijo ella

-¿Qué?-pregunto el sorprendido-¿Cómo lo sabe?

-Yo se lo dije a Jazz, y ella se lo dijo a tu madre.-dijo Mina.- Ella lo sabe desde poco después de enterarme que estaba embarazada, ella quería decírtelo, pero entre las chicas y yo logramos convencerla de que lo mejor era que no lo supieras, por el momento.

-Voy a matar a las traidoras de mis hermanas.-dijo Derek molesto.-Rompiste tu propio record, hiciste que mi propia familia, me mintiera.

-Lo siento.-dijo ella.-De verdad, lo siento.

-Cuéntame, ¿a que se refería Kevin a que la supuesta muerte de Emily afecto Kanny?-pregunto el.

-Te acabas de enterar que tu madre te mintió, ¿y lo único que quieres es saber eso?-pregunto ella.

-Necesito distraerme.-dijo el.-Por que si no voy a explotar, así que cuéntamelo.

-Cuando vi entrar a Emily por la puerta, me sentí mal, dure varios días mal.-dijo Mina.-Mary me convenció y fui al medico, y al parecer todo el shock, de ver a mi hermana viva, después de enterarla, casi me provoca un parto prematuro, así que me receto reposo, y que le pidió a Mary que me cuidara para que no sufriera ninguna alteración que implicara, que mi presión se subiera.

-¿Por eso fue que Grachi me dijo que si te alteraba, me iba a partir la cara?-pregunto el

-Si, Grachi es un poco sobreprotectora.-dijo Mina riendo.

-Cuéntame mas.-dijo el.-Quiero saber como llevaste el embarazo y todo.

-Está bien.-dijo Mina.

Mina se dedico a contarle todo, como se entero que estaba embarazada, Derek quería saber absolutamente todo, así que ella paso la mitad de la tarde contándose lo y respondiendo sus preguntas, cuando se dieron cuenta, era ya tiempo de ir a casa de Dave.

Todo el equipo se reuniría en casa de Grachi y de Spencer, sin embargo algunos no sabían donde vivían, así que decidieron que se reunirían primero en casa de Dave y de ahí partirían todos juntos… Mientras todos pasaban la tarde con su familia, Grachi y Spencer se ponían cada vez mas nerviosos, había llegado el momento de revelar cosas, y Grachi sabia que esa cena también seria otro interrogatorio acerca de su relación, así que no sabia que esperar de esa noche…

* * *

><p><strong>Esto es todooooooo, amigos... Al menos por el momento.<strong>


	10. Capitulo 7: Alaska

****Perdon la tardanza, pero por fin termine el capitulo y aqui esta...

Lamentablemente Criminal Minds no me pertenece, por que si lo hiciera, todo seria diferente...

Nota: Este capitulo contiene spoilers del capitulo 10 de la septima temporada...

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo VII: Alaska<strong>

Grachi se encontraba sentada meciéndose en el columpio que se encontraba en el porche de la casa, esperaba que llegara el equipo, esta nerviosa, aun no decidía si les decía esta misma noche o se los decía cuando llegaran a Alaska… Ahí, fue donde la encontró Spencer…

-¿Sigues sin decidir que harás?-pregunto el desde la puerta.

-Creo que lo mejor será decírselos hasta que lleguemos haya.-dijo Grachi.-Así no tendrán excusa de no ir.

-Creo que con las bombas de esta tarde y lo que viene, lo mejor será que esperes.-dijo Spencer sentándose a su lado.

-¿Dónde están los gemelos?-pregunto ella

-En el cine.-dijo el-Es raro decir el cine, cuando en realidad es el sótano de tu casa.

-Y yo sigo diciendo que la casa es demasiado grande para nosotros cuatro.-dijo ella.

-Aunque fuéramos una familia numerosa, seguiría siendo demasiado grande.-dijo Spencer.-Creo que si trajéramos a todo el equipo a vivir aquí tal vez se llenaría un poco.

-Creo que tus abuelos tratan de ser con los gemelos lo que no fueron contigo.-dijo Grachi.-Y eso significa darles todo lo que quieren.

-Te refieres al castillo, ¿verdad?-pregunto el divertido.-Sabes que ya tenían planeado comprarlo, creo que después de que yo tome el control de la empresa, ellos se irán a vivir a Francia, a ese castillo.

-Sal, nos lo dieron como 5to aniversario de bodas.-dijo Grachi.-Pero ambos sabemos que se decidieron a comprarlo, por que Maya les dijo que quería un castillo.

-¿Y que tiene de malo?-pregunto el

-Que Maya va a cumplir 3 años.-dijo Grachi.- ¿Qué niña de 3 años, no desea vivir en un castillo y que la rescate su príncipe azul?

-Tu.-dijo el

-Yo, pero por que yo a esa edad lo único que quería era que mi padre viviera.-dijo Grachi.

-Lo entiendo.-dijo el.-Pero ahí que admitir que nos beneficia que nos den todo eso.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto ella.

-Bueno, tenemos un jet privado siempre a nuestra disposición y tenemos un castillo en Francia.-dijo el.-Cuando queramos desaparecer, simplemente lo tomamos y nos vamos a descansar a Francia.

-Siempre he querido conocer Francia.-dijo Grachi.

-Ves, ahora simplemente tenemos que pedir vacaciones e irnos a Francia.-dijo Spencer.

-Claro.-dijo ella.- ¿Sabes que son vacaciones?

-Nunca vas a dejar de mencionarlo, ¿verdad?-pregunto el

-No.-dijo ella riendo.-Siempre es divertido molestarte.

-Algún día me vengare.-dijo el riendo mientras la abrazaba.-Ya lo veras.

-Lo esperare con ansia.-dijo ella.- ¿Cómo crees que ellos lo tomen?

-¿A que te refieres?-pregunto el.- ¿A que nos estas analizando? ¿O a lo de mi herencia?

-A todo.-dijo Grachi.

-No tengo idea.-dijo el.-Pero estos dos días, han estado lleno de revelaciones.

-¿Lo dices por lo de Sr. Morgan y la futura señora Morgan?-pregunto ella.

-¿Por qué estas tan segura de que le va a proponer matrimonio?-pregunto el.

-Simplemente lo se.-dijo ella.-Simplemente lo se.

-Veo que no se perdieron.-dijo Spencer señalando los autos que llegaban.

-Estoy segura de que no se perdieron por que Will y Kevin saben el camino.-dijo Grachi poniéndose de pie.-Si no, probablemente hubieran llegado tardísimo.

-Es lo malo de vivir fueras de la ciudad y lejos de todo.-dijo Spencer.-Nadie te va a encontrar, aunque eso te da cierta privacidad.

-Vamos, genio.-dijo Grachi.-Es hora de recibir a los invitados.

+*+*+*+*SSR&JIR+*+*+*+*AC&EGH+*+*+*+*DA&TEM+*+*+*+*WT&JAL+*+*+*+*

-Hola a todos.-dijo Grachi cuando los demás salían de los autos.

-Tía Grachi!-grito Jack antes de saltar fuera del auto y correr a los brazos de su tía.

-Jackson.-dijo Grachi cargándolo.- ¿Cómo haz estado?

-Bien.-dijo el niño.-Ya casi no tengo pesadillas.

-¿Funciono lo que te dije?-pregunto ella.

-Si, también a Joy le ayudo.-dijo Jack.-Aunque ella dice que es mayor para hacerlo, sé que lo hace por que algunas veces ella también tenia pesadillas.

-¿Es mayor?-pregunto ella bajándolo.- ¿Crees que sea muy mayor para darle un abrazo?

-No lo se.-dijo el niño pensativo.-Eso tendrás que preguntárselo a ella.

-Lo hare.-dijo Grachi.-Pero primero vamos a saludar a tu tía Mina.

-Wow, tía Mina.-dijo el niño acercándose a Mina señalando su vientre.-Estas enorme.

-Gracias, caballero.-dijo Mina riendo.-Justo lo que deseaba escuchar.

-¿Puedo hacer una pregunta?-pregunto Morgan quitándose los lentes obscuros y mirando la casa.- ¿Cómo pudieron financiar esta casa? No creo que con dos salarios del FBI les alcancen.

-Un salario.-lo corrigió Grachi.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Morgan confundido.-Son dos, el tuyo y el de Reíd.

-La mitad del salario de Sal va a una organización que ayuda a personas que padecen esquizofrenia y la otra mitad va a otra organización que ayuda a personas que padecen cáncer.-dijo Grachi.-Solo queda mi salario.

-Ok, cambiare mi pregunta.-dijo Morgan.- ¿Cómo pudieron financiar esta casa con un salario del FBI?

-No se por qué te sorprende.-dijo Reíd con Henry en brazos.-Tu tienes 4 casas, Dave tiene su casa y una casa de playa.

-Dave es millonario.-dijo Morgan.-Y yo compro casas, las restauro y después las vendo, no siempre voy a ser agente del FBI, ¿me puedes responder la pregunta?

-Es una larga historia.-dijo el.-Te la contare más tarde.

-Genial.-dijo Kevin.- ¿Qué hay de comer?

-Kevin, ¿en serio?-pregunto Will.

-¿Qué? Tengo hambre-dijo Kevin.-Y dado que la pelirroja cocina muy bien, quiero saber que hizo de comer.

-Kevin, ¿Cómo me llamaste?-pregunto Grachi

-Pelirroja.-dijo Kevin.-Lo siento, no volverá a pasar.

-Gracias.-dijo Grachi.-Por que si vuelve a pasar, no te ira bien.

-¿Dónde están los gemelos?-pregunto Hotch

-Viendo una película.-dijo Reíd.

-Iré por ellos.-dijo Grachi.-Tamina, acompáñame.

-¿Por qué yo?-pregunto ella.- ¿No puede acompañarte alguien más?

-No, te necesito a ti.-dijo Grachi tomándola de la mano y jalándola hacia la casa.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Mina cuando estuvieron lejos de todos.

-Dime.-dijo Grachi.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga?-pregunto la castaña

-¿Qué paso esta tarde?-pregunto Grachi.- ¿Qué fue lo que hizo Derek?

-Nada.-dijo Mina.-Me llevo a comer, hablamos y listo, ni siquiera parece estar enojado, eso me asusta, preferiría que gritara o que hiciera algo, sin embargo lo único que hizo fue hablar y preguntar cosas acerca de Kanny

-Duele mas que se queden callados, y ellos lo saben.-dijo Grachi.-Es por eso que lo hacen.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Mina

-Tu esperas que exploten, que te griten, que rompan cosas o que incluso no te vuelvan a hablar.-dijo Grachi suspirando.-Sin embargo lo que hacen es nada, simplemente nada, te preguntan cosas, se portan bien contigo, como si no les hubieras mentido durante 7 meses, de ese modo tu te sientes mal.

-¿Eso es lo que esta haciendo?-pregunto Mina.- ¿Por qué?

-No hay una razón para hacerlo.-dijo Grachi.-Pero lo mas seguro es para dar una lección.

-Genial.-dijo Mina, sin embargo al ver el lugar que la conducía-¿A dónde vamos? Dijiste que los gemelos estaban viendo una película.

-Lo están haciendo.-dijo Grachi divertida ante la expresión de horror de su amiga.-En el sótano, vamos, te aseguro que no hay arañas ni nada por el estilo.

-Está bien.-dijo Mina siguiéndola y bajando cuidadosamente los escalones que conducían al sótano...-Wow, esto es maravilloso.

-Es el salón de descanso.-dijo Grachi.-Hay de todo para que te relajes.

-Videojuegos, juegos de mesa, dispensadora de golosinas, de palomitas, refrescos y bebidas para mayores, hockey sobre mesa, billar.-dijo la castaña mientras señalaba todas las cosas.- ¿Eso es un cine?

-Un mini cine en realidad.-dijo Grachi.-Solo caben unas 30 personas, y puedes ver la película que tu quieras ver, están todas las que han salido en DVD.

-¿Cómo construyeron esto?-pregunto Mina.

-No tengo idea.-dijo Grachi.-Nos la entregaron cuando ya estaba todo construido, creo que les llevo mas de 2 años terminarla por completo, con todos los muebles.

-Estoy en el cielo.-dijo Mina.

-Creí que dirías eso.-dijo Grachi.-Vamos, los gemelos están el cine,

-Genial, ¿Qué película están viendo?-pregunto Mina

-No tengo idea.-dijo la pelirroja.-Sal fue quien los trajo.

-¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?-pregunto Mina.-Antes de que lleguemos con los gemelos.

-Claro.-dijo Grachi.- ¿Qué pasa?

-Cuándo Haley murió, ¿Por qué no viniste a Virginia?-pregunto Mina.- ¿Por qué estabas en coma?

-Te lo dije, tuve un accidente.-dijo Grachi.

-Quiero la verdadera razón.-dijo la castaña.-Según tu y el FBI fue un accidente, pero si algo es aprendido de todo el tiempo que te conozco es que cuando se trata de ti, regularmente crean dos versiones, la versión oficial y la versión verdadera, lo que realmente paso, quiero saber la ultima.

-No hay nada que saber.-dijo Grachi.-No quiero hablar de eso, fue un accidente de auto y todos lo saben, es mejor que se quede así.

-Grachi, por favor.-dijo Mina.-Algo paso y no quieres que los demás se enteren.

-Paso lo que paso.-dijo Grachi.-Por favor, Tamina, deja ese tema por la paz y vayamos a buscar a los gemelos.

-Voy a averiguar todo.-dijo Mina.-Así tenga que ir hasta las Vegas y hablar con todas las personas que estuvieron contigo, para que ellas me lo digan, y con Will y Kevin tardare menos tiempo.

-Haz lo que quieras, pero no voy a decir nada.-dijo Grachi antes de salir a buscar a sus hijos.

+*+*+*+*SSR&JIR+*+*+*+*AC&EGH+*+*+*+*DA&TEM+*+*+*+*WT&JAL+*+*+*+*

-Reíd, ¿de que es esta foto?-pregunto García señalando una foto que estaba colgada en la que estaba Spencer, vestido con un traje blanco frente a un altar.

-Es del día de nuestra boda.-dijo Spencer.-Presiona el botón que esta en la parte inferior del marco y se reproducirán todas las fotografías de ese día.

-Genial.-dijo García mientras lo reproducía.- ¿Por qué tú no usas anillo?

-Por que en la boda no utilizamos anillos, recordamos una antigua tradición y nos hicimos unos tatuajes, ella en la parte baja de la espalda y yo en el hombro, dijimos que los anillos nos los daríamos cuando hiciéramos la boda frente a todos nuestros amigos.-dijo el.

-¿Tatuajes? ¿En una boda?-pregunto JJ.- ¿No es un poco extravagante?

-¿Que tiene de malo?-pregunto Reíd.-Es una tradición que tenían los nativos, para demostrar su unión en matrimonio, creaban un diseño que ambos traerían, la ubicación de los tatuajes se dio debido a que al momento de bailar, el hombre regularmente pone la mano en la parte baja de la espalda mientras la mujer en el hombro.

-¿Cómo es el tatuaje?-pregunto Mary.-He querido que Grachi me lo enseñe, pero no quiere.

-Es genial.-dijo Kevin.-Al principio no tenia ninguna forma, pero al final que se convirtió en un diseño fantástico.

-¿Quién lo diseño?-pregunto Penélope.

-Bella y yo.-dijo Spencer.-Tardamos un par de días en terminarlo.

-Aun así es extraño.-dijo JJ.-Regularmente se utilizan anillos, no tatuajes.

-Tradiciones nativas.-dijo Spencer.-La historia tiene cosas muy interesantes.

-¿Dónde compraste el anillo de compromiso?-pregunto Mary.-Es hermoso, nunca le he prestado mucha atención pero es hermoso.

-No lo compre.-dijo Reíd.-Dudo que encuentres un anillo igual, todo es mio, desde el diseño, hasta los cortes de los diamantes, tarde meses en aprender como crear un anillo, y tarde un par mas para darle el diseño que buscaba.

-¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso?-pregunto Dave.- Que yo sepa no hay ninguna joyería que te lo permita.

-Tuve suerte supongo.-dijo Spencer.

-Después hablaran de eso.-dijo Grachi entrando a la sala.-Es hora de cenar.

-¿Dónde están los gemelos?-pregunto Sal

-En el comedor con Mina.-dijo la pelirroja.-Maya no quiere ver a Jennifer, y Morgan quiere estar con ella.

-¿Por qué no me quiere?-pregunto JJ.-Ni siquiera me conoce.

-No, pero sufre un enamoramiento de Will.-dijo Grachi.-Así que eres su enemigo.

-¿Por qué piensa que soy su enemigo?-pregunto JJ.

-No sé que persona le lee mucho.-dijo Grachi.-Cosas que no debería leerle.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Spencer.-No tiene nada de malo…

-Ok, entonces supervisa lo que le lees, o si no te mato.-dijo Grachi.-Se están volviendo peligrosos.

-¿Peligrosos? ¿Qué quieres decir con peligrosos?-pregunto Hotch.

-Que se esta volviendo como su padre.-dijo Grachi.-Solo le falta empezar a hablar con probabilidades.

-¿Probabilidades?-pregunto Hotch.- ¿Te refieres cuando Reíd te dice los porcentajes de todo?

-Si.-dijo Grachi.-Se que muchas veces ayuda esos conocimientos, pero me desespera que hable con probabilidades.

-A todos les desespera.-dijo Morgan

-Iré por los niños.-dijo Spencer poniéndose de pie.

-Los esperamos en el comedor.-dijo Grachi.

-Bien.-dijo el saliendo de la sala.

-Grachi, ¿me puedes mostrar tu tatuaje?-pregunto García.-Me dejaron intrigada.

-No.-dijo Grachi.-Si lo quieres ver, pídelo a Sal que te lo enseñe, es el mismo.

-¿Por qué tu no?-pregunto García.-Si es el mismo, enséñamelo tu.

-No, no lo creo.-dijo Grachi.

-Tiene una cicatriz en la espalda.-dijo Mina.-Es por eso que no le lo va a mostrar, eso implicaría mostrarte la cicatriz y que nos tenga que contar lo que realmente paso.

-Tamina, cierra la boca.-dijo Grachi

-¿Cuándo te la hiciste?-pregunto Hotch.- ¿Por qué yo no supe?

-Hace dos años, tuve un accidente de auto y quede en coma.-dijo Grachi fusilando a Mina con la mirada.

-No entendí.-dijo Morgan.-Reíd dijo que Foyet hizo que quedaras en coma.

-¿Foyet?-pregunto Mina.- ¿El mismo que mato a Haley?

-No, Foyet no me hizo nada.-dijo Grachi.-Tuve un accidente de auto y casi quedo paralitica, pregunten en el FBI o a cualquier medico que me atendió, fue un accidente lo que me paso.

-¿Por qué no quieres que la veamos?-pregunto Will.- ¿Cómo es la cicatriz? Te hemos visto en peores circunstancias que con una cicatriz.

-Simplemente no quiero que la vean, los espero en el comedor.-dijo Grachi antes de salir de la sala.

-Creo que esa conversación se acabó.-dijo Morgan.-Iré a ayudarle a Reíd.

-No tan rápido.-dijo Hotch.- ¿Porque mencionaste a Foyet?

-Reíd y yo hablamos ayer y me dijo que en la época que paso lo de Foyet, ella había estado en coma y por eso no había venido al funeral de Haley.-dijo Morgan.-Tal vez yo entendí que Foyet la había dañado.

-¿Hotch que pasa?-pregunto Dave.

-En la época de Foyet.-dijo Hotch.-Cuando murió Haley, intente marcarle a Grachi para avisarle, su celular lo tenia mi mama, intente preguntarle por qué, sin embargo ella solo dijo que Grachi en su debido momento me lo iba a decir.

-Tal vez no quiso que te preocuparas mas.-dijo Emily.-Habías sufrido un duro golpe.

-Tal vez sea eso, pero tal vez Foyet le hizo algo a Grachi.-dijo Hotch.

-No puedes estar seguro.-dijo Dave.-Tal vez todo sea una aterradora coincidencia, y mas aparte a Grachi la han atacado muchas veces, sabe defenderse de asesinos, tiene muchos enemigos.

-Si, es verdad, tal vez todo sea una coincidencia.-dijo Hotch.-Vamos a cenar.

-Aarón.-dijo Emily para que se quedara a tras.- ¿Estas bien?

-Si, estoy perfectamente.-dijo el.-No te preocupes.

-¿Estas seguro? Porque no lo pareces.-dijo Emily.

-Emily, estoy bien.-dijo el.-Vamos, hay una cena a la que debemos asistir.

La cena transcurrió en un ambiente tranquilo, aunque Hotch estaba distraído y no parecía que estuviera escuchando nada de lo que hablaban.

+*+*+*+*SSR&JIR+*+*+*+*AC&EGH+*+*+*+*DA&TEM+*+*+*+*WT&JAL+*+*+*+*

Después de cenar, una vez que los niños estaban abajo terminando de ver la película, los adultos se quedaron en el comedor, durante un par de minutos, hablaron sobre los gemelos, sin embargo llego un momento, en que Grachi, decidió que era el momento…

-¿Quiénes son los padrinos de Maya?-pregunto Penélope.

-Will y JJ.-dijo Reíd.-Los de Morgan son Morgan y Mina.

-Yo quería que fuera a contrario.-dijo Grachi.-Pero él se negó… Así que ahora no puedo alejar a mi hijo de su padrino.

-Dos preguntas.-dijo Derek.-Primera, ¿Cómo nos convertimos en sus padrinos sin saberlo?

-Muy sencillo, mi amigo.-dijo Grachi.-Necesitábamos su firma, así que hicimos que firmaran un papel que después modificamos, y cuando los bautizamos, dijimos que ustedes no podían ir por que estaban trabajando.

-Ok.-dijo Morgan.-Segunda pregunta, ¿Por qué lo quieres alejar de mí?

-Por que no me conviene que este cerca de ti.-dijo Grachi.-Va a quereos ser como tu de grande.

-Es tu mas grande fan.-dijo Reíd.-Le he contado cosas, y mi madre le leía todas las cartas que yo le enviaba, así que te admira profundamente, y quiere ser como tu.

-¿Así que piensas que seria una mala influencia para tu hijo?-pregunto Derek a Grachi.

-No, en realidad pienso que podrías hacer con él lo que quisieras.-dijo Grachi.-Es por eso que lo tengo que mantener alejado de ti, tu y el juntos serian de cuidado.

-Confiesen.-dijo García.- ¿Por qué se llaman como se llaman?

-¿Quiénes?-pregunto Grachi.

-Tus hijos.-dijo García.-Empecemos con el niño.

-El escogió el nombre.-dijo Grachi señalando a Spencer.-Pregúntaselo a él.

-¿Reíd?-pregunto García.

-Creo que ya lo sabes.-dijo Spencer.-No se para que lo preguntas.

-Quiero que me lo confirmes.-dijo Penélope.

-Bien, pero no te alteres.-dijo Spencer.-Su nombre completo es Morgan Castiel Salvatore… Salvatore es mi segundo nombre y el apellido de mis abuelos, Castiel es el segundo nombre de Hotch y Morgan es por Morgan.

-¿Te llamas Castiel?-pregunto Morgan a Hotch.

-Si, Morgan, Castiel es mi segundo nombre.-dijo Hotch.

-Aarón Castiel, suena bien.-dijo Morgan riendo.-Y gracias Reíd, significa mucho.

-Te acabas de enterar que Reíd le puso a su hijo tu nombre ¿y solo le dices gracias?-pregunto Emily.

-¿Qué quería?-pregunto Morgan.-Que me pusiera a bailar de la emoción, no soy así.

-Emily, déjalo así.-dijo García cuando vio que iba a protestar.- ¿Los nombres de ella?

-Maya Cassandra Saffire-dijo Grachi.-Saffire es un nombre tradicional en la familia de Sal, Diana también se llama Saffire, Diana Elizabeth Saffire, Cassandra es el segundo nombre de Haley y Maya es una combinación de las dos primeras letras de los nombres de dos de mis mejores amigas, Margarite y Yadira. Y eso es todo.

-Se dieron cuenta de que los gemelos tiene las mismas iniciales, ¿verdad?-pregunto Emily.

-Si, es por eso que los nombres van acomodados de esa manera.-dijo Reíd.

-Ustedes son extraños.-dijo Emily.

-Pero totalmente adorables.-dijo García.

-Y yo creo que tenemos que hablar del caso.-dijo Grachi.

-¿En serio, Grachi?-pregunto García.-Nos la estamos pasando muy bien, no metas el trabajo.

-Si se van ahora, llegaran a su casa en una hora, suponiendo que se levanten a las 8 de la mañana, no creo que en 5 horas, tengan tiempo suficiente, para arreglarse, hacer la maleta e ir al FBI para informarles del caso, y para JJ y Emily regresen a su casa, preparen la maleta de los niños, vayan por ellos y regresen para estar a la una de la tarde en la pista.-dijo Grachi.

-¿Los niños?-pregunto JJ-¿Para que?

-Estaremos en Alaska lo que dure el caso y dos semanas más-dijo Grachi.-Son algo así como vacaciones colectivas.

-Me niego a llevar a mi hijo para que duerma en un hotel.-dijo JJ

-No tienes alternativa, si se niegan, serán suspendidos las dos semanas sin goce de sueldo.-dijo Grachi.-Ya había dicho que se iban a negar. Pero no te preocupes, no dormirán en un hotel.

-Esto es completamente injusto.-dijo JJ

-A mi me parece genial.-dijo Kevin.

-A mi también.-dijo Will.-Pero aguarda, ¿Quién pagara todo?

-Industrias Salvatore.-dijo Grachi.-Pagara todo y nos quedaremos en una mansión que tiene en Alaska, prácticamente nosotros solo tenemos que ir.

-¿Tenemos alguna alternativa?-pregunto Dave.

-No, todos los que estamos aquí, tenemos que ir, es una orden.-dijo Grachi.

-¿De que se trata el caso?-pregunto Hotch

-No tengo idea, no he leído el expediente, por lo que vi, ha habido tres asesinatos y quieren atrapar al asesino.-dijo Grachi

-¿Por qué salimos tan tarde?-pregunto su hermano.

-Por los niños, claro a menos que los quieras levantar a las 6 de la mañana para tomar el avión a las 7 de la mañana, adelante.-dijo Grachi, pongo ninguna objeción.

-Me parece bien salir tarde, así podre ir a correr un rato.-dijo Hotch.- Pero odio que nos obliguen a hacer cosas que no queremos.

-No eres el único.-dijo JJ, quien aun estaba un poco resentida por que la obligaron a tomar el puesto en el pentágono.

-Sé que estos días han estado llenos de sorpresas.-dijo Reíd.-Pero quiero decirles algo…

-¿Qué pasa ahora?-pregunto Morgan.- ¿Tienes un hermano gemelo que no conocemos?

-¿Qué? No.-dijo Reíd.-Lo que le quiero decirles es algo acerca de mi procedencia.

-¿Tu padre es un asesino en serie y William Reíd solo es tu padre adoptivo?-bromeo Morgan.

-¿Qué? No.-dijo Reíd.-Es acerca de mis abuelos y quienes son ellos.

-Solo dilo Spence.-dijo JJ.

-Cuando lleguemos a la mansión de los Salvatore, no se sorprender al encontrar algo relacionado conmigo.-dijo Reíd.

-Relacionado contigo, ¿en que sentido?-pregunto JJ

-Alguna foto mía, de los gemelos o de Grachi.-dijo Reíd.-O alguna pintura de mi madre.

-¿Por qué habría algo de eso en la mansión?-pregunto Morgan.

-¿Recuerdas que me preguntaste como le hacíamos para mantener esta casa?-pregunto Spencer.-Y que después me dijiste que Dave tenia escusa por tener dos casas grandes, por que era millonario.

-Si lo recuerdo.-dijo el moreno.- ¿Eso que tiene que ver con esto?

-Dave, no es millonario, Dave vive bien.-dijo Spencer.-Yo soy millonario.

-¿Millonario?-pregunto Morgan.- ¿Estas bromeando?

-No.-dijo Spencer.-Mis abuelos son dueños de Industrias Salvatore, ¿como crees que mi madre y yo salimos a delante después de que mi padre nos dejo?

-¿Millonario?-pregunto JJ.-Necesito un momento…

-Creo que el término correcto seria billonario.-dijo Kevin.

-¿Qué?-pregunto JJ

-¿Sabe cuanto vale una acción de Industrias Salvatore?-pregunto Kevin.-Es una de las empresas mas grandes del país, y dado que hace de todo un poco, sus ganancias casi nunca bajan.

-Wow, necesito un momento.-dijo Morgan.-Primero esta casado, después eres padre, ¿y ahora eres billonario?

-Técnicamente, no es billonario.-dijo Grachi.-Es el heredero universal de la fortuna Salvatore, lo que incluye, casas, jets, el 75% de las acciones de la empresa, y quien sabe cuantas cosa más.

-¿No es lo mismo?-pregunto JJ

-Si, tienes toda la razón.-dijo Grachi tras pensarlo unos momentos.-Es billonario.

-¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?-pregunto Hotch a Spencer.

-Por que ser un Salvatore atrae mucha la atención.-dijo el.-La prensa quiere saber todo de ti, si yo hubiera confesado todo, mi carrera en el FBI ni siquiera habría comenzado.

-Pero nosotros somos tu familia, Reíd.-dijo Hotch.-Creo que merecíamos saber eso.

-Escuchen, la noticia de que mis abuelos tenían un heredero estaba ahí.-dijo Reíd.-Todo el mundo sabe que de un momento a otro anunciaran su heredero y se retiraran a vivir al sur de Francia. Nunca quisimos decir nada, debido al hecho de que la prensa hubiera me hubiera seguido a todos lados para obtener información mía, incluso la hubieran tomado con ustedes y no podía someterlos a ese escrutinio publico.

-Pero cuando se presente la noticia, todos estarán sobre ti.-dijo Dave

-Si, pero no sobre ustedes.-dijo Spencer.-Hemos estado llegando a un acuerdo, ellos no me molestaran en mi trabajo, ni a mis amigos, ni a mi familia, a cambio de que yo les de cada determinado tiempo información de mi, ya saben, les de unas cuantas fotos oficiales, de algunas entrevistas, pero nada mas.

-¿Cuándo van a dar el anuncio que eres el heredero?-pregunto Emily.

-A principios de Octubre. En mi cumpleaños numero 30, será el día que todo pase a mi nombre.-dijo Reíd.- ¿Sabían que soy el heredero mas joven de la historia en convertirse en dueño? Regularmente todos los dueños, se convertían en dueños después de los 45 años.

-Una pregunta.-dijo Mary.- ¿Cómo piensas dirigir la empresa si te la vives viajando?

-La empresa tiene un consejo.-dijo Reíd.-Se reúne cada determina tiempo, y yo solo tengo que asistir a esas reuniones. Y también tengo que representar a la empresa en todas o la mayoría de las invitaciones que recibamos. Y pasar de vez en cuando a supervisar todo, mis abuelos creo que iban dos veces al mes, yo fui mas veces en 1 año de lo que ellos han ido en 10 años.

-¿Para que fueras tantas veces?-pregunto García confundida, sin embargo reacciono.- ¡El anillo! Dijiste que habías pasado meses aprendiendo y después un par más creándolo.

-Si, iba todas las veces que podía.-dijo Reíd.-Iba principalmente por la tarde, pero cuando aprendí, iba por las noches y me dedicaba a hacerlo.

-Ok, déjame ver el anillo, Grachi.-dijo García.-Quiero ver lo que este pequeño genio billonario creo.

-Seguro.-dijo Grachi quitándose su anillo para dárselo.

-Oh, mi Dios es hermoso.-dijo García, observando el anillo, un anillo que tenia dos argollas una de platino y otra de oro amarillo, y justo en el lugar donde los dos metales se entrelazaban tenia un diamante negro, rodeado de 6 diamantes en cada metal, formando un diseño precioso y que a pesar de que las piedras eran pequeñas, el anillo no dejaba de ser imponente-No te voy a preguntar como lo pagaste por que seria estúpido preguntar.

-No pague nada.-dijo Spencer.-Cuando le comente a mi madre y a mi abuela que quería casarme, me dieron un anillo cada una, el que me dio mi madre, perteneció a la madre de mi padre, y el que me dio mi abuela, perteneció a mi bisabuela. Eran diamantes grandes, así que los corte y saque los 12 diamantes blancos. El único que yo compre fue el diamante negro, el oro y el platino.

-Ahora que hemos visto el anillo, ¿nos dirás como te propuso matrimonio?-pregunto Mary.

-No, se los repito, lo que paso esos días es entre el y yo, ustedes no tienen nada que ver.-dijo Grachi.-Pero les prometo que mañana les mostrare el lugar donde me lo propuso.

-¿El lugar?-pregunto Emily.-Déjame adivinar, la mansión de los Salvatore.

-Los llevare hasta ahí.-dijo Grachi.-Es mas, si antes de que regresemos, ustedes adivinan donde me lo pidió con exactitud, les diré como me lo pidió.

-Me parece una idea excelente.-dijo Mina.-Hay 3 mujeres que conocen muy bien a Spencer, y 2 de ellas son perfiladoras, eso será tarea fácil.

-Si tú lo dices.-dijo Grachi riendo mientras se ponía de pie.-Emily, quiero hablar contigo, me puedes acompañar afuera.

-Claro.-dijo Emily poniéndose de pie para seguirla.

-Espera. -pódio Reíd. - Você acha que isso é ok me deixar com eles?

-Sim, por que não ser uma boa ideia?-pregunto Grachi

-Quem sabe que Hotch e Dave querem me matar?-pregunto el

-Eu não acho que você não faz nada. -dijo Grachi. - Eu só acho que eles vão examinar.

-Maravilhoso. -dijo el.- Você eu tenho que responder a tudo?

- Sim, mas evitou dar detalhes.-dijo Grachi.- Eu não acho que eles sabem sobre tudo

-Tem certeza de que não vão fazer nada?-pregunto el.

- Eu não acho que, se você fizer algo, eles vão ficar com Maya, e você sabe que Maya é o cuidado com raiva.-dijo Grachi.- Mas não se preocupe, eu só quero discutir qualquer coisa com Emily, eu não demorar muito.

- Bem, mas se eu fizer alguma coisa, pesam em sua consciência.-dijo el.

-¿Podrían hablar en español?-pregunto Morgan.-Ya sabemos que están casados, ya no tienen que ocultar nada.

-¿Creen que hablamos en portugués para evitar que ustedes supieran que estamos casados?-pregunto la pelirroja.

-Era por eso por lo que lo hacían, ¿no?-pregunto JJ

-No.-dijo Spencer.-Cuando nos conocimos, ella solía hablar en portugués cuando se molestaba, así que me tome la tarea de aprender portugués para poder saber que decía.

-Cuando lo hizo, empezamos a tener este tipo de pláticas principalmente cuando estábamos con sus abuelos.-dijo Grachi.-Al final, se nos hizo costumbre, y ahora lo hacemos cada vez que queremos conversar de algo y no queremos que los demás se enteren, la verdad es muy útil.

-¿Y porque el portugués?-pregunto Emily.- ¿Por qué no italiano o ingles?

-Por que era el yo hablaba.-dijo Grachi.-Hablo una docena de idiomas, pero siempre me ha gustado mas el portugués., fue el primero que aprendí.

-No entiendo.-dijo Morgan.

-No intentes comprender a Grachi.-dijo Will.-Si lo intentas solo te llevaras dolores de cabeza.

-Buen consejo.-lo apremio Grachi.-Emily, por favor acompáñame.

-Una ultima pregunta antes de que te vayas.-dijo Morgan.- Sin ofender Reíd, ¿Por qué te casaste con el?

-¿Por qué las personas siempre dicen sin ofender cuando van a ofender?-pregunto Grachi.-Respecto a tu pregunta, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Por que Reíd no es de lo más sociable que digamos.-dijo Morgan.-A lo que voy es que es muy diferente a ti.

-Yo no me creería que somos diferentes.-dijo Grachi.-Dudo que haya alguien en esta habitación que me conozca, así que no pueden decir que somos diferentes.

-Yo te conozco.-replico Hotch

-Entonces cambiare mi afirmación.-suspiro Grachi.-Dudo que haya alguien que me conozca como Sal, Emily, por favor vámonos.

-Seguro.-dijo la morena antes de salir detrás de Grachi.

-Creo que las chicas y yo vamos a ver a los niños.-se levanto Mina cuando ellas salieron.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Mary.-No creo que se escapen.

-Solo acompáñenme.-dijo Mina.-William, Kevin, Spencer es su responsabilidad.

-Claro.-dijo Kevin.-Espera, ¿Qué incluye eso?

-Solo ocúpense de que las cosas no se pongan feas.-dijo Mina mientras ella y Penélope sacaban a Mary del comedor.

-¿Por qué las cosas se pondrían feas?-pregunto Kevin si comprender.

-¿Quizá por qué en esta sala están dos personas que sobreprotegen a Grachi, aunque no lo necesita, y esta el hombre que esta casado con ella?-dijo Will.

-Oh.-dijo Kevin

-¿Vamos a conversar de algo o nos quedaremos callados todo el día?-pregunto Morgan minutos después, al ver que Hotch y Dave solo miraban a Reíd, pero no hacían nada.-Vamos, chicos, golpéenlo, mátenlo, pero hagan algo, acaben con su tortura.

-Morgan, guarda silencio.-dijo Dave.-Bien, Reíd, vamos a hablar.

-¿De que?-pregunto Reíd.

-¿Por qué nunca se te ocurrió contarme que estas casado con mi hermanita?-pregunto Hotch.

-Nunca salió el tema.-dijo Reíd encogiéndose de hombros.-Ustedes nunca me preguntaron de mi vida privada, por que pensaban que no tenia una, así que nunca tuve por que contarles.

-Reíd, no creo que ese tema fuera para que yo te lo preguntara.-dijo Hotch.-Te casaste con mi hermana y nunca lo supe, ¿A quien demonios le pediste permiso?

-A tus padres.-dijo Reíd.-Y Haley también lo sabia, de hecho ella fue de las pocas personas, a parte de Mina, que supo de nuestra relación desde el principio.

-Cambiare mi pregunta.-dijo Hotch respirando profundamente.- ¿Por qué entre todas las mujeres que hay en Virginia y en Las Vegas, elegiste a mi hermana?

-Tenemos muchas cosas en común.-dijo Reíd.-Y nos entendemos.

-¿Qué son las cosas que tienen en común?-pregunto Dave.-Son completamente diferentes, son como dos polos opuestos.

-Una vez que la conocen, no dicen eso.-dijo Reíd.- ¿En serio tenemos que hablar de esto? Lo hecho, hecho esta, no van a poder cambiar nada.

-Tiene un punto.-dijo Will.

-Ok.-dijo Hotch.-Dejaremos de preguntar, pero al final ten por seguro que averiguaremos todo.

-¿Es una amenaza?-pregunto Reíd

-No, es un hecho.-dijo Hotch.-Quieres otro hecho, hazle daño y nosotros te haremos daño.

-Y si le hacen daño a él, ella les hará daño.-dijo Will.

-Nadie pregunto eso.-dijo Hotch malhumorado.

-Y yo solo lo dije como un pensamiento expresado en voz alta.-dijo Will.

-Un pensamiento que es muy cierto.-dijo Kevin ganándose una mirada asesina departe de los dos hombres.

+*+*+*+*SSR&JIR+*+*+*+*AC&EGH+*+*+*+*DA&TEM+*+*+*+*WT&JAL+*+*+*+*

Mientras en el comedor todos estaban en silencio, afuera en el jardín…

-Bien, ¿Qué querías?-pregunto Emily a Grachi.

-Hablar.-dijo Grachi

-¿De que quieres hablar?-pregunto la morena.

-De ti y Hotch.-dijo Grachi.-Después de la conversación en el avión, no he tenido mucho tiempo para hablar contigo.

**Flashback**

_-¿Podemos hablar?-pregunto Hotch desde el sofá cuando Emily bajo las escaleras._

_-Dios, Aarón, me asustaste.-dijo ella.- ¿Qué haces aquí?_

_-Si te molesta mi presencia, me voy.-dijo el._

_-Lo que pasa es que no te esperaba tan temprano, pensé que llegarías mas tarde.-dijo ella._

_-Vine temprano, por que quería hablar contigo, antes de que los niños se despierten.-dijo Hotch._

_-¿De que quieres hablar?-pregunto Emily sentándose frente a él._

_-De lo que paso en Dallas.-dijo Hotch.-Y como esta afectando nuestro trabajo y nuestra familia._

_-Este bien.-dijo Emily.- ¿Qué quieres hacer?_

_-Emily, sé que me pediste que me alejara de ti, y te juro que tratare de alejarme lo mas posible de ti.-dijo el.-Pero no podemos permitir que por un error que ambos cometimos todo se vaya al infierno._

_-Aarón, lo que paso en Dallas, fue algo que ambos, o al menos yo, lo deseaba.-dijo ella.-Ambos sabemos que lo que tuvimos hace ya 11 años, es imposible de olvidar y no podemos hacer lo imposible._

_-Fue algo inolvidable, ¿verdad?-pregunto el sonriendo._

_-Si, Aarón fue algo inolvidable.-dijo Emily.-Y no solo eso, tú me diste una de las cosas más importantes en mi vida._

_-Joy es una de las cosas que hemos hecho mejor, ¿verdad?-pregunto el_

_-Si.-dijo Emily.-Aarón, tenemos que entender que lo que paso en Dallas fue algo que simplemente paso y nada de lo que hagamos o digamos va a cambiar eso. Tenemos que aceptarlo._

_-Aceptarlo, suena bastante fácil.-dijo el.-Pero no se si pueda hacerlo, no digo que me arrepiento, por que lo deseaba igual o mas que tu. Entonces, ¿estamos de acuerdo? ¿Olvidaremos todo lo que paso esa noche y esa mañana?_

_-Olvidarlo o simplemente no dejar que lo que paso interfiera con nuestra relación profesional ni con nuestro papel como padres.-dijo Emily_

+*+*+*+*SSR&JIR+*+*+*+*AC&EGH+*+*+*+*DA&TEM+*+*+*+*WT&JAL+*+*+*+*

-No hay nada que decir.-dijo Emily.-Todo se arregló.

-¿También se arreglaron tus sentimientos?-pregunto Grachi.

-¿Qué quereres decir?-pregunto Emily.

-Emily, todo el mundo que sabe de su relación, saben que ustedes dos están enamorados.-dijo Grachi.-Solo que los dos son unos cabeza huecas que no aceptan lo que sienten.

-¿Qué no aceptan lo que sienten?-pregunto Emily.-No se han puesto a pensar, que no hay nada que aceptar, por que no sentimos nada.

-Emily, ¿Cuándo se conocieron?-pregunto Grachi.- ¿Cuando tu ibas a cumplir 18 años y el 25 años?

-Tienes memoria eidética, lo debes de recordar.-dijo Emily.

-Bien, entonces prosigo.-dijo Guachi.-Se conocieron cuando tenias 17 años y el 24, en el 96. 4 años después cuando una crisis sacudió el matrimonio de Hotch y Haley, el corrió a refugiarse en tus brazos, ¿voy bien o me regreso?

-Vas bien.-dijo la morena.

-Tuvieron su aventura, nació Joy, tu te mudaste, solo se veían cuando tu le traías a Joy para que se quedara una temporada con Haley y Hotch o cuando bien él iba por ella.-dijo Grachi.-Después regresaste a Virginia a trabajar, justamente en el equipo de Hotch. He visto los videos de seguridad de la oficina de Hotch y se presentaron como si fueran dos extraños, como si se acabaran de conocer, ¿Por qué?

-La oficina de Hotch, ¿tiene cámara?-pregunto Emily

-Si, igual que todas las oficinas del FBI, pero solo unos cuantos pueden ingresar a ver esas grabaciones.-dijo la pelirroja.-Ahora, responde mi pregunta.

-Por que éramos dos extraños.-dijo Emily.-Durante esos 5 años, habíamos cambiado, no éramos los mismos cuando tuvimos la aventura. Él tenía un matrimonio estable con Haley, tenia a Jack y yo tenia a Joy.

-¿Estas escuchando lo que dices?-pregunto Grachi.-Eso es un pretexto, no es la verdad, y tu lo sabes.

-Esa es la verdad.-dijo Emily.-Que no lo quieras ver es otra cosa.

-¿Yo no lo quiero ver?-pregunto la pelirroja.-_"Me han asignado a su equipo, no sé que hacer, sé que en cuanto lo vea mi cabeza se llenara de los recuerdos que yo creía haber olvidado… Ojala trabajar fuera tan sencillo como ser padre de una niña" _ Recuerdos que yo creía haber olvidado…. Ese es el detalle, Emily, ustedes creen que fingiendo que se olvidaron el uno del otro sus sentimientos se irán, lo que no saben es que solo causan daño a la gente a su alrededor.

-Es de mi diario.-dijo Emily.- ¿Cómo leíste mi diario? En esa época ni siquiera me hablabas.

-¿Quieres que te diga lo que Hotch escribió en su diario esa noche?-pregunto Grachi.- _"Ella ha vuelto, mi corazón latió como loco al verla nuevamente, me sentí como un adolescente y no como el hombre de 35 años que soy… Actuamos como dos extraños, no parecía que tuviéramos una hija" _ Solo es una parte, pero tu me entiendes.

-¿Lees nuestros diarios?-pregunto Emily

-Si, deberían o bien esconderlas en un lugar mejor o mejorar las medidas de seguridad del lugar donde las tienen.-dijo Grachi.-Y no solo leí sus diarios, también leí todas las cartas que se escribieron, pero nunca tuvieron los suficientes pantalones para enviárselas.

-¿Por qué demonios los lees?-pregunto Emily.-Son diarios personales, privados.

-Si es en el único lugar donde admiten sus sentimientos lo seguiré haciendo.-dijo Grachi.-Emily negando lo que siente solo se están haciendo daño, y déjame decirte que van a ser infelices no solo ustedes, si no todas las personas al alrededor, incluidos a sus hijos, ahora no lo notan, pero va a llegar un momento que noten la tensión entre sus padres.

-Y déjame decirte algo a ti.-dijo Emily.-Lo que yo y Aarón tuvimos, fue hace 11 años, éramos jóvenes, no pensabas con claridad, él tuvo una crisis con Haley y yo simplemente buscaba algo de consuelo… Eso fue todo, ninguno desarrollo sentimientos hacia el otro ni nada, lo único que obtuvimos de esa relación fue a Joy.

-¿Estas completamente segura Emily?-pregunto Grachi.-Por que si fuera así, ¿Por qué te afecto tanto lo que pasó en Dallas?

-Si sintiéramos, probablemente nosotros los sabríamos.-dijo Emily.-Y hazme un favor, deja de meterte en la vida privada de tu hermano y mía, si sufrimos o somos felices a ti no te importa.

-Me importa Emily.-dijo la pelirroja.-Y mucho, porque de su felicidad depende la felicidad de mis sobrinos.

-deja que nosotros nos preocupemos por nuestros hijos, y deja de meterte en nuestra vida.-dijo Emily dando por terminada la conversación y regresando hacia el interior de la casa.

-No puedo, Emily.-dijo Grachi.-Le prometí a alguien que haría todo lo posible por que Hotch y tú estuvieran juntos y fueran felices, y lo cumpliré.

Poco tiempo después de que Emily entrara a la casa, todo el mundo decidió irse a casa, mañana les esperaba un viaje y lo mejor que podían hacer era descansar.

+*+*+*+*SSR&JIR+*+*+*+*AC&EGH+*+*+*+*DA&TEM+*+*+*+*WT&JAL+*+*+*+*

Al día siguiente, cuando se encontraban volando, Joy, Jack y Henry están observando a Spencer y a Maya mientras jugaban ajedrez, mientras los demás estaban atentos a las preguntas que Morgan le hacia a Derek, todos, con la excepción de Hotch que se sentó alejados de todos pensando lo que había pasado esa mañana, asi que Dave al tan pensativo se acerco a el, ante la atenta mirada de Grachi…

-Hotch, a penas has hablado durante lo que llevamos volando.-dijo Dave sentándose frente a el.- ¿En que estas pensado?

-En algo que me paso esta mañana.-dijo Hotch.-Cuando salí a correr.

-¿Y?-pregunto Dave.

-¿Quieres que te lo cuente?-preguntó Hotch.

-Claro, ¿de que otro modo te podre ayudar?-pregunto Dave sonriendo.

**Flashback**

_La mañana del día que saldrían a Alaska, Hotch después de desayunar con los niños y ayudar a Jack a hacer la maleta, decidió salir al parque a correr para seguir con su preparación para su participación en el triatlón que el FBI organizaba…_

_-Dios, espero que estés entrenando para algo.-dijo una mujer morena alcanzándolo cuando se detuvo un momento.- ¿O solo estas haciendo carreras por diversión?_

_-No, yo... Estoy intentando hacer ese triatlón en Febrero, así que...-empezó Hotch_

_-Oh, si. el del FBI. Eres un agente.-lo interrumpió ella._

_-Si, es el del FBI-dijo Hotch_

_-No me corresponde preguntar si usted es agente.-dijo la mujer._

_-Trabajo para el departamento de Justicia.-dijo Hotch_

_-Oh.-dijo ella.-También te he visto haciendo largos en la piscina._

_-¿Y esta entrenando para vigilar?-pregunto el_

_-Estoy haciendo un triatlón MS.-dijo la mujer riendo.-Es en Enero, pero no estoy tan apurado como usted._

_-Bueno, solo tengo como 45 minutos al día.-dijo Hotch.-Así que, ya sabes, entre el trabajo y casa y... es duro._

_-¿como va su ciclismo?-pregunto ella_

_-Oh, no lo se.-dijo Hotch.-Mis ruedas están infladas, creo._

_-Bueno, ya sabes, no soy el mejor ciclista.-dijo ella sonriendo.-Por lo que voy a montar este fin de semana. Y podría venirme bien algunos consejos, si no estas ocupado._

_-Yo... no se mi horario.-dijo Hotch.-_

_-O podríamos cernos fuera de aquí o en la piscina en algún momento.-insistió ella._

_-Debo estar fuera un par de días, podría llamarte.-dijo Hotch_

_-eso seria genial, tengo una tarjeta en alguna parte.-dijo ella rebuscando en su bolsa.-Aquí. Si algo cambia, seria divertido, o al menos, una aventura._

_-Bueno, ¿que te hizo pensar que era un agente?-pregunto Hotch cuando ella se estaba yendo._

_-Vi el traje. ¿Que otra cosa podrías ser?-pregunto ella riendo mientras se alejaba y se despedía con la mano._

_-Adiós.-dijo Hotch sonriendo._

*+*+*+*SSR&JIR+*+*+*+*AC&EGH+*+*+*+*DA&TEM+*+*+*+*WT&JAL+*+*+*+*

-Entonces, vas a ir, ¿no?-pregunto Dave cuando Aarón termino de contárselo.

-No lo se.-dijo Hotch

-¿Es guapa?-pregunto Dave

-Si, lo es, pero necesito concentrarme en mi entrenamiento.-dijo Hotch-No necesito que me distraigan.

-Si, deberías distraerte.-dijo Dave.-Distraerse es bueno. ¿Como se llama?

-Beth.-respondió Hotch.

-Me gusta.-dijo Dave-Y sabes lo que se dice de montar en bicicleta.

-No lo se.-dijo Hotch sonriendo.

-Estoy suficientemente seguro que Haley no querría que evitaras superarlo.-dijo Dave

-No estoy evitando superarlo. simplemente no estoy seguro.-dijo Hotch

-¿No estas seguro de que? ¿De ir a montar en bici? Aarón, sé que piensas que es demasiado pronto, pero no ayudas a nadie cuando estas deprimido.-dijo Dave

-No estoy deprimido.-dijo Hotch

-Quizá ligeramente abatido.-dijo Dave-

-De acuerdo, ligeramente abatido.-dijo Hotch

-si hay una cosa que he aprendido de todo lo que hemos vivido, es que la vida es muy corta-dijo Dave.-Y tu mereces ser feliz.

-Lo se.-dijo Hotch.

-Entonces pásalo bien.-dijo Dave.-Acepta la invitación de Beth y ve que sucede.

-¿Quién es Beth?-pregunto Grachi sobresaltando a los hombres que no habían notado que se había acercado.

-Nadie que te importe.-dijo Hotch mirando hacia el piso.

-Mmmm.-dijo Grachi.-Mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas, desvías la mirada, ¿Cuándo la conociste?

-No te importa.-dijo Hotch.

-¿Vas a salir con ella?-pregunto ella.

-No te importa.-dijo su hermano.

-Bueno, esta bien, no me importa.-dijo Grachi.-Solo una cosa, si vas a salir con alguien hazlo estando completamente seguro, Haley quería que sogueras con tu vida, que encontraras a alguien, no dejes quela culpa te impida ser feliz.

-¿La culpa?-pregunto Dave só prendido.

-Sé que Hotch se siente el causante de Haley, que es cierto hasta cierto punto.-dijo Grachi.

-Grachi.-la sanciono Dave.

-Lo siento, a veces mi cabeza no controla lo que sale por mi boca.-dijo Grachi.-A lo que voy es que yo se lo que se siente vivir con esa culpa, y quiero darte el consejo que un día un amigo me dio: No puedes salvar a todos, por más que lo intentes, no puedes salvar a todo, no eres Dios.

-Gracias, Grachi, eso me hace sentir mejor.-dijo Hotch.

-Hotch, quiero que seas feliz, eres mi hermano mayor y te quiero.-dijo Grachi.-Haley quería que fueras feliz, busca a una persona que te haga feliz, acepta esa invitación.

-Gracias, tomare en cuenta tu consejo.-dijo Hotch.

-Acéptala, y quien sabe tal vez la misteriosa Beth, logre sacarte de la cabeza y del corazón a EG.-dijo Grachi.-Solo piénsalo, quieres.

-Ella tiene razón, ¿sabes?-dijo Dave cuando Grachi se fue a sentar con Spencer.

-Lo se.-dijo Hotch.-Pero ahí algo que me asusta, y es que ella me haya aconsejado salir con alguien, esta tramando algo, pero no voy a poder averiguar que es.

-Quizá solo quiere que seas feliz.-dijo Dave.-Se que con Grachi debemos tener cuidado, pero debemos aceptar que es parte de su naturaleza ser así, quizá debamos aceptar que detrás de lo que hace no se esconde un plan maquiavélico.

-No lo se.-dijo Hotch poniéndose de pie.-Vamos es hora de reunirnos con los demás.

-¿Quién es EG?-pregunto Dave.-Sonó como alguien muy importante en tu vida, ¿me lo vas a contar?

-En tus sueños, Dave.-dijo Hotch sonriendo.

El resto del viaje transcurrió sin problemas, los niños aligeraban el ambiente con sus preguntas o con sus inocentes comentarios, fue el primer vuelo de trabajo en que no se discutía un caso ni había informes por toda alrededor.

+*+*+*+*SSR&JIR+*+*+*+*AC&EGH+*+*+*+*DA&TEM+*+*+*+*WT&JAL+*+*+*+*

Llegaron a Anchorage, por la noche, y cuando llegaron a la mansión los niños estaban cansados, tan cansados que solo cenaron y se fueron a la cama, entusiasmado de que al día siguiente podrían explorar la casa que se parecía tanto a la de los Reíd, solo que esta era aun mas amplia que la de ellos.

-Bueno, los niños ya están dormidos.-dijo Spencer entrando a la sala donde todos los adultos estaban sentados frente a la chimenea.

-Quién lo iba a decir, Spencer Reíd, acostando niños.-bromeo Morgan.- ¿Alguna vez se lo habrían imaginado?

-Creo que nadie visualizaba a Reíd como padre, Morgan.-dijo García.-Pero siempre encontraremos una forma de sorprendernos con el.

-Si.-dijo Grachi.-Solo cuando compre globos, no lo dejen solo.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Morgan divertido.

-Por nada.-dijo Reíd rápidamente.

-Por que la última vez que lo hizo, William término en urgencias.-dijo Grachi riendo.-Organizo una guerra de globos de agua entre el y los niños, así que se deben de imaginar como termino la casa, cuando William llego, se cayó y termino en urgencias.

-Solo pasó una vez.-dijo Spencer.-Y fue un accidente.

-¿Qué otra cosas ha hecho?-pregunto JJ.

-No te las puedo decir, seria demasiado vergonzoso.-dijo Grachi riendo.

-Gracias, Bella.-dijo Reíd avergonzado.

-Bien, escuchen todos.-dijo Hotch riendo.-Grachi, ¿ya saben que hemos llegado?

-Si.-dijo la pelirroja.-Llame hace poco tiempo, les dije que nosotros llegaríamos mañana entre 8:00 y 9:00, y les pedí que tuvieran listo todo lo que ocupamos.

-Bien.-dijo Hotch.-Mina, Mary, Kevin y García, se quedaran aquí, de aquí nos comunicaremos, ustedes serán responsables de los niños en lo que resolvemos todo.

-Ok.-dijeron los cuatro.

-Will, tu iras con nosotros.-dijo Hotch.-Mañana los quiero aquí antes de las 8:00, a esa hora partiremos a la comisaria y les indicare que debemos hacer, ¿entendido?

-Claro.-dijo Will.

-Es tarde, mañana nos espera un largo día, así que es hora de que nos vayamos a acostar.-dijo Hotch poniéndose de pie.

-Espera.-dijo Grachi,-Hay algo que les quiero decir.

-¿No puede ser mañana?-pregunto Hotch.

-No.-dijo Grachi poniéndose de pie.-Y creo que es mejor que te sientes.

-¿Ahora que hiciste, Grachi?-pregunto Hotch sentándose de mala gana.

-Quiero contarles por que entre a trabajar al equipo.-dijo Grachi.

-entraste por tu excelentes habilidades.-dijo Morgan

-No, la verdadera razón.-dijo Grachi.-La razón por la que en el reglamento de Sal y el mio, la regla de no relaciones, se borro.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Dave.

-Cuando Elle renuncio después de matar a un asesino, fue la primera vez que me ofrecieron un puesto.-dijo Grachi.-yo era la primera opción, no Emily, yo me negué y no volvieron a insistir. Cuando Jasón dejo el equipo, volvieron a insistir.

-¿Te darían el puesto de Jasón?-pregunto Hotch.

-No, Morgan ascendería al puesto de Jasón y yo tomaría el lugar de Morgan.-dijo Grachi.-Me negué y no volvieron a insistir. No hasta que obligaron a Jennifer a que se fuera a el pentágono, yo tomaría su lugar como enlace con los medios.

-Y no lo aceptaste-afirmo Hotch.

-No, yo aun estaba recuperándome del accidente, ya caminaba pero no podía volver al campo tan rápido.-dijo Grachi.-Cuando Emily regreso, yo fui a Virginal para ver a los niños.

-Pero te quedaste.-dijo Emily.

-Si, en un principio, mi plan era solo estar dos semanas en Virginia, yo vería a los niños, y los gemelos estaría con Sal.-dijo Grachi.-Antes de regresar a Las Vegas, cuando ustedes salieron a un caso, London me llamo a la oficina para ofrecerme el puesto.

-Y aceptaste.-dijo Hotch.-Ta sabemos el resto, ahora podemos irnos.

-Si, acepte.-dijo Grachi deteniéndolos.-Pero mi trabajo no solo era ser el enlace con los medios, mi trabajo también era analizar a cada uno de ustedes y ver que tanto les había afectado todo lo de Emily.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Hotch.-Dime que no es cierto.

-Lo siento.-dijo Grachi.-Tu tomaste esa decisión sin ponerte a pensar las consecuencias que traería, Jennifer era la única que sabia la verdad, aunque no lo creas las confianza del equipo se vio afectada, London tenia que hacer algo, y encontró su salvación en mi, yo los analizaría y los ayudaría a superar todo.

-Debiste decírnoslo.-dijo Morgan enojado.-No tenias derecho a analizarnos, no tenias derecho a meternos en nuestras cabezas.

-Morgan, tranquilízate.-pidió Reíd.

-¿Tu lo sabias?-pregunto Morgan.

-No hay mucho que Bella me pueda ocultar, me lo dijo hace dos días.-dijo Reíd.-Se que están molestos, pero escúchenla y después la juzgan.

-¿Juzgarla, Reíd?-pregunto Morgan.-Nos analizo, ha estado jugando con nosotros.

-¿Al menos puedo explicar mis razones por la que lo hizo?-pregunto Grachi.

-No me interesa escucharlas.-dijo Hotch.-Confiamos en ti Isabella, ¿Para que? Para que resultara que nos estabas analizando, ¿todo lo de esta tarde fue parte de eso? Creías que ayudándome facilitaría las cosas.

-Nunca intente facilitar las cosas.-dijo ella intentando contener las lagrimas.-Desde el principio supe que si ustedes se llegaban a enterar se enfadarían y no seria fácil volver a ganarme su confianza…

-No te conozco, Isabella.-dijo Hotch.- ¿Quién demonios te crees? ¿Quién demonios te dijo que podías analizarnos y que todo seria sencillo?

-Hotch, yo… Lo siento.-dijo Grachi.

-Ya es muy tarde.-dijo JJ.

-Eso debiste pensarlo antes de meterte en nuestras cabezas.-dijo Emily.-Ni siquiera se como lograbas mirarnos a la cara. No se como puedes estar con el equipo.

-Y no sabemos como vamos a poder soportarte después de esto.-dijo Dave sin saber que fue la gota que derramaría el vaso.

-¿Saben que?-dijo Grachi.-Me rindo, ni siquiera se por qué les quiero dar explicaciones. Y respecto a como van a soportarme, hablare con London, me soportan estas vacaciones y un par de días mas, después hare que me trasladen y no volverán a saber de mi.

-Bella, por favor.-dijo Reíd.

-No, Sal.-dijo Grachi.-Si quieren ver a los gemelos no los impediré, pero no volverán a saber de mi, desapareceré de sus vidas y ni siquiera sabrán que yo estuve ahí, solo seré un recuerdo. Ahora si me disculpan, me iré a la cama a soportarme yo sola.

-Bella.-dijo Spencer cuando la vio desaparecer por la puerta.-Solo espero que después no se arrepientan.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Morgan.

-Solo espero que cuando quieran escucharla, no sea demasiado tarde. ahora y iré a ver como esta mi esposa.-dijo Spencer siguiendo el misma camino que un minuto antes había seguido su esposa.

Todo el equipo estaban enfadado, aun cuando se fueron a acostar no dejaban de maldecir a Grachi. Kevin, Mina, Will y Mary, solo los escuchaban moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro. En la habitación principal, Spencer abrazaba a una desconsolada Grachi que lloraba en su hombro, sabia que iba ser difícil, pero no sabia cuanto…

* * *

><p>La pequeña conversación en portugués de Sal y Bella, aquí esta...<p>

-Espera.-pidió Reíd.- ¿Crees que es buena idea dejarme con ellos?  
>-Si, ¿Por qué no seria buena idea?-pregunto Grachi<br>-¿Quiza por que Hotch y Dave me quieren matar?-pregunto el  
>-No creo que te hagan nada.-dijo Grachi.-Solo creo que te van a interrogar.<br>-¿Les tengo que contestar todo?-pregunto el  
>-Si, aunque evita dar detalles.-dijo Grachi.-No me parece bien que ellos se enteren de todo.<br>-¿Estas segura de que no me van a hacer nada?-pregunto el.  
>-No creo, si te hacen algo, se las verán con Maya, y sabes que Maya enojada es de cuidado.-dijo Grachi.-Pero no te preocupes, solo quiero hablar algo con Emily, no creo que tarde mucho.<br>-Bien, pero si me hacen algo, pesara sobre tu conciencia.-dijo el.


	11. Capitulo 8: ¿Quien es Grachi?

Ya volvi... Aqui esta el siguiente capitulo...

Criminal Minds no me pertenece pertenece a su creador...

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo VIII: ¿Quién es Grachi?<strong>

A la mañana siguiente de su llegada a Alaska, Hotch, Emily, JJ, Dave, Will, Morgan y Penélope se despertaron temprano para ponerse a trabajar, justo como la noche anterior habían acordado, Mina, Mary, Kevin y los niños aun estaban durmiendo cuando ellos estaban desayunando. El reloj marcaba la 7:15 y los Reíd no daban señales de vida.

-JJ, ¿estas segura de que no están en su habitación?-pregunto Hotch mientras se paseaba de un lado a otro en el comedor donde todos se encontraban desayunando.

-No están ahí.-dijo la rubia.-Toque la puerta y nadie respondió, así que entre, todas sus cosas estaban ordenadas, pero de ellos no había nada.

-Bien, pensemos.-dijo Dave.-No hay ninguna nota, así que no se adelantaron, y como aquí están sus cosas y los gemelos, no creo que hayan regresado a Virginia, ¿Dónde están?

-No lo se, pero en cuanto los encuentre los voy a matar.-dijo Hotch.-Les dijimos que tenían que estar listos a las 8 de la mañana, faltan 45 minutos.

-Yo creo que si no llegan en 15 minutos, tendremos que ir a buscarlos.-dijo JJ

-No creo que eso sea necesario.-dijo Will.-Te apuesto 5 dólares, a que en menos de 2 minutos entran por esa puerta.

-¿Sabes algo que nosotros no sepamos?-pregunto Emily.

-No, simplemente que no creo que ellos estén rompiendo ninguna regla.-dijo Will.-Quedamos en que íbamos a estar listos a las 8, sin embargo no dijimos que teníamos que estar en el comedor a las 7, supongo que salieron y ya vienen para acá.

-William, me entero que tú sabes algo y te aseguro que duermes solo lo que resta de estas vacaciones colectivas.-dijo JJ.-Así que si sabes algo, te recomiendo que hables ahora o te atengas a las competencias.

-Me encantaría decirles que se algo.-dijo Will.-Pero Dios, estamos hablando de Grachi, seguramente a caminar, o salió a comprar algo.

-¿De compras? ¿A las 7 de la mañana?-pregunto Penélope.

-Ha hecho cosas peores.-dijo Will encogiéndose de hombros.-Como preparar un caso a las 2 de la mañana, en la biblioteca de la facultad, de medicina.

-Ok, entonces acepto tu apuesta.-dijo Penélope confiada a que la ganaría, sin embargo no acabo de decirlo cuando los dos Reíd entraron al comedor, Spencer la llevaba cargada en la espalda, ambos llevaban ropa deportiva, parecía que habían corrido un maratón, sin embargo ambos estaban riendo y no parecían notar que los demás estaban ahí.-Te los doy mas tarde.

-Cuando gustes.-dijo Will riendo.

-Reíd, ¿Dónde demonios estaban?-pregunto Hotch sin ni siquiera dirigirle una mirada a su hermana.

-Fuimos a correr.-dijo Spencer dejando a Grachi en el suelo.- ¿Por qué? ¿Ahí algún problema?

-¿Tu? ¿Fuiste a correr?-pregunto Morgan divertido.-Eso quisiera verlo.

-Todos los días a las 5 de la mañana, te espero el día que gustes.-dijo Spencer.-Hotch, ¿hay algún problema?

-Dijimos que estaríamos listos a las 8 de la mañana, Reíd.-dijo su jefe.-No estarán listos.

-Iré a ducharme.-le dijo Grachi a Spencer.-La ducha será tuya 5 minutos.

-Claro, ¿quieres un sándwich?-pregunto el.

-No te preocupes, cuando baje me preparare algo.-dijo ella subiendo las escaleras.

-Podrían intentar ser un poco mas amables con ella.-dijo Reíd.

-¿Amables?-pregunto Emily.-Nos ha estado analizando, ¿como quieres que la tratemos?

-No tengo idea.-dijo Spencer.-Escuchen, están molestos, los entiendo yo también me moleste, son embargo no saben por que lo hizo y la están haciendo pagar. Yo diría que primero se informaran y después la ignoraran.

-No hay un motivo el suficientemente fuerte como para eso.-dijo Hotch.-Ella lo hizo porque quiso.

-Estaré en la cocina.-dijo Spencer antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

-Ella lo hizo por algo.-dijo Will poniéndose de pie y recogiendo su plato.-La obligaron o algo por el estilo, y creo que antes de tratarla como basura deberían de preguntárselo.

-¿Tu también?-pregunto JJ.

-Yo también.-dijo Will.-Kevin, Mina y Mary también opinan lo mismo, estamos de acuerdo que no hizo lo correcto, pero debe haber una gran razón para que ella lo haga, es todo lo que decimos.

-No puedo creerlo.-dijo JJ.-Ustedes la están apoyando, como si lo que hizo estuviera bien.

-Por que si sabemos algo de Grachi, ella no hace las cosas solo porque si, y menos las que van a dañar a su familia.-dijo Will de desaparecer por el mismo lugar que se había ido Spencer.

-Esto es genial.-dijo JJ

-Ellos los apoyan por que no fueron a ellos a los que analizo.-dijo Dave.

+*+*+*+*SSR&JIR+*+*+*+*AC&EGH+*+*+*+*DA&TEM+*+*+*+*WT&JAL+*+*+*+*

5 minutos antes de la hora estipulada para partir a la comisaria, todos estaban listos para irse, sin embargo faltaba como iban a hacer los equipos...

-Muy bien.-dijo Hotch.-Morgan y Prentiss, cuando lleguemos a la comisaria, piden la dirección y van a la ultima escena del crimen, Dave y JJ, vayan con a ver los cuerpos, están el hospital principal de la ciudad...

-Si no te molesta, preferiría ir yo a ver los cuerpos.-lo interrumpió Grachi.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Hotch

-Dado que aquí no están muy a acostumbrados a ver este tipo de cosas, no hay un medico forense, solo el medico.-dijo Grachi.-Y puedo asegurar que yo soy la tiene mas conocimientos forenses de todos los presentes, así que servirá mejor que yo analice los cuerpos.

-No creo que sea buena idea.-dijo Hotch.-En que estaba, así, JJ y Dave con los cuerpo, los demás iremos a la comisaria.

-Maldición Castiel.-exploto Grachi.-Me importa un reverendo comino que no me dirijan palabra, no quieren hablarme, esta bien, puede vivir con ello, pero si no me dejas hacer mi trabajo me temo que tendré que desobedecer tus ordenes.

-No tiene la capacitación para hacer lo que ellos van a hacer, así que vas a la comisaria.-dijo Hotch.

-Soy medico forense, y antropóloga, así que te puedo decir desde una fractura que sufrieron al momento del asesinato, como una fractura que sufrieron cuando eran niños y se cayeron de la bicicleta.-dijo Grachi.- Y si lo que te preocupa es de que no voy a poder ver lo que ustedes ven, hice el curso mas de 5 veces, en todos fui la mejor, y si no recuerdas soy mucho mejor perfiladora que todos ustedes juntos, así que iré con los cuerpos te guste o no, y no te preocupes envía a Dave y a Jennifer, me importa un reverendo comino, pero Will viene conmigo. Vámonos Will.

-Grachi.-pidió Will al verla caminando hacia la camioneta dejando a todo el equipo con la boca abierta.

-William, si no quieres que me valla sin ti, sube de una vez y comienza a manejar.-dijo Grachi.

-Bien.-dijo el detective.-Nos vemos mas tarde.

-¿Qué demonios fue eso?-pregunto Morgan cuando vio arrancar la camioneta.

-Grachi enojada.-dijo Dave.-No le gusta que cuestionen sus habilidades, eres su hermano Hotch, lo debes de saber.

-Vamos.-dijo el jefe de la unidad.-Me ayudaran a hablar con los familiares.

-Cada vez que cuestionemos sus habilidades, ¿va a explotar así?-pregunto JJ a Emily en un susurro antes de que se separaran.

-No tengo idea.-dijo Emily.-La conozco desde hace mas de 15 años, pero de ese tiempo no hable con ella 10 años, así que no se.

-Vámonos.-dijo Hotch a JJ desde la camioneta.

+*+*+*+*SSR&JIR+*+*+*+*AC&EGH+*+*+*+*DA&TEM+*+*+*+*WT&JAL+*+*+*+*

Casi dos horas más tarde, mientras los demás intentaban crear un perfil, Will estaba en la camioneta escuchando música, y Grachi estaba analizando los cuerpos con el doctor Stuart, sin embargo ella se encargo principalmente del último cuerpo, el que habían encontrado la tarde anterior.

-¿Cuándo encontraron el ultimo cuerpo?-pregunto Grachi.

-Ayer por la tarde.-dijo Stuart.-El comisario no les aviso, por que usted ya le había marcado cuando lo encontramos, así ustedes ya estaban aquí, no le vio mucho sentido.

-Bien, esperemos que sea su última victima.-dijo Grachi.

-¿Cree que podrá encontrar algo mas?-pregunto el doctor.-Yo no puede sacar mucho por que no soy forense.

-No lo se.-dijo Grachi.-Lo intentare, de todos modos usted ha hecho una gran trabajo.

-Gracias.-dijo el doctor.- ¿Por qué se decidió a ser medico forense?

-Solo es una carrera mas.-dijo Grachi.-Trabajo como agente del FBI, así que muchas de las carreras que estudie me ayudan a realizar mejor mi labor.

-¿Carreras?-pregunto el hombre.- ¿Cuántas carreras tiene?

-Medicina con dos especialidades, Forense y Psiquiatría, en psiquiatría tengo una subespecialidad en esquizofrenia. También Antropología, Leyes, Psicóloga con dos subespecialidades, una en micro expresiones y otra en comportamientos humano. Tengo dos doctorados, uno en matemáticas y otro en letras. 2 licenciaturas en Filosofía y Ciencias sociales. Estoy estudiando un doctorado en Química y una licenciatura en Literatura del siglo XIX, y otra del siglo XX.

-Wow, ¿no es un poco joven para tener tantas carreras?-pregunto el doctor

-Tengo 27 años, pero tengo un CI de 197, y tengo memoria eidética.-dijo Grachi.-Y mas aparte como en la universidad no me quisieron en clase permanente, puede estudiar varias al a vez.

-¿La universidad no la quiso?-pregunto el hombre

-Tener memoria eidética significa que recuerdo todo lo que veo y escucho.-dijo ella.-Dado que contestaba todo e incluso corregía a los maestros, la universidad llego al acuerdo de que solo entregaría trabajos y haría exámenes teórico y practico cada determinado tiempo, de ese modo podría seguir con mi trabajo en el FBI.

-Debe ser genial tener memoria eidética.-dijo el.

-Una bendición y una maldición.-dijo ella.-Oiga, doctor, ¿Las tres victimas anteriores tienen esta cicatriz en la espalda?

-Si, todas tienen la cicatriz en ese mismo lugar y es exactamente igual, mismo tamaño, incluso parece que utilizo regla para hacerlas.-dijo el medico.- ¿Por qué?

-Por que creo saber de quien se trata.-dijo Grachi quitándose los guantes.-Me tengo que ir, he acabado con los cuerpos, creo que podemos entregárselos a sus familiares.

-¿Esta todo bien?-pregunto el doctor al verla tan alterada.

-Si, solo que no es la primera vez que veo un caso similar.-dijo Grachi.-Que tenga buen día, doctor.

-Buen día.-dijo el hombre antes de verla salir de la sala.

-Vamos a la comisaria.-ordeno Grachi subiendo apresuradamente a la camioneta.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto William.

-Solo arranca.-dijo Grachi-Creo que se quien es nuestro sudes.

-¿Crees?-pregunto el.

-Solo maneja.-dijo Grachi.

-Bien.-dijo el encendiendo la camioneta.

-Vámonos.-dijo Grachi paseándose hacia atrás de la camioneta.

-¿Qué estas haciendo?-pregunto Will al verla rebuscar algo entre su mochila.

-Solo maneja, necesito algo.-dijo ella.

-Bien.-dijo Will antes de dedicarse a manejar.

+*+*+*+*SSR&JIR+*+*+*+*AC&EGH+*+*+*+*DA&TEM+*+*+*+*WT&JAL+*+*+*+*

Mientras Will y Grachi se dirigían a la comisaria, en esta el equipo intentaba reunir piezas para hacer un perfil…

-4 asesinatos y todas en zonas de fácil acceso.-dijo Dave.-Este tipo tiene agallas.

-¿Cómo dejan un cadáver en una zona tan poblada y los demás se dan cuenta?-pregunto el jefe de la policía, Thomas Porter.

-Regularmente ellos saben como hacerlo sin que los otros los noten.-dijo Hotch.-Lo mas seguro es que lo haya dejado por la noche.

-Hotch, hemos revisado la escena.-dijo Emily entrando a la sala seguida de Morgan.-No hay nada.

-Debe haber algo.-dijo Hotch.-No puede ser tan inteligente para no dejar nada, ellos regularmente buscan que los demás se enteren de que son ellos.

-Pero quizá solo quiera que una persona se entere.-dijo Reíd.

-¿Cómo?-pregunto Dave.

-Rodolph Winchester, el asesino de Crown.-dijo Reíd.-El en todos sus asesinatos no dejaba nada, sin embargo poco antes de atraparlo se descubrió de que todo lo dejaba organizado para que su padre descubriera quien era, era una especie de mensaje entre padre e hijo, con eso él le decía todo.

-¿Piensas que eso para aquí?-pregunto Dave.

-No lo se.-dijo Reíd.-Yo solo digo que es muy extraño que no encontremos nada, tal vez el espera que alguien venga a investigar.

-Creo que estamos listos para un perfil.-dijo Hotch.

-Nunca vas a conseguir hacer un perfil de este sujeto.-dijo Grachi entrando a la sala, y dirigiéndose al teléfono para marcar.

-_¿Qué puedo hacer por ustedes?-_pregunto Penélope.

-Necesito que investigues algo por mi.-dijo Grachi.-Busca si hay algún asesinato sin resolver, no importa la forma en que murió, lo único que importa es que el cuerpo presento una herida en la yugular y una herida en la espalda.

-¿_Algún dato más?-_pregunto la analista.

-Si, las victimas tienen entre 15 y 30 años.-dijo Grachi.-Busca en todo el país.

-_Claro, en seguida te llamo para decirte_.-dijo Penélope.

-Si no te molesta, esperare en la línea.-dijo Grachi.

-_Como gustes._-dijo la analista.

-¿Qué quieres decir que no conseguiremos hacer un perfil de este tipo?-pregunto Reíd.

-Su modo de operar es completamente diferente a lo que han visto.-dijo Grachi.-Si es quien creo que es, solo tendremos un par de horas para atraparlo, mata a su ultima victima y desaparecerá de la faz de la tierra hasta que él quiera regresar.

-¿Quién piensas que es?-pregunto Spencer.

-El asesino Móvil.-dijo Grachi.-No creo que alguno de ustedes lo conozca, tal vez Dave y Hotch si, pero dudo que alguien sepan mucho de él, no descubrimos mucho cuando investigábamos sus crímenes.

-¿Cuándo?-pregunto el.-No me digas que tu…

-Si, se toda su maldita vida de memoria.-dijo Grachi.

-_Ok, encontré varios crímenes que comparte eso que me pides.-_dijo García._-Todos son en diferentes estados, en total son…_

_-_10 asesinatos.-la interrumpió Grachi.-Todos son diferentes, ninguna muerte es igual, lo único que los une son las dos heridas.

-_¿Cómo lo supiste?-_pregunto García.

-Es su forma de operar, aunque la herida de la espalda es nuevo_.-_dijo Grachi_.-_Es el ojo del destino, ¿verdad?

-_Si, ¿Por qué lo sabes_?-pregunto García.

-Al parecer admiraba a Foyet.-dijo Grachi.-El ojo del destino era la marca de Foyet, así que es su forma de rendirle tributo.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?-pregunto el policía.

-Nada.-dijo Grachi.-Lo mejor que podemos hacer, es esperar a que el mueva su primera pieza.

-¿Me esta pidiendo que espere a que encontremos entra victima?-pregunto Porter

-No, le estoy pidiendo que espere a que nos contacte.-dijo Grachi.-El dará la cara, créame, lo hará, sin embargo si actuamos ahora, lo perderemos y no volveremos a saber de el hasta que él quiera. Así que le sugiero que me haga caso.

-Wow, Wow.-dijo Morgan a Grachi.- ¿Perdiste la cabeza?

-No.-dijo Grachi.-Quiero atraparlo, pero la única forma es esperar su llamada.

-¿Y por qué estas tan seguro de que nos llamara?-pregunto Morgan.

-Me llamare.-aclaro Grachi.-Por que probablemente sea la única que lo conoce, es su forma de torturarme, aprendió algo de Foyet, tortura psicológica es mejor que tortura física, solo que no ha practicado mucho hasta ahora.

-Ok.-dijo Spencer.- ¿Por qué no empiezas desde el principio y nos cuentas quien es?

-Ya te lo dije, el Asesino Móvil.-dijo Grachi.-Su nombre proviene en que sus primeros 10 asesinatos son en diferentes estados, el primero aparecía en las Vegas, el siguiente el Seattle, no se establecía hasta su 11vo asesinato, los últimos 4 eran en un estado en particular.

-Ha dicho que son 14 asesinatos.-dijo Porter.-Ya han ocurrido los 14, ¿Por qué cree que lo podemos atrapar?

-Faltaba una victima.-dijo Grachi.-En su ultimo ataque añadió una victima mas.

-¿Cuándo fue su primer ataque?-pregunto el.

-En el 82.-dijo Grachi.-Los primeros 14 fueron irregulares, estaba practicando, y tardo 2 años en terminar las 14 victimas. 3 años después de su ultima victima volvió a repetir, ya con su ritual, 10 en diferentes estados y 4 en un estado, pero ya solo tardo un año, un asesinato cada mes, y 4 asesinatos en dos meses. En el 92 volvió a atacar y después en el 97, dado de la seriedad del caso y que no había un lugar preciso el FBI tomo el caso, los seguimos por todo el país, no obtuvimos nada, se estableció en Virginia, cuando mato a su 11va victima empezamos a estar cerca, sin embargo sabíamos tan poco del que no era suficiente.

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto Porter.

-Después de su 14va victima, y después de un mes sin saber de él, el FBI abandono el caso.-dijo Dave.-Fue de mis últimos casos de esta magnitud.

-Pero yo no. En Diciembre del 98, jugando futbol me destrozaron el tobillo, así que tuve mucho tiempo libre, así que lo estudiaba.-dijo Grachi.-Volví a sus inicios, intente averiguar todas las cosas que pudiera de él. En Enero del 99 recibí un mensaje de una de mis mejores amigas, en donde me pidió que fuera a su casa, me dijo que era una emergencia. Llegue a su casa, en muletas y la encontré en su sala, ahogada en su propia sangre, su hijo de 5 años y su hija de 6 meses estaban encerrados en el sótano, no supieron nada. Y dejo un mensaje escrito con la sangre de mi amiga, _"Vida Perfecta, Taylor."_ Cuando lo leí comprendí todo.

-¿Qué comprendiste?-pregunto Will

-Sus padres eran gente de dinero, había tenido la vida perfecta, si quería un dulce se lo daban.-dijo Grachi.-Cuando tenia 17 años, sus padres murieron en un accidente de auto, su hermana mayor lo abandono y se fue a Europa. De ser alguien viviendo la vida perfecta, paso a vivir en casas de acogidas donde los trataban mal. Cuando cumplió 18 años, le dieron la mitad de lo que sus padres le habían dejado, compro un auto y huyo de las casa de acogida, un adolescente que odiaba al mundo, se convirtió en quien es, mato una vez, le gusto lo que sintió e hizo su carrera con eso. Y usa los intervalos de tiene entre cada ataque en trabajar para poder mantenerse durante el año. Es inteligente.

-¿Cuántos años tenias cuando paso todo eso?-pregunto Porter.

-¿Cuándo encontré a mi amiga?-dijo Grachi.-15 años, acababa de cumplir 15 años un mes antes.

-Lo siento, debió ser duro.-dijo Porter.

-Mi padre acepto un trabajo en Las Vegas para alejarme de Virginia. Pero eso no evito que todas las mañanas lo primero que pensaba era en que si yo no lo hubiera hostigado, mi amiga estaría viva, eso no evito que todas las mañanas me levantara y lo primero que hacia era consultar si había nuevos casos que me indicaran algo que me llevara hacia el.-dijo Grachi.-Ni tampoco evito que mi problema con las drogas aumentara, empecé a drogarme cada vez mas seguido, y a mezclar cada vez mas drogas, solo para que los recuerdos se fueran.

-Creo que si vamos a esperar lo mejor es que nos sentemos.-dijo Hotch evitando la mirada de todos, estaba dándose cuenta de que él decía conocer a su hermana, cuando en realidad no sabia nada de ella.

-Me parece perfecto.-dijo Grachi.-Estaré afuera.

-Iré con ella.-dijo Spencer siguiéndola.

-Sigamos con el perfil.-dijo Hotch.-Quizá encontremos algo mas.

-¿En serio, Hotch?-pregunto Emily con lagrimas en los ojos...-Te acabas de enterar de lo que sufrió tu hermana, que era adicta a las drogas y lo único que piensas es en ¿seguir trabajando?

-Es lo mejor.-dijo Hotch.

-Me siento mal.-dijo JJ.-La estamos tratando como basura y en estos momentos deberíamos apoyarla, esta reviviendo algo que le hace daño.

-Quizá deberíamos ir a hablar con ella.-sugirió Morgan.

-No.-dijo Will.-La conozco, no tan bien como Spencer, pero ella no hablara con nosotros, con el único que hablara será con la única persona que sabe todo de ella, desde las cosas buenas, hasta las cosas malas, con Spencer y la verdad si van y la intentan consolar, lo único que conseguirán va a ser un puñetazo.

-Bien.-dijo Dave.-Entendimos, haremos lo que ordeno Hotch, trabajaremos.

-_Chicos, ¿necesitan algo mas?_-pregunto García con voz entrecortada.

-García, ¿haz escuchado todo?-pregunto Emily.- ¿Los niños?

-_No, Mina y Mary los tienen jugando en la afuera._-dijo García.-_Adentro solo estamos Kevin y yo._

_-_No, nosotros te llamamos si necesitamos algo.-dijo Hotch.

-_Ok, nos vemos luego._-dijo García cortando la comunicación.

+*+*+*+*SSR&JIR+*+*+*+*AC&EGH+*+*+*+*DA&TEM+*+*+*+*WT&JAL+*+*+*+*

Mientras los demás estudiaban el caso, Spencer se dirigió hacia la calle, busco con la mirada a Grachi, y la encontró sentada en la acera, sollozando en silencio.

-Hola.-dijo Spencer acercándose a ella.

-Hola.-dijo ella alzando la mirada.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto el sentándose a su lado.

-Creo que si.-dijo ella sin embargo las lagrimas que había contenido frente a los demás, caían por sus mejillas.

-No debiste recordar eso.-dijo el abrazándola-Ni contárselos.

-Se iban a enterar de todos modos.-dijo Grachi enterrando su cabeza en el cuello de Spencer.-Era mejor que se enteran de mi propia boca.

-¿Les contaras lo de Foyet?-pregunto Spencer.

-No lo se.-dijo ella.-Creo que se los tengo que decir, Taylor lo va a comentar, así que creo que lo mejor será que se los diga, si no antes, después, pero se los voy a tener que explicar.

-Esto es lo que mas me impresiona y lo que mas amo de ti.-dijo Sal.-Haz vivido cosas terribles, sin embargo has seguido adelante.

-Durante mucho tiempo pensé en el suicidio.-le confeso Grachi.-Todas las mañanas al levantarme, creaba formas distintas de matarme, pero nunca lo llegue hacer y después simplemente deje de pensar en eso.

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto el.- ¿Por qué dejaste de pensar en el suicidio?

-Conocí a un chico de acento de Las Vegas y linda sonrisa y cambio mi mundo.-dijo ella.-Me dio una razón para vivir.

-¿Así que le debes la vida?-pregunto el sonriendo.-Él también te la debe a ti, ¿sabias?

-Supongo que ambos nos debemos mucho-dijo Grachi riendo.-Te quiero, Salvatore.

-Te quiero, Isabella.-dijo el abrazándola con mas fuerza, quería decir algo mas, pero sabia que lo mejor era que dejara que se desahogara, mas tarde podrían hablar.

+*+*+*+*SSR&JIR+*+*+*+*AC&EGH+*+*+*+*DA&TEM+*+*+*+*WT&JAL+*+*+*+*

El tiempo pasaba y Taylor no daba señales de vida, todo el equipo estaba intentando encontrar algo mas, sin embargo ninguno podía concentrarse mucho, debes en cuando miraban a Grachi que estaba sentada a lado de Spencer y los dos estaban alejados del resto, pero desviaban la mirada cuando ella miraba en su dirección…

-Es por eso que nunca había contado nada.-dijo Grachi a Spencer.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto el levantando la vista de los informes.

-Odio que me miren con lastima.-dijo ella.

-No te miran con lastima.-dijo el.

-¿No?-pregunto Grachi.- ¿Entonces como lo hacen?

-Bueno, si es con un poco de lastima.-dijo el.-Pero lo mas seguro es que sea culpa, se sienten culpables por como te han tratado.

-Muy tarde para sentir culpa.-dijo Grachi poniéndose de pie, necesitaba salir de ahí.-Iré por una botella de agua, ¿quieres algo?

-No, gracias.-dijo el.

-En un segundo regreso, necesito escapar de aquí.-dijo ella antes de salir corriendo hacia la puerta.

-¿A dónde fue?-pregunto Hotch a Reíd cuando ella salió de la sala.

-Por una botella de agua.-dijo Spencer volviendo a su trabajo.

-Reíd.-dijo Hotch.- ¿Cómo esta?

-Bien.-contesto sencillamente el chico.

-¿Bien?-pregunto el.-No se ve bien.

-¿Como quieres que se vea, Hotch?-pregunto Reíd.-Su hermano y sus amigos no le hablan, el asesino que mato a una de sus mejores amigas, volvió y esta torturándola, ¿Cómo quieres que se vea?

-Ok, tranquilo.-dijo Hotch.-Reíd, sé que es tu esposa, es mi hermana, entiendo que te enfades por como la tratamos, pero debes de entender que ella estuvo jugando con nosotros, estuvo metiéndose en nuestras cabezas.

- ¿Y dejaste que te explicara el por que lo hizo? Te lo repito, espero que cuando sepas por que lo hizo e intentes arreglar las cosas, lo puedas hacer, por que conozco a Bella, y no va olvidar tan fácil todo lo que le dijiste anoche.-dijo Reíd.- Ahora si me disculpas, tengo que volver al trabajo.

-Seguro.-dijo Hotch dejándolo solo y dirigiéndose a donde estaba el agente mayor.

-¿Qué paso haya?-pregunto Dave.

-Nada.-dijo Hotch.-No lo se, estoy confundido.

-Vamos, estoy seguro que solo se comporta así por Grachi.-dijo Dave.-Es su esposa y la tiene que apoyar.

-Lo se, pero aun así hay algo que no entiendo.-dijo Hotch.-Siento que hay algo que ninguno de los dos me dice.

-Hotch, tranquilízate.-dijo Dave.-Estoy seguro que no es nada.

-Porter, ¿Sabe donde este sitio?-pregunto Grachi entrando rápidamente a la sala y mostrándole una imagen en el celular.

-Si, es un puerto que ya nadie usa.-dijo Porter.-Esta a las orillas de la ciudad, muy cerca de las montañas.

-¿Puede llevarnos?-pregunto Grachi.

-¿Qué pasa, Bella?-pregunto Spencer.

-Tiene a Malcom.-dijo Grachi.-Es su llamada.

-¿Malcom? ¿El hijo de Yadira?-pregunto el.

-Si, no se como se conecto con el, pero lo tiene.-dijo la pelirroja.-Tenemos que rescatarlo, John ya perdió a una persona en manos de Taylor, no puedo permitir que pierda dos.

-Lo haremos, Bella.-dijo Spencer.-Hotch, ¿Qué hacemos?

-Iremos al lugar, Porter y alguno de sus hombres nos irán con nosotros.-dijo Hotch.-Morgan quédate aquí con Grachi.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Grachi.-No se si entiendas esto, pero necesito hacer esto.

-No te pondrás en peligro.-dijo Hotch.-Morgan, no la dejes salir de esta habitación.

-Hotch, ¿Por qué yo?-pregunto el moreno.

-Por que eres el único que puedes manejarla.-dijo Hotch.-No puedo dejar a Reíd, por que con una mirada lo va a convencer, que no salga de aquí, ¿entendido?

-Si.-dijo Morgan resignado.

15 minutos después de que se fueran, Grachi seguía intentando escapar de la habitación, sin embargo Morgan no le dejaba muchas alternativas, se sentó frente a la puerta y no la dejaba salir, si intentaba salir por la ventana, la tomaba de la cintura y la sentaba nuevamente.

-No me dejaras ir, ¿verdad?-pregunto Grachi, cuando la dejo por sexta vez en la silla.

-No, así que es mejor que te sientes y te dejes de mover.-dijo Morgan.-Lo siento.

-Yo también lo siento.-dijo Grachi golpeándolo en la cabeza con la pistola para dejarlos inconsciente.-Realmente lo siento, Derek, pero no me dejas otra alternativa.

Después de acomodar a Derek recargado junto a la pared, le escribió una nota y le dejo una pastilla junto a una botella de agua: _"Derek, lo siento muchísimo… Cuando despiertes te dolerá mucho la cabeza, tomate esto me lo dieron para que lo tomara cada vez que me doliera el tobillo o la espalda. Nuevamente lo siento mucho, pero no puedo permitir que le pase algo a Malcom, Lo siento. JR"_

+*+*+*+*SSR&JIR+*+*+*+*AC&EGH+*+*+*+*DA&TEM+*+*+*+*WT&JAL+*+*+*+*

Mientras Grachi se dirigía al lugar donde Taylor se encontraba, el ese mismo lugar todos los demás, se encontraban apuntando sus armas al centro del muelle, Taylor estaba ahí con el adolescente…

-Taylor, deje al chico en paz.-dijo Dave.-No se meta en mas problemas de lo que ya esta.

-Dije que quería a la agente Reíd.-dijo Taylor.-No los pedí a ustedes.

-Ella se encontraba indispuesta.-dijo Dave.-Si daña al chico solo empeorara su situación.

-He matado a mas de 50 personas.-dijo el hombre.- ¿Qué mas podría pasarme?

-Nada, tienes razón.-dijo Dave.-Morir o pasar el resto de tu vida en prisión, solo son esas dos alternativas.

-La muerte no me asusta, agente Rossi.-dijo Taylor.-Sin embargo creo que a este chico si le asusta, quien sabe tal vez podamos probarlo.

-Taylor, no hagas nada estúpido.-dijo Hotch al ver que el cuchillo que tenia en la mano pasaba peligrosamente cerca del cuello del chico.

-No lo matare, al meno no por ahora.-dijo Taylor.-Quieren acabar con esto, traigan a la agente Reíd.

-Taylor, deja a Malcom, aquí estoy.-dijo Grachi acercándose a donde estaban los demás.-Déjalo ir, yo ocupare su lugar.

-Me alegra saber que sigues en pie.-dijo Taylor.-Hará más interesante esto.

-Grachi, ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?-pregunto Hotch.-Te ordene que te quedaras haya.

-No soy de las que se rinden fácilmente.-dijo Grachi sin hacer caso a Hotch.-Deberías saberlo, ahora tiene mas de 10 armas apuntándote, cualquier moviente en falso y te llenaran de balas.

-No me importa morir, ya lo dije.-dijo Taylor.-He hecho todo lo que quería, y mi cereza en el pastel es que te he oído gritar de dolor, he visto como lagrimas inundan tus mejillas por el dolor, aunque debo aceptar que a pesar de todo, golpe tras golpe, nunca diste tu brazo a torcer, nunca confesaste.

-¿Qué puedo decir?-pregunto Grachi.-Llevaba en ese momento 15 años en el FBI, otros asesinos me habían torturado antes.

-Si, por cierto, ¿te gusto mi regalo?-pregunto Taylor riendo.-Lo hizo con mucho cariño.

-Si, gracias.-dijo Grachi.-Eso me alegro mi vida, realmente quería ver como había muerto Haley, pero el FBI no me dio acceso a los expedientes, debido a que decían que me haría mal, pero cuando tu me enviaste esos videos, me diste la oportunidad de contemplar el trabajo de Foyet, así que gracias.

-¿Por qué finges que no te importa?-pregunto Taylor.

-¿Por qué eres un imbécil?-pregunto Grachi.-Dos preguntas que no tienen respuesta, por que no la sabemos, tengo memoria eidética, lo recuerdo todo a la perfección, me enviaste como Foyet apuñalo a mi hermano, y me mandaste como Foyet mato a Haley, no es que no me importe, esta en el pasado, no sirve de nada atormentarse por algo que ya paso y no podrás cambiar.

-¿Qué te paso en el brazo?-pregunto el señalando el vendaje.

-No creo que realmente te importe, pero te lo diré.-dijo Grachi.-Una herida de guerra, no siempre podemos salir limpios.

-Herida de guerra.-dijo Taylor sarcásticamente.-Realmente eres impresionante, pero lamentablemente eso no te va a servir para salvar a este chico.

-No.-grito Grachi.-Hare lo que quieras, simplemente deja a Malcom irse.

-¿Lo que yo quiera?-pregunto el.

-Si, solo dímelo.-dijo Grachi.-

-Una pelea contigo.-dijo Taylor.-Según tengo entendido, eres la mejor agente que tiene el gobierno, cuando Foyet te ataco no pude pelear, así que concédeme un enfrentamiento y tu amiguito se ira libre.

-Grachi, no hagas…-empezó Hotch.

-Bien.-dijo ella interrumpiendo a su hermano.-Quiero que este con mi equipo, el esta a salvo y yo tiro mi arma.

-¿Cómo sé que en cuando lo deje ir, me dispararan?-pregunto el.-No, mejor tira el arma, empieza a caminar hacia mí y el niño empezara a caminar hacia ellos, cualquier movimiento en falso de ustedes y esta navaja le atravesara el corazón, ¿entendido?

-Bien.-dijo Grachi antes de entregarle el arma a Emily.-Malcom, camina directamente hacia ellos, no te desvíes, ¿entendido?

-Si.-dijo el chico, estaba muy asustado.

-Vamos.-dijo Grachi empezando a caminar hacia ellos mientras Taylor soltaba el amarre de Malcom y lo dejaba caminar hacia el equipo.

-Muy bien, agente Reíd.-dijo Taylor cuando llego hacia el.-No pensé que se atreviera, ¿estas segura de que quieres pelear conmigo?

-No, no voy a pelear contigo.-dijo Grachi.-Malcom ya esta protegido, te voy a arrestar.

-¿Tu y cuantos mas?-pregunto Taylor riendo, sin embargo su risa se apagó cuando Grachi le dio una patada en la cara, lo que hizo que soltara el cuchillo.-Estúpida, haz roto mi nariz.

-Tu y Foyet casi me dejan paralitica.-dijo Grachi.-Estamos a mano.

-Te vas a arrepentir.-dijo Taylor abalanzándose sobre ella.

Todo paso tan rápido que nadie se dio cuenta de nada, los excelentes reflejos de Grachi hicieron que saltara hacia el otro lado, justo a tiempo para evitar que Taylor la jopeara, sin embargo nadie pudo adivinar lo que seguía… La pelea fue difícil, los golpes salían de ambos lados, alguno fallaban y algunos daban en el blanco, pero de un momento a otro, Taylor termino de espaldas al piso con Grachi aprisionándolo… A Grachi le sangraba el labio y la ceja, la venda que cubría el brazo estaba llena de sangre en señal que la herida se había abierto y muy probablemente tenia la muñeca fracturada, sin embargo Taylor no estaba mucho mejor, la nariz le sangraba con abundancia, el labio, al parecer Grachi con una patada le había fracturado la rodilla y tenia el ojo morado, sin embargo al sentirse acorralado, Taylor intento tomar el cuchillo, pero Grachi adivinando lo que intentaba hacer, fue mas rápida y lo tomo para apretarlo contra su cuello.

-¿Con este mataste a Yadira?-pregunto Grachi.

-Si, pero antes la torture.-dijo el maliciosamente.-Observe como lentamente se desangraba, como gritaba de dolor, no puede disfrutar mucho, por que quería que tu la descubrieras, pero aun así sufrió.

-Hijo de perra.-dijo Grachi dándole otro puñetazo.

-Vamos, preciosa agente, mátame, haz lo que estas pensando.-dijo Taylor.

-Lo haría.-dijo Grachi tomando el cuchillo y enterrándolo en la madera.-Pero no vales la pena, iras a prisión y te pudrirás el resto de tu vida ahí.

-Foyet escapo de una prisión de máxima seguridad, ¿Qué te hace pensar que no lo hare yo también?-pregunto Taylor.

-Cobrare un par de favores, aun así te estés muriendo, no te sacaran de prisión, el medico ira personalmente a verte a tu celda y todos lo que necesites se te llevara, no vas a escapar.-dijo Grachi antes de girarse a los demás.-Will, necesito un poco de ayuda aquí.

-Vamos, levántate y ve con los paramédicos, nosotros nos encargamos.-dijo Hotch acercándose a ellos.-Reíd, ve con ella.

-Vamos, Bella.-dijo Reíd ayudándola a pararse.-Deben verte esa ceja, sangra bastante.

-Lo que me preocupa es mi muñeca.-dijo Grachi.-No creo que este rota, pero duele.

-Vamos.-dijo el riendo.

-Nos volveremos a ver, agente Reíd.-le grito Taylor desde el piso.-No te libraras tan fácilmente de mi.

Ignorando a todos lo demás, se dirigió hacia los paramédicos que rápidamente la atendieron, Spencer estuvo siempre a su lado, y ahí desde la ambulancia pudieron ver como Taylor era arrestado…

-Por cierto, ¿Dónde esta Morgan?-pregunto Spencer.

-No lo se.-dijo sinceramente Grachi.-Lo deje inconsciente en la comisaria.

-¿Inconsciente?-pregunto el riendo.-No creo que le haga mucha gracia, haberse perdido de esto.

-Lo se, pero no podía dejar que a Malcom le pasara algo.-dijo Grachi.

-Lo se.-dijo Spencer.

-¿Me puedes regresar mi anillo?-pregunto Grachi.

-¿Tu anillo? Yo no tengo tu…-empezó el, sin embargo al ver la sonrisa de Grachi, verifico en sus bolsillos.- ¿Por qué yo tengo el anillo?

-Por que no quería que se llenara de sangre, y no se lo hubiera confiado a nadie mas.-dijo ella.- ¿Me lo vas a dar?

-No lo se, lo tendré que pensar.-dijo el jugando con el anillo.-Dado que me lo regresaste, se lo puedo dar a quien yo quiere, ¿verdad?

-Dame eso, es mio.-dijo Grachi arrebatándole el anillo y poniéndoselo.

-Siempre será tuyo, pelirroja.-dijo Spencer riendo y dándole un beso en la frente.

+*+*+*+*SSR&JIR+*+*+*+*AC&EGH+*+*+*+*DA&TEM+*+*+*+*WT&JAL+*+*+*+*

Una hora más tarde, Grachi y Spencer entraron a la comisaria, ella tenia el labio hinchado, aunque había dejado de sangrar, en la ceja tenia una gasa que le cubría la herida, y ahora tenia los dos brazos vendados, el brazo izquierdo por la herida que había vuelto a abrirse, y el derecho por la muñeca, por fortuna no se la había fracturado, pero si iba lo iba a tener inmovilizado, al menos un par de semanas.

-Mira nada mas.-dijo Will burlescamente.-Se va con un vendaje, llega con dos.

-Jajaja, que gracioso William.-dijo Grachi.- ¿Ya hablaron con Mal?

-No, estábamos esperando que tu llegaras.-dijo Hotch.-Creemos que lo mejor es que tu hables con el, esta asustado y tu eres la única que lo conoce.

-¿Dónde esta?-pregunto Grachi.

-En la oficina de Porter.-dijo Hotch.-Y antes de que entres, va a ver un micrófono, nosotros escucharemos toda la charla.

-¿Para que?-pregunto Grachi.-Para averiguar más de mí, se van a vengar de que yo los estaba analizando y ahora ustedes me van a analizar.

-Hablaremos en casa.-dijo Hotch

-No lo creo.-dijo Grachi.-Y Morgan, lo siento.

-No te preocupes.-dijo el.-Aunque me hubieras dicho que ibas a hacer y te hubiera dejado, y de ese modo no me hubiera perdido nada.

-No te perdiste de mucho.-dijo Grachi intentando sonreír.

-Por cierto, esa pastilla que me dejaste, ¿Qué es?-pregunto Morgan.-El dolor desapareció casi inmediatamente.

-Es un calmante muscular.-dijo Grachi.-No un analgésico, los analgésicos mi cuerpo se hizo inmune a ellos, así que tuvieron quedarme algo mas fuerte, es como una droga, pero una pastilla te quita cualquier dolor, durante varios días.

-Wow, tendré que comprar una caja.-dijo Morgan riendo.

-Es controlada, necesitas que un medico te lo autorice.-dijo Grachi.-Iré a hablar con Mal.

-Claro.-dijo Spencer antes de verla desaparecer en la oficina de Porter.- ¿Que?

-Reíd, ¿Qué quiso decir con que Foyet y Taylor casi la dejan paralitica?-pregunto Hotch

-No soy la persona adecuada para decírtelo.-dijo el chico.-Si ella te lo cree conveniente, yo te comentare lo que paso.

-Reíd, si no me lo dices, te garantizo que los próximos dos meses llenaras informes...-dijo Hotch

-Haz lo que quieras, yo no hablare, no la traicionare.-dijo Spencer.-Mira, ya ha entrado, así que si quieres escuchar, lo mejor es que enciendas el micrófono.

-Esto no se va a quedar así, lo voy a averiguar de uno u otro modo...-dijo Hotch.

+*+*+*+*SSR&JIR+*+*+*+*AC&EGH+*+*+*+*DA&TEM+*+*+*+*WT&JAL+*+*+*+*

-Hola, Mal.-dijo Grachi cuando se sentó enfrente de él.

-Hola, Grachi, te ves…-empezó el chico, pero se detuvo a media frase, no sabia que decir.

-Lo se, luzco terrible.-dijo ella.

-Bueno, yo iba a decir que mal, pero terrible se acerca mas.-dijo el riendo.-Por cierto, buena pelea.

-Gracias.-dijo Grachi.

-Supongo que quieres que te diga como lo contante, ¿verdad?-pregunto Mal.

-Lo necesito saber, para el caso-dijo Grachi.-Pero si fuera por mí, no me importaría por que lo hiciste ni como lo hiciste, por que creo que tengo una idea del por que y del como.

-No se por donde empezar.-dijo el chico.

-¿Qué te parece por el principio?-pregunto Grachi.-Siempre es mejor iniciar por el principio.

-Bien.-dijo el chico.-Cuando cumplí los 16, hace 2 años, mi padre me dijo como había muerto mi madre en realidad, me dijo que había sido asesinada, pero nada mas, no me dio detalles no me dijo quien lo había hecho, nada.

-Así que decidiste investigar por tu cuenta.-dijo Grachi.

-Si, busque periódicos y artículos y ninguno me dio mucha información, solamente que el asesino era al que llamaban el asesino móvil.-dijo el.-Pensé que el internet traería mejores resultados, así que investigaba cada vez que podía. Hace como un año, encontré un blog que hablaba de este asesino en específico, venían todos sus crímenes, fotografías, detalles y de más, excepto el de mi madre, de mi madre, no venia nada. Me puse en contacto con el administrador del sitio, me dijo que por que no sabia que existía un asesinato mas, que buscaría mas información.

-¿Entonces él te contacto y te dijo que si querías respuestas vinieras a Alaska?-intento adivinar ella.

-No, me dijo que investigaría.-dijo el.-Hace tres meses se volvió a poner en contacto conmigo, me dijo que no había averiguado nada, pero que sabia de alguien que podía saber, me dijo donde contactar a esa persona y fue todo. Cuando reuní el valor suficiente para ponerme en contado, hace 2 semanas, me dijo todo y después me dijo que no me podía enviar las fotos por que lo rastrearías, pero que si las quería ver, viniera a Alaska, me dio la dirección y demás. Llegue ayer en la mañana, y por la tarde fui a su encuentro, el me mostro algunas fotos, cuando me despedí, me dijo que tenia mas fotos y mas datos, pero que no los había encontrado, que volviera por la mañana y me mostraría todo, el resto ya lo sabes.

-No, no lo se.-dijo Grachi.-Cuéntame.

-Llegue esta mañana, me ofreció un refresco en lo que bajaba las cosas de su despacho.-dijo el.-Y no recuerdo mas, supongo que me puso algo en el refresco, por que lo que recuerdos es despertar con las muñecas y las piernas atadas en una habitación obscura, después el entro y me dijo que había caído en su trampa, que realmente le iba ser de mucha ayuda. Un par de horas mas tarde, me hizo subirme a la camioneta y me llevo al muelle y depuse fue cuando llegaron tus compañeros y llegaste tú y pelearon y aquí estamos.

-Bien, eso ya a quedado claro.-dijo Grachi.-Ahora respóndeme una pregunta, ¿Cuándo empezaste a usar drogas?

-¿Qué? Grachi, yo no uso…-empezó el, sin embargo al mirar la cara de Grachi.- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-No soy la niña buena que todos piensa.-dijo Grachi.-Desde que tenia 9 años, hasta que cumplí los 19, hizo muchas cosas de las cuales no eso orgullosa, pero hice cosas que ni te imaginas, tanto para que me aceptaran como para olvidar.

-Empezó poco después de enterarme.-dijo el sinceramente.-Las pesadillas empezaron a atormentarme, recuerdo algunas cosas, recuerdo los gritos de mama, recuerdo que nos encerró en el sótano, y las drogas alejan las pesadillas, por eso es por lo que lo hago.

-Malcom, tu madre no hubiera querido que lo hicieras.-dijo Grachi.-Y sé que ella, quería que siguieras con tu vida, sé que te sientes culpable por llamar mama a Maggie, pero ella es tu madre, en todos los aspectos. Tú lo sabes, todos lo saben, Yadira siempre será tu madre, pero Maggie también lo es, nunca lo olvides.

-No creo que sepas lo que siento.-dijo el.-No lo sabes.

-Mi papa murió cuando el día de navidad del 86, justo 5 días después de que yo cumpliera 3 años, el solamente me dio 3 rosas.-dijo Grachi mostrándole su brazalete de oro que tenia 16 rosas.-La tradición era que a todas las mujeres de la familia, se le da una rosa por cada cumpleaños, cuando cumplen los 16 se les da el brazalete junto con la ultima rosa, mi padre, Patrick, me dio las 13 restantes y el brazalete. Malcom, mi padre murió hace casi 25 años, pero hace 23 años, Patrick se convirtió en mi padre, el me enseño a andar en bicicleta, el me enseño a conducir, el superviso al único chico con el que salí, el me regañaba cada vez que hacia una de mis diabluras. Mi padre biológico murió, y Patrick se convirtió en mi padre. En mi corazón hay espacio suficiente para los dos, y sé que en el tuyo también lo hay para dos madres, ninguna es más importante que la otra.

-No sabia que tu padre había muerto.-dijo Mal.-siempre pensé que tus padres se habían divorciado o algo.

-No, se separaron, pero nunca llegaron a firmar el divorcio.-dijo ella.-Al final, mi mama quedo viuda, Patrick era el mejor amigo de mi padre y el padre viudo de uno de los amigos de Sean. Patrick estuvo para ella y al final los dos terminaron enamorados, se casaron y fin de la historia.

-Entonces, ¿me voy a poder ir?-pregunto el tras unos minutos de silencio en el que ninguno supo que decir.

-Si, te he comprado un boleto de avión, mañana por la mañana saldrás hacia Virginia.-dijo Grachi.-Tu padre estará esperándote.

-Dios, mi padre.-dijo el.- ¿Qué va a pensar? Me va a matar.

-Se alegrara de que estés vivo, Mal.-dijo Grachi.-Tu padre ya perdió a una persona importante en su vida, después de sus padres. Se alegrara de que no te perdiera a ti.

-¿Qué va a pasar con Taylor?-pregunto el.

-Esta noche se quedara aquí.-dijo Grachi.-Mañana por la mañana vendrán por el y lo llevaran a una prisión de máxima seguridad.

-Bien, me alegro.-dijo el.

-Bien, me tengo que ir.-dijo Grachi poniéndose de pie.-Tengo que hacer unas cuantas cosas antes de poder irme, así que me espera un largo camino a casa.

-Antes de que te vallas, ¿te puedo hacer dos preguntas?-pregunto el.

-Claro.-dijo Grachi.-Dispara.

-¿Cómo acabaste con tu adicción?-pregunto el.

-Conocí a un chico que me dio una razón para vivir, le dio a mi vida otro sentido.-dijo Grachi sonriendo.- ¿Cuál es la otra?

-Hace un par de meses, fui a comer a casa de un amigo, su padre trabaja para el FBI, se encarga de negociar en situaciones de rehenes y secuestros.-dijo Mal.-Le pregunte si te conocía, y me dijo que si, que tu eras la mejor negociadora que conocía, que nadie sabia a ciencia cierta cuantas negociaciones habías llevado ni cuantas personas habías salvado, que algunos decían que 100, otros que 200, pero que nadie lo sabia con certeza.

-¿Entonces?-pregunto ella.- ¿Qué quieres saber?

-¿Cuántas personas has salvado?-pregunto el.

-29, Mal.-dijo ella sonriendo mientras caminaba a la puerta.

-¿29? No son muchas.-dijo el.-Pensé que al menos eran 50, pero 29 son…

-Malcom, 29 personas son las he perdido.-lo interrumpió Grachi antes de salir de la sala.

+*+*+*+*SSR&JIR+*+*+*+*AC&EGH+*+*+*+*DA&TEM+*+*+*+*WT&JAL+*+*+*+*

Tras un interrogatorio a Grachi y después de llenar un montón de informes, pudieron regresar a la que seria su casa durante las siguientes dos semanas. Grachi iba nerviosa y no dejaba de jugar con la collar que Spencer le había regalado, algo que hacia cuando estaba nerviosa y que le resultaba muy tranquilizador, sabia lo que se le avecinaba, sabia que Hotch necesitaría saber que había pasado con Foyet, pero lo que no sabia era si ella estaba lista para hablar… Cuando llegaron a la casa, los niños ya estaban en la cama, les habían dicho a los demás que se acostaran, era tarde y decidieron pasar a cenar a un restaurant, pero a pesar de las luces, los demás todavía estaban en la sala, esperando que ellos llegaran.

-Grachi, Dios, ¿estás bien?-pregunto Mary abrazándola cuando entraron a la sala.

-Si, gracias por preguntar.-dijo Grachi.-Pero necesito descanso, aun estoy un adolorida, lo mejor será que me vaya a la cama.

-Claro.-dijo Mary dejándola libre.-Mañana hablaremos.

-Gracias, nos vemos mañana.-dijo Grachi subiendo las escaleras.

-No tan rápido.-dijo Hotch.-Necesito explicaciones, y tu eres la única que me las puede dar.

-Pensé que no me hablaban.-dijo Grachi.-Pensé que solo me hablarían para lo necesario, y que no me soportaban.

-Foyet te torturo, ¿verdad?-pregunto el sin hacerle caso a sus palabras.

-No sé de que me hablas.-dijo Grachi.

-Hablo de lo que comentaste esta tarde, _"Tu y Foyet casi me dejan paralitica"_-dijo Hotch.-Así que contesta la pregunta, por que si no lo haces recurriré a métodos mas drásticos. Estoy seguro de que William Reíd no tendrá ninguna objeción en decírmelo.

-¿Para que lo quieras saber?-pregunto ella.- ¿Para torturarte más, para que sientas aun mas culpa?

-Necesito saberlo.-dijo Hotch.-A ti no te importa por que lo quiero saber.

-Bien, te lo diré.-dijo Grachi.-Si, lo hizo, me torturo para obtener la dirección de Haley.

-Pero tu no tenias la dirección.-intervino García.-Nadie la tenia.

-Penélope, no hay muchas cosas que el FBI me pueda ocultar.-dijo Grachi.-Yo sabia la dirección de Haley, incluso la llegue a visitar, Foyet nunca lo noto, por que vigilaba a Hotch, por que quería verlo derrumbarse.

-Volviendo al tema.-dijo Hotch.- ¿Qué te hizo?

-Me secuestro cuando salía de trabajar.-dijo Grachi.-Me llevo a una bodega o algo, me amarro a una silla, yo no puede hacer nada por que estaba seminconsciente. Recuerdo golpe tras golpe, herida tras herida, heridas menores, hechas para causar dolor. Cuando vio que por mas que me golpeara, no iba a hablar, mi hizo una herida en la espalda, el ojo del destino, quieres verlo, ve las fotos de la victimas de Taylor, es exactamente igual, la única diferencia que en mi caso me lo hicieron cuando estaba viva.

-¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?-pregunto Hotch.

-Por lo mismo por lo que accedí a analizarlos.-dijo Grachi.- Ahora, si no les importa me iré a la cama.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Hotch molesto.-Habla de una maldita vez.

-¿Por qué?-grito Grachi, su paciencia se había agotado.-Por que me importas y por qué se lo que este equipo significa para ti, por esa sencilla razón, ¿quieres otra? Porque me chantajearon, si no aceptaba el puesto de enlace de los medios, si no accedía a analizarlos, iba a separar al equipo, los iba a despedir.

-El senado retiro esa orden.-dijo Emily.-Yo hable con ellos.

-Emily, ¿realmente crees que el senado cambio de opinión por lo que les dijiste?-pregunto Grachi.-Cambio de opinión por que London les dijo que yo los iba a analizar, ¿crees que unas cuantas palabras iban a hacer que un senado cambiara de opinión, y mas las palabras de alguien que casi crea una guerra internacional?

-¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunto Emily.

-¿Qué pensaron cuando les dijeron que los iba a tener bajo vigilancia?-pregunto Grachi.- ¿Qué irían a supervisarlos cada determinado tiempo? No, yo era su vigilancia. Tengo que presentarme en el senado el próximo mes para darles un reporte de su estado psicológico, de cómo la decisión de Hotch le afecto, en pocas palabras, depende de lo que yo les diga si ustedes siguen juntos o no.

-¿Por qué aceptaste?-pregunto Hotch.-Hubiera preferido el despido a que nos analizaras.

-Por que se lo que este equipo significa para todos ustedes.-grito Grachi.-Te permite los mejores momentos en la vida de tu hijo por este equipo. Por este equipo el poco tiempo que le quedaba a tu matrimonio con Haley acabo. Haz dado tu maldita vida por este equipo, no iba dejar que todo tu esfuerzo se fuera a la borda. Y no solo pensé en ti, también lo hizo en cada uno de ustedes.

-Hablas como si nos conocieras.-dijo JJ.-Conoces a Hotch y a Spence, pero no al resto de nosotros.

-Bueno, hablemos para ver si los conozco o no.-dijo Grachi.-Y que quede claro que no solo fue por lo que Sal me ha contado. Empecemos con Derek: Fue victima de abuso sexual cuando era niño, perdió a su padre cuando era niño y murió delante de sus ojos. Penélope: Usa colores llamativo y tiene muñecos en su escritorio para recordarse sonreír al ver todas las imágenes que vemos en los casos, aun jurada la esperanza de que muy pronto se despertara y todo quedara en un sueño. Derek y Penélope son los mejores amigos, son con hermanos, Derek la protege y ella se preocupa por el. Jennifer: Sufriste una perdida de niña, supongo que tu hermana o hermano, no se como sucedió, pero te siente culpable por ello, huyes de todo lo oficial, por que en el fondo temes que te dañen y tu propio impulso te haga seguir el camino que sigue tu hermano. Dave: Viviste atormentado con el asesinato que no pudiste resolver, que resolviste poco después de regresar, siempre supe que ese caso te haría regresar de tu retiro voluntario, tienes 3 ex esposas con las que te ves de vez en cuando, sin embargo es por eso, por que tienes 3 ex esposas que tienes miedo de ir mas haya en tu relación con Mary, tiene miedo de que te abandone como las demás y te rompa el corazón. ¿Acerté o me equivoque?

-Bella, es suficiente.-dijo Spencer.-Es mejor irnos.

-No, Sal, ya comencé no me voy a detener ahora.-dijo Grachi.- Creen que me conocen cuando en realidad no saben nada de mi. Saben de mi lo que yo quiero que sepan. Hotch es pésimo haciendo perfiles de su familia y es un maldito imbécil, que toma decisiones sin detenerse a pensar en lo que van a sufrir los demás, y Emily es casi igual. ¿Saben una cosa interesante sobre ellos dos? Ni siquiera se por qué trato de ayudarles a que vuelvan a estar juntos, se aman, pero temen aceptarlo.

-No siento nada por Emily.-dijo Hotch.- ¿Cuándo te va a quedar claro?

-¿En serio?-pregunto Grachi.- ¿Es por eso que susurrabas su nombre en sueños? ¿Es por eso que le escribías una carta cada semana, pero nunca tuviste los pantalones de enviársela? ¿Es por eso que algunas veces llamabas a Haley, Emily? Porque si eso significa que no sientes nada pro ella, te aseguro que he tenido una idea equivocada de lo que se llama amar a una persona. No aguarda, todo el mundo sabia que tu matrimonio con Haley se acabó el día que te acostaste con Emily, incluso Haley lo sabia, pero decidió darle una segunda oportunidad. ¿Para que? ¿Para que tú aumentaras tus horas de trabajo? ¿Para que la llamaras Emily? ¿Y sabes que es lo peor? Que tú nunca lo admitiste, Haley siempre sufrió en silencio por eso, y es por eso que doy gracias que decidió dejarte, no merecía la pena vivir contigo.

-Grachi, es suficiente.-dijo Emily-Lo estas dañando.

-No me digas que hacer.-dijo Grachi a Emily.-No tienes derecho, no después de cómo heriste a tus hijos.

-¿Sigues con eso?-pregunto Emily riendo.- ¿Qué querías que hiciera? Iba detrás de mí.

-Pudiste haber dicho no Emily.-dijo la pelirroja.-Pudiste haber dicho no y darle la cara a Ian, pudiste haber dicho no y regresar de Paris. Créeme yo lo hice, lo hice cientos de veces, cuando asesinos en serie y criminales internacionales iban tras de mi, no eres la primera ni la única que se ha visto en esa situación. Llevo casi 20 años en el FBI, me he topado con asesinos que ni en tus sueños veras, no me vengas con que no podías hacer más, por que pudiste haber dicho no.

-Y tu no me vengas con lecciones.-le grito Emily.-Me dejaste de hablar durante años y ni siquiera me diste el porqué.

-¿Quieres saberlo?-pregunto Grachi.-Hace 18 años, cuando yo tenia 10 años, durante mi ultimo años de la secundaria, una de mis mejores amigas asistió a una fiesta, regularmente yo asistía con ella, no por que me gustaran, si no porque era la que impedía que hiciera cosas estúpidas. Cosas estúpidas como tener sexo con su novio. Si, Emily, quedo embarazada e hizo lo mismo que tu, fue a un medico y aborto. Murió por que quien le practico el aborto hizo un corte donde no debía hacerlos, murió por una infección. ¿Sabes que es lo más chistoso? Lo hizo por lo mismo que tu, por vergüenza, no quería que nadie se enterara, por que sus padres no se enteraran. ¿Y sabes que paso? Al final sus padres se enteraron de todo, todo el mundo se entero que había muerto por que se había practicado un aborto. ¿Sabe lo que sentí cuando tú hiciste lo mismo? No, no lo sabes, de igual manera que no sabe nada de mí.

-Sé que eres adicta a las drogas.-dijo Emily.

-Era, era adicta a las drogas.-dijo Grachi.-Y si piensas que con eso me vas a herir, no lo vas a lograr, nadie sabe lo que realmente siento ni lo que realmente pienso, por que nadie me conoce. Solo hay una persona que realmente me conoce y créeme el no hará nada para dañarme.

-¿Y por qué no nos dices quien eres?-pregunto Dave hablando por primera vez.-Dínoslo y quizá te comprendamos.

-¿Quieres que te lo diga?-pregunto Grachi riendo amargamente.-No bastarían ni dos semanas para contarles todo.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Hotch.-Todos hemos sufrido Grachi, no eres la única que ha sufrido.

-Oh, si, ya recuerdo, me hago la victima.-dijo Grachi riendo amargamente.-Sabes, es por eso que me convertí en quien soy, por eso aprendí artes marciales, por eso me concentre en las clases de música y de idiomas, por eso no soy como Sal, y al final, importo un reverendo comino. Si, creo que ya ha quedado claro muchas cosas, mejor me voy a dormir.

-Bella.-dijo Spencer.

-No digas ni una palabra.-dijo Grachi.

-No iba a decir nada.-dijo el.-Iba decir que en un momento subía.

-Bien, te espero haya.-dijo ella subiendo el tramo restante de escaleras y perdiéndose en la habitación principal.

-¿Están bien?-pregunto Spencer a sus compañeros.

-Si.-dijo Morgan.-Estamos geniales.

-¿Cómo se pudo enterar?-pregunto JJ.- ¿Cómo se entero de lo de nosotros?

-Estudia el comportamiento humano.-dijo Spencer-Ha hecho cientos de trabajos de cómo afectan los sucesos en la persona, desde un simple accidente hasta la muerte de alguien. Todas las personas, se adaptan de algún modo a las circunstancias, todas las personas tienen aspectos en su vida que se ven afectados. Su trabajo es notar cosas que ni siquiera nosotros notamos a simple vista.

-¿Qué?-pregunto JJ-Oh, perdón, ya me acorde tu la apoyas.

-Si, yo la apoyo.-dijo el.-Y ustedes también deberían hacerlo, ya se dieron cuenta por que lo hizo, y aun así se comportan como idiotas.

-Mira, Reíd.-dijo Emily.-No vamos a cambiar de opinión, no importa el por que, lo que importa es lo que hizo.

-Yo solo digo, imaginen que no hubiera sido ella.-dijo Reíd.-Que el senado hubiera metido a un psicólogo que nos tratara, todo hubiera sido diferente, para empezar tendríamos que hablar con el, y automáticamente tendríamos que decir cosas que no queremos que sepan los demás, en cambio con Bella, no dijimos nada, ella simplemente se ha basado en nuestro comportamiento y en las pocas cosas que hablamos.

-Chico, por mas que odie admitirlo, el doctor tiene razón.-dijo García.-Prefiero mil veces a Grachi que a algún psicólogo.

-Esto es el colmo.-dijo Morgan.-No puedo creerlo.

-Cómo quiere que la conozcamos, ¿si no nos deja?-pregunto Hotch.-Nunca nos ha permitido acercarnos.

-Intenten comprenderla.-dijo Spencer.-Intenten por un momento ponerse en su lugar y la conocerán un poco.

-Y tú estas un poco loco.-dijo Dave.

-Intenten ponerse en su lugar. A los 2 años vio morir a su padre, sola, por que sus hermanos decían que eran un hijo de perra, bueno creo que eso lo dijo su hermano mayor, el otro solo lo siguió. A los 7 años le apuntaron a la cabeza con un arma. A los 10 años perdió a su amiga a causa de un aborto y se entero que semanas después otra se había hecho lo mismo. A los 13 mato al primer hombre de su carrera. A los 14 años, una mala caída en el ballet y después un golpe en el futbol, acabo con sus esperanzas de pedir el retiro anticipado y dedicarse a otra cosa. A los 15 perdió a su amiga en manos de Taylor. No es broma cuando digo que ha tenido una vida dura, la mitad de las personas aqui, sabemos donde terminan las personas con tantos traumas, sin embargo no lo hizo, en vez de volverse un criminal, se volvió agente, a los 8 años, ha visto cosas que nosotros no hemos visto. Y aun así, se da tiempo de ayudar, aun sabiendo que ustedes la odiarían, decidió aceptar el puesto, solo para que su hermano mayor no perdiera el trabajo que tanto amaba.-dijo Spencer mirando a Hotch.-Traten de ponerse durante 5 minutos en sus zapatos y tal vez lleguen a comprenderla un poco, a conocerla un poco mas.

-¿A dónde vas?-pregunto Kevin al verlo partir.

-Iré a ver como esta.-dijo Spencer.-Sabes como es, no hablara con nadie.

-Dile que al menos ya tiene a una persona de su parte.-dijo Kevin mirando a Penélope.

-Claro.-dijo Spencer terminando de subir las escaleras y dejándolos solos.

-Creo que nosotros lo seguimos.-dijo Mina tomando a Kevin y a Will de brazo.-Vamos, Mary, dejemos que piensen solos.

-Vamos.-dijo Will jalando a Mary que se oponía a dejar solo a Dave.-Tienen que hacerlo solos, Mary, no podemos meternos, ellos solos deben comprender.

-Pero…empezó Mary.-

-Nada.-dijo Will.-Ellos solo lo tienen que hacer, no puedes hacer nada para tratar de hacerlos entender, así que vámonos.

-Gracias por el apoyo William.-dijo JJ al verlo subir las escaleras siguiendo a Mina y Kevin.

-Lo siento.-dijo Mary mirándolos antes de seguir a los demás.

+*+*+*+*SSR&JIR+*+*+*+*AC&EGH+*+*+*+*DA&TEM+*+*+*+*WT&JAL+*+*+*+*

-Hola.-dijo Spencer entrando a la habitación.

-Hola.-dijo Grachi lazando la cabeza.- ¿Sabes donde deje mi pijama?

-¿Te refieres a mi camisa?-pregunto el sonriendo.

-Si, pero hace mucho tiempo dejo de ser tu camisa y se convirtió en mi pijama.-dijo Grachi.- ¿Sabes donde esta?

-En la ventada, justo donde la dejaste en la mañana.-dijo el acercándose a la ventana y entregándole la playera.

-Lo siento, no la vi.-dijo ella sonriendo y metiéndose al baño para cambiarse.

-¿Estás bien?-pregunto el sentándose a la orilla de la cama.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?-pregunto ella desde adentro.

-Por lo que acaba de pasar.-dijo el.-Y cuando me contestes, recuerda que no me puedes mentir.

-Odio que hagas eso.-gruño ella.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué te conozca también? ¿O que no te deje mentirme?-pregunto el riendo.

-Todo.-dijo ella saliendo del baño.-Y si, estoy bien.

-¿Estas segura?-pregunto el.

-Si, y no empieces a presionar.-dijo Grachi.

-Bien, ya no diré nada-dijo el levantando las manos en señal de derrota, y ahora fue el que tomo sus cosas y se metió al baño, dejándola sola en la habitación.

-Bueno, me siento un poco mal.-dijo Grachi sinceramente unos cuantos minutos mas tarde después de quedarse sola.

-Lo sabia, estas enojada por que mañana te arrepentirás de todo lo que dijiste.-dijo Spencer saliendo del baño.-Admítelo, ocultarme tus sentimientos nunca ha sido tu fuerte.

-Cállate.-dijo ella arrojándole una almohada en la cara.

-Kevin me encomendó que te dijera que ya tienes a alguien de tu lado.-dijo Spencer sentándose a su lado.-García, a dicho que te entiende.

-Uno de 6.-dijo ella.-Wow, llevo el 16.66666666666667% ganado.

-Oye, 16.66666666666667 es mejor que 0.-dijo el abrazándola.-Van a recapacitar, te lo aseguro.

-Eso espero.-dijo ella suspirando.-Por que si no lo hacen, doy el informe al senado y me voy, no me voy de Virginia, pero me voy del equipo.

-Y yo te apoyare en lo que decidas.-dijo el.-Solo necesito que lo pienses bien antes de hacer cualquier cosa.

-Lo hare.-dijo ella.-O al menos lo intentare.

Esa noche ningún miembro del equipo durmió bien, Grachi le dabas vuelta a la conversación que habían tenido, había metido la pata, había abierto la boca de mas e iba a ser muy difícil poder decir lo siento… Spencer simplemente estaba despierto a lado de Grachi, acariciándole la espalda y abrazándola hasta que se tranquilizara cuando ella se despertaba entre sueños llorando y sobresaltada y enterraba su rostro en su pecho. Los demás miembros del equipo -a excepción de Hotch, que no solo estaba molesto por que lo analizo, si no ahora estaba molesto por lo que dijo y lo que no le había dicho-, parecían que habían logrado entender al menos momentáneamente a Grachi, ya entendían porque lo había hecho y eso al menos era un paso para que a la mañana siguiente o en algún momento de las siguientes dos semanas hablaran con Grachi de lo sucedido, era obvio que estaban molestos por lo que había hecho, sin embargo también sabían que ellos hubieran hecho lo mismo en su situación…

* * *

><p>Comenten...<p> 


	12. Capitulo 9: Solo mi trabajo

**Hey, volvi... Lamento la tardanza, pero se puede decir que sufri de problemas tecnicos y no pude subir hasta hoy...**

**Bueno aqui les dejo el siguiente capitulo...**

**Este capitulo tiene spoilers del capitulo 7x04: Sin dolor...**

**Aqui vamos...**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo IX: Solo mi trabajo…<strong>

Ya había pasado una semana desde el regreso del equipo de sus "vacaciones colectivas", Alaska les había sentado bien a todos, todos necesitaban un descanso y despejar la cabeza. En cuanto a las relaciones entre ellos, todos estaban bien, todo el equipo había perdonado a Grachi e incluso ya bromeaban con el dato extra de que los estaba analizando, el único que se mantenía al margen de esas bromas y de todo lo relativo a Grachi que no fuera su trabajo, era Hotch. El jefe de la unidad no había cambiado su actitud hacia Grachi desde que ella había confesado que los estaba analizando, por mas que Emily, Dave o cualquier miembro del equipo intentara hacerlo entrar en razón, él siempre se mostraba cortante y desviaba el tema de la conversación en cuanto se mencionaba a Grachi o algo relacionado a la audiencia que tendría con el senado. Esa mañana, todo el equipo estaba en la sala de conferencias, Hotch aun no llegaba, ya que lo habían citado en la escuela, para dar información acerca de Jack, Emily habría ido, pero habían decidido que solo fuera Hotch y Emily se quedara a terminar unos informes del caso anterior.

-Entonces, Derek.-dijo Grachi.- ¿Cómo te va con Tamina? Ahora que esta todo el día en casa.

-Mejor de lo que esperaba.-dijo Morgan.-La llevamos bien, hemos terminado de pintar y vamos a empezar a acomodar las cosas.

-¿Y que hace el resto del día?-pregunto Grachi.-Recuerdo que cuando me dieron de baja por maternidad, antes de que nacieran los gemelos, me la pasaba todo el día en la clínica o ayudándole a William en el despacho.

-Le sienta mal estar sin trabajo.-dijo Derek.-Pero creo que ha vuelto a dibujar.

-Haber cuanto le dura el gusto.-dijo Emily.-Pintar siempre la relaja, hace que se olvide de lo demás, pero si se llega a equivocar o algo por el estilo, se enfada y avienta todo a la goma.

-El embarazo la ha cambiado.-dijo Derek.-No sabemos que esperar de ella.

-El embarazo cambia a todas las mujeres.-dijo Reíd.-Algunas para siempre, a otras solo durante los 9 meses de gestación. Su comportamiento cambia debido a los cambios en su organismo y a la producción de hormonas.

-¿Podemos empezar?-pregunto Hotch entrando a la sala.

-Claro, solo esperamos a Penélope.-dijo Grachi.-No creo que tarde mucho.

-Siento llegar tarde.-dijo García entrando a la sala.-Dejaron esto en mi despacho.

-Gracias.-dijo Grachi tomando los expedientes y dándole uno a Spencer.-Uno para ti, uno para mí.

-Pregunta.-dijo García.-Grachi, eres hacker, ¿verdad? ¿Eres como yo?

-Si.-dijo Grachi.

-¿Y eres tecnófoba como Reíd?-pregunto García.

-No entiendo.-dijo Grachi pero tras pensarlo unos segundo comprendió lo que la rubia quería decir.-Oh, te refieres a que no utilizo la tableta electrónica, que prefiero el papel, ¿cierto?

-Si, es a lo que me refiero.-dijo García.- ¿Por qué?

-No soy tecnófoba, es simplemente que como he penetrado tantos sistemas y tantas computadoras, no me fio de ella.-dijo Grachi.-Todas las nuevas redes, todo los que conectan a los aparatos electrónicos, se pueden manipular es por eso que me gusta mas el papel, o al menos en el trabajo. Aunque si tengo una tableta, pero solo la uso para investigación, seleccionar el caso y hacer otras cosas.

-Ok, eres extraña.-dijo García sentándose.

-¿Comenzamos?-pregunto Hotch,

-Bien.-dijo Grachi poniéndose de pie.- ¿Alguien se acuerda de esta fotografía?

-Hotch y yo estuvimos ahí.-dijo Dave.-Es el director Doug Givens, tuvimos que sacarlo de ahí a rastras para ponerlo a salvo.

-La bomba en el instituto de Boise, ¿cierto?-pregunto Emily

-Un tirador que puso una bomba en el instituto.-dijo JJ.-Un chico llamado Randy Slade disparo a tres estudiantes y luego detono un explosivo en la cafetería mediante un teléfono celular, matándose así mismo y a otros trece estudiantes mas, pero no sin antes avisar de sus planes en internet. Fue uno de esos sucesos raros en los que luego te preguntan "¿Dónde estabas?" Todo mi campus estuvo pegado a la televisión.

-Anoche, el director Givens fue asesinado por una bomba.-dijo Grachi.-Fabricada exactamente igual que la última.

-Parece que el sudes quería atacar al hombre que mantuvo la moral de la gente de la escuela después de la bomba.-dijo Morgan.-Es un blanco simbólico,

-Y esta semana es el decimo aniversario de la masacre.-dijo Hotch.

-Hoy es el primero de los cuatro días de eventos para la conmemorar la explosión en el instituto.-dijo Grachi.

-Solo que a este sudes no le basta con conmemorarlo.-dijo Emily.

-No, quiere revivirlo.-dijo Hotch justo en el momento que un celular sonaba en la sala.

-Lo siento.-dijo Grachi tomando su teléfono de la mesa.

-¿No puedes dejarlo para después?-pregunto Hotch

-Lo haría, pero es alguien importante.-dijo ella contestando.-Reíd… No, esta bien, ¿Qué pasa?... Si, en realidad vamos a salir a un caso… No, envíamelo, trabajare en el cuando no me ocupen y tratare de enviarte un perfil lo mas rápido posible… Ok, salúdame a Copp y al Profeta… Adiós Mick.

-¿Mick? ¿Copp? ¿Profeta?-pregunto Emily.- ¿Trabajas con el equipo de Copper? ¿Desde cuando?

-Desde que volvieron al ruedo les ayudo con los perfiles cada vez que me ocupan.-dijo Grachi.-Y ahora les ayudo a seleccionar los casos, les paso uno a ustedes y uno a ellos.

-¿Ese era Mick Rawson?-pregunto Emily.

-Si, el arrogante y lindo agente Rawson con sexi acento británico.-dijo Grachi sonriendo.

-Salimos en 30 minutos, así que les recomiendo que dejen de platicar.-dijo Hotch cortante antes de salir de la sala.

-Hablare con el.-dijo Emily poniéndose de pie.

-Pierdes tu tiempo, Emily.-dijo Grachi.-No te preocupes por su actitud, en algún momento cambiara, siempre lo hace.

-¿No es la primera vez que se comporta así?-pregunto Dave.

-No, me ha dejado de hablar así en dos ocasiones.-dijo Grachi.-La primera fue cuando yo tenia 2 años y el 14, cuando mi padre se fue de la casa, Hotch dijo que era un hijo de perra y yo me enfade, con un poco de ciencia, lo tire por las escaleras, se rompió una mano y se abrió la cabeza. Duro 2 meses en hablarme bien, solo me hablaba por que mi madre me obligo a hacerle todas sus tareas.

-¿Cuál fue la otra?-pregunto JJ

-Cuando conoció a Emily.-dijo Grachi.-Sean y yo le decíamos cuando el nombre de Emily Prentiss salia en la conversacionque no se le podía quitar la sonrisa de idiota de la cara, ese fue uno de los motivos. Otro fue que Scott y yo, con ayuda de Tamina, le hicimos un colash de fotos de Emily, lo enmarcamos y se lo pegamos en su escritorio, y yo imprimí una foto gigante de Emily y se la pegue en el interior de su casillero. Duro más de 3 meses sin hablarme y 2 más hablando lo indispensable. Pero valió la pena.

-Eres terrible, ¿lo sabias?-pregunto Emily levantándose ruborizada.

-Si, me lo han dicho muchas veces.-dijo Grachi riendo y provocando que todos rieran con ella.

-Vámonos.-dijo Dave.-Oyeron a Hotch, solo tenemos 30 minutos.

-Si, vámonos.-dijo Emily.-Después me arreglo contigo, Joanna.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Grachi.- ¿Ahora que hice?

-Nada.-dijo Emily.-Solo que presiento que Reíd va a quedar viudo demasiado joven.

-Estas bromeando, ¿verdad?-pregunto Grachi.- ¿Y que me puedes hacer? Nada, no te conviene.

-¿Estas segura de eso?-pregunto Emily.

-Si, si lo esta.-dijo Morgan.-Deja que hable con el senado y después la matas, yo la detengo.

-Jajaja.-dijo Grachi.-Saben que yo tengo el poder de que ustedes sigan juntos, ¿verdad? De mi depende su destino, así que si estuviera en su lugar, no me haría enfadar.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Morgan.

-Lo que escucharon.-dijo Grachi saliendo de la sala.

-¿Quiso decir lo que yo creo que quiso decir?-pregunto Morgan.- ¿Quiso decir que si la hacíamos enfadar haría que nos separaran?

-Creo que si.-dijo JJ.-Pero no la creo capaz.

-Como sea.-dijo Morgan.-Reíd, habla con tu esposa.

-Hablen ustedes.-dijo Reíd.-Si yo hablo con ella seria demasiado sencillo.

-Esto es el colmo.-dijo Morgan cuando lo vio salir detrás de Grachi.

+*+*+*+*SSR&JIR+*+*+*+*AC&EGH+*+*+*+*DA&TEM+*+*+*+*WT&JAL+*+*+*+*

30 minutos más tarde ya en el aire, todos estaban analizando el caso para poder averiguar algo que los condujeran al sudes, bueno no todos, Grachi simplemente se había sentado, no les ayudaba como en los otros casos, no, simplemente se sentó y escucho lo que estaban diciendo.

-Los que comenten crímenes violentos en las escuela a menudo son sofisticados en lo referente a las armas.-dijo Reíd.-Randy Slade llevaba la bomba en la mochila, este tipo la escondió en el radio-despertador de Givens.

-Si, e intentan progresar.-dijo Emily.-Cada uno intenta superar el numero de cadáveres del anterior.

-Y son solitarios por definición, no que elijan serlo.-dijo JJ.-Intentan unirse a varios grupos sociales, pero les ignoran.

-Randy Slade en absoluto era solitario.-dijo Hotch.

-La familia coopero por completo con nosotros.-dijo Dave.-Era un psicópata altamente funcional, un estudiante con buenas notas, un luchador excelente, muchas novias.

-Con una inteligencia por encima de la media, lo que hizo que tuviera una cantidad increíble de recursos.-dijo Reíd.-El explosivo que eligió fue Semtex, se encuentra en los sitios de demolición, pero esta bajo llave.

-Los que nos llevo a considerar que tuviera un socia.-dijo Dave.-Nunca se encontró a uno.

-Slade era demasiado narcisista como para compartir el crédito.-dijo Hotch.-Pero también era un adolescente impulsivo, que es lo que me inquieta de este sudes.

-¿Su sentido del control?-pregunto Emily.

-Y el acto fina que puede tener preparado.-dijo Hotch.-La patología de Salde giraba alrededor de una matanza. Este sudes podría hacer hecho lo mismo si hubiera esperado a la vigilancia a la luz de las velas.

-Lo que significa que no se mueve por una fantasía glorificadora.-dijo Dave.-Este sudes va a hacer más bombas y se recreo a la anticipación de su próximo ataque.

-Tal vez busque reconocimiento.-dijo Grachi.

-¿Qué?-pregunto JJ.-Haz escuchado lo que hemos dicho, las características de este tipo de perfil.

-Si, JJ, lo he escuchado.-dijo Grachi.-Creo no hace falta recordarte que yo también se como hacer un perfil, también soy perfiladora. Pero no voy a eso, a lo que voy es que buscan que lo reconozca, quizá fue su socio.

-No encontramos ningún socio.-dijo Dave.

-Por que tal vez no lo haya.-dijo Grachi.

-No entiendo.-dijo JJ

-Tal vez no sea su socio, al menos no su socio directo.-dijo Grachi.-Tal vez le vendió la mochila en la que escondió la bomba o le consiguió el explosivo para una tarea, y cuando vio lo que hizo, se considero así mismo como un socio. El piensa que sin su ayuda no lo hubiera podido lograr.

-Ok, tiene sentido.-dijo Morgan.-Pero, ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué Givens?

-Quizá fue una victima.-dijo Grachi.-La recuperación no lo dejo atacar hasta hoy. O quizá eligió esta fecha, por que es el conmemorativo, todo mundo esta vulnerable en lo que respecta a la matanza.

-¿Por qué Givens?-pregunto Morgan.

-Por que quizá Givens lo sabia.-dijo Grachi.-Lo supo todo el tiempo y nunca dijo nada. El sudes lo vio como alguien que le prohibió ser reconocido.

-Y no se detendrá hasta que logre lo que busca.-dijo Dave.

-No nos apresuremos.-dijo Hotch.- Solo es una suposición, atengámonos a lo que tenemos.

-Claro.-dijo Grachi.

-Cuando aterricemos, JJ, Reíd y Grachi, vayan a la escena el crimen.-dijo Hotch.-Los demás vienen conmigo a la comisaria.

-Entendido, jefe.-dijo Grachi volviendo a lo que estaba haciendo.

+*+*+*+*SSR&JIR+*+*+*+*AC&EGH+*+*+*+*DA&TEM+*+*+*+*WT&JAL+*+*+*+*

-De acuerdo.-dijo JJ entrando a la habitación de Givens.-Así que el sudes tiene que estar vinculado con la escuela de alguna forma, ¿verdad?

-¿Un alumno actual, uno que ya a acabado, algún miembro de alguna de las familias que perdieron a alguien?-dijo Grachi.-Hay un montón de probabilidades, la lista va a seguir, puede ser cualquiera.

-Podría ser un fan de Slade conmemorando a su héroe.-dijo Reíd.

-Pues conozco mejores maneras de rendirle tributo a alguien.-dijo Grachi.

-Pego clavos en el exterior de la bomba con la intención de causar heridas en los cuerpos.-dijo Reíd.-Es un detalle sádico de Slade que el sudesha copiado.

-Solo que engaño a Givens para que se volara el mismo.-dijo JJ.-Un fan probablemente no mostraría tanto autocontrol.

-Pero alguien que odiase al profesor, si.-dijo Grachi.

-Quizá es un sustituto de los acosadores del colegio, a los que no puede castigar.-dijo Reíd.- ¿Cuáles son los tuyos, JJ?

-Ni me acuerdo.-dijo la rubia.

-¿Ni te acuerdas?-pregunto el.-Espera, ¿tú eras de las que despreciaban a otros?

-No.-contesto rápidamente JJ

-Buenas notas, beca por jugar futbol, alimentada con maíz pero aun así muy delgada.-dijo Reíd.-Creo que debiste ser una de las mezquinas.

-En realidad era una de las agradables.-dijo JJ.-Incluso con personas como ustedes dos.

-¿Personas como nosotros dos?-pregunto Grachi.-Dudo que encuentres a alguien como yo. En la secundaria era una niña de 9 años que era genio y era agente federal, dos cosas que no les gustan a los adolescentes, personas menores pero mas inteligentes que ellos y un oficial de la ley. Por eso nunca me gusto la secundaria, todo era burlas y odio hacia mi. Pero todo mejoro cuando Margarite se hizo capitana de las porristas, yo le ayuda a crear las rutinas, con las cuales ganaron en torneo estatal, y también mejoro cuando entre al equipo de futbol y del cual también ganamos la copa.

-En mi caso debes de saber, que mi reputación mejoro cuando empecé a ganar en el baloncesto.-dijo Reíd.

-¿Ah, si? ¿Jugaste baloncesto?-pregunto JJ

-No jugaba. Entrenaba.-dijo Spencer.-Me cargue la estrategia de tiro del equipo rival.

-¿Por eso Morgan te hecho del billar la semana pasada?-pregunto JJ.

-Si, le costó tres rondas darse cuenta de que lo estaba dirigiendo.-dijo el.

-Ah.-dijo JJ antes de dirigirse a Grachi.- ¿Cómo soportas eso?

-No lo soporta.-dijo Reíd.-A ella le gusta Rawson son su sexi acento británico.

-Ok, para empezar, eso lo fue un comentario. Sabes que prefiero el acento veguense.-dijo Grachi.-Y respecto a tu pregunta JJ, creo que eso es algo que me gusta de él, el planifica, si puedo yo lo llevo a cabo.

-Ah.-fue lo único que contesto JJ.

Mientras ellos seguían en la escena del crimen, revisándola y tratando de obtener más información, los demás, se dirigían a la residencia de los Slade, para ver al hermano menor de Randy, Brandon Slade.

-Bueno, parece que no somos los únicos interesados en Brandon.-dijo Morgan al ver a al menos una decena de periodistas fuera de la residencia Slade.

-Nos va a constar mucho mas entrar ahí.-dijo Emily.-Debimos haber traído a Grachi.

-No la necesitamos.-dijo Hotch.-Usaremos esto a nuestro provecho.

-Buenas tardes, damas y caballeros.-dijo Dave cuando bajo de la camioneta.-Soy el ASS Rossi del FBI. Se escribe R-O-S-S-I. Si tienen alguna pregunta pueden hacérmela ahora.

-¿Esto tiene que ver con Brandon Slade?-pregunto una periodista.

-No podemos decir ni asegurar nada.-dijo Dave.-Hasta este momento no sabemos quien es el responsable, y solo queremos hablar con Brandon. No sabemos nada por el momento.

-Dave.-lo llamo Hotch desde la puerta de la casa.

-De acuerdo, pueden llamarme si tiene alguna otra pregunta.-dijo Morgan.-Mi número es: 702-555-0103.

-¿Y como se llama, señor?-pregunto la periodista.

-Soy el Dr. Spencer Reíd. R-E-I-D.-dijo Morgan causando una sonrisa en Dave, esto iba a ser bueno.

+*+*+*+*SSR&JIR+*+*+*+*AC&EGH+*+*+*+*DA&TEM+*+*+*+*WT&JAL+*+*+*+*

-Si, la estantería esta limpia.-dijo Emily cuando estaban revisando la habitación de Brandon.-Me encantan los lectores compulsivos, pero odio hacer sus perfiles. "El guardián entre en centeno" "La rebelión de Atlas"

-Estos son libros con los que un adolescente podría obsesionarse, pero Randy hizo esa lista cuando Brandon era un niño.-dijo Morgan.

-Tienes razón. Así que, aunque esa lista hubiera llegado a manos de Brandon la hubiera escondido en algo que un niño de siete años leería.-dijo Emily abriendo un libro infantil.- ¡Hotch! La hemos encontrado. El director esta en su lista.

-Estas en manos libres JJ.-dijo Hotch contestando el teléfono.

_-Podríamos tener otra mas.-dijo JJ_

-¿Podríamos?-pregunto Hotch.

_-Una exalumna de Noth Valley, ha sido asesinada en un motel.-dijo JJ.-Esta vez ni bomba ni arma. Parece que uso simplemente las manos._

-¿Tienes el nombre?-pregunto Hotch.

_-Chelsea Grant.-dijo Reíd._

-Esta en la lista.-dijo Hotch señalándola en la hoja.

_-¿Hizo una lista?-pregunto Grachi.-Extraño._

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Morgan.

_-Hacer una lista puede llevar años.-dijo Grachi.-Piensas a quien vas o quieres matar._

-¿Y?-pregunto Morgan.

_-Randy hizo la masacre en un momento de ira.-dijo Grachi.-Lo hizo en un lugar donde se reunían las personas de la lista, pero no consiguió matar a todos. Esta claro que alguien quiere terminar su trabajo._

-Refuerza la teoría de un socio.-dijo Emily.

_-O no.-dijo Grachi.-Hay algo que no encaja, pero socio o no, estuvo relacionado de algún modo con la explosión, ya sea victima o socio._

-Ok, Reíd, veme en el motel.-dijo Hotch.-Los demás a la comisaria, es hora de dar un perfil.

+*+*+*+*SSR&JIR+*+*+*+*AC&EGH+*+*+*+*DA&TEM+*+*+*+*WT&JAL+*+*+*+*

-El sudes aplasto la garganta de Chelsea, para que no pudiera gritar.-dijo Reíd entrando a la habitación del motel.-Luego pulverizo las costillas enviando fragmentos de hueso al interior de su corazón.

-El director Givens era una victima de alto riesgo, Chelsea no.-dijo Hotch.-Ahora mismo lo único que los vincula es que ambos estaban en la lista de objetivos.

-Una lista que Brandon ha mantenido en secreto durante 10 años.-dijo Reíd.-Pero él estaba bajo custodia cuando ocurrió. La pregunta es: ¿Cómo es que es sudes tienen la misma lista?

-Descartamos un socio, pero no de forma concluyente.-dijo Hotch.

-Slade hizo publico cada paso de su plan.-dijo Reíd.-No tiene sentido que ocultase que tenia un socio.

-No quería compartir el crédito.-dijo Hotch.-Y este fin de semana es la mejor oportunidad de reclamarlo para el socio.

-Entonces Bella tenia razón, busca reconocimiento.-dijo Reíd.

-Vamos, es hora de dar el perfil.-dijo Hotch haciendo caso omiso a lo que dijo.

-Hotch, ¿podemos hablar?-pregunto Reíd al ver lo que hizo.

-Si es para hablar de Grachi, no.-dijo Hotch.

-Aarón, sé que te dolió lo que hizo y te dolió lo que dijo, pero debes tratar de entenderla.-dijo Spencer.-Hotch hace 2 años perdió a su hermana mayor en manos del mismo hombre que la torturo y ahora te esta perdiendo a ti. Por favor, no permitas que pierda a su hermano mayor.

-Spencer, te voy a decir lo siguiente, por que te valoro como amigo.-dijo Hotch.-no te metas en mi relación con Grachi, se la amas y no quieres que sufra, pero si la quieres ayudar, no menciones su nombre en una frase que tenga como objetivo que yo vuelva a hablarle, ¿entendido?

-Claro.-dijo Reíd.

-Entonces, vámonos.-dijo Hotch saliendo de la habitación.

+*+*+*+*SSR&JIR+*+*+*+*AC&EGH+*+*+*+*DA&TEM+*+*+*+*WT&JAL+*+*+*+*

Después de dar el perfil y de enviar a Emily y a los demás a que hablaran con los exalumnos de la secundaria que estuvieron presentes en la explosión, Hotch, JJ, Spencer y Grachi se quedaron en la comisaria, para intentar encontrar al socio, por supuesto con la ayuda de García…

-Como pueden ver en la pantalla, esta lista de objetivos se parece de forma extraña al instituto.-dijo García.-El grupo uno son los chicos populares, los reyes del baile, el equipo de futbol, la lista del decano. Los que odian, si quieren denominarlo así.

-Los chicos del círculo social de Slade.-dijo Hotch.

-¿Qué hay del grupo numero dos?-pregunto JJ

-Esos son los chicos del otro lado de la línea, una diferencia de 180° grados, chicos cerca de la expulsión, los que toman drogas, los porreros, los que tienen problemas mentales.-dio García.-Chelsea Grant estaba en esa lista.

-¿Slade pudo elegirla como blanco por que esa gente no le gustaba?-pregunto JJ.

-Pero no amenazaban el sentido de superioridad de Slade.-dijo Hotch.-No debería ni haberlos tomado en cuenta.

-Tal vez los envidiaba.-dijo Grachi.

-¿Envidiarlos? ¿Por qué?-pregunto JJ

-Una incógnita en el comportamiento humano y en el cerebro humano.-dijo Grachi.-Todas las personas desean lo que no tienen. Los pobres quieren ser ricos, los famosos no quieren ser famosos, nadie esta conforme con lo que tiene, siempredesea ser y tener cosas muy diferentes a lo que tienen o a lo que son. Cosas de 180° de diferencia.

-¿No estas haciendo un perfil para Copper?-pregunto Hotch.-Vuelve a ello y déjanos trabajar.

-Ok.-dijo Grachi poniéndose de pie.-Si me necesitan estaré en el hotel, esta a un par de cuadras de aquí, así que solo llámenme y vendré.

-Vale, bien, quizá el socio los puso en la lista.-dijo JJ cuando Grachi abandono la sala.-Estarían mas cerca de su estatus social que el de Slade.

-¿Por qué iba…?-pregunto Reíd siendo interrumpido por su celular.-Lo siento mucho, ¿Por qué iba a matar al sudes que encajan con el?

-Aparentemente así es como funciona esa camarilla.-dijo Hotch.-Los que estaban en ella eran mas crueles con los otros que con los demás. García, separa todos los chicos que se mentían en problemas de forma habitual. Luego elimina los nombres que el socio incluyo en lista. ¿Quién queda que vaya acudir a la conmemoración?

-Claro, quien hizo la lista, no puso su nombre en ella.-dijo García.-Señor, creo que… Creo que lo tenemos.

-Envía los datos a Morgan y Rossi.-dijo Hotch.-Que ellos vayan por el y lo traigan.

1 hora mas tarde, después de haber hablado con Lewis Stuart Ramsey y después de que este hubiera aceptado que era el socio de Randy Slade, Reíd, Hotch y Emily, siguieron analizando el caso.

-¿Te lo crees?-pregunto Emily refiriéndose a lo que Ramsey había dicho.

-Encaja con el perfil y las pruebas apuntan día el, pero parece sincero.-dijo Hotch.

-No es el sudes. Él era el socio, pero mira lo que Slade añadió: "Los peRdedores de eSte instituto dejado de la mano de Dios".-dijo Reíd.-Las mayúsculas no son accidentales. Miren L-S-R, Lewis Stuart Ramsey.

-Así que señalo a su propio socio.-dijo Emily.

-Irónicamente que detuvieran a Lewis por lo de la marihuana le salvo la vida.-dijo Reíd.

-Bueno, eso nos vuelve a llevar a nuestro problema original.-dijo Emily.-Si el sudes no es el socio, ¿Cómo llego a sus manos la lista que Slade y Lewis guardaban?

-La única respuesta que esa parte del perfil esta mal.-dijo Hotch,-La vendetta del sudes no tiene nada que ver con la lista. ¿Has sacado algo de Jerry Holtz?

-Solo sé que se confundió con los teléfonos que Slade uso.-dijo Emily.-Me parece que esta inventado la historia, pero solo es intuición.

-Tenemos que encontrarle.-dijo Hotch.-Hay una conexión en la victimología que estamos pasando por alto, sea lo que sea que oculta, podría ser la clave.

-Ok, yo me encargo.-dijo Emily antes de que Hotch la dejara sola con Reíd.-No he visto a Grachi por aquí, ¿Dónde esta?

-En el hotel.-dijo Spencer.-Hotch, volvió de despreciar su ayuda, así que se fue.

-¿Hasta cuando seguirá comportándose de ese modo?-pregunto Emily.-Realmente no entiendo a Hotch.

-Nadie lo entiende.-dijo el.-Solo espero que no se le acabe la paciencia a Bella, por que si se le acaba, estamos perdidos.

-Tranquilo, estoy segura de que nada va a ocurrir.-dijo Emily.-Hotch muy pronto va a recapacitar y todo volverá a la normalidad.

-Eso espero.-dijo Spencer sonriendo.

+*+*+*+*SSR&JIR+*+*+*+*AC&EGH+*+*+*+*DA&TEM+*+*+*+*WT&JAL+*+*+*+*

En el transcurso de la tarde, en un momento en que ya había obscurecido, hubo otro ataque, Jerry Holtz fue asesinado en la escuela secundaria, descubrieron algo másdel sudes, pero debido la hora del ataque, decidieron que lo mejor era que fueran a descansar. Grachi nunca volvió a aparecerse por la comisaria, por que no pudieron hablar con ella, cuando fueron al hotel, le llamaron para que bajara a cenar, pero ella ya había cenado y se encontraba en su habitación, ni siquiera cuando Spencer subió a dormir, pudo hablar con ella, cuando el entro a la habitación, Grachi ya estaba dormida, o al menos eso parecía. Y a la mañana siguiente se levanto mas temprano que el y dado que el tenia que irse a la comisaria, no pudo hablar con ella.

-Hay una enfermedad llamada asimbolia al dolor donde los pacientes notan los estímulosdolorosos pero no le molestan.-dijo Reíd.-Se ha documentado que pueden poner la mano encima de una llama por que su cerebro no envía señales de dolor al sistema nervioso central.

-Parece algo muy raro. ¿Estas seguro de que el sudes lo tiene?-pregunto Dave

-La escena del crimen lo demuestra.-dijo Reíd.-El sudes hizo uso de un nivel poco frecuente de salvajismo hacia las victimas. Y considerando esto… Rompió el cristal de la vitrina de un golpe pero Jerry no tenia cortes, eso significa que lo más probable es que le diera un puñetazo como muestra de fuerza. La única forma de la que un cuerpo podría soportar tal nivel de dolor es si no pudiera sentirlo.

-Eso debe ser un gran obstáculo para el desarrollo emocional de alguien.-dijo Dave

-Un factor importante para nuestro sentido de la empatía es la forma en la que experimentamos personalmente el dolor.-dijo Morgan

-Y los sudes no desarrollo el sentido de la empatía por que no pudo.-dijo Hotch.- ¿A todos los que tienen asimbolia les pasa eso?

-En realidad, la mayoría sienten cierta empatía, lo que me hace pensar que el resto de nuestro perfil si es preciso. Solitario, invisible, rechazado, ira creciente... ¡Hijo de puta!-dijo Reíd cuando su celular sonó por segunda vez en esos pocos minutos.- ¡Hola! Soy el Dr.

Spencer Reíd. La verdad es que le he cogido el teléfono por que tengo quedarle un mensaje muy especial: Su madre es...

-Reíd.-lo sanciono Hotch.

-Lo siento. Lo siento mucho.-dijo Reíd colgando el teléfono.-No sé que me ha pasado, ¿por donde íbamos?

-Voy a pedirle a García que investigue los historiales clínicos.-dijo Hotch-¿Que causa

La asimbolia?

-Un traumatismo grave que produzca lesiones en el cortes insular, normalmente después de un ataque.-dijo Reíd mirando a Morgan.-Pero este sudes es demasiado joven así que lo mas probable es que lo cuso un factor externo.

-¿Como una bomba cerca de el?-pregunto Dave

-Si, como una bomba cerca de el.-dijo Spencer, compendio lo que Morgan había hecho, pero Hotch estaba todavía ahí, así que espero que su jefe se fuera para hablarle a Morgan.-Te voy a aplastar.

-¿Que?-pregunto Morgan

-¿Que?-pregunto Reíd recogiendo sus cosas y saliendo de la sala.

-Esto se va a poner duro.-dijo Dave.-E interesante.

-Veamos de que es capaz.-dijo Morgan.-Por cierto, ¿sabes donde esta Grachi?

-No tengo idea.-dijo Dave.-Probablemente siga en el hotel.

-Bueno, no lo se.-dijo Morgan.-Desde ayer no la veo.

-Supongo que se harto del comportamiento de Hotch y preferido salir de aquí.-dijo Dave.-Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo.

-Entiendo a Hotch.-dijo Morgan.-Pero aun así Grachi no merece que la trate como la trata, lo hizo por ayudarnos.

-Hotch debe tener sus razones.-dijo Dave.-No debemos juzgarlo, al fin y al cabo el la conoce desde siempre y él debe de saber un poco mas de su forma de actuar.

-Si, pero aun así, no lo se.-dijo Morgan.-Solo digo que tendría que tener un poco mas de consideración con ella.

-Solo sigamos con lo nuestro.-dijo Dave.-No vale la pena.

Mientras el equipo seguía estudiando las cosas, Grachi se encontraba en una cafetería que estaba cerca de la comisaria, se encontraba sentada en una mesa junto a la ventana, tenia la mesa llena de papeles y se encontraba viendo algo en la tableta electrónica, cuando se teléfono sonó.

-Reíd.-contesto el teléfono Grachi.

_-Me dijo Janeth que me buscabas.-dijo Tobías London.- ¿Para que me necesitas?_

-Quiero saber, ¿Qué va a pasar conmigo después de la audiencia con el senado?-pregunto Grachi.

_-Nada, seguirás en el equipo.-dijo London.-A menos que se decida lo contrario, claro._

-¿Puedes cambiarme de unidad?-pregunto ella.

_-¿Para que quieres que te cambie?-pregunto el.-Pensé que todo estaba bien._

-Lo esta, excepto con Hotch.-dijo Grachi.-Y no crea que aguante mucho su carácter.

_-No se si pueda.-dijo el._

-¿Por qué?-pregunto ella.-Pensé que solamente era para que los analizara y les reportara al senado que estaba bien.

_-Y lo es.-dijo el.-Pero no sé que decida el senado._

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-pregunto ella.

_-Si el senado los separa o lo despide, tu iras a otra unidad.-dijo el.-Pero si el senado decide que sigan juntos, lo que pase después, se decidirá con las condiciones del senado._

-¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunto ella.

_-Que si el senado dice que la única forma que el equipo siga unido, es que tu te quedes permanentemente en el, lo tendrás que hacer.-dijo el.-El senado decidira._

-Eso es estúpido.-dijo Grachi.- ¿Por qué tenemos que hacer lo que el senado nos digan? ¿Porque dependemos de sus decisiones?

_-¿Quizá por qué son quienes autorizan el presupuesto?-pregunto London.-Grachi, sé que es difícil, pero no tenemos opción._

-Dime que hay otra opción.-dijo ella.-Se que no soy la mejor respetando las distintas opciones y tu lo sabes, pero puede haber una opción.

_-Lo lamento.-dijo el.-No hay otra opción, si la encuentras estaré dispuesto a escucharla._

-Que te parece si les mentimos.-dijo ella.-Mentir siempre es una opción.

_-Ok, te lo pondré de otro modo, si encuentras otra opción que no sea ilegal o que se base en mentiras y engaños la escuchare.-dijo el._

-Eso es injusto.-dijo Grachi.-En lo que pensé, técnicamente no les mentimos, solo le ocultamos pequeños detalles.

_-Ok, te escucho.-dijo London._

-Digamos que dicen que yo me tengo que quedar en el equipo, entonces lo hare, al menos oficialmente.-dijo ella.-Oficialmente formare parte del equipo de Hotch, pero no estaré en el, estaré en el equipo de Copper o en cualquier otra unidad, nadie lo sabrá, solo nosotros dos, el senado pensara que estoy en la UAC y los agentes pensaran que estoy en la unidad que me pongan.

_-¿Qué pasa si digo que no?-pregunto el _

-A parte de que me harás infelices a dos de tus mejores agentes.-dijo ella.-Te hare la vida imposible.

_-¿Es una amenaza?-pregunto el._

-No, es un hecho.-dijo ella.-Tu me metiste en esto y tu me puedes sacar.

_-Meterte fue sencillo, sacarte no lo es.-dijo el._

-Pues hazlo sencillo.-dijo ella.-Por que no voy a soportar estar en el mismo equipo que Hotch y que el siga con la misma actitud.

_-¿Qué actitud?-pregunto London.-No creo que sea para tanto._

-No me dirige la palabra y cuando los apoyo o les hago algún comentario, termino siendo desplazada, o bien finge que no los escucha o los escucha y dice cualquier cosa para no tomarlos en cuenta.-dijo Grachi.-Y sabes que odio que no me tomen en cuenta, no cuando soy la mejor perfiladora que el FBI tiene y soy la mejor agente que el gobierno tiene.

_-Wow, cuanta humilad.-dijo London.-Intenta solucionarlo, intenta hablar con el o dile a tu madre que hable con el._

-Como si fuera tan sencillo cambiar la opinión de Hotch.-dijo Grachi.- ¿Me vas a hacer ese favor o no?

_-No, no puedo, lo siento.-dijo el._

-Entonces lo pondré de otro modo.-dijo Grachi.-No haces lo que te dije y presento mi renuncia.

_-¿Echaras a la basura casi 20 años de tu vida?-pregunto London._

-Ponme a prueba.-dijo ella.

-_Bien, lo hare.-dijo el suspirando.-Te cambiare de unidad, a pesar de lo que diga el senado, pero si llega a pasar algo, regresas inmediatamente a la unidad y no te vas a mover de ahí._

-¿Algo? ¿Qué significa ese algo?-pregunto ella.

_-Que el senado nos descubra o que el equipo te necesite.-dijo el.-Lo harás y sin rechistar, ocuparas tu puesto de enlace con los medios y como perfiladora, por lo que tendrás que llenar informes._

-Eso no es justo.-dijo Grachi.

_-Esa es mi oferta final.-dijo el.-Tómala o déjala._

-Pero no voy a poder con tantas responsabilidades.-dijo ella.

_-Si podrás, ambos lo sabemos y va a ver 6 perfiladores mas en el equipo, lo harás bien.-dijo el.- ¿Qué decides?_

-Bien, la tomo.-dijo ella.-Pero tienes prohibido hacer algo para que vuelva al equipo.

_-Esta decidido entonces.-dijo el._

-Lo que no entiendo es por qué simplemente no me cambias a la unidad de Copper.-dijo Grachi.-Ahí seré de mas ayuda.

_-Por que no.-dijo London.- ¿Es todo lo que querías decirme o hay más?_

-Es todo.-dijo ella.

_-Entonces vuelve al trabajo-dijo London.-Y yo vuelvo al mio._

-Otro detalle.-dijo Grachi.-A partir del siguiente caso, solo hare mi trabajo como enlace, no hare más.

_-Me parece perfecto.-dijo el.-Yo hablare con Erín._

-Ok, gracias Tobías.-dijo ella.

_-De nada Grachi.-dijo el.-Cuídate y no haga cosas estúpidas._

-Igualmente.-dijo ella riendo.-Nos vemos después.

_-Nos vemos después.-dijo el antes de colgar._

-Realmente te lo agradezco.-dijo Grachi al teléfono, sigui rebizando expediente, estaba tan absorta con lo expedientes de la mesa, que no se dio cuenta de que Spencer había entrado a la cafetería y había ordenado.

-Hola.-dijo Spencer sentándose frente a ella.

-Hola.-dijo Grachi.- ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?

-Yo podría hacerte la misma pregunta.-dijo el.- ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?

-Estoy seleccionando el siguiente caso.-dijo ella.-Acabo de terminar de darles el perfil al equipo de Copp, así que estoy viendo a donde vamos cuando regresemos. Tu turno.

-Me enviaron por unos cafés.-dijo el.

-¿Como va todo por haya?-pregunto Grachi.

-Bien, estamos a punto de averiguar todo.-dijo el.-Y Morgan dio mi numero de teléfono a la prensa, le pareció una buena broma.

-¿Es estúpido o que?-pregunto ella.-Eso le costara caro, ¿verdad?

-Por supuesto, estoy dándole los últimos detalles a mi venganza.-dijo el.- Pero tendré que cambiar mi numero de teléfono, cuando salga a la luz todo, y nos convirtamos en unas figuras publicas, mi numero no debe por que estar en la prensa.

-¿Iniciaras una guerra de bromas?-pregunto Grachi.-Me encanta, ¿Necesitas ayuda?

-De esta me encargo yo.-dio Spencer.-Pero después tal vez la ocupe.

-Cuando quieras.-dijo Grachi.-Ya esta listo tu pedido.

-¿Vienes conmigo?-pregunto el.

-No lo se.-dijo ella.-No lo creo conveniente.

-Por favor.-dijo el.-Prometo que no te dejare a solas con Hotch.

-Si lo prometes, ¿Por qué no?-pregunto ella poniéndose de pie.-Ve por el pedido, yo guardo mis cosas y nos vamos.

-Es por eso que te quiero.-dijo el dándole un beso en los labios.

-Y yo a ti.-dijo ella sonriendo.

Terminaron de recoger la cosas de Grachi y se dirigieron a la comisaria, a pesar de que Spencer quería preguntarle algo, no se atrevía, en la comisaria todo el equipo seguía reuniendo pistas, Grachi simplemente se sentó y siguió con lo que estaba haciendo en la cafetería, no opinaba y contestaba con un simple "no se" las preguntas que los demás le hacían… Nadie supo cuanto tiempo paso, pero sabían quien era el sudes y sabían donde era su próximo ataque, Grachi nos los acompaño, se quedo sentada en la comisaria esperando a que el caso terminara para regresar a casa.

+*+*+*+*SSR&JIR+*+*+*+*AC&EGH+*+*+*+*DA&TEM+*+*+*+*WT&JAL+*+*+*+*

Después de cerrar el caso, todo el mundo se encontraba en el avión que volaba hacia Virginia, JJ se paseaba de un lado a otro, comiendo chettos, Hotch estaba sentado aparte terminando unos expediente, Grachi estaba al lado opuesto de su hermano jugando con su tableta electrónica, no se daba cuenta de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, o al menos es lo que todos pensaban. Morgan, Dave, Spencer y Emily estaban sentados juntos, Reíd estaba haciéndose el dormido, Emily estaba leyendo unos papeles, Dave estaba simplemente mirando por la ventana, y Morgan escuchabamúsica.

-Interrumpimos su selección musical programando para hacerle un anuncio importante.-dijo la voz de Spencer interrumpiendo la música que Morgan esta escuchando.-Nunca inicie una guerra de bromas contra alguien licenciado en el MIT por que tenemos un historial en relación a las armas nucleares. Ahora, siéntese, relaje y disfrute del dulce sonido de mi voz gritándole en el oído...

-Muy bien, chico, ha sido precioso. ¿Pero eso es todo lo que tienes?-dijo Morgan, la única respuesta que obtuvo fue un ronquido fingido, justo en ese momento escucho su teléfono.

-Hola, nena...-Otra vez lo que obtuvo fue a Spencer gritándole.- Vale Reíd, tu lo has querido. Que sepas que la venganza será terrible.

-¿Me voy a tener que mantener alejado de ustedes?-pregunto Dave.-No quiero que me toque partes de su juego.

-Como quieras.-dijo Morgan.-Y Grachi, no se vale ayudar.

-Como si necesitara ayuda.-dijo Grachi desde su asiento.

+*+*+*+*SSR&JIR+*+*+*+*AC&EGH+*+*+*+*DA&TEM+*+*+*+*WT&JAL+*+*+*+*

-Hola.-dijo Emily sentándose frente a Hotch.

-Hola.-contesto Hotch.

-¿Que paso con Jack?-pregunto Emily.-Tuve una intuición y no hemos podido hablar sobre el tema.

-Hay un chico en la escuela que se porta mal con el, y la solución de Jack es invitarle a casa y hacerse amigo de el.-dijo Hotch

-Es lo mas dulce y mas triste que he oído.-dio Emily.-Yo no lo sabia, ¿como te haz enterado?

-Me lo dijo su maestra.-dijo Hotch.-Para eso pidió reunirse con nosotros.

-Por un lado lo entiendo, quiere resolverlo el.-dijo ella.-Y nosotros queremos permitírselo. Sé que hay una parte de ti que quiere intervenir, también quiero hacer lo mismo, pero Jack se parece demasiado a ti.

-Bueno, hay una parte de mí que quiere protegerlo de todo lo que puedo dañarle.-dijo Hotch. Pero sé que no puedo hacerlo. Tal vez lo que quiero es que ni el ni Joy, crezcan y salgan al mundo, no quiero que se enfrenten al peligro.

-Creo que nadie quiere que sus hijos corran peligro.-dijo Emily.-Lo único que podemos hacer es enseñarles que no tiene por qué afrontarlo solos. Joy tiene 10 años dentro de 3 años entrara a la secundaria, entrara a la adolescencia y con ello los peligros de su edad.

-Si, no me lo recuerdes.-dijo Hotch sonriendo.-Me estoy imaginado que usare mi placa y mi arma para mantener alejado a los chicos de ella.

-Si, pero si sale igual de rebelde que yo y Grachi, no creo que puedas hacer mucho.-dijo Emily.

-Espero que no sea como ustedes.-dijo Hotch.-Sin ofender.

-No, que sea como su padre y organice fiestas salvajes cuando sus padres se van de viaje y él se queda solo con su hermanita de 5 años.-dijo Grachi.

-Nadie te pregunto.-dijo Hotch.

-Y para serte franca Emily, no pensé en chicos hasta que cumplí 19 años.-dijo Grachi.-Quizá eso se debió a que a los únicos hombres que conocía aparte de mis hermanos, se dividían en dos grupos. Asesinos, ladrones, secuestradores y demás, que eran inteligentes pero eran unos sínicos e incapacesde sentir algo. Y el otro grupo, los agentes del FBI que creían que por portar un arma, derribar puertas y saber pelear, eran hombres, pero es su aniversario de bodas y no lo saben.

-Pero aun así terminaste casada con un agente del FBI.-dijo Dave.

-Si, pero Sal es diferente.-dijo Grachi.-El único que tiene es que porta arma.

-¿Como te fue en parís?-pregunto Hotch a Emily sacando a Grachi de la conversación.

-Yo... Jugué mucho al scrabble en internet, con una chica llamada "aliento de cheetos".-dijo Emily mirando a JJ- Y con otra persona que me enviaba mensajes en un idioma que no domino y que su usuario estaba en latín:"Medicusdiamagens"

-¿Que significa?-pregunto Hotch.

-Creo que doctora agente federal.-dijo ella.-Pero no estoy segura.

-¿Y has intentado averiguar que te decían en sus mensajes?-pregunto el.

-Si, pero estoy un poco atrasada.-dijo ella riendo.

-¿Atrasada?-pregunto el.-Quieres decir que no has descubierto nada.

-Exacto.-dijo ella.-Pero no lo he hecho por que no he podido.

-¿No has podido?-pregunto el-¿O no has querido?

-No he tenido tiempo.-dijo Emily.-El trabajo, los niños, me dejan agotada y por las noches lo único que quiero es un baño con agua caliente y dormir.

-Yo podría cuidar a los niños y tú investigas eso.-dijo Hotch.

-¿Por qué no?-pregunto ella poniéndose de pie.

-¿A dónde vas?-pregunto Hotch

-Voy a hablar con Grachi.-dijo Emily acercándose a la pelirroja-Hey, ¿Qué tanto haces?

-Estoy haciendo un video.-dijo Grachi.- ¿Sabias que los productores de películas tienen un programa en el que con una sola foto, puedes hacer que la figura o la persona haga las cosas que quieras?

-Si, es como hacen las películas animadas.-dijo Emily sentándose frente a ella.

-Estoy haciendo lo mismo, solo que con personas.-dijo Grachi.-Estoy terminando un video con una canción."LastnightLast" de Lady Antebellum.

-¿Nos dejaras verlo?-pregunto Emily.

-Claro, lo termino y se los paso.-dijo Grachi.

-¿Y de que trata el video?-pregunto Emily

-De dos amigos que se convirtieron en amantes.-dijo Grachi-Por cierto, toma.

-¿Qué es esto?-pregunto Emily tomando el libro que el daba.

-Son los mensajes que te envié cuando estabas en Paris, pero esto son en español.-dijo Grachi.-Esperaba que lograras traducirlos, pero según escuche, no pudiste.

-¿Tu eres:"Medicus diam agens"?-pregunto Emily.

-Doctora agente federal.-dijo Grachi.-Te enviaba mensajes en gales, por si alguien los rastreaba y descubría que estabas vivía, así que te los envíe en otro idioma para que no sospecharan nada.

-¿Quién los rastrearía?-pregunto Emily

-Tengo muchos enemigos, pero en este caso de quien tenía miedo de Patrick.-dijo Grachi.

-¿Patrick?-pregunto Emily.

-Patrick Doyle, el hermano mayor de Ian.-dijo Grachi.-Me tenia vigilada por miedo a que hablara, se cosas de los Doyle que acabaría con todo su imperio, pero ahora no importa, Ian esta muerto y él era la mayor amenaza, así que soy libre.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-pregunto Emily.

-¿Cómo sé que?-pregunto la pelirroja.

-Que Ian tenia un hermano mayor.-dijo Emily.-Yo nunca lo supe.

-Tambiéntenia un hermano gemelo, Johan y una hermana menor Natasha.-dijo Grachi.-Todos se dedican a su imperio, ayudan a la gente de la calle, utilizan los recursos que su padre les dejo, pero Ian se rebelo en contra de los planes de su hermano, así que formo su propio imperio.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Cómo lo averiguaste?-pregunto Emily.

-Trabajar en cubierto es mi fuerte.-dijo Grachi.-Me enviaron a Rusia con los Doyle cuando tenia 17 años, acababa de dejar las Vegas, solo estuve un par de meses, tenia que averiguar todo lo posible de la familia, para facilitarte la entrada a la vida de Ian.

-¿Por qué nunca supe que Ian tenia hermanos?-pregunto Emily.-Pensé que su familia solo era Declan.

-Y lo era, cuando Ian se rebelo, lo desterraron, no quisieron volver a saber de él, sin embargo siempre se preocupan por el y estaban al tanto de lo que hacia.-dijo Grachi.-Patrick ayudaba a limpiar sus desastres, de hecho colaboro mucho con el gobierno tanto ruso como americano, pero no ponían arreglar todo, limpiaban uno, Ian hacia 5, es por eso que nos mandaron a nosotras para poder controlarlo. El contacto que tuve con Ian fue mínimo, yo con quien estuve mas es con la familia restante.

-Mejor no preguntare.-dijo Emily.

-Es lo mejor, no preguntes.-dijo Grachi.-Ahora continuare mi trabajo.

+*+*+*+*SSR&JIR+*+*+*+*AC&EGH+*+*+*+*DA&TEM+*+*+*+*WT&JAL+*+*+*+*

El avión había aterrizado y todos estaban listos para salir, sin embargo JJ se acordó de algo e inicio una conversación.

-Mañana es el cumpleaños de los gemelos, ¿verdad?-pregunto JJ.

-Si.-dijo Spencer.

-¿Habrá fiesta?-pregunto Morgan.

-No.-dijo Spencer.-Solo habla pastel, y estarán sus abuelos y sus bisabuelos.

-¿Y que hay de nosotros?-pregunto Dave.

-Ustedes no están invitados.-dijo Grachi.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué no?-pregunto Morgan.

-Esta bromeando.-dijo Spencer.-Justo mañana es cuando mejor me vendría su compañía.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Dave.

-Sus bisabuelos estarán ahí.-dijo Reíd.-Y también mis padres, llegaron ayer de las Vegas, decidieron vivir en Virginia, y eso no les vendrá bien a mis abuelos.

-Solo basta con decirles que se va a poner interesante.-dijo Grachi.-Sera algo así como Hotch y Sal estuvieran solos en una habitación, después de que sal se acueste con alguien.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver con el tema?-pregunto Sal.

-Que es parecido, Hotch molesto por que rompiste mi corazón.-dijo ella.-Solo que tu abuelo esta molesto con tu padre por que se caso con tu madre y después se alejó de ustedes, no sin antes llamarle para decirle. Solo digo que será incomodo.

-¿Quién hará el pastel?-pregunto Dave.-Yo iré si el pastel es como el que hiciste hace un mes.

-Yo lo hare, Sal me va a ayudar a decorarlo, pero yo preparare todo.-dijo Grachi.-Nos llevara toda la noche.

-Não consigo pensar em coisas melhores para fazer à noite.-dijo Spencer- E eu acurren envolvendo o chocolate ainda mais.

-Jajaja-dijo Grachi-Para ter filhos.

-Eu não tinha, o teve sua-dijo Spencer

-Sim, mas você ajudou.-dijo ella-Então segure-se.

-Não me lembro de que você vai reclamar.-dijo el ganando un golpe en la cabeza.

-Saben, adoro todo lo referente a ustedes.-dijo JJ.-Bien dice García, son adorables juntos, pero odio que hagan eso.

-¿Qué hagamos que?-pregunto Spencer

-Hablar en portugués cuando estamos nosotros presentes.-dijo ella.

-Lo siento, pero es algo que hacemos mecánicamente.-dijo Grachi.-Ya no pensamos, simplemente lo hacemos, desde hace ya mas de 10 años que lo hacemos, hace que se convirtió en mas que nada un ritual.

-¿Mecánicamente?-pregunto Morgan.- ¿Estas bromeando?

-La verdad es que todas las personas hacen cosas mecánicamente.-dijo Reíd.-Después de un tiempo de haber aprendido a escribir, cuando lo haces, ya no piensas simplemente lo haces, pasa algo similar con nosotros cuando hablamos en portugués, cuando nos queremos decir algo y no queremos que los demás se enteren, simplemente lo decimos en portugués.

-Ok, no volveré decir nada referente a ese tema.-dijo JJ.-Tratare de hacerme a la idea y de acostumbrarme a eso.

-Muy bien, nos vemos mañana.-dijo Hotch despidiéndose.

-Hotch aguarda, ¿puedo hablar contigo?-pregunto Grachi.

-No tengo nada que hablar contigo.-dijo el

-Pero yo tengo algo que decirte.-dijo Grachi.

-No me importa.-dijo Hotch acercándose a la puerta.

-Entonces no hables ni hagas nada, solo escúchame.-dijo Grachi.-Se que estar conmigo es difícil después de lo que dije, pero ya me disculpe y realmente lo siento. Pero te voy a pedir algo, sopórtame al menos hasta que tenga la audiencia con el senado, en ese momento, no importa lo que decida el senado, dejare el equipo, o al menos presencialmente.

-¿Cómo que presencialmente?-pregunto Emily.

-Lo mas probable es que el senado decida que la única forma que ustedes sigan juntos es que yo siga en el equipo.-dijo Grachi.-Pero ya arregle eso con London, decida lo que decida el senado yo me voy, formalmente estaré en el equipo, pero no trabajare con ustedes, estaré en otra unidad.

-¿En cual?- pregunto Reíd.

-No lo se, mi destino aun no esta decidido.-dio Grachi.-Lo mas seguro es que me valla al equipo de Copp, o me vaya a trabajar encubierto, que son mis dos áreas fuertes.

-¿Algo más?-pregunto Hotch

-Si, desde este momento hasta la audiencia, solo hare mi trabajo.-dijo la pelirroja.-Solo les presentare el caso, y solo seré su enlace con los medios, no les ayudare en los perfiles ni interferiré en su trabajo, solo les ayudare en lo que consiste mi trabajo y les ayudare si alguna vez necesitan ayuda en el campo, pero solo eso, ¿te parece bien?

-Perfecto.-dijo Hotch.- ¿Necesitas algo más?

-No, ya te avisare si lo ocupo.-dijo Grachi bajando del avión.

-Hey, Hey.-dijo Spencer alcanzándola y tomándola del brazo.

-No digas nada.-dijo ella.-Esta decidido, no cambiare de opinión.

-Ok.-dijo el.-Solo, ¿estas completamente segura de que es lo que quieres?

-Si, no puedo mas.-dijo Grachi.-No puedo seguir fingiendo que no pasa nada cuando en realidad si pasa, no puedo seguir fingiendo que no me lastima la actitud de Hotch, por que se que lo hace.

-Ok, está bien.-dijo el.-Te dije que te apoyaría en la decisión que tomaras, si esa es tu decisión y si piensas que es lo mejor, adelante.

-Gracias.-dijo ella.-Pero no importa lo que yo piense, lo que importa es lo que él lo mejor, lo mejor para el equipo, no podemos darnos el lujo de tener problemas.

-Solo me avisas a donde te cambiaran en cuanto lo sepas.-dijo el.

-Claro.-dijo ella sonriendo.-Vamos por los gemelos.

-Mmmm, yo te iba a llevar a cenar y después por los gemelos.-dijo el.-Pero como gustes.

-¿Me dejaras decidir?-pregunto ella.

-No.-contesto el.

-Entonces que más da.-dijo ella.-Vámonos.

-Vámonos.-dijo el.

Después de despedirse de los demás y de recodarles que los esperaban mañana en el viejo departamento de Reíd, ambos se alejaron del equipo, camino hacia un lugar desconocido, al menos desconocido para Grachi…

+*+*+*+*SSR&JIR+*+*+*+*AC&EGH+*+*+*+*DA&TEM+*+*+*+*WT&JAL+*+*+*+*

Después de cenar, Hotch y Emily, fueron a acostar a los niños, Emily se encargo de Joy y Hotch de Jack…

-¿Porque estamos haciendo esto?-pregunto Jack cuando Hotch le entrego una veladora encendida.

-Llevamos un tiempo sin hablar con mama, así que he pensado que seria buena idea volver a hacerlo.-dijo Hotch

-Pero no quiero que te pongas triste.-dijo el niño.

-Colega, tu no me pones triste.-dijo Hotch.-Me hace feliz, por que me recuerdas el gran trabajo que mama hizo contigo. Así que si tenemos la costumbre de hacer esto, ya sabes, mama puede ayudarnos.

-¿Como en que?-pregunto Jack

-Ya sabes, si tenemos un mal día.-dijo su padre.-La Srta. Mckee dice que Paul esta siendo malo contigo.

-No ha sido malo contigo.-dijo Jack.

-¿No? Ok.-dijo Hotch.-Bueno, mama de todas formas cuida de Jack.

-Y de Joy.-dijo el niño.

-Mama de todas formas cuida de Jack y de Joy.-asintió Hotch.

-Papa también.-dijo Jack.

-Papa también, claro.-dijo Hotch.-Buen trabajo.-dijo cuando Jack apago la veladora.-Hora de dormir. Buenas noches, colega.-dijo dándole un beso en la frente.

-Te quiero, papa-dijo Jack

-Yo también te quiero.-dijo Hotch antes de apagar la luz y cerrar la puerta del cuarto de su hijo.

+*+*+*+*SSR&JIR+*+*+*+*AC&EGH+*+*+*+*DA&TEM+*+*+*+*WT&JAL+*+*

-¿Cómo te fue?-pregunto Emily al verlo bajar las escaleras.

-Bien, me dijo… prácticamente me dijo que Paul no estaba siendo malo conmigo y que quería que lo dejara resolverlo solo.-dijo el.-

-Te dije que se parecía a ti.-dijo ella.-Es demasiado parecido a ti.

-Lo se.-dijo Hotch.-¿Joy dijo algo?

-Que lo sabia desde hace tiempo.-dijo Emily.-Y me pidió disculpas por no decírnoslo, pero que Jack quería resolverlo solo, y que ella lo iba a apoyar.

-Joy me recuerda a Sean y Jack a Grachi.-dijo el.-Grachi nunca dejaba que le ayudáramos a resolver sus problemas, de hecho nunca sabíamos si tenía problemas o algo.

-Los Hotchner son así, quieren resolver ellos solos sus problemas.-dijo ella.-Nunca los harás cambiar de opinión.

-Creo que tus nos conoces mejor que nosotros mismos.-dijo Hotch.

-Bueno, he vivido con uno desde hace más de 10 años.-dijo Emily.-Es lo normal.

-¿Qué haces?-pregunto el sentándose a su lado en el sofá y señalando el libro que tenia en la mano.

-¿Recuerdas que te dije que no sabia que me decían en los mensajes?-pregunto ella.

-Sí, dijiste que no sabias en que idioma estaban.-dijo el.

-Pues ya sé que dice.-dijo ella levantando el libro.

-¿Cómo lo conseguiste?-pregunto el.

-Grachi, ella me envió los mensajes esperando que los tradujera.-dijo Emily.-Como vio que no pude, me los transcribió a mano y en español.

-¿Cómo supo…?-pregunto el.-Olvídalo, creo que preguntar eso es inútil, nunca sabremos como hace las cosas.

-No he leído mucho.-dijo ella.-Pero prácticamente me ha informado de todo lo que paso en lo que yo estuve en Paris, me manda una critica detallada diario de lo que Jack y Joy hicieron, supongo que hablaba con ellos por la noche.

-Es increíble, ¿verdad?-pregunto Hotch.-Siempre se entera de lo que nos pasa, pero siempre se mantiene al margen, nunca hace nada.

-Oh, quizá eso es lo que nosotros pensamos.-dijo Emily.-Quizá siempre esta ahí para ayudarnos, sé que te molestaras, pero, ¿no crees que te estas comportando de una manera estúpida con Grachi?

-No quiero hablar de ello.-dijo el.-Se lo que hago, estoy harto de que siempre se salga con la suya, siempre hace cosas o dice cosas que dañan a los demás y todos la perdonan.

-Se lo que hace, pero ella lo hizo para ayudarnos, y lo hizo para ayudarte a ti.-dijo Emily.-Vamos Aarón, la mayoría de las cosas que hace y que te involucran a ti, siempre hace lo mejor para ti.

-No voy a hablar de ello.-dijo el.-Y no me quiero enojar contigo, así que te digo lo mismo que le dije a Reíd, no se metan en nuestra relación.

-Ok, no volveré a molestarte con ese tema.-dijo Emily.-Pero ahí uno del que si quiero hablar. Beth.

-Dave, ¿verdad?-pregunto Hotch.

-Si quieres guardar un secreto, díselo a Grachi no a Dave.-dijo ella.-Grachi morirá antes de revelar el secreto, Dave no lo creo, nunca le confíes tus cosas a Dave.

-Claro.-dijo Hotch.- ¿Cómo no lo pensé antes?

-No lo se.-dijo ella.-Tal vez por que es tu amigo.

-¿Qué quieres saber?-pregunto Hotch.

-¿Es oficial?-pregunto Emily.-Digo, ¿empezaras una relación seria con ella?

-No lo se, hace un par de díassalí con ella, a entrenar. Pero aun no hay nada seguro.-dijo Hotch.

-Ok, pero quiero decirte que si decides iniciar una relación con Beth, no me opondré.-dijo ella-E incluso te ayudare a hablar con los niños.

-Gracias.-dijo el.-Pero aun no lo se, no he convivido con ella lo suficiente como para que formalicemos la relación presentándola a nuestras familias.

-Sea lo que sea, te apoyare.-dijo ella.-Un poco de estabilidad, no nos hará mal.

-¿Nos?-pregunto el.- ¿Sales con alguien?

-No, pero tal vez algún día lo haga.-dijo ella.-Pero, es en serio cuando digo que te ayudare con los niños, no es fácil mostrar a un niño, una nueva pareja, pero estoy seguro de que lo aceptaran.

-No lo se, quizá nunca inicie una relación tan importante como para casarme nuevamente.-dijo Hotch.

-Nunca digas nunca.-dijo Emily.-En el corazón no se manda, quizá Beth se meta en tu corazón y lo ocupe, y decidan dar el siguiente paso.

-No creo que eso pase.-dijo Hotch.-Ahí una persona en mi corazón que no he podido sacar de ahí, y no creo que lo haga, se metió tan hondo que duele.

-Estoy seguro de que lo lograras.-dijo Emily poniéndose de pie.-Me voy a la cama, que pases buenas noches.

-Buenas noches, Emily.-dijo el viéndola subir las escaleras.-No creo que lo logre, la tengo presente en todos lados y es la madre de mis hijos.-dijo pasándose las manos por la cara y poniéndose de pie.-Vamos, Hotchner, levántate y vete a la cama, piensa que quizá mañana dejes de pensar en ella.

Sin muchas ganas, dejo la sala y se dirigió a su habitación, le costaba admitirlo, pero quizá Grachi tenia razón, quizá necesitaba salir, pero realmente salir, con Beth, para ver si lograba olvidar a Emily, por que tenia que olvidar a Emily. Olvidarla no era una opción, era lo que tenia que hacer, tenia que continuar con su vida, una vida en la Emily solo formaría parte como la madre de sus hijos, no mas…

Emily sintió un rayo de esperanza cuando dijo que no creía que se volvería a casar nunca, sin embargo ese rayo se apagó cuando dijo que había una mujer que ocupaba su corazón, estaba casi segura de quien se trataba, de Haley, por que al menos en su relación, Haley siempre seria una sombra, y no podía seguir así, tenia que dejar en el pasado, todo lo relacionado de una relación amorosa con Hotch. Tenía que seguir adelante y encontrar a alguien con quien pudiera olvidar a Hotch… Tenia que dejar el pasado en el pasado…

* * *

><p><strong>Se que las cosas estan un poco confusas por el momento, no sabemos que paso en Alaska, sin embargo en el siguiente capitulo, complenderemos todo, lo que paso, la actitud de Hotch, y todo...<strong>

**-Bueno qui abajo les dejo la conversacion de Grachi en portugues..**

* * *

><p>-Se me ocurren cosas mejores para hacer por la noche.-dijo Spencer.-Y se me acurren aun mas que involucran chocolate.<br>-Jajaja.-dijo Grachi.-Para que tienes hijos.  
>-Yo no los tuve, los tuviste tu.-dijo el.<br>-Si, pero tu ayudaste.-dio ella.-Así que aguántate.  
>-No recuerdo que te quejaras.-dijo el ganando un golpe en la cabeza.<p> 


	13. Capitulo 10: Audiencia parte I

**Volví****...**

**Bueno aqui les dejo el siguiente capitulo...**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo X: Audiencia (parte I)<strong>

Ya había pasado casi un mes desde que Grachi dijera que solo se dedicaría hacer su trabajo, y hasta ese momento lo había hecho, solamente se dedicaba a presentarles el caso, a hablar con los medios y a arreglar todo lo que necesitaban en las ciudades a las que iban. Ya no les ayudaba con los perfiles y todos extrañaban su ayuda, su apoyo siempre les facilitaba el caso de algún modo, ahora solo se sentaba a esperar que ocuparan de sus servicios como enlace con los medios. Sin embargo no todo el equipo la extrañaba, Hotch seguía sin notar su presencia, le hablaba solo lo necesario y cuando lo hacia se notaba cierto resentimiento y enfado en el tono de su voz… Ese miércoles, 14 de septiembre, todos estaban el la sala de conferencias, esa semana habían tenido poca actividad, y la verdad todos esperaban con ansia que les llegara un caso, las cosas estaban un poco aburridas por el momento y necesitaban un poco de acción…

-Entonces, Reíd.-dijo Morgan moviendo la silla de un lado a otro.- ¿Dónde esta tu esposa?

-No tengo idea.-dijo Spencer.-Creo que dijo que iba a ir a arreglarse el cabello e iba a llegar tarde.

-¿Crees?-pregunto Morgan.-Con lo sobreprotector que eres, ¿solo crees?

-No soy sobreprotector.-dijo Reíd.-Solo que todos sabemos las grandes habilidades de Bella de meterse en problemas, me preocupo por ella.

-Bien, ¿sabes cuanto se va a tardar?-pregunto JJ-Por que te juro que si no nos dan un caso, me muero de aburrimiento.

-Bueno, técnicamente eso es imposible, no existe una causa física...-empezó el pero al ver la cara de JJ.-Solo era un decir, ¿verdad?

-Si.-dijo JJ.

-Señor, que bueno que llega.-dijo García al ver a Hotch en la puerta.-Dígame que tenemos algo por favor.

-No, en realidad venia a ver si Grachi ya se encontraba aquí.-dijo Hotch.-Creo que solo nos queda esperar.

-Pues va a tener que esperar sentado, agente Hotchner.-dijo Strauss entrando a la sala.-Me parece que su hermana va a tardar en llegar.

-Bueno, y que tal tu, Erín, ¿nos traes un caso?-pregunto Dave.

-No, al menos durante el día de hoy no habrá caso para ustedes.-dijo ella.-El caso que les debían presentar se lo pase al equipo B.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Dave.-Eso no es justo, no hemos tenido un caso en días, ya terminamos todo el papeleo atrasado.

-Lo siento, Dave.-dijo Strauss-Pero el equipo no esta autorizado para trabajar hasta que Grachi regrese.

-¿Y a donde fue ahora?-pregunto Hotch.-No me diga que cometió alguna estupidez y la castigaron.

-No, Aarón, en estos momento se encuentra salvándoles el trasero a todos ustedes.-dijo Strauss.-Y , no es por que Grachi me caiga bien, pero creo que cuando termine de hacer lo que ella sabe hacer, le tendrán que agradecer que hayan conservados sus empleos.

-La audiencia.-dijo Emily.-No sabia que era hoy.

-Si lo sabia agente Prentiss, todos lo sabían.-dijo Strauss.- ¿No les llego el memorándum? Que raro, todos debieron recibirlo.

-¿Y que vamos a hacer en este tiempo?-pregunto JJ.

-Nada.-dijo Strauss.

-Señora.-dijo Morgan leyendo el mensaje que le acababa de llegar: _"Es hora"_-¿Cree que sea posible que nos dejen salir?

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Strauss.

-Bueno, solo pienso que si estaremos sin hacer nada, podemos dejar la oficina al menos hasta que nos den un caso.-dijo Morgan.

-¿Por qué quiere salir?-pregunto ella.

-Mi hija va a nacer y quisiera estar presente.-dijo Morgan.

-Si esa es la razón, adelante.-dijo Strauss.-Todos pueden salir, bien lo dijo el agente Morgan, no serán de gran ayuda aquí, así que se pueden ir.

-Gracias, señora.-dijo Morgan saliendo corriendo de la sala.

-¿Qué hay de mi?-pregunto García.- ¿También me puedo ir?

-Si, el señor Lynch cubrirá su área de trabajo al menos por el día de hoy.-dijo Strauss.-Ahora si me disculpan, tengo que dirigirme hacia el senado para recibir órdenes y escuchar resultados.

-Wow, ¿Cómo es que Erín termino alabando el trabajo de Grachi?-pregunto Dave.

-No lo se.-dijo Hotch.-Pero tenemos todo el día libre y creo que podemos estar en el hospital, para cuando nazca Kanny, así que, ¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí?

-Brillante.-dijo Emily.-Tendré un sobrino.

-Sobrina.-dijo García.- ¿Creen que se parezca a mi dios de chocolate?

-No lo se.-dijo Emily.- ¿Vamos a averiguarlo?

-Iré por mis cosas.-dijo García saliendo corriendo de ahí.

-Vámonos.-dijo Hotch saliendo de la sala, seguido por Emily y JJ, Dave iba a salir, pero vio que Spencer no se movía, así que se quedo atrás.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto Dave.

-¿Qué? Si, estoy bien.-dijo el sonriendo.-Solo estaba pensando.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Dave.

-Nada.-dijo Reíd.-Es solo que, ya no estará con nosotros, ya no estaré seguro de que estará bien.

-Ella va a estar bien, Spencer.-dijo Dave.-Ella sabe cuidarse y sabe hacer su trabajo, y tu debes de saber que no se pondrá en peligro, te tiene a ti y tiene a los gemelos, ha madurado en ese aspecto. Y mas aparte, no estoy muy convencido de que se valla, tal vez cambie de opinión.

-No lo creo.-dijo Reíd.-Una vez que decide algo es imposible de hacerla cambiar de opinión, es una de las tantas cosas en que es igual que Hotch.

-Bueno, como sea, que esperamos, ¿vamos al hospital?-pregunto Dave caminado a la salida.

-¿Cómo vamos a saber en que hospital esta?-pregunto Reíd.

-Estoy seguro de que Morgan nos avisara en cualquier momento.-dijo Dave.

-Bueno, yo preguntaba para ver si podía hacer que le dieran una habitación mas rápido.-dijo Spencer.

-¿Puedes hacer eso?-pregunto Dave.

-Un Salvatore puede hacer todo.-dijo Reíd.-Excepto vivir eternamente y hasta eso lo logran.

-Solo vámonos, Salvatore.-dijo Dave dándole una palmada en la espalda.

-No me llames Salvatore.-dijo Spencer.-Odio ese nombre.

-¿Por qué Grachi te llama así?-pregunto Dave

-No lo se.-dijo Reíd.-Ella me llama como yo odio que me llamen y yo soy el único que la puede llamar como odia que la llamen.

-No entiendo y no voy a intentar entender.-dijo Dave cuando llegaron a la puerta de su oficina.

-Y si lo intentaras no creo que lo logres.-dijo Spencer riendo.-Te veo en el ascensor.

-Claro.-dijo Dave entrando a su oficina.

Todo el equipo se dirigió al hospital en que estaba Mina, mas tarde cuando la bebe hubiera nacido irían por los niños, para que conocieran al nuevo miembro de la familia, pero mientras tanto, estarían con ellos…

+*+*+*+*SSR&JIR+*+*+*+*AC&EGH+*+*+*+*DA&TEM+*+*+*+*WT&JAL+*+*

Lejos de ahí, Grachi se encontraba sentaba fuera del lugar donde harían la audiencia, esperaba que la llamaran, sabia que iba a entrar por esa puerta y hablaría sobre todo lo que el equipo había hecho, como seguían comportándose y como estaban psicológicamente, deseaba que todo fuera mas sencillo, pero al parecer toda su vida tenia que ser complicada…

-¿Estas lista?-pregunto London.

-Creo que si.-dijo Grachi.-Lo sabré cuando entre.

-Solo quiero que sepas que lamento todo esto.-dijo el.-Pero era la única forma de que ellos aceptaran que siguieran juntos.

-Lo se.-dijo Grachi.-Simplemente es que es difícil, todas las veces que tuve una reunión con el senado era para defenderme a mi, no a 7 personas mas.

-Solo, has lo que sabes hacer.-dijo London.-Estoy seguro que lo harás bien.

-Todos desean que lo haga bien.-dijo ella.-Pero no estoy segura de que pueda hacerlo, decirlo se fácil, pero hacerlo es una cosa muy diferente, no se si pueda hablar de mis amigos.

-Lo harás, Grachi, confió en ti.-dijo Tobías.-Y ellos también, confían en que impedirás que los despidan, así que hazlo.

-¿Sabes cuanto van a tardar en llamarme?-pregunto ella.

-Estoy seguro de que será pronto.-dijo el.-No creo tarden mucho.

-Joanna Reíd.-dijo un guardia.-Es hora.

-Ve.-dijo dijo Tobías.-Y suerte.

-Gracias.-dijo ella acercándose al guardia.- ¿Por donde?

-Sígame.-dijo el guardia guiándola a la sala que ella conocía bien, había estado ahí al menos media docena de veces, en cada una de ellas salía victoriosa, solo esperaba que esta vez no fuera la excepción.-Caballeros, la agente del FBI.

-Gracias, Berthram, puedes retirarte.-dijo el hombre que estaba sentado en el centro.-Hotchner, que alegría volver a verte.

-En realidad es Reíd.-dijo Grachi.-Me alegro también de verlo, señor.

-Toma asiento.-dijo el.-Ponte cómoda antes de empezar a hacer esto.

-Por que no simplemente empezamos esto, no creo que te interese mi comodidad.-dijo Grachi sentándose.-Para ser francos, lo único que usted quiere es que le diga algo para poder despedir a todo el equipo.

-Cálmese agente, no estamos aquí para lo que yo quiero, estamos aquí para analizar una situación y a partir de ese análisis tomar una decisión.-dijo el.

-Ya se lo he dicho media docena de veces, es doctora no agente.-dijo Grachi.-Y estoy calmada, solo digo los hecho como son, sin disfraces.

-Bien, entonces atengámonos a los hecho.-dijo el.-Empecemos, y dejemos algo muy claro, responderá todas y cada una de las preguntas que le hagamos, y con respecto a su historial, no podrá mentir, debido a que tenemos su expediente, ¿Quedo claro?

-Más claro ni el agua.-dijo Grachi.

-Nombre y puesto por favor.-dijo el.

-SSA Dr. Joanna Reíd, soy el enlace con los medios del equipo de la UAC.-dijo ella.-Me encargo principalmente de seleccionar el caso al que enfocaremos, presentárselo al equipo y establecer contacto con los medios de comunicación, con la policía o con la institución que nos pidió ayuda y me encargo de estar en comunicación con las familias en caso de que los miembros del equipo no se encuentran al alcance o se encuentren indispuestos.

-Ha hecho el curso de perfilador, varias veces, ¿Por qué no lo practica?-pregunto el.

-Que no pertenezca al equipo como perfilador, no significa que no lo practique.-dijo ella.-Seleccionar el caso implica ser perfilador, tienes que analizar para saber cual entre decenas de casos, es el que mas ocupa nuestra ayuda.

-Cambiare mi pregunta, ¿Por qué no entro al equipo como perfilador?-pregunto el.

-No lo se, eso tendrá que preguntárselo a director, él fue el que me ofreció el puesto.-dijo ella.

-Le había ofrecido por primera vez un puesto en el equipo hace 5 años, ¿porque no lo acepto entonces? ¿Por qué acepto ahora?-pregunto el.

-Por que era lo que ustedes querían.-dijo Grachi.-Querían que alguien vigilara al equipo y les rindieran cuentas a ustedes, eso es lo que voy a hacer hoy.

-¿Por qué usted? ¿Por qué usted fue seleccionada para ser quien los espiara?-pregunto el.

-Tengo una relación profunda con 4 agentes de la unidad y mas a parte soy psicóloga con dos especialidades, comportamiento humano y micro expresiones.-dijo ella.-Yo tengo la capacidad de analizarlos sin que ellos lo notaran y se cerraran.

-Entonces fue seleccionada por sus estudios.-dijo el.-Cuando habla de relación profunda, ¿a que se refiere?

-El jefe de la unidad, el SSA Aarón Hotchner, es mi hermano mayor, el SSA David Rossi fue uno de mis protectores cuando entre al FBI.-dijo Grachi.-La SSA Emily Prentiss, es una de mis mejores amigas. Y el SSA Dr. Spencer Reíd, es mi esposo.

-No cree, ¿que eso la llevara a defenderlos?-pregunto el.

-Soy consiente de lo que esperan de mi.-dijo Grachi.-Y mis sentimientos no van a impedir que haga mi trabajo, trabajo para el FBI, sé que mis sentimientos no se deben de interponer en mi trabajos.

-¿Cuánto tiempo lleva en el FBI?-pregunto el.

-Tiene mi expediente, deben de saberlo.-dijo Grachi.

-Responda la pregunta, doctora.-dijo el.

-Mas que tiempo suficiente para saber como ocurren las cosas por aquí.-dijo ella.-Quiero dejar algo claro, voy a decir como están mis compañeros psicológicamente, no voy a darles sus trapos sucios para que encuentren una razón para despedirlos.

-Responda la pregunta.-dijo el.-Si sabe como son las cosas aquí, debe de saber que las preguntas se deben de responder.

-19 años, 1 mes y 26 días.-contesto ella.

-¿Y cual es su edad?-pregunto el.-

-Voy a cumplir 28 años dentro de 3 meses con 5 días.-dijo ella.

-¿Cómo es que alguien tan joven, tiene tanto en el FBI?-pregunto el.

-Lo que hicimos en el pasado no importa, ni lo que hicieron ellos, ni lo que hice yo.-dijo Grachi.-Con todo el respeto que se merecen, no creo que a ustedes les importen lo que hicimos antes de este incidente.

-Responda la pregunta, agente.-dijo el.-Si no responde mis preguntas, esto acabara y el equipo será despedido y de paso a usted también la despediré por irrespetuosa y por cómplice.

-¿Cómplice?-pregunto ella.- ¿Cómplice de que? ¿De querer salvar al mejor equipo que tienen? ¿De querer salvar el puesto de trabajo de las personas por las que todas las noches duermen tranquilo?

-Cálmese y responda la pregunta.-dijo el.-Si quiere salvar el puesto de esas personas, conteste la pregunta.

-Hackee el sistema de el gobierno.-dijo Grachi.-Me atraparon, la primera vez que lo hicieron prometí que no volvaria hacerlo, pero lo volví a hacer, entonces fue cuando me ofrecieron un puesto en el FBI, les ayudaría a resolver casos de forma legal, me convertí en agente del FBI 5 meses antes de cumplir los 9 años.

-¿Por qué hackeo el sistema gubernamental?-pregunto el.

-No me gustaba su modo de operar.-dijo Grachi.-No me gusta que por ser un político o un amigo de este investiguen su caso y dejen a un lado los de los demás.

-¿Y que le llevo a pensar que hacíamos esto?-pregunto el.

-Cuando iba a cumplir 8 años, regresaba a casa de una de mis clases de idioma, unos pandilleros mataron a una familia frente a mis ojos, y a dos policías que intentaron ayudarlos. -dijo Grachi.-El caso se resolvió, pero hasta cuatro meses después, debido a que estaban investigando unos robos que le estaban haciendo a un embajador. ¿De cuando acá un robo es más importante que un asesinato? No lo es, pero como se trataba de algo relacionado con la política le dieron prioridad a eso. Entre al FBI por que les ayuda a hacer el trabajo que deberían hacer sin que alguien se metiera en su sistema y lo pusiera como prioritario.

-¿Y en que consistía su trabajo en el FBI a esa edad?-pregunto el.

-¿Estamos aquí para hablar de mi o del equipo?-pregunto Grachi.

-Usted prepondera las preguntas que le hagamos, ya sean con respecto al equipo o a su vida.-dijo el.-Solo responda las preguntas.

-Bien.-dijo ella.-Tengo memoria eidética y un coeficiente intelectual de 197, desde que recuerdo-que es toda mi vida-, siempre he tenido la capacidad de ver lo que otras personas no ven, así que les ayudaba a resolver asesinatos y crímenes estudiando lo que hay alrededor, fui algo así como un perfilador, pero sin haber hecho el curso, se podría decir que yo fui la primera perfiladora del FBI.

-¿Con quien trabajaba?-pregunto el.

-Con todos, ayudaba en todos los departamentos, ayudaba en todos los casos que había aquí, en Virginia.-dijo Grachi.-Viaje a resolver un caso por primera vez, poco antes de cumplir los 2 años como agente.

-Su expediente dice que es experta en distintas artes marciales y que es una excelente francotirador, que tiene todos los record de entrenamiento físico, mental, y en la puntería.-dijo el.- ¿Cómo es que su nombre no aparece en la lista de record?

-Yo era un excepción, entre a los 8 años, y soy un genio, así que no podían ponerme a la altura de alguien que entra a los 20 años y tiene una inteligencia como la media.-dijo ella.-Simplemente no podían comparar mis resultados con los demás.

-¿Por qué fue que se hizo experta en combate cuerpo a cuerpo y en francotirador?-pregunto el.-Otro miembro del equipo, su esposo, el Dr. Spencer Reíd, también es un genio, sin embargo él tuvo problema con las partes físicas de el entrenamiento.

-Soy diferente a el.-dijo Grachi.-Nunca pude hacerme una persona retraída, mi padre murió cuando yo tenia 3 años, un hombre me puso un arma cargada directamente en la cara, me hubiera disparado si no llega la policía, después entre al FBI y fin de la historia.

-Eso no contesto mi pregunta.-dijo el hombre.- ¿Cómo fue que se intereso en eso?

_-Hola, John.-dijo Grachi entrando a la oficina del entrenador físico de la academia del FBI._

_-Grachi, ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto el._

_-Quiero entrenar, quiero convertirme en la mejor peleadora del mundo.-dijo ella.-El ballet y la gimnasia me ayudaran, pero necesito que me entrenes, que me enseñes todo lo que sabes y me lleves con las personas que me pueden ayudar, quiero aprender todas las artes marciales, quiero ser experta en combate cuerpo a cuerpo._

_-Eres una niña, ¿Por qué quieres ser peleadora?-pregunto el.-Se que estas en el FBI, pero eso no implica que tengas que pelear, ahí otros agentes que pueden hacerlo sin ti._

_-Me vas a ayudar, ¿o no?-pregunto Grachi._

_-Grachi, tienes 9 años, necesito el permiso de tus padres.-dijo John._

_-Aquí lo tienes, ellos ya lo saben.-dijo ella entregándole una hoja de papel._

_-Wow, parece que has pensado en todo.-dijo el.- ¿Por qué quieres aprender artes marciales? Ya te inscribiste también al entrenamiento de francotiradores, donde por cierto, me dijeron que vas muy bien, felicidades._

_-Gracias, hago mi mayor esfuerzo.-dijo ella._

_-¿Crees que puedas con todo?-pregunto el.-Escuela, entrenamiento, casos, es mucho para un adulto, eres una niña, no imagino lo que será para ti._

_-Deja que yo me preocupe por eso.-dijo Grachi.-Tu solo dime mi horario de entrenamiento y los nombres de las personas que me pueden ayudar y deja que yo me preocupe por lo demás. _

_-Eres un genio, no se te va a pedir que hagas nada puramente físico, con tus conocimientos y habilidades es mas que suficiente.-dijo John.-Dime, ¿porque quieres que te entrene?_

_-Precisamente por eso es por lo que quiero hacerlo, en el ultimo caso en el que trabaje, me dejaron en la comisaria por que no podían permitir que me hicieran daño, por que piensan que no puedo defenderme.-dijo Grachi.-No me gusta que me cataloguen como un genio, no quiero ser la pobre chica que tienen que defender, la que no puede defenderse sola, la chica que siempre será una victima y nunca será quien detenga a un criminal._

_-Tú detienes criminales.-dijo John.-Llevas medio año en FBI y ya haz atrapado a más de dos docenas._

_-La industria de la policía es difícil.-dijo Grachi.-Para los hombres, las mujeres no pueden ser policías por que no pueden derribar a un tipo que pesa y mide lo doble que ella. Cuando lo hace, dicen que el hombre les ayudo o que estaba distraído. No voy a ser parte de ese porcentaje, voy a estar en el nivel físico que un hombre, voy a aprender a pelear con o sin tu ayuda._

_-¿Haces todo esto para demostrar que puedes pelear y hacer las cosas que hacen los hombre?-pregunto John._

_-Lo hago para no ser una victima, para no puedan decir que soy débil, para que no puedan decir que no puedo enfrentarme a un asesino en serie.-dijo Grachi.- ¿Vas a ayudarme o no?_

_-¿Tengo alguna alternativa?-pregunto John.-Si no te ayudo buscaras a alguien que lo haga por mi, prefiero entrenarte yo a que vallas con otro._

_-Gracias.-dijo Grachi.- ¿Cuándo empiezo?_

-Dra. Reíd!-dijo el hombre devolviéndola a la realidad.-Responda la pregunta.

-Quería ser un agente completo, un agente federal en toda la palabra, desde hacer resolver un caso hasta derribar a un sospechoso y correr atrás de ellos.-dijo Grachi-Debido a que mi padre me metió a ballet y a gimnasia desde que di mi primer paso, pude aprender mejor las artes marciales, fue mas sencillo debido a que ya llevaba gran parte de las agilidades que corresponden.

-Su expediente dice que es la mejor agente que el gobierno tiene.-dijo el.-Ha a atrapado a cientos de criminales y es una excelente agente en cubierto. Sus habilidades, físicas y mentales, la han llevado a trabajar con la Interpol y la CIA, sus excelentes dotes de actriz la han llevado a trabajar en cubierto en varios países, y no por que el FBI la envíe, ellos la solicitan, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ha participado en todas esos casos?

-Por la misma razón por la que entre al FBI a los 8 años.-dijo Grachi.-Si puedo atrapar a un asesino, lo quiero hacer, yo participo, atrapo al asesino y decenas de vidas se salvan por eso, ese es mi trabajo, salvar vidas.

-Usted trabajo en el caso Doyle, en Rusia, usted debe de saber como fue todo, ¿verdad?-pregunto el

-No, en realidad yo solo participe en el caso para intentar averiguar algo mas sobre Ian.-dijo Grachi.-La mayoría de las cosas no se saben por lo que decimos, si no por como actuamos. Yo fui enviada con la familia Doyle, para averiguar todo lo posible del pasado de Ian, averiguar que lo llevo a convertirse en quien es, que secretos escondía, mi contacto con Ian era poco, la agente Prentiss fue enviada a atrapar a Ian, no yo.

-¿Y como fue que Ian Doyle no intento ir por usted?-pregunto el.-Usted también tuvo un poco de culpa, en sentido de que usted ayudo a atraparlo.

-Mi contacto con Ian, fue mínimo.-dijo ella.-Las únicas veces que me estuve frente a frente con el con contadas, a quien él supo que estuvo relacionado con su detención fue la agente Prentiss, de mi nunca lo supo, o al menos nunca pensó que yo tuviera mucho que ver con eso.

-Muy bien.-dijo el.-Ya que hemos tocado ese tema, empecemos con las preguntas que realmente nos interesan, ¿Cómo reacciono el equipo ante la noticia de que los estaban analizando?

-Como reaccionaria cualquier persona.-dijo ella.-Se enojaron, se molestaron.

-¿Y que hizo usted?-pregunto el.- ¿Cómo logro convencerlos de que no lo hacia por molestarlos, que los ayudaba?

-Me disculpe.-dijo Grachi.-Hable con ellos, o al menos trate de hablar con ellos.

-¿Y que paso? ¿Logro convencerlos de que lo hacia para ayudarlos?-pregunto el hombre.

-No entiendo en que sentido importa eso, no se en que sentido esta relacionado con lo que venimos a tratar aqui.-dijo ella.-Venimos a tratar el estado psicológico del equipo, y como esta afectando esto a su trabajo.

-Importa, por que usted es un miembro del equipo.-dijo el.-Es la segunda vez que un miembro del equipo, como decirlo, juega con sus cabezas, por eso importa.

_Todos ya estaban en el comedor cuando Spencer bajo a desayunar, los niños ya habían terminado su desayuno y estaban jugando en el sótano, en lo que los mayores desayunaban…_

_-Buenos días.-saludo Morgan a Spencer.- ¿Te quedaste dormido?, son más de las 10 de la mañana._

_-Buenos días.-dijo Spencer haciendo caso omiso a la pregunta de su amigo, ni el ni Grachi habían dormido lo suficiente, las pesadillas de Grachi hicieron que estuvieran despiertos la mayor parte de la noche.- ¿Qué hay de desayunar?_

_-Esta en la cocina.-dijo Mary.-Iré a por dos platos más._

_-Gracias.-dijo Spencer sentándose._

_-¿Dónde esta Grachi?-pregunto Mina._

_-Esta haciendo algo, en seguida baja.-dijo el._

_-¿Cómo esta?-pregunto Mina._

_-Bien, en lo que cabe esperar, pero las pesadillas fueron difíciles.-dijo Spencer._

_-¿Crees que se recuperara?-pregunto Mina._

_-Tiene una razón para hacerlo, pero no lo se.-dijo el sonriendo.-Anoche no se comporto como debía comportarse, dijo cosas que no debía decir, eso la esta atormentando._

_-Eso debió pensarlo anoche.-dijo Hotch.-Ya es muy tarde no te parece._

_-Solo digo lo que pasa.-dijo Spencer.-No sé que vaya a pasar, pero te aseguro que esta arrepentida._

_-Siempre se arrepiente y siempre lo vuelve a hacer.-dijo Hotch._

_-Sabes, quizá estuvo bien que te dijera tus verdades.-dijo Spencer.-Haley solía decir que, solo había una persona que te decía tus defectos y te decía tus verdades a la cara, y esa era Bella, lo demás no lo hacen por el miedo que inspiras._

_-Eso no es cierto.-dijo Hotch.-Todos me dicen algo si me estoy mal._

_-Y solo respondes con una mirada asesina.-dijo Dave.-Hotch, es cierto, la única que se ha atrevido a decirte todo a pesar del daño que te haga o de lo enfadado que te puedas poner, es Grachi, nadie se atreve a desafiarte, solo ella._

_-Como sea.-dijo Hotch al ver entrar a su hermana._

_-Hey, al fin bajas.-dijo Kevin.- ¿Porque…?_

_-Espera, necesito tomarme una pastilla, en seguida regreso y contesto todo lo que quieras.-dijo Grachi entrando a la cocina._

_-Ok, eso fue extraño.-dijo Kevin.- ¿Pastilla de que?_

_-Para el dolor.-dijo Spencer.-Se la toma de vez en cuando para el dolor de la espalda, pero ahora también se la toma para la mano._

_-Reíd, cuando Foyet la torturo, ¿Qué le paso?-pregunto Emily.-Se que no me corresponde saber, pero, ¿que le hizo para estar 2 semanas en coma?_

_-Los golpes que recibió crearon heridas internas.-dijo el.-Los doctores pensaron que era mejor someterla a coma, pero al final no fue necesario, su cerebro reacciono y de algún modo quedo en coma, durante el coma la mayoría de la heridas internas y externas sanaron, pero lo peor vino cuando despertó, Haley estaba muerta y ella varada en una silla de ruedas._

_-¿Silla de ruedas?-pregunto Emily._

_-La herida de la espalda, alcanzo a tocar la columna, la herida la dejaría paralitica temporalmente.-dijo Spencer.-Se suponía que aparte del tiempo que estuvo en el hospital, que fue como un mes, iba a estar 3 meses en silla de ruedas mas 2 meses en recuperación, pero ella solo estuvo 2 meses en silla de ruedas y 1 mes de recuperación..._

_-¿Estuvo un mes en el hospital?-pregunto JJ.- ¿Por qué? ¿Las heridas no sanaron bien o que?_

_-No precisamente.-dijo Spencer.- ¿Se acuerdan del doctor, James Prince, el medico de mi madre?_

_-Si.-dijo Morgan.-Fue quien nos ayudo con el caso, ¿verdad?_

_-Si, él fue su medico.-dijo Spencer._

_-¿Para que le pondrían un psiquiatra?-pregunto Dave.- ¿Era su psiquiatra? Ella no va con psiquiatras ni con psicólogos._

_-Es un buen psiquiatra.-dijo Grachi entrando seguida por Mary con los platos de la comida._

_-Debió ser bueno para mantenerte en una sola habitación.-dijo Dave._

_-Era una habitación cerrada.-dijo Grachi.-Estuve internada en el psiquiátrico cerca de 2 semanas, nada mas me dejaban salir al patio para estar con los gemelos, ni siquiera me dejaban estar con Diana._

_-Oh.-dijo Dave.- ¿Por qué necesitaste un psiquiatra?_

_-Bueno, digamos que perdí un poco los cabales.-dijo Grachi riendo.-Y me culpaba por la muerte de Haley, probablemente si no hubiera tenido a los gemelos, me hubiera suicidado, me sentía culpable, que si hubiera reaccionado de otra manera, hubiera detenido a Foyet y a Taylor y Haley estaría viva._

_-Eran dos contra uno, no podías hacer nada.-dijo Emily._

_-Fue lo que me día y me dijeron.-dijo Grachi.-Pero sabia que era mentira, si podía haber hecho algo, me he enfrentado a tres o cuatro tipos a la vez y herida, no he salido vencedora, pero al menos he podido evitar que hagan alguna estupidez, al menos hasta que llegan los demás y los arrestan._

_-Lo que dijiste en el muelle.-dijo JJ.- ¿Cómo te envió los videos de todo lo que hizo Foyet, si no los había?_

_-Los grababan, ponían micro cámaras en los lugares exactos, Taylor sabe manejar todo tipo de tecnología.-dijo Grachi.-Acomodaba las cámaras y después del ataque y que limpiaran todo iba por ellas._

_-¿Esta todo?-pregunto JJ.- ¿Todo lo que Haley dijo?_

_-Lo que Haley dijo, lo que dijo Hotch, lo que dijo e hizo Foyet, todo.-dijo Grachi.-Pero antes de continuar con el tema, quiero pedirles una disculpa por lo de anoche, no debí haber dicho lo que dije y mucho menos utilizar lo que se de ustedes con su comportamiento, para molestarles._

_-Este bien.-dijo Morgan.-Y creo que hablo por todos, cuando digo que quizá nosotros debimos reaccionar de otra manera, debimos dejar que explicaras tus razones y ya después molestarnos._

_-Si, es cierto.-lo apoyo JJ.-Aunque debiste habérnoslo dicho, estas ayúdanos, estas salvando nuestro empleo y creo que debemos agradecerte._

_-Si, como sea.-dijo Grachi.-Pero de todos modos, no debí actuar como actué anoche, me podría excusar en que estaba en shock, pero no es cierto, sabia completamente lo que decía, y lo siento._

_-Puedes guardarte tu disculpa.-dijo Hotch.-Al menos de mi parte, no habrá aceptación._

_-Hotch, por favor.-dijo Grachi.-Se que lo que dije te hirió, sé que no debí haberlo dicho, pero explote, tenia muchas cosas en la cabeza y tu hiciste que me estallara, no debiste presionarme._

_-¿Ahora yo soy el de la culpa?-pregunto el._

_-No estoy diciendo eso.-dijo Grachi.-Estoy diciendo que, te iba explicar todo lo que Foyet había hecho, solo que no podía hacerlo, no podía permitir que te sintiera mas culpable de lo que ya te sientes, te conozco sé que te sientes culpable por la muerte de Haley, no quería que te sintieras culpable por que Foyet casi me deja paralitica. Te lo iba decir todo, anoche yo necesitada descansar o al menos tratar de descansar, no debiste presionarme por que te dijera la verdad, sé que no tengo derecho a pedirles que me perdonen, sobre todo a ti, pero lo hago, si no lo quieres hacer, lo acepto._

_-Que bien que lo aceptas, por que no lo hare.-dijo Hotch.-Simplemente hagamos de cuenta, que no nos conocemos, hablaremos por que trabajamos juntos, pero no esperes que me comporte como antes, por que lo que dije cuando llegamos, es cierto, no te conozco y viendo todo lo que haz dicho y haz hecho, no te quiero conocer._

_-Te puedo hacer una pregunta.-dijo Grachi.- ¿Por qué estas molesto? ¿Por qué lo dije o por que es verdad?_

_-No nos conocemos, recuérdalo.-dijo Hotch dando por terminada la conversación y saliendo del comedor._

_-Hablare con el.-dijo Dave poniéndose de pie._

_-No vale la pena, deja que se le pase el coraje.-dijo Grachi.-Solo así va a hablar con alguien, pero creo que la mas indicada para hablar con él es Emily._

_-¿Por qué yo?-pregunto Emily.- ¿En serio crees que lo que dijiste anoche es cierto? _

_-Sé que es cierto, si te quieres mentir adelante.-dijo Grachi.-Pero lo mismo que le pregunte a Hotch te pregunto a ti, ¿estas molesta? ¿Estas molesta por lo que dije o por que era cierto? Mmmm._

_-¿Qué?-pregunto Mina._

_-Cuando Hotch decidió casarse con Haley, le dije que esperar.-dijo Grachi.-Que esperara al menos un tiempo para conocer a alguien mas y ver que sus sentimientos hacia Haley eran lo suficientemente fuertes para un matrimonio, él me dijo que estaba decidido, que amaba a Haley y que estaba enamorado de ella._

_-¿Y?-pregunto Mina sin comprender._

_-Que cuando conoció a Emily, se pregunto si no se había adelantado al casarse con Haley.-dijo Grachi.-Extraña coincidencia, pero lo bueno es que no sienten nada el uno por el otro._

_-Es suficiente.-dijo Emily.-Iré a hablar con Hotch._

_-Sabes que solo conseguirás que Emily también te deje de hablar si sigues con eso, ¿verdad?-pregunto Mina._

_-Hice una promesa, y tengo intención de cumplirla.-dijo Grachi.-Solo necesito un poco de tiempo y una ayuda celestial, y Emily, se convertirá en Emily Hotchner._

_-Claro.-dijo Mina._

_-¿Quieres apostar?-pregunto Grachi riendo_

-No sabría decirle.-dijo Grachi-Todas las personas reaccionan de manera diferente, al final tienen el mismo comportamiento, pero su reacción es siempre diferente.

-Muy bien, entonces cataloguemos como se sintió cada uno de sus compañeros por separado.-dijo el hombre.-La agente Prentiss, ¿Qué me puede decir de ella? El tiempo que estuvo con ellos, que los estuvo analizando y de más, ¿Qué descubrió?

-Que es una gran agente, se lleva bien con el equipo, le preocupan los miembros restantes del equipo y ella a ellos.-dijo la pelirroja.-Miren, si quieren separar al equipo, nada de lo que yo diga o haga, va a cambiar su decisión, por que seamos francos ustedes me mandaron a que hiciera esto, para que les diera un motivo para despedirlos. El equipo, mas que ser compañeros de trabajo, son una familia, una familia que como cualquier otra tiene problemas, ninguna familia es perfecta, si una familia fuera perfecta, dejaría de ser familia.

-No estamos para que nos diga eso.-dijo el.-Estamos aquí para que usted nos diga que ha estado pasando en el equipo, como ha afectado esto al equipo, y una vez que nos de eso, nosotros decidiremos lo que es mejor, ¿entendido?

-Si, señor.-dijo Grachi.

-Nos tomaremos un descanso de 15 minutos.-dijo el hombre.-Regresamos y continuamos.

-Fantástico.-dijo ella poniéndose de pie y tomando sus cosas para salir apresuradamente de la sala.

+*+*+*+*SSR&JIR+*+*+*+*AC&EGH+*+*+*+*DA&TEM+*+*+*+*WT&JAL+*+*+*+*

En el hospital, todo el equipo estaba sentado en la sala de espera, García había llevado su laptop y jugaba con ella, JJ, Emily y Reíd jugaban cartas, Hotch y Dave practicaban, todo pasaba con tranquilidad, Morgan estaba adentro con Tamina, ya casi era hora, por lo que solo esperaban que el saliera a avisarles que había pasado…

-Ok.-dijo García poniéndose de pie.-Esto es oficialmente, aburrido.

-Tranquila, Morgan ya no tarda en salir a avisarnos que Kanny ha nacido.-dijo Emily.-Solo que tener un hijo es tardado.

-Lo se.-dijo García.-Es por eso que por lo pronto, no voy a tener hijos.

-Todos dicen lo mismo.-dijo Reíd.-Esta comprobado que muchas personas dicen que nunca van a tener hijos, y terminan teniéndolos.

-Reíd, nadie lo pregunto.-dijo García haciendo reír a todos sus compañeros.

-Yo solo decía.-dijo el.

-¿Aarón?-pregunto una morena acercándose a ellos.

-Beth.-dijo Hotch poniéndose de pie para saludarla con un ligero beso en los labios.- ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? Pensé que hoy era tu día libre, por eso no te llame.

-Lo es, pero una amiga me pidió de favor que la cubriera.-dijo ella.- ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?

-Un miembro de mi equipo va a ser padre y estamos aquí esperando.-dijo el.

-Disculpen, no quiero interrumpir, pero Hotch no nos presento.-dijo Dave.-David Rossi.

-Hola, soy Beth Clammons.-dijo ella estrechando su mano.

-Beth, ellos son, Jennifer Jareau, Penélope García, Dr. Spencer Reíd y Emily Prentiss.-dijo Hotch presentándole al resto del equipo.-Chicos, ella es Beth Clammons, mi novia.

-Un placer.-dijo JJ sorprendida.- ¿Trabajas aquí?

-Si, soy pediatra.-dijo Beth.-Un placer conocerlos a todos, ¿todos son del FBI?

-Si.-dijo JJ.-Hotch es nuestro jefe.

-Que bien.-dijo Beth-Entonces, tu amigo, va a tener un hijo, tal vez pueda averiguar algo, ¿Cómo se llama?

-La madre es Tamina Prentiss.-dijo Hotch.-Te agradeceríamos si averiguas algo.

-Claro, ¿sabes como le podrán al bebe?-pregunto ella.

-Catherine Penelope Morgan.-dido Hotch.

-Ok, investigare y les traeré la información.-dijo ella.-Los veo en un momento.

-Ok, gracias.-dijo Hotch.

-Wow, ¿tu novia? ¿Va en serio?-pregunto Dave.

-Si, he decidido que quizá es hora de tener una relación seria.-dijo Hotch mirando de reojo a Emily para ver su reacción.

-Que bien, te felicito.-dijo Dave dándole una palmada en la espalda.

-¿Puedes contestar ese teléfono?-pregunto Emily a Reíd, cuando el teléfono sonó por segunda vez.

-Eso es lo que iba a hacer.-dijo el poniéndose de pie y alejándose de ellos.-Reíd.

-_Hola.-dijo Grachi.- ¿Cómo va todo? ¿Ya ha nacido?_

-Aun no sabemos.-dijo el.- ¿Cómo sabes que estamos en el hospital?

_-Derek y Tamina me enviaron un mensaje.-dijo ella.-Lo acabo de ver, así que decidí llamar para ver como va todo._

-Bien, ¿Cómo va todo por allá?-pregunto el.

_-No lo se, creo que bien, pero no puedo garantizar nada.-dijo ella.-Entonces, ¿que han hecho?_

-Nada en realidad.-dijo el.-Pero conocimos a Beth, la novia de Hotch.

_-Wow, ¿novia? ¿La presento como su novia? Suena serio.-pregunto Grachi.- ¿Qué hace ella en el hospital?_

-Al parecer es pediatra, trabaja aquí.-dijo el.-Me parece que tus suposiciones de que Hotch y Emily se casaría son incorrectas.

_-Cariño, no te preocupes, ellos dos se casaran, solo falta un poco de tiempo.-dijo ella-Entonces cuéntame de Beth, ¿es guapa? _

-Bueno, en realidad si me lo preguntas diría que se parece a Emily.-dijo Spencer.-Ambas son morenas y tienen un atractivo físico similar, la única diferencia es que Emily es agente del FBI y Beth es medico.

_-Interesante.-dijo ella.- ¿Cómo reacciono Emily cuando la presento?_

-No lo se.-dijo Spencer.-Nos la acaba de presentar, tú has llamado y no he podido verla, pero en lo poco que estuvimos con ella, Emily se mantuvo en silencio.

_-Genial.-dijo ella.-Solo falta un poco de tiempo y podre poner en práctica mi plan._

-¿De que plan estas hablando?-pregunto el-Sabes que, olvídalo, no quiero saber nada.

_-No te preocupes, no los pondré en peligro.-dijo Grachi.-Y si lo sabrás, por que tu me vas a ayudar._

-Bien.-dijo el.-Entonces, ¿Cómo pudiste comunicarte? ¿Haz terminado?

_-No, tomamos un descanso de 15 minutos, algo me dice que esto solo esta comenzando.-dijo ella.-Espero terminar pronto, en cuanto termine iré al hospital._

-Genial, entonces aqui te esperamos.-dijo el.

_-Si, te llamo luego, cuando todo esto termine.-dijo ella._

-Espera, creo que ya nació, ha salido Morgan.-dijo el acercándose a donde estaban sus compañeros.-Espera un minuto en la línea.

_-Claro.-dijo ella._

-¿Ha nacido?-pregunto el a Morgan.

-Si, me he convertido en padre de una preciosa niña.-dijo Morgan.-Ha pesado 3 kilos 300 gramos, y ha medido 47 centímetros.

-Eso es fantástico.-dijo Reíd abrazándolo.

-¿Cuándo podremos pasar a verla?-pregunto JJ.

-En un par de minutos, la pediatra la va a revisar y van a pasar a Mina a su habitación y ya después podrán pasar.-dijo Morgan.

-¿Haz oído eso?-pregunto Reíd al teléfono.

_-Si, es fantástico.-dijo Grachi.-Felicita a los dos y dale un beso a Kanny de mi parte y diles que tratare de llegar lo más pronto posible, esto esta un poco duro._

-Claro.-dijo el.-Llámame en cuanto salgas.

_-Ok, es un hecho.-dijo ella.-Nos vemos mas tarde._

-Adiós.-dijo el cortando el teléfono.

-¿Cómo va todo por allá?-pregunto Dave.

-Aun no termina.-dijo Reíd.-Y creo que apenas van a comenzar.

-Lo bueno es que no es la primera vez que Grachi se enfrenta a ellos.-dijo Hotch.-Eso nos servirá de ayuda.

-¿No es la primera vez?-pregunto JJ.- ¿Cuántas ha ido?

-Tres o cuatro.-dijo Hotch.-La verdad no lo se.

-8 veces.-dijo Spencer.-Esta es la octava y la segunda que por algo que ella no hizo.

-¿8 veces?-pregunto JJ.- ¿Por qué ha ido tantas veces?

-No le gusta respetar las reglas.-dijo Reíd.-En realidad si lo preguntas es todo lo opuesto a Hotch, no le importa perder su empleo por salvar una vida, no le importa romper reglas.

-No se por qué no me sorprende.-dijo Emily.- Recuerdo que mi madre no la toleraba, mi padre la adoraba pero mi madre no.

-La política, otro de los aspectos menos importantes en la vida de Bella.-dijo Spencer.-Sabe todo acerca de ella, pero le importa un reverendo comino.

-Solo esperemos que sepa salir limpia como las otras veces.-dijo Morgan.-De eso depende nuestro empleo.

-Lo hará.-dijo Dave.-Tengo hambre, ¿Por qué no vamos a comer?

-Claro.-dijo JJ tomando su bolsa.

-Yo me quedare.-dijo Morgan.-No tengo mucha hambre en realidad.

-¿Te traemos algo?-pregunto García.

-No, estaré bien, preciosa.-dijo el.-Solo coman ustedes y cuando regresen conocerán a Kanny.

-Ok, regresamos en unos minutos.-dijo Hotch dándole una palmada en la espalda.

-Reíd, espera.-dijo Morgan evitando que su amigo se fuera.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto el.

-Tamina y yo hemos hablado, y hemos tomado una decisión.-dijo Morgan.-Queremos que tu y Grachi sean los padrinos de Kanny, queremos que si nos llega a pasar algo, ella se valla con ustedes, estoy seguro de que le ira bien con ustedes, así que te quería preguntar si aceptas.

-Claro.-dijo Spencer.-Y estoy seguro de que Bella también aceptara.

-Si, solo que Mina se lo quiere preguntar.-dijo Morgan.-Así que…

-No te preocupes, no le diré nada.-dijo Spencer caminando hacia la salida.-Y Morgan, gracias.

-Cuando gustes.-dijo Morgan sonriendo antes de dirigirse hacia el otro lado del hospital.

+*+*+*+*SSR&JIR+*+*+*+*AC&EGH+*+*+*+*DA&TEM+*+*+*+*WT&JAL+*+*+*+*

-Dra. Reíd, ¿esta lista para continuar?-pregunto el hombre.

-Si.-dijo Grachi.-Ya que estamos en esto, hagámoslo.

-Muy bien, empecemos-dijo el hombre.- ¿Cómo se encuentra la relación del equipo después de que usted confeso?

-Bastante bien, en realidad, mucho mejor de lo yo esperaba.-dijo Grachi.-Todos reaccionaron bastante bien, todos entendieron, estamos bien.

-Quiero que esto quede claro.-dijo el hombre.-Si usted solo esta diciendo que esta bien, cuando en realidad todo esta mal, le aseguro que será despedida no solo por mentirosa, si no por permitir que un equipo que puede resultar ser un problema este unido.

-Señor, con todo respeto.-dio ella.-Cuando me uní al FBI y entre a varios ejercicios al ejercito, prometí que protegería a mi nación, ya sea de enemigos externos como de enemigos internos. Si el equipo resultara ser una amenaza yo misma le diría que los despidieran, pero no lo son, el equipo no es una amenaza, saben separar sus problemas personales a sus problemas oficiales, no dejan que los problemas que tienen entre ellos interfieran en su relación profesional.

-Yo no pregunte acerca de sus relaciones profesionales y personales.-dijo el.-Yo pregunte acerca de que si compendia lo que le iba a pasar si nos trataba de engañar.

-Lo comprendo, pero estoy haciendo lo que vine a hacer.-dijo Grachi.-Voy a darles un reporte de lo que les ha afectado la decisión del agente Hotchner.

-Entonces hágalo y quizá acabemos con esto mas pronto.-dijo el hombre.

-Hace cerca de 9 meses, el agente Hotchner tomo una decisión que no solo lo implicaba a él, si no implicaba a todo el equipo, la única que supo la verdad, fue la agente Jareau-dijo ella.-EL equipo, trabajo bien, pero cuando todo se descubrió sufrieron un fuerte shock, la persona a la que ellos creían muerta, estaba viva, a las dos personas que no los consideraban sus compañeros de trabajo si que era sus amigos, les habían mentido, la confianza del equipo se tambaleo, pero lograron anivelarla después de saber las razones, sin embargo un hecho como esos deja marcas, marcas que son difíciles de quitar, no imposibles pero si difíciles, mi trabajo constituyo en saber que tan profundo era el problemas.

-¿Y lo supo?-pregunto el.

-Si, la confianza que se perdió va a tardar en recuperarse completamente, pero poco a poco las cosas han vuelto a ponerse en su lugar.-dijo ella.-El equipo funciona como una familia, se pelean como una familia y arreglan los problemas como una familia, juntos.

-Si, eso ya lo dijo.-dijo el hombre.

-Entonces déjeme terminar.-dijo Grachi.-Aarón Hotchner, es el líder, es la persona que les ayuda, que esta para ellos, se podría decir que es quien tiene el papel de padre para el equipo, quien los guía y quien intenta hacer lo mejor para todos. David Rossi en determinado momento, seria como el abuelo, la voz de conciencia, la voz de la experiencia, es el segundo al mando, toma decisiones cuando Aarón no esta, es otro de los pilares de la familia. Emily Prentiss, vendría ocupando el lugar de la madre, se preocupa por ellos, trata de ayudarles en sus problemas, si necesitan algo y ella puede dárselos o conseguírselos, lo hace. Derek Morgan, Jennifer Jareau, Spencer Reíd y Penélope García, vendrían ocupando el lugar de los hijos. Derek es el mayor, quien le gasta bromas a todo el mundo, el que trata de mantenerse al margen, algo típico en los hermanos mayores, se mantienen al margen, pero siempre que sus padres o sus hermanos o cualquier miembro de su familia lo ocupen, ahí va a estar. Jennifer y Penélope son las hermanas de en medio, Jennifer es la chica que siempre trata de que todo este en convivencia, todos entiendan a todos, trata de que se vean los punto de vista de todo, trata que nadie se quede al margen. Penélope es la comodín del equipo, ella se propia decir que funciona como el pegamento, ella trata de que todos se mantengan unidos, es la que intercede cuando hay algún problema, es quien ayuda a sus padres a que todo marche con perfecto orden. Spencer es el típico hermano menor, todos tratan de protegerlo aunque no lo necesite, su alto coeficiente intelectual y su carácter, hacen que no entienda muchas cosas y los demás tengan que explicárselo, pero supongo que para eso son los hermanos menores, para no comprender y que los demás tengan que explicarlo. Supongo que a grandes rasgos es como funciona el equipo.

-¿Y usted que parte tiene en el equipo?-pregunto el.

-¿Yo? No lo se, supongo que nunca lo había considerado.-dijo ella.-Supongo que mi papel es el de la prima molesta, saco a todos de sus casillas, les digo sus verdades y me meto en sus vidas, todos me quieren, pero supongo que en determinado momento me tienen miedo, tienen miedo de lo que pueda llegar a ser para que ellos entiendan.

-Interesante.-dijo el hombre.- ¿Cómo reacciono el agente Morgan ante la noticia de que estaba viva la agente Prentiss? A él fue a quien prácticamente vio morir a la agente Prentiss.

-No lo se, bueno, si lo se, pero no se lo voy a decir.-dijo ella.-Solo quiero decir algo mas, lo repito, nada de lo que yo diga va a ser que ustedes cambien de opinión, si ustedes tomaron la decisión de despedirlos, lo harán, nada los hará cambiar de opinión. Solo les quiero hacer una pregunta, y mas que respondérmela a mí, respóndanselas ustedes mismos, ¿Cómo se sentirían si su hija, su hermana o cualquier miembro de su familia fuera arrancada de su lado y después de un tiempo volvieran a su lado? Respóndanselos con sinceridad y sabrán como se siente el equipo.

-No estamos aquí para analizarnos a nosotros, estamos aquí para analizar a su equipo.-dijo el.- ¿Va a responder las preguntas o…?

-Hace años, un caso de pedófilo, mantenía niñas para abusar de ellas, la edad de las niñas variaban, desde los 7 años, hasta los 15 años.-dijo la pelirroja interrumpiéndolo.-Para atraparlo me metí al sequito que cuidaba a las niñas, vi como cuando iba a tomar una, se paseaba frente a ellas, las miraba detenidamente y después seleccionaba a la que usaría esa vez, no podía hacer nada, si lo hacia, se acabaría todo, me descubriría y él iba a huir, lo único que podía hacer era por las noches abrazarlas y decirles que pronto acabaría todo y volverían a casa. Un día uno de sus hombres le llevo a una bebe, tenia 3 años, cuando como la miraba, no pude mas, me interpuse entre el y la niña, le dije que solo la tocaría a ella o a cualquier otra niña por encima de mi cadáver, el me empujo, me golpeo, pero nunca me quite, me puse enfrente de las niñas y no me moví de ahí, me empezó a defenderme como podía, fue la primera gran paliza que me dieron. Cuando todo había acabado, lo arrestaron, las niñas regresaron a casa, ver el rostro de sus padres cuando las tomaron en brazos, ver su sonrisa, fue lo único que necesite para saber que todo estaría bien, fui al hospital para que curan los golpes, no fui, me llevaron a rastras, la esposa de mi hermano, fue a visitarme y me hizo una pregunta, _"¿Por lo hiciste? ¿Por qué arriesgaste tu vida para salvar a la de las chicas?" _ No supe que responder, así que le respondí que solo estaba haciendo mi trabajo, mi trabajo no consistía en ser quien atrapa criminales, mi trabajo consistía en defender a las personas.

-¿Eso que tiene que ver con el punto de este encuentro?-pregunto el.

-Ahora sé que debería haber respondido, ahora se por qué lo hizo.-dijo Grachi.-Lo hice, por el simple hecho de que no hay nadie que nos pueda obligar a ser cosas que nosotros no queramos. Ella tenia tres años, el trauma que seguramente vivió al ser arrancada de los brazos de sus padre, el miedo que ella sintió, el miedo y la impotencia que sus padres sentían al saber que había probabilidades de que su bebe no volviera a casa, en ese momento lo único que pensé es que nadie debe sufrir eso. Nadie debería sentir el dolor, la impotencia ni el miedo de que alguien de tu familia, este en peligro, que la hayan secuestrado y no sepas que va a pasar con ella. Ahora tengo dos hijos, y sé que no me gustaría que mi hija se encontrara en esa situación, no sé que haría si yo me encontrara en esa situación.

-Se lo vuelvo a preguntar, ¿Qué tiene que ver esto en el motivo de esta reunión?-pregunto el.

_-¿Eres estúpida? ¿O que?-dijo Strauss mirando a la niña de 13 años, que Grachi era en ese momento.- ¿Cómo pudiste cometer un error tan estúpido? Pusiste en peligro no solo la vida de tu hermano, si no la vida del rehén._

_-¿Qué te importa mas? ¿Qué haya puesto la vida de mi hermano en peligro? ¿O la vida de Sandra, la hija de políticos?-pregunto Grachi sin dejarse intimidar.-Veo que es la segunda opción. No te preocupes, ella esta a salvo y creo que tu amistad con los embajadores, no se vera afectada._

_-¿Te pusiste a pensar en las consecuencias? ¿O solo actuaste para demostrar lo que puedes hacer?-pregunto Strauss._

_-No lo se, quizá solo lo hice para molestar.-dijo Grachi.-Probablemente si no hubieras estado presionando no lo hubiera hecho,_

_-Ahora yo tengo la culpa.-dijo la rubia.- ¿Sabes lo impórtate que es la política en esto?_

_-Si, lo se.-dijo Grachi.-Creme, lo se, pero me interesa un reverendo comino, a mi no me importa la política, me importa salvar vidas._

_-Erín, déjame hablar con Grachi.-dijo Tobías London entrando a la habitación antes de que ella pudiera decir algo.-Ahora._

_-Si, señor.-dijo Stress.-Esto no ha acabado, Hotchner._

_-Que miedo.-dijo Grachi._

_-Insolente.-dijo la rubia._

_-Bruja.-dijo la pelirroja._

_-Erín, solo vete.-dijo London.-Quiero hablar a solas con ella._

_-Si señor.-dijo ella saliendo de la oficina._

_-Bien, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?-pregunto el._

_-¿Por qué hice que?-pregunto ella._

_-Echarte la culpa.-dijo London.-Grachi, te conozco, llevas casi 5 años trabajando aquí, sé que tú no cometerías un error tan estúpido._

_-Siempre hay una primera vez para todo.-dijo ella.-Espera lo inesperado._

_-Quiero la verdad.-dijo el.-Si no me la dices, voy a decirle a todo el mundo lo que yo creo que paso y no vas a ser tu quien pague las consecuencias._

_-No, no metas a Hotch en esto, yo cometí el error, no el.-dijo Grachi rápidamente._

_-Claro, y yo soy un imbécil.-dijo el._

_-Bueno, eso no lo se.-dijo ella riendo._

_-Grachi, tienes una oportunidad.-dijo el.-Si no me dices lo que realmente paso, me veré en la obligación de suspender a tu hermano hasta que se arregle todo, y sabes que llegare al fondo de todo._

_-Bien, te diré la verdad, si dejas a Hotch fuera de esto, si me castigas a mi no a el.-dijo ella._

_-Ok, empieza a contar.-dijo el._

_-Sabes como es Strauss, empezó a presionar y Hotch se harto e intento salvar a la chica, yo llegue para detenerlo, pero en ese momento uno de los tipos nos vio y nos atacó, Hotch recibió un golpe en la cabeza que lo dejo inconsciente, y yo fui llevada a donde estaba el líder.-dijo ella.-Hablamos y después simplemente paso todo, logre sacar a la chica de ahí y después simplemente todo exploto._

_-¿Por qué dijiste que fue al contrario?-pregunto el._

_-Por que esto solo seria un bache en mi carrera.-dijo Grachi.-Yo llevo casi 5 años aquí, me castigarían, me suspenderían o me sacarían del campo por un tipo. Pero Hotch ni siquiera un año ha estado, esto significaría el final de su carrera, una carrera que ni siquiera ha empezado._

_-Esta vez lo dejare pasar, pero no voy a permitir que cubras otra vez a tu hermano.-dijo el._

_-Mira, él es todo lo que yo no soy, respeta las reglas y mas.-dijo ella.-Cometió un error, todos lo hacemos, sé que no lo volverá hacer, solo necesita poder demostrarlo. _

_-Pasaras el resto del mes y 5 meses mas fuera del campo, y pedirás disculpas a los padres de la chica por haber puesto en peligro a su hija.-dijo el._

_-¿Qué? Mira lo del campo te lo paso, pero, ¿la disculpa?-pregunto Grachi.-Le salve la vida a su hija, deben estas agradecido._

_-Lo harás, a menos que quieras que sea tu hermano quien lo haga y pague todo.-dijo London._

_-Bien.-dijo Grachi poniéndose de pie.- ¿Me puedo retirar?_

_-Si, te llamare para la disculpa.-dijo London._

-Que cuando una persona ve que su familia corre peligro, se vuelve un poco, no encuentro la palabra, se vuelve un poco idiota.-dijo ella.-Nadie quiere ver a su familia sufrir y puede llegar a ser cosas sin pensar, cosas estúpidas.

-¿Qué tiene que ver esto en el motivo de esta reunión?-pregunto el.-No me interesa lo que haga pasado en su vida, me interesa el equipo, así que responda la pregunta.

-El agente Hotchner, hizo lo que debía hacer para proteger a su familia, no lo estoy defendiendo ni nada por el estilo, simplemente estoy diciendo que yo hubiera hecho lo mismo.-dijo Grachi.-Y estoy segura que el, si se viera nuevamente en la misma solución, lo haría nuevamente.

-¿Y que hay del daño psicológico que causa?-pregunto el.

-¿Qué hay del daño psicológico que causa que un asesino en serie este atormentando a tu familia?-pregunto Grachi.-Estoy segura de que cada uno de ustedes lo haría, no importa lo que tengan que hacer, harían hasta lo impensable para mantener a salvo a su familia, es lo que él ha hecho, mantener a salvo a su familia.

-¿Eso es todo lo que dirá?-pregunto el.-Que le importaba su familia y por eso lo hizo.

-Solo me resta decir algo.-dijo Grachi.-El equipo es algo así como un rompecabezas, si no están juntas todas las piezas, no sirve de nada. Pueden tener 2, 3 o 4 piezas, o incluso solo pueden faltarles una, pero por una pieza que les falte, no tendrá ningún sentido.

-Si es todo lo que va a decir, lo analizaremos y le daremos el resultado, espere aquí.-dijo el poniéndose de pie.-El director London, y la jefa de su sección, entraran en cualquier momento, esperara con ellos el resultado, ¿entendido?

-Si, señor.-dijo ella respirando hondo, solo esperaba no haberse equivocado…

+*+*+*+*SSR&JIR+*+*+*+*AC&EGH+*+*+*+*DA&TEM+*+*+*+*WT&JAL+*+*+*+*

Tiempo después, Grachi, London y Strauss, seguían esperando que el senado entrara y les diera los resultados, los dos últimos estaban sentados, los tres estaban nerviosos, pero la que estaba más nerviosa sin lugar a dudas, era Grachi que estaba de pie caminando de un lado a otro…

-Tranquilízate.-le pidió London.-Todo ira como tiene que ir

-Para ti es fácil decirlo.-dijo la pelirroja.-Si me equivoque, si dije cosas que no debía decir, el trabajo de 7 personas depende de lo que yo dije.

-Estoy seguro de que ira bien.-dijo el.

-Si, pues el trabajo de mi hermano y de mis amigos depende de eso.-dijo Grachi.

-Y te falto de tu esposo.-dijo Strauss.-Parece que no te importa que pierda su empleo.

-Si me importa.-dijo Grachi _"Aunque no lo necesite" _pensó.

-Grachi, tranquilízate.-le dijo London.

-Grachi, sé que no lo digo muy a menudo, pero eres buena en lo que haces.-dijo Strauss.-Estoy bastante seguro de que todo ira bien…

-Gracias.-dijo la pelirroja, no se esperaba que dijera eso.- ¿Por qué tardan tanto? Llevo aquí desde las 10 de la mañana, entre a la audiencia a las 12, la audiencia duro mas de 5 horas y llevan una hora adentro, ¿Por qué tardan tanto?

-Tranquila, que tarden es buena señal.-dijo London.-Significa que están debatiendo.

-Ok.-dijo Grachi sentándose.-No voy a resolver nada, no voy a apresurar las cosas, me tranquilizare y esperare.

-Buena chica.-dijo el dándole un golpe suave en el hombro.

-Sabes que no me importa que seas mi jefe, ¿verdad?-pregunto ella mirándolo.

-Ok, no volveré a hacerlo.-dijo el retirando la mano.

-Gracias.-dijo Grachi sonriendo.

-Lamentamos la tardanza.-dijo el hombre que había interrogado a Grachi ocupando su puesto.-Hemos llegado a una conclusión, pero antes de decirla, tenemos que preguntas, Dra. Reíd, ¿ahí algo que quiera agregar antes de que digamos el veredicto?

-No, dije lo que tenia que decir.-dijo Grachi suspirando hondo.

-Muy bien.-dijo el.-Este senado a llegado a la conclusión de que…

* * *

><p><strong>Entonces, ¿que les parecio?<strong>


	14. Capitulo 11: Kanny y Dinamarca

**Volví****...**

**Bueno aqui les dejo el siguiente capitulo...**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo XI: Kanny y Dinamarca (parte II)<strong>

Lejos del lugar donde Grachi, London y Strauss estaban recibiendo el veredicto o la ultima palabra del senado, Spencer y Dave entraban al imponente edificio principal, que era uno de 4 edificios que formaban a Industrias Salvatore.

-Dr. Reíd.-dijo la recepcionista al verlos entrar.- ¿Qué le trae por aquí?

-Mi amigo quiere comprar un anillo de compromiso.-dijo Spencer.-Le podrías decir a Mark que subiremos.

-En seguida señor.-dijo dijo la chica.

-Gracias, Anna.-dijo el sonriendo.-Por cierto, ¿sabes si tiene lo que le pedí a John?

-No lo se.-dijo Anna.-Pero lo llamo y le digo que esta usted aquí.

-Dile que me pasare a su oficina antes de irme.-dijo el entrando al elevador.

-¿Ellos te conocen?-pregunto Dave.

-Si, vine durante mucho tiempo.-dijo Spencer.-

-Y con tu memoria, podrías haber venido una sola vez y sabrías quien es.-dijo Dave.

-Creo que si, pero no es por eso por lo que lo hice.-dijo Spencer.- En un par de días me voy a convertir en el dueño de esto, creo que por lo menos debo de saber los nombres de las personas que hacen que esto funcione.

-Vaya, realmente te interesa la empresa, ¿verdad?-pregunto Dave.

-Supongo que es algo que me conecta con mi familia.-dijo Reíd encogiéndose de hombros.-La familia de mi madre, la ha construido desde el inicio y no lo se, algún día esto será de mis hijos, así que simplemente me interesa.

-Dejémoslo así.-dijo Dave sonriendo.-Entonces, ¿Qué quisiste decir que depende del anillo que elija? ¿Qué opciones tengo?

-Hay dos opciones.-dijo Spencer.-Solo el anillo, o también ahí una especie de paquete, tiene anillo, gargantilla, brazalete y tiara. La única diferencia es que en el paquete, las 3 cosas restantes están basadas en el anillo, y si compras solo el anillo, la novia puede elegir los complementos.

-Creo que eligiere el paquete.-dijo Dave.-Así Mary solo tendrá que preocuparse por el vestido.

-Como gustes.-dijo Spencer.

-¿Tu que elegiste?-pregunto Dave.

-Todo, solo que yo diseñe todo.-dijo Spencer.-El anillo y la gargantilla ya se las di, solo falta que le entregue la tiara y el brazalete, aun falta un poco para terminarlos, falta terminarles unos detalles.

-¿Como lo diseñaste?-pregunto Dave.-EL collar es completamente diferente al anillos.

-No lo hice por como se vea, lo hice por el significado.-dijo Spencer.-Cuando ven el brazalete y la tiara lo comprenderán.

-Ustedes funcionan de una manera completamente a nosotros, ¿lo sabias?-pregunto Dave.

-Si, nuestros padres nos lo dijeron cuando nos vieron juntos, que fue cuando nacieron los gemelos.-dijo Spencer riendo mientras salía del elevador, donde lo esperaba un hombre.-Hola Mark, ¿Cómo estas?

-Muy bien, gracias por preguntar.-dijo el hombre.-Tengo entendido que desean ver los anillos de compromiso.

-El que los busca es el.-dijo Spencer señalando a Dave.-

-¿Busca algo en específico?-pregunto Mark

-No lo se, creo que los veré y después decidiré.-dijo Dave.

-Muy bien, síganme por aquí.-dijo el hombre.

Mark los llevo a su oficina, donde les estuvo mostrando la carpeta donde tenían todas las joyas que tenían a la venta, después de mucho pensar, se decidió por un anillo bastante hermoso, tenia un zafiro custodiado por dos diamantes blanco, los tres en corte Asscher en una base de platino, la gargantilla, el brazalete y la tiara, eran similares al anillo, las tres compartían las mismas piedras: diamante y aguamarina y el mismo diseño, formaban pequeñas flores en los dos colores, azul y blanco.

Una vez hecho, el anillo en estuche de terciopelo azul metálico y en el bolsillo de Dave, las otras partes del paquete regresaron a su sitio de protección y se le entregarían al novio cuando el las pidiera, Spencer había resuelto sus cosas y todo estaba pagado, partieron de regreso al hospital, claro no sin antes consultar algunas formas de pedir matrimonio…

+*+*+*+*SSR&JIR+*+*+*+*AC&EGH+*+*+*+*DA&TEM+*+*+*+*WT&JAL+*+*+*+*

Spencer, Dave, Will y Mary llegaron juntos al hospital, sin muchas explicaciones de donde habían estado, se dirigieron a la habitación de Mina, los hombres felicitaron a los nuevos padres y Mary rápidamente tomo en brazos a la pequeña niña, siendo observada muy de cerca por Dave, quien cada vez aceptaba mas su decisión de pedirle matrimonio. Estuvieron practicando todos, hasta que Will se paro de golpe al ver algo…

-¿Qué demonios?-pregunto Will acercándose a la puerta.- ¿Qué se hizo?

-¿Quién?-pregunto García, pero al ver a Grachi que se acercaba se tapo la mano con la boca.-Oh mi Dios, ¿Cómo puedo destrozar su cabello de ese modo?

-Para mi, se ve hermosa.-dijo Reíd mirando a su esposa, su larga melena pelirroja, había quedado reducida a una corta melena que apenas le sobrepasaba las orejas. Su pelo estaba tan revuelto como si acabara de levantarse de la cama, pero creaba un efecto estupendo y le daba un aspecto mas frágil y vulnerable, pero también mas maduro. Se había convertido en una especie de diosa seductora, aun más de lo que ya era. Y con ese traje de dos piezas, se veía realmente peligrosa, peligrosa y sexi. ¿Cómo demonios iba a ser para no desear darle un puñetazo a todo el que la viera? Justo como la estaban mirando todos los hombres de la sala.-Chicos, por favor, al menos mientras este yo presente, que su mirada no se aparte de sus ojos.

-Vamos, Reíd.-dijo Will.-Ambos sabemos que, tu eres el único que ha pasado de 1era base con Grachi, así que no te preocupes, por mas que la miremos, ella no va a ver a nadie mas que tu.

-¿El único que ha pasado de 1era base?-pregunto Emily.- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-¿Por qué se habla cortado el cabello?-pregunto Spencer intentando desviar la atención de la pregunta.

-Wow, chico.-dijo Morgan.-Responde la pregunta.

-Gracias, William.-dijo Reíd.-No quiso decir nada.

-Wow, ¿tu eres su primer?-pregunto García.

-Y único.-dijo Mina

-Claro, dijo que no se había interesado en chicos hasta los 19.-dijo JJ.-Wow, déjame ver si entendí, se drogaba, se emborrachaba, tuvo una infancia y adolescencia difícil, donde lo único bueno era el futbol y el ballet. Y aun así, ¿solo pensó en sexo a los 19? ¿Nunca tuvo aventuras previas?

-No.-dijo Mina.-Hasta ahorita Spencer, fue el primero, ha sido y será siendo el único con el que Grachi a dormido.

-Wow, Wow.-dijo Dave.-Yo siempre pensé que había tenido sexo con alguno de todos con los que salía.

-No salía con nadie.-dijo Mina.-Solamente salía cuando tenia que hacer un trabajo en cubierto y tenia que ser con pareja, pero nunca hizo nada, solo besos, cuando llegaban al departamento, ella se iba a su habitación y quien fuera con quien estuviera, a la suya.

-¿Pueden dejar de hablar de eso?-pregunto Hotch.-Saben aunque este molesto con ella, sigue siendo mi hermana, y entre menos detalles de su vida sexual que tenga, mejor.

-Yo lo apoyo.-dijo Reíd.-

-¿Puedo pasar?-pregunto Grachi desde la puerta.

-Antes de que entres.-dijo García.- ¿Qué demonios te hiciste?

-¿Lo dices por el cabello?-pregunto Grachi.

-Si, tenias el cabello precioso.-dijo la rubia.- ¿Quién y por qué te desgracio?

-Mi estilista.-dijo Grachi.-Para serte franca, siempre he usado el cabello corto, todo el mundo me dice que me veo mejor así, pero me deje el cabello largo para molestar a alguien, y además me hacia falta un cambio de imagen.

-¿A quien ibas a molestar?-pregunto Penélope.

-A mi.-dijo Spencer.-Cuando la conocí, tenia el cabello corto y me gusto de ese modo, una vez que se dejo el cabello largo, le comente que no me gustaba como se veía, que la prefería con el cabello corto.

-Te ves mas madura.-dijo JJ.-Con el cabello largo, pareces, no lo se.

-Una niña.-dijo Grachi.-Si, es por eso que me lo corte la primera vez, después se me hizo mas fácil para el momento de usar pelucas y de mas, y como todos, bueno casi todos, me dijeron que me veía mejor con el cabello corto, siempre lo uso así.

-¿Casi todos?-pregunto JJ

-A mis hermanos mayores no les gustaba que lo trajera corto.-dijo Grachi.-Quizá por que dejaba de ser su hermanita.

-Cambiando de tema, ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?-pregunto Morgan

-Depende.-dijo Grachi.- ¿De que se trata?

-¿Puedo hacértela o no?-pregunto el moreno.

-Claro.-dijo ella.

-¿Cómo es que él ha sido el único con el que te has acostado?-pregunto Morgan señalando a Spencer.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Grachi.

-Ya sabes, con el único que has pasado de primera base.-dijo Morgan.

-Lo entendí.-dijo ella.-Y no tengo por que respondértela, pero lo hare, la razón es sencilla, nunca pensé en el sexo, quizá fue por que estaba demasiado ocupada pensando en asesinatos y crímenes que necesitaban resolverse, nunca me sentí atraída a ese tema en particular, lo que sabia de sexo lo sabia por lo que aprendí en la escuela.

-¿Podemos dejar ese tema?-pregunto Emily.-Creo que a nadie le interesa las razones de Grachi para solo haber tenido sexo con Reíd, y creo que hay un tema mas importante, ¿Qué paso con el senado?

-¿Tenemos que practicar de eso ahora?-pregunto Grachi agachando la mirada.

-Si, es importante.-dijo Hotch.

-Lo siento.-dijo ella.-Lo siento mucho.

-¿Qué paso Grachi?-pregunto Emily al ver el rostro de Grachi sin emoción alguna, no estaba mintiendo.- ¿Nos han despedido?

-Lo siento mucho, en serio, lo intente, realmente lo intente, pero algunas veces es imposible.-dijo Grachi antes de soltarse a reír.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-pregunto Hotch.

-Deberían ver sus caras.-dijo Grachi.-Son para morirse de risa.

-¿Qué te parece tan gracioso?-pregunto Emily incrédula.-Perdimos nuestro empleo.

-Lo siento, no pude terminar lo que iba a decir.-dijo Grachi.-Ver sus caras me dio un ataque de risa y no pude terminar lo que iba a decir.

-¿Puedes terminarlo?-pregunto Dave

-Está bien, solo tranquilízate.-dijo la pelirroja.-Lo que iba a decir, era que lo intente, pero algunas veces es imposible y que se van a tener que soportar durante al menos los próximos 6 meses.

-Fue una broma de mal gusto.-dijo Mina.

-Lo siento, pero no pude evitarlo.-dijo Grachi

-¿Arreglaste todo?-pregunto JJ

-No precisamente.-dijo Grachi.-Pero por lo pronto estarán juntos.

-¿Qué te dijeron?-pregunto Dave

_-Este senado ha decidido que el equipo seguirá unido.-dijo el hombre, haciendo que los tres agentes del FBI, soltaran el aire que habían contenido, aliviados.-Ninguno de sus miembros será despedido ni cambiado a otra unidad, pero tenemos unas cuantas condiciones._

_-Lo que sea.-dijo Grachi._

_-N°1: Queremos reportes mensuales escritos de su estado psicológico. N°2: Dentro de 6 meses habrá otra audiencia, solo para cerciorarnos que todo este bien, y será con todo el equipo. N°3: La Dra. Reíd deberá pertenecer al equipo, si ella decide renunciar o cambiar de unidad, evaluaremos la situación y se decidirá el destino de el resto.-dijo el.- N°4 Si el equipo se vuelve a ver en vuelto en alguna situación similar como la de Doyle, todos quedaran despedidos sin derecho a una nueva oportunidad. N°5 Si rompen alguna regla será la misma situación._

_-Entonces, ¿podrán continuar con su trabajo?-pregunto London._

_-Si.-dijo el hombre.-Pero ahí dos condiciones más, y esa condición la incluye de manera más oficial a usted Dra. Reíd._

_-¿Si?-pregunto Grachi._

_-Si resulta que el equipo es una amenaza para ellos mismos o para terceras personas, usted será destituida de su cargo inmediatamente.-dijo el.-Y si decide omitir aspectos psicológicos en los reportes escritos que nos entregue mensualmente de cada integrante, no solo será despedida, sino sus licencias como psicóloga le serán retirados y no volverá a ejercer como una, ¿entendido?_

_-Si, señor.-dijo Grachi_

_-Muy bien, eso es todo, se pueden retirar.-dijo el hombre.-Excepto usted Dra. Reíd, queremos hablar con usted en privado._

_-Claro.-dijo ella tomando asiento nuevamente._

_-Nos vemos afuera.-dijo London caminado hacia la salida._

_-¿Qué pasa señor?-pregunto Grachi._

_-Tenemos algo que ofrecerle.-dijo el hombre.-Aun no es oficial, pero esta a punto de haber una vacante en la CIA, en el pentágono, y estamos pensando en ponerla en la lista de personas posibles para ocupar el puesto._

_-¿Qué?-pregunto ella.-Señor, pero acaba de decir que si renuncio o si me cambio de unidad, el destino del equipo se vera en peligro._

_-Si le ofrecen el puesto, esa condición se borrara y el equipo seguirá igual.-dijo el.-En realidad hay varios puestos que se le pueden ofrecer, pero nosotros pensamos que ese, debido a su expediente. No sabemos que puesto, pero estamos seguros de que el pentágono le ofrecerá uno._

_-Bueno, no lo se.-dijo Grachi.-Toda mi vida es el FBI, no me veo fuera de él, todas las veces que he trabajo con otras instituciones policiales internacionales o en otros países, siempre he sido un préstamo, siempre he pertenecido al FBI._

_-Tiene hijos, usted lo ha dicho, el pentágono le ofrece un horario mas flexible, no mas viajes mas que los necesarios, mejor salario y la alejara de cuerpo mutilados, secuestros, y muerte.-dijo el.-No le exigimos que lo acepte, solo piénselo y cuando la llame el pentágono, de una respuesta._

_-Ok, gracias.-dijo la pelirroja.- ¿Algo mas?_

_-Si, la Interpol acaba de llamar hace un par de días, para un caso en Dinamarca, me parece que usted, y su equipo lo resolverán. Se pondrán en contacto con usted esta tarde, el tiempo que dure fuera del país y fuera del equipo no habrá problema el esquipo estará solo.-dijo el poniéndose de pie.-Ahora se puede retirar, Dra. Reíd._

_-¿Qué pasa si no acepto el caso?-pregunto Grachi.-Hace mucho tiempo que no me llaman para un trabajo en cubierto._

_-Es un caso en el que usted a trabajado antes.-dijo el.-Y si no lo acepta, no pasa nada, simplemente las represalias serán grandes. Dr. Reíd, hay una cosa que todo las personas que han trabajado con usted y los que la conocen, usted es lo mejor que tenemos y este caso es esencial para todas las naciones que lo resolvamos, y sabemos que usted es la única capaz de hacerlo, es la única que repetirá su papel en el caso, los demás, es mejor que se mantenga al margen. Solo le pido, para las dos cosas, que lo piense antes de decidir._

_-Gracias.-dijo Grachi.-Me lo pensare y cuando me llamen, lo considerare._

_-Dra. Reíd, espere.-pidió la única mujer que ocupaba un puesto en el senado._

_-¿Si?-pregunto la pelirroja._

_-Es buena.-dijo ella.-Me alegro de que personas como usted sean parte del FBI, deseo que la decisión que tome, sea para bien y que sea cual sea el lugar a donde vaya, sepan lo que usted vale._

_-Gracias, señora.-dijo Grachi.-Me retiro._

-Dijeron que habían decidido darles la oportunidad de estar juntos, solo que les tengo que pasar un informe psicológico de cada uno de ustedes cada mes.-dijo Grachi omitiendo grandes detalles.-Y que dentro de seis meses habrá otra audiencia, pero todos asistiríamos esta vez.

-Yo solo tengo una duda.-dijo García.-Si te vas del equipo, ¿Cómo harás para los informes psicológicos?

-Penélope, solo confía en mí.-dijo Grachi.-Todo ira bien.

-A menos que te descubran y nos despidan a todos.-dijo Hotch.

-No creo que eso pase.-dijo la pelirroja.-Tengo todo bajo control, no me descubrirán, y si me descubren lo único que va a pasar es que me regresen al equipo, eso no va a ser problema.

-¿Qué les dijiste?-pregunto Emily.-Dijiste que no podían hacer cambiar de opinión al senado tan fácilmente.

-Les dije la verdad.-dijo Grachi.-Que ustedes eran una familia, y que también eran como un rompecabezas, si te falta una pieza, el rompecabezas no sirve.

-Wow, eres buena con las palabras, ¿verdad?-pregunto Morgan.

-Más que buena.-dijo Mina.-Una vez consiguió unas cuantas botellas de tequila, siendo menor de edad.

-¿Qué puedo decir? Es un don.-dijo Grachi.-Siempre es bueno saber combinar unas cuantas palabras, nunca sabes cuando lo ocupes.

-Brillante.-dijo Morgan.

-Si, por cierto.-dijo la pelirroja girándose a su esposo.- ¿A que fueron a la empresa?

-Te lo dije, se lo dirían, no tiene sentido ocultárselo.-dijo Spencer a Dave.

-Fuimos por que yo quería ver a sus abuelos.-dijo Dave pidiéndole a Dios que Grachi no hablara de más.

-Ok, ya me enterare.-dijo Grachi.

-Iré por un café.-dijo Hotch acercándose a la puerta.

-Te acompaño.-dijo Dave.-Necesito tu ayuda con algo.

-Claro.-dijo Hotch aunque se extraño no dijo nada.

-Entonces.-dijo Grachi asegurándose que Hotch y Dave estuvieran lo suficientemente lejos para que no escucharan.- ¿Cómo es Beth?

-¿Quien?-pregunto JJ

-Ya sabes, la novia de Hotch.-dijo Grachi mirando a Emily.

-Ah, ella es pediatra.-dijo JJ.

-Guapa.-dijo Emily.-Es atractiva físicamente, no se como sea en el ámbito psicológico, pero en lo físico es atractiva.

-Interesante.-dijo Grachi.-Mina, tú medico, ¿Cómo se llama?

-Dr. Scott.-dijo Mina.

-¿Ha venido a verte en este tiempo que llevas en la habitación?-pregunto Grachi.

-No, supongo que no tarda.-dijo Mina.-Me parece que tenía otro parto que atender.

-Lo iré a buscar, ¿me acompañas Emily?-pregunto la pelirroja.

-Con una condición.-dijo la morena.-Nada de preguntarme de Hotch y Beth.

-Soy una tumba respecto a ese tema.-dijo Grachi.

+*+*+*+*SSR&JIR+*+*+*+*AC&EGH+*+*+*+*DA&TEM+*+*+*+*WT&JAL+*+*+*+*

-¿Que era lo que querías?-pregunto Emily cuando caminaban por el pasillo del hospital en busca del doctor.

-Quería hablar con el Dr. Scott.-dijo Grachi.

-Grachi, me has pedido que te acompañe y accediste a no tocar el tema de tu hermano.-dijo Emily.-Esta claro que quieres algo.

-No, no quiero nada, solo quiero tu compañía.-dijo Grachi.-Recuerda que a partir de mañana pertenezco al equipo de Copp, y tu al equipo de Hotch, ya no nos veremos.

-¿Esperas que me crea eso?-pregunto Emily.

-Es la verdad.-dijo Grachi.-Mira ahí esta, acompáñame.

-Grachi, por favor.-dijo Emily cuando se vio siendo jalada hacia el atractivo medico de su hermana, por que tenia que admitir que era atractivo. El hombre tenia una potente mandíbula, con una protuberante barbilla, fuertes y blancos dientes y bien afeitadas mejillas. Su piel esta ligeramente bronceada lo que combinada perfectamente con su cabello obscuro y con sus ojos también obscuros. Bajo la recta nariz había una amplia boca, de finos labios que se movían sin parar mientras daba indicaciones a una enfermera. ¿Seguro que era medico? Porque bien podía pasar por un modelos de ropa interior, bueno, si su cuerpo era igual que su rostro.

-Dr. Scott, me podría permitir un segundo.-pidió Grachi interrumpiendo su conversación.

-Supervisa que todo este en orden con la madre y él bebe Sinclair.-dijo el mirando enfadado a Grachi.-Y eso es todo, Amy.

-Entendido doctor.-dijo la enfermera alejándose de ellos.

-Perdone a mi amiga.-dijo rápidamente Emily.-Pero es un poquito…

-¿Qué demonios quieres, Anna?-pregunto el interrumpiendo a Emily.

-¿Anna?-pregunto Emily sorprendida por la forma en que se dirigió a Grachi.- ¿Ustedes dos se conocen?

-Nate y yo estudiamos juntos la carrera.-dijo Grachi-Él era quien me pasaba los apuntes y les entregaba mis trabajos a los maestro cuando yo no podía ir.

-Lo volveré a preguntar, Anna.-dijo Nate.- ¿Qué quieres?

-Hablar contigo.-dijo Grachi.-Pero antes te presentare a mi amiga, Nate, ella es Emily Prentiss. Emily, él es Nathan Scott.

-Un placer.-dijo el.-Eres hermana de Tamina, ¿verdad?

-Si.-dijo Emily.-

-Tienes sus ojos y su nariz.-dijo el.-Ustedes dos tiene unos ojos muy hermosos.

-Gracias.-dijo la morena sonrojándose.

-Bien, ¿puedes dejar de mirar a Emily y hacerme caso?-pregunto Grachi.

-Si, claro.-dijo Nate dándole una ultima mirada a Emily antes de girarse hacia la pelirroja.- ¿Qué quieres?

-Dos cosas, ¿Qué va pasar con Tamina?-pregunto Grachi.

-Se quedara esta noche, yo me iré, pero dejare firmada su alta y ella y Kanny se podrán ir a casa mañana por la mañana.-le informo Grachi.- ¿Qué mas?

-¿Qué sabes de Beth Clammons?-pregunto la pelirroja.

-No mucho, no me llevo bien con ella.-dijo Nate.-Hay cierto rencor entre nosotros, sé que es divorciada, su apellido de soltera es Mitchell y en la universidad se había llamar Sara Beth.

-¿Sara Beth Mitchell?-pregunto Grachi.- ¿La misma que nos hacia la vida imposible?

-La misma, ha cambiado, el fracaso de su matrimonio hizo que madurara en muchos aspectos, pero aun así nunca he podido olvidar todo lo que hizo.-dijo Nate.- ¿Algo más?

-Si, ¿aun sigues con Andy?-pregunto la pelirroja.

-No, termine con ella hace un año.-dijo Nate.-Si hubieras venido a visitarme lo sabrías.

-¿Te gustaría salir con alguien?-pregunto la pelirroja.

-¿Contigo?-pregunto el.

-No, estoy casada.-dijo Grachi.-Estoy hablando de cierta morena que tengo a mi lado.

-Grachi, deja de intentar hacer que salga con alguien.-dijo Emily avergonzada.

-No seria mala idea.-dijo Nate.- ¿Te gustaría ir a cenar alguna vez conmigo?

-¿Es en serio?-pregunto Emily.

-Claro, eres atractiva y probablemente seas inteligente para poder soportar a la demonio pelirroja.-dijo Nate.- ¿Te gustaría?

-Tendría que consultarlo en mi agenda.-dijo Emily.-Mi trabajo no me da mucho tiempo libre.

-Tampoco el mio.-dijo Nate.-Pero estoy seguro que podemos arreglarnos, dame tu numero y te llamare cuando tenga un día libre y tu me dices si puedes.

-Suena bien.-dijo Emily sonriendo.

-Ves no fue mala idea acompañarme.-dijo Grachi.-Ahora tienes una cita, y estoy seguro que ustedes se llevaran bien, tienen muchas cosas en común.

-Entonces, ¿Qué paso contigo?-pregunto Nate a Grachi mientras cambiaba números con Emily.

-¿De que?-pregunto la pelirroja.

-No tienes hijos, ¿o si?-pregunto el.

-Nate, tu confirmaste mi embarazo.-dijo Grachi.- ¿Por qué piensas que no tengo hijos?

-Bueno, tu cuerpo esta como lo recuerdo, no parece que hayas tenido hijos.-dijo el.

-Pues si tuve, y tuve dos.-dijo Grachi.-Fueron gemelos.

-Mmmm.-dijo Nate.-Nadie lo creería.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Grachi.

-Recuperaste tu figura.-dijo Emily.

-Si, pocas mujeres la recuperan en tan poco tiempo.-dijo Nate.-Y menos son las mujeres que tienen gemelos y conservan su figura.

-Wow, mi instructor físico se sentirá halagado.-dijo Grachi.

-¿Quién es?-pregunto Emily.

-Yo.-dijo la pelirroja.-Corro todas las mañanas, practico ballet todas las noches, y practico artes marciales, es por eso que me recupere tan rápido.

-Suena genial.-dijo Nate checando su busca.-Me tengo que ir, espera mi llamada Emily, tenemos una cita.

-Es una cita.-dijo Emily despidiéndose con la mano cuando él se alejaba sin dejar de mirarla.

-Es guapo, ¿verdad?-pregunto Grachi.

-Es atractivo.-dijo Emily.- ¿Cómo no pensaste en sexo con alguien como el a lado?

-Para empezar tenia 11 años cuando lo conocí.-dijo Grachi.-Para terminar era mi amigo nunca pensé en el de esa forma.

-Spencer también era tu amigo.-dijo Emily.

-Si, pero él es diferente.-dijo Grachi.-Pregúntale a mis padres, cuando llegue a casa después de conocerlo, lo primero que les dije fue: _"Mama, papa, he encontrado al hombre con el que me voy a casar, he encontrado al hombre con el que voy a compartir mi vida"_.

-¿Es en serio?-pregunto Emily.

-Si.-dijo Grachi.-Cuando lo vi a los ojos, no lo se, algo se movió dentro de mi, y lo decidí.

-Wow.-dijo Emily.-Nunca lo hubiera esperado de ti, siempre pensé que serias imposible de cazar, ¿sabes? Que nunca entregarías tu corazón.

-Pues te equivocaste.-dijo Grachi.-Vamos, es hora de regresar, si mal no recuerdo Hotch dijo que mama iba a traer a lo niños, y esa habitación se va a convertir en un infierno con 5 niños.

-Vamos.-dijo Emily.-Y Grachi, gracias, ahora tengo una cita, gracias.

-Cuando quieras.-dijo la pelirroja sonriendo, su plan _"Hotly" _ había comenzado.

+*+*+*+*SSR&JIR+*+*+*+*AC&EGH+*+*+*+*DA&TEM+*+*+*+*WT&JAL+*+*+*+*

Mientras Grachi y Emily conversaban con Nate, en la cafetería, Hotch y Dave se sentaron en una mesa y se dispusieron a hablar.

-¿Porqué no me dijiste que Beth y tu iban en serio?-pregunto Dave.

-No lo se, quizá por que tenia miedo.-dijo Hotch.-Quería ver si podía vivir con mi horario, y al parecer si puede debido al hecho que es medico y nuestro horario es similar.

-¿Desde cuando ocurre?-pregunto Dave.

-Después de nuestro viaje a Alaska.-dijo Hotch.-Quedamos para el entrenamiento y después salimos a tomar un café y después salimos a cenar y después simplemente empezamos a salir. Tal vez me impulso que Emily me dijo que me ayudaría con los niños.

-¿Emily lo sabia?-pregunto Dave.

-No.-dijo Hotch.-Emily sabia que yo la estaba viendo, pero no sabia que habíamos iniciado una relación, casi siempre salía con Beth a comer, así que no lo notaba.

-¿Y va en serio?-pregunto Dave.

-Por lo pronto si.-dijo Hotch.-Pero aun no se si este listo para llevarla al otro nivel, hasta ahora solo hemos salido a citas, pero estoy pensando en presentársela a mis hijos, ahora que el equipo la conoce, siento que será mas fácil.

-Suena bien.-dijo Dave.-Pero antes de pasar al siguiente nivel, debes estar seguro de que es lo que quieres, debes de estar decidido.

-Lo se, Dave.-dijo Hotch.-Yo mas que nadie lo se, aunque me cueste admitirlo, Grachi tiene razón en algunas cosas.

-¿Qué cosas?-pregunto Dave.

-Que mi matrimonio con Haley después de lo de Emily, se fue simplemente acabando.-dijo Hotch.-Intentamos repararlo, pero no fue suficiente y yo simplemente me aleje, y todo termino en el divorcio.

-Hiciste lo que pudiste.-dijo Dave.-Y Haley también lo sabe, no todos los matrimonios funcionan después de una aventura. Pero no debes perder la fe, quizá el siguiente matrimonio funcione, y te lo dice alguien que después de tres matrimonios fallidos, esta pensando en volver a intentarlo.

-¿Volver a intentarlo? Dave no entiendo…-empezó Hotch, pero repaso mentalmente todo y compendio.-Por eso tu y Reíd fueron a la empresa, querías un anillo.

-Si.-dijo Dave.-Voy a proponérselo esta noche, es por eso que necesito tu ayuda.

-¿Y me pides ayuda a mí?-pregunto Hotch.-Yo le pedí matrimonio a Haley cuando estabas estudiando, tenía el anillo, así que simplemente se lo pedí. Si quieres a alguien que te ayude, pregúntale a Reíd o a Grachi, a Grachi mejor, ella tiene una gran imaginación para esas cosas.

-Ya se como se lo voy a pedir.-dijo Dave.-Pero necesito que me envíes al FBI, no lo se para que termine unos informes o algo, para poder arreglar todo.

-¿Ahora?-pregunto Hotch.

-Si.-dijo Dave.-He pedido comida y todo lo necesario, pero necesito mínimo una hora para arreglar todo.

-Ok, cuenta conmigo.-dijo Hotch.-

-Gracias.-dijo Dave poniéndose de pie.-Cuando regreses, si Mary te pregunta por mi, le dices que me enviaste a lo que se te ocurra y no pude decir que no.

-Lo hare, no te preocupes.-dijo Hotch.-Y Dave, suerte.

-Gracias, nos vemos mañana.-dijo Dave dejando solo a Hotch.

+*+*+*+*SSR&JIR+*+*+*+*AC&EGH+*+*+*+*DA&TEM+*+*+*+*WT&JAL+*+*+*+*

Hotch solo estuvo un par de minutos mas afuera, y regreso a donde estaban los demás, Grachi y Emily no estaban por ningún lado, le extraño pero no comento nada.

-¿Donde esta Dave?-pregunto Mary

-Tuvo que ir a hacer unas cuantas cosas a la oficina.-dijo Hotch.-Tenia un par de informes que tenia que corregir y organizar unas cosas con Strauss, debido a que Grachi ya no estará más en el equipo tenia que hablar con Strauss.

-¿Crees que tarde?-pregunto ella.

-No lo se.-dijo Hotch.-Pero me encargo que te llevara a casa, me dijo que te vería haya.

-Ok.-dijo Mary.

-¿No creen que esas dos ya se tardaron mucho?-pregunto Mina.-A menos que estuvieran buscándolo por todo el hospital, no deberían de haber tardado tanto.

-Seguramente no tardan el llegar.-dijo Morgan.-A menos que Grachi haya hecho algo y los de seguridad las hubieran sacado.

-He oído eso.-dijo la pelirroja entrando a la habitación.

-Wow, siempre llegas en el momento preciso, ¿verdad?-pregunto Morgan.

-Si.-dijo Grachi.- ¿Dónde esta Dave?

-Fue al FBI.-dijo Hotch.

-En serio.-dijo Grachi.-Estaba bastante segura que se traía otra cosa, nunca pensé que fuera algo del FBI, claro a menos que solo sea una tapadera.

-Isabella, por favor.-dijo Reíd.-No te incumbe,

-Oh, entonces si hay algo planeado.-dijo Grachi.- ¿Qué es?

-No te incumbe.-dijo nuevamente Spencer.-Y hazme un favor, no menciones ese tema.

-Sabes que me voy a enterar tarde o temprano, ¿verdad?-pregunto Grachi.-No me pueden ocultar mucho, lo sabias.

-Solo olvídalo.-dijo Spencer.

-Bien, lo dejare pasar.-dijo Grachi.-Entonces, que ha pasado en lo que yo estuve en el senado.

-Nada.-dijo García.-Solo ha nacido Kanny y hemos conocido a la novia de Hotch.

Si, eso ya me lo dijeron.-dijo la pelirroja.- ¿Alguna otra cosa más?

-¿No vas a hacer nada?-pregunto Mina.-Pensé que morirías antes de permitir que Hotch y Emily estuvieran separados.

-No, no hare nada.-dijo Grachi.-He decidido que les dejare seguir con sus vidas, si quieren estar con otra persona, s su problema, y quien sabe quizá salgan en cita doble, Hotch con Sara Beth y Emily con Nate.

-¿Nate?-pregunto Mina.

-Tiene una cita con tu doctor.-dijo Grachi.-Nate esta soltero y se me ocurrió preguntarle si quería salir con Emily, él dijo que si y tienen una cita.

-Aun no sabemos si saldremos.-dijo Emily.-Quizá nuestros trabajos no nos den permiso.

-Encontraran la forma de hacerlo.-dijo Grachi.-Siempre se encuentra.

-Bueno, esto eso es maravilloso.-dijo JJ.-Así ya no estarás molestándolos.

-Exacto.-dijo Grachi.-Sal, creo que te voy raptar. Tengo algo que hablar contigo.

-¿En serio?-pregunto el.- ¿De que se trata?

-De algo que tienes que saber.-dijo Grachi.-Y de lo que quiero saber tu opinión.

-Ok, vámonos.-dijo el.

-Espera, Grachi.-dijo Mina.-Me podrían dejar hablar a solas con ella.

-Claro.-dijo Hotch.-Esperaremos afuera.

-¿Qué pasa Mina?-pregunto la pelirroja cuando estuvieron solos.

-Quería pedirte algo.-dijo Mina.-Derek y yo hemos estado hablando y hemos decidido que tu y Spencer sean los padrinos de Kanny, nada mejor que dos genios para asegurase que su futuro universitario sean el que merece.

-Me encantaría.-dijo Grachi mirando a la bebe que ese encontraba dormida en su cuna.

-Grachi, ¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Mina al ver su cara.-Y no me digas que nada, por que he aprendido algo, siempre evitas la mirada cuando piensas en algo que no es referente al tema que estamos hablando.

-El senado me dijo que, el pentágono me va a ofrecer un puesto de trabajo.-dijo la pelirroja.-Y no sé que pensar.

-Eso es grandioso.-dijo Mina.- ¿Qué puesto?

-Aun no lo se, pero el senado a dicho que ellos quieren que sea la CIA.-dijo Grachi.-Se que Sal me va decir inmediatamente que si, el entre menos peligro corra, mejor.

-Quién te manda meterte en tantos problemas.-dijo Mina.

-Pero no se, el FBI es mi vida, la acción, perseguir criminales, el campo, es mi vida.-dijo Grachi.-No sé que decidiré.

-Háblalo con el.-dijo Mina.-Estoy segura que te apoyara.

-Eso espero.-dijo Grachi.-Como no vas a estar en el FBI durante un tiempo, me quiero despedir de ti.

-¿Despedirte?-pregunto Mina.-Grachi, ¿que vas a hacer?

-La Interpol necesita mi ayuda para un caso en Dinamarca.-dijo Grachi.-Salgo mañana.

-Eso es lo que quieres hablar con el, ¿verdad?-pregunto Mina.

-Si, sabes que trabajar en cubierto siempre ha sido mi lugar.-dijo Grachi.-Esta decidido.

-Solo procura que no te pase nada.-dijo Mina.-Una vez casi pierdo a Emily por un trabajo en cubierto, no quiero perderte a ti también.

-No te preocupes, sabes que mi equipo es el mejor, somos de los mejores.-dijo Grachi.-Solo cuídate, ok, y cuida de Kanny.

-Claro, cuídate mucho, Grachi.-dijo Mina abrazándola.-Y regresa a casa.

-Lo hare, ahora tengo dos razones más para hacerlo.-dijo la pelirroja.-Me mantendré en contacto, ya sea con email o teléfono. Te veré cuando te vea, Mina.

-Adiós, Grachi.-dijo la morena viéndola salir de la habitación.

-¿Que paso?-pregunto Emily al ver la cara de Grachi.

-Nada.-dijo Grachi antes de dirigirse y abrazar a Will.-Cuídate, ¿quieres? Y cuida a Jennifer y a Henry.

-Grachi, ¿que pasa?-pregunto Will.

-Solo tenia que decirlo.-dijo Grachi antes de dirigirse a Mary.-Lo mismo para ti, cuídate y asegúrate de que Dave se cuide.

-Cariño, parece que te estas despidiendo.-dijo Mary.- ¿Estas segura de que no pasa nada?

-Si, solo que el senado me ha dicho algo.-dijo Grachi.-Y estoy considerándolo.

-Ok.-dijo Mary.

-¿Nos vamos?-pregunto Grachi a Spencer.

-Claro.-dijo el.-Nos vemos mañana, chicos.

-Otra cosa, Mary.-dijo Grachi.-Di que si.

-¿Qué?-pregunto ella.

-Solo di que si.-dijo Grachi.-Nos vemos mañana.

Todos se quedaron un poco incrédulos viendo partir a los dos Reíd, parecía que Grachi se despedía, y no parecía que solo estuviera considerando algo, sin embargo no le prestaron mucha atención y decidieron volver a reunirse con Tamina.

+*+*+*+*SSR&JIR+*+*+*+*AC&EGH+*+*+*+*DA&TEM+*+*+*+*WT&JAL+*+*+*+*

Spencer y Grachi salieron del hospital y fueron a recoger a sus hijos, Grachi se dijo que si iba a ser la ultima noche con ellos en mucho tiempo, iba a disfrutar cada segundo de ella, pero sabia que tarde o temprano se iba a enfrentar a Spencer, trato de evitarlo durante toda la noche, pero después cenar y ver una película, era hora de que los niños se fueran a la cama y ella tendría que hablar con el…

-Quiero pedirles algo.-dijo Grachi a los dos niños cuando los estaba acostando y Spencer como se lo había pedido ella, los había dejado solo.

-¿Qué pasa mama?-pregunto Morgan, quien regularmente hablaba por los dos.

-Voy estar fuera un par de días y quiero que se porten bien con papa y con los abuelos.-dijo su madre.

-¿Vas a regresar pronto?-pregunto Maya.-Como cuando tu y papa se van.

-No, Maya, esta vez iré yo sola y saldré del país.-dijo ella.-Recuerdan que les conté que muchas veces salía a diferentes países a trabajar.

-Si, dijiste que era trabajo en cubiertos.-dijo Morgan.

-Trabajo en cubierto.-dijo ella riendo.-Así es, pues, voy salir y no se cuanto tiempo tarde, puede que solo sean un par de días o puede que sea incluso un mes.

-¿No te vamos a ver?-pregunto Morgan.

-Hablare con ustedes todos los días y charlaremos mediante la cámara.-dijo Grachi.-Como lo hacíamos con papa.

-¿Prometes que nos llamaras diario?-pregunto el.

-Lo prometo.-dijo Grachi.-Pero a cambio quiero que me prometan, que se portaran bien, que obedecerán a su padre y que me contaran todo.

-Lo prometemos.-dijeron los niños.

-Te voy a extrañar.-dijo Maya abrazándola, un abrazo al que después se unió el niño.

-Yo también los voy a extrañar mucho.-dijo Grachi.-Vamos, es hora de dormir.

-Buenas noches, mami.-dijo Maya.

-Buenas noches cariño.-dijo Grachi.-Los quiero mucho.

-Yo también te quiero.-dijo Morgan.

-Y yo.-dijo maya.

-Que sueñen con lo angelitos.-dijo ella apagando la luz.

Estuvo un par de minutos afuera de la habitación, quería calmarse antes de hablar con Spencer, pero sabía que lo mejor era que se lo dijera en ese momento y no en un par de segundos antes de partir, como lo iba a ser con el resto del equipo…

-Hey, ¿estas bien?-pregunto el al verla entrar a la sala.

-Si, es solo que tengo algo que decirte.-dijo Grachi.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto el.-Bella, me estas asustando.

-Mañana salgo hacia Dinamarca, es para un trabajo para la Interpol, regresare en un par de semanas.-dijo ella sin rodeos.

-¿Qué?-pregunto el parándose de golpe.-Dijiste que no volverías a trabajar para ellos.

-Y no lo había hecho, pero llamaron a tomo mi equipo, es necesario que valla.-dijo Grachi.

-Черт, Джоанна. Не могу сделать это, вы не можете решить, не посоветовавшись со мной.-dijo el.

-No empieces a hablar en ruso, yo también lo hablo.-dijo ella.-Y sé que debí consultártelo, ahora eres parte de mi vida y una muy importante, pero debo hacerlo, tu lo sabes es mi trabajo, y lo sabes desde el momento en el que me conociste.

-Lo se, pero ahora tenemos a los niños.-dijo Spencer.- ¿Que pasa si te pasa algo?

-Sabes que no me va a pasar nada.-dijo Grachi.-Soy una espía entrenada, tengo un gran equipo a mi lado, prometo que regresare.

-Esta decidido que te vas, ¿ni siquiera puedo opinar sobre el tema?-pregunto el.

-No te estoy pidiendo permiso.-dijo Grachi.-Es algo que he decidido, como he decidido otra cosa.

-Estamos casados, ambos debemos tomar una decisión como esa.-dijo el.-Ahora no solo eres tu, también soy yo y son los gemelos.

-Lo se, pero estaré bien, sabes que ese es mi trabajo.-dijo ella acercándose a el.-Mira entiéndeme, sé que te da miedo que me pase algo, pero soy perfectamente capaz de trabajar en cubierto y atrapar a un asesino, y tu lo sabes bien.

-Lo se.-dijo el alejándose de ella.-Lo que no se, es si quiere compartir mi vida con alguien que prefiera el peligro y el trabajo a su familia.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunto ella.

-Que si te vas, quiero el divorcio.-dijo el.-No voy a vivir, sabiendo que cada vez que te llamen, iras. Tú sabes lo que pienso del trabajo en cubierto, Emily casi muere por uno. Quiero el divorcio.

-Mira, sé que es difícil, pero la verdad es que eso es extralimitado.-dijo ella.-Solo es un caso, quiso sea el ultimo.

-Como tu tomaste tu decisión, yo tome la mía.-dijo Spencer.-Si te vas a Dinamarca, pido el divorcio, es tu elección.

-Sal, por favor.-pidió ella.

-No se si pueda y si quiera a seguir casado con alguien a la que no le interesa lo que yo siente, sabes que odio que te pongas en peligro.-dijo el.- Es tu elección, te quedas conmigo o te quedas con tu empleo en la Interpol.

-Espera.-dijo ella.

-Piénsalo y mañana me lo dices.-dijo el subiendo las escaleras.

Ella esperaba que fuera a la habitación que compartían, pero en vez de eso se dirigió a la habitación donde el dormía cuando aun estaban peleado.

+*+*+*+*SSR&JIR+*+*+*+*AC&EGH+*+*+*+*DA&TEM+*+*+*+*WT&JAL+*+*+*+*

La mañana siguiente todos estaban en la sala de conferencias, Spencer no había hablado con Grachi, así que no sabia lo que había decidido, sin embargo estaba molesto se veía cabizbajo, y eso no paso inadvertido para ninguno de sus compañeros.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto Morgan.

-Si.-dijo el.- ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que te quedarías con Mina.

-No, Mina me saco a patadas de la casa.-dijo el sonriendo.-Dijo que necesitarían mi ayuda, ¿en serio estas bien?

-Si, solo que ayer, Bella y yo discutimos y no pude dormir mucho.-dijo el sonriendo.

-Eso se oye fuerte.-dijo Emily.-Pero están bien, ¿verdad? NO pelearon en serio.

-No lo sabré hasta ver que decidió.-dijo Spencer.

-García, comencemos.-dijo Hotch entrando a la sala.

-Hotch, ¿haz sabido algo de Bella?-pregunto Reíd.

-Si tú no sabes, menos yo.-dijo Hotch.

-¿García?-pregunto Reíd.

-EL equipo de Copp salió a un caso a Boston, así que supongo que ella esta con ellos.-dijo la rubia.

-¿Puedo ir a verificar?-pregunto Reíd a Hotch.-Deseo saber donde esta.

-Chico, ella esta bien.-dijo Dave.-Sabe hacer su trabajo.

-No es por eso por lo que quiero saberlo.-dijo Reíd.

-Parece que no tendrás que esperar mucho.-dijo JJ señalando a la pelirroja que venia caminando por el pasillo.

-Ves, Reíd.-dijo Dave.-Te lo dije, no nos dejaría.

-Brillante.-dijo Hotch.

-Hola a todos.-dijo Grachi dejando la caja que llevaba sobre la mesa.-En esta caja ahí un sobre para cada uno de ustedes, es un regalo, también hay uno para Kevin, para Will, para Mary y para Mina. Espero que les guste.

-¿De que se trata esto Grachi?-pregunto Hotch.-Se supone que deberías estar en Boston con Copp y su equipo

-Vine a decir adiós, a entregarles esto y a decirles que los quiero y que fue un placer haber trabajado con todos ustedes.-dijo Grachi.

-Ok, desde ayer estas actuando extraña.-dijo García.-No soy perfiladora, pero eso no significa que no sepa, tu te estas despidiendo.

-En dos horas salgo para Dinamarca.-dijo Grachi.

-¿Dinamarca?-pregunto Emily.- ¿Por qué?

-La Interpol tiene un caso, y necesitan mi ayuda.-dijo la pelirroja.-Mmmm, es un caso en que ya había trabajado antes, y esta vez lo atrapamos o lo matamos, esta decidido.

-¿Quién es?-pregunto Emily.

-No te lo puedo decir.-dijo Grachi.- Y tu mas que nadie sabe como es esto, este viaje a Dinamarca no existe y todo lo que pase haya no paso.

-¿Cuándo regresas?-pregunto Morgan.

-No lo se, tal vez en una semana o dos.-dijo Grachi.-Estaremos máximo un mes afuera, debido al trabajo que hemos hecho antes, será mas sencillo atraparlo.

-Te cuidaras, ¿verdad?-pregunto García abrazándola.

-Si, siempre lo hago.-dijo Grachi.-Bueno quizá, no lo hacia cuando intentaba morir, pero ahora todo cambio.

-¿Intentabas morir?-pregunto la rubia.

-Larga historia.-dijo Grachi mientras abrazaba a loa demás.

-¿Você sabe? Por um momento eu pensei que você me escolheu. -dijo Spencer haciendo que ella se girara para mirarlo.

-Eu lhe disse Sal, foi uma decisão tomada. -dijo Grachi- Se quando você voltar para a idéia do divórcio, firmare.

-Talvez isso foi um erro. -dijo el-Nunca mudança, sempre funciona porás sobre nossas vidas.

-Pense o que quiser. -dijo ella.-Sinto muito, basta lembrar que eu te amo com todo meu coração.

-Eu estou duvidando disso. -dijo el.-Se você me amasse Você não vai, não dão em perigo.

-Sempre e para sempre. -dijo ella tomando su mano y colocando en ella el colar y el anillo que él le había dado-Quando você voltar, se eu não sou o retorno, vou dar como certo que tudo terminou.

-Nos llamas cuando aterrices.-dijo Emily sin saber los que los dos Reíd conversaban.

-Si, es un hecho.-dijo Grachi.-Dave, felicidades, me ha dicho Mary que ha aceptado tu propuesta.

-¿Cómo le haces para saber todo?-pregunto el.

-No lo se.-dijo Grachi acercándose a la puerta.-Me tengo que ir, un avión me espera y aun tengo que pasar por mi oficina a recoger unas cosas.

-Nos vemos, Grachi.-dijo Morgan.-Cuídate.

-Ah, otra cosa.-dijo ella deteniéndose en la puerta.-Penélope, te enviaran las opciones que tengo, son unos puestos en el pentágono, cuando te los envíen, me los envías pro favor.

-¿Pentágono?-pregunto García.- ¿Qué pasa con eso?

-Después de este caso, cuando regrese, dejare el FBI.-dijo Grachi.-Dejare el campo, me dedicare a un trabajo de escritorio.

-¿Vas a dejar el trabajo que mas amas?-pregunto Dave.-El campo es por lo que sigues en el FBI.

-Tal vez ame trabajar en el campo.-dijo Grachi.-Pero amo a mi familia, y he decidió no volver a trabajar mas en el campo, podre ayudarles debes en cuando, pero no habrá mas acción para mi.

-Yo te los hare llegar.-dijo García.

-Gracias, Penélope.-dijo la pelirroja.-Los veré cuando los vea.

-¿No te vas a despedir de ella?-pregunto Emily a Spencer cuando vio que Grachi se alejaba y el no hacia nada.

-No.-dijo el.-Ya dijimos lo que teníamos que decir, ella prefirió el trabajo que su familia, ella tomo su decisión.

-Reíd, ¿acaso escuchaste lo que dijo? Va a dejar el campo, lo va a dejar por ti.-dijo Hotch.-Llevamos mas de 10 años intentado que lo deje, ni siquiera la muerte de Haley hizo que ella lo dejara, no sé que le dijiste, pero esta dispuesta a hacer un trabajo que odia por ti, esta dispuesta a tirar los últimos 20 años de su vida por ti. Ni siquiera se va a quedar en el FBI, se va a ir al pentágono, un lugar donde no hay trabajo de campo a menos que sea en cubierto.

-Lo escuche-dijo el.-Pero eso no quita que se valla a ir, y que nos valla a dejar.

-Reíd, ella va a regresar.-dijo Hotch.-Siempre regresa.

-Chicos.-dijo García.-Creo que quieren ver esto.

-¿Qué es?-pregunto Hotch.

-Libros.-dijo la rubia.-Uno para cada uno junto con un sobre.

-¿Qué es esto?-pregunto Morgan sacando un CD de la caja.

-No lo se.-dijo García.

-¿Por qué no lo pones?-pregunto Dave.

-Claro.-dijo García.-Aquí vamos.-la pantalla se ilumino de y lo único que se pudo apreciar fue una silla, en la que Grachi se sentó.

-"_No sé que ha pasado cuando salga de este caso. Sara esta muerta y hay pocas posibilidades que yo sobreviva, aun no sabe nada de mi pasado, aun piensa que estoy de su lado, pero seamos francos, no hay muchas esperanzas de que yo sobreviva.-dijo la pelirroja con lagrimas en los ojos.- Jessica, si estas viendo esto, muy probablemente este muerta, por favor, prométeme que le ayudaras a Haley, sé que su matrimonio con Hotch no marcha muy bien, pero quizá funcione si le da otra oportunidad, Hotch puede llegar a ser un idiota, pero sé que la quiere, tal vez no con la misma intensidad con la que quiere a Emily, pero es necesario que sepas que Hotch ama a Haley, es su mejor amiga. Jessica, quiero que tras mitas un mensaje, y no quiero que le muestres esto, quiero que lo memorices y se lo digas palabra por palabra, su nombre es Dr. Spencer Reíd, vive en las vegas, pero me parece que lo van a enviar a la academia del FBI en Virginia, en cuanto lo veas necesito que se lo digas: _"Salvatore, cuando te mire a los ojos, comprendí que eras especial, he conocido a cientos de hombres y ninguno de ellos me hizo sentir lo que tu me hiciste sentir con una sola mirada y con una sola sonrisa. Tu eres lo mejor que ha pasado en mi vida a parte de mi familia, le has devuelto la luz a mi vida, me haz dado una razón para vivir y me has devuelto la esperanza de que en el mundo también hay cosas buenas. Sal, tengo 18 años y estoy en una zona de guerra, he visto cosas que nadie mas ha visto y tu lo sabes, eres la única persona a la que me abierto, pero es mi trabajo y amo hacerlo, es lo único que se hacer bien, pero tú me has mostrado que hay cosas aparte de esto. Le has devuelto el color a mi mundo… Sal, no sé que vaya a pasar, no se si valla a regresar, pero ahí algo que si se, TE AMO y sé que nunca lo dejare de hacer"-termino ella con lagrimas en los ojos.-_Jessica, promete que lo trasmitirás completamente, diles a todos que los quiero y diles que lo siento, siento todo lo que dije e hice… Jessica no tengo mucho tiempo, así que es lo último que digo… Cuida a Hotch, no dejes que el trabajo acabe con su vida, lo conozco y sé que para evitar enfrentarse a lo que siente, empezara a trabajar más horas, pero estoy segura de que tú, Haley y Joy harán lo imposible para hacer que vuelva a tomar el camino correcto… Adiós Jessica._"

-Oh, Dios.-dijo García cuando la pantalla se volvió completamente negra.- ¿Qué paso aquí?

-Reíd, Reíd, espera.-dijo Emily cuando vio que su el castaño salía corriendo de la sala.

-Déjalo.-dijo Dave.-Tiene que hacerlo.

+*+*+*+*SSR&JIR+*+*+*+*AC&EGH+*+*+*+*DA&TEM+*+*+*+*WT&JAL+*+*+*+*

Grachi se encontraba guardando sus cosas, mientras silenciosas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, no estaba segura de que iba a pasar cuando regresara de Dinamarca, le aterraba la idea de divorciarse, pero si Spencer era lo que quería, lo iba a ser. Le aterraba la idea de abandonar el campo, pero si era la única forma de que Spencer le diera una oportunidad lo haría, solo esperaba que valiera la pena. Cuando termino de guardar sus cosas, miro por una ultima vez la oficina, lo mas probable era que fuera la ultima vez que estuviera en ella, era la ultima vez que estuviera en las oficinas del FBI, sin embargo no dejo que ese sentimiento la embargara, y tomo la caja que estaba en el escritorio y con paso decidido empezó a caminar hacia la puerta… Sin embargo todo paso tan rápido que no supo en esencia que paso, justo cuando iba a abrir la puerta, esta se abrió de golpe, Spencer tomo la caja que ella llevaba y la coloco en una silla, para después tomarla del rostro y besarla.

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto ella cuando se separaron para tomar aire.

-Solo, prométeme que vas a regresar.-dijo el abrazándola.-Ya hablaremos después de el trabajo, pero prométeme que vas a regresar.

-Lo prometo.-dijo ella.-Y tú promete que no pedirás el divorcio.

-Olvida lo que dije, no quiero el divorcio, te quiero a ti.-dijo el.-No sé que seria mi vida sin ti.

-Un libro muy aburrido.-dijo Grachi sonriendo.

-Lo se.-dijo el.-Solo vuelve a casa.

-Lo hare.-dijo ella.-Te amo, Sal.

-Y yo a ti.-dijo el.-Siempre y por siempre, Bella.

-Siempre y por siempre.-dijo ella-Es mejor que nos vallamos, tu tienes un caso y yo tengo un avión que tomar.

-Me avisaras cuando llegues, ¿verdad?-pregunto el.

-Y te llamare todos los días, lo prometo.-dijo ella abrazándolo nuevamente.

-No quiero perderte.-dijo el

-No lo harás.-dijo ella.-Lo prometo, regresare y tu me vas a llevar a Grecia.

-Te llevare a donde quieras, solo regresa.-dijo el separándose de lla y tomándola de la mano.-Vamos, te llevare al auto.

-Aguarda, faltan mis cosas.-dijo ella.

-Bella, no vas a dejar el FBI.-dijo el.-Tal vez me muera de preocupación cada vez que salgamos a un caso, pero el FBI es tu trabajo y sé que serás infeliz si lo dejas.

-Pero, la CIA.-dijo ella.

-Puede esperar.-dijo el dándole un beso en la frente.-Cuando regreses, hablaremos y decidiremos los dos.

-Está bien.-dijo ella.- Juntos.

-Juntos.-dijo el pasándole un brazo por los hombros.-Por cierto, tu también le devolviste el color a mi mundo.

-¿Lo vieron?-pregunto ella deteniéndose de golpe.

-Si, estaba encima de todo.-dijo el.

-No quería que lo vieran.-dijo ella.-Lo hice cuando pensé que iba a morir, era cierto, pero aun así es lo mismo.

-A veces necesitamos grandes impulsos para decir lo que tenemos que decir.-dijo el.-Y siempre es lo que nos ayuda.

-Vamos.-dijo ella.

Caminaron abrazados y en silencio hasta el auto que la llevaría al aeropuerto, tras un largo abrazo y un beso ella se despidió y subió al auto… Spencer observo como se alejaba el vehículo, respiro hondo y se dirigió otra vez hacia adentro del edificio, era cierto, tenia miedo por lo que le podría pasar, pero no podía permitir que por ese miedo, ella se alejara de el y se alejara de algo que la hacia feliz. No la vería en un mes, no la abrazaría ni dormiría con ella todas las noches, pero sabia que habría tiempo después para eso, ahora solo restaba esperar que regresara a casa, que regresara junto a el.

* * *

><p>-Maldita sea, Joanna. No puedes hacer eso, no puedes decidir sin consultarmelo.-dijo el<p>

-No empieces a hablar en ruso, yo tambien lo hablo.-dijo ella

* * *

><p>-¿Sabes? Por un momento pense que me eligirias a mi.-dijo Spencer haciendo que ella se girara para mirarlo.<br>-Te lo dije, Sal, era una decision tomada.-dijo Grachi.-Si cuando regrese sigues con la idea del divorcio, lo firmare.  
>-Quiza todo esto fue un error.-dijo el.-Nunca cambiaras, siempre pondras el trabajo por encima de nuestra vida.<br>-Piensa lo que quieras.-dijo ella.-Lo siento mucho, solo recuerda que te amo con todo mi corazon.  
>-Estoy dudando eso.-dio el.-Si me quisieras no te irias y no te pondrias en peligro.<br>-Siempre y por siempre.-dijo ella colocando en su mano el collar y el anillo.-Cuando regrese, si no me los regresas, dare por hecho que todo acabo.

* * *

><p>¿Que les parecio? Se que no es lo mejor que he escrito, pero bueno que se puede hacer...<p> 


	15. Capitulo 12: Celos

**Volví****...**

**Bueno aqui les dejo el siguiente capitulo...**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo XII: Celos…<strong>

Mas de dos semanas y contando, dos semanas era lo que Grachi llevaba en Dinamarca, aunque había mantenido su promesa y se mantenía en contacto continuo con todos, principalmente con Reíd, todos la extrañaban un montón. Ya era 1ero de Octubre y Grachi no daba señales de que fuera a regresar pronto, y la verdad sin ella, paseando por los pasillo, haciendo bromas o sacando de sus casillas a cuanto agente se le ponía enfrente, la oficina era mas aburrida de lo habitual, el equipo tenia la ventaja de que salían continuamente de la oficina a sus casos, pero siempre que estaban en ella, siempre detectaban un ambiente mas triste, ni siquiera las bromas de García caían también como de costumbre. Esa mañana, Morgan, Rossi, Emily y JJ se dirigieron a la sala de conferencias a recibir el caso, pero dado que Hotch estaba en una reunión con Strauss y García y Reíd no daban señales de vida, tal parecía que iban a tener que esperar, estuvieron hablando y viendo unas fotos de Kanny que Morgan llevaba consigo, la pequeña de casi 1 mes de edad, cada día lucia mas bella, y la verdad, esa niña tenia encantado a todo la familia. La conversación de Kanny termino cuando un ramo de flores llego a la sala.

-¿Emily Prentiss?-pregunto el mensajero.

-Si, soy yo.-dijo la morena poniéndose de pie.

-Firme aquí.-dijo el dándole una hoja.-Esto es mio, y esto es de usted.

-Gracias.-dijo ella tomando las flores.-

-De nada, que tenga buen día.-dijo el despidiéndose.

-Igualmente.-dijo Emily.

-¿Flores?-pregunto Morgan.- ¿Quién te envía flores?

-Nadie.-dijo Emily tomando rápidamente la tarjeta que venia entre las flores.

-¿Es Nate?-pregunto JJ

-¿Quién es Nate?-pregunto Dave.

-Oh, es que tú no te sabes la historia.-dijo JJ.

-JJ, cállate.-dijo Emily.

-Emily ha estado saliendo con el medico de Tamina, Nate.-informo JJ.-La invito a salir gracias a Grachi, el día que nació Kanny, hasta este momento han salido dos veces, creo que ayer fue la segunda, pero debió impresionarlo mucho para que le mande flores.

-En primer lugar, no hemos hecho nada.-dijo Emily.-Solo hemos salido para conocernos, en segundo lugar, ¿Qué tiene de malo enviar flores? La mayoría de los hombres lo hace, cuando trata de conquistar a una chica.

-Y cuando lo complacen completamente.-dijo Morgan.

-¿Qué dice la tarjeta?-pregunto Dave.

-Que les importa.-dijo ella guardando la tarjeta en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

-Oh, que bonitas flores.-dijo García.- ¿De quien son?

-Mías.-dijo Emily.-Creo que las llevare a mi escritorio.

-Emily, saldrán a un caso, creo que lo mejor es que se queden aquí, de ese modo alegraran esta sala.-dijo García tomando el florero y colocándolo en el centro de la mesa.-Cambiando de tema, ¿saben donde esta Reíd?

-No, pero supongo que ya no tarda.-dijo Morgan.- ¿Para que lo quieres?

-Necesito hacerle unas preguntas.-dijo García.-Pero mientras tanto seguiré informándome.

-¿De que?-pregunto Morgan.

-Cosas.-dijo ella sentándose y abriendo una revista.

-¿Podemos comenzar?-pregunto Hotch entrando a la sala.

-Reíd, todavía no llega.-dijo Morgan.

-Si, dijo algo que iba a llegar tarde.-dijo Hotch.-Que comenzáramos sin el.

-¿Tendrá problemas con los gemelos?-pregunto JJ.

-No, me dijo que había mucho tráfico.-dijo el jefe de la unidad.-García, ¿podemos empezar? ¡García!

-¿Qué?-salto ella.-Lo siento mucho, estaba concentrado en esto.

-¿Qué tanto lees?-pregunto Hotch.

-Nada.-dijo la rubia dejando la revista en la mesa.-El caso, claro.

-García, dame eso.-dijo Hotch.-García, dámelo.

-Señor, no creo que sea necesario.-dijo García.

-Ahora, García.-dijo Hotch.

-Está bien.-dijo ella entregándole la revista.-De la página 20 a la 30.

-¿De la 20 a la 30?-pregunto Hotch, dejando la revista aun lado.-No la voy a leer, lo que quiero es que te enfoques en lo que estamos.

-Lo siento, es solo que vienen demasiadas cosas interesantes ahí.-dijo García.- Pero no perdamos más tiempo y empecemos con el caso.

-Adelante.-dijo Hotch.

-En Sacramento, California, han encontrado dos cuerpos, Sara Mitchell y Atenas Rawson, ambas tienen murieron ahogadas, pero antes de morir fueron torturadas.-dijo García.-Prácticamente lo único que comparten es la forma de morir, las torturas fueron completamente diferentes, a Sara la torturaron mediante electricidad, a Atenas con fuego.

-Físicamente no comparten rasgos.-dijo Dave-¿Hay alguna conexión entre ellas?

-Hasta este momento no he encontrado nada.-dijo García.-Sara era soltera, vivía sola, trabaja en una empresa, no pertenece a ningún club ni nada por el estilo, su vida prácticamente se basa en el trabajo, en cambio Atenas es ama de casa, es casada tiene 2 hijos, pertenece a varios clubes y afiliaciones, su vida se basa en su familia, ambas viven en lados opuestos de la ciudad. Son como dos lados de una moneda.

-¿Por qué nos llamaron?-pregunto Morgan.-Quizá no sea el mismo sudes.

-Las deja en lugares similares, cerca de su hogar y arregla el cuerpo, las maquilla y las viste.-dijo Hotch.

-Si, y al parecer ellas desaparecieron dos días antes de encontrar el cuerpo.-dijo García.-Sin embargo no dieron reporte a la policía, por que Sara le encargo a su vecina su gato, le dijo que iba a salir un par de días por trabajo, Atenas le dijo a su esposo que tenia una reunión con un club fuera de la ciudad. Ninguna de ella llego a su destino y ninguna de ellas regreso a casa.

-Ataca cuando ellas salen, tiene el modo perfecto de secuestrarlas sin que lo denuncien.-dijo JJ.-Se que esto sonara feo, pero ellas se van de casa y el las regresa.

-Tara Johnson y Maddi Torres no aparecen.-dijo García.- Tara salió la semana pasada a un viaje de 2 semanas. Maddi salió anteayer a una convención en su trabajo de 4 días. La policía cree que pueden ser victimas, ninguna se ha comunicado con su familia y ninguna llego a su destino.

-Si son victimas, probablemente las tenga el.-dijo Emily.-Seguirán con vida hasta que su viaje termine.

-Siento llegar tarde.-dijo Reíd entrando a la sala.-Pero el trafico era horrible.

-¿Solo el trafico?-pregunto García entregándole su expediente.

-Si.-dijo Reíd.

-¿Es cierto que te ofrecieron un trabajo en Georgetown?-pregunto García.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Reíd.- ¿De donde sacas eso?

-Tengo mis medios.-dijo la rubia.- ¿Es cierto?

-García, para.-dijo Reíd.-No creas todo lo que la prensa dice, la mayoría de ellos solo escriben por ganar dinero.

-¿Pero es cierto?-pregunto nuevamente García.-Te ofrecieron un empleo en la universidad, pero elegiste el FBI sobre ello.

-Si, García es cierto.-dijo Reíd.-Ahora, hazme un favor, si vas a leer los estúpidos artículos que saquen de mí o mi familia, no hagas preguntas, por que no las voy a contestar. ¿Entendido?

-Si.-dijo García.

-Podemos continuar.-dijo Reíd.

-Nos vamos en 2 horas, lee el caso y nos vemos en el avión.-dijo Hotch poniéndose de pie.- ¿Georgetown?

-Es precisamente por eso que no quería que saliera a la luz todo.-dijo Reíd.-A penas hace 24 horas que dijeron mi nombre y dieron unas fotos, y ya todo el mundo sabe todo sobre mi.

-Vamos, no puede ser tan malo.-dijo Morgan.

-Se nota que nunca has estado en una conferencia de prensa que hable de tu vida y lo que piensas hacer cuando la empresa pase a tu nombre.-dijo Reíd.-Y más si esta se trasmite a nivel nacional y quien sabe a lo mejor también internacional.

-Agente Hotchner.-dijo Strauss.-Le molesta si me robo al Dr. Reíd unos minutos.

-¿No puede ser después?-pregunto Hotch.-Vamos a salir a un caso.

-Solo serán 5 minutos.-dijo Strauss.-Prometo que no será mas tiempo.

-Claro, adelante.-dijo Hotch.-Reíd, te veo en la pista.

-Fantástico.-dijo Reíd saliendo detrás de Strauss.

-García, ¿en que pagina esta?-pregunto Hotch.

-De la 20 a la 30, ¿Por qué?-pregunto la rubia.

-Por que creo que le voy a dar un vistazo.-dijo Hotch tomando la revista.

-Hey, yo también quiero verlo.-dijo Dave.

-Lastima, yo tengo la revista.-dijo Hotch.

-Esto es injusto.-dijo Emily.-No por ser el jefe tienes mas derecho que nosotros.

-No, pero tengo ciertos beneficios.-dijo Hotch.-Como quitarles objetos que influyan en el cumplimento de su deber.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Emily.

-No, nos quitaras las flores, ¿verdad?-pregunto JJ.-Las flores se las enviaron a Emily y no creo que sea justo que te las lleves.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Hotch.- ¿Flores? ¿Quién te las envió?

-No creo que sea de tu incumbencia.-dijo Emily.

-Gracias.-dijo Dave arrebatándole la revista a Hotch que se había quedado estático en su lugar viendo las flores.

-Hotch, ¡Hotch!-le grito Morgan.- ¿Estas bien?

-Si, estoy bien.-dijo el reaccionando y caminando hacia la puerta.-Los veo en la pista.

-No se tomo muy bien los de las flores, ¿verdad?-pregunto Morgan.

-Solo lo tomo desprevenido.-dijo Dave.-No siempre le envían flores a la madre de tus hijos.

-Bueno, chicos, yo me voy.-dijo García.-Estoy segura de que en internet habla cosas mas interesantes que en la revista.

-Te veo luego hermosa.-dijo Morgan cuando la vio salir de la sala.

-Miren, esto es interesante.-dijo Dave.-_"Que puedo decir, ella me dio una segunda visión acerca de mi destino, ella a estado conmigo y yo con ella. En estos momentos ella esta trabajando, pero eso no implica que no estemos en contacto" _ Nunca dice su nombre.

-Por que esta trabajando en cubierto.-dijo Emily.-Da su nombre y adiós caso.

-Sin embargo si dieron fotos.-dijo Dave.

-Una foto no hace mucho daño, das una explicación lógica y todo se arregla.-dijo Emily.-Es más difícil con el nombre.

-Buenas fotos.-dijo Morgan

-Quiero esta foto.-dijo JJ, señalando una foto en la que el, la tenia abrazada y le daba un beso en la frente, el llevaba un traje completamente negro, y ella un vestido color rosa pálido, ambos lucían muy guapos.

-Estoy seguro de que yo la vi en otro lado.-dijo Morgan.-Creo que Reíd la tiene en su escritorio, junto con una de los gemelos y una de Grachi.

-Y yo creo que es mejor que nos vallamos.-dijo Emily.-Ya saben como se pone Hotch cuando no llegamos a tiempo.

-Yo me llevo esto.-dijo Dave tomando la revista y guardándola en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta.-Tengo muchas preguntas parar Reíd.

-No creo que te las conteste.-dijo JJ.-Recuerda lo que le dijo a García.

-Pero yo no soy García.-dijo Dave.-Me las va a responder, solo espera.

-Ok.-dijo JJ.

El caso transcurrió con mas tranquilidad de la Reíd esperaba, esperaba que sus compañeros lo acribillaran con preguntas, pero al parecer, no lo iban a hacer, o eso pensó, hasta quien el vuelo de regreso a Virginia, Dave se sentó frente a él y coloco sobre la mesa la revista, iba a ser un viaje muy largo… Pero mientras en el avión, Dave y los demás preguntaban a los demás, García recibía una llamada muy intrigante en su oficina…

-García.-dijo ella levantando el auricular.

_-Hola, Penélope.-dijo Grachi al otro lado de la línea._

-Grachi, que alegría oír tu dulce voz.-dijo García.-Extrañaba oírla.

_-Gracias.-dijo riendo la pelirroja.-Escucha, no tengo mucho tiempo, necesito que me hagas un favor._

-Claro, el que quieras.-dijo la rubia.

_-Necesito que reserves dos mesas en un restaurant elegante, para cenar.-dijo Grachi.-Una de ellas, a nombre de Nathan Scott y otra a nombre de Aarón Hotchner, la única condición que quiero que tengan es que una reservación sea a las 6:30 de la tarde y otra a las 8:00 de la noche, ¿entendido?_

-Si, ¿las quieres el mismo día?-pregunto García.

_-Si, mismo día y mismo restaurant.-dijo Grachi.-Mi madre y Sean va a hacer una especie de pijamada con los niños, así que mañana se los llevara a dormir a su casa, así que todo se quedaran solos, me parece que es momento de que Hotch sepa con quien esta saliendo Emily._

-¿Qué estas planeando, Joanna Reíd?-pregunto García.

_-No te lo puedo decir.-dijo Grachi.-Si te lo dijera, tendría que matarte._

-Ok, no me lo digas.-dijo García.-Pero suena maquiavélico y me encanta.

_-Solo haz lo que te dije.-dijo Grachi.-Te llamo después para ver como va todo._

-Ok, yo me encargo.-dijo García.-Espera, ¿a quien le entrego las reservaciones?

_-Dile a Hotch que es un regalo, y de Nate yo me encargo, solo que a Hotch se la pones a las 6:30 y a Nate a las 8:OO.-dijo la pelirroja._

-Ok, yo se lo paso a Hotch.-dijo García.-Que te parece para mañana.

_-Estupendo, oye, me tengo que ir.-dijo Grachi.-Por acá va a ver una explosión, nos vemos luego._

-¿Explosión?-pregunto García.

_-Soy experta en explosivos, no te preocupes, mi trabajo es hacer explotar cosas.-dijo la pelirroja.-Luego te llamo, adiós Penélope._

-Adiós.-dijo la rubia antes de que Grachi colgara.-Eso fue extraño.

Extraño o no, García hizo lo que le pidió y cuando el equipo llego, le informo a Hotch de la reservación, si él le afecto de algún modo o le incomodo que su hermana se lo hubiera regalado, no dijo nada y solo dio las gracias y se encerró en su oficina.

+*+*+*+*SSR&JIR+*+*+*+*AC&EGH+*+*+*+*DA&TEM+*+*+*+*WT&JAL+*+*+*+*

La tarde siguiente, después de que salieron de trabajar y una vez que los niños estuvieron con la madre de Hotch, Reíd estaba en la empresa, Morgan estaba en casa con Mina y Kanny, García había salido con Kevin, Dave estaba con Mary arreglando quien sabe cuantas cosas de la boda, y Hotch y Emily partieron hacia sus citas. Todo transcurrió muy bien, hasta el momento en que se toparon en el restaurant, Hotch y Beth estaban pidiendo el postre cuando Emily y Nate entraron al restaurant, Hotch inmediatamente los vio entrar, sin embargo no hizo ningún comentario y siguió lo que estaba haciendo, Emily los vio sentados conversando, pero al igual que Hotch, se sentó frente a Nate y no dijo nada.

-Entonces, ¿Cómo les va sin el demonio pelirrojo?-pregunto Nate una vez que el mesero les había tomado su pedido.-Deben estar muy tranquilo.

-Bueno, nunca pensé que iba a decir esto, pero la extraño.-dijo Emily-No es lo mismo trabajar sin ella rondando.

-¿En serio?-pregunto el.-Nunca pensé que oiría decir eso.

-Es solo que Grachi es una fuente inagotable de alegría.-dijo Emily.-No se como lo hace, pero siempre esta sonriendo, y te contagia su alegría, mas aparte ella hace los días mas divertidos, sus travesuras de niña y sus bromas, logran sacar una sonrisa a cualquiera que se le ponga en frente.

-Recuerdo cuando estábamos en la universidad.-dijo Nate.-Ella solo asistía a un par de clases, pero cada vez que asistía, te juro que el salón de clases, era completamente diferente, Grachi podía hacer que una clase teórica de anatomía fuera algo divertido.

-Si, tiene esa habilidad.-dijo Emily.-Hacer que todo pase con más rapidez, que todo se convierta en algo que los demás disfruten.

-Incluso a Beth le ayudaba mucho.-dijo Nate.-A pesar de que Beth nos molestaba principalmente a ella y a mi, siempre estuvo ahí para ella, pero siempre le ayudaba sin que ella se diera cuenta de que lo hacia.

-Suena a algo que haría Grachi.-dijo ella.-Siempre esta a pendiente de todos, y siempre nos ayuda, pero nunca sabemos que ella fue, nunca espera conseguir nada a cambio.

-Te voy a contar algo, se supone que yo no lo debería de saber, pero lo se.-dijo Nate.-Como sabrás, siempre saco calificaciones perfectas, eso hacia que los demás teníamos que esforzarnos mas para lograr pasar, en anatomía, ella saco en el examen final, 7.

-Wow, ¿7? ¿Estas burlándote de mi?-pregunto ella.

-No, saco 7 para que el resto de la clase pasara, así evito que el promedio del grupo subiera y todos pasáramos, o al menos la mayoría.-dijo Nate.-Al final le pusieron 10, pero siempre hacia esas pequeñas cosas que nos ayudaban a todos por igual.

-Probablemente es lo que mas admiro de ella.-dijo Emily.-No le importa ensuciarse las manos ni ensuciar su expediente por ayudar a alguien, siempre puedes contar con ella, aunque seas demasiado cabezota para pedírselo.

-Si, siempre sabe como ayudar a las personas.-dijo el.-Y dado que descubre todo con solo mirarte, eso le facilita mucho por si tienes algún problema y ella te puede ayudar.

-Aunque también tiene sus cosas malas.-dijo Emily.-Como que se meta en tu vida e intente solucionar cosas que, bien tú no quieres solucionar o bien no existen.

-Si, pero debemos admitir que casi nunca falla en sus, predicciones, por así decirse.-dijo el.-Siempre, todo lo que dice que pasa, es lo que pasa.

-Si, a veces me da miedo.-dijo ella riendo.-Nunca sabemos que esperar de ella, pero ella sabe que esperar de nosotros.

-No lo se, pero me parece que quizá eso es lo que la haga mas fácil a salir dañada.-dijo Nate.-Siempre sabe que esperar de nosotros, si vamos a irnos o algo, ella lo sabe, pero no puede decir nada hasta que nosotros los decimos, supongo que eso la hiere mas que si no lo supiera.

-La única pregunta que yo me hago, que me he hecho desde que la conozco y me la hare el resto de mi vida.-dijo ella.- ¿Por qué ella si puede saber lo que planeamos, pero nosotros no sabemos nada de lo que ella planea? Siempre nos oculta todo y ni por la cabeza nos pasa que lo oculta.

-Un don, me parece.-dijo el.-Es como lo llama ella.

-Pues quisiera quitarle ese bendito don.-dijo Emily.-Me enfada que siempre me oculte cosas, me enfada que nos pueda mentir en la cara y no la podamos descubrir.

-Creo que lo que nosotros queremos, es que ella se abra mas.-dijo Nate.-En todo el tiempo que llevo conociéndola, ninguna vez me ha pedido ayuda, nunca me ha hablado para contarme que tiene un problema y no sabe como resolverlo. Supongo que lo que nosotros queremos es ayudarle, que sepa que estamos aquí para ella, queremos que salga de su burbuja, queremos que derrumbe el muro que ha construido a su alrededor y nadie a podido penetrar.

-Bueno, alguien lo ha penetrado.-dijo Emily.-Y creo que es la única persona.

-Si, me lo ha comentado Tamina.-dijo el.-Spencer, me dijo.

-Si, Spencer Reíd, su esposo.-dijo Emily.-Según tengo entendido, es el único que sabe todo de ella, todo, no hay nada que no le haya contado.

-Es un hombre con suerte.-dijo Nate.-Ella puede ser enfadosa e infantil, pero en el fondo es una gran mujer, es todo lo que un hombre puede desear.

-Lo se, te apuesto que la mitad de las mujeres le tienen envidia.-dijo ella.-Esa chica puede conseguir lo que quiere con un mínimo de esfuerzo, nadie le puede negar nada.

-Y si se lo niegan, siempre logra hacer que las personas hagan lo que ella quiere.-dijo el riendo.-Una habilidad que le sirvió para conseguir todo tipo de cosas, fue bastante divertido.

-Basta de hablar de Grachi.-dijo Emily.-Hablemos de otra cosa, ¿Por qué decidiste hacerte ginecólogo-obstetra?

-Siempre me gusto la medicina.-dijo el.-Pero me interese en la ginecología, cuando la esposa de un amigo casi muere al dar a luz, tiene mucha responsabilidad, es cierto, prácticamente de ti depende que tanto la madre como él bebe se encuentren en perfecto esta, sin embargo nada se compara con la sensación de llevar a cabo un parto, ver nacer a alguien, es como ver la vida, es bastante complicado de explicar.

-Tenemos toda la velada.-dijo Emily

-Lo hare, si tu me cuentas por que te uniste al FBI.-dijo el.-Por qué decidiste convertirte en un agente de la ley

-Es un hecho.-dijo Emily.-Pero tú empiezas.

Siguieron platicando todo el rato que duro la cena, cuando les entregaron la comida, Emily se percato de que Hotch y Beth salieron del restaurant, pero como siempre, no comento nada y siguió enfrascada en la conversación con Nate. Por otro lado Hotch después de dejar a Beth en su casa, se dirigió a la casa que compartían el y Emily, en cuanto entro se sirvió un vaso de wiski y se sentó en la sala a esperar que ella llegara, pero cuando lo hizo, un recuerdo llego a su mente.

**Flashback**

_Era a mediados de Septiembre de 1996, Hotch estaba en el equipo asignado a la protección de los embajadores Prentiss y su familia, Tamina, la hija menor estaba todavía en casa, sin embargo Emily, la hija mayor estaba en la universidad, ese fin de semana habría una gala a la que asistirían la familia Prentiss, Emily llegaría directamente a la gala, y a él le habían asignado protegerla. Todo marchaba bien, él estaba afuera de la recepción esperando a la chica, sabia poco de ella, lo único que sabia era que era morena, tenia 17 años e era guapa, así que estaba esperando a una perfecta extraña a la que debía de proteger, cuando el vehículo que la llevaba junto con su hermana estaciono, se acercó rápidamente para abrirle la puerta y ofrecerle su ayuda para bajarse del auto._

_-Gracias.-dijo ella tomando su mano._

_-Señorita Prentiss, soy el…-empezó el, pero al verla se quedo callado, le habían dicho que era guapa, pero no le habían dicho que lo era tanto, tenia una cara hermosa, el color pálido de su piel contrastaba divinamente con sus ojos obscuros y su cabello negro, y el vestido que llevaba le sentaba de maravilla, parecía una modelo sacada de una revista de modas. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo parado mirándola a los ojos, pero simplemente no podía apartar la mirada._

_-Hotch, deja de mírala se va a desgastar.-dijo Grachi dándole un golpe en la espalda.-Vamos, Mina, es momento de entrar._

_-¿Sabes?-dijo Mina saliendo del vehículo.-Podrías ser un poco mas amable._

_-Lo siento, no soy Hotch que se queda embobado.-dijo Grachi riendo._

_-Ciento eso.-dijo Hotch.-Ella es un poco…_

_-¿Divertida?-pregunto ella._

_-Si, precisamente.-dijo el._

_-No te preocupes, estoy acostumbrada.-dijo Emily._

_-Soy el agente Hotchner, seré su seguridad esta noche.-dijo el rápidamente._

_-Un placer conocerlo agente.-dijo ella educadamente.- ¿Nos vamos?_

_-Claro.-dijo el cediéndole el paso._

_Emily camino por delante de el todo el tiempo, sin embargo podría sentir la mirada de Hotch, en su nuca, incluso cuando se sentó a cenar y se separo de él, podía sentirla, él no la dejaba de mirar, sabia que era su trabajo, pero ella tampoco podía dejar de mirarlo ¿Qué era lo que tenia que la tenia tan ansiosa? Ese agente moreno, alto y guapo, teína algo que ella no lograba identifica y que le impedía apartar su vista de él._

_-Sabes, deberías invitarla a bailar.-dijo Grachi.-Estoy segura de que a sus padres les alegrara que la saquen a bailar._

_-Grachi, soy su seguridad, no vine a divertirme, vine a trabajar.-dijo el._

_-Vamos, Hotch, es tu primera asignación como agente del FBI, todos esperan que te equivoques.-dijo ella._

_-No voy a bailar con ella.-dijo el.-Grachi, madura no todo en la vida es romper reglas._

_-En primer lugar, tengo 13 años.-dijo ella.-En segundo lugar, no tiene nada de malo romper reglas, yo siempre lo hago y siempre cumplo mi trabajo._

_-¿Por qué estoy discutiendo esto contigo?-pregunto el.-No la voy a invitar a bailar, por que no puedo._

_-Solo digo, que las reglas se inventaron para romperse.-dijo Grachi.- ¿Para que otra cosa las harían?_

_-Grachi, ve a hacer tu trabajo y vigila a Mina.-dijo el._

_-Ok, yo solo te venia a decir que la dejes de mirar como si fuera la ultima botella de agua del desierto.-dijo ella.-Estas casado, no puedes permitirte ver de ese modo a las chicas._

_-Solo vete.-dijo el._

_-Bien, me voy, pero no te exaltes.-dijo Grachi alejándose de él._

+*+*+*+*SSR&JIR+*+*+*+*AC&EGH+*+*+*+*DA&TEM+*+*+*+*WT&JAL+*+*+*+*

Cuando Emily llego a la casa, pasaban mas de las 11, después de la cena, habían ido a bailar y se les había pasado el tiempo, entre practica y practica las horas pasaron, cuando llego a la casa todas las luces estaban apagadas, por lo que pensó que Hotch o no había llegado o ya estaba dormido.

-¿Te divertiste?-pregunto Hotch encendiendo la luz de la sala.

-Dios, Hotch me asustaste.-dijo ella sobresaltada.

-¿Te divertiste?-pregunto nuevamente el.

-Si, gracias.-dijo ella.

-¿Quién es el?-pregunto Hotch.

-¿Qué?-pregunto ella.- ¿Por qué te interesa?

-Responde la pregunta.-dijo el.

-Su nombre es Nate, estoy saliendo con el.-dijo Emily.

-No puedes volver a salir con el.-dijo Hotch.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-pregunto ella.

-Por que yo lo digo.-dijo el.-Simple y sencillamente por que yo lo digo.

-¿Disculpa?-pregunto Emily.-Tu no tienes ningún derecho a elegir con quien salgo o no, con quien tengo una relación es una decisión solo mía, tu no tienen ningún derecho a meterte en ella.

-No me estoy metiendo.-dijo el.-Simplemente no volverás a salir con el, y punto.

-No tienes ningún derecho a decirme lo que puedo o no puedo hacer.-dijo Emily.

-Soy el padre de tu hijos, maldita sea.-dijo el.-Si yo digo que no sales con el, no sales con el.

-Eso es estúpido.-dijo ella.-No me importa lo que tu digas, tu no vas a decirme por lo voy a hacer, me importa un reverendo comino lo que tu digas, no voy a obedecerte por el simple hecho que no tienes un motivo, ahora si me disculpas, creo que iré a la cama, buenas noches y hasta mañana.

-Emily.-dijo el cuando ella desapareció, su cerebro le decía que olvidara todo y que dejara el tema por la paz, pero su corazón le decía que fuera tras ella, al final, le hizo caso al corazón y se dirigió a la habitación, entro sin tocar.-Emily, ¿Dónde estas?

-Hotch, lárgate de aquí.-dijo Emily desde el baño.

-No, no me voy a ir, así que sal.-dijo Hotch.

-¿Qué quieres?-pregunto ella saliendo del su escondite, en que se había metido, por que sabia que él iba a ir a buscarla.

-Me dijiste que no tenia un motivo.-dijo el.-Si lo tengo.

-¿Así? ¿Cuál es?-pregunto con sarcasmo ella.- ¿Qué soy la madre de tus hijos?

No supo lo que le respondió el, lo único que supo era que de la nada, estaba contra la pared, con Hotch aprisionándola mientras la besaba con intensidad, haciéndola sentir decenas de sensaciones, con estas sensaciones comprendió que no quería pensar en nada, solamente quería sentir saborear el momento. Rodeo el cuello de Hotch con las manos entrelazadas, separo los labios para recibir el beso. Hotch vacilo un momento ante la respuesta de Emily, pero después, emitió un gemido de satisfacción y la atrajo contra el, amoldando sus cuerpos, sintió la presión de los pezones de Emily contra su pecho. La boca de Hotch marcaba a fuego sus labios y los besos se encadenaban con una urgencia creciente.

Tumbo a Emily sobre la cama y se coloco sobre ella, sus besos era una declaración de ardiente posesión masculina, notaba sus manos por todo su cuerpo, acariciándola, editándola, aplacando y encendiendo su pasión, cuando los labios de Hotch abandonaron los suyos, Emily sintió una terrible sensación de abandono, que se aplaco cuando volvió a sentí sus labios sobre su piel. Muy pronto la ropa empezó a estorbar y ambos empezaron, con intentos desesperados a quitársela, primero fue la playera de Emily, a lo que siguió la camisa y la camiseta de Hotch, poco a poco, ambos estaban completamente desnudos, piel contra piel, cuerpo contra cuerpo. Hotch se movió un poco y la poseyó, sintiéndolo muy adentro, completándola... _Te amo _ Gritaban sus cuerpos, pero ninguno hizo caso a esos gritos en el fondo de su cabeza, cuando el comenzó a embestirla lentamente, ella respondió a esas sacudidas con movimientos de cadera, acoplándose al ritmo que él le marcaba, oleadas de sensaciones se mezclaban con la emoción.

Entonces incremento el ritmo, golpeándola más rápido y más fuerte, el clímax de Emily parecía que hubiera disparado también el suyo, echo la cabeza hacia atrás, lanzo un grito ronco y embestido a Emily por última vez.

-Eres mía, Emily.-dijo el cuando recuperaron el aliento.-Eres mía y tu lo sabes, es por eso que no puedes salir con nadie, eres mía, solamente mía y lo que acaba de pasar lo demuestra.

-Creo que lo mejor es que te vallas.-dijo Emily.-Y no solo de mi habitación, creo que lo mejor es que te vallas de la casa.

-Emily, por favor…-dijo el

-Solo vete, Aarón.-dijo ella poniéndose de pie y metiéndose al baño.

Hotch se vistió en silencio y salió de la habitación, y de la casa, se dirigió a su departamento, sabía que se había comportado como un idiota, pero Emily hacia que sus más bajos instintos salieran, no podía permitirse volver a pasar lo que paso minutos atrás.

+*+*+*+*SSR&JIR+*+*+*+*AC&EGH+*+*+*+*DA&TEM+*+*+*+*WT&JAL+*+*+*+*

Emily llego al día siguiente a la oficina, tratando de que la chaqueta cubriera la marca que le había hecho Hotch, en el cuello tenia un chupetón, el cual ni siquiera supo el momento en el que se lo hizo, pero lo había descubierto esa mañana mientras se arreglaba, sabia que no podía ocultarlo, el maquillaje no lo podía cubrir, solo esperaba que la camisa y la chaqueta lo cubrieran.

-Hola chicos.-dijo Emily dejando sus cosas en su escritorio.

-Hola, Emily.-dijo JJ.

-Hey, ¿eso es un chupetón?-pregunto Morgan señalando su cuello.

-Parece que Nate tuvo suerte.-dijo JJ riendo.

-JJ, cállate.-dijo Emily.

-¿Pasaste buena noche?-pregunto Morgan.

-Prentiss, ¿puedes venir a mi oficina?-pregunto Hotch desde la puerta.

-En seguida.-dijo ella.

-¿Me vas a contar?-pregunto JJ.

-Olvídenlo, simplemente olvídenlo.-dijo Emily subiendo las escaleras que la conducían a las oficinas.

-Quiero detalles.-grito JJ.

-Como gustes.-dijo Emily en la puerta, respiro hondo y toco.-¿Puedo pasar?

-Adelante.-dijo Hotch.-Cierra la puerta.

-¿Qué es lo que necesitas?-pregunto ella.

-Debemos hablar.-dijo el cerrando las persianas de la oficina.

-¿De que quieres hablar?-pregunto ella sentándose.

-De lo que paso anoche.-dijo el.

-Es mejor que olvidemos ese tema, no debió pasar.-dijo ella.

-Solo quería decir lo siento.-dijo el.-Me descontrole un poco anoche.

-Como sea.-dijo ella.-Pero lo que dije que dejaras la cas era serio, puedes estar ahí con los niños, o bien te los puedes llevar al departamento los fines de semana, pero no podemos seguir viviendo bajo el mismo techo.

-Creo que debemos conversar eso primero.-dijo Hotch.-Me estoy disculpando, sé que me comporte como un imbécil, pero no por eso tenemos que cambiar el ambiente de nuestros hijos.

-No me interesa, no me interesan tus disculpas.-dijo ella.-Lo que me interesa es que ya no podemos seguir viviendo juntos, tu estas con Beth y yo estoy con Nate, y si queremos evitar que cosas como las de anoche se repitan, tenemos que dejar de vivir juntos.

-Emily, por favor.-dijo el.-No puedo hacerlo.

-Te vas tu o me voy yo, es tu decisión.-dijo Emily.-Tal vez tu puedas seguir viviendo, pero yo no.

-Ok, me iré yo.-dijo Hotch resignado.-Pero debes de saber que yo no estoy de acuerdo con esto, y si afecta a los niños, yo no tuve nada que ver con esto, tú tomaste la decisión.

-Lo se.-dijo ella poniéndose de pie.-Yo ya no tengo nada mas que decir, así que me voy.

-Emily, espera.-dijo Hotch poniéndose de pie.-¿Podemos hablar mas de esto? La verdad no se si sea lo mejor.

-Es lo mejor Hotch.-dijo ella.-Para ti y para mí, lo mejor es que estemos separados, no nos conviene seguir estando juntos. Adiós Aarón.

-Emily.-dijo el viendo como salía de su oficina, no le importo que se hubiera ido, le importo que había utilizado las palabras de la ultima vez, la ultima vez que estuvieron juntos hace mas de 11 años, la ultima vez que partió y que estaba embarazada…

**Flashback**

_Emily lo había citado en uno de los restaurant en los que siempre quedaban, por teléfono la había notado extraña y tenia un mal presentimiento de esa cita, pero como siempre, hizo caso omiso a lo que su cerebro decía y cerca de la hora acordada, estaba ya en el restaurant, sentando en la mesa mas partida de las demás, estaba en un rincón, y desde ahí se podía ver todo el local, nunca, de todas las veces que la espero se notaba tan ansioso como esa vez, sentía que algo iba mal, lo presentía, pero no quería hacer caso a su corazonada, una corazonada que se pago cuando la vio entrar y dirigirse hacia él._

_-Hola, siento llegar tarde.-dijo ella sentándose.-Pero tuve algo que hacer._

_-¿Estas bien?-pregunto el, tenia un mal aspecto y parecía que no había dormido en días._

_-Si, estoy muy bien.-dijo ella sonriendo.-No te preocupes._

_-Muy bien, ¿pedimos?-pregunto el._

_-No, no vine a comer.-dijo ella.-Me voy, Hotch._

_-¿Qué?-pregunto el.-¿Por qué?_

_-No puedo seguir haciendo esto.-dijo Emily.-No puedo seguir siendo la otra, no puedo evitar pensar que yo solo soy una mas, una mas con la que tienes sexo, no puedo._

_-Emily, sabes que lo nuestro no es solo sexo.-dijo el._

_-Si lo es Hotch.-dijo ella.-Lo es, tu estas casado y quizá sea momento de que regreses con tu esposa, y que yo me valla._

_-Emily, no quiero que acabe esto.-dijo el.-Se que estoy casado, pero no quiero que esto acabe._

_-Lo siento, Hotch.-dijo ella.-Pero no puedo seguir haciéndolo más, sé que dije que no me importaba, pero las cosas cambian y ya no puedo más._

_-¿A dónde te vas?-pregunto el.- ¿Te podre ir a visitar?_

_-Me voy a San Luis, y no, no puedes visitarme.-dijo ella.-Somos amigos, pero no volveremos a ser los de antes, simplemente no puedo._

_-Emily, quédate.-dijo el.-Por favor, te necesito._

_-No, lo que tu necesitas es regresar con tu esposa y ser feliz, yo solo soy una aventura.-dijo Emily poniéndose de pie.-Igual que tu, tu solo eres una aventura para mi, es momento que esto acabe._

_-Emily, por favor.-dijo el _

-_Es lo mejor Hotch.-dijo ella.-Para ti y para mí, lo mejor es que estemos separados, no nos conviene seguir estando juntos._

_-Emily, aguarda, pensemos esto.-dijo el._

_-Adiós, Aarón.-dijo ella antes de dejarlos solo._

_Él no se movió de su lugar, su primer impulso fue el de salir tras ella, pero si ella quería irse, no la detendría, quizá como ella hacia dicho, era hora de volver con su esposa._

_Todo marchaba con tranquilidad, hasta que a la UAC le pidió la ayuda el FBI de San Luis, sabia que ella vivía ahí, pero aun así accedió a ir, no le importaba topársela, si se la topaba, no pasaría nada, se comportarían como dos colegas y como amigos. Sin embargo verla fue un shock, la primera vez que la vio, la vio de lejos y cuando vio su abultado vientre pensó que no era ella, pero después, cuando ella se acercó al equipo, vio que en realidad si estaba embarazada, hizo cuentas mentalmente y se dio cuenta de algo, era su hijo, su hijo y no se lo había dicho, no tenia ningún derecho de ocultárselo, pero lo hizo…Pero lo hizo…_

+*+*+*+*SSR&JIR+*+*+*+*AC&EGH+*+*+*+*DA&TEM+*+*+*+*WT&JAL+*+*+*+*

Se quedo en su oficina el resto de la mañana, tenia que revisar los expedientes, pero no podía hacerlo, no se podía sacar de la cabeza a Emily, no se podía sacar de la cabeza a Emily sonriendo con Nate y sobretodo no se podía sacar de la cabeza lo que había pasado la noche anterior… Si tan solo no hubiera ido al restaurant...

-Un momento, el restaurant.-dijo el poniéndose de pie.-García me las vas a pagar, ella debió de planearlo todo.

Sin mas demoras, salió a buscar a la analista técnico, a la culpable de lo que había pasado la noche anterior… La busco por toda la planta, la busco en la sala de conferencias, la busco en la cafetería, sin embargo se dio cuenta que lo había buscado en el lugar que ella estaría… Cuando llego a la oficina de García, escucho las voces de sus compañeros bromear con ella, y escucho la voz de su hermana, así que por eso estaban todos reunidos, estaban hablando con su hermana. Mientras él se desesperaba por no poder hacer su trabajo, ellos estaban riendo con su hermana, o no, eso si que no, no lo iba a permitir.

-¿Se están divirtiendo?-pregunto entrando bruscamente a la sala.

-Hola, Hotch.-lo saludo su hermana.

-Todos vuelvan a su trabajo.-dijo el.-Ahora.

-Wow, Hotch, tranquilízate.-dijo Dave.

-Que parte de que regresen a trabajar, es la que no entiende.-dijo el.

-Ok, ok.-dijo Dave.-Nos vamos, te veo luego Grachi.

-Adiós, chicos.-dijo ella.

-Adiós Bella.-dijo Spencer.-Espero tu llamada.

-Adiós Sal.-dijo ella.-Te llamo mas tarde.

-Grachi, termina con la conferencia, tengo que hablar con García.-dijo el.

-¿De que hermanito?-pregunto ella.-

-Grachi, corta la comunicación.-dijo el.-Ahora.

-García no tuvo nada que ver con el restaurant.-dijo la pelirroja.-Yo le pedí que hiciera eso.

-¿Qué?-pregunto el.

-Lo que oíste.-dijo su hermana riendo.-A propósito, he visto el cuello de Emily, supongo que tú no sabes nada, ¿verdad?

-García, fuera de aquí.-dijo el.-Fuera de aquí!

-Claro señor.-dijo la rubia parándose de golpe y saliendo corriendo de su oficina, obvio, no sin antes dejar cerrada la puerta.

-Maldita sea, Joanna.-dijo Hotch-¿Qué demonios pretendías haciendo eso?

-Vamos, Hotch.-dijo ella.-Solo les regale una cena a cada uno, ¿Qué tiene de malo?

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-pregunto el.

-Diversión.-dijo ella.-Vamos, Hotch, no fue tan malo, claro a menos que hayas hecho algo que malo. Hotch, ¿hiciste algo de lo que te arrepientes?

-Te mataría.-dijo el.-Pero estas a miles de kilómetros, así que no puedo.

-¿Qué hiciste? ¿Qué pudiste haber hecho para que te arrepintieras así?-pregunto ella.-¿Golpeaste a Nate?

-Me acosté con Emily.-dijo el.-Y fue tu culpa.

-¿Mi culpa?-pregunto ella.-¿Acaso yo te puse una pistola en la cabeza?

-No, pero ese no es el punto.-dijo Hotch.-Si no hubieras dado la cena en el restaurant, eso no habría pasado, yo no la habría visto y no me habría…

-¿No te habrías puesto celoso?-pregunto ella.-Celoso, es creo la palabra que buscas.

-No me puse celoso.-dijo el.

-Claro, es por eso que la marcaste.-dijo Grachi.-Mira, te voy a explicar lo que paso anoche del modo que yo lo entiendo. Tú te pusiste celoso y le quisiste demostrar a Emily que era tuya, así que te la llevaste a la cama.

-En primer lugar, no me puse celoso.-dijo el.-Pero quizá si quise demostrar un poquito que r a mía.

-Así se empieza.-dijo ella.-Créeme, o si quieres pregúntale a Sal, él es experto en ese tema.

-Ok, solo te voy a pedir una cosa.-dijo el.-Deja de meterte en mi vida privada, ¿entendido?

-Claro.-dijo ella.-Solo tengo dos preguntas mas, la primera, ¿leíste la carta de Haley?

-No, ¿Cuál carta?-pregunto el-¿Qué dice?

-Hotch, si lo supiera no te estaría preguntando.-dijo Grachi.-Esta en el sobre que te deje, el que supongo no has leído, ni siquiera se por qué me moleste en dejarlo.

-Ok, ¿Cuál es la segunda pregunta?-pregunto el.

-¿En serio te puses te celoso?-pregunto ella.

-Adiós, Grachi.-dijo el poniendo los ojos en blanco y caminando a la salida.

-No, ya en serio.-dijo ella evitando que saliera.- ¿No se te a ocurrido pensar que pudo quedar embarazada?

-¿Embarazada?-pregunto Hotch.

-Solo digo, hombre + mujer + noche de sexo sin protección = embarazo.-dijo ella.-Adiós Hotch, me dices que dice la carta después, aunque ya tengo una idea, nos vemos después.

-Maldita sea, Joanna.-dijo el cuando corto la comunicación.-Esta me la pagas.

Salió de la oficina de García echando pestes contra su hermana, la amaba, pero llegaba un momento en que le daban ganas de estrangularla, y más cuando tenía la razón, la noche anterior no pensó en las consecuencias de sus actos, y ahora debía pagar las consecuencias… Cuando entro en la oficina todos estaban alrededor del escritorio de Reíd, él les estaba mostrando algún truco de magia y tenia a todos entretenidos, cuando lo vieron llegar todos se dispersaron, él lo único que pudo hacer, fue suspirar y seguir con lo que estaba.

-Spencer.-dijo Hotch acercándose a su escritorio.

-¿Si?-pregunto Reíd extrañado de que lo haya llamado por su nombre d e pila.

-Cuando te llame Joanna, dile que quiero hablar con ella, que me llame.-dijo Hotch.

-Seguro.-dijo el.

-Estaré en mi oficina por cualquier cosa que necesiten.-dijo el caminando hacia las escaleras.-Y necesito los expedientes del ultimo caso para revisarlos y firmarlos, cuando los terminen me los llevan.

-Claro, señor.-dijo Reíd.

-¿De cuando acá te llama Spencer?-pregunto García acercándose de nuevo al escritorio.

-No tengo idea.-dijo Reíd.-Nunca me había llamado así, mas que cuando estoy en aprietos.

-¿En que lio te metiste ahora?-pregunto Morgan.

-O en que lio lo metió Grachi.-dijo Dave.

-Espero que nada serio.-dijo JJ.-Si ya esta enojado con Grachi, después se pondrá peor.

-Emily, ¿Qué paso ayer después de la cena?-pregunto García.

-Nada.-dijo la morena rápidamente.

-¿Te lo hizo Hotch?-pregunto Dave señalando el chupetón.

-Ya se los dije, no les importa.-dijo Emily.

-Oh, si.-dijo García.-Al parecer Grachi es una persona ideal para jugar a ser cupido.

-¿Grachi hizo esto?-pregunto Emily.-Esa niña, esa niña.

-Emily, tranquila.-dijo Reíd.-Ella solo les dio la cenas, lo que paso en ellas y después de ellas fue todo suyo.

-Solo te digo una cosa, Reíd.-dijo Emily tomando su celular de su bolsa.-Vas a quedar viudo muy joven, y te aseguro que no va tener nada que ver con la actitud irresponsable ni con los problemas que se mete tu esposa, o no, yo la voy a matar, y te aseguro que lo hare, si sigue metiéndose en mi vida.

-¿Eso es una amenaza?-pregunto Reíd

-Creo que si.-dijo Dave.

-Va al baño.-dijo García

-¿Y?-pregunto Morgan.

-Cuando se vio en el aprieto con Doyle, iba al baño a hablar con Tsia y Clyde, para que nosotros no escucháramos.-dijo García.-¿Entienden?

-No.-dijo JJ.-¿Eso que tiene que ver con esto?

-Solo vengan.-dijo García jalándola de la mano.-Va a hablar con Grachi, quiero escuchar, y estoy segura de que ustedes también quieren.

-Eso se llama espiar.-dijo Reíd.-No voy a participar en esto.

-¿Cómo fue que te convertiste en el esposo de Grachi?-pregunto Dave.-Ella lo hubiera hecho sin que se lo dijeran.

-Si, es por eso que nos llevamos tan bien.-dijo Reíd.-Ella es todo lo que yo no soy, ella hace lo que yo no hago y yo hago lo que ella no hace, es bastante simple en realidad.

-Si vas a venir solo ven.-dijo García.-Si no quédate aquí y deja de entretenernos.

-Bien, voy con ustedes.-dijo el poniéndose de pie.-Pero solo hago esto por que concierne a mi esposa.

-Como digas, chico bonito.-dijo Morgan riendo.

+*+*+*+*SSR&JIR+*+*+*+*AC&EGH+*+*+*+*DA&TEM+*+*+*+*WT&JAL+*+*+*+*

Emily se entro al baño, puso el seguro a la puerta y marco el numero de la pelirroja…

-_Brooks.-_dijo la voz de Grachi cuando al cuarto timbrazo cogió la llamada.

-Могу ли я знаю, что вы думали? -pregunto Emily en ruso, sabia que probablemente los demás estuvieran atrás de la puerta, así que tenia que confundirlos.

_-¿Por qué hablas en ruso? ¿Y de que estas hablando?-pregunto Grachi._

-Очень вероятно, что все оборудование слушать это, в том числе вашего мужа.-Dijo Emily.-Что я говорю? Может быть, что вы делали прошлой ночью?

_-Ok, en primer lugar, si estas hablando en ruso por que los demás están escuchando, te aconsejaría hablar en italiano, árabe o francés, ya que ruso, Spencer lo habla y entenderá todo.-dijo Grachi.-Y en segundo lugar, no sé de que me hablas._

-Non so di cosa sto parlando?-pregunto Emily sarcásticamente.-Non giocare con me innocente, Isabella, non lo farà.

_-Ok, no se lo que paso anoche.-dijo Grachi.-Sospecho que tu y Hotch acabaron teniendo sexo y que él lo hizo para demostrarte que eras de él. Sin embargo yo no tuve nada que ver con eso._

- Naturalmente, se.-dijo Emily.-Il tuo è prenotare il ristorante.

_-Ok, García reservo el restaurant, con mis indicaciones, pero ella lo hizo.-dijo Grachi.-Por otro lado, yo no tuve nada que ver con lo que paso después, eso solo fue tuyo y de Hotch._

-Isabella.-dijo Emily apunto de perder la cabeza.

_-Ok, quizá si tuve algo que ver.-admitió la pelirroja.-Pero yo no hice que pasara, ustedes hicieron que pasara, así que dejen de echarme la culpa a mi y admitan que ustedes lo quisieron._

_-_ Guarda, ti chiedo di non entrare nella mia vita privata, ti ho detto e mi ripeto, ciò che accade in essa non vi riguarda.-dijo Emily-

_-¿Y que pasa si no lo dejo de hacer?-pregunto Grachi._

-Si paga.-dijo Emily.-Giuro che già stufo di tutto ciò che fai, torni a fare qualcosa e farò.

_-¿Y que me vas a hacer Emily?-pregunto Grachi al borde de la risa.-¿Me vas a golpear? ¿Me vas a matar?_  
>- Credimi, sto seriamente prendendo in considerazione.-dijo Emily.- Sai? Sono in grado di far sembrare tutto come un incidente.<p>

_-Seria divertido ver como lo intentas.-dijo Grachi soltando una carcajada._

-Oh, io non credo che si possa fare.-dijo Emily.

_-Emily, te voy a confesar algo.-dijo la pelirroja.-Algo que solo sabe una persona, aparte de las personas encargadas de ese tema._

-Basta dire e non dire sciocchezze.-dijo Emily.

_-Emily, ahí una gran diferencia en ti y en mi.-dijo Grachi.-Si es cierto, ambas fuimos entrenadas para espiar y para actuar en caso necesario, pero yo fui entrenada para matar, para m__atar y no estar ahí. Prácticamente soy una asesina del gobierno, obvio, nadie lo sabe, saben que ahí alguien, pero no saben quien es, así que que si lo que quieres es asustarme, no lo lograras._

-Ho già detto quanto odio?-pregunto la morena.

_-No recientemente.-dijo Grachi.-Emily, me encantaría seguir conversando contigo, pero lamentablemente tengo trabajo que hacer, nos vemos._

-Grachi, non ti azzardare a bloccarsi.-dijo Emily.

_-Creo que lo voy a hacer.-dijo la pelirroja.-Adiós, Emily._

-¡MALDITA SEAS, JOANNA REID!-le grito al teléfono enojada.

+*+*+*+*SSR&JIR+*+*+*+*AC&EGH+*+*+*+*DA&TEM+*+*+*+*WT&JAL+*+*+*+*

Emily se quedo en el baño unos cuantos minutos para calmarse, el equipo al oír el grito, se había dispersado mas rápido que el despegue de un cohete, sin embargo había una persona que no estaba al tanto de todo, una persona que se encontraba en su oficina debatiéndose en abrir o no el paquete que su hermana le había dejado.

-Muy bien, Grachi, vamos a ver que es.-dijo Hotch, abriendo el sobre y volteándolo en su escritorio, lo primero que salió fue el libro, un libro de pasta negra, que en la portada tenia unas letras color rojo sangre que recitaban: _"Buscando Justicia I: Polos opuestos"_, lo dejo a un lado y siguió observo lo demás, había dos sobres, y en ambos sobres pudo distinguir la fina caligrafía de Grachi, y en ambos sobres estaba escrito su nombre, abrió el primero y se encontró con una nota, escrita por Grachi para el.

"_Hotch, sé que lo que he dicho y lo que he hecho te ha dañado, sé que no debí haberlo hecho, pero creo que ambos sabemos que muchas veces suelo interponer mis sentimientos a hacer lo correcto, y esta es una ocasión similar, ni siquiera se por qué hago esto, sé que estas enfadado conmigo y me lo merezco, soy consiente que me lo merezco, pero la verdad es que tu sabes que nunca he sido buena hablando con las personas, prefiero el papel…_

_Recuerdas, aquel verano, cuando tenia 4, que tuve una representación de ballet, y decidiste llevar a Haley para presentarle a la familia, y yo al verla le di una patada… Mmmm, todavía cuando lo recuerdo me da risa, me enfade tanto con Haley que la golpee, nadie sabría que esa misma chica se convertiría en mi mejor amiga, pero supongo que la golpee por que me puse celosa, era tu novia, supongo que cuando la vi a tu lado supe que ibas serio con ella, y yo me enoje por que me estaba quitando a mi hermano mayor, me estaba quitando al chico que por mas que le enfadara con mis cosas, por mas que lo aventara al demonio, que por mas que le dijera que no me importaba su opinión, que por mas que le dijera que no lo quería, que por mas que le dijera que no necesitaba su ayuda, estaba ahí, por que, ambos lo sabemos, siempre has estado ahí cuando mas te necesito, solo que nunca te tome en cuenta, ya lo dije antes, nunca fui buena para expresar mis sentimientos…_

_Pero que puedo hacer, sé que arruine todo, pero solo quiero que sepas que pase lo que pase siempre estoy aquí, sé que muchas veces parece que no lo estoy, pero quiero que sepas que siempre he estado ahí, siempre has contado con mi apoyo y mi ayuda en las circunstancias mas difíciles, tal vez no he estado presencialmente, pero conozco a mucha gente, y a esa misma gente le he pedido que te ayude. Solo quiero que sepas que siempre me has preocupado, sé que tu y yo compartimos aparte del parecido físico, compartimos que ambos tenemos la estúpida costumbre de guardarnos todo, siempre evitamos que los demás vean nuestras emociones y lo que realmente sentimos, yo no puedo cambiarlo, pero tu si, inténtalo, intenta hablar con alguien de lo que sientes, no te pido que lo hagas con una persona viva, ve y habla con Haley o con papa, hablar siempre ye va a hacer sentir mejor._

_Adiós, hermano mayor, solo recuerda que te quiero mucho, y que siempre, no importa que, siempre serás mi gruñón favorito… _

_Atte.:_

_Joanna Reíd, tu hermanita…_

_P.D.: Se que probablemente ya te harte con el tema, pero quizá no necesites salir con Beth, se por qué lo haces, sé que lo haces para demostrarme a mi, y demostrarte a ti mismo que puedes vivir sin Emily, pero quizá lo que necesitas es aceptar de una vez por todas lo que sientes y actuar sobre ello… Solo piénsalo quieras…_

"_No me importa lo que me hagan, solo me aseguro de que tu estés bien""_

Dejo a un lado la carta de su hermana y se dispuso a abrir el otro sobre, del cual salieron dos cosas un collar y la carta que supuso seria la de Haley, respiro hondo y empezó a leer…

"_Aarón:_

_Si estas leyendo esto, no podrás verme ni escucharme, por que si estas leyendo esto, solo puede significar una cosa, estoy muerta, le he pedido a Jo que te entregue esto, si eso llegara a suceder. No se cuanto tiempo ha pasado de mi muerte, ni sé que cosas han pasado ni como te haz sentido, le entregue este sobre a Jo cerrado y confió plenamente en ella, confió que no lo ha abierto y sé que no lo leyó, pero ahí algo que quiero que sepas, quiero que sepas que no te culpo por nada, sé que tu y el equipo hizo hasta lo imposible por evitarlo, pero Foyet tenia una meta y esa meta era destruirte, y la única forma de hacerlo era dañando a las personas que amas, por mas que lo intentaras, nunca conseguirías pararlo, el de uno o otro modo habría llegado a mi, no se como sucedió ni que paso, pero tu no podías evitarlo, él se propuso algo y no iba a parar hasta lograrlo, no iba a parar hasta lograr llegar a mi._

_Solo quiero que me prometas que tu y Emily sacaran a Jack y a Joy adelante y sobre todo que les explicaran que yo estoy con ellos, necesito que ellos sepan que quizá yo no este físicamente presente, pero lo estoy, estoy al tanto de todo lo que hacen, quiero que Emily se convierta en la mama de Jack, quiero que Emily sea parte de su vida, sé que ella es una gran mujer y quiero que le digas que no la culpo, no la culpo por el divorcio, nuestro matrimonio duro mas de lo que yo esperaba, yo sabia que estabas enamorada de Emily, peor aun así continúe con nuestro matrimonio, yo sabia que a mi me querías, me querías por que yo era tu mejor amiga y quien había estado contigo durante casi 10 años, pero también sabia que amabas a Emily y quiero que sepas que no me arrepiento de mi decisión, si yo no le hubiera dado una segunda oportunidad, Jack no estaría, no estaría lo mejor que hemos hecho, saco lo mejor y lo pero de ambos, físicamente se parece a mi, pero en el carácter, es un Hotchner 100%, bueno quizá un 90% Hotchner y 10% Gideon, pero aun así es un ángel que nos fue enviado para cuidarlo, y quiero que lo hagas, quiero que tu y Emily los cuiden y los saquen adelante._

_También quiero pedirte otro favor, quiero que prometas que vas a cuidar a Jo, que las vas a proteger y que la vas a apoyar, sé que algunas veces puede ser, irritante, enfadosa, infantil, y que es demasiado inteligente, pero sé que cualquier cosa que ella haga, tiene una razón para hacerlo. Aarón, Jo es un persona que ha sufrido mucho, que ha visto y vivido cosas horrorosas, que ni tu te imaginas, no es que desee defenderla, pero sé que su carácter y su forma de ser y de actuar, es lo que ella utiliza para evitar que se acerquen a ella y que la lastimen mas, lo hace para evitar sufrir mas, debes saber que la verdadera personalidad de Jo, pocas personas, bueno en realidad, solo una persona la conoce, y esa persona tu la conoces. Spencer Reíd es el único que ha logrado atravesar el muro que Jo a construido a su alrededor, es la única persona ala que Jo se ha abierto, la única persona que la conoce al a perfección, que conoce todo lo que ha vivido y que conoce todo lo bueno y lo malo de ella, no sé que fue, lo que paso cuando lo conoció, pero agradezco que lo haya hecho. Spencer le ha dado una razón para vivir, le ha dado una vida mas haya del FBI, la ha hecho ha hecho completamente feliz, ha hecho que afronte sus miedos, le ha devuelto la sonrisa que tanto tiempo nadie veía, Spencer ha logrado darle la alegría que se merece y de la que ella misma se privo. _

_Quiero que se sepas que aunque Spencer se la única persona a la que se ha abierto, la única persona en la que ha confiado, no significa que tu no seas especial ni que no te quiera, creo que no se abre a nadie para evitar que sientan lastima por ella, y para evitar compartir su dolor y así evitar que las demás personas sufran. Aarón, tal vez Spencer sea lo que Jo necesita, créeme los he visto juntos, y ellos realmente hacen la pareja perfecta, se complementan y se entienden a la perfección, son dos piezas que encajan perfectamente la una con la otra. Tal vez sea lo que ella necesita, pero también te necesita a ti, a los niños, a Sean, a tus padre y a todas las personas que tenemos el privilegio de llamarnos amigos de Jo. A mi ya me ha perdido, siempre estaré con ella, siempre la escuchare y la veré, pero ella ya no padre verme ni escucharme, tal vez a mi no, pero a ti si. _

_Aarón, Jo a perdido a su padre, a cuatro de sus mejores amigas, no dejes que te pierda a ti también, no dejes que también pierda a su hermano mayor y a la persona que mas lo une con su padre, no dejes que te pierda, no dejes que se quede sin ti._

_Ahora un tema que estoy segura que no quieres tocar, sé que cuando estés leyendo lo que estoy escribiendo, pensaras que no soy la persona mas indicada para hablarlo contigo, dado que soy tu ex esposa, pero estoy casi segura de que no lo escucharas de nadie mas, Aarón, debes intentarlo, debes intentar formar una familia con Emily, ella es lo que tu necesitas, y es lo que Jack necesita, sé que te sientes culpable por que ustedes estuvieron juntos cuando aun estábamos casados, pero tratar de negar y de olvidar lo que sientes por ella, no hará que los sentimientos desaparezcan, ya lo dije arriba, Aarón, no me arrepiento de nada, y no quiero que tu lo hagas, no te arrepientas de lo que paso con Emily y por ningún motivo huyas de lo que sientes por ella, no lo hagas, te lo pido por favor, no lo hagas._

_Me despido, no sin antes decirte gracias por darme todos los momentos que vivimos juntos y gracias por darme a Jack, y solo espero que nunca olvides que te quiero mucho y que eres mi mejor amigo._

_Atte.:_

_Haley Hotchner, tu amiga por la eternidad._

_P.D.: No pierdas a Emily, no permitas que por tu estupidez, la pierdas…_

Se recargo en su asiento y hecho la cabeza atrás sintió las lagrimas recorrer su mejillas, mientras con la mano jugaba con el collar que el le había regalado cuando nació Jack, las iniciales de su hijo, JH, el tercer JH de la familia

+*+*+*+*SSR&JIR+*+*+*+*AC&EGH+*+*+*+*DA&TEM+*+*+*+*WT&JAL+*+*+*+*

El reloj acaba de marcar la hora de salir a comer y todos se apresuraron a salir, sin embargo, Hotch no daba señales de vida, desde que había entrado a su oficina, no había salido y lo tenia preocupado, así que decidió ir a verlo, Dave entro a la oficina de su amigo, pero no estaba preparado para ver lo que vería en ella, su amigo aun tenia los rastros de la lagrimas por las mejillas, y realmente parecía devastado.

-Hotch, ¿estás bien?-pregunto Dave acercándose al escritorio.

-Si, estoy bien.-dijo el moreno limpiando con las manos su cara.

-No pareces estar bien.-dijo Dave.-Sinceramente parece que te acaban de dar la mayor arrastrada de tu vida.

-Solo acabo de leer unas cosas y eso me afecto.-dio Hotch guardando las cartas y las cosas.-No te preocupes estoy bien, a propósito, ¿Qué se te ofrece?

-Vine para ver si salías a comer con los demás.-dijo Dave.-Pero eso puede esperar, ¿me quieres contar?

-No estoy bien.-dijo Hotch poniéndose de pie.-Déjame ir a lavarme la cara y nos vamos a comer.

-Ok, pero quiero que sepas que si quieres hablar, aquí estoy.-dijo Dave.

-Gracias, lo tendré en cuenta.-dijo Hotch.-Vámonos.

-Vámonos.-dijo Dave siguiéndolo por la puerta.

Mientras comían, charlaron e hicieron bromas a lo grande, sin embargo al principio Hotch estaba un poco ausente, aunque nadie lo noto, él estaba seguro de que si Grachi hubiera estado ahí, lo habría descubierto y le habría esperado una buena reprimenda, por lo que dando gracias de que no estuviera, se unió a sus amigos y se dijo que ya tendría tiempo de pensar y de ver como iba a arreglar las cosas, no solo con Grachi si no también con Emily…

* * *

><p>Entonces, ¿que les parecio?<p>

* * *

><p>Aqui, la conversacion de Emily y Grachi, toda en español...<p>

-Brooks.-dijo la voz de Grachi cuando al cuarto timbrazo cogió la llamada.

-¿Se puede saber que pensabas?-pregunto Emily en ruso, sabia que probablemente los demás estuvieran atrás de la puerta, así que tenia que confundirlos.

-¿Por qué hablas en ruso? ¿Y de que estas hablando?-pregunto Grachi.

-Por que es muy probable que todo el equipo este escuchando esto, incluido tu esposo..-dijo Emily.-¿Y de que hablo? ¿Quizá de lo que hiciste anoche?

-Ok, si estas hablando en ruso por que los demás están escuchando, te aconsejaría hablar en italiano, árabe o francés, ya que ruso, Spencer lo habla y entenderá todo.-dijo Grachi.-Y en segundo lugar, no sé de que me hablas.

-¿No sabes de lo que te hablo?-pregunto Emily.-No te hagas la inocente conmigo, Isabella, no te va.

-Ok, no se lo que paso anoche.-dijo Grachi.-Sospecho que tu y Hotch acabaron teniendo sexo y que él lo hizo para demostrarte que eras de él. Sin embargo yo no tuve nada que ver con eso.

-Claro que si.-dijo la morena.-Tú reservaste el restaurant.

-Ok, García reservo el restaurant, con mis indicaciones, pero ella lo hizo.-dijo Grachi.-Por otro lado, yo no tuve nada que ver con lo que paso después, eso solo fue tuyo y de Hotch.

-Isabella.-dijo Emily.

-Ok, quizá si tuve algo que ver.-admitió la pelirroja.-Pero yo no hice que pasara, ustedes hicieron que pasara, así que dejen de echarme la culpa a mi y admitan que ustedes lo quisieron.

-Mira, re voy a pedir que dejes de meterte en mi vida privada, ya te lo dije y te lo vuelvo a decir, lo que pase en ella no te concierne.-dijo Emily-

-¿Y que pasa si no lo dejo de hacer?-pregunto Grachi.

-Me las pagaras.-dijo Emily.-Te juro que ya me harte de lo que haces, vuelve a hacer algo y me las pagaras.

-¿Y que me vas a hacer Emily?-pregunto Grachi al borde de la risa.-¿Me vas a golpear? ¿Me vas a matar?

-Créeme que estoy pensando seriamente en hacerlos.-dijo Emily.-¿Sabes? Puedo hacer que todo parezca un accidente.

-Seria divertido ver como lo intentas.-dijo Grachi soltando una carcajada.

-Ah, No me crees capaz de hacerlo.-dijo Emily.

-Emily, te voy a confesar algo.-dijo la pelirroja.-Algo que solo sabe una persona, aparte delas personas encargadas de ese tema.

-Solo dilo y déjate de estupideces.-dijo Emily.

-Emily, ahí una gran diferencia en ti y en mi.-dijo Grachi.-Si es cierto, ambas fuimos entrenadas para espiar y para actuar en caso necesario, pero yo fui entrenada para matar, para matar y no estar ahí. Prácticamente soy una asesina del gobierno, obvio, nadie lo sabe, saben que ahí alguien, pero no saben quien es, así que que si lo que quieres es asustarme, no lo lograras.

-¿Te he dicho cuanto te odio?-pregunto la morena.

_-No recientemente.-dijo Grachi.-Emily, me encantaría seguir conversando contigo, pero lamentablemente tengo trabajo que hacer, nos vemos._

-Grachi, no te atrevaz a colgarme.-dijo Emily.

_-Creo que lo voy a hacer.-dijo la pelirroja.-Adiós, Emily._

-¡MALDITA SEAS, JOANNA REID!-le grito al teléfono enojada.


	16. Capitulo 13: Olvido, regreso e indecisio

**Hey, volvi... Lamento la tardanza, pero se puede decir que sufri de problemas tecnicos y no pude subir hasta hoy...**

**Bueno aqui les dejo el siguiente capitulo...**

**Aqui vamos...**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo XIII: Olvido, regreso e indecisiones…<strong>

Los días pasaban, el regreso de Grachi cada vez estaba mas cerca, pero en la oficina las cosas no marchaban bien. Frente a sus compañeros y familia, aparentaban que todo estaba bien, hablaban e incluso bromeaban entre ellos, sin embargo una vez solos, la realidad era muy diferente a lo que aparentaban, no se dirigían la palabra, evitaban estar solos en una habitación y no se soportaban. Ambos estaban molestos y heridos, Hotch por un lado, no sabía como actuar ni como hablarle a Emily, y se refugiaba en su enfado para evitar el confrontamiento. Emily por el otro no quería ni verle la cara a Hotch, estaba molesta por que la había tratado como un objeto y seguramente nadie -quien quisiera intentarlo- podría hacer nada para evitar su enfado. Ese día, mientras Emily y Spencer estaban dando una conferencia en Chicago, Illinois, García se preparaba para la presentación del caso, o al menos eso hacia hasta que recibió la inoportuna llamada de Grachi…

-García.-contesto tomando el teléfono.

_-Penélope, necesito un enorme favor.-dijo Grachi sin saludar.-Metete al sistema de seguridad danés, metete con el código: _587694FMHD,_ necesitó que controles el satélite por los próximos 15 minutos._

-Hola a ti también.-dijo García.-Y no puedo hacerlo por dos motivos, uno, estoy preparando un caso y no tengo tiempo para eso, y dos, eso es ilegal.

_-Penélope, rápido.-dijo Grachi.-La clave te dará el acceso, no es ilegal._

-Bien, te pondré en altavoz, y lo digo para que quede claro que si los demás entran, escucharan todo.-dijo ella sentándose frente a la computadora, justo en el momento que Dave, JJ y Morgan entraban a la sala.

-Hola, nena.-dijo el último.- ¿Qué haces?

-Shhh, cariño, ahora no.-dijo García.-Listo Grachi, estoy dentro

_-Muy bien, ahora necesito que lo enfoques al hospital de Herlev, pon la visión de calor.-dijo la pelirroja.-Estoy en el decimo piso, necesito que me guíes hasta la azotea, tengo que evitar guardias de seguridad y a todos, ellos están siguiéndome, necesito subir lo mas rápido posible._

-Ok, ¿Cómo quieres que lo haga?-pregunto García.-No se donde estas.

_-Sola la única persona azul en el edificio.-dijo Grachi._

-Ok, ya te encontré.-dijo la rubia.-Las escaleras de emergencia serian lo mas sencillo y fácil, pero lamentablemente están siendo vigiladas.

_-Si, lo se.-dijo Grachi.-Estaba pensado en los ductos de ventilación, que tu me guiaras en ellos, pero primero necesito llegar al que esta en este piso sin ser vista._

-Muy bien.-dijo García.-Se encuentra en la parte oeste del piso, cuatro metros al norte y cinco metros al oeste de tu ubicación, en los pasillos centrales ahí dos guardias a cada extremo.

_-Brillante.-dijo la pelirroja.-Penélope, te voy a deber una muy grande._

-Ya veremos como me la pagas.-dijo la rubia. Entre todo el equipo, tardaron 10 minutos en que Grachi llegara al techo, al parecer la chica era experta escalando ductos de ventilación.-Listo Grachi, y si no es molestia, ¿para que querías llegar al techo? Lo mejor es que hubieras bajado.

_-No preguntes.-dijo Grachi.-Gracias y nos vemos luego._

-¿Ya sabes cuando regresas?-pregunto Dave.

_-Aun no.-dijo Grachi.-Pero si todo sale de acuerdo con lo planeado, quizá en dos o tres días, y niños, no hagan esto en casa sin supervisión de un experto._

-¿De que estas hablando?-pregunto Morgan, sin embargo al ver lo que hizo en la computadora de García.- ¿Qué demonios? Chica, ¿te quieres matar o que?

_-Eso dolió.-dijo ella minutos después sofocada por el impacto en el piso._

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto JJ preocupada.

_-Si, solo no lo hagan.-dijo Grachi.-El salto de B.A.S.E. puede ser trágico sin el entrenamiento adecuado._

-¿Podemos comenzar?-pregunto Hotch entrando a la sala y sentándose.- ¿García?

-Si, señor.-dijo la rubia.-Hasta luego, Grachi.

_-Adiós.-dijo la pelirroja cortando la llamada._

-Debo decirte algo, Hotch.-dijo Morgan.-Tu hermana esta loca.

-¿Ahora que hizo?-pregunto Hotch distraído.

-Salto de un edificio de 120 metros.-dijo Dave.-Un salto de B.A.S.E.

-Es experta en deportes extremos.-dijo Hotch.-Es típico de ella practicarlos, si no hace algo extremo no esta feliz.

-Ok, el caso.-dijo García riendo y poniéndose de pie.

-¿Dónde están Reíd y Prentiss?-pregunto Dave.

-En Chicago, en una conferencia.-dijo Hotch.-Adelante García.

-Adivinen quien ha vuelto.-dijo la rubia.-El promontorio de Marín, anoche, David Atley y Nicole Pull, 24 años, ambos estudiantes de postgrados en Berkeley, múltiples disparos en su coche… Esperen.

-¿Es asesino del zodiaco?-pregunto Morgan.

-Ni hablar.-dijo Dave.

-Venga, ya.-dijo JJ.-Sera la versión 2.0.

-Si, podrías pensar eso, excepto por las grandes similitudes el modos operandi.-dijo García.-Hablo de la misma victimología, misma área geográfica y dejaron dos souvenir en la escena del crimen.

-¿Dejo una fotografía?-pregunto Dave.

-La policía local dice que se trata de Marcia Miller, fue hallada cerca de Napa en 1972.-dijo García.-Se sospecho firmemente que se trataba de una victima del asesino del zodiaco, pero la policía nunca llego a confirmarlo y no hicieron público el caso.

-¿El asesino del zodiaco tomo esta foto en el lugar del crimen y la ha guardado todos estos años?-pregunto Morgan.

-La ultima victima confirmada del asesino del zodiaco, fue el taxista Paul Stine.-informo Dave.-Mando trozos de una camisa ensangrentada del Stine junto con sus carta, para probar que era el. Esta foto podría probar que ha vuelto.

-¿Haz mencionado una camisa ensangrentada?-pregunto García.-Ese fue el segundo souvenir que dejo en la escena del crimen, los test preliminares dicen que la sangre es O- negativo.

-El mismo tipo de sangre que el taxista.-dijo Dave.

-Entonces, ¿Qué edad podría tener el asesino del zodiaco ahora?-pregunto JJ.- ¿Los asesinatos que? ¿Fueron a finales de los 60?

-Si.-dijo García.-Desde el 20 de Diciembre de 1968 hasta el 11 de Octubre de 1969 para ser exactos, pero fue sospechoso de otros crímenes, y envió cartas y códigos a los periódicas hasta 1974.

-Bueno, por lo menos el asesino del zodiaco tendrá unos 60 años.-dijo Morgan.

-Pero no se necesita mucha fuerza para apretar un gatillo.-dijo JJ

-No, pero se necesita mucha destreza para para no haber sido cogido en 40 años.-dijo Morgan.

-Que Reíd y Prentiss se reúnan con nosotros en San Francisco.-dijo Hotch.

-Si, señor.-dijo García.-Yo les avisare.

-Los demás salimos en 15 minutos.-dijo Hotch antes de salir de la sala.

-Creo que lo mejor será que les avises.-dijo Dave poniéndose de pie.-Y los demás mejor que nos vallamos.

-Nos vemos mas tarde, García.-dijo JJ.

-Hey, nena.-dijo Morgan.-Si llama Grachi, dile que esta loca.

-Ok, yo lo hare.-dijo García sonriendo.-Ahora váyanse, ya…

+*+*+*+*SSR&JIR+*+*+*+*AC&EGH+*+*+*+*DA&TEM+*+*+*+*WT&JAL+*+*+*+*

En Chicago, Illinois, Emily y Spencer acababan de terminar de dar la conferencia, Emily se encontraba respondiendo algunas preguntas, mientras Spencer, tras unos segundos en la sala, se encamino a salir del edificio, siendo detenido por un chico…

-¿Dr. Reíd?-pregunto el chico.-Hola, ha estado genial.

-Gracias.-dijo el.

-Si, me encantan los nombres de todas esas parafilias.-dijo el chico.-Ahora tengo una lista nueva para memorizar.

-¿Le gusta memorizar listas?-pregunto Reíd.

-Sé que suena raro.-dijo el chico.

-No, no es raro.-dijo Reíd.-Yo lo hago todo el tiempo. ¿Sabes? Normalmente aquí no viene gente de tu edad, estas en la universidad, ¿supongo?

-Si, estoy en mi último año, en Michigan.-dijo el chico.

-¿Sabes que? Quizá te guste el programa de prácticas del FBI.-dijo Reíd.-Desgraciadamente ya paso el plazo de inscripción, pero si me escribes una carta, quizá pueda tirar de algunos contactos.

-Gracias.-dijo mirando la tarjeta.-Pero no creo que la Junta Directiva lo permita, tengo una empresa, ¿Ha oído hablar de Nanovex?

-¿La Nanovex en la que Farmacéutica Landis, ha invertido 100 millones de dólares? ¿Esa Nanovex?-pregunto Reíd.

-Aun no se ha cerrado el trato.-dijo el chico.-Pero, oiga, usted me ha salvado de una fiesta de empresas abajo, que era un autentico coñazo. Siga con el buen trabajo.

-Tu también.-dijo Reíd viéndolo alejarse.

-¿Quien era es?-pregunto Emily acercándose a Reíd.

-Era el fundador de Nanovex.-dijo Reíd.

-Jamás he oído hablar de ello.-dijo ella.

-Ellos hacen nano partículas sensibles magnéticamente para enviar medicación dirigida a las células tumorales.-dijo el.

-Sigo sin haber oído hablar de ello.-dijo ella.

-Bueno, lo harás, va a cambiar el mundo.-dijo el antes de dirigirse a la salida.

-Espera, Reíd.-dijo Emily alcanzándolo.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?-pregunto el.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto Emily sin hacer caso a su celular que estaba sonando.

-Si, estupendamente.-dijo Reíd.-Es mejor que contestes, puede ser importante.

-Prentiss.-contesto Emily al mismo tiempo que lo tomaba del brazo para que no huyera.

_-Hay un caso, en San Francisco.-dijo García.-He cambiado sus boletos, salen en una hora, los demás los esperan haya._

-Entendido.-dijo Emily.

-_Te he enviado el expediente del caso, el de Reíd lo tiene los demás.-dijo García.-Por lo pronto acomódense con el tuyo._

-Ok, nosotros nos las arreglamos.-dijo Emily.-Dile a los demás que nos vemos haya.

_-Ok, nos llamamos después.-dijo García.-García fuera._

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Reíd cuando colgó el teléfono.

-Hay un caso.-dijo Emily.-Vámonos.

-Vámonos.-dijo Reíd.

-Reíd, aun no acabo contigo.-dijo ella.

-Suenas a Bella.-dijo el.-Sin el efecto en la voz, deberías practicarlo y quizá algún día la puedas llegar a imitar.

-Si claro, como no.-dijo Emily.-Nadie puede imitar a tu esposa.

-Lo se.-dijo Reíd sonriendo.-Es por eso que me case con ella.

-¿En serio?-pregunto Emily.-Pensé que había sido por su cerebro.

-Si, entre otras cosas.-dijo Reíd.

-Vámonos.-dijo ella caminando a la salida.

+*+*+*+*SSR&JIR+*+*+*+*AC&EGH+*+*+*+*DA&TEM+*+*+*+*WT&JAL+*+*+*+*

-Gracias por recogernos, Hotch.-dijo Emily cuando iban en la SUV, camino al lugar donde trabajarían.

-Si, no hay problema.-dijo Hotch.-JJ insistió.

-¿Dónde están Rossi y Morgan?-pregunto Reíd.

-Fueron con el detective que lleco el caso.-dijo Hotch.

-Fantástico.-dijo reíd.

-Spence, ¿este bien?-pregunto JJ

-Si, estoy estupendamente.-dijo Reíd.-Solo que tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza.

-¿Quieres hablar de ello?-pregunto la rubia.

-No, estoy bien.-dijo Reíd.

-¿Haz hablado con Grachi?-pregunto Hotch.- ¿Te ha comentado cuando va a regresar?

-Esta mañana dijo que probablemente en cuatro o cinco días, regrese.-dijo el chico mirando por la ventana dando por terminada la conversación.

+*+*+*+*SSR&JIR+*+*+*+*AC&EGH+*+*+*+*DA&TEM+*+*+*+*WT&JAL+*+*+*+*

-¿Seguro que estas bien?-pregunto Hotch cuando se bajaron de la camioneta.

-Si, estoy seguro.-dijo Reíd.-Es mejor ir a trabajar.

-¿Qué le pasa?-pregunto JJ a Emily quedándose atrás.

-No tengo idea, lleva así toda la mañana.-dijo Emily.-He e intentado hacer que hable, pero al parecer a aprendido cosas de Grachi, a aprendido a ocultar sus emociones.

-Si, bueno.-dijo Hotch.-Si vives con Grachi, aprendes de ella, lo bueno y lo peor.

-¿A donde va?-pregunto JJ al verlo acercarse a los periodistas.- ¿Qué esta haciendo?

-Las fechas coinciden.-dijo el hombre.-Cuando el asesino del zodiaco paro de matar, mi primo fue ingresado a una clínica mental en México, fue dado de alta hace dos meses.

-¿Tiene algo mas especifico?-pregunto la reportera.

-Estaba trabajando en la producción de "El Micado" en el 68.-dijo el hombre.-El asesino del zodiaco habla sobre "El Micado" en una de sus cartas.

-Disculpe.-dijo Reíd.-Soy el Dr. Reíd de la Unidad de Análisis de comportamiento, ¿Su primo no seria por casualidad fan de Wagner? Porque un CD de la "Obertura Trágica" fue enviado ala policía esta mañana.

-A él le encantaba Wagner, especialmente la "Obertura Trágica".-dijo el hombre- Es el.

-Si, claro.-dijo Reíd-Bien, para que conste, ningún CD ha sido mandado a la policía esta mañana, y la "Trágica Obertura" fue compuesta por Brahms, no Wagner, así que por suerte, supongo que no fue su primo. El FBI apreciaría enormemente que la gente dejara de dar falsos testimonios para conseguir sus 15 minutos de fama. Gracias. Muchísimas Gracias.

+*+*+*+*SSR&JIR+*+*+*+*AC&EGH+*+*+*+*DA&TEM+*+*+*+*WT&JAL+*+*+*+*

-¿Qué fue eso?-pregunto Hotch a Reíd cuando estuvieron dentro del edificio.

-Comprobé que solo eran falsos testimonios.-dijo Reíd.-Que solo era una persona intentando tener fama.

-Reíd, pudiste haber esperado.-dijo Hotch.-Nuestro trabajo no es descubrir quien quiere solo fama, nuestro trabajo es atrapar a un asesino, ¿entendido?

-Si.-dijo Reíd.-Aunque no se para que quieren la prensa encima, cuando sientan lo que es tenerla, nadie la quiere.

-Ayúdanos a descifrar posibles códigos en lo mensajes que dejan en los sitios de internet.-dijo Hotch.-Me avisas cuando tengas algo.

-Claro.-dijo Reíd

+*+*+*+*SSR&JIR+*+*+*+*AC&EGH+*+*+*+*DA&TEM+*+*+*+*WT&JAL+*+*+*+*

A la mañana siguiente, después de haber encontrado dos nuevas victimas, Reíd se perdió, y Emily lo encontró en una cafetería, sentado mientras estudiaba nuevamente lo que la noche anterior había descifrado y que había sido falso, que no había podido evitar que encontraran dos victimas mas.

-Hola, ¿Vas a decirme que pasa?-dijo Emily sentados frente a Reíd.-Reíd, tal vez no sea pelirroja ni tenga los ojos grises ni sea tu esposa, pero Reíd, soy yo.

-¿Te has preguntado alguna vez si vives de acuerdo a tus expectativas?-pregunto el dejando a un a lado el lápiz.

-Las he superado.-dijo Emily.-Pensaba que seria una chica aburrida de la alta sociedad a los 25.

-Yo pensaba que curaría la esquizofrenia en el momento que tenia 25.-dijo el.- ¿Sabes?, Cuando era niño, la gente me decía que podría hacer cualquier cosa.

-¿Temes haber decepcionado a la gente?-pregunto Emily

-No, temo haberme decepcionado a mi mismo.-dijo el

-¿Por no tener una cura para la esquizofrenia?-pregunto ella-

-No, por que...No sé que estoy haciendo en el FBI.-dijo Reíd.

-Ya veo.-dijo Emily sonriendo.-Eres un genio, pero tienes el mismo trabajo que Morgan, JJ o yo.

-Si, exactamente.-dijo el, pero riendo se corrigió.-No, eso no es lo que estoy diciendo. Es solo que a veces, a veces tengo la sensación de que tal vez debí haber hecho otra cosa con mi vida.

-¿Cuantos años tiene?-pregunto Emily riendo.-29.

-30.-la corrigió Reíd

-Ni hablar. ¿Nos perdimos tu cumpleaños?-pregunto Emily.-Bueno... ¿Porque no nos lo dijiste? Lo que vengo a decirte es que eres joven. Aun hay tiempo.

-Cuando Nicola Tesla llego a los 30, ya había inventado el motor de inducción.-dijo el

-¿Sabes que? Puede que tengas razón.-dijo ella-No se oye hablar de niños prodigio una vez que han crecido. De hecho la mayoría se vuelven de la media.

-Eso no es verdad.-dijo el.- ¿Estas intentando aplicarme la psicología inversa?

-Solo te lo digo como es.-dijo Emily.-Observa a Grachi, trabaja en el FBI, es conocida como agente del FBI.

-Eso no es cierto.-dijo Reíd.-Bella, es conocida por sus estudios del comportamiento humano, ha hecho cientos de estudios, ha trabajado con los mejores doctores y psicólogos del país.

-Yo no sabia eso.-dijo Emily

-¿Que estas haciendo?-pregunto el cuando ella tomo los papeles en lo que estaba trabajando.

-Bueno, me acabas de decir que has perdido tus facultades-dijo ella.-Debería echarle un vistazo a esto.

-Eso no es lo que estoy diciendo.-dijo el-Es... en serio, ¿que estas haciendo?

-Solo estoy mirando para ver que se te ha pasado por alto.-dijo Emily

-No lo... vas a desordenarlo todo. Emily... devuélvemelo.-dijo el quitándole las hojas.-Espera un minuto, eso es. El autentico código esta en las palabras. Pagina F-4 del China Weekly Post.

-Hotch, tenemos algo.-dijo Emily por teléfono a su jefe.

-¿Vamos?-pregunto Reíd poniéndose de pie.

-Ve.-dijo Emily poniéndose de pie.-Te alcanzo en un momento, tengo una llamada que hacer.

-Ok, te veo ahí.-dijo Reíd saliendo de la cafetería.

Solo cuando lo vio lo suficientemente lejos, decidió marcar…

-Grachi, ¿podemos hablar?-pregunto Emily al teléfono.

_-Emily, purtroppo questo non è un buon momento. __(Emily, lamentablemente este no es un buen momento.)-dijo Grachi en italiano.- __Sono nel bel mezzo di un'intervista e prendere un po 'a parlare. __(Estoy en medio de un interrogatorio y tardare un poco en poder hablar.)_

-Me urge hablar contigo.-dijo Emily.

_-Non posós parlare in questo momento (No puedo hablar en este momento)-dijo la pelirroja antes de gritar de dolor.- Son of a bitch! Tryk mig igen, og jeg sværger, jeg vil dræbe dig, røvhul. (¡Hijo de puta! Tócame una vez más y te juro que te matare, imbécil.)_

_- Jeg kan forsikre dig, at jeg vil give dig mange andre ting udover et sår i armen, bare vent og se, fordi du ikke kan gøre noget. (Te aseguro que te hare muchas otras cosas aparte de una herida en el brazo, solo espera y veras, por que no podrás hacer nada)-dijo un hombre._

_-__Ok, jeg har fået nok. __(Ok, ya me hartaste)-dijo Grachi antes de dirigirse a Emily.-__Emily, mi prenderò un po ', Rock This di 10 minuti e parlare con voi, ho un pazzo a essere ucciso. __(Emily, voy a tardar un poco, márcame en 10 minutos y hablare contigo, tengo un imbécil al que matar.)_

-Ok, te dejo.-dijo Emily colgando el teléfono.-

+*+*+*+*SSR&JIR+*+*+*+*AC&EGH+*+*+*+*DA&TEM+*+*+*+*WT&JAL+*+*+*+*

-¿Ya puedes atenderme?-pregunto Emily 10 minutos mas tarde cuando volvió a comunicarse con Grachi.

_-Si, solo aguarda un segundo.-dijo Grachi.-Tengo algo que hacer._

-¿Qué tienes que hacer?-pregunto la morena.

-Una cosa.-dijo Grachi.-Y hazme un favor, escuches lo que escuches, no grites ni nada por el estilo.

-¿Joanna, que vas a hacer?-pregunto Emily

_-Hola, John.-oyó decir a Grachi._

_-Lana.-dijo una voz de hombre._

_-Me han dicho que ultima mente hiciste mas ejercicio del común.-dijo Grachi.-Bueno, pues lo vamos a comprobar._

_-¿Qué haces?-pregunto el.-Debes ayudarme a salir de aquí._

_-Déjame amaro esto aquí, dame tu mano y listo.-dijo ella haciendo caso omiso a sus palabras.-Vamos a ver cuanta fuerza tienes en los brazos, si este pequeño aparato llega a tocar el piso, explota todo, y tu junto con tus hombres mueres, así que buena suerte, John._

_-Espera.-dijo el hombre.-No puedes dejarme aquí._

_-Puedo y lo hare, solo obsérvame.-dijo Grachi.-Te doy un consejo, el tiempo que tardes en hacer explotar el edificio, piensa en Sara, piensa en tu hija, piensa en tu esposa, piensa en tu madre y en todas las personas a las que has matado y has herido, piensa en ellas y piensa que tu sufrimiento será poco en comparación a lo que le hiciste a ellas, Adiós John. __Spero me Deus adiuvet alte, ut remittat peccata reddere illis, paenitebit Johannis solum ad pacem invenies. Et ita, diabolus vos saltare sub lunam. (Espero profundamente que Dios se apiade de ti, que perdone tus pecados y pagues por ellos, arrepiéntete John, es la única forma que encontraras la paz._ _Y de ese modo, el diablo bajo a bailar contigo a la luz de la luna.)_

_-No, Lana.-dijo el hombre.-No me dejes aquí…_

_-Adiós, John.-dijo Grachi._

-Joanna, ¿vas a matar a ese hombre?-pregunto Emily.-No lo puedes dejar ahí.

_-Me entrenaron para no tener compasión de asesinos seriales, Emily.-dijo la pelirroja.-Y no lo voy a matar yo, se va a matar el, si aguanta sosteniendo la bomba hasta que llegue la policía, se salvara, si no lo hace se matara, recuerda Emily, yo no estoy aquí, yo no conozco a ningún John Stuart, nunca puse una bomba en su mano, y nunca estuve en Dinamarca._

-Grachi, considéralo.-dijo Emily.-No quieres tener en la conciencia la muerte de un hombre, créeme no la quieres tener.

_-Te lo repito, Emily.-dijo Grachi.-Como voy a matar a alguien que no conozco, y mas aparte, es un criminal menos, la sociedad, la humanidad estará mas segura sin el._

-¿Cuándo te convertiste en alguien que mata por matar? Es una persona, por mas crímenes que haya cometido, merece un juicio.-dijo Emily-Nadie puede ser tan cruel.

_-Sabes, solían decirme que la única diferencia que había entre los asesinos en serie y yo, es que a mi me pagan por matar, los asesinos seriales lo hacen por placer.-dijo la pelirroja.-Emily, me han entrenado para asesinar, puedo estar mirándolo a los ojos y matarlo, me enseñaron a no sentir compasión, si vives lo que yo he vivido aprendes a aparte emocionalmente. A mi familia, a mis amigos y a toda la gente cercana a mí, toda la gente que me importa, los defenderé, pero a mis enemigos si es necesario, los atacare. Y con respecto a John, John desde el momento que iniciamos su cacería, estaba muerto, ya estaba dicho Emily, todos, absolutamente todos estaban de acuerdo, a él, lo mejor era matarlo, capturarlo muerto._

-¿Quien se cree Dios para decidir quien vive y quien muere?-pregunto Emily.

_-Él no iba a parar, e iba a escapar, lo mejor era que muriera, si leyeras su expediente y todo lo que ha hecho y como lo ha hecho, tu también decidirías lo mismo.-dijo Grachi.-Ahora con respecto a tu pregunta, creo que te podría preguntar lo mismo, tu y Hotch decidieron matarte para protegerte, nosotros hicimos lo mismo, solo que nosotros protegimos a cientos de personas inocentes, no lo olvides._

-Ni siquiera se para que me esfuerzo, nunca te voy a poder ganar en nada, ¿verdad?-pregunto Emily.

_-No.-dijo Grachi riendo.- ¿Para que me querías?_

-Ah si.-dijo Emily.- ¿Por qué demonios no nos dijiste que era el cumpleaños de Spencer?

_-¿El cumpleaños de Sal?-pregunto Grachi.-El cumpleaños de Sal, es el 9 de Octubre, todavía no pasa, ¿o si?_

-Si, Joanna, ya paso.-dijo Emily.

_-_ _Damn, Damn, Damn.__ (Maldición, Maldición, Maldición).-dijo Grachi.-Aguarda un segundo, si se me paso el cumpleaños de Sal, significa que también se me paso el tuyo y el de Jack, ¿verdad?_

-Si.-dijo Emily.-Por cierto, ¿Cómo se te pudo olvidar el cumpleaños de tu esposo?

_-No lo olvide, sabia que estaba cerca.-dijo Grachi.-Se me confundió la fecha._

-Claro, Grachi, es lo que dicen todos.-dijo Emily.

_-Emily, no estoy mintiendo.-dijo Grachi.-No he dormido en semanas, desde que deje Virginia no he dormido, si acaso he dormido 6 horas, no se ni siquiera en que día estamos._

-Como sea.-dijo Emily.-Necesito tu ayuda.

_-Claro, ¿Qué necesitas?-pregunto la pelirroja._

-Primero, ¿Cuándo regresas?-pregunto Emily

_-No lo se, el trabajo esta hecho, pero necesito un par días para arreglar todo con la policía danesa.-dijo Grachi.-Quizá mañana salga para Virginia._

-Muy bien, ahora lo siguiente.-dijo Emily.-Aun no he hablado con los demás, pero estoy casi segura de que le haremos una fiesta sorpresa.

_-¿Una fiesta?-pregunto Grachi.- ¿Y yo que quieres que haga? Desde acá no puedo hacer micho._

-Solo mantenlo distraído, para evitar que sospeche algo.-dijo la morena.-De lo demás, nosotros nos hacemos cargo.

_-Claro, lo distraeré e intentare que no sospeche nada.-dijo Grachi.-Pero no prometo nada._

-Es mas que suficiente.-dijo Emily.-Bueno, estamos en medio de un caso, te llamo luego.

_-Claro.-dijo Grachi.-Aguarda Emily, puedes hacerme un favor._

-Claro.-dijo Emily.

_-En mi oficina, tengo el obsequio de Sal, quiero que se lo entregues.-dijo la pelirroja.-Esta en el tercer armario de la derecha, es una caja plateada con un mono azul, dásela, por favor._

-¿Y que piensas hacer con tu olvido?-pregunto Emily.

_-Deja que yo me encargue de eso.-dijo Grachi.-Nos vemos, Emily._

-Adiós, Grachi.-dijo Emily colgando el teléfono.

-¿Con quien hablabas?-pregunto JJ acercándose a ella.

-Con Grachi.-dijo Emily.- ¿Hay algo?

-Si, encontramos algo y creo que esta vez terminaremos y podremos ir a casa.-dijo JJ.

-Brillante.-dijo Emily.-A propósito, en el avión hay algo que quiero hablar con todos, pero sin que Reíd se entere, así que tenemos que ser discretos.

-Planeare algo.-dijo JJ.- ¿De que se trata?

-En el avión te enteraras.-dijo Emily.-Vamos.

+*+*+*+*SSR&JIR+*+*+*+*AC&EGH+*+*+*+*DA&TEM+*+*+*+*WT&JAL+*+*+*+*

Ya por la noche, en el avión, Spencer estaba sentado apartado de los demás, perdido y mirando por la ventana, por lo que Emily aprovechando la distracción de su amigo, reunió a los otros, y llamo a García para que estuviera al tanto.

-Entonces, ¿Qué era lo que quieras?-pregunto JJ

-¿Saben que día es hoy?-pregunto Emily

-14 de Octubre.-dijo Morgan.- ¿Qué tiene que ver Reíd con eso?

-¿Alguien sabe que ocurre en estos días referente a Reíd?-pregunto la morena.

-Nada.-dijo Hotch.-No al menos que yo sepa.

-Por el amor de Dios.-dijo Emily.-Su cumpleaños, su cumpleaños fue hace 5 días.

-No es cierto.-dijo García.-Por favor dime que no nos perdimos su cumpleaños numero 30.

-Pues lo hicimos.-dijo Emily.-Y tenemos que arreglarlo.

-¿Qué dijo Grachi?-pregunto Dave.-Haz hablado de esto con ella.

-Nos ayudara a distraerlo.-dijo Emily.-Lo demás nos toca a nosotros.

-¿Cómo lo va a distraer?-pregunto Hotch.- ¿Y de que?

-Estoy pensando en una pequeña fiesta de cumpleaños atrasado.-dijo Emily.-Tenemos que planear.

-¿Cómo lo va a distraer?-pregunto Hotch nuevamente.

-No lo se.-dijo la morena.-Quizá lo vaya a llamar todo el día para que no sospeche nada o algo, yo que se, Grachi tiene sus métodos.

-De eso no hay duda.-dijo Hotch.-Bien, lo que sea que vayan a hacer, cuenten conmigo, díganme que necesitan y lo hare.

-Igual yo.-dijo Morgan.

-Y vamos a llamar la atención aquí todos reunido.-dijo Dave.-Chicas, planeen todo y antes de bajar del avión nos avisan, levantaran menos sospechas que ustedes tres estén platicando que los seis juntos.

-Cobardes.-dijo JJ.-Todo por no ayudarnos.

-Nadie dijo que no ayudaremos.-dijo Morgan.-Solamente que nosotros no planeamos, a ustedes se les da mejor eso.

-Bien, huyan.-dijo García.-Déjenos todo el trabajo a nosotros.

-¿Quieren que nos quedemos? Porque nos podemos quedar.-dijo Dave.-Pero lo hacemos para no levantar sospechas.

-Solo váyanse.-dijo Emily.-Adiós.

-Bien, chicas.-dijo Emily.-Tenemos una fiesta que planear.

+*+*+*+*SSR&JIR+*+*+*+*AC&EGH+*+*+*+*DA&TEM+*+*+*+*WT&JAL+*+*+*+*

La mañana siguiente después de dejar a los gemelos en casa de los Jones, Spencer se dirigió a la oficina, pero cuando acababa de estacionar su automóvil, una llamada hizo que se quedara en el auto…

-Reíd.-contesto el.

_-Hola.-dijo Grachi._

-Bella.-dijo el.-Hola.

_-Hey, siento no haberte podido llamar ayer por la noche.-dijo ella.-Anoche estaba un poco cansada._

-No te preocupes.-dijo el.- ¿Cómo estas?

_-De maravilla.-dijo Grachi.-Ya todo ha acabado, pronto regresare a casa._

-¿Dónde estas?-pregunto el

_-En el aeropuerto.-dijo Grachi, sin confesarle la verdad._

-¿Cómo te fue?-pregunto Spencer.

_-Bien, mejor de lo que esperaba.-dijo ella.-Solo tengo una herida menor en el brazo y varios golpes, pero nada de que preocuparse._

-¿Estas segura?-pregunto el

_-Si, estoy segura.-dijo ella.-Pronto vas a saber que no miento._

-Muy bien.-dijo el.

_-Mmmm, respecto a tu cumpleaños.-dijo ella.-Lo siento, siento que se me haya olvidado._

-También se te olvido el cumpleaños de Jack y de Emily.-le recordó el.

_-Si, lo se.-dijo Grachi.-No necesitas recordármelo, pero no me importan ellos, me importas tu._

-No te preocupes, ya estamos a mano.-dijo el.-Tu cumpleaños numero 22 a mi también se me olvido.

_-Si, pero yo te obligue a que me llevaras al cine y después al zoológico.-dijo ella.- ¿Qué me vas a pedir tu?_

-Nada del otro mundo.-dijo el.-Una cita.

_-Ok.-dijo Grachi.-Déjame ver si entendí, puedes hacer conmigo lo que quieras ¿y solo me pides una cita?_

-Así es.-dijo el.-Pero hablo de una cita como las teníamos antes de que nacieran lo gemelos, ya sabes, salir a cenar, caminar por algún parque, lo usual.

_-¿Y que vamos a hacer con los gemelos?-pregunto ella._

-No te preocupes, ya lo tengo solucionado.-dijo Spencer.-Mina accedió a cuidarlos.

_-Uh, brillante.-dijo ella.-Parece que tienes todo planeado._

-¿Qué puedo decir?-pregunto el.-Solo necesitaba la ocasión perfecta.

_-Y tomaste esta.-dijo ella.-Que lindo._

-Si, cuando llegues, el mismo día que llegues, organizare todo y lo haremos.-dijo el

_-¿Vas a poder organizar todo con unas horas de diferencia?-pregunto Grachi._

-No te preocupes.-dijo Spencer.-Lo lograre.

_-Ok, no preguntare como lo harás.-dijo ella._

-Me tengo que ir, Bella.-dijo el.-Acabo de llegar a la oficina, tengo que empezar a llenar informes y demás.

_-Claro.-dijo ella.-Te veo cuando te vea._

-Adiós, Bella.-dijo Spencer.-

_-¿Sal?-dijo ella._

-¿Qué?-pregunto el.

_-Te quiero.-dijo ella._

-Y yo a ti pelirroja.-dijo el sonriendo.-Adiós, Bella.

+*+*+*+*SSR&JIR+*+*+*+*AC&EGH+*+*+*+*DA&TEM+*+*+*+*WT&JAL+*+*+*+*

Después de colgar el teléfono, se quedo unos momentos mas en sentado en el automóvil, pensando, sin embargo se dio cuenta de que se le hacia tarde y decidió subir a la oficina.

-Hola, Reíd, Hotch quiere hablar contigo.-dijo Emily apenas salió del ascensor, pero al ver su cara pregunto.- ¿Que va mal?

-Probablemente quiera hablar conmigo sobre por que he estado raro últimamente.-dijo Reíd

-Estas haciendo una diferencia, tu sabes, una persona a la vez.-dijo ella.

-Gracias.-dijo el.- ¿Sabes? he estado pensado mucho últimamente, sobre porque me quede después de que Gideon se fuera, por que no cogí ninguna de esas otras opciones, ni regrese a las Vegas cuando los gemelos nacieron.

-Nada es accidental.-dijo Emily.

-Y me he dado cuenta, no se.-dijo el.-De que hay algo increíblemente correcto en estar aqui, con ustedes chicos.

-Bueno, me alegro de oír eso.-dijo Emily tomándolo del hombro para guiarlo.-De lo contrario esto habría sido realmente incomodo.

-¿Que habría sido realmente incomodo?-pregunto el sin prestar atención al camino.

-Vamos.-dijo Emily empujándolo dentro de la sala de conferencias.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños!-gritaron los miembros restantes del equipo.- ¡Sorpresa! ¡Sorpresa!

-¡Feliz cumpleaños!-dijo JJ abrazándolo.

-¿Te sientes como un treintañero?-pregunto Hotch

-Feliz cumpleaños, viejo.-dijo Morgan abrazándolo.-Casi cuarenta ya.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Reíd.-dijo García acercándole el pastel.-No lo puedo creer.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Dave

-Nuestro bebe a crecido.-dijo la rubia.-Pide un deseo, cariño.

-Deseo.-dijo Reíd apagando las velas.

-Solo necesito una oportunidad.-dijo Emily.-Bravo.

-¿Pueden creerlo?-pregunto Dave.-30 años, el tiempo pasa volando, eso quiere decir que nos estamos haciendo viejos.

-Todos vamos a hacernos viejos.-dijo Morgan.-Algunos más temprano que otros, pero lo haremos.

-Gracias, Morgan.-dijo Dave.-Gracias por decirme viejo.

-Yo no dije eso.-dijo el moreno.-Yo dije que todos nos haríamos viejos.

-Lo escuche.-dijo Dave.-No necesitas repetírmelo.

-¿Escuche que por aquí había una fiesta?-pregunto Mina entrando a la habitación seguida por Mary con Kanny en brazos.-Feliz cumpleaños, Spencer.

-Gracias, Mina.-dijo el abrazándola.

-Te abrazaría, pero tengo a esta preciosura en brazos.-dijo Mary dándole un beso en la mejilla.-Feliz cumpleaños.

-Gracias.-dijo el.- ¿Me la prestas?

-Seguro.-dijo Mary.-Estoy segura de que quiere estar con su padrino.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué estaban discutiendo?-pregunto Mina.

-Morgan me dijo viejo.-dijo Dave.

-No, no lo hice.-dijo Morgan.-Dije que todos vamos a envejecer, algunos mas pronto que otros, pero todos los haremos.

-Es cierto.-lo apoyo Mary.-Todos lo haremos, todos seguimos el mismo camino.

-Genial.-dijo Dave.- ¿Por qué me dicen viejo?

-Nadie te esta diciendo viejo.-dijo Mary.-Estamos diciendo que todos envejeceremos.

-Si, pero soy el mayor, envejeceré mas rápido que ustedes.-dijo Dave.-Ya lo estoy haciendo.

-Vamos, ya todos entramos a los 30.-dijo Mina.-No debes preocuparte por eso.

-Gracias, Mina.-dijo Dave.-Pero ambos sabemos que Grachi aun no cumple los 30, ella es la que me hace sentir viejo, pero no te preocupes, desde que ella tenia 8 años y yo tenia 30 años me hacia sentir viejo.

-A todos nos hace sentir viejos.-dijo Hotch.

-Hablen por ustedes.-dijo Morgan.-Todavía me debe unas cuantas pruebas físicas para demostrarme que puede.

-¿Podemos dejar ese tema?-pregunto García con un grito.-Que el festejado habla los regalos.

-Cierto.-dijo Emily quitándole a Kanny de los brazos y entregándole un paquete envuelto en papel rojo.-Mio y de Joy.

-Gracias.-dijo Reíd abriendo el obsequio, una camisa color verde claro.-Gracias.

-El color fue idea de Joy.-dijo Emily.-Dijo algo así que tus ojos se decoloraban a verdes o algo por el estilo, pero que la camisa iba a combinar perfecta contigo.

-Dile que gracias.-dijo Spencer sonriendo mientras tomaba el siguiente obsequio.

-Mio y de Jack.-dijo Hotch.

-Es hermosa, Hotch, gracias.-dijo Reíd mirando la foto, que mostraba un primer plano de Grachi, mirando a la cámara sonriendo con varios mechones pelirrojos enmarcándole el rostro y parecía que los lentes se le resbalaban por la nariz, estaba realmente hermosa.

-La foto yo la tenía, fue poco después de que ustedes empezaran a salir, Haley el tomo y me pareció que tú eras el indicado para tenerla.-dijo Hotch.-Jack y yo escogimos el marco.

-Este es el nuestro.-dijo Mina dándole un regalo en vuelto en papel color azul.

-Fue un poco difícil encontrarlo.-dijo Morgan.- ¿Qué le puedes regalar a alguien que prácticamente tiene todo?

Todos rieron, y Reíd siguió con lo que estaba. Morgan y Mina le dieron un libro que el no había podido conseguir, lo había buscado por años, pero no lo había conseguido, Dave y Mary le dieron dos corbatas de seda, JJ le dio un par de libros acerca de varios deportes, _"para cuando Morgan y Maya crezcan"_ le había dicho, García le dio un álbum, diseñado por ella misma, con todas las fotos que el reportaje que habían hecho de él, presentaba y había varias fotos que el no sabia que existían, seguramente las encontró en algún lugar de internet, y también tenia varias hojas en blanco para que le agregara mas fotos.

-Y por ultimo, pero no menos importante.-dijo Emily entregándole el obsequio de Grachi.-Es de tu esposa, me pidió que te lo entregara.

-Oh, gracias, Emily.-dijo el empezando a abrirlo, era un reloj, con un mensaje escrito por detrás, _"Con todo nuestro corazón y nuestro amor, B, M, M R… Te queremos"_

-¡Que lindo!-dijo García.

-Hotch, necesito tu ayuda.-dijo Sean Hotchner entrando a la sala de conferencias.- ¿Mal momento? ¨Por que puedo volver más tarde.

-No pasa nada, Lucas.-dijo Hotch.-Solo estamos festejándole a Reíd su cumpleaños.

-Saben que su cumpleaños fue el 9 de Octubre, ¿verdad?-pregunto Sean.

-Si, lo sabemos.-dijo Emily.- ¿Algún problema con que no los perdimos?

-No, en realidad me parece genial que se lo festejen ahora.-dijo Sean.

-Lucas, ¿Qué querías?-pregunto Hotch.

-Oh, si.-dijo Sean.-Veras, tengo un pequeño problema, regularmente en un caso como este recurriría a Grachi, pero ella no esta en el país, así que tengo que recurrir a ti.

-¿A si que soy tu segunda opción?-pregunto Hotch.

-Lamento decirlo, pero si.-dijo Sean sonriendo nerviosamente.

-Brillante.-dijo Hotch.-No se si te pueda ayudar, por algo no recurres a mi en primera estancia.

-Si tú no puedes, recurriré al Dr. Reíd.-dijo Sean como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-¿Por qué yo?-pregunto Spencer.

-Porque eres un genio, eres lo más parecido a Grachi que conozco.-dijo Sean.-Y más aparte llevas viviendo con ella mas de 4 años, así que debes de haber aprendido algo de ella.

-Ok.-dijo Reíd.

-Lucas una pregunta.-dijo Hotch.- ¿Tu sabias lo de la relación de Grachi y Reíd, desde el principio?

-No desde el principio.-dijo Sean.-Cuando papa y mama lo conocieron, me dijeron su nombre, pero yo lo conocí en persona cuando Grachi se mudo a vivir con el.

-¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?-pregunto Hotch.

-Pensé que lo sabias.-dijo Sean.-Y mas aparte, por una razón Grachi no te lo dijo, si no fueras tan celoso ni tan sobreprotector, ella te lo hubiera dicho.

-Yo no soy sobreprotector.-dijo Hotch.-Tu debiste decírmelo, soy su hermano mayor.

-¿Qué pasa haya afuera?-pregunto Dave al oír voces que se acercaban discutiendo y así evitando que una discusión empezara en la sala.

-¿Por qué no solo lo admites?-dijo Erín Strauss entrando a la sala de conferencias.

-¿Qué tengo que admitir?-pregunto Grachi siguiéndola enojada.-Por el amor de Dios, Erín. Acabo de aterrizar de un viaje de 12 horas, he pasado uno de los peores meses de mi vida, no he dormido, estoy cansada, en estos momentos mi cerebro no funciona, lo único que pide es una cama, no hice nada.

-Solo quiero que admitas que entraste al sistema e hiciste lo que hiciste.-dijo Strauss.

-Bien.-dijo Grachi.-Lo hice, entre al sistema del FBI, robe varias identidades, y las utiliza como falsas pistas para atrapar a Stuart, lo hice, ¿Qué tiene de malo?

-Es un delito, Reíd.-dijo Strauss.

-No, no es un delito, Strauss.-dijo Grachi.-El gobierno me lo permite, puedo hacerlo, quieres que te muestre mis credenciales de que puedo hacerlo, no puedo, no se me permite revelar mi verdadero puesto a personas que no se deben por que enterar, en estos momentos, solo soy un agente del FBI, quieres hablar con alguien de esto, entonces, háblalo con Parker, el secretario de seguridad del país, y por favor, déjame descansar.

-Bien, te dejare en paz.-dijo Strauss.

-Gracias a Dios.-dijo Grachi

-Pero antes debes prometer que no comentara nada de lo que viste.-dijo Strauss.

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunto Grachi-¿Que tomas en el trabajo o que tiene problemas con el alcohol? ¿Cuál de la dos?

-Solo olvídalo.-dijo Strauss.

-No puedo.-dijo Grachi.- Memoria eidética, lo siento.

-Pues si no lo olvidas te puede ir muy mal.-dijo Strauss.-Igual a los demás.

-Acepta que tienes un problema Erín.- Dijo Grachi.-Acéptalo y de ese modo te podre ayudar, mientras no lo aceptes, no podre hacer nada.

-No tengo un problema, tu no viste nada y tu linda boquita se quedara cerrada, si no quieres que te haga la vida imposible.-dijo Strauss antes de salir de la sala.

-Quiero ver como lo intentas.-le grito Grachi, antes de girarse a sus compañeros que la miraban con la boca abierta.- ¿Qué?

-Tú dijiste que llegarías mañana.-dijo Emily.-Que tenias que arreglar quien sabe que cosas con la policía danesa.

-Mentí, soy buena mi mintiendo.-dijo Grachi desplomándose en una silla.-Mis compañeros se quedaron arreglando todo, el medico después de checarme me dio autorización de viajar, así que me subí al primer avión que me trajera.

-Dijiste que estabas en Dinamarca.-dijo Spencer.

-No, yo dije que estaba en el aeropuerto, acababa de aterrizar, que tu pensaras que estaba en Dinamarca, no fue mi culpa.-dijo Grachi pero al ver su cara.-Bien, admito que tuve que haber dicho algo mas, pero tu también tuviste que haber preguntado.

-¿Por qué no dijiste que vendrías?-pregunto Emily

-Si gustas me voy, les llamo y regreso luego.-dijo Grachi haciendo ademan de salir por la puerta.

-Tú no te vas.-dijo Hotch.-Tu y yo tenemos algo que arreglar.

.Si, ¿puede ser mañana?-pregunto Grachi.-Por que la verdad estoy muy cansada y deseo irme a la cama, necesito, realmente necesito dormir.

-No, hoy mismo.-dijo Hotch.

-Bien, te concederé 10 minutos de m tiempo.-dijo Grachi.-Pero antes, déjame respirar 5 minutos.

-Genial.-dijo Sean.-Ahora que ya estas aquí, te voy a ocupar a ti.

-Ok, dos cosas.-dijo Grachi.- Cuando busques algún consejo romántico, no recurras a Hotch, su romanticismo llega al grado de pedirle matrimonio mientras hacían la tarea.

-¿Cómo sabes que te voy a pedir eso?-pregunto Sean.

-Por que siempre recorres a mí cuando se trata de ella.-dijo Grachi.-Y por que me haz enviado como 15 mensajes que les gusta a las mujeres.

-Por que necesito tu ayuda.-dijo Sean.-Desesperadamente.

-Grachi te ayudara, te dará un consejo-dijo Hotch mientras su hermana lo miraba llena de reproche-Y respecto a la otra cosa, aunque no me agrada admitirlo, es cierto, no soy romántico ni tengo grandes ideas para hacer eso.

-Excepto con Emily.-dijo Grachi.-Y Lucas, si busacas consejo romántico, deberías pedírselo a quien le leyeron poemas de sal Valentín cuando era niño.

-¿Por qué yo?-pregunto Reíd.

-Por que eres tú.-dijo Grachi.

-Bien, lo tendré en cuenta.-dijo Sean.- ¿Me ayudaras?

-No.-dijo Grachi,-No te ayudare a pedirle matrimonio a Sophie, no, no y no, es mi ultima palabra

-Solo necesito tu ayuda.-dijo Sean.-No te estoy pidiendo que lo hagas, solo te estoy pidiendo ayuda para hacerlo, una idea o algo.

-Recuerda lo que decía papa, Lucas.-dijo Grachi.-En la música siempre encontraras una forma de expresarte, de sacar a frote tus sentimientos.

-Grachi, eres un genio y te amo.-dijo Sean dándole un beso en la frente y haciendo que ella retrocediera.-Lo siento, sé que odias que te toquen, peor te quiero y me haz dado la manera perfecta de hacerlo., gracias.

-De nada.-dijo Grachi.

-Nos vemos luego chicos.-dijo Sean saliendo corriendo de la sala.

-¿Pueden creer que tenga 31 años?-pregunto Grachi.- ¿Pueden creer que se vaya a casar? Bueno si Sophie le dice que si, mi hermanito a crecido.

-¿Qué te pasa?-pregunto Emily

-Es que es difícil verlos crecer.-dijo Grachi teatralmente.- ¿A quien le voy a dar los consejos que Hotch no le daba? Es tan difícil.

-Por Dios.-dijo Emily.-Es tu hermano mayor, es mayor que tu por 3 años.

-Si, es cierto.-dijo Grachi.-Pero aun así es difícil, a quien voy a poder tomarle el pelo, aparte de a ustedes.

-¿Qué tal si se lo tomas a Reíd y a nosotros nos dejas en paz?-pregunto Emily.

-Me encantaría.-dijo Grachi.-Pero no puedo, no puedo mentirle.

-¿No puedes o no quieres?-pregunto JJ.-Con nosotros lo haces fácilmente.

-Es literal, no puedo mentirle.-dijo Grachi.-Siempre me cacha todas mis mentiras.

-Wow.-dijo Morgan.- ¿Es en serio?

-La conozco demasiado bien para que me mienta.-dijo Spencer.-Pero es divertido que lo intente.

-Si, por eso nunca lo hago.-dijo Grachi.-A excepción de cuando es por teléfono o cuando no me puedes ver.

-¿Admites que me mientes?-pregunto Reíd.

-¿Cómo van los planes de boda?-pregunto Grachi a Mary.- ¿Ya tienes fecha?

-Eso quiere decir que si, Reíd.-dijo Morgan riendo.

-Para que contestar algo obvio.-dijo Grachi encogiéndose de hombros.- ¿Entonces?

-El 18 de Noviembre es la boda.-dijo Mary.

-¿Qué? ¿2 meses para organizar una boda?-pregunto la pelirroja.

-Ya esta todo planeado.-dijo Mary.-Solo falta mi vestido y el de las damas de honor.

-¿Quiénes son?-pregunto Grachi.

-Emily, JJ y tú.-dijo Mary

-¿Qué?-pregunto Grachi.- ¿Yo? ¿Por qué? ¿Cuándo acepte?

-Mina acepto por ti.-dijo Mary.-Échale la culpa a ella.

-Ve el lado positivo.-dijo Mina.-Puedes organizar la despedida de soltera.

-Bueno, eso suena bien, genial en realidad.-dijo Grachi pensándolo unos momentos.-Conozco a un sueco y a un polaco, ellos pueden participar.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Dave.- ¿Quieres contratar a un stripper?

-Yo no dije…-empezó Grachi, pero al final sonriendo cambio de parecer-Yo no dije que uno, yo dije que dos.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Morgan.-Estas casada, y tu esposo esta presente.

-Bueno, el que estemos a dieta no nos prohíbe ver el menú.-dijo Grachi.-Los voy a contratar, pero solo Mina va a disfrutarlos.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Morgan.

-Tú sabes.-dijo Grachi.-Mary, Emily, Jennifer, Penélope y yo estamos en una relación, sin embargo Mina esta soltera, esta libre y sin compromisos.

-¿Qué?-pregunto nuevamente Morgan.

-¿Dije algo malo?-pregunto Grachi.-Por que solo dije la verdad, que Mina no tenia ningún hombre en su vida y que si se quería acostar con alguien lo podía hacer, ¿Qué tiene de malo que diga la verdad?

-Se por donde vas.-dijo Mina.-No lo intentes.

-¿Qué no intente que?-pregunto Grachi inocentemente.

-Lo que intentas hacer.-dijo Mina.-Estas intentando que Derek se ponga celoso y volvamos a estar juntos.

-No es cierto.-dijo Grachi.-Yo solo digo la verdad.

-Grachi, se acabaron tus 5 minutos.-dijo Hotch.-A mi oficina, ahora.

-¿Contaste el tiempo?-pregunto Grachi.

-Ahora, Joanna.-dijo Hotch saliendo de la sala.

-Ok, yo me voy, por que si no lo sigo es capaz de venir y armar un escandalo.-dijo Grachi.

-Es en serio Isabella.-dijo Mina.-No lo intentes, no vas a lograr nada.

-Mina, Mina, mi querida Mina.-dijo Grachi.-He hecho que Hotch admita que esta celoso, ¿no crees que pueda hacer que ustedes dos regresen?

-Solo no lo intentes, ¿quieres?-dijo Mina.-Si lo intentas le diré a Spencer de tus viajes y de tus llamadas rutinarias a Rusia.

-Díselo.-dijo Grachi.-Él lo sabe, Tamina, debes de saber algo, como no le puedo mentir, le cuento todo.

-No lo intentes.-dijo Mina.

-No me retes, Tamina.-dijo Grachi.-No me retes, por que sabes que puedo hacer muchas cosas.

-Eres imposible, ¿lo sabias?-pregunto Mina.

-Lo se, pero también soy adorable.-dijo Grachi acercándose a la puerta.-Adiós chicos.

-Juro, juro que la voy a matar.-dijo Mina viéndola alejarse.

-No jures nada que no puedas cumplir.-dijo Emily.

+*+*+*+*SSR&JIR+*+*+*+*AC&EGH+*+*+*+*DA&TEM+*+*+*+*WT&JAL+*+*+*+*

-Entonces, ¿Qué querías decirme?-pregunto Grachi entrando a la oficina de su hermano.

-Siéntate.-ordeno el.

-Wow, ni un por favor, ¿Dónde quedaron tu modales?-pregunto ella.

-Solo siéntate.-dijo el.

-Cásate.-dijo ella sentándose frente a el.- ¿Qué?

-Tengo varios puntos que tratar contigo.-dijo Hotch.-Pero creo que el primero y el más impórtate, es que creo que te debo una disculpa, estos últimos dos meses me he comportado como un verdadero imbécil.

-No me digas.-dijo Grachi.

-Los últimos sucesos me han hecho comprender que mi comportamiento no fue el apropiado, que mi actitud no fue justa para ti, hiciste lo que hiciste por una razón, yo debí aceptar que lo hiciste por mi, por Reíd y por salvar a todo el equipo.-dijo el.-Así que lo siento, siento todo lo que dije e hice durante todo este tiempo.

-¿Eso significa que volvemos hacer hermanos?-pregunto Grachi.- ¿Te estas disculpando por que verdaderamente lo sientes y piensas eso o por lo que leíste?

-Lo que leí me ayudo a ver las cosas mas claramente.-dijo Hotch.-Pero supongo que solo me ayudo a ver lo que ya sabia, por que ya lo sabia, simplemente estaba harto de que siempre nos mintieras en la cara y que salieras impune.

-Si, que puedo decir, eso forma partes de mis tantos talentos.-dijo Grachi riendo.- ¿Qué otros puntos importantes tienes en mente?

-Lee esto.-dijo Hotch sacando del cajón una carta y entregándosela.-Es de Haley, supongo que no sabes lo que dice.

-Me lo imagino, pero no.-dijo ella empezando a leer.-Wow…

-¿Qué piensas?-pregunto Hotch.

-Bueno, no me gusta que haya dicho lo que dijo de mi, pero eso es lo de menos.-dijo ella.-quieres saber que opino de lo que dijo de Emily, ¿verdad?

-Si, es lo que necesito saber.-dijo Hotch.-Tu y ella hablaban mucho, quiero saber porque lo dijo.

-Ok, en lo que ella dijo es cierto, te he dicho y te lo he repetido cientos de veces, todo el mundo sabia que amabas a Emily, querías a Haley, eso no te lo quito, pero lo que Emily te hacia sentir, los sentimientos que ella provocaba en ti, eran mucho mas intensos que los que Haley provocaba.-dijo Grachi.-Todo el mundo lo sabia, creo que el único que no lo veía eras tu y Emily.

-Ok, eso a quedado claro.-dijo Hotch.-Si lo sabia, ¿Por qué volvió conmigo? ¿Por qué decidió darle otra oportunidad al matrimonio?

-Nunca le podrás ganar ni al corazón ni al cerebro.-dijo Grachi.-Ella pensaba que quizá podrías cambiar, podrías no olvidar a Emily, si no superarlo. Cuando nació Joy y pasaba tiempo con ustedes y después con su madre, Emily no aparecía en tu vida, parecía que la única cosa que los única era Joy. Todo cambio cuando Emily ingreso a la UAC, los sentimientos volvieron a surgir, igual o mas fuertes que antes, pero ninguno quiere admitirlo.

-Ya dejaste eso claro.-dijo Hotch.-Mi pregunta es, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué después de que Joy naciera, decidió darle una oportunidad a nuestro matrimonio?

-No te conto acerca de su padre, ¿verdad?-pregunto Grachi.

-¿Qué tenia que contarme?-pregunto Hotch.

-90% Hotchner y 10% Gideon.-dijo ella.-No Brooks, Gideon.

-Si, lo leí, pero no le preste atención, no supe a lo que se refería.-dijo el.-

-Brian y Teresa, tuvieron problemas en su matrimonio, por que no quedaba embarazada.-dijo ella.-Brian le fue infiel varias veces, y con el tiempo, Teresa se entero de todo, en la clase quedaba en la universidad, había un chico, ambos sentían atracción mutua, Teresa durmió con el, Brian lo acepto, se lo merecía y continuaron con su matrimonio, pero algo paso y las cosas cambiaron.

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto Hotch.

-Ella quedo embarazada.-dijo Grachi.-Y nació Haley, el chico tenia 17 años, sin embargo figuro en su acta de nacimiento, asistió al bautizo y todo, pero cuando Haley tenia 6 meses, Brian la adopto legalmente, y el apellido de su padre biológico paso a ser su tercer nombre, es por eso que Haley acepto tan rápido a Joy.

-¿Brian no es el padre biológico de Haley?-pregunto Hotch.

-No, pero Brian es su padre, el la crio y la acompaño al altar.-dio Grachi.-Haley no supo nada hasta su cumpleaños numero 16, a partir de su cumpleaños 16, ella supo todo y lo ha tratado. Cuando Brian y Teresa murieron, él estuvo ahí,

-¿Quién es?-pregunto Hotch.- ¿Lo conozco? ¿Jack lo conoce?

-Lo conoces, lo conoces muy bien. En realidad.-dijo Grachi.-Y para Jack y para Joy es su abuelo.

-No se a quien te refieres.-dijo el

-Estuvo en el FBI hasta que salió hace poco tiempo, tiene un hijo, dio clases en la academia y dejo Virginia al mismo tiempo que el FBI.-dijo ella.

-No, no tengo idea de quien hablas.-dijo Hotch.

-Piénsalo y después me dices.-dijo ella.- ¿Qué otro tema querías hablar conmigo?

-Emily.-dijo Hotch.-AL parecer Haley y tú pensaban igual.

-Bueno, éramos amigas, teníamos opiniones en común.-dijo Grachi.-Pero de, ¿que tema en especifico, quieres hablar de ella?

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?-pregunto Hotch.- ¿Por qué hiciste lo del restaurant?

-¿Qué tiene de malo darles a mi hermano y a uno de mis mejores amigos una cena en un restaurant para que lleven a sus citas?-pregunto Grachi.-Del modo que yo lo veo, no tiene nada de malo.

-No, no tiene nada de malo.-dijo Hotch.-Pero seamos honestos Grachi, lo hiciste por una razón, lo hiciste para demostrarme y demostrarle a Emily, que me puse celoso. Eso lo entiendo, pero lo que no entiendo es la razón, por que tanto apuro a demostrarlo.

-Hotch, complicas todo.-dijo Grachi.-La cena, no se trataba de demostrarle a Emily que te pusiste celoso, la cena era para demostrarte a ti, que estas celoso.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Hotch.-No lo entiendo.

-¿Qué te dijo Haley en la carta?-pregunto Grachi.-_"__Aarón, debes intentarlo, debes intentar formar una familia con Emily, ella es lo que tú necesitas"_ Eso es lo que te quiero hacer ver, no insisto tanto en que tengan una relación, para hacerles la vida imposible, lo hago por que ustedes se necesitan mutuamente, Hotch, ella es todo lo que tu no eres.

-No la necesito.-dijo Hotch poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a la ventana...-Es simplemente que me he acostumbrado a tenerla cerca.

-¿Cuántos tatuajes tienes?-pregunto Grachi.- ¿3, 4?

-3.-dijo Hotch.

-El primero es Joanna Isabella en el hombro izquierdo, el segundo es Jack y Joy en la espalda.-dijo Grachi.- ¿Y cual es el tercero? Lo tienes en el pecho, pero no recuerdo las palabras exactas, ¿Cuáles eran?

-Por favor.-dijo Hotch girándose hacia ella.-Ya basta, si lo sabes.

-Así ya lo recuerdo.-dijo Grachi.-_"Emily, yo te pertenezco a ti y tu me perteneces a mi" _

-¿Ya terminaste?-pregunto Hotch.

-Ok, dejare de burlarme de ti.-dijo Grachi.- ¿Alguna otra cosa que quieras decirme o me puedo ir?

-Una ultima cosa.-dijo Hotch.-No vuelvas a meterte en mi vida privada, déjanos en paz a mi y a Emily.

-Lo intentare.-dijo Grachi poniéndose de pie.-Pero no te prometo nada, me conoces, tu sabes, digo que si, después digo que no, no tengo nada fijo.

-Pues entonces será la primera vez que tengas fijo.-dijo Hotch.-Deja de meterte en mi vida.

-Bien, me dejare de meter en tu vida.-dijo Grachi.- ¿Algo más?

-No, ya te puedes ir.-dijo Hotch ocupando nuevamente su lugar.-

-Ok, nos vemos después.-dijo Grachi.

-Espera.-la detuvo Hotch cuando estaba a punto de salir.- ¿Qué probabilidades hay de que te quedes en el equipo?

-No lo se, Hotch.-dijo ella.-Ninguna por el momento, lo siento.

-No esta bien.-dijo el.-Lo decidiste, no puedo hacer que cambies de decisión, ni siquiera creo que Reíd te haga cambiar de opinión.

-Si, es cierto, nos vemos después.-dijo Grachi saliendo de la oficina, sin embargo, dos segundos después apareció nuevamente en la puerta,-Una pregunta, ¿aun llevas el parche para taparlo?

-¿Qué?-pregunto Hotch.

-Ya sabes, ¿el parche color piel, con el que tapas el tatuaje, con el que evitaste que todos lo vieran?-dijo Grachi.

-¿Qué?-pregunto el.

-¿El que te pones todos los días saliendo de ducharte?-pregunto ella.-No, no sé que otra referencia darte.

-Sé de que hablas.-dijo Hotch.

-Entonces, ¿aun lo usas?-pregunto ella.

-¿Qué demonios te importa?-pregunto el.

-Vamos, Hotch.-dijo Grachi.-Me importa, por que después puedo abrir mi linda boquita y se lo diría a Emily, y que tal si ella no lo ha visto, aunque si no lo ha visto, dado que ha tenido sexo con trigo, debe haber notado el parche, que no haya preguntado es otra cosa.

-Lárgate de aqui Isabella.-grito Hotch poniéndose de pie.

-Ok, ok, ya me voy.-dijo Grachi saliendo corriendo de la oficina.

+*+*+*+*SSR&JIR+*+*+*+*AC&EGH+*+*+*+*DA&TEM+*+*+*+*WT&JAL+*+*+*+*

Todo el equipo ya estaba en la oficina, todos estaban reunidos alrededor de los escritorios de Morgan y Reíd, charlaban animadamente, sin embargo un grito hizo que se giraran a la oficina de Hotch, de la cual, Grachi salió corriendo mientras reía y Hotch cerraba la puerta de un portazo.

-¿Que paso?-pregunto Emily sobresaltada

-No lo se.-dijo Grachi reuniéndose con ellos.-Estábamos practicando, se enojo, me hecho y cerro de un portazo.

-¿Qué dijiste o hiciste ahora?-pregunto Emily.

-Nada es en serio.-dijo Grachi.-Pero he descubierto algo.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Dave.

-Mi hermano esta loco, lo he perdido.-dijo Grachi.

-Claro.-dijo Emily.- ¿De que estaban hablando cuando se enojo?

-De nuestros tatuajes.-dijo Grachi.

-¿Quizá se molesto por tu tatuajes?-pregunto Dave.

-No, el sabia que tenia 3 tatuajes, mas el que comparto con Sal, son cuatro, solo le faltaba enterarse de uno.-dijo Grachi.-No debía pro que enojarse.

-¿Tienes 5 tatuajes?-pregunto Morgan.

-Si.-dijo Grachi.-El que comparto con Sal, el monograma en conjunto de las letras AS, el de las letras en japonés SSRR, las estrellas que representan a mi familia y amigos, y el trébol de cuatro hojas.

-Interesante.-dijo Morgan.- ¿Dónde los tienes?

-En la parte baja de la espalda, en el hombro, en el tobillo, en la nuca y en la pierna.-dijo Grachi.- ¿Alguna otra pregunta?

-¿Por qué un trébol? ¿Lo puedo ver?-pregunto García.

-Alice, me lo hizo en un dibujo cuando entre al FBI, me dijo que era para que me diera buena suerte, cuando murió, me lo hice tatuaje en el tobillo.-dijo Grachi.-Y no, no lo puedes ver.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto García.-Me gustan el trébol.

-Dile a Emily que te enseñe el tatuaje que tiene en el pecho, el que Doyle le hizo con el método antiguo.-dijo Grachi.-Es idéntico a ese.

-Si.-dijo Reíd victorioso.-Sabia que lo había visto en otro lugar.

-¿Cómo conseguiste hacerte el tatuaje que un asesino en serie utilizaba?-pregunto Mina omitiendo el pequeño canto de victoria de Reíd.

-Yo me lo hice primero.-dijo Grachi.-Que Doyle lo haya tomado como símbolo, no es mi culpa.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Mina

-Nada, olvídenlo.-dijo Grachi.-Emily, vamos, acompáñame por mis cosas a la sala de conferencias, me voy a casa.

-Claro.-dijo Emily.

-Sal, me llevo tu auto y vengo por ti a recogerte, para juntos ir por los gemelos, ¿te parece bien?-pregunto Grachi.

-Claro.-dijo Reíd entregándole las llaves del auto y aun un poco confuso.

-Vamos, Emily, acompáñame.-dijo Grachi jalando a su amiga para separarlas del grupo.

-Dijiste que no tuviste nada que ver con Doyle.-dijo Emily cuando estuvo segura de que nadie los escuchaba.

-No tuve nada que ver con el.-dijo la pelirroja.

-Si no tuviste nada que ver con el, ¿Cómo tomo el trébol?-pregunto Emily.

-No lo se y no me interesa saber.-dijo Grachi.-Ahora, ¿ahí algo de lo que quieras hablar conmigo?

-Bien, dejare ese tema por la paz, pero no creas que se me va a olvidar.-dijo Emily.- ¿Me vas a decir por que fue lo del restaurant?

-Tú y Hotch, tienen los mismos intereses, él también me pregunto lo mismo.-dijo Grachi.-Pero eso no importa, ya paso, y nada lo va a cambiar.

-Si, ya paso.-dijo Emily.-Pero paso por tu culpa.

-¿En serio?-pregunto Grachi.-No me había dado cuenta.

-¿Alguna vez haces algo y piensas en la consecuencias?-pregunto Emily.

-Si, es por eso que lo hago.-dijo Grachi.-Lo que paso después de la cena, fue de ustedes dos, yo no tuve nada que ver con eso, ustedes tuvieron sexo, no fue mi culpa, no los obligue a hacerlo ni les dije que lo hicieran.

-Si, pero si no hubieras hecho la reservación, nada hubiera pasado.-dijo Emily.

-Emily, eso hubiera pasado tarde o temprano.-dijo la pelirroja.-Yo solo adelante los acontecimientos.

-Pues no lo vuelvas a hacer, no vuelvas a adelantar acontecimientos.-dijo la morena.-Deja que todo lleve su orden natural.

-Ok, solo tranquilízate, en determinado momento, te hice un favor.-dijo Grachi.

-Pues no me hagas favores.-dijo Emily.

-Ok.-dijo Grachi.-Ahora, pasando a otro punto, ¿has descartado un embarazo?

-¿Qué?-pregunto Emily.

-Tu sabes hombre + mujer + noche de sexo sin protección = embarazo.-dijo Grachi.- ¿Lo haz descartado?

-No, y no se porque no me paso por la cabeza que podía ocurrir.-dijo Emily.

-Bueno, te tienes que hacer una prueba.-dijo Grachi.-Tienes que saber si hay embarazo o no.

-No te preocupes, lo hare.-dijo Emily.

-No me preocupo, me encantaría tener otro sobrino.-dijo Grachi ganándose un golpe en la cabeza por su amiga.- ¿Qué? ¿Ahora que hice?

-Cambiemos de tema.-dijo la morena.- ¿Tu y Hotch ya se arreglaron?

-Si, ya hemos aclarado todo.-dijo Grachi.-Ya volvimos a hacer hermanos.

-¿Eso significa que te quedaras en el equipo?-pregunto Emily.-Por que si te vas, te extrañaremos, Reíd te extrañara y se preocupara.

-Claro.-dijo Grachi.-Pero no, sigo con mi plan inicial de irme al equipo de Cooper.

-Vamos, ¿porque no te quedas?-pregunto Emily.

-Por que no se si siga en el FBI.-dijo Grachi llamando al elevador.

-¿Sigues con la estúpida idea de irte a trabajar al pentágono?-pregunto Emily.-AL final vas a volver, como lo hizo JJ.

-En primer lugar, no soy Jennifer.-dijo Grachi.-En segundo lugar, no sigo con esa idea.

-¿Ah no?-pregunto Emily.-Entonces por que vas a dejar el FBI.

-Emily, no me entendiste.-dijo Grachi.-Si dejo el FBI, dejo la CIA, la INTERPOL, dejo de trabajar para el gobierno, me dedicare a mi casa, a los gemelos, a Sal, escribiré mas libros y quizá ayude en la empresa.

-Espera.-dijo Emily deteniendo las puertas del elevador.- ¿Por qué? No me digas que tu también piensas que no has cumplido tus expectativas, que estas decepcionándote por trabajar en el FBI, no puede ser primero Reíd y ahora tu.

-¿Qué? Da igual-dijo Grachi.-Pero no, no es por eso.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué?-pregunto la morena.

-Por que no me quiero convertir en Hotch o en Dave.-dijo Grachi antes de que las puestas del elevador se cerraran.

* * *

><p>Entonces, ¿que les parecio? ¿Demasiado o muy poco?<p> 


	17. Capitulo 14: Secreto parte I

**Bueno, he vuelto...**

**Les dejo el siguiente capitulo...**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo XIV: Secreto (parte I)<strong>

Tres días habían pasado desde la llegada de Grachi, nadie había podido hablar con ella, nadie la había podido poner al tanto de lo que pasaba, pero también sabían que ella, ya lo sabia. Habían pasado tres días desde que le soltó la bomba a Emily de que iba a dejar el FBI, en ese tiempo no había pasado nada, no había renunciado, pero tampoco dio señales de querer hablar de ello, ni mucho menos de haber cambiado de opinión. Ese día, Grachi estaba en un caso, mientras que los demás que estaban trabajando el la oficina, recibieron una visita…

-Emily Prentiss, la última vez que supe de ti, estabas en un ataúd.-dijo Clyde Easter saludando a Emily.

-Clyde, me alegro de verte.-dijo Emily poniéndose de pie y abrazándolo.-

-Yo también me alegro de verte, de saber que estas viva.-dijo el.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto Emily

-Me llamaron y me dijeron que viniera.-dijo Clyde.- ¿Cuál era su nombre? ¿Penélope García?

-¿García te llamo?-pregunto Emily.- ¿Para que?

-Me pregunto acerca de alguien, y después me dijo que viniera, que podría tener algo que me interesara.-dijo Clyde.

-Emily, García, quiere…-empezó Reíd acercándose a su escritorio.

-Clyde, ¿te acuerdas de Reíd?-pregunto Emily.

-No tuve el privilegio de conocerlo, a los únicos que conocí, fue a Morgan, Jareau, Rossi y Hotchner.-dijo Clyde dándole la mano.-Un placer.

-El placer es mio.-dijo Reíd.

-¿Qué necesitas Reíd?-pregunto la morena.

-García nos quiere en la sala de conferencias.-dijo Reíd.-Quiere mostrarnos algo.

-Ok, ¿vamos?-pregunto Emily a Clyde.

-Seguro.-dijo Clyde.-Reíd, ¿sabes para que nos quiere?

-No.-contesto Reíd.-Solo nos pidió que nos reunieras, no dio mucha información, creo que es para algo que Emily le pidió que investigara.

-¿Ya lo tiene?-pregunto Emily sorprendida.-Esa chica si que es rápida.

+*+*+*+*SSR&JIR+*+*+*+*AC&EGH+*+*+*+*DA&TEM+*+*+*+*WT&JAL+*+*+*+*

-Sé que se están preguntando la razón por la que los reuní.-dijo García cuando todos estuvieron reunidos en la sala.-Y la razón por la que Clyde Easter esta aquí.

-¿Nos vas a decir para que?-pregunto Morgan.

-Hace dos días, Emily me pidió que investigara algo.-dijo García.-Emily, ¿Se los dices tú?

-Claro.-dijo Emily.-Cuando Grachi regreso, dijo algo que llamo infinitamente mi atención, dice que ella tiene el tatuaje que Doyle utilizaba como su símbolo, sin embargo dice que él lo tomo de ella.

-¿Y eso que?-pregunto Morgan.

-Grachi insiste que ella nunca ha estado en contacto con Ian.-dijo Emily.-Admitió que fue asignada a su caso, para que hiciera un perfil de él, respecto a su familia, a lo que pensaban de él, a como estaba su habitación y como se comportaba.

-¿Entonces?-pregunto Morgan.

-Si nunca tuvo contacto con Ian, ¿Cómo pudo haberle copiado el tatuaje?-pregunto Emily.-No lo supe contestar, por esa razón, le pedí a García que investigara.

-Yo estuve viendo todo referente a Doyle.-dijo García.-Y llame a Clyde, debido a que él tuvo el caso desde el inicio, y en el 2002, dos años antes de que Emily fuera, enviaron a otro agente en cubierto, sin embargo no había nada de el agente, es por eso que lo llame, quería saber si Clyde, podía darme alguna información.

-Su nombre era Lorain Weston, el alias que el dimos, era el de Lara Raimon.-dijo Clyde.-Ella fue la primera que fue enviada a atrapar a Doyle.

-Clyde, ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?-pregunto Emily.

-Lorain murió, Doyle la mato.-dijo Clyde.-Cuando eso paso, el equipo inicial se deshizo, nadie continuo, cuando te enviamos a ti, formamos un nuevo equipo, se podría decir que yo fui el único miembro original del caso. Nunca hable de ello, por que era demasiado doloroso, Lorain era como una hermana para todos, fue difícil su perdida, tenia 20 años, tenia una vida por delante y el y nosotros se la arrebatamos.

-Lo siento.-dijo Emily.

-Gracias.-dijo Clyde.- ¿Qué averiguaste?

-De primera estancia, no averigüe nada.-dijo García.-Puse el alias, que es como aparece en los archivos y no encontré nada, pero cuando puse Lorain Weston, encontré un video, no lo he visto, quería que los viéramos juntos, es por eso que los quería reunidos aquí.

-¿Un video?-pregunto Clyde.-No hay ningún video del caso Doyle, mas que los que tienen que ver con el satélite y cámaras de seguridad.

-Si, tarde mucho en encontrarlo.-dijo García.-Quien lo hizo, no quería que lo encontráramos, tenia los sistemas de seguridad mas geniales que haya visto, sin embargo aun así, pude obtenerlo.

-Muy bien, pues que esperamos.-dijo Hotch.-Que corra el video.

-Muy bien.-dijo Penélope sentándose entre Morgan y JJ.-Aquí vamos.

+*+*+*+*SSR&JIR+*+*+*+*AC&EGH+*+*+*+*DA&TEM+*+*+*+*WT&JAL+*+*+*+*

_Ian Doyle observaba a una chica de no mas de 20 años, con el cabello de un color rubio platinado, que se encontraba jugando en un jardín con un niño de aproximadamente 2 años._

_-Parece que se te dan bien los niños.-dijo Ian acercándose a ellos._

_-Si.-dijo ella levantando la mirada.-Una amiga mía, tuvo una hija, es un par de meses más chica que Declan._

_-Hola Declan.-dijo Ian tomando en brazos al pequeño.- ¿Te estas divirtiendo? ¿Te gusta Lara?_

_-Mami.-dijo el niño dándole los brazos a la chica._

_-¿Quieres seguir jugando? ¿O solo tienes hambre?-pregunto Lara tomándolo en brazos.-Por que si tienes hambre, estoy seguro que te podemos preparar un platillo delicioso._

_-Mac, llévate a Declan con su madre.-dijo Ian llamando a un muchacho._

_-Enseguida señor Doyle.-dijo Mac tomando en brazos al pequeños.-Vamos, Declan, te llevare con mama._

_-Mami.-dijo el niño mirando a Lara._

_-Ve, en un momento te alcanzo cariño.-dijo ella dándole un beso en la frente._

_-Con permiso.-dijo el Mac antes de desaparecer con el niño, que todavía miraba a Lara._

_-Es hermoso, ¿verdad?-pregunto Ian._

_-Si, lo es.-dijo ella.- ¿Qué pasa Ian?_

_-Necesitamos hablar.-dijo Ian._

_-Claro, ¿Por qué no vamos al interior?-pregunto ella._

_-No aquí, ve al auto, Lara, te llevare a un lugar muy especial.-dijo Ian señalando el vehículo negro que se encontraba estacionado._

_-Ian, ¿Qué pasa?-pregunto ella.-Me estas asustando._

_-Solo quiero charlar.-dijo el.-Y lo quiero hacer en uno de mis lugares favoritos en Rusia, por favor, ve al auto, en unos minutos te alcanzo._

_-Ok.-dijo ella antes de alejarse._

_Después de que Ian diera unas instrucciones, subió al auto y empezó a manejar, todo el camino transcurrió en silencio, ninguno de los dos hablo, el manejo en silencio, por las calles de Rusia hasta llevarla a las afueras de la ciudad, hasta llevarla a otra casa, una casa que parecía abandonada, pero que tenia cierto encanto._

_-¿Dónde estamos?-pregunto ella bajando del vehículo._

_-Muy pronto lo vas a averiguar.-dijo Ian empezando a caminar para la casa.-Sígueme._

_-Esto es hermoso.-dijo ella mirando alrededor.-Con un poco de mantenimiento, esta casa seria preciosa._

_-Lo se.-dijo el.-Era de mi padre, aquí solía venir a cazar, nos traía a mi y a mis hermanos._

_-Suena como tiempo de hombres.-dijo ella.-Supongo que tu madre y tu hermana no asistían._

_-No, bien lo dijiste, solo eran los hombres de la familia.-dijo el.-Solo mis hermanos, mi padre y yo._

_-¿Pasaste buenos momentos aquí?-pregunto ella._

_-Algunos, algunos no tan buenos.-dijo el._

_-¿De que querías hablar conmigo?-pregunto ella._

_-Es muy sencillo en realidad.-dijo el.- ¿Qué tanto sabes de Frederick?_

_-¿Frederick?-pregunto ella.-No se de quien estés hablando._

_-No me mientas.-grito el dándole una bofetada en la cara._

_-Ian, no sé de que me hablas.-dijo ella._

_-Esta mintiendo.-dijo un hombre idéntico a Ian entrando a la habitación.-Ella lo sabe._

_-Lara, te presento a Frederick, mi hermano.-dijo Ian._

_-¿Tu hermano?-pregunto Lara.-Pensé que solamente tenias dos hermanos, Johan y Patrick._

_-Bueno veras.-dijo Frederick.-Mí historia es un poco complicada, aunque en realidad también divertida._

_-Mi madre dio a luz a trillizos.-dijo Ian.-Pero el buen doctor que la atendió, el cual no tenia hijos, decidió decirle a mi madre, que uno nosotros había muerto había muerto y quedárselo, si que mi madre nos crio como gemelos, pero yo me entere que éramos tres en realidad cuando leí un diario de ella._

_-Ye ese modo, yo me crie como Frederick Delco.-dijo Frederick.-Cuando mi madre murió, sus ultimas palabras, fue decirme la verdad, contacte a Ian, bueno, Ian me contacto a mi, y juntos matamos a mi padre._

_-No entiendo.-dijo Lara.-No entiendo._

_-No te hagas la inocente.-dijo Frederick.-Descubriste nuestro truco, solo queremos saber el como._

_-No sé de que me hablas.-dijo Lara._

_-Frederick, no.-ordeno Ian cuando este la iba a golpear.-Yo me encargo._

_-Ian, por favor.-dijo Lara.-Yo no se nada._

_-Eso lo veremos.-dijo Ian acercándose a ella._

_Ella intento escapar, pero la verdad es que eran dos contra uno, así que rápidamente la detuvieron y la amarraron a una silla en medio de la habitación._

_-Vas a hablar por las buenas o por las malas.-dijo Ian.-Es tu elección._

_-No sé de que hablas.-dijo Lara mirándolo a los ojos.-No se nada._

_-Es la última vez que te lo pregunto.-dijo Ian.-Elije, Lara, elije como será, por las buenas o por las malas._

_-No se nada.-dijo Lara sin desviar la mirada un milímetro._

_-Bien, entonces es mejor que empecemos.-dijo Ian.-Frederick, trae los instrumentos, empezare con un pequeña calentadita._

_-Ian, por favor.-dijo ella cuando el otro hombre salió de la habitación.-No se nada, si lo supiera, te lo diría, lo juro._

_-¿En serio?-pregunto el.-Entonces, ¿Por qué no me dices tu nombre?_

_-Ya lo sabes.-dijo el.-Mi nombre es Lara Raimon._

_-Estas completamente segura, Lara.-dijo Ian.- ¿O debería llamarte Lorain?_

_-¿Lorain?-pregunto ella.- ¿De que hablas?_

_-Deja de mentirme con un demonio.-dijo el dándole otra bofetada.-Dime tu verdadero nombre o te juro que esto dolerá mas._

_-Golpéame todo lo que quieras.-dijo ella.-No diré nada._

_-Eso vamos a ver.-dijo el._

_-¿Ha hablado?-pregunto Frederick arrastrando una especie de mesa._

_-No, no acepta nada.-dijo Ian.-Empecemos con lo caliente._

_-¿Qué van a hacer?-pregunto ella._

_-¿Sabes como hacían los tatuajes antes?-pregunto Ian._

_-Con un fierro caliente, muy caliente, hacían la figura que querían sobre su piel.-dijo ella.-Al rojo vivo, más que un tatuaje era una cicatriz._

_-Exacto.-dijo Frederick maliciosamente._

_-¿Te gusta?-pregunto Ian mostrándole el trébol de cuatro hojas que tenia en la muñeca.-Me fije en el mientras nadabas, bonito tatuaje._

_-¿Qué van a hacer?-pregunto ella moviéndose en la silla._

_-Tranquila.-dijo Ian desabrochándole el pantalón y subiéndole la playera.-Entre mas te muevas, mas dolerá._

_-¿Qué?-pregunto ella, pero después soltó un grito de dolor, en la parte baja del abdomen había colocado el aparato.-Hijo de puta._

_-Frederick, detenla.-dijo Ian.-Que deje de moverse y de gritar, me enfada que griten._

_-Como gustes.-dijo Frederick poniéndose detrás de ella, tapándole la boca con un pañuelo y con las dos maños aprisionándola contra la silla, para que dejara de moverse._

_-Ves, no fue tan difícil.-dijo Ian cuando termino el trébol.-Se lo que estas pensado, estas pensando que soy un maldito imbécil, un hijo de puta y que sabe cuantas cosas mas, pero no has visto nada._

_-¿Cuál quieres Ian?-pregunto Frederick.- ¿El a o el b?_

_-Creo que prefiero el b.-dijo Ian.-Es mucho más divertido._

_-En seguida.-dijo Frederick entregándole una pequeña navaja._

_-Esto debe estas asustándote, pero no te preocupes, si hablas lo dejaremos de hacer.-dijo Ian quitándole el pañuelo de la boca.-Hola, de vuelta._

_-No diré nada.-dijo ella.-Hazme lo que quieras, no hablare, no soy una soplona, como otros._

_-Mal, mal mal.-dijo Ian dándole un puñetazo.-Respuesta incorrecta, intente nuevamente._

_Puñetazo, herida, puñetazo herida. Las heridas eran superficiales, sin embargo las superficiales eran las que mas dolían, aguanto lo que pudo, pero llego un momento que no puedo más, con lágrimas en los ojos lo dijo._

_-Sus ojos.-dijo Lara en un susurro._

_-¿Qué?-pregunto Ian dándole un nuevo golpe.-Lo siento, no te escuche._

_-Sus ojos.-dijo ella un grito.-A pesar de que son iguales, reflejan cosas completamente diferentes, tus ojos demuestran orgullo, sarcasmo y sadismo, los de Frederick, demuestran tristeza, como si estuviera siendo obligado a hacer algo que no quisiera, es por eso que lo descubrí._

_-Brillante.-dijo Ian.-Siguiente pregunta._

_-Mi padre era un maldito bastardo, que me golpeaba a mí y golpeaba a mi madre.-dijo ella.-Y mi madre era una maldita imbécil que lo permitía, por que lo amaba, cuando tenia 16, me emancipe, me cambie el nombre y empecé a vivir mi vida, lejos de ellos._

_-Interesante.-dijo Ian riendo._

_-Creo que me hubiera agradado tu padre.-dijo Frederick.-Suena divertido._

_-Bueno, si te quieres conocerlo, te aconsejaría ir al cementerio.-dijo ella.-Aunque no creo que quede mucho, lo queme vivo._

_-¿Ves por qué me agrada?-pregunto Ian a su hermano.-Es inteligente, es fuerte y es capaz de matar al mismo tiempo que es capaz de amar._

_-No me confiaría demasiado.-dijo Frederick.- ¿Qué tal si nos esta mintiendo y es una espía? _

_-¿Qué te parece si lo averiguamos?-pregunto Ian.-Vamos, Fred, ayúdame a desatarla._

_-Me agrada tu forma de pensar, hermano.-dijo Frederick _

_-Levántate.-dijo Ian cuando estuvo desatada, pero al ver que no se movía, la tomo de los hombros y la empujo.- ¡He dicho que te levantes!_

_-¿Qué quieren?-pregunto ella._

_-Te daré una oportunidad.-dijo Ian.-Pero solo hay dos opciones, si logras escapar de nosotros, todo seguirá igual, pero si no, te matare._

_-¿Y que si logro escapar y huyo de ustedes?-pregunto ella._

_-Mmmm.-dijo Ian dándole una patada en el abdomen.-Esa no es opción._

_-Bien.-dijo ella sofocada.- ¿Jugamos?_

_-Así me gusta, Lara.-dijo Ian.-Empecemos._

_Fue una batalla bastante injusta en realidad, a pesar de que ella sabía pelear y era más ágil y más pequeña, ellos eran dos, tenían armas, eran más grandes y conocían el lugar. Ella tenia todas las de perder. A lo lejos se escucho una sirena de policía, Ian y Frederick miraron a la chica tirada en el piso, media inconsciente, debido a una puñalada en el abdomen, ambos tomaron un arma y dispararon, uno de los disparos fue a parar al hombro de Lara y otro al piso de la casa sin hacer daños alguno. La imagen se torno borrosa y menos clara, gente entrando a la casa sin parar, gritos, movimiento y de repente todo negro._

_La imagen volvió en un funeral, el funeral de Lorain Weston, varios agentes de la Interpol y del FBI, se encontraban de pie frente al ataúd, Clyde se encontraba entre ellos. Uno a uno fue dejando el cementerio, Clyde y una mujer que tenia abrazada y que lloraba fuertemente en su hombro fueron los últimos en retirarse, la imagen se detuvo en la lapida… _"Lorain Weston, hija, hermana, amiga y agente, Descanse en paz. Mayo 1983-Agosto 2002"_ Y de repente todo negro nuevamente._

_La imagen volvió nuevamente, pero esta vez en la habitación de un hospital, donde Lara estaba sentada en la orilla de la cama mirando ausente por la ventad, tenia varios cortes y un par de vendajes y el brazo le descansaba en un cabestrillo, tenia una maleta a su lado y vestía ropa de calle, lo que dio a entender que dejaba el hospital._

_-Eres libre.-dijo un hombre entrando a la habitación._

_-¿Declan?-pregunto ella._

_-Ian te torturo, ¿y tu lo único que piensas es en el niño?-pregunto el hombre._

_-Declan no tiene la culpa de lo que Ian es.-dijo ella._

_-No lo sabemos.-dijo el.-Creemos que estará bien, no creo que lo dañe._

_-Gracias por decirme la verdad.-dijo ella._

_-¿Estas bien?-pregunto el.- ¿Quieres hablar de lo que paso?_

_-No lo recuerdo.-dijo ella._

_-Esta bien, el doctor dijo que cuando se sufren grandes traumas, lo mas seguro es que el cerebro suprima recuerdos.-dijo el._

_-¿Me puedo ir?-pregunto ella._

_-Si, aquí están tu pasaporte y tu boleto.-dijo el entregándole un sobre.-Puedes regresar a casa._

_-Gracias.-dijo ella toando el sobre y guardándolo en la maleta._

_-¿Estarás en Nueva Orleans?-pregunto el._

_-No, he hablado con mis padres, iré a Nueva Orleans a recoger unas cosas, si acaso me quedo un par de días-dijo ella.-Regresare a Virginia._

_-EJ, ¿estarás bien?-pregunto el.-Lo que paso no es algo que se supere de un día para otro._

_-No sé de que me hablas.-dijo ella poniéndose de pie y tomando la maleta._

_-Te torturaron, casi mueres.-dijo el viéndola caminar a la puerta.-De eso es lo que hablo._

_-No sé de que me hablas.-repitió ella en la puerta-Nunca estuve en Rusia, no conozco a Declan Jones, y no conozco a Ian Doyle._

_-EJ.-dijo el._

_-Adiós, Peter.-dijo ella saliendo y cerrando la puerta tras de si._

+*+*+*+*SSR&JIR+*+*+*+*AC&EGH+*+*+*+*DA&TEM+*+*+*+*WT&JAL+*+*+*+*

Cuando el video se acabó, la sala se lleno de un silencio lleno de tristeza, ninguna de las personas que estaba ahí en la sala, supo que decir, aprovechando la situación, Spencer salió de la sala silenciosamente y desapareció, y nadie se dio cuenta de eso. Todos reaccionaron cuando Clyde golpeo la mesa y se puso de pie para caminar de un lado a otro inquieto sin decir nada.

-¿Clyde?-pregunto Emily.

-Esta viva.-es lo único que pudo decir Clyde.-Todo este tiempo, ha estado viva.

-Tranquilo, Clyde, esto debe de tener una explicación.-dijo Emily.-García.

-He investigado, debido que es agente en cubierto, su identidad queda borrada, investigue a Lorain Weston.-dijo Gracia limpiándose las lágrimas del rostro.-No existe.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Dave.-Debe de existir, es una persona, no puede desaparecer, a pesar de que haya muerto, no puede desaparecer.

-Lorain Weston, Lara Raimon, Lana Rey, Margarethe Alves, Jordan Cullen, Lana Brooks, son solo algunos de los nombres que he conseguido.-dijo García.-Me faltan muchos nombres, la lista sigue y sigue, investigue el nombre de EJ, alguna agente que estuviera relacionada con ella, descubrí algo interesante, siguiendo varias paginas y varios enlaces, todos, absolutamente todos los alias me llevan a Exilian Jean Gideon, un agente del gobierno, trabaja en el FBI, pero principalmente se encarga de trabajos encubierto o llamados, es imposible averiguar algo de ella, el gobierno tiene toda la seguridad habida y por haber en su expediente, nadie lo ha visto, es imposible rastrearla, no tiene un hogar fijo, ni teléfono ni tarjetas de crédito, o al menos no a su nombre, cambia constantemente de lugar, nadie sabe donde se va a encontrar, nadie sabe como encontrarla, al parecer el director del FBI en general, de todo el FBI, sabe como contactarla, ni siquiera yo, puedo saber algo de ella.

-¿A que se refiere con llamados?-pregunto JJ

-Cuando tienen un caso muy difícil y necesitan ayuda extra.-dijo García.-Por ejemplo, si necesitan penetrar una pandilla, ella se encarga de entrar y después ayudar con el arresto o también si necesitan penetrar una casa de seguridad, ella se encarga.

-Debe de haber algo.-dijo Emily.-Sigue buscando.

-Lo hay.-dijo García.-Hay dos cosas, la primera, hay dos personas que siempre están en el mismo caso que ella, sin embargo sus colaboraciones no tienen nada que ver con la de ella, uno de ellos es John Foreman, él se encarga de que tuvieran lo necesario a los lugares donde iban, él se iba antes y conseguía todo, la otra persona es, Grachi, Joanna Reíd, en esos momentos Hotchner, se encargaba de hacer un perfil de los sudes, viendo como Vivian antes, su familia, y todo lo anterior a su vida criminal, se podría decir que ella daba el perfil preliminar.

-Muy bien, tendríamos que intentar que nos cuenten algo de ella-dijo Emily.-Quizá puedan ayudarnos.

-No creo que puedan, su trabajo nunca coincidía con el de EJ, cuando ella llegaba, Grachi terminaba su trabajo y regresa a EUA, John se quedaba haya, pero él vivía como turista, nunca tuvo contacto con el equipo, mas que telefónico y con una persona en especifico, el líder, en este caso Clyde, de ese modo el conseguía lo que necesitara.-dijo García.-Ahora, la otra cosa, es algo.

-¿Es malo?-pregunto Dave.

-Depende del lado en que lo veas.-dijo García.-Una casa en Virginia, fue comprada con el nombre de EJ Gideon hace dos años, la compro en las condiciones en que la dejaron, le ofrecieron arreglarla, pero ella se negó, la acepto tal como un suceso desafortunado la dejo.

-¿Y?-pregunto Morgan.- ¿Dónde esta la casa? ¿Cómo es?

-Todos la conocemos.-dijo García.-En esa casa murieron dos personas, una persona inocente en manos de un asesino y el asesino en manos de un agente federal.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Hotch levantando la cabeza.

-La casa que compro, pertenecía a Aarón y Haley Hotchner.-dijo García.

-¿Estas completamente segura?-pregunto Hotch.

-Si, esa compra fue una noticia por meses.-dijo García.-Pidió que no le arreglaran nada, dijo que ella lo haría, y eso no es todo.

-¿Hay mas?-pregunto Hotch.

-Varios vecinos, dijeron que una chica de cabello rubio platinado, entraba y salía de la casa.-dijo García.-Y eso no es lo raro.

-¿Qué es?-pregunto Morgan.

-Fue aproximadament meses después de suceso.-dijo García.-Durante un tiempo, la chica utilizo muletas, cuando dejo de hacerlo, observaron que le costaba caminar.

-Ok, ¿Que paso después?-dijo Dave.-Arreglo la casa, ¿Y que?

-La destruyo.-dijo García.-Investigue y consiguió un permiso de demoler la casa, investigue un poco, y descubrí que coloco ciertos explosivos en los cimientos de la casa, y la voló, la casa se destruyo, se cayo en pedazos.

-Ok, eso es extraño.-dijo Dave.-Para que arreglar una casa, si la vas a destruir.

-Lo mas extraño.-dijo García mostrándole una foto de una casa.-En el lugar, volvieron a construir, construyeron esta casa.

-La casa de los sueños.-dijo una voz fuera de la sala.

-¿Qué?-preguntaron todos girándose.

-La casa de los sueños.-dijo el hombre entrando.

-Jasón.-dijeron todo el equipo.

-¿Qué sabes de ella?-pregunto Hotch.

-Haley y yo la diseñamos.-dijo el.-Principalmente es un diseño de Haley, decía que iba a vivir en ella.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-pregunto Morgan.

-Me la enseño, yo le ayude.-dijo Jasón.-Fue una de las cosas que nos unió.

-¿Los unió?-pregunto Morgan.- ¿Cómo?

-Hizo que empezáramos a hablar.-dijo Jasón.-Esa casa, era su casa soñada, pero su sueño acabo cuando los planos fueron destruidos, solo dos personas aparte de ella la vimos, yo, y otra persona.

-Eres tu.-dijo Hotch poniéndose de pie.-Dejo el FBI al mismo tiempo que dejo Virginia, dio clases en la academia, tiene un hijo, y lo conozco demasiado bien.

-Hotch, ¿de que hablas?-pregunto Emily.

-Eres el padre de Haley.-dijo Hotch ignorando el comentario de la morena.-Por esa razón insistía tanto en que el segundo nombre de Jack fuera Dean.

-Si, soy su padre.-dijo Jasón.-Jasón Dean Gideon, Jackson Dean Hotchner, ponerle Dean de segundo nombre al primogénito, es una estúpida tradición, que ningún Gideon quiere quitar, todos la detestan, pero nadie la rompe.

-¿Por qué nunca lo dijiste?-pregunto Hotch.

-¿Qué te iba a decir?-pregunto Jasón.- ¿Que era tu padre en ley? ¿Que la razón por la que me interesaba tanto tu vida, era por que tu esposa y tu hijo, eran mi sangre? No supe que decirlo, y mas aparte Jo lo adivino, supuse que tu también lo harías o que Haley te lo diría.

-Ok, dejemos ese tema.-dijo Dave.-Si otra persona la vio, esa persona pudo construirla, Jasón, ¿Quién mas la vio?

-No lo se.-dijo Jasón.-Solo sé que era una de sus mejores amigas.

-Ok, entonces estamos como en el principio.-dijo Dave.

-No lo estamos.-dijo García.-Cuando la casa fue destruida, el terreno paso a ser de Joanna Reíd.

-Así que Grachi la conoce.-dijo Hotch.- ¿Ella puede ayudarnos?

-Tal vez.-dijo Emily.-Tendremos que esperar a que llegue.

-Oigan.-dijo Clyde.- ¿Dónde esta Reíd?

-Estaba aquí hace un momento.-dijo JJ buscándolo con la mirada.-Gideon, ¿Lo viste salir?

-No, llegue cuando García mostro la foto, debió salir antes y ustedes no lo notaron.-dijo Gideon.

-Vamos, regresemos al trabajo.-dijo Hotch.-Cuando llegue Grachi nos tendrá que dar distintas explicaciones.

-Y tenemos que buscar a Reíd.-dijo Emily.-No se por qué, pero siento que él sabe algo.

-Vamos.-dijo Hotch antes de detenerse frente a Jasón.-Tú y yo tenemos que hablar, cuando esto acabe.

-Claro.-dijo Jasón.

+*+*+*+*SSR&JIR+*+*+*+*AC&EGH+*+*+*+*DA&TEM+*+*+*+*WT&JAL+*+*+*+*

El jet acababa de aterrizar, cuando Grachi recibió una llamada, mientras recogía sus cosas, tomo la llamada.

-Reíd.-dijo ella

_-¿Dónde estas?-pregunto Spencer_

-En el jet, acabamos de llegar.-dijo ella.- ¿Qué pasa?

_-Ha ocurrido algo.-dijo Spencer._

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto

_-Creo que descubrieron a EJ.-dijo el._

-¿Qué?-pregunto Grachi-¿Cómo? ¿Quiénes?

_-El equipo, Easter y Gideon.-dijo el.- ¿Cómo? Emily hizo que García investigara a Ian, descubrió el video de lo que paso y nos lo mostro, no se si descubrió a EJ, lo único que se es que deben de estar cerca._

-Ok, ¿Dónde estas?-pregunto ella.

-_En la guarida.-dijo el.-Apenas acabo el video salí, ellos no estaban prestando atención, estaban en shock, yo aproveche la situación y hui de ahí, antes de subir al elevador, observe que Gideon se paro a las afueras de las oficinas, pero nada mas._

-Ok.-dijo Grachi.- ¿Saben que soy yo?

_-No, no lo creo.-dijo el.-Es imposible adivinarlo, y el video no estaba completo, el video que descargo, finalizo cuando dejaste a Peter en el hospital._

-Ok, hazme un favor, quédate ahí, llama a Mina, Mary, a Kevin y a Will, diles que tienen que estar en la guarida, que es urgente y que no hablen con los demás.-dijo Grachi.-Hablare con Tobías y veré que hacemos, llego como en 30 o 45 minutos.

-_Bien.-dijo Spencer.-Nos vemos después, adiós._

-Adiós.-dijo Grachi antes de colgar.

-¿Grachi?-pregunto Jonathan desde abajo del avión, estuvo tan concentrada en la llamada, que no se dio cuenta de que el resto del equipo había bajado.- ¿Vienes o no?

-Si, en un segundo.-dijo ella sonriendo.-Tengo que terminar de recoger mis cosas.

-Ok.-dijo el.-Te esperare en la camioneta.

-Si, gracias, Jonathan.-dijo ella, antes de ver de desaparecer a su compañero, tomo el teléfono y marco el numero de su jefe.

_-¿Grachi?-contesto Tobías.-No es buen momento, estoy en una junta y no tengo tiempo de atenderte._

-Tobías, es urgente.-dijo ella.-Se trata de EJ.

_-Ok, espera un segundo.-dijo el, escucho como pedía una disculpa y una puerta cerrarse antes de volver a hablar.- ¿Qué pasa?_

-Creo que el equipo la descubrió.-dijo ella.

_-¿Qué?-pregunto London.- ¿Cómo?_

-Yo dije algo que no debí haber dicho, Emily pidió a Penélope que investigara y encontró a EJ.-dijo Grachi.-Creo que no tienen nada que apunte a mi, pero aun así, si se lo proponen lo van a descubrir.

_-Ok, ok.-dijo el.-Tenemos que resolverlo._

-¿Por qué no se los decimos?-pregunto ella.-Que firmen el papel y listo, de cualquier modo quizá nos serian de ayuda.

_-No lo se.-dijo el.-Ya tenemos suficiente con que los que lo saben lo sepan._

-Ellos son mi familia, Tobías.-dijo Grachi.-Estamos hablando de mi hermano, de mis amigos, el futuro esposo de mi prima.

_-Grachi, no lo se.-dijo el.-Ellos dejaron muy en claro lo peligroso que podía ser._

-¿Y si quiero correr ese riesgo?-pregunto Grachi.-Creo que debe de ser mi decisión, yo soy la que me vería en peligro si ellos llegan a hablar.

_-¿Estas segura que es lo que quieres?-pregunto el._

-Si.-contesto ella.-Es lo que quiero.

_-Bien.-dijo el.-Le diré a Maya que prepare los papeles y los reuniré._

-Gracias.-dijo ella.

_-Pero, yo solo les informare una parte, solo les diré que pasa si llegan a divulgar algo de EJ Gideon.-dijo Tobías.-Lo demás, tú se los dirás._

-Ok, está bien.-dijo ella.-Este en la guarida con los demás, los subes y ahí hablaremos.

_-Muy bien.-dijo el.-Nos vemos mas tarde, Grachi._

-Nos vemos, Tobías.-dijo ella antes de colgar.

Seguramente, Jonathan estaría desesperado y apunto de ir a buscarla nuevamente, así que tomo sus cosas, respiro hondo y bajo del avión, bajo del avión, para enfrentarse a sus amigos, pero sobre todo, enfrentarse a viejos recuerdos, enfrentarse a la verdad.

+*+*+*+*SSR&JIR+*+*+*+*AC&EGH+*+*+*+*DA&TEM+*+*+*+*WT&JAL+*+*+*+*

Todo el equipo, Clyde y Gideon, estaban reunidos en la sala de conferencias, la secretaria del director, les había pedido que estuvieran ahí, todos y sin excepciones, todos estaban nerviosos, excepto Clyde y Gideon, que como no trabajan para el, no tenían nada que perder…

-¿Para que creen que nos quiera?-pregunto JJ a nadie en general.

-No tengo idea.-dijo Morgan.

-¿Creen que nos hayamos mentido en un lio?-pregunto García.- ¿Qué nos despida?

-Basta.-dijo Gideon.-No creo que sea para tanto.

-Dado que tú no trabajas aquí, no sientes la presión que sentimos nosotros.-dijo Emily.-Así que no opines.

-Yo solo quería que se tranquilizaran.-dijo Gideon levantando las manos en forma de rendición.-No volveré a opinar.

-Gracias.-dijo Emily.- ¿Tu que piensa, Hotch?

-Que todo estará bien.-dijo el jefe de la unidad.-No ha dado indicio de que hagamos hecho algo mal, y si nos quisiera despedir, primero hablaría conmigo, y yo les tendría que avisar que están despedidos.

-O con Strauss.-dijo Morgan,

-Si, o con Strauss.-dijo Hotch.-Sin embargo, no lo hizo, nos quiso a todos aquí, debe de tener otra razón.

-¿Qué razón?-pregunto García.

-García, respira.-dijo Dave.-No nos van a despedir, debido a que Reíd y Grachi, no están aquí, y ellos son parte del equipo.

-¿Grachi?-pregunto Gideon.- ¿Grachi esta en Virginia?

-Si, llego después de lo de Doyle.-dijo Emily.- ¿Por qué?

-Por que la última vez que hable con ella, no tenía planes de abandonar Las Vegas.-dijo Gideon.- ¿Por qué regreso?

-Larga historia.-dijo Hotch.

-¿Y como les va con la relación de los Reíd?-pregunto Gideon.-Es interesante, ¿verdad? ¿La forma en que se comunican y se entienden?

-Por Dios.-dijo Hotch.- ¿Es que todos lo sabían, menos yo?

-Quizá.-dijo Gideon.-Yo lo se, por que Jack y Haley lo sabían, Haley no es era muy buena mentirosa, así que me lo dijo, aunque también Spencer me lo comento.

-Brillante.-dijo Hotch.-Simplemente brillante.

-¿Qué es brillante, agente Hotchner?-pregunto London desde la puerta.

-Nada, señor.-dijo Hotch.

-Muy bien.-dijo el entrando a la sala.

-Señor.-dijo García.- ¿Estamos en un aprieto?

-No.-dijo el.-Agente Morgan, siéntese por favor.

-Creo que prefiero estar de pie, señor.-dijo Morgan.

-He dicho que se siente.-ordeno London.-Gracias.

-Con todo respeto.-dijo Clyde.- ¿Qué hago aquí?

-En un segundo lo averiguaran.-dijo Tobías repartiendo un par de hojas a cada uno.

-¿Qué es esto, Tobías?-pregunto Dave leyendo las hojas.

-Según tengo entendido, la agente Prentiss, pidió a la señorita García que investigara lo relativo al caso Doyle, eso los llevo a un video, ¿verdad?-pregunto Tobías.

-Si.-dijo García.

-Bien, y eso los llevo a EJ Gideon.-dijo London.

-¿De eso se trata esto? ¿De EJ Gideon?-pregunto Clyde poniéndose de pie.-No pienso escuchar nada acerca de ella, así que mejor me voy.

-Siéntase.-dijo London.-Tal vez piense que no tengo autoridad para hacerle algo, debido al hecho que es británico, pero la verdad es que tengo permiso del jefe de seguridad, en Gran Bretaña y de su jefe para hacerlo, así que siéntese y cállese.

-Bien.-dijo Clyde volviendo a su lugar de mala gana.

-¿Qué es esto?-pregunto Jasón.- ¿De que se trata esto?

-Esto se trata, de que si ustedes hablen su boca y dicen algo de EJ Gideon, las consecuencias serán severas.-dijo London.-Para empezar, inmediatamente serán destituidos de su cargo, en su expediente pesara una gran marca que evitara que obtenga futuros trabajos, pagaran una multa y tendrán un juicio con las personas dirigentes del caso, depende de las cosas de las que hablen acerca de ella, se les juzgara y se les dará el castigo que se crea conveniente. ¿Quedo entiendo?

-Tobías, eso es una locura.-dijo Dave.-Ni siquiera sabemos nada de la chica.

-¿Quedo entendido?-pregunto nuevamente London.

-Si señor.-dijo Dave.

-Bien.-dijo London.-Ahora, frente a ustedes se encuentra un acta de confidencialidad, ustedes lo firman y se comprometen a guardar silencio con ese tema en específico.

-Señor, ¿y por qué es tan importante esto?-pregunto Morgan.- ¿No confían en nosotros o que?

-Es el protocolo, y lo tenemos que cumplir.-dijo London.- ¿Alguna otra pregunta?

-Si.-dijo Emily.- ¿Por qué es tan importante esto? ¿Por qué es tan importante que no divulguemos nada?

-Eso lo averiguaran en seguida.-dijo London.-Si ya terminaron, por favor, háganme entrega de los papeles, y les mostrare.

-¿Qué nos mostrara?-pregunto Emily entregando su papel.

-Una cosa.-dijo London guardado los papeles en un sobre antes de empezar a caminar a la puerta.-Síganme, por favor.

-Ok, esto esta asustándome.-dijo García en un susurro a Emily.

-No eres la única.-dijo Emily.-Presiento que hay algo mas, que esta pasando algo.

-Pues quiero averiguarlo.-dijo García.

-¿El elevador?-pregunto Gideon-¿Por qué nos llevas al elevador? Que no se supone que las reuniones se realizan en una sala.

-Solo métanse.-dijo London cediéndoles el paso antes de entrar el.-Bien, lo que están a punto de ver, es estrictamente confidencial y dado que han firmado el acta, no pueden decir nada.

-Creo que eso ya ha quedado claro.-dijo Morgan.

-Bien.-dijo London antes de apretar, tres veces seguidas, los números 2 y 4.

-Genial, iremos para abajo.-dijo Dave.-Tobías, esto no tiene ningún sentido.

-En unos segundos lo tendrá.-dijo Tobías, justo al momento que del lado contrario de los botones del elevador, el metal se recorría para dejar a la vista, un escáner de huellas digitales y otro de iris.

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunto Hotch.

-Eso agente Hotchner, es un sistema de seguridad, diseñado para que solo las personas con el permiso correspondiente y el acceso necesario, puedan entrar a este piso.-dijo Tobías.-Ahora, cuando las puertas del elevador se abran, el lugar les sorprenderá.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Hotch.

-Es un piso completo, y más que una oficina parece un departamento, una guarida.-dijo London.-En este piso, puedes vivir cómodamente, más que un lugar de trabajo, es un lugar de descanso.

-¿Todo el piso?-pregunto Hotch.- ¿Cómo?

-El piso al que vamos, nadie sabe de su existencia, mas que los mas veteranos, fue en donde un principio, se encontraba el archivo, cuando el archivo paso a ocupar el sótano por mayor seguridad y espacio, este piso que libre.-dijo London.-Hasta hace casi 20 años, lo abrieron y se convirtió en la guarida, el acceso como pudieron ver, es controlado, solo pueden entrar, 4 agentes de FBI, un detective y un analista técnico a parte de mi, y solo estas personas y ahora ustedes lo conocen, así que siéntanse privilegiados.

-¿Privilegiados? ¿Por qué?-pregunto Hotch.- ¿Nos darán privilegios?

-Este piso, contiene información que ni siquiera la señorita García, podría obtener tanto a nivel nacional como a nivel internacional-dijo Tobías.- Y respecto a lo privilegios, cuando tengan libre el día y no puedan salir del edificio, podrán venir aquí y distraerse.

-¿Distraernos?-pregunto Emily.- ¿Cómo?

-Con las cosas que hay aquí.-dijo London antes de salir por las puertas abiertas del ascensor.

-Wow.-fue lo único que pudo decir Emily al ver el interior del piso.

-Esto es grandioso.-chillo García mientras se acercaba a las computadoras que se encontraban justo en frente del elevador.

-Es mucho mejor que el sótano de Grachi y Spence.-dijo JJ mientras empezaban a caminar hacia otra parte del piso.

-Ok.-dijo Morgan.- ¿Cómo es que nunca nos enteramos de esto?

-Todo el piso esta insonorizado, es por eso que nadie sospecho nada.-dijo Tobías.-Y como es el ultimo piso, nadie espera oír algo.

-Maravilloso.-dijo Morgan.- ¿Tiene cámaras?

-Si, las tiene.-dijo Mina acercándose a ellos cuando llegaron a una especie de sala.-Pero no funcionan como deberían.

-¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?-pregunto Emily a su hermana.

-Nada.-dijo Mina.- ¿Quién va a ser el primero?

-¿De que estas hablando?-pregunto Morgan.- ¿Qué vas a hacernos?

-De que los descuarticen vivos.-dijo Will desde un sillón que estaba frente a una televisión y sin detener el videojuego que jugaba con Kevin.

-Es mentira.-dijo Kevin.

-Vamos, Kevin, podía ser cierto.-dijo Will.-Este lugar es perfecto para torturar a alguien, nadie escucha y nadie puede entrar a detenernos.

-Claro.-dijo Kevin antes de perder nuevamente.-De nuevo.

-¿Quieres jugar otra vez?-pregunto Mina.-Es como la 5ta vez que te gana.

-No soy Grachi, ok.-dijo Kevin.-Will y cualquiera de los presentes me puede vencer, excepto quizá Penélope.

-Claro, como digas.-dijo Mina.- ¿Con quien empiezo?

-¿Qué vas a hacernos?-pregunto nuevamente Morgan.

-¿Con el jefe de la unidad? Fantástico.-dijo Mina tomando a Hotch del brazo, para guiarlo a una donde un pequeño cubículo que se encontraba a lado de las computadoras.-Entra, siéntate y relájate, Samara te dará las indicaciones.

-¿Qué en Samara?-pregunto Hotch.

-La computadora.-dijo Mina.

-Prefiero sistema de inteligencia artificial, Mina.-dijo una voz que resonó por toda la sala.

-Lo siento Samara, no volverá a pasar.-dijo Mina.-Aarón Hotchner, es el primero.

-Aarón Hotchner, agente del FBI, jefe de la UAC y hermano de Jo, entendido.-dijo la voz.-Yo me encargo.

-Disculpen el comportamiento de Samara.-dijo Mina.-Grachi la ha educado.

-Es comprensible.-dijo Tobías.- ¿Dónde están los demás?

-Grachi esta tocando el piano, Spencer esta leyendo un libro y Mary, Mary me parece que esta…-dijo ella.-No sé que este haciendo Mary, pero debe de andar por ahí, quizá este en la cocina.

-Bien.-dijo Tobías.-Tengo que regresar a mi oficina, te los dejo, y que ella haga lo que tenga que hacer.

-Seguro.-dijo Mina.-Yo me encargo.

-Bien.-dijo Tobías.-Nos vemos luego, y siéntanse como en su casa.

-Parece que es tuyo.-dijo Grachi.-No deberías actuar así con algo que no es tuyo.

-Si, lo siento, pero tampoco es tuyo, técnicamente pertenece al gobierno.-dijo London.- ¿Dónde estabas?

-Oh, estaba terminando algo.-dijo Grachi sin dar mas explicaciones acercándose a donde estaban William y Kevin.-Con permiso.

-Bueno, me voy.-dijo London.-Nos vemos mas tarde.

-Claro, como quieras.-dijo Grachi.

-¿Qué haces?-pregunto William al verla atravesarse.-Estamos jugando.

-Ponle pausa durante 1 minutos.-dijo Grachi.-Necesito algo.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Will.

-No te preocupes, ya lo tengo.-dijo Grachi levantando un caja y quitándose de en medio.

-Gracias.-dijo Will.

-Hola chicos.-dijo Grachi saludando al resto de los presentes.

-Ok, ya basta.-dijo Dave.- ¿Qué esta pasando aquí?

-Se los explicare mas tarde.-dijo Grachi.-Mientras tanto, terminen de registrarse para poder entrar, ¿quieren?

-Hotch esta listo.-dijo la voz de Samara nuevamente mientras Hotch salía del cubículo en que Mina lo había metido.

-Bien, Derek Morgan es el siguiente.-dijo Grachi.

-Eso marea.-dijo Hotch recargándose en la pared.-Veo triple.

-Si, pero después todo vuelve a la normalidad.-dijo Grachi.-Will, Kevin, un poco de ayuda, llévenlo a que se siente.

-Claro.-dijo Will poniéndose de pie para ayudarlo.

-Bien, me voy.-dijo Grachi.-Mina les dirá como pasaran.

-Ok.-dijo Emily.- ¿Dónde están Mary y Reíd?

-Sal esta en la biblioteca y Mary conmigo.-dijo Grachi.-Esta intentando que acepte el vestido, así que me voy, cuando terminen regreso.

-Ok.-dijo Clyde.- ¿Te conozco de algún sitio?

-Quizá.-dijo ella entes de dirigirse a Jasón.-Jasón, ¿no es la culpa un sentimiento realmente divertido?

-¿Qué?-pregunto Jasón.

-Nada.-dijo Grachi antes de desaparecer por donde había venido.

-¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?-pregunto Emily a Mina.

-No soy la persona indicada para decírtelo.-dijo Mina.-Ni William ni Kevin ni nadie, solo hay una persona que puede hacerlo, y lo hará cuando el registro termine.

-Entonces, ¿Qué?-pregunto Emily.- ¿Nos sentamos y esperamos?

-Es lo mejor.-dijo Will.-5 minutos por persona, van 2, faltan 6, falta 30 minutos, así que siéntense, relájense y pónganse a hacer algo.

-Genial.-dijo Clyde.- ¿Dónde puedo comer?

-Tercera puerta.-dijo Mina.-Es la cocina.

-Ok, gracias.-dijo Clyde.

-Lo acompañare.-dijo Emily.

-Esto se pone cada vez mas interesante.-dijo Hotch desde el sillón en que estaba sentado.

-Ya lo creo.-dijo Dave

+*+*+*+*SSR&JIR+*+*+*+*AC&EGH+*+*+*+*DA&TEM+*+*+*+*WT&JAL+*+*+*+*

1 hora después, después de que todos se encontraban en sus 5 sentidos, que el mareo y las nauseas se les había pasado a todos, estaban sentados en la sala, Mary, Spencer y Grachi por fin se habían dignado a aparecer y estaban sentados con ellos, el lugar, se lleno con un silencio incomodo y la tensión, estaba en la cima de su estadía.

-Dado que nadie va a preguntar yo lo hare.-dijo Dave.- ¿Qué esta pasando aquí?

-Vieron un video, ¿verdad?-pregunto Grachi.-Un video de Ian Doyle y Lorain Weston, o la que creían que era Lorain Weston, que después García descubrió que su verdadero nombre era EJ Gideon.

-Si, de hecho queríamos hablar de ello contigo.-dijo Hotch.-Creemos que tú la conoces.

-Déjame terminar.-pidió Grachi.-No vieron el video completo.

-Claro que lo vimos.-dijo García.-Yo misma lo descargue.

-No es una pregunta.-dijo Grachi.-Samara, por favor, desde que deja a Peter en el hospital.

-En seguida.-dijo Samara al momento que las luces se apagaron y que la televisión se encendía.

+*+*+*+*SSR&JIR+*+*+*+*AC&EGH+*+*+*+*DA&TEM+*+*+*+*WT&JAL+*+*+*+*

_Estaba en el aeropuerto de Nueva Orleans, EJ, Lara o Lana, como gusten llamarla, se encontraba en el aeropuerto acompañada, por un hombre._

_-Gracias por traerme a casa, John.-dijo EJ mientras entraban al aeropuerto.-Gracias por acompañarme._

_-No te preocupes, será una excusa para ir a visitar a mi madre.-dijo el hombre que la acompañaba.-Desde que me uní a la Interpol de tiempo completo, no he regresado a casa._

_-Ok, déjame cambiarme, ok.-dijo EJ.-Te veo en el auto._

_-Claro.-dijo John.- ¿Necesitas ayuda? Puedo pedirle a alguien que te ayude._

_-No, estoy bien.-dijo ella.-Veré como me las arreglo._

_-Ok, nos vemos en el auto.-dijo el._

_EJ entro al baño y la pantalla se volvió negra, prendiéndose nuevamente cuando salía se acercaba al automóvil donde la esperaba John recargado en el auto._

_-Luces diferente.-dijo el cuando la vio.-Volviste a ser quien eres._

_-Lo se.-dijo ella.- Es por eso que lo hago, aquí soy yo, haya soy EJ._

_-Una pregunta.-dijo el.-El color, ¿Por qué cada caso es diferente? _

_-Evita que descubran mi verdadera identidad, cambio mucho.-dijo ella.-Existen cientos de colores, utilizare todos, menos el rojo._

_-Suena divertido.-dijo el._

_-Lo es.-dijo ella.-Aunque los lentes son un poco molestos._

_-No creo que sea capaz de hacer lo que tu haces.-dijo el.-Tienes que ser personas diferentes._

_-Recuerda lo que dicen.-dijo ella.-Todos somos 4 personas, la que creemos ser, la que aparentamos ser, la que la gente cree que somos y la que realmente somos, pero pocos llegan a conocer esta ultima, dicen que solo una persona la llega a conocer realmente._

_-¿Y quien es esa persona?-pregunto el._

_-Que te importa.-dijo ella.- ¿nos vamos?_

_-Seguro, ¿a la casa de tus padres?-pregunto el._

_-Si, ya después me moveré sola.-dijo ella abriendo la puerta del carro y arrojando la maleta en el interior.-Sabes donde viven mis padres, ¿verdad?_

_-Si, relájate, te llevare sana y salva a casa.-dijo el.-Bueno, al menos sin ninguna herida extra._

_-Que gracioso eres.-dijo ella _

_-Vamos, Grachi.-dijo el.- ¿Estas segura de que tus padres están de acurdo con esto?_

_-Aunque no lo estén.-dijo ella entrando al vehículo, la cámara enfoco su rostro sonriente, los ojos grises lucían un brillo travieso, mientras que el corto cabello pelirrojo caía sobre su frente.-Ya tengo los 18, ya tengo un poco de control en mi vida._

_-Si, pero lo que necesitas en un psiquiatra.-dijo el.-Estas loca._

_-No me gustan los psiquiatras.-dijo ella riendo.-Quieren ser los inteligentes en la sala, cuando en realidad soy yo._

_-Si, ya había olvidado que eras un genio.-dijo el poniendo los ojos en blanco y encendiendo el vehículo.-Gracias por recordármelo._

_-Cuando quieras.-respondió Grachi sonriendo._

_La pantalla se puso negra mientras una canción que el escuchaban sonaba de fondo… _

+*+*+*+*SSR&JIR+*+*+*+*AC&EGH+*+*+*+*DA&TEM+*+*+*+*WT&JAL+*+*+*+*

Definitivamente nadie se esperaba eso, todos tenían los ojos y la boca abierta, bueno, a excepción de los que ya lo sabían, Mina, Mary, William y Kevin, que charlaban animadamente y como si nada entre si, Spencer sujetaba la mano de Grachi en modo de apoyo moral, nadie decía nada, nadie sabia que decir o como actuar, o al menos nadie lo sabia, hasta que todos reaccionaron y se pusieron a hacer preguntas al mismo tiempo e incluso regañar a los que lo sabían por que no se les había pasado por la cabeza comentarlo.

-Por el amor de Dios.-grito Mina para hacerse oír.-Cállense.

-Elizabeth, no hables.-dijo Morgan.

-Hey, Mina tiene razón.-dijo Spencer.-Una pregunta a la vez.

-Yo tengo una pregunta.-dijo Morgan.- ¿Cómo te creemos? Pudiste haber manipulado el video, quizá intentas proteger a EJ.

-¿No me creen?-pregunto Grachi.

-No es que no te creamos.-dijo Morgan.-Pero puedes engañar fácilmente a las personas, eres capaz de fingir que eres alguien para protegerla, quizá el gobierno te pague para hacerlos.

-Bien, entonces les mostrare algo que hará que me crean.-dijo Grachi mientras se ponía de pie, y se levantaba la playera para que vieran la cicatriz que Doyle le hizo.

-Es exactamente igual que la mía.-dijo Emily.

-Lo se, a Ian le gustaba hacer este tipo de tatuajes, es su método de tortura favorito.-dijo Grachi.- ¿Ahora me creen?

-Está bien, te creemos, yo sigo.-dijo Hotch.- ¿Cómo demonios se te ocurrió hacer semejante estupidez?

-¿Sabes? Siempre me imagine este momento.-dijo Grachi.-Y siempre pensé que me preguntarías quien era EJ Gideon, no el porqué.

-Bien, dejare esa pregunta primero.-dijo Hotch.- ¿Quién es EJ Gideon?

-Nadie.-dijo Grachi.-No existe ninguna EJ Gideon.

-¿Cómo es posible eso?-pregunto Dave.

-Cuando murió Jean, cuando Mark Rúfalo la mato, yo tome una decisión.-dijo Grachi.-El gobierno estaba intentando poner en practica un nuevo proyecto, pero no tenían el candidato adecuado, si no encontraban el candidato adecuado, el proyecto se cancelaria.

-Y recurrieron a ti.-dijo Hotch.- ¿Por qué?

-En primer lugar, por mi edad, podría adaptarme a lo que el proyecto requería.-dijo Grachi.-Y segundo lugar, mis habilidades.

-¿Y de que se trataba este proyecto?-pregunto Hotch.

-Entrenamiento psicológico y físico para poder enfrentar a enemigos internacionales.-dijo Grachi.-Yo llevaba mucho ganado, debido a que tenia experiencia en las artes marciales y era un genio, ser un genio me ayudaba a apartarme emocionalmente de los casos, mientras que no involucraran a alguien de mi familia.

-¿De que se trataba el entrenamiento?-pregunto Emily.

-Entrenamiento mental, para si se da el caso, tomar medidas extremas.-dijo Grachi.-Y me metieron información a lo loco, fue lo malo de tener memoria eidética.

-¿Cómo matar?-pregunto Emily.- ¿Jugar a ser Dios?

-Si, me entrenaron para matar.-dijo Grachi.-Aunque regularmente no lo utilizo.

-¿Qué? Grachi, lo utilizaste en Dinamarca.-dijo Emily.

-No, de hecho es una de las pocas ocasiones, que he tenido la oportunidad y no lo he hecho, las bombas solo eran bombas de humo, lo dormirían.-dijo Grachi.-Psicológicamente él pensó lo peor, muchas veces es mejor manejar psicológicamente a matar, eso fue lo que me enseñaron, en Dinamarca, él se durmió, lo llevaron a prisión y hay le dieron la pena de muerte, acaba de morir ayer, murió de una inyección. No soy tan mala como crees, Emily, es cierto he matado, pero la mayoría de mis casos, van a prisión y mueren ahí.

-Ok, entrenamiento para tomar medidas extremas y controlar a los criminales, psicológicamente.-dijo Hotch.- ¿En que consista el otro?

-Artes marciales, ustedes ya lo sabían, pero la forma en que ustedes pensaron que paso, fue una mentira.-dijo Grachi.-Y manejo de armas, se manejar todo tipo de armas.

-¿Todo tipo de armas?-pregunto Morgan.-Nunca utilizas tu arma.

-Lo se, pero se utilizarla.-dijo Grachi.-Lo que pasa es que personalmente prefiero el arco y la flecha, o en todo caso las armas blancas, cuando se trata de armas de fuego, prefiero ser francotirador, para ser francotirador, tienes que ser invisible, soy buena pasando desapercibida.

-Entonces, es por ese entrenamiento que sabes tantas artes marciales, ¿verdad?-pregunto Morgan.

-Si.-dijo Grachi.-Ya había empezado antes con las artes marciales, pero tenia que ir a la secundaria, entrenar en la academia, hacer el curso de francotirador y trabajar, se me hizo muy pesado, por lo que iba a dejar las artes marciales, sin embargo entre al proyecto y tuve que aprenderlas, no me quedo alternativa.

-Ok, ya puedo hacerte la pregunta.-dijo Hotch.- ¿Cómo demonios se te ocurrió hacer semejante estupidez?

-Bueno, después de lo de Jean, perdí un poco el juicio.-dijo Grachi.

-¿Un poco?-pregunto Hotch.- Es una misión suicida.

-Bueno para ti tal vez lo parezca, pero no para mi.-dijo Grachi.-Estaba convencida de que no llegaría a los 30.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Hotch.

-Tengo una gran habilidad de meterme en problemas y si a eso sumamos todo lo que ha pasado en mi vida, no me interesaba vivir, por lo único que lo hacia era por ustedes.-dijo Grachi.-Después ustedes dejaron de importarme, observe que cada uno tenia su propia vida, mama tenia a Patrick, Sean, Nate, Tommy y Sammy, se tenían mutuamente y tu tenias a Haley, así que me empecé a arriesgar, que es la vida sin un poco de riesgo.

-Ok, me quedo claro que querías morir y decidiste vivir tu vida como si fuera el ultimo día, no voy a preguntar que te hizo cambiar, por que ya lo se.-dijo Emily mirando a Reíd.- Volveré a preguntarlo, por que no me quedo claro, ¿Quién es EJ Gideon?

-Yo.-dijo Grachi.-Es la forma que encontraron para evitar que me rastrearan los asesinos y se vengaran de mí, como lo que paso con Ian, nadie puede encontrar una conexión entre EJ Gideon y yo.

-Yo la encontré.-dijo García.-La casa de Hotch y el que tú trabajas en esos mismos casos.

-Respecto al trabajo, es cierto, trabaje en los mismos casos que ella.-dijo Grachi.-Pero después que regrese a EUA, trabaje aquí, yo nunca estuve en contacto con EJ.

-Ok, ¿Cómo explicas lo de la casa?-pregunto Jasón.

-Nadie puede asegurar que realmente la compro EJ Gideon.-dijo Grachi.-Si García lo investigo, debió de saber que la compra la realizo Spencer Parker, y la puso a nombre de EJ Gideon y después paso a mi nombre, y hace 2 días, paso a nombre de JJ Hotchner.

-Para un momento el tren.-pidió Emily.- ¿Quién es JJ Hotchner?

-Jack y Joy Hotchner.-dijo Grachi.-Es una larga historia.

-Quiero saberlo.-dijo Hotch.

-Cuando tú y Haley se divorciaron, ella pensaba irse a vivir a mi departamento y que esa casa se quedara para Jack y Joy.-dijo Grachi.-Para que cuando se pelearan con ustedes o quisieran estar solos, se fueran ahí. Cuando paso lo de Foyet, le pedí a Parker que la comprara tal como quedo, no quise que arreglaran nada, cuando pude, fui y la arregle, limpie todo rastro de sangre, arregle todo lo que rompieron y listo. Después, conseguí un permiso y coloque bombas en los cimientos, y la casa se cayo en pedazos.

-Si, eso no lo entendí.-dijo Morgan.- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué arreglarla si después la vas a destruir?

-Sentimentalismo.-dijo Grachi.-En fin, trace nuevamente la casa soñada de Haley, tome el dinero de mi cuenta de banco, la que tengo desde que entre al FBI, e hice que la construyeran y cuando la terminaron, que fue hace un par de semanas, decidí ponerla a su nombre, me entregaron las llaves y la casa cuando llegue de Dinamarca y al día siguiente hice el tramite, Jack y Joy ya tienen una casa, Haley lo quería así.

-Ok.-dijo Morgan.-Volviendo al tema.

-Exilian Jean Gideon, es un nombre, identidad o persona -como gusten llamarle-, que se creo con el fin de proteger a mi familia, protegerme a mi y al arma del gobierno.-dijo Grachi.-Es mí otra identidad.

-Ok, ¿Cómo explican que tu cuando ella sale a un caso, tu no estés?-pregunto Morgan.

-¿Quién dice que no estoy?-pregunto Grachi.-Lo acabo de decir, EJ empieza a trabajar, yo regreso a EUA y sigo con mi trabajo cotidiano.

-¿Todo el mundo?-pregunto Morgan.- ¿Todas las personas que no te ven?

-Solo ustedes y mi familia, sabían que no estaba en el país, todo el mundo pensaba que estuve trabajando en diferentes departamentos, es por esa razón que Mina, Mary, Will y Kevin lo saben.-dijo Grachi.-Cuando EJ sale a un caso, yo estoy trabajando con ellos.

-Ok.-dijo Hotch.- ¿Ellos desde cuando lo saben?

-Antes de que digan algo.-dijo Will.-Queremos dejar claro que Reíd fue el primero que se entero de todo, prácticamente a nosotros solo nos dijeron, para poder tener a alguien que trabaje con ella, cuando EJ salga a un caso.

-Yo se lo conté a Sal, un año antes de que fuera Nueva Orleans, un año después de conocerlo.-dijo Grachi.-Will, lo supo cuando fui al caso de Stuart, fue con quien estuve trabajando, Mary, Mina y Kevin se enteraron cuando entraron a trabajar al FBI.

-¿Y por qué nunca me lo contaste?-pregunto Hotch.- ¿Qué piensa mama, papa y los demás?

-Mama, papa, Haley y Sean, lo saben.-dijo Grachi.-Mama y papa lo saben desde el momento en que decidieron crear a EJ, Haley, Sean y los demás se enteraron cuando yo se los dije.

-¿Por qué todo el mundo lo sabia excepto yo?-pregunto Hotch.

-Por que eres demasiado sobreprotector.-dijo Grachi.-No me hubieras permitido considerarlo.

-Por que es una misión suicida.-dijo Hotch.-Y no soy sobreprotector.

-Hotch, me encerraste en una habitación cuando tenia 5 años, solo para evitar que fuera a la escuela.-dijo Grachi.-

-No sirvió de mucho, ¿verdad?-pregunto el.-Bien, lo admito, soy un poco sobreprotector, y mas contigo, pero debiste habérmelo dicho.

-Tal vez.-dijo Grachi.-Pero no se me permitía contarlo.

-Ok, ¿Qué significa EJ Gideon?-pregunto Dave.- ¿Por qué ese nombre?

-Exilian por Emily, Jean por Jean y Gideon por Haley.-dio Grachi.- ¿Son mis nervios o ellas están demasiado calladas?

-No estoy callada, simplemente estoy procesando la información-dijo Emily.-Es que no me lo creo, te creía capaz de muchas cosas, excepto de ser alguien así.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Grachi.- ¿Una que?

-Una perra sin sentimientos.-dijo JJ.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Grachi.

-¿Es que no piensas en los demás?-pregunto JJ.- ¿Es que no te importan lo que los demás sientan?

-Es mi trabajo.-dijo Grachi.

-Es cierto, te entrenaron para mantenerte al margen.-dijo Emily.-Pero a los demás no, los demás sienten.

-¿Saben que?-pregunto Grachi poniéndose de pie.-Esto lo puedo esperar de Clyde, pero no de ustedes, mucho menos de ustedes dos, yo al menos la gente a la que dejo o daño, es gente que solo trabaje con ella durant meses, con gente que no me relaciono, ustedes dos dañaron a la gente con la que trabajaron mas de 4 años.

-Nosotros lo hicimos para salvarle la vida a Emily.-dijo JJ.

-Yo lo hice para salvar mi vida.-dijo Grachi.-Y la de mi familia.

-Por que tu lo quisiste.-dijo Emily.-Solo acepta que no te importa lo que lo demás sientan, que no sientes nada por las personas.

-¿Saben que?-pregunto Grachi.-No saben nada de mi vida, no tienen derecho a opinar de cómo soy o como pienso, así que dejemos esto por la paz.

-Deja de esconderte tras eso.-pidió Emily.-No sirve de nada.

-¿Saben la razón por la que yo y Sal estamos juntos?-pregunto Grachi.

-Por que se quieren, se entienden y no sé que más.-dijo Emily.

-No, te equivocas, eso es solo una parte.-dijo Grachi.-La razón, son dos razones y ambas tienen nombre, Rosalía Jones y Haley Hotchner.

-Grachi.-la llamo Mina mientras se levantaba y la seguía, sin embargo, la pelirroja desapareció del a vista de todos.-Genial, ahora para que salga de ahí, tendremos que esperar mucho.

-¿No pudieron ser un poco mas cuidadosas con sus palabras?-pregunto Mary.

-Vamos, todos pensamos lo mismo.-dijo Emily.

-Yo no, lo que ella dijo es cierto-dijo Clyde.-Que nosotros la consideráramos una hermana, no significa que fue por que ella lo quiso, ella nunca dio señales de querer relacionarse, ella ni siquiera intento hablarnos, solo hablaba del caso, no de su vida ni nada.

-Si, lo hace para evitar salir herida.-dijo Spencer.-Es su mecanismo de defensa.

-Genial, ahora tenemos la culpa.-dijo JJ.

-Dejemos eso.-dijo Mina.-Tenemos que encontrar la forma de sacarla de ahí.

-Hablan la puerta.-dijo Emily.

-No es tan sencillo, Emily.-dijo Mina.-Esa sala abarca casi un tercio del piso, nadie sabe como la abre, ni que ahí adentro, es su espacio personal, ni siquiera el control de Samara llega a él.

-Debe haber una forma para entrar.-dijo Hotch mirando a Reíd.

-No me vean, no se nada.-dijo Spencer.-He entrado, pero no se como lo abre, y si lo supiera no se los diría.

-Bien, pensemos.-dijo Hotch.

-¿Quieres hacer un perfil de tu hermana?-pregunto Jasón.- Claro, primero Foyet regresa de la tumba, y ya después, harás un perfil de tu hermana.

-Sé que es imposible hacer un perfil de Grachi.-dijo Hotch.-Pero es lo mejor que tenemos.

-No precisamente.-dijo García poniéndose de pie.-Ella utiliza mucho los nombres de sus amigos, de su familia, le importa la gente cercana a ella, ¿verdad?

-Si.-dijo Morgan siguiéndola hacia el lugar donde Grachi había desaparecido.- ¿Qué piensas?

-Si, mi corazonada no falla y conozco a Grachi, al menos un poco.-dijo García mientras observaba la pared.-La entrada debe de ser un sensor, que debe de estar por aquí.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-pregunto Mina.

-La foto de Hotch y Sean.-dijo García.-Esta es su altura, así que por aquí debe de estar.

-La encontré.-dijo Morgan.-Pero el sensor abrió teclado para introducir un código, ella no hizo eso.

-Por que es de ella, ella no lo necesita.-dijo García.-Dr. Reíd, su turno.

-¿Por qué yo?-pregunto Reíd.- ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mi?

-Vamos, Reíd.-dijo Hotch.-Solo hazlo.

-Genial.-dijo Spencer.-Bien, lo hare, pero nadie entrara.

-Solo las mujeres.-dijo Mary.-Créeme, nosotras tres podremos evitar que Grachi mate a Emily y a JJ.

-Hecho.-dijo Spencer acercándose para poner el código.

-¿Por qué tardas tanto?-pregunto García.

-Estará listo, solo tenemos que esperar que la puerta se abra.-dijo Spencer.

-Esto es maravilloso.-dijo García mirando el interior del cuarto. Las paredes estaban pintadas de color blanco, pero eso no era lo impresionante, lo impresionante era que, todas las paredes parecían tener raíces de algún árbol, y en esas raíces había pequeños recuerdos con nombres y fechas, y algunos tenían alguna imagen de una persona encima de ellas.

-¿Quién hizo esto?-pregunto Mary.

-No les importa.-dijo Grachi desde el piano en que estaba sentada.-Spencer Reíd, estas muerto.

-¿Por qué tienes dos pianos, uno aquí y uno afuera?-pregunto Will.

-Que te importa.-dijo Grachi.-Ahora, sálganse de aquí, quiero estar sola.

-No.-dijo Hotch.-Ellas tiene que disculparse.

-Las perdono, ahora largo de aquí.-dijo Grachi.

-No saldrán.-dijo Hotch.-Nosotros nos vamos, pero ellas no.

-Ok, entonces yo me voy.-dijo Grachi poniéndose de pie.

-De ninguna manera.-dijo Mary.-Tu te quedas aquí, y nosotras también, y no se habla mas.

-Adiós.-dijo Hotch antes de salir por la puerta y obligar a los demás que salieran con el.

-Genial, esto no me gusta.-dijo Grachi.-Invaden mi espacio personal.

-Si, solo te gusta que lo invada Spence, lo entendemos.-dijo Mina.

-¿Qué quieren?-pregunto Grachi ignorando el comentario de la morena.

-Pedirte una disculpa.-dijo Emily.

-No lo hagan.-dijo Grachi.-Solo a la otra piensen antes de hablar.

-Ok.-dijo JJ antes de girarse a ver las paredes, como las demás.

-¿Qué quisiste decir con que la razón por la que están juntos tu y Reíd es por tu madre y Haley?-pregunto García.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Grachi.-Olvídalo, olvida que lo dije.

-Vamos, ya lo dijiste.-dijo García.-Tal vez no tenga tu prodigiosa memoria, pero no lo voy a olvidar hasta que me lo digas.

-Bien, se los diré, si Emily me dice por que peleo con Hotch.-dijo Grachi.

-Eso no es justo.-dijo Emily.-No se vale.

-Vamos, historia por historia.-dijo Grachi.-Es mi oferta final, si no la acepta, yo no les digo nada.

-Bien, pero tu iras primero.-dijo Emily.

-Claro, pero solo recuerda que si no me lo dices, conozco este lugar, y puedo dejarlas encerradas por minutos, horas e incluso días y no podrán salir.-advirtió Grachi

-Bien.-dijo Emily.-Empieza.

-Cuando conocía Sal, sabia que era alguien especial, ustedes saben, una persona que formaría parte de mi vida, que me marcaria de algún modo, ya sea como amigo o como pareja, alguien al que yo valoraría mucho.-dijo Grachi.-Cuando regrese del caso de Doyle, que ya estuve 100% recuperada, para festejar su cumpleaños, fuimos a un bar y bebimos unas cuantas copas, basta con decir que terminamos en su departamento. La mañana siguiente, me desperté antes que el y desaparecí de su vida.

-Wow.-dijo García.- ¿Tan malo fue?

-No, no tenia mucha experiencia previa en ese tema en específico, así que no puedo decirte que fue mal.-dijo Grachi.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué fue?-pregunto JJ.

-Cuando desperté en sus brazos, cuando desperté a su lado, descubrí que mis sentimientos hacia él, eran mas fuerte de lo que yo pensaba.-dijo Grachi.-Me asuste e hice lo que mejor se hacer, hui de él y de mis sentimientos.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto JJ.-No pareces ser de las que huyes.

-Desde la muerte de mi padre, he evitado todo, los compromisos, los sentimientos, después vino lo de Alice, Margarita y Yadira, simplemente no podía permitirme desarrollar sentimientos mucho mas profundos que los que sentía por ellos, no quería volver a sufrir, a perder a alguien de ese modo.-dijo Grachi.-Y yo sabia que… Sabia que una vez que me entregara a esos sentimientos, no habría vuelta atrás, serian para siempre, eso fue lo que me asusto, lo que me hizo huir.

-¿Qué paso después?-pregunto JJ.

-Fui a mi departamento, tome un baño y me vine a la oficina, en esos momentos trabajaba en narcóticos, y tenia mi oficina.-dijo Grachi.-Un par de horas mas tarde de dejarlo en su departamento, me envió un mensaje de texto, lo ignore, después vino otro mensaje, después otra llamada y otra, al final, vino a la oficina, obligue a los demás para que les dijeran que no estaba, que estaba en un caso. Lo evite durante dos meses, no contestaba sus mensajes ni le regresaba las llamadas, cuando mis padres volvieron a Virginia, el encontró la salvación en ellos, pero tampoco les hice caso, continúe evitándolo, lo evite hasta año nuevo.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Emily.- ¿Por qué volviste a hablarle?

-Después de que hablo con mi padres, dejo de buscarme, dejo de llamarme, dejo de intentar comunicarse conmigo.-dijo la pelirroja.-En Navidad, estábamos celebrando, fue la primera navidad de Joy con nosotros, estaba toda la familia reunida, cerca de las 8 de la noche, mientras cenábamos, llego un mensajero, traía una carta y dos regalos, para mi.

-Recuerdo esa navidad.-dijo Mary.-Después de la cena y de que hicimos los intercambios, tú subiste a tu habitación y ya no bajaste hasta el día siguiente, y solo bajaste por que tenias que tomar un avión, las únicas que te vieron fueron Haley y mi tía.

-Si, subieron a hablar conmigo.-dijo Grachi.-Me hicieron cambiar de opinión, me dijeron que la chica a la que ellas conocían, no corría, afrontaba todo, le ponía cara a todo, que si por un chico me escondía, que acababan de darse cuenta que realmente no enfrentaba a nada, que huía de todo y que no era tan fuerte como ellas pensaba.

-Utilizaron psicología inversa.-afirmo Emily.

-Si.-dijo Grachi.-Y lo hicieron muy bien, por que al día siguiente tome un avión a Las Vegas, él estaba pasando esos días con su madre, así que ahí fue donde lo enfrente. Así es que gracias a ellas, estoy con el, por que si fuera por mi, aun no le hubiera hablado.

-Wow, suena como si, no lo se.-dijo JJ.-Suena como historia de una película.

-¿Qué paso después?-pregunto García.-Fuiste a hablar con el, ¿y que?

-Volvimos a ser amigos, nos prometimos que no íbamos a permitir que lo que paso, interfiriera en nuestra amistad, que si se llegaba a dar algo, dejaríamos que se desarrollara solo.-dijo la pelirroja.

-¿Volviste a dormir con el?-pregunto Mina.-Antes de que empezaran a salir.

-En tu graduación.-dijo Grachi.-A la mañana siguiente, se despertó antes que yo, cuando desperté me dijo, _"Hey, esta vez no te fuiste"_. Ya después empezamos a salir y aquí estamos.

-Empezaron a salir, te pidió matrimonio, se casaron, se pelearon, tuvieron a los gemelos, no se volvieron a ver, se reconciliaron y aquí estamos.-dijo Mary.- ¿Nos vas a decir como te pidió matrimonio?

-No.-dijo Grachi.-Emily tu turno.

-Sabes por que peleamos, no se para que quieres que te lo cuente.-dijo Emily.

-Se lo que me imagino.-dijo Grachi.-Quiero saber la historia oficial.

-No hay mucho que contar.-dijo Emily.-Estoy enojada con el, por como se comporto la noche en que, cierta persona, nos dio una cena, se comporto como un completo imbécil, por eso estoy enojada con el.

-Cierto.-dijo Grachi.-Y el esta enojado contigo, por que lo alejaste de su hijos, la historia de nunca acabar.

-No lo aleje de sus hijos.-dijo Emily.-Simplemente lo aleje un poco.

-Si, bueno, yo me pongo de su lado.-dijo Grachi.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Emily.-Ni siquiera sabes lo que paso.

-Ok, hagamos una representación momentánea, ¿te parece bien?-pregunto Grachi.

-Claro.-dijo Emily.-Después veremos de que lado están.

-Muy bien, Mina, voy a hacerlo contigo.-dijo Grachi.-En estos momentos tu y Derek, están en la misma situación en la que se encontraban Emily y Hotch, ¿verdad?

-Se podría decir.-dijo Mina.-Si, estamos viviendo juntos, pero solamente por Kanny.

-Imagina por un momento, que cualquier persona, les regala una cena a cada uno, para una pareja, para eso, tú estas saliendo con alguien y Derek con otra persona.-dijo Grachi.- ¿Estoy claro?

-Ambos saliendo con alguien, cena para dos.-dijo Mina.-Lo tengo.

-Bien, ahora se encuentran en el restaurant, sin embargo ninguno dice nada.-dijo Grachi.-Cuando tu llegas a tu casa, el ya esta ahí, empiezan a hablar y después supongamos que el, bueno, te besa y quiere llevar a otro punto la situación, ¿Qué haces?

-Depende.-dijo Mina.

-¿Depende de que?-pregunto Emily molesta.

-Bueno, si quiero que pase, simplemente lo dejo continuar.-dijo Mina.-Si no quiero que ocurra, lo detengo y evito cometer alguna estupidez.

-Bien, entonces contéstame esto.-dijo Grachi.-Si llega a pasar algo, ¿te enojarías con el? ¿Lo sacarías de la vida de tu hija?

-Bueno, no puedo hacerlo.-dijo Mina.-Por que yo pude haberlo parado, pude haber evitado que eso pasara, que no lo haya hecho, fue mi culpa, no tengo por que sacarlo de la vida de Kanny.

-En eso tiene razón.-apoyo JJ.-No puedes culpar a alguien, de algo que pudiste haber evitado, pero no lo hiciste por que lo deseabas.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Emily.- ¿Lo apoyaran a el?

-Es que él tiene razón en estar molesto.-dijo JJ.-Tu pudiste haber evitado todo, que no hayas querido es muy diferente.

-Bien, entendí.-dijo Emily.-Yo tengo la culpa de lo que paso, yo soy la culpable, Grachi es una santa palomita.

-Nadie a dicho eso.-dijo Grachi.-Solo hemos dicho, que Hotch tiene razón en estar molesto, tu no, pudiste haber evitado lo que paso esa noche, no lo evitaste, pero pudiste haber evitado separar a los niños de Hotch.

-Bien, abre la puerta, quiero salir de aquí.-dijo Emily enfadada.

-Te decimos la verdad, y ahora estás molesta.-dijo Grachi.

-Abre la puerta.-dijo Emily nuevamente.

-No.-dijo Grachi.-Piensa un poco, y deja que Jasón hable con Hotch, quizá lo haga entrar en razón.

-Espera un segundo.-dijo Mary.- ¿Tu sabias que Jasón era el padre de Haley?

-Y el abuelo de Jack y de Joy.-dijo Grachi.-Si, lo sabia, de hecho lo supe cuando Haley lo supo, empezaba a salir con Hotch cuando se entero, una vez la vi llorar, decidí investigar que el pasaba, le pregunte, pero ella no me dijo nada, pero me conocen no dejo nada para después, así que investigue un poco y lo descubrí, de hecho, eso fue lo que hizo que nos hiciéramos amigas.

-Genial, en serio no se como Reíd te soporta.-dijo Emily.-Yo no lo haría.

-Practica.-dijo Grachi.

-Ahora, una pregunta fuera de ese tema.-dijo García.- ¿Quién pinto esto? ¿Quién creo este lugar?

-Yo.-dijo Grachi.-Son todas las personas que he salvado, sus nombres y sus fechas de nacimiento.

-¿Y las que tienen foto?-pregunto García.

-Las personas que he perdido, sus nombres, sus fechas de nacimiento y sus fechas de muerte.-dijo Grachi.-Encontraras agentes de la ley caídos en acción, personas que no alcanzaron las negociaciones a terminar y murieron en manos de sus secuestradores y gente que es cercana de algún modo a mi y fue asesinada por un sudes.

-Como Haley.-dijo Emily.- ¿De donde tomaste la foto?

-No lo hice, lo hice de memoria.-dijo Grachi.-La mayoría las pintura las hice de memoria, la de ella fue fácil por que conviví con ella gran parte de mi vida, pero las otras solo los vi un par de veces, así que fue un poco mas difícil encontrar la forma ideal de hacerla.

-Es maravilloso.-dijo Mina.-Te quedo muy bien.

-Pregunta.-dijo Emily.- ¿Por qué quieres renunciar? Tienes todo esto, es maravilloso, tienes a cientos de personas que has salvado, que viven gracias a ti y a tu trabajo, ¿Porque quieres renunciar?

-¿Vas a renunciar?-pregunto Mina sorprendida.-Pensé que amabas este trabajo.

-Gracias Emily.-dijo Grachi.-No sé que voy a hacer, quizá renuncie, quizá no, todo depende de lo que piense y decida.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Emily.

-Ya te lo dije, no quiero ser Hotch, ni Dave.-dijo Grachi.

-¿Qué tiene que ver con ellos tu trabajo?-pregunto Mina.

-Hotch ha perdido las mejores cosas en la vida de sus hijos por este trabajo.-dijo Grachi.-Y Dave va por su cuarto matrimonio, que esperemos que se el ultimo, por que estoy segura de que si, hubiera dedicado un poquito mas de tiempo a sus matrimonios anteriores, habría logrado continuar con alguno de ellos.

-¿Y?-pregunto Mina.-No entiendo.

-No quiero convertirme en ellos.-dijo Grachi.-No quiero ser ellos, así de simple.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Mina.-Sigo sin entender.

-Demos por terminada la conversación y salgamos de aquí.-dijo Grachi mientras se paraba y abría la puerta.-Vámonos.

-Esto no se queda así.-dijo Emily mientras salía por la puerta seguida por las demás.

-Claro que no.-dijo Grachi en un susurro mientras cerraba la puerta.-Nada se quedara así, créeme yo lo se mejor que nadie.

* * *

><p>¿Entonces? ¿Que les parecio?<p> 


	18. Capitulo 15: Haley's place y una decisio

**Bueno, he vuelto... **

**Lamento la tardanza, pero la escuela no me da mucho tiempo... **

**Pero tratare de actualizar lo mas rapido que pueda...**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo XV: Haley's place y una decisión (parte 2)<strong>

2 semanas habían pasado desde el día que Grachi había confesando todo al equipo, 2 semanas desde que el equipo supo lo de EJ y la relación que Grachi tuvo con Doyle. En esas 2 semanas, Jasón regreso al FBI, solo que esta vez al equipo de Cooper, Grachi aun no había decidido que hacer, o si lo había hecho, los demás no lo sabían, ella no había comentado nada y los demás tampoco, ya que aunque sabían que estaba considerando dejar el FBI, querían pensar, que nunca lo dejaría, sin embargo nadie lo sabia. Ese día era el antepenúltimo día del mes, eso significaban 2 cosas, la primera, faltaban 5 días para el cumpleaños de Hotch y la segunda, faltaban dos semanas para la boda de Dave y Mary, sin embargo eso no significaba que los casos dejaran de aparecer, justamente en esa mañana del 28 de Octubre, Grachi se encontraba en su oficina arreglando todo para los casos que tomarían, o eso hacia hasta que alguien llamo a su puerta.

-Adelante.-dijo Grachi

-Grachi, te busca alguien.-dijo el agente Anderson entrando a la oficina.- Dice que es urgente, ¿Qué le digo?

-Matthew, dile que estoy ocupada.-dijo Grachi.-Dile que te deje sus datos y yo me pongo en contacto con ella cuando me desocupe.

-Ya se lo dije, dijo que es necesario y urgente hablar contigo.-dijo el hombre.

-Bien.-dijo Grachi suspirando.-Dile que pase, pero que será rápido, no tengo mucho tiempo.

-Ok.-dijo Anderson antes de salir y llamar a una mujer.-Señorita.

-Gracias.-dijo la mujer rubia y de ojos azules entrando a la oficina.

-Las dejo solas con sus cosas.-dijo Anderson antes de que irse.

-¿Qué es lo que necesita?-pregunto Grachi sin mirarla.

-No haz cambiado nada, la ultima vez que te vi fue hace 5 años y no cambiaste nada.-dijo la mujer ocasionando que Grachi levantara la cabeza para mirarla.

-Natasha.-dijo Grachi mientras se levantaba de su asiento y la abrazaba.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿No puedo venir a visitar a una amiga?-pregunto Natasha.

-No creo que hayas venido desde Rusia solo para verme.-dijo Grachi.-Y dado que Declan me dice cada vez que vendrán, asumo que este viaje es privado, no de negocios.

-Odio tu inteligencia, la odio y la envidio.-dijo Natasha riendo.

-Si, me lo dicen muy a menudo.-dijo Grachi.- ¿Qué se te ofrece? No tengo mucho tiempo.

-Si, me lo dijo el chico.-dijo la rubia.- Te vengo a proponer algo.

-¿Qué?-pregunto la pelirroja.

-Patrick, Johan y yo hemos estado hablando y hemos decidido una cosa.-dijo Natasha.-Pero para cumplirla, necesitamos que tú la aceptes.

-¿Qué es?-pregunto Grachi.- ¿De que se trata?

-Es sobre Declan.-dijo Natasha.

-¿Declan?-´pregunto Grachi.- ¿Qué le pasa a Declan?

-Tranquila, no tiene nada, el esta bien.-dijo Natasha.-Al menos físicamente lo esta.

-Ok, entonces, ¿Qué pasa con Declan?-pregunto Grachi.

-Queremos que se quede a vivir contigo.-dijo Natasha.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Grachi.- ¿Por qué me lo estas pidiendo? Es una estupidez.

-Solo te estamos pidiendo que él se quede a vivir contigo.-dijo Natasha.

-Natasha, ustedes son su familia, él debe de estar con su familia.-dijo Grachi.-Lo que me pides, no tiene sentido.

-Grachi, Declan ha cambiado, si nunca nos hacia caso, ahora lo hace menos, esta demasiado rebelde, a la única que escucha es a ti.-dijo Natasha.-Ni siquiera a Emily escucha, no quiere contestar sus llamadas, las únicas veces que las contesta, es solo para decirle que esta bien, y que no tienen ninguna obligación de llamar, que no la culpa de nada.

-Natasha, Declan tiene 11 años, acaba de ver morir a su padre y su madre biológica, vio como los mataban frente a sus ojos.-dijo Grachi.- ¿Cómo quieres que este?

-Sabemos que ha pasado, nosotros también hemos perdido a nuestro hermano.-dijo Natasha.-Declan no es feliz, Declan es feliz cuando lo traemos y esta contigo, con tu madre y con los niños, en Rusia no sonríe, no juega, lo único que hace es estar encerrado en su habitación, con la guitarra que ustedes le regalaron, sale, come, y vuelve a entrar, va a la escuela por que lo mandamos a la fuerza y principalmente porque tú se lo pediste.

-¿Y creen que será feliz conmigo?-pregunto Grachi.

-No lo creemos, lo sabemos.-dijo Natasha.-Grachi, tu haz sido su madre, lo criaste durante varios meses, después cuando capturaron a Ian, tu lo mantuviste a salvo, lo llevaste a casa y te mantuviste en contacto, permitiste que te viniera a visitar, le permitiste conocer a tus hijos, a los cuales considera sus hermanos, tu eres la única figura materna que él tiene, y por mas que lo intentemos, no podemos cambiarlo.

-Pero ustedes son su familia.-dijo Grachi.

-Lo sabemos, pero él te quiere y te necesita.-dijo Natasha.-Tu y tu familia, son lo que el considera su familia, nosotros solo somos un trio de extraños que estamos intentando ocupar tu lugar, tu eres lo que el necesita, es por eso que te lo estamos pidiendo.

-No lo se.-dijo Grachi.-Tengo que consultarlo con Sal, yo no puedo tomar una decisión así, sola.

-No te estoy pidiendo que me digas si ahora.-dijo Natasha.-Estaremos aquí hasta finales de Noviembre, queremos que el a partir de estas fiestas navideñas este contigo, el esta aquí, lo trajimos con nosotros, esta estudiando en la escuela que están tus sobrinos.

-¿Él lo sabe?-pregunto Grachi.

-No, consideramos que era mejor que se lo dijéramos cuando tu dieras tu respuesta.-dijo la rubia.

-Si, llego a aceptar, van a ver varias condiciones, lo voy a adoptar, legalmente.-dijo Grachi.-El llevara el apellido Reíd, si quiere ir a visitarlos ira, ustedes podrán verlo cuantas veces quieran, y le contare todo lo de su padre, pero no dejare que eso interfiera en su futuro, él no va a llevar el peso de ser hijo de Ian, su pasado va a ser eso, pasado.

-Me parece perfecto.-dijo Natasha poniéndose de pie.-Convérsalo con tu esposo y piénselo, me llamas cuando tenga la respuesta.

-Ok, me parece bien.-dijo Grachi.-Yo te llamare en el próximo par de días, salgo a un caso hoy, probablemente regrese mañana o pasado, pero el también sale a un caso y no nos veremos en varios días, y este tema es un tema demasiado delicado como para discutirlo por teléfono.

-Ok, solo piénsalo.-dijo Natasha.-Y recuerda que él te necesita, para el, eres todo lo que tiene.

-Bien.-dijo Grachi.-Pero no prometo nada, lo hablare con Sal y te llamaremos.

-Gracias.-dijo la rubia.-En serio, gracias por considerarlo, sé que después de lo que Ian y Frederick te hicieron, ni siquiera tendríamos cara para pedírtelo, así que gracias.

-Lo que Ian y Frederick me hicieron, no tiene nada que ver con ustedes.-dijo Grachi.-Aunque haya un vinculo de sangre y un apellido que los una, ellos no tienen nada que ver con ustedes, no creo que por ser hermanos, deban cargar con la culpa de lo que el otro hizo, no lo creo y me niego a creerlo, eres su hermana, pero tu no lo ayudaste ni lo obligaste a hacerlo, fueron ellos dos solos.

-Lo se, pero eso no quita que te hayan herido.-dijo Natasha.

-Lo hicieron, me hirieron, eso es el pasado Natasha, olvídalo, ya paso y no lo puedes remediar, nadie lo puede hacer, deja de sentirte culpable del pasado de dos personas que hicieron mal y están muertas.-dijo la pelirroja.-Ellos han pagado, ellos solos.

-¿Cómo lo logras?-pregunto la rubia.- ¿Cómo logras olvidar o al menos superar todo lo que te pasa y todo las cosas horribles que vez?

-Intento concentrarme en las cosas que valen la pena.-dijo Grachi.- Mis hijos, mi familia, mi esposo, mis amigos, y todas aquellos pequeños momentos que compartimos, todos aquellos pequeñas cosas que nos mantienen con vida, que iluminan tu día.

-Pequeñas cosas.-repitió la rubia.-Suena bien.

-Inténtalo, vas a ver que veras las cosas con una perspectiva diferente.-dijo Grachi.

-Lo hare, nos vemos, Grachi.-dijo Natasha antes de salir de la oficina.

+*+*+*+*SSR&JIR+*+*+*+*AC&EGH+*+*+*+*DA&TEM+*+*+*+*WT&JAL+*+*+*+*

Grachi salió de su oficina poco tempo después que Natasha la dejara sola, había pensado en las cosas que había ella le había dicho, sabia que tenia razón, Declan era feliz en Virginia o en cualquier lugar donde ella estuviera, ella lo quería como si fuera un hijo, los gemelos lo adoraban y lo idolatraban, era su hermano mayor en todos o en la mayoría de los aspectos, y sus padres lo adoraban, para sus padres, Declan era su nieto mayor, quizá si fuera buena idea adoptar a Declan, lo único que faltaba era saber que pensaba Spencer.

-Hey, miren quien viene.-dijo Morgan al verla salir de su oficina.-Nuestra linda verdugo.

-Jajaja.-dijo Grachi.-Que divertido.

-¿Tienes algún caso?-pregunto Morgan.

-Dos casos.-dijo Grachi.-Uno para ustedes y uno para nosotros.

-Eso no es justo.-dijo Reíd.-Faltan 2 días para Halloween, yo quiero celebrar Halloween.

-La vida no es justa.-dijo Grachi.-Y los asesinos no descansan, lo siento, pero alégrate, quizá puedas llegar a festejar Halloween.

-Genial.-dijo Spencer.

-Si, le llevare el expediente a Penélope, ¿me acompañas?-pregunto la pelirroja a su esposo.-Quiero comentarte algo.

-Seguro.-dijo Spencer poniéndose de pie.-Nos vemos en la sala de conferencias.

-Pórtense bien, niños.-dijo JJ bromeado.

-Yo siempre me porto bien.-dijo Grachi riendo.

-Entonces, ¿Qué ocupas?-pregunto el cuando estuvieron alejados de sus compañeros.

-¿Viste a la chica que paso a mi oficina esta mañana?-pregunto Grachi

-Si, ¿que pasa con ella?-pregunto el.

-Es Natasha Doyle.-dijo Grachi.-Hermana menor de Ian y Frederick.

-Ok, ¿entonces?-pregunto el.

-Me pidió algo, que quisiera hablar contigo.-dijo ella.-Si por mí fuera, hubiera dicho si inmediatamente, pero tenía que hablarlo contigo.

-¿Que es?-pregunto Spencer.

-Quieren que adoptemos a Declan.-dijo ella.- Al hijo de Ian.

-¿Que?-pregunto Spencer.- ¿Como?

-Declan, esta un poco rebelde y a mi es a la única que escucha, con la única que hablar y con los únicos niños con los que platica o juega, son con los gemelos.-dijo Grachi.-Prácticamente soy su madre y quieren que oficialmente lo sea.

-No.-dijo Spencer.-Mi respuesta es no.

-¿Porque?-pregunto Grachi.-Ni siquiera lo haz pensado, piénsalo y después me respondes.

-Lo puedo pensar horas y horas.-dijo Spencer.-Mi respuesta segura siendo no.

-Pero...-empezó Grachi.-

-Pero nada.-dijo Spencer.-No tengo nada encontrar del niño, pero no puedo decir lo mismo de su padre o su tío.

-Él no tiene nada que ver con lo que ellos hicieron.-dijo ella.-Es un niño, tiene 10 años, muy apenas tenia 4 años cuando lo hicieron.

-No me importa.-dijo el.-No lo aceptare, mi respuesta sigue siendo no.

-Es importante para mí.-dijo Grachi.

-Bella, te amo, y sabes que hare cualquier cosa por ti.-dijo Spencer tomándola con las dos manos su rostro.-Pero no me pidas que adopte al niño, mira tienes que entender mi posición.

-La entiendo.-dijo Grachi.-Le diré a Natasha que no lo hare.

-Y ahora esta molesta.-dijo Spencer.

-No para nada.-dijo Grachi sonriendo.- ¿Puedes dárselo a Penélope? Tengo que ir a explicarles el caso a los demás, nos vemos después, ¿Ok?

-Claro.-dijo el tomando los papeles.- ¿Segura que estas bien?

-Si, estoy bien.-dijo Grachi dándole un beso en la mejilla.-No te preocupes.

-Ok.-dijo Spencer antes de verla irse por el camino que anteriormente habían recorrido juntos.

+*+*+*+*SSR&JIR+*+*+*+*AC&EGH+*+*+*+*DA&TEM+*+*+*+*WT&JAL+*+*+*+*

Los dos equipos entraron prácticamente a las oficinas de la UAC casi al mismo tiempo, todos estaban cansados, pero dado que se habían llegado pro la mañana, tuvieron que ir directamente a las oficinas y trabajar. Las primeras horas de trabajo transcurrieron tranquilamente, solamente estaba presente que Grachi se comportaba de una manera muy extraña hacia Spencer, le hablaba muy bien y parecían tener la misma relación de siempre, sin embargo pocas veces lo miraba o lo tocaba, y eso si era extraño, para todos, pero sobretodo para el. Así que mas tarde, después de que ella regreso de entregarle sus informes a Cooper, el la alcanzo cuando entraba a las oficinas.

-¿Podemos hablar?-Spencer.

-¿De que?-pregunto ella.

-¿De lo que paso hace 3 días?-pregunto el.

-No hay nada de que hablar.-dijo la pelirroja empezando a subir las escaleras.

-¿Por qué estas tan molesta?-pregunto el siguiéndola, quería hablar con ella y nada lo iba a impedir.

-No estoy molesta.-dijo Grachi.-Estoy bien, ahora si me disculpas, tengo que ir a mi oficina a revisar unas cuantas cosas.

-No, no te disculpo.-dijo Spencer levantando la voz, al tiempo que la tomaba del brazo para evitar que se fuera.- ¿Qué hice? ¿Por qué estas comportándote de ese modo? Ni siquiera me miras.

-Estoy bien.-dijo ella.-Olvídalo.

-Memoria eidética, lo siento, no lo puedo olvidar.-dijo Spencer.

-¿Estas molesta por que dije que no?-pregunto el.

-Hablaremos después.-dijo la pelirroja bajando la mirada hacia donde estaban sus compañeros que los miraban confundidos y algo sorprendidos.-Voy a estar en mi oficina.

-Quiero la respuesta ahora, Joanna.-dijo Spencer.- ¿Estas molesta por que dije que no?

-¿Crees que estoy molesta por que dijiste que no?-pregunto ella.-Vamos, Spencer, me conoces mucho mejor para llegar a esa conclusión.

-Bueno, supongamos que no te conozco.-dijo el.- ¿Por qué estas molesta?

-¿Sabes, que es lo que todo el mundo, principalmente los hombres, me preguntan cuando saben que eres mi esposo?-pregunto Grachi.-Me preguntan el porqué, el porque te elegí a ti, cito palabras textuales, _"Pudo haber escogido a cualquier hombre del mundo, un modelo, un actor, a cualquiera, véase al espejo, pudo haber elegido a quien usted quisiera, solamente hubiera bastado con decirlo ¿Por qué lo eligió a el?"_ Y siempre les respondo que tú eres tú, ¿pero sabes la verdadera razón por la que te elegí a ti?

-No, dímela.-dijo el.

-Por que fuese el primer hombre, que no se fijo en mi, por mi cuerpo, tu fuiste el primer hombre que se intereso en mi, que verdaderamente se intereso en mi, te importaba lo que yo pensaba, lo que yo sentía.-dijo ella.-No me importo que fueras torpe, que no tuvieras el físico de Derek, me gustaste por que te importe yo, no mi cuerpo, no mis habilidades y no mi cerebro, desde el primer momento te importe yo, no te importo lo que me había pasado, ni lo que había hecho, solo te importaba yo.

-¿Y?-pregunto el.-Eso no responde mi pregunta.

-No estoy molesta por que dijiste que no.-dijo ella.-Estoy molesta por que ni siquiera me escuchaste, ni siquiera escuchaste mis razones para hacerlo.

-Dímelas, estoy escuchando.-dijo el.

-No.-dijo ella.-No lo voy a hacer, por que a pesar de que pude haberlo hecho, pero no lo voy a hacer, por que le voy a decir no a Natasha, no voy a permitir que el viva bajo el mismo techo que tu, nunca lo veras a él, siempre veras a su tío y a su padre, no lo voy a condenar a ese infierno.

-¿Como quieres que no vea a su padre después de lo que hizo?-pregunto Spencer.- ¿Cómo? Por la culpa de su padre casi pierdo a dos personas y por consecuente perdería a dos más.

-Ian y Frederick me torturaron, Ian torturo a Emily, lo se.-dijo Grachi.-Pero fueron Ian y Frederick no Declan, Declan no tiene la culpa de nada de lo que ellos dos hicieron, el solo es un niño.

-Lo se.-dijo Spencer.-Pero es su hijo.

-Tienes que superarlo.-dijo Grachi.-No puedes cambiar lo que Ian y Frederick hicieron, del mismo modo que Hotch no puede cambiar lo que Foyet hizo, es el pasado, Spencer, y forma parte del pasado, y en el pasado se debe de quedar.

-¿Qué pasa si no quiero superarlo?-pregunto Spencer.

-Pues si no lo superas y aprendes a ver a Declan sin ver a ellos, no solo me perderás a mi, si no perderás también a tus hijos.-dijo ella.-Yo quiero a Declan como si fuera mi hijo, los gemelos lo idolatran y lo quieren como su hermano mayor, mis hermanos y mis padres lo quieren y lo aceptan como un miembro en la familia mas, así que tanto tu como Hotch deben a acostumbrarse a verlo, no solamente ver a Ian o a Frederick, verlo a él, va a pasar tiempo aquí y va a pasar tiempo con su familia, lo quieran ustedes o no.

-Entonces ya haz decidido adoptarlo.-dijo Spencer.

-No, te lo acabo de decir, no lo voy a hacer, no si tu no lo quieres, no lo obligare a estar en un lugar donde no lo quieren.-dijo Grachi.-Ahora si me disculpas, iré a mi oficina, tengo cosas que hacer.

-Reíd, déjala, deja que se le pase el coraje.-dijo Hotch, que había salido de su oficina al oír el escandalo, lo dijo por que pensó que la iba a seguir, sin embargo nadie esperaba lo que hizo, saco su frustración dándole un puñetazo a la ventana que separaba la oficina y el pasillo.-¿Reíd? ¿Estás bien?

-Eso creo.-dijo Spencer pasando la mirada de la ventana a Hotch.

-Wow, Dr. Reíd, siempre pensé que usted era inmune a los encantos catastróficos de Grachi, ahora veo que no.-dijo London que había entrado a las oficinas segundos antes de que ocurriera el incidente.

-Lo siento mucho, señor.-dijo Reíd.-Pagare la ventana.

-No se preocupe por eso, lo que debe de preocuparle es su mano, esta sangrando.-dijo London señalando su puño.-Debe ir a un medico.

-Estoy bien.-dijo Spencer escondiendo la mano detrás de su espalda, la verdad es que con el calor de la adrenalina, ni siquiera había sentido las heridas.

-No era una sugerencia, Dr. Reíd.-dijo London.-Vaya con el medico.

-Yo lo llevare.-dijo JJ.-Vamos, Spence, empieza a avanzar antes de que suba a empujarte.

-Genial.-dijo Reíd.

-Bien, agente Hotchner, ¿le molesta que hablemos un momento?-pregunto London.

-Seguro, pero mi oficina no esta muy presentable que digamos.-dijo Hotch.

-No se preocupe por eso.-dijo London.-Solo vamos a hablar, no vengo a juzgar su oficina.

-Seguro.-dijo Hotch.-Adelante.

-Gracias.-dijo London antes de adentrarse delante de Hotch a la oficina.

-¿Qué es lo que querrá?-pregunto Morgan.

-No lo se.-dijo Emily.-Voy a hablar con Grachi, en unos minutos regreso.

-Seguro, pero no la provoques, esta molesta, procura que este tranquila.-dijo Dave.

-Créeme la se manejar.-dijo Emily sonriendo.

-Bien, entonces no diré nada mas.-dijo Dave.-Te dejare encargarte sola.

+*+*+*+*SSR&JIR+*+*+*+*AC&EGH+*+*+*+*DA&TEM+*+*+*+*WT&JAL+*+*+*+*

-Entonces, ¿siempre sacas el lado mas violento de Reíd?-pregunto Emily entrando sin llamar y yendo directo al grano.

-Hay algo que se llama llamar, por si no lo sabes.-dijo Grachi levantando la vista de los expedientes que miraba.- ¿Lado mas violento? No entiendo.

-Contigo las dos veces que los he visto discutir, ha llegado al límite.-dijo Emily.-La primera vez, maldijo, algo que en mi vida había oído de él, y ahora rompió un vidrio con el puño.

-¿Rompió un vidrio?-pregunto la pelirroja.- ¿Cuándo?

-Hace unos momentos, JJ lo llevo a la enfermería.-dijo Emily.- Entonces, ¿siempre sacas el lado mas violento de Reíd?

-Bueno, la adrenalina hace cosas de ese estilo.-dijo Grachi.-La frustración funcionada con mucha adrenalina, no hacen buen equipo.

-¿En serio?-pregunto Emily.

-Siempre he sido buena para sacar lo peor y lo mejor de una persona.-dijo Grachi.-De sacar a la verdadera persona.

-Haces que los demás te muestren como son.-dijo Emily.-Pero tú no te muestras como eres.

-Exacto.-dijo Grachi.

-Joanna.-dijo Emily.-Se que no soy la persona mas adecuada, pero, ¿no crees que te pasaste un poquito?

-No.-dijo la pelirroja.-Y sabes que, tienes razón, no eres la persona indicada para hablar de una relación de pareja.

-Mira, lo se.-dijo Emily.-Pero Reíd es mi amigo y tu eres mi amiga, estoy segura de que si tu bajaras un poquito tu orgullo, quizá tu y el puedan hablar y solucionar el problema, y quien sabe…

-Emily, no.-dijo Grachi.-No me hables de lo que tengo que hacer, no eres nadie.

-Mira, sé que no soy la mejor hablando de relaciones largas.-dijo Emily.-Pero se el daño que el orgullo y unas pocas palabras pueden hacer.

-Cierto.-dijo Grachi.-Me lo dice la mujer que esta embarazada, pero para que el padre no se entere, esta confabulando con su pareja para mentirle.

-¿Como lo sabes?-pregunto la morena poniéndose pálida.

-¿Qué? ¿El que estás embarazada? ¿O el que planeas mentirle a Hotch, a mi hermano?-pregunto Grachi.

-Las dos cosas.-dijo Emily.

-Bueno, a pesar de que estas en el primer mes, las nauseas, mareos y vómitos han empezado y te están matando, aunque quizá a los demás, con el maquillaje y una mascara de alegría y felicidad los engañes, a mi no.-dijo Grachi.-Y la segunda, por que Nate no es bueno ocultando cosas, y por qué y lo conozco.

-Por favor, no se lo digas a Hotch.-dijo Emily.-No quiero que lo sepa.

-No se lo diré, se los dirás tú.-dijo Grachi

-Gracias.-dijo la morena.

-Pero si no lo haces, lo hare y te aseguro que hare que te quiten la custodia tanto de Joy y de Jack como del bebe, créeme si como agente del FBI soy la mejor, como abogada puedo ser una maldita.-dijo Grachi.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Emily.- ¿Por qué haces esto?

-Por que no quiero que dañes nuevamente a Hotch, no voy a permitir que mi hermano sufra lo mismo que hace 10 años.-dijo Grachi volviendo a sus expedientes.-Ahora si me disculpas, tengo trabajo que hacer.

-Seguro.-dijo Emily aun en shock.

-Gracias.-dijo Grachi viéndola salir de la oficina.

+*+*+*+*SSR&JIR+*+*+*+*AC&EGH+*+*+*+*DA&TEM+*+*+*+*WT&JAL+*+*+*+*

Al menos una hora después de que Emily abandonara la oficina de Grachi y de que Spencer regresara de la enfermería con la mano vendada, London por fin salió de la oficina de Hotch y se dirigió a la oficina de la pelirroja, la cual siguió concentrada en sus expedientes…

-Veo que te importa poco la salud de tu esposo.-dijo London entrando a al oficina sin llamar y exaltándola.

-Dios-dijo Grachi.- ¿Es que ya nadie llama antes de entrar?

-¿Es que no te preocupa tu esposo?-pregunto el.

-Si me importa.-dijo Grachi.-En cuanto supe lo que hizo, llame a la enfermería, quería saber que le había pasado y si era grave y les pedí que me dieran las indicaciones a seguir, créeme él es lo más importante para mí.

-Me cuesta creerlo.-dijo el.-Tu comportamiento me dice otra cosa.

-No creo que solo hayas venido a criticarme.-dijo ella.- ¿Qué quieres, Tobías?

-Esto.-dijo el mostrándole un sobre.

-¿Me traes una carta?-pregunto ella.

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunto Tobías.

-¿Un sobre?-pregunto Grachi.

-¿Puedes dejar de jugar un momento?-pregunto el.-Esto es serio.

-No entiendo de que estas hablando.-dijo ella.

-Entonces te diré esto.-dijo el.-No la acepto, no la firmare y nada hará que cambie de opinión.

-¿No aceptas que?-pregunto Grachi.

-Tu renuncia.-dijo el.

-¿Mi que?-pregunto ella.- ¡Oh! Te haz enterado.

-Debo firmar todas las cartas de renuncia.-dijo London.-Me iba a enterar de todos modos.

-Mira, cumpliré las dos semanas y después me iré.-dijo Grachi.

-¿Qué parte de que no la acepto no entiendes?-pregunto el.

-Eres el director, y yo tome la decisión de renunciar, no puedes evitarlo.-dijo ella.-Tu trabajo es solo darme las gracias por haber entrado al FBI y por haber trabajado, y listo, no puedes impedir que renuncie.

-Rétame.-dijo el.-Se me puede traspapelar tu carta de renuncia y yo nunca voy a llegar a firmarla, así que no vas a poder dejar de trabajar, ya que si te vas, incumplirás tu contrato.

-Eso es absurdo.-dijo Grachi.

-Lo absurdo es que quieras renunciar, que quieras echar toda tu vida a la borda.-dijo London.-Mira sé que es difícil después de todo lo que ha pasado, un sudes casi te deja paralitica y mato a tu mejor amiga, lo comprendo, pero no creo que Haley quiera que lo dejes todo.

-¿Qué?-pregunto ella.

-Estas suspendida dos semanas, ve a casa piénsalo y si en dos semanas sigues con la idea de renunciar, firmare, pero piénsalo.-dijo Tobías entregándole el sobre.-Piénsalo, Grachi, pero piénsalo bien.

-Tobías, espera.-dijo Grachi reaccionando un poco tarde ya que él ya había salido, así que salió tras el.-Tobías, espera.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Tobías deteniéndose a las escaleras.

-¿Crees que esto fue por lo de Haley? ¿Crees que esto es por lo que Foyet me hizo a mi y a mi familia?-pregunto Grachi.- ¿Realmente piensas qué nunca llegue a superarlo? ¿Qué no lo he superado?

-No me creo lo que no quieres convertirte en tu hermano y en Dave.-dijo Tobías.-Así que supongo que es eso.

-No, no lo es.-dijo Grachi.-Presente mi renuncia por motivos personales, mis motivos, no tienes ningún derecho a prohibirme renunciar, a obligarme a quedarme en un lugar en el que no quiero estar.

-Dime una buena razón para hacerlo.-dijo el.-Dame una buena razón para ayudarte a dejar el trabajo que amas.

-¿Quieres una buena razón? Aquí te va esta.-dijo Grachi.-Cuando estaba en Las Vegas, llegaba a casa, les daba de cenar a los niños, le ayudaba a hacer la tarea a Declan y jugábamos con los gemelos, ahora si tengo suerte paso con ellos 3 noches a la semana.

-Bueno eso no es para siempre.-dijo Tobías.-No siempre llegabas por la noche.

-Lo hacia, todos los días, todas las noches.-dijo ella.- He descuidado todo lo que no importa, hace meses que no voy al Haley's place, ni hecho ninguna de mis cosas. Esto no tiene nada que ver con Haley, ni con Foyet, ni con Doyle, ni con Stuart, ni con nada de lo que ha pasado en estos 20 años, esto tiene que ver conmigo, yo tome la decisión de irme, yo, solamente yo.

-Mira en cuando sepan de tus planes para renunciar, te llenaran de ofertas, la Interpol, la CIA, cualquier apartamento de justicia te quiere, Joanna, y créeme te conozco vas a aceptar, así que ve a casa, piénsalo y en dos semanas me dices que decidiste.-dijo el.-No te quiero perder y nadie, ningún agente del FBI te quiere perder, 2 semanas de suspensión, si cuando regresas sigues pensando en renunciar, te iras, no tendrás que trabajar las dos semanas de aviso, solamente te iras.

-Bien.-se rindió Grachi.

-Bien, te veo en 2 semanas, Jo.-dijo el.-Otra cosa, el senado esta respirando sobre nuestras nucas, así que regresaras al equipo A, para evitar que nos descubran y pase otra cosa mas grave.

-Genial.-dijo Grachi, viéndolo irse de la oficina de la UAC, sin embargo, al notar que todo los que estaban en la sala la miraban con la boca abierta, no pudo evitar preguntar.- ¿Qué? ¿Tengo monos en la cara o algo?

-¿Renunciaste?-pregunto Dave.

-No, todavía no.-dijo Grachi.-No escuchaste, estoy suspendida dos semanas.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Dave.- ¿Aparte de esos motivos que dijiste? ¿Por qué simplemente no te cambias de unidad? ¿Por qué te tienes que ir del FBI?

-Que te importa.-dijo Grachi antes de regresar a su oficina.

-Eso fue extraño.-dijo JJ.

-Es escalofriante.-dijo Morgan.-Nunca había pensado que ella llegara a renunciar.

-Nadie lo había pensado.-dijo Dave.-Ella ama este trabajo, desde que la conozco su meta es mejorar día a día como agente.

-¿Sabes algo acerca de esto?-pregunto Hotch a Reíd.

-No tengo idea.-dijo el.-Casi nunca hablamos del trabajo en casa, cuando estamos en casa no concentramos en la casa y en los gemelos, solo hablamos de trabajo cuando tenemos que terminar informes, le llegan los casos y tienen que seleccionarlos o cuando los gemelos preguntan, así que no, no se, no me había comentado nada.

-Esto no es trabajo.-observo Hotch.-Esto es una decisión personal que lo concierne tanto a ti como a ella, al menos debe haberte informado.

-No lo hizo.-dijo Spencer.-Yo sabia que estaba decidiendo que hacer, yo le dije que la apoyaría, en cualquier cosa que decidiera

-¿Qué es el Haley's place?-pregunto JJ.

-El lugar de Haley.-dijo Emily.-Es la traducción al español, ¿Qué es, Reíd?

-No lo se.-dijo el desviando la mirada.

-¿No lo sabes?-pregunto Emily.- ¿O no nos quieres decir?

-No soy la persona adecuada para decirles.-dijo Spencer.-Creo que lo mejor es que nos concentremos en el trabajo.

-¿Por qué no nos quieres decir?-pregunto Emily.

-Por que no me concierne a mi decirlo y punto.-dijo Reíd poniéndose de pie.-Voy a hablar con ella, nos vemos en un momento.

-Ok, no, no lo digas.-dijo Emily.

-¿Hotch tu sabes que es?-pregunto Dave.

-No.-dijo el jefe de la unidad.-Me suena, pero no se con exactitud lo que sea.

-Genial.-dijo Dave.

-Ahora, concéntrense en el trabajo.-dijo Hotch.-Iré a mi oficina y los quiero ver trabajando.

-Bien.-dijo Dave.

+*+*+*+*SSR&JIR+*+*+*+*AC&EGH+*+*+*+*DA&TEM+*+*+*+*WT&JAL+*+*+*+*

Grachi se encontraba en su oficina, haciendo nada, estaba ahí por que no quería salir y enfrentarse a sus compañeros, pero dado que estaba suspendida no podía hacer mucho, así que se encontraba mirando perdida las fotos que se encontraban en su escritorio, en la primera estaban ella y Spencer en Alaska, poco después de que le propusiera matrimonio, la segunda mostraba a los gemelos y a Declan, la tercera era la ultima que el equipo se había tomado en la cena que Dave había hecho y la ultima mostraba a su familia, todos estaban en ella, la tomaron cuando Emily regreso a Virginia, estaban sus padres, Hotch, Haley, Emily, Jack y Joy, Sean, Nate, James y su familia y Josh y su familia, todos los hijos reunidos.

-¿Puedo pasar?-pregunto Spencer asomando la cabeza por la puerta.

-Eres el primero que me pide permiso.-dijo ella.-Adelante.

-¿Podemos hablar?-pregunto el sentándose frente a ella.

-Claro.-dijo Grachi sin mirarlo.- ¿Qué necesitas?

-Bella, por favor, mírame.-dijo el.-Se que estas molesta, pero por favor mírame.

-Bien.-dijo ella levantando la vista.- ¿Qué pasa?

-He estado pensando.-dijo el.-Y si es tan importante para ti Declan, quizá podamos llegar a un acuerdo.

-Sal, no tienes por qué decir que si solamente por lo que dije.-dijo la pelirroja.-Yo estaba molesta y supongo que herida por que no me escuchaste, pero no…

-Déjame terminar.-dijo el interrumpiéndola.- ¿Qué te parece un periodo de prueba? Que se quede un par de días en casa y después vemos que pasa.

-¿Qué pasa contigo?-pregunto ella.- ¿Qué pasa con el odio que le profesas a Ian y a Frederick?

-Tienes razón, si los gemelos lo quieren, tendré que aprender a vivir con ello, un periodo de prueba y estoy seguro de que aprenderé a tratarlo y quien sabe, quizá hasta llegue a caerme bien.-dijo el.

-¿Qué pasa si no logras superarlo?-pregunto ella.

-El tendrá que regresar a Rusia y solo venir de vez en cuando.-dijo el.

-¿Y que es lo que esperas?-pregunto ella.

-¿Espero de que?-pregunto Spencer.

-¿Qué esperas a cambio?-pregunto Grachi.-Por que no creo que sea solo porque si, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-¿Qué es lo que quiero? Es difícil.-dijo el.-Quiero que me ayudes con algo.

-¿Qué es ese algo?-pregunto la pelirroja.

-Bueno, quiero hacer junto con la empresa una exposición de Haley's place.-dijo el.-Ya sabes, que nos dejen exponer dibujos de los niños, que los niños den un concierto y algunas otras cosas, pero quiero que tu la organices, dado que es tu causa y quizá de ese modo obtengas mas ayuda.

-Déjame ver si entendí.-dijo Grachi.- ¿Si yo accedo a permitir que Haley's place haga una exposición, lo cual nos beneficiaria por que traería mas benefactores a la fundación, y que la organice, tu durante un periodo de prueba, permitirás que Declan se quede en la casa y conviva con nosotros y si todo sale bien y te conquista, consideraras adoptarlo?

-Si, eso es lo que dije.-dijo el sonriendo.

-¿En que te beneficia esto?-pregunto ella.-Las dos opciones que me diste me benefician de algún modo a mi, no a ti.

-Bueno, de ese modo no estarás tan estresada y quizá podamos planear otras cosas juntos.-dijo el.- ¿Es un trato?

-Es un trato.-dijo Grachi sonriendo.-Espera un segundo, ¿de que cosas estas hablando?

-No lo se.-dijo el.-Cosas que puedan surgir en el futuro.

-Ok.-dijo ella.- ¿Cómo esta la mano?

-Bien.-dijo el mirándose la mano vendada.-Duele un poco y me siento raro trayéndola vendada.

-Bienvenido a mi mundo.-dijo ella mientras buscaba algo en el cajón del escritorio.- ¿Cuántos puntos fueron?

-5.-dijo el.-Varios vidrios se me enterraron, así que fueron mas puntos.

-Bueno, tomate una pastilla de esto, te quitara el dolor.-dijo Grachi dándole un frasco.-Y tomate una cada 8 horas, solo para seguir un tratamiento y evitar que el dolor vuelva.

-¿Por qué tienes medicamentos aquí?-pregunto Spencer.

-Bueno, no sabes todo lo que sucede en este edificio sin que nadie lo note.-dijo Grachi sonriendo.

-No preguntare.-dijo el.

-Creo que será mejor que yo me vaya.-dijo Grachi.-No hare nada por que probablemente London ha informado mi suspensión y ya no tengo acceso a nada, así que será mejor que me vaya a casa.

-Ok, te acompañare a tu auto.-dijo el poniéndose de pie.

-¿Tu jefe lo permitirá?-pregunto ella.

-No creo que le importe que acompañe a su hermana a su auto.-dijo el tomando su mochila y maleta.-Pueden pasar muchas cosas, y dado que no creo que quiera que le pase algo, me dejara.

-Chantajista.-dijo Grachi mientras tomaba su chaqueta y su bolsa.

-Tuve una buena maestra.-dijo el.

-Genial, ahora yo tengo la culpa de lo que eres.-dijo Grachi.

-Si, si la tienes.-dijo el.-Y mucho, me haz convertido en alguien que no conozco.

-Claro, solamente yo.-dijo ella.-Y yo no soy chantajista.

-¿Ah no?-pregunto el.- ¿Entonces que haces?

-Yo…-dijo ella.-Cambio información que poseo de una persona por uno que otro favor.

-Seguro.-dijo el.-Eso es una forma bonita de llamarlo.

-Grachi, estaba a punto de irte a buscar a tu oficina.-dijo Emily deteniéndolos a mitad del pasillo.-Alguien te esta buscando.

-¿Quién?-pregunto Grachi.

-Yo.-dijo un hombre desde la planta baja.

-John, ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto Grachi mientras bajaba las escaleras.

-Vine a traerte tus certificados, oficialmente ya eres hablante de los idiomas: sueco, árabe, noruego, hebreo y latín.-dijo el entregándole un sobre.

-Genial.-dijo Grachi sin ni siquiera mirar en el interior.-Irán a mi repisa de reconocimientos, o quizá a la de mama.

-Como quieras, son tuyos.-dijo John.-Y necesito que me des los idiomas siguientes, para traerte los diccionario y los libros de ejercicios.

-¿Mas?-pregunto ella.

-Lo siento, solo cumplo ordenes.-dijo John entregándole una hoja.

-Bien.-dijo ella de mala gana.- ¿Cuándo vendrás a dejarme las cosas?

-En un par de días.-dijo el.

-Me suspendieron por dos semanas, se los dejas a el.-dijo Grachi señalando a Spencer que platicaba con Emily sin quitarle la vista de encima a John.-El me los dará.

-¿Ahora por qué te suspendieron?-pregunto el.

-No preguntes.-dijo Grachi.

-Ok.-dijo John.-Solo necesito que me digas cuales idiomas.

-¿Cuáles?-repitió Grachi mirando la hoja que le había dado.-Rumano, tailandés, bielorruso, serbio y lituano.

- Rumano, tailandés, bielorruso, serbio y lituano, lo tengo.-dijo el.- ¿Me presentas a quien se los voy a dar?

-Seguro.-dijo Grachi antes de girarse para llamar a su esposo.-Sal, ¿puedes venir?

-¿Qué necesitas?-pregunto el.

-Sal, él es John Parker.-dijo Grachi.-John, él es Spencer Reíd, mi esposo.

-Wow, así que tú fuiste el que se caso con este demonio.-dijo John mirando divertido a Grachi.

-Si, así es.-dijo Spencer.

-Felicidades.-dijo el.-Te llevas una gran chica.

-Por favor.-dijo Grachi poniendo los ojos en blanco.-No piensas que seas una gran chica.

-Bueno, si quitamos que eres enfadosa, melodramática, imposible e insoportable, eres la chica perfecta.-dijo John.-Tienes buen físico, tienes una mente brillante, aunque me cueste admitirlo, y sé que siempre contare contigo cuando me necesites.

-Seguro.-dijo Grachi.

-Gracias, y lo se.-dijo Reíd.-Es la mejor.

-Sal, él te va entregar en los siguientes días unos cuantos libros y diccionarios.-dijo Grachi cambiando de tema.-Son nuevos idiomas, pero como estoy suspendida te los dará a ti.

-Genial.-dijo el.- ¿Tu sabes de EJ?

-Si, soy su…-empezó el.-Soy su compinche, dejémoslo en compinche.

-¿No tienes cosas que hacer?-pregunto Grachi.-Por que yo si.

-Bien, me voy.-dijo el.-Solo tienes que decirlo.

-Entonces, vete.-dijo ella.-Te veo después.

-Nos vemos, Spencer.-dijo el dándole la mano a Reíd.-Gracias, agente Prentiss.

-Cuando guste.-dijo Emily.

-Lindo chico.-dijo Penélope entrando al mismo tiempo que John salía.- ¿Quién es?

-Un amigo.-dijo Grachi.

-Yo lo conozco.-dijo Penélope.-Se que lo conozco de algún lado.

-Bueno, cuando sepas quien es me lo dices.-dijo Grachi tomando a Spencer del brazo.-Nos vemos después, chicos y chicas.

-Cuídate.-dijo JJ

-Lo tengo.-dijo Penélope victoriosa.-John Foreman, es el hombre que va con EJ a todos lados, lo vi en un par de fotos, y regreso con ella a Nueva Orleans.

-Wow, García, deberían darte un 10, por eso.-dijo Grachi sonriendo.-Me voy.

-Seguro, nos vemos en 2 semanas.-dijo Dave.-Estoy seguro de que habla algún caso esperándote.

-Vete al infierno.-dijo Grachi sacándole la lengua.

-Esto será divertido.-dijo Dave cuando la vio salir.-En fin, 25 dólares a que renuncia.

-¿Qué? ¿Realmente crees que vaya a renunciar?-pregunto Emily.

-Ella lo decidió, presento su renuncia.-dijo Dave.-Es 10 veces Hotch, en lo testaruda y orgullosa, ya lo decidió, no va cambiar de opinión, presentar su renuncia es signo de que lo hara.

-Ok, voy 250 dólares a que regresa.-dijo Emily.

-¿Alguien más?-pregunto Dave.

-Yo.-dijo JJ.-Ella regresara.

-Y yo.-dijo Morgan.

-Yo también entro.-dijo Penélope.-Dave, ¿Estas seguro de que quieres perder 100 dólares?

-Cambiare la pregunta, García.-dijo Dave.- ¿Están seguros que quieren perder 25 dólares?

-Ya veremos.-dijo García.-Ya veremos.

+*+*+*+*SSR&JIR+*+*+*+*AC&EGH+*+*+*+*DA&TEM+*+*+*+*WT&JAL+*+*+*+*

Faltaba 2 días para que se cumpliera el plazo de que Grachi dijera su decisión final, la verdad estaba cerca. En esos 13 días Grachi no había aparecido por el FBI y no daba señales de que fuera a volver a hacerlo, a pesar de que se mantenía al tanto de lo que pasaba superficialmente con Mary, Mina, Kevin, y Penélope, la verdad era que parecía que no iba a volver, que su renuncia ahora si era definitiva. Ese miércoles todo marchaba con bastante normalidad, el equipo no tenia caso, así que estaban terminando el papeleo atrasado, lo que cambio cuando London envió a todo el equipo a una dirección, una dirección a fueras de la ciudad, al Haley's place, para averiguar que iba con Grachi…

-¿Qué es este lugar?-pregunto Morgan cuando entraron al edificio de dos plantas que era el edificio principal de Haley's place.

-No tengo idea.-dijo Emily.

-Disculpe.-llamo Hotch a la recepcionista que estaba sentada detrás de un escritorio.

-Si, ¿Qué es lo que necesita?-pregunto ella sin levantar la mirada de las papeles que leía.

-Estamos buscando a alguien, a Joanna Reíd.-dijo Hotch.

- ¿Joanna Reíd? ¿Para que la necesita?-pregunto ella.

-Nosotros la necesitamos.-dijo Hotch.- ¿Nos puede decir donde encontrarla?

-Bueno, quizá este en el área…-empezó ella, sin embargo se interrumpió al ver a Hotch y a Reíd.-Agente Hotchner, Dr. Reíd, ¿Por qué no me dijeron que eran ustedes?

-¿nos conocemos?-pregunto Hotch.

-Si, pero quizá no se acuerde de mi, soy Lexie Avery, usted me dio un par de clases de guitarra, pero fue hace 10 años, yo tenia 13.-dijo ella dándole la mano.-Pero no importa, Dr. Reíd, encontrara a Grachi en el salón de estudio, esta supervisando que los niños hagan su tarea.

-Ok, gracias, Lizzie.-dijo Spencer.-Y te lo repito, llámame Spencer.

-Lo intentare.-dijo Lizzie sonriendo.-Adelante y que disfruten su estadía.

-Gracias.-dijo todo el equipo al unísono antes de empezar a seguir a Spencer por un largo pasillo.

-Spence, ¿Qué es este lugar?-pregunto JJ

-En unos segundos lo sabrán.-dijo Reíd guiándolos a una habitación que se encontraba al final del pasillo, del lado de las escaleras.-Aquí es.

-Vuelvo a repetir, Spencer.-dijo JJ.- ¿Qué es este lugar?

-Solo entren quieren.-dijo Spencer abriendo la puerta de la habitación.

-Wow, demasiados niños.-dijo Morgan al ver a mas de 3 docenas de niños desde los 6 hasta los 15 años de edad sentados alrededor de varias mesa, haciendo distintos deberes escolares.

-Hola, papa.-grito Joy desde su asiento.-Hola, mama.

-Hey, no tienes permitido hablar.-dijo Grachi que se encontraba en cuclillas junto a una mesa de los niños mas pequeños ayudándoles con sus deberes.-Ni moverte.

-Eso no es justo.-dijo Joy.- ¿Por qué Jack si puede ir a abrazarlos?

-Por que él no les tiro cosas a sus compañeros.-dijo Grachi.

-Pero el empezó.-dijo Joy.

-No me interesa quien haya empezado.-dijo Grachi.-Ambos están castigado, y el castigo era que ambos terminaran su tarea en silencio y quietos.

-Si, señora.-dijo Joy, en el mismo tono de Emily cuando estaba molesta.

-Claro, no utilices ese tono conmigo jovencita, no por que tu madre lo haga con sus superiores puedes hacerlo tú.-dijo Grachi.-Y Declan, no lo intentes, no te vas a mover hasta que revise que hagas terminado la tarea.

-No iba a hacer nada.-dijo el chico.-Iba a ir a tirar basura.

-Claro, y yo te conocí ayer.-dijo Grachi.-Termina, y después te levantas a tirarla.

-Esta bien.-dijo Declan volviendo a lo que hacia.

-Samara, ¿puedes quedarte un momento a solas con ellos?-pregunto Grachi poniéndose de pie.-Tengo que ofrecerles algo a nuestros invitados.

-Seguro.-dijo una de las mujeres que paseaba entre las mesas.- ¿Necesitas que te ayude?

-No, solo encárgate de que la parejita termine su tarea.-dijo Grachi.-Y después los dejas salir.

-No soy su pareja.-grito Joy indignada.-Yo no quiero a Declan.

-Ni yo la quiero a ella.-dijo el rubio.

-¿Y quien dijo que la pareja son ustedes?-pregunto Grachi.

-Tu.-dijo Joy.

-No, yo no lo dije.-dijo Grachi.-Lo dijeron ustedes.

-Odio a Declan y el me odia a mi.-dijo Joy.

-¿Y quien esta diciendo lo contrario?-pregunto Grachi a su sobrina.-Parejita no tiene por qué referirse a una pareja de novios, tu fuiste la que pensó eso, y no te preocupes, tu madre odiaba a tu padre y te tienen a ti, recuerda Joy, entre el amor y el odio solo hay un paso.

-Между нею и мной нет любви, даже не ладят. (Entre ella y yo no hay amor, ni siquiera nos llevamos bien.)-dijo Declan.

-На данный момент нет, то кто знает, никогда не говори никогда, Деклан. (En estos momentos no, quien sabe después, nunca digas nunca, Declan.)-dijo Grachi.-Vuelvan a sus tareas, tu también Jack.

-Claro.-dijo el niño antes de volver a ocupar su asiento.

-¿Nos vamos?-pregunto Grachi al equipo.

-Seguro.-dijo Morgan.

-¿Qué fue todo eso?-pregunto Hotch cuando estuvieron fuera de la sala.-Joy tiene 10 años, y le estas buscando novio.

-No.-dijo Grachi.-Solo digo la verdad.

-¿Qué verdad?-pregunto Hotch.

-Mira, ellos dos son tu y Emily cuando se conocieron.-dijo Grachi.-Pelean todo el tiempo, hoy se empezaron a aventar todos sus útiles, los tuvimos que separar, solo digo que entre el amor y el odio solo hay un paso, quiero tratar de lograr que se lleven bien, y realmente te agradecería, un poco de apoyo.

-¿Qué es este lugar?-pregunto JJ.

-Haley's place.-dijo Grachi.

-No, eso lo se.-dijo JJ.- ¿Qué es este lugar?

-Una fundación que dirijo.-dijo Grachi.- ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-London nos envió.-dijo Hotch.-Supongo que tiene miedo que no vuelvas.

-Y mando a su equipo fantástico a convencerme de que volviera.-dijo Grachi distraídamente.

-¿Equipo fantástico?-pregunto JJ

-Antigua broma entre Haley, Jessica, mama y yo.-dijo Grachi.-No me hagan caso.

-¿De que se trataba la broma?-pregunto Hotch.

-Olvídalo.-dijo Grachi.-Regresen y díganle que aun me quedan dos días, el viernes iré y le diré lo que decidí.

-Bueno, lo intentamos.-dijo Hotch.-Le diremos que intentamos convencerte de que no dejaras el FBI y tu dijiste que el viernes le daría la respuesta.

-Genial.-dijo Grachi.- ¿Algo más?

-¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Qué hacen en este lugar?-pregunto JJ, tenia la duda y se la iban a quitar.

-Ayudamos.-dijo Grachi

-Vamos, JJ.-dijo Penélope.-Tiene pagina de internet, podemos averiguarlo en cuestión de segundos.

-SI, hagan eso.-dijo Grachi.-Ahora si me disculpan, tengo cosas que supervisar en el jardín.

-Grachi, no hemos terminado.-dijo Hotch al verla empezar a caminar.

-Síganme, terminaremos esto en el jardín.-dijo Grachi.

-Genial.-dijo JJ.-Yo que quería ir a casa.

-Henry y Will están aquí.-dijo Grachi.-Están en el jardín, con los niños pequeños.

-¿Qué están haciendo?-pregunto Spencer.

-Tú sabes, cosas para los niños.-dijo Grachi.-Cumpliendo alguna actividad, supervisándolos o haciendo alguna cosa.

-En fin, ¿Qué están haciendo aquí Will y Kevin?-pregunto Penélope.

-Kevin les enseña computación dos o tres veces a la semana.-dijo Grachi.-Y Will les enseña a tocar la batería, el y otras 6 personas les enseñan música, Mina viene a veces, les enseña dibujo y a pintar, Mary viene y nos ayuda con ellos, les enseña atletismo y natación, y otros agentes del FBI vienen y enseñan deportes.

-Ok, quiero saberlo ahora.-dijo Dave.- ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Por qué reciben la ayuda de agentes del FBI?

-Por que ayudamos a las familias de los gentes caídos en acción.-dijo Grachi.-Bueno al principio fue una pequeña fundación que ayudaba a la familia de los agentes caídos, sin embargo poco a poco ha ido creciendo y aunque principalmente nos enfocamos en ese campo, ya nuestra ayuda a barca no solamente a los caídos, si no a todos, si ambos padres trabajan, los cuidamos y ellos los recogen cuando su trabajo termina.

-¿Y como mantienes este lugar?-pregunto Dave.

-Bueno, la mayoría de los agentes de todas las agencias policiacas, el FBI, la CIA, la Interpol, todo los que viven en el país y que saben del lugar, dan 50 o 100 dólares a la semana.-dijo Grachi.-Con eso es suficiente, no necesitamos mucho dinero per nos las arreglamos, aun que si nos dieran mas dinero, podríamos terminar mas reformas y tener muchas cosas.

-Tienes una empresa millonaria, ¿Por qué no la usas?-pregunto Dave

-Si la uso, los abuelos crearon un fondo para nosotros, nos dan dinero cada mes, sin embargo no podemos cargarle todo a la empresa.-dijo Grachi.-El agua y la luz la paga el gobierno, pero tenemos que comprar alimentos, útiles escolares, juegos, herramientas de trabajo para los niños y para lo que laboran aquí, tenemos que comprar medicamentos y muchas otras cosas, con el dinero de la empresa y lo que nos dan los demás, es suficiente para mantenernos, pero las construcciones van poco a poco, queremos ampliar el espacio, no solo ayudar a familias de los agentes, si no ayudar a personas de la calle y niños desamparados, pero para eso necesitamos dinero, y no lo tenemos.

-Te falto mencionar el pago a los que trabajan aquí.-dijo JJ.

-No le pagamos.-dijo Grachi.-El 90% lo hace voluntariamente, solamente les pagamos a un medico, un psicólogo y a un par de cocineros.

-¿Todos son voluntarios?-pregunto JJ.-Necesitas al menos dos docenas de personas para que supervisen a los niños y hagan que este lugar funciones.

-La mayoría son madres o familiares de los mismos, ellos nos ayudan y nosotros los ayudamos a ellas.-dijo Grachi.-Y también esta el caso de Lizzie y otros chicos, ellos fueron a los primeros que ayudamos, Lizzie termino la universidad con un poco de nuestra ayuda, es maestra, trabaja por la mañana y por la tarde esta aquí. Dice que no se quiere separar del lugar que le dio todo y que le quiere ayudar a las personas. Shane, es el medico que viene todas las tardes y los sábados, el y Lizzie son novios, se conocieron aquí.

-Oh.-dijo Emily.-Suena un lugar de reunión.

-Si, algo así.-dijo Grachi.-Consigues buenos amigos, aquí.

-¿Por qué no haces una gala?-pregunto García.-Podrías invitar empresarios, artistas y gente con dinero que pueda contribuir a tu causa.

-Lo hará.-dijo Spencer.-Estamos organizándola.

-Genial, ¿puedo ir?-pregunto García.

-Un segundo.-dijo Grachi.-Yo no he accedido a hacerla, yo dije que lo pensaría.

-Lo harás.-dijo Spencer.-Créeme te conozco, lo harás.

-Oh, genial.-dijo Grachi.-Eso es completamente injusto.

-¿Por qué Haley's place?-pregunto Emily.

-Por que Haley era la presidenta, ella fue quien abrió la fundación, por que como yo era menor de edad, no podía, cuando cumplí la mayoría de edad, yo me hice cargo de nombre, pero ella era la presidenta.-dijo Grachi.-Ella dirigía este lugar, yo hice las estrategias con las que trabajamos, yo hacia las terapias y demás, pero ella llevaba este lugar, antes se llamaba Hope for agents, cuando Haley murió, cambiamos el nombre, nos pareció justo.

-¿Terapias?-pregunto Emily.

-Para las familias que perdieron a un miembro y las personas que son victimas de algún delito.-dijo Grachi.

-¿Cómo un grupo de ayuda?-pregunto García.

-Algo así.-dijo Grachi.-Pero de forma personalizada primero y después en grupo.

-Esto es precioso.-dijo García abriendo la puerta que daba al jardín.- ¿Quién lo hizo?

-Todos, yo lo diseñe, pero los niños lo hicieron.-dijo Grachi.-Cada uno de ellos lo ha hecho, la primera misión que tienen que cumplir durante su estadía, es plantar una semilla de cualquier planta y cuidarla, desde el día que llegan hasta el día que dejan de asistir, esa flor lleva su nombre. Lizzie aun viene a cuidarla, todos los días viene y la cuida.

-Me enamore de este lugar.-dijo García.- ¿Puedo venir a ayudar? Puedo enseñarles a los niños, o hacer cualquier cosa.

-Puedes venir.-dijo Grachi.-Siempre viene bien un poco de ayuda.

-Genial.-dijo Penélope.

-Por allá están los pequeños.-dijo Grachi señalando hacia la izquierda, un kiosco en donde había varias mesas y donde estaban los niños.-Y por el otro lado está el edificio donde están las aulas.

-Vamos.-dijo JJ.-Quiero ver que están haciendo los niños.

-Seguro.-dijo Grachi.-Hola Ross, Will, Kevin.

-Hola.-dijo Ross levantándose de la mesa donde estaba.-Hola a los demás.

-¿Cómo va todo?-pregunto Grachi.

-Bien, Will y Kevin son buenos con los niños.-dijo Ross.-Will es un excelente padre y Kevin lo será algún día.

-Si, eso suena genial.-dijo Grachi.

-Hola cariño.-dijo JJ acercándose a donde estaba Henry.- ¿Que haces?

-Hola, mami.-dijo el niño.-Estoy dibujando.

-¿En serio? ¿Qué dibujas?-pregunto JJ.

-Es la paca de papa.-dijo Henry mostrándole su dibujo.

-Déjame ver.-dijo JJ.-Wow, es excelente.

-Gracias.-dijo el niño volviendo a su dibujo.

-Henry, ¿Qué hace papa?-pregunto JJ mirando a su novio quieto en un solo lugar.

-Esta con Maya.-dijo Henry.-Ella esta dibujándolo.

-¿En serio?-pregunto JJ.- ¿Te molesta si voy a verlo?

-No.-dijo Henry.

-Ok.-dijo JJ poniéndose de pie para acercarse a Maya.-Hola, Maya, ¿Cómo va tu dibujo?

-Va bien.-dijo la niña sin dejar lo que estaba haciendo.

-Wow, muy parecido al original.-dijo JJ mirando el dibujo.-Cuando lo termines, ¿me lo das?

-Claro.-dijo la niña encogiéndose de hombros.-Ya tengo muchos dibujos en casa, y los que papa, mama y los abuelos tienen.

-Hola.-dijo Morgan acercándose a ellos.- ¿Qué hacen?

-Maya esta dibujando a Will.-dijo JJ.

-Eso es genial.-dijo Morgan.-Maya, ¿Dónde esta tu hermano? No lo veo.

-El esta con el tío Kevin.-dijo la niña.-Esta en los juegos.

-¿Por qué tu y Henry no fueron con el?-pregunto JJ.

-Por que nosotros quisimos dibujar.-dijo Maya.-Tío Will, no te muevas.

-Cariño tengo que respirar.-dijo Will

-William, ha dicho que no te muevas.-dijo JJ.-Déjala terminar y después respiras.

-Que graciosa.-dijo Will.

-Grachi, ¿haz visto que tu hija heredo tu talento al dibujar?-pregunto Emily.

-En realidad lo heredo de Sal.-dijo Grachi.-Yo no dibujo bien.

-¿Estas bromeado?-pregunto Emily.-Dibujar genial, pones detalles y es genial, te queda perfecto.

-Exacto.-dijo Grachi.-Dibujo con demasiado detalles, todo se ve perfecto y en la vida real no es perfecto.

-No entiendo.-dijo Emily.

-Iré a ver a Morgan, ¿me acompañan?-pregunto Derek.

-Yo voy contigo.-dijo Penélope.

-¿Iras a ver a Morgan o a Kevin?-pregunto JJ.

-A los dos.-dijo Penélope.

-Claro.-dijo Dave.-Los acompaño, me gusta el pequeño clon de nuestro doctor.

-¿Clon?-pregunto Reíd.-No es mi clon, físicamente nos parecemos, sin embargo si miras bien sus ojos son mas parecidos a los de Hotch que a los míos, no somos clones.

-Claro que lo son.-dijo Dave.

-Samara, ¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Grachi al ver llegar a la mujer.

-¿Vieron salir a Declan?-pregunto ella.-Por favor, díganme que lo vieron salir.

-No, no salió.-dijo Grachi.- ¿Qué pasa?

-Cuando ustedes dejaron el aula, Joy y Declan volvieron a pelear.-dijo Samara.-Los separe, los envié a lados opuestos del aula, pero siguieron peleando.

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto Grachi.

-Joy le dijo algo de su padre, no escuche que fue, pero cuando lo dijo, Declan se puso de pie y salió corriendo del aula.-dijo Samara.-Lo buscamos superficialmente, pero no lo encontramos.

-Iré a hablar con Joy.-dijo Emily.

-Primero busquemos a Declan.-dijo Hotch.- ¿Alguna idea de donde puede estar?

-No lo se.-dijo Grachi.

-Quizá sea mejor separarnos.-dijo Dave.

-Bien.-dijo Hotch.-Iremos en parejas, la casa no es muy grande, si lo encontramos, lo traemos aquí al jardín.

-Creo que se donde esta.-dijo Reíd.-Esta en el lugar donde se siente mas seguro.

-El estudio.-dijo Grachi.

-Vamos.-dijo Spencer.

-¿Crees que sea buena idea que vayas?-pregunto Grachi-

-Tú solo confía en mí.-dijo Spencer antes de irse caminando hacia la casa.

-¿Podemos confiar en el?-pregunto Emily.

-No lo se.-dijo Grachi.-Pero voy a tener que confiar en el, después hablare con tu hija.

-Yo hablare con ella.-dijo Emily.-Déjame ver que paso.

-Claro.-dijo Grachi suspirando.-

-Genial.-dijo Emily.-Hablare con ella.

-¿Por qué me tiene que pasar esto a mi? No soy mala persona, ¿Por qué todos los problemas me siguen a mi?-pregunto Grachi caminado hacia fuera del kiosco.

-Listo termine.-dijo Maya, ocasionando que todos rieran, ya que al parecer no se había dado cuenta lo que había pasado y había seguido pintando.- ¿Qué dije?

-Nada, cariño.-dijo JJ.-Déjame ver tu dibujo.

+*+*+*+*SSR&JIR+*+*+*+*AC&EGH+*+*+*+*DA&TEM+*+*+*+*WT&JAL+*+*+*+*

Spencer y Grachi encontraron a Declan en el lugar que habían pensado que lo encontrarían. Declan se encontraba en la sala de música, la habitación estaba vacía en esos momentos, así que él estaba solo, estaba acostado en un sillón que se encontraba en ella, observaba distraídamente todas las notas colgadas en todas las paredes.

-¿Podemos acompañarte?-pregunto Spencer entrando a la habitación.

-¿Tengo otra opción?-pregunto el niño.

-Declan, ¿podemos hablar?-pregunto Grachi.

-¿Acerca de que?-pregunto Declan.

-De lo que tu quieras.-dijo Spencer.-Quiero conocerte mejor, en los días que llevas viviendo con nosotros apenas hemos hablado, así que deseo que me practiques, no lo se, lo que te molesta, lo que te gusta, tal vez Bella y los gemelos te conozcan, pero yo no.

-¿Por qué haces esto?-pregunto el niño.-No te caigo bien, ¿Por qué lo haces?

-¿Quién dijo que no me caes bien?-pregunto Spencer.

-Spencer, quizá tenga 10 años, pero se cuando le caigo mal a alguien.-dijo Declan.-Se que tu y todos, me culpan de lo que mi padre y mi tío hicieron, o si no me culpan, piensan que voy a ser como ellos.

-Dio en el clavo.-dijo Grachi.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?-pregunto Spencer ignorando a su esposa.

-Joy no es la primera persona que me lo dice.-dijo Declan.-Varios agentes que llevaron el caso de mi padre y que me entrevistaron me lo dijeron.

-¿Te lo dijeron?-pregunto Grachi.-Los voy a matar.

-Yo no lo pienso.-dijo Spencer.

-Mira, no tienes que fingir que te agrado y que no piensas eso.-dijo el rubio.-Puedo soportarlo, simplemente me molesta que lo digan.

-¿Por qué te molesta?-pregunto Spencer.

-Por que no soy mi padre ni mi tío.-dijo Declan.-A penas me recuerdo de ellos, yo los llamaba por su nombre, pero mama y la abuela, me dijeron que no tenía por qué avergonzarme de mi pasado, que mi pasado me ha hecho como soy, ha hecho a la persona que soy.

-Eso es cierto.-dijo Spencer.-Las personas forjan su personalidad por su pasado.

-Si, bueno, no es que me avergüence de mi pasado y de mi familia.-dijo Declan.-Pero ellos, a partir de que se descubrió todo, mi vida se volvió imposible de vivir, todo me ven como un asesino, con alguien que en cualquier momento voy a saltar sobre alguien, mi apellido me pesa, ser hijo de Ian Doyle me pesa, y no puedo hacer nada.

-Declan, ¿Por qué nunca me lo habías dicho?-pregunto Grachi.

-Por que pensé que iba a pasar.-dijo el niño.-Sin embargo nunca paro.

-Declan, quizá no haya hablado contigo.-dijo Spencer.-Pero he visto como te comportar, he visto como te comportas, no solamente con los gemelos, si no con todas las personas, estoy seguro de que no eres malo.

-Si, bueno, tal vez tú ya no lo pienses, pero todos los que todos los que no me conocen lo piensan.-dijo Declan.-O al menos lo piensan cuando les digo mi apellido, piensan que me voy a convertir en un asesino o que tengo algún virus.

-Declan, a mi modo de ver, todo los criminales con buenas personas.-dijo Grachi.-Son buenas personas que tomaron malas decisiones en la vida, que eligieron el camino fácil.

-¿Qué significa eso?-pregunto el rubio.

-si hay algo que define tu vida, son tus decisiones.-dijo Grachi.-Es cierto, los asesinos son personas diferentes, sin embargo si ellos quisieran, podrían haber hecho el bien en lugar de un mal.

-¿Estas diciendo que mi padre se equivoco?-pregunto Declan.

-Si, y no puedes permitir que esas malas decisiones afecten tu vida.-dijo Grachi.-Muchas personas sufren algún trauma y aprenden a vivir con ello, no permiten que les afecte su vida.

-Yo conocí a alguien que se encontraba mas o menos en tu situación.-dijo Spencer.-Se llama Ashley Seaver, su padre es un asesino en serie, sin embargo ella es agente del FBI, ella no permitió que la situación de su padre la afectara, ella por eso se hizo de los buenos.

-No entiendo.-dijo Declan.

-Las personas que son victimas de algún tipo de trauma, sus padres lo golpean, abusaron de ellos, cualquier cosa, tienen 3 opciones.-dijo Grachi.-Convertirse en las personas que el hicieron daño, dejarlo pasar o dedicarse a atrapar a personas como los que les hicieron daño, todo depende de las decisiones que tu tomes.

-Pero aun así, ellos siempre me verán como un chico destinado ha convertirse en un criminal.-dijo Declan.-Mi apellido es demasiado, para mi.

-Ser un Doyle no significa nada.-dijo Grachi.-Ve a Patrick, ve a Johan y a Natasha, ellos son Doyle y ayudan a las personas.

-Pero yo soy el hijo de un asesino.-dijo Declan.-Y mi madre también era una criminal, no tengo mucho a donde ir.

-Declan, ¿Qué te parecería ser Reíd?-pregunto Spencer.- ¿Qué te parecería que Bella y yo te adoptáramos oficialmente?

-Seria genial.-dijo el niño.-Pero no tienes por qué hacerlo, no tienes que hacerlo, no por lastima.

-No lo hago por lastima.-dijo Spencer.-Se que no hemos hablado mucho, pero si hay algo que se es que serás un excelente hermano mayor, y que serás un excelente hijo.

-¿Es en serio?-pregunto Declan.

-¿Es en serio?-pregunto Grachi.

-Si.-dijo Spencer.-Me encantaría ser tu padre, y no lo hago por lastima, a pesar de lo poco que nos hemos tratado en estas dos semanas, estoy seguro de que nos las arreglaremos.

-¿Qué hay de mi padre?-pregunto Declan.

-Es tu padre, pero no eres el.-dijo Spencer.-Así que, ¿Qué dices?

-Si digo que si, ¿significa que me quedare a vivir con ustedes?-pregunto el niño.

-Te quedaras a vivir con nosotros, solo iras a Rusia de vacaciones, si quieres claro, llevaras nuestro apellido y serás parte de nuestra familia.-dijo Spencer.-No importa lo que tu padre hizo, importas tú.

-¿Puedo comentárselo a los gemelos?-pregunto Declan sonriendo en respuesta afirmativa.

-Seguro.-dijo Spencer.-Ve.

-¿Le acabas de pedir a Declan permiso para adoptarlo?-pregunto Grachi.- ¿Cómo ocurrió eso?

-Como lo viste.-contesto el.

-Estabas renuente a aceptarlo, ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?-pregunto Grachi.

-Él no es Ian.-dijo Spencer.-Y hoy me lo demostró, supongo que hoy lo entendí.

-Gracias.-dijo ella abrazándolo.-Gracias.

-Cuando quieras.-dijo el.

-Te voy a recompensar.-dijo ella.-Lo juro-

-Tal vez me cobre eso.-dijo el.-Pero no estés tan alegre.

-¿Por qué no tendría que estarlo?-pregunto ella.

-Bueno, ahora seremos 3 hombre y solo dos mujeres.-dijo Spencer.

-¿Y eso por que habría de afectarme?-pregunto ella.

-Bueno, antes había empate.-dijo el caminando hacia la puerta.-Ahora, no lo habrá, la mayoría gana.

-No puedo creer que estés pensando en ganarme.-dijo Grachi.-Pero te equivocas, no ganaran.

-¿Por qué no?-pregunto el deteniéndose de golpe.

-Por que tenemos nuestra arma secreta.-dijo ella mordiéndole el oído.-Nadie se resiste a ella.

-¿Quién dice que nadie se resiste?-pregunto el con voz ronca al sentir los labios de la pelirroja en su cuello.

-¿Quieres ver que nadie se resiste?-pregunto la pelirroja.-Esta noche te lo demuestro.

-Bueno, quiero ver esa demostración.-dijo Spencer.-Ya sabes, yo no creo en nada que no se pueda probar.

-Veremos.-dijo Grachi dándole un ligero beso en los labios antes de dejarlo solo.

El equipo se quedo el resto del día en Haley´s place, aprendieron mucho de él, y les encanto el ambiente que hay se desarrollaba, todos eran una familia, sin embargo llego el momento de despedirse, cada familia se dirigió a su casa, a un rumbo diferente.

+*+*+*+*SSR&JIR+*+*+*+*AC&EGH+*+*+*+*DA&TEM+*+*+*+*WT&JAL+*+*+*+*

Era viernes 11 de Noviembre, el día que tenía que dar a conocer su decisión y aun no sabía que hacer, dado que el equipo estaba en un caso, después de dejar a Declan en la escuela y a los gemelos son su madre, se dirigió al lugar, donde pensaba, encontraría la ayuda que necesitaba… Camino varios metros hasta que se topo con lo que estaba buscando, la lapida en la que se leía _"Haley Casandra Hotchner, hija, hermana, amiga y madre… Muerta pero nunca olvidada. D.E.P."_.

-Hola.-dijo Grachi sentándose en el pasto frente a la lapida.-Ni siquiera sé que hago aquí, pero sé que en el lugar en el que te encuentres, estas disfrutando esto, recuerdas cuantas veces te dije que no tenia sentido venir a hablar con alguien aquí, que no te escucharía, y mírame, ahora lo estoy haciendo yo.-dijo riendo.-Haley, necesito ayuda, no sé que hacer, ayúdame, sabes que no lo pediría si no lo necesitara, necesito una señal acerca de que hacer, realmente la necesito. Sé que amo trabajar en el FBI, pero también amo a mi familia, y la estoy descuidando, no estoy con ellos como debería, estoy descuidando todo lo que me importa, pero estoy en una encrucijada, por un lado quiero quedarme en el FBI, sé que no seré completamente feliz si no trabajo en el campo, pero por otro lado, no puedo seguir faltándole a mi familia. No sé que hacer, necesito que me ayudes, te necesito, Haley, te necesito, y mucho.

-Supuse que estarías aquí.-dijo una voz masculina a su espalda.

-Papa, ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?-pregunto Grachi poniéndose de pie.

-Tuve una corazonada, y no lo se, supe que me necesitabas.-dijo el.-Vamos, caminemos un poco, te mostrare algo, después regresas con Haley.

-Seguro.-dijo ella dándole una mirada a la lapida.

-Por aquí.-dijo el guiándola hacia el pasillo principal.

-¿Qué me quieres mostrar?-pregunto ella.

-Tu madre me dijo que estas pensando en dejar el FBI, ¿es cierto?-pregunto su padre.

-No sé que voy a hacer.-dijo ella.-No todavía, quizá lo deje, quizá no.

-¿Recuerdas la segunda vez que el FBI llego a la casa?-pregunto el.-Recuerdas, que dijeron que les habían asignado el caso, por que pensaban que no iban a poder controlarte, y cuando te vieron la primera vez, pensaron que seria el trabajo mas fácil del mundo, sin embargo cuando recibieron la segunda llamada, ellos supieron que te habían juzgado demasiado rápido, que ibas a ser realmente buena en lo que te propusieras.

-Si, lo recuerdo, Tobías lo dijo.-dijo ella.-También cuando les ofrecieron aceptarme como agente a medio tiempo, él dijo que me cuidaría y que se encargaría de que todo fuera bien.

-Tu madre y yo discutimos acerca de aceptar.-dijo el.-Ella dijo que eras demasiado pequeña, yo dije que tal vez lo fueras, pero que si eso era lo que querías hacer, que no íbamos a poder detenerte, ya fuera con nuestro permiso o sin el, entrarías al FBI, y aceptamos.

-Se las razones por las que entre.-dijo Grachi.-Sin embargo a veces me pregunto si no debí haber hecho otra cosa con mi vida.

-¿Piensas que no cumpliste tus expectativas?-pregunto el.

-Depende que época de mi vida estemos hablando.-dijo ella.-Desde que recuerdo hasta que papa murió, mi meta era crecer, estudiar, trabajar y encontrar alguien que me quisiera y después dedicarme a ser ama de casa, como mama.

-Pero la muerte de Joseph cambio tus expectativas.-dijo su padre.

-si, cuando mi padre murió, dice que descubriría la cura para el cáncer, y ustedes me vieron los primeros años, pasaba todo el tiempo en la biblioteca de la casa, investigando.-dijo Grachi.-Pero cuando ocurrió lo de los Johnson, hay supe que quería ayudar a las personas, salvarlas, cuando paso lo de Jane, dije que me iba habitúeselos convertir en la mejor.

-Y lo hiciste.-dijo el.-Haz cumplido al menos una parte de tus expectativas.

-Lo se.-dijo Grachi.-Sin embargo a partir de la muerte de papa, todas mis expectativas son superficiales, incluyen a otros, pero no a mi, me dejo de importar la familia, en ninguna de mis expectativas estaba presente casarme o tener hijos, deje de importarme yo.

-Pero Spencer te hizo volver a la realidad.-dijo su padre.-Él te hizo darte cuenta de lo que te estabas perdiendo, es al único que has permitido entrar a tu mundo, que se lo has permitido verlo.

-Supongo que nos ayudamos mutuamente, por eso es que somos tan perfectos el uno con el otro, nos entendemos tan bien.-dijo Grachi.-El me saco de mi mundo y yo lo saque del suyo, cuando estamos juntos somos nosotros mismos, no tenemos que fingir.

-¿Recuerdas este lugar?-pregunto su padre señalando la cripta frente a la que se encontraban.

-Sí, es donde esta Johana, ella fue sepultada aquí.-dijo Grachi.-Recuerdo que veníamos a traerle flores a ella y después a papa.

-¿Sabes? Cuando Johana murió en el parto de Nate, me sentí culpable.-dijo Patrick.-Durante un largo tiempo, no pude ver a los niños, ni mucho menos a Nate.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto ella.

-Por que sentía que yo tenia la culpa de su muerte, ella no quería tener mas hijos, ella solo quería a Josh y James, pero yo insistí en que tuviéramos otro.-dijo el.-Yo sentía que si no la hubiera presionado para que aceptara, su madre estaría viva.

-Tú no tuviste la culpa, ella murió por causas naturales.-dijo Grachi.

-Lo se, pero aun así me sentía culpable.-dijo el.-La culpa desapareció, pero volvió a aparecer cuando tu padre insistió en que saliera con tu madre, no solo traicionaba a Johana, también traicionaba a mi mejor amigo.

-Así que al principio lo hiciste para satisfacer a papa.-dijo Grachi.-Pero después te enamoraste de mama.

-Todos los días, me pregunto que hubiera pasado si yo no hubiera escuchado a tu padre, todos los días, me pregunto que hubiera pasado si no me hubiera casado con tu madre.-dijo su padre.-Entonces, los veo a ustedes y sé que no importa que pude haber hecho cientos de cosas, lo que importa, es que los tengo a ustedes, mis 6 hijos, tengo a mis nietos y tengo a tu madre.

-No entiendo.-dijo Grachi.

-Quiero que me contestes algo.-dijo su padre.-Si en este momento, un mago o un genio de la lámpara, llegara y te concediera un deseo.

-Eso es imposible.-dijo Grachi.-Los magos y los genios de la lámpara no existen.

-Supongamos por un momento que el mundo de Harry Potter existe, que te topas con Albus Dumbledore.-dijo el.-Él te concederá lo que quieras, pero a cambio tienes que eliminar una decisión o un suceso en tu vida, bueno o malo, ¿lo harías? Podrías tener lo que quisieras, a cambio de un suceso en tu vida.

-Podría salvar a Jane o a Yadira.-dijo Grachi.-Podría quitar ese suceso de mi vida.

-Bien.-dijo su padre.-Pero no haz pensado lo siguiente, un suceso que cambies, cualquier cosa de tu pasado que cambies, por pequeña que sea, cambiara tu presente.

-No tiene por qué cambiar mi presente.-dijo Grachi.

-Vamos a ponerlo de este modo.-dijo su padre.- ¿Qué fue lo que me hizo aceptar el traslado a Las Vegas?

-Que Yadira murió, querías alejarme de ello.-dijo Grachi.

-Si salvas a Yadira, no irías a Las Vegas.-dijo su padre.-Por consiguiente, no hubieras conocido a Spencer, no tendrías a los gemelos, no te hubieras reconciliado con Emily, quizá no hubieras conocido a Declan, no tendrías muchas cosas de los que tienes hoy. ¿Estas dispuesta a perder cosas para salvar a Yadira? ¿Estas dispuesta a perder tu presente para borrar algo malo en tu pasado?

-Nada pasa por accidente.-dijo Grachi.-Nosotros decidimos el camino a seguir, pero nada pasa por accidente, nada es una coincidencia, la mayoría de las cosas te llevan al mismo lugar, tu solo eliges el camino.

-Exacto, una cosa lleva a la otra.-dijo Patrick.-Si dejas el FBI, si tomas la decisión de dejarlo, el rumbo de tu vida va a cambiar, sin embargo tu no vas a cambiar, siempre vas a regresar a la acción, por que es lo que te gusta, es lo que amas hacer.

-Lo se, pero los gemelos y Declan, no estoy con ellos como debería.-dijo Grachi.

-Tampoco Spencer, Hotch, Emily, Jennifer, William, Derek o algún agente del FBI o de la policía lo está.-dijo su padre.-Pero los niños lo aceptan, por que saben que sus papas son felices y que están salvando a alguien, sus papas son sus héroes, y ellos sabe que siempre van a estar cuando lo necesiten, ellos saben que los quieren, no tienes que estar todo el día con ellos, para ser el padre perfecto, a veces solamente tienes que saber cuando debes estar ahí, cuando ellos te necesiten.

-Tú piensas que es mejor que siga en el FBI.-dijo ella.

-No importa lo que yo o tu madre pensemos, ni lo que Spencer piense, nosotros estaremos conformes y orgullosos a pesar de lo que tu decidas.-dijo el.-Lo que importa es lo que tu pienses y lo que tu sientas, te voy a dar el mismo consejo que me dio alguien, _"Nunca dejes que el miedo a jugar, te impida jugar el juego"_

-Papa decía eso.-dijo Grachi.

-El me lo dijo cuando yo tenia miedo de confesarle lo que sentía a tu madre, me lo dijo pocos días antes de morir, el día que me entrego las rosas y la cadena.-dijo el.-Y es muy cierto, muchas veces el miedo a sufrir o a salir lastimado, te impide hacer cosas que vas a disfrutar o que nunca mas vas a vivir.

-El sufrimiento puede venir en cualquier momento.-dijo Grachi.-En el momento que menos te lo esperas.

-Eso es.-dijo su padre.-Me tengo que ir, tengo que ir a trabajar.

-¿Nunca te cansas de trabajar?-pregunto ella.

-Una pequeña niña, me dijo un día:_ "El día te canses de trabajar, será el día que ya no pueda mas, y lo único que harás es ver crecer a tu nietos"_, y aun no ha llegado ese momento.-dijo el dándole un beso en la frente.-Nos vemos después, pequeña.

-Nos vemos papa.-dijo ella abrazándolo.-Te quiero.

-Y yo a ti.-dijo el separándose de ella.-Me comentas que decidiste, cuando nos veamos.

-Lo hare.-dijo ella.-Adiós papa.

-Adiós, cariño.-dijo el dándosela vuelta y empezando a caminar.

-¿Papa?-lo detuvo ella.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto el.

-Gracias.-dijo ella.

-¿Porque?-pregunto su padre.

-Por estar aquí siempre que te necesito, por apoyarme, por quererme, por que te cercioras de que sea feliz.-dijo ella.-Por ser mi papa y por qué me cuidas.

-Es mi trabajo cariño, y no quería hacer otra cosa.-dijo el.-Nos vemos.

-Gracias Haley.-dijo Grachi mirando al cielo.-Gracias en serio, me haz dado una gran señal y me haz ayudado.

+*+*+*+*SSR&JIR+*+*+*+*AC&EGH+*+*+*+*DA&TEM+*+*+*+*WT&JAL+*+*+*+*

El equipo entro a la oficina esa tarde, acababan de llegar de un caso, sin embargo Hotch dijo que tenían que ir a la oficina a terminar los informes del caso, todos tenían planeado dirigirse a sus escritorios, terminar rápido los informes e irse a su casa para descansar, sin embargo, en cuanto salieron del elevador, García los entretuvo.

-Hola.-dijo García.-Tenemos que hablar.

-¿Sobre que?-pregunto Hotch.

-En 8 días exactamente, es la boda de nuestro agente italiano, asi que debemos preparar algunas cosas para ese dia.-dijo García.

-¿Podemos hablarlo mañana?-pregunto Emily.-Estoy cansada.

-No, no podemos.-dijo García.-Faltan muchas cosas que arreglar, como la despedida de soltera, lo que llevaremos puesto.

-Nosotros somos damas de honor.-dijo Emily.-Ya lo tenemos listo, solo falta ir a recogerlo.

-Genial, entonces solo me acompañan a comprar mi vestido.-dijo García.

-Que Mina te acompañe.-dijo Emily.-Ella tampoco lo tiene.

-¿Por qué tanto alboroto?-pregunto Morgan.-Es solo un boda no el presidente.

-Derek Morgan.-dijo García.-Es como si lo fuera, ustedes solo condiguen un traje y listo, nosotros no, tenemos que comprar vestido, zapatos y accesorios que convinen con el.

-Justo en estos momentos, agradezco haber tenido a Grachi como hermana.-dijo Hotch.-Ahora, vamos a trabajar.

-Pero las cosas.-dijo García.-Tenemos muchas cosas que arreglar.

-Mañana.-dijo Hotch empezando a caminar a las oficinas.

-Hablando de la pelirroja, ¿Qué creen que paso con ella?-pregunto Dave.-Quiero saberlo, quiero cobrar mis 100 dolares.

-¿Cobrar tus 100 dolares?-pregunto Reíd.-¿hicieron una apuesta sobre eso'

-Nunca sabes que esperar de Grachi.-dijo Dave.-Es genial hacer apuestas con sus acciones.

-Maravilloso.-dijo Reíd.-Esto no le gustara.

-Como sea.-dijo Dave.-García, ¿sabes algo?

-No, nadie ha comentado nada.-dijo García.-No ha llegado un aviso formal de su renuncia, asi que hay dos opciones, aun no lo decide o se quedo en el FBI.

-Yo pienso que la primera.-dijo Dave.-Estaba completamente decidida a renunciar.

-Esto suena que estas dudando.-dijo Morgan.

-Claro que no.-dijo Dave.-Solo digo un hecho.

-Hey, chico, ¿tienes algo que decir?-pregunto Morgan.- ¿Sabes algo que nosotros no?

-No, la última vez que hable con Bella, aun no sabia que hacer.-dijo Spencer.-Quizá lo sepamos cuando salgamos.

-Genial, están aquí.-dijo Grachi cuando entraron a las oficinas.-Hotch, en tu escritorio deje los informes de los casos en que trabajaron mientras estaba suspendida, revísalos y si algo falta o esta mal, me dices.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto Dave.

-Estaba terminando los informes.-dijo Grachi.- ¿Por qué?

-Nada, solo pensé que en estos momentos, estarías con los niños o en Haley's place.-dijo Dave.

-No puedo estar con ellos.-dijo Grachi.-

-Espera un segundo.-dijo Dave.- ¿Porque haces aquí? ¿Por qué no puedes estar aquí?

-¿Porque no habría de estar aquí?-pregunto Grachi-Aquí trabajo.

-Ya tienen su respuesta.-dijo Emily.-Quiero mis 25 dólares.

-Me alegra saber que hicieron apuestas entorno a mi decisión.-dijo Grachi.-Al menos se que le quitaron algo de dinero a Dave.

-Estabas decidida a renunciar.-dijo Hotch.-¿Por qué no lo hiciste?

-_Nunca dejes que el miedo a jugar, te impida jugar el juego_.-recito Grachi.-Es un buen consejo.

-Hace mucho tiempo que no lo escuchaba.-dijo Hotch.

-A veces es bueno que te lo recuerden.-dijo Grachi.-En fin, nos vemos luego, tengo algo que hacer.

-¿A dónde vas?-pregunto Spencer.

-Tengo que hacer algo, algo relacionado con un vestido.-dijo Grachi.-Estamos afinando detalles y me necesitan.

-Ok, nos vemos en casa.-dijo Spencer.

-Nos vemos chicos.-dijo Grachi antes de salir de las oficinas.

-¿Esto realmente paso?-pregunto Dave.

-Grachi, nunca iba dejar el FBI.-dijo Hotch.-Es testaruda, pero sabe lo que quiere, y quiere trabajar en el FBI.

* * *

><p>¿Entonces? No me maten...<p>

Juro que el siguiente capitulo, estara mejor, y en el habra mucho Hotly... Lo juro.


	19. Capitulo 16: Recuerdos y una boda

**Bueno, finalmente he terminado el capitulo y he logrado subirlo...**

**Disfrutenlo...**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo XVI: Recuerdos y una boda…<strong>

Dos días, dos días era lo que faltaba para la boda, y todos estaban a punto de volverse locos, Mary y Dave por los nervios, Grachi por que tenían muchas cosas que organizar y poco tiempo, Hotch por que iba a ser la presentación oficial de Beth a la familia y a sus hijos, Emily por que sabia que Grachi sabia y que iba ser necesario revelar su secreto o Grachi lo haría, pero en fin, todos estaban demasiado presionados, tenían encima la boda y estaban nerviosos, así que ha dos días de que fuera la boda, todos estaban en sus escritorios, Dave conversaba con Spencer, mientras que Hotch y Grachi no se veían por ningún lado.

-¿Listos para irnos?-pregunto Mina entrando a la oficina donde todo el equipo trabajaba.- ¿Qué? ¿Todavía no están listos?

-¿Listos para que?-pregunto Emily.

-Hoy son las despedidas de solteros.-dijo Mina.-Creí que ya lo sabían.

-No lo sabíamos.-dijo Emily.- ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-No lo se.-dijo Mina.-Grachi solo dijo que quería a todos, lo que trabajaban en el FBI y a sus enfadosos hermanos a las 5, no dijo mas, solamente que los que trabajaban fuera, se unirían después, aunque en este caso, solo seria Will.

-Hola a todos.-dijo Mary entrando a la oficina.-Llego temprano, ¿verdad? Porque si no lo hago Grachi me mata.

-No podemos salir.-dijo JJ.-Nuestro turno termina dentro de dos horas.

-Está arreglado o al menos eso dijo Grachi.-dijo Mina.- ¿Esta en su oficina?

-No, salió.-dijo Spencer.

- ¿A dónde fue?-pregunto Mina.

-No tengo idea.-dijo Spencer.-Dijo que iba a averiguar unos apellidos o algo por el estilo.

-¿Apellidos?-pregunto Mina.- ¿De quien?

-No tengo idea.-dijo Spencer.-Solo dijo algo de unos apellidos.

-Hablando de apellidos, ¿Qué va a pasar contigo?-pregunto Emily a Mary-¿Cómo será? ¿Keys-Rossi? ¿Rossi-Keys?

-Solo Rossi.-dijo Mary.-Mi madre decía que si ibas a hacerlo, lo hicieras bien.

-No se por qué no me sorprende.-dijo Emily.-Eres prima de Hotch, y eso lleva a querer hacer a hacer las cosas bien.

-Hablando de Hotch.-dijo Mary.- ¿Saben donde esta?

-Salió.-dijo Emily.-Creo que fue por a alguna junta.

-¿Junta en estos momento?-dijo Mary.-Grachi no lo permitiría, debe haber bajado por otra cosa.

-¿Otra cosa?-pregunto Emily.- ¿Por qué otra cosa saldría de su oficina?

-No tengo idea.-dijo Mary.-Mina, alguna idea.

-No, quizá fue por algún amigo o…-dijo Mina antes de gritar al sentir unos brazos tomándola de la cintura.

-Aquí esta mi morenita linda.-dijo un hombre mientras le daba vueltas en el aire.

-Joshua Daniel Jones, bájame inmediatamente-grito Mina.

-No.-dijo Josh riendo sin dejar de darle vueltas y sin percatarse de como cierto moreno lo miraba.

-Josh, mejor bájala.-dijo Mary mirando la cara de Morgan.-Por que creo que alguien esta deseando darte una patada en el trasero.

-Oh, está bien.-dijo Josh dejando a Mina en el suelo.-Lo siento.

-Y luego preguntas por que te pegan.-bromeó Emily.

-Lo siento, querida Emily.-dijo Josh.-Pero tu información, mi queridísima esposa, me ha dado permiso de engañarla, siempre y cuando fueran mujeres tipo ustedes, atractivas, inteligentes, chicas buenas y trabajadoras.

-Y haz olvidado que tengan sentido del humor.-dijo una mujer entrando junto a Sean, otras dos mujeres y otro hombre.-Es la principal condición para permitirte que sea tu amante.

-¿Alguna otra cosa, Sasha?-pregunto Emily.

-No, solo eso.-dijo Sasha riendo.

-Chicos, él es mi hermano Joshua Jones, su esposa Sasha, mi hermano Jacob Jones, Jessica la esposa de James, mi otro hermano, y Sophie Meyer, mi novia.-presento Sean a los recién llegados.-Ellos son los demás del equipo de Hotch, Derek Morgan, Jennifer Jareau, Penélope García, y a los demás ya los conocen.

-Nate, llámenme Nate.-dijo el hombre al que presento como Jacob.-Prefiero mi segundo nombre.

-¿Tu eres el papa de Kanny?-pregunto Josh dándole la mano a Morgan.-Es por eso que me mirabas como si me fueras a matar, cuando cargue a Mina, ¿verdad?

-No sé de que me hablas.-dijo Morgan.-Pero si, en efecto, soy el papa de Kanny.

-¿Dónde esta Hotch?-pregunto Dave.

-Viene atrás, discutiendo con James, como siempre.-dijo Sean.

-Hola, Dr. Reíd.-dijo Jessica abrazando al chico.- ¿Cómo haz estado?

-Bien, Jess, gracias.-dijo Spencer.-Hola, Sasha.

-Wow, parece que alguien ha estado trabajando en su cuerpo.-dijo Sasha cuando lo abrazo.-Si te levantas la playera, ¿veremos el abdomen marcado?

-Quizá, quizá no.-dijo Spencer.-Un poco, no mucho, pero un poco si.

-¿Ella te ha forzado a hacer ejercicio?-pregunto Sasha.

-No, no te voy a mentir diciéndote que ella no me obliga a salir a correr todas las mañanas con ella, sin embargo yo continúe.-dijo Spencer.-Después de que ella se fue, procuraba al menos hacer una hora al día de ejercicio, y en realidad, me estoy interesando en el kickboxing.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Emily riendo.- ¿Una hora al día de ejercicio? ¿Kickboxing? ¿Tu? Claro.

-¿Qué tiene de raro?-pregunto Spencer.-No lo voy a practicar mucho, pero es interesante y quizá me meta a alguna clase, quizá me ayude con mi coordinación.

-Simplemente, no me lo creo.-dijo Emily acercándose para tocarle el brazo.-Wow, es cierto, haz hecho ejercicio.

-Lo se, pero con esa ropa que le queda gigante, nunca lo veríamos.-dijo Sasha.

-Entonces, Spencer.-dijo Josh.- ¿Cómo estas? ¿Qué haz hecho últimamente?

-Aparte de…-empezó Spencer.-Nada.

-¿Aparte de que?-pregunto Josh.

-Trabajar, cuidar a los niños e ir a la empresa.-dijo el.-Nada, en absoluto.

-Por el amor de Dios, Joshua, madura y deja al esposo de tu hermana en paz.-lo regaño su esposa.

-Sasha.-dijo Josh.-Se atrevió a tocar a mi hermanita, a mi bebe.

-Nuestro bebe.-lo apoyo Nate.

-Entonces debe de tener algo bueno.-dijo Sasha.-Si no lo tuviera, Grachi no hubiera permitido que la tocara, déjenlo en paz.

-Esto no se va a quedar así.-dijo Josh mientras se giraba hacia Dave.

-Y deja en paz a Dave.-dijo Sasha antes de que pudiera abrir la boca.-Por Dios, no seas tan infantil.

-Y no ha llegado James.-dijo Jessica.-Deja que llegue y veras como se pone.

-Hablando del rey de Roma.-dijo Sasha al ver entrar a Hotch discutiendo con su hermano.

-No puedes decirme que hacer.-dijo Hotch.-No lo hare.

-Técnicamente si pudo hacerlo, soy mayor que tú.-dijo el hombre.

-Solo por 10 meses, James.-dijo Hotch.

-Pero soy mayor que tu, puedo ordenarte que hacer.-dijo James.

-James, somos amigos desde que tenemos memoria, fuimos juntos en todos los grados escolares.-dijo Hotch.-Nos separamos hasta la universidad, pero íbamos a la misma universidad, solo diferentes carreras, no tienes ningún derecho a mandarme,

-Si solo fuéramos amigos, no.-dijo James.-Pero somos hermanos, soy mayor que tu y debes al menos de respetarme un poco.

-Grachi es menor que todos.-dijo Hotch.-Y nunca nos ha respetado.

-Pero ella es ella.-dijo James.-Nosotros somos nosotros, soy mayor que tu y si te pido algo lo haces y se acabó la historia.

-No.-dijo Hotch.-No voy a obedecerte.

-Papa dijo que yo estaba a cargo.-dijo James.-Así que merezco respeto.

-Ya cállense lo dos.-grito Grachi entrando a la oficina.-Tienen 40 años, parecen dos adolescentes peleando por ver quien maneja el auto, por Dios, maduren.

-Mira quien no habla de madurar.-dijo Hotch.-Tu la señorita que juega…

-Que te calles.-dijo Grachi poniéndole un dedo en la boca, mientras se giraba al equipo.- ¿Ven con lo que tuve que vivir? ¿Y me preguntan por qué quería salir de mi casa?

-Hola a ti también.-dijo James mientras miraba a Spencer y Dave detenidamente quienes conversaban con Sophie y Sean.

-No lo intentes.-dijo Grachi adivinando las intenciones de su hermano.-Les voy a decir algo, y va para los 4, esta noche, intentan hacer algo encontrar de Sal o Dave, y les aseguro que el auto destrozado, será el menor de sus problemas, ¿entendido?

-Si, señora.-dijeron Hotch, James, Josh y Nate al mismo tiempo.

-¿Y que pasa con Sean?-pregunto Emily.-Él también le puede hacer algo.

-Él no le hará nada.-dijo Grachi.-Créeme, él ya ha superado que me haya casado, ellos 4 no.

-¿Cómo quieres que lo superemos?-pregunto James.-Tenias 24 años cuando te casaste, no sabíamos nada de Spencer, ni siquiera lo conocíamos.

-23.-dijo Grachi.-Tenia exactamente 23 años, 5 meses, ese año cumplí los 24, pero cuando me case tenía 23 años.

-Da igual.-dijo James.-Hubieras tenido 20 o 30, te casaste con un completo extraño.

-Que pena.-dijo Grachi.-Si no fueran tan sobreprotectores se los hubiera presentado.

-¿Por qué a Lucas si se lo presentaste?-pregunto James.

-Por que Lucas es Lucas.-dijo Grachi.-El me deja vivir mi vida, y créanme chicos, los quiero, pero me desespera que quieren meterse en mi vida, no los necesite cuando era pequeña, no los necesito ahora, puedo cuidarme yo solita.

-Lo sabemos, Grachi.-fijo Hotch.-Sabemos que puedes patearle el trasero a quien se te ponga en frente y se atreva a molestarte.

-Pero eso no quita que seas nuestra bebe.-dijo James.-Hasta la llegada de Lois y Joy, fuiste la bebe de la casa, la princesa de papa, ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué aceptáramos que te casaste con alguien a quien no conocíamos?

-Al cual por cierto conocimos hace 6 años.-dijo Hotch.-Pero nos enteramos que esta casado contigo hace 4 meses.

-Eres un perfilador, Hotch.-dijo Grachi.-Debiste haber prestado un poco de atención a Haley y a Sal cuando se topaban, eran buenos amigos, y tu no lo viste, pudiste haber hecho cientos de cosas para averiguar quien era mi esposo, no las hiciste, no es mi culpa.

-Hotch, date por vencido.-dijo James.-Nunca le vas a ganar.

-Bien, me doy por vencido.-dijo Hotch.-Pero esto no se queda así.

-Genial, ¿podemos subir?-pregunto Grachi.

-Grachi, nuestro turno termina en dos horas.-dijo JJ.-No podemos irnos.

-Está todo solucionado.-dijo Grachi.-A menos que surja un caso extremadamente urgente, el lunes volvemos la trabajo, hoy pasaremos lo que queda de la tarde y hasta que nos vayamos a casa en la guarida, pero mañana no vamos a venir, nos lo dieron para descansar y estar listo para la boda por la tarde. ¿Nos vamos?

-¿Qué hiciste para que nos dieran el día libre?-pregunto Hotch.

-Nada.-dijo Grachi.-Vámonos.

-Grachi.-dijo Hotch.-No nos vamos a ir de aquí hasta que no nos digan.

-Ok, yo me voy, estaré arriba por si alguien quiere unírseme.-dijo Grachi.

-¿Es que siempre tienes una respuesta para todo?-pregunto Hotch.- ¿Es que siempre puedes hacer que hagamos lo que dices?

-La mayoría de las veces.-dijo Grachi.-Soy un genio, ¿que esperabas? Mi mente funciona más rápido que la de ustedes, y estoy entrenada para actuar en todas las situaciones, antes de hacer algo, ya tengo al menos otras 10 opciones para hacer si la primera no funciona.

-Vamos, genio.-dijo James.-Tengo ganas de una cerveza.

-No tengo cervezas.-dijo Grachi.

-¿Qué?-pregunto James.- ¿No tienes cervezas? ¿Qué es una despedida de soltero sin cerveza?

-Es mi área de trabajo.-dijo Grachi.-No puedo beber cerveza, tendrán que contentarse con agua.

-Genial, Grachi.-dijo Hotch.-A la otra, por favor no organices nada si no tienes cerveza.

-Pero tiene tequila, wiski, vodka, vino blanco y vino tinto, y la mayoría de las cosas que contienen alcohol.-dijo Spencer.

-¿Pero no tienes cerveza?-pregunto Hotch

-Mentí, tengo cerveza.-dijo Grachi.-Eso no es un área de trabajo, técnicamente es el departamento de EJ, pero no lo presta cuando ella no esta.

-Entonces, ¿Qué esperamos?-pregunto James.-Vámonos.

-Bueno.-dijo JJ tomando su bolsa y chaqueta.-Si insisten.

-Mina y Emily son conductores designados.-dijo Grachi.-Ni una gota de alcohol tocara sus labios.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Mina.

-Bueno, tú estas dando pecho, no puedes tomar alcohol.-dijo Grachi.-Y Emily esta enferma, no puede tomar alcohol con el medicamento que toma.

-Emily, ¿estás bien?-pregunto JJ

-Gracias, Joanna.-dijo Emily.-Estoy bien, estoy muy bien, no se preocupen por mi.

-Entonces, vámonos.-dijo Morgan.-Quiero salir de este desastre.

-Vámonos.-dijo Joshua poniendo un brazo a los hombros a su esposa y otro a Mina.

-Joshua.-dijo Mina.-Por favor.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Josh.- ¿Qué tiene de malo?

-No es que tenga algo de malo.-dijo Grachi.-Lo que es, es que alguien esta deseando golpearte cada vez que la tocas.

-Vamos, él no es su marido.-dijo Joshua.-Que sea la madre de su hija no significa que sea de su propiedad.

-Ok, como gustes.-dijo Grachi.-Vámonos.

-Entonces, ¿Qué tienes planeado?-pregunto Mary mientras esperaban el ventilador.-Nada ilegal, ¿verdad?

-No.-dijo Grachi.-Solo es para que se relajen, solo lo que ahí arriba, juegos y música.

-A entonces está bien.-dijo Mary.-No quiero problemas.

-No los habrá.-dijo Grachi.-Lo prometo.

-Grachi!-la llamaron antes de que el elevador se cerrara.

-John, ¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Grachi.

-Tengo algo para ti.-dijo el entregándole un sobre.-Lo que me pediste, estamos a mano.

-No lo creo.-dijo Grachi.-Aun me debes dos, pero por lo pronto estamos a mano.

-¿Te debo dos?-pregunto John.- ¿En serio? Esto vale por dos, estoy arriesgando mi trabajo.

-Y yo arriesgue el mio cuando te salve el trasero.-dijo Grachi.-Pero bien, solamente me debes una.

-Te odio.-dijo John antes de irse por donde había venido.

-Gracias, por esperarme.-dijo Grachi subiendo al elevador.

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunto Hotch.

-Cosas sin importancia.-dijo la pelirroja.-Me consiguió una información que requería para un terminar de construir el perfil de un asesino que se encuentra en prisión, solo eso.

-Ok.-dijo Hotch.-No preguntare.

-Gracias.-dijo Grachi antes de poner la mano en el escáner.

Dos horas mas tarde, después de que comieran unos cuantos bocadillos, todos estaban haciendo alguna cosa, jugando, platicando o algo, bueno todos menos Spencer que se encontraba recostado en uno de los sillones con Grachi recargado en su pecho leyendo un libro, todos los hombres se habían distribuido en dos tareas, mientras Will, Kevin, Sean, Nate y Morgan jugaban videojuegos, los otros jugaban billar, y las chicas conversaban un poco aisladas, la verdad es que por una vez, todos estuvieron de acuerdo, le debían una a Grachi, realmente estaban relajados.

+*+*+*+*SSR&JIR+*+*+*+*AC&EGH+*+*+*+*DA&TEM+*+*+*+*WT&JAL+*+*+*+*

La tarde del viernes fue una completa locura, todos estaban un poco locos con los preparativos de la boda, a excepción de Emily, quien no dejaba de pensar en que hacer con su pequeño acertijo, creía intentar adivinar la reacción de Hotch, al saber que ella le quería ocultar que esta embarazada, pero la verdad no sabia que esperar, la ultima vez, había reaccionado como cualquier hombre habría reaccionado, pero no sabia que esperar su reacción ante una segunda mentira.

**Flashback**

_Emily estaba en su departamento, en San Luis, estaba nerviosa, esa mañana el equipo de la BAU había llegado a resolver un caso, ella creía que haber sido discreta y que __**"el"**__ no la había visto, sin embargo sabia que si el la llego a ver, le esperaba una tarde movidita. Realmente esperaba que no la haya visto, pero tampoco era estúpida, por Dios, tenia 8 meses de embarazo y Aarón era inteligente, haría cuentas y sabría quien era el padre del bebe. Eran cerca de las diez de la noche cuando pudo respirar tranquila, creía que era lo suficientemente tarde y él no iba a ir a buscarla a esa hora, bueno si tuviera un poco de decencia, no la iría molestar a esa hora, pero se equivocaba, justo cuando iba a ir a costarse, alguien llamo a la puerta, y al asomarse por la mirilla, pudo apreciar al hombre que se encontraba del otro lado de la puerta._

_-Aarón, ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto Emily cuando abrió la puerta.- ¿Cómo sabes donde vivo?_

_-¿Qué hago aquí? Creo la respuesta es obvia.-dijo el señalando su vientre.- ¿Cómo conseguí tu dirección? Se la pregunte a uno de tus compañeros._

_-No tengo idea a que te refieras con lo obvio.-dijo ella.-Y mis compañeros me la van a pagar, no tiene nada de sentido común que vallan dando mi dirección a cualquiera que se la pide._

_-¿No sabes a que me refiero?-pregunto el sarcásticamente.- ¿Te lo explico con manzanas o que?_

_-No me hables de esa forma Aarón Hotchner.-dijo Emily.- Y si, hazme el favor de explicarme que haces aquí, por que hace 7 meses en Virginia, acordamos que no me buscarías y que volveríamos a nuestra vida normal._

_-Si, bueno, eso era antes de enterarme que estabas embarazada.-dijo el._

_-Es mi hija, mía y de nadie más.-dijo ella._

_-Hasta donde yo se, se necesitan dos personas para hacer un bebe, no nada mas una.-dijo Aarón.-Es tanto tuya como mía, yo diría que un 50% y un 50%._

_-Ella a estado conmigo desde el día en que la hicimos.-dijo Emily.-Ella es mía._

_-Yo no he podido estar con ella, por que tu no me lo permitiste.-dijo el._

_-No te lo permití, por que estas casado Aarón.-dijo la morena.-Esto no se trata de ti, se trata de mi hija y no voy a permitir que la dañen._

_-Por el amor de Dios, Emily, posiblemente te alejaste desde el momento que supiste que estabas embarazada, ¿Qué estabas pensado? Yo tenia el mismo derecho que tu de ver como se desarrollaba.-dijo Aarón.-Es cierto, yo estoy casado, pero estamos hablando de mi hija, de nuestra hija, ¿quieres que crezca lejos de su padre?_

_-Yo soy su madre y con eso es suficiente.-dijo Emily.- ¿Necesitas algo mas, o solo viniste a recriminarme el no habértelo dicho?_

_-¿No crees que eso es mas que suficiente para venir a buscarte?-pregunto el._

_-No se si sea suficiente o no.-dijo ella.-Pero no voy a perder la cabeza contigo y tus reclamos, no voy a alterarme y que eso afecte a mi hija._

_-¿Te importaría llamarla nuestra hija?-pregunto el._

_-Mi hija me necesita a mí y conmigo es suficiente.-dijo Emily ignorando su pregunta.-Yo la cuidare por los dos, no te necesito para sacar adelante a mi hija._

_-También es mi hija.-dijo Aarón.-Y quiero y voy a ser parte de su vida._

_-¿Es una amenaza?-pregunto ella._

_-Conozco al mejor abogado, cualquier jurado le va a dar la razón.-dijo el.-Y te aseguro que si llevamos esto a un jurado, yo ganare, me darán la razón._

_-Vete de mi casa, Aarón.-dijo Emily._

_-Esto no termina aquí.-dijo el abriendo la puerta.-Quiero ser parte de esto._

_-Vete.-dijo Emily.-Prometo que te mantendré al tanto, pero lo haremos a mi manera._

_-Ya veremos a manera de quien lo hacemos.-dijo el.-Emily, no me obligues a hacerlo por las malas, llámame y avísame cualquier cosa, me conoces de las buenas maneras y te aseguro que no me quieres conocer por las malas._

_-Adiós Aarón.-dijo Emily.-Nos estamos viendo._

_-Adiós.-dijo el antes de salir por la puerta._

+*+*+*+*SSR&JIR+*+*+*+*AC&EGH+*+*+*+*DA&TEM+*+*+*+*WT&JAL+*+*+*+*

-Un centavo por tus pensamientos.-dijo JJ trayéndola al presente.-Emily, ¿estás bien? Estas actuando muy rara de unas cuantas semanas para acá.

-JJ, estoy bien.-dijo Emily.-Solo estoy cansada, y estresada, creo que necesito unas vacaciones.

-La mayoría las necesita.-dijo JJ.-Necesitamos salir de la rutina.

-Si, pero en estos momentos en lo que estamos.-dijo Emily.- ¿Dónde esta Grachi?

-Ayudándole con el vestido a Mary, ella y Mina le ayudan a Lindsay.-dijo JJ.-Nosotras le vamos a ayudar con el cabello.

-Genial.-dijo Emily.-Lo más sencillo.

-Si, excepto el buscar el peinado perfecto.-dijo JJ.

-Viendo el vestido, todo se arregla.-dijo Emily.-Tranquila, será sencillo.

-¿Qué estabas pensado?-pregunto JJ.- ¿Por qué estabas tan distraída?

-Cosas.-dijo Emily.-Solo estoy intentando decidir que hacer con algo, pero aun no lo se.

-¿Cómo van las cosas con Hotch?-pregunto JJ.-No hemos podido hablar de ello.

-Ni hablaremos JJ.-dijo Emily.-Mi relación con Hotch, es estrictamente profesional y personal debido al hecho que tenemos a los niños, pero de hay en mas, nosotros no somos nada.

-¿Al menos han intentado hablar?-pregunto JJ.

-No, ni creo que lo intentemos.-dijo la morena.-Ambos estamos molestos, dolidos y yo de mi parte, no voy a hablar con el, y Nate me apoya, que es lo importante.

-¿Por qué no quieres hablar con el, Emily?-pregunto JJ.- ¿Qué ocultas?

-Nada JJ, simplemente estoy cansada de pelear con el.-dijo Emily.-Simplemente no puedo seguir como estaba, no puedo seguir viviendo con el, él tiene una relación, yo tengo una relación y eso es mas que suficiente, no podemos seguir siendo los mismos y es mejor que cada uno vaya por su lado.

-¿Por qué siento que ahí algo que no me dices?-pregunto JJ.

-No oculto nada.-dijo Emily poniéndose de pie.-Me llamas cuando la vayamos a peinar.

-Seguro.-dijo JJ viendo a su amiga salir de la sala.

+*+*+*+*SSR&JIR+*+*+*+*AC&EGH+*+*+*+*DA&TEM+*+*+*+*WT&JAL+*+*+*+*

-¿Dónde esta Emily?-pregunto Mina saliendo del cuarto donde Mary se estaba arreglando.

-Ella, simplemente se fue.-dijo JJ.-Estábamos conversando y se fue.

-Iré a buscarla.-dijo Grachi.-De todos modos tengo que ir por algo a mi auto.

-¿Qué hacemos?-pregunto Mina.

-Empiecen a peinar a Mary, la diadema y las joyas, están en la caja que esta encima del tocador.-dijo Grachi.-Yo me encargare de Emily.

-Claro.-dijo JJ.-Asegúrate de que este bien.

-Yo me encargo, no se preocupen.-dijo Grachi antes de salir en busca de la agente morena.

No tardo mucho en encontrarla, Emily estaba sentada en uno de los bancos que habían colocado estratégicamente para los invitados a la ceremonia, su mirada estaba depositada en el pequeño altar donde Dave y Mary se casarían, y parecía que ella intentaba de algún modo encontrar el por que, de que estaba haciendo ahí.

-¿Me puedo sentar?-pregunto Grachi.

-¿No se supone que estabas ayudando a Mary?-pregunto Emily.

-Solo falta peinarla.-dijo la pelirroja.-No te preocupes, Lindsay y las demás se están encargando.

-¿Alguna vez te preguntaste el porqué del matrimonio?-pregunto Emily tras unos minutos de silencio.

-Cientos de veces.-dijo Grachi.-Nunca pensé en casarme, no desde que mi padre murió, ¿Por qué?

-Le dije a Ian, que no era de las que me casaba.-dijo Emily.-Ahora, estoy pensando que tal vez si sea cierto, que tal vez nunca me case.

-Quizá debiste completar la confesión.-dijo Grachi.-No eras de las que se casaban, por que ningún hombre era Aarón Hotchner.

-¿Sigues con eso?-pregunto Emily.-Yo no lo estoy esperando.

-Ok, dejare el tema por la paz, solo contéstame algo.-dijo Grachi.-Dime, que cuando asistes a una boda, no te imaginas, que la siguiente boda, será la tuya y la de Hotch.

-Durante un tiempo fue así.-confeso Emily, no tenia sentido ocultarle algo a Grachi, al final siempre lo descubriría, y lo mas seguro es que ya lo supiera.-Durante un tiempo, estuve esperando a Hotch. ¿Sabes? Imaginaba que en algún momento él iba a tocar a mi puerta y me iba decir que me amaba y que quería pasar el resto de su vida conmigo, pero entonces paso todo, el simplemente me hablaba por Joy, y lo dejo claro, lo único que nos uniría era ella.

-Él estaba dolido, Sal hizo lo mismo, Derek hizo lo mismo.-dijo Grachi.-El esta dolido, probablemente seas su mejor medicina, pero también eres su peor dolor.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Emily.-Él también me ha hecho daño a mí.

-Tu y Beth se parecen.-dijo Grachi.-Y no solo físicamente, la Sara Beth que yo conocí, es muy parecida a ti, su modo de protegerse es actuando como una chica independiente, fuerte, fría y superficial, que no necesita ayuda de nadie. Desde que te conozco, siempre haz hecho eso, siempre evitas relacionarte con las personas, evitas que las personas vean la verdadera Emily, no confías en las personas.

-Nadie puede confiar en nadie.-dijo Emily.-Y tú tampoco confías en las personas.

-Emily, tu no has vivido ni la mitad que yo he vivido.-dijo Grachi.-No confió en las personas por que no quiera, no puedo confiar en las personas, y he cambiado, he aprendido a confiar en al personas un poco mas.

-Si, pero no nos muestras tu verdadero yo.-dijo Emily.-No quiero confiar en las personas, no por que no confié, si no por que al final todas te dañan.

-Ian, me dijo una vez, prefiero tener a alguien a mi lado, creyendo que puedo confiar en el, a estar mirando siempre sobre mi hombro esperando que me dañe.-dijo Grachi.-Y es cierto, no puedes adivinar quien te va a dañar, pero tampoco puedes vivir toda la vida desconfiando de las personas por miedo.

-¿Tu? ¿Tomando un consejo de un criminal?-pregunto Emily.

-A veces, ellos tienen cosas buenas que decir.-dijo Grachi.-O al menos la mayoría de ellos.

-Y supongo que tú tienes cientos de historias, ¿verdad?-pregunto Emily.

-Algunas.-dijo Grachi.-Algunas mejores, otras peores.

-¿Alguna vez…? ¿Alguna vez te haz preguntado que pasaría si Reíd no hubiera entrado en tu vida?-pregunto Emily.

-Todos los días desde que lo conozco.-dijo Grachi.-No imagino mi vida sin el, él me ha dado mucho, por el tengo a los gemelos, te tengo a ti, tengo cosas que creí perdidas.

-Si yo no hubiera conocido a Hotch, no tendría a Joy ni a Jack.-dijo Emily.-No sé que me duele mas, el pensar que no lo hubiera tenido o el pensar que ya no lo voy a tener.

-¿Y quien dice que no lo volverás a tener?-pregunto Grachi.-Espera lo inesperado, estoy segura de que ustedes van a lograr algo juntos, y quien sabe, quizá él bebe que estas esperando los vuelva a unir.

-Si, acerca de eso.-dijo Emily.-No estoy segura de decirle, no todavía, primero quiero hacerme a la idea y después le diré todo y al equipo.

-Yo te apoyare, pero necesito que me prometas que no le harás lo que le hiciste hace 11 años.-dijo Grachi.-Necesito que me prometas que no lo lastimaras más de lo que ya lo haz lastimado, necesito que me prometas que tomaras la decisión correcta, tanto para ti y los niños, como para Hotch.

-Lo prometo.-dijo Emily.-Solo dame tiempo, necesito pensar en lo que va a pasar.

-Siempre he tenido una duda.-dijo Grachi.- ¿Cómo se entero el equipo de Joy?

-¿Reíd no te lo conto?-pregunto Emily.

-En esos momentos el y yo no hablábamos mucho, y lo poco que hablábamos era de los gemelos.-dijo la pelirroja.-Y supongo que nunca me intereso esa anécdota divertida.

-Una anécdota divertida.-repitió Emily sonriendo.

**Flashback**

_JJ había regresado y se encontraba tomando los expedientes que necesitaba para el caso que iba a presentar a continuación, salió de su oficina y se dirigía a las salas de conferencias, sin embargo antes de llegar, se encontró con algo interesante por el camino, una niña morena de no mas de 8 años, se encontraba mirando por las puertas de las oficinas de la UAC, un hecho que le pareció extraño y divertido al mismo tiempo, así que se acercó a ella._

_-Hola.-dijo JJ.-Soy la agente Jareau, ¿Qué necesitas?_

_-Hola.-dijo la niña.-Estoy buscando a alguien, pero no la veo por ningún lado._

_-Dime quien es, quizá pueda decirte donde esta.-dijo JJ._

_-Emily Prentiss, ella trabaja aquí.-dijo la niña._

_-¿Emily?-pregunto JJ sorprendida.- ¿Emily Prentiss?_

_-Sí, Emily.-dijo la niña con impaciencia.- ¿Me puedes decir donde esta?_

_-Sígueme, te llevare con ella.-dijo JJ empezando a caminar a donde se encontraría su amiga.- ¿Para que la necesitas?_

_-Cosas.-dijo la niña distraídamente._

_-¿Qué tipo de cosas?-pregunto JJ._

_-Cosas personales.-dijo la niña._

_-Ok, entendí, no me lo vas a decir.-dijo JJ.- ¿Al menos me puedes decir tu nombre?_

_-Mis padres dicen que no de información privada a extraños.-dijo la niña.-Así que no._

_-Buen consejo te dan tus padres.-dijo JJ parándose frente a la puerta de la sala de conferencias.-Entrare yo primero, después saldré por ti, ¿ok?_

_-Seguro.-dijo la niña._

_-Bien, espera aquí.-dijo JJ antes de entrar a la sala donde la esperaban sus compañeros.-Lamento la tardanza, pero me tope con alguien._

_-No importa.-dijo Hotch.-Comencemos._

_-Ese alguien esta en la puerta y busca a Emily.-dijo JJ._

_-Hazla pasar, y que sea rápido.-dijo Hotch._

_-Enseguida.-dijo JJ acercándose a la puerta.-Adelante._

_-Espera, ¿esta molesto?-pregunto la niña._

_-No, el habla así.-dijo JJ sonriendo.-No te preocupes._

_-Está bien.-dijo la niña entrando a la sala.-Hola._

_-Hola.-contesto García._

_-Hola, tío Spencer.-dijo la niña alegremente dándole un beso en la mejilla a Reíd._

_-Hola, Joy.-dijo Spencer._

_-Joy, ¿que estas haciendo aquí?-pregunto Emily._

_-Yo, quería verte.-dijo la niña._

_-Joy, ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto nuevamente Emily.-Se supone que debes de estar en la escuela, yo te deje en ella esta mañana._

_-Si, bueno, es una historia divertida.-dijo la niña._

_-¿Qué hiciste?-pregunto Emily._

_-Nada.-dijo Joy._

_-Si no hiciste nada, ¿Por qué no estas en la escuela?-pregunto Emily._

_-Toma.-dijo Joy dándole un sobre a Hotch._

_-¿Por qué se lo das a el?-pregunto Emily._

_-Es para el.-dijo Joy._

_-¿Qué es esto?-pregunto Hotch abriendo el sobre.- ¿Algún papel para que Prentiss se vaya?_

_-Solo léelo.-dijo Joy dedicándose a mirar un punto fijo de la pared en lo que el leía la carta._

_-¿Qué es?-pregunto Dave al ver como cambiaba la cara de Hotch, estaba enojado._

_-Josephine Amelia Hotchner, ¿Qué es esto?-pregunto Hotch poniéndose de pie.- ¿Es la razón por la que no estas en la escuela?_

_-Ah, si.-dijo Joy.-Algo así, ahí no lo pusieron como realmente fue, pero si, esa es la razón._

_-A mi oficina, ahora.-dijo Hotch._

_-Pero, puedo explicarlo.-dijo Joy._

_-A mi oficina he dicho.-dijo Hotch en un tono que claramente decía que no era una sugerencia era una orden y esta no iba a cambiar._

_-Claro.-dijo la niña antes de salir de la sala._

_-Hotch, respira.-dijo JJ.-Es una niña, seguramente tiene una explicación lógica._

_-Tengo que arreglar esto.-dijo Hotch ignorando a JJ.- ¿Pueden irse sin mi? Los alcanzare cuando solucione esto._

_-Ok, no entiendo.-dijo JJ.-Ella vino a ver a Emily, pero tu le solucionaras el problema, ¿Qué tienes que ver tu con eso?_

_-Solo yo tengo que solucionarlo.-dijo Hotch.-Probablemente saldré hoy mas tarde, los veré en California._

_-¿Qué hizo?-pregunto Emily._

_-Golpeo a uno de sus compañeros y quieren que yo vaya a hablar con la directora.-dijo Hotch.-No quieren ni a Haley ni a ti, me quieren a mi, hasta que no vaya, no la dejaran entrar al colegio._

_-¿Hizo que?-pregunto Emily._

_-Lo que oíste.-dijo Hotch.-Voy a hablar con ella y después a la escuela._

_-Esperen un momento.-pidió Dave.- ¿Alguien me puede explicar que pasa aquí? Porque francamente no entiendo nada._

_-Aarón, ya la vieron.-dijo Emily.-Solo es cuestión de tiempo que sepan la verdad._

_-Joy es hija mía y de Emily.-dijo Hotch suspirando y provocando García y JJ se llevaron una mano a la boca para evitar gritar, Rossi y Morgan quedaron con la boca abierta._

_-¿Qué?-pregunto Dave.- ¿Cómo ocurrió eso?_

_-Como ocurren todos los niños.-dijo Reíd.- ¿Quieres que te de una clase de biología y anatomía?_

_-¿Tu lo sabias?-pregunto JJ._

_-Claro.-dijo Reíd.-Se la mayoría de las cosas._

_-Miren, no hay mucho que explicar.-dijo Hotch.-Estuvimos juntos un tiempo hace 8 años, Emily quedo embarazada y nació Joy, no es difícil de entender._

_-¿No es tan difícil de entender?-pregunto Dave.-Hace 8 años estabas casado, ¿Cómo pudiste haber estado con Emily?_

_-No es difícil de entender y por mi parte, no voy a hablar de ello ni les voy a dar explicaciones de mis actos.-dijo Hotch.-Si Emily quiere contarles algo, adelante, yo no._

_-Hotch, esto es un tema difícil.-dijo Dave._

_-Nos vemos después.-dijo Hotch tomando sus cosas y saliendo de la sala dando por terminada la conversación._

_-¿Tú y Hotch?-pregunto Morgan._

_-No preguntes.-dijo Emily.-Prometo que les explicare todo, pero por el momento, dejen el tema por la paz._

_-Bien.-dijo Dave.-Nos vamos en 1 hora, arreglen todo._

_-Yo tengo una duda.-dijo JJ.- ¿Por qué no quiso darme su nombre?_

_-Ella sabe quienes son ustedes.-dijo Emily.-Pero no queríamos que se enteraran, así que le dijimos que tenia prohibido darle su nombre a cualquiera de ustedes._

_-¿Cómo planeaban ocultar a una niña?-pregunto Dave.-Iba a llegar un momento en que lo supiéramos._

_-Se la íbamos a presentar en el cumpleaños numero 3 de Jack.-dijo Emily.-Después les explicare todo, solo esperen._

+*+*+*+*SSR&JI+*+*+*+*AC&EPH+*+*+*+*DA&TEM+*+*+*+*WT&JAL+*+*+*+*

-¿No se dieron cuenta cuando la vieron?-pregunto Grachi.- ¿Jennifer no se dio cuenta de que era su hija cuando la vio?

-No, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-pregunto Emily.

-Joy es una combinación entre tu y Hotch.-dijo la pelirroja.-En el carácter se parece mucho a mama, pero físicamente es una combinación tuya y de Hotch, es facilísimo darse cuenta de quien es hija.

-Bueno, no se dieron cuenta.-dijo Emily.-JJ después dijo algo similar, pero supongo que nadie lo esperaba, cuando yo llegue al equipo el no confiaba en mi y se mostraba bastante frio y se apartaba, nadie esperaba eso.

-Si, excepto que se comportaba de ese modo, por que sabía las repercusiones que traería tu llegada.-dijo Grachi.

-Si, bueno, llegue de sorpresa, nadie le había avisado.-dijo Emily.-El equipo acaba de perder a un integrante y no sabía como lo iban a tomar.

-No me refería a eso.-dijo la pelirroja.-Las repercusiones que tu traerías eran mas bien personales, el sabia que tu ibas a causar estragos en su persona, no en el equipo.

-Si, como si eso fuera posible.-dijo Emily.-Hotch es inmutable.

-Eso es lo que parece.-dijo Grachi.-Pero Hotch es igual que yo, no mostramos nuestras emociones, pero eso no significa que no sintamos.

-¿Eso quiere decir?-pregunto Emily.

-Solo he visto mostrar sus verdaderas emociones a Hotch en 3 ocasiones.-dijo Grachi.-Una la vi en un video, que fue cuando Foyet ataco a Haley, en esos momentos se dejo llevar por sus emociones. La dos primeras veces, fueron relacionadas contigo, la primera cuando tu lo dejaste y la segunda cuando se entero que le mentiste.

-No entiendo.-dijo la morena.

-Tu haces que sus emociones y sentimientos se vean alterados.-dijo Grachi.-Tu consigues provocar en el, demasiadas cosas y haces que haga cosas que no esta acostumbrado a hacer, en pocas palabras, haces que se vuelva loco.

-¿En serio?-pregunto Emily.

-El 25 de Noviembre del 2000, recibí una mensaje.-dijo Grachi.-_"Ella luce hermosa, su vientre guarda a mi hija, no sé que siento, una parte de mi quiere matarla por haberme ocultado algo de ese tamaño, sin embargo otra parte de mi, quiere correr hacia ella, mirarla a los ojos y besarla como nunca lo había hecho. Ayúdame, ¿Qué hago?"_

-¿Por qué me estas diciendo esto?-pregunto Emily.

-Solo quiero que sepas el daño que le harías si le ocultas una vez mas la verdad.-dijo Grachi.

-Confesare todo.-dijo Emily.-Le confesare que estoy embarazada, solo necesito tiempo, tiempo para hacerme a la idea y acostumbrarme a ella.

-2 semanas, Emily.-dijo Grachi.-Dos semanas o lo hago yo.

-Bien, me parece justo.-dijo Emily.-Pero en estas dos semanas, no te meterás en nuestra relación, solo será el y yo.

-Hecho.-dijo Grachi poniéndose de pie.-Vamos, tenemos que terminar de arreglar todo.

-Vamos.-dijo Emily poniéndose de pie.

-Solo, vamos a recoger algo a mi auto.-dijo Grachi.-Un regalo.

-¿Qué es?-pregunto Emily.

-Un broche, mi tía Samantha usaba uno similar, mi tío John se lo regalo cuando nació Mary.-dijo Grachi sonriendo.-En el incendio en el que murieron, se perdió junto con la mayoría de sus pertenencias, pero me hice una promesa, que era que le iba a construir un broche similar a Mary, igual que el de su madre, pero con características únicas.

-¿Y lo hiciste?-pregunto Emily.

-¿En serio lo preguntas?-pregunto Grachi.-Claro que lo hice, y me quedo genial.

-Esperemos que tu prima también lo piense.-dijo Emily.

-Créeme a ella le van a encantar mis regalos.-dijo Grachi.

-¿Son mas de uno?-pregunto Emily.

-Si, pero solo gaste en uno.-dijo Grachi.- Los otros dos no me costaron nada, y el que me costó, solo pague la mitad, Sal pago la otra mitad.

-Olvídalo.-dijo Emily.-Solo terminemos con esto, no tardan en llegar los demás y que de inicio la boda.

-Si, sigamos.-dijo Grachi.

+*+*+*+*SSR&JI+*+*+*+*AC&EPH+*+*+*+*DA&TEM+*+*+*+*WT&JAL+*+*+*+*

Hotch paso a recoger a Beth a su casa para asistir a la boda, ambos estaban nerviosos, seria la primera vez que su familia la conocería, esa noche se la presentaría a los niños y ninguno sabia que esperar de la noche, Beth al contrario de Nate, era una completa desconocida para los niños y su familia, Hotch no sabia como reaccionarían ante la noticia, sabia que Dave tenia razón, habían pasado 2 años desde la muerte de Haley, era hora de seguir adelante, sin embargo lo que le preocupaba era lo que su familia esperaba, por que la mayoría esperaba que siguiera adelante, pero con Emily… Cuando entraron al jardín de Dave, todo el mundo estaba presente, amigos y familia de los novios, todos excepto, su padre, la novia y las damas de honor, la madre de Hotch se encontraba con Mina, Sarah, Sophie y Jessie, supervisando a los niños que jugaban en un rincón del jardín, sus hermanos y Nate estaban platicando entre ellos sentados en las sillas, Morgan, Will, García, Dave, Kevin y Spencer conversaban cerca de la casa con Ashley Seaver, y Anderson.

-Llegaste.-dijo Dave al verlos acercarse.-Hola Beth.

-Hola Dave.-dijo Beth.-Hola a todos.

-Hola.-dijo Morgan.

-Hola.-dijo Ashley.-Ashley Seaver.

-Beth Clemmons.-dijo Beth dándole la mano.- ¿Estas también en el equipo?

-No, estuve hace un par de meses.-dijo Ashley.-Me cambiaron de unidad, antes de que Emily regresara.

-Oh.-dijo Beth.- ¿Qué hay de ti?

-Matthew Anderson.-se presento el chico.-Trabajo en la UAC, no en el equipo, pero trabajo en las oficinas.

-Un placer conocerlos.-dijo Beth.

-¿Saben donde esta Grachi?-pregunto Hotch.-Dijo que iba a estar cuando los niños supieran.

-Esta adentro.-dijo Spencer.- ¿La llamo?

-Estoy seguro de que ya va a salir por los niños.-dijo Hotch.-La ceremonia no tarda en iniciar y Jack llevara los anillos.

-¿Quién es Grachi?-pregunto Beth.

-Mi hermana.-dijo Hotch.-Te la presentare, pero mantente alejada de ella.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Beth.

-Solo no te quedes sola con ella.-dijo Hotch.-Y lo mismo va para ti Seaver.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Ashley.-Ni siquiera la conozco.

-La conocerás mas pronto de lo que piensas.-dijo Morgan señalando a Grachi que salía de la casa acompañada de una chica.

-¿Ella es tu hermana?-pregunto Beth.-La conozco y no fui muy buena con ella en el tiempo que convivimos, en ninguno de los 3 años.

-En realidad fueron 5 años.-dijo Reíd.-Dos de la secundaria y 3 de la universidad.

-Lo recuerdo.-dijo Beth.- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Es mi esposa.-dijo Spencer.

-¿Ella es tu esposa?-pregunto Ashley.- ¿Ella?

-Si.-dijo Reíd.

-Dijiste que era guapa.-dijo Ashley.-No dijiste que lo fuera tanto.

-¿Sabias que estaba casado?-pregunto Morgan.

-Lo descubrí hablando con Morgan y Maya, así que tuvo que confesarme la verdad.-dijo Ashley.-No se los dije por que pensé que lo sabían.

-No lo sabíamos.-dijo Hotch.-Ni siquiera yo que soy su hermano político.

-Oh.-dijo Ashley antes de dirigirse a Spencer.- ¿Qué dijiste que hacia tu esposa?

-No lo dije.-dijo Spencer.

-Es agente del FBI.-dijo Beth.

-¿Por qué no la conozco?-pregunto Ashley.-No he oído a Grachi Reíd.

-Por que ese no es mi nombre.-dijo Grachi a su espalda.-Hola a todos.

-Jo.-la saludo Beth.

-Sara Beth.-dijo Grachi.-Hotch, podemos hacer esto rápido, tengo que volver a dentro.

-Claro.-dijo Hotch.-En seguida volvemos.

-Oh, y agente Beauchamp, debe haber odio hablar de mi.-dijo Grachi.-Yo estuve en el caso de su padre.

-Soy la agente Seaver.-dijo Ashley.

-Para mi será la agente Beauchamp.-dijo Grachi.-Es el apellido de su padre y su apellido de nacimiento, y yo la conocí con ese nombre.

-Pero ese no es mi nombre.-dijo Ashley.-Y lo siento, pero no la recuerdo.

-Es común que la gente olvide épocas traumatizantes.-dijo Grachi.-O al menos una parte de ellos.

-Recuerdo a Hotch, a Dave y a otros de los agentes que trabajaron en el caso de mi padre.-dijo Ashley.- ¿Porque a usted no la recuerdo?

-Por que ninguno de los agentes que trabajaron en el caso hicieron lo que yo hizo.-dijo Grachi.-Me disculpo por haberle disparado a su padre enfrente suyo.

-Sigo sin recordarla.-dijo Ashley.- Si le hubiera disparado a mi padre, con mayor razón la recordaría.

-Quizá también no me recuerde, por que me visualiza como una adolescente, tenia un año menos que usted cuando ocurrió.-dijo Grachi.- Y solo estuve directamente con usted y su familia en unas cuantas ocasiones.

-Como sea.-dijo Hotch.- ¿Podemos irnos?

-¿Me permite darle un consejo?-pregunto Grachi.

-No lo hagas.-dijo Dave.

-Claro.-dijo Ashley.

-Si quieres aliviar la culpa que sientes por que tu padre sea un asesino en serie que mato a mas de 25 mujeres en 10 años, y no me digas que no te siente culpable, por que esa es la razón por la que entraste al FBI.-dijo Grachi.-¿Quieres aliviar esa culpa? Utiliza el apellido de tu padre, utiliza el apellido que tanto terror sembró en familias y mujeres, utilízalo para ayudar personas, de esa manera la culpa desaparecerá, si continuas utilizando el apellido de soltera de tu madre, simplemente lo aliviaras momentáneamente.

-Bien, eso es todo.-dijo Hotch tomando a Grachi del brazo para empujarla ligeramente a que empezara a caminar hacia donde estaban los niños.-Lo siento, Ashley, ella puede ser impertinente.

-¿Cómo pudo haber estado en el caso de mi padre?-pregunto Ashley.-Sigo sin recordarla.

-Solo ignórala.-dijo Hotch.-Es lo que yo recomiendo.

-Hotch, tengo prisa.-le recordó Grachi.-

-Realmente lo siento Ashley.-dijo Hotch antes de empezar a caminar hacia su hermana.

-Lo siento Ashley.-dijo Reíd.-Ella es simplemente directa.

-No te preocupes, solo que no la recuerdo.-dijo Ashley.- Le disparo a mi padre y no la recuerdo, no recuerdo a quien le disparo, ¿Por qué?.

-Bella es buena haciendo que las personas la olviden.-dijo Reíd.-Si ella no quería que la recordaras, no lo vas a hacer, y por mas que lo intentes no lo vas a hacer, la psicología es buena en estos casos, y ella es buena aplicando la psicología.

-Psicología o no.-dijo Ashley.- ¿Por qué no la recuerdo? ¿Por qué no recuerdo a la persona que hirió a mi padre?

-Le disparo desde lejos.-dijo Dave.-Le disparo como francotirador, si la conociste, pero ella la mayoría de las veces se mantuvo al margen, estaba trabajando en otro caso al mismo tiempo, así que no la viste mucho.

-Debo acordarme de ella.-dijo Ashley.

-Solo olvídalo.-dijo Dave.-Olvida lo que dijo y solo trátala como si la acabaras de conocer y que no comento nada.

+*+*+*+*SSR&JI+*+*+*+*AC&EPH+*+*+*+*DA&TEM+*+*+*+*WT&JAL+*+*+*+*

-Déjame hablar.-dijo Hotch a su hermana.-Quiero ser yo quien se los diga.

-Ok, solo déjame decirte algo.-dijo Grachi.-Son niños, lo mas probable es que reaccionen mal ante la noticia, si es de esa manera, solo dales tiempo a que se acostumbren a la idea.

-Lo se.-dijo Hotch.-He vivido con niños.

-Yo solo decía.-dijo Grachi.-Va a ser difícil para ellos, sobretodo cuando acaban de recuperar a su madre y tú les va a soltar la bomba de que sales con alguien, no lo va a tomar de la mejor manera.

-Solo déjame a mi.-dijo Hotch.-Necesito que me ayudes a explicarles, tu eres la psicóloga, pero solo ayuda, no hagas tu el trabajo.

-Ok.-dijo Grachi.-No me meteré.

-Jack, Joy, ¿pueden venir un momento?-llamo Hotch a sus hijos.

-¿Qué necesitas papa?-pregunto Joy acercándose a ellos.

-Quiero presentarles a alguien.-dijo Hotch.-Beth, ellos son mis hijos, Joy y Jack, chicos, ella es Beth Clemmons mi novia.

-Hola.-saludo Beth.

-Hola.-dijo Joy.

-¿Tu novia?-pregunto Jack.- ¿Qué significa eso?

-Significa que estoy saliendo con ella.-dijo Hotch.

-¿Estas con ella como los tíos?-pregunto Joy.- ¿Cómo el tío Spencer y la tía Grachi?

-No.-dijo Hotch.-Solo estamos saliendo.

-No entiendo.-dijo Joy.

-Joy, lo que tu padre quiere decir, es que no esta como nosotros, por que no están casados.-dijo Grachi.-Están iniciando una relación, que como bien puede terminar mañana, puede ser para siempre y quizá haya una boda.

-¿Te convertirás en nuestra madrastra?-pregunto Jack a Beth.

-No lo se.-dijo Beth.-El tiempo lo dirá.

-No quiero una madrastra.-dijo Jack.-Yo quiero a mi mama.

-Jack, Beth no va a suplantar el lugar de tu madre.-dijo Hotch.

-Solo seré una amiga para ti.-dijo Beth.

-No me importa.-dijo Jack.-Yo no quiero que ella sea mi madrastra, yo quiero a mi mama.

-Jack, escucha.-pidió Hotch.- Tu madre va a hacer tu madre, nada ni nadie lo va a cambiar.

-No puedes convertirla en nuestra madrastra.-dijo Joy.-No puedes hacernos esto.

-Ok, en primer lugar, ella en estos momentos es mi novia.-dijo Hotch.-No voy a casarme con ella, al menos no en estos momentos, quizá en un tiempo lleguemos a considerar el matrimonio, pero estamos conociéndonos y quiero que la respeten.

-Bien, la respetaremos, ¿verdad, Jack?-preguntó Joy.

-Claro.-dijo se hermano.

-Pero no nos pidas que la aceptemos.-termino Joy cruzándose de brazos.-Por que al menos yo, no lo voy a hacer.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Hotch.

-Por que es la zorra que nos esta arrebatando a nuestro padre.-dijo Joy.

-¡Josephine!-la regaño Hotch.-Discúlpate inmediatamente.

-No.-dijo Joy.-Es la verdad.

-Josephine.-dijo Hotch.

-Jack, Joy.-dijo Grachi evitando que su hermano siguiera el regaño.-Miren quien acaba de entrar.

-¡Abuelo!-grito Jack al ver al hombre que se acercaba a donde estaba el resto del equipo.

-Vamos, Jack, una carrera.-dijo Joy antes de echarse a correr seguida de su hermano hacia su abuelo que ante el grito de Jack se había girado hacia ellos.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?-pregunto Hotch.

-Por que si no los distraía, empezarías una riña con Joy y a la que después se uniría Jack apoyando a su hermana.-dijo Grachi.-Lo único que lograrías es que no te volvieran a hablar.

-Ella esta mal, le tiene que pedir una disculpa a Beth.-dijo Hotch.

-Ok, escucha.-dijo Grachi.-Escucha con atención.

-Escucho.-dijo Hotch.

-Hace 11 meses, poco después que cumpliera los 10 años, le dijiste que su madre estaba muerta, 6 meses después resulto que estaba viva, ¿Cómo crees que se sintió?-pregunto Grachi.-Ahora, tu y su madre no se dirigen la palabra y ya no vives con ellos, ahora le presentas a tu novia, ¿Cómo esperabas que reaccionara?

-No lo se.-dijo Hotch.-Pero no de esta manera, un poco de respeto no estaría mal.

-Su familia esta destruida, cuando paso lo de Haley se desmorono, sin embargo tu y Emily los sacaron adelante, formaron una familia, hace 11 meses destruiste esa familia.-dijo Grachi.-La volvieron a reconstruir, ahora las estas volviendo a destruir y les presentas a ella, ¿Qué crees que pensara? ¿Qué crees que sentirá?

-No lo se.-dijo Hotch.-Pero no le encuentro sentido a lo que dices.

-Hotch, ella tiene razón.-dijo Beth.-Yo soy la bruja malvada de su historia.

-Aunque lo seas, aunque ellos te vean así, mereces respeto.-dijo Hotch.

-Hotch, espera esta noche, déjalos por hoy.-dijo Grachi.-Están dolidos y bien lo dijo Sara Beth…

-Beth.-la corrigió automáticamente Beth.

-Bien lo dijo Sara Beth, ella es su villana, la bruja malvada,.-dijo Grachi ignorando a la morena.-Déjalos esta noche, mañana es sábado, ve temprano por ellos, llévalos al zoológico, al cine, al parque, a cualquier lugar que se te ocurra, habla con ellos, explicares todo y escúchalos, veras que al final, va a entender, solo habla con ellos.

-Pero…-empezó Hotch.

-Habla con ellos.-dijo Grachi.-Déjalos esta noche, deja que se concentren en Jasón, veras que mañana, verán todo con otra perspectiva, solo necesitan tiempo.

-Bien.-dijo Hotch.-No volveré a mencionar el tema, lo dejare hasta mañana.

-Bien, ahora, iré a dentro.-dijo Grachi.-Lindsay los empezara a acomodar, en 5 minutos empieza la ceremonia.

-Solo presentare a Beth a los demás.-dijo Hotch.

-Claro.-dijo Grachi antes de girarse para darse encaminarse a la puerta de la casa.

-Jo, espera.-dijo Beth.- ¿Estamos bien?

-¿De que me hablas?-pregunto Grachi.

-No hagas que lo diga, sabes perfectamente a que me refiero.-dijo Beth.-Nuestra época de estudiantes.

-Es el pasado.-dijo Grachi.-Las personas cambian, antes era una chica que escondía su verdadera identidad comportándose de esa manera, era tu forma de que te aceptaran, sin embargo, probablemente tu divorcio te cambio, te hizo madurar, ya no eres esa chica, así que técnicamente no te conozco, empezaremos de nuevo.

-Ok.-dijo Beth.

-Nos vemos en unos minutos.-dijo Grachi antes de seguir su camino.

-Eso fue raro.-dijo Beth.

-¿Raro? Con mi hermana es lo mas normal del mundo.-dijo Hotch.-Vamos, te presentare a mi madre.

+*+*+*+*SSR&JI+*+*+*+*AC&EPH+*+*+*+*DA&TEM+*+*+*+*WT&JAL+*+*+*+*

5 minutos después, cuando la música empezó a sonar, todos estaban en sus puestos, Hotch, Morgan y Reíd, se encontraban a lado de Dave en el altar, los demás se encontraban en sus asientos, Morgan, Maya, Declan y Henry se encontraban en una a un costado del altar, ahora solo faltaba la novia. La primera en entrar fue Joy arrojando pétalos en su camino, seguido por Jack que llevaba los anillos, y las damas de honor vestidas con un vestido largo sin hombros color morado claro y una chaqueta negra para cubrirlas del frio, cuando las damas estuvieron en su puesto, la marcha nupcial empezó a sonar, la novia hizo su entrada del brazo de su tío, lucia hermosa, llevaba un vestido color marfil, tipo sirena con dos sencillos tirantes formando un cuello en v, el vestido tenia distintos bordados en color plata, el broche que Grachi le había entregado hacia unas horas, lo llevaba en la parte izquierda del pecho, justo donde estaba el corazón…

La ceremonia paso rápidamente, la mayoría de las mujeres contuvieron las lagrimas cuando escucharon los votos de ambos, sin embargo lo bueno pasa rápido, y antes de que lo recordaran, se encontraban sentados mientras les retiraban los platos de la cena...

-Eso no es justo.-dijo Declan.- ¿Por qué nos tendremos que ir?

-Por que no son lo suficientemente mayores para estar despiertos a altas horas de la noche.-dijo Grachi.

-¿De donde sacaste eso?-pregunto JJ.

-Fue lo que mi mama me dijo en la boda de Haley y Hotch, que se casaron cuando yo tenía 8 años.-dijo Grachi encogiéndose de hombros.-Y también en la de James y Jessie, yo tenía 14.

-¿Te detuvo?-pregunto Morgan.

-No estuve en la fiesta, pero tampoco me dormí.-dijo Grachi.- Mi niñera y yo estuvimos la mayor parte de la noche viendo películas y jugando juegos de mesa, me dormí máximo dos horas antes de que llegaran de la boda.

-¿Podemos hacer eso?-pregunto Jack.

-Claro.-dijo Grachi.-Cuando no puedan dormir y puedan engañar a su niñera para que haga lo que ustedes quieran.

-¿Quién será nuestra niñera?-pregunto Joy.

-Madeleine.-dijo Grachi.-Así que dudo que lo puedan hacer.

-Rayos y centellas.-dijo Joy.-Es imposible engañarla, solo tu puedes hacerlo.

-Exacto.-dijo Grachi.-Vamos, esta esperándolos en la sala.

-Genial.-dijo Declan.- ¿Al menos podremos comer pastel?

-Quizá, si se portan bien y todavía están despiertos.-dijo Emily-Y mientras no hagan enfadar a Madeleine.

-Nunca lo haríamos.-dijo Joy.-Seremos lindos angelitos.

-Quizá.-dijo Henry.

-Vamos, yo iré con ustedes.-dijo Mina.-Tengo que ir a checar a Kanny.

-¿Kanny estará con nosotros?-pregunto Joy.-Esto se pone cada vez mejor.

-Si, pero ella esta dormida.-dijo Mina.-Ni piensen en despertarla para jugar.

-Nunca lo haríamos.-dijo Joy.

-Eso espero.-dijo Mina.-Por que si la despiertan no respondo.

-Bien, nos comportaremos.-dijo Declan.-No haremos enfadar a Madeleine, no despertaremos a Kanny y seremos unos angelitos.

-Bien, que bueno que ha quedado claro es parte.-dijo Mina.-Vámonos.

-Buenas noches.-dijo los niños antes de levantarse de su asiento para salir corriendo en dirección a la casa.

-Mina, ¿me puedes traer el paquete negro que esta en la mesita de la sala?-pregunto Grachi.-Por favor.

-Seguro.-dijo Mina.

-Ellos están planeando algo.-dijo Emily.- ¿Qué es?

-No me miren a mi.-dijo Grachi al ver que todas las miradas se dirigían a ella.-No tengo nada que ver con lo que ellos hagan esta noche, solo ellos y Madeleine.

-¿Por qué no te creo?-pregunto Emily entrecerrando lo ojos.

-¿Quizá por qué les puedo mentir de cualquier tema, y a ustedes ni siquiera se les pasaría por la cabeza que lo estoy haciendo?-pregunto Grachi.

-Olvídalo.-dijo Emily poniendo los ojos en blanco.-Eres imposible.

-Si, es lo que me dicen todos.-dijo Grachi.-Es la 236va vez en los años que llevamos conociéndonos que tú me lo dices.

-¿Las cuentas?-pregunto Emily.

-Se cada palabra que me haz dicho.-dijo Grachi.-Y todas las palabras que cada persona me dice, es un buen método, quizá algún día me podrá servir de ayuda, para chantajear o para utilizarlas en su contra y vencer, un método simple, en realidad.

-Olvídalo.-dijo Emily.

-No puedo olvidarlo.-dijo Grachi.-Memoria eidética.

-Por el amor de Dios.-dijo Hotch.-Eres irritable.

-Lo se.-dijo Grachi.-Pero lo sabes bien, puedo ser peor.

-Te odio.-dijo Hotch.

-345va vez que me lo dices.-dijo Grachi.-Y la 345va vez que te respondo, yo también te odio.

-Tú si me odias.-dijo Hotch.-Si me quisieras un poco me dejarías en paz.

-No, si te odiara, te dejaría en paz.-dijo Grachi.-Psicología básica, ¿Qué hace un chico cuando le gusta una chica? ¿O una chica cuando le gusta un chico?

-Se la vive molestándolo.-dijo Hotch.

-Exactamente.-dijo Grachi.-En vez de admitir sus sentimientos, deciden no mostrarlos y esperar a que el otro del primer paso, los chicos en vez de ser un caballero, son unos bastardos, y las chicas en vez de ser unas damas, son unas zorras.

-¿Te comportaste de esa manera?-pregunto Emily.-Lo debes de haber hecho para asegurar algo así.

-Oh no.-dijo Grachi.-Nunca me interesaron los chicos, y cuando me interesaron, deje la ciudad, pero conozco el comportamiento humano y conozco a cientos de chicas que se comportan de esa manera.

-¿Estas tratando de decir algo?-pregunto Emily.

-No para nada.-dijo Grachi poniéndose de pie.-Gracias, Mina.

-De nada.-dijo Mina entregándole el paquete.- ¿Qué es?

-Un regalo.-dijo Grachi.-En un segundo te enteraras que es.

-Dije que no quería que me compraras nada.-dijo Mary.

-No gaste nada.-dijo Grachi.-Quizá un par de favores, pero no gaste ni un solo centavo, mas que lo que gaste en el broche.

-¿En serio?-pregunto Mary.

-Mira dentro de la caja.-dijo Grachi.-Lo veras.

-Ok.-dijo Mary abriendo con cierto cuidado.

-No va a explotar.-dijo Grachi.

-Dijiste que no había gastado nada.-dijo Mary cuando abrió la caja.- ¿Esto es plata?

-No tengo idea, Haley me dio las pepitas, yo solo cree el dije, son sus iniciales en japonés, Haley adoraba la cultura japonesa, creo que es una tradición o algo así.-dijo Grachi encogiéndose de hombros.-Y ahora que lo pienso, no dejo que nadie me diga que hacer, sin embargo estoy haciendo lo que Haley quería, es un poco contradictoria.

-¿Me vas a decir de que se trata o tendré que preguntar?-pregunto Mary.

-No lo se, simplemente me dejo las pepitas en su caja fuerte del banco con otras cosas, yo solo sigo indicaciones.-dijo Grachi.-Lo otro si es mio, es mi regalo para ti.

-¿Qué es?-pregunto Mary.

-Había pensado en comprar boletos de avión a un destino desconocido y que fuera su luna de miel, pero cambie de opinión, cuando dijeron que la recorrerían hasta Enero, así que es otro cosa.-dijo Grachi.-No te voy a decir que es, tienes que abrirlo.

-Ok.-dijo Mary tomando el sobre que estaba en el paquete.

-Cuidado, que ese explotara.-dijo Grachi antes de reír al ver que Mary dejaba el sobre a la mesa.

-JOANNA.-dijo Mary.

-Lo siento, continua.-dijo la pelirroja.-No pude evitarlo.

-Eres lo peor.-dijo Mary.

-Si, haber si cuando lo veas sigues pensando eso.-dijo Grachi distraídamente.

-¿Qué es?-pregunto JJ.

-No les diré.-dijo Grachi.-No hasta que ella lo habrá.

-Bien, pero te aseguro que si es alguna tontería, juro que me vengare.-dijo Mary.

-No es una tontería.-dijo Grachi.-Créeme te va a gustar y me lo vas a agradecer.

-Claro.-dijo Mary sacando el contenido del sobre.-Gracias.

-De nada, Agente Rossi.-dijo Grachi sonriendo.

-¿Agente Rossi?-pregunto Hotch.

-Es su identificación oficial del FBI y su carnet de la oficina como Marianne Rossi.-dijo Grachi.

-¿Cómo?-pregunto Mary.

-Cobre un par de favores, John me debía unos cuantos favores, le cobre uno.-dijo Grachi.-No te preocupes, no hicimos nada ilegal, solamente adelantamos un poco el proceso.

-Te quiero.-dijo Mary poniéndose de pie y acercándose a ella.

-Te quiero también.-dijo Grachi dando unos cuantos pasos atrás.-Pero no me abraces, y vayan a bailar tu primer baile como marido y mujer.

-¿Por qué no te gusta que te toquen?-pregunto Mary.

-Por que no me gusta.-dijo Grachi.-Ve.

-Esto no se queda así.-dijo Mary.

-No voy a responder nada.-dijo Grachi al observar que todos se le quedaron mirando.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto JJ.-No permites que nadie te toque, ¿Por qué?

-Desde que me acuerdo no permiten que me toquen.-dijo Grachi.-Solo permitía que mis papas me tocara, ni siquiera mama me podía tocar.

-Eres extraña.-dijo la rubia.

-Lo se.-dijo Grachi.-Una en un millón.

-Miren lo lindos que se ven juntos.-dijo García señalando la pista de baile.

-Esa canción me trae muchos recuerdos.-dijo Grachi.-Hotch, Emily, ¿a ustedes no?

-No.-dijo Hotch.-Es una hermosa canción, pero no me trae ningún recuerdo, al menos ninguno que te interese.

-Claro.-dijo Grachi.- ¿Y a ti Emily?

-Ninguno me viene a la cabeza en este instante.-dijo Emily.

-¿Ninguno? ¿En serio?-pregunto Grachi.-Pensé que la menos uno.

-Ningún recuerdo.-dijo Emily.

-Ok, ok, no te exaltes.-dijo Grachi.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?-pregunto Morgan.

-"We can really let go my girlfriend is out of town and I'm all alone your boyfriend is on vacation and he doesn't have to know. No one won't knew the things I'm gonna want to do to you."("Realmente podemos dejar ir, mi novia está fuera de la ciudad y yo estoy solo, tu novio está de vacaciones y no tiene por qué saber. Nadie tiene que saber las cosas, que voy a querer hacer a usted.")-canto Grachi sonriendo.

-¿Qué significa eso?-pregunto Morgan.

-Derek, solo es una canción.-dijo Mina.-Nada que importe, ¿verdad Hotch?

-Nada que importe.-dijo Hotch distraídamente mientras sonría de medio lado.-Una canción sin importancia.

-¿Por qué me huele a que es importante?-pregunto Derek.

-Solo olvida, ¿quieres Morgan?-pregunto Emily.-Ignora a la Dra. y olvídalo.

-Lo averiguare, de uno u otro modo.-dijo Derek.

-Me gustaría que no lo intentaras.-dijo Emily.

-Y a mi me gustaría que lo intentaras.-dijo Grachi.-Te ayudare, te ayudare a encontrar el significado, pero no te lo daré.

-¿Mañana a primera hora?-pregunto Derek.

-Mañana a primera hora.-asintió Grachi.

-Per Dio, si vuole solo rovinare me, giusto? (Por Dios, tú solamente me quieres arruinar, ¿verdad?)-pregunto Emily.

-Egli ammette che la canzone porta un ricordo per la testa e non mi sarà di aiuto. (Admite que la canción trae un recuerdo a tu cabeza y no le ayudare.).-dijo Grachi.

-Non ho portato dei ricordi. (No me trae ningún recuerdo.)-dijo Emily.

-Fammi capire una cosa. (Déjame entender algo.)-dijo Grachi.-Se porta, perché si indossa che il rosso? (Si no lo trae, ¿Porque te pusiste colorada?)

-E 'il mio problema, e lasciami in pace. (Es mi problema, y déjame en paz.)-dijo Emily poniéndose mas colorada de lo que ya estaba.

-Certo il problema. (Claro tu problema.).-dijo Grachi sonriendo maliciosamente.-Penso solo che notte era una notte che non dimenticherò e sono sicuro che ti ricordi in dettaglio, perché è più sicuro che ti sia piaciuto. (Solo pienso que esa noche fue una noche que ninguno de los dos olvidara y que estoy segura que recuerdas a detalle, ya que lo mas seguro es que la hayas disfrutado.)

-Per l'amor di Dio, stai zitto. (Por el amor de Dios, cállate.).-dijo Emily.

-Ricordi, ricordi bene. (Recuerdos, buenos recuerdos.)-dijo Grachi suspirando.-Cosa faremmo senza di loro? (¿Que haríamos sin ellos?)

-Iré a dar una vuelta.-dijo Emily poniéndose de pie.-No puedo estar un minuto mas a lado de ella.

-Te acompaño.-dijo Nate levantándose.

-Los veo mas tarde.-dijo Emily.

-¿Qué le dijiste?-pregunto JJ.

-Nada.-dijo Grachi.-Solo que los buenos recuerdos nunca se olvidaban por más que lo intentáramos.

-Beth, ¿vamos a bailar?-dijo Hotch poniéndose de pie.-Hagámosle compañía a los novios.

-Claro.-dijo Beth poniéndose de pie.-En un segundo regresamos.

-Ok, eso fue raro.-dijo García.- ¿Por qué ambos se fueron cuando dijiste eso?

-Por que todos tenemos canciones que han marcado nuestra vida de algún modo.-dijo Grachi.-Y todos tenemos recuerdos que la han marcado, quizá ellos no quieren aceptarlo.

Nadie, aparte de Mina y Spencer, entendió lo que quiso decir la pelirroja con eso, sin embargo dos personas, una caminando por los jardines y otra en la pista de baile, por unos momentos viajaron en el tiempo.

**Flashback**

_Hotch y Emily estaban en un bar, se habían encontrado después de que el saliera del trabajo, y después de cenar, decidieron pasar el rato en un bar cercano al departamento de Hotch, para que él se pudiera cambiar de ropa, conversaban en una mesa apartados de la multitud y con las cabezas juntas para poder oír, ambos tomaban una cerveza, sin embargo empezó a sonar la canción, "You make me feel" y eso hizo que Emily levantara la cabeza._

_-Aarón, adoro esa canción, vamos a bailar.-dijo Emily._

_-Emily, no bailo.-dijo Aarón._

_-Por favor.-dijo Emily.-Solo una canción, no pido más._

_-Solo una canción y regresamos a la mesa.-advirtió el._

_-Fantástico.-dijo Emily poniéndose de pie y tomándolo de la mano para guiarlo hacia la pista de baile._

_Se movieron al ritmo de la música, dieron un par de vueltas alrededor de la pista de baile, cuando la canción termino, ninguno dijo nada, ni se movieron, estar juntos, cuerpo contra cuerpo, escuchar y sentir sus respiraciones, era demasiado bueno como para dejarlo, cuando ella alzo la cara para decirle que se podían ir a sentar, sus alientos se entremezclaron y el no pudo contenerse mas, la beso, tímidamente, lo hizo de es manera, hasta que descubrió que el gustaba el sabor de sus labios, sabia a fresa, chocolate y cerveza, una combinación que no sabia que le gustara. Ninguno supo como, pero de un momento a otro, Emily se vio siendo atraída mas hacia él, quedando completamente pegada a él, no la separaba ni un milímetro, la falta de aire les hizo separarse._

_-No podemos hacer esto.-dijo Emily alejándose de el cuando intento volver a besarla.-Estas casado._

_-Estoy separado.-dijo Hotch siguiéndola a la mesa.-Emily, vamos, lo dos lo deseamos._

_-Lo se.-dijo ella.-Pero eso no quita que estés casado._

_-Separado.-dijo el.-Haley y yo estamos separados, quien sabe, quizá ella este haciendo lo mismo en estos momentos._

_-Pero tu no eres ella.-dijo Emily.-Es mejor que no vuelva a pasar._

_-Bien, también es mejor que yo me vaya.-dijo Hotch tomando su saco de la silla.- ¿Te llamo después?_

_-Claro.-dijo Emily.-Nos vemos después._

_-Nos vemos después.-dijo el._

_-Adiós.-dijo ella._

_-Ah, y Emily, si cambias de opinión, sabes donde vivo.-dijo el antes de marcharse sin mas._

_Emily se quedo un par de minutos mas en el bar, no dejaba de pensar en lo que había dicho Aarón, su cabeza le daba vueltas una y otra vez, cuando subió a su automóvil, al salir del estacionamiento, no sabia que hacer, su cabeza le decía que hiciera lo correcto y se dirigiera a su departamento, pero su corazón le decía que se dirigía al departamento que esta a un solo par de cuadras, tras considerarlo un par de minutos, tomo su decisión._

_+*+*+*+*SSR&JI+*+*+*+*AC&EPH+*+*+*+*DA&TEM+*+*+*+*WT&JAL+*+*+*+*_

_Grachi asaltó el departamento de su hermano a primera hora de la mañana, hacia un par de días había olvidado una de sus mochilas que había traído de Nueva Orleans cuando había llegado a pasar unos días a Virginia, y dado que iba a regresar, necesitaba la mochila, cuando entro, le pareció algo raro que su hermano no estuviera despierto, sabia que ella se levantaba demasiado temprano, ya que probablemente no había nadie que se levantara a las 5 de la mañana a correr, sin embargo su hermano era demasiado controlador y él siempre estaba despierto a las 8 de la mañana los fines de semana. Estuvo a punto de subir a buscarlo a la habitación, sin embargo algo en el sillón, hizo que cambiara de opinión._

_+*+*+*+*SSR&JI+*+*+*+*AC&EPH+*+*+*+*DA&TEM+*+*+*+*WT&JAL+*+*+*+*_

_Hotch se despertó al oír un ruido en la parte inferior de su departamento, sin embargo no quería abrir los ojos, la sensación de Emily dormida en su pecho era demasiado bueno para arruinarla, pero un nuevo ruido hizo que saliera de la cama despacio para no despertar a Emily, se pusiera los pantalones de su pijama y saliera de su habitación._

_-¿Buena noche?-pregunto su hermana desde la mesa de la cocina._

_-Por el amor de Dios, Joanna.-dijo Hotch.-Me has dado un susto de muerte, ¿que haces aquí?_

_-Viene a recoger mi mochila.-dijo ella.-Pero decidí esperar a que despertaras para despedirme, mi avión sale en tres horas._

_-Bueno, espero que regreses a visitarnos pronto.-dijo el-_

_-Si.-dijo Grachi poniéndose de pie y colgándose la mochila en el hombro._

_-Vamos, te acompañare a la puerta.-dijo Hotch._

_-No, gracias, regrese a tu cama.-dijo ella.-Estoy seguro de que tu invitada te extraña._

_-¿Qué?-pregunto Hotch._

_-No te hare nada, por que estoy segura de que ella te hará sufrir mas que lo que yo te puedo hacer.-dijo Grachi._

_-Grachi, no es lo que piensas.-dijo Hotch.-Nosotros…_

_-Tu y Haley están separados, técnicamente no la estas engañando.-dijo Grachi.-Pero si te ibas a acostar con alguien, deberías haber esperado a el divorcio._

_-Tu no sabes nada.-dijo el._

_-No tengo idea como ocurrió que tu y ella terminaron en la cama.-dijo Grachi.-Solo espero que no te arrepientas y que cuando regreses con Haley le cuentes todo._

_-No sé que va a pasar con mi relación con Haley.-dijo Hotch.-Quizá no volvamos._

_-Solo si regresan canútale todo.-dijo Grachi.-Ah, y dile hola de mi parte a Emily, adiós hermano mayor._

_-Adiós.-dijo el confundido, su hermana le asustaba, ¿y como demonios supo quien era con quien había dormido?_

* * *

><p><em>¿Que piensan?<em>


	20. Capitulo 17: Cuestiones

**Volvi... Lamento la tardanza, pero finalmente el capitulo esta terminado...**

**Criminal Minds no me pertenece...**

**Ahora, les dejo para que disfruten el nuevo capitulo...**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo XVII: Cuestiones…<strong>

A penas una semana después de la boda de Dave y Mary, todo el equipo estaba reunido nuevamente, en Día de Acción de Gracias, en casa de los padre de Hotch y Grachi, quienes habían insistido, debido al hecho que era la primera vez después de 3 años, que podían tener a la familia reunida, así que terminaron todos, en el jardín de la casa de los Jones, habían terminado de cenar, mientras los niños jugaban en el césped, los adultos charlaban y jugaban cartas, o al menos lo hacían hasta que Emily, pidió la palabra.

-Tengo algo que comunicarles.-dijo Emily.

-¿Qué pasa, Emily?-pregunto JJ.

-Pasó algo y necesito decírselos.-dijo la morena.-Algo importante.

-Estas asustándome.-dijo JJ.-Solo dilo.

-Si, Emily, solo dilo.-dijo Grachi sin dejar de mirar su celular con el que jugaba.

-¿Puedes al menos mirarme?-pregunto Emily.-Todos están haciéndolo, ¿Por qué tu no?

-Por que yo no soy los otros.-dijo Grachi.-Puedo hacer muchas cosas a la vez, así que tranquila, estoy escuchando con atención, solo dilo.

-Ok.-dijo Emily.-No encuentro una manera para decirlo, así que solo lo diré sin más.

-Te estas tardando.-dijo Grachi.

-Joanna, déjala hablar.-el regaño su madre.

-Mama, no encuentra la manera, pero va por las ramas.-dijo Grachi.-Solo digo que escupa lo que tiene que decir y punto.

-Estoy embarazada.-soltó Emily de golpe.- ¿Contenta?

-Muy contenta, finalmente lo dijiste.-dijo Grachi.- ¿Te costó mucho trabajo decirlo?

-Emily, eso es maravilloso.-dijo JJ ignorando a la pelirroja.-Supongo que tu y Nate están felices.

-Si, Nate, esta muy entusiasmado con la idea de convertirse en padre.-dijo Emily.-Ninguno lo esperaba, fue una gran sorpresa.

-¿Nate?-pregunto Grachi.

-Si, Nate.-dijo Emily esperando alguna reacción violenta de la pelirroja.

-¿Desde cuando lo sabes?-pregunto García.

-Hace un par de semanas.-dijo Emily.-Fue una sorpresa total, Nate fue quien se dio cuenta en realidad.

-¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste?-pregunto García.

-Nate y yo queríamos hacernos a la idea.-dijo Emily.-Acostumbrarnos antes de anunciar la noticia, él quería estar aquí y que les diéramos juntos la noticia, pero no puedo, así que yo…

-Davvero? Pensi che mentire? Avevi promesso che avrebbe detto.(¿En serio? ¿Piensas mentirle? Prometiste que se lo dirías.)-dijo Grachi interrumpiendo a Emily con un tono de voz que dejo callados a todos y que a pesar que no sabían lo que decía, asusto a mas de uno.

-Ho promesso che gli avrebbe detto che ero incinta, chi era il padre.(Prometi que le diria que estaba embarazada, no quien era el padre.)-dijo Emily.

-Cosa stai parlando? (¿De que están hablando?)-pregunto Tamina

-Inferno dimenticare che anche di comprendere il dire qualcosa in spagnolo, è silenzioso.(Demonios olvide que tu tambien entiendes el digas nada en español, guarda silencio.).-dijo Grachi.

-Cosa stai parlando? (¿De que hablan?)-pregunto nuevamente Mina

-Emily si dica, dirgli che è il padre. (Diselo Emily, dile que el es el padre.)-dijo Grachi ignorando a la pregunta de Mina-Dillo a Hotch, che il bambino è in attesa su questi non, Nate. (Dile a Hotch, que el hijo que estas esperando es de él y no de Nate.)

-Io non ho intenzione di dire, e giuro su Dio, se dici, ti finisce. (No se lo voy a decir, y juro por Dios que si le dices, acabare contigo.)-dijo Emily.

-Emily, non si può nascondere qualcosa. (Emily, no puedes ocultar algo así.)-dijo Mina

-Il tuo non Tamina opina, né voi né Joanna hanno voce, hai fatto lo stesso. (Tu no opines Tamina, ni tu ni Joanna tienen derecho a opinar, ustedes hicieron lo mismo.)-dijo Emily.

-Non stiamo parlando di noi. (No estamos hablando de nosotros.)-dijo Grachi-Hai intenzione di dire o no? (¿Se lo vas a decir o no?)

-Ho detto. (Ya lo dije.)-dijo Emily sin dejarse amedrentar.

-Sei sicuro Emily? Sei sicuro di voler giocare una partita in cui nessuno vuole essere? (¿Estas segura Emily? ¿Estas segura que quieres jugar un juego en el que nadie quiere estar?)-pregunto Grachi.

-Io non ho intenzione di dire.(No se lo voy a decir.).-dijo Emily.-Decicion è la mia ultima. (Es mi decisión final.)

-Se lo è, le conseguenze. (Si lo es, atente a las consecuencias.).-dijo Grachi amenazadoramente.-Perché Ian è un bambino rispetto a quello che posso fare e lo faccio. (Por que Ian es un bebe en comparación de lo que yo puedo hacer y hago.)

-Farò tutto quello che non si può. (No me harás nada por que no puedes.)-dijo Emily confiada. E non ha detto niente a Hotch. (Y no le dirás nada a Hotch.)

-Non lo diro ', ma vi assicuro che non vedrete mai i vostri figli e che quando il bambino arriva, mi toglie le armi, e non importa quello che farò.(No se lo dire, pero ten por seguro que no volveras a ver a tu hijos y que cuando nazca el bebe, te lo quitare de los brazos, y no me va importar hacerlo.)-dijo la pelirroja dejando boqueabierta a Mina y haciendo que un poco de terror apareciera en el rostro de Emily.-Ian e io non sono George, io sono io intorno al cespuglio, ho intenzione di uccidere Emily non provocare dolore. (Yo no soy Ian ni George, yo no me ando por las ramas, yo voy a matar Emily no a causar dolor.)

-Davvero? (¿En serio?)-pregunto Emily ocultando rápidamente el pánico que sentía.-Come si fa a farlo? (¿Como piensas hacerlo?)

-Ogni giuria mi danno ragione, una madre che abbandona i suoi anni tre per andare a catturare un criminale internazionale, e che dopo aver lasciato i suoi due figli per la seconda volta, questa volta senza contatto, erano morti, si conosce il danno emotivo che ha causato.(Cualquier jurado me dará la razón, un madre que abandona a su hija de tres años para irse a cazar a un criminal internacional, y que después abandona a sus dos hijos por segunda vez, esta vez sin comunicarse, estabas muerta, sabes el daño emocional que le causaste.)-dijo Grachi.

-Tu non hai la prova. (No tiene pruebas de eso.)-dijo Emily tratando de deshacer el nudo que se le había empezado a formar en la garganta.

-Emily, ho ancora la cicatrice sul mio padre mi ha dato quando ho detto Hotch, Luca, mamma e papà, che aveva il cancro, mi hanno fatto dire cose senza prove che sono vere. Ho immagini e filmati che in Russia con Ian, ed a Parigi, ho date, nomi, e tutto ciò che ha fatto.(Emily, aun conservo la cicatriz que me hizo mi padre cuando les dije a Hotch, a Lucas, a papa y a mama, que tenia cancer, me la hizo por decir cosas, sin tener evidencias de que sean ciertas. Tengo fotos y videos tuyos en Rusia con Ian, y en Paris, tengo fechas, nombres y todo lo que hiciste.)-dijo Grachi.-Ho detto a Emily, per il bene Sto bene, ma nessuno vuole rispondere nel modo più difficile, si è sicuri di voler? (Te lo dije Emily, por las buenas soy buena, pero nadie quiere conocerme por las malas, ¿estas segura de que tu quieres hacerlo?)

-Sono sicuro che non lo dirò. (Estoy segura de que no se lo diré.)-dijo Emily levantando la cara para mirarla.

-Credimi tesoro, che sarà lui a scoprire un modo o nell'altro. (Créeme cariño, él se va a enterar de uno u otro modo.)-dijo la pelirroja sonriendo.

-Vai all'inferno, Joanna. (Vete al infierno, Joanna.)-dijo Emily

-Vuoi venire con me? (¿Vendrás conmigo?)-pregunto Grachi burlándose.

-Ok, basta.-dijo James.- ¿Qué pasa aquí?

-Nada James, solo conversábamos.-dijo Grachi.

-Claro, por eso utilizas ese tono.-dijo James.- ¿Qué pasa?

-Emily, ¿lo quieres explicar?-pregunto Grachi a Emily.

-Grachi esta molesta por que no se lo comente antes, es solo eso.-dijo Emily mientras le dedicaba a su hermana una mirada para que se callara cuando esta intento interrumpirla.

-¿Mina?-pregunto James.

-Si es eso.-dijo Mina.

-Bueno, no sonaba como si solo fuera eso.-dijo James.

-Vamos, Samuel, Emily ya lo dijo y Mina te lo confirmo, solo me moleste por que no me lo dijo antes.-dijo Grachi.

-Si, conocen a Grachi, ella se molesta si no sabe las cosas.-dijo Emily mirando sorprendida a Grachi, definitivamente era buena actriz, tan buena que ni ella podía ver ningún gramo de enojo en su rostro, parecía completamente feliz e inocente, como si no hubiera estando amenazándola hace 5 segundos.

-Exacto.-dijo Grachi.

-¿A dónde vas?-pregunto Spencer al verla ponerse de pie.

-A la biblioteca, quiero un libro, que papa tiene, es casi hora de irnos y quiero llevarlo a casa para leerlo y estudiarlo.-dijo Grachi.-No te preocupes, estaré bien, ya se me paso el enojo, Emily ya me explico el porqué de la situación.

-Si, volvimos a hacer amigas.-dijo Emily.

-Me quedare en la biblioteca, pasas por mi cuando no vayamos.-dijo Grachi.- Ci vediamo in giuria, Emily. (Nos vemos en el jurado, Emily.) Por que lo que dije, era cierto, no mentí.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunto Emily.

-Que a partir de estos momentos, empieza una batalla, y tu y Nate, son el enemigo.-dijo Grachi sonriendo.-A partir de este momento, nuestra amistad termino.

-¿En serio?-pregunto Emily.

-Bueno, aun me interpondría entre una bala y tu, pero lo haría solamente, por que eres mi compañera y madre de mis sobrinos.-dijo la pelirroja resaltando la ultima palabra.-Me voy, nos vemos luego.

-Esta chica, es divertida.-dijo Emily riendo nerviosamente mientras la veía alejarse.

-Emily, estas segura de que solo estaba molesta por no decirle?-pregunto JJ.-¿Perder su amistad solo por eso? Suena un poco exagerado.

-Si, pero es Grachi.-dijo Emily.- ¿Qué esperas? Solo dejémosla, se le pasara el coraje.

-Espero que sepas lo que haces Emily.-dijo Mina.-Por que sabes que no es un simple enojo, siempre cumple lo que se propone, y créeme en estos momentos, si decide acabar con alguien lo hace, y en estos momentos tu y Nate están en la mira, igual que en su momento Frederick Doyle estuvo.

-¿Frederick Doyle?-pregunto Dave.-Pensé que nadie sabia lo que le había pasado.

-Por que no quedo nada de el.-dijo Spencer.-Lo ultimo que supe de él, es que se iba a nadar con tiburones.

-¿Ella lo mato?-pregunto Patrick.

-No.-dijo Spencer.-Ella obtuvo lo que quiso de él y lo entrego a un par de personas que lo querían muerto, ella simplemente les dijo como deshacerse de él, sin dejar muchas pistas, nadie volvió a saber de él.

-¿Estas tratando de asustarme?-pregunto Emily.

-No, solo digo que, no sé que haga dicho que iba hacer, pero lo va hacer.-dijo Reíd.-Y créeme, para que no lo haga, tendrás que recupera, y eso no es sencillo, ella es James, Josh, Nate, Hotch y Lucas fusionados y multiplicados por mil, así que hazte una idea de lo que te costara.

-Tu lograste recupera.-dijo JJ.

-Si, pero fue diferente.-dijo Spencer encogiéndose de hombros.-Tanto como yo le hice daño, ella me hizo daño, fue algo así como una recuperación mutua, ambos cometimos un error.

-Mira, ella no me hará nada.-dijo Emily.-Esta molesta, tal vez mañana siga como si nada.

-Creo que te olvidas de un pequeño detalle Emily.-dijo Mary.-Grachi tiene memoria eidética, no se le olvida nada, y mucho menos se le olvida lo que dice, tu la escuchaste el día de la boda, ella recuerda cada palabra que le hemos dicho, ella no olvidara el enojo tan fácil.

-Bien, comprendí.-dijo Emily.-Voy a prepararme para lo que ella me dijo que haría, por que por ningún motivo cederé antes sus chantajes y dire lo que ella quiere que diga.

-Como quieras.-dijo Mina.-Sabes que es la mejor, y que a ella se refería cuando dijo, conozco al mejor, ¿verdad? Como puede condenar, puede salvar, solo necesita proponérselo.

-Tamina, deja que yo solucione mis problemas.-dijo Emily.-No voy a decirlo y así si con eso tenga que pelear contra Grachi, no voy a decirlo.

+*+*+*+*SSR&JIR+*+*+*+*AC&EGH+*+*+*+*DA&TEM+*+*+*+*WT&JAL+*+*+*+*

Las siguientes dos semanas fueron difíciles, tanto para el equipo como para Grachi y Emily, la primera no le dirigía la palabra a la segunda, actuaba como si no existiera, ni siquiera cuando hacia algo que le molestara decía algo, simplemente la ignoraba olímpicamente, y nadie sabia que hacer para intentar arreglar las cosas, Hotch muchas veces intento que trabajaran juntas, pero lo único que lograba era que cada una hiciera un trabajo por separado, Emily intentaba hablarle pero la pelirroja ni siquiera se molestaba en mirarla, adonde quiera que las mandara Hotch, si había alguien con ella se enfrascaba en una conversación con el otro ignorándola, y si las mandaba a un lugar solas, simplemente se dedicaba a intentar averiguar cosas del caso, mientras murmuraba para si misma detalles del caso. Nadie estaba seguro que era peor, Hotch enojado y sin dirigirle la palabra a Grachi o Grachi enojada y sin dirigirle la palabra a Emily, aunque se estaban inclinando mas hacia la segunda opción.

+*+*+*+*SSR&JIR+*+*+*+*AC&EGH+*+*+*+*DA&TEM+*+*+*+*WT&JAL+*+*+*+*

Grachi estaba entrenando en la Academia cuando prácticamente, la obligaron a que dejara de hacerlo por que había alguien que la estaba llamando, así que lo único que pudo hacer fue, ir a darse una ducha y salir a encontrarse con quien la buscaba.

-¿Tobías?-pregunto Grachi al ver a director recargado despreocupadamente en la pared sosteniendo unos cuantos papeles.- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué interrumpiste mi entrenamiento?

-¿Llamas a eso entrenamiento?-pregunto London.-Le estabas partiendo la cara al chico, le acabo de salvar la vida a él.

-Si, bueno, se lo merecía, demasiado presumido.-dijo Grachi.-Pero vamos, no estabas preocupado por el chico, ¿porque me sacaste del entrenamiento?

-Para recordarte que tu clase inicia en 30 minutos.-dijo el.

-¿Clase? ¿Recordarme?-pregunto ella.-Estas bromeando, ¿verdad?

-No, darás clase, todos los lunes, miércoles y viernes de 8:30 a 9:30.-dijo el.-Si tienen caso, tendrás un suplente que de la clase.

-¿Yo? ¿Dar clase en la Academia del FBI?-pregunto Grachi.- ¿Qué paso con que mis métodos de enseñanza son pocos ortodoxos? Si mal no recuerdo, ustedes dijeron que no querían que yo diera clase por eso.

-Lo seguimos pensando.-dijo el.-Pero también nos hemos dado cuenta de que las conferencias que tu les dabas, les eran muy útiles, aprendían mucho con tus métodos, eran la mas productivas para todos los que estaban en el curso, así que ahora que haz vuelto Virginia definitivamente, hemos decidido darte una clase permanente, lo harás a tu manera.

-Empezando por hoy.-dijo ella.- ¿Por qué hoy? ¿Por qué precisamente hoy?

-Por que me encanta fastidiarte la vida.-dijo el sonriendo.-Y me encanta este día especifico para hacerlo.

-No tengo nada preparado.-dijo Grachi.- ¿Podemos iniciar el miércoles, solo para preparar la primera clase?

-Estoy bastante seguro de que se te ocurrirá algo.-dijo el.-Seguro de que te las ingeniaras para la clase de hoy.

-Claro.-dijo ella.- ¿Alguna otra cosa que quieras decirme?

-No, solamente era eso.-dijo Tobías.-Tienes 25 minutos para que inicie la clase, no los desperdicies.

-No te preocupes por mí, sobreviviré.-dijo ella.

-Ok, entonces me voy, nos vemos luego.-dijo el alejándose de donde estaba la pelirroja.-Ah, ¿Grachi?

-¿Qué?-pregunto ella.

-Feliz cumpleaños.-dijo el sonriendo descaradamente.-Nos vemos después.

-Te odio, Tobías.-le grito Grachi antes de que desapareciera.

+*+*+*+*SSR&JIR+*+*+*+*AC&EGH+*+*+*+*DA&TEM+*+*+*+*WT&JAL+*+*+*+*

En menos de 5 minutos arreglo todo para la clase, y después simplemente se dedico a esperar que sus "alumnos" entraran, se escondió en la parte superior de auditoria, escondida en la obscuridad para que nadie se percatara de su presencia, cuando el timbre del inicio de la clase sonó y los estudiantes comenzaron a entrar, se dedico a observarlos, solo uno cuantos hicieron lo que ella quería, pero la gran mayoría se dedico a ocupar un asiento y esperar a que el profesor llegara.

-¿Qué se supone que están haciendo?-pregunto sobresaltando a todos al verla aparecer en las escaleras.-No lo preguntare otra vez.

-Nosotros… Nosotros…-dijo un chico.-Nosotros solo queríamos tratar de averiguar algo del profesor.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-pregunto la pelirroja.

-Tomas Foreman.-dijo el chico.

-Buen trabajo, Tomas.-dijo Grachi sonriendo.-Tu y los demás que se acercaron, tienen un punto extra, ahora vayan a sentarse.

-¿Disculpe?-pregunto una chica.- ¿Un punto extra solo por ir a ver? Nosotros no somos chismosos.

-¿Usted es?-pregunto Grachi.

-Micaela Swan.-dijo ella.

-No se trata de que sean chismosos, señorita Swan.-dijo Grachi.-Se trata de que la curiosidad, la curiosidad debe ser la primera característica que un perfilador debe tener, deben ser curiosos, deben querer saber el porqué de las cosas, si no tiene un gramo de curiosidad en su cuerpo, es mejor que no estudie para serlo, porque fracasara.

- Jeg sagde, at jeg ikke vil være i stand til at være god profilering, fordi jeg ikke er nysgerrig, ikke ilde op, men jeg virkelig kunne ligeglad med, hvad lidt som interesserer mig en dum pige, og uden et gram af autoritet, som kun kommer til at hassling den dag.. (Me dice que no voy a poder ser buena perfiladora , por que no soy curiosa, no se ofenda, pero la verdad me importa poco lo que me interesa poco lo que una chica estúpida y sin un gramo de autoridad, que solo viene a fastidiarnos el día.)-dijo la chica.- ¿Dónde esta la profesora? Quiero hablar con ella.

-Soy la profesora.-dijo Grachi mientras pasaba al frente de la clase.-Soy la SSA Dra. Joanna Reíd, trabajo en el FBI desde hace más de 19 años y desde hace 6 meses estoy en la UAC, hice el curso que ustedes mismo están cursando 7 veces, la ultima, hace 5 año. Ahora, antes de empezar con la clase, necesito que si alguno de ustedes no va poder respetarme y aceptar lo que digo, abandone el auditorio y regrese cuando se crea capaz de permitir que una chica estúpida y que solo quiere fastidiarle el día, le de clases y le diga que hacer.

-Yo… Yo, lo siento.-dijo la chica.-Pensé que no me entendía.

-Lo se, disfrutas usar tu conocimientos en otros idiomas que tu madre te han obligado a aprender, para parecer mas inteligente y poder búrlate de las demás personas sin que ellos lo noten y poder seguir fingiendo que eres la niña buena.-dijo Grachi.-Pues conmigo no va a funcionar, hablo mas de 20 idiomas y no me van a engañar tan fácilmente, así que si quieres decir algo, dilo en español, ¿entendido?

-Si, señora.-dijo Micaela bajando la mirada.

-Bien.-dijo Grachi.-Ahora, le voy a explicar unas cuantas cosas, si les molesta algo, me lo dicen, por que si o lo hacen, lo seguiré haciendo, solo fastidiarles la vida. Cada lunes por la mañana, me tendrán o le tendrán que entregar a mi suplente, un resumen de todo lo hecho en la semana, lo que entendieron y lo que no, y ya veremos como lo solucionamos, ¿entendido?

-Si, señora.-dijeron todos al unísono.

-Se aplicara un examen en equipo y uno individual cada mes.-dijo la pelirroja.-Les daré un caso, ustedes me tendrán que hacer un perfil del asesino, el caso será uno ya resuelto, quien tenga el perfil mas cerca al dado por el equipo de la UAC, recibirá una bonificación en su calificación final, dado que los exámenes no cuenta, el que cuenta es que se resuelve al final del curso, en el cual el caso será inventado por mi y ustedes tendrán que ingeniárselas para descubrir todo, yo solo les daré las victimas y las fechas. ¿Alguna pregunta?

-Yo tengo una.-dijo un chico.-Si trabaja en la UAC, ¿como nos va a dar clase?

-Vendré todos los días que pueda, los demás días, habrá un suplente, y él les dará los ejercicios que yo les dejare para ese día.-dijo Grachi.-Tratare de yo darles la teoría.

-¿Ejercicios?-pregunto el chico.

-La próxima clase sabrán lo que eso significa.-dijo la pelirroja.-Por el momento, quiero que escriban en su cuaderno, un perfil de ustedes mismo, algo así como una autobiografía, y la quiero de mínimo 3 cuartillas, así que si fuera ustedes me pondría a trabajar.

+*+*+*+*SSR&JIR+*+*+*+*AC&EGH+*+*+*+*DA&TEM+*+*+*+*WT&JAL+*+*+*+*

Mas de una hora y media después, Grachi entraba al edificio del FBI, demasiado deprisa, Hotch la había llamado mas de 45 minutos antes para avisarle que la necesitaban y sabia que había tardado demasiado, pero la clase se había alargado mas de lo habitual, por lo que tenia mucha prisa.

-Grachi, todos están en la sala de conferencias, te esperan.-dijo Matt al verla entrar a las oficinas.

-Lo se.-dijo Grachi.-Toma esto, déjalo en mi oficina.

-Seguro.-dijo Matt tomando las cosas que le daba.-Grachi, tu teléfono esta sonando.

-Me encargare de el.-dijo tomando su mochila y sacando su celular de ella antes de entregársela nuevamente a Matt.-Lleva eso a mi oficina.

-Yo lo hago, solo ve a la sala.-dijo Matt viéndola caminar hacia la sala.

-Reíd.-contesto su teléfono Grachi.-Mama, mama, espera un segundo… Mama, tranquilízate… Mira, mama no tengo mucho tiempo, me esperan y necesito apurarme… No, sabes que odio esas cosas… Lo se, pero no… Mama, si haces una, te aseguro que subiré a mi habitación y saldré por la ventana e huiré a mi casa… ¿No me crees capaz? Mama, llevas toda mi vida conociéndome, sabes que es lo mínimo de lo que soy capaz…

-Grachi, finalmente llegas.-dijo Hotch al verla entrar a la sala.-Por fin, podremos comenzar.

-Mama, te llamo después… Esta bien, cuando vayamos por los niños me los das… ¿Te lo debo de recordar? Soy tu hija, madre, debes de saberlo…. Ok, entendí… Si, yo también te quiero… Dile a papa que también lo quiero… Les llamo en la noche… Mama, por favor-... Si yo le digo, Adiós...-dijo Grachi antes de colgar el teléfono.-Siento llegar tarde, estuve ocupada.

-¿Era mama?-pregunto Hotch.

-Si, dijo que te dijera que había hablado con los niños y al parecer te va a matar, por que dijo que ellos le dijeron lo que les hiciste.-dijo Grachi antes de cambiar súbitamente de tema.- ¿Para que me querías aquí?

-Tenemos un caso.-dijo Hotch.

-No me llego ninguna información.-dijo la pelirroja tomando el expediente que le ofrecía.

-Me llamaron directamente a mí.-dijo Hotch.

-Oh.-dijo Grachi.-Entonces, ¿Qué esperamos?

-En Las Vegas, se han encontrado 6 cadáveres en los últimos 4 meses, todas murieron de un golpe en la cabeza o asfixiadas, sin embargo tiene dos detalles.-dijo Hotch.-Cada cadáver tiene diferente numero de puñaladas por todo el cuerpo, y a lado del cuerpo, dejan un mensaje en diferentes idiomas.

-Explícate.-pidió Dave.

-Samara Landes, recibió 48 puñaladas y el mensaje estaba en danés. Mathilde Daniel, recibió 50 puñaladas y el mensaje estaba en noruego.-dijo García.-Samanta Reynolds, recibió 45 puñaladas, el mensaje estaba en francés. Lois Anderson, recibió 77 puñaladas, el mensaje estaba escrito en gales. Meredith Sheperd, recibió 48 puñaladas, el mensaje estaba escrito en ingles, la ultima victima encontrada, Danielle Rush, recibió 38 puñaladas el mensaje estaba en holandés.

-Ok, el numero de puñaladas cambia, ¿quizá alguien inestable?-pregunto Morgan.- ¿Alguien que pierda el control?

-Samara y Meredith, comparte ciertos rasgos físicos.-dijo JJ.-Mathilde, Samanta y Lois de igual manera, y Danielle tiene otros rasgos físicos, ¿3 personas diferentes?

-Quizá sea una persona, y las otras son un disfraz.-dijo Dave.-Alguien que cambio de físico.

-¿Que dicen los mensajes?-pregunto JJ

-No lo sabemos.-dijo Hotch.-Aun no los han traducido, Grachi se encargara de ellos.

-Genial.-dijo Grachi.-Este caso será divertido.

-Tenemos dos victimas potenciales desaparecidas.-dijo Hotch.-Todas al parecer desaparecen en diferentes centros comerciales y aparecen muertas dos o tres días después.

-¿Centros comerciales?-pregunto Grachi.-Para eso se debe hacer un seguimiento de las victimas, las victimas deben de tener alguna conexión con el asesino, si no, como sabría donde hacen sus compras y como las podría secuestrar en un lugar lleno de gente, deben confiar en el lo suficiente como para seguirlo.

-Es por eso que tu y García se encargaran de las cámaras de seguridad de los centros comerciales.-dijo Hotch.-García vendrá con nosotros.

-Ok.-dijo García.

-Salimos en una hora.-dijo Hotch.-Les sugiero que se preparen.

-Antes de irnos, quiero hacer una pequeña aclaración.-dijo Grachi.-Penélope, tocas mi computadora y te aseguro que será tu último día en la tierra.

-Seguro.-dijo la rubia.

-Por cierto.-dijo Hotch.- ¿Dónde estabas?

-Fui a entrenar y después tuve que dar clases en la academia.-dijo Grachi.-Lunes, miércoles y viernes daré clase, así que llegare tarde.

-¿Tu? ¿Dar clase?-pregunto Dave.- ¿Qué no consideraban tus método poco ortodoxos?

-Pregúntaselos a ellos, no a mi.-dijo Grachi.-Yo era feliz antes, antes solo daba un par de conferencias al grupo y hacia y revisaba exámenes, ahora daré clase.

-A mi grupo no le diste conferencias.-dijo JJ.

-Si, lo se.-dijo Grachi.-Durante ese tiempo tuve prohibido venir a Virginia, a menos que estuviera vigilada por un agente.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Morgan.

-No lo se.-dijo Grachi.-Pero lo mas seguro es que por que pensaron que iba a air tras de Ian.

-¿Por qué ibas a ir tras de Ian?-pregunto Morgan.

-Quizá por que los amenazo.-dijo Grachi.-Los estuvo espiando para que Emily fuera corriendo a su trampa, y también por lo que hizo a Emily.

-¿Por qué la mato?-pregunto Dave.

-No, en realidad eso es culpa de Hotch, JJ y Emily.-dijo Grachi.-Ian no el mato, Ian solamente la hirió, pero sobrevivió, Hotch con ayuda de JJ, la mataron.

-Si la dejábamos viva, Ian la mataría.-dijo Hotch.

-No, por que me hubieran llamado a mi.-dijo Grachi.-Créeme, resultaba muy fácil para mi, manejar a Ian.

-¿Cómo lo podías manejar?-pregunto García.

-Eso, mi querida Penélope, nunca te lo contestare.-dijo Grachi.

-¿Y fuiste tras el?-pregunto Spencer.

-No, claro que no.-dijo Grachi.-EJ fue tras el y aunque hubiera sido yo, nunca hubieran encontrado pruebas de que yo estuve con el.

-¿Qué le hiciste?-pregunto Hotch.

-No importa, solamente les diré que si no hubiera muerto de aquellos balazos, hubiera muerto un par de días después.-dijo Grachi.-Máximo hubiera vivido tres semanas, y nunca hubieran encontrado la causa de muerte, soy simplemente buena en mi trabajo, soy increíble en lo que hago.

-Por que no me sorprende.-dijo Dave.-Siempre limpia.

-Lo se, es por eso que me piden que yo haga los exámenes.-dijo Grachi.-Creo unos casos muy interesantes y las imágenes, son las mejores.

-¿Tu haces los exámenes?-pregunto JJ.- ¿Tu creas el caso con el que nos califican?

-Si, hice y revise tu examen.-dijo Grachi.-Así que a mi me debes que estés aquí, dado que yo te pase.

-Técnicamente se lo debo a mis conocimientos.-dijo JJ.

-Claro.-dijo Grachi.-Eres buena, sin embargo hubo otros en tu grupo que hicieron igual de bien que tu el perfil, a pesar de que no tuvieron los seis años de práctica que tuviste tú al estar con el equipo.

-Arreglen todo.-dijo Hotch.-Le prometí a Parker que estaríamos ahí antes del medio día.

-¿Andrew Parker?-pregunto Grachi.- ¿Homicidios del FBI en Las Vegas?

-Si.-dijo Hotch.

-¿Me puedo quedar aquí?-pregunto Grachi.-Puedo enviarles las traducciones desde aquí y ayudarle a García a las cámaras de vigilancia.

-¿Por qué no quieres ir?-pregunto Hotch.-La verdad.

-No quede en buenos términos.-dijo Grachi.-Pedí vacaciones y ya no regrese, Andy piensa que de algún modo traicione al equipo, él no me habla, los demás lo entendieron, pero él no me dirige la palabra, lo poco que se de él, es por que me mantengo en contacto con su hermana y su esposa.

-Tienes que ir con nosotros, lo siento.-dijo Hotch.

-Genial.-dijo Grachi levantando las manos en señal de rendición.-Este será un largo caso.

-Hey, ¿Qué te paso?-pregunto Spencer al ver sus manos un poco raspadas.

-Le estuve pegando al costal sin vendas ni guantes.-dijo Grachi.-Y más aparte me raspe cuando le patee el trasero a Goretti.

-¿Goretti?-pregunto García.- ¿El sexy, fuerte, guapo y que tiene un cuerpo que dan ganas de comértelo, y que es el nuevo compañero de Mina?

-El mismo.-dijo Grachi.-Es bueno, pero es un poco presumido, me pidieron el favor de que lo volviera un poco humilde.

-Mina no nos lo presento.-dijo Emily.- ¿Trabaja con ella? Lo quiero conocer.

-Iré a mi oficina, ahí tengo mis cosas.-dijo Grachi poniéndose de pie.-Penélope, envíame los masajes que dejaron en la escena del crimen, nos vemos en un momento mas.

-Bien, hablare con ella.-exploto Dave.-No puedo seguir soportando esto.

-Rossi, no lo hagas.-dijo Reíd.-No conseguirás nada.

-Hablas tú con ella o hablo yo, así de sencillo.-dijo Dave.

-Hablare con ella, pero no les prometo nada, no sé que hizo Emily, pero ella esta lo suficientemente molesta como para ni siquiera mencionarla ni siquiera habla de ella, en una conversación que sale el nombre de Emily o algo relacionado con ella, Bella se va. La ha perdido, y créeme bastara mas que una charla y que yo le pida que recapacite, es cierto, ella y yo, tenemos una relación que nadie entiende, lo mas común es que me escuche y me haga caso, pero no esta ocasión. Quieres que hable con ella, lo hare, pero no me pidas que la obligue a que perdone a Emily, por que no la voy a exponer a que la hieran, quiero a Emily, y los quiero a ustedes, pero ella, ella es mi vida, y no quiero que sufra, y la protegeré, incluso de los desastres emociónales que ustedes o cualquier otra persona traiga.-dijo el antes de salir de la sala.

-¿Qué demonios fue eso?-pregunto Morgan.

-Esta enamorado.-dijo Penélope.-Nunca pensé que mis ojos lo llegarían a ver.

-Vamos, chica romántica.-dijo Morgan.-Tienes que arreglar tus cosas.

-Vamos, yo iré contigo.-dijo JJ.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Dave a Hotch al ver que todos salían menos el.

-Los chicos y yo, siempre hemos sido sobreprotectores con Grachi.-dijo Hotch.-Desde que Lucas y yo nos enteramos que íbamos a tener una hermanita, juramos protegerla, que nada la dañaría, cuando mama y papa se casaron, se unieron James, Josh y Nate, los cinco nos convertimos en sus guardaespaldas, no dejábamos que nadie la tocara, ni que nadie la dañara.

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto Dave.

-Nunca entendimos por que Lucas nunca hizo nada, cuando anuncio que se había casado, ni siquiera mis padres habían asistido a la boda.-dijo Hotch.-Dijimos que a pesar de que ella no nos presentara a su esposo, lo encontraríamos y lo dañaríamos por tocar a nuestra hermanita, Lucas solo se rio y dijo que estábamos locos, que ella era mayor y que no era nuestra pequeña niña de 3 años, y que estaba seguro que él iba a cuidar de ella. Juro que nunca supe que quiso decir, cuando supe que Reíd era su esposo, me moleste y te juro que iba a cumplir la promesa, cuando nos reunimos todos en acción de Gracias, los chicos y yo dijimos que tendríamos una seria practica con Spencer.

-¿Acerca de que?-pregunto Dave.- ¿De la razón por que se caso con Grachi? ¿Por haber tocado a su hermanita?

-Desde que me entere, he estado ciego, y ahora entendí.-dijo Hotch.-He entendido todo lo que Reíd y ella hacen cuando están juntos, quizá no entienda ni un poco su relación, pero ahora sé que Spencer, es mas sobreprotector que los cinco juntos, nunca permitirá que nadie la dañe, ni ella misma, supongo que la final él es lo mejor para ella.

-Bueno, me alegra que finalmente lo comprendas.-dijo Dave sonriendo.-Por que ella nunca te hubiera perdona que lo dañaras, te quiere, eres su hermano mayor, y siempre estará ahí, pero él es su esposo, él es su vida, él es lo mas importante para ella.

-Lo se.-dijo Hotch.-Solo que duele, duele demasiado saber que ya no va a ser mi bebe mas, aunque nunca fuera una bebe como los bebes normales.

-Preocúpate por Joy.-dijo Dave.-En 4 años empezara una etapa dura, y pronto no será tu bebe sea la que corra peligro.

-Si, no me ayudas.-dijo Hotch.

-Yo solo digo la verdad.-dijo Dave.

-Si, ya te veré que cuando Mary quede embarazada.-dijo Hotch.-Y te aseguro que va a ser niña.

-No lo creo.-dijo Dave.-Va a ser niño.

-Claro.-dijo Hotch sonriendo.-Ya lo veremos.

+*+*+*+*SSR&JIR+*+*+*+*AC&EGH+*+*+*+*DA&TEM+*+*+*+*WT&JAL+*+*+*+*

Grachi y JJ entraban a las oficinas del FBI en Las Vegas, las esperaban el equipo completo y el equipo de Homicidios, habían llegado antes, pero a Grachi se le ocurrió la idea de realizar unas pruebas a los cadáveres, así que ellas eran las únicas que faltaban en la reunión.

-Entonces, ¿me vas a decir?-pregunto JJ cuando entraron al elevador.

-¿Qué te voy a decir?-pregunto Grachi.

-¿Acerca de mi examen?-pregunto la rubia.- ¿Por qué dices que fue bueno pero no el mejor?

-Eres buena, Jennifer.-dijo Grachi.-Pero dado que tú llevabas trabajando con la UAC más de 5 años, se esperaba que tu perfil fuera perfecto, sin embargo te faltan muchas cosas, muchas cosas que solo el tiempo te dará.

-¿Cómo cuales?-pregunto JJ.

-Te fijas solo en la evidencia que se presenta.-dijo Grachi.-Te fijas demasiado en los detalles de las evidencias que se presentan, eso esta bien, pero también debes de fijarte en muchas otras cosas, cosas que solamente aprenderás a ver con la practica, a veces ni siquiera Dave las ve, incluso a mi se me pasan, son pequeños detalles, aprenderás a superarlos.

-¿Cuánto tiempo?-pregunto JJ.

-No lo se.-dijo la pelirroja.-Un año, dos años, cinco años, no te puedo dar un tiempo exacto, solo depende de ti y cuando practiques, no solo se sacan perfiles de un asesino, también puedes sacarlo de un político, un medico, un policía o cualquier persona, solo tienes que practicar y poco a poco iras percatándote de otras cosas.

-¿Cómo cuales?-pregunto JJ.

-Cosas.-contesto simplemente Grachi mientras salían del elevador.

-Ok, no seguiré interrogándote.-dijo JJ mientras caminaba a la oficina.-Grachi, ¿vienes?

-Algo esta mal.-dijo Grachi mientras miraba a su alrededor.-Juro, que te matare, Aleix.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto JJ.

-Algo.-dijo Grachi.-Adelántate, te alcanzare en unos cuantos minutos.

-Ok.-dijo JJ extrañada.

-Gracias.-dijo Grachi antes de dirigirse al lado opuesto de las oficinas.

JJ se extraño ante el pedido de la pelirroja, sin embargo sabia que ella había trabajado ahí durante mas de 3 años, lo mas seguro era que quisiera ver a alguien o fuera a hacer algo que de algún modo beneficiara al equipo.

-¿Dónde esta Grachi?-pregunto Hotch al verla entrar.

-Me dijo que después me alcanzaba, no me dijo a donde iba.-dijo JJ.- ¿Hice mal dejarla irse?

-Déjala, ella seguro pronto regresara.-dijo Hotch.- ¿Qué averiguaron?

-Las puñaladas fueron hechas post-mortem.-dijo JJ.

-¿Ya estaban muertas cuando las apuñalaron?-pregunto Dave.

-Eso no tiene mucho sentido.-dijo Reíd.-La cantidad de heridas reflejan un gran odio, sin embargo que los haya hecho post mortem, dice completamente lo opuesto.

-Lo únicas heridas que fueron hechas mientras estaban vivos, fueron unas pequeñas heridas que tienen en diferentes partes del cuerpo.-dijo JJ.-No han averiguado que las pudo haber causado.

-¿Las mataron lentamente?-pregunto Emily.

-No, en realidad dicen que ninguna de esas heridas causaron una hemorragia, o al menos no una muy fuerte que pudiera haber llegado a matarlos, ni causaron mucho dolor.-dijo JJ.-En realidad, solo fueron hechas por hacerlas.

-Un golpe en la cabeza, es una muerte rápida, sin embargo la asfixia no lo es.-dijo Morgan.-Son dos formas de asesinar completamente diferentes.

-¿Dos personas diferentes?-preguntó JJ.

-Eso explicaría, el porqué de los cambios físicos en las victimas.-dijo Morgan.-Es la única conclusión lógica que encuentro.

-¿Grachi ha comentado algo de las traducciones?-pregunto Dave.

-A mi no me ha dicho nada.-dijo JJ.-Solo dijo que estaban listas, pero que no tenían mucho sentido.

-Genial, tenemos que esperar a que ella venga para que las explique.-dijo Hotch.

-Podemos llamarla por teléfono.-dijo García.

-¿Quieres que vaya a buscarla?-pregunto JJ.

-No es necesario.-dijo Grachi entrando a la sala.-Estoy aquí.

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunto García señalando el plato que llevaba.

-Pastel.-dijo Grachi.-Pastel de chocolate, relleno de fresas y cubierto por mas chocolate.

-¿Por qué traes eso aquí?-preguntó Hotch.-Estamos trabajando.

-¿Y que?-pregunto Grachi.-No puedo comer del pastel que me han comprado por mi cumpleaños, sabes lo difícil es que encontrar este tipo de pastel en Virginia, solo conozco a 2 personas aparte de mi que lo hacen, una en Alaska y otra aquí en las Vegas, así que me lo voy a comer.

-¿Es tu cumpleaños?-pregunto JJ.

-Si.-dijo Grachi.-A menos claro hoy no sea 19 de Diciembre o que yo haya nacido algún otro día.

-¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste?-pregunto JJ.

-No me gustan que hagan un gran show por mi cumpleaños.-dijo la pelirroja.

-Pensé que te encanta cumplir años.-dijo Dave.

-Me encanta cumplir años, pero los cumpleaños ni las fiestas no me traen buenos recuerdos.-dijo Grachi.

-¿Por qué no?-pregunto García.-Tu cumpleaños es el mejor día para que todos te consientan y te den regalos.

-No en mi caso.-dijo Grachi.-No tengo buenas experiencias respecto a mis cumpleaños anteriores.

-Pero lo deberíamos de saber.-dijo Hotch.

-Hotch, eres mi hermano.-dijo Grachi.-Hoy es un día de fiesta para ti, este día llego a tu vida la mejor cosa que te ha pasado, deberías de saber que hoy es mi cumpleaños.

-¿No querrás decir la peor cosa que me ha pasado?-pregunto Hotch.

-No ese papel es para Foyle.-dijo Grachi sonriendo.

-¿Foyle?-pregunto su hermano.

-Foyet y Doyle.-dijo Grachi.-Es mucho mas sencillo un nombre que dos.

-Por que no me sorprende.-dijo Hotch poniendo lo ojos en blanco.- ¿Qué averiguaste en las traducciones?

-No mucho.-dijo Grachi.-Son citas de diferentes libros, habrá de la pureza de sangre, de estatus sociales, de personas en lugares en los que no deberían estar, no le encuentro mucho sentido, en realidad.

-Ok, dale las traducciones a Morgan y Prentiss y que ellos traten de encontrarle el sentido.-dijo Hotch.-Ayúdale a García con las cámaras de vigilancia de los centros comerciales, los demás iremos a hablar con las familias de algunas victimas.

-Bien.-dijo Grachi.-Otra cosa, si Mike los lleva, le pueden pedir mi alianza.

-¿Mike?-pregunto Hotch.

-Michael Nadal.-dijo Grachi.

-¿Alianza?-pregunto Hotch.

-El entenderá.-dijo Grachi.

-¿Por qué no se la pides tu?-pregunto Hotch.

-Por que si se la pido yo, tendré que recurrir a la extorsión y el chantaje para lograr lo que quiero.-dijo Grachi.-Si se la pides tú, la entregara.

-Pídesela tu.-dijo Hotch.-No me meteré entre tus amigos y tu, la ultima vez que lo hice, termine fuera de las canchas durante 1 mes.

-No fue mi culpa.-dijo Grachi.-No es mi culpa de que te hubieras peleado con Nate, tu solito provocaste que te expulsaran y no te dejaran jugar.

-También expulsaron a James, ¿recuerdas?-pregunto el.

-Si, ustedes se pelearon con Nate, no yo.-dijo Grachi.-Yo tenia 9.

-No lo hare.-dijo Hotch.-Hazlo tu.

-Ok, que genio.-dijo Grachi.-Deberías dormir con Beth para ver si así sacas la frustración que sientes, al saber que Emily y Nate, están juntos.

-Vete al infierno, Joanna.-dijo el antes de salir de la habitación.

-¿Vendrás conmigo?-grito Grachi.

-¿En serio?-pregunto Morgan.- ¿No se te ocurrió alguna otra cosa mejor?

-Créeme, se me ocurren muchas cosas, pero si las pongo en practica, todo acabara demasiado rápido.-dijo Grachi.-Y me gusta que las cosas trascurran a su debido tiempo.

-¿Y tiene que se conmigo y el?-preguntó Emily.- ¿No puedes encontrar otra cosa con la que divertirte?

-Penélope, ¿con que centro comienzo?-pregunto Grachi ignorando a Emily.

-¿Cuál es tu problema, Isabela?-pregunto Emily.- ¿Me ignoraras el resto de tu vida?

-¿Mi problema? Mi problema eres tu Georgina, tu y tus malditas estupideces. ¿Quieres que deje de ignorarte? Dile a Hotch la verdad, en el momento que se lo digas, suspendo cualquier actividad que tengo en contra tuya, claro, lo seguiré si Hotch así lo decide, y te volveré a hablar, pero mientras no lo hagas, olvídate que existo.-dijo Grachi.-Penélope, haz una lista, trabajare en el escritorio de alguno de los chicos.

-Enseguida te la mando.-dijo la rubia.

-Aquí tienes, Derek.-dijo Grachi entregándole un folder.-Vendré si encuentro algo.

-Ok.-dijo Morgan tomando lo que le ofrecía.

-Comencemos a trabajar.-dijo Emily mirando como la pelirroja salía de la sala.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto García.

-Si, fantástica.-dijo Emily.-Solo hagamos esto.

+*+*+*+*SSR&JIR+*+*+*+*AC&EGH+*+*+*+*DA&TEM+*+*+*+*WT&JAL+*+*+*+*

La mañana siguiente se despertaron con una nueva victima, JJ, Emily y García se dirigieron a las oficinas, los demás se dirigieron a la escena del crimen…

-Siento despertarlos tan temprano.-dijo Andrew.-Pero esto cambia un poc las cosas.

-¿Dónde esta el cuerpo?-pregunto Grachi.

-Chris esta con el.-dijo Andrew.

-Genial, necesito un par de guantes.-dijo Grachi acercándose a donde le habían señalado.

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto Hotch.

-Un par de corredores lo encontraron esta mañana, les están tomando la declaración.-dijo Andrew.-Dicen que venían a hacer su rutina, corren todas las mañanas, pero hoy se encontraron con el.

-¿El?-pregunto Hotch.

-Sebastián Torres, 28 años, dueño de un par de gimnasios.-dijo Andrew.-E instructor físico en sus gimnasios o en casas particulares.

-¿En serio?-pregunto Dave mirando el cadáver.- ¿Un hombre? Esto va a cambiar todo el perfil.

-Dave, no nos adelantemos, quizá nos ayude a terminarlo.-dijo Hotch antes de inclinarse junto a su hermana que estaba en cuclillas junto al cuerpo.- ¿Haz encontrado algo?

-El mensaje no aparece, o al menos no en el cuerpo, Derek y Sal lo están buscando a los alrededores.-dijo Grachi.-En cuanto a las heridas, recibió 53 puñaladas y las mismas heridas que las demás victimas, necesitaría le mensaje para ver si dice algo.

-Dave, ayuda a Morgan y a Reíd a buscar el mensaje.-pidió Hotch.-En cuanto lo encuentren tráiganlo.

-Este lugar esta en medio de diferentes edificios.-dijo la medico forense Chris Parker.-¿Por qué matarlos aquí?

-Los demás también están en medio de edificios.-dijo Hotch.

-Si, lo se, yo hice también el primer chequeo forense.-dijo Chris.-Pero los otros eran callejones, esto es un lugar que lo encontrarían a simple vista, a comparación de los otros, esto es un regalo para la policía.

-¿Cómo…?-empezó a preguntar Hotch.

-¿Cómo lo pude saber? Tuvimos un buen maestro.-dijo Chris.-Todo el equipo, podrá ayudarte a realizar un perfil, no te lo hará completo, pero sabemos defendernos en un caso de asesinato.

-¿Grachi?-pregunto Hotch.

-Si.-dijo Chris.-Ella nos enseño.

-Encontré el mensaje.-dijo Spencer acercándose.-Esta en ¿sueco? -¿Sueco? Dámelo.-dijo Grachi quitándole el papel que traía en las manos.- "Människor som bor platser de inte bör... Rött blod i blodet där det ska vara blå ... Guns, dödlig injektion, död genom elektricitet, Var är krig där de kämpade med knivar, knivar och pilbågar? Var var de verkliga krigen som du lidit? Men allt detta måste få ett slut ... De och de återvänder till sin forna glans, där de respekterades, där människor beundrade ... Kommer snart ... Detta avslutade." (Personas que ocupan lugares que no deberían... Sangre roja en donde debería estar la sangre azul... Pistolas, inyecciones letales, muerte mediante electricidad, ¿donde quedaron las guerras en las que luchaban con cuchillos, navajas y arcos? ¿Donde quedaron las guerras en las que verdaderamente sufrías? Pero todo esto debe terminar... Ellos y ellas regresaran a su antigua gloria, donde eran respetadas, donde la gente los admiraba... Muy pronto... Esto terminara.)

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Hotch al verla ponerse de pie y observar a su alrededor.-Grachi, ¿Qué pasa?

-Los están cazando.-dijo Grachi.-Se que provoca las heridas.

-Ilústranos.-pidió Derek.

-Flechas.-dijo Grachi.-El arco y la flecha, si se saben utilizar, es el única arma capaz a la que no puedes seguir.

-¿En serio?-pregunto Derek.

-¿Por qué crees que prefiero un arco a una pistola?-pregunto Grachi sonriendo.

-Ok, ok, ok.-dijo Hotch.- ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con el caso?

-Pureza de sangre, personas que ocupan un lugar que no les corresponde.-dijo Grachi.-Se que es lo que una a las victimas.

-¿Qué es?-pregunto Hotch.

-Preferiría decirlo cuando este todo el equipo.-dijo Grachi.-Así no tengo que explicarlo dos veces.

+*+*+*+*SSR&JIR+*+*+*+*AC&EGH+*+*+*+*DA&TEM+*+*+*+*WT&JAL+*+*+*+*

-Te escuchamos.-dijo Hotch.

-Bien.-dijo Grachi-Estas personas, fueron seleccionas por que se parecían a alguien.

-Wow.-dijo Hotch.-Eso ya lo sabían.

-Se parecían a diferentes personas.-aclaro Grachi.-Mary de Dinamarca, Daniel de Suecia, Charlene de Mónaco, Catherine de Cambridge, Camilla de Cornualles, Máxima de Holanda, todas estas personas de la realeza, son princesas y príncipe siendo plebeyos, ellas algún día se convertirán en reinas.

-No entiendo.-dijo JJ.- ¿Por qué alguien mataría a alguien solamente por que se parece a un princesa?

-Por que no deberían estar ahí.-dijo Grachi.-Y por que apoya a la monarquía, quiere que la monarquía vuelva a su antiguo lugar, a que la monarquía sea quien lo antes era.

-¿Cómo encontramos aun seguidor de la monarquía?-pregunto Morgan.-Aquí no hay muchos.

-Es por eso que lo vamos a encontrar.-dijo Grachi.-Iniciare una búsqueda en las páginas de la monarquía, haber si encuentro algo, García puede ayudarme a encontrar compras de objetos que tengan que ver del siglo XIX hacia atrás y lo ubicaremos.

-Bien, que esperamos.-dijo Hotch.-A trabajar.

-¿Que hacemos los demás?-pregunto Derek.

-Dar el perfil a los demás.-dijo Hotch.-Quizá sepan algo que agilice nuestra búsqueda.

Menos de una hora mas tarde, sabían quienes eran los sudes, dos hermanos criados por su padre, un estricto militar británico que había sido criado en las guerras, su mente había elevado demasiado a la monarquía y ahora ellos tenían la misma mentalidad.

-Dos cosas.-dijo Grachi.-Puede haber trampas ahí, tengan cuidado.

-¿Cuál es la otra?-pregunto Derek.

-Los cubriré, iré por el techo y por las paredes que cubren la casa.-dijo Grachi.-Les avisare si veo algo.

-¿Nos cubrirás?-pregunto Andrew en un susurro que no paso desapercibido con nadie.- ¿O esperaras a que nos demos la vuelta para darnos una puñalada en la espalda?

-¿Cuál es tu maldito problema, Andrew?-pregunto Grachi.-Tu sabias que me iba a ir, había ido a Virginia para empezar a ver lo de mi traslado, en Octubre me hubiera ido.

-Pero decidiste irte antes, ¿verdad?-pregunto Andrew.-No consultaste, lo ultimo que supe de ti, era que pediste a William que te enviara el resto de tus cosas, que te quedarías a vivir en Virginia.

-Andrew.-dijo Peter uno de sus agentes.-Por favor.

-No se por qué no lo sospeche.-dijo Parker ignorando a su subordinado.-En cuanto te dieran la oportunidad te irías, irías para averiguar todo lo posible de Taylor y atraparlo, no te basto con que casi te dejaran paralitica ni que te enviara los videos, no tenias que ir a buscarlo.

-Foyet es el casi me dejo paralitica.-dijo Grachi.-Taylor no me toco.

-Cuestión de suerte.-dijo Parker.-Ahora supongo que estas feliz, atrapaste a Taylor y sigues atrapando imbéciles como ellos.

-¿Crees que me gusta estar en la UAC?-pregunto Grachi.-Claro, mi sueño hecho realidad trabajar con el equipo fantástico.

-Quien sabe, tal vez intentas aliviar el dolor atrapando chicos malos.-dijo Andrew.- Intentas tranquilizar tu conciencia después de todos los que haz hecho.

-Vete al infierno, Andrew.-dijo Grachi antes de tomar su mochila.-Vámonos.

La casa era grande, sin embargo los sudes conocían la casa y en cuanto se dieron cuenta de que estaban ahí, corrieron a refugiarse, Grachi tenia razón, había varias trampas y mas de uno cayo en ellas, pero pudieron seguir adelante, los sudes salieron hasta el jardín, el cual tenia tantos arboles que era un verdadero laberinto, iba ser difícil encontrarlos…

El saldo final de es pequeña batalla en la Inglaterra colonial, fueron uno de los sudes murió cuando una flecha disparada por Grachi le atravesó el corazón, el saldo por parte de los otros, fueron dos agentes heridos e inconscientes, Hotch, que recibió un golpe en la cabeza y una herida en la el hombro, y JJ que le dieron con una pequeña navaja en el brazo, sin embargo Grachi también resulto herida, cuando al momento de que el sudes vio a su hermano muerto, lanzo una ultima flecha, en dirección a Emily, y para protegerla se arrojó para cubrirla con su cuerpo,

+*+*+*+*SSR&JIR+*+*+*+*AC&EGH+*+*+*+*DA&TEM+*+*+*+*WT&JAL+*+*+*+*

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto JJ a Grachi cuando estaban en urgencias.

-Si, el que me preocupa es Hotch.-dijo Grachi.-El golpe fue muy fuerte.

-El estará bien.-dijo JJ.-No te preocupes.

-Lo se, pero pude haberlo evitado.-dijo Grachi.-Si hubiera visto la trampa, todo seria diferente.

-No podías salvarnos de todas.-dijo JJ.-Alguno tenia que salir herido, era un laberinto de trampas, no pidas hacer nada.

-Si, pero pude evitarlo.-dijo Grachi.

-¿Cuántas heridas tienes en el hombro?-pregunto JJ.-¿Cuántas veces te han herido en ese mismo hombro?

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?-pregunto la pelirroja.

-El doctor dijo que tenías varias viejas heridas y que por fortuna ninguna se había abierto.-dijo JJ.-¿Cuántas veces te han herido en ese hombro?

-No lo se.-dijo Grachi.-Unas 10.

-No tienes muchas cicatrices.-observo JJ.

-Mi madre dice y la mayoría de los médicos que me ven, dicen que mi cuerpo sana bastante bien.-dijo Grachi.-Las cicatrices desaparecen rápido, los médicos dicen que quizá se deba a todos los medicamentos y drogas que he estado expuesta.

-Pensé que las drogas afectaba.-dijo JJ.-Afectaban tu sistema.

-Se supone.-dijo Grachi.-Pero piensan que como me drogaba tanto, poco a poco mi cuerpo fue haciéndose inmune y en vez combatirlas de algún modo empezó a tratar de usarlas a mi favor, pero no tengo idea, y no pienso comprobarlo.

-Tienen que firmar aquí y pueden salir.-dijo Una enfermera entregándoles unas carpetas, sin embargo al ver el brazo de Grachi.- ¿Viene su esposo o algún familiar con usted? No puede firmar.

-Soy ambidiestra.-dijo Grachi tomando la carpeta que le ofrecía.-Puedo firmar con la izquierda.

-Ok.-dijo la enfermera extrañada antes de recoger las carpetas.-Sus amigos están afuera.

-Mi hermano, Aarón Hotchner, ¿Cómo esta?-pregunto Grachi.

-El esta bien, se encuentra descansando, va a permanecer esta noche en el hospital para observación, mañana por la mañana podrá irse.-dijo la enfermera.- ¿Algo mas?

-No, es todo.-dijo Grachi.

-Entonces se pueden retirar.-dijo la enfermera antes de dejarlas solas.

-¿Ambidiestra?-pregunto JJ.- ¿Cómo?

-Cuando arroje a Hotch por las escaleras y mama me obligo a ayudarle con sus tareas, empecé a utilizar la izquierda para que su letra se pareciera mas.-dijo Grachi.-Larga historia.

-Eres increíble.-dijo JJ.- ¿Cuándo dejaras de sorprenderme?

-Quizá el día que deje de sorprenderme a mi misma.-dijo Grachi honestamente.-Nadie ni siquiera yo, sabe que esperar de mi, no se de lo que puedo llegar a ser capaz.

-¿En serio?-pregunto JJ.

-Si, es completamente serio.-dijo Grachi.-Supongo que aun nadie me ha llevado al límite.

-Y nadie quiere llevarte.-dijo JJ.-O al menos lo que te conocen, no quieren llevarte.

-Quizá, pero el que lo haga quizá no viva lo suficiente como para verlo.-dijo Grachi.-Pero quien sabe, quizá algún día alguien lo haga.

-Vamos, los demás nos esperan.-dijo JJ mientras salían hacia donde se encontraban sus amigos.

-¿Cómo están?-pregunto García.

-Bien.-dijo JJ.

-Te puedo hacer una pregunta.-dijo Reíd a Grachi.- ¿Por qué siempre te hieren en ese hombro? ¿Por qué no el izquierdo?

-Cariño, a la otra le pediré que me disparen el izquierdo.-dijo Grachi. Ocasionando la risa de los demás.

-¿Cómo esta Hotch?-pregunto Dave.

-Bien, se quedara esta noche.-dijo JJ.-Quieren mantenerlo en observación esta noche, saldrá mañana por la mañana.

-Yo me quedo, los demás vayan a descansar.-dijo Dave.-Mañana nos iremos a casa.

-¿Y que pasa si yo me quiero ir hoy?-pregunto Grachi.-Mañana tengo clase.

-Compra un boleto de avión.-dijo Dave.-Nos miden todo.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Grachi.-El presupuesto bebe haber aumentado, el 20% de las ganancias del libro van a la UAC.

-¿En serio?-pregunto Reíd.-Por eso no me quisiste decir que ibas a hacer con eso. ¿Verdad?

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Morgan.

-No necesito el dinero.-dijo Grachi.-Me pareció bien donarlo al FBI y a la UAC, el equipo lo necesita mas que yo.

-Grachi, creo que vienen a buscarte.-dijo Penélope señalando ll pasillo que daba a la puerta de la calle.

-Hey, ¿Cómo están?-pregunto Peter.

-Bien.-dijo Grachi.- ¿Cómo les fue por haya?

-Confeso todo y nos dijo donde tenia a las otra chica que tenia secuestrada.-dijo Peter.-Acabamos de procesarlo.

-Fantástico.-dijo Dave.

-Vaya regalo de cumpleaños.-dijo Novalee Grand, la única chica del equipo de Las Vegas.

-¿Ves por qué odio los días anteriores y adyacentes a mi cumpleaños?-pregunto Grachi.-No me traen ningún buen recuerdo.

-¿Qué hay de los años 2003 y 2006?-pregunto Novalee.

-Bueno, solo esos recuerdos son buenos.-dijo Grachi.-Ya que mencionaste esos años, ¿Dónde esta mi alianza?

-En algún lugar de la oficina.-dijo Peter.

-Entrégamela Kyle.-dijo Grachi.-La quiero.

-¿Por qué la quieres?-pregunto Kyle.-Tienes una mucho mejor.

-La quiero, entrégamela.-dijo Grachi.

-No.-dijo Kyle.-Es el único recuerdo que tenemos tuyo.

-Créeme si no me la entregas te dejare otro recuerdo que nunca olvidaras.-dijo Grachi.-Dámela.

-¿Por qué le tienes tanto aprecio?-pregunto Kyle.

-Era buena alejando a los hombres.-dijo Grachi.-Y tiene un valor sentimental.

-Te la dio Spencer, lo sabemos.-dijo Novalee.

-¿Yo se la di?-pregunto Reíd.-Yo solo le di el anillo de compromiso.

-Spencer Parker.-dijo Grachi.-Le dije que hiciera una alianza con los anillos de nuestros padres y la uso desde que deje de usar el anillo de compromiso.

-No entiendo.-dijo Reíd.

-nosotros tampoco.-dijeron Kyle y Peter al unísono.

-Solo denme la alianza.-dijo Grachi poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Con una condición.-dijo Kyle.-Enseñarme.

-¿Qué te enseño?-pregunto Grachi.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero.-dijo Kyle.-enséñame a decir lo que te dije.

-Maxime te in vita mea ... Vidi enim vos uni omnia mea intellexi me plures et daret tibi hodie ... Caelum animo te amo, hic locum pro conventu nostro primo, in mundo felicius tu accipies uxorem fieri? Numquid et vos nubere me? (Eres lo mas importante en mi vida... Cuando te vi, me di cuenta de que daría todo lo que tengo por un día más a tu lado... Cielo, te amo con todo mi corazón, aquí en este lugar, en el lugar de nuestro primer encuentro, ¿Me harías el hombre más feliz del mundo y te aceptarías convertirte en mi esposa? ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?)-recito Grachi.

-¿Me lo puedes repetir mas despacio?-pregunto el.

-Te dejare una grabación.-dijo Grachi.-Haber si de tanto escucharlo te lo aprendes.

-Genial.-dijo el mientras sacaba del bolsillo de su chaqueta una cadena con el anillo.-Aquí lo tienes.

-¿Desde cuando lo llevas contigo?-pregunto Grachi tomando la cadena.

-Desde hace 15 minutos.-dijo Novalee.-Sabíamos que no lo pedirías.

-Gracias.-dijo Grachi.

-¿Qué están planeando?-pregunto Novalee.- ¿Qué fue todo eso de la grabación?

-Un juego.-dijo Grachi.-No te preocupes, no es nada, solo cosas son importancia.

-Creo que es mejor que regresemos al hotel.-dijo Derek poniéndose de pie.-Ustedes tres necesitan descansar.

-Seguro.-dijo Grachi.-Dave, avisas cualquier cosa.

-Siempre.-dijo Dave.

-Los acompañamos.-dijo Peter.

-Gracias.-dijo JJ.

-¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta, Reíd?-pregunto Peter.

-Claro.-dijo Spencer.

-¿Cómo la cazaste?-pregunto Peter.- ¿Cómo conseguiste llevártela a la cama? ¿Y atarla para siempre?

-¿Disculpa?-pregunto Reíd.

-Tu sabes, ¿como conseguiste casarte con la chica mas deseable del FBI?-pregunto Peter.- ¿Qué hiciste?

-Ser yo.-dijo Reíd.-Creo.

-Si, eso no responde mi pregunta.-dijo Peter.

-Vamos, Peter, es un genio.-dijo Grachi.

-No entiendo.-dijo Peter

-Y lo mejor de todo, sabe como utilizar las manos, ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Que lo dejara? ¿Qué dejara escapar tremenda joya?-pregunto Grachi.-Él es el mejor.

-¿Estas tratando de decir lo que pienso?-pregunto JJ.

-Si.-dijo Grachi antes de tomar de la mano a un Reíd anonadado por sus palabras y jalarlo hacia fuera del hospital.

-Oh, genial, no debiste preguntar.-dijo Dave.-Ahora tengo una imagen en mi mente, una imagen que en definitiva no necesitaba tener.

-Ella definitivamente es buena.-dijo Novalee.

-Es la mejor.-asintió Kyle antes de seguir el camino que los doctores habían seguido antes.

Nadie, absolutamente nadie comento lo que Grachi había hecho por Emily, cuando lo hizo, todos estaban sorprendidos, sin embargo nadie dijo nada, querían que ellas hablaran primero, quizá ese era un paso para la reconciliación.

+*+*+*+*SSR&JIR+*+*+*+*AC&EGH+*+*+*+*DA&TEM+*+*+*+*WT&JAL+*+*+*+*

La mañana siguiente llegaron a Virginia cerca de la 1 de la tarde, y debido a que Hotch no quiso irse a su casa, llegaron a las oficinas de la UAC para terminar los informes del dia, Grachi los había terminados todos en el avión, así que se pudo quedar un rato en los escritorios de los demás, charlando animadamente con todos, menos con Emily…

-Creo que es mejor que vaya a mi oficina.-dijo Grachi poniéndose de pie.-Tengo que ir a checar los ejercicios que le deje a la clase.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?-pregunto JJ.-Termine los formularios.

-No, gracias, me las arreglare.-dijo Grachi-Pero si la necesito alguna vez, te llamare.

-No gracias.-dijo JJ.-Solo lo dije por cortesía.

-Claro.-dijo la pelirroja.

-Grachi, ¿podemos hablar?-pregunto Emily.

-No tengo nada que hablar contigo.-dijo Grachi empezando a subir las escaleras.

-Gracias.-dijo Emily.-Gracias por lo de ayer.

-Sabes perfectamente por que lo hice.-dijo Grachi.-No lo hice por ti, lo hice por ya sabes quien.

-Supongo que te debo una, ¿cierto?-pregunto la morena.

-¿Quieres pagármela?-pregunto Grachi.-Dile la verdad a Hotch.

-No.-dijo Emily.-No se lo diré.

-Entonces no me la pagues.-dijo Grachi.

-Un segundo.-pidió Penélope.-¿De que verdad hablan? Desde las Vegas tengo esa duda, ¿de que hablan?

-¿Se los dirás Emily?-pregunto Grachi.-¿O al igual que Hotch tendrán que esperar hasta que nazca para enterarse?

-Nunca se enteraran.-dijo Emily.

-Discúlpame si te rio, pero existen ciertos rasgo predominantes que el o ella van a heredar.-dijo Grachi.-Se van a enterar.

-Entonces se enteraran en ese momento.-dijo Emily.

-Genial.-dijo Grachi.-Por cierto, ¿Dónde esta Hotch?

-Con London.-dijo Reíd.-Lo mando llamar.

-Hablando del rey de Roma.-dijo JJ señalando a Hotch y a London que veían en dirección hacia las oficinas.-¿Por qué la tuviste que convocar, Spencer?

-Esta esta a punto de comenzar.-dijo Grachi.-Prepárate Emily.

-¿De que estas hablando?-pregunto Emily.

-Agente Prentiss.-dijo London.

-¿Si, señor?-pregunto Emily poniéndose de pie.- ¿Qué necesita?

-Entregue su placa, su identificación y su arma.-dijo el jefe del FBI.-Estas suspendida.

-London, por favor, esto no tiene ningún sentido.-dijo Hotch.-No puede hacerlo, no hay pruebas.

-Hasta que no se resuelva el problema y se compruebe la inocencia de la agente Prentiss, ella estará suspendida.-dijo London

-¿Se puede saber porque lo estoy?-pregunto Emily.-No he hecho nada.

-¿Le suena el nombre de Patrick Ackles?-pregunto Tobías.

-Era uno de los ayudantes de Doyle.-dijo Emily.- ¿Por qué?

-Apareció muerto y se sospecha de usted.-dijo Tobías.-Hasta que no se cierre el caso, esta suspendida.

-No lo mate.-dijo Emily.-No lo veo desde que Ian me atrapo.

-Lo siento, así están las cosas.-dijo London-Tiene hasta el final del día para entregar sus cosas y desalojar su escritorio, si se demuestra su inocencia, será restaurada como agente del FBI.

-Grachi también estuvo en ese caso, también lo conoció.-dijo Emily.- ¿Por qué a ella no la suspenden?

-EJ estuvo en el caso Doyle y fue ella quien conoció a Ackles.-dijo Tobías.-Grachi nunca lo conoció, nunca estuvo involucrada personalmente en el caso Doyle y no podemos hacer que pague por un agente que rinde cuentas a los más altos mandos.

-Señor.-dijo Emily.-Yo no hice nada.

-Lo siento Emily, pero no puedo hacer nada.-dijo Tobías.-A menos que se sepa quien lo mato.

-Es fantástico.-dijo Emily.

-No debiste convertirte en su enemigo, Emily, a destruido vidas de personas que son criminales y no se puede demostrarlo, lo hace con solo apretar un botón .-dijo Tobías.-Imagina lo que hace a las personas que dañan a su familia.

-Lo mismo.-dijo Grachi.-Solo que lo hago mas lento, hago que sufran un tiempo y después los destruyo por completo.

-La escuchaste, Emily.-dijo Tobías.-Sea lo que sea por lo que esta molesta, es mejor que arregles todo.

-¿Tu estas detrás de esto?-pregunto Hotch.-Termina esto.

-Lo terminare cuando ella diga la verdad.-dijo Grachi.-Cuando ella te diga la verdad.

-¿Qué verdad?-pregunto Hotch a Emily.-Emily, ¿Qué verdad?

-Nada, ella esta loca.-dijo Emily.

-Te daré una pista.-dijo Grachi.-Tiene más de dos meses de embarazo, pero menos de tres meses, has las cuentas.

-¡Oh Mi Dios!.-exclamo JJ llevándose la manos a la boca.

-Emily, dime la verdad.-dijo Hotch.- ¿Es cierto lo que quiso decir?

-Yo… Yo…-empezó Emily, pero por algún motivo, no lograba decir algo.

-Contesta de una maldita vez, Emily.-grito Hotch tomándola de los brazos.-¿Es cierto? ¿Es mi hijo?

-Si.-dijo Emily.-Es tu hijo, yo y Nate nunca hemos estado juntos, no de es modo.

-Esto es el colmo.-dijo Hotch soltándola de golpe.-Es la segunda vez, Emily.

-Hotch, yo, lo siento.-dijo Emily.-No quería que te enteraras de este modo.

-¿Cuándo me iba a enterar Emily? ¿Cuando el o ella naciera?-pregunto Hotch.- Al menos debo de estar feliz, al menos esta vez me dijiste que estabas embarazada.

-Lo siento.-dijo Emily mientras unas cuantas lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas.

-¿Lo sientes? Si lo sintieras me lo habrías dicho tu, no hubiera habido necesidad de que Grachi empezara hacer todo esto para que dijeras la verdad.-dijo Hotch.-No sé que me duele mas, Emily, que me lo hayas ocultado o que como un imbécil, volví a confiar en ti, volví a caer una vez mas, solo para que una vez mas, me mintieras y destrozaras mi vida nuevamente como hace 10 años.

-Hotch, por favor.-dijo Emily al verlo subir las escalera.-Necesitamos hablar.

-No ahora.-dijo Hotch.-Y no se cuando vayamos a hablar, pero no ahora, en estos momento quiero estar solo.

-Aarón, por favor.-pidió Emily.

-Ahora no quiero hablar, quizá mas tarde.-dijo Hotch cerrando la puerta de su oficina de un portazo.

-¿Qué miran todos?-pregunto Grachi al ver que todos la miraba.-Él debía de saberlo.

-Dijiste que no se lo dirías.-dijo Emily.

-Técnicamente no le dije nada, se lo dijiste tú.-dijo Grachi recargándose despreocupadamente en las rejas de segundo piso.

-¿Vas a seguir tratando de destruirme?-pregunto Emily.-Él lo sabe.

-Si, es cierto.-dijo Grachi.-Tobías, a Patrick lo mato Ian, cuando descubrió que él había sido quien me hacia dejado entrar cuando hable con el, tengo videos que lo prueban, Emily es inocente.

-Entonces, olvide la suspensión, agente Prentiss.-dijo London.-Grachi, espero los videos para cerrar el caso.

-Te los envió mas tarde.-dijo Grachi sonriendo viéndolo salir de las oficinas.-Ahora si me disculpan, tengo que hablar con Hotch.

-¿El juicio siguen en pie?-pregunto Emily.

-Hotch decidirá eso.-dijo Grachi.-Tendrás que vivir con lo que hiciste un par de minutos mas.

-Eres una idiota.-dijo Emily.

-Gracias.-dijo Grachi.-No es lo peor que me han dicho.

-Vete al infierno.-dijo Emily.-Y procura quedarte haya.

-Como sea.-dijo Grachi antes de desaparecer en la oficina de Hotch.

-Emily, ¿estás bien?-pregunto Derek.

-Eso creo.-dijo Emily.-Solo necesito despejarme.

-Te acompaño.-dijo JJ tomando su chaqueta.-Necesitas desahogarte.

-Yo las acompaño también.-dijo Penélope.

-Gracias, a las dos.-dijo Emily mientras se encaminaban hacia la puerta.

-Ok, chico, definitivamente, me declaró fan de tu esposa.-dijo Derek.-Es buena en lo que hace y me asusta.

-Creo que tiene un club de fans.-dijo Spencer.-Podrías buscarlo y unirte a él.

-¿Qué estarán conversando ella y Hotch?-pregunto Morgan.

-¿Qué estarán conversando las tres mujeres que se acaban de ir?-pregunto Spencer.-Creo que esa es la pregunta.

-Supongo que cosas de mujeres.-dijo Derek.-Cosas del embarazo o alguno otra cosa.

-Supongo que los que están en la oficina conversan cosas de hermanos.-dijo Reíd.-Y otra que es la pregunta del millón, ¿Qué va a pasar ahora?

Esa era la pregunta del millón… ¿Qué iba a pasar ahora con Hotch y Emily? ¿Qué iba a pasar con Emily y Grachi? Ahora todo se sabia, pero lo que no se sabia, ¿era que iba a pasar a partir de ese momento?

* * *

><p>¿Que piensan?<p>

En el siguiente capitulo, sabremos que conversaron, y que va a pasar con Emily y Hotch...

Saludos

Dany-Gubler-Reid


	21. Capitulo 18: Tratos

**Bueno, finalmente he terminado el capitulo y he logrado subirlo...**

**Disfrutenlo...**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo XII: Tratos…<strong>

-¿Puedo pasar?-pregunto Grachi llamando a la puerta de la oficina de su hermano.

-No quiero hablar con nadie.-dijo Hotch.

-Técnicamente me estás hablando.-dijo Grachi entrando a la sala.

-Grachi, es en serio, no quiero ver a nadie.-dijo Hotch.-Quiero que todo el mundo se mantenga fuera de mi vista.

-¿Desde cuándo me convertí en todo el mundo?-pregunto ella.

-Ok, vale, lo siento.-dijo el.-No quiero hablar con ni contigo ni con nadie.

-Bueno, supongo que quieres que te deje solo y me vaya, ¿verdad?-pregunto ella acercándose al escritorio.

-Si, es exactamente lo que quiero.-dijo el mirando como colocaba una pequeña caja en su escritorio.- ¿Qué es?

-Ábrelo y lo averiguaras.-dijo Grachi sentándose, no tenía planeado irse.

-Grachi, por favor.-dijo el.-Quiero estar solo.

-Ábrelo.-dijo nuevamente Grachi.-No me voy hasta que no lo abras.

-Bien.-dijo Hotch tomando el paquete entre sus manos.- ¿Cómo…?

-Foyet siempre tomaba algo de su última victima para dejarlo con la siguiente.-dijo Grachi.-Me dejo eso cuando paso lo que paso.

-¿Qué te quito?-pregunto Hotch.

-Mi reproductor de música.-dijo Grachi.-Lo encontré en el jardín de la casa, cuando fui a arreglarla, esta intacto, solo tenía algunas manchas de sangre, pero no pude volver a usarlo, así que compre otro.

-Lo siento.-dijo el tomando el pequeño dije de plata.-Pensé que lo había perdido, después de que regrese a casa de salir del hospital, no lo tenia conmigo, lo busque por toda la casa, pero no lo encontré, pensé que en algún caso se había caído y no me había dado cuenta.

-¿Recuerdas cuando hicimos los dijes?-pregunto Grachi.-Dijimos que siempre estaríamos los unos para los otros…

-Que no importaba nada, siempre contaríamos los unos con los otros.-dijo Hotch.-Y que nuestras parejas lo debían de entender, por qué si alguno necesitaba ayuda, todos lo apoyaríamos, lo recuerdo.

-Hotch, mira, sé que estás molesto.-dijo ella.-Pero necesitas hablar.

-¿Molesto?-pregunto Hotch.-Me molesto cuando Morgan y Reíd empiezan sus juegos, me molesto cuando Lucas o Nate comenten alguna estupidez, me molesto cuando los Yankees ganan la serie mundial, si eso es estar molesto, no sé qué siento en estos momentos.

-Y no ayuda la forma en que te enteraste.-dijo ella.

-Pero era la única forma de que me lo dijera.-dijo el.-La conozco, no me lo hubiera dicho, así tuviera la evidencia enfrente.

-Lo se.-dijo su hermana.-No me dejo otra alternativa, lo siento por eso.

-No entiendo.-dijo Hotch.-Sé que estoy con Beth y ella esta con Nate, pero, ¿Por qué no decírmelo? ¿Por qué ocultármelo?

-Estaba asustada, Hotch.-dijo Grachi.-Se estaba repitiendo lo de hace 10 años, ella está embarazada de ti y tu estas con otra persona.

-No te entiendo.-dijo su hermano.-Hace un momento, parecías dispuesta a acabar con su vida para que me lo dijera, ¿ahora la justificas?

-No lo hago.-dijo Grachi.

-Acabas de hacer el mismo gesto que hace Reíd.-dijo el riendo.

-Bueno, vivimos juntos.-dijo Grachi.-Es común que copiemos nuestros gestos faciales.

-Si, Reíd, me lo ha explicado.-dijo Hotch.

-Como sea.-dijo Grachi.-Hotch, no estoy justificándola, estoy lejos de justificarla, sin embargo lo único que digo es que la entiendo, en determinado momento, entiendo sus razones.

-Si la entiendes, ¿Por qué la obligaste a decírmelo?-pregunto él.

-Hotch, desde la muerte de papa, ustedes se han culpado.-dijo Grachi.-Desde James y tu hasta Sean y Nate, ustedes se han culpado porque piensan que debieron estar ahí, porque se sienten culpables de que pase todo el proceso sola.

-Pues somos culpables.-dijo Hotch.-Debimos de escucharte.

-Era difícil escuchar a una niña de 2 años.-dijo la pelirroja.-Sin embargo a lo que voy, es que, existe una razón por la que tú y James son tan buenos líderes, existe una razón por la que las únicas peleas infantiles que tienen son entre ustedes, y las que yo provoco.

-Ilústrame.-pidió Hotch.

-Son contadas las veces que los he visto sonreír, sonreír realmente.-dijo la pelirroja.-Sin embargo a James se le puede pasar que sea serio, que no sonría, está en el ejército, sin embargo, ambos llevan demasiado tiempo viviendo en el pasado, eso es lo que evita que avancen.

-No entiendo.-dijo él.

-Ni la culpa, ni las antiguas promesas que hicieron los dejan avanzar.-dijo Grachi.-Quizá sea hora de dejar el pasado atrás, donde pertenece.

-¿Cuál culpa?-pregunto Hotch.- ¿Cuál promesas?

-La promesa que le hicieron a papa, de que siempre me cuidarían, de que siempre estarían ahí para mí y que nunca me dejarían sola.-dijo ella.-Han pasado 25 años Hotch, lo has hecho lo mejor que has podido igual James, y saben que yo soy imposible y que no se los iba a permitir.

-No entiendo.-dijo Hotch.- ¿Cómo sabes eso?

-No importa como lo se.-dijo la pelirroja.-Lo que importa es que, quizá papa, no quiso decir lo que dijo, el solo que me apoyaran, que intentaran ayudarme, no que vivieran toda su vida culpándose por todos los problemas en los que me meto.

-No nos culpamos por los problemas en los que te metes.-dijo Hotch.-Hace mucho tiempo dejamos de hacerlo, llegamos a la conclusión de que estas mal de la cabeza.

-Jajaja.-dijo Grachi.-No importa, es momento de que lo dejes atrás.

-¿Qué deje atrás que?-pregunto Hotch.-Grachi, no hay nada que me ate al pasado ni que me haga sentir culpable.

-¿Ni siquiera la muerte de Haley?-pregunto Grachi.- ¿No te sientes culpable por que tu hijo sea huérfano de madre biológica? Si hubieras aceptado el trato, ella estaría viva.

-¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?-pregunto Hotch.-Sabes que, no contestes, simplemente déjame solo.

-Pienso que la culpa evita que avances.-dijo ella.-Por esa razón no te has acercado lo suficiente a nadie que no sea el equipo y tu familia, y tenemos que sacar a Emily de esas categorías.

-Yo y Emily, estamos cerca.-dijo Hotch.-Tan cerca como deberíamos estar.

-Ni siquiera sexualmente hablando, están juntos, Hotch.-dijo la pelirroja.-Tú la buscas simplemente cuando piensas que la vas a perder o que algo te hace que tomes el suficiente valor como para hacerlo.

-Ve al punto.-gruño él.

-Ni ella ni Beth son un juguete.-dijo Grachi.-Si vas a permitirte acercarte a Beth y formar una relación con ella, hazlo, pero hazlo bien, deja a un lado todo, a Emily, a Joy, a Jack, a mí, a la culpa que sientes, hazlo cuando estés completamente seguro de que eso es lo que quieres, hazlo estando completamente seguro de que el fantasma que Emily y la muerte de Haley representan en tu pasado, te dejaran abrirte, si no, no lo hagas.

-Eso es lo más absurdo que he oído en mi vida.-dijo el.-Y créeme que he oído cosas absurda.

-Tal vez lo sea.-dijo Grachi encogiéndose de hombros.-Pero es la verdad.

-Mira, yo no estoy tratando a Beth o Emily como juguetes.-dijo el.-Y yo sé cómo llevo mi relación con Beth, yo y ella, somos los que decidimos como llevamos nuestra relación.

-Ok.-dijo Grachi poniéndose de pie.-Solo espero que después no te arrepientas ni la hieras, a ninguna de las dos.

-No lo hare.-dijo Hotch.

-Mira, quiero dejar algo claro.-dijo Grachi.- Le hice a Haley una promesa y tengo la intención de cumplirla, le prometí que te cuidaría, y te ayudaría a enfrentarte a tus enemigos, esa fue otras de las razones por las que acepte entra a la UAC, pero tu entras entre tus enemigos, y si es necesario que me enfrente a ti y te proteja de ti mismo, lo hare.

-Solo déjame solo.-pidió Hotch.

-Hagamos un trato.-propuso Grachi.-Yo te dejare en paz respecto a lo que acaba de pasar, no volveré a mencionar nada, hasta que tu quieras hablar conmigo, pero a cambio, por favor, trata que si tu y Emily discuten, no afecte a los niños, ellos no tienen la culpa de las acciones ustedes hacen, y que no destrozaras nada.

-No lo hare.-dijo Hotch.-Ahora déjame solo, necesito espacio para pensar.

-Claro.-dijo Grachi.-De todos modos tengo que ir con Anderson por lo trabajos de mis chicos, nos vemos mas tarde.

-Si no me lo hubiera dicho, ¿le hubieras arruinado su carrera, prácticamente su vida?-pregunto Hotch evitando que se fuera.

-No.-dijo Grachi.-Cuando encontraron el cuerpo de Patrick, vi la forma de que te lo confesara, así que arme todo el show, si ella no te lo decía, aplicaría presión hasta que ella te lo dijera, pero London tendría esta misma tarde los videos y las pruebas de ella no lo hizo.

-¿Cómo lo ibas a convencer para que accediera a jugar con el empleo de Emily?-pregunto el.

-Oh, hermanito, creo que olvidas que llevo 20 años tratando con el.-dijo Grachi.-Llevo 20 años en el FBI.

-Yo llevo 15.-dijo Hotch.-Y no me harían caso.

-Hotch, yo se cosas.-dijo ella.-Cosas que tú no sabes.

-¿Cosas?-pregunto el.- ¿Qué tipo de cosas?

-Cosas, muchas cosas.-dijo la pelirroja antes de dejar la oficina de su hermano.

-Cosas.-repitió Hotch sonriendo mientras se recargaba en su silla y echaba la cabeza atrás, tenía muchas cosas que pensar y poco tiempo.

*+*+*+*+SSR&JIR*+*+*+*+AC&EGH*+*+*+*+DA&TEM*+*+*+*+WT&JAL*+*+*+*+

-¿Segura que estas bien?-pregunto JJ cuando el mesero se alejó de la mesa en donde estaban sentadas, habían ido a la cafetería que estaba cerca de la oficina.

-Si.-dijo Emily.-Solo estoy furiosa con Grachi, juro que en estos momentos la odio.

-¿Qué hizo?-pregunto Penélope.-Aparte de lo que presenciamos hace 5 minutos.

-Ella me amenazo.-dijo Emily.-Me amenazo cuando vio que le mentí a Hotch, pensé que no iba a ser nada, pero ahora tengo miedo de lo que haga, tengo miedo de que Hotch este lo suficientemente molesto como para dejarla continuar.

-¿Qué te amenazo?-pregunto JJ.- ¿Qué te amenazo?

-En quitarme a los niños.-dijo Emily.

-Ella no puede hacer eso.-dijo García.-Merecen estar con su madre.

-Díselo a ella.-dijo Emily.-Dijo que cualquier jurado le daría la razón, y es buena hablando, lo lograría.

-¿Con que excusa te los va a quitar?-pregunto JJ.-Existen reglas, no va a ser fácil que te los quita solamente porque quiere.

-Va a usar de excusa que los abandone.-dijo Emily.-Que hace 7 años a Europa a trabajar y deje a Joy con su padre y su abuelos, que hace 6 meses me fui a Paris y les hizo creer que estaba muerta, dijo que utilizaría todo el daño psicológico que le cause.

-Emily, no pruebas de eso.-dijo JJ.-Y estoy segura de que nadie que lo sepa, va a testificar en su contra.

-Según ella tiene fotos y videos.-dijo Emily.-Y ustedes vieron, tiene como Ian y Frederick la torturaron, le creo.

-¿Por qué tendría eso de tus trabajos?-pregunto JJ.-Eso no es cierto.

-Dijo que tenía pruebas de todo lo que decía.-dijo Emily.-Y tengo miedo de que sea cierto y pueda quitarme a mis hijos.

-No sé que decirte.-dijo JJ.

-Puedo entrar en su computadora y averiguar si tiene algo.-dijo García.-Quizá podamos ganarle.

-Trata.-dijo Emily.-Si descargar el video de lo que paso con Ian fue difícil, penetrar su sistema de seguridad es imposible, y si a eso le agregamos que sus contraseñas son imposibles de adivinar, tu oportunidad de hacerlo, es de una en un millón.

-Estas diciendo que si ella si ella empieza a hacer algo en contra tuya, estamos perdidas.-dijo JJ.-No le podemos ganar.

-Si.-dijo Emily.

-Emily, ella dijo que si Hotch quería continuar.-dijo García.-Hotch nunca permitiría que te quitara a tus hijos.

-He herido a Hotch lo suficiente para que quiera vengarse.-dijo Emily.-No estoy segura de que hará.

-Emily, Hotch no es de los imbéciles que se dejan llevar por sus emociones.-dijo JJ.-El no dejara que sus sentimientos se interpongan a sus acciones, el razonara las cosas.

-Eso espero, porque si no, estoy perdida.-dijo Emily.

Se quedaron un poco más de tiempo conversando en la cafetería, JJ y García querían que Emily se tranquilizara antes de volver a las oficinas y la verdad es que a ellas tampoco querían volver, porque ninguna estaba segura de lo que harían ni que le dirían a Grachi cuando la vieran.

*+*+*+*+SSR&JIR*+*+*+*+AC&EGH*+*+*+*+DA&TEM*+*+*+*+WT&JAL*+*+*+*+

Grachi se encontraba en su oficina cuando las chicas entraron a las oficinas, las persianas de su oficina se encontraban a medio cerrar, y aunque los que estaban afuera no podían verla, ella si podía verla, aun había rastros de lágrimas en el rostro de Emily, a pesar de que se había limpiado la cara, su rostro aun tenia el rastro de lagrimas, o al menos para ella, sabia que había cometido un error en el modo de hacer que Emily confesara, pero era la única forma de que ella lo hubiera hecho, sabia que tendría que disculparse, pero no iba a hacerlo, así que se quedo en su oficina sin prestar atención a lo que pasaba fuera de ella.

-Eres una maldita desgracias, ¿lo sabias?-pregunto JJ entrando a la oficina.

-Deberías llamar antes de entrar, guapa.-dijo Grachi sin levantas la mirada de los papeles que estaba leyendo.

.Y tú deberías dejar de ser una imbécil, pero no lo haces.-dijo JJ.

-¿Qué se te ofrece, Jennifer?-pregunto Grachi.-Porque si has venido a ofenderme, te voy a pedir que salgas de mi oficina.

-No, no voy a irme hasta que me expliques por qué hiciste lo que hiciste.-dijo JJ.- ¿Por qué te comportaste como una verdadera imbécil? Emily no merecía esto.

-Hotch tampoco merecía que le mintieran, y sin embargo lo hizo.-dijo Grachi.

-Eso no es justo.-dijo la rubia.

-La vida no es justa.-dijo la pelirroja.-Después de lo que vemos día con día, creí que lo sabrías.

-Debías de dejar que ellos lo arreglaran, era su problema.-dijo JJ.-Cuando Emily estuviera lista se lo diría.

-No me gusta que dañen a mi familia.-dijo la pelirroja.-Emily no se lo hubiera dicho nunca, por que nunca va a estar lista para afrontar las consecuencias de sus actos, ella le ha mentido una vez, no iba a permitir que le mintiera dos veces, Emily es una cobarde que se lo hubiera dicho hasta que él bebe naciera.

-Emily no es cobarde.-dijo JJ.-Es una de las mujeres mas valientes que he conocido.

-Quizá.-dijo Grachi.-En cuanto al trabajo, pero en su vida personal es un desastre y una cobarde, por su terrible miedo de abandono, digo, no la culpo, pero creo que debe de dejar atrás su miedo para evitar herir a las personas que más ama.

-Y tu deberías dejar de meterte en la vida de los demás.-dijo JJ.-Las hieres con tus cosas estúpidas.

-¿Estúpidas cosas?-pregunto la pelirroja.-Escucha Jennifer, la única razón por la que hago "mis cosas estúpidas" es para evitar dañar a las personas, yo herí a Hotch, lo hirió Emily al ocultarle la verdad.

-Nunca vas a entender que dañas a las personas, ¿verdad?-pregunto JJ.-Con tu carácter de ser la mejor, de no ver mas haya de lo que puedes hacer, nunca te vas a permitir ver las consecuencias de tus actos.

-¿Estas intentando hacerme un perfil?-pregunto Grachi.-Esto es divertido.

-No te importa nada con tal de cumplir lo que te propones.-dijo JJ.-Eres una sociópata.

-Bueno, no me conoces lo suficiente para saber como soy.-dijo Grachi.-No puedes hacer un perfil de alguien que no tiene una personalidad común, puedes hacerlo de cualquier persona, pero no de una persona que tiene muchas personalidad, no me conoces Jennifer, no sabes la persona que realmente soy.

-No, pero me puedo hacer una idea.-dijo JJ.-Arrogante, no te gusta seguir las normas, definitivamente no te gusta la autoridad, la desafías cada vez que puedes, sociópata, impulsiva, no te importa nadie mas que tu misma.

-Sal de mi oficina Jennifer.-dijo la pelirroja.-Por que si no lo haces, hablare de mas y diré cosas que no quiero decir, que te destrozaran, así que vete.

-¿Qué?-pregunto JJ burlándose.- ¿No te gusta que te digan tus verdades?

-No me interesa en lo mas mínimo lo que pienses de mi.-dijo Grachi.-Antes si me importaba lo que la gente pensara, sin embargo a través de los años me he dado cuanta de que no vale la pena seguir intentando complaciéndolos, nunca lo vas a lograr, siempre va a ver alguien quien te encuentre algún defecto, es por eso que no dejo que la opinión de personas estúpidas o cualquier persona en general me afecte.

-Solo espero que después todo esto no te repercuta.-dijo JJ.-Te va a quedar sola, no vas a contar con nadie.

-No estés tan segura, en la cárcel, en el hospital, en la guerra y en un secuestro, es donde se conocen los amigos, he pasado muchas cosas, he creado verdaderos amigos, pero no tengo por que darte explicaciones a ti, no le voy a dar explicaciones a alguien que tiene miedo de la vida real.-dijo Grachi poniéndose de pie.-Ahora sal de mi oficina o te sacare yo misma, a patadas si es necesario.

-Esto no va a quedar así.-dijo JJ antes de salir de la oficina.

*+*+*+*+SSR&JIR*+*+*+*+AC&EGH*+*+*+*+DA&TEM*+*+*+*+WT&JAL*+*+*+*+

-Hey.-dijo Morgan mirando hacia la puerta.-Miren quien viene ahí.

Todos voltearon hacia la puerta para encontrarse con una agradable sorpresa. Joy, Declan, Maya, Jack, Morgan y Henry caminaban hacia las oficinas delante de Rosalía Jones que tenia en brazos a la pequeña Kanny.

-Joy, ¿Qué hacen aquí?-pregunto Emily cuando llegaron a donde estaban ellos.

-¿Dónde esta la tiene Grachi?-pregunto Joy ignorando la pregunta de su madre.-Tenemos que hablar con ella.

-Hola a ti también.-dijo Emily.

-Hola.-dijo Joy.-Ahora, ¿puedes decírmelo?

-Esta en su oficina.-dijo Emily.

-Genial, vamos chicos.-dijo Joy dirigiéndose a las escaleras.

-Hola a todos.-dijo Rosalía

-Miren quien llego.-dijo Morgan tomando en brazos a Kanny que rio ante la cara que le puso, era un padre nato.

-¿Para que quieren a Grachi?-pregunto Emily.-Que los gemelos o Declan la busquen es común, ¿pero todos?

-No tengo idea, dicen que quieren su ayuda para algo.-dijo Rosalía.-Supongo que es para la escuela.

-¿Todos?-pregunto JJ.-Ellos están planeando algo.

-Vamos, JJ.-dijo Morgan.-Henry, Maya y Morgan tienen 3 años, ¿Qué pueden hacer?

-Te sorprendería.-dijo JJ.-Pueden hacer mucho y más si tienen ayuda.

-Claro.-dijo Morgan.- ¿Qué van a hacer para averiguar que traman?

-Les preguntaremos.-dijo JJ.-No pueden mentirnos.

-¿Estas segura?-pregunto Morgan.-Por que en estos momentos están con la persona capaz de engañar a cualquiera.

-No me incluyas en eso.-dijo Reíd.-Ella no puede engañarme.

-No he podido comprobar eso.-dijo Morgan.

-Quizá si pueda ocultarte cosas.-dijo Morgan.

-No lo hace.-dijo Reíd.-Simplemente que prefiero que no me diga lo que planea, algunas veces es mucho mejor no saber lo que ella planea, de ese modo yo no tengo que mentir.

-Tiene sentido.-dijo JJ.-Pero déjame asegurarte un cosa, tu esposa, utiliza a mi hijo para algo, y te aseguro que será lo último que haga.

-Ella no los pondrá en peligro.-dijo Rosalía.-Ella tal vez a nosotros nos maneja, pero no a los niños, a los niños los sobreprotege, quizá se deba a que no quiere que vivan lo que ella vivió, ella nunca tuvo una infancia, quizá sea porque no quiso tenerla, pero también es porque no le gusta que jueguen con las emociones de los niños, dice que ellos no tienen la culpa de los problemas de los padres, que no les deben de ocultar nada, que si existe algún problema ellos lo deben de saber, debido a que si no se los dicen y los averiguan después por si mismo, sufrirán más si se los hubieran dicho antes.

-Sí, bueno.-dijo Emily.- ¿Qué hay del daño que ella les causa?

-Ella procura no hacerles daño.-dijo Rosalía.-Pero la verdad es que no siempre puedes protegerlos, en algún momento ellos se van a enterar de todo y van a intentar salir a adelante por sí mismos.

-Solo espero que no esté planeando nada malo.-dijo Reíd.-Por qué conociéndola y conociendo a los niños, si se proponen algo serán difíciles de controlar.

-Y yo solo espero que se controle y cuide su boquita.-dijo Emily.-Por que si no se controla y les dice a los niños, me asegurare de que se arrepienta.

-¿Estas segura que no lo sabes ya?-pregunto Reíd.-Pensabas que no sabían que vivían separados, sin embargo si lo sabían, quien te dice que ya saben la verdad.

-Espero que no la sepan.-dijo Emily.

-¿Qué verdad?-pregunto Rosalía.

-La verdad de mi embarazo.-dijo Emily.-Que Hotch es el padre del bebe.

-¿Qué?-pregunto ella.-Estas bromeando, ¿verdad?

-No.-dijo la morena.-Y antes de que digas nada, debes de dejar que te explique…

-Dos veces Emily.-dijo Rosalía.-Es la segunda vez que lo haces, ¿Por qué?

-Grachi no ha dejado de recordármelo.-dijo Emily.-Estuvo a punto de destruir mi vida laboral solo porque le mentí, ni siquiera escucho lo que tenia que decir.

-Y antes di que no hizo mas.-dijo Rosalía.-Por que te aseguro que principalmente por Hotch y James, es capaz de muchas cosas, nunca lo vas a entender Emily, Grachi siempre los va a proteger mas que a los demás, siempre. Los seis son muy unidos, siempre se protegerán los unos a los otros, pero a James y a Hotch, siempre, siempre los protegerán más.

-¿Tu la apoyas?-pregunto Emily.

-Si.-dijo Rosalía.-Estamos hablando de mi hijo, y de las personas que lo están hiriendo, por supuesto que apoyo que Grachi tome el asunto, pero no apruebo los métodos que emplea.

-Debí suponerlo.-dijo Emily dejándose caer en su silla.-Si yo lo hago estoy mal, pero si lo hacen otras personas todo el mundo las apoya.

-Spencer, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?-pregunto Rosalía ignorando el comentario de la morena.

-Claro.-dijo Reíd.

-¿Cómo la llevas con Declan?-pregunto ella.

-Bueno, la llevamos bien, en lo que cabe esperar.-dijo Reíd.

-¿A que te refieres a lo que cabe esperar?-pregunto JJ interesada.

-Hablamos, nos hemos hecho amigos, tenemos muchas cosas en común, a ambos nos gustan las mismas historietas, los mismo libros, sin embargo, él aun se mantiene un poco al margen.-dijo Reíd.-El me busca cuando es estrictamente necesario, regularme busca a Bella.

-Dale tiempo.-dijo Rosalía.-Nos es fácil aceptar a otras personas, Hotch tardo casi un año en aceptar a Patrick como su padre, incluso a pesar de haber convivido tanto tiempo con el, se negaba a aceptarlo, como padre o como amigo.

-Lo se.-dijo Reíd.-Es solo que siento que las cosas entre el y yo no van a funcionar también como habíamos pensado, supongo que el sigue pensando que lo comparo con su padre y su tío.

-Para él debe de ser difícil, Spencer, solo dale tiempo.-dijo Rosalía.-Veras como todo se soluciona.

-Si, Reíd.-dijo Morgan.-Dale tiempo, Declan es un gran chico, solo necesita adaptarse.

-Eso espero.-dijo Reíd.

-¿Esta Hotch en su oficina?-pregunto Rosalía.-Quiero hablar con el.

-Si, no ha salido de ahí desde que Emily dijo la verdad.-dijo Hotch.

-Genial.-dijo Rosalía antes de dirigirse a la oficina de su hijo.

-Ok, ¿Qué es lo que quieren los niños?-pregunto Morgan al ver que salían detrás de Grachi cuando esta se dirigió a la oficina de Dave.

-Debe de ser algo muy importante como para que no la esperen en su oficina.-dijo Reíd.-Ellos traman algo.

*+*+*+*+SSR&JIR*+*+*+*+AC&EGH*+*+*+*+DA&TEM*+*+*+*+WT&JAL*+*+*+*+

-Hey.-dijo Grachi a Dave asomando la cabeza por la puerta de su oficina.-Tengo lo que me pediste.

-Genial.-dijo Dave.- ¿Cuánto te voy a deber por eso?

-Lo pensare.-dijo ella entregándole los folders que llevaba en la mano.-Pero te aseguro de que no será gratis.

-Gracias.-dijo Dave sonriendo.- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Seguro.-dijo Grachi.

-Tía Grachi, por favor.-dijo Joy.-Puedes escucharnos.

-Chicos, estoy ocupada.-dijo la pelirroja.-Estoy trabajando.

-El tío Dave puede esperar nosotros no.-dijo Jack.-Es urgente.

-Grachi, habla con ellos.-dijo Dave.-Después hablaremos.

-No, ellos pueden esperar.-dijo Grachi.-Nuestro trabajo no.

-Oh, genial.-dijo Joy.-Declan tu turno.

-Мама, пожалуйста, мы хотим поговорить с вами. (Mama, por favor, queremos hablar contigo.)-dijo Declan.

-Hey, ¿Qué dije de hablar en ruso?-pregunto Grachi.

-Que no hablara en ruso, por que tu y papa entendían lo que decía, así que no valía la pena.-dijo Declan.- Но я очень хочу с тобой поговорить, и она не терпит отлагательства.( Pero realmente queremos hablar contigo, y es urgente.)

-Lo que sea puede esperar Declan.-dijo Grachi.-Lo siento, tendrán que esperarme dos minutos.

. Речь идет о тете и дяде Эмили Хотч, мы хотим, чтобы вы помогли нам разработать план, чтобы попытаться свести их вместе снова.( Es acerca de la tía Emily y el tío Hotch, queremos que nos ayudes a diseñar un plan para tratar de reunirlos nuevamente.).-dijo el niño.- Но мы поговорить наедине, в месте, где никто не может знать, что мы говорим, и никто не знает, что мы планировали. (Pero queremos hablar a solas, en un lugar donde nadie pueda saber que lo hablamos, y en que nadie se entere lo que planeamos.)

-Ok, entonces si es urgente.-dijo Grachi.-Tengo el lugar perfecto para hablar, vayan a mi oficina por mi celular e iremos.

-Brillante.-dijo Joy.-Vamos, chicos.

-¿Qué planean?-pregunto Dave cuando los vio salir corriendo.

-No te lo puedo decir, si te lo dijera, tendría que matarte.-bromeo Grachi.- ¿Qué querías preguntarme?

-Te lo puedo preguntar después.-dijo Dave.-Ve con los niños.

-¿Estas seguro?-pregunto Grachi.

-Si, puede esperar.-dijo Dave.

-Entonces queda esta conversación pendiente.-dijo Grachi.

-Seguro, y Grachi gracias por hacer esto por mi.-dijo Dave señalando los papeles.

-Rellenar expedientes siempre me relaja.-dijo Grachi.-No me gusta el trabajo de escritorio, pero llenar los expedientes y los informes, lo encuentro divertido.

-Lo se.-dijo Dave.-Es por eso que te lo pedí.

-Pero que no se haga costumbre.-dijo Grachi.-Recuerda que yo también tengo trabajo.

-Que acabas en 5 minutos.-dijo el.

-Pero tengo trabajo.-dijo ella riendo.-Y Hotch no me permitirá faltar alguna vez con algo.

-Ok.-dijo Dave.

-Te veo mas tarde.-dijo Grachi antes de salir de la oficina de su amigo para encontrarse a los niños esperándola afuera de esta con su celular y su bolsa en la mano.

-¿Podemos irnos?-pregunto Joy.

-Veo que no perdieron el tiempo.-dijo Grachi tomando las cosas que le ofrecían.

-Realmente necesitamos tu ayuda.-dijo Declan.-Bueno, ellos la necesitan.

-Esto solo concierne a ellos dos, ¿ustedes cuatro que quieren?-pregunto Grachi.

-Henry viene como apoyo moral.-dijo Declan.-Y nosotros queremos hablar contigo de otras cosas.

-¿Qué cosas?-pregunto Grachi.

-Te las diremos cuando estemos a salvo.-dijo Declan.

-Bien, síganme.-dijo Grachi.

-¿A dónde van?-pregunto Reíd.

-A la guarida.-dijo Grachi.-Les ayudare a hacer un proyecto de ciencias.

-¿En serio?-pregunto Morgan.- ¿A Henry, Maya y Morgan?

-Ellos quieren ver lo que hace el experimento.-dijo Grachi.-Haremos una bomba con soda y menta.

-Suena interesante.-dijo JJ.- ¿Podemos ir a ver?

-No.-dijo Joy rápidamente.-Tía, te lo mostraremos cuando lo podamos hacer nosotros, la tía Grachi nos va a enseñar.

-Ok.-dijo la rubia.

-¿Quieres queme lleve a Kanny?-pregunto Grachi.

-No.-dijo Derek.-Iremos a ver a su madre.

-Ok, me llaman cuando mi madre termine de hablar con Hotch.-dijo la pelirroja.-Si mis cálculos son correctos, estarán dentro de la oficina, por varias horas.

-Nosotros te avisamos.-dijo Reíd.

-Gracias.-dijo Grachi.-Vamos, niños, tenemos trabajo que hacer.

*+*+*+*+SSR&JIR*+*+*+*+AC&EGH*+*+*+*+DA&TEM*+*+*+*+WT&JAL*+*+*+*+

-Bien, estamos aquí.-dijo Grachi cuando estuvieron sentados en la sala.- ¿Qué era lo que querían decirme?

-Queremos unir a papa y a mama.-dijo Joy.-Y necesitamos tu ayuda.

-Ok.-dijo Grachi.- ¿Qué tienen planeado?

-Nada.-dijo Joy.-Queremos que nos ayudes a hacer un plan para unirlos, no necesariamente que funcione inmediatamente, pero preferencial mente antes de que nazca él bebe.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Grachi.

-Por que queremos que cuando nazca, papa y mama estén casados.-dijo Joy.

-Queremos que mama también sea Hotchner.-dijo Jack.

-¿Cómo saben que tu padre es el padre del bebe?-pregunto Grachi.- ¿Tu madre se los dijo?

-No directamente.-dijo Joy.-Un par de días antes de que mama dijera que estaba embarazada a todos, la escuchamos hablando con Nate, dijo que se los iba a decir, pero que iba a decir que él era el padre, y que quería que la apoyara.

-Ok.-dijo Grachi.- ¿Por qué no lo dijeron?

-Por que ella prometió que le contaría la verdad a papa.-dijo Joy.-Pero no lo hizo, así que queremos decírselo mostros y unirlos.

-Tu padre ya sabe la verdad.-dijo Grachi.-Se lo dijo hace una par de horas.

-Entonces solo tenemos que preocuparnos por unirlos.-dijo Joy.

-Ok.-dijo Grachi.- ¿Qué han pensado?

-Encontrar una manera de que ellos admitan que no pueden vivir el uno sin el otro.-dijo Declan.-Encontrar una manera de que estén juntos, como tú y papa.

-Yo he estado pensando en algo como lo que paso con Fred y Lana.-dijo Joy.

-Joy, ¿en serio estas pidiendo eso?-pregunto Grachi.- ¿Quieres que tus padre salgan heridos?

-No.-dijo Joy.-Solo sigo que armes una historia como tú las sabes armar, y que ellos piensen que van a morir.

-De ese modo, viendo que ya no los volverán a ver, aceptaran lo que sienten.-dijo Grachi.-Tiene un poco de sentido.

-Sin embargo creo que eso debe ser el plan C.-dijo Joy.

-¿Cuál es el A?-pregunto Grachi.

-Celos.-dijo Joy.-Los celos siempre funcionan, o al hemos funcionan en las películas.

-Ya lo intente, no funciono.-dijo Grachi.-De hecho así fue como hicieron a tu hermano.

-¿Como lo hicieron?-pregunto Jack.- ¿Cómo se hace un bebe?

-No te responderé eso.-dijo Grachi.

-¿Por qué no?-pregunto el niños.-Lo quiero saber.

-Te lo responderé cuando tengas 25 años.-dijo Grachi.-O puedes preguntárselo a tus padres.

-Bien.-dijo el niño.

-Eso nos deja el plan B.-dijo Joy.-Intentar con pequeños mensajes o acciones para que acepten lo que sienten.

-Me parece bien.-dijo Grachi.-Pero creo que primero debemos hacer que vuelvan a ser amigo, a que se vuelvan a dirigir la palabra, por que si no, después no servirá de nada.

-Entonces, ¿contamos contigo?-pregunto Joy.

-Claro.-dijo Grachi.-Pero, existe una condición.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Joy.

-Haremos un trato.-dijo Grachi.-Yo les ayudo a idear el plan y a ponerlo en marcha, siempre y cuando ustedes no descuiden la escuela por hacer esto, si la descuidan el trato se acaba y yo no los ayudo mas, ¿hecho?

-Hecho.-dijo Joy.

-Perfecto, ahora, ¿Quiénes van a saber?-pregunto Grachi.- ¿A quien lo podemos comentar y a quien no?

-En realidad, creo que el único que debe de saberlo desde el principio es papa.-dijo Declan.-Dado que a él le vamos a pedir patrocinio financiero, de hecho hemos pensado que tu se lo podrías decir esta noche.

-¿Por qué no se lo dicen ustedes?-pregunto Grachi.

-Bueno, Noche Buena es en 3 días, así que la abuela ha prometido que esta noche tendremos un maratón de películas navideñas.-dijo Joy.

-Y que nos contaran historias de las navidades anteriores.-informo Maya.

-¿A quien le pidió permiso?-pregunto Grachi.

-Te lo íbamos a pedir.-dijo Declan.

-Se lo pedirás a tu padre.-dijo Grachi.-Si él dice que si, esta bien.

-Dirá que si.-dijo Declan.

-Ok, ¿Qué querían pedirme ustedes?-pregunto Grachi.

-Tenemos tres cosas que queremos hablar contigo.-dijo Declan.

-¿Cuál es la primera?-pregunto Grachi.

-Queremos un hermanito.-dijo Morgan.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Grachi.

-Queremos un hermanito, como Kanny.-dijo Maya.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Grachi.

-Bueno, Joy y Jack van a tener uno.-dijo Maya.-Nosotros también queremos uno.

-Por favor, mama.-dijo Morgan.-Un hermanito, por favor.

-Discutiremos eso después.-dijo Grachi sonriendo.- ¿Qué otra cosa querías preguntarme?

-¿Cómo te pidió matrimonio el tío Spencer?-pregunto Joy.

-¿Quién les pidió que me preguntaran eso?-pregunto Grachi.

-Nadie.-dijo Joy.-La abuela nos dijo que siempre había sido una incógnita, que ni siquiera a ella se lo dijiste, queremos saberlo.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Grachi.- ¿Por qué quieren saberlo?

-Mama.-dijo Maya.-Queremos saber como papa te pidió que te casaras con el, solamente eso.

-¿En serio?-pregunto Grachi.-Bien, se los diré.

-Genial.-dijo Joy.

-Fue en Alaska.-dijo Grachi.

-En la mansión Salvatore.-grito Joy.-Estuvimos en el lugar donde te lo pidió, ¿y no dijiste nada? ¿Por qué?

-Por que no quería decirlo.-dijo Grachi.- ¿Quieren que les cuente o no?

-Si.-dijo Joy.-Estaremos callados.

-Ok.-dijo Grachi.-Bueno, fuimos a pasar mi cumpleaños haya, el una noche antes de que cumpliera los 23, la noche del 18 de Diciembre, cocino para mi, hizo una cena deliciosa.

-¿Papa cocino?-pregunto Declan.-El no cocina, siempre cocinas tu.

-Él sabe cocinar, pero cocino yo, debido al hecho que se una mayor variedad de platillos.-dijo Grachi.

-¿Después que?-pregunto Joy.

-Cenamos y estuvimos charlando hasta muy noche.-dijo Grachi.-Cuando desperté, estaba sola, me vestí y lo estuve buscando por toda la casa, no lo encontré.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Joy.- ¿Cómo que no lo encontraste?

-Lo encontré en el jardín, él me dijo que quería mostrarme algo.-dijo Grachi.-Me llevo al interior del bosque, y ahí me lo propuso, había un columpio en el cual había un ramo de rosas, todas eran blancas excepto una, la del centro era negra y en ella estaba el anillo. Después de unos momentos, tomo el anillo y me lo pidió, en medio del bosque, con la nieve en nuestros pies, fue perfecto.

-Que lindo.-dijo Joy.- ¿Y que te dijo?

-No te lo voy a decir.-dijo Grachi.-Ya con lo que dije fue suficiente.

-Pero, mama, por favor, queremos saberlo.-dijo Maya.

-Algún día sabrán la historia completa.-dijo Grachi.-Pero no hoy.

-Bien.-dijo Jack.-Creo que será mejor que bajemos.

-Tienes razón, Jack-boy.-dijo Grachi.-Entonces, ¿todos saben cual es el trato?

-Si.-dijo Joy.-Si descuidamos la escuela por hacer esto, tu dejaras de ayudarnos y si lo queremos continuar haciendo, tendremos que hacerlo solos.

-Bien.-dijo Grachi.

-¿Cuándo va a ser la primera parte?-pregunto Declan.- ¿Cuándo la vamos a poner en marcha?

-Primero tenemos que averiguar que vamos a hacer.-dijo Grachi.-Pensemos en opciones y decidiremos que hacer, ¿Qué les parece en una semana?

-Genial.-dijo Declan.-Un cosa más.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Grachi.

-¿Qué le hizo el abuelo cuando le pidió tu mano?-pregunto Declan.- ¿O que le dijo?

-No tengo idea, eso tendrás que preguntárselo a alguno de los dos.-dijo Grachi.-Nunca he preguntado, nunca me ha interesado ese tema en especifico.

-¿Por qué no?-pregunto Morgan.

-Quizá por que eso es alguna cosa que el concierne a tu abuelo y a tu padre.-dijo Grachi.-Pero ahora que lo dicen, seria interesante saber que le dijo.

-¿Ló vas a averiguar?-pregunto Joy.

-Tenlo por seguro.-dijo Grachi sonriendo.-Ahora es mejor que nos vayamos.

-¿Qué ahí de nuestra tapadera?-pregunto Declan.

-Les diremos que lo hemos hecho.-dijo Grachi.-Que hemos limpiado y que todo esta listo, que presentaran su proyecto en la escuela mañana, ¿entendido?

-Si, señora.-dijo Jack.

-Vámonos, si tenemos suerte, quizá la tía Mina este con ellos.-dijo Grachi, antes de reír al ver salir corriendo a los niños hacia el elevador…

*+*+*+*+SSR&JIR*+*+*+*+AC&EGH*+*+*+*+DA&TEM*+*+*+*+WT&JAL*+*+*+*+

Los niños solamente estuvieron unos cuantos minutos más con ellos,

-Entonces, ¿me vas a decir lo que estaban planeando?-pregunto Reíd a Grachi ordenaban la cocina después de la cena.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que planeamos algo?-pregunto ella.

-¿En serio?-pregunto Reíd.-A ellos los engañas, a mi no, entonces, dime la verdad.

-¿Te haz dado cuenta de que estamos completamente solos en casa?-pregunto Grachi.-Tu y yo solamente, ni los gemelos, ni Declan, ni siquiera los perros.

-¿Por qué cambias el tema?-pregunto el.

-Bien, te lo diré.-dijo ella.-Ellos querían hacerme unas preguntas, al parecer mama les va a poner películas navideñas y les contaran anécdotas.

-¿Qué clase de preguntas?-pregunto el.

-Bueno, me preguntaron cosas.-dijo Grachi.-Me preguntaron como me pediste matrimonio.

-¿En serio?-pregunto el.

-Si, al parecer mi madre les dijo que nadie sabia como había sido.-dijo Grachi.-Así que me lo preguntaron.

-¿Qué les dijiste?-pregunto el.

-La verdad a medias.-dijo ella.-Les dije solamente un parte.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto el.-Siempre te mostraste renuente a contarlo.

-Bueno, se trata de los niños.-dijo Grachi.-En algún momento iba a querer saber como fue.

-¿Por qué no le mentiste?-pregunto el.-Si no querías que se enteraran les pudiste haber inventado una historia.

-Si, pero algún día lo iban averiguar, así que decidí decirles la verdad.-dijo ella.

-Bueno, ¿que mas te dijeron?-pregunto Spencer.

-Bueno, ellos me preguntaron, algo que tiene que ver contigo.-dijo Grachi.-Pero yo no lo supe contestar, por que no sabia la respuesta.

-Y la quieres averiguar.-dijo el.

-Si, me encantaría saberlo.-dijo ella.

-Ok, pregunta.-dijo el.

-¿Qué le dijiste a papa?-pregunto Grachi.

-¿Cuándo?-pregunto Spencer.-Hemos tenido muchas conversaciones.

-Cuando fuiste a hablar con el.-dijo Grachi.-Cuando le pediste mi mano.

-Oh, esa vez.-dijo el.-Hablamos de cosas.

-Vamos, se un poco mas especifico.-dijo ella.- ¿Qué cosas?

-Cosas.-dijo el sonriendo.-No te diré nada, quizá algún día te lo cuente, pero no hoy.

-¿Por qué no?-pregunto la pelirroja.

-Por que eso es un asunto entre tu padre y yo.-dijo el.-No te concierne.

-Claro que me concierne.-dijo ella.-Es importante para mi, ambos son importantes para mi.

-No te lo voy a decir.-dijo el.-No importa lo que hagas o lo que digas, no te lo voy a decir.

-Bien.-dijo ella.

-Bella, lo siento.-dijo el.-Pero no creo necesario que tu lo sepas.

-Pero quiero saberlo.-dijo ella.

-No.-dijo Spencer.

-Juro que lo averiguare.-dijo Grachi.-Mas rápido de lo que piensas.

-¿Algo mas?-pregunto el.

-Claro que hay mas.-dijo ella.-Tus hijos quieren un hermanito.

-¿Qué?-pregunto el.

-Lo que escuchaste.-dijo ella.-Ahora que tiene a Kanny y que saben que Joy y Jack van a tener un hermanito, también quieren uno.

-No se por qué te sorprende, algún día lo tenían que pedir.-dijo el.-Yo le pedí varias veces a mi mama un hermano, pero ella decía que para que quería otro hijo, si conmigo era mas que suficiente, que era perfecto.

-Pero, ¿Qué piensas?-pregunto ella.-Acerca de esa idea.

-No lo se.-dijo el encogiéndose de hombros.-Supongo que me gustaría debido al hecho de que esta vez seria parte del proceso, esta vez estaremos juntos…

-Verías como crece.-dijo ella interrumpiéndolo.-Si, sé que lo he dicho muchas veces, pero siento haberte apartado.

-Pero los gemelos llegaron de sorpresa, quizá sea mejor esperar para que sea una sorpresa.-dijo el.-Algunas veces si lo planeas no se logra, pero si dejas de planearlo, simplemente pasa.

-Entonces, ¿dices que lo dejemos a la suerte?-pregunto ella.

-Si, es exactamente lo que estoy diciendo.-dijo el abrazándola.-Pero eso no significa que no podamos practicar.

-Oh, no, Dr. Reíd.-dijo ella rompiendo el contacto.-Mientras no obtenga lo que quiero, no pasara nada.

-Vamos.-dijo el.- ¿Solo por no decirte lo que le dije a tu papa?

-Si, solo por eso.-dijo ella mientras le daba la espalda para terminar de guardar unas cosas en las alacenas.

-¿Estas segura? Porque puedo ser muy convincente.-dijo el antes de comenzar a besarle el cuello.

Sintió como sus brazos rodeaban su abdomen y se movían al mismo ritmo que marcaba con sus besos, sin embargo no hizo nada se quedo estática en su lugar, no planeaba mostrar algún signo de que le gustaba lo que estaba haciendo, quería mantener una barrera para evitar que avanzara, sin embargo al sentir como chupaba en el punto detrás de su oreja, un punto que el sabia que podía volverla loca, emitió un pequeño gemido de rendición y se giro para tenerlo frente a frente, Spencer tenia los ojos brillantes y una sonrisa burlona en el rostro, sabia que había logrado su cometido, sabia que él iba utilizar eso para fastidiarla, sin embargo no le dio tiempo de decir nada, tomo su rostro con sus manos y lo atrajo hacia ella para besarlo, el calor en un momento a otro aumento, así que le paso las piernas por detrás de las caderas y con un susurro lo obligo que continuaran eso en la habitación, mientras se besaban siguieron el camino a su habitación, ninguno quería separarse del otro…

*+*+*+*+SSR&JIR*+*+*+*+AC&EGH*+*+*+*+DA&TEM*+*+*+*+WT&JAL*+*+*+*+

Hotch estaba en su departamento cuando alguien llamo a la puerta, ignoro los constantes golpes, quería estar solo y pensar, pensar en lo que iba a hacer. Los golpes en la puerta se volvieron más constantes conforme pasaba el tiempo, parecía que quien fuese no se iba a dar por vencido tan fácilmente, así que con un gruñido, se levanto de la mesa donde se encontraba cenando y se dirigió a abrir la puerta…

-Por fin.-dijo James pasando sin ni siquiera molestarse en saludarlo.- ¿Cuánto pensabas tardarte en abrir?

-Hasta que te largaras.-dijo Hotch cerrado la puerta.- ¿Qué haces aquí James? Quiero estar solo y tu presencia aquí no es bienvenida.

-Grachi llamo.-dijo James sentándose a lado de su plato de comida.-Dijo que había pasado algo, no me dijo que, pero dijo que estabas mal.

-Viniste desde Seattle, ¿solo porque ella te lo ordeno?-pregunto Hotch.-Por Dios, James, ¿hasta cuando dejaras que te diga que hacer?

-Supongo que el mismo día que tú lo dejes de hacer.-dijo James encogiéndose de hombros.-Y ella no me pidió que viniera, me dijo que te llamara, pero yo decidí venir, vine a traer a los niños con mama y papa, al parecer verán películas y contaran historias embarazosas de sus padre, así que solo me desvié un poco, mañana regreso a Seattle y el 24 regreso a Virginia para pasar noche buena y navidad aquí.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Hotch.-No quiero ver a nadie, quiero estar solo y pensar.

-La ultima vez que querías estar solo y pensar, tuvimos que reconstruir la mitad de un departamento.-dijo James.-Necesitas desahogarte, necesitas hablar con alguien de lo que estas sintiendo en estos momentos, y según me conto nuestras hermanita, con ella no quisiste hablarlo, así que supuse que hablarías conmigo.

-¿Qué te llevo a suponer eso?-pregunto Hotch.

-Hotch, ¿desde cuando nos conocemos?-pregunto James.-Prácticamente unos conocemos desde que nacimos, te conozco, y sé que necesitas hablar.

-James, eres mi hermano y eres mi mejor amigo.-dijo Hotch.-Pero no quiero hablar.

-Hotch, no es la primera vez que Emily te rompe el corazón o te daña de alguna manera.-dijo James.-Pero tampoco es la primera vez que tu haces algo que no deberías hacer.

-¿Por qué piensas que esto se trata de Emily?-pregunto Hotch.

-Mírame a los ojos y dime que no se trata de Emily.-dijo James tomándolo de los hombro, sin embargo el desvió la mirada.-Te lo dije, somos demasiado predecibles, estoy de acuerdo con Grachi en eso, nosotros somos demasiado predecibles, siempre van a saber lo que hacemos cuando nos dañan, sobre todo cuando la persona que nos daña, se trata de "ellas".

-¿"Ellas"?-pregunto Hotch.

-Jess, Sasha y Emily.-dijo James.-Ellas hacen que perdamos todo control de nuestros sentimientos, cuando se trata de ellas no pensamos con claridad.

-Habla por ti.-dijo Hotch.-No tengo ese problema.

-Hotch, hace casi una año, la mataste.-dijo James.-Es cierto fue para protegerla, ¿pero que hay de los sentimientos de tus hijos? ¿Qué hay de los sentimientos de tu familia?

-Eso no es justo.-dijo Hotch.-Yo tome esa decisión por que debía de tomarla.

-¿Pero pensaste en lo que tendría de consecuencias?-pregunto James.- ¿O solo lo hiciste para protegerla?

-Yo…Yo…-intento decir algo, pero sabia que su hermano tenia razón.

-Tu solo pensaste en que ella estuviera a salvo, dejaste que el miedo a perderla nublara tu juicio.-dijo James.-Hiciste lo mejor para ella, pero dañaste a todos los demás, ¿eso no es perder el control?

-Bien, lo admito.-dijo el poniéndose de pie.-Deje que mis sentimientos me controlaran y la envié lejos de todos, y dañe a todos los que amo.

-¿Recuerdas la final de futbol del 86?-pregunto James.- ¿La penúltima que jugamos? LA que fue la primera final que el equipo disputaba en casi 6 años.

-Y la primera que ganamos.-dijo Hotch.-Si, lo recuerdo, ¿Por qué?

-¿Recuerdas lo que dijo el entrenador?-pregunto James.- ¿Su discurso antes de entrar a la cancha?

-Si.-dijo Hotch.-Dijo: "No necesitan pensar en el futuro, no necesitan pensar en ganar o perder, no necesitan pensar en lo que van a hacer, lo que necesitan entrar a esa cancha y dar todo, al final no importa el resultado importa lo que aprenden de algo. Perder no es fracasar, perder es averiguar algo que no debes hacer la siguiente vez que se vuelva a repetir lo que sea que perdiste, perder es un método de enseñanza, cuando pierdes aprendes a ver tus errores y a tratar de no volver cometerlos."

-"En todo lo que hagan, por mas que piensen que saben el por que, nunca lo saben, saben el por de eso que están haciendo, y lo mas importante no saben quienes son ustedes, las personas siempre cambian, y cada vez que vamos a hacer algo, ir a trabajar, hacer un examen o jugar un partido, tienes exactamente un minuto para averiguarlo, para averiguar quien eres, el por que y por quienes están haciendo esto."-añadió James.

-Entre otras cosas.-dijo Hotch.- ¿Qué tiene que ver esto con lo que hablamos?

-¿Haz averiguado quien eres?-pregunto James.

-Soy un agente del FBI que quiere una sociedad y un mundo mejor para sus hijos.-dijo Hotch.

-¿Sabes? Hay una cosa que siempre le he envidiado a Grachi y a Josh.-dijo James.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Hotch.

-Ellos siempre han sabido lo que quieren.-dijo James.-Josh desde pequeño supo que lo suyo eran los animales y que viviría en una granja, que criaría caballos, vacas, gallinas, que plantaría maíz y quien sabe cuantas mas cosas, y lucho por ellos, recuerdo que nunca compraba nada, todo su dinero lo ahorraba.

-Para comprar su granja.-dijo Hotch sonriendo.-Lo recuerdo.

-Y cuando vio a Sasha él supo que la quería para el.-dijo James.-Grachi esta igual, siempre supo lo que quería, papa dice que cuando conoció a Spencer, llego a casa y les dijo que había encontrado al hombre con el que se iba a casar, siempre saben lo que quieren.

-Y luchan por ellos.-dijo Hotch.-Lo se.

-Yo supe que iba a ser cuando la universidad nos llevo a dar un tour a las bases militares, me metí a la universidad solo para no decepcionar a nuestros padres.-dijo James.-No supe que quería a Jess hasta que Grachi me obligo a verlo.

-Ve al punto, James.-dijo Hotch.

-Dicen que nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta el día que lo pierde.-dijo James.-Cuando Grachi se llevo a Jess a Las Vegas y me dijo que ella había encontrado a alguien, ese día supe lo que significaba para mí.

-¿Estas diciendo que tengo que perder a Emily para darme cuenta de lo que siento?-pregunto Hotch.-Eso no tiene sentido.

-No.-dijo James.-Cuando la viste con Nate, los celos te dominaron y terminaron teniendo sexo, ya sabes lo que sientes, Hotch, lo único es que no quieres admitirlo.

-¿Tu también?-pregunto Hotch.-Grachi me lo ha dicho, me ha dicho que la culpa que siento evita que vea lo que siento, pero yo estoy con Beth y estoy bien con ello.

-La pregunta es la siguiente.-dijo James.- ¿Quieres a Beth? ¿O solo la estas utilizando para tratar de olvidar a Emily?

-Quiero a Beth.-dijo Hotch.

-Ese es el problema Hotch, la quieres pero no la amas.-dijo James.-Amas a Emily y si sigues intentando borrar lo que sientes por Emily con Beth, tanto tu como ellas dos saldrán heridos, Haley sabia que amas a Emily, por eso te dejo, quería que hicieras una vida con la persona a la que realmente amas.

-Yo amaba a Haley.-replico Hotch.

-Yo no estoy diciendo lo contrario, pero debes aceptar que la amabas por que era tu mejor amiga y la mujer con quien habías compartido 20 años de tu vida.-dijo James.-Y el regreso de Emily a Virginia hizo que los sentimientos volvieran a surgir, incluso con mayor intensidad que antes.

-Ok, lo entendí.-dijo Hotch.- ¿Podemos simplemente ir al punto?

-Estas molesto y lo comprendo, Emily es la segunda vez que te hace esto.-dijo James.-Pero necesitas hablar con ella.

-No le voy a perdonar esto.-dijo Hotch.-No se si puedo o quiera hacerlo.

-No te estoy pidiendo que la perdones, te estoy pidiendo que hables con ella.-dijo James.-Les ayudara a ambos y quizá puedan arreglar un poco la situación y liberar la tensión.

-Bien, hablare con ella.-dijo Hotch.

-Genial, supongo que esta noche ella esta sola, ve.-dijo James.-Yo me quedare aquí viendo alguna película y cuando regreses me cuentas lo que pasó.

-¿Estas seguro?-pregunto Hotch.

-Si, solo ve.-dijo James encaminándolo a la puerta.-Y Hotch, no hagas nada estúpido, y sabes bien a lo que me refiero.

-Cállate James.-dijo Hotch tomando su chaqueta.

-Le dices hola de mi parte.-dijo James viéndolo como desaparecía por el pasillo.

*+*+*+*+SSR&JIR*+*+*+*+AC&EGH*+*+*+*+DA&TEM*+*+*+*+WT&JAL*+*+*+*+

Emily se encontraba sentada en la sala de su casa frente a la chimenea, observaba como las llamas bailaban sobre los pedazos de leña, había llorado la mayor parte de la tarde desde que salió del trabajo, recordaba la mirada llena de dolor y reproche de Hotch cuando supo que le estaba mintiendo, las palabras que él había dicho se repetían una y otra vez en la cabeza, sabia que se había equivocado, había cometido un error solo por no volver a sufrir de nuevo. Estaba tan centrada en sus pensamientos que no se percato que alguien entraba a la casa, hasta que ese alguien la llamo.

-Emily.-dijo Hotch tocándole suavemente el hombro.

-Dios mio.-grito ella sobresaltada.

-Lo siento, no pretendía asustarte.-dijo Hotch.-Toque un par de veces, pero como no salías, abrí con mi llave.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Aarón?-pregunto Emily.

-Tenemos que hablar.-dijo el.

-Ok.-dijo Emily.-Habla.

-Mira, creo que debemos intentar ser amigos, por el bien de los niños.-dijo Hotch.-Grachi tiene razón en algo, no podemos permitir que nuestros problemas.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?-pregunto Emily.

-Tratar de superar esto.-dijo Hotch.-Volver a hablar, quizá si hablamos podamos solucionar las cosas.

-¿Eso significa que me perdonas?-pregunto ella.

-No.-dijo el.-No se si pueda perdonarte Emily, no se si pueda.

-Lo entiendo.-dijo ella.-No debí ocultártelo, fue mi culpa.

-Mira dejemos algo claro.-pidió el.-Eres mi mejor amiga, aparte de Grachi y mi madre, eres importante para mi, pero ese hecho no quieta que también eres la mujer que mas daños me ha hecho, y después de lo que hiciste, ya no confió mas en ti y me va a ser difícil guardar las composturas contigo.

-¿Volverás a hacerlo?-pregunto ella.- ¿Confiar en mi?

-No lo se.-dijo el.-Pero creo que como la madre de mis hijos, mereces respeto y voy a tratar de respetarte.-dijo Hotch.-Pero no me pidas que todo vuelva a como estaba antes, no se su pueda regresar al punto donde estábamos antes, no después de todo lo que hiciste.

-¿Qué te dijo Grachi?-pregunto Emily.- ¿Qué te dijo que hice?

-No me dijo nada, aunque no lo creas Emily, Grachi no te quiere herir.-dijo el.-Ella te quiere, pero creo que su deseo de protegerme sobrepasa ese sentimiento.

-¿No quiere herirme?-pregunto Emily.-Claro, es por eso que ha estado confabulando en mi contra para quitarme a los niños, ya hasta al juzgado ha ido.

-Ok, en primer lugar, no te va a quitar los niños, yo no permitiría que lo hiciera, y en segundo lugar ella ha ido al juzgado para los trámites de la adopción de Declan.-dijo Hotch.-Declan ya es oficialmente Declan Reíd.

-¿Es en serio que ella no ha hecho nada?-pregunto Emily.-Por que ella dijo que lo haría, que tenia pruebas que harían que me los quitaran con solo decirlo.

-Quería asustarte, Emily, te estaba manejando psicológicamente para que me dijeras la verdad, ella es experta en eso.-dijo el.-Te estaba presionando para ver si cedías, al parecer con mucho éxito.

-La odio.-dijo ella.

-Todo la odian.-dijo Hotch.-Pero esto es serio Emily, Grachi hizo lo correcto, no apoyo sus métodos, pienso que son absurdos, pero la verdad es que algunas veces tenemos que hacer algo así para que los demás hablen y digan lo que tiene que decir. A lo que voy es a lo siguiente, ella lo único que hizo fue intentar ayudarme y se lo agradezco.

-Sin embargo estuvo mal lo que hizo.-dijo ella.-Yo te lo iba a decir.

-¿Cuándo Emily? ¿Me lo ibas a decir cuando naciera y se pareciera a mi o tuviera hoyuelos? -pregunto Hotch.-Seamos honestos Emily, ambos sabemos que no me lo ibas a decir, que retrasarías la ocasión de decírmelo hasta que no lo pudieras seguir ocultando. ¿Crees que yo no sufro Emily? ¿Crees que soy un insensible que no tiene sentimientos? ¿O qué crees?

-Sé que sufriste.-dijo ella.-Pero no como yo.

-No, sufrí quizá mas.-dijo el.- ¿Sabes queme dijo Grachi cuando supo que dormí contigo? Ella dijo y cito textualmente: _"No te voy a golpear, por que Emily te va a hacer mas daño del que unos golpes pueden hacerte, te romperá el corazón y se ira, no volverá a hablarte, y todo por que no quiere sufrir ella, que sufran los demás, pero ella no."_ No le creí, sin embargo al final resulto ser cierto, cuando supiste que estabas embarazada de Joy, corriste sin importarte lo que yo sintiera, sin importante que estabas destruyéndome, sin importarte que yo te quisiera, simplemente te largaste.

-¿Cómo crees que me sentí yo?-pregunto Emily.-Yo también te quería, pero estabas con Haley.

-Haley y yo nos íbamos a divorciar, ya lo teníamos decidido, pero cuando te fuiste ella estuvo ahí, apoyándome y decidimos seguir casados.-dijo el.- Yo era capaz de dejar todo por estar contigo, pero te largaste y me rompiste el corazón, y ahora lo volviste a hacer.

-Lo siento.-dijo ella.

-Cuando empezamos nuestra relación, todo marchaba bien, excelente, me ayudaste a conocerme mejor a mi mismo y me ayudaste a salir adelante, pero también estaba dolido y estaba sufriendo por que Haley y yo estábamos peleados.-dijo el.

-¿A dónde quieres llegar?-pregunto ella.- ¿A que solo estabas conmigo por despecho?

-Déjame terminar.-dijo el.-Cuando poso todo lo de Foyet, cuando yo sabia que iba a ir tras Haley, y cuando la pusimos en testigos protegidos, quise hacer lo mismo contigo, sin embargo me aferre a la idea de que nadie sabia lo de nosotros, que él no te iba a dañar, y que tu tenias un entrenamiento, un entrenamiento que Haley no tenia, sabia o quería saber que si el decidía atacarte, que si de algún modo él se enterara de lo nuestro, que tu podrías defender, pero aun así puse a dos agentes vigilándote, no se separaron de ti en todo el tiempo que duro todo, cuando no estabas con ningún miembro del equipo, ellos estaban siguiéndote.

-¿Qué hiciste que?-pregunto Emily.

-Quería protegerte para que no resultaras herida por mi culpa, a Haley la protegimos, pero tu no lo ibas a permitir.-dijo el.

-No debiste hacerlo.-dijo Emily.-Yo me puedo proteger.

-Eso es por eso que lo hice.-dijo Hotch.-No eres invencible, Emily, y creo que lo de Doyle debió habértelo mostrado, si hubieras comentado algo, si nos hubieras permitido ayudarte todo hubiera sido diferente, debes aprender a pedir ayuda, no puedes hacer todo sola.

-Grachi ha hecho cosas que ni siquiera tu puedes hacer.-dijo Emily.- ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo no puedo?

-Que Grachi fue entrenada para eso, la han estado entrenando desde que tenia 10 años, mas aparte tiene el ballet y la gimnasia.-dijo el.-Eso le da ventaja sobre cualquier persona, Emily no te compares con Grachi ella no es tu, y tu no eres ella, tu no puedes hacer las cosas que ella hace, nadie puede.

-No necesito a nadie.-dijo Emily.-Puedo valerme por mi misma.

-Ok, basta, no te voy a ganar, nunca lo vas a entender hasta que pase algo mucho pero que lo que paso, no vamos a seguir discutiendo.-dijo el.-Vine aquí por algo y a que establezcamos un plan para lo que esta pasando, para la que va a ser nuestra vida desde este momento, un plan que nos beneficie a ambos y que no dañe a los niños.

-Tal vez deberías llamar a Grachi.-dijo Emily sarcásticamente.-Ella es perfecta ideando planes, que digo ideando planes ella es perfecta en todo lo que hace.

-Emily, por favor, sabes que Grachi no es perfecta, solo que ella no se deja llevar por impulsos irracionales, ella todo lo mide, ¿ok? Mira vine a hablar esto civilizadamente y para hacer esto bien.-dijo el.-Pero si no puedes hacerlo, me voy, y cuando puedas hacerlo me llamas.

-Ok, vale, lo siento.-dijo ella.-Hablemos.

-He estado pensando en seguir como estamos, simplemente tratar de volver a ser amigos.-dijo Hotch.-Poco a poco, por el bien de todos.

-¿Empezar de nuevo?-pregunto ella.

-Algo así, olvidarnos de lo que a pasado en los últimos meses, de lo que hemos dicho.-dijo Hotch.-No podemos olvidarnos de lo que hemos hecho por razones obvias, pero creo que lo mejor será que intentáramos volver a ser amigos, como cuando entraste al equipo.

-Suena bien.-dijo Emily.- ¿Pero que hay de Jack y de Joy?

-Explicarles, ellos deben de entender que no estamos juntos.-dijo Hotch.-Que somos amigos, nada mas, sé que les dolerá, pero que vivamos separados no significa que nos dejen de ver a ambos, pueden ir a dormir conmigo cuando quieran y siempre estaremos ahí para los dos, solo tenemos que platicar con ellos, explicarles todo, ellos son inteligentes, entenderán.

-Está bien.-dijo ella.

-Me alegro que haya quedado claro.-dijo Hotch.-Me tengo que ir, James esta en mi departamento y no quiero que husmee en mis cosas, nos vemos mañana.

-Claro, nos vemos mañana.-dijo Emily viéndolo acercarse a la puerta.- ¿Aarón?

-¿Si?-pregunto el girándose ante su llamado.

-Gracias, me alegra que hayas venido.-dijo ella abrazándolo.-Me alegra que hayamos arreglado este desastre.

-A mi también me alegra, mea speciosa (mi hermosa).-dijo Hotch apretándola un poco contra si.-Me tengo que ir.

-Claro.-dijo ella separándose de el.- ¿Qué es lo que dijiste?

-Mi amiga.-dijo el mintiendo, agradecía que Grachi les hubiera enseñado diferentes motes cariñosos.-Adiós, Emily.

-Adiós, Aarón.-dijo ella antes de verlo desaparecer por la puerta de su departamento.

* * *

><p><em>¿Que piensan?<em> Se que no es lo mejor que he escrito, pero la verdad es que me estoy reservando lo mejor para los siguentes capitulos... Todo esto se pondra muy interezante con la ayuda de los niños, ellos, Grachi y Spencer (de mala gana, y solo por que Grachi lo ha obligado), seran un verdadero dolor de cabeza para todos, especialmente para Hotch y Emily.

Saludos

Dany-Gubler-Reid


	22. Capitulo 19: Morir para vivir

Ahora si regrese rapido...

Aqui les traigo un nuevo capitulo.

Contiene spoilers de los capitulos: 7x05 y 7x06...

Disfrutenlo.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo XIX: Morir para vivir<strong>

La navidad y el año nuevo había pasado, eso significaba que debían entrar de lleno al trabajo y la verdad eso no entusiasmaba a nadie, pero que podían hacer, siempre había algo que necesitara su ayuda.

-Hola, siento llegar tarde.-dijo Dave mientras entraba a la sala.-Había quedado con alguien.

-Está bien.-dijo Hotch.-Grachi aún no llega,

-¿Dónde está?-pregunto Dave.

-En la academia, hoy le toca clase.-dijo García.-Pero ya viene para acá, me llamo hace unos 10 minutos, quería que recibiera unas cosas que le iba a traer Coop si llegaba antes que ella.

-¿Qué le va a traer?-preguntó Hotch.

-No tengo idea, Coop viene de Chicago.-dijo García.-Quizá algo de por aquellos rumbos.

-Llego tarde, lo siento.-dijo Grachi entrando a la sala prácticamente corriendo, llevaba en el brazo los expedientes, y su bolsa en el otro.-Pero tuve un pequeño inconveniente.

-Está bien.-dijo Hotch.- ¿Que te va a traer Coop?

-Unos expedientes.-dijo Grachi.

-¿De Chicago?-pregunto Spencer.- ¿Cuando estuviste en Chicago?

-Antes de establecerme en las Vegas.-dijo Grachi.-Quiero organizar los tres casos en los que estuve trabajando ahí.

-Ok.-dijo Dave.- ¿Que tenemos?

-El secuestro de un niño en Saint Louis.-dijo Grachi repartiéndole los expedientes.-Bobby Smith, nueve años, desapareció hace 48 horas de una zona residencial, donde su madre, Marlene Smith alega haberlo dejado.

-¿Cuarenta y ocho horas y nos acabamos de enterar?-pregunto Morgan.

-Si, por que su madre no sabia que su hijo había desaparecido.-dijo Grachi.-Asumió que estaba con su abuela y le dejo allí.

-Entonces no esta en la lista de madres del año.-dijo JJ.

-¿Que hay del padre?-pregunto Emily.

-Esta preso por malversar fondos de su trabajo hace dos años.-dijo García.-Ahora mismo está en un a prisión estatal.

-Si le ha secuestrado un extraño, las primeras 24 horas son criticas.-dijo Reíd.-Este chico lleva desaparecido el doble de ese tiempo.

-Por eso no deberíamos perder más tiempo.-dijo Hotch.-Vámonos.

-Siento interrumpir.-dijo Coop asomándose por la puerta.

-No interrumpes, estábamos por irnos.-dijo Hotch.

-Grachi, tengo lo que pediste.-dijo Coop.- ¿Que hago?

-Espera en mi oficina, quiero llevarme algo de lo que traes, para empezar mientras estamos haya.-dijo Grachi.-En un minuto de alcanzo.

-Ok.-dijo Coop.- ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Seguro.-dijo la pelirroja.

-¿Porque te interesa tanto Carl Buford?-pregunto Coop.-Traigo tres cajas con toda la información de su caso, ¿porque?

-Es un caso interesante, no necesitas saber más.-dijo Grachi.-Te alcanzo en mi oficina en un minuto.

-Seguro.-dijo Coop.-nos vemos chicos.

-¿Carl Buford?-pregunto Morgan.

-Si, es un caso interesante.-dijo Grachi.-Un caso maravilloso, si me lo preguntas.

-Maravilloso, claro.-dijo el moreno antes de salir de la sala.

-¿Cuál es su problema?-pregunto la pelirroja.

-Te lo dije, nunca piensas en los demás.-dijo JJ.

-Espera un segundo, ¿esta por el caso Buford?-pregunto Grachi

-Grachi, no debiste hacerlo, es algo personal.-dijo Hotch molesto.-Vámonos.

-¿Qué demonios?-pregunto Grachi mirándolos a todos irse molesto.-Ahora, ¿Qué demonios hice?

*+*+*+*+SSR&JIR*+*+*+*+AC&EGH*+*+*+*+DA&TEM*+*+*+*+WT&JAL*+*+*+*+

-A St. Louis… Probablemente un par de días... Ya te lo diré... Estoy impaciente… Adiós.-dijo Dave al teléfono antes de irse a sentar con sus compañeros.- ¿Que?

-Nada, es que alguien esta mas animado esta mañana, eso es todo.-dijo Morgan.

-Probablemente se haya tomado ración doble de vitaminas.-dijo Emily.

-O se haya tomado ración doble de otra cosa.-dijo Morgan.

-Quizá la despedida de la señora Rossi tenga algo que ver.-dijo Grachi.-Según me dijeron, sabe hacer magia.

-García, ¿que sabes de la madre?-pregunto Hotch.

-Se mucho de la madre, y por mucho que lo intento, no hay nada bueno.-dijo García.-Marlene Smith tiene un historial de conducta errática, tiene una grave depresión, dos intentos de suicidio en los últimos 5 años.

-¿Recibe tratamiento para la depresión?-pregunto Reíd.

-Dios mio, si.-dijo García.-Toma más pastillas de las que tomaba Elvis.

-La depresión es una de las pocas cosas que pueden superar al instinto materno.-dijo JJ.

-Igual que las adicciones, el instinto de supervivencia y las obsesiones.-dijo Grachi distraídamente.-Ah, sí y los miedos o el pasado.

-¿Qué sabes de la abuela?-pregunto Emily.

-Todavía no tengo nada sobre ella, pero no se alejen de sus pantallas.-dijo García.-Volveré.

-Dos intentos de suicidio, ¿Por qué no han intervenido los del servicio de menores?-pregunto Morgan.

-Probablemente ella les dio una excusa.-dijo Dave.

-La mayoría de los servicios sociales tienen mucho trabajo y no tienen fondos.-dijo Emily.-Los fondos van para los drogadictos,

-Si la madre de este chico intento suicidarse y el procede de un hogar infeliz, quizá esto no sea un secuestro.-dijo Reíd.- ¿Y si Bobby simplemente ha huido?

-Cuando un niño de nueve años se escapa normalmente han vuelto a casa a la hora de comer.-dijo Dave.

-Si es lo que quieren.-dijo Grachi.-La mente de un niño es impredecible si vive en un hogar infeliz o sufre de maltrato, los niños tienen una gran imaginación y muchas veces la creación de amigos imaginarios que te comprendan te llevan a hacer muchas locuras, entre ellas que huir buscando un lugar en el que estar seguro, incluso si eso significa vivir bajo un puente y alimentarte de la basura, si te sientes más seguro y feliz ahí, lo harás.

-JJ, tu y yo hablaremos con la madre.-dijo Hotch.-Morgan y Reíd vayan a la casa del chico, Prentiss, tú y Dave investiguen el sitio donde la madre le dejo, Grachi ve con ellos y procura no meterte en la vida de nadie.

-Ok, quiero aclarar algo.-dijo Grachi.- ¿Por qué están molesto? ¿Qué tiene de malo que analice el caso de Carl Buford? Es un caso más.

-Si es un caso más, no lo estudies, olvida ese caso.-dijo Hotch.-No quiero que lo estudies.

-No.-dijo Grachi.-Es un caso muy interesante, y lo que haya tenido que ver con ustedes no va a impedir que lo analice, fin de la historia.

-Bien.-dijo Hotch.-Solo mantente alejada de los asuntos que no te importan.

El viaje en avión transcurrió en un ambiente un poco incomodo debido a lo que hacia Grachi, nadie quería hablar con ella, principalmente Morgan se comportaba de una manera fría y procuraba no dirigirse a ella de manera directa.

-¿La madre ya no es sospechosa?-pregunto el detective Woods al verla marcharse.

-Basándonos en nuestra evaluación hay que volver a establecer prioridades.-dijo Hotch.

-La preocupación por su hijo era sincera.-dijo JJ.-Su tono de voz, su lenguaje corporal, no pregunto ni una sola vez su estaba metida en un lio, detenida, ¿Dónde esta mi abogado? Nada de eso.

-La casa apunta a la misma dirección.-dijo Morgan.-Tiene poco dinero, pero la madre hizo todo lo que pudo para que su hijo tuviera un ambiente agradable, el poco dinero que tenia lo gasto en él.

-Solo cuatro pares de zapatos en el armario.-dijo Reíd.-Y enseño a su hijo a ser auto-suficiente, en la cocina todo esta a la altura de un niño de nueve años, para que pudiera calentar en el microondas la comida, coger la comida y los cubiertos de la despensa. Incluso tenía su propio llavero para que pudiera volver a casa cuando quisiera.

-¿Cómo ha ido?-pregunto Morgan a Dave, Emily y Grachi que entraban a la sala.

-Ha costado un rato, pero la coartada de la abuela es solida.-dijo Dave.-Estuvo con dos amigas en Seneca, al otro lado de la ciudad.

-Conocidos, parientes, profesores, hasta ahora nadie parece sospechoso.-dijo Emily.

-Esto cada vez se parece mas a un secuestro por parte de un extraño.-dijo Morgan.

-Si, excepto por que Bobby desapareció de una zona que tiene un importante transito de peatones.-dijo Grachi.-Si se hubiera resistido es muy posible que alguien lo hubiera visto.

-Sospecho que Bobby conocía a su secuestrador o confiaba en el.-dijo Dave.

-El viaje a casa de la abuela fue una decisión impulsiva del momento.-dijo Morgan.-El sudes debía estar vigilando la casa de la madre, los vio salir y los siguió.

-Y espero el momento preciso para atacar.-dijo Grachi.

-Los niños auto-suficientes aprenden a confiar en su propio criterio.-dijo Hotch.- ¿Cómo entro el sudes a la vida de Bobby?

-¿Y que intenta conseguir?-pregunto Dave.

-¿Por qué todos me están mirando?-pregunto Grachi al notar como todos se giraron hacia ella.

-Tu eras una niña auto-suficiente.-dijo Hotch.- ¿Cómo entraba alguien a tu vida? ¿Qué tenían que hacer?

-Es un caso completamente diferente.-dijo Grachi.-Yo fui auto-suficiente por que tengo un coeficiente intelectual alto y eso me permitió desarrollarme demasiado rápido, no es lo mismo, a Bobby, su madre lo hizo auto-suficiente, yo me hice sola.

-¿Cómo entraba alguien a tu vida? ¿Qué tenían que hacer?-volvió a preguntar Hotch.-Deben de tener un mismo criterio.

-En cada caso es suficiente.-dijo la pelirroja.-En mi caso era por que ellos podían ofrecerme algo que yo necesitara, por que ellos me servían para algo o por que me obligaban, en realidad, ahora que lo pienso, la mayoría de las personas que son mis amigos, entraron a mi vida por que me obligaron o los necesite en algún momento, excepto a Sal, el entro a mi vida por error.

-Hey.-dijo Reíd.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Grachi.-Es cierto, fuiste un error, un lindo error y que volvería a repetir.

-Ok, enfócate.-dijo Hotch.- ¿Cómo entrarían alguien a la vida de un niño auto-suficiente?

-Bueno, pueden tener algo en común.-dijo Grachi.-La madre de Bobby es suicida, quizá se acercó a Bobby diciéndole que le podía ayudar, que podía ayudar a su mama, puede ser un buen inicio de una relación, todos amamos a nuestra madre y daríamos lo que fuera por ella, así que si llega un extraño y nos dice que él puede ayudarla, empezaremos a hablar con el.

-¿Algo en común?-pregunto Morgan.- ¿Cómo dibujo? Bobby tenía en su habitación muchos dibujos.

-Es otro medio para acercárteles, utilizar algo que a ellos les gusta para iniciar una relación.-dijo Grachi.-Es una cosa con la que tendrás su atención asegurada.

-Ok.-dijo Hotch.-Grachi, haz una lista de los posibles métodos para entrar a la vida de un niño auto-suficiente.

-Estoy en ello.-dijo Grachi.-Pero antes, ¿tienen café?

-Está por allá.-dijo Woods señalando una puerta.

-Gracias, Det. Woods.-dijo Grachi antes de dirigirse a donde le señalaban.

-¿Esta ella bien?-pregunto Woods.-Parece distraída.

-Ella siempre esta distraída.-dijo Hotch.

*+*+*+*+SSR&JIR*+*+*+*+AC&EGH*+*+*+*+DA&TEM*+*+*+*+WT&JAL*+*+*+*+

El equipo seguían intentando encontrar al sudes, Grachi y Dave se encontraban en la oficina intentando averiguar algún detalle mas que los ayudara a llegar lo más rápido posible al sudes y rescatar al niño.

-Una madre que quiere suicidarse.-dijo Dave.- ¿Que le dice eso a un hijo?

-No cosas buenas.-dijo Grachi.

-¿Que no vales la pena y que por eso no se quieren quedar?-pregunto Dave.

-El que se operador del 911 es por lo que los niños confían en el, no por que tengan una relación previa, el sudes debió ir a la casa para hacer algún tipo de seguimiento y se acordaban de su cara.-dijo Grachi.- ¿Dave? ¿Me estas escuchando? ¿O estoy hablando por hablar?

-Lo siento.-dijo Dave.

-Derek, Emily y yo estábamos bromeando en el avión, pero esta claro que te pasa algo.-dijo la pelirroja.- ¿Hay algo que quieras contarme?

-No es nada que...No se por qué voy a hacer esto, dado que estoy casado con tu prima.-dijo Dave.-El otro día desayune con Carolyn.

-Carolyn, ¿la esposa numero cuatro o cinco?-pregunto Grachi riendo.

-Mira, que quede claro, solo me he casado cuatro veces, y de la cuarta aun sigo casado.-dijo el.-Eso entra dentro de lo razonable.

-Vale, lo siento.-dijo ella.-Todas las personas que yo conozco solo se han casado dos veces, y sabes que me gusta fastidiarte, ¿Cual fue Carolyn? ¿La numero uno?

-The number one.-dijo el.

-Mmmm.-dijo ella.-Creo que Hotch y Sammy lo deben de saber.

-Grachi.-dijo Dave.

-Bien, no se lo diré.-dijo ella.- ¿Sabe que estas casado?

-No precisamente.-dijo el.

**Flashback**

_-Lo siento muchísimo, pero tenia que tomarla.-dijo Dave guardándose el celular en el bolsillo de la chaqueta y sentándose frente a ella._

_-No pasa nada.-dijo ella.- ¿Un plato de fruta? ¿Qué ha sido de los huevos con beicon grasientos habituales?_

_-Bueno, he cambiado.-dijo el, sin embargo al ver su cara admitió.-Ok, el melón es para que te quedes tranquila, cuando estábamos casados siempre me advertías que se me iban a obstruir las arterias._

_-¿Y tu siempre me decías?-pregunto ella._

_-Que nadie vive para siempre.-dijo el sonriendo.- ¿Qué tal por San Francisco?_

_-Bueno, ya sabes.-dijo ella.-niebla, tranvías, lo normal._

_-¿Sabes? Me alegro muchísimo que hayas llamado.-dijo Dave.-Seria agradable que nos viésemos más de una vez cada tres o cuatro años._

_-Quizá podamos.-dijo ella.-Bueno, cuéntame las novedades, ¿hay alguien en tu vida con el que vayas en serio?_

_-Bueno, están los asesinos en serie.-dijo el.-Son algo muy serio._

_-Me refiero a tu vida personal.-dijo ella._

_-No, no lo hay.-dijo el tras una breve pausa.- ¿Qué tal tu?_

_-¿Sabes?, David, siempre he querido.-empezó ella antes de ser interrumpida por el celular._

_-Maldita sea.-dijo el mirando el teléfono.-Tengo que…_

_-Tienes que irte.-completo ella._

_-Lo se.-dijo el._

_-No pasa nada.-dijo ella.-Es reconfortante saber que algunas cosas no cambian nunca._

_-Mira, ¿Cuánto tiempo vas a estar en la ciudad?-pregunto Dave._

_-Probablemente alrededor de una semana.-dijo ella._

_-¿Por qué no vienes a cenar a mi casa antes de marcharte?-pregunto Dave.-Sigo haciendo una sopa de pescado y marisco espectacular._

_-Me encantaría.-dijo ella._

_-Estupendo.-dijo Dave poniéndose de pie y dándole un beso.-Yo te aviso._

_-Ok.-dijo ella.-Adiós._

_-Adiós.-dijo el antes de dejarla sola._

*+*+*+*+SSR&JIR*+*+*+*+AC&EGH*+*+*+*+DA&TEM*+*+*+*+WT&JAL*+*+*+*+

-¿Porque no se lo dijiste?-pregunto la pelirroja.-Ella te lo pregunto, ¿Por qué no se lo dijiste?

-No lo se.-dijo Dave.-Yo iba con la intensión de decírselo, pero cuando empezamos hablar, no lo se, simplemente no se lo dije.

-Di lo que piensas, Joanna.-dijo el.

-Siempre hay algo en ser el primero, en lo que sea.-dijo ella.

-No se, quizá esté equivocado pero creo que esta haciendo acercamiento para ver si aún queda algún chispa por ahí.-dijo Dave.

-¿Lo hay?-pregunto ella.

-La he invitado a cenar a mi casa cuando vuelva.-dijo Dave.-Estoy loco, ¿verdad?

-¿Cuantas veces tienes la oportunidad de recuperar a un amigo?-pregunto Grachi.-No siempre tenemos segundas oportunidades en la vida, Dave. Sonara mal que lo diga debido a mi posición, pero si la quieres recuperar, como amiga, yo digo que te tires a la piscina, a ver a donde llegas.

-¿Experiencia propia?-pregunto Dave.

-No, en realidad de Mary.-dijo ella.-Te ha contado algo acerca de Peter.

-A grandes rasgos.-dijo el.- ¿Por qué?

-Peter era algo así como su Hotch de su James.-dijo Grachi.-En el ultimo año del instituto, pelearon, el empezó a salir con la archienemiga de Mary, ella se molesto y pelearon, y pelearon mucho peor cuando supo que se iba a casar con ella y se iba a mudar.

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto Dave.

-Peter y Carly se mudaron a Nueva York, ellos no se volvieron a ser los mismo, al principio hablaban, per después no se volvieron a la palabra, hasta que el volvió a Virginia.-dijo ella.-El intento hablar con Mary, pero ella le dijo que para que, ¿para que le diera una puñalada en la espalda nuevamente? El regreso a Nueva York y tres meses después le llamaron para avisarle que había muerto, tenia un tumor en la cabeza, cuando vino a Virginia, era para arreglar las cosas antes de irse, ella se arrepiente de no haber hablado con el.

-¿Crees que ella se moleste?-pregunto el.

-No creo, Mary entenderá.-dijo la pelirroja.-Solo no hagas cosas buenas que parezcan malas, díselo a ambas, no guardes el secreto.

-Ok.-dijo el.-Lo prometo.

-No me lo prometas a mi, prométetelo a ti mismo.-dijo Grachi sonriendo.-Imagina lo que Sammy, Hotch, Danny, Jake y Lucas te harán si se llegan a enterar.

-¿Se enteraran?-pregunto el.

-Depende de lo que hagas.-dijo ella sonriendo mientras sacaba su celular que estaba sonando.-Tengo que tomar esta llamada, ¿me permites?

-¿Quién es?-pregunto Dave.

-Mina, me ha estado marcando muchas veces, creo que lo mejor será que le conteste.-dijo Grachi poniéndose de pie y alejándose de el.-Reíd.

_-Joanna Isabella Reíd, estas muerta.-dijo Mina._

-Hola a ti también.-dijo Grachi.- ¿Ahora que hice?

_-¿El caso de Carl Buford?-pregunto Mina.- ¿Cómo le puedes hacer eso a Derek? _

-¿A que te refieres?-pregunto Grachi.-No tengo idea de lo que hables.

_-Solo, por favor, deja ese caso por la paz.-dijo Mina.-No lo estudies._

-Mina, lo voy a hacer.-dijo la pelirroja.-No necesito ni tu permiso ni el de Hotch, lo voy a hacer y punto, se acabó, no insistan en que lo deje.

_-Por favor, Grachi-dijo la morena.-Te lo pido por favor, no investigues ese caso, no reabras esa investigación._

-Te lo explicare.-dijo Grachi.-No voy a dejar de investigar un caso solo porque ustedes quieren, ¿entendido?

_-Mira, por favor.-dijo Mina.-Esto puede…_

-Adiós, Tamina.-dijo Grachi antes de colgar de golpe.

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto Dave al verla colgar tan bruscamente.

-Quiere que deje de investigar el caso Buford.-dijo Grachi.

-Quizá sea buena idea.-dijo el.

-¿Tu también?-pregunto la pelirroja.

-Solo queremos lo mejor.-dijo Dave.-Y que estudies ese caso, no es buena idea, ni para ti ni para nadie.

-Fantástico.-dijo Grachi.

-¿A dónde vas?-pregunto Dave al verla caminar hacia la puerta.

-A perder el tiempo metiéndome en la vida de los demás.-dijo ella mientras se ponía los lentes obscuros antes de salir de casa.

*+*+*+*+SSR&JIR*+*+*+*+AC&EGH*+*+*+*+DA&TEM*+*+*+*+WT&JAL*+*+*+*+

El caso había terminado y regresaban a casa, mientras Grachi se encontraba leyendo expedientes y haciendo anotaciones en el cuaderno, los demás jugaban póquer y charlaban.

-Grachi, ¿segura de que no quieres jugar?-pregunto JJ.

-No juego póquer.-dijo Grachi.-Pero cuando quieran jugar ajedrez o algún juego de mesa, me apunto.

-Ok.-dijo JJ.- ¿Por qué juegas póquer?

-No le encuentro mucho sentido al juego.-dijo Grachi.-Y mas aparte no estoy de acuerdo con las apuestas, hay personas que por un juego se quedan sin nada.

-Es cuestión de saber que apostar.-dijo Hotch.

-No me importa, sabes que no juego póquer.-dijo Grachi.

-Si, aun pienso que te intercambiaron por alguien en el hospital.-dijo Hotch.-No puedo creer que seas mi hermana.

-Que gracioso.-dijo Grachi.-Pero no te preocupes, soy tu hermana.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-pregunto Hotch.

-Simplemente lo se.-dijo la pelirroja.

-Grachi, ¿Cómo lo sabes?-pregunto Hotch.

-Hace 16 años, unos análisis que te hiciste, prueba de compatibilidad.-dijo Grachi.

-Ok.-dijo Hotch.-Cuando vuelvan a sacarme sangre, me asegurare de no avisarte y de prohibir que te la presten.

-No creo que puedas hacer eso.-dijo Grachi.-Siempre consigo lo que quiero.

-¿Cómo fastidiarme la vida?-pregunto el.

-Vamos, Hotch, mi deber como hermana menor es fastidiarle la vida a mis hermanos mayores, debes de saberlo.-dijo Grachi.- ¿Alguien tiene música? Preferiblemente con audífonos.

-Vamos, no cambies de tema.-dijo Dave.

-No estoy cambiando de tema, mi reproductor se descargo y mi celular esta a punto de hacerlo.-dijo Grachi.-Y no puedo vivir sin música, no cuando estoy tomando notas, ¿alguien?

-Toma.-dijo Dave dándole su celular.

-Genial.-dijo Grachi.-Adoro la música que tú traes, trae buenos recuerdos.

-Me lo das cuando aterricemos.-dijo Dave.

-Gracias.-dijo Grachi antes de volverse a los expedientes.

*+*+*+*+SSR&JIR*+*+*+*+AC&EGH*+*+*+*+DA&TEM*+*+*+*+WT&JAL*+*+*+*+

-¿Podemos hablar?-pregunto Morgan a Grachi sentándose frente a ella.

-¿De que?-pregunto Grachi quitándose los audífonos y dejándolos aparte junto a los expedientes de trabajo.- ¿De que tema en particular quieres que hablemos?

-No analices el tema de Carl Buford.-dijo el.-Te lo pido por favor, hare los que quieras solo no lo analices.

-Son palabras demasiado fuertes.-dijo Grachi.-No creo que quieras saber lo que quiero.

-Pruébame.-dijo el.

-Ok, voy a ser directa y espero que quede lo suficientemente claro, para evitar confusiones después.-dijo Grachi.

-Claro.-dijo el.

-Carl Buford abuso de adolescentes durante mucho tiempo, tu mas que nadie debería de saberlo, no necesito amenazarlos, con el siempre hecho de hacerles creer que les estaba donde una vida, logro que ellos no dijeran nada, ellos le pagaban con su silencio, este hombre es un genio, mi trabajo consiste en estudiarlo y tratar de ubicar a personas que puedan convertirse o sean como el.-dijo Grachi.-

-¿Por qué me dices esto?-pregunto el.

-London me prohibió cualquier acceso al caso Foyet, se de memoria ese caso, se de memoria la autopsia de Haley. London me prohibió cualquier acceso al caso Doyle, se los entregue y me encargue de que no supieran nada de el primer encuentro físico con el.-dijo Grachi.-No obedezco a mi jefe, ¿crees que con un berrinche tuyo y del equipo, deje de hacer mi trabajo?

-No.-dijo Morgan.-Pero estoy seguro que esto lo haces por una razón, y quiero saber cual.

-Ok, te lo explicare de otro modo.-dijo ella.-No eres ni serás el primer agente que sufre algún abuso siendo menores, de hecho esta comprobado que la mayoría de los agentes de la ley, sufrieron un abuso, es por eso que se convirtieron en agentes, y no me voy a detener, solo porque el abuso de ti. Me importa un reverendo comino que Carl Buford te hizo, me importa poco que haya abusado de ti, no me importa, ¿entendido?

-¿De donde sacas eso?-pregunto Morgan.

-Todo el equipo enojado, tu cara al oír su nombre, Chicago, tu sufriste acoso, ustedes resolvieron el caso, la llamada de Tamina, furiosa y ordenando que dejara el caso.-dijo ella.-Fue cuestión de lógica.

-Claro, debí suponerlo.-dijo el.

-Carl Buford es un caso más, como lo son las decenas de casos que analizo.-dijo Grachi.-Y quiero que quede algo claro, hare mi trabajo, le duela a quien le duela, vas a tener que aguantarte, ¿quedo claro?

-Mas claro ni el agua.-dijo el.

-Genial.-dijo ella.-Espero que se lo expliques a los demás, en especial a Tamina, me quería matar.

-Se lo contare.-dijo el.

-¿Necesitas algo mas?-pregunto Grachi al ver que no se movía de su lugar.

-¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?-pregunto Morgan.

-Depende.-dijo la pelirroja.

-¿Alguna vez haz dejado sin resolver un caso?-pregunto el.

-¿Qué tiene que ver con lo que hablamos?-pregunto Grachi.

-Solo responde.-dijo el.

-No.-dijo Grachi.- ¿Por qué preguntas?

-La forma que le hablaste a la mama de Timmy, lo que le dijiste acerca de las adicciones.-dijo Morgan.

-Las drogas nunca impidieron que hiciera mi trabajo.-dijo ella.

-¿Por qué dijiste que se necesitaba mucha fuerza de voluntad para dejarlas?-pregunto el.

-Conocía a personas que me daba la droga con tan solo pedirla, no les daba nada a cambio, solo me la entregaban, me drogue durante casi diez años y nunca nadie lo supo.-dijo Grachi.-Al final, decidí dejar de hacerlo, me hicieron comprender que no me ayudaba. Los primeros días fueron los peores, pero al final puede dejarlo, en dos días cumplo nueve años y tres meses de estar limpia.

-¿Cómo guardaste el secreto durante tanto tiempo?-pregunto Morgan.- ¿Qué hay de los análisis que realizan cada año?

-Lo bueno de saber leer a las personas y tener un entrenamiento de espionaje, es que puedes averiguar secretos sucios, que los demás no quieren que se sepan.-dijo Grachi.-Tienes mucho que aprender acerca de controlar a una persona.

-¿Me estas diciendo que controlabas al laboratorio?-pregunto el.

-No, controlaba a quien me sacaba los análisis.-dijo Grachi.-Él o ella se encargaban de que no saliera nada en los resultados.

-Creo que voy a mantener a Mina y a Kanny alejadas de ti.-dijo el.-Por que les puedes meter ideas locas a la cabeza.

-Todos podemos tener ideas locas.-dijo ella.-Solo que muy pocos las ponen en practica, y no te preocupes, Mina no me escucha nunca, las Prentiss tienen su propias ideas.

-¿En serio?-pregunto el.- ¿Cómo cuales?

-Solo te diré esto.-dijo ella.-Si no quieres dormir solito, cumple todas tu promesas, porque Mina es capaz de dejarte con las ganas y de dejar de hablarte en semanas.

-¿Por qué nunca duermes?-pregunto el.

-¿Porque cambias de tema?-pregunto ella.

-No cambio de tema.-dijo Morgan.-Simplemente, me parece curioso que solo en pocas ocasiones haz dormido cuando regresamos de un caso.

-No puedo dormir si no estoy en casa.-dijo la pelirroja.-O al menos no mucho.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto el.- ¿Paranoia?

-Un poco.-dijo ella.-Y además no me gustan mucho los lugares pequeños.

-¿Eres claustrofóbica?-pregunto Morgan.-Nunca me hubiera esperado eso de ti.

-Con el tiempo he aprendido a superarlo.-dijo Grachi.-Pero si, gracias a mis queridísimos hermanos que decidieron que seria buena idea encerrarme en mi armario, me provoco claustrofobia, la cual aumento cuando mi padre murió, verlo encerrado en el ataúd, supongo que no quería aceptar que murió y me puse a hacer cálculos de cuanto le duraría el oxigeno.

-Eres extraña lo sabias.-dijo el.-Mucho mas de lo que es Hotch.

-Hotch no es extraño.-dijo Grachi.-Lo que pasa es que los músculos de su rostro están imposibilitados para sonreír.

-Eres malvada.-dijo el.

-Cuando me conviene.-dijo ella.-Si lo deseo, puedo ser la persona las linda y buena del mundo.

-Reíd tiene suerte, ¿lo sabias?-pregunto Morgan.-Nunca lo he visto mas feliz, de ahora que pasan la mayor parte del tiempo juntos.

-El cambio mi vida, y estuve a punto de perderlo por una estupidez.-dijo Grachi mirando a su esposo que dormía acostado en el sillón.-No pierdas a Mina, eres lo único que no tiene por ser la hermanita de Emily Prentiss o ser hija de los embajadores Prentiss, haz lo que estas pensando, ella te dirá que si.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-pregunto el.

-Volvió a darte una segunda oportunidad, ¿verdad?-pregunto ella.-Las segundas oportunidades son pocas y demasiado escasas con las personas que amas, no la desaproveches.

-Gracias por el consejo, lo pensare.-dijo el poniéndose de pie.-Voy a tratar de dormir, te dejo para que sigas lo que estas haciendo.

-Ok.-dijo Grachi.- ¿Derek? Buford era un idiota, no vale la pena que sigas preocupándote por lo que te hizo, nunca lo olvidaras, pero al menos aprende a vivir con ello, al final eso es lo que te llevo a donde estas.

-Claro.-dijo Morgan.

*+*+*+*+SSR&JIR*+*+*+*+AC&EGH*+*+*+*+DA&TEM*+*+*+*+WT&JAL*+*+*+*+

-¿Que tal diez pares de zapatos?-pregunto Reíd mientras salían de las oficinas después de terminar su turno.-Tiene que ser suficientes, ¿verdad? ¿Diez?

-Reíd, estas casado.-dijo García.- ¿Cuantos pares tiene Grachi?

-Once pares.-dijo Reíd.-No, miento, nueve pares.

-¿Nueve?-pregunto García.- ¿Solamente tiene nueve pares de zapatos?

-Si, tres botas, tres converse y dos zapatillas.-dijo Reíd.

-Ok, tu esposa definitivamente no es una chica común.-dijo García.

-Ok, olvidemos a tu esposa.-dijo JJ.-Spencer, en las mujeres es diferente, tenemos que coordinarlos con los cinturones, bolsos, faldas y las modas cambian todas las estaciones.

-Si.-dijo García.-Los hombres son tan aburridos, pantalones, zapatos y salen por la puerta.

-Aunque no es que los hombres no tengan que tener cosas, una vez salí con un jugador de golf, tenia doce palos en el armario.-dijo Emily.-Pero esta conversación me esta recordando que necesito botas nuevas.

-En DeMille hay botas de caña alta con tacón en rebajas.-dijo García.-Esas te gustan, ¿quieres ir?

-Si, por supuesto.-dijo Emily entrando al elevador.

-¿Entiendes algo chico?-pregunto Morgan.

-No, por eso me gusta mi esposa.-dijo Reíd.-Ella no hace tanto embrollo.

-¿Embrollo con que?-pregunto Grachi haciéndose notar.

-Por Dios.-grito García.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Grachi.- ¿Te asuste?

-¿Por qué no dijiste que estabas aquí?-pregunto García.

-Ustedes fueron los que entraron, pero venían tan concentrados discutiendo que no me vieron.-dijo Grachi.- ¿De que discutían en fin?

-Zapatos.-dijo JJ.-Spencer pregunta que cuantos zapatos debe de tener una chica.

-Oh, que bien.-dijo Grachi.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Emily.- ¿Ningún comentario acerca de la psicología de comprar zapatos?

-Prefiero no opinar sobre ese tema.-dijo Grachi.-Ni de la ropa.

-¿Es cierto que solo tienes nueve pares de zapatos?-pregunto García.

-Si.-dijo Grachi.

-¿Tiene al menos algo para estar en casa?-pregunto la analista.

-No, en casa no usa zapatos.-dijo Reíd distraídamente.-Le gusta caminar descalza.

-Ok.-dijo JJ.-Se que dijiste que no te gusta opinar acerca de eso, pero, ¿Por qué? Tienes dinero, puedes tener toda la ropa, zapatos y accesorios que quieras.

-Los considero un gasto idiota.-dijo Grachi.-Y considero idiotas a toda la gente que se la vive comprando zapatos, ropa y accesorios cada vez que la moda cambia.

-Repite eso.-dijo García.-No te escuche bien.

-Que la gente que se la vive comprando zapatos, ropa y accesorios son unos idiotas.-dijo Grachi.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Emily.- ¿Por qué lo consideras de ese modo?

-¿Cuánto gastas en vestido, zapatos y accesorios al mes?-pregunto Grachi.- ¿1000 o 1500?

-Entre 500 y 1000.-dijo Emily.

-¿Sabias que hay personas que no tienen ni siquiera para comprarse algo para comer o para no pasar frio?-pregunto la pelirroja.

-No entiendo.-dijo Emily.

-Principalmente las mujeres, van a la tienda compran zapatos, vestido y accesorios.-dijo Grachi.-Pero solamente los utilizan una vez debido a que al siguiente mes ya son diferentes colores y la moda ha cambiado.

-Auch.-dijo Morgan.-Creo que ya sé que decirle a Mina cuando vuelva a decir algo de los pobres, le diré que en vez de comprarse unos zapatos, done todo lo que iba a gastar a al caridad.

-Te ganaras un golpe y que duermas en el sofá.-dijo Grachi.-O en tu habitación solito y desamparado.

-Ok.-dijo JJ.-Creo que no podemos hablar de cosas de chicas contigo.

-Me encanta diseñar e ir de compras.-aclaro Grachi.-Pero no apruebo que utilicen las compras como terapia, por que no lo son, las compras solo son un método de gastar dinero y destrozar a una familia, ¿sabían que la casi una cuarta parte de los divorcios, son provocados por que las mujeres gastan mas de lo que deberían?

-Hay muchas cosas para odiar de ti.-dijo JJ.-Siempre tienes un argumento para todo.

-Intenta negociar con ella.-dijo Emily.-Nadie le gana.

-Si me ganan.-dijo Grachi.-Es difícil, pero si exponen buenos argumentos, si me ganan.

-Claro.-dijo Emily.-Nadie puede con tu argumentos, siempre expones otro mucho mejor.

-Siempre va a ver algo mejor.-dijo la pelirroja.

-Quisiera ver un debate entre ustedes dos.-dijo García señalando a Reíd y a Grachi.-Seria interesante.

-¿Interesante?-pregunto Morgan.

-Ver quien gana.-dijo la analista.-Quien expone mejor sus argumentos.

-No creo que los quieras ver.-dijo Reíd.-Podemos pasar horas discutiendo, para al final llegar a la misma conclusión.

-Diferentes caminos, mismo destino.-dijo Grachi.

-Aun sigo queriendo verlo.-dijo García.

-Como sea.-dijo Emily.-Nos vemos mañana.

-¿Vas a ir por los niños?-pregunto Grachi.

-No, esta noche se quedaran con Hotch.-dijo Emily.-Necesito descansar.

-Fantástico.-dijo Grachi.-Nos vemos, no les aseguro que mañana, pero nos vemos.

-¿Dónde estarás mañana?-pregunto JJ.

-Tengo clase en la academia y tengo que hacer unas cosas en la universidad.-dijo Grachi.-Probablemente llegue tarde.

-¿No te cansas de estudiar?-pregunto Emily.-Yo me canse de estudiar solo con lo que estuve en la universidad, tu llevas estudiando la universidad durante mas de 15 años, y si a eso le sumamos los idiomas y todo lo que te envían, ¿Cuándo descansas?

-Estudiar es solo un modo de decirlo.-dijo Grachi.-Nunca he estudiado, soy autodidacta, aunque no curse un curso, siempre estoy aprendiendo.

-Ok, no preguntare.-dijo Emily.-Adiós.

-Adiós.-dijo JJ.

Se despidieron y cada uno partió hacia un destino diferente, sin embargo todos deseaban llegar a casa a descansar.

*+*+*+*+SSR&JIR*+*+*+*+AC&EGH*+*+*+*+DA&TEM*+*+*+*+WT&JAL*+*+*+*+

Los dos días siguientes de su regreso al caso pasaron sin muchas noticias nuevas, excepto para Dave que la noche siguiente a que regresaron del caso, recibió una impactante noticia y claro el pequeño inicio del plan de los niños. JJ, Emily y Reíd se encontraban en sus escritorios, Morgan había salido por unos expedientes, García se encontraba en su oficina, Grachi acababa de entrar a la oficina de Hotch y Dave, Dave se encontraba leyendo el periódico, lejos de todo el mundo.

-No me gusta esa cara.-dijo JJ mirando a la oficina de Hotch, donde Grachi le entregaba un archivo.-No importa cuántos casos resolvamos, siempre hay más.

-Introduce las estadísticas del Dr. Reíd sobre asesinos en serio en activo cuando quieras.-dijo Emily.- ¿Reíd?

-Spencer.-llamo JJ al chico.

-Algo va mal.-dijo Reíd mirando a Dave.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-pregunto JJ girándose para mirar al agente de mayor edad.

-Lleva leyendo la misma pagina 16 minutos y 24 segundos.-dijo Reíd consultando su reloj.

-Puede que sea un buen artículo.-dijo Emily.

-Nunca tarda más de 11 minutos y 17 segundo en volver la página.-dijo Reíd.

-¿Calculas el tiempo que…?-empezó a preguntar Emily.- ¿Cuál es tu teoría?

-Estoy intercambiando probabilidades a medida que hablamos.-dijo Reíd empezando a caminar hacia Dave.

-Hey, Rossi, ¿podrías ayudarme con un caso del Departamento de Policía en Wildwood?-pregunto Morgan entrando a la oficina.

-Claro.-dijo Dave distraídamente.

-Ahora que me fijo.-dijo JJ.

-¿Pasa algo?-pregunto Morgan.

-¿Cómo te fue la otra noche?-pregunto Emily.-Te escuche a Grachi desearte suerte, te ibas a reunir con alguien.

-¿Qué paso la otra noche?-pregunto Morgan.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto Reíd.

-¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?-pregunto Dave.

-Parecías distraído.-dijo JJ.

-Estoy sopesando una compra.-dijo Dave mirando el periódico.

-Vamos, Rossi, sabes que no te vas a comprar eso.-dijo Morgan.- ¿Qué es lo que pasa realmente?

-Mira, fue una sesión nocturna con Ringo y sin el suficiente café.-dijo Dave poniéndose de pie.-Quiero decir, el tío es un numero uno con la batería, pero no sabe que yo limpiaría el suelo con él en un grupo de rock.

-De acuerdo.-dijo JJ.- ¿Qué piensan?

-Podría estar diciendo la verdad.-dijo Emily.-Yo solo toque con él en el nivel fácil.

-No puedo decírtelo.-dijo Reíd.

-Y nunca lo harás.-dijo Dave.

-Pero conozco a alguien que si lo hará.-dijo Reíd.-Descubrirá todo con una mirada.

-Vamos a comenzar.-dijo Hotch caminando a la sala de conferencias seguida de Grachi, que tenía una sonrisa burlona en los labios.

-Vamos, Hotch.-dijo la pelirroja.-Sera divertido.

-Mi concepto de diversión es diferente al tuyo.-dijo el moreno.-Así que quita esa sonrisa de tu rostro, no lo hare.

-Vamos.-dijo Grachi.- ¿Por mí?

-No y fin de la historia, Grachi.-dijo Hotch.-Ahora, hazme el favor y concéntrate en el caso.

-Tienes miedo.-dijo Grachi.-Te da miedo la idea, tu, ella, solos en una cabaña, lejos de todos.

-No tengo miedo.-dijo Hotch.-Simplemente no quiero hacerlo.

-¿Qué cosa podría pasar?-pregunto Grachi.- ¿Qué te enamores de ella? Ya lo estás. ¿Qué tengan sexo? Ya lo han tenido.

-Grachi, olvídalo.-dijo Hotch.-No lo hare y se acabó.

-Bien.-dijo Grachi.-Al final lo harás, no decepcionaras a tu hija nuevamente.

-Claro.-dijo Hotch antes de dirigirse a la sala de conferencias dejándola sola.

-¿Qué fue todo eso?-pregunto JJ.

-Cosas.-dijo Grachi.-Un pequeño juego que tenemos nosotros, cosas de hermanos.

-Técnicamente Spencer es su hermano, al menos de Hotch.-dijo Emily.- ¿Se lo has dicho?

-Emily, no preguntes.-dijo Grachi.- No pregunten cosas que no quieren saber.

-García trae los informes del caso.-dijo Grachi.-Tienen 3 minutos para estar en la sala, y empiezan a contar ahora.

*+*+*+*+SSR&JIR*+*+*+*+AC&EGH*+*+*+*+DA&TEM*+*+*+*+WT&JAL*+*+*+*+

-Ok.-dijo Grachi.-Este es el lago del caño Ridge, en el bosque nacional de los Ángeles, en California. Es un destino popular entre los entusiastas de los deportes de agua, desafortunadamente, algunos excursionistas han descubierto que alguien ha elegido el asesinato como deporte favorito. Tres víctimas, todos varones, todos encontrados temprano esta mañana.

-¿Utilizo una zona de almacenamiento bajo el agua?-pregunto Dave.

-Los ahogo con rocas y entonces escondió sus cuerpo debajo de los arbustos de alrededor de la orilla del lado.-dijo Grachi.

-Es muy arriesgado dejar un cementerio en un lago frecuentado.-dijo Emily.-Este tío está demostrando demasiada confianza.

-Bueno, deberíamos rastrear el área.-dijo Morgan.-Esta podría no ser su primera fiesta.

-Denunciaron la desaparición de las tres víctimas la semana pasada.-dijo Hotch.-Y cada uno de los cuerpos fue descubierto a más de 48 km del lugar donde desaparecieron.

-¿Algo que indique agresión sexual?-pregunto JJ.

-No hay señales externas, pero el tiempo que ha pasado en el agua podría haber destruido las evidencias.-dijo Grachi.

-Las autopsias se están realizando ahora.-dijo Hotch.

-Y para empeorar las cosas.-dijo Grachi.-Este es Nick Skirvin y fue secuestrado esta mañana temprano.

-El informe de los testigos indica un ataque aéreo.-dijo Hotch.

-Sus amigos estaban en el agua y vieron una figura golpeando a Nick por detrás, justo antes de que perdieran contacto.-dijo JJ.

-¿Podrían darnos una descripción?-pregunto Morgan.

-Probablemente blanco, definitivamente varón.-dijo JJ.

-Nada más concreto.-dijo Hotch.

-Ellos dijeron que el sudes había arrastrado a Nick hacia el bosque cuando ellos alcanzaron la orilla.-dijo Grachi.

-Rápido y eficiente, y no tiene miedo de la fuerte presencia policial.-dijo Emily.

-Si está tirando los cuerpos en un sitio, es seguro apostar que esa zona significa algo para el.-dijo Dave.-Probablemente viva cerca o en el bosque.

-Desafortunadamente, el bosque nacional de los Ángeles tiene 1635 kilómetros cuadrados del terreno y hay entre 365 y 3060 metros de altitud.-dijo Reíd.

-Lo que significa que si el sudes está familiarizado con la zona, Nick Skirvin podría estar en cualquier sitio.-dijo Emily.

-Nos vamos en una hora.-dijo Hotch poniéndose de pie.-Y Grachi, quítate y quítales a mis hijos esa idea de la cabeza, no va a pasar.

-Yo no sé las metí.-dijo Grachi.-Ellos me la metieron a mí, fue su idea, no mía.

-Solo olvídalo o te aseguro que no los volverás a ver, no quiero que los sigas manipulando ni metiéndoles ideas tontas en la cabeza.-dijo Hotch antes de salir del a sala.

-Bueno, supongo que no veré más a JJ.-dijo Grachi.

-¿A mí?-pregunto JJ.

-Tú eres Jennifer.-dijo Grachi.-Jack y Joy, son JJ.

-Lo digo nuevamente, eres extraña.-dijo la rubia viéndola ponerse de pie.

-Lo se, todos me aman por eso.-dijo Grachi antes de salir de la sala.-

*+*+*+*+SSR&JIR*+*+*+*+AC&EGH*+*+*+*+DA&TEM*+*+*+*+WT&JAL*+*+*+*+

-Sin tener evidencia de violencia física o agresión sexual, podríamos estar buscado unos sudes al que le excita la tortura de ahogar a alguien.-dijo Morgan mientras analizaban el caso en el avión.

-Entonces, ¿Qué significa el cementerio en el agua?-pregunto JJ.- ¿Esta visitado los sitios donde tiro los cuerpos para revivir sus crímenes o esta usándolos como contramedida forense?

-Podría ser ambos.-dijo Hotch.-Si los sitios vertedero se duplican como su colección de trofeos, no le gustara que lo desordenemos.

-Sí es el caso, rápidamente querrá hacer otro nuevo.-dijo Dave.

-Chicos, me temo que eso ya ha pasado.-dijo García.-El cuerpo de Nick Skirvin ha sido recuperado, solo que fue encontrado en el cañón de Ridge, en el lago Banter, que está a 32 kilómetros de aquí, necesitamos ayuda visual para seguir, y posdata, tu no quieres saber cuántos resultados tienes, su en Google, pones este bosque y asesinato. Decir que se podría llamar el vertedero de cuerpo nacional de los Ángeles es quedarse corto.

-¿Cómo se recupero el cuerpo tan rápidamente?-pregunto Emily.

-No esta hundido, el cuerpo de Nick lo encontraron en la orilla del lago unos campistas.-dijo García.

-Eso no tiene ningún sentido.-dijo Grachi.-Es es contradictorio.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto JJ.

-Visto desde un punto de vista forense, el agua de un rio o un lago es el mejor lugar de deshacerse de las evidencias.-dijo Grachi.-Las corrientes se llevaran el cuerpo, el agua y los animales acabaran con las evidencias.

-Escucho un pero.-dijo Emily.

-Sin embargo este sudes los esconde, los coloca de un lugar en el que las corrientes no se lo llevaran y no hay muchos animales se acercan al lugar.-dijo Grachi.-Él no lo esta haciendo como para contramedida forense o para que no encuentren los cuerpos, él lo esta haciendo por que la zona o el lago significa algo para el, tampoco lo esta haciendo para revivirlo, si lo estuviera haciendo para eso, hubiera seguido el mismo ritual, y hubiera depositado el cuerpo exactamente en el mismo lugar.

-Pero no lo hizo.-dijo Dave.-El lugar esta demasiado vigilado para hacerlo.

-Ellos siempre encuentran la manera de cumplir con su firma.-dijo la pelirroja.-Su firma, es el ahogamiento.

-García, empieza a recopilar una lista de personas desaparecidas y crímenes de esta zona.-dijo Hotch.

-Más rápido que un cohete, Hotch.-dijo García antes de cortar la comunicación.

-Entonces el sudes sabia que este sitio funerario ha sido comprometido y se ha adaptado atreviéndose con una zona fuera de su área de comodidad.-dijo Hotch.

-Y cambio su victimología.-dijo Emily.-Miren, Nick Skirvin comparado con las otras tres victimas, Todos son morenos, hombres fornidos, pero Nick es rubio medio.

-Podría ser un asesinato impulsivo, sin meditarlo como con los otros.-dijo Dave.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué no sumergir el cuerpo?-pregunto Reíd.-Permitir que se recupere el cuerpo tan pronto parece intuitivo, para lo preservado que se ha mostrado hasta ahora.

-La alteración de su viejo depósito de cuerpos, pudo haberlo despistado de su propio juego.-dijo Dave.

-O intenta revolvernos.-dijo Morgan.-Usando otro algo, ha duplicado el tamaño de su campo de asesinatos.

-Y nuestra área de búsqueda.-dijo JJ.

-¿Qué piensas?-pregunto Emily a la pelirroja que miraba distraída por la ventana.- ¡Grachi!

-¿Qué?-pregunto Grachi exaltada.-Lo siento, ¿Qué preguntaste?

-¿Qué piensas?-pregunto Emily.- ¿Qué piensas del caso?

-Sigo con mi teoría.-dijo la pelirroja.-Podríamos descartar que el arrojarlos al agua sea alguna medida fórrese, solo necesita el agua para ahogarlos, no para deshacerse del cuerpo.

-Estas diciendo que el cementerio marino, ¿es solo porque tenia oportunidad?-pregunto JJ.

-Debe significar algo para el, pero no es importante ni tiene relevancia.-dijo Grachi.-Si la tuviera, Nick Skirvin esta bajo el agua, no le importa donde arroja los cuerpos, le importa la forma de matarlos.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto Dave.

-Si, solo estaba pensando en otras cosas, estaba distraída.-dijo Grachi.

-Ok.-dijo Hotch.-Emily y Reíd, vayan a la morgue, Morgan conmigo a la escena, Dave, Grachi y JJ, vayan a la estación y hablen con los testigos.

-Ok.-dijo Grachi poniéndose de pie antes de dirigirse al baño.

-¿Qué le pasa?-pregunto Morgan.

-No tengo idea.-dijo Reíd.

-¿No tienes idea?-pregunto Emily.- ¿No te ha dicho nada?

-Últimamente ha estado extraña.-dijo Dave.-A ella le pasa algo.

-En un par de días se cumplen 13 años de que Yadira murió, un par de semanas mas tarde se cumplen 18 de que Margarite murió y después 19 años de que Jean murió, los primeros meses del años son difíciles para ella.-dijo Reíd.-También esta lo de Joseph, creo que la cabeza se le esta llenando de muchos recuerdo, es normal que este distraída.

-¿Lo de mi padre?-pregunto Hotch.- ¿Qué pasa con eso?

-No lo se con exactitud, no hemos podido hablar mucho del tema.-dijo Reíd.-Lo que se, es que hace un par de días le llego una carta de la notaria, al parecer quieren que se reúna con ellos, no ha podido ir, dijo que estaba esperando algo.

-¿Esperando que?-pregunto Hotch.

-No lo se.-dijo Reíd.-Todavía.

-¿Todavía?-pregunto JJ.

-Estoy trabajando en ello, no hemos tenido mucho tiempo de hablar.-dijo Reíd.-Solo denme un par de minutos de conversación con ella y lo averiguare.

-Ok.-dijo JJ.

-Ustedes me dan miedo.-dijo Morgan.-Me asustan demasiado.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Reíd.

-No lo se.-dijo Morgan.-Parece como si su vida girara entorno a ustedes, como si tu vida girara en torno a ella, y como si su vida girara en torno a ti.

-¿Eso es malo?-pregunto Reíd.

-Chicos, el caso.-dijo Hotch.

*+*+*+*+SSR&JIR*+*+*+*+AC&EGH*+*+*+*+DA&TEM*+*+*+*+WT&JAL*+*+*+*+

El equipo estaba reunido en la sala que les asignaron para trabajar, Emily y Reíd acababan de llegar de la morgue y se encontraban informando lo que averiguaron, Grachi, sin embargo no parecía prestar mucha atención a lo que decían, ella estaba "estudiando" distraídamente unos papeles sentada a lado de JJ y Dave.

-Definitivamente parece que buscamos un sádico, no le basta con matarlos solo una vez.-dijo Morgan.-Intenta resucitar a sus victimas, hasta que no puede revivirlas.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué pasa de estrangular al ahogamiento múltiple?-pregunto.

-Al dañar la garganta de Jake, el sudes no fue capaz de resucitarlo con éxito.-dijo Reíd.

-Devolverles la vida lo hace sentirse más poderoso.-dijo Hotch.

-Lo que significa que no tiene poder en su vida cotidiana.-dijo Dave.

-Pero el cambio en la victimología es interesante.-dijo Emily.-Nick Skirvin era el mas pequeño físicamente, pero el que mas heridas defensivas tenia en el cuerpo.

-Fue el que mas lucho.-dijo Hotch.

-Quizá el sudes resulto herido en una de sus agresiones.-dijo Dave.-Esta escogiendo presas mas fáciles para completar el fin de su juego.

-¿Pero que juego?-pregunto JJ al momento que el celular de Dave sonaba.-Matar, revivir, volver a matar, ¿Qué busca con eso?

-Discúlpenme.-dijo Dave checando su teléfono antes de dejar la sala ante la atenta mirada de Grachi.

-Hay algo mas.-dijo Reíd.-La forense analizo los niveles de plancton en los cuerpos, y el resultado demuestra que el sudes ahogo a sus victimas en distintos localizaciones, no solo donde se encontraron los cuerpos.

-Bueno, eso es muy arriesgado, teniendo en cuenta que la zona esta en máxima alerta.-dijo Morgan.-Este tipo es inteligente, ingenioso y elegante a nivel criminal.

-¿Por qué es tan importante para el transportar los cuerpos?-pregunto Hotch.

-Deja de hacer eso.-pidió Grachi a JJ.

-¿Qué deje de hacer que?-pregunto JJ.

-Golpear rítmicamente la mesa con la pluma y el suelo con el pie.-dijo Grachi.

-¿Tienes jaqueca?-pregunto Hotch.-Nadie se había dado cuenta de que lo hacia.

-Me entrenaron para darme cuenta de las cosas que los demás no notan.-dijo Grachi poniéndose de pie.-Tengo que salir de aquí.

-¿A dónde vas?-pregunto Reíd.

-Algún lugar menos aquí.-dijo Grachi.-Creo que iré al lago.

-¿Cómo vas a ir?-pregunto Hotch.

-Le pediré a alguien que me lleve.-dijo la pelirroja.

-¿Por qué no vas tú sola?-pregunto JJ.

-No puede ir sola.-dijo Hotch.- ¿Quieres que te lleve?

-No, iré caminando o tomare un taxi.-dijo Grachi.-Pero gracias por el ofrecimiento.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto JJ.-Puedes tomar la SUV.

-No, no puede hacerlo.-dijo Hotch.-Y tiene prohibido darle la llave de una.

-¿Por qué no?-pregunto Morgan.

-Por que tengo prohibido manejar un auto oficial del gobierno.-dijo Grachi.-A menos que sea una ocasión de máxima urgencia.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Morgan.

-Destruí un par de automóviles.-dijo Grachi.-Boom boom.

-¿Un par?-pregunto Hotch.-Era dos calles.

-Si, bueno, un par, diez pares, da lo mismo.-dijo Grachi encogiéndose de hombros y encaminándose a la puerta.

-Ella no esta bien.-dijo Emily al verla ponerse los lentes obscuros antes de salir.-Desde hace un par de días no se quita los lentes.

-Siempre trae lentes.-dijo Morgan.

-No, es algo mas.-dijo Emily.-Siempre, cuando estamos entrevistando a alguien en algún lugar al aire libre, siempre se los quita, dice que quiere los ojos cuando respondan, estos últimos días no lo ha hecho.

-Quica la conciencia le esté empezando a pesar.-dijo JJ

-Otro que no esta bien es Dave.-dijo Reíd.-Algo esta pasando con los dos.

-Lo averiguaremos terminando el caso.-dijo Hotch.-Ahora concentrémonos en esto, ¿quieren?

*+*+*+*+SSR&JIR*+*+*+*+AC&EGH*+*+*+*+DA&TEM*+*+*+*+WT&JAL*+*+*+*+

Después de que regreso de su paseo, Grachi se encontró con que Dave aun estaba en la oficina donde había ido a hablar por teléfono, así que decidió hablar con el.

-Supongo que ayer no era Ringo el que te llamaba por el móvil invitándote a otra fiesta.-dijo Grachi entrando a la oficina.

-¿Te enviaron a averiguar que tengo?-pregunto Dave,

-Están preocupados por ti.-dijo Grachi.-Pero no, no me enviaron ellos, vine yo solo.

-Fue Carolyn.-dijo Dave.

-¿Qué paso en la cena?-pregunto Grachi.

**Flashback**

_-¿Seguro que no quieres que te ayude?-pregunto Carolyn._

_-He terminado, siéntate y relájate.-pidió Dave._

_-La sopa de marisco estaba deliciosa.-dijo ella._

_-Te encanta cualquier plato que haya que comer con babero.-dijo el._

_-Si.-dijo ella.-Échame más, ¿quieres?_

_-¿Sabes?, no recuerdo que bebieras mucho vino.-dijo Dave._

_-Bueno, no lo hago.-dijo Carolyn.-Pero supongo que esta noche necesito un poco de estimulante._

_-¿cuando haz necesitado eso conmigo?-pregunto el riendo.- ¿Quien hubiera pensado que volveríamos a tener una cita después de todo estos años?_

_-David, ¿te acuerdas de las promesas que nos hicimos cuando nos divorciamos?-pregunto ella.-Que sin importa para que, siempre estaríamos el uno para el otro. Que los futuros cónyuges y la gente importante tendrían que entenderlo._

_-Bromeábamos sobre que éramos la única pareja que había hecho votos de matrimonio y de divorcio.-dijo Dave.-Oye, ¿que pasa?_

_-¿Sabes?, no... No se como decir esto, salvo diciéndolo sin mas.-dijo Carolyn.-El año pasado me diagnosticaron ELA, la enfermedad de Lou Gehring._

_-Carolyn.-dijo el._

_-Mira, como siempre has dicho nadie vive para siempre.-dijo ella._

_-¿Porque no me llamaste antes? Podría haber...-empezó el._

_-Por favor... Por favor déjame terminar, por que si no lo digo ahora, no sé si lo diré alguna vez-pidió ella.-Llevo enferma más de un año, vivir dieciocho meses es un regalo, en las ultimas semanas he empezado a notar los síntomas, ya no durare mucho. He venido a preguntarte si cuando la enfermedad llegue a ese momento, yo esté demasiado débil o tenga demasiado miedo, quiero... Quiero que me ayudes a dejar este mundo como yo quiera. Cuando llegue el momento, ¿me ayudaras a acabar con mi vida?_

*+*+*+*+SSR&JIR*+*+*+*+AC&EGH*+*+*+*+DA&TEM*+*+*+*+WT&JAL*+*+*+*+

-Tiene la enfermedad de Lou Gehriq.-dijo Dave.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Grachi sobresaltada.-Dave, yo… ¿Qué necesitas? ¿Qué necesita ella?

-No se trata de lo que yo necesito Anna.-dijo Dave.-Es lo que me esta pidiendo que haga.

-Nunca me dices Anna, a menos que sea algo realmente serio.-dijo Grachi.- ¿Qué pasa?

-La enfermedad esta avanzando con rapidez.-dijo el.-Carolyn ya esta sufriendo y no quiere dejar este mundo de esa manera, quiere morir a su modo.

-¿Ella te esta pidiendo…?-pregunto Grachi incapaz de terminar la pregunta.

-Cuando este caso termine y volvamos…-dijo el.- ¿Lo harías?

-¿Qué?-pregunto la pelirroja.

-Te preguntas si la ayudarías a hacerlo.-dijo Dave.

-No lo se.-dijo Grachi.-Ella es una buena persona y no quiero que sufra.

-¿Pero?-pregunto Dave.

-No podría hacerlo.-dijo ella.-No podría hacerlo, por que me importa, por que no podría ni quiero hacerlo otra vez, no podría cargar con ese peso una vez mas.

-¿Una vez más?-pregunto Dave.

-En un caso en Europa, un amigo resulto herido de gravedad, tenia el 90% del cuerpo lleno de quemaduras, tenia muchas heridas y había un 95% de probabilidades que quedara incapacitado de por vida, si sobrevivía, iba a vivir una vida miserable.-dijo Grachi.-El dolor era demasiado y la ayuda no llegaba, el me rogo, me imploro que acabara con su sufrimiento antes de que los paramédicos llegaran, por que una vez que ellos lo tocaran, no habría oportunidad de hacerlo, en contra de todo lo que creo, levante mi arma, aun recuerdo su mirada llena de dolor y la sonrisa de agradecimiento en el rostro cuando apreté el gatillo. Nunca lo he olvidado, y he dejado de pensar, de que si no hubiera disparado, el estaría vivo, él podría haber tenido una vida.

-Una vida mediocre.-dijo Dave.

-Pero una vida al menos.-dijo Grachi.-Ahora te pregunto, ¿Qué vas a hacer?

-No tengo elección.-dijo el.

-Siempre hay elección.-dijo la pelirroja.-Pero tienes que pensar en que es lo mejor, tanto para ella como para ti, ¿Podrás vivir con ellos si lo haces?

*+*+*+*+SSR&JIR*+*+*+*+AC&EGH*+*+*+*+DA&TEM*+*+*+*+WT&JAL*+*+*+*+

-Era la Dra. Caroll, los resultados de los análisis preliminares muestran que el sudes tiene leucemia.-dijo Reíd.-Se esta muriendo.

-Muy bien, espera un minuto.-dijo Morgan.-Los testigos dijeron que Jake Shepherd, la primera victima, estaba en el lago por un bautizo, ¿verdad?

-Estaba con su congregación.-dijo JJ.

-Bueno, estos entierros acuáticos pueden parecer una forma de bautizo, también.-dijo Morgan.

-Especialmente tratando con un sudes que tienen complejo de Dios.-dijo Reíd.

-¿Qué pasa si hay motivos personales o espirituales en por qué el sudes hace esto?-pregunto Morgan al momento que Hotch utilizaba su teléfono.

_-Habla y serás escuchado.-dijo García._

-García, necesito que saques una lista de pacientes en la zona con algún tipo de cáncer hematológico.-dijo Hotch.

_-Convertiré la HIPPA en mi zorra particular, señor.-dijo García._

-También necesito información sobre Jake Shepherd.-añadió Hotch.-Vínculos religiosos, antecedentes espirituales, etc.

_-Toda esa información será mas rápida de sacar.-dijo la analista.-Dame un mo… espiritual, algo del cielo enviado, otro tan angelical como yo. Jake Shepherd se unió a la parroquia después de que una experiencia cercana a la muerte le cambiara la vida._

-¿Que le paso?-pregunto Hotch.

_-Tuvo un accidente en un todoterreno, estuvo muerto durante 4 minutos, lo trasladaron por helicóptero a LA, donde consiguieron reanimarlo, pero estuvo clínicamente muerto.-dijo García.-Muerte y resurrección._

-Se parece demasiado al modus operandi de nuestro sudes para ser una coincidencia.-dijo JJ.

-Vale, García, profundiza mas.-dijo Hotch.-La muerte de Jack Shepherd no fue fortuita.

_-Es como Obi-Wan.-dijo García.-¡Bendita sea!_

-García, ¿Qué pasa?-pregunto JJ.

_-Samara, entro a mi computadora.-dijo García.-No puedo hacer nada, esta borrando todo tipo de información de Grachi, absolutamente toda._

-García, ¿la investigaste?-pregunto Emily.-Por Dios, García, te dije que no lo hicieras.

_-Lo siento, estaba enojada.-dijo ella.-Fue antes de que todo se solucionara._

-No, la acabas de investigar.-dijo Reíd.-Samara actúa inmediatamente, en cualquier parte del mundo, actúa al instante.

_-Genial.-dijo García.-Voy a averiguar las cosas al antiguo modo, periódicos y revistas._

-No te lo recomiendo.-dijo Hotch.-Déjala en paz, si quieres averiguar algo, pregúntaselo, si quiere que lo sepas te lo dirá, si no cambiara de tema sutilmente y tu no te darás cuenta.

_-Bien.-dijo la rubia.-García fuera._

-Esta chica se va a meter en un problema y grande.-dijo Emily.

-Esperemos que no.-dijo Hotch.

-Así que un sudes con una enfermedad terminal, elige como blanco a un hombre que regresa de entre los muertos y comienza a matar repetidamente.-dijo Morgan.-Quiero decir, ¿estoy loco o esto va sobre un chico tratando de aceptar su propia muerte?

-Descubrir que vas a morir no convierte a alguien en un psicópata.-dijo Hotch.

-Pero si explica por qué dejo de estrangular a sus victimas.-dijo Reíd.- ¿Cómo descubriste lo de la muerte?

-Preguntándoselo a alguien que murió.-dijo JJ.

-¿Esta trayendo a las victimas de vuelta para así poder hablar con ellas?-pregunto Hotch.

-Eso parece.-dijo Reíd.- ¿Qué otra razón?

*+*+*+*+SSR&JIR*+*+*+*+AC&EGH*+*+*+*+DA&TEM*+*+*+*+WT&JAL*+*+*+*+

_-Cuanto más cavó, más peculiar se pone.-dijo García.-Ok, la primera victima, Jake Shepherd tuvo una vida interesante, y estoy utilizando interesante en lugar de la frase "era un gamberro". Tenia un historial de hacer novillos, pequeños robos, problemas domésticos, lo que le llevo al reformatorio durante algún periodo en el instituto, como te puedes imaginar, estuvo en una pandilla._

-¿Qué clase de pandilla?-pregunto Emily.

_-De la clase de drogas y fiestas sexis.-dijo García._

-Pero todo esto acabo después de su accidente hace 6 meses.-dijo Emily.-Después de que… muriera.

_-Jake Shepherd vio la luz, literalmente.-dijo García.-Él hablaba de una suave luz y una silueta llena de calidez que el daba la bienvenida, pero le dijo que no era su hora._

-Gracias, García.-dijo Morgan.-Sigue con la lista.

_-Lo tengo.-dijo la rubia antes de colgar._

-Si este sudes está tan obsesionado con la muerte, entonces Jake Shepherd fue la persona perfecta con quien hablar.-dijo Hotch.-Él estuvo ahí y volvió.

-Pero, vamos chicos, ¿luces suave, figuras misteriosas?-pregunto Morgan.-Son las luces de una sala de urgencias y los médicos encima de los pacientes, todos lo sabemos. Nadie en realidad ve lo que hay después de la vida.

-Yo lo hice.-dijo Reíd.-Después de que Tobías Hankel me resucitara, tuve la misma experiencia, y no estaba en una sala de urgencias, estaba en una cabaña.

-Reíd, nunca me lo habías contado.-dijo Morgan.

-Soy un hombre de ciencia, no samia como afrontarlo.-dijo el chico.-No hay pruebas cuantificables de que Dios exista, y sin embargo en aquel momento estuve frente a algo que no podría explicar, todavía no puedo.

-¿Qué pasa si el sudes ha tenido una experiencia similar y esta es su manera de buscar respuestas?-pregunto Hotch.

-Si es el caso, ¿Por qué matar a Jake Shepherd?-pregunto Dave.- ¿Por qué no hablar con el y ya está?

-Él quería ver si tenia la misma experiencia que antes.-dijo Emily.

-¿Una vez no es suficiente?-pregunto JJ.

-No si Jake no vio lo mismo que le sudes.-dijo Emily.-Quiere saber si la experiencia puede cambiar, puedo identificarme con eso. Pero… Reíd sintió calor y luz, cuando estaba inconsciente en la ambulancia, lo único que sentí fue frio y obscuridad. Y me gustaría creer que hay un futuro diferente esperándome.

-¿Realmente moriste?-pregunto Reíd.

-Ninguna persona ve lo mismo.-dijo Grachi.-Incluso ahí quienes piensan que cada vez es diferente, todo depende de tu vida y como la llevas.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-pregunto Hotch.

-Dicen que el sentido de la audición es el ultimo que se pierde.-dijo Grachi.-Cuando los Doyle me atacaron, recuerdo el sonido de los pasos de las personas, los gritos y por ultimo a mama llamándome, después todo era frio y obscuridad, me tomo bastante tiempo darme cuenta de que estaba en un bosque.

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto JJ.

-Empecé a correr, a tratar de encontrar un salida, pero daba vueltas en círculos, en algún momento tropecé y desperté en el hospital con un intenso dolor el abdomen y el hombro.-dijo la pelirroja.-Cuando Foyet me ataco, volví al mismo bosque, solo que esta vez era diferente, seguía siendo frio, pero había luz, había tranquilidad, igual que la vez anterior, desperté en una ambulancia y estuve consciente lo suficiente como para pedir que no dijeran nada, que dijeran que había sido un accidente de auto. Ambas ocasiones pensé que era una alucinación, había perdido mucha sangre, pensé que mi mente me estaba jugando malas pasadas.

-¿Pero?-pregunto Dave.

-Cuando estuve en coma, morí.-dijo Grachi.-Estuve clínicamente muerta durante más de 5 minutos.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Hotch.

-Bella, nunca me lo dijiste.-dijo Reíd.

-Nadie lo sabe, más que mis padres y William, pero les pedí que no comentaran nada.-dijo Grachi.-A lo que voy es que esta vez, ya no fui al bosque, fui al parque que solía llevarme papa, estaba sentada en el césped y de repente, los vi. Vi a papa y a Haley acercándose, ambos vestían de color blanco, el un traje y ella un vestido, para parecía sano, parecía papa antes que lo atacara el cáncer, recuerdo que se sentaron a mi lado y comenzaron a hablar, pero llego un momento en que se pudieron de pie, les pregunte que seguía, me dijeron que tenia que decidir, pero que ellos pensaban que tenia luchar, que tenia que pelear y sobrevivir, les dije que no quería perderlos, me dijeron que no los perdería, que siempre estarían conmigo, pero que era mi decisión, desperté del coma 4 días después.

-Lo siento.-dijo Hotch.

-No es tu culpa.-dijo Grachi.-A lo que voy es que, cuando recupere un poco la cordura, me dedique a investigar ese tema, todas las personas creen que, lo que yo quiero considera la paz, es para cada uno diferente, piensan que el cielo es diferente para cada persona, un solo cielo con muchos cielos.

-No lo entiendo.-dijo JJ.

-Ellos creen que lo que ves después de la muerte, depende de ti.-dijo Grachi.-Algo así como que para cada persona el cielo esta personalizado.

-De acuerdo, pero la resurrección es impredecible.-dijo Morgan.-El no puede garantizar que realmente pueda traer a alguien de regreso, al menos que alguien recuerde lo que paso ene l momento de su presunta muerte.

-Reíd, ¿Cuál es la mejor forma de estar seguro de que sus victimas tuvieran una experiencia?-pregunto Dave.

-Mantenerlos muertos durante mas tiempo.-dijo el chico.

-¡Maldición!-soltó Grachi poniéndose de pie exaltando a todos.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto reíd.

-Nada.-dijo ella.-Tengo que ir al hotel, se me olvido algo.

-Grachi, ¿estás bien?-pregunto Dave.

-Si, perfectamente.-dijo ella.

-Estas temblando.-dijo Hotch.-¿Qué pasa?

-Estoy bien, en serio.-dijo ella antes de salir corriendo de la sala.

-Si.-dijo Emily.-Tan bien que se le olvido su bolsa.

-Genial.-dijo Morgan.-Podremos averiguar sus secretos.

-Vamos, Morgan.-dijo Reíd.-No hagas nada, dame eso.

-Vamos, chico, será divertido.-dijo Morgan.

-No.-dijo Reíd.

-Chicos, dejen de pelear, estamos trabajando.-dijo Hotch.-Morgan, da le la bolsa a Reíd y concentrémonos.

-Ok.-dijo Morgan pasándole la bolsa a Reíd, al cual se le cayo de las manos.

-Lo siento.-dijo Reíd agachándose para recogerla.

-Vamos, te ayudo.-dijo JJ.

-Gracias.-dijo Reíd.-Solo pon todo en la bolsa, ella lo acomodara después.

-¿Qué es esto?-pregunto JJ mostrándoles un paquete que contenía polvo blanco y un frasco con una solución junto con su jeringa.- ¿Drogas?

* * *

><p>Se que se a quedado un poco confuso, pero en el siguiente se explicara todo y se sabra que es con lo que los niños decidieron empezar en su plan...<p>

Espero les haya gustado...

Saludos

Dany-Gubler-Reid


	23. Capitulo 20: Nunca pierdas la esperanza

**Bueno, aqui esta, finalmente el siguiente capitulo...**

**Disfrutenlo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo XX: Nunca pierdas la esperanza…<strong>

Los días estaban pasando desde que encontraron las drogas en el bolso de Grachi, nadie le comento nada, pensaron que sería mejor tener pruebas de que las estuviera consumiendo, como bien Reíd había dicho, quizá fueran para otra cosa y ellos estaban catalogándolo como que había vuelto a consumir, sin embargo el comportamiento de Grachi en los siguientes días había dado mucho que desear, y ellos creían que había llegado el momento que Reíd hablara con ella.

-¿A dónde vas?-pregunto Reíd a Grachi al verla salir de su oficina y caminar hacia la salida.

-Mina me acaba de enviar un mensaje, quiere hablar conmigo.-dijo la pelirroja.-No existe ningún caso urgente y he terminado mis expedientes, así que voy a salir a tomar un café ella.

-¿Le puedes decir algo por mí?-pregunto Emily.

-Seguro.-dijo Grachi.

-Dile que necesito lo que me había prometido.-dijo la morena.-Ella sabe a lo que me refiero.

-Claro, le digo que necesitas lo que hace 11 años le diste a guardar, lo tengo-dijo Grachi.-Nos vemos más tarde.

-La odio, definitivamente la odio.-dijo Emily.

-Tenemos que hablar.-dijo Hotch saliendo de su oficina.-En la sala de conferencias, especialmente tu Reíd.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Reíd.

-Vamos, chico.-dijo Morgan.-Lo averiguaras en un momento.

-¿Qué traman?-pregunto Reíd.

-Spencer, solo ven.-dijo Hotch.

-Por favor dime que esto no tiene nada que ver con Grachi.-dijo Reíd.

-Reíd, es momento de hablar.-dijo Dave.-Y te necesitamos, por favor, ven.

-Chicos, vamos.-dijo Reíd.-No pueden hablar de ella a sus espaldas, es como si estuvieran esperando el preciso momento en el que ella no estuviera, en el que ella saliera.

-Reíd, vamos a hablar quieras o no.-dijo Hotch.-Tómalo como una orden de tu superior directo.

-Esto no es bueno.-dijo Reíd.

**Flashback**

_-¿Qué es esto?-pregunto JJ mostrándoles un paquete que contenía polvo blanco y un frasco con una solución junto con su jeringa.- ¿Drogas?_

_-Eso parece.-dijo Hotch tomando el paquete._

_-¿Esta drogándose de nuevo?-pregunto Dave._

_-Chicos, por favor.-dijo Reíd.-Denme eso._

_-No.-dijo Hotch.-Ella no puede hacernos esto otra vez, ahora tiene una familia, no está sola._

_-¿Hacerles que otra vez?-pregunto Reíd.-No sabes si se está drogando, la conozco y quizá esto no sea lo que aparenta, quizá las tenga por algo._

_-Reíd, no puedes hablar en serio.-dijo Hotch.-Ella uso drogas antes, ¿Quién te dice que no las utiliza ahora?_

_-¿Quién te dice que las utiliza?-pregunto Reíd._

_-Esto.-dijo Hotch.-Ella no lo cargaría solo por cargarlo, está usándolo._

_-Pero no sabes para que.-dijo Reíd arrebatándole el paquete.-Me niego a creer que lo está haciendo nuevamente._

_-Es tu esposa.-dijo Hotch.-La conoces, conoces mejor que nadie, conoces esa época suya donde usaba drogas, y ¿te niegas a creer?_

_-Me lo hubiera dicho y confió en ella.-dijo Reíd.-Hasta no tener pruebas, no sospechare que ella haya vuelto a drogarse._

_-Preguntémosle.-propuso JJ.-Tiene que responder._

_-Lo único que harás es fastidiarle la vida.-dijo Dave.-Y quizá que se vengue._

_-Nadie le preguntara nada.-dijo Reíd.-Y se acabó, no lo permitiré, y si alguien se lo pregunta, juro que se arrepentirán de haberlo hecho._

_-Reíd, ¿Por qué la proteges?-pregunto Emily.-Si se está drogando nuevamente, debemos detenerla._

_-¿Y qué tal si no lo está haciendo?-pregunto el chico.-Que tal si utiliza la droga para otra cosa y la acusamos de consumirla, si desconfiamos de ella, ella perderá la confianza que nos tiene, para ella lo más importante es la confianza, y no quieren perder su confianza, créanme lo he vivido, tarde meses en recuperar su confianza, cuando nacieron los gemelos, ella simplemente me hablaba por los niños, créanme, si intentaba sacar algún otro tema a parte de ellos, daba media vuelta y se iba o colgaba el teléfono, no quieren que ella se enfade con ustedes._

_-Pero si ella está usándolas de nuevo, debemos intervenir.-dijo Hotch.-Ahora no solo es ella, estás tú y los niños._

_-Tenemos que dejar que pase algún tiempo.-dijo Reíd.-Comprobar que en serio las está utilizando y enfrentarla en ese momento, no apresuremos las cosas._

_-Bien.-dijo Hotch.-Pero si pasa algo será tu culpa, no nos meteremos, tú solo tendrás que solucionarlo._

_-Suena bien para mi.-dijo Reíd._

+*+*+*+*SSR&JIR+*+*+*+*AC&EGH+*+*+*+*DA&TEM+*+*+*+*WT&JAL+*+*+*+*

-Muy bien.-dijo Hotch.-Ha pasado tiempo, y tenemos que actuar, necesitamos hablar con ella y preguntarle acerca de las drogas, pedirle una explicación.

-Ella negaría todo.-dijo Dave.-Si está consumiendo nuevamente y ella no quiere que lo sepamos, no lo sabremos.

-Pero Reíd si lo sabría.-dijo Morgan.-Es momento de probar que tanto conoce a su esposa.

-No quiero participar en esto.-dijo Reíd.-No quiero, quieren hacerlo, adelante, yo no me voy a meter.

-Chico, es tu esposa, la quieres y la protegerás sobre todas las cosas, te entiendo.-dijo Morgan.-Pero debes al menos sospechar algo, vives con ella, debes haber notados los cambios.

-Conmigo es diferente.-dijo Reíd.-Si le preguntamos y resulta que no está consumiendo, ¿Qué creen que sentirá? No estamos confiando en ella, ya se los dije, Hotch debe de saberlo, para ella la confianza lo es todo.

-Spence, lo sabemos.-dijo JJ.-Pero la verdad es que ella está actuando como actuaria un adicto.

-Los cambios de humor, el sol la lastima y le produce jaquecas, la irritabilidad, la ansiedad.-dijo Hotch.-Reíd, eso no es normal en nadie, ni siquiera en ella.

-Y esa es otra de las razones por las que pienso que no consume.-dijo Reíd.

-Reíd, por Dios.-dijo Dave.-Debes al menos tomarlo como una posibilidad.

-10 años, Dave.-dijo Reíd.-Se metió una cantidad inimaginable de drogas en el sistema, durante 10 años fue adicta, y ninguna persona lo sospecho, nadie se dio cuenta de que lo hacía, ¿Por qué ahora nos daríamos cuenta?

-Quizá se ha vuelto demasiado descuidada, sus dotes actorales están acabándose.-dijo Dave.-O quizá no quiere ocultarlo.

-O quizá quiere que pensemos que se droga.-dijo Reíd.-Quizá dejo la bolsa y las drogas en la sala por algo, quizá nos está probando.

-Puedes tener razón.-cedió Emily.- ¿Pero qué pasa si no es así? ¿Qué pasa si se droga? ¿O como explicas las jaquecas?

-Nunca sabremos lo que pasa en realidad con eso.-dijo Reíd.-Pienso que mejor es que esperemos a que ella decida hablar, decida explicarnos.

-¿Y mientras tanto que, Reíd?-pregunto Hotch.-Dejamos que se meta drogas sin hacer nada, no puedo permitirlo, lo siento.

-Bien.-dijo Reíd.-Hagan lo que quieran, pero no me metan en esto, no voy perderla nuevamente y menos por un grupo de personas que no quieren ver más allá de su nariz, más allá de las cosas que pasan. La han entrenado para pasar inadvertida, la han entrenado para engañar, creo que eso debe de decirles de algo.

-Reíd, por favor.-dijo Hotch.-Tu eres el que no quieres ver las pruebas, las drogas en su bolso deben de significar algo.

-Me niego a jugar este juego, no quiero ni puedo perderla nuevamente.-dijo Reíd.-Hotch, viviste con ella durante ocho años, cuando tenía dos años te tiro por las escaleras, cuando tenía cuatro años, hizo que Lucas y Nate subieran a un árbol y salieron con un brazo y una pierna rotos, cuando tenía cinco años, te chantajeo a ti y a James, con fotos que tomo de una fiesta que hicieron, te controlaba Hotch, sabe cómo controlar a las personas, ¿Quién te dice que no quiere que hagan esto? Quizá lo único que quiera es irse, ella nunca deseo trabajar en la UAC, o al menos no en tu equipo, sin embargo aquí esta, para salvarte el trasero como lo hace cada vez que estas, que estamos, en un aprieto, ¿no puedes al menos confiar un poco en ella? ¿Al menos en esto?

-Wow, Wow, Wow.-dijo Morgan.- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? Con lo de salvarnos el trasero.

-Lo que dije.-dijo Reíd.-Estoy afuera, si quieres, si quieren arruinar su relación con ella, háganlo, pero después no digan que no se los advertí.

-Reíd, espera.-pidió Dave, sin embargo el chico pareció que no lo escucho, porque antes de que lo terminara de decir, ya los había dejado solos.

-Ok.-dijo JJ.- ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-Reíd está muy convencido acerca de que ella no toma drogas.-dijo Emily.-Quizá tengamos que confiar en él.

-Observemos a Grachi.-dijo Hotch.-Si vemos que sigue igual, le preguntaremos, confió en Reíd, el realmente ha ayudado a Grachi, pero no confió en mi hermana, al menos no en ese aspecto, ya lo hizo una vez, puede volver a hacerlo.

+*+*+*+*SSR&JIR+*+*+*+*AC&EGH+*+*+*+*DA&TEM+*+*+*+*WT&JAL+*+*+*+*

Mientras el equipo discutía, Grachi se encontró con Tamina en una de las cafeterías cercanas al FBI, sin embargo la morena parecía distraída y mejor decidieron ir a caminar a un parque cercano.

-Bien, Mina, ¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Grachi.- ¿Estas bien?

-Sí, estoy bien.-dijo la morena distraídamente.-Estoy perfectamente.

-Claro.-dijo Grachi.-Y yo me acosté con Will en Nueva Orleans y con Kevin en la base militar.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Mina.-Eso no es cierto.

-Pero al menos atraje tu atención.-dijo la pelirroja.-Mina, ¿Qué pasa? No estás bien, creo que lo debes de saber, ni tú ni Emily saben mentir, al menos no a mí.

-Bien, ¿quieres saber qué pasa?-pregunto Mina.

-Eso explicaría muchas cosas.-dijo Grachi.

-Pasa esto.-dijo Mina sacando de su abrigo una pequeña caja de terciopelo negra y colocándola en la mano de Grachi.-Derek me propuso matrimonio.

-Mina, eso es fantástico.-dijo Grachi.- ¿O no lo es?

-No, no lo es.-dijo Mina.

-Ok, ¿Por qué no lo es?-pregunto Grachi.- ¿Él lo propuso de una manera mala? ¿Dijo algo que no debió hacer dicho? ¿O hizo algo que no debió haber hecho?

-No, fue perfecto, como todo lo que le hace.-dijo Mina.-Estábamos con Kanny jugando, y él me lo pidió, todo fue perfecto, el momento, lo que dijo, todo.

-Ok, estoy oficialmente perdida.-dijo Grachi.-Si lo que dijo y el modo en que lo hizo fue perfecto, entonces, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué está mal?

-Es solo que no sé qué hacer.-dijo Mina.-No estoy hecha para el matrimonio.

-Definitivamente no entiendo.-dijo la pelirroja.

-No soy tu.-dijo Mina.-No estoy hecha para un compromiso, tu sabias que Spencer era para ti y cuando él te lo propuso tu dijiste si, tu sabes lo que quieres y luchas por ello, no yo. Estoy asustada, no sé qué hacer, no estoy lista para un compromiso a ese nivel.

-Mina eso no tiene sentido.-dijo Grachi.-No tiene ningún sentido.

-Mira, mira a tus hermanos, mírate a ti, ustedes lo que buscan es la familia.-dijo Mina.-Tú te casaste con Spencer, James con Jess, Josh con Sasha, todos en estos momentos tienen una familia, ustedes siempre han visto a la familia como los más importante.

-No entiendo.-dijo Grachi.- ¿Es tan malo para ti llevar un anillo en el dedo? Yo lo llevo desde hace 5 años, no afecta en nada mi vida, con anillo o sin él, probablemente estaría en el mismo lugar.

-No es el anillo, es el compromiso que representa el anillo.-dijo Mina.-Llevarlo es fácil, cumplirlo no.

-Del modo en que yo lo veo, tú estás viviendo un matrimonio ahora.-dijo Grachi.-Desde mi punto de vista, el casarse solo sería un papel, en el que diga que están casados.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunto Mina.

-Creo que si tú y Derek se casaran, lo único que cambiaría aparte de que ambos llevarían un anillo en el dedo, es que tú serias la señora de Derek Morgan.-dijo Grachi.-Un papel que diga que están casados, no tendría por qué cambiar nada.

-Eso lo sé, pero creo que eso no es lo que me afecta.-dijo Mina.-No soy tu, creo que la relación más seria que he tenido es con mi perro, y por qué fue quien siempre me acompañaba a los países a los que asignabas a mis padres y era mi mejor amigo aparte de Emily, no sé si sea capaz de llevar este tipo de relación.

-¿Sabes qué? Emily y tú, tienen grandes miedos.-dijo Grachi.-Tu y ella han vivido tanto tiempo solas debido al trabajo de sus padres, que piensan que todos los van a abandonar, siempre huyen de los compromisos, dejan entrar a muy pocas personas en su vida, es por eso que paso de lo de Doyle, si Emily hubiera permitido que los demás la ayudara, no hubiera pasado lo que paso. Si tú le hubieras dicho a Derek desde un el primer momento tu apellido, si hubieras dejado a un lado la estúpida idea de que todo lo tienes por quien es tu familia, quizá tú y Derek estuvieran casados desde hace un año.

-¿Qué significa eso?-pregunto Mina.

-Que quizá sea momento de dejar todo a un lado, deja todos tus miedo atrás, Derek los ha dejado, ¿Por qué tu no los dejas?-pregunto Grachi.-Yo tarde 2 meses en darme cuenta de que era lo que quería, ¿crees que pasa mi fue sencillo aceptar que me estaba haciendo dependiente de Sal? No lo fue, fue difícil aceptarlo.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Mina.-Ustedes se ven perfectos el uno con el otro, se entienden de una manera que nadie entiende, ustedes no necesitan palabras, ¿Por qué fue difícil?

-¿Qué sabes del síndrome de Asperger?-pregunto Grachi.

-Es un síndrome de conducta o algo así.-dijo Mina.-Es parecido al autismo, pero menos fuerte, quien lo sufre si habla.

-El síndrome de Asperger se manifiesta de diferente forma en cada individuo pero todos tienen en común las dificultades para la interacción social, las alteraciones de los patrones de comunicación verbal y no-verbal, los intereses restringidos, la inflexibilidad cognitiva y comportamental, las dificultades para la abstracción de conceptos, la coherencia central débil en beneficio del procesamiento de los detalles, la interpretación literal del lenguaje, las dificultades en las funciones ejecutivas y de planificación, la interpretación de los sentimientos y emociones ajenos y propios.-dijo Grachi.-Yo tengo ese síndrome.

-¿Qué? Estas bromeando.-dijo Mina.

-No estoy bromeando, Mina.-dijo Grachi.-Nunca bromeo de este tema.

-¿En serio?-pregunto la morena.-Nunca lo hubiera imaginado.

-¿Por qué crees que mi padre me metió a ballet y a la gimnasia en cuanto aprendí a caminar? ¿Por qué crees que me metió a clases de idioma?-pregunto la pelirroja.-Me metió al ballet para mi coordinación, para poder crecer normal, pase el primer año que estuve en ballet en el piso, tarde meses en poder realizar bien los movimientos. Me metió a idiomas, para cubrir las clases de psicología y de comportamiento social que unos amigos suyos me daban.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?-pregunto Mina.-Ni siquiera se te nota.

-Tuve ayuda, por eso es que nadie lo nota, muy pocas personas lo saben, en realidad personas vivas solamente lo saben Sal, mi papa, Will, y ahora tú, ni siquiera mi madre lo sabe, ella lo sospecha, pero no lo sabe, mi padre, mis padres, querían que yo viviera sin esa barrera e hicieron hasta lo imposible para tratar de eliminarlo, por eso mi papa acepto que a EJ, porque EJ me ayudaba mucho en ese aspecto.-dijo Grachi.-Es por esto que me cuesta confiar en las personas, no porque no quiera hacerlo, está en mi naturaleza no confiar en las personas.

-Es por eso que no te gusta que te toquen.-dijo la morena.-Y que digas todo sin importar lo que los demás sientan, no lo haces por ser cruel, realmente nos sabes cómo hablar con las personas.

-Me han entrenado y me han enseñado a hablar con las personas, no me gusta hacerlo, pero lo hago.-dijo Grachi.-Regularmente cuando digo las cosas como son, sin importarme lo que sienta, lo hago premeditadamente, se callarme cuando debo hacerlo, pero el punto es que no quiero.

-¿O sea que te gusta fastidiarle la vida a los demás?-pregunto Mina.

-No, simplemente se me da bien decir las cosas como son, me sirve de mucho cuando hablamos de un criminal.-dijo Grachi.-Pero cuando hablo con las personas que me interesan, muchas veces sale sin querer, ser directa, es más sencillo que dedicarte a pensar en cómo decirlo sin herirlos, a mi cuesta detectar los sentimientos de los demás, principalmente de los que son mi familia, incluso los míos son difíciles de detectar, puedo darte un perfil de cada miembro de mi familia y decirte todo lo que han sentido y como se sienten o se sentirán, pero cuando es un sentimiento, no una emoción, puedo darte un perfil que te ayude a atrapar al criminal más temido de todo los tiempo, con ver a sus actos puedo describirlos, puedo hablar con un criminal, encarnarlo, desarmarlo completamente, puedo engañar a cualquier personas, pero no puedo medir lo que digo o hago con las personas que quiero, o quizá si pueda, pero no quiera hacerlo.

-¿Por qué actúas como si no lo tuviera?-pregunto la morena.- ¿Por qué nadie lo sabe?

-Es solo cuestión de observarme y se darán cuenta.-dijo Grachi.-Sigo rutinas estrictas, y las sigo estrictamente, como, las plumas, las que tienen tapas, deben tener la tapa, si no las tienen no las uso, siempre traigo la chaqueta negra, no importa lo que use abajo o arriba de ella, siempre la traigo. Algunas veces me pierdo en las pláticas y no entiendo lo que me dicen, no es usual, pero si pasa, te lo digo, solo es cuestión de fijarse.

-El arma, la placa y la identificación.-dijo Mina.-El arma siempre la tienes en el lado izquierdo, la placa en el lado derecho, y la identificación en la parte inferior de la prenda que traigas encima, ahora que lo noto, recuerdo en una ocasión en la que Kevin te puso la identificación en la parte superior de la chamarra, te la volviste a acomodar.

-Te lo digo, solo es cuestión de notarlo.-dijo Grachi encogiéndose de hombros.-Pero a lo que voy, es que nunca se es fácil aceptar lo que sentimos, nunca es fácil tomar un riesgo en el ámbito personal, yo puedo trabajar en cualquier situación, pero en el ámbito personal, no tomo riesgos, no me gustan.

-¿Eso quiere decir?-pregunto Mina.

-Tienes miedo a sufrir, eso lo entiendo.-dijo Grachi.-Pero si no te arriesgas, si no dices si, ¿Cómo vas a saber que no podías con el compromiso? Muchos decimos no podemos, y cuando vemos a alguien más hacerlo, nos damos cuenta de que si podíamos, y es cuando nos arrepentimos.

-Me estás diciendo que diga que sí, porque si digo que no, Derek podría pedírselo a otra personas y me arrepentiría de no haber dicho que si.-dijo Mina.

-No te estoy diciendo que digas si.-dijo Grachi.-Te estoy diciendo que no hagas nada de lo que te puedas arrepentir, y no creo que sea tan malo ser la Sra. de Derek Morgan, creo que sería divertido, y te aseguraría.

-¿Qué quieres decir eso?-pregunto Mina.

-Probablemente sea una de las razones por la que te pidió matrimonio, en realidad, creo que es una de las razones por la que todos los hombres que tienen hijos con alguna chica, les piden matrimonio.-dijo Grachi.-Si en este momento Derek muriera, tu no tendrías nada, quizá Kanny por ser su hija obtenga algún incentivo económico, pero tú no obtendrías la pensión de viudez, debido al hecho que no eres su esposa, ante la ley tu solo eres la persona que vive con él, en un modo más difícil de decirlo, una amigo con beneficios.

-¿Solo lo hizo por eso?-pregunto Mina.-Tengo mi trabajo no necesito la pensión.

-Mina, Derek te ama.-dijo Grachi.-Todas las personas que sufren un abuso similar al que el sufrió, la llevan de diferentes maneras, el modo de que él lo lleva o llevaba, era el de salir con una chica diferente cada semana, cuando te conoció el cambio eso, sin embargo tu misma lo dijiste, parecían una pareja, salían, se divertían, viajaban juntos, tu conociste a la familia de él, sin embargo no eran una pareja oficial, parecía más bien que era amigos, buenos amigos, la razón por eso, es porque ambos tenían miedos, creo que esos miedos fueron los que hicieron que ambos terminaran la relación, el que tú le hayas mentido, solo fue un empujón para terminarla.

-Bien, lo entendí.-dijo Mina.- ¿Qué piensas que debo hacer?

-Yo pienso que debes de dejar de ser una cobarde, tomar el anillo, ponértelo en el dedo y dejar que Derek sepa que dijiste que si.-dijo Grachi.-Pero tampoco lo hagas solo porque yo lo digo, soy una persona, yo también me equivoco, aunque no pase muy a menudo.

-Vaya, al fin lo admites.-dijo Mina.- ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-¿Acerca de qué?-pregunto Grachi.

-No sabes relacionarte con las personas, ¿verdad?-pregunto Mina.-No puedes iniciar una relación con alguien desconocido.

-¿A dónde quieres llegar?-pregunto Grachi.

-Solo siento curiosidad.-dijo Mina mientras miraba a su alrededor.

+*+*+*+*SSR&JIR+*+*+*+*AC&EGH+*+*+*+*DA&TEM+*+*+*+*WT&JAL+*+*+*+*

-¿Dónde está Grachi?-pregunto Hotch a García que les estaba entregando los expedientes del caso.

-Me llamo y me pidió que recogiera los expedientes, dijo que en menos de 5 minutos llegaba.-dijo García mientras miraba por la puerta.-Mira, viene para acá.

-¿Con quién viene?-pregunto Dave.

-Con Mina, salió con ella.-dijo Reíd.

-Vienen discutiendo.-dijo Emily.-Es mejor pararlas a hora.

-Está enojada.-dijo Reíd.- ¿Qué le hizo?

-Genial, están todos aquí, listo para comenzar.-dijo Grachi.-Mina, lárgate, vamos a trabajar.

-Vamos, Grachi.-dijo Mina sin poder ocultar la risa.-Fue divertido.

-Vete al infierno, Elizabeth.-dijo Grachi.

-No puedo creer que estés enojada.-dijo Mina.-Solo fue una broma.

-Fue divertido para ti, no para mi.-dijo Grachi.-No se establecer una conversación con alguien, mucho menos con un persona del sexo masculino, o con personas que no tienen un coeficiente intelectual alto.

-Con Derek lo hiciste.-dijo Mina.-Y con las chicas.

-Es diferente.-dijo Grachi.-Había leído su expediente, sabia cosas de ellos, por lo que Hotch, Haley, Jack y Joy me contaron y también tenía las cartas que Sal le escribe a Diana, tenía un punto de salida, un punto para iniciar una conversación.

-Bien, lo siento.-dijo Mina.-Pero fue divertido, debiste ver tu cara.

-Solo recuerda que la venganza se sirve en plato frio.-dijo Grachi.-Siempre gano.

-¿Esto es una amenaza?-pregunto Mina.- ¿Empezaremos un reto?

-Claro que si cariño.-dijo Grachi.-Pídele ayuda a Derek, te daré cierta ventaja en esto.

-Bien.-dijo Mina.

-Mina, Grachi, tenemos trabajo.-dijo Hotch.

-Sí, cierto.-dijo Mina.-Me voy, nos vemos cuando regresen.

-Espera un segundo.-dijo Emily.-Enséñame tu mano.

-¿Para qué?-pregunto Mina.

-¿Qué es lo que traes?-pregunto Emily.

-Un anillo.-dijo Mina.- ¿Un círculo de platino con un diamante blanco y dos esmeraldas en él? Los conoces, ¿verdad?

-No utilices ese tono conmigo.-dijo Emily.

-No me trates como una niña.-dijo Mina.-Tengo 31 años, yo sé que me pongo que hago con mi vida, así que déjame en paz.

-Yo solo quería ver el anillo.-dijo Emily cuando la vio irse.- ¿Qué mosca le pico?

-No me miren a mi.-dijo Grachi sonriendo.-Debes mirar a otra persona.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Morgan.-No sé nada.

-No sé qué esconden.-dijo García.-Pero lo voy a averiguar.

-¿Podemos comenzar el caso?-pregunto Morgan.-Por favor.

-Seguro.-dijo Grachi intentando contener una carcajada.-Esta vez iremos a Wisconsin, mas certeramente a Eau Claire, tres víctimas, aparentemente no relacionadas, diferentes lugares, diferente vida, dos mujeres y un hombre, tres personas que lo único que comparten es que tienen el mismo color del cabello, ambos son morenos y el mismo color de sus ojos, verdes.

-Fueron encontrados en diferentes partes del estado, sin ninguna relación y la muerte solo es similar, pude ser asesinos diferentes, ¿Por qué nos llamaron?-pregunto Hotch.

-Me llamaron cuando apareció la segunda víctima, hace tres días, con la información que tuve, al igual que tú, no creía convincente que fuera un solo asesino, las características físicas entre las victimas podían tratarse de una coincidencia.-dijo Grachi.-Sin embargo me han llamado nuevamente, porque han encontrado una causa de muerte idéntica entre ellos, estas personas no murieron apuñaladas, murieron de una sobredosis.

-¿Cómo?-pregunto Dave.

-Les inyectaba una droga, aún no han podido identificarla, creen que es médica, pero no lo saben con certeza.-dijo Grachi.-El modo de operar es que los induce a un coma con un sobredosis de esa droga y después mientras a un están vivos los apuñala, y después les vuelve a inyectar a un más droga, que es lo que los elimina.

-Ok, déjame ver si entiendo.-dijo Morgan.-Si no los drogara, ¿hubieran sobrevivido?

-El lugar donde tiene las puñaladas, son diferentes, pero en ninguno de ellos se encuentra ningún flujo sanguíneo importante.-dijo Reíd.-La cantidad de sangre que hay en la ropa, es por la cantidad de heridas, no porque estas sangren en exceso.

-Hay otra cosa.-dijo Grachi.-La primera víctima, Amanda Banes, llamo a su casa, llamo a sus padres, lo que nos hace creer que los mantiene al menos un día secuestrados.

-¿Qué le dijo a los padres?-pregunto JJ.

-Nada coherente.-dijo Grachi.-Lo que me llevo a suponer que ya estaba drogada.

-Si estaba drogada, ¿Cómo llamo?-pregunto Emily.-Si estas drogada, no tendrías la cordura suficiente para llamar.

-A menos que alguien marque por ti y te entregue el teléfono para que tu hables, de cualquier manera no darías ninguna información.-dijo Hotch.-Creo que la pregunta que debemos hacernos, es ¿Por qué ella? Ninguna de sus víctimas, ni Tom Sellar ni Marie Dante, llamaron, ¿Por qué le permitió a Amanda llamar a su casa?

-¿Hay alguien más desaparecido?-pregunto Dave.

-Oliver Messer.-dijo Grachi.-Desapareció hace dos horas, físicamente cumple con las características físicas de las víctimas.

-Si las mantiene secuestradas durante un día, eso significa tenemos menos de 24 horas para salvarlo.-dijo Hotch.-Nos vamos en 30 minutos.

-Por cierto, ¿han decidido que harán con el regalo que pidió Joy?-pregunto Grachi.-Por qué le ha pedido a Jasón las llaves de su cabaña, y dado que le enviaron la cabeza de una víctima de Garner, considera que su cabaña en medio del bosque dejo de ser privada, y se las ha entregado.

-Hablaras con ella.-dijo Emily.-Y le dirás que no lo haremos.

-¿Por qué yo?-pregunto Grachi.

-Eres la psicóloga, tú lo harás.-dijo Hotch mientras se dirigía a salir por la puerta.-Hola Kevin.

-Hola señor.-saludo Kevin.

-Vamos, Kev, no le digas señor, dile Hotch.-dijo Grachi.-Al fin y al cabo el y tu novia trabajan juntos, y trabajas con su hermana.

-Lo pensare.-dijo Kevin.-Solo vine a traerte esto.

-Genial, ¿es todo lo que ellos tenían?-pregunto Grachi tomando la caja que le ofrecía.

-Sí, son las dos cartas y la carta que te escribió el abogado o eso dijeron y un regalo extra que necesitas.-dijo Kevin.-Will logro conseguirlo y me ha pedido que te lo entregue, dice que cuando pueda conseguir más, te los hará llegar.

-Maravilloso.-dijo Grachi.-Nos tenemos que ir, pero cualquier cosa me llaman.

-Lo tengo, es mi día libre, así que estaré trabajando con ella.-dijo Kevin.-No te preocupes, si pasa algo, serás la primera en saberlo.

-Perfecto.-dijo Grachi.-Nos vemos después.

-Adiós, Grachi.-dijo Kevin mientras la miraba seguir al resto del equipo.

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunto García.- ¿Qué le trajiste?

-Es algo personal, Penélope.-dijo Kevin.-No puedes meterte, no en esto.

-Kevin, ¿Qué están ocultando?-pregunto la rubia.

-Adiós, Penélope, nos vemos cuando el caso termine.-dijo Kevin antes de dejarla sola.

+*+*+*+*SSR&JIR+*+*+*+*AC&EGH+*+*+*+*DA&TEM+*+*+*+*WT&JAL+*+*+*+*

-No sé por qué presiento que esto será divertido.-dijo Grachi mientras se acercaban a unos de los lugares donde se reúnen los vagabundos, había al menos una docena de ellos.

-¿Qué le hayas de divertido a hablar con vagabundos?-pregunto Morgan.

-Aprendes mucho de ellos, son una fuente inagotable de conocimiento acerca del modo de vida de los estadounidenses.-dijo Grachi.

-¿Todo tiene que ser un aprendizaje para ti?-pregunto él.

-Nunca dejas de aprender, siempre, cada día, aprendes algo.-dijo Grachi.-Aunque muchas veces no te das cuenta de ello hasta que es demasiado tarde.

-¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?-pregunto Derek.

-¿Acerca de qué?-pregunto Grachi.

-¿Qué le dijiste a Mina?-pregunto el.- ¿Por qué se puso el anillo?

-¿Qué te hace pensar que yo tuve algo que ver?-pregunto Grachi.- ¿A caso dudas de lo que siente por ti?

-Me parece que la sorprendió de una manera no muy buena mi propuesta.-dijo Derek.-Dijo que tenía que pensarlo, y de repente, después de hablar contigo, la veo con el anillo, tal vez no sea un genio, pero se sumar dos más dos.

-Sí, da cuatro, ¿verdad?-pregunto ella.

-¿Voy a tener que decírtelo directamente?-pregunto Derek.- ¿Me vas a obligar a hacerlo?

-Mira, yo no hice nada, simplemente le ayude a que su mente se aclarara.-dijo Grachi.-Solo le di un empujoncito en el camino correcto, yo no tuve nada que ver con la decisión que ella tomo.

-Bueno, entonces gracias.-dijo Derek.-Te debo un favor.

-No dudes que me lo cobrare.-dijo Grachi.-No hoy, no mañana, pero algún día me lo cobrare.

-¿Crees que obtengamos algo de ellos?-pregunto Morgan.

-No lo sé, ellos se protegen mucho, pero quizá usando el método correcto consigamos lo que queremos.-dijo Grachi.

-¿Cuál es el método correcto?-pregunto Derek.

-No menciones que eres policía.-dijo ella.

-Ok, escuche todo el mundo.-dijo Morgan.-Vinimos a hacerles una preguntas, ¿pueden escucharlos?

-Vete al infierno, chico bonito.-dijo una mujer.-No queremos a nadie aquí ni responderemos preguntas.

-Ni intentes hablar con ellos civilizadamente.-dijo Grachi riendo.-No funciona eso.

-¿Por qué no lo intentas tú?-pregunto el.-Quisiera ver como obtienes algo.

-Dame permiso.-dijo Grachi sacando de su bolsa lo que Derek reconoció como un paquete de drogas que habían visto el otro día.-Escuchen, solo necesitamos que responsan unas preguntas, a cambio de que lo hagan, les daré uno de estos, tengo varios en mi mochila, ¿Quién hablara?

-Yo.-dijeron la mayoría de los presentes.

-La mayoría de los vagabundos tienen adicciones y darían lo que fuera por un poco de droga, cualquier tipo de droga.-dijo Grachi.-Yo iré con las mujeres, tú con los hombres.

-¿Cuántos paquetes tienes?-pregunto Morgan.

-Al menos una decena.-dijo Grachi entregándole un bulto de paquetes.

-¿Por qué los traes?-pregunto Derek.

-Nunca sabes cuándo lo vayas a ocupar.-dijo Grachi.-Vamos, necesitamos información.

-Eres increíble.-dijo él.

-Lo se.-dijo ella mientras se alejaba de él.

-Simplemente increíble.-murmuro para sí mismo mientras se acercaba.

+*+*+*+*SSR&JIR+*+*+*+*AC&EGH+*+*+*+*DA&TEM+*+*+*+*WT&JAL+*+*+*+*

-El área donde ataca no tiene mucho sentido, no tiene un área específica.-dijo Dave.-Son lugares completamente diferentes, lo único que los une son los vagabundos.

-Sí, prácticamente todos son de diferentes partes de la ciudad.-dijo Emily.-Por ese lado no vamos a encontrar nada.

-Debe haber alguna clase de conexión.-dijo Hotch.-No puede ser simplemente porque sí, ¿Por qué los vagabundos?

-Aún no saben cuál es la droga de la que se trata, hasta el momento han llegado a la conclusión de que se trata de una droga depresora.-dijo JJ entrando a la sala seguida por Reíd.-Ya comprobaron que la sobredosis es la causa de muerte, pero aún no saben que droga la causa.

-Una droga depresora es aquella que ralentiza o inhibe las funciones o la actividad de alguna región del cerebro. Tienen la capacidad de ralentizar o dificultar la memoria, disminuir la presión sanguínea, analgesia, producir somnolencia, ralentizar el pulso cardíaco, producir depresión respiratoria, coma, actuar de anticonvulsivo o la muerte.-dijo Reíd.-Simplemente los está drogando para hacer lo que quiera con ellos.

-¿Cuáles son las drogas?-pregunto Emily.

. Este grupo se subdivide a su vez en varios grupos: Antihistamínicos, antipsicóticos, disociativos, GABAnérgicos, glicinérgicos, narcóticos y simpatológicos.-dijo Reíd.-Y estos a su vez se dividen en más subgrupos que contiene varias drogas.

-También creen que están utilizando algún alucinógeno.-dijo JJ.-Eso coincidiría con lo que Amanda les dijo a sus padres en la llamada.

-Son dos tipos de drogas que se utilizan como fármacos, ¿Para eso no se necesita algún comprobante medico?-pregunto Emily.

-Si.-dijo Reíd.-Alguna lo necesitan, hay otras que no, pero también hay otras que no son legales.

-Bien, ¿Qué hay de las heridas?-pregunto Hotch.

-No coinciden.-dijo Reíd.-El lugar y al parecer la función de la herida, es el mismo, sin embargo el tamaño, el modo de la herida no coinciden.

-Y también parecen ser dos tipos de heridas diferentes.-dijo JJ.

-¿Cómo es posible eso?-pregunto Dave.

-Quizá nosotros tengamos la razón de eso.-dijo Morgan entrando a la sala.-Son diferentes armas.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-pregunto Hotch.

-Algunos vagabundos, alegan que un hombre les compra cuchillos.-dijo Grachi mientras les acercaba una hoja de papel.-Este es un retrato hablado del hombre, sin embargo no existe algo fijo, debido a que ellos no se fijan en la persona, se fijan en lo que les ofrecen.

-¿Cómo son los cuchillos?-pregunto Dave.

-La mayoría son diferentes.-dijo Morgan.-Nunca compran dos iguales, y algo más, a partir de la semana pasada, los compran cada tercer o cuarto día.

-Justo cuando iniciaron los asesinatos.-dijo Hotch.- ¿Creen que sean nuestros sudes?

-Puede ser.-dijo Grachi.-Otra cosa, a algunos les ofrecieron droga en vez de dinero, así que definitivamente es alguien que tiene acceso a las drogas.

-Entonces, las armas que utiliza para apuñalar, son robadas.-dijo Emily.-Definitivamente es algo que nadie va a extrañar, algo que definitivamente no podemos rastrear.

-El punto seria, ¿Cómo encuentra a las personas que tienen o que los roban?-pregunto Derek.

-Debe de tener a alguien dentro de ese ambiente.-dijo Hotch.-Se debe de tratar de dos personas, dos sudes.

-Esto se pone cada vez mejor.-dijo Morgan.

-Podemos dejar el caso a un lado un minuto.-pidió Grachi.-Quiero aclarar algo, a todos.

-Cuando terminemos, Grachi.-dijo Hotch.-Cuando terminemos, aclararas lo que quieras.

-No, porque no sé si este aquí cuando terminemos el caso.-dijo Grachi.- ¿Me vas a dejar hacerlo o no?

-No.-dijo Hotch.

-Claro, ahora veo por qué añoraba trabajar contigo.-dijo Grachi.-Estaré afuera, quiero hacer una llamada.

-Bella, por favor.-dijo Reíd.

-Por favor nada.-dijo Grachi mientras se ponía el abrigo.-Estaré afuera.

-Joanna, estamos trabajando.-dijo Hotch antes de que llegara a la puerta.-Y como tu jefe, te ordeno que te quedes aquí.

-Eres un maldito imbécil.-dijo Grachi girándose hacia el.-Y para que quede claro, no me estoy drogando.

-¿Quién dijo que lo hicieras?-pregunto JJ mirando a Reíd.

-No me miren a mí, no dije nada.-dijo el chico.

-No fue necesario que el hablara, me estaban espiando, estaban demasiado al pendiente de mí, Hotch siempre me envía a trabajar con alguien que no sea Sal, quizá porque piensa que el me dejara hacerlo.-dijo Grachi.-Llevo más de 9 años sobria, y no planeo volver a caer en eso, si no volví a drogarme, cuando me desperté del coma después de que Foyet me atacara, mi mejor amiga estaba muerta y yo estaba varada en una silla de ruedas, créanme, son contadas las cosas que me hagan volver a drogarme.

-Grachi, solo estábamos preocupados por ti.-dijo Dave.-Estas mal, nosotros…

-No me importan sus motivos por los que lo hayan hecho.-dijo la pelirroja.-Ahora háganme un favor y háganse un favor a ustedes mismos, si tienen alguna pregunta sobre mi vida o sobre mis métodos, pregúntenlas, porque si vuelven a intentar espiarme y averiguar cosas por sí mismos, me largare de aquí, y eso no les conviene, a menos claro que quieran perder su empleo.

-¿Y por qué perderemos nuestro empleo si te vas?-pregunto Hotch.-Trabajamos muy bien antes de que llegaras, y podremos seguir haciéndolo.

-Bueno, te olvidas de un pequeñísimo detalle, estas a prueba.-dijo Grachi.-Y dado que yo soy quien les estoy salvando el trasero, ¿Qué pensara el senado si su, como llamarle, si su psicóloga, se va? Ya no habla pruebas de que a ustedes no les afectan, que tú y Jennifer mataran a Emily, y dado que en un mes daré una reunión, les conviene no hacerme enojar, porque puedo decir, que las consecuencias de esa decisión está repercutiendo ahora.

-No nos amenaces.-dijo Hotch.-Yo no te pedí que aceptaras este empleo, si te molesta tanto trabajar en la UAC, hubieras dicho que no.

-No me molesta trabajar en la unidad, me molesta trabajar contigo.-dijo Grachi.-Nunca se te ha hecho raro que nunca nos asignaran ni una tarea juntos, no me gusta trabajar contigo, eres demasiado idiota, eres un gran líder eso no te lo quito, pero de ahí en más nada.

-Lamento decepcionarte princesa.-dijo Hotch.

-No te preocupes, me he acostumbrado a que me decepciones.-dijo la pelirroja.-Algo a lo que Haley nunca se acostumbró, desde que me dejaste esperando dos horas a la salida de la clase de ballet, aprendí que siempre habría cosas más importantes para ti, que yo o los demás.

-Yo nunca te he dejado esperando.-dijo Hotch.

-No, porque deje de esperarte, desde la segunda vez que no llegaste, deje de esperarte y empecé a caminar.-dijo Grachi.-Y ahora si me disculpas, tengo que hacer una llamada, porque tengo trabajo que hacer

-¡Isabella!-grito Hotch.-He dicho que no.

-Vete al infierno.-dijo Grachi antes de salir dando un portazo.

-Bueno, ha salido bien.-dijo Reíd.

-Chico, definitivamente no me meteré con tu esposa.-dijo Morgan.

-Chicos, regresemos al trabajo.-dijo Hotch.

+*+*+*+*SSR&JIR+*+*+*+*AC&EGH+*+*+*+*DA&TEM+*+*+*+*WT&JAL+*+*+*+*

-Hola Will.-dijo Grachi.- ¿Qué pasa?

_-Han encontrado otro cuerpo, mismo ritual.-dijo Will.-Es el, Grachi._

-Ok, Will, tranquilízate.-pidió ella.-Puede ser una coincidencia.

_-Bueno, serian muchas coincidencias.-dijo Will.-Grachi, es igual que en Nueva Orleans, es el._

-Will, no nos precipitemos.-dijo Grachi.-Quizá sea un imitador.

_-Yo también quisiera creer eso.-dijo el.-Pero es lo mismo, es demasiado idéntico para que sea un imitador, ambos lo sabemos._

-¿Han encontrado algo en los cuerpos?-pregunto ella.

_-Sí, semen del asesino.-dijo Will.-Y el cuervo._

-¿Han hecho comparaciones?-pregunto Grachi.

_-¿Con que lo comparamos, Grachi?-pregunto Will.-Todo lo que teníamos, Katrina lo destruyo, ¿recuerdas?_

-Mira, llama a Nueva Orleans, diles que te envíen todo lo que tengan.-dijo Grachi.-Debe haber algo, y dile a Kevin que él y Samara traten de obtener lo más que puedan.

_-¿Por qué no llamas tú a Nueva Orleans?-pregunto Will._

-Tú quedaste en mejores términos que yo.-dijo ella riendo.-Es mejor que llames tú.

_-Claro.-dijo Will.-Tú peleaste la últimas vez que estuviste ahí._

-Si.-dijo Grachi.-Y estoy seguro de que todos lo recuerdan.

_-A mi padre le encantabas.-dijo Will.-Dijo que le encantaba tu manera de ser, que no dejabas que nadie te doblegara. _

-Mira, si es el, lo atraparemos.-dijo Grachi.-Lo lograremos, será sencillo.

_-Bueno, tenemos la ventaja de que le metí casi 10 balas en el cuerpo.-dijo Will sarcásticamente._

-Will, él no se acercar a ellos, ni a Jennifer ni a Sal ni a los niños.-dijo Grachi.-Si tardo 10 años en atacar, debe ser por algo.

_-Exacto.-dijo Will.-Foyet en 10 años planeo muchas cosas, incluso su escape de prisión, ¿Qué planeo nuestro amigo?_

-Will, por favor, no seas negativo.-pidió Grachi.- Gracias.

_-¿Gracias de qué?-pregunto Will._

-No a ti, le hablaba al chico que me entrego un volante.-dijo Grachi.

_-¿Un volante? ¿Hotch te dejo salir?-pregunto Will._

-Después de una gran pelea.-dijo Grachi distraídamente.

_-Grachi, ¿Qué dijiste?-pregunto Will._

-Nada que no fuera cierto.-dijo ella.-Ahh!

_-¿El dolor de nuevo?-preguntó Will._

-Si.-dijo Grachi.-Will, te puedo pedir algo.

_-Claro.-dijo él._

-Haz las comparaciones, si compruebas que es el, me llamas.-dijo Grachi.

_-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Will._

-He encontrado algo del caso en que trabajamos.-dijo Grachi.-Llámame cuando estés completamente seguro de que es el, y te diré que haremos.

_-Ok, te llamare más tarde.-dijo Will.-Adiós jefa._

-Adiós, Will.-dijo Grachi antes de colgar.

Guardo el teléfono y saco una pluma de su mochila, el papel que estaban repartiendo, la propaganda, le había ayudado a darse cuenta de algo, paso un rato escribiendo en la hoja, sin embargo, a pesar de la distracción, el dolor no se iba, y no hacía más que aumentar, por lo que nada más termino, corrió hacia la oficina donde se encontraba el equipo.

-¿Dónde estabas?-pregunto Hotch.-Tardaste demasiado para hacer solamente una llamada.

-Sí, lo se.-dijo Grachi.-Pero tengo una buena excusa.

-Te escucho.-dijo Hotch.

-Creo que he encontrado algo que nos podría ayudar con nuestro sudes.-dijo Grachi.

-¿Puedes dejarte de tantos rodeos?-pregunto Hotch.

-Sí, creo que un médico...-empezó Grachi sin embargo el dolor no le permitió continuar.-Dios.

-Bella, ¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Sal acercándose.

-Mi cabeza, me duele.-dijo ella entre gemidos de dolor.

-¿Necesitas una aspirina?-pregunto JJ.

-No.-dijo Grachi.-Estoy bien.

-Genial, estas bien, ahora dime que descubriste.-dijo Hotch.-Espero que ayude con el caso.

-Hotch.-lo sanciono Dave.

-No te preocupes, estoy acostumbrada.-dijo Grachi antes de caer desmayada en los brazos de Reíd.

-Llama una ambulancia.-dijo Reíd a JJ.

-¿Qué descubrió?-pregunto Hotch.

-Por el amor de Dios, Aarón.-dijo Reíd.-Puedes dejar un maldito el trabajo a un lado, lo sé, la vida de un chico pende de un hilo, pero también la de tu hermana, al menos deja que la lleve a un hospital.

-La ambulancia viene para acá.-dijo JJ.-Dijo que tardara menos de 5 minutos, está cerca.

-Genial.-dijo Reíd.

-Ok, Reíd, Grachi ira a un hospital.-dijo Hotch.-Pero Emily la llevara, tú te quedaras aquí y nos ayudaras.

-Me parece bien.-dijo Reíd.

-Y checa que es el papel que tiene en la mano, quizá tenga algo que ver con el caso y nos pueda ayudar.-dijo Hotch.-Iré por un café.

-¿Por qué tiene que ser un idiota?-pregunto Reíd.

-¿Sabes? No te va a ayudar mucho que le grites a tu jefe.-dijo Morgan.

-No busco que me ayude mucho.-dijo Reíd.-Por si no lo habías notado, solo trabajo porque me gusta el trabajo, bien podría pasarme todo el día en mi casa leyendo y nunca me faltaría nada, tengo mi vida asegurada.

-Ok, chico bonito.-dijo Morgan.-No volveré a decir nada.

-Te lo agradecería.-dijo Reíd.-Emily, hazme el favor de que cuando la revise el médico, llamarme, Hotch no me ha dado permiso de salir, pero quisiera saber que le pasa.

-Claro.-dijo Emily.-No te preocupes, te avisare todo.

-Gracias.-dijo Reíd.-Y asegúrate de que su mochila este con ella, cuando despierte, la va a querer.

-Claro.-dijo Emily.

+*+*+*+*SSR&JIR+*+*+*+*AC&EGH+*+*+*+*DA&TEM+*+*+*+*WT&JAL+*+*+*+*

-Hola.-dijo Emily cuando Grachi abrió los ojos.

-¿Estoy en el hospital?-pregunto Grachi mirando la habitación en la que se encontraba.- ¿Qué paso?

-Te desmayaste.-dijo Emily.-Llevas más de 4 horas inconscientes.

-¿Qué paso con el caso?-pregunto la pelirroja.

-Lo están llevando bien, Reíd descubrió lo mismo que tu descubriste.-dijo Emily.-Están trabajando en ello.

-¿Por qué no estas con ellos? Pude haberme quedado sola.-dijo Grachi.

-Con lo sobreprotector que es Reíd, no lo creo.-dijo Emily.-Hotch decidió enviarme a mí y quedarse con Reíd.

-Genial.-dijo Grachi.-¿Dónde están mis cosas?

-¿Por qué quieres tus cosas?-pregunto Emily.

-No me gustan los hospitales.-dijo Grachi.-Solo cosas realmente importantes me han hecho entrar, y un simple desmayo por un dolor de cabeza insoportable, no me dejara en uno, quiero salir de aquí.

-Ok, aguarda un minuto, ¿quieres?-pregunto Emily.-Llamare al médico y veremos que dice él.

-Bien.-dijo Grachi.-Pero no permitiré que me hagan ningún estudio.

-Ya te los hicieron.-dijo Emily.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Grachi.

-Bueno, Reíd dijo que hicieran lo necesario para saber que te pasaba, así que lo hicieron.-dijo Emily.-Doctor Lake, esta despierta.

-Eso es fantástico.-dijo el hombre mientras entraba a la habitación.-Sr. Reíd, ¿Cómo se siente?

-Es doctora.-dijo Grachi.-Y estoy bien, quiero irme.

-Bueno, no puedo permitir que eso pase.-dijo Lake.-Aun no hemos podido identificar que provoco el desmayo, todos los estudios que le hemos hecho, han salido bien, necesitamos hacerle otros y mantenerla en observación, para determinar la causa.

-Yo sé lo que lo causo.-dijo Grachi.-¿Alguna vez ha sentido un dolor? Bueno, en mi caso fue un dolor tan fuerte que me bloqueo.

-Bueno, eso no explica el porqué del desmayo tanto tiempo ni que fue provoco el dolor.-dijo el doctor.-Hasta que no lo descubramos, es mejor que estén en observación, solo necesita unos estudios más y sabremos la respuesta.

-A mí sí me lo explica.-dijo Grachi.-Y con eso es suficiente.

-Lo siento, pero no la voy a dar de alta.-dijo el doctor.

-Grachi, escucha al doctor.-dijo Emily.-Si te quiere tener en observación, lo mejor será que te quedes aquí.

-Emily, ¿puedes dejarme hablar con el doctor a solas un momento?-preguntó Grachi.

-Claro, les iré a avisar a los demás que despertaste.-dijo Emily.

-Gracias.-dijo Grachi.

-Doctor, por favor, no deje que le lave el cerebro.-dijo Emily antes de salir.

-Claro.-dijo el sonriendo.

+*+*+*+*SSR&JIR+*+*+*+*AC&EGH+*+*+*+*DA&TEM+*+*+*+*WT&JAL+*+*+*+*

-Reíd, soy yo.-dijo Emily.

_-Emily, ¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Reíd.- ¿Bella está bien?_

-Sí, no te preocupes, ella ha despertado.-dijo Emily.-Lo único es que quiere es irse.

_-No dejes que abandone el hospital, a menos que el medico lo diga.-dijo el.-Si es necesario que se quede ahí, que no la dejen salir._

-Bueno, esperemos que el doctor se mantenga firme en la decisión de dejarla.-dijo Emily.-Sabes cómo puede llegar a hacer Grachi, puede ser muy persuasiva.

_-¿La dejaste sola con él?-pregunto Reíd._

-Sí, ella me lo pidió.-dijo Emily.

_-Emily, entra a esa habitación.-dijo Reíd.-Si la dejas va a lograr salirse con la suya, ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva fuera?_

-5 minutos, poco mas.-dijo Emily.

_-Emily, ella necesita un minuto para hacer cambiar de opinión a alguien.-dijo Reíd.-Por favor, regresa a la sala y evita que el doctor acceda._

-Espera un minuto, el doctor está saliendo.-dijo Emily acercándose al hombre que salía de la sala.-Doctor, ¿Qué paso?

-Firmare los papeles del alta de su amiga, podrá irse en cuanto se arregle.-dijo el doctor.

-Espere un minuto doctor, ¿Por qué va a salir?-pregunto Emily.-¿Qué paso con lo de que aún no encontraban la causa?

-La Dra. Reíd me ha hecho ver, que no tengo ningún derecho a mantener a un paciente en el hospital si él no quiere.-dijo el.-Y dado que es mayor de edad, ella toma sus propias decisiones, no quiere estar aquí, no podemos obligarla.

-Pero no saben que tiene, quizá vuelva a pasar.-dijo Emily.

-El desmayo fue a causa del dolor de cabeza, solo tendrá que controlar los dolores, le daré medicación y con es más que suficiente.-dijo el doctor.

-Pero usted dijo que no sabía lo que provoco el dolor.-dijo Emily.-Quizá sea algo grave.

-Mire, los análisis están bien, le hicimos una tomografía y salió bien.-dijo el doctor.-Ella está bien, no es necesario mantenerla aquí, solo tenemos que vigilar ese dolor.

-¿Eso es todo?-pregunto Emily.-¿Solo vigilar el dolor?

-Sí, eso es todo, firmare el alta médica y dejare los medicamentos en recepción, ahí los recogen.-dijo el antes de dejar a Emily sola.

-Eso es maravilloso.-dijo Emily antes de volver al teléfono.-Reíd, la dejaran ir.

_-Eso fue lo que escuche.-dijo el.- ¿Puedes ponerla al teléfono?_

-Claro, solo déjame ir a su habitación.-dijo Emily.-Reíd, ¿Qué pasa con tu esposa?

_-No le gustan los hospitales.-dijo él._

-Sí, eso ya lo sabía.-dijo Emily.-Pero no me refiero a eso, el doctor parecía que ocultaba algo, no me pareció lógico lo que hizo, lo deje 5 minutos solo para que hablara con ella y cuando salió, hizo lo que ella quiso.

_-En eso te voy a tener que quedar mal.-dijo el.-No sé qué le pasa, algunas veces le da jaqueca, pero creo que nuca había llegado al grado de desmayarse._

-Entonces, ¿Por qué…?-pregunto Emily

_-¿Emily que pasa?-pregunto Reíd al ver que se había quedado callada._

-Parece que nunca has visto una cicatriz.-dijo Grachi mientras la miraba en el espejo.

-Es solo que…-dijo Emily viéndola ponerse la camisa.-Reíd quiere hablar contigo.

-¿En serio?-pregunto la pelirroja tomando el teléfono.

-Iré por el alta médico y las medicinas.-dijo Emily.

-Ok, te veo en recepción.-dijo Grachi.-Hola, Sal.

_-¿Qué paso, Isabella?-pregunto Spencer.-¿Por qué simplemente no puedes quedarte en el hospital hasta que el medico lo considere correcto?_

-Odio los hospitales.-dijo ella.-Estas habitaciones me recuerdan a mi padre agonizante, a mi hermano en coma después de un accidente de auto, y sobretodo me recuerdan a Haley muerta, así que no estaré en un lugar en el que no quiero estar y que no me ayudaran en nada.

_-¿Quién te dice que no te ayudaran en nada?-pregunto el.-Llevas años con esos dolores, quizá sea para bien que te hagan estudios._

-Siento no poder complacerte en esto.-dijo Grachi.-Pero no voy a permanecer en un hospital, estuve casi un mes en uno, eso debe ser más que suficiente.

_-Bella, por favor.-dijo Reíd.-Solo hasta saber qué pasa._

-Sé que es lo que pasa.-dijo ella.-Y no quiero seguir aquí.

_-Entonces dime que pasa.-dijo Reíd.-Solo así dejare ese tema por la paz._

-No, tampoco voy a complacerte con eso.-dijo Grachi.-Adiós, Sal.

+*+*+*+*SSR&JIR+*+*+*+*AC&EGH+*+*+*+*DA&TEM+*+*+*+*WT&JAL+*+*+*+*

-¿Me vas a decir que pasa?-pregunto Emily cuando iban en la camioneta.

-No.-dijo Grachi.-Solo conduce.

-Grachi, por el amor de Dios, nos tienes a nosotros.-dijo Emily.-Podemos ayudarte.

-Lo dice la mujer que enfrento a un criminal internacional sin ninguna ayuda.-dijo Grachi.-No te ofendas Emily, pero no eres la mejor para dar consejos acerca de contar con los demás.

-¿Nunca lo vas a olvidar?-pregunto Emily.

-No.-dijo Grachi.-Cada vez que lo intento, se me viene a la cabeza la imagen de mi sobrino preguntándome, si su madre también va a regresar, no, no puedo olvidarlo.

-Definitivamente tienes que aprender a superar las cosas.-dijo Emily.

-¿Te importa si algo una llamada?-pregunto Grachi sacando su celular.-De ese modo podre ignorarte el resto del camino y tú a mí.

-No, adelante.-dijo Emily.-Haz la bendita llamada e ignórame, es lo mejor que sabes hacer, ignorar a las personas.

-Gracias.-dijo Grachi sonriendo e ignorando la última frase.-Hey, soy yo, ¿tienen algo?

_-Estaba a punto de llamarte.-dijo Will.-Nueva Orleans envió la información._

-¿Entonces?-pregunto Grachi.

_-El ADN coincide.-dijo el.-Estamos jugando otra vez contra el mismo oponente._

-Eso no es bueno.-dijo Grachi.-No te preocupes, aun podemos ganar.

_-Eso espero.-dijo Will.-Pero por lo pronto, él nos lleva la ventaja._

-Sí, lo se.-dijo Grachi mirando a Emily.-Mira reúne a todos los animales y lleva a cada uno a su corral, ciérralos antes de que alguien más pueda abrirlo, cuando llegue ahí veremos qué hacer.

_-¿No puedes hablar?-pregunto Will._

-No, acabo de salir del hospital, el dolor fue tan insoportable que me desmaye.-dijo Grachi.-Pero eso no importa ahora haz lo que te dije.

_-¿Y después que?-pregunto el.-¿Cómo nos distribuiremos las tareas?_

-Haz lo que siempre haces, cada animal tiene asignado su parte.-dijo Grachi.-Atraparemos al lobo antes de que vuelva a atacar, está herido, lo vamos a poder rastrear.

_-Ok, me las arreglare con todos.-dijo el.-¿Sabes cuándo regresan?_

-Aun no, pero en cuanto aterricemos, iré directo a ayudarte.-dijo Grachi.-No olvides cerrar el corral, nada debe entrar o salir de ahí.

_-Lo tengo.-dijo Will.-Llámame en cuanto vengas para acá, estaremos bien, trabajaremos toda la noche si es necesario._

-No, necesitan descansar.-dijo Grachi.-Algo me dice que el lobo no se dar por vencido tan fácilmente, volverá a atacar, necesitamos que todos estemos al cien por ciento para cuando iniciemos la cacería.

_-Ok.-dijo Will,-¿Que le diremos al resto? Acerca de lo que paso en Nueva Orleans._

-Ellos se enteraran cuando deban enterarse.-dijo Grachi.-Hasta que esté todo al punto de ruptura y el lobo aun no esté listo, le diremos la verdad.

_-Ok.-dijo Will.-No diremos nada entonces._

-No, creo que por el momento es lo mejor.-dijo Grachi.-Te debo dejar, Acabamos de llegar al hotel, te llamo cuando vayamos para Virginia.

_-Vale, adiós.-dijo Will._

-Adiós.-dijo Grachi bajándose de la camioneta.- ¿Qué?

-¿Animales? ¿Lobos?-pregunto Emily.- ¿De qué se trata?

-No te metas en mis asuntos.-dijo Grachi.

-¿Sabes? No te cuesta nada ser un poco más amable.-dijo Emily.-Solo preguntaba.

-No preguntes.-dijo Grachi mientras se acercaban a recepción.

-Espera un segundo, no puedes reservar habitaciones.-dijo Emily.-Quizá no estemos aquí para la noche.

-Esta noche nos quedaremos aquí.-dijo Grachi.-Me puedes dar seis habitaciones, por favor.

-Claro.-dijo la chica.

-Me das la llave de una de ellas, mi amiga terminara el papeleo y a ella le entregas las demás llaves.-dijo Grachi.

-Claro.-dijo la chica.-Solo un momento.

-Gracias.-dijo la pelirroja.

-¿Por qué siempre tienes que plantarle cara a Hotch?-pregunto Emily.-¿Por qué no simplemente haces lo que se te pide?

-Está en mi naturaleza cuestionar todo, sobre todo a mis hermanos mayores.-dijo Grachi.

-¿Me puedes contestar una pregunta? Pero con una respuesta sincera.-dijo Emily.-¿Por qué odias a Hotch? ¿Qué te hizo para que lo trates de esa forma?

-No lo odio.-dijo Grachi.-Simplemente nuestros caracteres chocan muchas veces.

-Aquí tienes, esta es la llave de la habitación 412.-dijo la recepcionista.

-Gracias, muchísimas gracias.-dijo Grachi.

-Cuando gustes.-dijo la chica.-Seguiré con las otras habitaciones.

-Iré a mi habitación, quiero estar sola.-dijo la pelirroja.

-Si necesitas algo, ¿llamaras?-pregunto Emily.

-Claro.-dijo Grachi.-No te quitare el placer de hacerlo.

-Ok.-dijo Emily.-Por cierto, dije que quería una respuesta sincera y no me la diste.

-Ok, te lo pondré de este modo.-dijo la pelirroja.-Ian supo mi identidad, lo averiguo todo, sin embargo también averiguo mis relaciones con el equipo, y pensó que me haría más daño dañándote a ti, de cierto modo era verdad, te "mataba" a ti y dañaría a toda mi familia y dado que él sabía que la tortura física no servía conmigo, quería torturarme psicológicamente, que sería dañando a mi familia y que yo haciendo que yo me sintiera culpable, pero la verdad, es que él nunca supo que tu muerte no me iba a afectar, ¿Por qué me iba a afectar la muerte de la mujer que más daño le ha hecho a mi hermano?

-¿Qué quiere decir eso?-pregunto Emily.

-Dedúcelo tú misma.-dijo Grachi.-Y me llamas cuando hayas descubierto que significa.

+*+*+*+*SSR&JIR+*+*+*+*AC&EGH+*+*+*+*DA&TEM+*+*+*+*WT&JAL+*+*+*+*

En cuanto cerró la puerta de la habitación, sintió un calor que nunca había sentido en un hotel, a ella nunca le habían gustado los hoteles, siempre le habían parecido fríos y solitarios, sin embargo ese día, ese día la habitación le brindo un calor y una seguridad que la reconforto de muchas maneras. La cabeza a un le dolía, pero el dolor había disminuido considerablemente, sabía lo que tenía que hacer para aliviar el dolor, pero el único problema que lo único que tenía para distraerse eran las cartas que tenía en la mochila y que posiblemente pesaban más que la misma, las tres cartas estaban dirigidas a ella, una de Haley, una del abogado de su padre y una de su padre, así que decidió empezar por la segunda.

_ 19 de Diciembre del 2009_

_Joanna:_

_ Tu padre dejo esto en mi poder hace 23 años, me dio instrucciones precisas, acerca de qué hacer con esto y cuando hacerte llegar la carta que él escribió para ti, y voy a respetarlo, en las condiciones en las que me encuentro, no poder dártela personalmente, sin embargo mi hijo mayor se encargara de hacértela llegar, junto con la carta que recientemente Haley Hotchner, la exesposa de tu hermano, nos ha hecho llegar, se ninguna palabra puede aliviar el dolor que sientes con la perdida de alguien, pero estoy seguro que las palabras que ellos escribieron para ti, te ayudaran de alguna manera. La llave que te anexo te permitirá el acceso a una cosa que tu padre dejo en una caja fuerte, durante estos 23 años nos hemos encargados de asegurados que este en buen estado, estoy seguro que tu padre te escribió acerca de lo que te dejo, así que no diré nada, solo espero que la disfrutes._

_ Esperando que te encuentres de maravilla, se despide de ti, un amigo._

_ Owen Torres._

-Genial, al menos había una pequeña explicación para la llave.-dijo Grachi mientras guardaba la hoja en el sobre y la llave en su maleta.-Ahora solo queda decidir cuál leer primero, ¿Haley o papa?

_Querida Jo:_

_ Se lo que va a pasar cuando leas esto, sé que por más que quisiste que creyera que iba a vivir, eso no estaba asegurado, en realidad creo que las probabilidades que yo sobreviviera a Foyet eran mínimas, sin embargo nunca te lo dije, quizá nunca lo dije porque me gustaba como intentabas, hacerme creer que iba a sobrevivir y quizá porque no quería que sufrieras, sé que no conozco una mínima parte de ti, pero sé que no eres como dices ser, y sé que te afecta más de lo que aparenta. Jo, nunca espere estar donde estoy ahora, esto no estaba en mi planes, nunca pensé que estaría en el sistema de protección a testigos, ni que un asesino estaría tras mi cabeza, creo que cuando Aarón se convirtió en agente del FBI debió haber pasado por mi cabeza, lo que quiero decir es, siempre vi las heridas que sufrían los agentes, vi como llegaste incluso a quedar inconsciente por los golpes, pero nunca llegue a pensar que yo estaría ahí, quizá porque era demasiado duro hacerlo, o no quería pensarlo. _

_Mira, no quiero que te culpes por esto, no eres Dios, Joanna, eres una persona, y tú misma lo dijiste, no puedes salvar a todos, sé que en el momento que lo dijiste, tratabas de aliviar un poco la culpa de mi padre, pero la verdad es que es cierto, no por que seas la mejor agente que el gobierno tiene, no por que sepas todas las artes marciales del mundo o porque atrapes a los más terribles asesinos, no por eso puedes salvar a todos, sé que cuando Foyet llegue a mí y haga lo que quiera hacer, la culpa te hará pedazos y te hará la vida imposible, sé que lo disimularas con una sonrisa y con la alegría con la que siempre la disimulas, pero quiero que sepas que tú no tienes la culpa de nada, lo que paso era algo que nadie podía evitar, tu misma lo dijiste, Foyet siempre estuvo acostumbrado a mostrar su poder y Aarón no le dio esa oportunidad, tuvo 10 años para planear cada detalle, para considerar cada posibilidad, y eso ni con un millón de personas con tus habilidades habían podido pararlo, así que realmente necesito que no te sientas culpable, hicieron hasta lo imposible para detenerlo, y eso es suficiente para mí._

_Estos últimos meses, he estado pensando en mi vida, y no me arrepiento de nada, no cambiaría nada, es cierto, Aarón me hizo daño, pero también yo se lo hice a él, y si considerara un momento no salir o algo por el estilo, no tendría las cosas que tengo ahora, no tendría a mi pequeño ángel, ni tendría a mi mejor amiga, sé que te presionado demasiado para que me prometieras lo que me prometiste, y sé que lucharas hasta cumplirlo, eres más cabezota que tu hermano, y no pararas hasta lograrlo, pero principalmente la última semana, he considerado las cosas y quizá deberíamos dejar que las cosas siguieran su rumbo y permitir que las cosas que tengan que pasen y las que no, no. No quiero forzarte a ti ni a ellos solo por una estúpida promesa, quiero que te liberes de ese peso y simplemente quiero que lo olvides, sé que será difícil debido a tu memoria, pero ha suprimido otros recuerdos, suprime esto, no quiero, que lo hagas solo por mí, quiero que ellos sean felices y sé que juntos lo serán, y que tú vas a poder juntarlo, harás hasta lo imposible para hacerlo, pero eso quiere decir que saldrás herida en el proceso, y te conozco, sé que no pararas hasta lograrlo, sé que no dañaras a las demás, bueno quizá a Aarón y a Emily un poco con tus métodos poco ortodoxos, pero probablemente quien salga más lastimada de todo esto, serás tú y no quiero que eso pase, quiero que sean felices y quiero que JJ crezcan en una familia, pero te quiero más a ti, y no puedo permitir que te dañes más de lo que ya estas dañada._

_Por ultimo quiero que me prometas que vas a cuidar de Jack y de Joy, quiero que JJ, tengan una infancia normal, y quiero que les ayudes a superar todo esto, no será fácil, debido al hecho de que tú también te encontraras en una situación de mucho dolor, pero creo que entre ustedes podrán salir adelante, apoyándose mutuamente, sé que para mucho Aarón puede ser impredecible, pero ambas sabemos, que él es más predecible que todas las personas que conocemos, sé que será difícil para los niños el hecho de que el viaje constantemente, porque sé que no va a dejar su trabajo, y también sé que será difícil que tú el trabajen juntos, no porque no hagan buen equipo, sino porque tenemos que afrontar el hecho de que, probablemente él te crea culpable de muchas cosas y de considere una personas que no eres y sé que a pesar de que tu haz dicho que nada de lo que él ha hecho contigo te afecta, que has aprendido que no puedes contar con él, sé que piensas que siempre habla cosas más importantes que para el que tú, pero tú eres su hermanita, eres su bebe, deberías de ver como se le ilumina los ojos cuando habla de ti, probablemente seas lo más importante para él, a excepción de Emily y los niños, pero a lo que voy es que quizá sea momento, quiero que le ayudes a comprenderte, quiero que le muestres tu verdadera personalidad, no quiero que sigas pensando que eres una especie de robot humano, quiero que veas que eres una personas y que todo lo que él hace te afecta y que todo lo que pasa te afecta, por favor promete que hablaras con él, pero tendrás realmente una charla con él, creo que la última charla que tuvieron, fue cuando murió tu padre, por favor Jo, se tú y habla con él, no seas EJ, solamente se tú._

_さようなら、友よ、私は一日、我々は再び会う予定だと、あなたのことにする方法を見つけるだろうと確信している__..._

_私はすべての私の心をもってあなたを愛して、一緒に住んでいるすべてのためのあなたに感謝、私にジャックが生まれ、アーロンが私の側ではなかったの眠れぬ夜を停止するためのおかげで、私の妹であることに感謝します。_

_愛、ヘイリー。_

_(Hasta pronto, amiga, estoy segura de que un día nos volveremos a encontrar y sé que encontraras la manera de ser tú... _

_Te quiero con todo mi corazón, gracias por todo lo que vivimos juntas, gracias por pasar conmigo las noches en vela cuando Jack nació y Aarón no estaba a mi lado, gracias por ser mi hermana._

_Con amor, Haley.)_

-Sí, creo que debí haber comenzado con la de mi padre.-dijo Grachi mientras se secaba las lágrimas y guardaba las hojas en el sobre, y procedía a abrir el ultimo sobre, donde pudo reconocer la fina caligrafía de si padre.-Esto será duro.

_Querida Isabella:_

_ Cuando estés leyendo esto, si las cosas salen según lo planeado, tú tendrás 28 años, y habrán pasado 25 años desde el día que fallecí, sé que será raro que después de tanto tiempo recibas esta carta, pero creo que cuando sigas leyendo estas líneas, lo entenderás._

_Recuerdo la noche que llegaste a nuestra vida, todos estábamos entusiasmados y ninguno podía esperar a verte, recuerdo cuando el doctor dijo que eras una niña, me convertí en el hombre más feliz del mundo, por fin mi sueño se hacía realidad, por fin tendría a mi princesa, eras tan pequeña, que no quería cargarte, pensaba que te lastimaría, pero entonces, abriste tus ojos y me miraste, en ese momento, supe que no iba a permitir que nada te dañara, pero lamentablemente, ambos sabemos que eso no fue posible._

_Llenaste la casa con ruido, tu inteligencia muy pronto fue demasiado para nosotros, no tenías ni un año cuando comenzaste a caminar y a hablar casi perfectamente, muy pronto las travesuras de Sean quedaron atrás, teníamos que vigilarte constantemente, no podíamos dejar que tomaras libros con experimentos, porque te empeñabas en hacerlos, no importa cuánto alejáramos los ingredientes de ti, siempre encontrabas la manera de llegar a ellos, pero entonces descubrí el síndrome, no quería que tu madre se enterara y no quería que tu sufrieras a causa de eso, así que pedí consejos y lo mejor era que lo tratáramos, hice lo que pensé que era mejor para ti, pero creo que quizá no era lo correcto, quizá algún día, cuando volvamos a vernos podrás decírmelo._

_Creo que esta saliéndose del tema que quiero tratar, cuando descubrí que teína cáncer, me vi en una encrucijada, tenía el tiempo contado y quería pasar el resto de mis días con ustedes pero no quiera que me vieran sufrir, la decisión de dejarlos, fue la más difícil decisión que he tenido que tomar, pero no tuve en cuenta de que tu no me dejarías ir, si yo era terco y testarudo, tú lo eras más, sin embargo debí rechazarte, debí haberte alejado, debí haber forzado a tu madre a que no te dejara ir a mi casa, no debí haber dejado que vieras como el cáncer acababa lentamente conmigo, no debí dejarte estar ahí, solo eras una niña, no debiste pasar por lo que pasaste y lo lamento, debí haber dicho la verdad, debí haber permitido que los demás también estuvieran conmigo y te apoyaran, pero tenía miedo, sé que no lo justifica, pero es la verdad, tenía miedo a su reacción y tenía miedo a todo. Sé que para ti será difícil superar esto más que para los demás, ellos quizá me olviden o los recuerdos que tengan de mí, se irán haciendo cada vez más borrosos, después de un tiempo quizá no recuerden mi rostro, pero sé que tu si, tu privilegiada memoria te hará recordar cada detalle a la perfección, y sé que en estos años que ha pasado, no has hablado con nadie acerca de eso, quiero que lo hables con alguien, con tus hermanos o con tu madre o con Patrick, necesito que lo hagas, quiero que te desahogues, quiero que trates de aliviar ese dolor que aun sientes, sé que será difícil hablar con ellos, sobre todo con Hotch, tú y el, son iguales, y es por eso que sus caracteres chocan y pelean tan seguidos, tu madre y yo solíamos decir que ponerlos a trabajar o simplemente a discutir un punto en el que no estén de acuerdo, bueno, acabaría e una disputa, ambos son tercos, testarudos y son unos cabeza huecas, pero son hermanos y te lo digo a ti, porque debemos admitirlo, siempre ha sido la más madura que todos nosotros, deben dejar a un lado su carácter y hablar, porque si no me equivoco, probablemente desde que él me dijo lo que me dijo, tu probablemente te molestaste y su relación nunca volvió a ser la misma que antes, porque sí, es cierto, ustedes peleaban y discutían, pero ustedes tenían una conexión especial, una que nunca tuviste ni con Sean ni con tu madre, y creo que es algo por lo que vale la pena luchar, perdónalo Bella, tu eres su pequeña niña, la luz de sus ojos, por favor, deja todas las rencillas atrás, es tiempo de hacerlo._

_Ahora el motivo el de la carta, escribí esto y pedí que la entregaran después de tanto tiempo, porque estoy seguro de que en estos momentos, tú tienes una familia, y quiero disculparme, sé que tu lógica te dirá que yo no tuve la culpa de morir, pero la verdad es que quiero pedirte una disculpa, porque no he estado ahí, sé que Patrick lo estuvo, el me prometió que estaría ahí para ustedes, no solamente como pareja de tu madre, si no como su padre, pero lamento no poder entregarte al altar, lamento no haber conocido a tu esposo, pero estoy casi seguro de como será, posiblemente sea alguien como tu pero a la vez tan diferente a ti, tu siempre has dicho que te gustan los especímenes raro, pero creo que en este caso, él no va a ser raro, si no va a ser alguien con los mismo intereses que tú, y creo que lo más importante de todo, le debe de gustar la poesía, no alguien precisamente romántico, pero si alguien que sepa buenos versos de poesía, ¿sabes una cosa? Me hubiera encantado conocer a ese hombre, no solo como yo me lo imagino, si no conocer al hombre que se casó con mi princesa, sé que si hubiera estado vivo y hubiera el llegado a pedirme tu mano, sé que se la hubiera dado, pero solo porque tú lo quieres, porque creo que para ningún padre es sencillo entregar en matrimonio a su bebe, y sobre todo cuando es la más pequeña y la única mujer, porque sabemos que nadie seria lo suficientemente bueno para ella, diría que sí, pero en el fondo, sé que él no es lo suficientemente bueno para mi pequeña niña, pero también sé que me habría costado dejarte ir, pero sé que si tú lo escogiste debe ser una buena razón, debe ser la persona con la que te sientas entera, sé que esto es un cliché, pero debe ser tu media naranja, debe de tener el alma de poeta y el corazón de un gran hombre, y la parte más importante de él, debe de estar enamorado, y debe prometer que te cuidara, porque por ningún motivo, te entregaría a un hombre que no lo haría, creo que el debería ser bueno con las palabras, porque el, debería de darme buenas razones para que yo accediera, debería de haber dicho las palabras adecuadas, no sé cuáles sean, pero estoy seguro que en ese momento lo hubiera sabido._

_La llave que te entregaron, es la llave de mi caja de seguridad, no te voy a decir que es, pero espero que te sirva, como a mí me sirvió, espero que si alguna vez estas confundida, esto te muestre el camino, y espero que termines lo que ahí dice._

_Me tengo que ir, pero, recuérdame Bella, sé que no estoy físicamente ahí, pero siempre estoy contigo._

_Te amo, hermosa, con todo mi corazón, nunca lo olvides._

_Con amor, papa._

_PD: Posiblemente ya las sepas, pero estas frases me recuerdan a ti:_

_Sir Francis Bacon dijo una vez: " Quien no quiere pensar es un fanático; quien no puede pensar, es un idiota; quien no osa pensar es un cobarde."_

_Isaac Asimov dijo: "Un sutil pensamiento erróneo puede dar lugar a una indagación fructífera que revela verdades de gran valor."_

_Recuerda esto, ¿quieres?_

"_NUNCA DEJES QUE EL MIEDO A JUGAR, TE IMPIDA JUGAR EL JUEGO"_

* * *

><p><strong>Se que tarde, pero tenia planeado subirlo antes del 21 de Diciembre, pero hasta ahora pude hacerlo, las vacaciones y las fiestas no me dejaron subirlo antes, pero por fin lo logre subirlo.<strong>

**Saludos**

**Dany-Gubler-Reíd**

**FELIZ AÑOS NUEVO!**


	24. Capitulo 21: Luchando por el control

**Ahora, finalmente traigo para ustedes el siguiente capitulo...**

**Disfrutenlo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo XXI: Luchando por el control…<strong>

_-Hazme un favor, ¿quieres?-pregunto Derek Hunt a Grachi cuando llegaban a la escena de crimen.-Deja que los profesionales se encarguen._

_-Pero puedo ayudar-dijo Grachi._

_-Mira, solo accedí a que estés en mi equipo, porque me obligaron a acceder.-dijo Hunt.-Soy detective, resuelvo homicidios, no soy una niñera._

_-Tengo 17 años.-dijo Grachi.-No necesito una niñera, no la necesite cuando era niña, ni la necesito ahora._

_-Solo no estorbes.-dijo el.-Deja que nosotros hagamos el trabajo, tú no te preocupes._

_-Eres un maldito imbécil, ¿lo sabias?-pregunto ella._

_-Wow, jefe, la bebe se rebeló.-dijo Matthew Lewis._

_-Mira, que tus padres sean amigos de William LaMontagne, no significa que soporte tus niñerías.-dijo Hunt.-Simplemente mantente al margen, y no lo diré dos veces, intervienes en mi trabajo, y te sacare a patadas, ¿entendido?_

_-Quiero ver como lo intentas.-dijo Grachi,_

_-Cullen, ¿qué tenemos?-pregunto Hunt mientras se acercaba a la escena._

_-Sophia Smith, 24 años, maestra de preescolar.-dijo Cullen._

_-¿Causa de muerte?-pregunto Hunt._

_-Múltiple apuñalamiento.-dijo Cullen._

_-¿Soren?-pregunto Hunt._

_-Sufrió de múltiples apuñaladas, pero no estoy seguro de que haya sido la causa de muerte.-dijo el hombre inclinado junto al cadáver.-Pero tengo que ir al laboratorio para comprobarlo._

_-Asfixia.-dijo Grachi mirando al cadáver._

_-Te dije que no te metieras, Hotchner.-dijo Hunt._

_-Solo decía.-dijo Grachi._

_-¿Tienes algo que aportar?-pregunto Soren._

_-Mira su cuello, es una marca débil, posiblemente el como el objeto que utiliza, murió de asfixia y abusaron sexualmente de ella.-dijo Grachi.- ¿Vez lo que está a lado del cuerpo?_

_-¿Este estúpido cuervo?-pregunto Soren._

_-Sí, ese estúpido cuervo.-dijo Grachi.-Estaba en la victima, pero rodo cuando moviste el cuerpo a su posición actual, no es estúpido, es parte fundamental para el caso._

_-¿Quién eres?-pregunto Soren._

_-Dr. Joanna Hotchner.-dijo Grachi._

_-¿No eres muy joven para ser doctora?-pregunto Soren.-Debes de tener 16, 17 años, ¿Cómo puedes ser doctora? ¿Eres un genio?_

_-No creo que la inteligencia se medible.-dijo Grachi.-No importa que tan alto sea tu coeficiente intelectual, lo que importa es como utilizas esa inteligencia._

_-¿Eso quiere decir que lo eres?-pregunto Cullen._

_-Bueno, tengo un coeficiente intelectual de 197, memoria eidética y puedo leer muchas palabras por minuto, puedo acabar un libro de 300 páginas en 15 minutos.-dijo Grachi.-Pero desde mi punto de vista, no importa que tengas la inteligencia, lo importantes es como la utilizas._

_-¿Cómo la utilizas?-pregunto Cullen._

_-Trabajo en el FBI y estudio en mis tiempos libre.-dijo Grachi-_

_-¿El FBI? Nosotros somos la policía.-dijo Soren.- ¿Qué haces con nosotros?_

_-Me castigaron, y me enviaron a trabajar con ustedes.-dijo Grachi._

_-Me alegra.-dijo Soren.-Serás de gran ayuda._

_-Bueno, asegúrate de llevarte el cuervo, detalles como esos, hacen que resolvamos casos.-dijo Grachi.-No está aquí por accidente, el asesino quería que lo encontráramos, así que supongo que tienen un nombre para su asesino, "El asesino del cuervo"._

_-Te dije que no te metieras.-dijo Hunt._

_-¡Grachi!-la llamaron._

_-Bueno, para no meterme más, me iré a ver que ahí por allá.-dijo Grachi.-Por cierto, la víctima, estaba casada, deberían buscar su anillo de bodas._

_-¡Grachi, vamos!-la llamaron nuevamente._

+*+*+*+*SSR&JIR+*+*+*+*AC&EGH+*+*+*+*DA&TEM+*+*+*+*WT&JAL+*+*+*+*

-¡Grachi!-la llamo Will.- ¿Vienes?

-Lo siento.-dijo Grachi mientras se bajaba de la camioneta.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto Will.

-Solo recordé algo.-dijo Grachi.-Algo que creí que había olvidado.

-¿Haz olvidado algo en tu vida?-pregunto Will.

-No olvido, suprimo.-dijo Grachi.-Suprimo recuerdos que no quiero, sin embargo vuelven a aparecer.

-¿Quieres hablar de ello?-pregunto él.

-No, estoy bien.-dijo Grachi.-Solo que el recuerdo llego cuando menos lo esperaba, es todo.

-Ok, entonces vamos.-dijo Will.-Es atrás del edificio, Peyton esta con ella.

-Nunca cambia, ¿verdad?-pregunto ella.

-No.-dijo Will.-Nunca cambian, evolucionan.

-¿Que tienes para nosotros, P?-pregunto Grachi.

-¿Sabes? He hecho las autopsias de las dos víctimas anteriores y he leído lo poco que Nueva Orleans tiene, este tipo me impresiona cada vez mas.-dijo la chica arrodillada frente al cadáver.

-¿Que pasa ahora?-pregunto Grachi.

-Nada, simplemente que las puñaladas son mucho más precisas.-dijo Peyton.-Están hechas en lugares donde sacaran profundamente, pero ellas mueren asfixiadas, ¿no es extraño?

-Este tipo es inteligente.-dijo Grachi.- ¿Que saben de la víctima?

-Su nombre Karen López, 18 años, estudia en la universidad, trabaja medio tiempo en una cafetería cercana a su casa.-dijo Kevin al intercomunicador.-No parecen ser de las que le gusta la fiesta, igual que las otras, centradas en la escuela y en ayudar en casa.

-¿Has encontrado alguna conexión?-preguntó Grachi.

-No.-dijo Kevin.-No hay nada que las una, excepto la universidad, pero son diferentes carreras, turnos, sus círculos de amistad son diferentes.

-La universidad es algo.-dijo Grachi.-Busca por ese lado, las caza en la universidad, ¿pero cómo las selecciona?

-Ok.-dijo Kevin.-

-Kevin, asegúrate de que García no se entere de esto.-dijo Grachi.-Si te va a ver a tu oficina, y ve los archivos abiertos, dile que es para un caso que trabajas con Will, no nos podemos permitir que se enteren de lo que tenemos.

-No te preocupes, me encargare de que ella no sospeche nada.-dijo Kevin.-Y no va a entrar a la oficina, porque yo estaré en la suya.

-Ok, entonces yo me encargo de los demás.-dijo Grachi.

-Posiblemente también consiga distraer a Morgan, pero no prometo nada.-dijo Kevin.

-Haz lo que puedas.-dijo Grachi.-Un aviso para todos, saldré a un caso, saben lo que tienen que hacer y Mary, te quedaras todo el tiempo con Samara, si tienen algo y no hay nadie más presente, que vaya Kevin.

-¿Por qué yo no?-pregunto Mary.-Puedo hacerlo.

-Mary, estas embarazada.-dijo Grachi.-No me arriesgare a que te pase algo a ti o al niño.

-¿Qué? No estoy embarazada.-dijo Mary.-Si estuviera lo sabría.

-El cuerpo de la mujer cambia cuando se embaraza, desde el primer momento en el que tu cuerpo lo detecta, empieza a cambiar.-dijo Grachi.-Haz la prueba y veras que no miento.

-Me la hare.-dijo Mary.-No creo que tu sepas algo que ni yo misma se.

-Como quieras.-dijo Grachi.-Will, ¿me llevas a la oficina? Tengo un caso que presentar.

-Claro.-dijo Will.

-Chicos, cualquier cosa me llaman.-dijo Grachi.-P, realiza las pruebas, cualquier cosa que notes, llámame.

-En cuanto lo encuentre.-dijo Peyton.

-¿Por qué no te quedas?-pregunto Will mientras avanzaban a la camioneta.-Es un caso, te puedes quedar, y creo que este es más importante que al que van.

-Ya empezaron a sospechar.-dijo Grachi.-Y Sal sabe que le oculto algo, no me ha dicho nada, pero sé que sospecha algo, es mejor que vaya.

-Grachi, debe de haber otra forma de evitar que hagan preguntas.-dijo Will.-Te necesitamos aquí.

-Estaré todo el tiempo disponible, cualquier cosa que tengan en mente, llámenme, cualquier detalle que encuentren, aunque sea una corazonada, llámenme.-dijo ella.-Nada es más importante para mí que atrapar a este bastardo, y lo vamos a hacer, solo necesitamos estar listos.

-Ninguna corazonada es mala.-dijo Will.

-Exacto.-dijo Grachi.-Will, están bien preparados, lo harán bien, confió en ustedes, solo les falta confiar en ustedes mismos, no me necesitan para nada.

-Ok, vale.-dijo Will.-Pero siempre al teléfono.

-Siempre al teléfono.-dijo Grachi sonriendo.

-Se lo va a proponer, ¿verdad?-pregunto Will.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Grachi.

-Kevin a Penélope, le va a pedir que sea su esposa.-dijo Will.

-No tengo idea.-dijo ella.- ¿Por qué lo piensas?

-Hace un par de semanas me pidió ayuda acerca de romance.-dijo el.-Eso significa que se lo va a preguntar.

-Bueno, no lo sé.-dijo Grachi mientras miraba por la ventana.-Ya veremos.

Habían pasado cinco días desde que el dolor la hizo desmayarse, en esos días no habían tenido que salir del estado, ningún caso era realmente urgente, sin embargo todos estaban preocupados por ella y se llegaban a poner un poco sobreprotectores, pero nada que no pudiera solucionar.

+*+*+*+*SSR&JIR+*+*+*+*AC&EGH+*+*+*+*DA&TEM+*+*+*+*WT&JAL+*+*+*+*

-Justo al hombre al que buscaba.-dijo Kevin en la puerta de la oficina.

-Hola, ¿qué pasa, Kevin?-pregunto Morgan.

-¿Podemos... hablar?-pregunto Kevin.

-¿Penélope está bien?-pregunto Morgan.

-Sí, sí, sí. Si, perfectamente.-dijo Kevin.-De hecho es por ella por lo que estoy aquí, sé que eres el ojito derecho de Penélope y que ella es tu pequeña, y para lo que estoy a punto de emprender necesito el asesoramiento de alguien que la conozca tanto por fuera como por dentro, y no importa cuanta terapia haya hecho intentando entender vuestra relación, sé que tú eres la persona adecuada.

-Vale, Kevin, ve al grano.-dijo Morgan.

-Quiero pedirle a Penélope que se case conmigo y necesito tu ayuda.-dijo Kevin.-Por favor, no estoy pidiendo tu bendición, te estoy pidiendo un consejo. Vale, ¿debería hacerlo con un par de tacos y una lata de Red Bull? De acuerdo, ¿Debería llevarla a Nueva York y pedírselo en la Estatua de la Libertad? Quizá debería darle una serenata en la mesa justo antes de que presentéis un caso. No, en realidad eso no funcionaria, dada la naturaleza macabra de vuestro trabajo, ¿Qué tal en la sala de tecnología si la sorprendo saliendo del monitor principal?

-Kevin, es serio, tengo que asistir a una reunión.-dijo Morgan.

-Derek, por favor. Vamos tío, esto es importante.-dijo Kevin mientras lo veía desaparecer en la sala de conferencias.

-Hola, ¿de qué iba todo eso?-pregunto García cuando lo vio entrar.

-Solo quería hablar conmigo.-dijo Morgan.

-¿Sobre qué?-pregunto la analista técnica.

-Cosas de hombres.-dijo Morgan

-¿Sobre mí?-pregunto García.

-Yo no he dicho eso.-dijo Morgan.

-García, Morgan, me gustaría empezar.-dijo Hotch.

-Sí, perdón.-dijo García.-Grachi, puedes empezar.

-Gracias.-dijo la pelirroja.-Han encontrado muertas a dos parejas, por disparos, en el barrio de Delridge, en Seattle, Washington. La primera pareja eran Mark Daniels y Ben Priestly, los encontraron muertos en su sala de estar. La segunda pareja eran John y Heather Miller, Vivian a seis kilómetros de distancia unos de otros, y los encontraron muertos en su casa ayer por la noche.

-¿Los encontró su hija?-pregunto JJ.

-Sí, se había escapado para ver a su novio.-dijo Grachi.-Cuando volvió los encontró muertos.

-Dos homicidios dobles deben ser poco frecuentes en esa zona.-dijo Dave.

-Lo que lo hace más extraño es que no había señales ni de robo ni de agresión sexual.-dijo Grachi.

-El asesino uso una veintidós.-dijo Morgan.

-Les disparo al estilo ejecución.-dijo JJ.

-Usando una almohada como silenciador denota experiencia.-dijo Hotch.

-No quería despertar a los vecinos.-dijo Emily.

-Estos crímenes parecer carecer de la emocionalidad que solemos ver en los homicidios por motivos personales.-dijo Reíd.

-La mayoría de las ejecuciones tienen relación con el crimen organizado.-dijo JJ.

-Las probabilidades de que estas parejas estuvieran implicadas en el mismo tipo de actividades ilegales son escasas.-dijo Reíd.

-Es imposible que fueran victimas circunstanciales al azar.-dijo Morgan.

-Grachi, ¿algún signo de entrada forzada?-pregunto Hotch.

-No que las autoridades hayan detectado, no.-dijo Grachi.-Pero existen múltiples formas de forzar una cerradura y que nadie lo note.

-¿Experiencia previa?-pregunto Morgan.

-Mucha.-dijo Grachi.-Tengo una pasión por entrar a los departamentos de nuestros criminales para investigarlos a fondo, y dado FBI no me da el permiso para hacerlo, tuve que aprender métodos que me permitieran entrar de manera silenciosa y que nadie note, se hace más fácil con la práctica.

-Entonces se trata de un allanamiento.-dijo Hotch.

-O nuestro sudes está utilizando algún tipo de artimaña.-dijo Emily.

-De cualquier modo, son calculadores y fríos.-dijo Dave.

-Y no le gustan los cojines de felpa.-dijo García.

-La naturaleza violenta y selectiva de estos crímenes sugiere que podría haber más.-dijo Morgan.

-Grachi, no va a ver más desmayos, ¿verdad?-pregunto Hotch.

-Bueno, el dolor en este momento es débil, si empieza a aumentar, me distraeré con el caso y no habría por que llegar el punto de volverse tan insoportable como para un desmayo.-dijo Grachi.-Sin embargo...

-Solo contesta la pregunta.-pidió Hotch.

-No, no habrá más desmayos.-dijo ella.

-Genial, despegamos en media hora.-dijo Hotch poniéndose de pie.

-¿Saben a dónde se fue Kev?-pregunto Grachi a nadie en especial.

-¿Para qué lo quieres?-pregunto García.

-Es un asunto de nosotros.-dijo Grachi.-Así como tú tienes tus asuntos con Morgan, yo y Kev tenemos los de nosotros.

-Eso no contesta mie pregunta.-dijo García.

-Tu tampoco contestaste la mía, así que estamos a mano.-dijo Grachi.- ¿Saben o no?

-Seguramente se fue a su oficina o quizá siga por aquí.-dijo Morgan.

-Gracias, Derek.-dijo Grachi mientras tomaba sus cosas.

-¿Qué está mal con ella?-pregunto JJ mientras la veía seguir el camino que segundos antes había tomado su hermano.- ¿Por qué está actuando así?

-No hay nada raro en ella.-dijo Reíd.-Kevin y ella se conocieron en la base militar en la que ambos estuvieron, se hicieron amigos, a Bella no le gusta hablar mucho acerca de sus asuntos, está bien.

-Si tú lo dices.-dijo JJ.

-Un segundo.-dijo García.- ¿Kevin estuvo en una base militar? ¿Mi Kevin?

-Si, al parecer les ayudaba con las computadoras o algo así.-dijo Reíd.-No sé bien la historia.

-La averiguare.-dijo García.

+*+*+*+*SSR&JIR+*+*+*+*AC&EGH+*+*+*+*DA&TEM+*+*+*+*WT&JAL+*+*+*+*

El avión se encontraba en silencio, JJ se estaba preparando un café, Dave, Emily, Hotch y Morgan estudiaban el caso junto, Reíd y Grachi estaban sentados en el sillón con el expediente del caso en las rodillas.

-De acuerdo, estudiemos la victimología.-dijo Hotch.-Todas las víctimas eran profesionales.

-Los dos hombres que vivían juntos, eran abogados y los Miller trabajaban en una empresa tecnológica.-dijo Dave.

-Pero la policía no ha encontrado ninguna relación entre ellos.-dijo Emily.

-Ambas parejas eran personas muy valoradas, es barrio tenia vigilancia, eran voluntarios en grupos de la comunidad, lo que se les ocurra.-dijo García.

-Fue una ejecución en toda regla.-dijo Morgan.-De rodillas en el suelo, colocando un cojín detrás de la cabeza-

-Parece un ritual.-dijo Hotch.

-O simplemente están tomando precauciones.-dijo Dave.

-A algunas víctimas les disparó en la pierna.-dijo Emily.

-Probablemente intentaron defenderse, y esa fue la única forma que tuvo los sudes de tenerles en el suelo.-dijo Dave.

-O quería obtener información.-dijo Grachi.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Dave.

-Un disparo en la cabeza, ejecución directa.-dijo Grachi.-Sin embargo un disparo en la pierna es para causar dolor, para torturar y obtener información, es un método de tortura empleado cientos de veces.

-¿Por qué solo a algunas? ¿Por qué no a todas?-pregunto Emily.

-Bueno, quizá, mato a uno como muestra de poder, de que iba en serio.-dijo Grachi.-Y después fue cuando quiso obtener la información, quizá pensó que con el miedo a morir hablaría, pero cuando no obtuvo lo que quiso, lo comenzó a torturar.

-¿Qué clase de información obtendrían?-pregunto Emily.

-No tengo idea.-dijo Grachi.-A veces las personas pueden tener una doble vida y los demás ni siquiera saben que existe.

-Bueno, la escena está bastante limpia, excepto lo que quedo en el suelo y los cojines.-dijo JJ.-

-García, ¿cuál es el estado económico de las parejas?-argento Hotch.

-Ojalá el mío fuera tan bueno.-dijo García.

-¿Qué hay de la hija de los Miller, Abby?-pregunto Dave.- ¿Se escapó para ver a su novio? Bastante oportuno.

-La policía ha confirmado su historia.-dijo Reíd.-Un vecino la vio besándose con su novio en su patio trasero en el momento de los asesinatos.

-Chicos, acaba de pasar algo.-dijo García.-Otra pareja, en la misma zona, asesinada a balazos en su casa.

-Esto se está convirtiendo en una espiral de violencia.-dijo Derek.

-Su blanco son parejas sin relación potencial.-dijo Emily.

-Y el tiempo entre asesinatos se está acortando.-dijo Reíd.

-Prentiss, JJ y tu vayan a hablar con Abby, Dave y yo iremos a la primera escena del crimen, Morgan, Reíd y Grachi, vayan a la nueva.-dijo Hotch.

-Hecho.-dijo Morgan.

-¿Cuál es el sentido de escaparse con el novio a besarse en el patio trasero del vecino?-pregunto Grachi de la nada.-No le encuentro mucha lógica.

-¿Nunca te escapaste?-pregunto Emily.

-No.-dijo Grachi.

-Emily, me sorprende que haya tenido sexo antes del matrimonio.-dijo Dave.-La pregunta es un poco idiota.

-Miren, cuando empezamos a salir, mis padres aun vivían en Nueva Orleans, un año antes yo había regresado a Virginia y vivía con Mary y Mina en un departamento.-dijo Grachi.-Ellas sabían de nuestra relación, no tenía mucho sentido que me escapara.

-¿Qué fue lo más malo que has hecho?-pregunto JJ.- ¿Que fue por lo peor por lo que te han regañado tus padres?

-Jennifer, aunque no lo creas, siempre fui bien portada.-dijo Grachi.-que cometiera un delito mediante la computadora y eso me trajera al FBI, no significa que hiciera caos, mis padres tenían suficiente con Hotch y James, ellos eran los adolescentes problemáticos, no yo.

-Y los dos peores regaños que ha tenido tienen que ver conmigo.-dijo Reíd.-Yo tuve un 50% de culpa en ambos casos.

-¿En serio?-pregunto Emily.-No me lo hubiera imaginado.

-Cuando íbamos a cumplir los dos años, me mude a su departamento, mis padres no lo sabía, hasta donde ellos sabían, vivía con las chicas.-dijo Grachi.-Cuando se enteraron, fue la segunda peor noche de mi vida.

-¿Cuál es la primera?

-Cuando nos casamos.-dijo Reíd.-Bueno, cuando se enteraron que nos casamos.

-¿Ellos no los sabia?-pregunto Emily.-Mina, Will, Kevin y otras personas lo sabían, pero tus padres ¿no lo sabían?

-Si lo sabían.-dijo Hotch.-No estaban de acuerdo con que se casara tan rápido, acababa de cumplir los 23, así que se opusieron a que la boda se celebrara esa fecha, lo siguiente que supimos, es que llegaron a la puerta de la casa, con un paquete para la Dra. Reíd.

-Tú tenías 21 cuando te casaste con Haley.-dijo Grachi.-Acababas de terminar la universidad, yo al menos ya tenía un trabajo estable.

-Grachi, volvemos a lo mismo, eres la bebe de la casa, todo mundo se preocupa por ti.-dijo Hotch.-Ninguno de tus hermanos, a excepción de Lucas, sabía quién era tu prometido, ¿qué querías?

-Es una buena pregunta.-dijo Grachi.-Supongo que quería que me apoyaran, por fin tomaba una decisión que me beneficiara a mí, así que eso era lo que quería, que me apoyaran.

-Solo olvídalo y ponte a trabajar.-dijo Hotch poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Claro jefe, como mande.-dijo Grachi.

+*+*+*+*SSR&JIR+*+*+*+*AC&EGH+*+*+*+*DA&TEM+*+*+*+*WT&JAL+*+*+*+*

Cuando aterrizaron, cada grupo partió a diferentes lados, Morgan, Reíd y Grachi se dirigieron a donde Hotch los había mandado.

-Debes en cuando tenemos denuncias por conducir bebido, chicos tirando huevos a una casa el día de Halloween, pero gente asesinada así... Parece una seria de esas que echan por la tele.-dijo el detective que los acompañaba.

-De nuevo no hay signos de entrada forzada.-dijo Morgan mirando la puerta.

-Quizá tenia llave.-dijo Grachi.- ¿Qué?

-No es momento de bromear, Bella.-dijo Reíd.

-Solo quería aligerar un poco el ambiente de funeraria.-dijo Grachi.-Mi culpa.

-Pero todas las ventanas estaban sin asegurar, ¿quién sabe?-dijo el detective.-Se tropezaron con él aquí.

-Todavía tenían las llaves en la mano.-dijo Reíd.

-Así que los cogieron con la guardia baja.-dijo Morgan.

-La casa tiene medidas de seguridad para niños.-dijo Grachi mirando alrededor.

-Deben tener algún pariente o a niños de algún vecino.-dijo el detective.-No tenían niños.

-¿Por qué gastar en protecciones para niños, si no los tienes?-pregunto Grachi.-Solo cuidaras al niños de tu vecino y tu familiar durante un tiempo, no vale la pena pagar por las protecciones.

-¿Tiene hijos?-pregunto el detective.

-Sí, tres hijos.-dijo Grachi.-Y sé lo que está pensando, con tal de mantener a los niños a salvo, ningún precio importa.

-Wow, Bella, ¿cómo puedes sabes lo que estoy pensando?-pregunto el detective.

-Es Grachi.-dijo Reíd distraídamente.

-¿Qué?-pregunto el hombre.

-Llámeme Grachi.-dijo la pelirroja.-Solo él me puede llamar Bella.

-Wow, ¿Ustedes dos? Ahora entiendo por qué el mismo apellido.-dijo el hombre.- Pensé que eran parientes

-Pues no lo somos.-dijo Grachi.-Estamos muy lejos de ser parientes consanguíneos.

-Probablemente el sudes estuvo esperando aquí.-dijo Morgan.

-Se tomó un refresco.-dijo Reíd.-Deberíamos llevarnos las latas para buscar huellas.

-La luz para leer sigue encendida, así que el sud estuvo buscando algo.-dijo Morgan.

-Volvemos a que está buscando información.-dijo Grachi.

-Pero no hay revistas ni periódicos por aquí, lo que significa que era lo suficientemente importante como para sacarle de su forma habitual de asesinar.-dijo Reíd.

-Para ser alguien metido en una espiral, este sud es paciente.-dijo Morgan.

-Si es tan paciente, ¿a que esperaba?-pregunto Grachi.

-Eso es una buena pregunta.-dijo Morgan.

-Llama a Hotch.-dijo Grachi.-Quizá ellos obtuvieron más de lo que nosotros obtuvimos.

-¿A dónde vas?-pregunto Morgan.- ¿Por qué no lo llamas tú?

-Estaré bien.-dijo Grachi.-Quiero ver afuera, quizá haya algo.

+*+*+*+*SSR&JIR+*+*+*+*AC&EGH+*+*+*+*DA&TEM+*+*+*+*WT&JAL+*+*+*+*

-¿Por qué venimos aquí?-pregunto Grachi.

-Vamos a hablar con el padre, él debe de saber en que ayudaban a la comunidad.-dijo Dave.

-Quizá podamos unir a las víctimas de algún modo.-dijo Reíd.

-Eso suena genial.-dijo Grachi.-Tengo que hacer una llamada, ¿puedo quedarme afuera? Los esperare aquí.

-¿Estarás bien?-pregunto Dave.

-Solo hagan lo que tengan que hacer.-dijo ella.-Estaré bien.

-No te alejes mucho.-dijo Reíd.

-Y no te metas en problemas.-dijo Dave.

-Sí señor.-dijo ella mientras sacaba su celular.

_-Peyton James.-dijo uno voz conocida al teléfono._

.Hey P, soy yo.-dijo Grachi.- ¿Has encontrado algo?

_-No mucho.-dijo Peyton.-Si estuvieras aquí, me ayudarías y lo encontraría más rápido._

-Lo siento.-dijo Grachi.-Pero no puedo permitir que el equipo se meta en esto, son bueno, pero nosotros somos mejores y lo podemos hacer.

_-Lo tomare como un cumplido.-dijo Peyton.-Pero no le veo nada de malo en que nos ayuden, quizá puedan ver algo que nosotros no vemos._

-No funcionara, se relacionarían con el caso inmediatamente.-dijo Grachi.-Sal y Hotch, por mí, Emily y Derek por Mina, Dave por Mary, JJ por Will y Penélope por Kevin, no aportarían nada.

_-¿Al menos puedes decirme que paso en Nueva Orleans?-pregunto Peyton.-Quizá nos sirva._

-Paso algo de lo que Will y yo no queremos hablar.-dijo Grachi.- ¿Que has encontrado?

_-Entendí, no quieres hablar de ello.-dijo Peyton.- ¿Han considerado que sea más de un asesino?_

-No, siempre lo hemos manejado como uno.-dijo Grachi.-Al menos en Nueva Orleans era uno.

_-Bueno, he analizado heridas de las tres víctimas, encontré algo.-dijo Peyton.-No es completamente seguro, pero estoy a punto de hacer más pruebas para averiguarlo._

-¿Puedes ir directo al grano?-pregunto la pelirroja.

_-John me está ayudando a determinar el tipo de arma que utiliza y creo que acabamos de descubrir algo.-dijo Peyton.-Creemos que son al menos dos armas diferentes, y dado la posición y la fuerza empleadas en ambas, podemos decir que son dos personas diferentes._

-¿Hay algo que demuestre eso?-pregunto Grachi.

_-Aún no hemos podido comprobarlo al 100%, pero estamos casi seguros de que es así.-dijo Peyton.-Algunas heridas tienen más fuerza que otras, y el modo de entrada es diferente._

-Y por más que alguien entrene, no podría fingir tantas heridas.-dijo Grachi.- ¿Que sabes del arma?

_-Posiblemente una navaja o un cuchillo.-dijo Peyton.-Aun estamos comprando el tamaño de las heridas y la profundidad de estas, así que no te podemos dar un dato exacto._

-Hazme un favor.-dijo Grachi.-Cuando lo tengas, llama a Will y dile que lo compare con las que tenemos.

_-Vale.-dijo Peyton.- ¿Algo más?_

-¿Has hecho pruebas de sangre?-pregunto Grachi.-Que las haya drogado o algo.

_-Están en proceso, de las victimas anteriores no encontramos nada, sin embargo decidimos investigar más a fondo.-dijo Peyton.-De momento están limpia._

-Ok, solo llámame en cuanto encuentres algo.-dijo Grachi.

_-Lo hare.-dijo Peyton.-John te envía saludos._

-Dile que igualmente.-dijo Grachi.-Me tengo que ir, estoy trabajando y no puedo alejarme mucho, sospecharan.

_-Solo trata de regresar lo antes posible, te necesitamos.-dijo Peyton._

-Lo hare.-dijo Grachi.-Adiós.

_-Adiós.-dijo Peyton antes de terminar la comunicación._

-Al menos esto puede distraerme.-dijo Grachi con una sonrisa irónica mientras se sentaba a esperar a que sus amigos terminaran.

-¡Grachi! ¡Vámonos!-grito Dave cuando salían de edificio.

-¿Que averiguaron?-pregunto Grachi cuando se acercó a ellos.

-¿Terminaste la llamada?-pregunto Dave.

-Sí, lo siento.-dijo Grachi.- ¿Que descubrieron?

-La ultima pareja tuvo un bebe con ellos hace dos días.-dijo Dave.

-Eso arroja algo de luz sobre el veintidós.-dijo Reíd.-Es un arma fácil de manejar.

-Y no es muy ruidosa.-dijo Dave.

-¿Saben? Si añades eso a que no forzaron la entrada, no creo que los cojines se usaran para amortiguar el ruido.-dijo Grachi.

-¿Para qué se usaron?-pregunto Reíd.

-Se usaron para que no se manchase nada.-dijo Grachi.-Lo que significa que el sudes podría ser una mujer.

-Que probablemente tienda relación con el sistema de acogida.-dijo Dave.

-O que simplemente quiere un hijo.-dijo Grachi.

-¿Entonces por qué no se lleva uno de la calle?-pregunto Dave.

-Esto es deseo maternal.-dijo Grachi.-Esas parejas acogieron a bebés.

-Quizá ella perdió uno o no puede concebir.-dijo Reíd.

-Así que probablemente haya matado a esa gente porque cuando llego a su casa no tenían al niño con ellos.-dijo Dave.

-Seguirá matando hasta que encuentre a uno.-dijo Reíd.

-¿Matar por qué no tienes al hijo que tanto deseas?-pregunto Grachi.-Siento que hay algo más.

-¿Por qué? ¿No crees que sean capaz de hacerlo?-pregunto Dave.

-He visto cometer asesinatos por menos.-dijo Grachi.-No sé qué haría si Maya o a Morgan les pasara algo, quizás me volvería loca, quizá llegaría hasta matar, pero es un nivel diferente, ellos son mis hijos, los lleven en mi vientre durante 9 meses, los he visto crecer, dar su primer paso, hay algo que no me cuadra.

-¿No harías eso por Declan?-pregunto Dave.

-Sí, lo haría.-dijo Grachi.-Pero a lo que voy, es que es diferente, tengo una historia con Declan, quizá no es mi hijo biológico, pero lo he visto crecer.

-Entonces no entiendo.-dijo Dave.

-supongamos que ella quiere un bebe, ¿por qué aquí?-pregunto Grachi.-Existen otras familias de acogidas en diferentes partes del esta, ¿porque aquí? ¿Que la hace que busque aquí?

-Piensas que hay algo que hace que lo busque aquí.-dijo Dave.-Algo que la ate a este lugar.

-Podemos creer que existe algo que la ata a esta parte del estado.-dijo Grachi.-Existen cientos de redes de casas de acogida, sin embargo escogió este, debe significar para ella algo, quizá...

-¿Quizá?-pregunto Dave.

-Quizá algún vínculo emocional fuerte, como una relación fracasada.-dijo Grachi.-Un vínculo, emociones o cosas que no puede olvidar, que la atan a este lugar.

-¿En qué estás pensando?-pregunto Reíd.- ¿Tienes alguna idea o algo?

-No, pero la voy a tener.-dijo Grachi.-Necesito una biblioteca.

-¿Una biblioteca? ¿Para qué?-pregunto Dave.

-Tienen periódicos viejos, quizá pueda encontrar el suceso que la ata aquí.-dijo Grachi.

-Creo que ahí una cerca del hotel.-dijo Reíd.-Te podemos dejar ahí.

-Investigaras lo que resta de la tarde y por la noche nos avisas.-dijo Dave.

-Suena bien para mí.-dijo Grachi.

+*+*+*+*SSR&JIR+*+*+*+*AC&EGH+*+*+*+*DA&TEM+*+*+*+*WT&JAL+*+*+*+*

Tras otra víctima y dar el perfil, todos estaban demasiados presionados, no estaban cerca de atraparlo, les faltaba mucho por hacer.

-He investigado a las embarazadas que trabajan en el sistema de acogida.-dijo Reíd-No hay rastro de deseo maternal ni de psicosis posparto.

-¿Qué hay de las que despidieron o de las que se marcharon?-pregunto Hotch.

-Solo dos estaban embarazadas, pero también tuvieron niños sanos.-dijo Reíd.-El resto no encaja en el perfil.

-Vale, tenemos que avisar al resto de los padres del sistema de acogida.-dijo Hotch.

-La policía ya la está llamando.-dijo Reíd.

-Esta mujer es errática e inestable.-dijo Morgan.- ¿Qué hay de alguien que haya salido hace poco de un institución mental?

-Eso explicaría que le quitara la ropa a la última víctima.-dijo JJ.-Cuando entras en esos sitios te quitan tu identidad.

-Y cuando sales de una institución, lo primero que haces es intentar recuperar tu identidad.-dijo Reíd.

-Llamare a García.-dijo Hotch.

-García al habla.-dijo la analista.- ¿Qué puedo hacer por ustedes?

-García, checa mujeres que hayan salido hace dos o tres semanas de una institución mental y encajen con el perfil.-dijo Hotch.-Quizá podamos encontrar algo.

-Estoy en ello.-dijo García.-Ok, Penny G. ha investigado todas las instituciones mentales y no hay ninguna mujer que encaje en la descripción que haya sido dada de alta en las últimas dos semanas.

-De acuerdo.-dijo Hotch.-Investiga en Oregón, Idaho e incluso en Montana.

-Vale.-dijo García.-Hay cuatro que encajan en el perfil, y ninguna de ellas está embarazada.

-Hey, he estado pensando.-dijo Grachi entrando a la sala.

-¿Cuando no piensas?-pregunto Hotch.

-¿Qué pasa si no está buscando a un niño cualquiera?-pregunto Grachi.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunto Reíd.

-¿Qué pasa si no está buscando a un niño cualquiera? ¿Que si está buscando a su hijo?-pregunto Grachi.-Eso explicaría el cómo selecciona a las víctimas y por qué se aferró a este estado.

-Eso puede ser una opción.-dijo Hotch.- ¿Pero cómo perdió al niño?

-Existen cientos de causas que pueden hacer que el estado retire a un niño de la casa de sus padres.-dijo Grachi.-Abandono, no poder cuidarlos, enfermedades, y la lista sigue.

-Han disparado a otra mujer.-dijo el detective. A tres cuadras de aquí.

-Tiene una zona cómoda bastante limitada.-dijo Reíd.

-Vale, Reíd, Grachi, trabajen en la lista.-dijo Hotch.-Me llevo a Rossi y a Prentiss conmigo.

-Eso significa que no voy a poder salir.-dijo Grachi mientras se sentaba.- ¿Qué hay de la lista?

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Reíd.

-Nada.-dijo Grachi.- ¿Por qué crees que pasa algo?

-Las misteriosas llamadas, los secretos, cuando estamos en Virginia desapareces, estas actuando raro.-dijo Reíd.- ¿Que está pasando?

-Nada, es solo que las cartas que leí, me tienen un poco distraída.-dijo ella.-Y aún no he ido a ver lo que papa me dejo, así que estoy un poco desubicada en estos momentos, pero estoy bien, no te preocupes.

-¿Estas segura?-pregunto Reíd.

-Sí, estoy segura.-dijo ella.-Es mejor que nos pongamos a trabajar, no quiero otra razón para que Hotch me odie.

-Hotch no te odia.-dijo Reíd.-Simplemente…

-Nuestros caracteres chocan.-lo interrumpió Grachi.-Mi padre solía decir que Hotch y yo podíamos armar la tercera guerra mundial, que teníamos una bueno conexión, pero al ser nuestros caracteres tan parecidos, chocaban y se desataba un batalla.

-Yo iba a decir que se preocupa por ti.-dijo Reíd.-Pero creo que lo que dijiste también está bien.

-Vamos, a trabajar.-dijo Grachi.

+*+*+*+*SSR&JIR+*+*+*+*AC&EGH+*+*+*+*DA&TEM+*+*+*+*WT&JAL+*+*+*+*

-¿Sabes algo de Karen?-pregunto Dave cuando vio a Hotch regresar del hospital donde se encontraba la última víctima.

-La operación durara otras dos horas más.-dijo Hotch.- ¿Qué tal vosotros?

-Creemos que la sudes intercepto el coche de Karen en la consulta del pediatra a dos manzanas de donde le disparo.-dijo Emily.

-Los testigos dicen que una mujer rubia de cuarenta y pocos años estuvo sentada en un banco durante una hora más o menos a la misma hora que Karen llevo al niño allí.-dijo Dave.

-Estamos haciendo un retrato-robot.-dijo Emily-Docenas de mujeres y sus hijos salieron y entraron en ese edificio esa mañana pero su único objetivo era Karen-

-Así que Grachi tenía razón.-dijo Hotch.-No es solo deseo maternal, es un tema de un niño en concreto.

-Karen había solicitado la adopción de ese niño.-dijo Dave.-El niño se llama Ben, ¿Y si es el hijo de nuestra sudes?

-Entonces probablemente le tuvieran acogido todas las familias.-dijo Dave.

-Grachi pensó eso.-dijo Hotch.- ¿Sabemos los nombres de los padre biológicos?

-Información clasificada del estado.-dijo Dave.

-Hora de desclasificarla.-dijo Hotch.-Llama a García-

-Claro.-dijo Emily.

+*+*+*+*SSR&JIR+*+*+*+*AC&EGH+*+*+*+*DA&TEM+*+*+*+*WT&JAL+*+*+*+*

-Vale, este es el tema y atención.-dijo García.-Ben, anteriormente conocido como Johnny, es hijo de Margaret Hallman.

-¿Donde esta ella ahora?-pregunto Hotch.

-Bueno, debería estar en la prisión de mujeres de Fallbrook, pero salió en libertad hace cuatro días debido a la superpoblación.-dijo García.

-Creímos que era una institución mental.-dijo JJ.

-Pero si salió en libertad, ¿para qué matar para recuperar a su hijo?-pregunto Dave.

-Debieron quitarles los derechos.-dijo Reíd.

-Sí, esas cosas pasan cuando te acuestas con uno de tus alumnos del instituto, hace dos años.-dijo García.-Se llama Thomas Brown...

-Conocido como Tommy Brown, leí acerca de eso.-dijo Grachi.-Él es el padre del pequeño Johnny.

-¿Tú lees todo?-pregunto García.

-Cuando eso ocurrió, yo aún no me podía mover mucho por la herida en la espalda, así que el tiempo que dure incapacitada, pedía por internet los periódicos de cada estado.-dijo Grachi.-Leí aproximadamente 150 periódicos al día, era un modo de distraerme, intentar de encontrar culpables.

-¿Por qué no me sorprende?-pregunto García.

-Síndrome del amor por el profesor.-dijo Hotch.

-Dio a luz al hijo de Tommy en la cárcel, y cuando la madre de Tommy se negó a hacerse cargo de él, le entregaron en adopción.-dijo García.

-Así que teníamos razón.-dijo Morgan.-El bebé estuvo en casa de todas las víctimas.

-Así es.-dijo García.

-Eso explicaría la espiral y el deseo maternal.-dijo Emily.-Intentaba volver a reunir a su familia.

-García, necesitamos la dirección de los Brown.-dijo Hotch.

-Lo siento.-dijo Grachi cuando su teléfono sonó.- ¿Puedo?

-contesta el teléfono.-pidió Hotch.

-Gracias.-dijo Grachi poniéndose de pie y alejándose un poco de ellos, pero al no poder irse muy lejos, decidió improvisar.- ¿Qué pasa, Coop?

_-Sabes, estoy un poco cansado de esto.-dijo Will.- ¿Por qué no les decimos la verdad? No me gusta esconderme, menos de mis amigos._

-Lo sé, es difícil trabajar en un caso así, pero hacemos lo que podemos.-dijo Grachi.- ¿Qué pasa?

_-Hay una nueva víctima.-dijo Will._

-¿Estas bromeando?-pregunto Grachi.

_-No, no estoy bromeando.-dijo Will.-El tiempo entre cada víctima se está reduciendo, tenemos que detenerlo._

-Hagamos algo.-dijo ella.-Envíame la información del caso, trabajare en ella y te enviare la respuesta lo más rápido que pueda.

_-Te necesitamos aquí, Joanna.-dijo Will.-Seattle no te necesita, aquí te necesitamos, Seattle tiene a un gran equipo, aquí no lo ahí, a pesar de que tenemos un entrenamiento, nuestro entrenamiento no es como el de ellos, necesitamos que regreses, pronto._

-Hare mi mayor esfuerzo.-dijo Grachi.-Quizá podamos solucionarlo, el caso está a punto de terminar.

_-¿Por qué no les decimos?-pregunto Will.-Quizá nos puedan ayudar._

-No, no es necesario.-dijo Grachi.-Estoy seguro de que podemos hacerlo, solo envíame las cosas.

_-Ok, entendí el mensaje, no se los diremos.-dijo el.- ¿Pero segura de que Spencer no lo descubrirá? Él te conoce demasiado bien._

-Muy gracioso.-dijo la pelirroja.-No te preocupes, todo está bajo control.

_-Vale, adiós.-dijo Will._

-Espera, un segundo.-dijo Grachi.- ¿Tienes algo de lo que Mick está trabajando?

_-No, aun no encontramos una conexión más que la universidad.-dijo el.-Te llamare cuando sepamos más, todos estamos trabajando duro, pronto sabremos._

-Vale, nos vemos cuando regrese a Virginia.-dijo Grachi.-Envíame las cosas y te enviare la respuesta.

_-En seguida.-dijo Will.-nos vemos._

-Adiós.-dijo Grachi.

-¿qué pasa?-pregunto Dave.

-¿Te molesta si me quedo aquí?-pregunto Grachi.-Para ayudarle a Coop.

-Creo que podemos hacerlo sin ti.-dijo Hotch.-Solo no te metas en problemas.

-Claro.-dijo Grachi.-Solo me sentare y trabajare con mi computadora.

-Que solo sea eso.-dijo Hotch poniéndose de pie.

-Cuídense.-dijo Grachi.-Esta mujer, hará lo que sea porque su familia este unida, y no dudara en atacar a quien intente separarla.

-Lo sabemos.-dijo Morgan.-A matado personas por esa familia.

-Solo cuídense, ¿quieren?-pregunto Grachi.-No me gustan los hospitales y no quiero ir a uno.

-Lo haremos.-dijo Dave.-no hagas ningún desastre.

-¿Yo?-pregunto Grachi.-Nunca.

-Adiós.-dijo Dave.

-Adiós.-dijo Grachi mientras los veía alejarse.

Se sentó y abrió la computadora, dispuesta a comenzar a trabajar, pero otro recuerdo impidió que continuara.

**Flashback**

_-Vamos, tienes que estar bromeando.-dijo Will.-No puede ser._

_-Te lo digo, este tipo ha ido evolucionando.-dijo Grachi.-Quien sabe cuál sea su próximo paso, quizá una masacre._

_-¿Por qué piensas esto?-pregunto Will._

_-He investigado, en años pasados, un hombre robaba y dejaba a su víctima un cuervo.-dijo ella._

_-¿Cómo el que encontraron en la escena?-pregunto él._

_-Si, como el de la escena.-dijo ella.-Después de un año o dos de que iniciaron los robos, se dejó de saber de él, pero un par de meses apareció un hombre que abusaba de las mujeres y les dejaba una marca, una especie de herida menor en forma de cuervo._

_-Y déjame adivinar.-dijo Will.-Dejo de actuar un tiempo y volvió a atacar, pero esta vez asesinando._

_-Exacto.-dijo ella.-Este tipo es interesante, vale la pena investigarlo._

_-¿'Y quieres que te ayude?-pregunto él._

_-Si.-dijo Grachi.-Necesito tu ayuda, ellos todavía no confían en mí, sin embargo tú llevas un tiempo en la policía, podrías ayudarme._

_-¿Por qué?-pregunto Will.-No es que no me agrade que me lo pidas, pero, ¿Por qué yo?_

_-He encontrado un verdadero amigo en ti, compartimos ciertas cosas y eso significa algo para mí.-dijo Grachi.-Voy a salir de la ciudad un par de semanas y solo a ti te confiaría esto y lo que voy a decirte._

_-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Will._

_-¿Has oído algo de EJ Gideon?-pregunto ella._

_-Sí, varias veces vino a ayudar a la policía.-dijo Will.-Mi padre dice que es magnífica en su trabajo, que ella sabe lo que hace, ¿Por qué?_

_-EJ Gideon, solo es una alias.-dijo Grachi.-EJ Gideon no existe._

_-¿Qué?-pregunto Will.-Ella ha venido, mi padre la ha visto, ella existe._

_-No entiendes.-dijo ella.-Yo soy EJ Gideon_

_-¿Qué?-pregunto Will.-No puede ser._

_-¿Por qué no?-pregunto Grachi ofendida._

_-Tú tienes el síndrome de Asperger.-dijo el.-No puedes ser EJ, porque ella hace cosas que tu no podrías hacer._

_-¿Cómo lo sabes?-pregunto Grachi.- ¿Cómo sabes que padezco el síndrome de Asperger?_

_-Un primo padece autismo, crecí con él, viendo como actuaba y de algún modo, simplemente me fascino cómo se comportaba.-dijo el.-Así que investigue todos los síndromes de conducta, lo estudie, no es muy notorio, pero te he estado observando con detenimiento, tu muestras lo síntomas del síndrome._

_-Buen trabajo.-dijo ella.-Nadie lo sabía._

_-Gracias.-dijo el.- ¿Ahora vas a decirme que eres EJ Gideon?_

_-Lo soy.-dijo Grachi.-Entre a trabajar al FBI cuando tenía 8 años, faltaban 5 meses para que cumpliera los 9._

_-Estas bromeando.-dijo Will.-Eso no es posible._

_-Escucha y después haces las preguntas.-dijo Grachi._

_-Está bien.-dijo el.-Habla.}_

_-Cuando mi padre descubrió que tenía el síndrome, el hizo lo que creyó mejor, tratarlo para que no creciera con esa carga.-dijo ella.-Me metió a clases de ballet, a gimnasia y a clases de comportamiento social, él quería que creciera como una persona normal._

_-Entrar al FBI a los 8 años, ¿es normal?-pregunto él._

_-Hice algunas cosas que no debería hacer, entre a sistemas de gobierno después de ver que daban preferencia a los casos de alguien con importancia política que de personas normales.-dijo ella.-Cuando el FBI fue a mi casa por segunda vez, me ofrecieron el empleo, tengo una habilidad para ver lo que otros no ven, mientras no se trate de sentimientos, puedo descifrar todo. Cuando llegue al FBI, estaba en pláticas un nuevo proyecto, entrenar a un agente física, psicológicamente e intelectualmente, para que pudiera ayudar a resolver casos complicados._

_-¿Y te eligieron a ti?-pregunto él._

_-Si.-dijo ella.-Mi edad y mis habilidades intelectuales, me hacían retener una mayor información que una persona normal, el lado físico hubiera representado un problema, pero como tenía el ballet y la gimnasia, mi coordinación física era buena._

_-Así que te entrenaron y ayudas a todo el país.-dijo Will._

_-Sí, pero yo accedí, con una sola condición.-dijo Grachi.-Que crearan una identidad para este personaje, si decían mi nombre, los criminales nacionales e internacionales a los que me enfrentara, sabrían mi identidad y podrían dañar a las personas que me importan, y no podía permitir que eso pasara. _

_-Y así nació EJ.-dijo el.- ¿Nació para protegerte a ti y a tu familia de enemigos?_

_-Mi entrenamiento me ha llevado a trabajar con los peores crimines internacionales y los más peligrosos.-dijo Grachi.-Si ellos llegan a escapar de prisión, vendrían por mí, y no podría permitir que lastimaran a mi familia ni amigos._

_-Ok.-dijo Will.-Pruébalo._

_-¿Qué?-pregunto ella._

_-Prueba que eres EJ.-dijo el.-Según mi padre, tiene un puntería excelente y puede hacer cosas extraordinarias, haz algo._

_-Bien.-dijo ella.- ¿Qué quieres que haga?_

_-¿Vez aquella lata que esta por haya?-pregunto Will.-Dispárale, justo en medio del logo._

_-Bien.-dijo ella mientras sacaba su arma.- ¿Estás seguro que necesitas que haya esto?_

_-Hazlo.-dijo él._

_-Si tú lo dices.-dijo ella antes de disparar._

_-Fallaste.-dijo él._

_-¿Estás seguro?-pregunto Grachi.-Acércate a ver._

_-¿Qué demonios?-pregunto Will.- ¿Cómo lo hiciste?_

_-Te lo dije, soy capaz de muchas cosas.-dijo la pelirroja.-Tu pudiste descubrir acerca de mi condición, yo soy capaz de hacer otras cosas._

_-Es maravilloso.-dijo Will.-Te creo._

_-¿Me ayudaras?-pregunto ella.-Buscaras toda la información que puedas, de este asesino._

_-Claro.-dijo Will aun sorprendido._

_-Gracias.-dijo Grachi.-Por cierto, tienes que firmar esto, es para asegurarse que no divulgues nada de EJ._

_-Seguro.-dijo él._

+*+*+*+*SSR&JIR+*+*+*+*AC&EGH+*+*+*+*DA&TEM+*+*+*+*WT&JAL+*+*+*+*

-¡Grachi!-la llamo Emily moviéndola.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Grachi sobresaltada al sentir el movimiento.-No vuelvas a hacer eso.

-Llevamos tiempo llamándote.-dijo Emily.- ¿Estas bien?

-Sí, lo estoy.-dijo Grachi.- ¿Por qué regresaron tan rápido?

-Grachi, nos fuimos hace 2 horas, los demás están arreglando las cosas.-dijo JJ.-Es caso está cerrado.

-¿Qué?-pregunto la pelirroja.- ¿Que paso?

-Hirió a otra persona e iba dispararle a Morgan.-dijo JJ.-Hotch tuvo que dispararle.

-¿Ella está muerta?-pregunto Grachi.-Pensé que esa iba a ser la única forma.

-Pues pensaste bien.-dijo Emily.-de cualquier manera, ¿qué estabas pensando?

-Cosas sin sentido.-dijo Grachi.- ¿Que va a pasar nos vamos a casa hoy o mañana?

-Hoy.-dijo Emily.-Nos vamos en cuanto terminemos.

-Genial.-dijo Grachi poniéndose de pie y tomando su abrigo.-Necesito ir por un café, ¿me acompañan?

-Lo que sea que estar aquí.-dijo JJ.

-Vamos, Emily, ven con nosotros.-dijo Grachi.

-Iba a ser unas cosas.-dijo Emily.-Pero da igual, puedo hacerlas después.

-Genial.-dijo Grachi.-Vamos.

+*+*+*+*SSR&JIR+*+*+*+*AC&EGH+*+*+*+*DA&TEM+*+*+*+*WT&JAL+*+*+*+*

La mañana siguiente, la oficina de Grachi era un completo desorden, tenía al menos una decena de casos que revisar, sin embargo no podía prestarle atención a ninguno, su cabeza solo estaba en el caso que ella y sus amigos tenían que resolver, todo se estaba complicando, tenían que actuar rápido, por eso cuando la invitaron a desayunar rechazo la propuesta, y decidió quedarse en su oficina trabajando. Dave, JJ, García y Reíd, se dirigieron a abandonar la oficina para salir a desayunar, y mientras lo hacían discutían este último caso en el que trabajaron.

-Nunca entenderé todo eso del amor del profesor.-dijo JJ.-Yo casi no entiendo a un hombre hecho y derecho.

-Lo interesante, es que si hubiera sido un profesor varón y estudiante, le habrían condenado a veinte años y nada de esto hubiera ocurrido.-dijo Dave.

-Bueno, a ella le hubieran condenado a la perpetua por los asesinatos.-dijo JJ.

-¿Sabes?, es gracioso. Si no hubiera sido tan guapa, probablemente nunca hubiera salido en libertad.-dijo Reíd.

-¿Qué?-pregunto García.

-Es cierto.-dijo Reíd.-Los pederastas poco atractivas son condenadas a condenas más largas que las delincuentes atractivas.

-Es ridículo.-dijo García.

-Es básico.-dijo Reíd.-Hay una jerarquía para todo, incluso para los pederastas.

-Bueno, ¿quién quiere desayunar?-pregunto JJ.

-Yo no puedo.-dijo García.-Tengo que hacer una cosa.

-De acuerdo.-dijo JJ.

-Will.-dijo Dave cuando las puertas del elevador se abrieron.

-Hola chicos.-dijo Will.

-¿Viniste a verme?-pregunto JJ.-Vamos a desayunar, puedes acompañarnos.

-En realidad vine a ver a Grachi.-dijo Will.- ¿Esta en su oficina?

-Si.-dijo Reíd.-Will, ¿Que está pasando?

-La necesito para un caso.-dijo Will.-Les pediría ayuda a ustedes, pero esto lo tiene que hacer ella, es la que tiene más experiencia en el área en que necesito ayuda.

-¿Estás seguro que solo es eso?-pregunto Reíd.-Ella está actuando rara últimamente.

-Solo vine a pedirle ayuda, ¿de acuerdo?-dijo Will.-Lo demás pregúntenselo a ella.

-Ok.-dijo JJ mientras lo veía alejarse.-Ellos ocultan algo.

-Y quiero saber que es.-dijo Reíd mientras entraba al elevador.

-Hola García.-dijo Will mientras pasaba a un lado de García.

-Hola, Will.-dijo García. Mientras lo observaba caminar rápidamente hacia las oficinas.

-Hola.-dijo Morgan a García cuando se acercó.-Siento no haberte llamado.

-No pasa nada.-dijo la rubia.-Tengo percepción extrasensorial, así que sé más o menos lo que está pasando, me funciona bien.

-Vale, voy a picar.-dijo Morgan.- ¿Que estoy pensando?

-No es lo que estás pensando.-dijo ella.-Es lo que Kevin y tú estuvisteis hablando, me he estado comiendo la cabeza sobre lo que podría ser durante las últimas cuarenta y ocho horas. Él ha estado sudando, ha estado leyendo mis libros favoritos, trayéndome mi comida favorita. Derek, piratee su ordenador.

-Penélope...-empezó el.

-Está buscando anillos.-dijo García.

-¿Sabes?, la última vez que lo comprobé, Kevin era un muy buen chico.-dijo Derek.

-Lo sabía.-dijo ella.-Lo sabía.

-Nena, es algo bueno, ¿no?-pregunto él.

-Quizá para ti, pero no para mí.-dijo ella.

-¿Que ha sido de tu cita inamovible de los martes?-pregunto Derek.

-Esto no tiene nada que ver con eso.-dijo García.-Cuando las relaciones se formalizan, se complican, y tú te entregas y te comprometes y la gente cambia, y entonces... Alguien se marcha y tú te quedas vacía. Y no quiero eso. No... No quiero estar vacía.

-Nena, de verdad, no creo que eso vaya a ocurrir.-dijo Morgan.

-Sí, es lo que pasa siempre.-dijo García.-Y yo no quiero eso, no quiero nada de eso.

-Mira entiendo que estés asustada, estoy asustado también.-dijo Morgan.-Pero alguna vez tenemos que arriesgarnos, correr el riesgo y ver qué pasa.

-Sí, pero tú no entiendes.-dijo García.-Esto es diferente, tú y Mina viven juntos por el bien de Kanny, no están comprometidos ni lo van a hacer.

-¿Te cuento algo?-pregunto el.-La noche de la boda de Mary y Dave, yo y Mina, volvimos a estar juntos, no lo sé, el alcohol, que estábamos solos en casa, no lo sé, pero al final cuando desperté y la vi a dormida a mi lado, pensé que debía arriesgarme, me quedo claro que debía hacerlo. Le pedí que se casara conmigo hace una semana.

-El anillo.-dijo García.-Por eso la sonrisa y la cara burlona de Grachi.

-Sí, ella dijo que si, nos vamos a casar.-dijo Morgan.-No sé lo que vaya a ocurrir y no quiero saberlo, lo único que sé es que la quiero y ella me quiere.

-Sí, pero ustedes tienen a Kanny.-dijo García.-Ustedes tienen a alguien por quien luchar.

-Está aquí.-dijo Morgan mientras venia salir a Kevin del asesor-

-¿Qué pasa, ciruelita?-pregunto Kevin.

-¿Sabes qué? Los voy a dejar... con vuestras cosas.-dijo Morgan.

-Lo... lo sabes, ¿verdad?-pregunto Kevin cuando se quedaron solos.

-Kevin... Me gustan las cosas tal y como están.-dijo García.-Me encanta que tú tengas tu espacio y yo tenga el mío y cuando estamos juntos, tenemos nuestro propio mundo extraño para nosotros, y... No quiero estropear eso.

-Eso no ocurriría.-dijo él.

-Sí, ocurriría.-dijo ella.

-Penélope, ¿simplemente estas en contra del matrimonio, o es que no quieres casarte conmigo?-pregunto Kevin.

-Kevin...-empezó ella.-Es que no estoy preparada.

-Pero yo si.-dijo Kevin mientras empezaba a caminar en la dirección de las oficinas.

-¡Kevin!-lo llamo ella.

Kevin empezó a caminar ignorando el llamado de Penélope, le dolía demasiado como para poder mirarla a la cara, así que simplemente continúo caminando hacia la oficina de Grachi sin mirar atrás ni una sola vez.

-Siento haber tardado.-dijo Kevin entrando a la oficina.-Me entretuve con Penélope.

-Lo siento.-dijo la pelirroja viendo la cara de su amigo.-Kevin, pudiste haber hecho otra cosa, no pedirle matrimonio.

-Tenía planeado hacerlo desde hace semanas.-dijo Kevin.-Solo adelante la fecha, y sabía que ella al momento de ver que he estado viendo los anillos, no entraría a más.

-Sí, pero de todos modos.-dijo ella.-No debiste hacerlo, no por esto.

-Creo que es mejor enterarse ahora que después.-dijo Kevin intentando sonreír.-Estoy bien, Grachi, pongamos a trabajar.

-Claro.-dijo Grachi.- ¿Que tenemos?

-Desde que te fuiste a Seattle solo hubo una víctima más.-dijo Will.-Connie Torres, 28 años, mismo modos operandi, no hay ninguna novedad.

-¿Alguna conexión?-pregunto la pelirroja.

-Todavía no.-dijo Kevin.-Solo la universidad, no hay nada más.

-Tenemos que encontrar la conexión.-dijo Will.-Los informes forenses tampoco están terminados.

-Sí, lo se.-dijo Grachi-Estaba pensando en ir a ayudarles.

-Tenemos mucho trabajo por delante.-dijo Will.-Es mejor empezar.

-¿Por qué no se lo decimos al equipo?-pregunto Kevin.-Ellos nos pueden ayudar.

-Sé que probablemente sería lo mejor.-dijo Grachi.-Pero es mejor mantenerlos al margen, si él sabe que el equipo trabaja en su caso, probablemente los atacara, nadie podría decir nada, es trabajo, pero Will y yo sabríamos que es por nosotros.

-Lo entiendo, ahora lo entiendo.-dijo Will.-Seria el modo perfecto de herirnos, de burlarse de nosotros.

-Sí.-dijo Grachi.-Le metiste mínimo 10 balas en el cuerpo, sin embargo está vivo y posiblemente quiera venganza.

-¿Saben qué?-pregunto Kevin.-Hagamos esto, podemos hacerlo.

-¿Saben que detesto?-pregunto Grachi.-Detesto, que mientras todos nosotros trabajamos, Hotch y Emily, se la estén pasando a lo grande en una cabaña en el bosque, solo ellos y sus hijos, venditas vacaciones.

-Tú pudiste haberte tomado unas vacaciones.-dijo Will.-Pero no quisiste.

-Las tomaremos en las próximas vacaciones de Declan.-dijo Grachi.-Iremos a visitar a sus bisabuelos a Francia.

-¿En realidad tienen un castillo ahí?-pregunto Kevin.- ¿No es demasiada extravagancia?

-Vamos, estamos hablando de los abuelos de Spencer.-dijo Grachi.-Mira la casa que nos regalaron, nosotros le dijimos algo sencillo, y nos dieron eso, solo ocupamos 4 de las tantas habitaciones que tienen.

-Pero si siguen con el número, próximamente tendrán 6.-dijo Will.-Por qué lo más seguro es que vuelvan a tener por partida doble.

-Bueno, no es tan malo.-dijo Grachi.-A excepción porque son dos en lugar de uno, pero en realidad es fantástico tener gemelos.

-Si tú lo dices.-dijo Will encogiéndose de hombros.

-Ya te veré cuando en vez de un niño, sean dos en la casa.-dijo Grachi riendo.

Entre broma y broma siguieron trabajando con el caso toda la mañana y buen parte de la tarde, pero desafortunadamente Will se tuvo que ir a la comisaria, Kevin se tuvo que ir a su oficina y Grachi tenía que ir a ver qué era lo que tan misteriosamente le había dejado su padre, así que tras despedirse de todos, y acordar con Spencer los planes del resto de la tarde, se dirigió al lugar al que su padre le había dicho. El edificio seguía igual de imponente como lo recordaba, hacía muchos años que no lo veía, incluso hacía mucho tiempo que no visitaba esa parte de la ciudad, pudo reconocer a algunos de los empleados que ya estaban cuando ella fue por última vez, pero todo era un mundo extraño, sombrío y un poco doloroso para ella, ese lugar, fue el lugar donde vio desplomarse a su padre para ya no volver a verlo ponerse de pie, así que respiro profundo y se dirigió al lugar donde le había indicado uno de los empleados para esperar que le entregaran las cosas que estaban en la caja de seguridad de su padre.

+*+*+*+*SSR&JIR+*+*+*+*AC&EGH+*+*+*+*DA&TEM+*+*+*+*WT&JAL+*+*+*+*

-Bueno, los niños están en la cama.-dijo Emily a Hotch, el cual se encontraba sentado en uno de los sillones frente a la chimenea.-Al fin podremos descansar.

-Sí, eso creo.-dijo Hotch.- ¿Iras a dormir ahora?

-Sí, venía a avisarte.-dijo Emily.-Iré a dormir.

-¿Me puedes pasar un par de mantas y una almohada?-pregunto Hotch.-Solo queda una cama libre, así que dormiré en el sillón.

-¿Estás seguro?-pregunto Emily.-Por qué puedo dormir con Joy.

-No, no la molestes, el sillón es cómodo.-dijo Hotch poniéndose de pie.-Solo dame las cosas.

-Seguro.-dijo Emily.-Sígueme.

El camino atrás de ella procurando mantener la vista fija en el piso, no quería comente ninguna estupidez, pero al llegar a la puerta de la habitación, Emily perdió el equilibrio y el la sujeto con una mano, estaban muy cercas y su corazón latía violentamente, como la última vez que bailaron juntos. Emily se apartó nerviosa y respirando agitadamente, cuando la tocaba se olvidaba de todo salvo del deseo que sentía por él, lamentablemente él le afectaba más de lo que quería admitir y le afectaba más de lo que era aconsejable.

-Lo siento.-dijo ella.

-Ten cuidado.-dijo Hotch con voz ronca.

-Las cosas están adentro.-dijo Emily entrando a la sala.-En el estante inferior del closet.

-Gracias.-dijo el mientras se acercaba a la puerta de madera.

Cuando termino de tomar las cosas, se giró hacia ella para despedirse y desearle una buena noche, pero se arrepintió inmediatamente de hacerlo, verla de pie, mirando por la ventana, perdida en su mundo, así que parto la mirada, era raro verla tan vulnerable, casi siempre se mostraba confiada y fuerte, solo la había visto en ese estado en pocas ocasiones, y siempre que lo había hecho, quería abrazarla, protegerla y apretarla contra su pecho hasta que se relajase y olvidara todo. conteniendo el aliento y sin pensar un momento en las consecuencias, dejo las cosas en la cama y se dirigió hacia ella, la tomo en de los hombros e hizo que se girara hacia él, inclino la cabeza para buscar sus labios con un beso y espero uno segundo para ver cuál era su reacción, ella lo miro con expresión insegura y el la beso una vez más, de manera más insistente y acariciando sus caderas, cuando deslizo una mano hacia abajo de la sentirá, ella dejo escapar un suspiro y Hotch aprovecho el momento para apoderarse de su boca. Emily puso las manos sobre sus bíceps mientras el besaba el acelerado pulso que latía en su garganta, pero luego capturo su boca de nuevo empujándola con fuerza hacia el para así quedar pegados uno con el otro.

-¿Cómo lo haces?-pregunto Emily en un susurro mientras apoyaba su mejilla contra el pecho de Hotch...

-¿Hacer que?-pregunto Hotch.

-Me haces olvidar que esto no puede ser, me haces olvidar que he decidido que esto no volvería a pasar, no puedo pensar cuando me besas.-dijo Emily mientras intentaba apartarse, pero él la tenía bien sujeta y parecía que no tenía ninguna intención de dejarla ir.

-Eso está bien.-dijo Hotch.

-No, no está bien.-dijo Emily.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto él.

-Por qué no podemos hacer esto.-dijo ella utilizando toda su fuerza para alejarse.-Tu estas con Beth y no podemos hacerlo, y se acabó.

-Sí, tienes razón.-dijo el recordando que tenía una novia.- Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches.-dijo ella.

-Emily, solo por si las dudas.-dijo Hotch tomaba sus cosas.-Soy un caballero, mis padres me enseñaron a respetar a las mujeres, pero bien sabes que muchas veces cuando se trata de ti, me dejo llevar por mis impulsos, cierra la puerta, con seguro, solo para asegurarnos.

-Lo hare.-dijo Emily sonriendo mientras lo acompañaba a la puerta.

-Gracias.-dijo Hotch.

Espero en el pasillo hasta que escucho a Emily echar el cerrojo a la puerta, era lo mejor, no podían estar juntos, ese viaje, era mala idea y su hermana lo sabía, pero aun así le había dado a Joy consejos para cómo hacer que aceptaran, al final su hija los había chantajeado, _"Tu y la tía JJ no la arrebataron 6 meses, y tú te fuiste a Afganistán, ahora deben de pasar tiempo de calidad con nosotros, es eso o te juramos que haremos tantas travesuras que se volverán locos, y no nos va a importar que nos castiguen, seguiremos haciéndolo hasta que accedan a ir a la cabaña del abuelo Jasón un fin de semana."_ Así que no les quedó más remedio que aceptar a regañadientes, pero al fin y al cabo aceptar, pero ambos sabían que era mala idea, no podían estar juntos, no podían arriesgarse a estar juntos sin nadie más que los niños presente, porque ambos lo sabían pero no eran lo suficientemente sinceros consigo mismos para aceptarlos, estaban enamorados uno del otro, y lo sabían, aunque no lo dijeran en voz alta y se refugiaran en la actitud distante, ambos lo sabían, nunca habían podido borrar ninguno de esos sentimientos, deseos y sueños que habían tenido juntos hacia tanto tiempo, ni habían podido olvidar todas aquellas sensaciones que causaban el uno al otro. Y quizá, porque siendo honesto consigo mismo, si Emily no lo hubiera detenido, en ese mismo momento estaría sobre ella en esa cama haciéndole el amor, y eso no podía ser, era imposible que volviera a pasar, habían acordado ser amigos, no otra cosa, simplemente amigos por los el bien de sus dos hijos y el que venía en camino que compartían, pero lo que no sabía cuánto podía seguir fingiendo esa farsa, la quería, pero era demasiado cobarde como para permitir que volviera entrar a su vida, era demasiado cobarde para permitirle volver a que tuviera ese poder sobre él, no quería volver a salir dañado, ni herir a sus hijos en el proceso, había tardado un tiempo más que suficiente en salir del agujero en que se metió cuando ella había dado por terminada su relación, había perdido muchas cosas y sufrido demasiado, así que no podía, no podía ni sabía si querría volver a arriesgarse a amar de nuevo a Emily y que ella lo dejara botado cuando se asustara y saliera corriendo, no podía, quizá su hermana tenía razón, ella lo que el necesitaba, pero siendo sincero, no sabía si quería lo que necesitabas, porque podrías vivir sin eso que necesitas, solo necesitas aprender a sobrevivir, a llevar las cosas de la mejor manera, pero ahí estaba el gran problema, cuando no tienes lo que se necesita, porque si sobrevives en la vida pero no la vives ni una parte de ella.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Que les parecio?<strong>

**Saludos**

**Dany-Gubler-Reíd**


	25. Capitulo 22: Sombras del pasado

**_Bueno, aqui esta el siguiente capitulo... _**

**_Tiene pequeños spoilers del capitulo 22 de la 7ma temporada._**

**_Espero les agrade._**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo XXII: Sombras del pasado…<strong>

-¿Mama? ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto Grachi cuando abrió la puerta de su casa y se encontró con su madre.

-¿Necesito un motivo para venir a ver a mi hija y a mis nietos?-pregunto su madre.

-No, claro que no.-dijo Grachi abrazándola.-Es solo que no te esperaba, en realidad no esperábamos a nadie.

-¿Dónde están todos?-pregunto su madre.

-Ellos están en la piscina, vamos a comer afuera.-dijo Grachi.- ¿Por qué no te unes a ellos, en lo que llevo las cosas?

-Te ayudare.-dijo su madre.-De todos modos, puedo esperar a verlos.

-Ok.-dijo Grachi.-Casi termino la comida.

-Genial, te ayudare.-dijo Rosalía.

-Ok, oficialmente estoy asustada, ¿Por qué estás aquí, mama?-pregunto Grachi.- ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Por qué piensas que pasa algo?-pregunto su madre.

-¿Desde cuándo prefieres hacer otra cosa ver a tus nietos?-pregunto Grachi.-Porque si mal no recuerdo, tú fuiste la que insistió en cuidarlos a todos, incluido a Henry, la única condición que pusiste fue que los recogiéramos antes de las 8 de la noche, porque a partir de esa hora, era tiempo para ti y para papa.

-Quiero pasar tiempo contigo.-dijo su madre.-Desde que te uniste a la UAC casi no tienes tiempo libre, y cuando lo tienes se lo dedicas a Spencer y a los niños.

-Eso no es cierto.-dijo Grachi.-Te veía el mismo tiempo de cuando vivía en las Vegas, así que no es eso, ¿qué pasa?

-Bien, tus ganas.-dijo su madre.-Quiero hablar contigo.

-¿Acerca de qué?-pregunto Grachi.

-De ti y Hotch.-dijo su madre.

-¡Mama!-exclamo Grachi.

-Sí, lo sé, no te gusta que se metan en tu relación con tu hermano.-dijo su madre.-Pero ciento que cada vez se están alejando un poco más.

-Mama, por favor, estamos bien.-dijo Grachi.

-No, Grachi, no digas que están bien cuando no lo están.-pidió su madre.-Ambas sabemos que no están bien, nunca han vuelto a estar bien desde que se separó de Haley.

-Bueno, mama, si a eso vamos, Hotch y yo no estamos bien desde que llamo a papa hijo de perra.-dijo Grachi.

-Pensé que eso estaba olvidado.-dijo su madre.

-Lo siento, mama, lamento no haber olvidado nada de lo que paso hace casi 26 años.-dijo Grachi.-Lamento no olvidar nada.

-No estoy hablando de eso.-dijo su madre.-Pensé que ustedes habían hablado, habían apartado eso de su relación.

-No, no hablamos.-dijo Grachi.-Y ahora mucho menos lo haremos.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto su madre.-Grachi son hermanos, deben tratar de arreglar la situación, están relacionados por el resto de su vida, tiene que hablar.

-Conozco personas, que desde que abandonaron el hogar familiar, no se comunican con su familia.-dijo Grachi.-Ahí un gran porcentaje de personas en el todo el mundo que lo hacen, no se comunican de ninguna manera y eso no representa ningún problema.

-Claro, ¿quieres formar parte de ese porcentaje?-pregunto su madre.

-¿Otra vez utilizando psicología inversa?-pregunto Grachi.

-Si es lo único que te hace entrar en razón, lo hare cuantas veces sea necesario.-dijo su madre.

-¿Yo soy la única que debe entrar en razón?-pregunto Grachi.-Vamos, mama, sabes que Hotch también tiene parte de la culpa en esto, no soy la única persona involucrada en esta situación, por no llamarlo de otra manera.

-Lo sé, pero sabemos que tú eres mucho peor que Hotch, si él es testarudo, tú lo eres más.-dijo su madre.-Y si a eso sumamos lo que ha pasado estos últimos años, la muerte de Haley, se está volviendo más cauteloso y por miedo a volver a sentir el dolor…

-Vamos, mama.-dijo Grachi interrumpiéndola.- ¿Acaso Hotch es el único que ha sufrido por eso?

-No he dicho eso.-dijo su madre.-Quise decir que…

-¿Que solo porque no lo digo ni lo demuestro no siento nada?-pregunto Grachi.-Mama, no saben lo que siento, ¿Sabes lo que sentí cuando desperté del coma y mi mejor amiga estaba muerta? ¿Sabías que me culpaba y culpaba a Hotch? ¿Sabías que todos los días pensaba que Hotch hubiera aceptado el trato, nunca hubiera pasado nada, o que si yo me hubiera defendido y quizá hubiera disparado a Foyet, Haley estaría viva?

-Grachi, lo siento.-dijo su madre.-Pero siempre he tenido que ponerme de lado de los chicos, tú siempre los herías de algún modo y tu padre te defendía, siempre he tenido que apoyarlos a ellos.

-Mama, estoy acostumbrada, sé que me quieres, pero eso no quita el hecho de que hayamos tenido problemas por el hecho de que mi padre siempre me defendía.-dijo Grachi.-Pero, ¿sabes por qué me defendía? No quieres saberlo.

-Eres mi hija.-dijo ella.-Pero seamos honestos, tú siempre has tenido cierta predilección hacia tus padres, siempre has estado más unido a ellos que a mí.

-Y no quieres saber la razón por la que lo hago.-dijo Grachi.

-Claro que quiero saberlo.-dijo su madre.

-No era un pregunta.-dijo Grachi.-Mama, yo terminare aquí, ve con los demás afuera, no quiero decir cosas que no quiero decir, por favor, ve afuera.

-Grachi, por favor.-dijo su madre.-Solo quiero ayudar.

-Ya has hecho suficiente.-dijo la pelirroja.-Por favor, solo déjame sola.

Toda su vida había vivido bajo la misma sombra que su madre amablemente le recordó, todos sus hermanos creían que su padre la consentía demasiado, que siempre la protegía, ellos decían que lo entendían, que era su princesa, que era la luz de la casa, pero sabía que detrás de esas bromas, que detrás de ese tono divertido que empleaban, se encontraba un tono de reproche, por su padre siempre la protegió más que a ellos, pero solamente porque sabía verdaderamente lo que le pasaba, sabía que era parte de su naturaleza ser así, torpe al hablar, al establecer relación, Dios, incluso algunas veces era torpe físicamente, lo que pasaba era que nadie lo notaba porque todos confiaban en que ella podía hacer las cosas, aun recordaba cuándos golpes y cuantas heridas se llevó mientras practicaba los saltos del ballet y la gimnasia, su padre sabía algo y es por eso que la defendía tanto, igual que Haley, por más que aparentara que nada le afectaba, ella era la más débil emocionalmente, lo era y siempre lo seria, siempre seria quien con solo una frase podría derrumbarse, y sabían que por eso no dejaba ver su verdadero yo, tenía a Spencer y a Will, ellos lo conocían, y con solo dos personas era suficiente, no quería darle a todos el poder de destruirla, no podía darles ese poder, duras lecciones le habían enseñado a no dárselo a nadie, porque lo utilizarían en su contra y eso podría ser perjudicial tanto para ella como para su familia.

Después de unos momentos, se limpió las lágrimas que habían caído por sus mejillas y se levantó del suelo en donde se había refugiado, se lavó la cara y termino de arreglar todo, para segundos después dirigirse hacia al lugar donde se encontraban los demás, sabía que era buena actriz, su madre no sabría que había llorado, tampoco los niños, sin embargo no estaba 100% segura de que podría engañar a su esposo.

-La comida esta lista.-anuncio la pelirroja mientras dejaba en la mesa los recipientes que la contenían.- ¿Te quedaras a comer, mama?

-Me encantaría, pero tengo unas cosas que hacer.-dijo su madre poniéndose de pie.-Otro día me quedare.

-Te acompañare a la puerta.-dijo Grachi.

-No es necesario.-dijo su madre.-Quédate con ellos, conozco el camino.

-Vamos, te acompañare.-dijo Grachi.-Mientras tanto, ustedes cuatro salgan de le piscina y séquense para comer.

-Claro jefa.-dijo Reíd riendo sin dejar de jugar con los niños.

-¡Dios!-dijo Grachi.-Tengo cuatro niños en casa.

Después de comer, pasaron el resto de la tarde jugando con los niños y el tiempo paso rápido, y era fantástico, porque era su tiempo, sin problemas, sin asesinos que atrapar sin trabajo, solo ellos cinco, como una familia, pero todo acaba y siempre la noche llega y con ella todo lo que en ese tiempo se había olvidado.

-Finalmente podemos descansar.-dijo Spencer arrojándose a la cama.

-¿Podrás descansar?-pregunto Grachi.-Tu provocaste la mayoría de los juegos que hicieron.

-¿Qué puedo hacer?-pregunto Reíd.-Son divertidos, es divertido jugar con ellos.

-La mayoría de los niños lo son.-dijo Grachi.-Los niños te ayudan a olvidar todos los problemas del mundo, todos tus problemas.

-¿Qué es?-pregunto Spencer.- ¿Qué es lo que quieres olvidar?

-Vamos, te enseñare algo.-dijo Grachi poniéndose de pie.

-¿Qué?-pregunto él.

-Sígueme y no hagas preguntas.-dijo Grachi.

-Entonces solo dime que es.-dijo Reíd.

-Bien.-dijo Grachi.- ¿Recuerdas que te conté que me entregaron una cartas?

-Una de Joseph y una de Haley.-dijo el.-Lo recuerdo.

-Bueno, ayer en la tarde fui a recoger lo que mi padre me dejo.-dijo Grachi mientras le entregaba el libro que estaba encima de su escritorio.

-¿Te dejo un libro?-pregunto Reíd.

-Entre otras cosas.-dijo Grachi.-Pero no es un libro cualquiera, es un diario.

-¿Un diario?-pregunto el.-No entiendo, ¿Por qué te dejaría su diario?

-No es cualquier diario.-dijo Grachi.-La familia de mi padre, creía que los padres les debían algo más a los hijos menores, al pasar menos tiempo con ellos, no le trasmitían todo lo que debían.

-No entiendo.-dijo él.

-El padre de familia, compraba un diario y lo llenaba de todo lo que aprendía, y todas su metas y lo que sentía cuando las cumplía, cuando antes de morir compra otro diario y se lo entrega a su hijo menor con la intención que el haga lo mismo.-dijo Grachi.-Mi padre escribió esto para mí.

-¿Y?-pregunto Reíd.

-No lo he leído, pero estoy casi segura de que hablara de mi relación con Hotch.-dijo ella.-Mi madre ya vino a darme un sermón acerca de que yo no quiero acercar, y no creo que pueda soportar otra vez lo mismo.

-Y no has pensado, solo pensado, ¿qué es cierto?-pregunto el.- ¿Que tu no lo dejas acercarse?

-¿Qué?-pregunto Grachi.-No me digas que tú también lo piensas, tu no.

-Es la realidad, Bella.-dijo el.-Siempre te alejas.

-Esperaba tu apoyo, y mucho más en esto.-dijo ella.-No puedo creer que estés de acuerdo con esto.

-Bella, ¡Vamos!-dijo el mientras la veía salir de la oficina.-Isabella, por favor, escucha.

-No quiero escuchar.-dijo ella entrando a la habitación.-No quiero escuchar más.

-Mira, te apoyo, sabes que siempre te apoyare en todo.-dijo el sentándose en la cama.-Pero mira, lo he visto juntos, trabajan bien juntos, y se llevan bien, mientras tú no haces nada, mientras mantienes las barreras abajo todo está bien, pero en cuanto tú vuelves a colocarte la armadura, es cuando empiezan las peleas.

-¿Es en serio?-pregunto Grachi.-No lo había notado.

-Sabes que es cierto.-dijo el.-Siempre te escondes, nunca has permitido que él se acerque.

-Si, por que siempre me decepciona.-dijo ella.-Hotch es una de las personas que más daño me ha hecho.

-Te lo ha hecho porque tú lo has permitido.-dijo el.-A veces podemos evitarlo, si hablamos.

-¿En serio?-pregunto ella.

-Mira, no digo que él no tenga parte de la culpa, pero ambos sabemos que quizá tú tienes un 70% de la culpa.-dijo el.-La muerte de Haley debió de haberlos unido, sin embargo no lo hizo, lo alejo aún más, y creo que es porque lo culpas.

-¿Lo culpo?-pregunto ella.-Culpo a Foyet, me culpo a mí misma, pero no lo culpo a él.

-Si no lo culpas, ¿Por qué no le dijiste que Foyet te torturo?-pregunto él.

-Si se lo hubiera dicho, él se sentiría culpable, y estaba sufriendo lo suficiente con Haley muerta, no quería que el sufriera mas.-dijo ella.- ¿Crees que si lo culpara estaría aquí? Si lo culpara seguiría en las Vegas, si lo culpara no le hubiera salvado el trasero después de lo que hizo con Emily.

-Si no lo culpas, ¿Por qué no permites que se acerque?-pregunto el.-Es tu decisión, Will lo sabes, ¿Por qué tu hermano no?

-Will lo sabe por qué lo averiguo.-dijo ella.-Hotch nunca ha mostrado ningún interés por mí, siempre ha habido algo o alguien más importante, o al menos desde la muerte de papa.

-Eso no es cierto.-dijo Spencer.-Eres importante para él.

-No digo que no lo sé, solo digo que siempre va a ver algo más que yo.-dijo ella.

-¿Por qué estás tan segura?-pregunto el.- ¿Se lo has preguntado?

-Me dejo abandonada a la salida de una clase, tenía 7 años, tuve que caminar a casa.-dijo Grachi.- ¿Y sabes por qué no fue? Por qué se le olvido.

-¿Fue la vez que…?-pregunto él.

-Sí, siempre decimos que yo tome la decisión de irme a casa esa noche, pero la verdad fue que se olvidó de mi.-dijo ella.-Mama estaba enferma y papa estaba trabajando fuera del estado, mi mama se lo pidió por favor a Hotch para que James se quedara en casa cuidando a los chicos, al no llegar, empecé a caminar.

-Y ocurrió.-dijo Spencer.- ¿Quien más lo sabe?

-Todos en la familia.-dijo Grachi.-Pero es un tema que nunca sacamos a colación, un tema que todos olvidamos.

-Menos tu.-dijo el.-Cometió un error, cualquiera lo comete.

-Bueno, ese error casi me cuesta la vida.-dijo Grachi.-Lamento no haberlo olvidado, pero la verdad es que intente olvidarlo, pero él nunca me permitió olvidarlo, prometió que nunca lo volvería a hacer, que nunca me volvería a olvidar o a defraudarme, pero lo hizo una y otra vez, hasta que yo me harte y deje de pedirle cosas.

-Ambos sabemos que muchas veces Hotch pierde la noción del tiempo cuando está dedicado a algo.-dijo Reíd.-Eso no quiere decir que no le importen las personas.

-Entonces que yo no le diga la verdad, no quiere decir que no me importa.-dijo ella.-En realidad quiere decir que me importan lo suficiente como para evitarles cualquier tipo de sufrimientos por mi condición o mi pasado.

-Mira, es tu hermano y es tu jefe, creo el merece saber.-dijo su esposo.-Merece saber lo que te pasa, lo que sientes, merece saber que pasa en realidad, porque esa actitud.

-Él no quiere conocerme.-dijo ella.- ¿No crees que yo también merezco algo? Todo el mundo dice que yo no permito que él me conozca, ninguno de mis hermanos me conocen y ninguno de ellos me tratan como Hotch lo hace.

-Ok, tú lo has dicho, sus caracteres son tan similares que chocan.-dijo él.

-Sí, lo sé, eso pasa prácticamente desde que comencé a hablar, pero eso no le da el derecho de tratarme como alguien desechable.-dijo Grachi.-Él nunca me escucha, incluso en el trabajo, siempre que digo o algo, está mal, si yo hago lo que haga, cometí una estupidez, pero si lo hace Derek o cualquiera de ustedes, está bien, si comento algo del tema, no lo toma en cuenta hasta que se lo compruebo.

-Bueno, no tengo hermanos y no puedo decirlo con exactitud.-dijo el.-Pero creo que trabajar con tu hermana menor es un poco sofocante.

-Es su culpa.-dijo Grachi.-Es su culpa trabajar conmigo.

-Ok, creo que es momento de dejar a un lado lo que paso con Emily.-dijo el.-El tomo una mala decisión, a cualquiera le pasa.

-No estoy hablando de eso.-dijo Grachi.-Ni siquiera te imaginas por que entro al FBI, ¿verdad?

-Bueno, digamos que no hablamos mucho de eso.-admitió el.-Pero cualquiera que sea su razón, es uno de los mejores agentes.

-El entro al FBI, por mí, por su estúpida idea de protegerme.-dijo Grachi.-No es mi culpa que trabaje con su hermana menor, pudo haberse ido a cualquier despacho de abogados, como Nate, pero decidió protegerme.

-Y no te gustan que te protejan.-dijo Reíd.-Así que decidiste no trabajar nunca con él.

-La razón por la que no me ponían a trabajar en equipo con él es una razón completamente diferente.-dijo ella.-La razón es porque una vez mentí por él, me lleve la culpa de una acción que el cometió, así que aparte de que peleamos mucho por todo, el defenderlo, los llevo a no ponernos a trabajar juntos.

-¿Tú mentiste por el?-pregunto el.- ¿Él lo permitió?

-Él no lo sabe, las únicas personas que lo sabemos son tú, London y yo.-dijo Grachi.-Lo hice porque el empezaba su carrera y quería protegerlo.

-¿Por qué no se lo dices? Quizá si en vez de actuar como actúas, le dijeras la verdad, quizá podrían hablar.-dijo él.

-Claro, se lo diré.-dijo ella.-Y él me dirá que solo es otra mentira y otra manera de llamar la atención, o que planeo algo, no gracias.

-Mira, estoy seguro de que si hablaran, las cosas irían mejor.-dijo Reíd.-Si el supiera cómo te sientes respecto a todo, quizá comprendería, es un hombre con bastante sentido común, el entenderá.

-Sí, claro.-dijo ella.-Si ni siquiera entiende o no quiere entender lo que siente, ¿va a entender yo, entre todas las persona, siento más que él? ¿Que tengo más sentimientos que él?

-Yo solo digo que es cuestión de que tu accedas a hablar con el de… los temas importantes.-dijo el.-Quizá se acercarían, el entendería un poco porque eres así.

-¿Entonces le digo lo que sentí cuando vi a mi padre desvanecerse, para no volver a levantarse? ¿Le comento todo lo que viví con mi padre? ¿Cómo lo veía doblarse del dolor? Mejor aún, ¿le digo que todo lo viví sola por que no quisieron escucharme?-pregunto Grachi.-O no ya lo tengo, ¿le narro la tortura de Foyet? ¿Le narro todas las noches que me despertaba gritando del dolor? ¿Las noches que despertaba sudando por revivir una y otra vez lo que pasó? ¿Y que todo es porque no acepto un trato?

-Sabes, no tienes por qué actuar así.-dijo Reíd.-solo es una opinión.

-Exacto, todo el mundo opina, todo el mundo cree que sabe.-dijo Grachi.-Todo el mundo piensa en lo que Hotch siente, se pregunta como esta, como lleva las cosas, ¿Pero alguna maldita vez se han preguntado lo que siento? ¿O como llevo las cosas?

-Nunca contestarías.-dijo él.

-¿Estás seguro? No lo saben, nunca lo han hecho, nunca han preguntado.-dijo ella.-Sabes, cuando Hotch y James tuvieron el accidente, ¿qué Hotch duro en coma 6 días y James 9 días? Pase todas las benditas noches en el hospital, sentada fuera de su habitaciones, odiaba el hospital, pero mis hermanos estaban ahí, y quería ver que se recuperaran, sin embargo todo el mundo dio por hecho que yo estaba de parranda, como nunca se dignaron a ver que estaba en la cafetería o en alguna habitación que los médicos de guardia me prestaban, nadie se percató que durante días lleve la misma ropa.

-Creo que en una situación como esa, nadie se percata de muchas cosas.-dijo Reíd.

-Mira, no estoy culpándolos, se en que situación estábamos, pero ellos nunca han puesto la atención necesaria en mi vida.-dijo Grachi.-Mi padre quizá lo note, pero él nunca lo dirá, el prefiere hablarme en privado, quizá Haley también lo mataba, pero todos los demás, siempre han dado por hecho que no siento.

-¿Y has pensado que tú le haces creer eso?-pregunto él.

-Ok, me doy por vencida.-dijo la pelirroja.-Estoy mal y tengo muchas cosas que reparar, lo tengo.

-No estoy diciendo eso.-dijo él.

-Bueno, así lo entendí.-dijo ella.-Iré por un vaso con agua, tengo sed.

-Bella, por favor.-dijo Reíd.-No puedes hacer esto.

-¿Hacer que?-pregunto ella.

-Dejarme, siempre haces eso cuando te enojas.-dijo el.-Con cualquier persona, te enojas y abandonas la habitación.

-Bueno, entonces entiende el mensaje.-dijo ella mientras salía de la habitación.

-Bella, ¡vamos!-grito el.-Ok, mensaje comprendido, no te molestare.

-Gracias.-dijo ella.

-¡Esto es genial!-gimió Reíd arrojándose a la cama.-Simplemente genial.

+*+*+*+*SSR&JIR+*+*+*+*AC&EGH+*+*+*+*DA&TEM+*+*+*+*WT&JAL+*+*+*+*

-¡Emily!-llamo JJ a su amiga cuando esta bajaba de su automóvil.

-Hey.-dijo Emily.- ¿Estabas esperándome o solo es una coincidencia?

-Estaba esperándote.-dijo la rubia.-Queremos saber que paso este fin de semana.

-¿Queremos?-pregunto Emily.- ¿Quiénes quieren saber?

-Bueno, estábamos Mina, García y yo, pero Mina se fue.-dijo JJ.

-¿Se fue?-pregunto Emily.

-Sí, su teléfono sonó, y simplemente se fue.-dijo JJ.-Quizá Morgan le llamo o algo.

-Sí, aun no puedo creer que se vayan a casar.-dijo Emily.

-¿Y qué Derek vaya a ser tu hermano?-pregunto JJ.

-Sí, aun no me la creo.-dijo Emily-¿Dónde está García?

-Está en su auto, Kevin llego y ella corrió a esconderse.-dijo JJ.-Las cosas están un poco complicadas.

-¿Que paso?-pregunto Emily.

-Nada que sea de relevancia.-dijo García apareciendo detrás de ellas.-La verdadera pregunta es, ¿qué paso este fin de semana en el bosque?

-Chicas, no se los voy a decir.-dijo Emily empezando a caminar hacia las puertas del edificio.

-Entonces paso algo.-dijo García.- ¿Que hizo ahora el hombre jefe? ¿Intento alguna cosa sucia?

-¡García!-exclamo Emily.

-¿Qué?-pregunto la rubia.

-Solo fue un fin de semana familiar.-dijo Emily.-No pasó nada más.

-Claro.-dijo JJ.- ¿Que paso Emily? ¿Fue tanto que no nos quieres comentar?

-¿Quizá fue algo a la luz de la luna?-pregunto García.- ¿Cuando los niños estaban dormidos?

-¿Por qué tuvo que pasar algo?-pregunto Emily.-

-Porque son ustedes dos.-dijo García.-Ustedes pueden ser muy divertidos, no tienen una relación, pero estas embarazada.

-Tiene razón.-dijo JJ.

-Oh mira, está aquí.-dijo Emily entrando al elevador en cuanto las puertas se abrieron, pero para su mala suerte solo había un apersona en el.-Genial.

-Hola, Grachi.-saludo García.-Estamos intentando hacer que Emily confiese, lo que paso este fin de semana, ¿nos ayudas?

-Bien por ustedes.-dijo la pelirroja.-Pero para suerte de Emily no tengo tiempo ni me interesa.

-Espera un segundo.-pidió Emily.- ¿No te importa lo que paso entre Hotch y yo?

-No, es su bendito asunto.-dijo Grachi.-Cosas entre tú y mi hermano, no tengo por qué quieres saberlo.

-¿Estas segura?-pregunto Emily.-Porque déjame decirte…

-Emily, decidí no volver a meterme en sus asuntos.-la interrumpió Grachi.-Así que puedes guardarte todo lo que paso, no me importa.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto JJ.- ¿Desde cuándo no te importa en lo que pasa en la relación ellos dos?

-Desde que descubrí que tengo cosas más importantes que hacer, cosas más importantes que andar metiendo en relaciones de dos personas que nunca van a admitir que están enamoradas y que lo único que queda es que ambas sean infelices y con ellos es hijos también.-dijo Grachi.-Aquí me bajo yo, nos vemos después y que tengan buen día.

-¿Ella acaba de decir lo que oí que dijo?-pregunto García.

-Si.-dijo Emily.-Se va a acabar el mundo.

-Sí, bueno, quizá ella no quiera saberlo, pero nosotras si.-dijo JJ.-No te salvaste, dinos.

-Es en serio, no pasó nada.-dijo Emily.

-Claro.-dijo JJ.

Ok, te creemos, ¿estas molesta por que no paso?-pregunto García.

-García, ¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser así?-pregunto Emily.

-Bueno, algo paso pero no nos lo quieres decir.-dijo la analista.-Quizá lo que paso fue que no se llegó a concretar nada pro que nuestro jefe no quiso que se terminara.

-Ok, yo fui la que no dejo que terminara, el no tuvo nada que ver.-dijo Emily.

-Te tengo.-dijo García.-Así que si paso algo.

-Genial.-dijo Emily cayendo en la cuenta de su error.-Chicas no pasó nada, solo fue un simple beso.

-Qué hubiera pasado a algo más si no lo hubieras detenido.-dijo JJ.

-Y ahora te arrepientes de haberlo detenido.-dijo García.

-No debí haber dicho nada.-dijo la morena.

-Sí, no debiste decirlo.-dijo JJ.-Pero ya lo dijiste, ¿así qué más da? Dinodo completo.

-No les diré nada.-dijo Emily.-Mi boca está cerrada.

-Aguafiestas.-dijo JJ.

-No les diré nada de lo que paso por que no pasó nada.-dijo Emily.-No significo nada.

-Claro.-dijo García.- ¿Y por eso es que te importa tanto?

-No me importa.-dijo Emily desviando la mirada.

-¿En serio?-pregunto JJ.- ¿Y por qué no lo dijiste? Para ser algo sin importancia te tomaste muchas molestias en ocultarlo.

-Ok, miren, me beso y no sé cómo, pero logra que me olvide de todo, pero por fortuna pude detenerlo antes de comentar una locura.-dijo Emily.-Eso fue lo que paso.

-¿Una locura?-pregunto JJ.- Estoy pensando que Grachi tiene razón, ustedes nunca lo van a admitir.

-Mira, quizá sí, Hotch me gusta, me gusta mucho, pero lo de nosotros es más bien atracción física.-dijo Emily.-Si llegáramos a tener una relación, solo sería física.

-Y esas palabras me suenan a cliché.-dijo García.-Todo el mundo dice eso cuando no quiere admitir lo que siente.

-¿No tiene trabajo que hacer?-pregunto Emily cuando llegaron a los escritorios.

-Sí, mejor me voy.-dijo García.

-García, aguarda.-pidió Reíd.-Necesito que me hagas un favor.

-¿Qué?-pregunto la analista.

-Ingresa a la computadora de Bella, quiero averiguar que pasa.-dijo Reíd.

-¿Me estás dando permiso de piratear su computadora?-pregunto García.

-Sí, y si lo llega a descubrir, diremos que yo te lo pedí.-dijo el.-Está ocultando algo, y quiero saber que es.

-¿Por qué no se lo preguntas?-pregunto García.-Ella me asusta, si sabe manipular una computadora, puede hacer muchas cosas.

-Le he preguntado, ella dice que son las cartas y yo no creo que solo sea eso.-dijo Reíd.-Está ocultando algo.

-Reíd, ¿Por qué lo haces a la mala?-pregunto Morgan.-Pro que simplemente no hablas con ella.

-Bueno, peleamos.-dijo el chico.-Y ahora no me dice mucho.

-¿Pelearon?-pregunto Morgan.- ¿Tu y ella pelearon? ¿Cómo paso eso?

-Tocamos un tema delicado y ella se enojó.-dijo Reíd.-Pero ese no es el punto, pasa algo y ella no me lo dirá, así que tengo que averiguarlo de otro modo.

-Ahora que mencionas que pasa algo, Will ha estado un poco esquivo desde hace unos días.-dijo JJ.- ¿Crees que tenga algo que ver?

-¿Por qué tendría algo que ver?-pregunto Reíd.

-Por que vino a verla y no nos quiso decir para que la quería, solo nos dijo que para un caso.-dijo JJ.-Eso debe significar algo.

-Ahora que dicen eso.-dijo Emily.-Cuando ocurrió lo del desmayo, hablo con alguien, y estuvo diciendo algo de animales y lobos, como hablando en clave, para que yo no supiera de lo que hablaba.

-¿Piensas que fue Will?-pregunto JJ.

-Bueno, el modo en el que hablaba, parecía que había mucha confianza.-dijo Emily.-Y no escuche bien, pero sonaba como la voz de un hombre.

-Bien, seguiré sus rastros telefónicos.-dijo García.- ¿Quieren estar presentes? Puedo hacerlo con mi computadora desde la sala de conferencias.

-Eso sería genial.-dijo Reíd.

-Reíd, ¿estás seguro de que quieres hacerlo?-pregunto Morgan.-A Grachi no le va a gustar mucho.

-Es la única forma.-dijo Reíd.

-Ok, dame 5 minutos.-dijo García.

+*+*+*+*SSR&JIR+*+*+*+*AC&EGH+*+*+*+*DA&TEM+*+*+*+*WT&JAL+*+*+*+*

-¿Tenemos ya el reporte médico completo?-pregunto Grachi entrando a la guarida donde todos los demás revisaban unos expedientes.

-Sí, los acabo de traer.-dijo Peyton.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto?-pregunto Kevin.

-Tuve que ir a recoger algo.-dijo Grachi mientras tomaba los reportes que la forense le entregaba.- ¿Tienes algo que las relacione?

-No, seguimos sin encontrar nada.-dijo Kevin.-Parece ser que lo hace al azar.

-El nunca actúa al azar.-dijo Will.-Él siempre sabe qué hacer, debe haber algo.

-¿Pero qué?-pregunto Kevin.

-Dijeron que este tipo había ido evolucionando, ¿verdad?-pregunto Mary.-Quizá hizo en Virginia lo mismo, asaltos y abuso.

-No lo había pensado.-dijo Grachi.

-Sí, bueno, estoy casada con un perfilador y escritor de libros.-dijo Mary.- ¡Dios! Creo que eso está empezando a afectarme.

-Pero es bueno.-dijo Grachi.-Yo no lo había pensado de esa manera.

-Investigare.-dijo Kevin.- ¿Cuánto tiempo?

-Por el paso del tiempo, dos o tres meses atrás de primer asesinato.-dijo Grachi.-P, ¿qué averiguaste de las heridas?

-Fueron causadas por al menos dos armas diferentes.-dijo Peyton.-Y la fuerza que tiene cada tipo de herida, puede demostrar que son dos asesinos.

-¿Un maestro y un aprendiz?-pregunto Mina.

-En Nueva Orleans solo era el.-dijo Will.-Lo que quiere decir que posiblemente tiene limitación física y necesita a alguien más que le ayude.

-Y debe de tener por lo menos 40 años.-dijo Grachi.-Así que supongo que es alguien joven, o lo suficientemente apuesto para atraer jovencitas.

-¿Su hijo?-pregunto Mina.

-Nunca supimos su nombre, así que no sabemos su pasado familiar.-dijo Grachi.

-Lo único que sabemos de él y que nos puede ayudar es que debe de haber pasado mucho tiempo en el hospital.-dijo Will.-De ahí en mas no tenemos nada.

-¿Que paso en Nueva Orleans?-pregunto Mary.- ¿Que hizo que provoco que le dispararas? ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-Era una situación difícil.-dijo Will mirando a Grachi que se había quedado congelada pro la pregunta.-Intento atacar a un oficial y lo único que pudo hacer fue dispararle.

-¿Tantas veces?-pregunto Mary.-Un solo disparo hubiera bastado.

-Bueno, supongo que me deje llevar por el sentimentalismo.-dijo Will.-Era como un hermano para mí.

-Kevin, ¿recuerdas el ejercicio militar que hicimos con Caín?-pregunto Grachi.

-¿El primero o el segundo?-pregunto Kevin.

-El segundo.-dijo Grachi.-Creo que nos puede ayudar.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Kevin.-No tenemos nada que indique que el sudes las contacta vía computación.

-No estoy hablando de eso.-dijo Grachi.-García ha intentado meterme a mi ordenador, bueno, está intentándolo.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Kevin.

-Si llega a superar toda la seguridad, detenla.-ordeno Grachi.- ¿Samara?

-¿Que necesitas?-pregunto la computadora.

-¿Que va a ser mañana el equipo?-pregunto Grachi.-Dijeron algo acerca de una conferencia en la universidad.

-Le pidieron a Dave ir a darla, pero todo el equipo accedió a ir.-dijo Samara.-Todos menos tú.

-Gracias por hacerlo notar.-dijo Grachi.-Iré a bajo, me llevare la tableta, desde ahí poder controlar un poco la situación, pero Kevin, te confió mi computadora.

-Tratare de detenerla.-dijo Kevin.-Pero ella me gana.

-Pues que no te gane.-dijo Grachi mientras llamaba al ascensor.

-Esto se pondrá bueno.-dijo Mina.-Samara, ¿puedes poner las cámaras de vigilancia de la sala de conferencias?

-¿Por qué habría de ponerlas?-pregunto Peyton.

-La oficina de García es demasiado pequeña y Samara podría intervenir cuando intente ingresar a la computadora.-dijo Mina.-Así que seguramente utilizo su computadora portátil y todo el equipo debe de estar con ella.

-Listo.-dijo Samara.

-Saben que nos matara si se entera, ¿verdad?-pregunto John.

-¿A quién le importa?-pregunto Mina.-Esto será divertido.

-¿Puede ser con sonido?-pregunto Will.

-En un momento.-dijo Samara.-Tengo que activar los micrófonos.

-¿Hay micrófonos en las oficinas?-pregunto Mary.

-Todas los tienen, pero eso permanecen desactivados la mayoría del tiempo, graban todo sonido, pero se deben de activar para oír la conversación.-dijo Mina.-Solo se utilizan si existe una razón lo suficientemente fuerte.

-Creo que no volveré a hablar en las oficinas.-dijo Mary.

-¿Por qué crees que Grachi solo habla en la de ella o en los pasillos?-pregunto Mina.-Las cámaras y los micrófonos, dan una imagen y el sonido de otro día, y créeme cuando te digo que funcionan, no puedes descubrir nada con esas cámaras.

-¿Lo han intentado?-pregunto Will.

-Kevin y yo lo intentamos.-dijo Mina.

-Cuando pensamos que iba a renunciar.-dijo Kevin.-Pero no encontramos nada.

-Sería muy malo que se enterara de eso, ¿verdad?-pregunto John.

-Chicos, ha llegado.-dijo Peyton para que todos le prestaran atención a la pantalla.

+*+*+*+*SSR&JIR+*+*+*+*AC&EGH+*+*+*+*DA&TEM+*+*+*+*WT&JAL+*+*+*+*

Todos estaban tan entretenidos en su cometido que ninguno de los cinco se dio cuenta de que Grachi se había acercado.

-Dame una buna razón para no dispararle a la computadora.-dijo Grachi.- Penélope, ¿qué parte de que no te metieras en mi computadora no entendiste?

-Yo le dije que lo hiciera.-dijo Reíd poniéndose de pie.

-Oh! maravilloso, mi propio esposo me investiga.-dijo Grachi.- No me importa quién te lo pidió, vuelve a hacerlo y te juro que me las pagaras.

-Tienes unos sistemas de defensa muy buenos, no he logrado terminar de penetrarlos, ¿pero qué otra cosa puedes hacer?-pregunto García.

-Bueno, tengo un archivo en tu computadora que me permite ver todo lo que haces, descargas, buscas, ves, etc.-dijo Grachi.-Y no te has dado cuenta porque simplemente no existe, cuando intentas formatear la computadora se anexa como parte del sistema de formateo y no lo elimina.

-Eso es interesante.-dijo Morgan.

-¿Te he dicho que lo que viste en la computadora de William es lo que yo quise que vieras?-pregunto la pelirroja.-No podía permitir que vieras las fotos que tenía mías, ni podía permitir que lo investigaras a fondo por que descubrirían todo y no serviría de mucho, así que solos le di lo que necesitaban saber.

-Sabes que interviniste en una investigación oficial, ¿verdad?-pregunto Emily.-Eso puede costarte tu carrera.

-Créeme he intervenido en muchísimas investigaciones oficiales y en muchas de ellas las personas lo saben, no dicen nada, porque no hay nada que decir.-dijo Grachi.-Nadie me va a despedir por haber ocultado información, mucho menos cuando yo sabía que la información que investigaban era falsa.

-Pero eso no quieta el hecho que pueden despedirte.-dijo Emily.

-Me dejaran fuera del campo un par de semanas, pero no me despedirán.-dijo Grachi.-No les conviene despedirme.

-¿Por qué no?-pregunto JJ.

-Soy demasiado importante como para que quieran renunciar a mi.-dijo Grachi.-Y es en serio Penélope, vuelve a meterte en mi computadora, y no me va a importar quién te lo pidió, te juro que no volverás a tocar un teclado en tu vida, destrozare tanto tu reputación y tu vida, que créeme, nunca vas a poder obtener otro empleo ni poder comprar otra computadora, ya que todas con las que estuviste en contacto, serás destruidas,

-Bien.-dijo Reíd.-Lo sentimos pero si es necesario investigarte para averiguar qué pasa, lo haremos.

-No me gusta que investiguen mi vida, Spencer y lo debes de saber.-dijo la pelirroja.-Vuelven a intentar hacerlo y les aseguro que no van a poder con las consecuencias, ¿quedo claro?

-Dime que pasa y no volveré a hacerlo.-dijo Reíd.

-No pasa nada.-dijo Grachi.-Estoy trabajando en un caso, creí que lo sabias, no solo trabajo para la UAC, trabajo para muchos otros departamentos, tengo trabajo, mucho trabajo que hacer.

-Pues creo que ese trabajo te está llevando al límite.-dijo Reíd.

-¿Lo dices por el desmayo?-pregunto Grachi.-Pues déjame decirte que no será la última vez que ocurre, así que olvida el tema.

-No puedo olvidarlo.-dijo Reíd.- ¿Qué es? ¿Estas enferma?

-¿Te sentirías mejor si te digo que tengo una enfermedad terminal me han pronosticado 1 mes de vida?-pregunto Grachi.

-¿Es serio?-pregunto García.

-No, no estoy enferma, no tengo ninguna enfermedad.-dijo Grachi.-Todo es psicológico, así que déjenme en paz.

-No puedo dejarte en paz.-dijo Reíd.-Y creo que al menos tengo un poco de derecho de conocer que te pasa.

-Si es cierto.-dijo Grachi.-Pero no te lo diré.

-¿Por qué no?-pregunto el.-Merezco saberlo.

-Bien.-dijo Grachi.-Tengo estrés postraumático, solo que permanente, el cual viene con migrañas, mareos, y si a esos sumamos que muchas veces padezco de insomnio, es muy simple de entender.

-No lo entiendo.-dijo Emily.

-Solo olvídenlo y dejen de meterse en donde no los llaman.-dijo la pelirroja.-Vuelven a intentar investigarme y juro que las consecuencias no serán buenas.

-¿Se puede saber el caso en el que trabajas?-pregunto Reíd.

-No, es información confidencial.-dijo ella.

-¿Desde cuándo existe la información confidencial entre nosotros?-pregunto él.

-Desde este momento.-dijo Grachi.-Me tengo que ir, y cuidado con lo que hacen.

-¿Podemos hablar un segundo?-pregunto Reíd.

-No tengo que buscar unas cosas que necesito y no sé dónde las podre encontrar.-dijo ella.-Me tengo que ir.

-Dime, y te podemos ayudar.-dijo Reíd.

-No.-dijo ella.-Es algo que solo me involucra a mí, en estos momentos te prefiero al margen.

-Se em algum momento você ia ficar fora, por que você quer casar comigo? (Si en cualquier momento me ibas a mantener al margen, ¿por qué te casaste conmigo?)-pregunto él.

-Realmente, você pergunta? (¿En serio lo preguntas?)-pregunto ella.

-Bem, não há razão, eu estou olhando para eles eu não sei. (Bueno, ya no se las razones, me he perdido buscándolas, no lo sé.)-dijo él.

-Isso é um pouco imaturo. (Eso es un poco inmaduro)-dijo ella.

-Imaturo?(¿Inmaduro?) -pregunto él.-Eu disse que quem estava irritado por que contar suas verdades? (¿Me lo dice quien se enojó porque le dicen sus verdades?)

-Então eu não ficar com raiva, fico com raiva, porque isso é algo que eu me corrigi-lo. (No me enoje por eso, me enoje porque es algo que me gustaría solucionar yo misma.)-dijo la pelirroja.-Nenhuma pressão ou qualquer coisa assim. (Sin presiones ni nada por el estilo.)

-Eu repito, se você não vai aceitar a minha ajuda ou o que eu posso oferecer, por que você quer casar comigo? (Te lo repito, si no vas a aceptar mi ayuda o lo que te puedo ofrecer, ¿por qué te casaste conmigo?)-pregunto él.

-Eu não quero discutir mais, por favor, pare.(No quiero discutir más, para por favor.)-dijo Grachi.

-Você foi segurando-de-semana simplesmente não sei o que há de errado com você. (Llevas semana ocultando cosas, simplemente ya no sé qué pasa contigo.)-dijo él.

-Não ir por esse caminho. (No vayas por ese camino.)-pidió ella.

-Quem é que vai dizer se você está fazendo as coisas erradas? (¿Quién me va a decir si estás haciendo cosas incorrectas?)-pregunto él.

-Truque?(¿Engañarte?) -pregunto ella.-O que entra as coisas erradas? (¿Eso entra en las cosas incorrectas?)

-Eu não sei, você me dizer. (No lo sé, dímelo tú.)-dijo Reíd.

-Sim, talvez isso tudo é truque, se eu não tinha pensado nisso.(Sí, quizá todo esto es por engañarte, si no lo había pensado de esa manera.)-reflexiono Grachi.

-Não agir assim. (No actúes así.)-dijo Reíd.

-O que você colocá-lo mais fácil, talvez, levar semanas dormindo com outra pessoa e dado que desde o apagão não me tocar, eu vou fugir com ele. (O te lo pongo más fácil, quizá llevo semanas acostándome con otra persona y dado que desde el desmayo no me tocas, me voy a fugar con él.)-dijo ella.

-Quer parar de brincar? (¿Puedes dejar de bromear?)-pregunto el un poco molesto.

-Quem disse que você está brincando? (¿Quién te dice que bromeo?)-pregunto Grachi.

-Você está me traindo? (¿Estas engañándome?)-pregunto él.

-Se você tem perguntas é o que eu suspeitava. (Si lo preguntas es que tienes sospechas de lo que hago.)-dijo ella.

-Eu não suspeito, eu sei que nunca faria. (No lo sospecho, sé que nunca lo harías.)-dijo el exasperado.

-Sério, o que você aposta? (En serio, ¿lo apostarías?)-pregunto Grachi encaminándose a la puerta.

-Bella, não fuja novamente. (Bella, no huyas nuevamente.)-dijo Reíd.

-Talvez eu e você executar este. (Quizá huyo de ti y de esto.)-dijo Grachi.

-Bella, vamos lá, vamos falar sobre isso. (Bella, vamos, hablemos esto.)-dijo él.

-Ate logo Salvatore. (Adiós Salvatore.)-dijo ella mientras salía por la puerta.

-'Droga. (Maldita sea.)-exclamo cuando la vio alejarse.

-No sé lo que han hablado, pero me parece que estaba, ¿molesta?-pregunto Morgan.

-Cállate, Morgan.-dijo Reíd.-García, checa su historial telefónico.

-Ok, ella se enojó, Reíd.-dijo Morgan.-Quizá no sepa mucho de su relación, pero creo que lo mejor sea que esperes a que ella esté lista para decírtelo.

-García hazlo.-pidió Reíd.

-¿Estás seguro?-pregunto García.-No quiero ser la causante de una gran pelea entre ustedes.

-Ya tuvimos una gran pelea, lo peor que puede pasar es el divorcio.-dijo Reíd.-Hazlo.

-¿Divorcio?-pregunto JJ.- ¿Es serio?

-No me gusta bromear sobre eso.-dijo Reíd.-La última vez que peleamos peor que fuerte que esto, ella me dejo y no nos vimos en 3 años, así que otros 3 años de tortura los voy a poder soportar.

-Ok, si tú lo dices.-dijo García.- ¿Reviso también el de Will?

-Por favor.-dijo JJ.-Spencer, ¿estás bien?

-Eso creo.-dijo el chico.

-Lo tengo.-dijo García.-No hay nada extraño en sus registros, las llamadas entre ellos no son extrañas, son amigos es común que se comuniquen.

-¿Investigaste el número que tan marca seguido?-pregunto Reíd.

-No hay nada.-dijo García.-Es como si los registros los borraran.

-Samara pudo borrarlos.-dijo Reíd.

-Sí, pero para hacer eso necesitas que la compañía telefónica autorice el movimiento.-dijo García.-Quizá son otros números.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-pregunto Emily.-Grachi hablo de su teléfono todas las veces.

-Existen teléfonos que pueden tener diferentes líneas.-dijo García.-Eso podría explicar el por qué utilizan sus teléfonos.

-¿Pero no se necesita para ello que reinicien el teléfono?-pregunto Emily.

-No lo sé, nunca he tenido uno.-dijo García.-Puedo checar, pero es la única conclusión lógica que encuentro para no encontrar ninguna de las llamadas hechas.

-Ok, esto oficialmente me está alterando.-dijo JJ.-Esto es escalofriante.

-García, un último favor.-pidió Reíd.-Investiga el equipo de EJ.

-¿Equipo de EJ?-pregunto Morgan.-Pensé que trabajaba sola.

-Técnicamente lo hace.-dijo Reíd.-Es un equipo de fuerzas especiales, no se quienes sean, pero al parecer los integrantes recibieron un entrenamiento específico para ese trabajo, y cada uno tiene un papel en el caso, pero por seguridad tienen alias y nunca se relacionan entre sí mientras trabajan.

-Entonces ellos son los únicos que saben que forman un equipo.-dijo Morgan.-Puede ser cualquiera.

-Si.-dijo Reíd.-Quizá García pueda averiguar algo.

-Reíd, lamento decepcionarte, pero la información de EJ es clasificada, por más que intente desbloquearla, no puedo obtener nada.-dijo García.-Obtuve un video, pero era un video perteneciente al caso Doyle y tenía cierta ventaja al utilizar su información, obtener el video fue difícil, encontrar alguna cosa de EJ es una misión imposible, si el gobierno no quiere que nadie sepa de qué se trata el proyecto, nadie lo sabrá.

-¿Puedes hacer el intento?-pregunto el chico.

-No te prometo nada.-dijo García.

-Gracias.-dijo el chico.-Creo que iré a terminar los informes, los veo después.

-¿Estará bien?-pregunto García.

-Eso espero-dijo Morgan.-Es fuerte, supongo que lo sabrá sacar adelante.

+*+*+*+*SSR&JIR+*+*+*+*AC&EGH+*+*+*+*DA&TEM+*+*+*+*WT&JAL+*+*+*+*

"_NUNCA DEJES QUE EL MIEDO A JUGAR, TE IMPIDA JUGAR EL JUEGO"_

_Esto debe sonar a cliché, te lo he dicho y escrito tantas veces, que ya debe de ser algo a lo que estas acostumbrada, quizá a tal punto que estas tan aburrida de escucharlo que simplemente ignoraras el consejo. Sin embargo es un consejo que ha pasado prácticamente de generación en generación, yo se los dije a ti a tus hermanos, mi padre me lo dijo a mí y a tus tíos, su padre se lo dijo a él y a sus hermanos, y así se fue pasando, de generación en generación, de padre a hijos. Quizá solo son palabras acomodadas que forman una frase, quizá para cada personas esta frase tiene un significado, y quizá para ti tenga un significado muy diferente al mío, pero es importante para mí, poder decirte que, el miedo no puede significar un obstáculo en tu vida, no puede significar que detengas todo solo porque tienes miedo a caer, creo que esas caídas nos enseñan cosas, nos caemos para aprender a levantarnos, todas esas caídas, esos errores cometidos son los que te llevan a mejorar en la vida, son los que te enseñan el camino, son los que te dicen que es lo que no puedes volver a hacer, lo que no puedes volver a repetir, esos errores son los que te dicen cómo hacer las cosas, creo prácticamente todos somos niños pequeños en la vida, a un niño le dices no toques la agujas porque te puedes pinchar, pero la curiosidad hace que vaya y las toque, termina pinchándose y llora, pero aprendió a que las agujas puedes ser peligrosas y se deben de tomar con cuidado. Bella las decisiones que tomes en la vida te llevaran a un lugar, y en ese lugar vas a tener miedos, todos el mundo los tiene, algunos a caer, otros a no regresar, otros a las heridas, pero todo el mundo lo tiene, y quiero que sepas que cuando sientas miedos no vas a estar sola, siempre me tendrás a mí, no de manera presencial, pero siempre estaré contigo, tendrás a tu madre, tendrás a Patrick, tendrás a tus 5 hermanos y todos los amigos que en el futuro hagas, confía en ellos, ellos siempre te apoyaran y te ayudaran a vencer todos esos miedos que se puedan presentar en tu camino, solo tienes que aprender a confiar en ellos._

_ Con amor_

_ Papa_

-¿Grachi estas con nosotros?-pregunto Will tocándole el hombro.

-Sí, lo siento.-dijo la pelirroja cerrando el libro.-Estaba concentrada en esto.

-Tenemos algo.-dijo Will.

-¿Qué es?-pregunto Grachi.

-Analizamos los rastros de semen.-dijo Peyton.

-¿No lo habían hecho antes?-pregunto Grachi.

-No porque pensamos que solo era de una persona y coincidía con el anterior, así que no le tomamos mucha importancia.-dijo Peyton.-Cuando lo hicimos descubrimos dos rastros diferentes, podían pasar fácilmente desapercibido que eran dos, porque el ADN coincidía en una parte.

-¿Padre e hijo?-pregunto Grachi tomando los papeles que le ofrecían.

-Eso no es todo.-dijo Peyton.-Lo encontramos en la base de datos, él vive aquí en Virginia.

-¿Tenemos un nombre?-pregunto Grachi.

-No.-dijo Kevin.-Su historia familiar es un poco complicada, aun intentamos desenmarañar todo.

-¿Con complicada a que te refieres?-pregunto Grachi.

-Su nombre es Paul Swan, tiene 22 años, vive con su madre y su padre, Emma y Neal Swan, tiene una hermana, en cierta manera todo es normal.-dijo Kevin.

-¿En cierta manera?-pregunto Grachi.

-Toda su vida está a partir de los 12 años, antes de eso no hay nada.-dijo Kevin.-Es como si no tuviera niñez.

-Quizá estaba en hogares sustitutos.-dijo Grachi.

-Sí, no hay registro de ello.-dijo Mina.-Su infancia no existe, prácticamente el nació a los 12 años.

-¿Cómo obtuvo el gobierno su ADN?-pregunto Grachi.

-Lo encontraron robando muñecas y cuando las recuperaron todas, la gran mayoría estaba llena de semen, pensaron que quizá era algo normal en un adolescentes, pero para evitar molestias, decidieron guardarlo por si alguna vez lo hacía con mujeres.-dijo Kevin.

-Eso es gran indicio, pero también puedes ser las hormonas locas.-dijo Grachi.-Aunque la mayoría de los adolescentes usa películas y revistas, no muñecas.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-pregunto Mary.

-Mary, me crie con 5 hombre y conviví con muchos más.-dijo Grachi.-Los hombres son sencillos de observar.

-De cualquier manera, estaos intentando averiguar más cosas sobre el.-dijo Kevin.-Estamos buscando si tuvo algún otro apellido y otras cosas.

-¿Dónde esta hora?-pregunto Grachi.

-Él trabaja en una fábrica.-dijo Will.-Tengo la dirección.

-John, vamos, vienes con nosotros.-dijo Grachi.-Los demás intenten averiguar lo más que puedan, cualquier cosa que averigüen nos llaman.

-Grachi, tenemos los intercomunicadores.-dijo Kevin.-Llévenselos, es mejor que el celular.

-Sí, tienes razón.-dijo Grachi tomando lo que le ofrecía.-Cualquier cosas nos lo comunican.

-Claro.-dijo Mina.-Vayan con cuidado.

-Yo siempre voy con cuidado.-dijo Grachi.

+*+*+*+*SSR&JIR+*+*+*+*AC&EGH+*+*+*+*DA&TEM+*+*+*+*WT&JAL+*+*+*+*

-Grachi, Will, dejen de seguirlo y regresen a la camioneta.-dijo John.

-Podemos atraparlo.-dijo Will.

-Will, a este paso, el chico posiblemente saldrá de Virginia antes de que lo atrapen.-dijo John.-Vamos, regresen al auto.

-¿Cómo se nos pudo escapar?-pregunto Grachi.-Estábamos tan cerca.

-Este tipo sabía que vendríamos, quizá hoy no lo atrapamos, pero lo atraparemos.-dijo John

-Maldito imbécil.-gruño Will por lo bajo.-Este tipo tiene todo planeado.

-Pues vamos a tener que desbaratarle el plan.-dijo Grachi.

-Si saben que lo persiguieron por más de un kilómetro, ¿verdad?-pregunto John.

-Un kilómetro, medio kilómetro, fue lo mismo, no lo atrapamos.-dijo Grachi.

-¿Por qué es tan necesario detenerlo?-pregunto John.-Es un caso, los casos progresan de diferente manera, pero siempre atrapamos al culpable.

-Solo conduce.-dijo Will.-Venimos y no sirvió de mucho.

-Grandes noticias.-dijo Kevin.-Hemos averiguado más.

-¿Qué?-pregunto John.

-Tiene una hermana, hermana gemela, Rebecca Swan.-dijo Kevin.-Estudia criminología en la universidad.

-Y déjame adivinar, ¿está inscrita en la clase a la que el equipo le va a dar la gran conferencia que ninguno quiso faltar?-pregunto Will.

-En efecto.-dijo Kevin.

-¿Por qué él no fue a la universidad?-pregunto Grachi.-Deberían estar en el mismo grado.

-Dejo la universidad trunca, estaba estudiando medicina, se salió hace un año y medio, solo hizo los primeros 5 semestres.-dijo Kevin.-De un momento a otro se salió y se metió a trabajar, simplemente no siguió.

-Ella estudia en la universidad.-dijo Grachi.-Ella atrae a las víctimas.

-¿Ella?-pregunto John.- ¿No sería más fácil que él las atrajera? El chico es apuesto, seria sencillo atraer a un jovencita, solo necesitaría unas palabras dulces al oído.

-A él no lo pueden ver cerca de ellas porque sospecharían, seria sospechoso que el mismo chico estuviera relacionado con todas las chicas.-dijo Grachi.-Ella se hace amigas de ellas, las invita a su casa y ya no regresan.

-Con ella, las cosas son más fáciles, las víctimas son mujeres, lo de ellas es una simple amistad, nadie tendría por qué sospechar algo de ella.-dijo Will.-Cuando las atacan, ella se deslinda de toda responsabilidad diciendo que a partir de que abandonaron su casa, no sabe nada de ella, que no le dijeron que llamarían cuando llegaran a su casa, pero que nunca recibió ninguna llamada, es perfecto.

-A mi si me parece raro.-dijo Mina.-Es raro que sea amiga de todas las víctimas.

-Es cierto, es raro, pero siempre se ha subestimado a la mujer.-dijo Grachi.-Así que nadie cree que puedan infringir un daño mucho mayor, y mucho menos una mujer atractiva.

-¿Ella tiene algo extraño?-pregunto John.

-No, en realidad, todo en ella es normal.-dijo Kevin.-Ella si tiene infancia, su hermano no.

-La pregunta es, ¿Por qué su hermano no tiene infancia?-pregunto Will.

-Kevin, ¿dijiste que estaba en la conferencia del equipo?-pregunto Grachi.

-Si, en efecto.-dijo Kevin.-Es una de las primeras estudiantes de la clase.

-¿A qué horas empieza la conferencias?-pregunto la pelirroja.

-Acaba de comenzar.-dijo Kevin.

-Ok, sigue investigando todo lo que puedas de ello, John, vamos a la universidad.-dijo Grachi mientras sacaba su teléfono.

-¿Qué haces?-pregunto John.-Dijimos que nada de llamadas.

-Esta llamada si la voy a hacer.-dijo Grachi.-Solo dirígete a la universidad, tienes 5 minutos para llegar.

-Hazlo.-dijo Will cuando vio que su compañero iba a protestar.-No preguntes, solo hazlo.

-A la universidad entonces.-dijo John.

+*+*+*+*SSR&JIR+*+*+*+*AC&EGH+*+*+*+*DA&TEM+*+*+*+*WT&JAL+*+*+*+*

-Es raro que un estudiante de criminología consiga tener unos exponentes invitados de este calibre, pero hoy somos especialmente afortunados.-dijo la maestra del grupo.-Me gustaría darle la bienvenida a un viejo amigo, estimado autor y agente del FBI, David Rossi y a su equipo, la Unidad de Análisis de Comportamiento. Han accedido a pasar una hora de su valioso tiempo hablando sobre lo que hacen y como lo hacen, así que hagamos que se sientan bienvenidos.

-Gracias, Dra. Grant.-dijo Dave.-Bien, cuando ella dijo que yo era un viejo amigo, solo se estaba refiriendo al hecho que nos conocemos desde hace mucho. Como la buena profesora ha dicho, soy el agente especial de supervisión Rossi, estos son los agentes especiales de supervisión Jareau, Prentiss, Hotchner y Morgan. Este es el Dr. Spencer Reíd. Y en los teclados hoy tenemos a nuestra técnico analista, Srta. Penélope García.

-Hola.-dijo García.

-Señor, antes de que comience, ¿puedo hacer una pregunta?-pregunto una de las chicas.

-Claro.-dijo Dave.

-Conoce a la agente Dra. Joanna Hotchner, ¿verdad?-pregunto la chica.-Ella trabaja con ustedes.

-Bueno, en realidad ahora es Dra. Reíd, pero si la conozco, si es cierto trabaja en el equipo.-dijo Dave.- ¿Porque la pregunta?

-Ella no está aquí, y me pareció curioso que ella, dado que su historial como agente es grande y brillante, no este aquí.-dijo la chica.

-Ella no pudo asistir, está teniendo que resolver una par de problemas.-dijo Hotch.-Pero nosotros sabemos lo mismo que ella.

-No estoy cuestionando sus conocimientos.-dijo la chica.-Solo que he leído mucho sobre ella, lei muchos de los libros habrán de ella y hubiera querido conocerla.

-Bueno será en otra ocasión Srta. Swan, estoy segura de que si va a las oficinas del FBI, la podrá conocer.-dijo la Dra. Grant.-Ahora dejes que ellos empiecen.

-Sí, lo siento.-dijo la chica.-Puede continuar agente Rossi.

Gracias.-dijo Dave.-Ahora, en términos sencillos, en la unidad de Análisis usamos la ciencia del comportamiento, la investigación, los casos y el entrenamiento para cazar monstros. Violadores, terroristas, pedófilos, y nuestra especialidad, asesinos en serie.

-¿Sabe alguien de aquí que es exactamente un asesino en serie?-pregunto Morgan.

-Alguien que comente más de un asesinato.-dijo uno de los chicos.

-Esto está muy bien.-dijo Morgan.-Según la ley, tres es el número mágico, y en realidad es más cualitativo que cuantitativo para nosotros.

-Y hoy vamos a hablar sobre cómo se han hecho algunos asesinos es serial-dijo Dave.-Porque si pueden entender eso, entonces podrán averiguar cómo atraparlos, García.

-Mi señor.-dijo la analista.

-Bien, esta es Rachel Moore, una fugitiva de diecisiete años en Spokane, Washington.-dijo JJ.

-Ella creció pobre y en un hogar roto.-dijo Dave.-Su madre abandono a su madre porque le gustaba beber y le pegaba.

-Y esta es Tina Tyson, un estudiante de diecinueve años en Seattle.-dijo JJ.

-Era una niña rica, sacaba sobresalientes y venia de una familia cariñosa.-dijo Dave.-Estas chicas no podían ser más diferentes, pero lo único que tenían en común es que ambas se cruzaron con el asesino en sería más prolífico que la Unidad haya visto jamás.

-Una cosa que deben comprender es que no hay dos asesinos en serie iguales.-dijo Reíd.-Cada uno de ellos ocupa un lugar diferente en el espectro conducta, la genética, la química cerebral, la psicología y el entorno, todos son factores.

-Pero creemos que este asesino en particular creció en un ambiente tan adverso que nunca tuvo una oportunidad.-dijo Hotch.

-Soporto años de cruel y vil abuso físico.-dijo Emily.

-Así como un horrible y profundo abuso psicológico.-dijo Hotch.

-Cuando no estaba siendo ignorado, estaba siendo humillado.-dijo Morgan.-

-Déjenme ser claro.-dijo Dave.-La mayoría de los niños que han sufrido abusos no se convierten en asesinos, ni siquiera todos los psicópatas se convierten en asesinos.

-La Dra., Reíd, define a todos los criminales con dos cosas.-dijo Emily.-Personas que tomaron malas decisiones y personas que siguieron el camino fácil, le creo, un sádico puede enfocar su sadismo en otras cosas, no todos asesinan o torturan.

-Pero este sujeto desconocido en particular o sudes, sufrió abuso extremo, y esto tiene todo que ver con él porque él hace lo que hace.-dijo Dave.

-Ahora, estas son algunas de sus víctimas...-empezó a decir Morgan antes de ser interrumpido por un teléfono celular.

-Chicos, apaguen sus celulares.-dijo la Dra. Grant.

-En realidad es el mío.-dijo Dave.-Déjenme tomarla, y en un segundo vuelvo con ustedes.

_-No te aleje de donde estas, te necesito ahí.-dijo Grachi en cuanto contesto sin darle tiempo a decir una palabra.-Quiero que respondas algo._

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Dave.

_-Contéstame si o no, ¿preguntaron por mí?-pregunto ella.-Alguna chica de la gran clase de victimología, ¿pregunto por mí?_

-Sí, ¿Cómo…?-empezó Dave.

_-Dije que solo me contestaras sí o no.-dijo Grachi.-Dile a García que me ponga en altavoz, quiero hablar con los demás._

-El problema es que estamos en una conferencia y tenemos el tiempo contado.-dijo Dave.-No puedo complacerte, no puedo hacer nada.

_-Dile a la Dra. Grant que me conceda 15 minutos del tiempo de la conferencias y lo añada al final, dile que por los viejos tiempos.-dijo Grachi.-Es más, dile que si no lo hace, retirare todo mi ayuda a la universidad._

-No va a funcionar.-dijo Dave.-Dra. Grant, puede darle a mi amiga al teléfono 15 minutos dela conferencia y los puede agregar al final.

-Bueno, mi clase solo dura 1 hora.-dijo la doctora.-Y no sé si los demás profesores lo admitan.

_-Díselo.-gruño Grachi.-Dile que lo dice Anna._

-Anna dice que si no lo hace, quitara toda su ayuda a la universidad.-dijo Dave.

-Dave, ¿de qué se trata?-pregunto Hotch.

-No lo sé, díselo a tu hermana.-dijo Dave.-Solo trasmito palabras.

-Háganlo, me ocupare de que tengan sus 15 minutos al final.-dijo la Dra. Grant tras considerarlos unos momentos.

-_Ahora pídeselo a García o lo hare yo sola.-dijo Grachi._

-García, ¿puedes poner en altavoz la llamada?-pregunto Dave.

-En seguida, señor.-dijo García.- Grachi, estas lista.

_-Gracias Dra. Grant, sabía que no me iba a decepcionar.-dijo Grachi._

-Bajo amenazas ninguno decepciona.-dijo la doctora.-No quería que por mi culpa la universidad perdiera.

_-Como sea.-dijo Grachi.-Soy la Dra. Joanna Reíd, trabajo en este mismo equipo y antes de que los demás continúen, quiero contarles una historia._

-¿Una historia?-pregunto Dave.-Es en serio.

_-Es una historia bastante buena.-dijo Grachi.-Es acerca de un caso muy interesante y déjame decirte que fue uno de los primeros asesinos en serie que atrape._

-Genial.-dijo Dave.-Hablaremos de tus hazañas.

_-Vamos, Dave, debes admitirlo, soy brillante y posiblemente he atrapado a mas criminales de lo que el equipo ha hecho, soy simplemente genial.-dijo Grachi.-Pero no vine a hablar de mi o de mis grandes hazañas, vine a hablarles de un asesino es especifico, su nombre, Hunter Peterson, asesino a 20 chicas en un lapso de 16 meses, y digo 16 meses porque es fue el tiempo que transcurrió desde que descubrieron a la primera víctima hasta que descubrieron a la última. Lo atrapamos antes de que atacara nuevamente._

-¿Alguna otra cosa?-pregunto Dave cuando se quedó callada.

_-Lo siento, estaba haciendo memoria mientras bajaba de la camioneta.-dijo Grachi.-Lo atrapamos porque cometió un pequeño error, el dejo una manera muy sencilla de identificarlo, en una de las víctimas se le cayó un pedazo de una identificación oficial, con eso pudimos amarla y descubrir de quien se trataba. Este pequeño error, nos llevó a saber todo de él, numero de teléfono, dirección, en qué lugares había vivido, etc., etc., etc. Sé que muchos se preguntaran como un asesino tan inteligente, pudo cometer ese error, y tengo la respuesta._

-¿La cuál es?-pregunto Dave.

_-Él tenía un cómplice, alguien que le ayudaba.-dijo Grachi.-Posiblemente pelearon y en el forcejeo ese pequeño pedazo de plástico llego al cuerpo de la víctima y nos dio todo par atraparlo._

-Atraparon al asesino y se acabó el caso.-dijo Hotch.-Felicidades.

_-En realidad aún no he terminado mi historia.-dijo Grachi.- Quiero que me respondan algo, ¿Cómo creen que juzgaron a tipo que fue su cómplice?_

-¿Cómo un cómplice?-pregunto uno de los chicos.

_-No.-dijo Grachi.-Como un asesino._

-Pero el cómplice no el asesino.-dijo el chico.- ¿Por qué lo juzgarían como asesino?

_-Bueno, es cierto, técnicamente no las asesino.-dijo Grachi.-Pero ella pudo haber evitado que más chicas murieran, así que prácticamente es una asesina, así que merece el mismo trato, quizá ella no las apuñalo, merecía llevar el mismo castigo, es como si lo hubiera hecho ella._

-¿Vienes a hablar del caso o a decir que les pasa a los cómplices?-pregunto Hotch.

_-No, yo solo lo comento, ella fue enviada a prisión, la condenaron a pasar toda su vida en la cárcel.-dijo Grachi.- En realidad creo que se suicidó un par de meses después de entrar, la presión de la cárcel es muy dura, no ver la luz del sol es suficientemente duro._

-¿Puedes enfocarte?-pregunto Hotch.

_-Mira yo solo digo, que un cómplice de un asesino en serie recibe el mismo trato.-dijo Grachi.-Ella no recibió la pena de muerte, por que antes no era muy permitido, sin embargo ahora si se puede condenar con pena de muerte, solo tienes que arreglar las palabras y listo._

-Creo que ha terminado aquí, Grachi, necesitamos este espacio para instruirlos, no para hablares de condenas.-dijo Hotch.-García corta la llamada y Morgan continua.

-No me dejaste terminar.-dijo Grachi entrando a la habitación.-Siempre encuentro a los cómplices, así sea mínimo su papel, lo encuentro y si es necesario lo torturo para que me lleve al asesino.

-Marco.-dijo Will desde la puerta.

-Polo.-dijo Grachi frente a la chica que había preguntado por ella.- Me dijeron que preguntaste por mí, ¿en qué te puedo ayudar?

-Quería conocerte.-dijo ella.-Ahora ya te conozco.

-Genial, ¿puedes salir a hablar conmigo?-pregunto Guachi.

-No.-dijo ella.-En realidad, se me hizo tarde, me tengo que ir.

-Vamos niña.-dijo Grachi cuando la vio pararse.-Tu hermano nos hizo correr más de un kilómetro tras él, estamos cansados, así que haremos esto por las buenas o por las malas.

-Hablas aquí con nosotros afuera, frente a ellos o te llevamos a las oficinas.-dijo Will.-Tu tomas la lección.

-No tienes pruebas.-dijo ella.-No puedes arrestarme.

-No podemos levantar cargos, pero podemos arrestarte para interrogarte por solo el hecho que de considerarte sospechosa.-dijo Will.-Y dado que eres hermana de uno de ellos, te podemos llevar a rastras si es necesario.

-No, Will, tiene razón.-dijo Grachi.-No podemos arrestarla, todo es solo una corazonada, no podremos conseguir una orden.

-Entonces déjame en paz.-dijo Rebecca.

-Dijo que no podemos conseguir una orden.-dijo Will.-Pero eso no quiere decir que no te podamos llevar a rastras.

-Por favor, déjenme en paz.-dijo la chica.

-Vamos, Becky, haz leído libros donde aparezco, sabes que no me detengo hasta que todos están presos, no me importaría empezar a torturarte en este preciso momento, frente a tus compañero, mis compañeros y tu maestra, si alguno de ellos interviene, mi amigo de la puerta, le disparara en la cabeza.-dijo Grachi.-Ahora, dime donde está el maldito imbécil y quizá, solo quizá, decida perdonarte la vida.

-El me hablo de ti, me dijo que te gustaba presumir de lo que pedias hacer, que te gustaba parecer superior a los demás.-dijo ella.-Que te crees superior a los demás.

-No me creo, soy superior a los demás.-dijo Grachi.-Es poco probable que alguna persona haga lo que yo hago.

-También dijo que aparentas ser muy dura.-dijo la chica.-Pero que en el fondo sientes y aparentando los botones precisos, puedes derrumbarte en cuestión de segundos.

-Creo que todas las personas lo hacen.-dijo Grachi.-Sin embargo los botones que tiene que apretar para verme derrumbarme son muy difíciles de localizar.

-También dijo que el detective LaMontagne es muy sobreprotector.-dijo ella.-Que puede llegar a matar por salvar a alguien.

-Solo si la persona me importa lo suficiente.-dijo Will.-En este caso te mataría sin problemas.

-Él no lo piensa así.-dijo Rebecca.-Te está derrumbando, a ti y al detective, los acabara.

-Bueno, yo pienso esto, si hubiera querido atacar a Jennifer, la agente Jareau, ya lo hubiera hecho, si hubiera atacar a alguien de mi familia, ya lo hubiera hecho.-dijo Grachi.-sin embargo te voy a decir por qué no lo hizo, no lo hizo porque en el fondo, lo sabe, y no quiere que la poca cordura que nos impide matarlo a golpes, se vaya, no se arriesgara a que lo destruyamos.

-Está esperando el momento preciso.-dijo ella.

-Maravilloso.-dijo Grachi.-Ahora, por esta vez, te dejare ir, pero cuida tu espalda, porque quizá hoy no paso, pero quizá pase mañana, quizá dentro de dos días, no lo sé, lo único que se, es que sufrirás.

-Nos veremos pronto.-dijo ella.

-Will, déjala.-dijo Grachi.-Nos veremos pronto Becky.

-Hasta pronto, Srta. Swan.-dijo Will cordialmente mientras le habría la puerta.

-¿Qué demonios paso aquí?-pregunto la Dra. Grant.

-Eso Dra. Grant, eso significa que cualquier puede ser un delincuente.-dijo Grachi.-Desde el peor vecino del mundo, hasta la chica tranquila que le encuentra el hogar a perritos, que ayuda a la sociedad, no hay perfil básico para quien es un criminal, todos lo pueden ser, lo único que te definen son tus decisiones.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Hotch.

-Ahora, me tengo que ir, nos veremos después.-dijo Grachi empezando a caminar a la salida.-Ustedes terminen la conferencia.

-Grachi espera un bendito segundo.-ordeno Hotch.

-Que disfruten el resto de la conferencia.-dijo Grachi.-Kevin, tengo el teléfono de Becky, te enviare los números para que los rastrees, atraparemos a este bastardo antes de que vuelva a atacar.

-Que la sigan pasando bien.-dijo Will antes de seguir hacia a Grachi por la puerta.

-¿Qué demonios?-pregunto Dave.

-Creo que es mejor que continuemos.-dijo JJ.

-Claro.-dijo Morgan.- -Estas son algunas de sus víctimas, las secuestro, las retuvo y las mato de hambre durante días.

-Entonces las mato mutilando sus órganos reproductivos.-dijo Emily.-Ahora mismo sabemos que hay cuarenta de ellas.

-Pero creemos que al final puede atribuirse unas cien victimas.-dijo Hotch…

* * *

><p><strong><em>¿Que les parecio?<em>**

**_Saludos_**

**_Dany-Gubler-Reid_**


	26. Capitulo 23: Informando

**_Bueno, aqui esta el siguiente capitulo... _**

**_Tiene un pequeño spoilers de la parte final del capitulo 22 de la 7ma temporada._**

**_Espero les agrade._**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo XXIII: Informando…<strong>

-Entonces, ¿sirvió de algo?-pregunto Mary cuando vio regresar a sus amigos.

-¿Sirvió de algo que?-pregunto John

-Ir a armar un alboroto a la conferencia de la universidad.-dijo Mary.- ¿Que sucedió? ¿Tienen algo?

-No precisamente.-dijo John.-Los Swan escaparon.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Mary.-Se supone que los íbamos a detener.

-Bueno, las cosas se salieron un poco de control.-dijo Will.

-Entonces no tenemos nada.-dijo Mina.- ¿Vamos a poder dar con él?

-Estoy seguro de que podemos hacerlo, podemos detenerlo.-dijo Will.-Solo necesitamos indagar más, tenemos que obtener más información, saber que lo une como los Swan.

-Pero las oportunidades de detenerlo se fueron con los Swan.-dijo Peyton.- Nos los tenemos a ellos, no tenemos nada.

-Obtuve más de esa chica que en todo lo que llevamos investigándolo.-dijo Grachi.-Si de algo estoy segura es que estamos más cerca de atraparlos que antes.

-Ok, caeré en la trampa.-dijo Kevin.- ¿Que averiguaste?

-Nos quiere destruir, a mí y a Will.-dijo Grachi.

-Pero está esperando el preciso momento para atacar.-dijo Will.-Y el problema es que no sabemos cuál es el preciso momento.

-Ni sabemos de quien se trata.-dijo Mina.-Porque aunque supiéramos que planea o sepamos cual es el momento preciso, si no sabemos quién es, no podemos detenerlo.

-No, pero sabemos que él quiere venganza.-dijo la pelirroja.-Mas allá del deseo de matar, tiene deseo de venganza, quiere vengarse de mí y de Will, y no va a detenerse hasta que lo haga.

-Todo lo que ha hecho, ¿es solo por venganza?-pregunto Peyton con un susurro ahogado.-Todas las chicas, ¿murieron solo porque quería vengarse?

-Lamentablemente si.-dijo Will.-Todas ellas murieron por qué quería, porque quería que nosotros supiéramos lo que quería.

-¿No hubiera sido más sencillo que llegara directamente a dañarlos a ustedes?-pregunto Peyton.-Si hubiera venido tras ustedes, todas ellas estarían vivas.

-No, Mina, está bien.-dijo Grachi cuando la morena se disponía a contestarle a Peyton, sabía que la doctora solamente había hecho un comentario inocente, un comentario con el que no pensó en dañar a nadie, a pesar de haberlo hecho.-Peyton, él quería que yo y Will nos sintiéramos culpables, nunca encontraríamos una conexión con las chicas, porque no las hay, cada una de ellas tiene un rasgo que las une conmigo o con Jennifer, y nosotros dos íbamos a ser los únicos capaz de verlo, por eso no llego directamente con nosotros.

-Parte de su venganza representa que suframos.-dijo Will.-Y si hubiera llegado directamente por nosotros, no se hubiera podido permitir ese pequeño detalle, pudo habernos acabado rápidamente, pero si lo hacía no iba a poder disfrutar ver como caemos, como cada cuerpo que vemos nos hace flanquear un poco más las rodillas, porque esto es por nosotros, no por nadie más, ni por él, es por nosotros.

-Y por nosotros tenemos que atraparlo.-dijo Grachi.-Tenemos que averiguar quién es, cual es la conexión entre los Swan y el asesino.

-Antes de continuar, solo tengo una pequeña duda.-dijo Kevin.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Grachi.

-Bueno, antes era sencillo hacer este trabajo, y será sencillo por lo que tenemos, pero, ¿qué va a pasar con el equipo?-pregunto el.-Porque antes ellos no sabían que teníamos un caso, o no al menos uno tan fuerte como para ir a la universidad y hacer un desastre, en fin ellos no lo sabían y nos dejaban en paz, pero ahora ellos lo saben, ¿qué va a pasar?

-Esa es una muy buena pregunta.-dijo Mary mirando a Grachi y a Will.

-¿Por qué siempre tienen que recordar la parte mala de la moneda?-se quejó este último.

-Por el momento no pasara nada.-dijo Grachi.-Continuaremos nuestro trabajo, al menos tenemos una hora y media antes de que regresen a las oficinas a interrogarnos.

-Y si a eso agregamos que solo piensan que somos Grachi y yo, no creo que sea un gran problema para ustedes.-dijo Will.

-Cuando llegue el momento de preocuparse, lo haremos.-dijo Grachi.-Pero por el momento solo pongamos a trabajar.

-Ok.-dijo Kevin.

-Kevin, ¿qué tienes de los delitos cometidos anteriormente?-pregunto Will.

-Nosotros lo estamos investigando.-dijo Mina.-Y lo sentimos, pero somos un poco más lentas.

-Les ayudaremos.-dijo John.

-Yo le ayudare a Kevin y a Samara a investigar la historia de la infancia de Paul, quizá eso pueda darnos una identidad.-dijo Grachi.-P, termina de revisar el teléfono de la chica, yo no lo he revisado mucho.

-¿Cómo se lo quitaste?-pregunto Peyton tomando el teléfono que le ofrecía.

-Tengo mis métodos.-dijo Grachi.

-Quedaras decir que se los quitaste con todos los métodos que posees para asaltar y quitar las cosas sin que los demás se den cuenta.-dijo Will.-Tiene manos agiles.

-Vamos a trabajar.-dijo Grachi poniendo los ojos en blanco.

+*+*+*+*SSR&JIR+*+*+*+*AC&EGH+*+*+*+*DA&TEM+*+*+*+*WT&JAL+*+*+*+*

Mientras este equipo trabajaba, el otro equipo salía del edificio de la universidad al término de la conferencia, que Grachi había interrumpido y había dejado continuar dejando a todos nerviosos y ansiosos por lo que ella pudiera estar tramando.

-¿De verdad no quieres que vayamos contigo?-pregunto Emily.

-No es ningún problema.-dijo Reíd.

-No, está bien.-dijo Dave.

-Rossi, está a más de dos horas.-dijo JJ.

-Venga, puedo conducir.-dijo Morgan.-Estaremos allí en menos de una hora.

-Estoy bien, de verdad.-dijo Dave.

-Podríamos parar a cenar de camino a casa.-sugirió Penélope.

-Ya basta.-dijo Dave.-Todos vosotros, estoy bien.

-Pero...-empezó Penélope.

-Estoy bien, la única compañía que hubiera aceptado esta en las oficinas trabajando en un caso.-dijo Dave.

-¿Por qué a Bella si la hubieras aceptado?-pregunto Reíd confuso.

-Porque ella entiende lo que es esto, ella entiende lo que estoy pasando.-dijo Dave.-Ella sabe lo que es realmente esto y sabe lo que siento, ella lo entiende y me deja solo, ¿está bien? Ella me acompaña, pero en silencio, no intenta lo que ustedes hacen.

-Nos vemos mañana.-dijo Hotch.

-Más te vale.-dijo Dave.-Y háganme el favor de que averigüen que pasa con Will y Grachi.

-Si no lo averiguamos hoy, mañana lo haremos.-dijo Hotch.-Quizá sea mejor que lo hagamos contigo presente, necesitamos todo el apoyo que sea necesario, estamos hablando de Grachi.

-Me parece bien.-dijo Dave antes de dirigirse a su camioneta.

-¿Estará bien?-pregunto García mientras lo veía alejarse.

-Claro que si.-dijo Emily.-Es Rossi.

-¿Que haremos?-pregunto JJ.

-El estará bien, JJ.-dijo Emily.-Solo necesita espacio.

-Yo hablaba de Will y Grachi.-dijo JJ.-Ellos parecían alterados.

-Se vivió una escena intensa.-dijo Morgan.- ¿Creen que le hubiera disparado?

-Si hubiera atentado en contra dela vida de alguien, estoy seguro de que Will lo hubiera hecho, sin pensarlo.-dijo Reíd.

-¿Que sabes?-pregunto Hotch.

-No más que ustedes.-dijo Reíd.-

-¿Alguna idea?-pregunto Hotch.- ¿Algún criminal que haya significado algo para ambos?

-Will y yo no hablamos mucho de su trabajo anterior a conocernos.-dijo JJ.- ¿Reíd?

-Lo siento.-dijo Reíd.-Pero no hablamos mucho de trabajo, ambos trabajamos con criminales, así que queremos mantener nuestra relación lejos de ello, sé que trabajo en algunos casos en Nueva Orleans con Will, pero ha trabajado con tantas personas y en tantos casos, que no creo saber de cual se trata.

-¿Ninguna idea?-pregunto Emily.- ¿Tan mal están?

-Bueno, ayer por la noche no hablamos mucho y no creo que hoy lo hagamos.-dijo Reíd.-Mary tiene una vigilancia nocturna, así que no va ir a dormir.

-Ok.-dijo Hotch.-Voy a hablar con ella, me va a escuchar.

-Hotch, no creo que lo mejor sea que tu hables con ella.-dijo Reíd.-Ella no te responderá nada.

-Reíd, a nadie lo hará.-dijo Hotch.-Voy a hablar con ella, y si es necesario, llegar incluso a utilizar la fuerza, lo hare.

-Hotch, por favor.-dijo Reíd.-Déjame hablar con ella.

-No esta vez, hare lo necesario para obtener lo que quiero.-dijo Hotch.-Y quiero saber que trama, y lo voy a averiguar.

-Pero ella necesita…-empezó Reíd, pero no le sirvió de mucho, dado que él se había empezado a alejar.-Hotch, vamos, al menos escúchame.

-No te preocupes, hablare con el.-dijo Emily.-Tratare de darte de plazo hasta mañana, no puedo darte más.

-Veré si puedo hablar con ella es ese lapso de tiempo.-dijo Reíd.-Me tengo que ir, tengo que hacer algo en algún lugar, nos vemos luego.

-Eso si fue vago.-dijo Penélope viendo cómo se alejaba hacia su auto.- ¿Estarán bien? ¿Grachi y él?

-Eso espero.-dijo Emily.-Él es diferente desde que esta con ella, no quiero ni pensar en cómo se pondrá si no están bien.

-Emily, será mejor que te vayas ya o Hotch te dejara.-dijo Morgan.

-Sí, nos vemos después.-dijo Emily dejándolos solos.

+*+*+*+*SSR&JIR+*+*+*+*AC&EGH+*+*+*+*DA&TEM+*+*+*+*WT&JAL+*+*+*+*

-¿Me llevas?-pregunto Emily a la ventana de Hotch.

-¿No te iba a llevar JJ?-pregunto él.

-Cambio de planes.-dijo Emily.-Al parecer quiere ir a las oficinas de Will a ver si allí le dan información.

-Yo iré a las oficinas del FBI.-dijo él.

-No me importa, ahí deje mi auto.-dijo ella sonriendo.

-Sube.-dijo Hotch.-No intentaras nada, ¿verdad?

-¿De qué?-pregunto Emily mientras se abrochaba el cinturón de seguridad.

-No intentaras convencerme de hacer algo.-dijo él.

-Quizá solo te convenza de llevarme a comer.-dijo Emily.-Tengo hambre, se me antoja la pizza.

-Solo te subiste a mi camioneta, ¿para qué te lleve a comer pizza?-pregunto él.

-En efecto.-dijo ella.-Tengo mucha hambre y necesitaba que alguien me llevara, y tú fuiste el elegido.

-Me parece bien.-dijo el.-Aunque sospechoso.

-¿Sospechoso?-pregunto ella.- ¿Por qué?

-Por qué tenías a 5 agentes para escoger, ¿y me escogiste a mí?-pregunto el.-Es sospechoso, quieres algo más que pizza.

-No es cierto.-dijo Emily.

-Di lo que quieres.-dijo él.

-Quiero que me lleves a comer pizza.-dijo Emily.- ¿Es tan difícil de comprender?

-Emily, quieres algo más, y quiero saber que es.-dijo Hotch.-Es una orden.

-Bien, te diré que es lo que quiero.-dijo Emily.

-Escucho.-dijo Hotch al ver que se había quedado callada.

-No interrogues a tu hermana.-dijo Emily.-Listo, lo dije, no interrogues a tu hermana.

-¿Reíd te pidió que me lo pidieras?-pregunto Hotch.

-No, fue mi idea.-dijo Emily.-Le dije que hablaría contigo acerca de dejarlo hablar con el primero.

-Pues no lo intentes, no voy a cambiar de opinión.-dijo Hotch.-Ella ha estado ocultando cosas y quiero saber de qué se trata.

-Yo pienso que debes considerar un poco las cosas.-dijo ella.

-¿Considerar?-pregunto el.-Vamos, Emily, ella, quiero ver que se trae entre manos, voy a hablar con ella.

-Mira, creo que debemos dejar que Reíd hable con ella.-dijo Emily.-Porque seamos sinceros, si vas y le pides cientos de explicaciones, lo único que conseguirás es que te golpee.

-Emily, voy a hablar con ella.-dijo Hotch.-Y no me harás cambiar de opinión.

-No te estoy diciendo que no lo hagas.-dijo ella.-Solo te estoy diciendo que dejes que Reíd hable con ella primero, si él no consigue nada, tú y todos nosotros juntos la interrogaremos, será más sencillo doblegarla.

-Mira, creo que prefiero que me golpee.-dijo el.-Quiero hablar con ella, ponerle un límite, Reíd no se lo pondrá.

-Aarón, por favor.-dijo Emily.-Solo esta vez, deja que el chico hable con ella, no pierdes nada, le puedes poner un límite antes o después que él hable con ella.

-Mañana a primera hora de la mañana, hablare con ella.-dijo el.-Haya hablado Reíd con ella o no.

-Me parece fantástico.-dijo Emily.-Ahora, ¿me llevas por pizza?

-Claro.-dijo Hotch.

+*+*+*+*SSR&JIR+*+*+*+*AC&EGH+*+*+*+*DA&TEM+*+*+*+*WT&JAL+*+*+*+*

Grachi y Will se quedaron despiertos toda la noche investigando, tratando de desenredar todo el caso, sin embargo llego un momento en que tienen que descansar, para Will fue recostarse en el sofá y tratar de dormir, mientras que para Grachi fue ir a la cocina, cocinar algo para el desayuno y sentarse en la mesa a tomar café mientras pasaba distraídamente las hojas del diario que su padre le había dejado.

-Buenos días.-dijo Mary entrando a la cocina.

-Buenos días.-dijo Grachi.-Mary, ¿qué haces aquí? Es temprano todavía.

-Grachi, pasan de las nueve.-dijo Mary.- ¿Cuánto dormiste? ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva Will dormido en el sofá?

-No lo sé.-dijo Grachi.-Un par de horas.

-Ok, en ese par de horas, ¿Cuánto has dormido?-pregunto Mary.

-Nada.-dijo Grachi parándose para servirse otra taza de café.

-¿Cuántas tazas de café llevas en lo que va de la mañana?-pregunto Mary.

-Deje de contarlas cuando llegue a la sexta taza.-dijo Grachi.- ¿Quieres café?

-No puedo tomar café, ¿recuerdas?-pregunto Mary.-Nate me lo acaba de confirmar.

-Bueno, ¿tuvo Nate que confírmatelo para que me creyeras?-pregunto Grachi.-Se ve que confías en mí, Mary.

-Confió en ti.-dijo Mary.-Pero este caso te está afectando demasiado.

-No, no lo está haciendo.-dijo la pelirroja.-Solo quiero atrapar a este imbécil.

-¿No lo está haciendo?-pregunto Mary.- ¿Por eso le mentiste a Spencer sobre donde estarías anoche?

-Técnicamente no le mentí, omití algunos detalles que es diferente.-dijo Grachi.

-Es lo mismo Grachi.-dijo Mary.-No estás diciendo la verdad, estás diciéndola a medias.

-Le dije que estaría trabajando en un caso, que haría una vigilancia nocturna.-dijo Grachi.-Lo hice, trabaje en el caso e hice una vigilancia al caso.

-Sí, conmigo.-dijo Mary.-Tuve que dormir en mi antiguo departamento para que Dave no sospechara nada, Grachi, no estoy acostumbrada a mentir, mucho menos a la gente que me importa, no puedes volver a usarme como tapadera, simplemente di la verdad.

-Bien, no volveré a usarte.-dijo Grachi.-Lo siento, siento haberte usado y que tuvieras que mentir.

-Gracias.-dijo Mary.

-El desayuno esta servido, por si quieres.-dijo Grachi volviéndose a sentar.

-¿Desayunaras conmigo?-pregunto Mary.

-No tengo mucha hambre, Will y yo cenamos muy tarde.-dijo Grachi.-Pero te acompañare mientras lo haces.

-Ok, ¿qué va mal?-pregunto Mary.- ¿Que tienes?

-No tengo nada.-dijo Grachi.- ¿Por qué piensas que hay algo?

-Estas sentada tomando café, aceptaste rápidamente mi petición de no volver a usarme, tienes el libro abierto pero no lo lees, nada más lo hojeas, estas distraída.-dijo Mary.-A mí me parece que pasa algo.

-¿Por qué te tuviste que casar con un perfilador?-gruño Grachi.

-Para fastidiarte la vida.-dijo Mary.- ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Cómo puedes estar con una persona tan cerca y tan lejos al mismo tiempo?-pregunto Grachi.

-Estando físicamente y con tu cabeza en otra parte.-dijo Mary.- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Algo paso anteayer, bueno en la noche.-dijo Grachi.-Y no puedo dejar de hacerme esa pregunta.

-¿Que paso?-pregunto Mary.

-Maya me pidió que le contara una historia, y le conté como nos conocimos Sal y yo.-dijo Grachi.-El escucho toda la historia, y cuando termine y deje a Maya sola, él estaba afuera, habíamos peleado por la tarde e iba decir algo cuando lo vi, me iba a disculpar, pero simplemente no sucedió, de algún modo el me beso.

-Eso es bueno, ¿no?-pregunto Mary.-Debes alegrarte, él no está molesto.

-Si lo sé, pero cuando despertamos, volvimos a pelear.-dijo Grachi.-En la noche estuvimos juntos, estuvimos cerca, dormimos abrazados, sin embargo al despertar, fue como si cientos de kilómetros estuvieran de por medio, como si estuviéramos tan lejos del uno del otro, que no pudiéramos hablar.

-¿Has hablado con él?-pregunto Mary.-Desde la pelea.

-No, el me llamo, pero no pude contestar, simplemente no pude.-dijo la pelirroja.

-¿Por qué no lo hiciste?-pregunto Mary.-Pudieron haber solucionado sus problemas.

-Mary estoy asustada.-dijo Grachi.-Tengo miedo de perderlo.

-Grachi, él te ama.-dijo Mary.-Estoy segura de que podrán hablar esto, de que lo solucionaran, solo necesitas contestar sus llamadas.

-Tengo miedo de lo que puede decir.-dijo Grachi.-Me asusta lo que puede provocar en mi con solo una palabra,

-Grachi, ustedes lo arreglaran.-dijo la morena.-Tienen una relación magnifica, son los mejores amigos, lo arreglaran.

-No creo que esta vez eso nos vaya a salvar.-dijo Grachi.-Le estoy mintiendo, y le puedo mentir a todo el mundo, pero a él nunca le miento.

-Entonces no lo hagas, no le mientas.-dijo Mary.-Dile la verdad, háblale del por qué actúas así, habla con él.

-No quiero involucrarlo.-dijo Grachi.-Will y yo hicimos suficiente con involucrarlos a ustedes cinco.

-Grachi, él está involucrado desde el momento de que tú lo estas.-dijo Mary.-Si algo he aprendido de estar con Dave, es que por más que queremos mantenernos al margen de nuestros trabajos, por el sencillo hecho de estar juntos y de significar algo el uno para el otro estamos involucrados, eso no lo podemos cambiar.

-Entiendo eso, yo más que nadie entiende eso.-dijo Grachi.-Pero no quiero que este tipo los utilice para llegar a mi o Will, quiere venganza y no le importara pasar sobre ustedes para lograrlo y no podemos permitir eso.

-Ok, lo entiendo.-dijo Mary.-Pero quien debe de entenderlo es Spencer, no yo ni Mina ni John, Spencer debe de entender esto, es una parte fundamental de tu vida y debe de saber qué pasa.

-¡Hey, estamos aquí!-grito Kevin anunciando su llegada.

-Kevin, despierten a Will y empiecen a trabajar.-dijo Grachi.-En un momento vamos.

-Traigan café y algo de comer.-dijo Kevin.

-En un segundo.-dijo Grachi.

-Grachi, prométeme algo.-dijo Mary.-Promete que hablaras con Spencer, el merece saber que pasa.

-No lo prometo.-dijo Grachi.-Pero lo intentare.

-Bueno, es suficiente por el momento.-dijo Mary.-Vamos, sirvamos el café y llevémoslo.

-Claro.-dijo la pelirroja tomando unas tazas que ya estaban servidas para llevarlas a la sala donde los esperaban los demás.

-¿Dónde esta Mina?-pregunto Mary entrando detrás de Grachi.

-No lo sé.-dijo Kevin.-Yo me vine directo para acá, no fui a ningún otro lugar.

-No te preocupes, no tardará en llegar.-dijo Will.-Seguramente se atrasó con algo, llegara mas tarde.

-Entonces, sigamos trabajando.-dijo Grachi.-Cada quien tiene trabajo.

Con café en una taza y comida en platos, cada uno se dirigió a hacer su trabajo, incluso se permitieron bromear alguna que otra vez, sin embargo todos estaban concentrados en lo que hacían, sin embargo una gran interrupción llego cuando las puertas del elevador se abrieron.

-Mina, finalmente llegas.-dijo Will.-Te necesitamos.

-Lamento llegar tarde.-dijo Mina.

-No importa.-dijo Grachi.-Kevin está investigando posibles víctimas, ayúdale.

-Tenemos un problema.-dijo Mina.-Un gran problema.

+*+*+*+*SSR&JIR+*+*+*+*AC&EGH+*+*+*+*DA&TEM+*+*+*+*WT&JAL+*+*+*+*

Mientras arriba eran advertidos del gran problema que se avecinaba, abajo el equipo en lugar de ir en busca de Grachi y de Will como lo tenían planeado, se reunía en la sala de conferencias, para una asignación de máxima urgencia.

-¿Que hacemos aquí?-pregunto Morgan.-Pensé que íbamos a interrogar a Grachi y a Will.

-El director nos tiene una asignación.-dijo Dave.-Mala suerte.

-Genial, yo quería saber que tiene Will.-dijo JJ.-Ahora tendré que esperar a que terminemos el caso, eso es sencillamente maravilloso.

-¿Quien tiene los expedientes?-pregunto Reíd.

-García.-dijo Morgan.-Ella fue quien me dijo que teníamos que estar aquí.

-¿Y por qué el director nos va a presentar el caso?-pregunto Reíd.-Si no es García o Bella, Strauss es siempre nos lo presenta.

-Debe de ser un caso muy importante.-dijo Emily.-O que esté relacionado con algún político demasiado importante como para pedírselo directamente al director.

-Dave, tu haz estado más tiempo aquí, ¿qué hace que el director presente un caso?-pregunto JJ.

-Bueno, no mucho.-dijo Dave.-Para eso están los encargados de sección y los jefes de unidad, prácticamente el director es solo quien se encarga de papeleo y representar a esta parte del FBI ante el director general del FBI, no tengo idea que pase.

-Ok, estoy aquí.-dijo García entrando a la sala.-Lamento la demora, pero los expedientes no estaban listos y tuve que esperar.

-García, no te disculpes.-dijo Morgan.-Ni Hotch ni Grachi están aquí, aun no llegan.

-Oh, qué bien.-dijo García sentándose.- ¿Dónde están?

-Hotch esta con el director.-dijo Dave.-Y no tengo idea donde este Grachi.

-¿Ella vendrá?-pregunto JJ.-La podremos interrogar en el camino.

-Bueno no tengo idea.-dijo Dave.-No sé qué este haciendo ni donde lo esté haciendo, así que no se si vaya a ir.

-García, le mandaste el mensaje, ¿verdad?-pregunto Morgan.-Ya no debe de tardar.

-Yo no le envie nada.-dijo García.-Hotch dijo que te avisara a ti y a JJ, que el se encargaria de avisarles a los demás, yo no lo avise a Grachi.

-Si tu no le avisaste, Hotch tampoco lo hizo.-dijo Dave.- ¿Por qué no le avisaron a Grachi?

-Una sencilla razón, Dave.-dijo London entrando a la sala seguido por Hotch.-Grachi no sabe que les asignaremos este caso y por lo pronto es mejor que solo las 8 personas que estamos aquí, lo sepamos.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto García.-Ella es parte del equipo, merece saber.

-Más adelante sabrán por que no se puede enterar nadie más que nosotros.-dijo London.-Por lo pronto, empecemos a trabajar,

-Abren los expedientes y juro que les disparare a cada uno.-dijo Grachi entrando a la sala.

-¿En serio?-pregunto Hotch.-¿Tu? ¿Me dispararas?

-No me retes, Hotch.-dijo Grachi mientras se llevaban un mano al arma al ver que su hermano se disponía a abrir el expediente.

-Hotch, no lo hagas.-dijo Will.

-Déjenos trabajar.-dijo Hotch abriendo el expediente.-Ustedes no están dentro del…. Maldita sea, Isabella!

-Te dije que no lo abrieras.-dijo Grachi bajando la pistola.-No bromeaba con lo de dispararles.

-Hotchner, ¿está bien?-pregunto London.

-Vamos, le di al escritorio, no le di a él.-dijo Grachi.-Solo fue la impresión de que su hermanita le disparara.

-Guarda el arma.-dijo Tobías.-Nadie abrirá los expedientes, bájala.

-Este es mi caso Tobías.-dijo Grachi.

-Están demasiado involucrados sentimentalmente.-dijo Tobías.-Interrumpieron una conferencia por nada.

-¿Todo esto es por la chica?-pregunto Will.-Ella tenía razón, teníamos evidencia en contra de su hermano, no contra ella, no podíamos detenerla.

-Y ellos la escucharon.-dijo Grachi.-Esta con el sudes y con su hermano gemelo.

-No es solo por eso.-dijo Tobías.-Es hora de que ellos lo sepan.

-No, no los vas a involucrar en esto, Tobías.-dijo Grachi.-Te prohíbo que les digas una sola palabra de este caso.

-¿Te das cuenta de que estás haciendo lo mismo que Emily hizo con Doyle?-pregunto Tobías.

-No es lo mismo Tobías.-dijo Grachi.-Yo no me voy a ir a meter como una perrita en celo en su casa, no soy tan idiota, y otra diferencia, yo tengo un equipo, un equipo que está entrenado, no necesito al equipo fantástico para resolver este caso, no lo quiero y no lo necesito.

-¿Perrita en celo?-pregunto Emily.- ¿Qué?

-El equipo trabajara en este caso, te guste o no.-dijo Tobías.-Es mi última decisión.

-Te voy a decir esto.-dijo Grachi.-Le das al equipo el caso, y hoy mismo, tendrás mi arma, mi placa y mi identificación en tu escritorio, junto con las de EJ.

-Y te voy a decir esto.-dijo Tobías.-El equipo no trabaja en el caso, y todos, todos los demás, se quedan sin empleo, en el caso de LaMontagne, James y Parker, serán destituidos no solo como agentes del FBI, sino también sus otros puestos los perderán, ¿entendido?

-Grachi, yn cytuno. (Grachi, acepta)-dijo Will en un gales perfectamente claro antes de darle tiempo a siquiera abrir la boca para contestar.

-Ond llesteirio ein gwaith, rydym wedi bod yn flaen llaw, colli popeth amser yn egluro ac rydym wedi cynnwys yr holl feysydd, byddwn yn colli popeth mwy o amser ad-drefnu. (Pero entorpecerán nuestro trabajo, ya llevamos un adelanto, perderemos tiempo explicándoles todo y tenemos cubierto todas las áreas, perderemos más tiempo reorganizando todo.)-dijo Grachi.

-Ac os nad ydych yn cytuno i yn colli'r achos ac nid hyd yn oed y bygythiad o ymddiswyddiad EJ hyn newid eich meddwl, gadewch i wyneb, ni fydd EJ yn arbed ni y tro hwn. (Y si no aceptas perderemos el caso y ni siquiera la amenaza de renuncia de EJ lo hizo cambiar de opinión, aceptémoslo, EJ no nos salvara esta vez.)-dijo Will.-Y tro hwn, mae gennym bopeth i'w golli. (Esta vez tenemos todo para perder.)

-Ydych chi'n clywed yr hyn yr ydych yn ei ddweud? Beth ydych chi'n gofyn i mi? (¿Estas escuchando lo que me estás diciendo? ¿Lo que me estas pidiendo?)-pregunto Grachi.-Nid oes yn rhaid i gymryd rhan, gallwn drafod.(Ellos no tienen por qué involucrarse, podemos negociar.)

-Rwy'n hoffi 'n bert lawer yr un syniad i gymryd rhan, gallai eu defnyddio i Jennifer gyfer dial, ond heb y drwydded, ei atal Tobias ni, rydym yn symud yr achos ac i roi iddynt, ac ni allwn amddiffyn.(Me gusta igual o menos la idea de que se involucren, el podria usar a Jennifer para vengarse, pero si no se los permitimos, Tobías nos suspenderá, nos quitaran el caso y se los darán a ellos y no los podremos proteger.)-dijo Will.-Ni allwn drafod, Tobias wedi rhywbeth nad oes gennym, i, gadewch iddo ennill y tro hwn. (No podemos negociar, Tobias tiene algo que nosotros no tenemos, poder, dejemosle que gane esta vez)

-Wel, ewch ag ef, dim ond hyn unwaith. (Bien, lo aceptare, solo esta vez)-dijo Grachi.-A pheidiwch â dweud unrhyw beth am yr hyn ddigwyddodd yn New Orleans oni bai bod gwir angen, ac yn fy helpu i'w gwylio. (Y no diremos nada de lo que paso en Nueva Orleans a menos que sea estrictamente necesario, y me ayudaras a vigilarlos.)

-Ni fyddant yn gwybod unrhyw beth, does neb yn gwybod mwy na chi ac addewais Ni fyddwn yn dweud os nad oeddwn yn autorizabas, ni fyddant yn gwybod, o leiaf ni fyddant yn gwybod am fy ngwefusau.(Ellos no sabrán nada, nadie lo sabe más que tú y yo, prometí que no lo diría si no me lo autorizabas, ellos no lo sabrán, al menos no lo sabrán de mis labios.)-dijo Will.

-Hwn fydd y tro cyntaf a dim ond fy mod yn derbyn. (Sera la primera y única vez que acepto.)-dijo la pelirroja.

-Diolch yn fawr. (Gracias)-dijo Will.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Tobías.

-Si entorpecen mi investigación, o intervienen en mi trabajo, les disparare.-dijo Grachi.-Si se oponen a mis métodos, se niegan a hacer lo que yo les pida o intentan impedir que haga algo, no me va a importar si es mi esposo o mi hermano, les dispararé, así como lo hice con Hotch, pero daré en el cuerpo, ¿entendido?

-A mí me parece bien.-dijo Tobías.- ¿A ustedes chicos?

-¿Te parece bien que nos dispare?-pregunto Dave.- ¿Estas mal de la cabeza o qué?

-Y yo soy su jefe, me obedecerán a mi.-dijo Hotch.-No la obedeceremos a ella.

-Por este caso, la obedecerán a ella.-dijo Tobías.-Incluido tu o se atienen a las consecuencias.

-¿Las consecuencias son que nos dispare?-pregunto Dave.- ¿Estás loco?

-Dave, en este caso, ellos son los responsables.-dijo Tobías.-Solo procuren a ser lo que les pida y no intervenir, y no habrá problema.

-¿Qué pasa si no lo hacemos?-pregunto JJ.-Ellos ocultan cosas, no se ofendan, pero no quiero trabajar con alguien que nos miente.

-Dado que les mienten sobre el caso, en cuando acepten, ellos les dirán todo.-dijo Tobías.

-Les diremos todo lo que deben de saber.-dijo Will.-Y no queremos nada de preguntas idiotas, o nosotros los golpearemos.

-Ok, si nos golpearan y nos dispararan, ¿Por qué aceptaríamos?-pregunto Morgan.-Grachi lo dijo, tienen su equipo, que resuelvan el caso ellos solos.

-Agente Morgan, este asesino es peligroso, muy peligroso, y yo ordene que ustedes los ayudarían.-dijo Tobías.-Es una razón más que suficiente para aceptar.

-Solo digan de una maldita vez si aceptan o no.-dijo Grachi.-Pero deben de respetar lo que yo diga y se hará como yo diga.

-¿Quién eres?-pregunto Dave.-Pensé que el único serio y gruñón de la casa era Hotch.

-Créeme soy peor que Hotch.-dijo Grachi.- Will, beth sy'n digwydd? (Will, ¿qué pasa?)

-Kevin dim ond anfon 'm llun, mae'n debyg dod o hyd i ddioddefwr cam-drin rhywiol sy'n bodloni'r nodweddion. (Kevin me acaba de enviar una foto, al parecer encontraron una víctima de abuso sexual que cumple con las características.)-dijo Will mostrándole el teléfono.-Edrychwch ar y dioddefwr. (Mira a la víctima.)

-Union yr un fath Jennifer. (Es idéntica a Jennifer.)-dijo Grachi mirando a la rubia.

-Ydy, mae'n. (Si, lo es.)-dijo Will-

-Mae angen i ni gyflymu pethau, mae'n rhaid i ni fynd ag ef yn awr. (Tenemos que agilizar el trabajo, tenemos que atraparlo ya.)-dijo Grachi antes de volverse al resto de las personas presentes en la sala.-Si aceptan, tienen 5 minutos para subir.

-¿Si aceptamos?-pregunto Hotch.- ¿Cómo sabrás que aceptamos?

-5 minutos, ni un minuto más ni un minuto menos, no llegan en cinco minutos, están fuera.-dijo Grachi caminando hacia la puerta.-Vamos, Will, tenemos trabajo.

-García, una cosa más.-dijo Will antes de seguir a la pelirroja.-Kevin es nuestro analista principal, así que si aceptan, vete haciendo a la idea que trabajaras con el, y no importa el ámbito personal, trabajaran juntos y no pondrás ni una sola excusa para trabajar en tu guarida, arriba hay lo necesario y trabajara ahí, donde existe mayor seguridad y donde estamos nosotros, ¿entendido?

-Eso creo.-dijo Penélope.

-Brillante.-dijo Will.-Recuerden 5 minutos.

-Nunca lo había visto actuar así.-dijo JJ.

-A ninguno de los dos.-corrigió Emily.-Debe ser un caso muy duro para que le dispare a Hotch.

-Es por eso que quiero que ustedes la ayuden.-dijo Tobías.-Es un orden directa, tienen que ayudar en ese caso.

-Nos amenazaron, Tobías.-dijo Hotch.-Es una señal de que no quieren que trabajemos con ellos.

-Solo hagan lo que Grachi diga, se ahorraran mucho problemas.-dijo Tobías.-Ella es excelente en su trabajo y sabe dirigir una investigación, posiblemente mucho mejor que todos nosotros, ella sabe lo que hace.

-¿En serio?-pregunto Hotch.-Ella no nos quiere ahí, hará hasta lo imposible por mantenernos fuera.

-No lo hará, confía en ella un poco, Hotch, ella es muy parecida a ti, una excelente líder y una gran agente, solo que no lo quieres ver.-dijo Tobías.-Ahora, creo que dijo 5 minutos y los va a contar, así que tomen el expediente y vayan a trabajar.

-Genial.-dijo Dave.-Tobías, si morimos, asegúrate de que todos sepan que fue por trabajo.

-No te preocupes, los demás no permitirán que los dañen.-dijo Tobías.-Buena suerte.

-Gracias.-dijo Dave.-La necesitamos.

+*+*+*+*SSR&JIR+*+*+*+*AC&EGH+*+*+*+*DA&TEM+*+*+*+*WT&JAL+*+*+*+*

-¿Dónde está Grachi y Will?-pregunto Kevin cuando vio entrar a todos por el elevador.

-Se supone que están aquí arriba, nos dieron 5 minutos para llegar.-dijo Hotch.- ¿No subieron?

-Llamaron diciendo que ustedes venían para acá.-dijo Mary.- ¿No vienen con ustedes?

-¿Mary?-pregunto Dave.- ¿Que estás haciendo aquí?

-Trabajando.-dijo Mary.-Kevin, investiga a este tipo, es amigo de la escuela de Paul, quizá podamos sacar algo de él.

-Tengo que seguir con el asesino.-dijo Kevin.-No puedo dejar esto para después.

-Yo lo hago.-dijo García.

-Gracias.-dijo Mary entregándole el papel.

-Mary, ¿estuviste trabajando aquí?-pregunto Reíd.-Anoche.

-Tenía que hacer unas cosas en narcóticos fuera de la oficina y Grachi insistió en acompañarme.-dijo Mary.-Después cuando terminamos, se vino a trabajar aquí con Will.

-¿Por qué mintió?-pregunto Reíd.-Dijo que iba a ser guardia contigo.

-Bueno, su definición de guardia es proteger, en este caso es protegerme a mi.-dijo Mary encogiéndose de hombros.-Supongo que eso fue lo que quiso decir.

-¿En qué consiste tu trabajo?-pregunto Dave.

-Mina, Will, John, Grachi y yo, nos enfocamos al trabajo de campo, Kevin a los ordenadores e investigaciones y Peyton a lo forense.-dijo Mary.-Pero todos investigamos, todos podemos salir a trabajar al campo, todos podemos trabajar en un ordenador y sabemos utilizar los medios forenses, así que nuestros trabajos son muy parecidos.

-¿Cómo terminaron aquí?-pregunto Hotch.-Esto es una locura.

-Deberías revisar tu definición de locura, esto es grandioso, si quitas que Grachi es más estricta que tú, pero en general es un trabajo genial.-dijo Mina.-Ahora, si Will y Grachi no vienen con ustedes, ¿Dónde están?

-Estamos aquí, nos entretuvimos un poco.-dijo Will.-Estamos bien, solo tuvimos una plática.

-¿Y nos dieron a nosotros 5 minutos?-pregunto Hotch.-Eso no es coherente, yo soy estricto, pero con todos, incluyéndome.

-Lo bueno es que yo no soy tu.-dijo Grachi-¿Que tienes de la chica?

-Elizabeth Bryan, 17 años, investigación en curso y sin grandes progresos.-dijo Kevin.

-Déjame adivinar.-dijo Grachi.-Trabaja en la universidad.

-Eureka, trabaja medio tiempo en la biblioteca.-dijo Kevin.-Presento la denuncia dos semanas antes de que encontraran el primer cuerpo, toda la información está en el expediente.

-De acuerdo.-dijo Grachi.- ¿Puedes hacer…?

-Esta vez vamos un paso adelante que tu.-dijo Mina.-Los padres y la chica vienen para acá, llegan en 30 o 45 minutos.

-Buen trabajo.-dijo Grachi.-Dame el expediente del caso, sigan con lo que hacen.

-Esperen un segundo.-pidió Hotch.-Ellos ya saben que hacer, nosotros no, ni siquiera hemos leído el caso, me disparaste cuando lo iba a leer.

-¿Le disparaste?-pregunto Mary.

-Le dispare a la mesa, no a él.-dijo Grachi.-Tengo muy buena puntería, sabía que donde distara sin herir.

-Pero le disparaste.-dijo Mary.-Sin intensión de herir, pero lo hiciste.

-Se los advertí, les dije que si abrían el expediente, lo haría, el no hizo caso.-dijo Grachi.-Fue su culpa no la mía.

-Al final no te sirvió de mucho, de todos modos nos vamos a enterar.-dijo Hotch.

-Lean los expedientes que les dieron, ahí está todo y esta o suficientemente claro para que lo entiendan.-dijo Grachi.-Hotch, Dave, Peyton y Mary, dedíquense a las víctimas, Peyton les ayudara con lo forense. JJ, Derek, John, Emily, y Mina, sigan tratando de encontrar posibles víctimas. García, Sal, Will y yo, le ayudaremos a Kevin a descifrar la vida de Paul.

-¿Cómo sabes que está lo suficientemente claro como para que sepamos qué pasa? Quizá no entendamos, muchas veces los expedientes están un poco mal hechos.-dijo JJ.- ¿Por qué no nos lo explican?

-Lo sabemos, por qué nosotros hicimos todos y cada uno de los reportes que ustedes tienen en sus manos.-dijo Will.-No te preocupes, nos encargamos de hacerlos especialmente para que resulten entendibles, los entenderán.

-¿Y si no lo hacemos?-pregunto JJ.

-JJ, no dudes de nuestras habilidades.-dijo Mina.-Estamos entrenados, lo entenderán.

-John, cambio de planes.-dijo Grachi.-Ve abajo y espera a que llegue Elizabeth y sus padres, la subes aquí, la interrogaremos aquí.

-Lo tengo.-dijo John.- ¿La subo solo a ella o a todos?

-Es menor de edad, así que súbelos a todos.-dijo Grachi.-Los guías a la sala de interrogación y procura de que los padres se queden tras el espejo, A John, gwelwch nad yw Jennifer yn ei weld, o leiaf ar hyn o bryd, mae'n gorau y gall hi fod yn darged o'r math hwn. (Y John, procura que Jennifer no la vea, al menos por el momento es mejor que ella puede ser un blanco de este tipo.)

-Vale.-dijo John.-En un rato regreso.

-¿Por qué investigamos posibles víctimas?-pregunto Emily.-Eso no tiene mucho sentido.

-Está bien, ustedes ganan.-dijo Grachi.-Les explicaremos el caso antes de continuar investigando.

-Me parece bien.-dijo Mina.-Un momento de descanso.

-No, ustedes seguirán trabajando, ustedes ya saben lo que les vamos a explicar, así que ustedes continúen con lo que hacen.-dijo Grachi.-Les explicaremos en la cocina, así que empiecen a caminar, tú también Penélope.

-Vamos.-dijo Hotch.

-Grachi, no los tortures.-pidió Mina.-Solo explicares el caso.

-Lo hare.-dijo Grachi siguiendo a los demás.-Todos siéntense y guarden silencio.

-¿Podemos hacer preguntas?-pregunto JJ.

-Si las podemos contestar lo haremos, si no, no las contestaremos, los ignoraremos y continuaremos.-dijo Grachi.- ¿Entendido?

-Claro.-dijo JJ.

-Hace 11 años, Grachi y yo tuvimos un caso, fue el primer caso que trabajamos juntos y el primer caso que tuvo ella en Nueva Orleans.-dijo Will.-Ella estaba trabajando en la comisaria por un castigo que tuvo, mi padre accedió a que trabajara ahí.

-Nosotros no estábamos a cargo de la investigación, pero el que lo estaba era un imbécil y empezamos a investigar por nuestra cuenta, yo hice el perfil, ambos investigábamos e intentábamos dar con el asesino.-dijo Grachi.-Las marcas significativas de este asesino, son violación, muerte por asfixia y múltiples apuñalamientos ante y post mortem.

-Y dejaba un cuervo negro en cada víctima.-dijo Will.

-¿Y qué paso?-pregunto JJ.- ¿Dieron con él?

-No precisamente.-dijo Grachi.-Dimos a unos de los lugares donde tenía a las víctimas y este nos llevó a él, sin embargo no lo pudimos detener ni supimos de quien se trataba.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Emily.-Si ya lo tenían, ¿Por qué no lo detuvieron?

-Ocurrió algo y descargue todo mi cargador sobre el.-dijo Will.-Era un edificio de dos pisos, cayo por la ventana, cuando bajamos a recoger el cadáver, no había nada.

-¿Qué ocurrió?-pregunto Emily.

-No pudimos encontrar ni el cadáver ni a él vivo.-dijo Grachi.-Fue como si se hubiera esfumado.

-Ok, ¿alguna idea de que le paso?-pregunto Hotch.

-Hicimos una búsqueda de tres kilómetros a la redonda, no encontramos nada.-dijo Will.-Buscamos en hospitales y nada.

-Se le dio por muerto al no encontrar ningún cuerpo.-dijo Grachi.-No sabíamos nada de él, hasta que hace más de un mes apareció el primer cadáver aquí en Virginia.

-Hemos encontrado 7 víctimas en total.-dijo Will.

-¿Piensan que ahí más?-pregunto JJ.- ¿Por eso investigan victimas anteriores?

-Este tipo ha evolucionado.-dijo Grachi.-Empezó con robos, después siguió con violaciones y por último el asesinato, pensamos que quizá empezó igual aquí, ya dio frutos el trabajo, encontramos una víctima, veremos que nos puede dar ella.

-Si le metiste todo el cartucho en el cuerpo, ¿Cómo vivió?-pregunto Morgan.

-No lo sabemos.-dijo Will.-Lo único que sabemos es que debe de estar débil, ya que busco un cómplice que lo ayudara, bueno, dos cómplices, ahí entras los gemelos Swan.

-¿Que conexión tiene ellos?-pregunto Dave.

-No lo sabemos.-dijo Grachi.-Estamos intentando averiguarlo.

-¿Han intentado algún John Doe en Nueva Orleans?-pregunto Jennifer.-Si alguien lo hubiera recogido, lo hubieran llevado a algún hospital.

-Lo hicimos, y en hospitales de los estados vecinos de Nueva Orleans.-dijo Grachi.-No hay ninguna persona que haya entrado por múltiples heridas, ni conocida ni desconocida.

-Lo que nos llevó a suponer que quizá un médico o alguien que lo conocía y tenía conocimientos médicos lo ha salvado.-dijo Will.-Pero hasta el momento lo único que sabemos con certeza es que los Swan tienen algo que ver con él, son la única pista firme que tenemos.

-¿La investigación no ha dado nada?-pregunto Dave.-Debe de haber algo que los vincule de alguna manera.

-Becky al parecer no tiene nada extraño en su pasado, es una chica normal, pero Paul es otra historia.-dijo Grachi.-No tenemos nada de él antes de los 12 años, estamos intentando averiguar todo lo posible de él, pero no es muy sencillo que digamos.

-¿Haz probado que sean adoptados?-pregunto Hotch.- ¿Buscado familias biológicas?

-Sí, los Swan son padres de Becky desde el momento en que nació.-dijo Will.-Pero Paul es su hijo a partir de los 12 años, es como si hubiera nacido con 12 años.

-Pensamos que quizá fueron separados al nacer, y después de alguna manera, Paul volvió a casa.-dijo Grachi.-Pero dado que no existe nada de él, no podemos asegurar nada.

-Ok, ¿Cuál es el perfil?-pregunto Dave.- ¿Tienen uno?

-Está en los expedientes, léanlos.-dijo Grachi.

-¿Cuál es la conexión con ustedes dos?-pregunto Reíd.-Becky dijo que los quiera destruir, ¿Por qué lo quiere hacer?

-¿Te parece poco que interrumpimos su trabajo?-pregunto Will.-Lo deje incapacitado por 10 años, ¿qué más que eso para buscar venganza?

-¿Que paso?-pregunto Hotch.- ¿Que paso para que le dispararas?

-Cuando Elizabeth llegue, Morgan y Emily la interrogaran.-dijo Grachi.-Veremos qué más podemos obtener, pero mientras tanto, cada uno tiene trabajo, así que háganlo.

-Creo que es mejor que Emily y yo la interroguemos.-dijo JJ.-Quizá no se sienta cómoda con un hombre.

-Si te preocupa eso, entonces lo harán Mina y Emily, quizá se sienta más a gusto con dos personas similares.-dijo Grachi.- ¿Alguna otra pregunta?

-El idioma.-dijo JJ.- ¿Por qué lo habrán?

-Es una forma de evitar que los demás descubran en que trabajamos, se trata del gales, un idioma que se habrá en Gales, Reino Unido.-dijo Grachi.-Will, que fue el primero en unírseme, lo escogió, todos lo sabemos y es la formad de comunicarnos con otros presentes.

-Sin contar todas las claves y contraseñas que tenemos.-dijo Will.-Es muy sencillo, pero difícil de aprender.

-¿Alguna otra cosa?-pregunto Grachi.

-¿Por qué no nos dijeron desde el principio de que se trataba esto?-pregunto Hotch.-Pudimos haber ayudado.

-Con todo respeto Hotch, igual que ustedes, somos un equipo, nos conocemos y se nos da mejor trabajar juntos que con otras personas.-dijo Will.-Ustedes tienen un entrenamiento, nosotros tenemos otro, otro mucho más duro y no creo que nos hubiéramos complementado bien ni que hubieran sido de mucha ayuda.

-Da igual las razones.-dijo Grachi.-Tienen trabajo, terminen de leer los expedientes y pónganse a hacerlo.

-Y yo que me quejaba de Hotch.-dijo Morgan cuando Grachi los dejo solos.-Ella es peor.

-Mucho peor.-dijo Will.-Esto no es nada a como dirige, esto solo es una pequeña probadita de como dirige y como trabajamos en un caso, si están aquí cuando estemos más cerca, prepárense, será difícil e incluso doloroso.

-¿Qué significa eso?-pregunto JJ.

-Lo que creen que significa.-dijo Will.-A trabajar.

-Ellos me asustan.-dijo García.

-Y ocultan algo.-dijo Emily.-No quieren decir que paso en Nueva Orleans, existe otra razón por la que quieren atraparlo, pero no se cual.

-Lo averiguaremos.-dijo Hotch.-Ahora, solo trabajemos.

+*+*+*+*SSR&JIR+*+*+*+*AC&EGH+*+*+*+*DA&TEM+*+*+*+*WT&JAL+*+*+*+*

Más de una hora más tarde, Emily y Mina hablaban con Elizabeth, mientras que del otro lado del espejo, Hotch, Will, Dave, Reíd y los padres de la chica, Karen y Andy Bryan, las observaban.

-Dígales que si ella no quiere hablar, no la obliguen a recordar.-dijo Andy.-Le ha costado mucho superar esto, y ustedes se lo recordaran.

-Sr. Bryan, si ella nos ayuda, podemos atrapar a quien le hizo esto.-dijo Hotch.

-Pero ella dice que no lo recuerda.-dijo Andy.

-Algunas veces nuestra mente suprime recuerdos, quizás los recuerdos están ahí, pero ella no quiere verlos.-dijo Dave.-Es muy común en personas que sufrieron algún trauma.

-No quiero que ella lo reviva.-dijo Karen.-Así que le pido por favor, que si ella le dice que no lo sabe, lo dejen, es solo una niña.

-¿Por qué no vamos a tomar un café?-pregunto Reíd.-Ellos se quedaran aquí y nos llamaran cuando terminen de hablar con su hija.

-No, quiero observar todo el proceso.-dijo Karen.-Quiero asegurarme del trato que recibe.

-Sra. Bryan, su hija es una piensa importante en nuestra investigación, no la dañaremos.-dijo Will.-Es importante que ella hable con nosotros.

-¿Por qué es importante para su caso?-pregunto Andy.-Ni siquiera están seguros de que sea el mismo tipo, ¿qué tal si no lo es y solo la hacen recordar?

-Tenemos un 90% de probabilidades que sea la misma persona que buscamos.-dijo Will.-El tipo que abuso de su hija, es un criminal que buscamos desde hace tiempo, lo dimos por muerto después de que desapareció herido y no apareció durante 10 años, necesitamos la ayuda de su hija para atraparlo.

-No permitiré que la obliguen a recordar.-dijo Andy.-Lo siento, pero no expondré a mi hija a esto, lo siento.

-Lo entendemos.-dijo Hotch.-Las agentes Prentiss, terminaran de hablar con su hija y se podrán ir.

-Hotch, no puedes decir eso.-dijo Will.-Tenemos que hablarlo con Grachi.

-Ella no está aquí.-dijo Hotch.-Pienso que es lo mejor.

-Ella vendrá.-dijo Will.-Solo tiene que terminar lo que hace.

-Pues ahora no está aquí.-dijo Hotch, sin embargo no tardo en termina de decirlo cuando la puerta se abrió dejando entrar a Grachi.

-Te lo dije.-dijo Will.

-¿Que tenemos?-pregunto Grachi.

-Emily y Tamina están hablando con ella.-dijo Will.-Pero ella no recuerda mucho.

-¿Han probado la sugestión?-pregunto Grachi.-Funciona para atraer recuerdos.

-No van a probar en mi hija nada.-dijo Andy.-Si no lo recuerda, no lo recuerda, no la obligaran a recordar.

-Sr. Bryan, solo era una sugerencia.-dijo Hotch.-Ella nunca lo utilizaría sin su permiso.

-Bien.-dijo Andy.

-Andy, creo que es suficiente.-dijo Karen.-Ella está llorando, es mejor que nos vayamos a casa, esto no la está ayudando.

-Déjenme hablar con ella 5 minutos.-dijo Grachi.-Si no obtengo nada más, se pueden ir y no los volveremos a molestar.

-5 minutos.-dijo la Sra. Bryan.

-Solo serán suficiente con eso.-dijo Grachi antes dirigirse hacia la salida.

-¿Que está tramando?-pregunto Andy.-No le hará nada, ¿verdad?

-No.-dijo Hotch.-Si hace algo que no le guste, puede interrumpirla.

+*+*+*+*SSR&JIR+*+*+*+*AC&EGH+*+*+*+*DA&TEM+*+*+*+*WT&JAL+*+*+*+*

-Emily, Tamina, fuera.-dijo Grachi entrando a la sala.

-Pero aun no terminamos.-dijo Emily.

-Dije fuera.-dijo Grachi.

-Emily, vámonos.-dijo Mina.

-Gracias.-dijo Grachi mientras se sentaba frente a Elizabeth.-Elizabeth, soy la Dra. Reíd, pero llámame Grachi, ¿puedo llamarte Liz?

-Si vas a hacer las misma preguntas que ellas, no lo hagas.-dijo ella.-Te contestare lo mismo, no lo recuerdo.

-Elizabeth, es importante esto.-dijo Grachi.-Lo recuerdas, lo que pasa es que no quieres revivirlo y por eso estas aferrada a que no lo recuerdas.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Elizabeth.

-Cuando se sufre un trauma tan fuerte como que alguien abuse de ti, la mayoría de las veces, bloqueamos esos recuerdos.-dijo Grachi.-Es por eso que casi siempre nuestro subconsciente hace que lo recordemos en forma de pesadillas.

-Ok, no me importa lo que piense, no lo recuerdo.-dijo Elizabeth poniéndose de pie.-Y si ha terminado me quiero ir.

-No puedo retenerte.-dijo Grachi.-Eres libre de irte si quieres, pero no conseguirás nada, entre más huyas y menos hables, más doloroso será.

-¿En serio? ¿Y cómo lo sabes?-pregunto Elizabeth.- ¿acaso has pasado por lo mismo?

-Soy psicóloga y psiquiatra.-dijo Grachi.-Y he trabajado en muchos casos como los tuyos, se cómo funciona la mente humana en estas circunstancias.

-Bien por ti.-dijo Elizabeth caminando hacia la puerta.-Que tenga buen día.

-Tienes miedo, miedo a los hombres, miedo a las mujeres, miedo a todo el mundo.-dijo Grachi.-Y lamentablemente, si no hablas con alguien de lo que paso, nunca lo superaras y nunca podrás olvidar lo que él te hizo, ni siquiera la relación con tu padre será igual, por más que tu cerebro quiere que refugiarse en sus brazos buscando esa sensación de seguridad, tu subconsciente y tu propio sistema de defensa huye de él, porque si antes lo veías como tu protector, a hora lo ve como tu atacante.

-No sé de qué hablas.-dijo Elizabeth.

-Ven, siéntate y te lo explicare.-dijo Grachi.-Vamos, prometo no morder.

-No gracias, estaré de pie.-dijo Elizabeth.

-Como quieras.-dijo Grachi.

-¿Tienes algo que decir o me puedo ir?-pregunto la chica al ver que ella se quedaba callada.

-Tu padre te enseño a defenderte, sin embargo no pudiste hacerlo.-dijo la pelirroja.-Lo primero que sentiste y lo último que recuerdas a la perfección es un dolor en la nuca, como una inyección, después de eso todo se vuelve un poco borroso, todo está claro en tu mente, pero no recuerdas si lo que paso es parte de tu imaginación o paso en realidad.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-pregunto Elizabeth.

-Te inyecto un somnífero, es la única conclusión lógica a la que he llegado, para que él pueda neutralizar a sus víctimas sin dejar rastro en el cuerpo.-dijo Grachi.- ¿Estas segura de que no te quieres sentar? Porque lo que sigue va a ser duro.

-Tienes mi atención.-dijo la chica.

-Empezó por la cara, la recorrió varias veces con las manos, como si estuviera ciego y necesitara aprenderse todos sus rasgos.-dijo Grachi.-Duro al menos un par de minutos antes de pasar al cuerpo, bajo las manos lentamente por el cuello y empezó a acariciarte arriba de la ropa, después empezó a rasgar tu blusa, centímetro a centímetro, sin embargo ahí no termino la tortura, te observo con la blusa rota unos segundo antes de quitártela y empezar a acariciarte con las manos, lentamente, como si quisiera dejarte marcada, para al final, empezar a hacer lo mismo pero ahora con los labios.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-pregunto la chica con voz entrecortada.

-No eres la primera a la que ataca, pero si eres la primera que nos puede ayudar, las otras chicas fueron dejadas inconscientes antes de poder recordar algo.-dijo Grachi.-Necesito que nos ayudes.

-¿Y cómo sabes que no que inconscientes antes de que viera su rostro?-pregunto Elizabeth.

-Por qué el quería que lo vieras, ¿no es así? Hizo todo lo posible para que vieras su cara, para que grabaras cada detalle de su rostro-dijo Grachi.-Te dijo que eras hermosa, tal y como te recordaba, como si estuviera hablando con otra persona, como si te conociera desde hace años, parecía que hablaba con una antigua amante.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-pregunto Elizabeth.- ¿El intento…?

-No, la última chica a la que ataco, la única que pudo decirnos que paso me lo dijo, dijo que su rostro estaba obscuro y como su cabeza le daba vueltas no podía ver sus rasgos, ella recuerda la gran mayoría de las cosas.-dijo Grachi.-Elizabeth, necesitamos tu ayuda, si queremos detener a este idiota, tienes que ayudarnos, tienes que ayudarnos a hacer un retrato hablado de él, para poder identificarlo, ¿nos ayudaras?

-No recuerdo mucho, todo es borroso, he tratado de olvidarlo.-dijo ella.

-Existe un método para hacer que los recuerdos regresen, pero necesitamos que tus nos autorices a usarlos.-dijo Grachi.

-Claro.-dijo Elizabeth.

-Elizabeth, yo un amigo mío te lo hará mientras yo hago el dibujo.-dijo Grachi.- ¿Estás de acuerdo?

-¿Estarás conmigo?-pregunto ella.

-¿Quieres que te detenga la mano?-pregunto Grachi.

-Seria genial.-dijo Elizabeth.

-Iré a hablar con tus padres y por mi amigo, en un segundo regreso.-dijo Grachi poniéndose de pie.-Trata de relajarte.

-Claro.-dijo ella.

+*+*+*+*SSR&JIR+*+*+*+*AC&EGH+*+*+*+*DA&TEM+*+*+*+*WT&JAL+*+*+*+*

-Dave, ¿puedes ir por Derek?-pregunto Grachi entrando a donde estaban los demás.- Por favor.

-Enseguida.-dijo Dave.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto Will.

-Sí, eso creo.-dijo la pelirroja.-Sra. Bryan, Sr. Bryan, ¿están de acuerdo con esto? Ustedes lo pueden impedir, ella es menor de edad, lo que les da a ustedes un poder.

-Si ella quiere hacer esto, no lo vamos a impedir.-dijo Andy.-Solo quiero que ella vuelva a ser la misma.

-Sé que no puedo hacer que olviden lo que paso, pero tengo una fundación, sé que no es mucho, pero podemos ayudarles.-dijo Grachi dándoles una tarjeta.-Ahí Elizabeth podrá hablar con otras mujeres que sufrieron lo mismo y le ayudaran a superarlo, y tenemos psicólogos que los ayudaran a ustedes y le hablaran de cómo tratar a Elizabeth y como ayudarla a superarlo paso a paso.

-¿Haley's place?-pregunto Andy mirando la tarjeta.

-Nos encargamos de personas que han pasado por algún crimen, tanto directamente como indirectamente.-dijo Grachi.-Les recomiendo que lo visiten, si no estoy yo, pregunten por Lexie Avery, ella les explicara todas las dudas que tengan.

-Gracias.-dijo Andy.

-Cuando guste.-dijo Grachi,

-Grachi, ¿me llamaste?-pregunto Derek asomándose por la puerta.

-Sí, te necesito para hacer esto.-dijo Grachi.-Solo déjame tomar papel y lápiz y empezamos.

-Seguro.-dijo Morgan.

+*+*+*+*SSR&JIR+*+*+*+*AC&EGH+*+*+*+*DA&TEM+*+*+*+*WT&JAL+*+*+*+*

-Kevin, ingresa el dibujo a la base de datos, quizá puedas encontrar alguna coincidencia.-pidió Grachi una vez que los Bryan se habían ido.

-Claro.-dijo Kevin.

-¿Que fue todo eso?-pregunto Hotch.-Manipulaste a esa chica.

-No lo hice.-dijo Grachi.-Simplemente le hice ver las cosas de otra manera, ahora ella dormirá más tranquila por las noches.

-Por Dios Grachi!-dijo Hotch.-Utilizaste las vivencias que una persona, traicionaste a la chica o mujer que haya confiado en ti, no importa que ella no lo sepa, se trata de valores.

-No hice nada de eso.-dijo Grachi.

-¿En serio?-pregunto Hotch.-_"La última chica a la que ataco, la única que pudo decirnos que paso me lo dijo" _ Esas fueron tus palabras.

-Que lo haya dicho no significa que sean verdad.-dijo Grachi.-Miento muchas veces, y miento mucho más si quiero conseguir algo.

-¿Entonces como explicas lo que sabias?-pregunto Hotch.- ¿Cómo explicas que sabias como trabaja este sudes? ¿Cómo sabias los detalles que solo una víctima podría saber?

-Ok, quiero dejar algo claro, nunca traicionaría a nadie, nunca revelaría lo que una víctima me dijo.-dijo Grachi.-Ni siquiera lo pongo en los informes mucho menos lo utilizaría para obtener información.

-¿Entonces como lo explicas?-preguntó Hotch.

-Hotch, déjalo.-dijo Will.-Llevamos mucho tiempo estudiando a este tipo, quizá nos abemos quien es, pero sabemos cómo trabaja.

-Will, deja que ella lo conteste.-dijo Hotch.

-Tengo que ir a recoger unas cosas a evidencias, en un rato regreso.-dijo Grachi.-Continúen trabajando para que puedan salir a comer a las tres.

-¿No saldrás tú?-pregunto Mina.

-No, me hare una comida aquí y listo.-dijo Grachi.-O pediré pizza, ya veré que hago.

-Grachi, quiero mi respuesta.-dijo Hotch.- ¿Cómo lo explicas?

-Si te pones a pensar, tú mismo la encontrar, la respuesta es bastante sencilla y muy obvia.-dijo Grachi.-Es la única explicación lógica que encontraras.

-¿Qué demonios significa eso?-pregunto Hotch.- ¿Alguien lo sabe?

-Es muy probable que no vaya a recoger nada.-dijo Will.-Quizá solo quiere estar sola.

-¿Sabes qué pasa?-pregunto Hotch.

-Sí, pero no se los voy a decir, si no lo han deducido ustedes, entonces son unos idiotas.-dijo Will.-Creo que iré por algo de comer a la cocina, tengo un poco de hambre.

-¡Will!-lo llamo Hotch.-Necesito saber.

-Es algo que yo no voy a informarte, lo siento.-dijo Will.-Y no te molestes en tratar de averiguarlo de otra manera, nadie lo sabe y en ningún lado está escrito, así que buena suerte tratando de averiguarlo.

* * *

><p><strong><em>¿Que les parecio? ¿Demasiado confuso? <em>**

**_Saludos_**

**_Dany-Gubler-Reid_**


	27. Capitulo 24: Jugando

**Bueno, estoy de vuelta con el sigueinte capitulo...**

**Lamento la tardanza, pero es que he regresado a la escuela y mi tiempo para escribir se ha reducido drasticamente, así que ahora solo actualizare al menos casa 15 dias, eso es seguro...**

**Pero bueno, que lo disfruten...**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo XXIV: Jugando<strong>

"_QUIEN TERMINA MANDANDO SIEMPRE ES EL CORAZÓN, EL SIEMPRE TIENE LA ULTIMA PALABRA"_

_Esta frase me la dijo mi madre, tu abuela, cuando conocí a tu madre, en esa época yo estaba saliendo con una compañera de la universidad, tu madre era compañera de tu tío Peter, así que a pesar de que me sentí atraído hacia ella, no me sentía del todo bien con esa atracción, ella era 7 años menor que yo, ella empezaba su último año de preparatoria mientras yo iniciaba la especialidad y me sentía como un asaltacunas, y para rematar mi situación, tu madre y tu tío Peter eran los mejores amigos, así que cada vez que iba a casa los fines de semana, era muy común encontrarme con ella, era duro estar en su presencia, y al parecer tu abuela empezó a notar que siempre que ella entraba a una habitación en donde yo estuviera, yo me salía, así que una noche, después de que tu tío Peter fuera a llevarla a casa y que tu abuelo subiera a tomar un baño, ella me lo dijo, me dijo que no importaba cuando luchara contra lo que sentía, no importaba cuanto intentara olvidar lo que sentía saliendo con otra persona, si mi corazón decía que quería a tu madre, la iba a querer el resto de mi vida, porque no existe nada lo suficientemente fuerte como para ganarle a esa parte de nosotros, porque esa parte, siempre tenía la razón, y al final tuvo razón, no pude vivir sin tu madre, al final a pesar de todo lo que luche, me case con ella y los tuve a ustedes tres, a mis más grandes orgullos. Te cuento esto, porque eres un genio y el síndrome de Asperger no te permite ver mucho los sentimientos, ya has aprendido a identificarlos, pero aun así, creo que tú siempre buscaras una explicación lógica para todo, y creo que es necesario que sepas que no para todo la hay, algunas veces el fijarte en alguien es simplemente porque es el chico para ti, o que te preocupes por alguien que acabas de conocer, sé que intentaras buscar una explicación lógica, pero la verdad es que no la hay, algunas veces, la única razón de ser, es que nuestro corazón quiere que esa persona sea parte de nuestra vida, todas las personas te marcan de algún modo, pero la verdad es que el corazón selecciona solo a algunas que siempre estarán ahí, que estarán a tu lado, queriéndote y amándote, esas personas son tu familia, escucha a tu corazón y caída a cada una de ellas. _

_Con amor_

_Papa_

-¿Sabes? Por más que lo veas, no sabrás quienes.-dijo Mary entrando a la cocina donde se encontraba sentada.-Si Kevin no encontró ninguna coincidencia dudo que tú lo hagas.

-En realidad estaba leyendo el diario de papa.-dijo Grachi señalando el libro que tenía a un lado del retrato hablado.

-Sí, pero apuesto que lo observaste durante mucho tiempo.-dijo Mary.

-Se me hacen muy familiar, siento que lo he visto en alguna otra parte-dijo Grachi suspirando.- ¿Están todos aquí?

-Sí, le pedimos permiso a Spencer para venir a buscarte.-dijo Mina.

-¿Pidieron permiso?-pregunto Grachi.- ¿Qué significa eso?

-Que él iba a venir a buscarte, pero decidimos venir primero.-dijo Mina.-Y él es un poco sobreprotector, y quería asegurarse de que estuvieras bien, así que le pedimos que nos dejara venir a verte primero, con la promesa de que saldrías para haya en 10 o 15 minutos.

-¿Y por qué tardaríais en salir 10 o 15 minutos?-pregunto la pelirroja.

-Tenemos que hablar contigo.-dijo Mary.

-¿Tiene algo que ver con el caso?-pregunto Grachi.

-No, pero esto es urgente.-dijo Mary.

-Bueno, en estos momentos, lo único que considero urgente es algo que me lleve a atrapar a este infeliz.-dijo Grachi.

-¿Cuántos hijos quieres tener?-pregunto Mary.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Grachi.

-Ya sabes, ¿el número de hijos que quieres tener?-pregunto Mina.

-Chicas, podemos hablar de esto después, tenemos trabajo.-dijo Grachi poniéndose de pie.-Y esto no tiene nada que ver con el caso, no tiene sentido que lo hablemos.

-Por favor Grachi.-dijo Mary.-5 minutos, no te quitaremos más.

-Por favor.-dijo Mina.

-5 minutos.-dijo Grachi sentándose nuevamente.- Empiecen.

-¿Cuántos hijos quieres tener?-pregunto Mary.

-Ok, antes que nada ¿de qué va todo esto?-pregunto Grachi.- ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Supongo que tengo que tener alguna que otra opinión respecto al número de hijos que debemos tener.-dijo Mary.-Tanto Dave como yo somos hijos únicos y no sé cómo abordar el tema, es un poco duro con lo que ha pasado y no sé cómo se siente el con respecto a ese tema en particular.

-¿Estás pensando que Dave se siente de alguna forma culpable por la muerte del pequeño James?-pregunto Grachi.

-¿Pequeño James?-pregunto Mina.- ¿Quién es el pequeño James?

-James David Rossi, el hijo de Dave y Carolyn, el murió poco después de nacer.-dijo Mary.-Y no, no es eso.

-¿Entonces?-pregunto Grachi.-No entiendo.

-Solo contesta la pregunta.-dijo Mary.

-No lo sé.-dijo Grachi.-Creo que soy de las personas que no busca un numero especifico, si no que los que lleguen son bienvenidos.

-Eso no me convence.-dijo Mary.

-Explícame que pasa y quizá pueda ayudarte mas.-dijo Grachi.

-Dave y Derek hablaron sobre hijos mientras comíamos.-dijo Mina al ver que Mary se quedaba callada.-Dave dijo algo así como que adoraba los niños, pero que quizá no sabría cómo criarlos, eso la tiene confusa.

-Bueno, nadie sabe cómo criar a un hijo.-dijo Grachi.-Todos aprendemos en el proceso, dicen que el más difícil es el primero, pero la realidad es que cada hijo es diferente, y el proceso de cada uno es diferente, pregúntale a mi madre, crio a tres niños y a tres adolescentes, ella debe de saber mucho acerca de la crianza de niños.

-Sí, pero…-empero Mary.

-Marianne, mira a Derek, posiblemente él nunca pensó en tener hijos, y ahora tiene a Kanny.-dijo Grachi.-Y posiblemente después tenga más.

-No lo creo.-dijo Mina.-No creo volver a pasar por lo que pase.

-¿No le darás un hermano a tu hija?-pregunto Grachi.

-Puede vivir sin hermanos.-dijo Mina.-Ella tendrá muchos primos con quien jugar.

-Pero no es lo mismo.-dijo Grachi.-Pregúntale a Mary.

-¿Por qué te importa que tengan hermanos?-pregunto Mina.-Tu les fastidias la vida.

-Eso es una cosa totalmente diferente, les fastidio la vida, porque es divertido hacerlo, y todo hermano menor vive para avergonzar a los mayores.-dijo Grachi.

-Yo nunca avergoncé a Emily.-dijo Mina.

-Ok, quizá es algo mío.-dijo Grachi.-Es divertido ver sus caras cuando sucede y como intentan vengarse y que esa venganza se les voltee, es simplemente divertido.

-Exacto.-dijo Mina.-No me gustaría que mis hijos se la vivieran peleando como tú y tus hermanos, parece que ustedes se odian.

-No nos odiamos, las peleas y todo, es parte de la relación de hermanos.-dijo Grachi.-Y si te digo la verdad, no imagino mi vida sin ellos.

-¿No imaginas la vida sin tu hermanos?-pregunto Mina.

-Mira, quizá me encante fastidiarlos y ellos sean pesados con toda su sobreprotección, pero son mi hermanos, y los quiero.-dijo Grachi.-Y más aparte, si no lo tuviera, mi vida definitivamente seria la misma, ellos son parte fundamental de mi vida, pero no se los digan, no quiero que se crean demasiado.

-Nunca pensé que oiría eso de ti.-dijo Mina.-Definitivamente sabes hablar.

-Gracias.-dijo Grachi poniéndose de pie.

-Eso no ayuda en mi problema.-dijo Mary.

-Mary, ninguna persona que yo conozca está listo para ser padre, nadie nace para serlo es algo que se aprende.-dijo Grachi.-Mi opinión, díselo, y que pase lo que tenga que pasar, pero estoy casi segura de que se pondrá muy feliz.

-¿A dónde vas?-pregunto Mary.-Aun no he terminado.

-Ahora que surgió este tema, me han recordado que hice algo para Dave y quiero entregárselo, lo termine hace tiempo, y no he tenido oportunidad de entregarse y creo que llego el momento de hacerlo.-dijo Grachi.-Prometo que después practicaremos

-¿Qué es?-pregunto Mina.

- Acompáñame y lo sabrás.-dijo Grachi.

-Bien, déjenme sola.-dijo Mary cuando las vio salir.

*+*+*+*+SSR&JIR*+*+*+*+AC&EGH*+*+*+*+DA&TEM*+*+*+*+WT&JAL*+*+*+*+

-John, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?-pregunto Hotch.

-Seguro.-dijo John.- ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Cómo la conociste?-pregunto Hotch.

-¿A quién?-pregunto John.

-A Grachi.-dijo Hotch.

-Es una larga historia.-dijo John.

-Tenemos tiempo.-dijo Hotch.-No creo que nos deje salir en un tiempo.

-Ella no siempre es así.-dijo John.-Solo que está un poco presionada.

-Como sea.-dijo Hotch.-Te escucho.

-Se suponía que yo solo iba a trabajar con EJ, sería algo así como su compañero, ninguno de los sabríamos quienes éramos realmente.-dijo John.-Pero se trata de Grachi, tardo dos minutos en hacerme confesar mi verdadero nombre, de algún modo nos hicimos amigos y yo después no quise que me cambiaran de trabajar con ella, esa es nuestra historia.

-¿Dónde trabajas?-pregunto Dave.-Cuando EJ no trabaja, ¿Dónde trabajas?

-En la Interpol.-dijo John.-Más bien en la academia, ayudo a entrenar a los futuros agentes, de ese modo tengo tiempo libre y puedo tener un suplente si surge algo.

-¿No dijiste que era larga la historia?-pregunto Emily.-Fueron 50 palabras.

-Conté el modo corto.-dijo John.-El modo largo, tiene más de 10000 palabras, falto la parte interesante, creo que se podría escribir una muy buena historia, ella es un poco dura cuando le mienten.

-Ella lo hace todo el tiempo.-dijo Hotch.- ¿Por qué se molestaría cuando le mentimos?

-No lo sé.-dijo John.-Solo sé que se enfada si le mienten.

-No me enfado por que me mientan.-dijo Grachi.-Me enfado por que lo hacen sabiendo que los voy a descubrir.

-¿Y qué pasa cuando nosotros te descubrimos?-pregunto Hotch.

-Nadie ha logrado descubrir una mentira mía.-dijo Grachi.

-Yo lo he hecho.-dijo Reíd.-Varias veces, es por eso que decidiste no volver a mentirme.

-Sí, bueno, sin contarte a ti.-dijo Grachi.-Tú eres la excepción a la regla.

-Te hemos descubierto varias veces.-dijo Hotch.

-Ok, dime una sola vez que lo hayas descubierto.-dijo Grachi.-Dime una vez que hayas descubierto que te miento.

-Hace 6 años.-dijo Hotch.-Tu dijiste que Peter, Parker o no se quien, me había enviado las cosas que nos faltaba para resolver el caso de Johnson, al final descubrimos que fuiste tú.

-Si, por que yo lo quería.-dijo Grachi.-Fue bastante simple enviarles las fotografías que amablemente P tomo de mi dejando el paquete en la puerta del FBI,

-Ok.-dijo Hotch.-La vez que dijiste que James había grabado la conversación que tuve con Haley, y que al final resto que fuiste tú y que estabas espiándonos.

-Sí, quería saber cómo le pedias matrimonio, y fue útil para que ustedes se unieran en contra mía, por haberlos puesto en su contra, así que útilmente deje olvidado celular en casa y que con solo un botón pudieras saber que yo lo había grabado, no James.-dijo Grachi riendo.-Admítelo Hotch, nunca vas a descubrirme en mis mentiras, nadie lo descubre, lo descubren cuando yo quiero.

-¿Qué me dices de Ian?-pregunto Emily.-El descubrió que tenías otro nombre, por eso te ataco.

-Emily, no preguntes cosas que no quieres saber.-dijo Grachi.

-Vamos, solo admite que Ian pudo descubrir tu mentira.-dijo Emily.

-En realidad no lo hizo.-dijo John.

-John, cállate, ¿quieres?-dijo Grachi.

-Esto es interesante.-dijo Dave.- ¿Que paso en Rusia?

-Nada.-dijo Grachi.-Por cierto, tengo algo para ti.

-Cambiando el tema.-dijo Dave.-Entonces si paso algo.

-De acurdo, si paso algo.-dijo Grachi.-Pero nada que te importe.

-Vamos, Grachi.-dijo Dave.- ¿Que paso en Rusia? Te conviene decírmelo, porque sabes que no te dejare en paz hasta que los sepas.

-Bien, te lo diré.-dijo Grachi suspirando.-Lo que paso fue que me involucre demasiado en el caso, con Ian, con Frederick y con Declan, así que John le dijo la verdad a los Doyle, o al menos la verdad de Lara, eso fue lo que paso, y punto final, ¿contento? Ya lo sabes, ahora, Derek, me puedes pasar el sobre amarillo que está en el estante de la izquierda.

-Seguro.-dijo Morgan.

-Gracias.-dijo Grachi tomando el sobre.

-Espera un segundo, ¿te involucraste demasiado?-pregunto Hotch.-Tu nunca te involucras en un caso.

-Siempre hay una primera vez para todo.-dijo Grachi.-Dave, aquí tienes.

-¿Qué es esto?-pregunto Dave.- ¿Que planeas esta vez?

-Solo es un regalo, y antes de que lo digas, no gaste ni un centavo.-dijo Grachi.-Quizá un poco de tiempo, pero nada de dinero.

-¿Cómo sé que no se trata de algo peligroso?-pregunto Dave.

-Solo ábrelo, no quiero matarte, si lo hiciera, Mary se enfadaría conmigo.-dijo Grachi.-Y no quiero eso.

-Solo abre el sobre.-dijo Mary cuando vio que iba a responder.

-Bien.-dijo Dave mientras lo habría con una expresión cuidadosa que se tornó a una suave sonrisa cuando vio lo que contenía el sobre.

-Después de lo de Carolyn, te note un poco raro, y se me ocurrió hacerlo.-dijo Grachi al ver que no sabía que decir.- ¿Te gusta?

-Sí, muchas gracias.-dijo Dave.

-Cuando gustes.-dijo Grachi.

-¿Cómo?-pregunto Dave.

-Supongo que todos necesitamos saber que ellos siempre van a estar a nuestro lado y que nos están esperando.-dijo Grachi encogiéndose de hombros.-Pensé que te ayudaría.

-¿Es James?-pregunto Mary al verlo que le había dado.-Pensé que había muerto pequeño ¿Cómo conseguiste hacerlos?

-Murió pequeño, pero siendo la genio que soy, junte los rasgos faciales de Dave y Carolyn, me imagine como seria.-dijo Grachi.-Después lo metí a un programa que tenemos para envejecer o rejuvenecer, depende de lo que necesites.

-¿Existe un programa para eso?-pregunto Mary.

-Si.-dijo Grachi.-El gobierno lo utiliza desde siempre para hacer las imágenes de los agentes en cubierto.

-Yo había oído algo de eso.-dijo García.-dicen que es útil y que también lo utilizan para engañar en algunos casos.

-Sí, eso fue lo que algo para lo que yo los he utilizado.-dijo Grachi.-E incluso lo he hecho para fastidiarles la vida a la mayoría de los agentes, tanto del FBI como de la CIA y el Interpol, es divertido.

-Cambiando de tema.-dijo John.- ¿Dónde está P?

-Trabajando en el laboratorio.-dijo Grachi.

-No, creo que tenía una cita.-dijo Mina.

-Claro.-dijo Grachi.-Lo recuerdo, la tiene con el sexy chico del laboratorio, ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Charles, Henry, Grayson?

-¿Es el de tecnologías?-pregunto Mary.-Creo que su nombre era Lucas.

-¿Lucas? Claro.-dijo Mina.-Con él está saliendo.

-John, ¿está bien?-pregunto Grachi.-No quiero que destroces nada.

-Sí, estoy bien.-dijo John.-Iré a la cafetería de la esquina por un capuchino, ¿alguien quiere algo?

-¿Puedes traerme un frapuchino?-pregunto Grachi.-De galletas.

-Seguro.-dijo John.- ¿Alguien más?

-Estamos bien.-dijo JJ.-Acabamos de comer.

-Genial.-dijo John.

-No cometas ninguna estupidez.-dijo Grachi.-Como arrojarte frente a un camión.

-¿Por qué hicieron eso?-pregunto Emily.-Y no salgan con la estupidez de que es divertido, porque juro que las golpeo.

-Mira.-dijo Mina.-John está más que enamorado de P, pero como no quiere volver a vivir lo que le paso en la adolescencia, no quiere acercarse a ella, para que no le rompan el corazón nuevamente, en realidad no se quiere acercar a ninguna chica.

-Y P está enamorada hasta los huesos de John.-dijo Mary.-Pero ella nunca se lo confesara, porque John es un poco idiota con ella.

-Así que les fastidiaremos la vida, hasta que confiesen lo que sienten.-dijo Grachi.-O dejen de pelear por cualquier cosa, es simplemente imposible convivir con ellos juntos.

-¿Y por qué no simplemente no los dejan en paz?-pregunto Emily.-La cara de John cuando supo lo Peyton y Lucas, el parecía decepcionado.

-Está comiendo con Lucas porque nos está ayudando a revisar el teléfono de Becky.-dijo Grachi riendo.-Él es un amor, es súper lindo, súper tierno.

-Guapo.-dijo Mina.-Y sexy.

-E inteligente.-dijo Mary.

-Estamos aquí.-dijo Morgan.

-Y está feliz mente comprometido con otra chica.-dijo Grachi.-Simplemente nos está ayudando a obtener todos los datos del celular.

-Tengo una duda.-dijo Hotch.- ¿Cómo obtuviste el celular de la chica?

-No es de tu incumbencia.-dijo Grachi.

-¿Volviste a robar?-pregunto Hotch.

-Prefiero llamarlo tomar cosas sin pedir permiso a su dueño.-dijo Grachi.-Se lo voy a regresar, aunque no creo que le sirva de mucho en prisión.

-Por el amor de Dios.-dijo Hotch.-Prometiste que no lo harías de nuevo.

-Prometí que no te lo haría de nuevo.-dijo Grachi.-Aunque no sé por qué lo prometí, al final siempre hago lo que quiero, a ti o a cualquier persona.

-Ok, olvídalo.-dijo Hotch.-Al parecer te vale un pepino lo que yo diga.

-Si lo pones de ese modo, me vale un pepino lo que la gente en general diga.-dijo Grachi.-No escucho a nadie, bueno, solo a dos personas, antes eran tres, pero ahora solo son dos.

-Sí, no sé por qué me preocupo por hablar.-dijo Hotch.-No volveré a hablar.

-Eso sería lo correcto.-dijo Grachi poniéndose de pie.-Iré a ver algo por haya, es tarde, pueden irse.

-¿Podemos irnos?-pregunto Dave.

-Si.-dijo Grachi.-Me quedare un rato más, pero ustedes pueden irse, solo quiero terminar algo.

-¿Estas segura?-pregunto Will.

-Si.-dijo Grachi.-Quiero terminar algo que tengo adentro.

-Genial.-dijo Kevin.

-Pero los quiero aquí mañana a primera hora.-dijo Grachi.

-¿A las 8?-pregunto Kevin.

-A las 7.-dijo Grachi.-Y no empieces a protestar por qué digo a las 6.

-Eres imposible.-dijo Kevin.

-Gracias.-dijo la pelirroja.-Nos vemos mañana.

*+*+*+*+SSR&JIR*+*+*+*+AC&EGH*+*+*+*+DA&TEM*+*+*+*+WT&JAL*+*+*+*+

Grachi se encerró en "su habitación" sin esperar una despedida de los demás, necesitaba estar sola, y esa habitación era la única que le permitía estar en paz, y ahora en esos momentos paz era lo que necesitaba.

-Todos se han ido.-dijo Reíd entrando a la habitación.- ¿Bella?

-Estoy viva.-dijo ella.-Y me arrepiento de haberte dado la clave.

-¿Me la diste?-pregunto el.-Porque si mal no recuerdo la adivine.

-DA igual.-dijo ella.- Si todos se ha ido, ¿qué hacen aquí?

-Llame a papa.-dijo Reíd.-Le pedí que se quedara esta noche en casa con los niños.

-¿Por qué no te fuiste tú a cuidarlos?-pregunto ella sin abrir los ojos.-Yo hubiera llegado más tarde.

-Es un caso importante y prácticamente nos corriste.-dijo el.-No sé qué paso antes de que regresáramos de comer, pero me dijeron que discutiste con Tobías, y posiblemente te hizo pensar, y querer estar sola.

-Y si sabias que quería estar sola, ¿no me pudiste haber dejado sola?-pregunto ella.

-Tenemos que hablar.-dijo el.-Y si espero hasta que hayas llegado a casa, harás lo que siempre haces y no quiero que te refugies en los niños nuevamente, he decidido que nos quedaremos aquí, por esta noche.

-¿En serio?-pregunto Grachi.

-Tenemos ropa aquí y podemos pasar la noche.-dijo el.-Sobreviviremos.

-Supongo que está decidido y que nada de lo que diga o haga te hará cambiar de opinión.-dijo ella.

-Supones bien.-dijo el sentándose frente a ella.-Bella, ¿qué pasa? ¿Que está mal?

-Nada.-dijo Grachi suspirando.-Solo que este caso me trae recuerdos que no quiero recordar, recuerdos que creí suprimidos.

-Ok.-dijo el.- ¿Quieres hablar de ellos?

-No.-dijo Grachi.

-Bella, por favor.-dijo el.-Sabes perfectamente que es la única forma de seguir adelante.

-No quiero hablar ni de él ni de lo que paso.-dijo Grachi.

-¿El…?-empezó a preguntar Reíd.- ¿El abuso de ti?

-No.-dijo Grachi.

-Si no abuso de ti, ¿qué paso?-pregunto el.- ¿Por qué tiene este caso tanto impacto en ti y en Will? Nunca los había visto actuar del modo en que están actuando ahora.

-Fue un caso duro, para ambos.-dijo Grachi.

-Su fue un caso duro, tuvo que ver pasado algo relacionado con ambos.-dijo el.- ¿Que paso?

**Flashback**

_-¿Seguro que es aquí?-pregunto Grachi cuando Will estaciono el auto frente a una de las casas._

_-¿Por qué?-pregunto Will mirando la casa.- ¿Es demasiado?_

_-No en realidad es perfecta.-dijo Grachi.-Es la única casa en varios kilómetros a la redonda, así que nadie escuchara nada, la casa es pequeña, no podrá esconderse, lo único que puede hacer es tratar de escapar, y si lo lograra, posiblemente nuestro sud conoce la zona, podrá encontrarla rápidamente, ella no tendría ninguna oportunidad de salvarse. Es demasiado perfecto para ser real._

_-¿John viene?-pregunto Will._

_-No, él está en Rusia, está arreglando las cosas de un caso.-dijo Grachi.-Me voy en dos semanas._

_-¿Tan pronto?-pregunto Will.-Acabas de regresar._

_-Bueno, este caso es importante.-dijo Grachi.-Y quizá tardare más, es la primera vez que lo hago, nunca salgo dos veces seguidas dentro de los primeros 4 meses del año, la mayoría de las veces entre cada caso existe un tiempo determinado, 4 o 5 meses, es una ocasión especial._

_-Lastima.-dijo Will.-Pensé llegaste a un lugar, bueno, si tu novio no se molesta,_

_-Ok.-dijo Grachi.-En primer lugar, me voy en dos semanas, aun me puedes llevar, y segundo lugar, Sal no es mi novio._

_-¿En serio?-pregunto el.- ¿Entonces como supiste que hablaba del?_

_-Will, cállate.-dijo ella.-O juro que te golpeare._

_-Dejaste tu celular, ¿verdad?-pregunto Will.-No quiero que suene y atraigamos la atención del sudes._

_-William Tobías LaMontagne Jr.-dijo Grachi.-Si no te callas, juro que te matare._

_-Ok, ok.-dijo Will bajándose de la camioneta.-Vamos._

_-Es una casa pequeña, así que ten cuidado.-dijo ella.-Es muy posible que haya alguna que otra trampa._

_-¿Qué tipo de trampa?-pregunto él._

_-No tengo idea.-dijo ella.-Así que ten cuidado._

_-Tú también.-dijo Will._

_Grachi entro tras de Will a la casa, y cuando entraron se sorprendieron al notar lo bien que estaba ordenada la casa en la parte delantera, pero al llegar a las parte trasera de la casa, principalmente cerca de donde estaba el sótano, estaba completamente desordenado, como si hubiera sido un forcejeo, pero no había ninguna pista de alguna persona por la casa, así que mientras Will revisaba el pario, ella decidió bajar al sótano._

_-¡Will!-llamo Grachi mientras se acercaba a la chica que estaba acostada boca abajo en el piso._

_-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto el mientras entraba al sótano._

_-Ayúdame.-dijo ella mientras giraba a la chica.-Tiene signos vitales, solo que muy débiles, está viva por poco, necesita atención médica._

_-¿Qué hacemos?-pregunto Will._

_-Sácala de aquí.-dijo ella.-Llévala a la camioneta y llama al 911, necesitamos refuerzos._

_-No te dejare aquí sola con este tipo loco.-dijo Will._

_-Will, se defenderme sola.-dijo Grachi.-Y alguien debe quedarse por si el aparece o intenta escapar y yo no puedo llevar a la chica, me quedare aquí, espera a los refuerzos y entras, no la dejes sola._

_-Pero te dejare a ti sola.-dijo Will.-Si este tipo regresa, y descubre que nos la hemos llevado se enfadara y te atacara._

_-Will, me he enfrentado a asesino internacionales.-dijo la pelirroja.-Estaré bien._

_-¿Estas segura?-pregunto Will._

_-Si.-dijo Grachi.-Llévate a la chica y después regresa._

_-Bien.-dijo Will.-No te muevas de aquí._

_-Iré al segundo piso, es posible que este arriba.-dijo Grachi._

_-Grachi, no te muevas de aquí.-pidió el.-Promételo._

_-Bien.-dijo Grachi.-Ve._

_-Regresare lo más rápido posible.-dijo Will antes de salir con la chica en brazos._

_Grachi estuvo recorriendo la habitación en busca de pistas, sin embargo no encontraba nada, no había ningún rastro de que el sótano fuera el lugar donde trabajaba con los cuerpos, así que decidió, a pesar de haber prometido que no lo haría, ir al segundo piso. Estuvo explorando el segundo piso de la casa, una de las habitaciones estaba equipada con varias cuchillas de diferentes tamaños y muchas otras cosas que era posible que ocupara en el acto de secuestro, retención y asesinato de las chicas, estuvo mirando las demás habitaciones las cuales parecían normales, sin embargo no había rastro del sudes, parecía como si hubiera salido antes de que ellos llegaran, así que decidió regresar al sótano, o al menos eso intentaba hacer antes de sentir un especie de piquete en el cuello y que todo se volviera confuso y borroso, sin embargo pudo percibir que unos brazos la arrastraban hacia la habitación que había estado anteriormente, así que con todas sus fuerzas empezó a gritarle a Will, esperando que el la oyera._

_-¿Dónde está la chica?-pregunto el hombre mientras la arrojaba hacia una esquina del cuarto._

_-Vete al infierno.-dijo Grachi._

_-Lo repetiré otra vez.-dijo el.- ¿Dónde está la chica?_

_-No lo sé.-dijo ella mientras luchaba por ubicar el lugar de donde provenía la voz, su cabeza daba vueltas y apenas podía percibir donde se encontraba.-Posiblemente a salvo._

_-¿Que le has hecho?-pregunto él._

_-La he puesto a salvo.-dijo Grachi.- ¿Qué vez en ella? Era una mujer común y corriente, ¿qué tiene de especial?_

_-NO VUELVAS A DECIR ESO.-grito el hombre.-Ella es especial, puede ser indefensa, pero ella siempre sabrá cómo defenderse, es dura pero a la vez suave y cariñosa._

_-¿Seguro que no describes a una gata?-pregunto ella.-Creo que ese es el modo en que describiría a una gata o a una perra._

_-Eres como ella.-dijo él._

_-¿En serio?-pregunto Grachi._

_-Si lo eres.-dijo el hombre mientras le acariciaba el rostro.-Eres exactamente igual a ella._

_-Suéltame.-dijo Grachi intentando forcejear, pero lo que sea que le haya inyectado le impedía tener el control de su cuerpo._

_-Nunca lograras escaparte.-dijo el.-No vas a huir esta vez._

_-¿Que estás haciendo?-pregunto Grachi cuando sintió su manos en su cuello._

_-Tú y yo estaremos juntos.-dijo el.-Justo como antes de que huyeras, ahora te he encontrado y estaremos juntos, como siempre hemos debido estarlo._

_-Tu y yo no hemos estado juntos.-dijo ella.-Suéltame._

_-¿Por qué lo niegas?-pregunto él._

_-Por favor suéltame.-dijo Grachi.-No hagas algo incorrecto, suéltame._

_-No te resistas.-dijo el.-Esto siempre te gusto._

_-¡Will!-grito Grachi.- ¡Will, necesito ayuda!_

_-¡Cállate!-grito el dándole un golpe en la cara._

_-Suéltame.-dijo Grachi cuando la puso de pie._

_-Tu y yo estaremos juntos.-dijo el sudes mientras le rasgaba completamente la camiseta.-Lo haremos por la buenas o por las malas._

_-Suéltame.-dijo Grachi._

_-No.-dijo él._

_-Suéltala.-grito Will._

_-¿Este es por quien me dejaste?-pregunto el sudes._

_-Solo lo repetiré una vez más.-dijo Will.-Suéltala._

_-Disfruta esto chico.-dijo el sudes.-Por qué es lo último que veras._

_Will no lo pensó dos veces y disparo, descargo todo el cartucho hasta que el sudes soltó a Grachi y empezó a caminar hacia atrás, camino hasta que se cayó por la ventana, se asomó y lo vio tirado en el piso, pero rápidamente se dirigió hacia Grachi._

_-¿Estas bien?-pregunto Will arrodillándose junto a ella._

_-Nunca creí que diría esto.-dijo Grachi.-Me alegro verte._

_-Prometiste que te quedarías en el sótano.-dijo Will.- ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?_

_-No puede quedarme sin hacer nada sabiendo que había un asesino aquí.-dijo ella._

_-¿No pudiste?-pregunto Will.- ¡Por Dios Grachi! Si no fuera porque la puerta estaba abierta y logre escuchar tu grito, quien sabe que hubiera hecho contigo._

_-Will, la cabeza me da vueltas.-dijo ella.-No me grites._

_-Solo digo que este tipo era peligroso, y quien sabe que te hubiera hecho si no llego.-dijo él._

_-Ok, lo entendí.-dijo ella.-Ahora, ¿Dónde está?_

_-Cayo por la ventana.-dijo Will._

_-¿Que estas esperando?-pregunto Grachi.-Ve por él._

_-Grachi, descargue todo mi cargador.-dijo Will.-No creo que pueda escapar, en estos momentos tú me necesitas más._

_-Tienes que ir por el.-dijo Grachi.-Estoy bien._

_-¿En serio? ¿Cuánto dedos vez?-pregunto Will._

_-7.-dijo Grachi._

_-Incorrecto.-dijo Will.-Me quedare contigo hasta que llegue la ayuda, la chica está a salvo en la camioneta._

_-Mejor vayamos con la chica.-dijo Grachi intentando ponerse de pie._

_-No.-dijo el.-Te quedaras aquí y no te moverás hasta que lleguen los paramédicos._

_-Estoy bien.-dijo Grachi.-Solo es el efecto de lo que me inyecto, estaré bien en cuanto se pase el efecto._

_-Me sentiría más a gusto si ellos te revisaran.-dijo él._

_-Will, no puedes decir lo que paso aquí.-dijo Grachi.-No quiero que nadie sepa._

_-¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunto Will.-Tenemos que decir que paso._

_-Inventaremos algo.-dijo Grachi.-Pero nadie debe de saberlo, Will, prométeme que nadie sabrá lo que paso aparte de tu y yo._

_-Yo no te puedo prometer eso.-dijo el.-Tenemos que decir las cosas que pasaron, tenemos que llenar un informe._

_-Will, prométemelo.-dijo Grachi.-Por favor._

_-Está bien.-dijo el.-Lo prometo._

*+*+*+*+SSR&JIR*+*+*+*+AC&EGH*+*+*+*+DA&TEM*+*+*+*+WT&JAL*+*+*+*+

-Antes de que llegara la policía Will me dio su chaqueta y esperamos.-dijo Grachi.-Les dijimos que me había pegado y que mi camisa se había rasgado en el sótano cuando rescatamos a la chica.

-Entonces tu eres el chico al que iba a herir.-dijo Reíd.

-Si.-dijo ella.-Al final esa fue la historia oficial, Will le disparo porque iba a herir a un policía que estaba con nosotros.

-Y ninguno ha hablado de ellos desde entonces.-dijo él.

-Si.-dijo Grachi.-Nunca volvimos a hablar de eso, hasta ahora, hasta que apareció de nuevo, suprimí ese recuerdo por años, y de repente, estaba ahí, tan fresco como si se tratara del día anterior.

-¿Por qué no querías que se supiera?-pregunto él.-Pudiste haber recibido ayuda.

-Dos cosas.-dijo Grachi.-Si lo hubiera dicho, me hubieran obligado a ir a terapia y no me gusta ir con psicólogos. Y segundo, tú lo sabes, no me gusta que me vean como una víctima, ellos me hubieran suspendido y la mejor terapia que puedo recibir es seguir trabajando.

-Pero la policía sabe por qué hace las cosas.-dijo el.-Saben que necesitamos ayuda algunas veces, no siempre podemos seguir con todo el peso que llevamos, es por eso que nos hacen un examen psicológico cada año.

-No me gustan los psicólogos.-dijo Grachi.-Y no me gusta hablar de mis problemas con la gente, ellos no deben de saber lo que pasa, yo lo solucionare cuando pueda, lo he hecho desde pequeña, lo puedo hacer ahora.

-Bella, ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?-pregunto Reíd tras un tenso silencio.

-No me gusta hablar de ello.-dijo Grachi.-No es algo que me guste recordar.

-Me has dicho otras cosas.-dijo el.-Cosas que a nadie le gustaría recordar, ¿Por qué no me dijiste esto?

-Por que no.-dijo la pelirroja.

-Bella, por favor.-dijo Spencer.-Dímelo.

-No lo sé.-dijo ella.-Simplemente no pude hacerlo, quizá era demasiado doloroso o algo, simplemente no pude decírselo a nadie, Will era el único que sabía la verdad y él fue un gran apoyo, pero no pude contárselo a nadie más, era nuestro secreto.

-Yo pensé que yo conocía todos tus secretos.-dijo él.

-Esto es lo único que no te dije.-dijo ella.-Nunca pude hablarlo, ni siquiera con Haley, ella sabía que había pasado algo, pero no sabía yo nunca se lo dije.

-Debiste hablarlo con alguien.-dijo Reíd.-Sabes que eso te hubiera ayudado.

-Lo se.-dijo Grachi con la voz entre cortada.-Pero simplemente no pude hacerlo.

-Bella, lo siento.-dijo el mientras se sentaba a su lado a la abrazaba.-No llores.

-Es demasiado doloroso recordar.-dijo ella escondiendo la cara en el hueco de su cuello.-Él quiere vernos destruirnos, si no lo atrapamos, lo va a lograr.

-Shhhh.-dijo el mientras le daba un beso en la cabeza.-No digas eso, él no te destruirá, no lo permitiré.

*+*+*+*+SSR&JIR*+*+*+*+AC&EGH*+*+*+*+DA&TEM*+*+*+*+WT&JAL*+*+*+*+

La mañana siguiente todos llegaron puntuales y comenzaron a trabajar, Will, Grachi y John discutían algunos puntos geográficos donde de acuerdo con su trabajo podría estar ubicado el lugar, Kevin, Mina, Dave, Emily y Mary trabajaban tratando de armar una vista amplia con las pocas cosas que sabían de Paul Swan, mientras los demás seguían tratando de armar un perfil que los condujera a algún lado más allá de los hermanos Swan.

-Ustedes me van a amar.-dijo Peyton mientras salía por las puertas del elevador.- ¿Hola? Dije que me van a amar.

-Hola P.-dijo Kevin.- ¿Por qué te vamos a amar?

-Grachi me encomendó revisar el teléfono de Becky, así que le pedí a Lucas que me ayudara a hacerlo.-dijo Peyton.-Y descubrimos algo, ¿alguien está escuchando?

-Te escuchamos.-dijo Grachi.-Sigue hablando.

-Bien, fue difícil, pero logramos descubrirlo.-dijo Peyton.-En las llamadas y en los mensajes que recibía no había nada extraño, pero no se puede decir lo mismo de las imágenes que recibía.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-pegunto Grachi.

-¿Me permites?-pregunto Peyton a García para que le dejara su computadora.

-Claro.-dijo García.

-Bien, nos tomó tiempo, si las vez a simple vista pasa como simples imágenes, nadie podría sospechar nada.-dijo Peyton mostrando algunas imágenes.-Pero le pedí a Lucas que hiciera un escaneo completo de todas y cada una de ellas, al final obtuvimos algo muy interesante, ¿quieren adivinarlo?

-Son códigos.-dijo Reíd mirando las fotos.- ¿Que quieren decir?

-No tengo idea.-dijo Peyton.-Pueden referirse a cientos de cosas, desde una área geográfica, elementos naturales o alguna codificación propia que solo ellos entiendan.

-¿Cómo fue que ellos se comunicaban de ese modo?-pregunto Mary.-No tiene sentido.

-Si lo tiene.-dijo Grachi.-Con el programa correcto puedes hacer eso, y si ellos sabían que le mandaban una codificación con las fotos, es fácil utilizarlos.

-Pero no son fotos cualquieras.-dijo Peyton.-Todas las fotos pertenecen a una pintura, son extractos de una pintura.

-¿Pintura?-pregunto Hotch.- ¿Qué clase de pinturas?

-Obras de arte.-dijo Peyton.-Lucas y otros compañeros están intentado averiguar de dónde provienen, pero hasta el momento no tenemos nada.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Will al verla como si hubiera descubierto algo importante.

-Obras de arte.-murmuro la pelirroja mientras rebuscaba en el escritorio el retrato hablado del sudes.

-Grachi, ¿qué pasa?-pregunto Will nuevamente.

-Kevin, ¿aun tienes el retrato en la computadora?-pregunto Grachi.

-Sí, ¿Por qué?-pregunto Kevin.

-Utiliza el programa de la edad y conviértelo en un adolescente de entre 14 y 17 años.-dijo Grachi.

-¿Para qué?-pregunto Kevin.

-Solo hazlo.-dijo Grachi.

-Ok, aguarda un segundo.-dijo Kevin.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Will.

-Creo que conozco a nuestro sudes.-dijo Grachi.

-¿Cómo?-pregunto Will.

-No lo sé.-dijo Grachi.-Pero lo voy a averiguar.

-Aquí tienes.-dijo Kevin dándole la laptop.- ¿Para qué me pediste que lo hiciera?

-Sabía que lo conocía.-dijo Grachi mirando la foto.

-¿Lo conoces?-pregunto Kevin.- ¿Cómo?

-Hotch también lo conoce.-dijo Grachi.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Hotch mirando la foto.-No lo conozco, no lo he visto en mi vida, ni siquiera he hablado con él.

-Bueno, técnicamente no conocemos.-dijo Grachi.-Solo lo hemos visto.

-Estoy perdido.-dijo Kevin.

-Lo conocimos cuando papa nos llevó a una exposición de arte, mi padre era fanático de las exposiciones, especialmente de estos autores, incluso yo tengo un par de cuadros de ellos.-dijo Grachi.-No recuerdo bien, pero creo que su nombre era Peter o Edmund, sus padre son Austin y Sophia Connor.

-Ok, no entiendo nada.-dijo Emily.

-Ya lo dije mi padre le gustaba mucho el arte, así que nos llevó a varias exposiciones.-dijo Grachi.-En mi cumpleaños número dos, nos llevó a esta como regalo, donde los autores principales eran Austin y Sophia Connor, ellos llevaron a su hijo, que en ese momento debería de tener 16 o 17.

-¿Estás diciendo que nuestro sudes es el?-pregunto Morgan.- ¿Peter o Edmund Connor?

-Eso creo.-dijo Grachi.-Por eso se me hacía familiar.

-¿Estas segura?-pregunto Will.

-No, pero podemos comprobarlo.-dijo Grachi.-Kevin, Penélope.

-¿Que buscamos?-pregunto Penélope.

-Busca a Peter.-dijo Grachi.-O a Edmund, no puedo recordar su nombre.

-¿No tienes memoria eidética?-pregunto Morgan.

-La tengo, pero nunca he prestado atención a los nombres de las personas a las que solo veo de vista.-dijo la pelirroja.-Bueno, a los extraños.

-Ok.-dijo Penélope.-Ningún Peter o Edmund Connor coincide físicamente con el retrato.

-Quizá yo sepa la razón.-dijo Kevin.-Austin y Sophia Connor eran su nombres artísticos, ellos se llamaban, Sebastián y Paulina Becket, y tenías razón, ellos tenían un hijo llamado Peter Becket.

-¿Tenían? ¿Llamado? -pregunto Will.

-Los tres murieron en una explosión hace 25 años.-dijo Kevin.-Él no puede ser nuestro asesino, lleva muerto 5 lustros.

-A menos que haya sobrevivido.-dijo Grachi.

-No pudo haber sobrevivido, no había forma de que alguien sobreviviera.-pregunto Kevin.-No es posible que alguien que estuvo involucrado en ese accidente haya sobrevivido, la explosión acabo con todo, no dejo sobrevivientes, los cuerpos quedaron irreconocibles, no pudieron identificarlos.

-Si no pudieron identificarlos, ¿Cómo supieron quiénes eran?-pregunto Grachi.

-Tenían una lista de acceso.-dijo Kevin.-Que anteriormente habían enviado a un restaurant, después de la muestras, irían a cenar.

-Esas listas se pueden alterar.-dijo Grachi.-Quizá se salió antes o algo.

-Encontraron 23 cadáveres, todas las personas que estaban en la lista.-dijo Kevin.-El no sobrevivió.

-Ok, entonces busquemos por otro lado, porque debe de ser algo relacionado con ellos, yo vi al niño con ellos.-dijo Grachi.- ¿Qué hay de las pinturas? ¿Quién se quedó con ellas? ¿Con los derechos de autor?

-El representante de los Becket, Derek Peterson.-dijo Kevin.-Pero no estuvieron en su poder mucho tiempo.

-Las vendió, es lo que yo haría-dijo Will.-Si el autor muere, el arte aumenta de precio, seguramente obtuvo mucho más dinero que si ellos hubieran estados vivos.

-Y si a eso sumamos que tenía 24 años, el dinero significa todo a esa edad.-dijo Kevin.

-¿24?-pregunto Grachi.- ¿No es la misma edad que el hijo de los Becket?

-Si.-dijo Kevin.-De hecho se conocieron en la universidad, es por eso que lo contrataron, en sus entrevistas lo mencionan como un hijo más.

-Kevin, la gente, ¿sabía cómo era Peter?-pregunto Grachi.- ¿Sabían cómo era físicamente?

-No, se sabía que ellos tenían un hijo, un que tenía una edad aproximada, sabían el nombre, pero nunca se supo quién era.-dijo Kevin.-Se sabía que asistía con sus padres a muchas exposiciones y muchos intentaron fotografiarlo, pero nunca pudieron, nunca se logró conseguir una imagen clara de él. El mantenerlo al margen de la prensa, fue una de las razones por la que sus padres utilizaban nombres artísticos, para protegerlo.

-Entonces nadie podía asegurar que Peter Becket estuviera ahí, ni las cámaras ni las personas que salieron antes del evento-dijo Grachi.-Hazme un favor, investiga a Derek, posiblemente podremos hallar algo.

-¿Por qué el?-pregunto Hotch.-Que sea quien se quedó con todo, no significa que él tenga que ver algo con eso.

-Según Kevin, los cuerpos quedaron irreconocibles y no hubo manera de identificarlos, cuando ocurre algo así, la forma de lograr identificarlos es mediante una descripción física, en los cadáveres se puede conseguir el sexo, una edad aproximada, altura, y pequeños detalles que hacen posible identificarlo.-dijo Grachi.-En este caso se encontró a un hombre entre veinte y pocos y veinte y muchos, como posiblemente era el único de la lista que concordaba con esa edad, todos dieron por hecho que se trataba de Peter Becket, pero ¿qué tal si él nunca estuvo ahí?

-¿Piensas que Derek ocupo el lugar de Peter?-pregunto Will.- ¿Por qué haría eso?

-Porque ante el mundo Peter estaba muerto, tenemos que averiguar por qué Derek no fue a ese evento, era su representante, debió haber asistido.-dijo Grachi.-

-Ok, tu teoría es que Becket debía de asistir al evento a acompañar a sus padres, pero no lo hizo.-dijo Hotch.-En cambio envío a Johnson, ¿para qué aparentara ser él?

-Es exactamente lo que estoy diciendo.-dijo la pelirroja.

-¿Cómo es posible eso?-pregunto JJ.- ¿Que alguien te suplante?

-En este caso al no tener una imagen de alguien, puede ser cualquiera.-dijo Grachi.-Supongo que Peter no quería ir o estaba enfermo en casa, pero como ya estaba reservado el lugar de él, decidieron que Derek ocupara su lugar, él se ajustaba a la información que la gente sabía.

-Y por eso debe de ser otra persona.-dijo JJ.- No me imagino siendo otra persona el resto de mi vida.

-Es as fácil de lo que se cree.-dijo Grachi.

-Si es Peter, ¿Por qué vendió las pinturas de sus padres?-pregunto Dave.-Serian su legado, una cosa que le dejaron sus padres, que va a representarlos a ellos, ¿Por qué no quedárselo?

-Por lo recuerdos, por más buenos que sean, la mayoría de las veces duele demasiado recordarlos, duele demasiado recordar a aquellos a quienes perdiste, dicen que los recuerdos son buenos para el alma, pero a veces es mejor tratar de olvidar.-dijo Grachi.-Yo no he puesto un pie en el departamento de mi padre desde hace 25 años, fue legalmente mío cuando cumplí los 16, pero no he ido desde que tenía 3 años, contrate a una agencia de limpieza para que lo limpie cada determinado tiempo, tengo todas las cosas divididas entre el departamento y una bodega, pero nunca he regresado, nunca he vuelto a ver las cosas de mi padre desde hace años.

-Ok, creo que lo entiendo.-dijo Dave.-Pero por que hacerlo, ¿Por qué no decir la verdad?

-Porque si lo hacía, hubiera tardado años en poder vender, hubiera tenido problemas por haber mentido, el hecho de haber usurpado el lugar y no aclararlo al instante, le hubiera arruinado todo-dijo Grachi.-Ahora tiene la vida asegurada.

-Creo que es por eso que tenemos tan poca información de él.-dijo Kevin.-Prácticamente no hay nada, vendió las pinturas, y todas las propiedades que tenían sus padres, solo se quedó con una casa, ¿adivinen dónde?

-¿Nueva Orleans?-pregunto Will.

-No y si.-dijo Kevin.-Se quedó con dos casas tenido solo una.

-¿Cómo?-pregunto Will.

-Los Ángeles y Nueva Orleans.-dijo García.-El y Camilla Vela, se dividieron su casa, legalmente ambas casas eran de ambos, vivían a caballo entre ambas casas.

-Pero es se estableció en Nueva Orleans.-dijo Will.- ¿Que lo hizo establecerse ahí?

-La razón tiene nombre y apellido.-dijo Kevin.-Danielle Kent.

-¿Danielle Kent?-pregunto Emily.- ¿No es el nombre de soltera de la madre de los Swan?

-Eureka.-dijo Kevin.-Cuando vi esto, todo la vida de Paul se aclaró.

-¿Quieres aclararlo para nosotros?-pregunto John.

-Derek Johnson se casó con Danielle Kent en Las Vegas a mediados del 88.-dijo Kevin.-Danielle a finales del mismo año empezó el proceso de anulación de la boda, diciendo que la boda fue una decisión impulsiva y que él no era el hombre que ella creía.

-Como la mayoría de los matrimonios en Las Vegas.-dijo Morgan.-ninguno dura más de 1 año.

-Me case en Las Vegas.-dijo Reíd.-voy a cumplir 5 años.

-Me refiero a las bodas celebradas en las capillas de Elvis.-dijo Morgan.

-Ellos no se casaron en una capilla.-dijo Kevin.-Se casaron en un juzgado, es por eso que no le querían dar la anualidad, querían que fuera un divorcio, pero ella insistió hasta que se la dieron.

-Espera un minuto, ¿Derek Johnson es el padre de los Swan?-pregunto Grachi.

-De acuerdo con las fechas, eso parece.-dijo Kevin.

-Nuestro sudes tiene hijos, a los cuales ha reclutado.-dijo Will.-Esto es maravilloso.

-Genial, ya sabemos la conexión del sudes con los Swan.-dijo Hotch.- ¿Pero cómo sabemos que él está actuando?

-Vamos, Hotch.-dijo Mina.-Déjanos festejar un poco.

-No, Mina, él tiene razón.-dijo Grachi.- ¿Cómo sabemos que Derek, Peter o quien sea de los dos está vivo? Sabemos que es padre de los Swan y quizá ellos actúan solos.

-Pero Grachi, recuerda lo que dijo Becky.-dijo Will.-Él me dijo.

-Tal vez sea una estrategia.-dijo Grachi.-Kevin, ¿Cuál es la relación de Derek con ellos?

-Al parecer hicieron un "_JUEGO DE GEMELAS_" en la vida real.-dijo García.-Paul se fue con su padre y Becky con su madre.

-Eso explicaría por qué nos sabemos nada de Paul antes de que volviera con su madre.-dijo Grachi.-Su padre no lo dejaba hacer vida social, lo educaba en casa nadie sabía de su existencia.

-Y eso explicaría la edad en que volvió a casa de su madre.-dijo Will.-Fue más o menos en la fecha en que su padre desapareció.

-A eso iba.-dijo Hotch.-Pudo haber aprendido de su padre su modo de operar.

-No, esto es más que eso.-dijo Grachi.-Esto es una venganza, y por mucho que Paul haya aprendido sus trucos, no armaría todo esto. Esto lo están haciendo por venganza, esto es personal.

-Ok.-dijo Will.- ¿Que falta?

-¿A qué se dedica Camilla Vela?-pregunto Grachi.

-Es medico cirujana.-dijo García.-Tiene una clínica en Los Ángeles y un consultoría en Nueva Orleans.

-¿Ella alguna vez fue víctima de algún delito?-pregunto Grachi.

-A principio del 2000.-dijo García.-La asaltaron y la golpearon a tal punto de dejarla inconsciente.

-Investiga a algún John Doe que haya entrado a alguna clínica a tratamiento por que estaba en coma.-dijo Grachi.-Que hubiera estado tratado con algún medico particular, pero que este médico ya no pudiera hacerse cargo de él.

-¿Que tiene que ver con el caso?-preguntó Will.

-Principios del 2000, es más o menos la fecha en que calculamos que empezó con su carrera delictiva.-dijo Grachi.-Que su mejor amiga fuera víctima de un crimen fue el desencadenante, empezó a atacar, robos, violaciones, muerte.

-Ok.-dijo Will.- ¿Pero por qué buscar a un John Doe con esas características?

-¿Qué tal si Camilla lo cuido hasta un punto donde pensó que no iba a poder más?-pregunto la pelirroja.-Ella es médico cirujana, tiene conocimientos que posiblemente lo pudieron mantener con vida.

-¿Pero en qué momento se lo llevo?-pregunto Will.-No tiene sentido.

-Quizá cuando nos distrajimos.-dijo Grachi.-Fueron más de 10 minutos, pudo haberlo hecho.

-Tengo algo.-dijo Kevin.-En el 2003, un hombre fue trasladado de una clínica privada a una publica, estaba en coma, duro en coma otros 4 años.

-Eso significa que salió en el 2007.-dijo JJ.-Si es el, ¿por qué atacar hasta ahora?

-Porque cuando despertó no recordaba nada.-dijo Kevin.-Después de haber sido dado de alta fue enviado a una hospital psiquiátrico a espera de que recuperara sus recuerdos, podía leer, escribir, comer, podía hacer la mayoría de las cosas mecánicas que un persona realiza, pero no sabía nada de su vida.

-¿Cuál fue la causa de la amnesia?-pregunto Grachi.

-Un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza y tanto tiempo en coma.-dijo Kevin.

-Tiene sentido.-dijo Grachi.-Dijiste que cuando despertó no recordaba nada, ¿recordó?

-En el hospital intentaron con ejercicios que recordara, durante otros dos años.-dijo Kevin.-El 19 de Noviembre del 2009 después de ver una noticia en la televisión, él se alteró, lo sedaron y lo llevaron a su habitación, a la mañana siguiente cuando el doctor quiso ir a verlo, él no estaba, había escapado.

-Esa noticia debió haberle traído los recuerdos.-dijo JJ.- ¿Dicen de que era?

-No, solo dijeron la fecha y que era una noticia.-dijo Kevin.-Es lo que ven en la mayoría de los hospitales, para que no se pierdan de mucho de lo que pasa en el tiempo que están adentro.

-¿Dijiste 19 de Noviembre?-pregunto Grachi.- ¿Seguro que es 19 de Noviembre?

-El 19 de Noviembre del 2009, es con seguridad ese día, tomaron nota de ese día por que fue uno de los primeras personas que escapaban.-dijo Kevin.- ¿Por qué? ¿Significa algo para ti?

-Sé que hizo que recordara.-dijo Grachi.-Sé que noticia.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Hotch.- ¿Cómo puedes saberlo? Ni siquiera el hospital lo sabe.

-El 19 de Noviembre del 2009, el FBI dio una conferencia de prensa nivel nacional, diciendo que el día anterior, un agente importante de la institución, había sufrido un aparatoso accidente automovilístico y que estaba en coma.-dijo Grachi.-Que hasta el momento su estado era delicado y que no sabían si iba a sobrevivir, que esperaban que lo hiciera, pero la gran incógnita era que no sabían lo que iba a pasar si sobrevivía.

-¿Por qué el FBI haría eso?-pregunto García.- ¿Quién es tan importante para que anuncien a todo el país lo que pasa?

-Yo sé de alguien que es importante.-dijo Dave mirando a Grachi.

-Oh.-dijo García al captar la mirada Dave.-Tu eres ese agente importante.

-Muchas personas me conocen y principalmente los que son niños y adolescentes se comunican conmigo en forma periódica.-dijo Grachi.-Supongo que el FBI considero correcto que ellos supieran por que no respondería sus llamadas.

-¿Accidente automovilístico?-pregunto Morgan.

-Un accidente automovilístico fue la causa oficial que se utilizó para justificar las heridas provocadas por Foyet y que nadie se enterara de lo que había pasado, mucho menos Haley.-dijo Grachi.-Supongo que pusieron colocaron un par de fotos en la noticia, mi foto fue la que hizo que sus recuerdos volvieran.

-¿Estas segura de eso?-pregunto Reíd.-Puedo haber hecho cualquier cosa.

-Bueno, creo ver la foto de una de las últimas personas que estuvieron con el despierto, tuvo el impacto suficiente como para que su cerebro reaccionara.-dijo Grachi.-Estoy segura que mi foto hizo que los recuerdos volvieran, a veces solamente falta ver una sola foto o parte de algo para que tu memoria vuelva.

-Ok.-dijo Hotch.- ¿Qué quieres hacer?

-Tenemos que investigar.-dijo Grachi.-Todas las propiedades en las que pueda estar, familia, amigos, amigos de amigos, quiero todo.

-Ok, ¿después que?-pregunto Hotch.-Investigar no lo es todo.

-Dividiremos el estado en zonas.-dijo Grachi mientras comenzaba a dibujar en un mapa que tenía en la.-Hotch y Derek irán a la zona 1, Dave, Jennifer y Peyton irán a la zona 2, Kevin, Sal y mina irán a la zona 3, Will, John y yo iremos a la cuatro, Emily, Mary y Penélope se quedaran aquí e irán investigando, dándonos más direcciones.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Emily.-Kevin debería quedarse aquí, no yo.

-Emily, Mary y Penélope se quedaran aquí.-dijo Grachi.-Es una orden.

-Eso es estúpido.-dijo Emily.-Yo voy.

-Emily, me interpuse entre una flecha y tú, pero eso no quieta el hecho de que hablaba en serio cuando dije que les iba a disparar si se negaban a aceptar mis órdenes.-dijo la pelirroja.-Las tres se quedaran aquí, así tenga que amarrarlas a todas y que Samara haga todo el trabajo, ¿entendido?

-Si señora.-dijo Emily.

-Gracias.-dijo Grachi.

-¿Alguna cosa que necesitemos saber antes de iniciar a trabajar?-pregunto Hotch al verla sacar una caja negra de terciopelo de uno de los cajones del escritorio.

-Esto servirá para comunicarnos.-dijo Grachi mientras sacaba de la caja un comunicador para cada uno.-Las reglas son simples, se tienen que comunicar a la guarida, con cualquiera de las tres, cada media hora.

-¿Qué pasa si no lo hacemos?-pregunto Morgan.-Si se nos olvida.

-Nunca dejamos atrás a alguien, así que te sugiero que coloques la alarma cada 30 minutos.-dijo Grachi.-El comunicador tiene un rastreador integrado, si pasan más de 15 minutos del plazo que tienes para llamar, Samara te rastreara y nos enviara a todos la dirección de donde te encuentras, suspenderemos toda actividad e iremos por ti.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Morgan.- ¿Por qué suspender todo el trabajo por uno?

-Nunca dejamos atrás a los nuestros.-dijo John.-Primera regla del equipo extraoficial, no llamas, nosotros lo tomamos como que estas secuestrado, te están atacando o que estas herido y no eres lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerlo.

-¿Qué pasa si lo perdemos?-pregunto Jennifer.

-Regresas aquí inmediatamente.-dijo Will.-Sin preguntas o pretextos, estas fuera de la investigación y regresas inmediatamente a la base, la protección es primero que el caso, siempre.

-Eso es un poco extravagante.-dijo Jennifer.- Trabajamos en equipo, estoy con Dave y Peyton, ellos se pueden comunicar por mí.

-Siempre existe una razón que los lleve separarse.-dijo Will.-En este caso, tenemos que recorrer un amplio número de casas y tenemos pocas personas.

-Son las reglas, Jennifer.-dijo Grachi.-No las pueden cumplir, no salgan de la base.

-Las cumpliremos.-dijo Hotch.-Al pie de la letra.

-Bien.-dijo Grachi.-Will, John, vayan por un chaleco para cada uno y los cascos.

-Enseguida.-dijo Will.

-¿Estas segura de que mi motocicleta está bien?-pregunto John.

-A la que Derek y Hotch le dispararon era la de Tom.-dijo Grachi.-La de nosotros tres no han salido desde el último caso.

-¿Yo y Morgan le disparamos?-pregunto Hotch.

-No debiste haber dicho eso.-dijo John.

-Y tú no debiste haber preguntado.-dijo Grachi.-Vayan por las cosas.

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso?-preguntó Hotch.

-Larga historia.-dijo Grachi.

-La quiero escuchar.-dijo Hotch.

-No, no la quieres escuchar.-dijo la pelirroja.

-¿Por qué no?-pregunto su hermano.

-Porque es larga, aburrida y sin sentido.-dijo Grachi.-Confórmate con eso.

-¿Al menos puedo escuchar la versión corta?-preguntó Hotch.

-No.-dijo Grachi.

-¿Por qué ellos fueron por chalecos para todos?-pregunto Dave.

-Porque todos utilizaremos de esos, son especiales.-dijo Mina.-Doble protección.

-¿Vas a tener para todos?-pregunto Dave.

-Tenemos algunas decenas.-dijo Grachi.-Algunas veces tenemos que dejarlos atrás, tenemos que tener de repuesto.

-¿Cuál es su cosa especial?-pregunto Hotch.-Podemos usar los nuestros.

-Los originales no te protegen de un ataque directo.-dijo Grachi.-Estos están diseñados para eso, tiene doble protección.

-Tienen demasiadas medidas de seguridad.-dijo Emily.- ¿Por qué?

-Los asesinos a con los que trabajamos siempre atacan de madera directa.-dijo Mina.-Tenemos que estar preparados para cualquier cosa.

-Aquí tienen.-dijo John mientras dejaba varios chalecos negros en uno de los sofá.-Will trae los de nosotros y los cascos.

-¿Los de ustedes?-pregunto Reíd.- ¿Que tienen de especial?

-Tienen nuestro nombre.-dijo John.-Y nuestro número de la suerte.

-¿Podemos quedarnos con él?-pregunto Morgan.-Me gusta la imagen que tiene en la espalda, es un gran detalle, ¿Quién la hizo?

-Ella.-dijo Will señalando a Grachi.-Es muy buena cociendo.

-¿Tu hiciste esto?-pregunto Morgan.-Buen trabajo.

-Gracias.-dijo Grachi mientras se ponía su chaleco.- Iré por la camisa y la chaqueta.

-Nos vemos en las motocicletas.-dijo Will.

-Seguro.-dijo Grachi.

-¿Motocicletas?-pregunto Hotch.- ¿Tienes una motocicleta? ¿Cuándo la compraste?

-Tengo tres, el FBI me ha dado dos, cuando cumplí 10 años y cuando cumplí 15, es el único vehículo oficial que puedo conducir.-dijo Grachi.-La otra yo la compre.

-¿Cuál es su historia?-pregunto Hotch a Will y a John.

-Nos gustan las motocicletas.-dijo Will encogiéndose de hombros.

-Samara, envíanos las direcciones de nuestra zona a nuestros celulares.-dijo Grachi.-Penélope, Emily, y Mary, sigan investigando cualquier dirección de algún modo relacionado con él y su vida.

-Lo haremos.-dijo Emily.

-Dame 5 minutos y bajo.-dijo Grachi antes de dirigirse hacia su habitación.

-¿Sabes? Esa pared me asusta.-dijo Jennifer.-Siento que se va a caer en cualquier momento.

-No te preocupes, no se caerá.-dijo Will dándole un beso en la frente.-Nos vemos después.

-Yo llevo lo de Grachi.-dijo John.

-John.-dijo Peyton.-Ten cuidado.

-Tú también.-dijo John.-Todos tengan cuidado.

*+*+*+*+SSR&JIR*+*+*+*+AC&EGH*+*+*+*+DA&TEM*+*+*+*+WT&JAL*+*+*+*+

-Tengan.-dijo Grachi cuando llego a donde los dos hombres la esperaban.

-¿Qué es esto?-pregunto Will tomando lo que le daba.-Tenemos uno, ¿para qué queremos otro?

-Con este no nos rastrearan.-dijo Grachi.

-Ellos saben a dónde vamos.-dijo John.-O al menos Samara lo sabe.

-No iremos a las direcciones que ellos nos den.-dijo ella.-Iremos a otro.

-¿Dónde?-pregunto Will.

-Aquí.-dijo Grachi mostrándole una impresión.-Es una vieja casa en medio del bosque, su padre la pinto hace años, a mi padre le gustaba mucho ese cuadro, incluso lo compro.

-¿Por qué vamos a ir ahí?-pregunto Will.

-Porque es su casa.-dijo Grachi.-Él va a estar ahí.

-Y porque cuando los demás se enteren de que no estamos comunicándonos, lo tendremos ya en nuestro poder.-dijo John.-Lo atraparemos solos.

-Pero dijiste que era inteligente, que habría trampas y todo.-dijo Will.- ¿No crees que será mejor que seamos más enfrentándolos?

-Primero tenemos que averiguar que está ahí.-dijo Grachi.-Después ya veremos qué hacer.

-¿Y mientras no lo averigüemos?-pregunto Will.

-Tenemos que ir con cuidado.-dijo Grachi.- ¿Están conmigo?

-Con tal de mantener a Jennifer segura, estoy adentro.-dijo Will.

-Saben que los seguiré en cualquier decisión.-dijo John.-Cuenten conmigo.

-Genial.-dijo Grachi.

-Y Grachi, ahora, uno se quedara contigo, lo quieras o no.-dijo Will.-no voy a permitir que pase lo dela última vez.

-Lo tengo.-dijo ella se ponía el casco y se subía a la moto.-Vámonos.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Que les parecio?<strong>

**Saludos**

**Danny-Gubler-Reid**


	28. Capitulo 25: Razones

**Bueno, este lo escribi rapido...**

**Creo que es un record para mi... JEJEJE**

**Disfrutenlo**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo XXV: Razones<strong>

-Ok.-dijo Grachi.-Acabamos de llamarle a las chicas, tenemos 45 minutos antes de que Samara nos rastree.

-Y dado que no va a conseguirlo eso nos da aproximadamente otra hora u hora y media de ventaja.-dijo Will.-Sugiere que aprovechemos el tiempo.

-Sé que dije que los seguiría, y lo voy a hacer.-dijo John.- ¿Pero están seguros de que quieren dejarlos fuera de esto? Ellos pueden ser de ayuda.

-Los dejaremos afuera cuanto podamos.-dijo Will.-No creo que podamos detenerlos para siempre, ellos van a encontrar la manera de rastrearnos.

-Y cuando lo hagan, esperemos que ya lo tengamos neutralizado.-dijo Grachi.-Es lo mejor,

-¿Por qué es lo mejor?-pregunto John.-Grachi, ellos pueden ayudar y tú lo sabes, creo que lo que pasa es que no confió en ellos.

.Ya tuve esta conversación con Tobías, no la tendré contigo.-dijo Grachi.-Si vas a trabajar con nosotros sin juzgarnos, síguenos, si no, regresa a la base.

-Bien.-dijo John.-No volveré a mencionar el tema.

-Gracias.-dijo Grachi

-Ahora que mencionas a Tobías, ¿qué paso?-dijo Will.- ¿Por qué discutieron?

-¿Cómo se enteraron que discutimos?-pregunto Grachi.

-Una de las chicas que trabaja con Mina dijo que fue a hablar con él y que tú saliste de su oficina dando un portazo y que parecías molesta.-dijo Will.-Llegamos a esa conclusión, ¿nos equivocamos?

-No.-dijo Grachi.

-¿Que discutieron?-pregunto Will.

-No fue nada.-dijo Grachi.- Vámonos, hemos terminado aquí.

-No hemos hecho nada.-dijo John.

-Y perdimos demasiado tiempo.-dijo Grachi.-Tenemos mucho que hacer, tenemos que llegar al bosque y encontrar la casa.

-¿No checaste primero?-pregunto John. - ¿Estamos ciegos?

-No viene el lugar exacto.-dijo Grachi.-Pero tengo una ubicación cercana a la casa y la encontraremos, solo nos costara un poco más de tiempo.

-Genial.-dijo John.-Vámonos entonces.

-Adelántate un momento.-dijo Will.-Quiero hablar algo con Grachi.

-Como sea.-dijo John.-Iré a llenar el tanque.

-Gracias.-dijo Will.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Grachi.- ¿qué quieres decirme?

-¿Estas segura que lo de Tobías no fue nada?-pregunto Will.

-Will, lo que paso con Tobías no me distraerá.-dijo Grachi.-Solo discutimos, yo discuto con todo el mundo.

-Solo quiero asegúrame.-dijo Will.-La gente hace cosas locas cuando esta frustrada, y tú no eres la excepción.

-No estoy frustrada.-dijo Grachi.-Quizá un poco molesta, pero eso todo, estaré bien.

-¿Segura de que no quieres hablarlo?-pregunto Will.

-No.-dijo Grachi.-Si lo hablo me voy a enfadar más y perder la cabeza, y créeme Will, no te conviene que me enfade, vámonos.

-Bien.-dijo Will.-Si quieres hablarlo, aquí estoy.

-Si quisiera hablarlo con alguna persona, no serias tú a quien elegiría.-dijo Grachi.-Quizá si midieras uno centímetros más y tu coeficiente intelectual fuera superior a 180 consideraría hablar contigo.

-Gracias.-dijo Will.-Gracias por tomarme en cuenta.

-Lo siento, pero tú no eres el.-dijo Grachi riendo.-Pero quizá serias la cuarta persona con la que hablaría.

-Es bueno saberlo.-dijo Will.-Ya sabes, para moverte de lugar al cuarto puesto.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Grachi.- ¿Me vas a regresar al cuarto puesto? Wow, eso significa tanto para mí.

-Vamos, no seas dramática.-dijo Will.-Tu eres mi numero…

-Muchos números.-dijo Grachi.-Ocupo el lugar número 6 después de Jennifer, John, Kevin, Tom y Henry.

-Bueno, cuando conocí a JJ tú fuiste segundo lugar.-dijo Will.-Y cuando te mudaste a Las Vegas, tuve que considerar mis opciones.

-Al menos yo nunca te he desplazado.-dijo Grachi.-Desde que te conozco haz estado en cuarto lugar, después de Sal, mi padre y Haley.

-Sí, lo se.-dijo Will.-Pero eso no quita el hecho de que no hables conmigo, que hables más con Haley que conmigo.

-Ella es buena dándome respuestas.-dijo la pelirroja.-Ella me ayuda.

-Grachi, es un holograma o una voz grabada, te dice lo que quieres escuchar.-dijo Will.-Eso no cuenta.

-No lo hago por eso.-dijo ella poniéndose seria.-Ahora, es mejor que nos vayamos.

-Grachi, por favor.-dijo Will.

-Vámonos.-dijo ella.-Tenemos trabajo que hacer.

-¿Por qué haces esto?-pregunto Will.-Cada vez que mencionamos a Haley, tu semblante, tu cambias, ¿Por qué?

-No voy a hablar esto contigo.-dijo Grachi.-Y si no quieres que me enoje, es mejor que nos vayamos.

-Bien.-dijo Will.-Vámonos.

-Gracias.-dijo Grachi mientras se dirigía hacia donde los esperaban las motocicletas.

+*+*+*+*SSR&JIR+*+*+*+*AC&EGH+*+*+*+*DA&TEM+*+*+*+*WT&JAL+*+*+*+*

-Estoy aburrida.-dijo Emily.-No estoy acostumbrada a quedarme atrás en un caso.

-Bueno, así es Grachi.-dijo Mary.-Siempre protegiendo.

-Ok, pregunta.-dijo García.-Entiendo que haya dejado a Emily, ella está embarazada, ¿pero porque te dejo a ti?

-Iré por un vaso con ayuda.-dijo Mary poniéndose de pie.- ¿quieren algo?

-Mary, ¿qué está pasando?-pregunto Emily.- ¿Por qué te dejo aquí?

-No lo sé.-dijo Mary.-Quizá quería que alguien de nuestro equipo se quedara aquí para supervisarlas.

-¿Por qué no dejo a Kevin?-pregunto García.-Él es analista técnico, no agente del FBI.

-En realidad él es agente del FBI.-dijo Mary.-Ser analista técnico es solo la cobertura, él es mejor en computadoras que trabajando en el campo, así que decidió hacer eso.

-¿Por qué yo no sé esa historia?-pregunto García.

-Te metiste a su computadora.-dijo Mary.-Debes saberlo.

-¿Lo supo?-pregunto García.

-Samara lo supo.-dijo Mary.-Y Kevin sabía que lo harías en cuanto empezaras a notar las cosas, lo nervioso que estaba, lo utilizo como un modo de distraerte.

-¿Él me iba a pedir matrimonio solo para distráeme?-pregunto la rubia.

-No, él te iba a pedir matrimonio después.-dijo Mary.-El tener que distraerte solo adelanto el proceso, esperaba que funcionara y funciono, creo que lo único que no esperaba era que lo rechazaras.

-Oh.-dijo García.

-Ok, iré por un vaso con agua.-dijo Mary.

-Hey, eso no cambia que queremos saber.-dijo Emily.- ¿Por qué te dejaron aquí?

-No descansaran hasta que se los diga, ¿verdad?-pregunto Mary suspirando.

-No.-dijo García.-Siempre averiguo la verdad, siempre.

-Y no nos días que no quería que nos quedáramos solas, porque me lo trago, es algo más, pasa algo más.-dijo Emily.-Estas aquí por alguna razón que…

-Estoy embarazada.-dijo Mary.-Esa es la razón, estoy embarazada.

-Wow.-dijo Emily.-Eso no me lo esperaba.

-Mary, eso es maravilloso.-chillo García corriendo a abrázala.-Es maravilloso.

-Mary, es la mejor noticia que hemos tenido en estos días.-dijo Emily mientras la abrazaba.-Es maravilloso.

-Gracias.-dijo Mary.

-¿Sabes lo que eso significa?-pregunto García.-Tendré más bebes, desearía que sea niña, seria genial, nosotras mandaríamos.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Mary.

-Mira si la vemos de un ámbito familiar, todo el equipo, sin incluir a hermanos o primos e incluyendo a Peyton y a John, somos 10 mujeres y 11 hombres.-dijo García.-Lo que significa que si ambas tienen niña, nos iríamos a la delantera y eso significa que podríamos mandar.

-García, tienes una mente muy buena.-dijo Mary.

-Yo solo digo.-dijo García.-Aunque lo que sea es bueno, significa otro bebe y más excusas para ir de compras.

-García, eres únicas.-dijo Emily riendo.

-Lo se.-dijo García.-Es por eso que todos me quieren.

-¿Dave lo sabe?-pregunto Emily.

-No.-dijo Mary.-Solo ustedes, Grachi y Mina, se lo pensaba decir a Dave cuando estuviéramos fuera de esta tensión.

-¿Por qué se lo dijiste a Grachi y no a Dave?-pregunto García.

-Bueno, Grachi lo descubrió.-dijo Mary.-En realidad ella fue la que me dijo que estaba embarazada, solamente que yo no le creí.

-¿Cómo lo supo?-pregunto García.

-No lo sé.-dijo Mary.-Dijo algo así como que el cuerpo de una mujer cambiaba desde la primera quedaba embarazada, que para empezar a adaptarse a llevar una nueva vida consigo o algo así.

-¿Conocimientos médicos?-pregunto Emily.-Tengo que aprender a hacerlo.

-Ok, ellos ya no tardan en llamar.-dijo García.

-Lo sé, voy por un vaso de agua.-dijo Mary.

-Mary, antes de que te vayas.-dijo García.- ¿Por qué Samara no está con nosotros?

-Si lo está, solamente que no habla más que lo necesario.-dijo Mary.-Es un programa que crearon para que EJ pudiera obtener información rápidamente, prácticamente se puede meter a cualquier sistema operativo y la actualizan cada año, así que es un genio.

-Eso lo entiendo.-dijo García.-Pero Mina dijo que Grachi la había criado, ¿qué se refería con eso? ¿Que quizá decir?

-Bueno, creo que se refería a que Grachi le da demasiadas libertades.-dijo Mary.-En determinado momento, Samara es un robot autónomo que habla y hace cosas, pero Grachi le enseño cosas humanas, como que su voz mostrara emociones cuando habla por teléfono, por eso dijo que Grachi la había criado, Samara se parece a Grachi, no le importa lo que la gente piense o sufra con lo que hace, lo único que quiere es ganar.

-Wow.-dijo García.-Una computadora con sentimientos.

-Prefiero Sistema de Inteligencia Artificial.-dijo Samara.-Han pasado 33 minutos, ellos no han llamado.

-Tranquila Samara.-dijo Mary.-Ellos llamaran.

-Eso espero.-dijo la computadora.-Pero quiero activar a alguno.

-Ve por el agua.-dijo Emily.-García y yo contestaremos el teléfono.

- Gracias.-dijo Mary.

Los sonidos de enlace de comunicación no tardaron en sonar, todos los agentes que trabajaban en el caso se reportaban y daban un pequeño informe de lo que había pasado en esa media hora, sin embargo pronto dejaron de sonar, sonaron una vez, dos veces, pero sonó la octava vez que sonó fue la última vez que lo hizo, pasaron primero 5, después 10 minutos y ni Will ni John ni Grachi daban señales de vida.

-45 minutos.-dijo Samara.-Rastreare sus comunicadores.

-Y nosotros llamaremos a los demás.-dijo Emily.

-Entrelaza la comunicación con todos.-dijo Mary.-Es más fácil de informar algo.

-¿Cómo se entrelaza?-pregunto García.-Nunca había trabajado con este tipo de artefactos.

-Solo une todas las líneas a la línea principal de la computadora y márcales a todas al mismo tiempo.-dijo Mary.

-Lo tengo.-dijo García.- ¿Segura que funciona?

-_Hola, nena.-dijo Morgan al segundo timbrazo.- ¿Que paso?_

-Estamos todos comunicados.-dijo Mary.

_-¿Que paso Mary?-pregunto Dave._

-Ni Will ni John ni Grachi se han comunicado.-dijo Emily.-Samara están rastreándolos.

_-¿Qué?-pregunto Reíd.- ¿Cómo que no se ha comunicado?_

_-Quizá paso algo.-dijo Kevin.-Ellos nuca dejan de comunicarse._

-Tengo la dirección.-dijo Samara.

-_Ok, envíanosla.-dijo Kevin.-Podemos rescatarlos._

-No creo que sirva de mucho.-dijo Mary.

_-Mary, no seas pesimista.-dijo Emily.-Ellos están bien, solo necesitamos encontrarlos._

-Emily, por favor.-dijo Mary.-Mira la dirección.

-¿Esa es la dirección del edificio?-pregunto Emily.

-Si.-dijo Mary.-Tenemos que buscarlos.

_-Ok.-dijo Hotch.-Búsquenlos en el edificio, nosotros vamos para allá._

_-Ok.-dijo Kevin.-Penélope, necesito que hagas algo por mí._

-¿Que necesitas?-pregunto la rubia.

_-Ella estaba viendo unos videos.-dijo Kevin.-En lo que Mary y Emily van a buscarlos a ellos tres, tu busca esos videos, quizá consigamos algo._

_-¿Cómo sabes que veía videos?-pregunto Reíd_

_-¿Recuerdas que regrese un momento?-pregunto Kevin.-Estaba viendo televisión, y no era un programa normal, más bien parecían videos de música, creo que puede haber tener alguna relación con el caso y eso podría significar algo para el caso._

-Las voy a buscar.-dijo García.

_-Gracias.-dijo Kevin.-Nos vemos ahí._

-Aquí los esperamos.-dijo García.

+*+*+*+*SSR&JIR+*+*+*+*AC&EGH+*+*+*+*DA&TEM+*+*+*+*WT&JAL+*+*+*+*

Mary y Emily los buscaron hasta que se cansaron, García busco los videos pero no pudo encontrar nada, y los demás regresaban a toda prisa a la base, todos estaban preocupados, sabían que debían concentrarse en el caso y trabajar con ellos, pero la verdad era que les costaba concentrarse en el caso sabiendo que había podido pasar algo.

-Pensé que tardarían mas.-dijo García cuando los vio entrar.

-No seguimos los límites de velocidad.-dijo Hotch.- ¿Que paso?

-Mary y Emily aun los buscan.-dijo García.

-¿Encontraste los videos?-pregunto Kevin.

-Son solo videos de música.-dijo García.

-Utiliza la música para relajarse.-dijo Reíd.-Eso es normal.

-Siento que es algo mas.-dijo Kevin.-Cuando entre ella los apago, no quería que los viera.

-Quizá solo sea una extraña coincidencia.-dijo Dave.

-Con Grachi nada es una extraña coincidencia.-dijo Kevin.-Ella planea hasta el más mínimo detalle de todos los casos en los que participa, ella planea todo, como vamos a atacar, como nos defenderemos, que haremos, no deja ni un detalle a la intemperie, ve cada posibilidad y selecciona la más factible.

-Pero en este caso nosotros le arruinamos su plan.-dijo Morgan.-Por eso tuvo que cambiar todo.

-Exacto.-dijo Kevin.-Tuvo que desarrollar un plan sobre la marcha.

-¿Los encontraron?-pregunto Hotch cuando Emily y Mary salían del elevador.

-No hay rastro.-dijo Emily.-Le pedimos a Anderson y a Méndez que nos ayudaran a buscar, registramos todo el edificio, no hay nada de ellos.

-Entonces, ¿qué pasa?-pregunto Hotch.-Como es que a la hora de rastrearlos da aquí.

-No lo sabemos.-dijo García.-Estoy haciendo todo bien, no sé qué pasa.

-Ok, García, hazlo de nuevo.-dijo Hotch.-Quizá estas intentando rastrear otra cosa.

-No, lo he hecho una y otra vez.-dijo García.-Y Samara también lo hizo, siempre dan como dirección la del edificio.

-Maldita sea.-grito Kevin.

-¿Que pasa Kevin?-pregunto Dave.

-Penélope, está haciéndolo bien.-dijo Kevin.-Ellos no quieren los rastreemos.

-¿Se puede hacer eso?-pregunto Mina.

-No lo sé.-dijo Kevin.-Pero ellos tres son los que más tiempo llevan trabajando juntos, quizá ellos sepan.

-Genial.-dijo JJ.-Ellos tienen reglas estúpidas que nos obligan a seguir, pero ellos no las cumplen, que gran ejemplo.

-Penélope, dame permiso.-dijo Kevin.-Samara, intenta comunicarte con ellos.

-Lo intente, no funciona.-dijo Samara.-Ellos se perdieron en el caber espacio, no logro encontrarlos.

-¿Haz intentado buscarlos?-pregunto Kevin.-O solo lo estás diciendo.

-Kevin, ¿Quién crees que soy?-pregunto la computadora.-No haría nada de eso.

-Samara, la verdad.-dijo Kevin.- ¿Que estás pasando?

-No lo sé.-dijo Samara.-Sus rastreadores no funcionan, ellos pueden comunicarse pero nosotros no a ellos, son como si hubieran vuelto al principio.

-¿Al principio?-pregunto Mary.- ¿Qué quiere decir eso?

-Que usan los primeros comunicadores.-dijo Kevin.-Dejaron los comunicadores con el rastreador aquí, donde guardan las motocicletas y se llevaron el viejo.

-¿Eso significa?-pregunto Hotch.

-Que no podremos rastrearlos, por más que lo intentemos, tenemos que encontrarlos de otro modo.-dijo Kevin.-Los viejos comunicadores son viejos, ellos pueden marcar y comunicarse entre ellos, pero no permite que ningún otra cosa que no esté en su frecuencia o que no sea conocida los llame.

-Ósea que ellos deciden quien les llama y quién no.-dijo Hotch.-Típico de Grachi.

-Entonces tenemos que encontrar el modo de encontrarlos.-dijo Dave.- ¿Alguna idea?

-Hagamos un perfil, analicemos el caso como si fuera nuevo.-dijo Morgan.-Dejemos a un lado el perfil de Grachi y el trabajo anteriormente el hecho, iniciemos de nuevo, partamos de cero.

-Es una buena idea.-dijo Dave.

-Ok.-dijo Hotch.-Tenemos poco tiempo, hace 1 hora que ellos se comunicaron por última vez, tenemos que saber dónde están antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

-No puedo hacer esto.-dijo Reíd.-Háganlo ustedes, no puedo.

-Reíd, te necesitamos.-dijo Morgan.-No puedes dejarnos.

-No puedo hacerlo, lo siento.-dijo el chico.-No puedo ser parte de este caso, estoy demasiado involucrado, seré imparcial, no seré objetivo, es mejor que no participe en esto.

-Reíd.-dijo Morgan.

-Lo siento.-dijo el chico antes de dirigirse a otra de las habitaciones.

-Morgan, no.-dijo Dave.-Déjalo, supongo que no es fácil para él.

-¿Crees que es fácil para mí?-pregunto JJ.

-No.-dijo Dave.-Pero es diferente.

-¿Cómo diferente?-pregunto JJ.

-Chicos, el caso.-dijo Hotch.-Vamos a trabajar.

-Bien.-dijo JJ.

El tiempo pasaba rápidamente para ambos grupos, sin embargo aunque quizá era un poco más pesado para el grupo más pequeño al no saber a dónde conduciría la situación en la que estaban, ni siquiera sabían a donde se dirigían, llevaban un tiempo caminando por el bosque, pero por más que caminaba, la casa no aparecía por ningún lado.

-Estoy cansado.-dijo John.- ¿Estas segura que se trata de este bosque?

-Si.-dijo Grachi.-Will lo checo en internet antes de que perdiéramos la señal de los celulares.

-¿Entonces dónde está?-pregunto John.

-Es muy buena pregunta.-dijo Grachi.-Estoy preguntándome lo mismo.

-¿Sabes? Tener una casa en el bosque, sería maravilloso.-dijo Will.-Pero no creo que sea el lugar ideal para criar a un niño.

-Ni para vivir.-dijo Grachi.-A menos que ocultes algo.

-¿Ellos vivían aquí?-pregunto John.-Siempre me he imaginado a todos los que tienen dinero viven en alguna zona residencial con sirvientes que hagan todo por ellos.

-Eso no es cierto.-dijo Grachi.-No vivo de esa manera, en realidad odio que los demás hagan todo por mí.

-Sí, pero tú siempre has sido así, y si a eso le sumamos que Spencer también lo es, dudo que ustedes gasten el dinero como se debe.-dijo John.

-¿Qué quiere decir eso?-pregunto Grachi.

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que compraron algo que no necesitaran y que simplemente querían?-pregunto John.

-Eso no tiene sentido.-dijo Grachi.- ¿Por qué comprar algo si no lo necesitas?

-Para eso trabajas.-dijo John.-Para tener dinero para gastar en cosas que no necesites.

-Claro.-dijo Grachi.-No puedo gastar de ese modo, simplemente no soy así.

-Lo se.-dijo John.-Es por eso que lo digo.

-Chicos.-dijo Will.-Creo que la encontré.

-¿Que encontraste?-pregunto Grachi.

-En lo que ustedes discutían, yo fui a caminar un poco alrededor.-dijo Will.-Por halla en medio de un claro esta una casa, que bien podría ser la casa del a pintura.

-¿nos llevas?-pregunto John.

-Síganme.-dijo Will mientras empezaba a caminar por un camino lleno de arbusto.

-¿Cómo llegan ahí?-pregunto John.

-Siguiendo un camino que nosotros no seguimos.-dijo Grachi.

-Hay una entrada a la izquierda.-dijo Will.-supongo que es el modo en que llegan ellos, deben de saber guiarse o algo, nosotros duramos al menos 1 hora para llegar aquí.

-Definitivamente se trata de este lugar.-dijo Grachi mientras les mostraba la hoja que había sacado de su bolsillo.-Miren el cuadro es idéntica.

-Es buen pintor.-dijo John.-Marco perfectamente el aspecto de la casa, es magnífico.

-Bueno, ahora ya la encontramos.-dijo Will.- ¿Qué hacemos?

-Yo digo que vayamos y hagamos explotar todo.-dijo John.-Así acabamos con el sin más.

-No.-dijo Grachi.-Puede haber alguna víctima más adentro, no podemos simplemente hacer explotar la casa.

-¿Entonces qué hacemos?-pregunto John.

-Tengo una idea.-dijo Grachi.

-¿Qué es?-pregunto John.

-Ya lo veras.-dijo Grachi.-Solo déjame trabajar.

-¿Que vas a hacer con una flecha?-pregunto John al verla sacar de su mochila su arco y una aljaba lleno de flechas.

-Esta es una flecha especial.-dijo Grachi.

-¿Y?-pregunto John.-'¿Que vas a hacer con ella?

-Calla y observa.-dijo Grachi.-Aunque les recomendaría que se tapen los oídos.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Will.

-Esto va a sonar muy fuerte.-dijo Grachi al momento de que disparaba la flecha.

-No ha pasado nada.-dijo Will cuando vio que la flecha daba al árbol más cercano de la casa.- ¿Y por qué disparaste al árbol?

-Aguarda.-dijo Grachi.-Tarda en actuar unos cuantos segundos.

-Sigue sin pasar nada.-dijo Will 1 segundo antes de que la flecha que estaba en el árbol explotara con una explosión demasiado ruidosa para ser una flecha tan pequeña.- ¿Qué demonios?

-Tengo todo tipo de flechas.-dijo Grachi.-Por la explosión no la pude poner en la casa.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?-pregunto Will.

-Por lo que sigue.-dijo Grachi guardando apresuradamente todas sus cosas.-Vamos.

-¿A dónde vas?-pregunto Will al verla salir corriendo en dirección a la casa.

-Maldita sea.-dijo John poniéndose de pie y empezando a correr atrás de ella.-Esta chica va a ser que nos maten.

-Espero que no.-dijo Will.-Si lo hace, JJ es capaz de revivirme y matarme nuevamente ella solo porque me metí en esto.

-Genial.-dijo John.-Está saliendo alguien.

-Grachi, cuidado.-dijo Will en voz alta.

-Becky, no te muevas.-dijo Grachi.-O te disparo.

-Un solo grito y ellos vendrán.-dijo Becky.-Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

-Sí, pero tú no vas a gritar.-dijo Grachi.

-¿Cómo nos encontraste?-pregunto ella.

-El cuadro de tu abuelo.-dijo Grachi.-Cuando supe toda la historia fue simple saber dónde estaban.

-Becky, ¿tienen alguna chica adentro?-pregunto Will.

-No te voy a decir.-dijo la chica.

-Becky, hagamos un trato.-dijo Grachi.-Si nos cuentas todo y te vas a esconder al bosque hasta que terminemos esto, hare que tu condena sea lo más pequeña posible.

-¿Qué pasa si no lo hago?-pregunto Becky.

-Pasaras el resto de tu vida en la cárcel.-dijo Grachi.-Te convertiré en una asesina despiadada que asesinaba chicas, te hare la mente maestra detrás de esto y hare que te condenen a pasar toda tu vida en la cárcel, no te darán la pena de muerte, subirás el estar encerrada.

-Es tu decisión.-dijo Will.-Ella es buena con las palabras, puede hacerte quedar como una santa o como la peor de las personas, solo necesita proponérselo.

-¿Becky?-pregunto una voz masculina desde adentro de la casa.- ¿Qué pasa?

-Solo fue un ruido, Paul, no hay nadie.-dijo Becky mirando a los tres agentes.-Pero iré al bosque para cerciorarme que nadie esté cerca, en unos momentos regreso.

-Ok.-dijo Paul.-No tardes y no te alejes mucho.

-Claro.-dijo ella antes de dirigirse a Grachi en voz baja.-Vamos al bosque, podemos hablar con mayor tranquilidad ahí.

-Buena chica.-dijo Grachi.

Los cuatro caminaron hacia el bosque, en todo el camino no hablaron, sin embargo sabían con certeza que Becky iba a hablar, solo esperaban que los que ella supiera fuera a hacer de utilidad.

+*+*+*+*SSR&JIR+*+*+*+*AC&EGH+*+*+*+*DA&TEM+*+*+*+*WT&JAL+*+*+*+*

El tempo no beneficia al equipo, llevaban cerca de 2 horas trabajando en el caso, habían hecho el perfil, pero aun no tenían idea de donde podían estar, sin lugar a dudas es algo que solo Grachi sabría deducir, ninguno de ellos tenían ni el entrenamiento ni la experiencia que la más pequeña del grupo tenía y sin Reíd, resultaba aún más difícil intentar de comprender la mente de Grachi.

-Ok.-dijo Dave.-Estoy cansado, iré por Reíd, es el único que pude ayudarnos.

-¿No dijiste que los dejáramos en paz?-pregunto Morgan.

-Se lo que dije.-dijo Dave.-Pero es el único que conoce a Grachi, quizá él pueda darnos una idea de lo que todas las benditas notas significan.

-Es cierto chicos.-dijo Kevin.-Necesitamos su ayuda, es el único que comprende cómo funciona la cabeza de su esposa.

-Bien, Dave ve por el.-dijo Hotch.-Y procura no tardar, no tenemos tiempo.

-Cinco minutos.-dijo Dave.-Si no logro que nos ayude, lo dejare y vendré a seguir trabajando.

-5 minutos.-dijo Hotch.-A todo nos hará bien un pequeño receso.

-Genial.-dijo Morgan.-Iré a la cocina a preparar un sándwich.

-Voy contigo.-dijo Mary.-Tengo hambre

-¿Alguien quiere algo?-pregunto Morgan.

-Una taza de café.-dijo JJ poniéndose de pie.

-Kevin, ¿qué hay en la habitación en la que esta Reíd?-pregunto Dave.

-Solo un proyector y varios sillones.-dijo Kevin.-Regularmente ahí trabajamos los casos de terroristas que ya han atacado antes y existen grabaciones de ellos, es más espacioso que la sala.

-Ok, gracias.-dijo Dave.

Dave se dirigió hacia la habitación, si esperaba ver que Reíd solo estuviera sentado sin hacer nada, se llevó una sorpresa, el chico estaba sentado en uno de los sillones más próximos a la pantalla, la pantalla mostraba un video de Grachi y los niños cuando estos tenían un año aproximadamente, sin embargo el parecía dividir su atención entre el video y en lo que a Dave le pareció era un álbum de fotografías.

-¿Sabes? Algunas veces por más duro que sea, no podemos simplemente esperar que todo se soluciones.-dijo Dave.

-No estoy esperando que todo se solucione.-dijo Reíd.-Simplemente no puedo trabajar en el caso, no sería de ayuda, no puedo concentrarme.

-¿AL menos lo han intentado?-pregunto Dave.

-¿Concentrarme?-pregunto Spencer.-Si lo he intentado.

-¿En serio?-pregunto Dave.- ¿En ver videos de Grachi?

-No, intento averiguar cómo no pude darme cuenta de que esto iba a pasar.-dijo Reíd.

-Reíd, Grachi es impredecible.-dijo Dave.-Nadie lo veía venir.

-Hable con ella anoche y no detecte nada que me dijera que iba a hacer algo como esto.-dijo Reíd.-Yo siempre descubro cuando planea algo y no pude descubrir esto.

-Quizá lo planeo todo después de que hablaras con ella.-dijo Dave.

-Sí, pero aun así, debí haber sabido que algo iba mal.-dijo Reíd.-Debí haberlo sabido y no lo supe.

-Grachi es inestable e impredecible.-dijo Dave.-Nunca sabes su siguiente movimiento.

-Yo si.-dijo Reíd.

-Entonces ya era hora de que fallaras.-dijo Dave.-No siempre podemos ver las cosas.

-¿Sabes? Cuando se enteró de que había tomado la decisión de internar a mi madre en un hospital psiquiátrico, ella intento golpearme y de algún modo detuve su mano antes de que me tocara.-dijo Reíd.

-¿Le detuviste un golpe a Grachi?-pregunto Dave.-Wow, por eso se enamoró de ti.

-Debiste ver su cara, si yo estaba sorprendido, ella lo estaba más.-dijo Reíd.-Nadie le había podido detenido un golpe y yo lo hice, no la conocía y ella no me conocía a mí, sin embargo pude detenerlo, fue como…

-Como si estuvieran conectados.-dijo Dave.-Como si supieras que iba hacer solo con mirarla, como si leyeras su mente o algo.

-Si.-dijo Reíd.-Después de eso, nosotros empezamos a hablar, al principio ambos nos mostrábamos reservados y al final terminamos diciéndonos todos nuestros secretos, al final nos convertimos en la tabla de salvación del otro.

-¿Por qué no serias objetivo?-pregunto Dave.-Creo que si decides serlo lo serás, piensa en esto como un caso más, donde alguien necesita tu ayuda, no le pongas rostro a ese alguien.

-No puedo hacerlo, Dave.-dijo Reíd.-No sabiendo lo que paso en Nueva Orleans, no puedo hacer un perfil de alguien que sé que quiere dañar lo que me mas me importa.

-Ok, entonces son lo hagas.-dijo Dave.-Solo ayúdanos a comprender a tu esposa.

-¿Comprender a mi esposa?-pregunto Reíd.

-Hay unas notas que ella escribió, pero no logramos que tengan un sentido, todo es muy confuso para nosotros.-dijo Dave.-Pensamos que tú les encontraras un sentido.

-¿Solo descifrarles las notas?-pregunto Reíd.- ¿Solo eso?

-Solo las notas.-dijo Dave.-No te pediremos que trabajes en lo demás.

-Bien.-dijo Reíd dejando a un lado el álbum de fotos y poniéndose de pie.-Vamos.

-Genial.-dijo Dave.-Gracias.

-Solo lo hago porque quiero encontrarla.-dijo Reíd.-Pero al primer comentario, doy media vuelta y regreso aquí.

-Hare mantengan la boca cerrada.-dijo Dave.

-Gracias.-dijo Reíd.

+*+*+*+*SSR&JIR+*+*+*+*AC&EGH+*+*+*+*DA&TEM+*+*+*+*WT&JAL+*+*+*+*

-¿Dónde están las notas?-pregunto Reíd.

-Aquí tienes.-dijo Mina.-Están en portugués, es por eso que te necesitamos, el traductor lo traduce, pero tiene muchas cosas que no entendemos, pensamos que tu si las entiendas.

-¿Cómo lograste convencerlo?-pregunto Hotch.

-Supongo que lo hice ver que era un modo de rescatar a su esposa.-dijo Dave.

-Chicos estoy aquí.-dijo Reíd.-Y cumpliré lo que dije Dave.

-Nos callaremos.-dijo Dave.-Solo encuentra algo.

-Bien.-dijo Reíd.-Ella escribió que se trata de alguien profundamente dolido, que siente que las mujeres lo único que hacen es herirlo.

-Wow, ese reduce mucho la búsqueda.-dijo Morgan.

-Ni Grachi ni Will ni John pensaban que se tratara de alguna mujer que le rompió el corazón, una novio o algo.-dijo Reíd.-Ellos creían que iba más allá de esa barrera, pensaban que era alguien mucho más cercano.

-¿Más cercano?-pregunto JJ.- ¿Quién puede ser más cercano?

-Su madre.-dijo Reíd.-Palabras exactas: _"El dolor es demasiado, eso se refleja en la cantidad de heridas que tienen las víctimas, un dolor que solo puede ser causado por un familiar directo, nuestros padre o nuestros hermanos"_

-Sus padre murieron más d 10 años antes de que el comenzara a actuar.-dijo Hotch.-Su madre no pudo haber provocado nada.

-Y no tenía hermanos.-dijo Morgan.-Debe haber otra cosa.

-La adopción.-dijo Reíd.-Seria la opción más obvia, y es posiblemente el acto que más dolor te causa, más si sabes que tus padres biológicos están vivos y ellos te entregaron, a pesar de que el tener a tus padre alivia el dolor, nunca dejas de pensar que ellos no son tu padres reales, nunca dejas de pesar que tus padres te abandonaron.

-Pero él no es adoptado.-dijo Morgan.-Sus padres legales desde que nació son sus padre.

-¿Y qué tal si no lo adoptaron en ninguna casa de acogida?-pregunto Reíd.- ¿Qué tal si sus padres biológicos eran amigos de sus padre y se los entregaron al nacer?

-Nadie sospecharía nada.-dijo JJ.-Seria su hijo en todos los modos, menos biológicamente.

-Ok.-dijo Hotch.-Entonces, el de algún modo se enteró de que sus padres no lo eran realmente, los enfrento y cuando vio a su madre biológica, él se llenó de una ira que fue creciendo hasta llegar al punto de estallar.

-La ira empezó al enterarse que su madre biológica lo había regalado y sus padres nunca le dijeron la verdad, aumento cuando su esposa lo dejo.-dijo Morgan.-Y estallo cuando casi matan a su mejor amiga.

-Eso puede tener sentido.-dijo Hotch.-Solucionamos la notas de Grachi, pero al no figurar el nombre de su madre en ningún registro oficial, no podemos saber nada, no ganamos nada.

-Debe haber algún modo de ubicarlos.-dijo JJ.-Ellos deben haber dejado alguna pista, en la computadora.

-Ella no utilizaría las computadoras de aquí, utilizaría la suya.-dijo Kevin.-Y es casi imposible penetrar su sistema de seguridad.

-Ok.-dijo Hotch.-Estamos en el principio.

-Spencer, ¿qué significa _"Siempre a mi lado, 19-12-03"_?-pregunto Mina.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?-pregunto Reíd.- ¿Dónde está eso?

-En su sortija.-dijo Mina dándole la argolla.-Lo dejo en la mesa.

-_"Siempre a mi lado, 19-12-03"_-repitio Reíd mirando el anillo.

-¿Significa algo para ti?-pregunto Mina al verlo sonreír.

-19 de Diciembre del 2003, el día que empezamos a salir.-dijo Reíd.-También es el día que le di el collar.

-¿Y eso que significa?-pregunto Hotch confundido.

-Kevin, dame permiso.-dijo Reíd.

-¿Vas a usarla?-pregunto Kevin.-Pensé que no et gustaban.

-Que no me gusten las computadoras no significa que no sepa usarlas.-dijo Reíd ocupando el lugar que Kevin había dejado libre.

-Ok, Reíd, ¿qué está pasando?-pregunto Hotch.

-Mina, ¿desde cuándo descubriste el anillo?-pegunto Reíd.

-Poco después de que comenzamos a trabajar.-dijo la morena.- ¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?-pregunto Reíd.

-Pensé que se le cayó o algo, no lo usa y tú huiste, así que no tuve mucho tiempo para comentar nada.-dijo Mina.- ¿Por qué es tan importante?

-¿Que estás haciendo?-pregunto Kevin.-No sirve que intentemos rastrearlo, no llevan el rastreador.

-Si lo llevan.-dijo Reíd.-Dame menos de 5 minutos y tendrás la dirección.

-¿Cómo?-pregunto Hotch.

-El collar lleva un chip de rastreo.-dijo Reíd.

-¿Ella lo sabe?-pregunto Hotch.-Porque si no lo sabe, te va a matar.

-No te preocupes, ella lo sabe desde el primer momento en que se puso el collar.-dijo Reíd.-En realidad, creo que por eso dejo el anillo, para que utilizara el chip.

-¿Por qué haría eso?-pregunto Dave.-Eso no tiene sentido.

-Nos casamos el 19 de Mayo del 2007.-dijo Reíd.- ¿Por qué pondría en la sortija que utilizaba otra fecha?

-¿Quizá por qué no es su sortija de matrimonio?-pregunto Dave.

-Era un secreto que ella y yo compartíamos, es por esa razón que nunca se quita el collar.-dijo Reíd.-Aunque me hizo prometer que nunca lo utilizaría, y nunca lo use hasta ahora.

-Ok, me estás diciendo que ninguno de los tres se llevaron el comunicador, ¿pero ella se llevó el collar?-pregunto Hotch.-Si, eso no tiene sentido.

-No tiene sentido en absoluto, Reíd.-dijo Emily.-Si no quería que la rastreáramos, ¿Por qué dejaría una pista para que utilizaras el collar?

-Porque necesitaba tiempo.-dijo Mina.-Planeo cada maldito detalle.

-Cariño, comparte con nosotros.-dijo Morgan.-No tiene ningún sentido lo que dicen.

-Grachi no sabía quién era el sudes, pero ella es buena trabajando bajo presión, siempre encuentra un modo de hacer lo que quiere.-dijo Mina.-Cuando dio la orden que buscáramos cualquier casa a la que pudiera tener acceso, ella sabía dónde estaba.

-¿Pero cómo lo supo?-pregunto Morgan.

-Ella tiene sus talentos.-dijo Mina.-Puede descubrir cualquier detalle con solo saber un par de cosas, debe haberlo averiguado en algún momento en tiempo que investigamos, quizá cuando supo de quien se trataba, nunca lo averiguaremos.

-¿Y que se ganaba con ocultárnoslos?-pregunto Morgan.-No tiene mucho sentido si al final nos enteraríamos de todo.

-Lo tiene si quería protegernos.-dijo García.- ¿Recuerdan que nos dijeron que había discutido con London? Discutieron por su decisión de dejarnos al margen.

-García, ¿estabas espiando?-repunto Hotch.

-Samara lo hizo, ella me dijo que había sido así.-dijo la rubia.-Yo solo le pregunte si sabía que había pasado.

-Samara, ¿estas espiando?-pregunto Reíd.-Sabes que se enfadara, ¿verdad?

-Yo veo todo.-dijo Samara.-Tengo el video, ¿quieren verlo?

-No.-dijo Reíd.-Ella nos matara si se entera que lo vimos.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Morgan.

-Porque es algo privado, quizá a London no le moleste pero a Bella la enfurecerá.-dijo Reíd.-La están espiando nuevamente.

-Claro.-dijo Hotch.-Samara, pon el video.

-En seguida.-dijo la computadora.

_-Tobías, ¿me mandaste llamar?-pregunto Grachi asomando la cabeza por la puerta._

_-Sí, tengo que hablar contigo.-dijo Tobías.-Adelante, pasa._

_-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Grachi._

_-Toma asiento.-dijo él._

_-No, gracias.-dijo ella.-Prefiero que esto sea rápido, tengo un caso._

_-Grachi, toma asiento.-dijo él._

_-¿Por qué siento que estoy aquí para recibir un regaño?-pregunto Grachi._

_-Hace muchísimo tiempo deje de intentar regañarte.-dijo el.-He comprendido que contigo no funcionan los regaños, contigo es necesario recurrir a tomar medidas drásticas, como amenazas y a veces ni siquiera eso funcionan._

_-Bueno, nunca he sido de las que obedecen ordenes, mucho menos las que sé que no servirán de nada.-dijo ella.-Ni con mis padres ni con ustedes, nunca me lo quitaran._

_-Lo sé, y no quiero quitártelo.-dijo el.-Aunque odie que desobedezcas, el hecho de que lo hagas ha llevado a trabajar a un con más eficacia, tu manía de desobedecer nos ha llevado a resolver más casos._

_-Ok, ¿qué sucede?-pregunto ella._

_-¿Por qué piensas que pasa algo?-pregunto él._

_-Tres cosas.-dijo Grachi.-La primera, tú aprovechas cualquier oportunidad para reñirme o para sermonearme. La segunda, todas las personas preguntan lo que acabas de preguntar cuando pasa algo._

_-¿Cuál es la tercera?-pregunto Tobías._

_-Estás hablando en pasado, tu nunca hablas de ese modo.-dijo Grachi.-Al menos no conmigo._

_-Bueno, todo es pasado, lo que paso hace un minutos es parte del pasado.-dijo el.-Y con respecto a sermonearte, simplemente estoy cansado de hacerlo._

_-Hay algo más, no intentes ocultarlo.-dijo la pelirroja.-Sé que pasa algo, pero no sé qué es._

_-Simplemente creo que este caso te está afectando más de lo que debería, te está afectando demasiado.-dijo el.-Me preocupa lo que pueda suceder._

_-No es eso.-dijo ella.- ¿Que está pasando?_

_-Te lo acabo de decir.-dijo Tobías.-Estoy preocupado._

_-Nunca le ha importado a nadie el impacto emocional que pueda tener un caso en mí, todos dan por sentado que soy inmune a esos problemas.-dijo ella.- ¿Qué demonios está pasando, Tobías?_

_-Estoy preocupado.-dijo el.-Siento que le ocultas demasiadas cosas al equipo, siento que va a pasar algo._

_-¿Le oculto demasiadas cosas al equipo?-pregunto ella.-Les estoy dando la información que necesitan, tu decidiste meterlos en este caso en contra de mi voluntad, creo que yo decido que tanta información les doy._

_-Creo que me incumbe cuando pones en peligro a mis agentes.-dijo él._

_-No, esta conversación no viene por ello.-dijo Grachi.-A ti nunca te ha importado que tanta información omita, aquí está pasando algo más._

_-No sé de qué hablas.-dijo él._

_-Estas intentado hacerme quedar mal.-dijo ella.-Estas intentando que quede como una estúpida que no sabe hacer su trabajo, ¿Por qué Tobías?_

_-Eres la mejor agente que conozco, eres simplemente la mejor.-dijo Tobías.-Pero eso no quita el hecho de que te afecten todo lo que ha pasado en los últimos años._

_-¿Todo lo que ha pasado en los últimos años?-pregunto ella._

_-Siento que todo lo que ha pasado con Doyle, con Foyet y con todos los que han hecho que no confíes en las personas.-dijo el.-No confías en el equipo, es por eso que no les dices toda la información._

_-¿Qué?-pregunto Grachi.-Eso no es cierto._

_-Entonces dime la razón por la que no has dicho toda la información.-dijo él._

_-Es cierto, desconfió de las personas, pero no de las personas en qué piensas.-dijo ella.-La razón por la que no he sido 100% honesta, es porque no confió en mí, confió en ellos, pero no confió en lo que yo haga._

_-Eso es estúpido.-dijo Tobías._

_-Tobías, le dispare a Ian, solo porque en el pasado hirió a Emily, por que hirió a mi familia.-dijo Grachi.-Aun sabiendo que Hotch y Jennifer fue quien la hirió más._

_-Era un criminal internacional.-dijo Tobías.-Y hubiera muerto de todas formas._

_-Ian era mi amigo, puede que haya sido un maldito imbécil, pero un gran hombre, le preocupaba su hijo, le preocupada yo, era una personas.-dijo la pelirroja.-Y yo le arrebate su vida, no lo pensé, simplemente dispare, no me detuve a pensar en nada, simplemente presione el gatillo, eso me convierte en alguien como él._

_-Hay una gran diferencia entre él y tu.-dijo Tobías.-Tú estabas haciendo tu trabajo._

_-Sí, y tengo que volver a mi trabajo.-dijo ella poniéndose de pie._

_-Grachi, por favor.-dijo Tobías.-Necesitamos hablar._

_-Diles que no voy a ir.-dijo ella.-Y ni se te ocurra venderme, ni se te ocurra hacerme lo que le hicieron a Jennifer, porque si lo haces, te daré un puñetazo y me largare._

_-¿Qué?-pregunto Tobías._

_-Los expedientes que estas revisando.-dijo Grachi.-Son las propuestas para mi traslado._

_-Grachi.-dijo Tobías.-Es algo mejor, te ofrecerán algo que nosotros no podemos._

_-No quiero dejar el FBI.-dijo ella._

_-No te estamos preguntando.-dijo Tobías.-Dejaras el FBI._

_-¿En serio?-pregunto ella.-Por que hasta hace unos momentos estabas intentando encontrar alguna excusa para que quedara como inepta y evitar que me fuera._

_-Pero no puedo lograrlo.-dijo el.-No puedo lograr encontrar un maldito defecto en tu trabajo, no puedo hacer nada porque permanezcas aquí._

_-Diles esto.-dijo Grachi.-Me iré del FBI cuando ya no pueda soportar seguir haciendo este trabajo._

_-¿Cuándo pierdas la fe?-pregunto él._

_-No, cuando ya pueda hacerla.-dijo Grachi.-Se por qué hago este trabajo, Haley murió en manos de un criminal, Yadira y Jean también, lo hago por ellos, lo hago para que si puedo evitarlo nadie sufra lo que es perder algo así._

_-¿Qué quiere decir?-pregunto él._

_-Quiero hacer este trabajo, amo hacer este trabajo, pero va a llegar un momento en que querer hacerlo no va a ser suficiente, y no voy a poder continuar.-dijo ella.-En ese momento, saldré del FBI y de cualquier agencia gubernamental._

_-¿Cuándo va a pasar esto?-pregunto él._

_-No lo sé.-dijo Grachi honestamente.-Quizá mañana, quizá dentro de 1 mes, quizá dentro de 1 año, quizá dentro de 10 años, no sé cuándo suceda, pero cuando suceda, yo decidiré que hacer, si seguir aquí o irme, no ustedes._

_-Grachi, esto es importante.-dijo Tobías.-Ellos te ayudaran, estarás mejor con ellos, te darán tratamiento._

_-¿TRATAMIENTO PARA QUÉ? ¿MI ENFERMEDAD?-pregunto Grachi casi gritando.-EL SÍNDROME DE ASPERGER NO TIENE TRATAMIENTO, NO PUEDEN QUITÁRMELO, NACÍ CON ÉL, POR FORTUNA TUVE UN PADRE QUE ME AYUDO A APRENDER A VIVIR CON ÉL, EL ME MOSTRO QUE ESO NO PUEDE SER UN OBSTÁCULO, Y NO LO SERÁ._

_-¿ESTAS TAN SEGURA DE ELLO?-pregunto Tobías en el mismo tono que ella._

_-PASE LA CASI DOS AÑOS EN EL SUELO, CON MUCHAS HERIDAS Y MUCHO DOLOR, PERO ME PUEDE LEVANTAR Y ME CONVERTÍ EN UNA DE LAS MEJORES EN EL BALLET Y EN LA GIMNASIA.-dijo Grachi.-ME CONVERTÍ EN LA MEJOR AGENTE DEL FBI, ESO DEBE DE SER SUFICIENTE COMO PARA QUE SEPAS QUE ESTOY COMPLETAMENTE SEGURA, QUE NO REPRESENTA NINGÚN OBSTÁCULO EN MI TRABAJO._

_-ELLOS TOMARON UNA DECISIÓN.-dijo Tobías.-LO SIENTO._

_-¿QUÉ?-pregunto ella._

_-TE VAS DESPUÉS DE DAR LA ÚLTIMA CONFERENCIA DEL EQUIPO.-dijo el.-ES UNA DECISIÓN TOMADA._

_-NO ME VOY A IR, ME IMPORTA UN REVERENDO COMINO LO QUE TÚ Y TU MALDITO GOBIERNO DIGA.-dijo Grachi.-NO VOY A DEJAR EL FBI._

_-¿POR QUE TE INTERESA TANTO ESTAR AQUÍ?-pregunto el.-TE ESTAMOS OFRECIENDO UNA SALIDA, DEBERÍAS TOMARLA._

_-¿UNA SALIDA?-pregunto ella.- ¿UNA SALIDA PARA QUIEN? ¿PARA USTEDES O PARA MÍ?_

_-NO VAYAS POR ESE CAMINO.-gruño Tobías._

_-¿POR CUAL CAMINO?-pregunto Grachi.- ¿POR EL CAMINO EN DONDE DIGO QUE USTEDES ESTÁN HACIENDO ESTO POR EL MIEDO QUE SIENTEN DE QUE VUELVA HACER LO QUE HICE HACE 14 AÑOS?_

_-ESO FUE UNA ESTUPIDEZ.-dijo el.-DEBES ACEPTARLO._

_-PROTEGÍA A MI HERMANO.-dijo ella.-Y AHORA TEMEN QUE HAGA LO MISMO POR CUALQUIER MIEMBRO DE MI EQUIPO._

-DEBES DE ACEPTAR QUE COMETISTE UN ERROR.-dijo Tobías.

-¿CUÁL ERROR? ¿SALVAR A MI HERMANO?-pregunto ella.-TE LO REPITO TOBÍAS, PARA EL HUBIERA SIDO EL FINAL DE SU CARRERA, YO YA TENIA A EJ, NO ME IBAN A DESPEDIR.

-PERO NO PERMITISTE QUE EL TOMARA LA DECISIÓN.-dijo él.-EL COMETIÓ EL ERROR, EL DEBERÍA HABER SIDO RESPONSABLE.

-VÉANLE EL LADO POSITIVO, SI HUBIERA PERMITIDO QUE TOMARA SU DECISIÓN, NO TENDRÍAN AL GRAN Y PERFECTO AGENTE AARÓN HOTCHNER TRABAJANDO CON USTEDES.-dijo Grachi.-LA MONEDA SIEMPRE TIENE DOS CARAS, BASTA CON MIRARLAS.

-QUIZÁ NO LO TENDRÍAMOS, PERO AL MENOS HUBIÉRAMOS SIDO HONESTOS.-dijo Tobías.

-¿Honestos?-pregunto Grachi caminando hacia la puerta.- ¿sabes? Me canse de discutir, esta discusión se terminó.

-JOANNA, AUN NO HEMOS TERMINADO.-dijo él.

-LA ÚNICA FORMA QUE YO ME VAYA DE AQUÍ, ES IRME DE TODO LO DEL GOBIERNO, ES DEJAR DE SER UNA AGENTE.-dijo ella.-Y DILES ESTO, ELLOS ME OBLIGARON A REGRESAR A VIRGINIA Y ME OBLIGARON A ENTRAR A LA UAC, ME OBLIGARON A VOLVER A TRABAJAR CON MI HERMANO Y A TRABAJAR CON UN EQUIPO TAN ÚNICO COMO LO ES LA UAC, AHORA QUE VIVAN CON SU DECISIÓN.

+*+*+*+*SSR&JIR+*+*+*+*AC&EGH+*+*+*+*DA&TEM+*+*+*+*WT&JAL+*+*+*+*

-Tengo la dirección.-dijo Reíd rompiendo el silencio que había asaltado la habitación al momento que el video se terminó con un portazo por parte de Grachi.- ¿Chicos?

-¿Dónde están?-pregunto Mina.

-En el bosque.-dijo Reíd.- ¿Tu lo sabias?

-Ella me lo dije cuando Derek me propuso matrimonio.-dijo Mina.-Es por eso que no estoy tan sorprendida como ellos.

-¿Te lo dijo?-pregunto el.-Ella lo ve como una debilidad, no le gusta que nadie lo sepa.

-Si, después de decírmelo me amenazó con matarme lentamente y dolorosamente si salía de mi boca.-dijo Mina riendo.- ¿Que hacen en el bosque?

-No tengo idea.-dijo Reíd.-Y no podemos averiguarlos hasta que ellos reaccionen.

-Tengo una idea.-dijo Mina.- ¡CHICOS!

-Wow, tienes una voz muy potente.-dijo Reíd.

-Lo siento.-dijo Mina al notar que le había gritado en el oído.-Pero al menos reaccionaron.

-¿Chicos?-pregunto Reíd.-Tengo la dirección, ¿podemos irnos?

-¿Síndrome de Asperger?-pregunto Hotch.-Esta bromeando, ¿verdad?

-¿Podemos irnos?-pregunto el chico nuevamente.-Me preocupa llegar tarde, que hayamos perdido demasiado tiempo.

-Reíd, responde la pregunta.-dijo Hotch.

-Prometí que no diría nada y no voy a romper la promesa, este día ya rompí una, con eso es más que suficiente.-dijo Reíd.-Ahora, ¿vienen conmigo o me voy solo? No quiero llegar y que sea demasiado tarde.

-¡MALDITA SEA; REÍD!-grito Hotch.-Responde la maldita pregunta.

-¿Nunca fue raro que tu padre, que tus dos padres, le prestaran más atención a ella que a ustedes?-pregunto Reíd.- ¿Que la metieron demasiado pequeña a clases?

-Era la única mujer y era una genio.-dijo Hotch.-Odiaba estar en casa sola, quería estudiar.

-La historia oficial fue esa.-dijo Reíd.-Pero la realidad es que nunca fue a clases como lo dijo tu padre, todo el tiempo que ustedes pensaban estaba en la escuela, se la pasaba en el consultorio de un psicólogo, es la razón por la que es tan buena detectando las emociones, la obligaron a aprender a hacerlo, desde pequeña la enseñaron a detectarlas, solo para que no se quedara atrás, solo para que viviera una vida normal.

-Tu padre no quería que sufriera lo que significaba padecer el síndrome de Asperger.-dijo Mina.-Hizo lo que creyó mejor, aunque eso significo que ella se alejara de todos, que se refugiara en sí misma.

-¿Tu lo sabias?-pregunto Emily.- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-En primer lugar, me acabo de enterar hace un mes.-dijo Mina.-Y en segundo lugar, no quiero morir.

-¿Quién más lo sabe?-pregunto Hotch.-

-Ahora lo saben todo los que están en la habitación.-dijo Reíd.

-Antes de esto, ¿Quién lo sabe?-pregunto Hotch.- ¿Lo sabe mama?

-No, de las 6 personas que sabían de esto, dos están muertas.-dijo Reíd.-Lo sabían Haley, Joseph, Patrick, Mina, Will y yo.

-¿Will lo sabía?-pregunto Hotch.- Una persona que ni siquiera esta su familia, lo sabía, ¿y nosotros no lo sabemos?

-Will lo descubrió por sus propios medios.-dijo Reíd.-El noto todas las cosas que ustedes no notaron, las cosas que pocos notan.

-¿Y que se supone que no notamos?-pregunto Dave.-Con ella es imposible de notar algo, esconde todo.

-No esto.-dijo Mina.

-Bella sigue rigurosas rutinas y siempre cumple estrictos patrones.-dijo Reíd.-No le gusta el contacto físico, es torpe al hablar o al caminar, solo que todo el mundo piensa que lo hace adrede o simplemente no lo notan por la idea que tienen de ella.

-Y tiene a hablar sin detenerse.-agrego Mina.-No se detiene a pensar en nada.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunto Morgan.

-Cuando hiere a alguien, algunas veces si lo hace sabiendo que lo hace, pero la mayoría de las veces, no lo controla, lo hace inconscientemente, lo hace sin la intención de herir, es parte de su naturaleza ser directa.-dijo reíd.-Ahora que aclaramos todo, ¿podemos irnos?

-No hemos aclarado todo.-dijo Mary.- ¿Qué quiso decir con lo de Hotch?

-Todos cometemos errores.-dijo Reíd.

-¿Cuándo?-pregunto Hotch.

-No lo sé.-dijo Reíd.

-Reíd.-sanciono Hotch.- ¿Cuándo? ¿Cuándo se llevó el castigo por algo que yo hice?

-No lo sé.-dijo Reíd.-Solo me dijo que era una de las razones más importantes por las que no trabajaban juntos, que por eso y por qué peleaban mucho no los ponían en el mismo equipo.

-Eso no es mucha información.-dijo Morgan.- ¿Que le hicieron?

-Creo que la sacaron del campo.-dijo Reíd.-No estoy seguro.

-Esa noche.-dijo Hotch.-Ella me mintió.

-¿Sabes cuándo paso?-pregunto Dave.

-Estábamos trabajando en un caso, habían secuestrado a la hija de unos embajadores, Strauss comenzó a presionar y fui a ver la zona donde la tenían, recuerdo que llegue y empecé a discutir con Grachi, pero después de llegar, todo se vuelve borroso.-dijo Hotch.-Desperté en el hospital sin recuerdos, ella me dijo que había ido a detenerla y nos descubrieron, que me golpearon en la cabeza y a ella la llevaron de rehén, que había ido a detenerla.

-¿Ella te dijo eso?-pregunto Dave.- ¿Le creíste?

-No recordaba nada, más que llegar al sitio, y partes de una discusión.-dijo Hotch.-Pero el punto es que, después de eso, ella dejo de estar en el campo 6 meses, se dedicó a ayudar en las oficinas y salió del país.

-¿Ella hizo eso?-pregunto Morgan.- ¿Por qué alguien tan activo pasa 6 meses por algo que no cometió?

-Porque me habría costado mi trabajo.-dijo Hotch.-Estaba protegiéndome.

-Bueno, entonces le debemos mucho.-dijo JJ.-Si ella no se echa la culpa, no te tendríamos con nosotros.

-Ahora terminando las cosas dulces, ¿podemos irnos?-pregunto Reíd.-Ellos son tres y posiblemente haya armas.

-Al menos déjanos procesar la información.-pidió Hotch.

-Cuando ellos estén a salvo, la procesan todo lo que quieran.-dijo Reíd.-Ahora vámonos.

-Vámonos.-dijo Emily.-Quiero salir de aquí.

-Tú y Mary se quedan.-dijo Reíd.-Si las dejamos ir, ella no matara.

-Vamos, Spencer.-dijo Mary.-Llevamos aquí desde la mañana.

-¿Por qué no le preguntas a Dave?-pregunto Reíd.-Cuéntale toda la historia y si él dice que sí, te dejo ir.

-Te odio.-dijo Mary.-Haz pasado de ser mi persona favorita a mi peor enemigo.

-Claro.-dijo Reíd.-Vámonos.

+*+*+*+*SSR&JIR+*+*+*+*AC&EGH+*+*+*+*DA&TEM+*+*+*+*WT&JAL+*+*+*+*

-¿Que estamos esperando?-pregunto John.-Ella lleva una hora ahí dentro, ¿porque simplemente no atacamos?

-Dale tiempo.-dijo Grachi.-Ella saldrá de ahí.

-¿Por qué quieres salvarla?-pregunto John.- ¿Por qué estás tan segura de que es cierto lo que dijo?

-Por qué ha leído acerca de mi.-dijo la pelirroja.-Sabe que si quiero la puedo encerrar en la peor de las prisiones y nunca saldrá, ella nos ayudara.

-¿De qué nos servirá que espera al borde de la carretera?-pregunto Will.-No entiendo.

-No te preocupes, entenderás cuando llegue el momento.-dijo Grachi.

-¿Sabes? Me gustaría escribir una nota.-dijo John.-Una donde le escriba lo que siento a P, voy a morir esta noche, así que quiero que lo sepa.

-Vaya que eres pesimista John.-dijo Grachi.

-No te preocupes, ella se enterara de lo que sientes.-dijo Will.-Y tú se lo dirás.

-Es cierto, John.-dijo Grachi poniéndose de pie.-Vamos a morir, peor no esta noche.

-La princesa finalmente salió.-dijo John.- ¿Qué sigue?

-Trabajar, tal y como lo planeamos.-dijo Grachi.-Vamos.

-Estos era divertido.-dijo Will.

-¿Divertido?-pregunto John.-Tiene una chica ahí adentro.

-Igual que la primera vez.-dijo Will.-Solo que ahora lo detendremos definitivamente.

-¿Que paso la primera vez?-pregunto John.

-Tu no estuviste con nosotros.-dijo Grachi.-Eso fue lo que paso.

-Genial.-dijo John.

-Vamos.-dijo Will.

John se dirigió a la parte trasera de la casa solo para cerciorarse que no hubiera ninguna otra persona alrededor, mientras Will y Grachi se dirigían a la parte delantera, los tres sabían muy bien lo que tenían que hacer, John se encargaría de sacar a la chica y ponerla a salvo en el lugar que habían preparado para ella, y donde en algún momento la iban a rescatar, sin embargo esa era la parte fácil, lo que seguía a continuación, era lo difícil. Mientras subían las escaleras con cuidado y tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, sin embargo sospechaban que aunque las subieran con rapidez y haciendo todo el todo posible, ellos no los descubrirían, estaban demasiado ocupados discutiendo como para hacer caso omiso a lo que pasaba fuera de la habitación.

-John, ¿qué vez?-pregunto Will en voz baja.

-Nada, ellos discuten, pero no creo que tengan ningún arma.-dijo John.

-Bien, será más fácil.-dijo Grachi.-Si no se resisten será más sencillo para todos.

-Ellos se van a resistir.-dijo Will.-Escuchaste a Becky, tienen planeado algo, pero el problema es averiguar qué.

-Vamos.-dijo John.

-John, espera.-pidió Grachi.-Vayamos con cuidado.

-Claro.-dijo John.-Yo voy primero.

-No hagas nada…-empezó a decir Will antes de ser interrumpido por el ruido sordo de la puerta de la habitación al ser abierta a la fuerza.-Extravagante.

-Vamos.-dijo Grachi mientras entraba a la habitación.-Ni lo intentes Paul, deja el cuchillo.

-Sabía que vendría, Dra. Hotchner.-dijo el hombre mayor girándose hacia ellos.- ¿O debo decir Dra. Reíd?

-Sabes nuestro nombre, brillante.-dijo Grachi.- ¿Cómo debo llamarte? ¿Peter o Derek?

-En realidad mi nombre es Stefano, solo que mis padre cambiaron mi nombre cuando me adoptaron.-dijo él.

-John, mynd yn cael y ferch, byddwn yn rheoli tra eich bod yn mynd. (John, ve por la chica, nosotros nos las arreglaremos mientras no estés.)-dijo Will.

-Ydych chi'n siŵr? (¿Estás seguro?-pregunto John dudando.

-Achub y ferch, ac yna yn dychwelyd. (Salva a la chica, después regresa.)-dijo Will.

-Byddwn yn iawn, John. (Estaremos bien, John).-dijo Grachi.-Ewch (Vete.)

-Glir y (Claro)-dijo John antes de salir de la habitación.

-Te deshaces de los intrusos.-dijo el.-Lamento que no haga lo mismo, pero Paul, es mi mayor soporte.

-¿Por qué no me sorprende?-pregunto Will.

-Y todo se lo debo a usted, agente LaMontagne.-dijo Stefano.-Me ha convertido en un discapacitado por el resto de mi vida.

-Cuando gustes.-dijo Will.

-¿Cómo nos encontraron?-pregunto Paul.

-La pintura de tu abuelo.-dijo Grachi.-Es la pintura que tu padre quería y que tu abuelo vendió, lo demás fue cuestión de lógica.

-Eres inteligente.-dijo Stefano.-Pero no lo suficiente como para haber traído al resto de tu equipo.

-Pensamos que esta era una pelea entre nosotros.-dijo Will.-Ellos no tenían que meterse en medio.

-Bueno, es cierto.-dijo el.-Ellos no deben de estar en una pelea que comenzamos nosotros tres hace 3 años.

-Me alegra que comprendieras.-dijo Grachi.-Ahora, ¿pueden hacer las cosas más fáciles y entregarse?

-Debes de saber que no soy así.-dijo Stefano.-Y creo que debes de darte cuenta de que no viví un infierno en el hospital psiquiátrico, donde viví sin memoria, solo para entregarme.

-No, creo que lo hayas hecho.-dijo Grachi.-Yo solo pensaba en facilitar las cosas.

-No me gustan las cosas fáciles.-dijo él.

-No nos gustan las cosas fáciles.-corrigió Paul sonriendo.

-¿No te gusta las cosas fáciles?-pregunto Will.-Yo pensé que si te gustaban, digo, duermes a las chicas antes de hacer lo que haces, no creo que eso represente un reto para ti.

-El reto no es hacerlo, el reto es capturarlas.-dijo Paul.

-Tampoco necesitan mucho esfuerzo.-dijo Will.-Becky las atrapa para ustedes, en realidad ustedes no trabajan mucho que digamos.

-Él quiere decir que ustedes son unos inútiles.-dijo Grachi.

-Sí, solo que lo dije de una forma más educada.-dijo Will.

-Saben que los podemos destruir, ¿verdad?-pregunto Paul.-Conocemos la casa, tenemos la ventaja al estar en nuestro territorio.

-Y nosotros somos 3.-dijo John.-Creo que les ganamos.

-Paul, tranquilo.-dijo Stefano.-Lo que pasa es que no se dan cuenta de algo.

-¿De que no nos damos cuenta?-pregunto Grachi.

-La pelota está en nuestro lado de la cancha.-dijo Stefano sonriendo.-Un placer haberlos conocido agentes.

Lo siguiente que paso, paso tan rápido que ninguno pudo reaccionar a tiempo, Paul tomo el cuchillo que descansaba sobre la mesa y lo arrojo hacia Grachi que solo por un pelo logro esquivarlo, y disparo contra el chico, intento tirar solo a herir, pero el chico se movió tan rápido que la bala se alojó en su abdomen, provocando una hemorragia fuerte, debido a la velocidad con la que se desplomo, era muy probablemente la bala haya atravesado alguno de sus órganos vitales. La reacción de su padre no se hizo esperar y arrojo un segundo cuchillo en contra de Grachi, y esta vez no hubiera podido evitarlo, de no ser por John que la arrojo a un lado, dejando que el cuchillo se le enterrara en la pierna. Will estaba listo para disparar, pero antes de que lograrla disparar, Stefano arrojo una cerilla prendida al piso de la casa y todo comenzó a arder, dejándolos son muchas ideas para lo que seguía. Tenía que actuar rápidamente, el fuego se expandía a pasos agigantados ardiendo sobre la casa de madera, Will vio a Grachi arrodillada junto a John su cara era de concentración total mientras intentaba para la hemorragia que salía de la pierna de su amigo, al parecer esa decisión era suya, miro a Stefano sonriendo mientras observaba a su alrededor, tomo una decisión y disparo justo en medio de sus ojos, su cuerpo cayo junto al de su hijo con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Vamos, Grachi.-dijo Will.-Tenemos que sacarlo de aquí.

-Tenemos que hacer un torniquete.-dijo Grachi.

-Grachi, tenemos que irnos.-dijo Will.-Tómalo de un brazo, yo del otro, que se apoye en nosotros.

-Vamos, John.-dijo Grachi.-Levántate.

-Mi pierna.-dijo John.-Me duele.

-Estarás bien.-dijo Will.-Pero necesitamos llegar a la salida, ¿crees que puedas hacerlo?

-Si.-dijo John.-Andando.

-Yo primero.-dijo Will.-Para que cargue más peso en mí.

-Paso a paso.-dijo Grachi.-No te apresures, un paso a la vez.

Salir de la habitación fue la parte sencilla, pero ubicarse una vez afuera fue lo difícil, el humo cada vez era más denso, en menos de un minuto empezaron a toser y los ojos les empezaron a arder, bajaron las escaleras lo más rápido posible, y trataron de llegar a la puerta, pero dada la condición de John no podían moverse tan rápido como quisieran, de un momento a otro el techo comenzó a desmoronarse, y quedaron atrapados, el fuego los rodeaba y cada vez era más difícil respirar y seguir adelante, Will y Grachi examinaban la situación, tratando de escoger qué camino seguir, sin embargo un nuevo pedazo de madera cayo y justo en frente de ellos, y Grachi no se dio cuenta de que había caído en el pie de Will hasta que lo oyó gritar del dolor. Lo único que Grachi lograba ver, era el fuego a su alrededor, trato de guiarlos hacia alguna área menos caliente mientras que rogaba que el equipo estuviera cerca, sin embargo cuando habían empezado a moverse, un ruido arriba de ella la alerto de moverse más rápido, pero no podía, vio el rostro de sus amigos descompuestos por el dolor y la falta de aire y después, todo se volvió negro.

* * *

><p>¿Que les parecio? ¿Mucho drama esta vez?<p> 


	29. Capitulo 26: Recuerdos y deseo

**Bueno, finalmente esta terminado...**

**Se que tarde un poco, pero prometo que el siguiente estara antes de una semana, ya tengo en mi cuaderno escrito gran parte de el, (se nota que me aburro mucho en clase), así que solo tengo que transcribirlo, afinar unos detalles y lo podre subir.**

**Disfrutenlo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo XXVI: Recuerdos y deseo…<strong>

El tiempo parecía eterno mientras esperaban sentados en la sala de espera del hospital, ninguno de las personas quisieron irse hasta que no les dieran razón de sus compañeros, lo único que sabían era que estaban siendo atendido, pero nada más y ya estaban un poco cansados de permanecer sin noticias.

-¿Cuánto creen que tarden?-pregunto García.-Esta espera me está matando.

-Tarde lo que tarde, García, no podemos hacer nada.-dijo Hotch.-Salvo esperar a que el doctor salga.

-¿Por qué tarda tanto?-pregunto JJ.

-No sabemos cuánto tiempo estuvieron adentro.-dijo Hotch.-Ni que paso antes de que llegáramos, prefiero que se tarden pero que ellos estén bien, a que salgan inmediatamente a darnos una mala noticia.

-Tienes un punto.-dijo JJ.-Pero eso no hace que sea menos estresante.

-Reíd, ¿puedes dejar de moverte?-pregunto Morgan.-Ella va a estar bien.

-Lo se.-dijo Reíd.-Pero eso no cambia el hecho que este herida.

-¿Podemos cambiar de tema?-pregunto Mary.-Creo que si seguimos en el tema, lo único que seguirá es un listado de todo lo que pueden sufrir dada su situación.

-Buena idea.-dijo Emily.- ¿Que propones que hablemos?

-No tengo idea.-dijo Mary.-Solo cambien de tema.

-Peyton, hiciste la autopsia de Ian, ¿verdad?-pregunto Mina.

-Mina, ¿no pudiste haber escogido mejor tema?-pregunto Emily.-Queremos alejarnos de un tema y tú nos llevas a uno mucho peor.

-Déjenla que responda.-dijo Mina.- ¿Peyton?

-Sí, yo la hice.-dijo Peyton.- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-¿Que te ofreció?-pregunto Mina.- ¿Que te dio a cambio de que ocultaras el disparo?

-¿Que disparo?-pregunto Peyton.- ¿De qué estás hablando?

-Sí, Mina, ¿de qué hablas?-pregunto Emily.

-Grachi le dijo a Tobías que le había disparado a Ian.-dijo Mina.

-Grachi no estaba ahí.-dijo Dave.-O al menos yo no la vi.

-Y ella estaba en Las Vegas.-dijo Hotch.-London le prohibió visitar Virginia.

-¿Desde cuándo obedece?-pregunto Mina.-Grachi nunca ha obedecido las ordenes que le imponen, a menos que están le traigan algún beneficio.

-Ian Doyle murió por el disparo en el cuello que le dio Chloe Donaghy, ustedes mismo lo vieron.-dijo Peyton.

-¿Entonces por qué dijo que le había disparado?-pregunto Mina.-Dijo que no había pensado, que simplemente apretó el gatillo, ¿Cómo explicas eso?

-No tengo idea.-dijo Peyton.-No soy Grachi, no entiendo ni nunca entenderé su cabeza o sus habilidades, se lo tendrán que preguntar a ella.

-Peyton, ¿Cuántos disparos recibió Ian?-pregunto Hotch.

-Tres.-dijo Peyton.

-¿En serio?-pregunto Hotch.-Por qué en el formato que tú llenaste dijiste que habían sido dos.

-Sí, lo siento.-dijo Peyton.-Solo fueron dos, lo estoy confundiendo con el otro sujeto.

-¿Que paso, Peyton?-pregunto Mary.- ¿Por qué mentiste en una investigación oficial?

-Yo no mentí.-dijo Peyton.-Simplemente omití un par de detalles.

-¿Que detalles?-pregunto Hotch.

**Flashback**

_-¿Grachi?-pregunto Peyton.- ¿Que estás haciendo aquí?_

_-Visito a una amiga.-dijo Grachi._

_-Me refiero a Virginia.-dijo Peyton.-Pensé que tenías prohibido venir._

_-Sí, surgió algo que necesitaba mi ayuda urgentemente.-dijo Grachi.-Pero no te preocupes, todo está bajo control._

_-¿Que necesitas?-pregunto Peyton.-Necesito regresar a trabajar._

_-Necesito el caso Doyle.-dijo Grachi._

_-¿Caso Doyle?-pregunto Peyton.- ¿Quieres a Ian?_

_-Si.-dijo Grachi.- Quiero hacer su autopsia._

_-Lo siento, no puedo hacerlo.-dijo Peyton.-Si permito que lo hagas perderé mi empleo, y la integridad del laboratorio se verá afectada, lo siento._

_-Y creo que no entiendes.-dijo Grachi.-No te estoy pidiendo permiso, voy a hacer la autopsia de Ian Doyle._

_-No, no la harás.-dijo Peyton.-Esta vez no vas a salirte con la tuya._

_-Si lo hare.-dijo Grachi._

_-Dame una buena razón para permitirte hacerla.-dijo Peyton evitando que la pelirroja entrara a la sala._

_-Tengo que hacer mi trabajo.-dijo Grachi._

_-Tu trabajo es atrapar criminales, reuniendo evidencia o bien con la evidencia dad encontrándolos.-dijo Peyton.-Hacer autopsias no entra en tu ámbito de trabajo._

_-Soy antropóloga forense.-dijo Grachi.-Determinar causas de muerte forma parte de mi área de trabajo, la cual es muy extensa._

_-No puedo permitir que lo hagas.-dijo Peyton.-No estas autorizada para tocar el cuerpo y no puedo permitir que lo hagas._

_-Bien, entonces hazlo tú.-dijo Grachi.-Pero vas a hacerlo como yo diga._

_-No.-dijo Peyton.-Voy a ser mi trabajo como yo lo sé hacer._

_-Nadie te está diciendo lo contrario.-dijo Grachi.-Lo que quiero que hayas es que ocultas la verdadera causa de muerte._

_-¿Ocultar información?-pregunto Peyton.-Eso es moralmente incorrecto._

_-No ocultaras información, simplemente omitirás pequeñas partes de ella.-dijo Grachi._

_-Es lo mismo Grachi.-dijo Peyton.-Omitir, ocultar, mentir, son cosas por las que puedes perder tu trabajo e incluso ir a la cárcel._

_-Solo quiero que ocultes que murió por un disparo en la nuca.-dijo Grachi.-Dirás que murió por el disparo en el cuello que le dijo Chloe._

_-¿Disparo en la nuca?-pregunto Peyton.-Espera un seguro, ¿Cómo sabes que tiene un disparo en la nuca?_

_-Porque yo lo hice.-dijo Grachi.-Yo le dispare a Ian Doyle._

_-¿Hiciste que?-pregunto Peyton._

_-Algo que debí haber hecho hace años.-dijo Grachi.-Matar a Ian Doyle._

_-¿Qué?-pregunto Peyton.-Pensé que te habían prohibido venir a Virginia por eso._

_-Oficialmente estoy trabajando en Las Vegas en un caso con John.-dijo Grachi.-Nadie sabe que estoy en Virginia._

_-Y dado que nadie sabe, nadie debe de saber que mataste a Ian.-dijo Peyton.-Y yo tengo que cubrirte._

_-Nadie debe de saber que estuve en ese aeropuerto ni que estoy en Virginia cuando me obligaron a no estarlo.-dijo Grachi.-Por mí que se enteren que mate a Ian, es parte de mi trabajo eliminar criminales cuando no queda ninguna otra opción._

_-Si no te importa que se enteren, ¿Por qué ocultar información?-pregunto la morena._

_-Si les dices que murió de un disparo en la nuca, automáticamente investigaran, se pondrán a hacer cálculos a recrear el evento y descubrirán de donde vino el tiro, y automáticamente descubrirán que existen muy pocas personas que logren hacer un tiro como el que hice y muchas menos con una precisión tan exacta.-dijo Grachi.-Y no quiero que investiguen, no quiero que saquen a la luz que estuve ahí._

_-Bueno, entonces supongo que es mejor que te vayas preparando para dar explicaciones.-dijo Peyton.-No voy a ocultar información, no voy a arriesgar mi trabajo, lo siento._

_-Yo también lo siento.-dijo Grachi.-Porque me veré en la lamentosa necesidad de decirle a tu madre la verdad._

_-¿Estas chantajeándome?-pregunto Peyton._

_-Más bien diría que estoy intercambiando un favor con otro.-dijo Grachi.-Yo mantengo la boca cerrada, si tú haces lo que te estoy pidiendo._

_-Pondrá en peligro mi trabajo.-dijo Peyton._

_-Yo me encargo de tu jefe.-dijo Grachi.-Al final, Tobías si sabrá la verdad, pero el resto de las personas no._

_-¿Tengo elección?-pregunto Peyton._

_-No.-dijo Grachi._

_-Bien, lo hare.-dijo Peyton.-Pero juro que si me meto en problemas, me las pagaras._

_-Genial, me alegra que hayas comprendido.-dijo Grachi.-Me tengo que ir, tengo que asistir a una cita con Tobías, nos vemos luego._

_-Supongo.-dijo Peyton mientras veía alejarse a la pelirroja._

+*+*+*+*SSR&JIR+*+*+*+*AC&EGH+*+*+*+*DA&TEM+*+*+*+*WT&JAL+*+*+*+*

-¿Qué es lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerte mentir?-pregunto Mina.- ¿Que no querías que tu madre supiera?

-Ella está enferma del corazón.-dijo Peyton.-Y me dijeron que cualquier impacto grande en su vida podría provocarle un infarto.

-¿Y?-pregunto Mina.

-Y es todo lo que les diré.-dijo Peyton.

-¿Por qué te pidió que ocultaras que mato Ian?-pregunto Morgan.-Si London lo sabía, ¿por qué no mostrarlo en el expediente?

-Porque si una persona lo sabía no sería peligroso.-dijo Hotch.-Pero si venia en el expediente se harían preguntas y se tendrían que responder.

-Y dado que se supone que Grachi estaba trabajando en Las Vegas, lo hubiera matado un fantasma.-dijo Reíd.-No pruebas que demuestren que ella estuvo en el aeropuerto, ni el casquillo, era imposible poder responder esas preguntas sin dar a conocer la identidad de EJ.

-Y eso no puede ser posible, ¿verdad?-pregunto Morgan.

-Es peligroso que se sepa.-dijo Reíd.-Para todos nosotros.

-Sí, y más para ella.-dijo Morgan.-Pero sigo sin entender por qué no lo dijo.

-Ella estaba avergonzada de lo que hizo.-dijo Reíd.-Ian era su amigo, ella lo consideraba su amigo, estoy seguro de que si lo hubiera conocido en otras circunstancias, se hubiera convertido en uno de sus amigos más preciados, y le dio a Declan.

-¿Era su amigo?-pregunto Emily.- Pensé que Grachi nunca se relacionaba.

-El caso de Doyle fue la excepción a la regla.-dijo Reíd.-Para empezar estaba Declan y creo que Ian se comportó realmente bien, de algún modo él logro lo que muchos no logran, hizo que ella fuera ella.

-¿Cómo fue Grachi sin ser Grachi?-pregunto Emily.-Por que no estuvo Grachi, estuvo EJ.

-En cada personaje que ellos crean va impreso algo de Bella.-dijo Reíd.-Y supongo que Ian fue quien se acercó mucho más a ese lado, al lado personal.

-¿Cómo lo logro? ¿Cómo lo permitió?-pregunto Hotch.-Yo me acabo de enterar que padece el síndrome de Asperger, ¿Cómo logro acercarse a ella?

-Supongo que a su extraña manera, la consideraba alguien que podía ayudarle.-dijo Reíd.-La veía como una especie de sucesora que lo ayudara con su meta y cuidara de Declan.

-Y podría serlo.-dijo Emily.-Ian mato a un hombre solo para evitar que lo traicionara, y al parecer Grachi es capaz de matar.

-Él te hizo daño, no le gusta que dañen a su familia.-dijo Reíd.-Ian de algún modo descubrió quien era, descubrió su conexión con EJ, y encontró que la mejor forma de hacerla sufrir, era dañándola psicológicamente, y encontró su solución en ti, hiriéndote a ti, dañaría a todos los que le importamos, y ella de algún modo supo que era la culpable de eso.

-¿Cómo supo que lo hizo por ella?-pregunto Emily.-Yo fui quien lo encerró.

-Tú fuiste quien hizo el trabajo, pero Grachi dio todas las pruebas y evidencias.-dijo Reíd.-Tu solo terminaste el trabajo.

-Eso explicaría algunas cosas.-dijo Emily.

-¿Qué cosas?-pregunto Mina.

-Todo los que les pedí para detenerlo, todo me lo dieron.-dijo Emily.-Nunca pusieron ningún pretexto, nunca tuve que presentar nada, simplemente lo pedía.

-Ellos tenían la evidencia, solo buscaban la oportunidad de detenerlo.-dijo Reíd.

-¿Y teniendo la evidencia hicieron que hiciera todo?-pregunto Emily.

-Creo que la evidencia que Bella les proporcionaba, no era estrictamente física.-dijo Reíd.-Tenia fotos, grabaciones, sin embargo eso se puede alterar, así que te necesitaban a ti.

-Emily, cambiando de tema, ¿todavía sales con Nate?-pregunto Mina.

-Si.-dijo Emily.- ¿Por qué?

-Bueno, llámalo, él trabaja en este hospital.-dijo Mina.-Quizá pueda averiguar algo de lo que pasa haya dentro.

-Me parece buena idea.-dijo Emily.-Pero su turno no empieza hasta dentro de tres horas.

-Llámalo y dile que se trata de Grachi.-dijo Mina.-El vendrá.

-Mina, no creo que sea necesario.-dijo Mary poniéndose de pie mientras señalaba al médico que se acercaba.

-Doctor, ¿qué paso?-pregunto Hotch.- ¿Cómo están? ¿Ellos están bien?

-Están inconscientes, pero bien.-dijo el doctor.-Aspiraron mucho humo y creemos que es mejor que salga un poco antes de despertarlos.

-¿Pero están bien?-pregunto Reíd.- ¿Heridas? ¿Quemaduras?

-Tiene varias quemaduras y algunas heridas, pero están bien.-dijo el doctor.-Solo con cuidados y medicamentos será suficiente para sanar.

-¿Cuándo podrán irse a casa?-pregunto Hotch.

-Depende de cada uno.-dijo el doctor.-El Sr. Parker, tiene una herida en la pierna, perdió sangre y tiene dos quemaduras severas en el brazo y en la espalda, el podrá salir en cuatro o cinco días, él fue el más grave.

- ¿Qué hay de Will y Grachi?-pregunto JJ.

-El Sr. LaMontagne tiene unas cuantas de heridas en la espalda, al parecer le una ventana o algo de vidrio le cayó encima, tiene una quemadura en el pie derecho, y otras dos en la cadera y otra que abarca de la base del cuello hasta la mitad del hombro, queremos mantenerlo en observación al menos un día, solo para asegurarnos que este bien.-dijo el doctor.-La Dra. Reíd tiene la muñeca derecha fracturada, una quemadura en la pierna y una herida en la cabeza, a la altura de la ceja, el golpe que recibió en la cabeza fue el que más nos preocupó en su momento, fue un golpe bastante fuerte, tenía una contusión bastante severa, y teníamos miedo de que estuviera repercusiones, pero hemos realizado algunos estudios en lo que hemos descartado algún problema, pero igual que el Sr. LaMontagne se quedara al menos un par de días, solo para asegurarnos que su cabeza este bien.

-¿Se van a recuperar?-pregunto Hotch.-Quiero decir, ¿van a tener algún problema posterior?

-No.-dijo el.-Quizá les queden cicatrices y el trauma será difícil de superar, pero su vida será igual, después de recuperarse volverán a su vida normal.

-¿Podemos verlos?-pregunto Hotch.

-En este momento los están moviendo a piso.-dijo el doctor.-La enfermera vendrá y les avisara el número de las habitaciones.

-¿Pueden estar juntos?-pregunto Hotch.-Lo más cerca posible.

-Me encargare de ello.-dijo el doctor.- ¿Tienen alguna otra duda?

-No, creo que por lo pronto no.-dijo Hotch.

-Cualquier cosa que quieran preguntar, no duden en preguntar.-dijo el doctor.

-Gracias doctor.-dijo Hotch.

-Yo tengo una duda.-dijo Reíd.- ¿Ellos recordaran?

-Lo más probable es que de la Dra. Reíd no lo recuerde por el golpe, pero de los demás no estamos seguros.-dijo el doctor.-Tenemos que esperar a que despierten para averiguarlo.

-Gracias doctor.-dijo Reíd.

-Cualquier cosa no duden en preguntar.-dijo el doctor antes de dejarlos solos.

-Bueno, al menos ya sabemos que están bien.-dijo Mina.

-Iré a avisarles a mis padres.-dijo Hotch.-Están preocupados.

-Hotch.-lo llamo Reíd.- ¿Estas bien?

-No lo sé.-dijo Hotch antes de irse.

-Es la razón por la que no quería que se enteraran de nada.-dijo Reíd.-Bella no quería que se sintieran culpables.

-Reíd, no se siente culpable.-dijo Emily.-Solo es mucho para procesar, y más para él, la conoce desde que nació y hasta ahora se da cuenta de lo que le pasa.

-Y siente culpa por eso.-dijo Reíd.

-Hablare con el.-dijo Emily.-Nos envían el número de las habitación en cuando las tengan.

-Seguro.-dijo JJ.

+*+*+*+*SSR&JIR+*+*+*+*AC&EGH+*+*+*+*DA&TEM+*+*+*+*WT&JAL+*+*+*+*

Después de terminar la llamada de sus padres, empezó a caminar , en un principio pensó en regresar adentro, pero la cabeza le daba vueltas y está confundido, por lo que decidió dar una vuelta para poder despejarse antes de regresar con sus compañeros, camino sin rumbo durante un par de minutos, hasta llegar a una cafetería, la que el supuso estaba a un par de cuadras del hospital, y dado que no quería regresar, pensó que lo correcto era entrar y tomarse una taza de café, quizá eso le ayudara aclarar su mente, ocupo una de las mesas en la terraza y se perdió en sus pensamientos, hacia caso omiso a todo a su alrededor, simplemente tomaba café y pensaba, o al menos lo hacía hasta que oyó como la silla frente a él se movía.

-¿Emily?-pregunto Hotch levantando la vista.- ¿Que estás haciendo aquí?

-Me costó trabajo encontrarte.-dijo Emily.-Salí a buscarte pero no estabas afuera, por fortuna un par de personas que esperaban en el hospital vieron que dirección tomaste.

-Eso no responde mi pregunta.-dijo Hotch.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Pensé que necesitabas hablar.-dijo ella.-Pensé que sería bueno que hablaras.

-Estoy bien.-dijo Hotch.-Dentro de lo que cabe esperar.

-Necesitas hablar con alguien.-dijo ella.

-Emily, estoy bien.-dijo el.-No necesito que hagas de mi psicóloga, tú no eres la indicada para serlo.

-No intento ser tu psicóloga.-dijo Emily.-Intento que hables con alguien para que te desahogues, que saque todo lo que te agobia.

-No necesito hacerlo.-dijo Hotch.-No necesito hacerlo y no quiero hacerlo.

-Aarón, todo el mundo necesita hablar cuando sufre algún impacto emocional como el que acabas de sufrir.-dijo ella.

-Mira, la única que me puede ayudar a resolver lo que siento y pienso, es Grachi.-dijo Hotch.-Es la única persona que me puede decir por qué decidió ocultárnoslo, de ahí en más nadie puede ayudarme.

-Ella estaba tratando de protegerte.-dijo Emily.-Posiblemente creyó que estaba protegiéndote, estaba ayudándote.

-Eso no es una explicación.-dijo Hotch.-Soy 12 años mayor que ella, no necesito que me proteja, yo soy el que debe protegerla.

-Creo que es algo que a ella no le ha quedado claro.-dijo ella.

-¿Por qué dices eso?-pregunto Hotch.

-Una charla que tuvimos cuando regrese a Virginia, cuando comenzamos nuevamente a hablar.-dijo ella.-Aunque no sé si consideraría eso como volver a hablar.

-¿Qué?-pregunto el.- ¿Que paso?

-Simplemente me invito a tomar un café y charlamos.-dijo la morena.

-¿Y por qué no lo consideras volver a hablar?-pregunto Hotch.- ¿Qué hizo? ¿Qué dijo?

-Más pregunta que no dijo.-dijo Emily sonriendo.

**Flashback**

_Emily entro al café en el que la había citado la última persona que esperaba que la citara para hablar, Joanna Hotchner, mejor conocida como Grachi, no le dirigía la palabra desde hacía más de 10 años, nunca supo porque dejo de hablarle, simplemente de un día para otro dejo de hacerlo, era algo extraño, incluso para ella._

_-Emily, gracias por venir.-saludo Grachi poniéndose de pie cuando se acercó a la mesa._

_-Veo que no dejas el trabajo por nada.-dijo Emily señalando una pila de expedientes que tenía sobre la mesa._

_-Bueno, tengo un poco de trabajo atrasado.-dijo Grachi.-Y dado que decidí salir a tomar un café, decidí adelantarlo mientras esperaba._

_-Espero que no hayas esperado mucho.-dijo Emily._

_-No te lo estoy echando en cara.-dijo Grachi.-A mí me beneficio, adelante más trabajo de lo que hubiera adelantado si estoy en mi oficina con mi computadora a un lado._

_-Ok.-dijo Emily._

_-Siéntate, en unos momentos vienen a tomar la orden.-dijo Grachi._

_-Gracias.-dijo Emily._

_-Cuando gustes.-dijo Grachi._

_-Entonces, ¿Por qué me llamaste?-pregunto Emily.-Me pareció extraño que me llamaras después de 10 años que no me diriges la palabra._

_-En realidad son 12 años.-dijo Grachi.-Pero a quien le importa, ¿verdad?_

_-Como sea.-dijo Emily.- ¿Por qué me citaste aquí?_

_-Mi psicólogo me recomendó recuperar viejas amistades.-dijo la pelirroja.-Es una de las estrategias para dejar atrás traumas pasados._

_-Así que pensaste en mi.-dijo Emily.-Me sorprende que lo hayas hecho._

_-Bueno, el Dr. Gutiérrez, fue bastante especifico.-dijo Grachi.-Él dijo que quería que fuera alguien a quien consideraba una buena amistad y que la pelea fue tan fuerte como para no hablarle en años._

_-Nosotros no tuvimos una pelea.-dijo Emily.-Simplemente me dejaste de hablar._

_-¿A quién le importa cómo fue?-pregunto la pelirroja encogiéndose de hombros.-Te deje de hablar durante años y ahora es momento de volver a hacerlo._

_-Aclaremos algo.-dijo Emily.-Me estás diciendo que tu psicólogo te dijo que recuperas viejas amistades y tu automáticamente pensaste en mí, ¿verdad?_

_-Es exactamente lo que paso.-dijo Grachi._

_-¿Y ahora quieres que recuperar el tiempo perdido?-pregunto la morena._

_-No.-dijo Grachi.-Mira, el tiempo perdido, ya está perdido, nunca lo vamos a recuperar, simplemente tenemos que ponernos al tanto de lo que pasa en nuestras vidas._

_-¿No es lo mismo?-pregunto Emily._

_-No, porque no me interesa lo que hiciste hace un mes o hace un año.-dijo Grachi.-Me interesa lo que está pasando ahora._

_-No te sigo.-dijo Emily._

_-Ya sabes, lo que haces de tu vida.-dijo Grachi.-Por ejemplo, ¿Regresaste a Virginia permanentemente?_

_-Eso parece.-dijo Emily.-Me acaban de trasladar a una unidad aquí en Virginia, empezaba hoy._

_-Eso es genial.-dijo Grachi.-Así mi madre dejara de quejarse por que no ve a Joy._

_-Supongo que lo es.-dijo Emily.- ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Sigues en la misma unidad?_

_-No, en realidad me cambiaron a homicidios.-dijo Grachi.-Aunque le ayuda algunas veces a varias unidades haciendo los perfiles, pero regularmente solo estoy en mi unidad._

_-Eso es bueno.-dijo Emily.-Por fin tienes una unidad fija._

_-Yo no lo llamaría fija.-dijo Grachi.-Me muevo mucho, me desespera estar sin hacer nada, así que voy repartiendo ayuda a cualquiera que lo pida._

_-Suena como tu.-dijo Emily._

_-Sí, es cierto.-dijo Grachi.- ¿Por qué dijiste que empezabas hoy?_

_-Tuve un pequeño problema con el jefe de unidad.-dijo Emily.-Hasta que no finalicen el caso con el que trabajan no sabré que va a pasar._

_-¿Hotch tuvo algún problema con aceptarte?-pregunto Grachi.- ¿No te creyó capacitada para el trabajo o qué?_

_-¿Cómo sabes eso?-pregunto Emily._

_-No hay muchas cosas que el FBI me oculte.-dijo Grachi encogiéndose de hombros.-La UAC me importa mucho, así que me mantienen informada de que va a pasar._

_-Por favor, dime que no planeaste esto.-dijo Emily._

_-¿De qué hablas?-pregunto la pelirroja._

_-Dime que en serio te pidió el psicólogo que renovaras viejas amistades.-dijo Emily.-Dime que esto no es solo un plan para obligarme a irme._

_-Fue un consejo que me dio el Dr. Gutiérrez.-dijo Grachi.-Pero la verdad es que si llevaba una parte de planeación hablar contigo._

_-Esto es el colmo.-dijo Emily.- ¿Qué está mal contigo?_

_-Muchas cosas.-dijo Grachi.-Tengo demasiados traumas psicológicos y demasiados golpes recibidos, creo que es un poco de ambos._

_-Pues déjame decirte que no me voy a ir.-dijo Emily.-Quiero trabajar en la UAC y no vas a impedir que trabaje en ella._

_-No te lo quiero impedir.-dijo Grachi.-Es cierto que quiero que volvamos a hablar por que posiblemente va a ver más interacción social entre nosotras ahora que has entrado a la UAC, pero también quiero contigo otras cosas._

_-¿Qué otras cosas?-pregunto Emily._

_-Haz que el equipo se vea afectado por tu estúpida actitud de _"yo puedo todo sola no es necesito la ayuda de nadie y no confió en nadie_" y me las pagaras.-dijo Grachi._

_-¿Qué?-pregunto Emily._

_-Ok, te lo voy a decir de otra forma.-dijo Grachi.-Hazle daño a mi hermano o a cualquier miembro del equipo y me las pagaras, ¿entendiste?_

_-¿Me citaste aquí para decirme eso?-pregunto Emily.- ¿Así planeas recuperar mi amistad?_

_-No me importa si no me hablas.-dijo Grachi.-Me importa mi hermano, rómpele el corazón y yo te romperé el tuyo._

_-Claro.-dijo Emily.-Creo que es mejor que me vaya._

_-No, quédate, yo me tengo que ir.-dijo Grachi poniéndose de pie y recogiendo sus cosas.-Tengo un caso._

_-¿Qué?-pregunto Emily._

_-Aquí está el dinero para el pago.-dijo Grachi.-disfruta la comida._

_-No me puedes dejar aquí sola.-dijo Emily._

_-TE llamo después.-dijo Grachi.-Aun tenemos mucho que hablar._

_-No confías en mí.-dijo Emily.- ¿Por qué quieres hablar conmigo?_

_-Emily, eres la hermana de una de mis mejores amigas, la madre de mi sobrina y eres mi amiga, me preocupo por ti.-dijo Grachi.-Pero el caso es, que si en algún momento tuviera que escoger, escogería sin pensarlo en mi hermano y los demás, tú en ese momento pasarías a la historia._

_-Es bueno saberlo.-dijo Emily._

_-Si.-dijo Grachi.-Me tengo que ir, luego pasare a visitarte a tu casa, quiero platicar contigo acerca de Joy y el equipo._

_-¿Tienes que controlar todo?-pregunto Emily.-Aarón y yo sabremos cómo le haremos, si me llega a permitir permanecer en el equipo._

_-Seamos francas Emily.-dijo Grachi.-Hazle ojitos y te concederá lo que quieras, ya estás en el equipo, solo que quiere creer que puede negarte algo._

_-En serio no te comprendo.-dijo Emily._

_-Mira, no puedo eliminar los sentimientos que Hotch tiene por ti.-dijo Grachi._

_-Ok, en primer lugar, él tiene a Haley y tiene a Jack.-dijo Emily.-En segundo lugar, lo nuestro es pasado, ya paso y no volverá a suceder._

_-Si, como si eso fuera posible.-dijo Grachi.-En fin, no puedo eliminar sus sentimientos, pero si puedo hacer algo, dáñalo otra vez, rómpele el corazón otra vez y te destruiré, no me va a importar que seas mi amiga, solo se necesita apretar unos cuantos botones para destruir a alguien y si le haces daño s mi hermano, no dudare en apretarlos, ¿entendido?_

_-Eso creo.-dijo Emily._

_-Maravilloso.-dijo Grachi.-Nos vemos después._

_-Definitivamente estás loca.-dijo Emily siguiéndola con la mirada mientras salía del restaurant.-Definitivamente estás loca._

+*+*+*+*SSR&JIR+*+*+*+*AC&EGH+*+*+*+*DA&TEM+*+*+*+*WT&JAL+*+*+*+*

-¿Ella hizo eso?-pregunto Hotch.

-Si.-dijo Emily.-Es su modo de actuar.

-No tenía ningún derecho de hacerlo.-dijo él.

-Aarón, tu hermana te quiere y no quiere que sufras.-dijo ella.-Y quizá no es la forma correcta, pero es la única forma que tiene para protegerte.

-Aun así no es el modo correcto de hacerlo.-dijo Hotch.-Ella no tenía ningún derecho a amenazarte.

-En ese momento pensé que se trataba de un juego, y durante años lo pensé.-dijo Emily.-Pero con lo que hizo cuando te mentí acerca del embarazo, me di cuenta de que no estaba jugando, ella daría lo que fuera porque tú estés bien.

-Y yo daría lo que fuera por protegerla, pero no me deja hacerlo.-dijo Hotch.

-Quizá ni tu haz intentado acercarte a ella.-dijo ella.-Quizá te escudas en que ella nunca te lo va a permitir y no haces el intento.

-Emily, me acabo de enterar que mi hermana padece del síndrome de Asperger.-dijo el.-Viví con ella durante 8 años y he convivido con ella más de 20 años, ¿Por qué me vengo enterando? ¿Por qué Reíd se enteró hace 12 años y yo me entero ahora?

-Ellos lo dijeron, quizá no la observamos.-dijo ella.-Quizá simplemente creemos la imagen que ella nos ha mostrado, ser perfecta y no queremos ver más que eso.

-Aun así debió decírmelo.-dijo Hotch.-No hubiera tenido que enterarme de esta forma, ni siquiera mama lo sabe.

-Ella lo dice muy seguido, las decisiones que tomamos con las que nos definen.-dijo ella.-Debe de haber una explicación para la decisión de ocultarlo.

-Ella no confía en nosotros.-dijo Hotch.-Esa es su explicación.

-Ok, tranquilízate, respira hondo y no saques conclusiones precipitadas.-dijo Emily.-Pregúntale y después sacas las conclusiones que quieras.

-¿Y crees que ella contestara con la verdad?-pregunto Hotch.-Emily, la conoces, ella nunca nos dirá sus verdaderas razones.

-Confía un poco en ella.-dijo ella.-Quizá todo este tiempo la hemos estado juzgando mal, solo hay que darle el privilegio de la duda.

-No sé si se lo merezca.-dijo él.

-Todo el mundo lo merece, incluida tu hermana.-dijo ella mientras lo tomaba de la mano por encima de la mesa.-Ella nos lo ha dado muchas veces, nos ha apoyado en muchas ocasiones, ahora es momento de nosotros hacerlo.

-Bien.-dijo Hotch.- ¿Quieres comer algo? Va por mi cuenta.

-¿No quieres regresar?-pregunto ella.

-Aun no.-dijo Hotch.-Y tengo hambre.

-Podría comer algo.-dijo Emily sonriendo.

-Genial.-dijo Hotch poniéndose de pie.-Vamos a ordenar.

+*+*+*+*SSR&JIR+*+*+*+*AC&EGH+*+*+*+*DA&TEM+*+*+*+*WT&JAL+*+*+*+*

Aun no les daban el número de habitación y Reíd se había vuelto a poner nervioso, bueno, todos estaban nerviosos, así que Dave decidió tomar entre manos la situación.

-Quiero saber la historia.-dijo Dave a Reíd.

-¿Cuál historia?-pregunto el chico.

-La del golpe.-dijo Dave.

-¿Que golpe?-pregunto Mary.

-No existe ninguna historia, Dave.-dijo Reíd.-Simplemente lo detuve.

-¿Detuviste un golpe a Grachi?-pregunto Kevin.- ¿Mi Grachi?

-¿Tu Grachi?-preguntaron García y Reíd al mismo tiempo.

-Mala referencia.-dijo el analista.-Es más que obvio que es tuya, dado que no conozco a nadie que le haya detenido algún golpe.

-Yo lo hice.-dijo Reíd.-Y sin conocerla.

-¿Cómo?-pregunto Kevin.-Es sencillamente imposible que alguien le detenga un golpe, nunca sabes cuando llegara.

-No tengo idea.-dijo Reíd.-Solo lo hice.

-Y quiero saber la historia, la historia completa.-dijo Dave.- ¿Dónde fue? ¿Cuándo fue? ¿Cómo fue? ¿Qué dijo ella? ¿Qué hizo ella? Todo.

-Si gustas te relato mi día.-dijo Reíd.

-Vamos Spencer.-dijo Mary.-Hazlo por mí.

-¿Lo quieres con lujo de detalles?-pregunto Reíd.

-Claro.-contesto Mina antes de que Mary lo hiciera.-Y sería mucho mejor si incluyera algo vergonzoso, sería divertido fastidiarla con eso.

-No sé si ella lo llamaría vergonzoso.-dijo Reíd sonriendo.-Pero te voy a decir esto, su cara se puso del color de su cabello.

-¿Se sonrojo?-pregunto Mary.-Ella nunca se sonroja.

-Esta vez lo hizo.-dijo Reíd.

-¿Que paso ese día?-pregunto Mina.-Quiero saberlo, ahora.

-Es una larga historia.-dijo el chico sonriendo.

-Tenemos tiempo.-dijo Dave.-Solo siéntate, relájate y cuéntanos como reacciono ella al momento que le detuviste la mano.

-Hacen que suene como si fuera algo magnifico.-dijo Reíd sentándose a su lado.

-Lo es.-dijo Kevin.-Nadie lo ha hecho, y lo más seguro es que a ti sea a la única persona que no te ha golpeado.

-En realidad si lo ha hecho.-dijo Reíd.-Me dio un puñetazo un par de años después de conocerla, cuando vine a vivir a Virginia.

-¿Detuviste el primer golpe, pero después ya no los detuviste?-pregunto Mary.

-El primero siempre es el más fácil.-dijo Reíd.-Y simplemente lo hice.

-Reíd, mejor empieza a contar la historia.-dijo Morgan.

-Sí, Reíd, empieza, todo el mundo la quiere escuchar.-dijo Dave sonriendo, lo había logrado, Reíd estaba relajado y todos interesados en oír esa historia, así que al menos por un par de momentos, su mente dejo a un lado a los tres agentes que estaban en el hospital.

**Flashback**

_Era tarde, muy tarde, se dijo mientras corría para tratar de llegar a tiempo al hospital psiquiátrico, tenía una cita con el director para que le informara acerca de los tramites y todo lo que necesitaba para internar a su madre, pero en la universidad lo habían retrasado y llegaba tarde a su cita, solo esperaba que aun pudiera hablar con él, para empeorar las cosas estaba completamente perdido, no sabía a donde estaba la oficina del director y la recepcionista que le había dado las indicaciones no había sido muy clara al momento de darlas._

_-Maldición.-exclamo la chica pelirroja con la que choco haciendo que los dos cayeran al piso._

_-Lo siento mucho.-dijo Reíd poniéndose de pie.-Déjame ayudarte._

_-No te preocupes, estoy bien.-dijo ella mientras trataba de reunir los papeles y los libros que se le habían caído.-Solo mantén la vista en el camino, de ese modo no herirás a nadie._

_-Lo siento.-dijo el mientras le daba in par de libros._

_-¿Por qué no te vas?-pregunto Grachi.-Se nota que tenías prisa._

_-Puedo ayudarte, de todos modos ya llegue tarde.-dijo el ofreciéndole la mano para que se levantara._

_-Impuntualidad, típico de los hombres.-dijo Grachi poniéndose de pie._

_-De nada.-dijo el retirando la mano.- ¿Trabajas aquí?_

_-No, trabajo en México.-dijo ella.-Claro que trabajo aquí, ¿Por qué crees que traigo los expedientes?_

_-Puedes venir de visita y eres demasiado joven para trabajar aquí.-dijo el.- ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿18, 19?_

_-Me halagas.-dijo ella.-Pero tengo 15._

_-¿Tienes 15 años y trabajas aquí?-pregunto el.- ¿De qué?_

_-No te importa que hago.-dijo ella.-No eres más que un muchacho que no se fija en el camino y tira a las personas._

_-Dije que lo siento.-dijo Spencer._

_-Sentirlo no basta.-dijo ella._

_-¿Sabes dónde está la oficina del director del hospital psiquiátrico?-pregunto el poniéndolos jaso en blanco.-Tengo una cita con él._

_-¿Qué? ¿Eres un enfermo mental?-pregunto ella.- ¿Quieres internarte?_

_-No, es para mi madre.-dijo el-Ella está enferma._

_-Busca tú mismo la oficina.-dijo ella antes de darse la vuelta y empezar a caminar hacia la recepción._

_-Espera un segundo.-dijo Spencer tomándola del brazo.- ¿Que dije?_

_-Nada.-dijo ella soltándose de su agarre.-Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo trabajo que hacer._

_-Bien.-dijo el.-Gracias por tu ayuda._

_-De nada.-dijo ella._

_Spencer alcanzo a oír como lo llamaba idiota por lo bajo, pero no regreso y se dirigió a buscar la oficina del hombre que necesitaba, no tenía tiempo para la chica pelirroja, atractiva y que podía fácilmente sacarlo de sus casillas con sus cambios de actitud con la que acababa de chocar, así que la saco de sus pensamientos y se concentró en lo que debía, y lo estaba haciendo bastante bien, hasta que la chica volvió a aparecer en su camino cuando se acercaba a recepción para afinar los últimos detalles._

_-Sara, aquí están los expedientes que te pedí hace un momento.-dijo la pelirroja mientras dejaba un par de papeles en el mostrador, no supo si lo ignoraba o no se había dado cuenta de su presencia.-Me tengo que ir, mañana doblare turno para pagar las horas que no voy a hacer hoy._

_-Sí, espera un momento.-dijo Sara.-Déjame término con él y voy contigo, quiero hablar contigo de algo._

_-Vaya, que sorpresa, el idiota está aquí.-dijo la pelirroja mirándolo de arriba a abajo.-Sara, tengo prisa, llámame y me dices, tengo que llegar a la oficina, es urgente._

_-¿Puedes esperar 3 minutos?-pregunto Sara._

_-En menos de tres minutos pueden asesinar a alguien.-dijo la pelirroja.-Lo siento._

_-Es necesario que te lo diga.-dijo Sara._

_-Sara, lo siento, no puedo esperar, llámame cuando termines y lo discutimos.-dijo ella.-Ahora te dejo con el idiota, termina lo que sea que estés haciendo con él._

_-Grachi, vamos.-dijo Sara._

_-Lo siento.-dijo ella.-Nos vemos mañana._

_-Seguro.-dijo Sara antes de girarse hacia el.-Lo siento, ¿en que nos quedamos?_

_-¿Me permites un segundo?-pregunto el.-Enseguida vuelvo._

_-Claro.-dijo la chica._

_-Gracias.-dijo Spencer antes de salir corriendo detrás de la chica pelirroja, al principio no logro verla, pero después de caminar hacia la calle, la encontró de pie en la parada de autobús.- ¡Hey! ¡Grachi!_

_-No me llames de ese modo.-dijo ella girándose hacia el.- ¿Qué demonios quieres?_

_-Hablar.-dijo el.-Pienso… Una disculpa… ¿Quiero saber que te hice?_

_-No me hiciste nada.-dijo ella.-solo eres un imbécil._

_-No creo... No creo que haya hecho nada para ofenderte.-dijo el.-Creo que al menos merezco saber que hice y creo que tú me debes una disculpa._

_-Querido, no me disculpo con las personas solo por decirles la verdad.-dijo ella.-Eres un imbécil y eso es lo que es._

_-Mira, esto… hablar contigo, no es fácil para mi.-dijo el.-_

_-Para mí es algo usual hablar con idiotas, así que no te preocupes.-dijo ella._

_-¿Que hice?-pregunto el.-No recuerdo haber hecho nada malo o algo._

_-no me importa si recuerdas o no haber hecho nada malo.-dijo ella.-Pero lo que estás haciendo, la razón por la haz venido aquí, te convierte en un imbécil._

_-Mira, no creo que entiendas que pasa en mi vida para juzgarme.-dijo el.-Mi mama está enferma y merece un mejor cuidado de lo que tiene en casa._

_-Lo repito, eres un idiota.-dijo ella.- ¿Necesitas algo más? Porque si no, es mejor que te vayas, no quiero hacer algo de lo que me vaya a arrepentir._

_-Ni siquiera sé por qué hago esto.-dijo el.-Mi mama es esquizofrénica paranoica que no se toma sus medicinas y que puede durar días sin comer ni volver al mundo real, no puedo estar todo el día con ella asegurándome que ella cumpla con sus medicamentos…_

_-Eres un imbécil.-dijo ella._

_-¿Que está mal contigo?-pregunto el mientras tomaba su mano que se dirigía a impactarse en su cara._

_-¿Cómo hiciste eso?-pregunto ella._

_-¿Cómo hice que?-pregunto el sin soltarle la muñeca, se sentía bien tenerla tan cerca._

_-Pararme.-dijo ella.-Detener mi mano._

_-No lo sé.-dijo el.-Simplemente fue una corazonada, vi tu cara y tu mano y supe que me ibas a tratar de golpear._

_-Nunca nadie había detenido un golpe.-dijo ella._

_-Quizá ya era hora de que alguien lo hiciera.-dijo Spencer._

_-¿Crees en el destino?-pregunto ella._

_-¿Qué?-pregunto él._

_-¿Crees en el destino?-pregunto ella mientras se soltaba del agarre del chico._

_-No.-dijo el.-No, no creo en el destino, ¿y tú?_

_-Pienso que todos tenemos un destino, la muerte.-dijo ella.-Pera cada uno escoge el modo de llegar a él._

_-No te entiendo.-dijo Spencer._

_-Creo que la vida es un tablero de ajedrez gigante, la vida es el color contrario, tú decides cómo reaccionar al movimiento de esta.-dijo ella.-Pero estoy pensando que quizá si estamos predestinados a algo._

_-Tiene un poco de sentido.-dijo él._

_-Soy Joanna Hotchner.-dijo ella ofreciéndole la mano._

_-Spencer Reíd.-dijo él._

_-Creo que me vas a caer bien, Spencer.-dijo ella._

_-¿Aunque sea un idiota?-pregunto él._

_-Aunque seas un idiota.-dijo ella sonriendo._

+*+*+*+*SSR&JIR+*+*+*+*AC&EGH+*+*+*+*DA&TEM+*+*+*+*WT&JAL+*+*+*+*

-Eso fue como nos conocimos.-dijo Reíd.

-¿Simplemente detuviste el golpe?-pregunto Morgan.- ¿Cómo?

-No tengo idea.-dijo Reíd.-La vi y simplemente supe lo que iba a hacer.

-¿Te ha golpeado alguna vez?-pregunto Dave.-Completado el golpe.

-Tres veces.-dijo Reíd.

-¿Tres veces?-pregunto Mina.-Ni es una octava parte de las veces que ha golpeado a cualquiera de los hombres que conocemos.

-Bueno, estoy hablando de golpes serios.-dijo Reíd.

-Yo también.-dijo Mina.-Incluso a Nate lo ha golpeado más de 15 veces.

-Bueno, casi siempre se cuándo lo va a hacer.-dijo Reíd.-Quizá es por eso.

-Y por que duraron sin verse más de 3 años.-dijo Mary.-Eso simplifica las razones.

-Sí, tienes razón.-dijo el.-Quizá sea eso.

-Como sea que haya sido, estoy sorprendido.-dijo Dave.-No conozco a nadie que lo haya hecho, que hayan esquivado sus golpes conozco a varios, ¿pero que le hayan detenido la mano? No conozco a nadie.

-Ya conoces a uno.-dijo Reíd sonriendo.-Pero creo que detener ese golpe fue más cuestión de suerte que otra cosa, conforme a pasado el tiempo ha sido más difícil detenerlos.

-Disculpen.-los interrumpió una enfermera.- ¿Son los familiares del Sr. LaMontagne, el Sr. Parker y la Dra. Reíd?

-Sí.-dijo Dave.- ¿Tienen ya habitación?

-Si.-dijo ella.-Síganme, los llevare.

-¿Están juntas?-pregunto Dave.

-Una a lado de la otra.-dijo ella.

-Genial.-dijo Dave.

Siguieron a la enfermera hasta el segundo piso, tal y como había dicho, los cuartos se encontraban juntos y sus tres pacientes se encontraban en el centro de cada una de ellas, los tres dormían, pero son lugar a dudas quien a quien era más raro verla, era a Grachi, su rostro era pálido que fácilmente podía pasar por el mismo color de las blancas sabanas del hospital, y dado que su cabeza estaba vendada, ella se veía demasiado, vulnerable.

+*+*+*+*SSR&JIR+*+*+*+*AC&EGH+*+*+*+*DA&TEM+*+*+*+*WT&JAL+*+*+*+*

Blanco, es lo primero de lo que se percató cuando abrió los ojos, todo estaba blanco y había un insistente pitido a un lado de donde estaba, trato de girar la cabeza, pero el simple intento de hacerlo le provoco un profundo dolor, provoco que un gemido saliera de sus labios.

-Hey.-dijo Hotch acercándose a ella.- ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Me duele la cabeza.-dijo ella aun con la voz un poco ronca por el humo en sus pulmones.-Y me arde la pierna.

-Llamare a la enfermera para que te de algo.-dijo Hotch.-Pero es normal por el golpe en la cabeza y la quemadura de la pierna, ¿la mano está bien?

-Si.-dijo Grachi mirándose la mano cubierta por un yeso blanco.-¿Fractura o fisura?

-Te fracturaste la muñeca.-dijo Hotch.-Durara un par de semanas inmovilizada.

-¿Que paso?-pregunto Grachi.

-¿Que recuerdas?-pregunto él.

-Recuerdo que le dispare a Paul y creo que lo mate.-dijo ella.-Pero todo se vuelve confuso a partir de ahí, creo que John estaba herido o algo así, ¿qué paso?

-No lo sabemos con exactitud.-dijo Hotch.-Pero cuando despertó Will, hace unas dos horas, dijo que John se atravesó entre un cuchillo y tú, y que trataste de detener la hemorragia, pero que Stefano prendió fuego, que trataron de escapar, pero entre que John estaba herido y perdía sangre y que la casase caía en pedazos.

-¿Cómo nos sacaron?-pregunto Grachi.

-Nosotros llegamos cuando ya estaban en la ambulancia.-dijo Hotch.-Becky llamo a los bomberos, cuido de la chica y según nos dijeron intento entrar a ayudarles, pero el fuego era demasiado, tiene una quemadura menor en el brazo.

-¿Dónde está?-pregunto Grachi.- ¿Dónde está Becky?

-Detenida.-dijo Hotch.-Confeso todo, Morgan y Dave se encargaron de ella, la van a trasladar mañana, pero su juicio no será hasta que ustedes sean dados de alta.

-¿Tiene abogado?-pregunto Grachi.

-Uno de oficio.-dijo Hotch.-Sus padres no quisieron ayudarla.

-Diles que quiero su expediente en mi oficina a primera hora el lunes, yo llevare su caso.-dijo ella.

-Grachi, ella cometió un crimen.-dijo Hotch.- ¿Por qué quieres defenderla?

-Porque tú mismo lo has dicho, nos ayudó, si no fuera por ella, posiblemente estaríamos muertos.-dijo Grachi.-Quiero ayudarla.

-Bien.-dijo el.-Lo pediré.

-¿Cómo está la chica?-pregunto ella.

-Bien.-dijo Hotch.-Ella salió del hospital inmediatamente, solo tuvo un par de golpes, pero nada grave, cuando despertó y los efectos del somnífero se fueron, la dejaron ir.

-¿Cómo están Will y John?-pregunto ella.

-Bien.-dijo el.-Will tiene varios cortes en la espalda y dos quemaduras, John perdió sangre y tiene varias heridas, pero está bien.

-¿Cuándo podremos ir a casa?-pregunto ella.

-Podrás irte cuando se hayan cerciorado que no haya daño en la cabeza.-dijo Hotch.-Tal vez mañana o dentro de dos días.

-Que sea mañana.-dijo ella.

-¿Por qué nunca te han gustado los hospitales?-pregunto él.

-Por qué me recuerdan a papa.-dijo Grachi.-Me recuerdan cuando murió, y cuando tú y James estuvieron a punto de hacerlo por el accidente.

-Bueno, es duro, pero si te hace bien, debes aceptarlo.-dijo Hotch.

-No lo creo.-dijo ella.- ¿Dónde está Sal?

-Vaya, ya veo quien es el preferido.-dijo Hotch.

-Es mi esposo.-dijo ella.-Tu solo eres mi hermano mayor sobreprotector, uno de diez que tengo, él es el único que tengo.

-Emily lo obligo a ir a comer.-dijo Hotch.-Desde que te subieron a piso no se ha movido de aquí, desde hace más de 5 horas.

-¿Cuánto dure dormida?-pregunto ella.

-Aproximadamente 12 horas.-dijo Hotch.

-Tengo sed.-dijo ella.-Me puedes dar un poco de agua.

-Claro.-dijo el poniéndose de pie para alcanzar la jarra de agua que se encontraba en una mesa del otro lado de la habitación.-Aquí tienes.

-Gracias.-dijo ella mientras tomaba un sorbo.

-Grachi, ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?-pregunto él.

-Era algo que teníamos que hacer Will y yo.-dijo ella.-Si los llevábamos a ustedes, el los utilizaría para vengarse, nos estudió durante todo el tiempo, no podemos permitir que les hiciera daño.

-No me estoy refiriendo a eso.-dijo Hotch.- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que tenías el síndrome de Asperger?

-¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando?-pregunto ella.-No tengo nada.

-Grachi, deja de mentir.-dijo él.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-pregunto ella.

-Vimos el video de tu discusión con Tobías, y Reíd nos lo confirmo después.-dijo Hotch.-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-No tenían ningún derecho a ver ese video.-dijo Grachi.-Era una conversación que tenía que ser privada, no era de su incumbencia.

-Responde la pregunta.-ordeno Hotch.- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-Por qué no tenías que saberlo.-dijo ella.

-Por el amor de Dios.-dijo Hotch.-Soy tu hermano, creo que al menos merecía saber, solo por serlo, me importas.

-Mi padre quería que tuviera una vida normal.-dijo Grachi.-Él quería que tuviera una vida normal, y eso significaba que nadie supiera lo que tenía, si lo hubieran sabido, me hubieran tratado diferente, y eso era lo que papa estaba tratando de evitar.

-¿Por qué Will lo sabe?-pregunto Hotch.- ¿Por qué mama no lo sabe, pero Will si?

-A lo largo del tiempo he aprendido a controlar el síndrome, pero eso no significa que deje de tenerlo.-dijo ella.-Will se dio cuenta de mi comportamiento, se dio cuenta de que no soy normal, él lo averiguo por sí mismo, yo no se lo dije.

-¿Me estás diciendo que no te presto atención?-pregunto él.

-Te estoy diciendo que todo el mundo piensa que soy perfecta, piensa que hago todo bien, y no se da el tiempo para ver más haya.-dijo Grachi.-Si un día me observaras, realmente me observaras, te darías cuenta de lo que hago, de lo que indica que tengo el síndrome, solamente que nunca lo ha intentado, porque todos compran la idea de la perfección.

-¿Por qué mentir?-pregunto Hotch.- ¿Por qué fingir ser alguien que no eres?

-Si no saben quién eres, no te pueden dañar.-dijo ella.-Cuando papa murió, todo el mundo me sonreía y me daban condolencias, creían que me ayudaba, pero lo único que hacían era recordarme que mi padre estaba muerto y ya no lo vería ponerse de pie nuevamente.

-Pero de todos modos dañan a la persona que finges ser.-dijo el.-No tienen ningún sentido lo que dices, no tiene lógica.

-Llevo toda mi vida fingiendo, solo hay dos personas que saben realmente como soy, y una de ellas está muerta.-dijo Grachi.

-¿Por qué tienes que fingir contigo?-pregunto Hotch.-Soy tu hermano y sabes perfectamente que daría hasta la vida por ti.

-Eres mi hermano, pero también una de las personas que más daño me ha hecho.-dijo Grachi.

-¿Que daño te he hecho?-pregunto Hotch.-James y yo la mayor parte de la vida hemos tratado de cuidarte, eres nuestra hermanita.

-Una sola frase puede causar mucho daño.-dijo ella.-Todo quien me conoce lo sabe, la tortura física la puedo soportar, me entrenaron para soportarla, pero también saben que con una sola palabra me pueden destruir.

-Quizá te hayamos ofendido, pero siempre lo hacíamos cuando estábamos molestos.-dijo el.-Tu nos has dicho o hecho cosas peores y no nos quejamos.

-A veces no importa lo que dicen, si no el tono en el que lo dice.-dijo ella.-Quiero ver a mi esposo, ¿puedes ir por él?

-No, no iré por Reíd hasta que hayamos acabado de hablar.-dijo Hotch.

-No tengo nada que decir.-dijo Grachi.-Ve por mi esposo y largarte de aquí.

-Grachi, por favor.-pidió el.

-Castiel, lárgate.-dijo ella.-Ya te has metido suficiente en mi vida, quiero ver a mi esposo.

-Bien.-dijo el.-Iré por él.

-Gracias.-dijo Grachi

+*+*+*+*SSR&JIR+*+*+*+*AC&EGH+*+*+*+*DA&TEM+*+*+*+*WT&JAL+*+*+*+*

Un par de metros más lejos de la habitación de Grachi, más específicamente en el comedor, Mina, Morgan, Emily, Kevin, García, Mary, Dave y Reíd platicaban mientras comían, en la mesa en donde estaban todo lo único que se oía eran risas y se respiraba un ambiente cómodo y tranquilo, nada comparado con lo que sucedía en la habitación.

-Yo no jugaría póker con el.-dijo Emily.-Siempre gana.

-Lo se.-dijo mina.-Intenta jugarlo con Grachi, ella es brillante, cualquier juego de mesa, siempre gana.

-Eso es correcto.-dijo Reíd.-Solo le he podido ganar 10 veces en el ajedrez, siempre de alguna manera termino perdiendo.

-¿No será que te dejas ganar?-pregunto Morgan.

-No.-dijo Reíd.-Deberías de ver las partidas entre ella y Gideon, son muy interesantes, aunque la mayoría la gana ella, Gideon le ha dado buenas palizas.

-Bien.-dijo Mina.- ¿Quién lee más rápido? ¿Tú o ella?

-Creo que leemos al mismo paso.-dijo Reíd.-Pero ella cuando son libro que le interesan, se puede tardar horas con uno, dice que le gusta disfrutarlos.

-Yo tengo una pregunta más interesante.-dijo García.-Todo lo chicos que coquetean con ella, antes de que sepan que está casada contigo, los ignora por respeto a ti o por que no sabe que lo hacen.

-Yo tengo la respuesta.-dijo Mina.-Un día Mary y yo le preguntamos, un chico sexy, guapísimo y con un cuerpo del demonio, le estuvo coqueteando e intento quedar con ella.

-Pero ella simplemente lo ignoro.-dijo Mary.-Parecía que estaba hablando de matemáticas.

-¿Qué respondió?-pregunto García.

-Nosotros dimos por hecho que se trataba por Spencer, pero ella dijo que no le gustaba coquetear.-dijo Mina.-Que era suficiente coqueteo el que tenía que fingir en los casos de EJ, como para cuando es Jo, tenga que fingir más para obtener información.

-Pero eso no tiene nada que ver.-dijo García.-Puede coquetear por coquetear.

-Creo que la mayoría de las veces no se da cuenta que lo hacen.-dijo Mina.-Y al final ella dice que para que coquetear con alguien si no va a iniciar ninguna relación.

-Eso tiene más sentido.-dijo Emily.-Aunque aun así, coquetear es divertido, lo debería de hacer.

-Lo hace, con Will, John y conmigo.-dijo Kevin.-Pero nosotros somos sus amigos, nunca vamos a intentar avanzar con ella.

-No le gusta relacionarse.-dijo Reíd.-Y el coqueteo es una forma de hacerlo.

-¿Ustedes dos alguna vez coquetean?-pregunto Emily.

-Emily, eso fue una pregunta un poco torpe.-dijo Dave.-Dudo que se salgan de la rutina.

-¿Saben? Subestiman a los genios.-dijo Reíd.-En serio lo hacen.

-Vamos Reíd.-dijo Dave.-Dime un lugar.

-Son muchos.-dijo Reíd.-Pero supongo que uno de los peores, es la casa de sus padres.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Emily.- ¿Lo hicieron en la casa familiar Jones?

-Larga historia.-dijo Reíd.-Después que descubrieron que se había mudado conmigo, nos obligaron a ir a cenar y al estar hablando, nos dijeron que nos quedaras a dormir ahí por esa noche.

-Ellos tienen la regla de no dormir juntos sin estar casados.-dijo Mary.

-¿Cómo los sabes?-pregunto Mina.-¿Alguna vez intentaste meter a algún chico?

-Un par de veces, llegue con un chico a casa, pero él nunca se quedaba.-dijo Emily.-Me entere cuando Jess se quedó una noche a dormir, antes de la boda.

-Interesante.-dijo Mina.

-Es más interesante lo de Reíd.-dijo Emily.- ¿Qué más?

-Me asignaron la habitación de invitados.-dijo Reíd.-Pero ambos estábamos acostumbrados a dormir juntos, no dormimos bien si dormimos separados, así que a mitad de la noche, me metí en su cama.

-¿Te metiste?-repunto Morgan.- ¿No sería al revés?

-No.-dijo Reíd.-Era más sencillo que yo lo hiciera a que ella lo hiciera.

-Ok, lo admito, chico.-dijo Morgan.-Tienes agallas.

-Dijiste que una de las peores era esa.-dijo Mary.- ¿Cuál es la peor?

-No te lo voy a decir.-dijo Reíd.-Prefiero que se quede entre yo y ella.

-Reíd, ella despertó.-dijo Hotch sentándose en la mesa.-Quiere verte.

-¿Que paso?-pregunto Emily.- ¿Por qué traes esa cara?

-Discutimos.-dijo Hotch.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Reíd.

-Le pregunte y terminamos discutiendo y me hecho, creo que me hubiera sacado a patadas si hubiera podido.-dijo Hotch.

-Hotch, acaba de despertar, no era momento para preguntarle nada, eso hasta un niño lo sabe.-dijo Reíd poniéndose de pie.- ¿Dónde está tu sentido común?

-¿Dónde está el de ella?-pregunto Hotch.

-Creo que ambos están en casa, ¿verdad?-pregunto Reíd.-Iré a ver como esta.

-Solo está preocupado.-dijo Emily.-Pero coincido con él, no era el lugar ni el momento para preguntarle.

-Emily, solo quería saber.-dijo Hotch.-Necesitaba saber.

-Podías haber esperado.-dijo Mary.-Al menos hasta que saliera del hospital.

-Ella tiene razón.-dijo Emily.-En el hospital no es el mejor lugar para hablar de problemas familiares.

-Creo que será mejor que nos vayamos.-dijo Dave poniéndose de pie.-Estoy seguro de que nos mantendrán al tanto de lo que suceda.

-Yo quede de ir a recoger a los gemelos y a Declan.-dijo Mina.-Esta noche se quedan con nosotros.

-Pensé que yo iba a recogerlos.-dijo Mary.

-Tú tienes otra cosa más importante que hacer.-dijo Mina.-Esta noche ellos son nuestros.

-¿Que te refieres con nuestros?-pregunto Morgan.

-Nada de lo que estás pensando.-dijo Mina.-No te convertirás en otro niño más, te lo prohíbo.

-Vamos, Tamina, yo nunca haría eso.-dijo Morgan.- ¿Por quién me tomas?

-Por Derek Morgan.-dijo Mina.

-Ella tiene un punto.-dijo Emily riendo al ver la cara de su compañero.

-Ustedes son tan injustas.-dijo Morgan.

+*+*+*+*SSR&JIR+*+*+*+*AC&EGH+*+*+*+*DA&TEM+*+*+*+*WT&JAL+*+*+*+*

-Hey.-dijo Reíd tocando suavemente el hombro de su esposa.

-Hey.-dijo ella abriendo los ojos.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto él.

-¿En qué aspecto?-pregunto ella.-¿En lo físico o lo psicológico?

-En ambos.-dijo Reíd riendo.

-Bueno, en lo físico sobreviviré.-dijo ella.-En cuanto a lo otro, no tengo idea.

-Lo siento.-dijo el.-No debí dejar que se quedara solo.

-No podías adivinar que me acribillaría con preguntas.-dijo ella.-A propósito, ¿Por qué los dejaste ver el video?

-Estaba entretenido rastreándote.-dijo el.- ¿Y desde cuando me piden permiso para hacer algo?

-¿Cómo lo llegaron a ver?-pregunto ella.

-Samara se los mostro.-dijo Reíd.

-La voy a matar.-dijo ella.-Bueno la voy a restaurar.

-Tú la hiciste así.-dijo el riendo.- ¿De qué te quejas?

-La hice así para los demás, no para conmigo.-dijo la pelirroja.-Conmigo se debe de soportar.

-Pides mucho.-dijo el.-Es igual que tú, no le importa.

-Que graciosos.-dijo ella.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste lo que planeabas?-pregunto él.

-Porque me hubieras detenido.-dijo Grachi.-Y no lo podía permitir.

-Claro.-dijo el.-Y mira como terminaste.

-Sabes que tengo un yeso en la mano derecha, ¿verdad?-pregunto ella.-Te puedo golpear con él.

-Ok, guardare silencio.-dijo él.-Pero solo basta con pedirlo, no con amenazar.

-Yo solo se amenazar.-dijo Grachi.

-A los demás.-dijo el.-A mi pocas veces me amenazas.

-Porque tú haces lo que quiero.-dijo ella sonriendo.-No necesito llegar a eso.

-Eso es cierto.-reflexiono él.

-Vamos.-dijo ella.-Acuéstate conmigo.

-No, no es recomendable que te muevas.-dijo él al verla moverse a un lado para dejarle espacio.-Bella, no.

-Por favor, necesito un abrazo.-dijo ella.

-Los médicos se van a escandalizar.-dijo el.-No está permitido.

-¿Desde cuándo sigo las normas?-pregunto ella.-Si voy a estar aquí encerrada, tu estarás conmigo.

-Bien.-dijo el.-Pero si nos dicen algo, es tu culpa.

-Como sea.-dijo ella.- ¿Dónde están los niños?

-Mina y Morgan los recogerán.-dijo Spencer.-Ellos están bien, y saben que tu estas bien, en realidad Declan quería venir a verte, pero logramos que se quedara haya.

-¿Que paso mientras estuvimos inconscientes?-pregunto ella.

-No mucho.-dijo el.-Solo les conté como nos conocimos.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto ella.

-Le dije a Dave que había detenido un golpe sin conocerte y quisieron saber cómo fue.-dijo él.

-¿Le dijiste sobre el idiota?-pregunto ella riendo.

-Les conté todo.-dijo el.-Dave lo hizo como un modo de distraerme, y pensar en eso me ayuda a relajarme, fue un día divertido.

-Excepto por la parte que te llame idiota.-dijo ella.

-Sí, me enoje, pero al final entendí por qué lo decías.-dijo el.-Y creo que durante un tiempo, pensé que tenías razón, era un idiota por dejar a mi madre en el hospital.

-Y si a eso le sumamos que no la visitabas.-dijo ella.-Te conviertes en un idiota total.

-Muchísimas gracias.-dijo Spencer.

-¿Qué?-pregunto ella.-Eres un idiota total por hacerlo, pero eres mi idiota, y no te cambiaria.

-Claro.-dijo el. arreglarlo, ya lo dijiste, no va a cambiar por arreglarlo.

-Bien, no lo arreglare.-dijo la pelirroja.-No voy a volver a tratar de arreglarlo.

-¿En serio?-pregunto el.- ¿Nunca más?

-Nunca más.-aseguro ella.-No cambiare nada, ¿Por qué intentarlo?

-Tienes razón.-dijo el.-Pero me gusta que lo hagas.

-A todo el mundo le agrada que intenten reparar errores.-dijo ella.-Pero a pocos le agrada tratar de repararlos.

-¿Qué es?-pregunto él.

-Nada.-dijo ella.-Solo que algunas veces deseo que las cosas sean diferentes, mi relación con Hotch, las personas que he perdido, las cosas que he perdido por todo, desearía poder corregir de algún modo los errores que cometí.

-Todo el mundo desearía eso.-dijo el.-Eso es parte de lo que te hace ser una persona.

-Sí, pero en mi caso, cometí muchos errores.-dijo ella.-Hay muchas cosas que debería cambiar.

-Yo no cambiaría un minuto.-dijo el.-A pesar de la pelea, al final resulto ayuda para nosotros.

-No me estoy refiriendo a ti.-dijo ella.-Me estoy refiriendo a los demás.

-Lo se.-dijo el.-Pero creo que todos deben de entender te un poco más ahora.

-Pero aun así.-dijo ella.-Es difícil, con todo lo que he hecho.

-Llegara un momento en el que lo comprenderán.-dijo el.-Solo espera.

-Creo que el somnífero está haciendo efecto.-dijo ella.-Estoy empezando a ver doble.

-¿Somnífero?-pregunto él.

-Me altere un poco.-dijo ella.-Me dieron algo para que durmiera, creo que temían que saliera corriendo.

-¿Estás drogada?-pregunto el riendo.

-No te burles.-dijo ella.-Pero sí, en efecto estoy drogada.

-¿Temían que salieras corriendo?-pregunto el.-Deberás que causas miedo.

-Un poco.-dijo ella.-Se cómo causarlo.

-Vuelves locos a los médicos.-dijo él.

-Si.-dijo Grachi.-Cuéntame que paso.

-¿Qué paso cuándo?-pregunto él.

-Cuándo encontraron la cabaña.-dijo ella.-Cuando la encontraron en llamas.

-Cuando nosotros llegamos, ya había pasado lo peor.-dijo el.-Los bomberos ya habían sofocado las llamas y los habían sacado, ¿Hotch no te lo dijo?

-Pensé que me mentiría.-dijo ella.-Quería comparar versiones.

-Becky, está detenida.-dijo el.-Y me asegure de que estuviera bien antes de que se la llevaran, supuse que te preocuparías por ella.

-Sí, voy defender su caso.-dijo ella.-Voy a tratar de conseguirle un trato, arresto domiciliario.

-¿Por qué haces eso?-pregunto el.-Ella es cómplice.

-Creo que estaba ahí para proteger a su hermano, en cierto modo la entiendo.-dijo ella.-Es cierto, es cómplice, pero también nos ayudó y creo que vale la pena rescatarla, es una buena chica en medio de una complicada familia, solo intento ayudar a su hermano, no de la forma que debería, pero lo ayudo.

-Y te identificas con ella.-dijo Spencer.-Porque tú haces lo mismo, ayudas pero no como deberías, pero aun así, siempre sacas a todo el mundo de los aprietos en los que se meten.

-Puede ser.-dijo ella.-Creo que más que identificarme, la comprendo, se por qué hace las cosas y se lo que la llevo a ser eso.

-Bueno, te ayudare a hacerlo.-dijo el.-Si necesitas algo, solo dime y te ayudare.

-Gracias.-dijo Grachi.

-Duerme.-dijo el.-Se te están cerrando los ojos, intenta dormir.

-Tengo miedo a las pesadillas.-dijo ella.

-Yo estaré aquí.-dijo el.-Estaré a tu lado cuando despiertes.

-¿Lo prometes?-pregunto ella.

-Lo prometo.-dijo Reíd mientras le daba un beso en la frente y la abrazaba con fuerza.

* * *

><p>¿Que les parecio?<p>

Saludos

Danny-Gubler-Reid


	30. Capitulo 27: Ayuda

**Bueno, aqui esta el siguiente capitulo...**

**Tiene spoiles de la septima temporada, de los capitulo 12 y y 20.**

**Disfrutenlo...**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo XXVII: Ayuda…<strong>

Las cosas estaban más tranquilas de lo que se esperaba, a pesar de que Grachi llevaba dos semanas sin viajar a ningún caso, siempre había hecho su trabajo, les presentaba el caso y les ayudaba desde la oficina de García, y a comparación de lo que habían esperado, se había comportado con mucha calma y no insistió ni una sola vez en viajar con ellos, una actitud que a todos les pareció extraña y que le atribuyeron al trauma sufrido, pero nadie dijo nada.

-¿Una chalet adosado en Dupont Circle?-pregunto García.-Wow

-Aun no me creo que lo vaya a hacer.-dijo Emily.-Probablemente de todos los modos no salga, ¿verdad? Hay otras cinco ofertas en sobres cerrados, y mi oferta es muy inferior a lo que piden los propietarios.

-A mí me suena a que alguien espera que rechacen su oferta.-dijo JJ.

-¿Tú también?-pregunto Emily.-Grachi, también dice eso.

-Orto fobia... Miedo a tener posesiones personales.-dijo Reíd.

-No, no me da miedo poseer cosas, déjame un rato en una zapatería y te lo demostrare, siempre y cuando tú pagues.-dijo Emily.-Mi temor es a una propiedad de trescientos kilos.

-En realidad, dependiendo de los materiales, los metros cuadrados, y su construcción tanto horizontal como vertical, el peso medio de una vivienda es de unas sesenta toneladas.-dijo Reíd.

-Bueno, gracias por eso, Reíd.-dijo Emily.-Ya me siento más ligera que un pájaro.

-¿Donde esta Grachi?-pregunto Dave.

-Ella llegara un poco tarde.-dijo García.-Fue al hospital a un chequeo de rutina, dijo que si no alcanzaba a llegar que se los explicara y que ella llegaba después.

-Ok.-dijo Dave.-Gracias.

-¿Que tenemos, nena?-pregunto Morgan.

-Gracias, señor.-dijo García mientras tomaba el control que Hotch le ofrecía.-Tenemos un asesinato en Enid, Oklahoma. Y no hablo de la pena de muerte en la que todos estáis pensando. Hablo de una mujer llamada Cara Smith, que fue asesinada en su apartamento minutos después de la ejecución de Rodney Garrett.

-Los vecinos vieron la puerta de su casa abierta y descubrieron el cadáver.-dijo Hotch.

-¿Os suena de algo?-pregunto Dave.

-Joven, guapa, pelo corto y rubia.-dijo JJ.

-Y una puñalada directa al corazón.-dijo Dave.

-Es exactamente como Garrett mató a sus víctimas.-dijo Reíd.

-¿Entonces tenemos a un imitador?-pregunto Morgan.

-O alguien creando dudas sobre su el ejecutado era la persona correcta.-dijo JJ.

-En el caso de Garrett no había dudas.-dijo Dave.-Su culpabilidad estaba más clara que el agua, huellas, ADN y una confesión.

-Incluso llevó a la policía al sitio donde había enterrado a dos de sus víctimas.-dijo Reíd.

-Garrett mató a veinticinco mujeres antes de ser capturado.-dijo Emily.-si este nuevo sudes es un imitador, el recuento de cadáveres solo acaba de empezar.

-Por eso mismo no podemos perder el tiempo.-dijo Hotch poniéndose de pie.-Despegamos en media hora.

-Antes de que se muevan.-dijo Grachi entrando a la sala.-Estaba checando mis cosas, y no encuentro mi navaja, ¿quién lo tomo?

-¿Navaja?-pregunto Dave.- ¿Cuál navaja?

-Una navaja que siempre llevo conmigo.-dijo Grachi.-Alguien lo tomo, porque no lo encuentro, y es muy importante para mí, tenerlo, ¿alguien sabe algo?

-Mina y Kevin fueron quienes recogieron tus cosas y la de los chicos.-dijo Dave.

-Salimos en 30 minutos, ¿verdad?-pregunto Grachi.-Me da tiempo de ir por ella, nos vemos abajo.

-¿Salimos?-pregunto Hotch.- ¿Ya te dieron de alta?

-No, me dijeron que ya había sanado de la cabeza y que la quemadura ya estaba bien, que ya podía viajar.-dijo Grachi entregándole un folder de su mochila.-Aquí está el alta, solo tengo que ir dentro de 2 semanas a que me chequen la mano.

-Dice que no se recomienda viajar.-dijo Hotch.

-Exacto, que no recomienda, pero no dice que no lo haga, ya estuve 2 semanas aquí y hasta ahí llegue.-dijo Grachi.-Penélope, no te ofendas, te quiero y adoro pasar tiempo contigo, pero estar encerrada frente a una computadora no fue lo mío desde que aprendí artes marciales, por ese motivo crearon a Samara, para que ella investigara mientras yo me movía.

-¿Por qué no simplemente sigues las indicaciones médicas?-pregunto Hotch.- ¿Sabes qué? No conteste, porque eres capaz de sacar todas las veces que cada uno de nosotros no la siguió.

-Yo no haría eso.-dijo Grachi.-Yo diría las tuyas y diría que como eres mi hermano mayor me pones el ejemplo de lo que debo hacer.

-¿Y por qué no lo imitas en otras cosas?-pregunto Dave.

-Por qué solo son mis hermanos mayores para lo que me conviene.-dijo Grachi.- ¿Me vas a dejar ir?

-Vas a obedecer y no harás nada que perjudique la muñeca, y eso entra como una orden.-dijo Hotch.

-Ok.-dijo Grachi.-Yo voy a la morgue y a las escenas, ustedes van a atraparlo.

-Suena bien.-dijo Hotch.

-Bueno, como sea, iré con la futura señora Morgan.-dijo Grachi.-Y Derek déjame decirte que si no me lo quiere entregar, quedaras viudo antes de ser marido.

-¿Qué significa eso?-pregunto Morgan.

-Que si no me entrega mi navaja, la voy a matar.-dijo Grachi antes de desaparecer como había aparecido.

-¿Porque es tan importan una navaja?-pregunto Morgan.

-No le va a hacer nada.-dijo Hotch.-Ya la conoces, le gusta exagerar.

-Creo que por esta navaja si es capaz de hacer daño.-dijo Reíd.-Es su recuerdo.

-¿Recuerdo?-pregunto Hotch.- ¿Acerca de qué?

-Yo no estaba de acuerdo con que lo tomara, pero en esos momentos mi influencia en su vida era poca.-dijo Reíd.-Así que obligo a Kevin a robarlo de evidencias, le enseño cómo hacer para q

Que nadie lo supiera y lo tiene desde entonces.

-¿Es el cuchillo de un asesino?-pregunto García.- ¿Por qué quiere una navaja de un asesino? Los únicos recuerdos que yo encontraría son recuerdos que no quiero recordar.

-Creo que a ella le recuerda por que está aquí.-dijo Reíd.-Le recuerda por quien pelea.

-Sí, pero aun así no tiene sentido.-dijo Emily.-Perteneció a un asesino, la sangre de inocentes está en esa navaja, ¿no le importa?

-Creo que eso es lo que más le importa.-dijo Reíd.-Prometió que ninguna gota de sangre inocente volvería a tocar esa navaja.

-Aun así no lo entiendo ni tiene sentido para mi.-dijo Emily.-Ella trae consigo un arma que costó la vida a inocentes y eso extraño.

-Más extraño se te hará cuando sepas de quien es la navaja.-dijo García.

-¿Tu sabes algo?-pregunto Emily.

-Hace 2 años sacaron un par de pruebas de evidencias, entre ellas una navaja.-dijo García.-Un cuchillo que nunca volvió a aparecer.

-¿De quién era?-pregunto Emily.

-Creo que todo el mundo lo sabe.-dijo Reíd.-Pero ninguno lo quiere aceptar.

-Foyet.-dijo Hotch.-La navaja que le pertenece y que está buscando, es la navaja de Foyet.

-Incluso le puso tus iniciales, las de Haley y las suyas en un lado de la hoja, mientras que las iniciales de todas su victimas conocidas están en el otro lado.-dijo Reíd.-Es el cuchillo que más daño le ha hecho, pero le recuerda por que lucha, lucha para evitar que dañen a su familia.

-Ahora dime que tiene algo de Becket con ella.-dijo Emily.- ¿Que tiene?

-Un cuervo negro.-dijo Reíd.-En el cierre lateral de su mochila.

-¿De qué otros asesinos tiene?-pregunto Emily.

-Doyle, Foyet, Becket, Tobías, Breitkopf, y otros que ustedes no conocen.-dijo Reíd.-Todo lo tiene en su mochila, la mayoría son un especie de adornos diseñados por Grachi, el de Tobías lo hizo con la bala que disparo al granero, con la que me iba a matar, el de Doyle, lo hizo con la bala que le sacaron del hombro y creo que un dije que él le dio o algo así, de ese no estoy seguro.

-Y nos estamos atrasando mucho.-dijo Hotch.-Después hablamos de eso, hablare con Grachi de eso.

-Vámonos.-dijo Reíd.

+*+*+*+*SSR&JIR+*+*+*+*AC&EGH+*+*+*+*DA&TEM+*+*+*+*WT&JAL+*+*+*+*

Mientras el equipo se preparaba para partir, Grachi se dirigió a la oficina de su futura examiga si no le entregaba el cuchillo, a esa chica le iba a ir mal.

-Hola, mejor amiga.-dijo Grachi entrando sin llamar a la oficina.

-Grachi, ¿recuerdas que tus papas te educaron?-pregunto Mina.-Llamar a la puerta es parte de esa educación.

-¿Dónde está mi navaja?-pregunto Grachi.-

-¿De qué navaja me estás hablando?-pregunto Mina.

-La navaja de Foyet.-dijo Grachi.-Y no me digas que no lo sabes, porque me acaban de decir que tú y Kevin recogieron nuestras cosas.

-No sé dónde está.-dijo Mina.-Y si lo supiera, no te lo daría.

-Mina, es en serio.-dijo la pelirroja.-La quiero de vuelta.

-¿Serviría decir que la arroje por la ventana?-pregunto Mina.

-Tamina Elizabeth Prentiss, más te vale que estés bromeando, porque si te aseguro que lo arrojaste, hare que lo busques en todo el bendito bosque.-dijo Grachi.-Y sabes que soy capaz de eso y más, ¿Dónde está mi navaja?

-No lo sé.-dijo Tamina.-No lo sé y no me interesa saberlo.

-Lo quiero de regreso Elizabeth.-dijo Grachi.-No me importa lo que hagas o lo que dejes de hacer, para cuando regrese del Oklahoma, quiero mi navaja, ¿entendido?

-¿Por qué te interesa tanto esa navaja?-pregunto Mina.-Solo ha causado dolor.

-Me gusta el dolor.-dijo Grachi.-

-¿Te ha dicho que estás loca?-pregunto Mina.

-Sí, me lo han dicho.-dijo Grachi.-Todo el tiempo, todo el mundo.

-Entonces déjame repetírtelo.-dijo Mina.-Estas más loca que una cabra.

-Gracias.-dijo Grachi.-Ahora, quiero mi navaja, la quiero de vuelta cuando regrese.

-¿Y si no lo tienes que?-pregunto Mina.-Solo es una navaja.

-Atente a que solo es una navaja y me conocerás, Tamina.-dijo Grachi.-Tienes hasta que regresemos del caso.

-¡Adiós!-le grito Mina cuando la vio alejarse de su oficina.

+*+*+*+*SSR&JIR+*+*+*+*AC&EGH+*+*+*+*DA&TEM+*+*+*+*WT&JAL+*+*+*+*

-¿Cómo te fue con Tamina?-pregunto Morgan cuando entro al avión donde la esperaban.- ¿Te dio la navaja?

-No, ninguno de los dos quisieron dármela.-dijo Grachi.-Pero me la darán.

-¿Por tardaste?-pregunto Hotch.

-Fui a dejarle algo a Mary.-dijo Grachi.-Lo siento, no volverá a pasar.

-¿Que fuiste a dejarle?-pregunto Reíd.

-Eso cariño, no te lo diré.-dijo Grachi.

-No me llames cariño.-dijo Reíd.

-Eso no te lo diré.-dijo Grachi.-No todavía.

-¿Es una sorpresa?-pregunto Morgan.

-Algo así.-dijo Grachi.-Pero no para Sal, más bien es para todos ustedes.

-Haz despertado mi curiosidad.-dijo Emily.- ¿De qué se trata?

-No me harás hablar.-dijo Grachi sonriendo.- ¿Que tenemos?

-Ya lo sabes.-dijo Hotch.- ¿Para que los preguntas?

-Quería cambiar de tema.-dijo Grachi.-Y más aparte, la dupla maestro-aprendiz entre Garrett y otra persona, es suplente interesante, aunque en realidad cualquiera es genial.

-¿Dupla maestro-aprendiz?-pregunto Emily.

-Ya sabes, siempre hay un maestro y un aprendiz.-dijo Grachi.-Ni uno más ni uno menos.

-Salvo que el maestro esta muerte.-dijo Hotch.-Un pelotón de fusilamiento lo acaba de matar.

-¿Un pelotón de fusilamiento?-pregunto JJ.-No es algo que se vea todos los días.

-Bueno, Garrett tuvo la opción de elegir la inyección letal, pero en cambio prefirió eso.-dijo Morgan.

-Un gusto por lo dramático.-dijo Dave.

-Estos informes indican que no hay ninguna prueba forense en la escena del crimen.-dijo Hotch.

-¿Y el picahielos?-pregunto JJ.

-No era de marca.-dijo Morgan.-No había número de serie ni se fabricó con un metal único.

-Ahora bien, aquí dice que había gotas de agua y un florero medio lleno en la parte superior de la cómoda, pero nada de flores.-dijo Emily.-Ni en el florero, ni en el garaje, ni en ningún sitio.

-Quizá se las llevó los sudes.-dijo JJ

-¿Por qué un sudes se llevaría unas flores?-pregunto Grachi.-Si quisiera un recuerdo me llevaría algo que no se marchitara.

-¿Como un arma?-pregunto Emily.

-Todo depende de la ocasión.-dijo Grachi.-Y depende de la persona.

-Hola, dilo como si te importara, nena.-dijo Morgan.

-Ya sabes que así será.-dijo García.-Si buscáis en el diccionario la palabra "normal" veréis la foto de Cara Smith. Universitaria, muy querida, buena chica, graduada en literatura inglesa, hablando de lo cual, acabo de recibir la transcripción de las últimas palabras de Rodney Garrett, recién publicadas, y la primera persona que identifique su fuente recibirá un premio. "Vine como la luz llena en una feliz noche, de estrecha cintura..."

-Con forma mágica.-dijeron Grachi y Reíd al mismo tiempo.

-Es de Las mil y una noches.-dijo Reíd.-No es la traducción exacta que yo hubiera hecho, pero tiene su mérito.

-Y de forma nada sorprendente, tenemos un ganador.-dijo Emily.

-Garrett abandonó los estudios sin acabar la primaria.-dijo Dave.-Un tipo así es muy poco probable que citara un clásico de Harvard-

-Sin embargo, la elección del material tiene sentido.-dijo Reíd. El libro trata de como Sherezade impide su propia muerte a manos del rey regalándole noche tras noche una nueva historia.

-Pero al final, sale ganando, ¿no?-pregunto JJ.-El rey se enamora y decide no ejecutarla.

-No es una estrategia que fuera funcionar con el departamento de penitenciarias de Oklahoma.-dijo Dave.

-Se ha encontrado otro cadáver a ochocientos metros de la primera víctima.-dijo Hotch.-Mismo modus operandi.

-Seis horas más tarde.-dijo Morgan.-Este tipo no pierde tiempo.

-Tiene una misión, quiere completarla.-dijo Grachi.

-¿Qué misión?-pregunto Emily.

-¿Honrar a su héroe? ¿Romper el record de su héroe?-pregunto Grachi.-No tengo idea, solo parecer alguien con una determinación, alguien que quiere algo y lo quiere rápido, y hará lo que sea para conseguirlo.

-Aterrizamos en veinte minutos.-dijo Hotch.-Reíd, tú y JJ id a la última escena del crimen. Rossi, tú Grachi y Prentiss hablad con la viuda de Garrett. Morgan y yo iremos a la cárcel.

-¿Por qué no puedo ir a la morgue?-pregunto Grachi.-Seria genial para mí.

-¿Qué tiene de genial?-pregunto Dave.-Irías a ver a alguien muerto, un cadáver.

-Hace mucho que no veo una apuñalada en el corazón.-dijo Grachi.-La ultima que vi fue hace aproximadamente 7 años, estaba haciendo parte de mi servicio en una morgue, un chico choco su auto contra un árbol, una rama se le clavo en el corazón.

-Eso es escalofriante.-dijo Dave.- ¿Por qué te llama la atención ver eso?

-Desde que murió papa, le ha llamado la atención la muerte.-dijo Hotch.

-Es interesante, hay millones de causas de muerte y nos tomaría años y más años llegar a comprenderlas todas.-dijo Grachi.-La muerte es como la vida en muchos aspectos, es misteriosa, nunca la esperas, y no es algo que planees.

-Como sea.-dijo Hotch.-Si Garrett tiene un discípulo, es necesario averiguar quién es y rápido.

+*+*+*+*SSR&JIR+*+*+*+*AC&EGH+*+*+*+*DA&TEM+*+*+*+*WT&JAL+*+*+*+*

Fue uno de los casos más duros que ha tenido la UAC, pero finalmente regresaban a casa y disfrutaban del descanso que el viaje les podía dar, pero no contaban con que alguien les estropeara ese momento de relajación.

-Hola chicos. Solo quería ver qué pasaba-dijo García.- Hola. Hola.

-Sera mejor que sea importante García.-dijo Emily.

-No es nada.-dijo García.-Solo es que ha venido hoy un mensajero a la oficina con unos documentos de custodia.

-¡No!-exclamo Emily.

-Si.-dijo la rubia.-La casa de Du Pont Circle, es tuya.

-Enhorabuena.-dijo Hotch con algo en su voz que ninguno pudo descifrar correctamente, ¿miedo combinado con reproche o reproche combinado con enojo?

-Seis segundos.-dijo Dave.-El caso más rápido de la historia de arrepentimiento.

-Bueno, yo digo que cuando aterricemos vayamos a Ziggy y nos llevemos todas las existencias de champan.-dijo Morgan.

-Y evitemos el suicidio de Prentiss.-dijo JJ.

-No, me arde tanto el estómago.-dijo Emily.

-Estaba en mitad de un sueño estupendo.-dijo JJ.-Soñé que iba a una peluquería exclusiva a peinarme.

-El beneficio psicoterapéutico de los sueños.-dijo Reíd.-Es eliminar las imágenes más desagradables y remplazarlas con las agradables.

-Desagradables es quedarse corto.-dijo JJ.-si alguien pusiera una peluca ensangrentada en mi cabeza, me hubiera quitado esa cosa y la hubiera guardado.

-Claro.-dijo Morgan.-Creerías que el instinto superaría todo.

-Oye, Rossi, quería preguntarte, ¿qué quiso decir Helen al final cuando dijo "papa tenía razón"?-pregunto JJ.

-Una vez le dijo que era como una varita de zahorí para los hombres malvados.-dijo Dave.-Que podía olerlos cuando nadie más podía hacerlo.

-Está claro que en ella hay algo extraño.-dijo Emily.-

-Es curioso, una mujer en medio de dos asesinos en serie.-dijo Hotch.

-Sí, ¿cuantas posibilidades hay de que pase eso?-pregunto JJ.

-Astronómicas.-dijo Reíd.-Eliminando de los cálculos a las fan de los asesinos en serie...

-Siento haber preguntado.-dijo JJ.

-Lo supiera o no, quizá Helen Garrett le dio a Dylan algo.-dijo Morgan.-Alguien dijo una vez que cada semilla, incluso la más malas, no crecen a no ser que hayan visto agua en algún sitio.

-Me encantarían que siguieran hablando de ese tema, escucharlos analizar es magnífico.-dijo García.-Pero, ¿Dónde está Grachi?

-Hablando con Mina por haya.-dijo Reíd.- ¿Para que la quieres?

-Tengo una noticia para ella.-dijo García.-Puedes llamarla, Dr. Reíd.

-No creo que sea buena idea.-dijo Morgan.-La última vez que la escuchamos estaba gritándole a Mina, creo que será mejor esperar a que ella regrese.

-Solo díganle que trajeron algo para ella.-dijo García.-Un paquete.

-¿De parte de quién?-pregunto Reíd.

-¿Es celos lo que escucho en tu voz?-pregunto García.- ¿Dr. Reíd, acaso está celoso?

-No.-dijo Reíd.-Solo quiero saberlo.

-Sí, claro.-dijo García.-Dile que Emma trajo lo que le encargo, que ya está listo, solo le falta que ella le termine unos detalles.

-¿Por qué no se lo dices tú?-pregunto JJ al ver entrar a la pelirroja con el celular en el oído.

-¡Vete al infierno, Elizabeth!-grito Grachi.-Y dile a Kevin que si no me entrega la navaja, Penélope se va enterar de todo.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto Hotch.

-Maravilloso.-dijo ella sentándose entre él y Reíd.

-Grachi, ¿de qué tengo que enterarme?-pregunto la rubia.- ¿Que hizo Kevin que no quiere que yo sepa?

-¿Acaso eres la única Penélope en este mundo?-pregunto Grachi.-Estas lejos de serlo.

-Grachi, que estés enojada con Mina y Kevin, no significa que nosotros tenemos que pagar los platos rotos.-dijo Hotch.

-Penélope, lo siento.-dijo Grachi.-Solo que quiero la navaja, sería capaz de cualquier cosa, incluso de amenazar.

-Claro.-dijo García.-Como sea, vino Emma y te dejo un paquete, dijo que ya estaba listo y que solo faltaba lo que tu ibas a terminar.

-Gracias, Penélope.-dijo Grachi suspirando.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Reíd.

-Justo ahora que tengo la defensa de Becky, la navaja, la mano y la audiencia, tengo también eso.-dijo Grachi.

-Parece que estas en problemas.-dijo Dave riendo.

-Soy como una varita de zahorí, siempre encuentro problemas donde no los hay.-dijo Grachi.

-Nadie dijo eso.-dijo Dave.

-Pero lo pensaron.-dijo Grachi.-Y todo el mundo lo dice, enredarme en múltiples problemas a la vez es la historia de mi vida.

-¿Segura de que estás bien?-pregunto Morgan.-Porque no pareces estarlo.

-Sobreviviré.-dijo ella.-Pero tengo hambre, ¿alguien quiere comida? Veré que encuentro.

-Te acompaño.-dijo Hotch poniéndose de pie.

-Creo que puedo hacerlo sola.-dijo ella.

-Yo no lo creo.-dijo Hotch.

-¿Qué quieres?-pregunto ella poniéndose de pie.

-Hablar.-dijo el poniéndole una mano en la espalda para guiarla.-Lo siento, no lo volveré a hacer.

-Está bien.-dijo ella.-Solo no lo vuelvas a hacer.

-Vamos.-dijo Hotch.

-¿Cómo soporta que tú la toques?-pregunto Dave a Reíd cuando los dos hermanos estuvieron lejos del alcance.

-Es un secreto.-dijo Reíd.

-Vamos, Reíd, Hotch es su hermano.-dijo Dave.-Él le toca la espalda y prácticamente salto para alejarse, en cambio tú al abrazas, la tomas de la cintura o de la mano y en vez de alejarse, se acerca más a ti, ¿Cómo lo explicarías?

-No lo sé.-dijo Reíd encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿No lo sabes o no nos lo quieres decir?-pregunto Morgan.

-Ahora que ustedes saben la verdad, no tiene que fingir.-dijo Reíd.-Quizá sea eso.

-No, esto es desde antes.-dijo Dave.-Incluso antes de que lo supiéramos, siempre ha reusado el contacto humano, siempre termina saltando lejos del contacto humano.

-No creo que saltara con el contacto, ella se ha acostumbrado a que la toquen.-dijo Reíd.-Will, John, Kevin y la mayoría de los que trabajan con ella, la toman de la cintura o del brazo cuando la quieren alejar de algo, está acostumbrada.

-¿Entonces?-pregunto Dave.- ¿Por qué con Hotch lo hizo?

-Donde le puso la mano es donde tiene la cicatriz de Foyet.-dijo Reíd.-Posiblemente no quiere que Hotch sepa.

-Hotch sabe que la tiene.-dijo Dave.

-Es un modo de protección.-dijo Reíd.-Y en determinado momento de huir de las preguntas de las demás y de los recuerdos.

-Creí que los había suprimido.-dijo Emily.-Cuando le pregunte, ella dijo que no lo sabía.

-Aunque hubiera podido olvidarlo, un año después de la muerte de Haley, Taylor le envió los videos.-dijo Reíd.-Ella no lo sabía y los vio, vio todo, la muerte de Haley, su tortura y el apuñalamiento de Hotch, sus cicatrices son más psicológicas que físicas.

-Tengo una pregunta.-dijo JJ.-He visto las heridas que le han hecho y la mayoría de las cicatrices o han desaparecido o están a punto de hacerlo, ¿Por qué la de Foyet y la de Doyle no lo hacen?

-Las catalogaron como heridas más profundas.-dijo Reíd.-Pero la verdad es que ya están disminuyendo, antes estaban mucho peor.

-¿Para qué quiere la navaja si tiene lo que provoca?-pregunto Emily.

-Pregúntaselo a ella.-dijo Reíd.-No te lo sabría explicar.

-¿Por qué no?-pregunto Emily.-Tu entiendes todo.

-Que lo entienda no significa que lo sepa explicar.-dijo Reíd.-Y más aparte es un tema demasiado personal, es algo muy privado de Bella, no creo estar en posición de decírtelo.

-Tonterías.-dijo Emily.-Si sabes explicarlo.

-No, la realidad es que no lo sé.-dijo Reíd.-Es algo que tarde mucho tiempo en comprender.

-Emily, no intentes convencerlo.-dijo JJ.-No te lo dirá.

+*+*+*+*SSR&JIR+*+*+*+*AC&EGH+*+*+*+*DA&TEM+*+*+*+*WT&JAL+*+*+*+*

-¿De qué quieres hablar?-pregunto Grachi cuando se sentaron lejos de los demás.-Hotch, en serio, di algo.

-Algo.-dijo él.

-Hotch, no estoy de humor para bromas estúpidas.-dijo Grachi.

-¿Bromas estúpidas?-pregunto Hotch.- ¿Ningún comentario sarcástico para burlarte de mis intentos de sentidos de humor?

-No tengo humor para hacerlo.-dijo la pelirroja.- ¿Qué quieres? No soy buena tomando la iniciativa en una conversación, por favor, di que quieres hablar.

-Siempre tomas la iniciativa.-dijo Hotch.-Todo el tiempo.

-Si, por que la mayoría de las veces se cual el tema a tratar.-dijo ella.-Y porque me encanta fastidiarte la vida, y sé que odias no tener el control, admítelo Hotch, eres el alfa, el líder y te encanta tener el control.

-Eso no es cierto.-dijo Hotch.

-¿En serio?-pregunto Grachi.-Dime una sola vez, que le hayas dado el control a alguien.

-Se lo di a Morgan.-dijo él.

-Sí, porque querías que Foyet te viera destruido.-dijo ella.-Fue una estrategia, fue tu modo de llevar el control en el caso Foyet.

-Ok, lo admito.-dijo el.-Soy fanático del control, pero contigo nunca lo he podido llevar, siempre haces lo que quieres.

-Y con Emily también.-dijo Grachi.-Es por eso que te gusta tanto, yo te desafío en todo por fastidiarte, sin embargo las veces que ella te desafía lo hace porque realmente te comportas como un idiota.

-¿Cuándo la conversación se dirigió al tema de Emily y yo?-pregunto él.

-Porque es parte de lo que quieres discutir, ¿verdad?-pregunto ella.-Estas molesto por la casa, pero no sabes cómo decirlo.

-Ella no tenía ningún derecho a hacerlo.-dijo Hotch.-Yo debería haber formado parte de esa decisión.

-Tus estas con Beth y ella solo hizo lo mejor para sus dos hijos y el que viene en camino.-dijo ella.-Pero no te preocupes, no la comprara, ella tiene miedo.

-¿Qué quiere decir eso?-pregunto él.

-Que la única razón por la que no huyo cuando supo que estaba embarazada fue porque tenía a Joy y a Jack, porque no podía dejarlos nuevamente ni alejarlos de ti.-dijo Grachi.-Pero ten por seguro de que si no hubieran existido, posiblemente ella estaría muy lejos de aquí, tiene miedo a volver a salir herida.

-¿Por qué volvería a salir herida?-pregunto el.-Ella fue la persona que me hirió no yo a ella.

-Cada persona tiene diferente modo de ver el herir.-dijo ella.-Ella nunca ha tenido a nadie, le cuesta confiar en las personas, tu llegaste, te hiciste su amigo, después te convertiste en su amante, pero nada más, nunca dijiste o hiciste nada para demostrar que se trataba de algo más que atracción física.

-¿Eso que tiene que ver?-pregunto el.-Ella tampoco lo dijo.

-Sí es cierto, pero en algún momento alguno tenía que ceder, ¿verdad?-pregunto ella.- ¿Estás seguro que nunca lo dijo? ¿O simplemente nunca prestaste atención? ¿O simplemente nunca quisiste escucharlo?

-Ella nunca lo dijo.-dijo el.-Estoy seguro.

-Ok.-dijo ella.-Cuando hables con ella, no hagas anda estúpido.

-¿Por qué todo el mundo dice que no haga algo estúpido cada vez que saben que voy a hablar con ella?-pregunto él.

-Porque sabemos de lo que eres capaz.-dijo ella.-Con Emily siempre dejas que tus emociones te controlen.

-Eso no es cierto.-dijo Hotch.

-¿Entonces como quedo embarazada?-pregunto ella.

-Vale, está bien.-dijo el.-Tal vez esa noche me descontrole un poquito, pero la verdad es que no lo hago siempre.

-Si lo haces siempre, Hotch.-dijo ella.-El miedo a perderla te hizo lastimar a toda tu familia, los celos e verla con otro hombre te hizo perder el control, que terminaran en la cama y que ella quedara embarazada, ¿quieres más ocasiones o así le dejo?

-Está bien.-dijo el.-Pierdo el control cuando se trata de Emily, ¿contenta?

-Gracias.-dijo ella sonriendo.-Solo no la presiones, ¿quieres? Sé que debió tomar en cuenta tu opinión, pero todo el mundo piensa que pronto Beth y tu formalizaran y ella tiene que rehacer su vida.

-¿Qué significa eso?-pregunto Hotch.

-Que si ninguno va a admitir lo que siente, quizá sea hora de que cada uno haga su vida.-dijo ella.-Tu ya vas en el camino de hacerlo, pero ella no, quizá el cambiarse de casa sea un nuevo comienzo.

-¿Nuevo comienzo? Tal vez lo sea, para ella.-dijo el.-Pero también esa decisión estaría afectando a mis hijos.

-A tus hijos los podrás ver de igual manera.-dijo ella.-Para ti solo será un cambio de domicilio, pero para ella significa mucho más.

-Claro.-dijo Hotch.-Un cambio significativo para ella y para mí solo un pequeño cambio en mi rutina.

-Exactamente.-dijo ella.-Ahora, antes de que expongas el siguiente tema, ¿vas a seguir con la tradición?

-¿Que tradición?-pregunto Hotch.

-Los últimos Hotchner nacidos, han sido JH.-dijo Grachi.-Aun no sé si Sean la va a continuar, pero tú ya lo hiciste con Joy y Jack, quizá lo vuelvas a hacer.

-¿No sabes si Sean la va a continuar?-pregunto él.

-Cuando llegue él bebe.-dijo ella.

-¿Que sabes?-pregunto Hotch.- ¿Que sabes que no sepa yo?

-¿De qué hablas?-pregunto Grachi.

-¿Por aun no sabes si Sean va a continuar con la tradición?-pregunto él.

-Me refería a cuando tuviera hijos.-dijo ella.-En ningún momento exprese que iba a ocurrir pronto o algo por el estilo.

-¿En serio?-pregunto el.-Vamos, Grachi, puedes mentir mejor.

-Sophie está embarazada, ¿contento?-pregunto ella.-Pero el aún no lo sabe, ella se lo va a decir el día de San Valentín, será un buen San Valentín para ambos.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto él.

-Sean se le va a proponer.-dijo ella.-Sera un día que ninguno olvidara.

-¿Se le va a proponer el día de San Valentín?-pregunto el.-Él te pregunto cómo hacerlo en Octubre, ¿Por qué lo hará hasta San Valentín?

-Supongo que quería planear todo a detalle.-dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros.-O quizá solo quería que fuera en una fecha especial, o quizá las dos, fecha especial más una buena planeación, todos felices.

-¿Por qué todo el mundo te dice todo?-pregunto el.- ¿Por qué todos vienen a hablar contigo de los planes?

-Quizá porque soy buena haciendo planes, se me da bien escuchar a las personas, por algo me gradué de psicóloga, ¿no?-dijo la pelirroja.-Y porque cuando planean algo, siempre termino por descubrirlos.

-¿Eso quiere decir que no nos dejas otra alternativa?-pregunto él.

-Eureka.-dijo ella.-Ahora, ¿Cuál es el tema siguiente a tratar?

-No quiero conversarlo en un avión.-dijo el.-No quiero que terminemos peleando como en el hospital.

-Hotch, he cometido muchos errores, mucho más de los que puedo contar.-dijo ella.-Pero la decisión de ocultarles mi condición, no fue un error.

-No te entiendo.-confeso él.

-Cuando sufrí un accidente por segunda vez en un mes, el medico empezó a sospechar que había algo más, no eran simples accidente que un niño que empieza a caminar tendría, era algo mas.-dijo ella.-Me hicieron un par de exámenes y lo descubrieron, no era algo extraño, la mayoría de las personas con un coeficiente intelectual alto, las personas llamadas genios, padecen de trastornos de conducta, yo soy un genio que padece el síndrome de Asperger.

-¿Y por qué no nos lo dijeron?-pregunto él.

-Cuando le confirmaron que lo sufría, papa empezó a hablar con sus amigos que podrían ayudarme, ellos hablaron con nosotros y nos explicaron o más bien le explicaron a papa en lo que consistía el trauma.-dijo ella.-Y me dejaron que yo decidiera, yo tome la decisión y no me arrepiento de haberla tomado.

-Grachi, somos tu familia.-dijo Hotch.-Debimos de haber estado al tanto.

-Se honesto, Hotch.-pidió ella.-Si lo hubieras sabido, ¿qué hubiera cambiado?

-Te hubiéramos apoyado, nos hubiéramos adaptado.-dijo el.-No hubiéramos hecho muchas de las cosas que hicimos, solo porque dimos por hecho que eras normal.

-Exacto.-dijo ella.-Se hubieran adaptado, hubieran seguido rutinas, y hubieran hecho todo para qué me sintiera cómoda.

-¿Y?-pregunto el.-Te hubiéramos apoyado.

-Lo se.-dijo ella.-Pero su apoyo, su adaptación, no hubiera permitido crecer normal, no me hubiera permitido ser quien soy.

-Pero hubiéramos tenido un mayor cuidado.-dijo ella.-Te podríamos haber ayudado.

-No, me hubieran ayudado.-dijo ella.-Me hubieran tratado como su muñeca de porcelana, si tomando la decisión son sobreprotectores, si hubieran sabido no me hubieran dejado hacer nada, no hubiera tenido la infancia que tuve, no hubiera tenido a mis hermanos hubiera tenido a cinco guardaespaldas.

-Pero te hubiéramos apoyado.-dijo el.-Esa decisión nos privó de ayudarte, te hizo alejarte de todos nosotros.

-Hotch, yo tome la decisión.-dijo ella.-Tengo que vivir con eso.

-Tenias 2 años cuando la tomaste.-dijo el.-Puedes cambiarla, puedes dejar de fingir y vivir tu vida, todos te ayudaremos.

-Tome mi decisión y no la voy a cambiar.-dijo ella.-Se los dije a los abuelos de Sal, se lo dije a Haley y te lo digo a ti, este personaje que he creado no es muy diferente a mí, salvo que ella sociable y se sabe relacionar, de lo demás, soy igual a Grachi.

-No te voy a hacer cambiar de opinión, ¿verdad?-pregunto el.-No voy a lograr que les digas a los demás que tienes.

-No.-dijo ella.-Tome mi decisión, y viviré con eso, no quiero que nadie más lo sepa, así que te voy a pedir de favor que no se lo digas a nadie.

-Sí sabes que al final vas a tener que afrontar el hecho de que sufres un síndrome de conducta y que necesitas el apoyo de otros para superarlo, ¿verdad?-pregunto él.

-Ya lo he afrontado, si no lo hubiera afrontado se los hubiera dicho.-dijo ella.-Lo que pasa es que no lo afronte como la mayoría.

-Claro.-dijo Hotch.

-Hotch, eres mi hermano, adoro todo lo que hemos vivido, aunque sean más peleas que otras cosas, pero en ese caso, eres mi segundo idiota favorito.-dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa.-Eres mi hermano y te quiero, pero debes entender que me debes dejar progresar a mi ritmo, quizá físicamente e intelectualmente sea superior a todos, pero emocionalmente voy más atrás que el resto.

-Prometo que te voy a dejar en paz.-dijo el.-Voy a dejar que progreses a tu modo y voy a tratar de ser como antes, pero no te prometo nada.

-Suena bien para mí.-dijo ella.

-¿Segundo idiota favorito?-pregunto Hotch.- ¿Quién es el primero?

-Adivina.-dijo ella riendo.

-¿Por qué es un idiota?-pregunto el mirando hacia donde estaban los demás.-Digo, yo lo soy por todo, pero el, ¿Por qué lo es?

-Por dejar a su madre en el hospital.-dijo ella.-Pero es mi idiota favorito.

-¿Cuántos idiotas tienes?-pregunto él.

-Muchos.-dijo ella.-Tengo muchísimos idiotas, pero tú solo conoces a 15 de mis idiotas, contigo y Spencer forman los primeros 17.

-¿Nosotros formamos parte de tus 17 idiotas favoritos?-pregunto él.

-La mayoría de los hombres que conozco son unos idiotas, incluido los miembros masculinos del equipo fantástico.-dijo ella.-Los único que se salva, son los niños.

-¿Equipo fantástico?-pregunto el.- ¿De qué se trata esa broma?

-¿Conoces a los cuatro fantásticos?-pregunto ella.- ¿Sr. Elástico? ¿Mujer Invisible? ¿Antorcha Humana? ¿La Mole? Los humanos que obtuvieron sus poderes debido a una exposición…

-Se quiénes son.-interrumpió el.- ¿Que tenemos que ver con ellos?

-Ellos no tienen vida privada porque todo el mundo sabe sus identidades y salvan el mundo, lo que los mantiene siempre a la vista pública.-dijo ella.-Ustedes por otro lado, salvan el mundo, y no tienen vida privada porque su trabajo es tan importante y tan cansado, que nos les permite hacer nada.

-Eso no es cierto.-dijo el.-Es un trabajo como cualquiera.

-Claro.-dijo ella.-Si todos los trabajos consistieran en viajar todo el tiempo, algunas veces sin estar en casa durante más de 7 días.

-Recuerda que tú también formas parte de él.-dijo él.

-Oh, lo se.-dijo ella.-Pero eso no quieta el hecho de que sea un trabajo pésimo, si quitamos la subida de adrenalina, y el analizar a las personas, es un trabajo pésimo, no te pagan lo suficiente y no tienes la probabilidad de no estar en casa para las ocasiones especiales.

-Bien, como sea.-dijo él.

-¿Terminaste?-pregunto ella poniéndose de pie.-Quiero café.

-Grachi, aquel caso, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?-pregunto el.- ¿Por qué me salvaste?

-Tu sabes respetar las normas.-dijo ella.-Si alguien merece ser agente del FBI eres tú, no yo, tu eres un gran agente y sabes hacer tu trabajo a la perfección sin romper las reglas, por eso lo hice.

-¿Que paso con lo de _"las reglas se hicieron para romperse"_?-pregunto él.

-Aun lo pienso.-dijo ella.-Pero eso no quita el hecho de que siempre estoy buscando romperlas, la mayoría de las veces es lo mejor, pero creo que siempre va a ver algo más.

-No te entiendo.-dijo él.

-Alguna día lo entenderás.-dijo Grachi.-Peor por lo pronto, quiero café, así que con tu permiso.

-Te acompañare.-dijo el poniéndose de pie.-Te ayudare.

-Solo preparare una taza.-dijo ella.-Puedo sola.

-Créeme.-dijo el.-Todos van a querer café.

-Entonces que vengan ellos y se lo preparen.-dijo ella.

-No me exprese bien.-dijo el.-Todos van a querer de tu café.

-¿Qué quiere decir eso?-pregunto ella.

-Prepara el café.-dijo el.-Yo llevare las tazas.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto ella.- Al único que le haría café es a Sal.

-Tu solo has el café.-dijo el poniendo los ojos en blanco.-Y llévale el café a Sal…

-Spencer.-corrigió automáticamente ella.

-¿Qué?-pregunto él.

-Si lo va la vas a llamar por su nombre, que sea su nombre de pila.-dijo ella.-Salvatore y cualquiera de sus diminuticos esta patentado por mí.

-¿Qué?-pregunto él.

-Que solo yo le puedo llamar así.-dijo ella.

-De cualquier manera.-dijo el.-Prepara tu taza, la de Spencer y la mía, si los demás quieren, me encargare.

-Bien.-dijo ella.

-Estaré con los demás.-dijo él.

-Hotch, habla con ella.-dijo Grachi.-Ella merece una oportunidad de expresar como se siente, solo ella te va a poder dar las respuestas que quieres.

-¿Por qué debería?-pregunto él.

-Bueno, te podría decir muchas razones, ¿verdad?-pregunto ella sonriendo.-Pero creo que al final solo importa una, la más importante.

-¿Cuál?-pregunto él.- ¿Que es la madre de mis hijos?

-No, nada de eso, es una razón aún más simple e importante que esa.-dijo ella.-T creo que tú sabes cual eso.

-No, no sé de qué me hablas.-dijo Hotch.-Ilústrame.

-Se ve bien en tu camiseta.-dijo ella sonriendo.

-Eso no…-tartamudeo Hotch.-Eso no… Ella…

-Esa es la verdad.-dijo Grachi.-Ella se ve bien en tu camisa, y es lo que importa, ¿verdad?

-Te odio.-dijo él.

-Ya habíamos pasado esa parte, pero adelante ódiame.-dijo ella.-Odiarme no quieta el hecho, _"Ella es perfecta, ella luce bien en mi camiseta."_

+*+*+*+*SSR&JIR+*+*+*+*AC&EGH+*+*+*+*DA&TEM+*+*+*+*WT&JAL+*+*+*+*

Hotch se ofreció a llevar a Emily, aunque ella en un principio se negó, con un poco de chantaje por parte y el uso de sus hijos, logro que accediera y que ella fuera con él.

-No me ofreciste esto solo porque si, ¿verdad?-pregunto ella. Cuando ya iban en dirección a casa de Jessica, ya que ese día ambos niños la pasaban con ella.

-No, quiero hablar.-dijo él.

-De la casa.-dijo ella.-Aarón, yo…

-Mira, no me importa si compras una casa más grande o más pequeña, o con un jardín mayor, no me importa.-dijo el.-Me importa que no lo consultaste, me importa que tomaste esa decisión sin preguntarme que opinaba.

-Creo que tú no tienes nada que opinar.-dijo ella.-Es mi vida, no te incumbe.

-Emily, es tu vida, lo se.-dijo el.-Pero esa decisión también me afecta, me concierne porque tú no eres la única que se muda, también se mudan mis hijos.

-Solo nos cambiaremos de casa.-dijo ella.-Nos vamos a cambiar al otro lado del planeta.

-Lo se.-dijo el.-Pero creo que debería de saber cuándo planeas algo de esa categoría.

-Aarón, es mi vida, tengo que tomar decisiones y no te puedo estar consultando todas y cada una de ella.-dijo Emily.-No soy tu esposa ni tu pareja, como para que me exijas explicaciones.

-No te estoy exigiendo explicaciones.-dijo el.-Solo pienso que deberías habérmelo dicho, me entere cuando ya habías hecho la oferta, cuando prácticamente la casa es tuya.

-Eres mi jefe y el padre de mis hijos, pero nada más.-dijo ella.-No necesito consultarte nada ni darte explicaciones de lo que hago, soy una mujer, puedo tomar decisiones.

-No estoy diciendo que no puedas tomarlas, Emily.-dijo el.-Estoy diciendo que estas programando una mudanza y yo ni siquiera estoy enterado, mis hijos se van a mudar y yo no lo sé, soy su padre Emily, creo que me concierne los que les pasa, me concierne lo que pasa en su vida.

-Ten por seguro que las decisiones que tome no afectaran a nuestros hijos.-dijo Emily.-Soy consciente de que tú tienes derechos y las decisiones que teme no afectaran tu relación con los niños.

-Emily, me importa poco que tome decisiones.-dijo el.-Lo que me importa es que cuando esas decisiones involucren a nuestros hijos, debes de consultarme, no debes de avisarme, no tengo que enterarme por la boca de otra persona.

-Nunca te enterarías por boca de otra persona.-dijo ella.

-Hoy me entere porque dijo García.-dijo el.- ¿Cuándo planeabas decirme que estabas planeando comprar una casa?

-No estaba segura de que la conseguiría.-dijo ella.-Por eso no te lo dije.

-Si querías la casa, podía haberte ayudado económicamente.-dijo el.-La casa que compres también será de mis hijos, tengo que apoyarte.

-No necesito de tu ayuda.-dijo Emily.

-Sé que no la necesitas.-dijo el.-Pero podría ayudar, si me dejaras.

-No quiero seguir discutiendo esto.-dijo ella.-no voy a cambiar de opinión, mi vida es mi vida y tú no entras en ella.

-Emily, por Dios.-dijo el.-Realmente puedes ser imposible.

-Lo siento, ok.-dijo ella.-Lamento no ser Haley que te consultaba todo y que dependía hasta un punto de ti, nunca en mi vida he dependido de nadie y no lo voy a hacer ahora.

-¿Que dijiste?-pregunto el apretando el volante hasta que los nudillos se le pudieron blancos.

-Lo que oíste.-dijo ella.

-Ok, en primer lugar, nadie te está comparando con ella, Haley y tu son dos personas completamente diferentes y no quiero otra Haley en mi vida, la tuve una vez y la perdí, me dolió, la extraño todos los días, pero no significa que la quiera de vuelta, yo y ella vivimos lo que teníamos que vivir y soy feliz por eso, ella me dio una de las cosas más importantes en mi vida, pero ella es mi pasado, tú eres mi presente.-dijo el, sin embargo al escuchar lo que dijo, rápidamente añadió.-Desde el punto de vista que en este momento quien está ocupando el lugar de Haley en la vida de Jack, eres tú, me importa lo que te pase y me importa tanto tu vida como la de mis hijos, pero si eres demasiado obstinada y testaruda para no aceptar lo que te ofrezco, está bien, lo acepto, pero por favor, si vas a tomar una decisión que involucre a mi hijos, por favor, consúltalo antes de hacerlo.

-Bien.-dijo ella.-Pero lo hare porque me lo estas pidiendo por favor, no por que quiera hacerlo.

-Es suficiente para mí.-dijo él.

-Genial.-dijo ella.

+*+*+*+*SSR&JIR+*+*+*+*AC&EGH+*+*+*+*DA&TEM+*+*+*+*WT&JAL+*+*+*+*

-¡Emily!-la llamo la doctora.-dije que esta era nuestra última sesión, pero no tiene por qué ser una despedida, mi puerta siempre está abierta.

-Gracias.-dijo Emily.-Pero me siento bien, ¿ya sabe? Preparada.

-¿Cómo están las uñas?-pregunto la doctora.

-3 días sin morderlas.-dijo Emily mientras le mostraba las manos.

-¿Estas durmiendo?-pregunto la doctora.

-Lo estoy.-dijo Emily.-Ha pasado dos semanas, creo, desde el ultimo sueño.

-Pueden que no hayan desaparecido completamente.-dijo la doctora.-Corrígeme si me equivoco, nunca tuviste tiempo de llorar tu propia muerte, ¿verdad?

-Lo siento, no entiendo la pregunta.-dijo Emily.

-Como parte de tu protección de identidad, tu equipo tuvo que enterrarte.-dijo la doctora.-Ellos perdieron a alguien que querían, quizá tú también lo hiciste, piensa en ello.

-Lo hare.-dijo Emily.-Pero, ¿Por qué piensa que no la he llorado? Estuve en Paris 6 meses.

-Sí, pero en Paris, llorabas el no poder estar cerca de tus hijos, de tu familia, pero no tu muerte.-dijo la doctora.-Y cuando regresaste, el adaptarse nuevamente a tu antigua rutina, la relación con tus amigos y familia, tu relación con el agente Hotchner, él bebe, haz tenido muchas cosas en la cabeza, y no te has dado tiempo de pensar en ti, pensar en lo que paso, ¿o lo has hecho?

-No mucho.-dijo Emily.

-Revivir no solo se trata de adaptarse de nuevo a la vida.-dijo la doctora.-Revivir se trata de aceptar la muerte, que nada volverá a ser igual, tu nunca volverás a ser la misma y tus amigos nunca volver a ser los mismo, tu muerte y resurrección marcaron tu vida, marcaron un antes y un después en ella.

-Habla como Grachi.-dijo Emily riendo.-Ella dijo lo mismo, pero ella lo dijo con otras palabras.

-¿Quién es Grachi?-pregunto la doctora.

-La Dra. Reíd.-dijo Emily.-La hermana de Hotch y esposa de Spencer.

-Escúchala.-dijo la doctora.-Ella parece tener algo que te ayudara.

-Mire, entiendo lo que dijo.-dijo Emily

-La pregunta no es si lo entiendes, Emily, la pregunta es: ¿lo aceptas?-pregunto la doctora.-La sesión ha acabado, piensa en todo lo que hemos hablado en cada una de las sesiones, y no dudes en volver a venir si ocupas un consejo o si simplemente necesitas un consejo.

-Claro.-dijo Emily poniéndose de pie.-Muchísimas gracias.

-De nada.-dijo la doctora.-Podrías decirle a mi secretaria que pase al siguiente paciente, por favor.

-Claro.-dijo Emily.-Gracias por todo.

-Adiós, Emily.-dijo la doctora.

-Adiós, doctora.-dijo Emily antes de salir por la puerta.

Mientras cerraba la puerta, se dio cuenta de algo, en la habitación dejaba muchas cosas, pero también tenía nuevos acertijo y mucho que pensar, la doctora siempre se había mostrado amable y sin lugar a dudas la había ayudado, pero también la había hecho pensar.

-La Dra. Merill, me pidió que le enviara al siguiente paciente.-dijo Emily cuando llego con la secretaria que la doctora.

-Gracias por avisarme.-dijo la chica.-Dra. Reíd llego la hora, es la siguiente.

-¿Eres tú?-pregunto Emily al ver a la chica pelirroja que se ponía de pie.

-Se, creen que necesito ayuda psicológica para superar el trauma.-dijo Grachi.-Así que aquí estoy.

-Pensé que no te gustaban psicólogos.-dijo Emily.-Ni nada por el estilo.

-No me gustan.-dijo Grachi.-Pero si no me firma un papel donde digan que estoy bien y que asistí a un número determinado de citas, me sacaran del campo.

-Así que vendrás a varias sesiones.-dijo Emily.-Seria divertido verte ahí dentro.

-Dije que aquí estaba, no que asistiría a más de una sesión.-dijo al pelirroja.-Emily, me conoces, hago lo que quiero, cuando quiero y como quiero, los demás me importan un comino.

-Buena suerte.-dijo Emily.

-No la necesito.-dijo Grachi.

-Se la deseaba a la Dra. Merill, no a ti.-dijo Emily.

-Lo se.-dijo Grachi sonriendo.-Yo también le deseo mucha suerte.

Respiro hondo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, y volvió a hacerlo antes de entrar al consultorio de la Dra. Merill, seria sencillo simplemente falsificar la firma de la doctora y no asistir, pero había aprendido duramente que a menos tenía que asistir a una sesión y aplicar su magia para para que le firmaran el papel del alta psicológico y que fingieran que había asistido a más de una sesión. Abriendo la puerta y mirando a su alrededor, sonrió, el show, acababa de comenzar.

-¿Dra. Merill?-pregunto la pelirroja.-Soy la Dra. Joanna Reíd.

-Del FBI, ¿verdad?-pregunto la doctora.-Compañera de Emily.

-Si, en efecto.-dijo Grachi.

-Tome asiento.-dijo la doctora señalando un sillón que estaba al otro lado de la habitación.

.Gracias.-dijo Grachi.

-Veo que no vas a iniciar a hablar.-dijo la doctora tras al menos 15 minutos de silencio.-Empezare yo, ¿Por qué estás aquí?

-Por qué piensan que necesito terapia.-dijo Grachi.

-Y tú piensas que no es así.-dijo ella.-La mayoría de las personas que dicen eso…

-Son las que más lo necesitan, lo se.-dijo Grachi.-Pero no soy el caso, tengo mi propia terapia, no necesito que otra persona con sus propios problemas me diga que hacer para a superar un trauma inexistente.

-Estas a la defensiva.-dijo la doctora.- ¿Por qué estas a la defensiva?

-Prefiero la defensa al ataque.-dijo Grachi.-Una buena defensa puede ser más letal que un buen ataque, en cualquier situación.

-La vida no es cualquier situación.-dijo la doctora abriendo el expediente que tenía en las manos.-Tu expediente dice que este año cumples 20 años como agente en el FBI, que entraste a los 8 años, ¿Por qué crees que decidiste entrar?

-Técnicamente cumplo 15 años como agente completo.-dijo Grachi.-Los primero cinco era agente a media jornada.

-Es bueno saberlo.-dijo la doctora.- ¿Por qué decidiste entrar al FBI?

-Soy un genio.-dijo Grachi.-Soy autodidacta, la escuela aburrida para alguien como yo.

-También dices que padeces de algo, algo a lo que todas las personas que has visto han llamado estrés-postraumático permanente.-dijo la doctora.-El cual te provoca migraña, ansiedad, insomnio y lo último, un desmayo.

-Wow, ¿viene todo ahí?-pregunto la pelirroja.-Me sorprende.

-¿Por qué crees que te pasa esto?-pregunto la doctora.

-Quizá por la misma razón por la que su esposo el engaño con su mejor amiga.-dijo Grachi.-La vida es una pista de obstáculo, tu trabajo es reaccionar a ellos, decidir si los saltas y los superas, o los rodeas y no haces nada por intentar dejarlos atrás.

-No estamos analizando mi vida.-dijo la doctora.-Estamos aquí para analizar la tuya.

-Pero la mía es poco interesante.-dijo Grachi.-En cambio la de usted es simplemente genial. Sus padre se separaron cuando usted era niña, se fue con su papa, pero el murió en un accidente automovilístico, un suceso que la marcaria y la llevaría a su propio infierno personal, su padrastro la golpeaba y abusaba de usted y su madre no hacía nada para evitarlo. Por esa razón se casó joven y se dedicó a su familia hasta que se pudo graduar de la universidad. Abrió este consultorio para ayudar a personas como usted, se asoció con el gobierno para ayudar a las personas que resuelven casos como el de su padre, sin embargo esa decisión la llevo a alejarse de su familia, sabía que su esposo la engañaba, pero siempre había tiempo para todo menos para sus problemas en casa. Hace poco tiempo se divorció y sus hijos se fueron a vivir con su padre y su nueva esposa, le duele saber que sus hijos están más cerca de su madrastra que de su madre. Perdió todo por un trauma, una mujer traumada nos ayuda a superar nuestros traumas, no tiene mucho sentido, ¿verdad?

-Eso es interesante.-dijo la doctora.-Tu método de defensa es interesante, ¿algo más?

-Puede llorar, he visto cosas peores, y no intente negar que no quiere hacerlo, porque su lenguaje corporal dice lo contrario.-dijo Grachi.-Puedo seguir todo el día y usted no conseguirá nada de mi más que sufrimiento. Firme el papel del alta y no volveré a molestarla.

-¿Y si no lo hago?-pregunto la doctora.

-Me temo que sacare a relucir todos y cada uno de su demonio personal.-dijo Grachi.-Lo dejo en sus manos, es su decisión.

-Supongo que sabes de lo que hablas.-dijo la doctora.

-Dra. No me gustan los psicólogos, soy psicóloga y yo sé cómo superar los traumas, y todo lo que ha pasado en mi vida.-dijo Grachi.-Tengo toda la ayuda que necesito en mi familia, no necesito ayuda externa, firme el papel.

-Lo hare.-dijo la doctora.-Pero, dejare las citas libres, por si llegas a venir.

-¿Por qué cree que vendría?-preguntó Grachi.

-Piensas que estas bien, todo el mundo lo piensa y tú no eres la excepción.-dijo la doctora.-Va a llegar un momento en que no puedas seguir, en que no puedas soportarlo y explotes, y estaré aquí, dispuesta a hablar, a escucharte.

-Sí, eso no va a pasar.-dijo Grachi.-Vera doctora, no soy como los demás, estoy bien.

-Las citas te serán confirmadas por teléfono, serán diez citas en total aparte de esta, serán cada tercer día.-dijo la doctora.-Si trabajas en un caso llama y la cambiamos, a mí también me checan mis horarios, así que debemos hacer como si asistieras.

-Claro.-dijo Grachi.

-¿Te parece bien a las 11:00?-pregunto la doctora.

-Me da igual.-dijo Grachi.

-No dudes en venir si necesitas ayuda.-dijo la doctora.-Todo el mundo la necesita alguna vez.

-Yo no soy todo el mundo.-dijo la pelirroja.-Pero como sea, un placer hablar con usted y nos veremos cuando nos veamos.

-Un placer Dra. Reíd.-dijo la doctora.

-El placer es mío.-se despidió Grachi antes de salir de la habitación.

+*+*+*+*SSR&JIR+*+*+*+*AC&EGH+*+*+*+*DA&TEM+*+*+*+*WT&JAL+*+*+*+*

Emily se dirigió a la sala de conferencias seguida muy de cerca por JJ y García, ninguno de los hombres del equipo hizo el intento por unirse a ellas, y sabía que estar con esas dos mujeres solas, no tendría nada bueno.

-Entonces, ¿qué tienes que decir?-pregunto JJ.

-¿Acerca de qué?-pregunto Emily.

-Vamos, Emily, de Hotch y tu.-dijo JJ.-Ayer se fueron juntos, y no creo que le haya caído bien, lo de que estas buscando una nueva casa.

-No pasó nada.-dijo Emily.-Solo hablamos.

-Sí, ¿pero de qué?-pregunto García.-Es obvio que Hotch está molesto, desde que llego no ha salido de su oficina y el ultimo que entro, salió con cara de asustado, ¿qué paso?

-Hablamos, solo eso.-dijo Emily.-Yo no tengo nada que ver con su enojo, no hice nada para que él se enojara, quizá discutió con Beth y por eso está de mal humor.

-Claro, quizá sea eso.-dijo JJ.-Pero aguarda, él no ha hablado con Beth, ella tenía turno de la noche en el hospital y el vino directamente aquí, ellos no han hablado.

-¿Dónde está Grachi?-pregunto Hotch entrando a la sala seguido de los demás.

-Aguafiestas.-dijo JJ por lo bajo.

-Gracias.-dijo Emily.-Por haber llegado, habían tardado.

-No respondieron mi pregunta.-dijo Hotch.- ¿Dónde está Grachi?

-Ella iba a entrar a consulta con la Dra. Merill, no debe de tardar.-dijo Emily.

-¿Va con tu terapeuta?-pregunto Dave.-Eso sería divertido de ver.

-Yo también dije eso.-dijo Emily riendo.

-Estoy aquí.-dijo Grachi.-Lo siento, tuve que pasar a ver a Will.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto JJ.

-Eso cariño, no te importa.-dijo Grachi.- ¿Podemos comenzar?

-Claro.-dijo Hotch.-Adelante

-Cuándo alguien les dice: "Tiburón de Baltimore", ¿Qué se le viene a la mente?-pregunto Grachi.-Díganme lo primero que se les venga a la mente.

-Michael Phelps.-dijo Morgan.-Es sencillo.

-Claro, yo también pienso en él, pero no.-dijo Grachi.-"El tiburón de Baltimore" es uno de los tantos nombres que tiene, es posible que ustedes lo conozcan como el: "Caballero de Baltimore", es su nombre más común.

-Wow, espera un momento.-dijo Morgan.- ¿El volvió? Dimos por hecho que se había ido.

-Bueno, la policía de Nueva York, lo creen así.-dijo Grachi.-Me llamaron y me dijeron que había vuelto.

-Y si volvió, ¿Por qué nos llamaron?-pregunto Hotch.-Ellos no nos querían en el caso, nos consultaron y nos corrieron.

-Por las victimas.-dijo Grachi.- Susana Porter y Macy Lucas fueron las primeras dos víctimas, en su nuevo juego.

-¿Nuevo juego?-pregunto Dave.

-Su regreso.-dijo Grachi.

-¿En qué consiste?-pregunto Hotch.

-Precisamente no lo sabemos.-dijo Grachi.-Lo único que sabemos, es que Susana y Macy, ellas fueron secuestradas con tres días de diferencia, reportaron su desaparición y un día después de hacerlo, ellas aparecieron en su cama, con una camiseta de Baltimore, igual que la ultima vez.

.¿Esas son las victimas 2 y 5?-pregunto Reíd.

-Si.-dijo Grachi.-Y en estos momentos, Stella Malone, y… Sera Garner las victima respectivamente, se encuentran desaparecidas.

-¿Estas secuestrando de dos en dos?-pregunto Morgan.-Es un cambio muy drástico, está arriesgándose demasiado.

-Creen que las mantiene al menos un día juntas.-dijo Grachi.-Es muy posible que hoy mismo Stella, este libre.

-¿Por qué cambiaría su modus operandi?-pregunto JJ.-Antes las raptaba, duraba un día con ella y las dejaba en algún parque, ahora las mantiene al menos tres días, las tiene juntas, y las deja en su cama, no tiene sentido.

-Parece que quiere demostrar que puede tener el control.-dijo Reíd.-Que puede burlarse de la policía, que puede hacerse con el control antes de que cojan un teléfono o una pistola.

-La pregunta es por qué.-dijo Dave.- ¿Que está consiguiendo con raptar a sus antiguas víctimas?

-Los padres de Stella Malone se mudaron a una nueva dirección, pusieron cerraduras en los puertas y han tomado precauciones.-dijo Emily.-Stella sabía qué hacer si la atacaban de nuevo, y aun así no fue suficiente, así es como disfruta.

-Sembrando terror a su paso.-dijo Grachi.-Me gusta como suena.

-Su miedo.-dijo Hotch ignorando el comentario inoportuno de su hermana.-Él quiere que sepan que no importa que hagan o dejen de hacer, todavía puede llegar a ellas.

-Que novedad.-dijo Grachi.-Un psicópata que le gusta causar sin causarlo, mis casos favoritos.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto Reíd.

-Cariño, este caso es lo que estaba buscando, algo con adrenalina.-dijo Grachi.-Sera divertido.

-No me llames cariño.-dijo Reíd.-Y sabes a lo que me refiero.

-Estoy perfectamente.-dijo Grachi.-Puedo hacer mi trabajo y vivir mi vida, sin la influencia o el peso que "ellos" representan.

-¿"Ellos"?-pregunto Dave.

-Asesinos, psicópatas, secuestradores, violadores, etc., que han logrado ocupar un lugar en mi mente.-dijo Grachi.-No necesito ayuda psicológica, lo vieron en el caso pasado, puedo hacer mi trabajo.

-Hablando de ayuda psicológica, ¿Cómo te fue con la Dra. Merill?-pregunto Emily.

-Tan bien como debería.-dijo Grachi.-He concretado las otras citas.

-¿Concretaste?-pregunto Hotch.-Por favor dime que asistirás.

-Cariño, dije que se habían concretado, no dije mas.-dijo Grachi.

-Grachi.-dijo Hotch.- Grachi, deja el teléfono y hazme caso.

-¿Qué quieres?-pregunto ella.

-Hazme caso.-dijo Hotch.-Debes asistir a terapia.

-Estoy bien, no la necesito.-dijo Grachi.

-Ok, como sea, nos vamos en 45 minutos.-dijo Hotch poniéndose de pie.

+*+*+*+*SSR&JIR+*+*+*+*AC&EGH+*+*+*+*DA&TEM+*+*+*+*WT&JAL+*+*+*+*

Emily subió al avión esperando no llegar tarde, sin embargo se llevó con la sorpresa de que solamente Hotch estaba en el avión, sentando mientras revisaba unos expedientes.

-Hola.-dijo Emily.

-Hola.-saludo él.

-Perdón.-dijo ella consultando su reloj.-Pensé que habías dijo a las 10:30.

-Sí, para ti.-dijo él.-Siéntate.

-¿Para mí?-pregunto ella.

-Le pedí a Guachi que loe entretuviera un poco.-dijo el.-Ella es perfecta para el trabajo.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto ella.

-He recibido la evaluación de la Dra. Merill.-dijo el.-Simplemente quería revisarla contigo.

-¿Aquí?-pregunto ella.

-Estoy cansado que me hagan perfiles a través de la ventana de mi oficina.-dijo él.

-No lo hacemos… Precisamente por la ventana de tu oficina.-dijo ella.

-Lo se.-dijo el.-Pero me cansa que lo hagan, me cansa que me cataloguen, Grachi me da igual que lo haga o no, ella lleva haciéndolo desde antes que pudiera hacerlo, pero ustedes me tienen cansado con eso.

-Bueno, ¿qué hay ahí que discutir?-pregunto ella.-Ella me dio un informe positivo.

-"El paciente no duda en hacer frente a las dificultades como parte de la reintegración en su vida. Se ha puesto en contacto con su madre"-leyó el.

-Lo voy a hacer.-dijo Emily.-Solo necesito tiempo.

-"Y ha comenzado una relación de pareja con un hombre llamado Sergio".-dijo el.-Mira, no me importa si le mientes a tu terapeuta. Todo lo que me importa es como tu comportamiento afecta tu trabajo.

-No creo que lo haga.-dijo Emily.

-Te han dado una segunda oportunidad.-dijo Hotch.

-¿Cómo tengo que…?-pregunto Emily.

-Arreglaste rápidamente tu relación con Morgan.-la interrumpió el.-Te has convertido en un gran apoyo para Reíd y Rossi.

-Eso es ser buena amiga.-dijo ella.

-Tu relación con mi familia ha mejorado, nos has dado consejo a mí, a James y a Josh, sobre los niños, sobre cómo ser padres.-dijo Hotch.-Le están ayudado a Mina con la boda.

-Bien, así que tal vez tenga que trabajar un poco más duro para recuperar la confianza de la gente.-dijo ella.- ¿Eso es algo malo?

-No.-dijo el.-Lo es si lo usas para evitar enfrentarte a lo que pasaste.

-Pero no lo hago.-dijo ella.-Decidí volver aquí, volver a la UAC. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me preocupo por las personas con las que trabajo? Sí. Pero también porque está limpio, se quiénes son los buenos y los malos, no tengo que preocuparme por sobre forzar a alguien para presentar un caso.

-Bien, quiero que hagas un trato conmigo.-dijo el.-Sé que nuestra relación es complicada, y no quiero que lo hagas por mí, hazlos por los niños y por el equipo. Vas a pasar semanas, incluso meses encontrándote bien, y entonces vas a tener un mal día. Házmelo saber cuándo lo tengas.

-¿Eso es todo?-pregunto ella.

-Eso es todo.-dijo Hotch.

-Trato hecho.-dijo Emily.

-¿Sergio?-pregunto él.

-Yo nunca dije eso específicamente.-dijo ella riendo.-Pero es el hombre perfecto, no se come las tapas y hace caca en una caja.

-Entonces, buena suerte con ello.-dijo el sonriendo.

-La tendré.-dijo ella.

-Solo tenemos que esperar a los demás.-dijo el sabiendo que posiblemente se sentía incomoda con su compañía.-No deben de tardar.

-Estoy bien.-dijo Emily mirando por la ventanilla.

-Eso es imposible Grachi.-dijo JJ en respuesta a los ruegos silenciosos de Emily.-Simplemente no es posible.

-Si es posible.-dijo Grachi.-Si conozco a los novios me llevo entr horas organizarla, si no los conozco me puede llevar un par de semanas.

-¿Qué hay del pastel?-pregunto la rubia.- ¿El vestido de novia? No son cosas que se arreglan de un día para otro.

-En realidad si.-dijo Grachi.-Cuando organizo una boda, cubro todos los detalles, si yo diseño el vestido, es creado especialmente para la novia, pero si la novia utiliza uno con significado especial o compra otro, le modifico o le agrego pequeños detalles, pero todavía funciona. Y el pastel, conozco muchos reposteros que me hacen un pastel de 5 pisos en un par de horas.

-Chicos, por favor.-dijo Hotch.-¿El trabajo?

-Claro.-dijo Grachi.-He hablado con el detective Smith y por lo pronto todo se mantiene sin nuevos detalles, avisara cualquier cosa.

-Ok.-dijo Hotch.

+*+*+*+*SSR&JIR+*+*+*+*AC&EGH+*+*+*+*DA&TEM+*+*+*+*WT&JAL+*+*+*+*

El caso había progresado lento pero con efectividad y a la tarde siguiente de su llegada a Nueva York, tenían la dirección y al sudes acorralado, no tenía a donde huir, lo tenían y era suficiente. Pero como siempre, las cosas se habían complicado al momento del arresto, el chico había tomado como rehén a la única chica que tenía disponible, Sera Garner, con la pistola apuntándole a la cabeza, las cosas no pintaban tan bien, Dave con sus habilidades de negociante, empezó a hablar y al parecer el sudes empezaba a bajar la guardia, sin embargo el agarre que ponía sobre la chica seguía igual, igual de duro y al parecer no tenía intención de soltarlo un poco y tampoco parecía tener intención de bajar el arma. Y entonces el sonido de un disparo dejo la habitación en silencio, todo el mundo pensó lo peor, todo el mundo pensaba que el sudes fue quien disparo, pero du sorpresa fue cuando descubrieron al sudes tirando en el piso con una bala en la cabeza, todo fue de película, se giraron hacia la puerta y se encontraron con Grachi siendo asaltada por unos de los policías, le quitaron su arma y la esposaron, aunque nadie entendía el por qué.

+*+*+*+*SSR&JIR+*+*+*+*AC&EGH+*+*+*+*DA&TEM+*+*+*+*WT&JAL+*+*+*+*

Emily abrió la puerta de la sala donde estaba Grachi detenida, ella pareció no darse cuenta que la puerta se había abierto, por que seguía perdida en sus pensamientos mientras removía las manos como si intentara quitarse las esposas.

-¿Te envió a ti?-pregunto Grachi cuando ella se acercó lo suficiente como para entrar en su campo de visión.-Pensé que enviaría a Sal, con él es más factible que confiese.

-Tengo que tomar tu declaración.-dijo Emily.

-¿Cuál declaración?-pregunto la pelirroja.

-Mira, solo dame la declaración y listo.-dijo Emily.

-¿Quieres saber por qué apreté el gatillo?-pregunto Grachi.-Salve a la chica.

-Estábamos negociando, debiste haber esperado.-dijo Emily.-Y ni siquiera tendrías que haber estado ahí.

-Tú tampoco.-dijo Grachi.-Y lo estabas.

-Tu estas lastimada.-dijo Emily.

-Y tu estas embarazada.-dijo Grachi.-Es lo bueno que yo no sea tu jefe, porque si lo fuera, tu estarías sentada ayudando con los perfiles, yendo a escenas del crimen, pero no a detener a un criminal ni a investigar posibles sospechosos.

-¿En serio?-pregunto Emily.

-¿Qué hubiera pasado si la bomba del atentado hace 4 años no hubiera estado en el auto de Hotch y de Kate? ¿Qué hubiera pasado si hubiera estado en el de Jennifer?-pregunto Grachi.-No solamente hubiera muerto JJ, Henry hubiera muerto también, y no sé tú, pero para mí, desde que el espermatozoide fecunda el ovulo, es una vida, esa explosión, hubiera cobrado dos vidas, más las de las personas que estaban a su alrededor que resultaron con heridas y que no alcanzaron a llegar al hospital.

-¿Que tiene que ver eso con el caso?-pregunto Emily.

-Nada.-dijo Grachi.-Pero no entiendo que hago aquí, soy un agente del FBI, tengo permitido disparar sí creo que lo correcto.

-Mataste a un hombre.-dijo Emily.-Sabes que si no fueras un agente, estarías en la cárcel, ¿verdad?

-¿A diferencia de mi vida?-pregunto Grachi.-Quiero decir, mientras me dejen defenderme y tenga un juicio justo, la cárcel no sería diferente a mi vida.

-¿Que pasa con Reíd?-pregunto Emily.- ¿Qué pasa con los niños?

-Una decisión cambio tu vida.-dijo la pelirroja.-Si no hubiera sido agente del FBI, nunca hubiera provocado a Taylor, este no hubiera matado a Yadira, mi padre no hubiera aceptado el trabajo en Las Vegas para alejarme de aquí, y yo no habría conocido a Sal y por consiguiente no tendría a los niños.

-Suponiendo que si los tienes.-dijo Emily.-Si tienes tu vida ahora, la única diferencia es que no eres agente del FBI.

-Si no fuera agente del FBI, no tendría por qué relacionarme con los criminales.-dijo la pelirroja.-Simplemente no tendría mucho sentido.

-Supongamos que tienes tu vida sin ser agente del FBI y por alguna extraña coincidencia tienes que venir a este caso y lo matas.-dijo Emily.

-Bueno, si fuera a la cárcel, ellos no importarían mucho, ¿verdad?-pregunto Grachi.-Ellos están libres, ello pueden rehacer su vida.

-Reíd te ama.-dijo Emily.-El no hubiera rehecho su vida.

-Nunca sabes de lo que una persona es capaz.-dijo Grachi.-Hasta que lo vez.

-Él nunca hubiera visto la luz del día.-dijo Emily.-Nunca.

-¿Puedes garantizar eso?-pregunto Grachi.-Lo mismo dijeron de George y apuñalo a Hotch, me torturo a mí y mato a Haley.

-Eso no pasara de nuevo.-dijo Emily.-No se va a volver a repetir.

-¿Sabes una cosas? Ya sabes, cuando se habla sobre las víctimas son victimizadas de acuerdo al sistema, son analizadas de acuerdo a unas estúpidas reglas, pero nunca lo hacen del modo correcto.-dijo Grachi.-Ella te necesitan, ellas nos necesitan para seguir adelante.

-Por esa razón fundaste Haley´s Place.-dijo Emily.-Porque quieres ayudar.

-Vamos, Emily, no intentes analizarme.-dijo Grachi.-No sabes nada y nunca lo sabrás, no sé por qué siguen intentando averiguarlo.

-Sé que es duro.-dijo la morena.

-No, no lo sabes.-dijo Grachi.-No tienes ni idea de lo que es… Cuando el monstro de tus pesadillas viene por ti, cuando tus peores pesadillas y temores cobran vida.

-Mira, creo que lo se.-dijo Emily.-Pero si estoy aquí es por cortesía.

-Espera, ya recuerdo.-dijo Grachi.-Algo te paso, Ian, pero que crees Emily, Ian era solo un niño al que su juguete favorito traiciono.

-¿Quieres darme la declaración o no?-pregunto Emily.

-¿Qué hiciste con él? Antes de que se escapara.-pregunto Grachi.- ¿Que paso esa noche?

-Responde la pregunta.-dijo Emily.

-¿Lo arrestaste como buena agente del FBI?-pregunto Grachi.- ¿Lo mataste?

-Yo no apreté el gatillo.-dijo Emily.-Tú más que nadie debería saberlo.

-Sí, lo siento, ya recuerdo.-dijo Grachi.-Te hiciste la valiente e intentaste matarlo, pero no pudiste, no fuiste capaz de hacerlo.

-Yo no párete el gatillo.-repitió Emily.-Eso evito que me convirtiera en algo como él.

-¿Algo como el?-pregunto Grachi.- ¿Me estás diciendo asesina?

-¿Quieres darme la declaración o no?-pregunto Emily.

-Tu montura está muerto Emily.-dijo la pelirroja.-yo tengo que vivir con el mío, con los míos.

-No creo que…-dijo Emily.

-Esa es mi declaración.-dijo Grachi.-En mi reporte estará todo lo que necesitan saber.

-¿Estas segura?-pregunto la morena.

-Quiero que me quiten estas esposas, que Em dejen ir y quiero ir a casa.-dijo Grachi.-Ahora.

-Como sea.-dijo Emily poniéndose de pie.-Hablare con Hotch y con el detective para ver que va a pasar contigo.

-5 minutos, Emily.-dijo Grachi.-Solo 5 minutos.

+*+*+*+*SSR&JIR+*+*+*+*AC&EGH+*+*+*+*DA&TEM+*+*+*+*WT&JAL+*+*+*+*

-Ella no hablo.-dijo Emily cuando regreso a donde estaban todos sus compañeros y el detective.

-Debiste dejarme ir a mi.-dijo Reíd.-Yo pude haber hablado con ella.

-Quiere que la dejen ir.-dijo Emily.-Dice que ella no hizo nada malo.

-Y ella tiene razón, el tipo pudo haber disparado en contra de la chica y matarla, hizo lo correcto.-dijo Dave.

-Por mucho que el tipo sea un asesino y un violador en serie, pudo haberle disparado en el brazo o en una pierna.-dijo el detective.-No tuvo por qué matarlo.

-El arma era automática.-dijo Morgan.-hubiera disparado de todas formas, y no hubiéramos podido hacer nada para salvar a la chica.

-Terminemos lo que falta y veremos qué hacemos con ella.-dijo el detective.

-Yo pienso que es mejor que la dejemos salir.-dijo Hotch.-No la quiere ver enojada.

-No.-dijo el detective.-Ella seguirá ahí, hasta que yo lo diga.

-Reíd, ella dijo algo de 5 minutos.-dijo Emily.- ¿Qué significa?

-¿5 minutos?-pregunto Reíd.- ¿Hace cuando que saliste?

-Entre 5 y 10 minutos.-dijo Emily.-Antes de venir con ustedes, fui a… Tomar agua.

-Bueno, supongo que la veremos en Virginia.-dijo Reíd.

-¿Que significa eso?-pregunto Hotch.

-Ella ya no está en la sala de interrogación.-dijo Reíd.-Posiblemente ahorita este camino al hotel.

-Tú estás loco.-dijo Morgan.

-5 minutos.-dijo Reíd.-El tiempo que esperaría, si no la dejaban salir, ella se saldría por su cuenta.

-JJ.-dijo Hotch.-Ve.

-Y ella es realmente buena escapando.-dijo Reíd.-Créanme que lo sé.

-¿Por qué crees que escaparía?-pregunto Hotch.-Estamos en medio de un caso y ella tiene que estar aquí.

-Pero la tratan como una sospechosa, con esposas y encerrada.-dijo Reíd.-A ella no le gustan que la retengan en contra de su voluntad.

-¿Por qué se iría?-pregunto Emily.- ¿Por qué no quedarse a aclarar todo?

-Ella no hizo nada malo.-dijo Reíd.-O quizá simplemente estaba asustada, no lo sé, no me dejaron verla.

-Bien.-dijo Hotch.-Esperemos.

-Ella no está aquí.-dijo JJ entrando a la habitación corriendo.-Las esposas están sobre la mesa y la ventana estaba abierta.

-Les dije.-dijo Reíd intentando contener una sonrisa.

-Llámala.-dijo Hotch.-dile que regrese inmediatamente.

-Ella no lleva su celular.-dijo Dave.-Se lo quitaron cuando la arrestaron.

-Entonces, ¿Cómo vamos a saber dónde está?-pregunto Morgan.- ¿Cómo vamos a saber si está bien?

-_"Voy a tomar el siguiente tren a Virginia, nos vemos mañana en la oficina, no se preocupen, estoy bien. Saludos JIR"_-leyó Emily.-Ella acaba de enviarme un mensaje.

-¿De dónde?-pregunto Hotch.

-Un celular, con número desconocido.-dijo Emily.-Posiblemente lo consiguió con alguna persona.

-Al menos sabemos que va a Virginia en el tren.-dijo Morgan.

-Ella dijo que nos vea mañana.-dijo Dave.- ¿Por qué hasta mañana? El tren tarda dos horas en llegar a Virginia, y por mucho que nosotros nos tardemos, es posible que lleguemos igual.

-Esto será genial.-dijo Reíd.-Simplemente genial.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto JJ.-Spence, ¿qué pasa?

-No lo sé.-dijo el.-Ese es el punto, no se está pasando.

-¿Qué crees que esté pasando?-pregunto JJ.

-No se me ocurre nada lo suficientemente creíble.-dijo Reíd.

-Ok.-dijo Hotch.-Esperaremos hasta que la veamos para averiguarlo, ahora solo terminemos esto.

Entre justificar ante el detective el escape de Grachi y terminar su trabajo, la noche llego demasiado rápido y principalmente Emily, pidió que se quedaran a dormir esa noche debido a lo cansados que estaban, habían tenido un día muy estresado y muy cansado, así que a excepción de Reíd, quien tuvo que aguantarse, decidieron quedarse. Después de la cena cada uno subió a su habitación, Hotch acababa de terminar de darse una ducha cuando unos golpes en su puerta llamaron su atención.

-Emily.-dijo Hotch cuando abrió la puerta.- ¿Qué pasa?

-Yo...-empezó Emily.-Estoy teniendo un mal día.

-Adelante.-dijo el haciéndose a un lado para dejarla pasar.

+*+*+*+*SSR&JIR+*+*+*+*AC&EGH+*+*+*+*DA&TEM+*+*+*+*WT&JAL+*+*+*+*

-Raina, ¿Quién es el siguiente?-pregunto la Dra. Merill a su secretaria al ver que nadie entraba al consultorio.

-La siguiente cita es la de la Dra. Reíd del FBI.-dijo la chica.-Trate de confirmar la cita esta mañana, pero no atendio el teléfono, así que supongo que no va a asistir.

-Supongo que no parecía de las que van a terapia psicológica.-dijo la doctora.-No parecía muy dispuesta a asistir a ninguna cita.

-¿Quiere que le llame otra vez o algo?-pregunto Raina.

-No, no importa, estaré en mi oficina por si me necesitas.-dijo la doctora.

-Claro.-dijo Raina.

-Tenía razón.-dijo una voz haciendo que ambas mujeres miraran hacia el lugar de donde provenía.

-¿Acerca de que, Dra. Reíd?-pregunto la doctora.

-Necesito ayuda.-dijo Grachi.-No estoy bien.

* * *

><p>¿Que les parecio?<p>

Saludos

Danny-Gubler-Reíd


	31. Capitulo 28: ¿Quien eres?

**Lamento haber tardado tanto, pero al parecer escribir sobre la personalidad de Grachi es mucho mas difícil de lo que pensaba, tenia todo en mi cabeza, pero no sabia como hacerlo.**

**Pero aquí esta el siguiente capitulo...**

**Disfrútenlo****.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo XXVIII: ¿Quién eres?<strong>

-¿Por qué estás aquí, Grachi? ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?-pregunto la doctora.-Y si quieres que te ayude, debes decirme la verdad.

-Le dispare a un hombre y lo mate.-dijo Grachi.

-¿Y?-pregunto la doctora.-Tu trabajo incluye la posibilidad de que tengas que llegar a matar para el bien común.

-Es diferente.-dijo la pelirroja.- ¿Salve a una chica de una muerte segura? Sí, pero también mate a un hombre, a un maldito imbécil y que merecía la muerte, pero una persona al final y no dude en hacerlo, ni sentí nada, simplemente dispare.

-No entiendo.-dijo la doctora.-Estoy segura de que matar a alguien debe ser difícil para cualquiera que no sea un psicópata, pero la verdad es que llevas 20 años en el FBI, debes de estar al tanto que algunas veces es necesario matar e incluso debes de haberlo hecho en múltiples ocasiones.

-El caso es que, si hubiera sido un simple asesino en vez de un violador, no lo habría matado, hubiera disparado a herir no a matar.-dijo Grachi.

-Acabas de decir que salvaste a la chica de una muerte segura.-dijo la doctora.- ¿Existe alguna posibilidad de que si hubieras herido al hombre, ella hubiera vivido?

-No lo creo.-dijo Grachi.-Si disparaba a cualquier pierna podría haberle disparado y si le disparaba a la mano con el arma, corría el riesgo de que ella pudiera salir herida.

-Entonces hiciste lo que tenías que hacer.-dijo la doctora.

-Usted no lo entiende.-dijo Grachi.-Me estoy dejado dominar por mis propios temores, estoy dejando que ellos me dominen, y no puedo permitir que eso pase, si lo hago, estoy perdida.

-Ok.-dijo la doctora mientras tomaba el teléfono.-Raina, cancela todas mis citas hasta la hora de comer, acomódalas para otro día.

-¿Por qué hizo eso?-pregunto Grachi.

-Tienes mucho que hablar.-dijo la doctora.

-Solo me va ayudar con una cosa.-dijo Grachi.-No con toda mi vida.

-Dijiste tus peores temores, y ninguno de esos temores comenzaron ayer ni antier, empezaron hace mucho tiempo, posiblemente desde que eras una niña.-dijo La doctora.-Y no creo que una sola hora de sea suficiente, vamos a estar aquí, hasta las 3 de la tarde, hablaremos de tu vida y de esos temores, y después empezaremos con lo demás, para enfrentarnos a todos esos miedos y fantasmas que tienes, primero debemos averiguar cuáles son.

-¿En serio?-pregunto Grachi.- ¿Que quiere saber?

-Háblame de tu papa.-dijo la doctora.- ¿Que paso con él?

-¿Mi papa?-pregunto Grachi.-Él está bien, ama a sus nietos.

-Tu papa biológico.-aclaro la doctora.

-Él es mi padre.-dijo Grachi.-Mis hermanos y yo, decidimos que el seria nuestro padre, un hombre que merecía nuestro respeto y amor, y Patrick, el seria nuestro papa.

-Entonces, háblame de tu padre.-dijo la doctora.- ¿Qué piensas de él?

-Es un hombre que merece respeto y al que quiero.-dijo la pelirroja.-Es uno de las cosas que me hace aguantar, sufrió mucho y aun así siempre tenía una sonrisa, un abrazo o algunas palabras para mí a pesar de padecer el sufrimiento que sufría.

-Tú también lo sufriste.-dijo la doctora.-Lo viste sufrir ese martirio, cuéntame de eso, ¿Cómo fue que tu viste sufrir?

-Todo el mundo sabía que mi padre tenía una amante incluida mi mama, yo acababa de cumplir 2 años cuando se reforzó ese hecho.-dijo la pelirroja después de un momento, estuvo tentada a mentir, pero no lo hizo.-Mi padre me llevaba a clases de comportamiento social y conducta humana, siempre se quedaba conmigo hasta que entraba a la clase, pero un día, empezó a dejarme en la puerta a regresar tarde por mí.

-¿Y lo enfrentaste?-pregunto la doctora.-Decidiste que si tenías una amante lo deberías de saber,

-No, las clases que me daban me ayudaban a entender los sentimientos de las personas, su comportamiento y otras cosas, yo sabía que mi padre no tenía una amante, bastaba con mirar como miraba a mama para saber que nunca habría otra mujer en su vida más que ella.-dijo Grachi.-Pero un día él no me llevo a clase, dijo que tenía que hacer otras cosas, así le pidió a un vecina que me llevara, mi padre nunca tenía ningún otra cosa cuando se trataba de mí, así que como ella tenía 17 años y hacia muchas cosas que sus padres le prohibían, yo la chantajee para que me llevara a averiguar que pasaba con mi padre. Lo seguimos, fue a la notaria de su amigo, fue al banco, a ver unos departamentos y después al hospital, mi vecina dijo en tono de broma que era como si estuviera arreglando sus cosas antes de abandonarme, eso me hizo pensar, así que cuando regresamos a casa, fui a la biblioteca y me puse a investigar, había notado su semblante de los últimos días y descubrí que tenía los síntomas de una persona que padece cáncer, pérdida de peso, pérdida de apetito, cansancio, sabía que tenía dolor aunque él no lo dijera, y una tos demasiado persistente que nunca se quitaba. Mi padre se estaba muriendo, y se alejaba de todos para que no sufrieran lo que el sufría y todo el mundo pensaba que era porque tenía una amante.

-¿Que paso después?-pregunto la doctora.

-Lo confronte, le pregunte por que no decía la verdad, porque permitía que todos pensaran que tenía una amante, me dijo que no entendía nada y que no me metiera, me moleste y fui a decírselos a todos, era viernes y mi familia y la familia de mi papa, el mejor amigo de mi padre, nos juntabas todos los viernes por la tarde después el colegio y del trabajo, algunas veces algunas veces James, Josh y Nate se quedaban en casa o Hotch y Lucas se iban a casa de mi papa, así que les dije a todos que mi padre tenía cáncer no una amante, por supuesto nadie me creyó, era una niña de 2 años diciendo que su padre tenía cáncer mientras él lo negaba.-dijo ella con voz entrecortada.-Mi padre me tomo en brazos y me llevo a sus despacho, me regaño y me dio un par de nalgadas, yo me asuste, nunca había visto a mi padre tan enojado conmigo, son Hotch y James si lo había visto, pero no conmigo ni con Lucas, trate de escapar y salte uno de los sillones, me caí y me abrí la cabeza con un libro que estaba en el piso, que yo misma había dejado ahí, cuando regresamos del hospital, mi padre y mi mama, empezaron a discutir, fue la primera pelea de muchas, hasta que un día él se fue. Se fue el primer sábado de marzo, esa mañana mis hermanos y yo nos levantamos solo para encontrar las maletas de papa en la puerta, le rogué que no se fuera, que no nos dejara, pero él no quiso escuchar mis ruegos, quise irme con él, pero le ordeno a Hotch que me detuviera, llore y grite que no se fuera, cuando pude zafarme de la prisión que los brazos de mi hermano habían formado alrededor de mí, y dado que era mucho más fuerte que yo tarde un rato, corrí hacia la calle y lo único que pude ver fue el auto de mi padre alejándose con el adentro.

-¿Cómo fue que tu viste todo su sufrimiento si él se fue?-pregunto la doctora.

-Chantajeaba a mi niñera para que me llevara a pasar el día con él, por la tarde mi mama trabajaba en una escuela y mis hermanos estaban con sus cosas, así que yo pasaba todo el tiempo después de mis clases en su casa, algunas veces me quedaba a dormir con él, pelee con mis hermanos y mis papas, no entendían como pidió seguir viéndolo y aceptándolo como si nada, sabiendo que él nos había dejado por una tipa que… Simplemente no lo entendían.-dijo Grachi.-Ellos no entendían o no querían entender y yo no quería perder mi tiempo en explicarles, yo solo quería estar al lado de mi padre.

-Aunque eso te costó verlo sufrir, ver como el cáncer acababa lentamente con el.-dijo la doctora.

-Vi como lentamente la vida empezaba a salirse de sus ojos, vi cómo se doblaba del dolor, vi como al momento de escupir, de su boca brotaba sangre, vi como algunas veces no se levantaba de la cama, porque el más mínimo movimiento era un verdadera martirio, lo vi sufrir cosas horribles, pero siempre encontraba la fuerza para sentarse conmigo a tocar el piano o a leerme, hasta que un día lo vi caer para ya no levantarse, pero creo que lo que más le dolía era no tener a lado a mi mama y a mis hermanos, aunque él había tomado la decisión de mantenerlos fuera del radar, le dolía no estar con ellos.-dijo la pelirroja.-Creo que el pasar los últimos días de su vida con toda la familia reunida fue el mejor regalo que pudo pedir, paso los últimos días en el hospital, rodeado de gente que entraba y salía de su cuarto para checar que todo marchaba bien, para inyectarle algún medicamento o sedante o simplemente para asegurarse de que seguía reparando.

-Cuéntame del día en que murió.-dijo la doctora.- ¿Dónde estabas tú?

-Mi papa se había quedado es noche con él, mi mama, mis hermanos y yo, nos fuimos a dormir a la casa, a mitad de la noche recibimos una llamada, su estado había emporado y ya no le quedaba mucho, luchaba por mantenerse consiente, pero no podía.-dijo Grachi.-Cuando llegamos, nos vio, sonrió y fue la última vez que vimos sus ojos, murió tres horas después.

-Murió en navidad, ¿verdad?-pregunto la doctora.

-5 días después que mi cumpleaños.-dijo la pelirroja.-Mi cumpleaños número 3 lo pase en el hospital con él.

-¿Que sentiste?-pregunto la doctora.

-No entiendo.-dijo Grachi.- ¿Qué tipo de pregunta es esa? Mi padre murió, ¿cómo cree que me sentía?

-Todas las personas reaccionan de diferente modo.-dijo la doctora.-Tu debes de saberlo, ¿Cómo te sentías?

-Devastada, ya no vería más a mi padre, ya no me llevaría al parque ni se sentaría a tocar la guitarra mientras yo tocaba el piano, ya no estaría más con el.-dijo Grachi.-Pero creo que en el fondo sentí alivio y felicidad.

-¿Por qué crees que sentiste de ese modo?-pregunto la doctora.

-Sentí alivio de que ya no volvería a sufrir, que todas esas noches en vela se habían acabado, el dolor se había marchado.-dijo Grachi.-Y estaba feliz porque los últimos días los paso con la gente que quería, su mejor amigo, sus sobrinos, sus hijos, la mujer a la que amaba, sus padres, fue el final perfecto.

-¿Cómo tomaste que su mejor amigo se casó con tu madre menos de dos años de que tu madre murió?-pregunto la doctora.-Quizá fue duro para ti.

-Mi padre quería eso, le pidió a papa que la invitara a salir, decía que ellos se ponían entender, que harían buena pareja.-dijo ella sonriendo.-En un principio, mi papa se negó, pero entre yo y mi padre planeamos algunas cosas para que ellos empezaran a salir, al final resulto, el próximo año cumplen 25 años de casados.

-Tu familia de estar conformada por 5 miembros, paso a estar conformada por miembros, ¿cómo tomaste eso?-pregunto al doctora.

-Estábamos acostumbrados a ser una familia, James y Hotch son los mejores amigos, Josh era una especia de intermediario entre ellos y Nate y Lucas, ellos dos también son los mejores amigos, quizá para mí lo más difícil fue aceptar que tenía 5 hermanos sobreprotectores.-dijo Grachi.-Pero todo funcionó bien, éramos una familia feliz, quizá un poco revuelta, pero éramos felices.

-¿Cuándo comenzaron los problemas con tu hermano?-pregunto la doctora.

-Emily le conto, ¿verdad?-pregunto Grachi.

-Ella comento algo, pero supongo que debió de ser duro para ti que no te apoyara.-dijo la doctora.-Debió dolerte.

-Todo el mundo que nos conoce, dice que podemos iniciar una tercera guerra mundial, nuestros caracteres son tan parecidos que chocamos.-dijo Grachi.-Pero no, nuestros verdaderos problemas comenzaron cuando tenía 7 y casi muero.

-¿Casi mueres?-pregunto la doctora.

-Después de la muerte de mi padre, papa me siguió llevando a las misma cosas que él me llevaba, me llevaba a tomar las clases de comportamiento, me llevaba al ballet y la gimnasia, era parte de mi rutina y no quiso cambiarlo.-dijo Grachi.-Cuando tenía 7, mis papas tuvieron tuvo un problema en el trabajo y le pidieron a Hotch que me recogiera, cuando termino la clase, lo espere afuera al menos media hora, y empecé a caminar, ya sabía el camino y lo había hecho varias veces, pero solo para ir a la clase, nunca de regreso, un par de cuadras después de la escuela, un par de hombres armados, mataron a una familia en plena calle, una de ellos vio que haya visto todo y me apunto con el arma, me quede congelada, mi instinto me decía que debí correr, pero no podía moverme, la policía llego justo a tiempo de que dispararan.

-Lugar y momento incorrecto.-dijo la doctora.

-Eso creo.-dijo Grachi.

**Flashback**

_-¡Grachi!-la llamo su madre asustada mientras la abrazaba en cuanto entro por la puerta principal._

_-Madre, estoy bien.-dijo Grachi zafándose de su abrazo.-Estoy bien, solo fue la impresión._

_-Rose, déjala que procese la información sola.-dijo su padre.-El doctor dice que puede estar confundida, que es mejor no presionarla._

_-Pudo haber muerto.-dijo su madre._

_-Sí, pero necesita recuperarse primero.-dijo su padre._

_-Por favor, no hagan como si no estuviera aquí, no soy una niña cualquiera y lo saben, los entiendo.-dijo Grachi.-Estoy bien._

_-Solo la apuntaron con un arma, no es nada, ¿verdad, hermanita?-pregunto James.-Es algo que superaras rápidamente._

_-Déjame en paz, Samuel.-dijo Grachi mientras empezaba a caminar hacia las escaleras.-Estoy bien, no sucedió nada y quiero irme a mi habitación._

_-Grachi, estamos aquí por si quieres hablar.-dijo su padre._

_-Estoy bien, papa.-dijo Grachi.-En cuanto antes lo superemos y lo olvidemos mejor._

_-El doctor dijo que no sería fácil.-dijo su padre.-Que era una impresión bastante fuerte, que no sería fácil de olvidar y que posiblemente habría pesadillas._

_-Papa, tengo memoria eidética, es posible que nunca lo olvide.-dijo Grachi.-Y gracias por el ofrecimiento, pero no quiero hablar,_

_-Tienes hablarlo con alguien.-dijo su madre.-Quizá Haley pueda ayudar._

_-No quiero hablar.-dijo la pelirroja.-Y entre antes lo entiendan mejor._

_-Necesitas hablar con alguien.-dijo su padre.-El doctor dijo que lo mejor en estos casos es hablarlo y que haya gente a tu alrededor para superarlo._

_-Papa, no soy cualquier persona.-dijo Grachi.-No te preocupes, estoy bien, iré a mi habitación._

_-Grachi, lo siento.-dijo Hotch antes de que diera un paso._

_-¿Disculpa?-pregunto Grachi._

_-Lo siento lo que paso.-dijo Hotch._

_-¿Que sientes?-pregunto Grachi.- ¿El que casi me matan? ¿El haberme olvidado? ¿El no tener el valor de mirar a papa y a mama a los ojos?_

_-Lo siento.-repitió Hotch.-Sé que me equivoque, comenta un error…_

_-Un error que casi me mata.-dijo Grachi.-No es un error cualquiera._

_-Lo siento, Grachi, soy un humano, cometo errores.-dijo Hotch.-EL tiempo…_

_-Te olvidaste de mi.-dijo Grachi.-Estabas demasiado ocupado en planear como pedirle matrimonio a Haley, que no te acordabas que tenías una hermana menor a la cual recoger en clases de ballet._

_-Grachi.-la sanciono su padre._

_-Estas enojada, lo entiendo.-dijo Hotch.-Pero lo siento._

_-¿Estoy enojada?-pregunto Grachi.-Mi hermano mayor, quien dice que me quiere tanto no pudo pasar por mí a mis clases, tuve que caminar, vi morir a cuatro personas frente a mí y casi me convierto en la quinta víctima de unos sujetos, ¿Crees que estoy enojada? No creo que pueda saber lo que estoy sintiendo._

_-Dímelo.-dijo Hotch.-Dime cómo te sientes._

_-Vete al infierno.-dijo Grachi.-Regresa cuando recuerdes que tienes una hermana._

_-Grachi.-la regaños su madre._

_-Estoy cansada, quiero dormir.-dijo Grachi antes de salir corriendo a su habitación._

_Fue la primera noche desde que su padre había muerto en la que solo durmió un par de horas por las pesadillas que la atormentaban, ver morir a esa familia fue algo casi igual de doloroso que ver morir a su padre, serlo morir cuatro veces más._

+*+*+*+*SSR&JIR+*+*+*+*AC&EGH+*+*+*+*DA&TEM+*+*+*+*WT&JAL+*+*+*+*

-¿Culpas a tu hermano por eso?-pregunto la doctora.-Cometió un error, es cierto casi mueres por ese error, pero creo que merece algo de consideración.

-La relación con mis hermanos es complicada.-dijo Grachi.-Soy independiente y no me gusta depender de las personas, y ellos se empeñan en hacerlo, pero la mayoría de las veces que los necesito o les pido algún favor, no lo hacen. No fue la primera vez que Hotch me olvido, después cuando entre al FBI y asistía a clases por las tarde, se suponía que él me recogería, nunca llego, así que deje de esperarlo, le llamaba a algún amigo o me iba caminando a su casa.

-¿No crees que el ser independiente te haya llevado a eso?-pregunto la doctora.

-Ellos son independientes, pero aun así trato de estar ahí cuando ellos me necesitan.-dijo Grachi.-Aun si ellos no lo pidan.

-Lo que trato de decir, es que quizá…-dijo la doctora.

-No quiero hablar de la relación entre mis hermanos y yo, eso es tierra de otro montón, un montón del que no vine a hablar.-dijo Grachi.- ¿Podemos continuar con lo que estábamos haciendo? Por favor.

-Ok.-dijo la doctora.-Háblame del por qué entraste al FBI.

-El FBI fue a mi casa, rastrearon mi dirección IP y me encontraron.-dijo Grachi.-Me ofrecieron el puesto la segunda vez que fueron.

-¿Por qué rastrearon tu dirección IP?-pregunto la doctora.

-Me metí al sistema del gobierno para acomodar los casos.-dijo Grachi.-Ellos resolvían primero casos que tuvieran que ver con gente importante y no me gustaba, así que decidí tomar el asunto entre mis manos, y acabe metiéndome en sus sistema y ayudándoles a resolver algunos casos con las cosas que las clases de conducta humana y simplemente funciono.

-¿Cuál fue el primer caso que te afecto?-pregunto la doctora.

-Creo que todos los casos te afectan y te marcan de algún modo.-dijo Grachi.-Aunque intentes no relacionarte con ellos, siempre te van a afectar, las personas sufren, así que te afectan de algún modo, es un daño mínimo que prácticamente no lo sientes, pero te afectan.

-Ok, entonces cambiare mi pregunta.-dijo la doctora.- ¿Cuál fue el primer caso con el que te relacionaste tanto que podría describirse como tu primer gran trauma? ¿Quizá el primer cadáver que viste? ¿El primer asesino en serie con el que trabajaste? ¿Cuál fue el primer caso que te marco?

**Flashback**

_-Hotchner, Bailey y Gray, viene conmigo.-dijo Tobías London._

_-¿Yo?-pregunto Grachi levantando la vista de los expedientes que tenía en su escritorio.-Yo no salgo a las escenas del crimen, ¿recuerda? Sería demasiado traumatizante para mí._

_-Baja los pies de la silla, mueve el trasero y súbete a la camioneta.-dijo London.-Veras tu primer cadáver en vivo y en directo._

_-Sexto cadáver.-dijo Grachi poniéndose de pie.- ¿Pero quién los cuenta?_

_-Me repites que edad tienes, por favor-pidió Samuel Bailey._

_-Voy a cumplir 10 en 5 meses, no me había dado cuenta, hoy cumplo 1 año en el FBI.-dijo Grachi.-Como sea, ¿Por qué preguntas?_

_-¿Cómo es posible que hayas visto 5 cadáveres?-pregunto el chico._

_-Vi el de mi padre y cuando tenía 7 vi morir a 4 personas.-dijo Grachi.-Mi última imagen de esas personas son sus cuerpo tirados en el piso sin vida por las balas que penetraron su cuerpo._

_-Me das miedo.-dijo Bailey._

_-¿Por qué?-preguntó Grachi._

_-Lo dices con tanta naturalidad, que parece ser algo incluso divertido para ti.-dijo él._

_-Mira, no puedo cambiar eso.-dijo Grachi.-Tengo que vivir con eso._

_-Vámonos.-dijo Tobías desde la puerta de las oficinas._

_-¿Dónde está el cadáver?-pregunto la pelirroja alcanzando a su jefe corriendo._

_-Cerca de tu escuela.-dijo Tobías.-Si se puede decir que sea tu escuela, dado que solo es tu primer año y el próximo año te gradúas._

_-Yo no tengo la culpa de ser inteligente.-dijo Grachi.- ¿Por qué me llevas a la escena del crimen?_

_-¿No te quejabas que te aburrías en las oficinas? Lo hacíamos para mantenerte alejada de ellas hasta que cumplieras al menos 15 0 16, pero al parecer no quieres que lo hagamos.-dijo Tobías._

_-Veo todas las fotos que toman de las escenas.-dijo Grachi.-No tiene sentido._

_-Ver las fotos y estar en las escenas, son dos cosas muy diferentes.-dijo el.-Si crees que no puedas soportarlo, me dices y le pido a alguien que te traiga._

_-Me las arreglare.-dijo Grachi._

_Todo el camino que ya sabía de memoria paso en completo silencio, fue un camino difícil de recorrer, sabía lo que seguía cuando llegaran a la escena del crimen, encontrarían el cadáver de una persona con signos de tortura física, signos de una muerte violenta, pero es fácil imaginar que nadie ni con todo el entrenamiento del mundo ni con todas las habilidades del mundo, soportaría lo que estaba por pasar en ese callejón._

_-¿Por qué siempre dejan los cadáveres en un callejón?-pregunto April Gray cuando se bajaban de la camioneta._

_-Por que posiblemente es el lugar donde tienen más posibilidades de hacerlo sin ser descubiertos.-dijo Bailey._

_-En realidad hay muchos lugares donde los pueden dejar sin ser descubiertos y que servirían mucho más que un callejón.-dijo Grachi.-Como una casa abandonada, algún baldío o una calle sin tránsito._

_-¿Por qué serian mejores?-pregunto Bailey._

_-Una casa abandonada es menos frecuentada por vagabundos que un callejón.-dijo Grachi.-El callejón es habitualmente el lugar donde los vagabundos vienen a buscar cobijo, una casa sería más factible para hacerlo, pero el miedo a la policía hace que no lo hagan._

_-¿Cómo sabes todo eso?-pregunto Bailey._

_-Sam, existe algo que se llama leer.-dijo Grachi.-No sé si tú y April lo sepan hacer, pero si alguna vez lo hicieran, se enterarían de muchas cosas que pasan en la vida._

_-Basta.-dijo Tobías riendo ante el comentario de Grachi.-Mejor pónganse a trabajar, Grachi, solo observa, no toques._

_-Ok.-dijo Grachi._

_-¿Lista?-pregunto Tobías._

_-Si.-dijo Grachi.-Hagámoslo._

_-Ok.-dijo el mientras empezaban a caminar hacia el lugar donde estaban dos personas arrodillados alrededor de la víctima.-Solo recuerda, si no puedes me lo dices y lo solucionaremos._

_-Estaré bien.-dijo Grachi._

_-Franco, ¿qué tenemos?-pregunto Tobías._

_-Mujer, entre 15 y 20 años, sin identificación.-dijo la mujer que se encontraba de pie observando todo.-Hemos entrado en contacto con la estación cercana, pero desde que las llamamos, nada._

_-¿Causa de muerte?-pregunto Tobías._

_-Múltiple apuñalamiento en tórax y abdomen.-dijo Franco.-Es todo lo que tenemos, los exámenes preliminares muestran que murió desangrada._

_-Ok, llama nuevamente a la estación y pregunta nuevamente necesitamos identificarla.-dijo Tobías._

_-¿Crees que fue buena idea traerla?-pregunto Franco señalando a Grachi que miraba congelada el cadáver.-Es muy pequeña._

_-Hotchner.-la llamo Tobías.- ¡Hotchner!_

_-Su nombre es Jean Alice Webber, tiene 16 años, vive a 6 cuadras de aquí, una casa azul de dos pisos.-dijo Grachi mecánicamente.-Estudia…_

_-Grachi, ¿estás bien?-pregunto Franco.- ¿Cómo sabes todo es?_

_-Estudia conmigo.-continuo la pelirroja como si no la hubieran interrumpido.-Sus padres son Paul y Torrey Webber, tiene 3 hermanos, 1 mayor y 2 menores, gemelos._

_-Bailey.-dijo Tobías.-Sácala de aquí._

_-Enseguida, señor.-dijo el chico.-Vamos, Grachi._

_-Sácala ahora.-dijo Tobías._

_-Esto va a dolerme.-dijo el chico mientras intentaba cargarla, pero más tardo en intentarlo que en acabar en el piso.- ¡Maldita sea, pelirroja!_

_-Sam, lo siento mucho.-dijo Grachi ayudándole a levantarse.-Lo siento._

_-Estoy bien.-dijo el sobándose el brazo donde fue el impacto.-Solo vámonos._

_-¿Me acompañarías a avisarles a sus padres?-pregunto Grachi.-Quiero hacerlo yo._

_-Grachi, eso no es conveniente.-dijo Tobías.-Estas fuera del caso._

_-Voy a atrapar al hijo de puta que le hizo esto.-dijo Grachi.-Sam, conmigo o voy sola._

_-¿Estas segura de que quieres hacerlo?-pregunto Tobías obteniendo la única respuesta de verla caminando en dirección a la calle.-Bailey, ve con ella._

_-Vale.-dijo el chico.-Grachi, aguarda._

+*+*+*+*SSR&JIR+*+*+*+*AC&EGH+*+*+*+*DA&TEM+*+*+*+*WT&JAL+*+*+*+*

-Tu amiga murió el día que cumpliste un año en el FBI, fue el primer cadáver que viste ¿y aun así continuaste en el caso?-pregunto la doctora.-Eso añade mucha tensión y es una involucración sentimental tremenda, ¿Cómo lo combatiste?

-La respuesta es sencilla.-dijo Grachi.-Drogas.

-Tenias 9.-dijo la doctora.- ¿Quién en su sano juicio te daría drogas?

-Alguien que no quiere ir a prisión.-dijo la pelirroja.-Una de las ventajas de portar una identificación del FBI, aunque sea de agente a medio tiempo, es que puedes utilizarla para obtener lo que quieres.

-¿Cuál droga utilizabas?-pregunto la doctora.

-En ese momento solo utilizaba la cocaína y la marihuana.-dijo Grachi.-En ese momento eran las más fáciles de conseguir, y no me importaba mucho cual fuera, me importaban sus efectos.

-¿Nadie noto que te drogabas?-pregunto la doctora.

-Soy buena actriz.-dijo Grachi.

-¿Qué hay de los síntomas de abstinencia?-pregunto la doctora.-Debiste haberlos tenido, no pudiste haberte está drogando muy seguido.

-Cuando ocurría, me la pasaba entrenando y haciendo cosas para que nadie notara la ansiedad.-dijo Grachi.-Funciono tan bien, que me drogue durante 10 años y nadie lo noto.

-¿10 años?-pregunto la doctora.- ¿Desde los 9 a los 19?

-Con exactitud deje de drogarme el 9 de Octubre del 2002.-dijo Grachi.-Y la primera vez que me drogue fue el 21 de Julio de 1993, el día del funeral de Alice.

-¿Por qué te dejaste que drogar?-pregunto la doctora.

-Aun no llegamos a esa parte de la historia.-dijo Grachi.

-No me lo dirás.-dijo doctora.

-Lo diré, cuando lleguemos a esa parte.-dijo Grachi.-Cuando sea el momento de hacerlo.

-Ok.-dijo la doctora.-Dijiste que en ese momento solo utilizabas esas, ¿llegaste a utilizar más?

-Un poco más o un poco menos de un año después, mi amiga Margarite, tuvo sexo con su novio de la escuela…-empezó Grachi.

-¿Y eso te hizo que te drogaras más?-preguntó la doctora.-No tiene mucho sentido que digamos.

-Debe de conocer a los chicos entre 15 y 17 años, les gustan las fiestas, el alcohol, desafiar a sus padres.-dijo Grachi.-Cuando organizaban fiestas, yo siempre acompañaba a mi reducido grupo de amigos…

-¿Ibas a fiestas?-pregunto la doctora.-No pareces la clase de chica a la que le gusta la fiesta y si a eso le súmanos que tenías 10, no deberías de tener permiso de asistir.

-Sabia utilizar mis cartas.-dijo Grachi riendo.-Pero solo iba para evitar que mis amigos cometieran alguna locura o hicieran algo estúpido, como un embarazo adolescente.

-Así que te sentiste culpable por que fuiste y no pudiste detenerlo.-afirmo la doctora.

-No, no fui a esa fiesta, estaba demasiado ocupada haciéndole la vida imposible a un par de agentes del FBI, como para ir a una estúpida fiesta de adolescentes locos que solo buscan vivir la vida.-dijo Grachi.-Margarite y su novio bebieron de más y terminaron en la cama, 5 o 6 semanas después descubrimos que estaba embarazada, le dije que consideraran, todas las opciones, pero que antes de decidir pensaran bien las cosas.

-¿Estabas en contra del embarazo adolescente?-pregunto la doctora.

-No encontrar, sino que es difícil en la situación común.-dijo Grachi.-Si yo hubiera quedado embarazada, yo tenía un trabajo y un salario, todo hubiera sido diferente para mí.

-No entiendo, ¿Cuál era el problema?-pregunto la doctora.

-Estuvieron viendo las opciones y consideraron el aborto.-dijo Grachi.-Regularmente era la parte sensata del grupo…

-¿Estabas en contra o a favor?-pregunto la doctora.

-En contra, incluso les dije que les daría la mitad de mi salario para ayudarles con él bebe, e incluso que si ellos querían que lo podían considerar un préstamo, aunque fuera un regalo.-dijo Grachi.-Solo les pedí que no consideraran esa opción entre las suyas.

-¿Les darías la mitad de tu salario?-pregunto la doctora.- ¿Qué hay de tus gastos?

-Mi salario iba intacto a mi cuenta bancaria, mis padres dijeron que ellos pagarían mis gastos primarios, ropa, comida y lo que necesitara para la escuela, pero que si quería alguna cosa aparte o algún capricho, tenía que pagarlo yo.-dijo Grachi.-Así que mis gastos siempre era de menos de 50 dólares, un libro, un disco o alguna golosina, tenía todo mi salario en mi cuenta de banco, podía ayudarles.

-¿Que paso?-pregunto la doctora.

-Le rogué que no abortara, le dije cientos de razones por las que no lo hiciera.-dijo Grachi.-Pero una semana después, me dijo que lo había hecho… Y una semana después murió por que el médico que se lo practico hizo un corte donde no debía y ella ignoro los dolores y los síntomas que tenía, ya no pudieron hacer anda por ella, la infección estaba demasiado avanzada.

-Murió.-concluyo la doctora.-Y el dolor te hizo incrementar el uso de drogas y la variedad de las mismas.

-Si.-dijo Grachi.-Eran buenas para aliviar el dolor.

-Pero eso no fue lo único que hizo que aumentaran, ¿verdad?-pregunto la doctora.

-Hubo un caso, en los que más me he involucrado, en Agosto, mi equipo y yo fue cuando detuvimos al asesino.-dijo Grachi.-Era un verdadero misterio todo acerca de él, no teníamos nada más que un perfil basados en sus crímenes.

-¿Qué quieres decir con que te involucraste demasiado?-pregunto la doctora.

-En la secundaria, comencé a jugar futbol, y una mala caída en el ballet hizo que me lastimara el tobillo, no seguí las indicaciones y en un partido de futbol, una barrida combinada con el tobillo lastimado y una mala caída, hizo que me destrozaran el tobillo, me tuvieron que operar y estuve primero el primer mes en silla de ruedas y después pase a utilizar las muletas.-dijo Grachi.-La operación fue a principios de Diciembre, iba estar incapacitada sin trabajo de campo, así que decidí distraerme con casos antiguos, el de Taylor fue en el que me concentre, él había atacado por última vez en Junio del 98, así que las cosas no estaban frescas, investigue sus indicios, intentando buscar alguna pista o alguna cosa que me condujera a su nombre, nunca me puse a pensar que podía estarlo provocando, en Enero del 99, recibí un mensaje de una mis mejores amigas, Yadira, me citaba en su casa y me decía que era urgente, la encontré muerte, murió por que yo estaba provoque a un asesino en serie.

-¿Por qué estás tan segura de que fue por tu culpa? Quizá fue otro asesino.-dijo la doctora.

-Dejo un mensaje escrito con sangre en la pared y después llego un paquete al FBI, con unas fotografías mías y de Yadira en los días que estuve en silla de ruedas y que fue cuando estaba investigándolo.-dijo Grachi.-Fue mi culpa de que ella muriera, así que para tratar de aliviar el dolor me drogaba cada vez más seguido y en mayor cantidad, llego un momento que mi cuerpo en vez de combatir las drogas empezó a tratar de usarlas a su favor.

-Fue cuando te mudaste a las Vegas por primera vez.-dijo la doctora consultando el expediente.

-Mis padres y un par de amigos más, abrieron un bufete de abogados en Virginia cuando se graduaron de la universidad, decidieron que querían expandirse, así que mi papa acepto ser quien lo abriría en Las Vegas y quien contrataría a los nuevos abogados.-dijo Grachi.-Él dice que lo hizo porque quería un cambio y quería enseñar a nuevos abogados a trabajar, pero la verdad es que lo hizo para alejarme de Virginia y de todo el dolor.

-¿Funciono?-pregunto la doctora.- ¿Funciono el alejarte?

-Supongo que más que ninguna otra terapia.-dijo Grachi sonriendo.

-¿Las Vegas?-pregunto la doctora.-Fue ahí donde conociste al Dr. Reíd.

-Si.-dijo Grachi.-Conocerlo fue un cambio significativo en mi vida, cambio mi vida para siempre.

-¿El trauma siguiente fue el de Becket?-pregunto la doctora.

-No.-dijo Grachi.-Existe un trauma anterior.

-No está en los registros.-dijo la doctora.-Los casos que el FBI considera más significativos los marca y no existe uno entre Taylor y Becket.

-Lo que le voy a contar a continuación no debe salir de aquí.-dijo Grachi tras unos momentos.-Si la información que le llega a salir de estas cuatro paredes, las cosas se pondrán feas para usted y yo personalmente me encargare de darle en donde más le duela.

-Entonces, supongo que será mejor que no hable con nadie.-dijo la doctora.

-Hace exactamente 20 años, en la Interpol y la ONU, se lanzó una convocatoria a todos los países pertenecientes para que se entregaran propuestas para poder encontrar la solución a criminales internacionales, se dio un periodo de seis meses para armar propuestas y después mostrarlas ante todos los países y seleccionar las 10 más factibles y tratar de llevarlas de realizarlas.-dijo Grachi.-Estados Unidos dio la propuesta de crear soldados con características únicas que ayudaran a la detención de criminales, algo así como el trabajo en cubierto, la idea fue bien recibida, solo faltaba encontrar voluntarios capaces de llevarla a cabo.

-No entiendo el camino que está tomando esta conversación.-dijo la doctora.

-Les dieron un año para poder encontrar a al menos una persona adecuada para hacer el trabajo, o el proyecto se cancelaria.-dijo Grachi.-Buscaron y me encontraron.

-¿Te encontraron?-pregunto la doctora.-Debiste ser una niña.

-Cumplía con los requisitos que el proyecto requería.-dijo Grachi.-Se necesitaba tener buena memoria, tenía memoria eidética, buena condición física, la mía no era excelente debido al síndrome de Asperger, pero era muy buena, mucho mejor que muchos agentes del FBI y la INTERPOL, y necesitaban a alguien que no se relacionara con los casos, yo tenía el síndrome de Asperger y el ser una genio, impedía que llegara a relacionarme lo suficiente con personas que no forman parte de mi vida de una manera permanente.

-¿Síndrome de Asperger?-pregunto la doctora.- ¿Tienes síndrome de Asperger? Eso explica muchas cosas.

-Pero da igual, no es interesante.-dijo Grachi.-A lo que voy es que ingrese al proyecto, pase cinco duros años entrenando para ese trabajo, entrenamiento físico y entrenamiento intelectual.

-¿Cómo lo hacías?-pregunto la doctora.-Tenias la escuela, y tenías el FBI, tenías mucho que hacer.

-Era demasiado hiperactiva, más de lo que soy ahora, y no era, más bien no soy lo que se espera que sea.-dijo Grachi.-Quizá que desde pequeña he estado en movimiento o que siempre he estado más desarrollada que otros niños de mi edad, pero siempre he sido demasiado activa, no puedo estarme quieta.

-Pero aun así, tenías 9 años.-dijo la doctora.-Y tenías que hacer el trabajo que una mujer o un hombre de 20 no hace, ¿Por qué tomaste esa decisión?

-Cuando Jane murió, perdí el camino y este proyecto fue lo único que me volvió a alinear.-dijo la pelirroja.-Desde los 10 hasta los 15 entre para ese proyecto.

-Es peligroso.-afirmo la doctora.-no conozco a una persona en su sano juicio que se pondría en ese peligro y mucho menos que pondría en peligro a su familia, viste lo que paso con Emily, un asesino internacional vino tras ella y daño a toda su familia.

-No venia tras ella.-dijo Grachi suspirando.-Venia tras de mí.

-¿Qué?-pregunto la doctora.

-Ian venia tras de mi.-dijo Grachi.-No tras Emily.

-Tú no eres parte del caso Doyle.-dijo la doctora.-He leído el expediente y tú no formas parte de él.

-Pero EJ Gideon si forma parte del mismo.-dijo Grachi.-Si leyó el expediente facilitado por la Interpol, debe de saber que EJ Gideon participo, pero con un seudónimo.

-¿Quién es EJ Gideon?-pregunto la doctora.

-Para aceptar hacer el trabajo, solo puse una condición, que protegieran a mi familia.-dijo Grachi.-Eso nos llevó a crear a una nueva identidad, nos llevó a crear a EJ Gideon.

-Si los criminales no sabían quién eras, tu familia estaba a salvo, tiene mucho sentido.-dijo la doctora.- ¿Por qué piensas que Ian Doyle venia tras de ti?

-La primera vez que se encontró con Emily, le dijo que estaba haciendo todo el equipo, y cuando llego al momento de hacerlo con Sal, el solamente dijo: _"Bueno, él tiene sus peculiaridades"_, estaba casado conmigo.-dijo Grachi.-Y cuando lo enfrente, lo confeso.

-¿Esto fue antes o después del caso Becket?-pregunto la doctora.

-Después.-dijo Grachi.

-Dijiste que hubo un caso que te marco antes del caso, ¿Cuál fue?-pregunto la doctora.

-Uno que acabo de finalizar hace poco.-dijo Grachi.-El criminal me tomo como prisionera, a mí y a su hija cuando descubrió que tenía una espía entre sus filas, mato a su hija, porque ella le dijo que ella era la espía, para que yo pudiera detenerlo, ella dio la vida por mí y lo deje escapar.

-¿Te sientes culpable por eso?-pregunto la doctora.

-Si.-dijo Grachi.-Si yo hubiera hecho bien mi trabajo, Sara estaría viva al igual que al menos una decena de personas.

-¿Te das cuenta de que te culpas de muchas cosas que no están a tu alcance?-pregunto la doctora.-Tu nunca podías haber previsto que el descubriría que tenía un espía con él, y mucho menos poder evitado que el reaccionara de ese modo.

-Pude haber hecho las cosas como se deben y nada de eso hubiera pasado.-dijo la pelirroja.

-¿Que te dijeron los psicólogos que te trataron antes?-pregunto la doctora.- ¿Que opinaban de esto?

-Bueno, no mucho.-dijo Grachi riendo.-No voy con psicólogos, debería sentirte afortunada, eres a la primera psicóloga con la que hablo en aproximadamente 20 años.

-Tantos traumas, ¿y no lo hablaste?-pregunto la doctora.-Con razón están saliendo, llevas tanto tiempo ahí que esta tensión que viviste los ha sacado a reducir.

-Mi mente funciona como un palacio, cada persona tiene su habitación, cada cosa tiene un lugar ahí.-dijo Grachi.-Los asesinos, Ian, George, Taylor, Tobías, Frederick, todos están guardados en el sótano marcados con una carpeta roja para no tocarlos.

-Acabo de notar una cosa curiosa.-dijo la doctora.-Te das cuenta de que a los criminales los llamas por su nombre, ¿verdad?

-No me gustan los apellidos, a todo el mundo lo llamo por su nombre.-dijo Grachi encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Por qué no te gustan?-pregunto la doctora.

-Hotch estudio leyes, y cuando yo entre a la universidad a estudiarlos, todos me llamaban la hermanita de Aarón Hotchner, quien quizá incluso me hacia los trabajos y me ayudaba a pasar las materias.-dijo Grachi.-Cuando Hotch entro al FBI, a pesar de que yo llevaba más de 4 años en el FBI, me convertí en la hermanita del agente Aarón Hotchner, me convertí en Hotchner Jr., por eso insistí en que todo el mundo me llamara Grachi, odio ser comparada con mis hermanos.

-Te sientes desplazada por tu apellido.-dijo la doctora.-Suele suceder con los hermanos menores hombres, no mujeres.

-Siempre hay una primera ocasión para todo.-dijo Grachi.

-Volvamos al tema.-sonrió la doctora.- ¿Por qué te afecto tanto el caso de Becket?

-Por qué intento abusar de mí.-dijo Grachi.-Si no fuera por Will, lo hubiera conseguido.

-¿Quieres hablar de ello?-pregunto la doctora.

-No precisamente.-dijo Grachi.

-Tienes que hablarlo.-dijo la doctora.

-Intento abusar de mí, Will le descargo un cargador y fue todo.-dijo Grachi.-Intento abusar de mí, no lo hizo.

-Ok.-dijo la doctora.-Después de ese caso, vino el de Doyle, después el de Foyet, después otra vez el de Doyle, otra vez el de Taylor y otra vez el de Sloane, y por ultimo otra vez el de Becket, ¿estoy bien?

-Bastante bien.-asintió Grachi.-Pero no ha contado a los demás.

-¿A los demás?-pregunto la doctora.

-Tobías, Frank, Sara, William, son tantos que ya no recuerdos sus nombres.-dijo Grachi.

-¿Quiénes son ellos?-pregunto la doctora.

-Los que han intentado herir a mi familia.-dijo Grachi.

-No estoy hablando de ellos ahora.-dijo la doctora.-Estoy hablando de los que tienen que ver directamente contigo, a los que encerraste, los que te torturaron.

-Ellos me torturaron.-dijo Grachi.-Psicológicamente y sin saberlo, pero lo hicieron.

-Enfoquémonos solamente a los que van contigo, ¿de acuerdo?-pregunto la doctora y sin darle tiempo a responder continuo.-De estas personas, ¿Cuál consideras que te marco más?

-Ian.-dijo Grachi.

-Pensé que Foyet…-empezó la doctora.

-George apuñalo a mi hermano, me torturo a mí y mato a mi mejor amiga.-dijo Grachi.-Pero nunca tuve una relación con el más allá de eso, aparte del daño físico, me hizo el mismo daño que a Sal, o a Derek. ¿Me dolió la muerte de Haley? Si, fue más el dolor de su muerte, que el dolor de lo que Foyet provoco.

-Pero Foyet provoco su muerte.-dijo la doctora.-Por culpa de Foyet, Haley está muerta.

-Creo que la culpa la tienen cientos de personas.-dijo Grachi.-Hotch, los guardias, el FBI por no detenerlo antes, yo, todo el mundo tiene culpa, no solamente él.

-Ok.-dijo la doctora.- Entonces, háblame de Doyle, ¿Cómo lo conociste?

**Flashback**

_Estaba sentada en la barra del bar con una botella de agua en la mano, sabía lo que tenía que hacer, pero también sabía que muchas veces la paciencia era la mejor arma._

_-¿Que hace una chica como tú, sentada en la barra de un bar lleno de hombres y con una botella de agua?-pregunto una voz a su espalda._

_-Es lo único que puedo pagar.-dijo ella.-Y supongo que estoy alargando más mi estancia aquí, para evitar ir a la calle y pasar la noche buscando un cobijo para dormir._

_-Suena como una historia interesante.-dijo él._

_-No en realidad.-dijo ella dando un trago a la botella de agua.-Es muy aburrida en realidad._

_-Quiero escucharla.-dijo el.-Soy Ian Doyle._

_-Lara Raimon.-dijo ella._

_-Lara, ¿gustas una copa?-pregunto el.-Pago yo._

_-Не пытайтесь это, тем больше я приглашаю чашки, не добиться, чтобы попасть в вашу постель. __(No lo intentes, por más que me invites copas, no lograras meterme en tu cama.).-dijo ella._

_-No intento meterte en mi cama.-dijo el.-Quizá si llevarte a pasar la noche a mi departamento, pero solo quiero ofrecerte un lugar donde dormir._

_-¿Hablas ruso?-pregunto ella._

_-Soy de Rusia.-dijo él._

_-Lo siento mucho.-dijo ella.-Suelo hablar en ruso cuando quiero decir algo que no quiero que sepan._

_-Es fácil mentir hablando en otro idioma.-dijo Ian.-Entonces, ¿quieres un trago o no?_

_-Cerveza.-dijo ella sonriendo._

_-Cerveza para la señorita y un vodka para mi.-dijo Ian al cantinero.-Que sea doble._

_-¿Doble?-pregunto Lara.- ¿Planeas emborracharte esta noche o qué?_

_-No.-dijo el.-Quiero mantener mis sentidos alerta para conocerte._

_-Con vodka doble no creo que lo logres.-dijo ella riendo._

_-Вы должны больше смеяться, ты выглядишь прекрасно, когда ты смеешься больше, чем вы уже являетесь. __(Deberías reír más, luces más hermosa cuando ríes de lo que ya eres.).-dijo el metiendo un mecho de cabello rubio a tras de la oreja._

_-Ты так мило. (Eres muy lindo).-dijo ella sonrojada._

_-Не больше, чем вам, когда вы краснеете. __(No más que tu cuando te sonrojas.)-dijo él._

_-Хватит.(Basta ya.)-dijo ella agachando la mirada.-Остановить стыдно.(Deja de avergonzarme.)_

_-Вы называете стыдно рассказать вам, что вы красивы? __(¿Llamas avergonzarte a decirte que eres hermosa?)-pregunto él._

_-Что мир живет?(¿En qué mundo vive?)-pregunto el riendo._

_-В мире, в котором, когда человек говорит вам комплимент, что она имеет две цели. __(En el mundo en el que cuando un hombre te dice un cumplido, es que tiene dos propósitos.)-dijo ella.-__Номер__ 1: __Возьмите__вас__в__постель__. __Или номер 2: Найти что-то ваш. (__Numero__ 1: __Llevarte__a__la__cama__. __O__numero__ 2: __Busca__algo__tuyo__.)_

_-Может быть, в вашем мире, но не в моей.(__Eso__es__quizá__sea__en__tu__mundo__, __pero__no__en__el__m__í__o__.)-__dijo__el__.-В шахте, когда мужчина говорит женщине комплимент, кроме того это правда, пытается начать отношения с ней. и я говорю не о физическом отношениях. __(En el mío cuando un hombre le dice algún cumplido a una mujer, aparte de por qué es la verdad, es por que intenta iniciar una relación con ella. y no estoy hablando de una relación física.)_

_-Ну, вы должны получить больше встретиться в реальном мире. __(Bueno, deberías salir un poco más a conocer el mundo real.)-dijo ella.-__Даже__ваша__семья__может__оставить__в__стороне__. (Incluso tu familia es capaz de dejarte a un lado.)_

_-Добро пожаловать в мир семьи разочаровывает. __(Bienvenida al mundo de las familias decepcionantes.)-dijo él._

_-Что вы знаете об этом? __(¿Que sabes de eso?).Pregunto ella._

_-Не то, что вы думаете. __(Mucho más de lo que imaginas.)-dijo el distraídamente._

_-Так или иначе. (__Como__sea__.).-__Dijo__ella__mirando__a__su__alrededor__.-Мы должны прекратить говорить на русском языке, люди начинают видеть нас странно. __(Deberíamos de dejar de hablar en ruso, la gente empieza a vernos raro.)_

_-__Быть__замеченным__. (Que nos vean.)-dijo el riendo_

_-Я серьезно. (Es en serio.)-dijo ella.-Орден.(Para.)_

_-Ok.-dijo él._

_-Gracias.-dijo ella._

_-Dijiste que no tenías un lugar donde quedarte.-dijo el tras unos minutos de silencio.-Ven a mi departamento, te ofrezco un techo y una cama._

_-No creo que sea buena idea.-dijo ella._

_-Solo te estoy ofreciendo un lugar para dormir.-dijo Ian._

_-Y lo agradezco.-dijo ella.-Pero no te conozco y no creo que sea buena idea._

_-No te voy a hacer nada.-dijo el.-Solo una cama, lo prometo._

_-Solo esta noche.-dijo ella._

_-Genial.-dijo el sonriendo.- ¿Cuándo estas lista para irte?_

_-Déjame pagar y estoy lista.-dijo ella haciendo ademan de sacar su cartera._

_-Permitidme, esta vez va por mi cuenta.-dijo él._

_-No quiero deberte más, con lo que te debo es más que suficiente.-dijo ella._

_-Ya veremos cómo me los pagas.-dijo el riendo, pero al ver su cara paro de hacerlo.-Solo es una broma, consideraron un regalo._

_-Gracias.-dijo ella.-Pero no tienes que hacerlo, siempre he cuidado de mi misma,_

_-Entonces ha llegado el momento que alguien cuide de ti.-dijo el dando por terminada la conversación._

_Ian le ofreció una buena cena al llegar al departamento, y le cedió su habitación de invitados, el plan estaba en marcha._

+*+*+*+*SSR&JIR+*+*+*+*AC&EGH+*+*+*+*DA&TEM+*+*+*+*WT&JAL+*+*+*+*

-¿Fingiste ser una mujer sin recursos?-pregunto la doctora.

-Una adolescente sin recursos, tenía poco más de los 18 años.-dijo Grachi.-La mañana siguiente le deje una nota donde le agradecía todo y le deje mi número de teléfono, el me busco y me ofreció un puesto de trabajo como su ayudante, la única cosa que tenía que hacer, era mudarme a Rusia con él.

-Y tu dijiste que si.-dijo la doctora.- ¿Cómo lograste que confiara en ti?

-Hice que se identificara conmigo, una chica sola que le produjera lastima y que al conocerla se diera cuenta de que se parecía mucho a él, estaba sola y traicionada por su familia.-dijo la pelirroja.-Me convertí en una amiga, quiero decir, no soy Emily, busco vías alternas.

-¿Hablas de la relación de Emily e Ian?-pregunto la doctora.

-No, hablo de que no necesito meterlos en mi cama para que ellos se acerquen a mí y confíen en mi.-dijo Grachi.-Emily fue con la cubierta de amante, porque su miedo a salir herida hace que tenga dificultades a la hora de relacionarse, ese miedo hace que se encierre en su mundo y no quiera ver más allá de él.

-Parece que tienes problemas con eso.-sugirió la doctora.

-¿Con que? ¿Con que Emily se acostar con Ian? Ian se acostó con ella porque no tenía alternativa, armo un juego y tenía que jugarlo es importar que, y dado que Frederick le permitió a Emily entrar a su cama, Ian tenía que hacerlo.-dijo Grachi.-Frederick estaba enamorado de Emily, Ian, Ian estaba enamorado de mí.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunto la doctora.

-Lo que dije.-dijo Grachi.

-No, me refiero a que quieres decir con Frederick e Ian.-dijo la doctora.- ¿Cómo lo sabes? Emily me comento algo, pero ella se enteró por que tú se lo dijiste.

-Es difícil de explicar.-dijo Grachi.

-Trata.-dijo la doctora.

-Ian y yo éramos… Ian era una…-empezó Grachi.-Él se convirtió…

-¿Un amigo?-pregunto la doctora.

-Algo mas.-dijo Grachi.-Si lo hubiera conocido en otra circunstancia y algunos años atrás, no me hubiera importado que me llevara 15 años, sé que él se hubiera convertido en Sal.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-pregunto la doctora.

-Con en él no tenía que fingir.-dijo Grachi.-Con todo el mundo, en todos los casos en los que trabaje, tenía que fingir ser otra persona, con él, podía ser yo sin ser yo.

-Con el hiciste una relación que fue personal.-dijo la doctora.-Mientras que con otros te mantenías al margen, con él te relacionaste.

-Sí, es por eso que no pude continuar en el caso, estaba demasiado implicada emocionalmente y no iba a poder hacerlo.-dijo Grachi.-Pero yo nunca lo vi más que como un amigo, un hermano mayor, y pensé que él me veía de esa manera, lo pensé hasta que lo atrapamos, me di cuenta de que estaba enamorado de mí, y yo lo había herido, quería venganza.

-Pero lo mataste, a pesar de que sabias lo el que sentía y sabias lo que tu sentías, mataste a Ian Doyle.-dijo la doctora.-Mataste a tu amigo, ¿y dices que no estas mal?

-De algún modo él lo convirtió en algo personal, si hubiera ido tras de mí, me hubiera importado poco.-dijo Grachi.-Pero fue tras mi familia, amenazo a mi esposo, a mis amigos, y lastimo a la persona que más quiere mi hermano, eso no se lo perdono a nadie.

-Así que lo mataste.-dijo la doctora.-Sin detenerte a pensar en las consecuencias, o en Declan.

-Tarde dais en mirar poder hablar con Declan.-dijo Grachi.-Su padre había muerto, porque yo lo había matado.

-Él no lo sabe.-dijo la doctora.

-Y no lo debe de saber.-dijo Grachi.-Suficiente tiene con el daño que le hizo Emily y los demás.

-Parece que tú no expresas mucha amabilidad hacia Emily.-dijo la doctora.

-No me malinterprete, es una gran amiga y la aprecio.-dijo Grachi.-Pero eso no quieta el hecho de lo que es.

-Pero pareces molesta.-dijo la doctora.- ¿Estas bien con Emily?

-Le ha roto el corazón a mi hermano 3 veces, a mis sobrinos, a mi hijo, a toda la familia y una vez a mi esposo.-dijo Grachi.-Estoy tan bien como debería estarlo.

-Pareces resentida por el hecho de que Emily mintió.-dijo la doctora.- ¿Fue por qué te mintieron a ti o porque les mintieron a los demás? Y hablo en plural, porque no solamente fue Emily, fueron también Aarón y Jennifer.

-Ellos no me mintieron, a pesar de lo que Jennifer cree, las micro expresiones pocas personas llegan a controlarlas a la perfección, por una razón se llaman micro expresiones, son difíciles de percibir y de controlar, el equipo está entrenado para percibirlas, es cierto, pero aun a ellos, aun a mí se me pasan, pero la razón por la que pudieron mentirles a los demás, fue por que confiaban en ellos y ellos les estaban diciendo que Emily estaba muerta, el shock de saber a su amiga muerta y la confianza depositaba en ambos personajes, hicieron mucho más sencillo que les mintieran, a mí no me mintieron, les mintieron a los demás, lo descubrí en el mismo instante que llegue a Virginia para apoyar a mi hermano y a mi sobrinos, así que no, no estoy resentida porque me mintieron, estoy resentida, porque le rompieron el corazón a un niño de 6 años, el cual prácticamente vio morir a su madre en manos de un asesino serial, que antes de eso había apuñalado a su padre y había provocado que estuviera alejados de toda su familia durante al menos 4 meses.-dijo Grachi.-¿Me molesta que le hayan mentido a mi esposo? ¿A mi familia? Sí, me molesta, pero lo que realmente me hace enfadar es que hayan mentido a los niños, en este caso me estoy refiriendo a todos mis sobrinos, pero también estoy hablando específicamente de Jack y Joy.

-Esa decisión se tomó para proteger la salud de Emily.-dijo la doctora.-No sé si lo llegas a comprender…

-Lo entiendo perfectamente, lo intentaron hacer conmigo cientos de veces.-dijo Grachi.- ¿Pero qué hay de la salud psicológica de sus hijos? Enterraron a su madre y 6 meses después, ella regresa más que viva. Todas las veces que intentaron hacerlo conmigo, que no se trata de pocas ocasiones, dije no y me quede con mi familia, preferiría morir a hacerlos sufrir sabiendo que se puede solucionar de otra manera.

-Eres muy sobreprotectora con tu familia, ¿lo sabias?-pregunto la doctora.

-Que me preocupe por ellos y que no me guste que los dañen, no significa que sea sobreprotectora.-dijo Grachi.-Usted lo ha dicho, son mi familia, quien me mantiene aquí, es normal.

-Si tienes razón, es normal.-dijo la doctora.-Pero deja de serlo cuando su sales herida, o cuando prefieres pasarlo tú a que ellos lo pasen.

-No entiendo.-dijo Grachi.

-¿No entiendes o no quieres entender?-pregunto la doctora.

-Quizá un poco de ambas.-dijo Grachi.- ¿Quiere explicarme? Por favor.

-Contéstame una cosa.-dijo la doctora ignorando su petición.- ¿Cuántas veces EJ ha salvado a la UAC?

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?-pregunto Grachi.

-Una pregunta muy sencilla.-dijo la doctora.- ¿Cuántas veces ha salvado EJ al equipo de la UAC?

-No lo sé, muchas.-dijo Grachi.-No llevo una cuenta de los casos donde EJ trabaja.

-¿Y cuantas veces lo ha salvado Joanna Reíd?-pregunto la doctora.

-Sería la primera vez.-dijo Grachi.- No entiendo el porqué de la pregunta ni el lugar a donde se dirige la conversación.

-¿Cuántas decisiones has tomado por ti?-pregunto la doctora.

-¿Qué?-pregunto la pelirroja.-Estoy confundida, ¿qué tienen que ver mis decisiones con el tema?

-Responde la pregunta.-dijo la doctora.

-No lo sé, supongo que todas.-dijo Grachi.

-Hablo de las decisiones que tomaste por ti.-dijo la doctora.-Las que tomaste solo pensando en ti y no en los demás, ¿Cuántas has tomado?

-Mmmm…-empezó Grachi, realmente no sabía que decir.

-No son muchas, ¿verdad?-pregunto la doctora.-Es más, creo que son tan pocas que no recuerdas haberlas tomado.

-Ok, dígame.-dijo Grachi.- ¿Qué es lo que piensa?

-Creo que te enfocas tanto en la vida de tus hermanos porque tienes miedo de enfocarte en tu vida y descubrir que vives en el mundo real.-dijo la doctora.-tienes miedo a salir y a descubrir que vives en un mundo donde puedes salir herida.

-Eso es una completa locura.-dijo Grachi.-Es cierto, la mayoría de mis decisiones han sido tomadas para agradar a alguien o para ayudar a mi familia, pero las tomo después de considerar lo mejor para mí.

-¿En serio?-pregunto la doctora.-Porque yo creo que las únicas decisiones que has tomado por ti, son las que se trata de tus hijos.

-Y las de mi esposo.-dijo Grachi.

-A lo que voy es que nunca piensas en ti.-dijo la doctora.-Te preocupas por todos, excepto por ti.

-Eso no es cierto.-replico Grachi.

-¿En serio?-pregunto la doctora.

-Cuando Haley fue enviada al programa de protección para testigos, ¿qué hiciste?-pregunto la doctora.

-Fui a visitarla.-dijo Grachi.-Ella necesitaba saber que iba estar bien, necesitaba saber que la apoyábamos.

-¿Qué hay de ti?-pregunto la doctora.-Era tu mejor amiga, ¿no necesitabas también saber que iba a estar bien?

-Él no iba tras de mi.-dijo la pelirroja.-Yo no importaba.

-Exacto.-dijo la doctora.-Las decisiones que tomas, giran en torno a los demás, al bienestar de los demás, ¿pero que ahí de tu bienestar? Tú importas, mucho más que los otros.

-Es mi forma de ser.-dijo Grachi.

-No, no es tu forma de ser.-dijo la doctora.-Es la forma en la que intentas aliviar el dolor que tú crees que causas debido a tu condición y cuando alejas o hieres a los demás, sobreprotegiéndolos y metiéndose en sus vidas, tratando de que estén bien y de que sean felices.

-¿A dónde quiere llegar?-pregunto Grachi.

-A lo que quiero llegar es que tú no te preocupas por ti, posiblemente desde la muerte de tu padre, has pasado a segundo plano.-dijo la doctora.-Te preocupas por los demás, pero no por ti.

-¿Y?-pregunto la pelirroja-

-¿No has pensado que es momento de tomar una vacaciones?-pregunto la doctora.-Tu sabes, tu, tus hijos y tu esposo, solos, sin criminales ni trabajo ni vidas ajenas a su alrededor, solo ustedes, en alguna ciudad histórica o una lugar exótico.

-¿De qué me serviría eso?-pregunto Grachi.- ¿De qué me servirían unas vacaciones?

-Necesitas dejar de meterte en la vida de los demás y concentrarte más en la tuya.-dijo la doctora.-Creaste Haley's Place para distraerte, para rescatar la cosas buenas que tiene la vida, recordarte el por qué haces el trabajo que haces, y para recordarte que aún existe el bien.

-Son dos cosas diferentes.-dijo Grachi.

-¿Crees en Dios, Grachi?-pregunto la doctora.

-Si.-dijo Grachi.-Son las creencias que mi madre me inculco, aunque sea una mujer de ciencia y sepa que no hay pruebas concretas de que el existe, creo en él.

-¿Por qué crees, aparte de por qué tu madre y tu padre te inculcaron creer en él, por qué crees que crees en el?-pregunto la doctora.-Honestamente.

-Porque necesito saber que así como hay mal, como hay demonios, monstros y el infierno, también hay cosas buenas.-dijo Grachi.-Necesito saber que Dios, los ángeles, el cielo, todo lo bueno existe de verdad.

-Exacto, quizá por eso entraste al FBI, para estar con las personas que hacen las cosas buenas, y combatir a las personas que no las hacen.-dijo la doctora.-Pero llevas tanto tiempo suprimiendo sentimientos y actuando como si fueras de roca, que corres de riesgo de dejar de hacer lo correcto.

-Ok, entonces, ¿las vacaciones de que servirían? ¿Servirán para ubicarme y que todo vuelva a ser como antes?-pregunto Grachi.-Tengo cientos de días de descanso por todas las vacaciones o días libres que no he tomado, puedo irme de vacaciones por recomendación psicológica, que si sigo trabajando mi cerebro va a explotar, solo necesito que lo escriba en algún lugar del expediente.

-No estoy hablando de unas vacaciones obligadas.-dijo la doctora.-Eso no te servirían de nada.

-¿Qué clase de vacaciones habla?-pregunto Grachi.

-Unas vacaciones tomas por ti.-dijo la doctora.-Un lugar y fecha decididas por ti.

-Lo pensare.-dijo Grachi.-Pero no me gustan las vacaciones, no tomo vacaciones.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto la doctora.

-Soy demasiado inquieta, no puedo estar sin hacer nada.-dijo Grachi.-Desde hace casi cuatro años las tomo por los niños, pero no por mí.

-Eres extraña.-dijo la doctora.-Como sea, los días se pueden pasar a otras personas, ¿verdad?

-Si.-dijo Grachi.

-Bueno, te sugiero que tomes dos semanas, le des otras dos semanas a tu esposo y se vayan a algún lugar.-dijo la doctora.-Olvídate de todo, solo necesitas concentrarte en ti y en tu familia.

-¿Dra. Merill?-pregunto tímidamente Raina asomando la cabeza por la puerta.

-¿Qué pasa, Raina?-pregunto la doctora.

-Una urgencia, la necesitan en el hospital.-dijo Raina.-El Sr. Merill llamo y dijo que Charles había tenido un accidente.

-Podemos continuar después.-dijo Grachi.-Es su hijo, necesita estar con él, el necesita recordar que tiene una madre.

-Gracias.-dijo la doctora poniéndose de pie.-Voy para allá, llámalo y díselo.

-Enseguida.-dijo Raina.

-Nos vemos…-empezó la doctora.

-¿En dos semanas?-preguntó Grachi interrumpiéndola,

-¿Por qué hasta dentro de dos semanas?-pregunto la doctora.

-Quizá tenga razón, quizá si necesito un breve descansó.-dijo Grachi.-Hablare con Raina para concretar la siguiente cita.

-Está bien.-dijo la doctora.

-Bueno, supongo que nos vemos.-dijo Grachi poniéndose de pie.

-Grachi.-la llamo la doctora cuando iba a salir.

-¿Si?-pregunto la pelirroja.

-En serio deberías de tratar de dejar en paz a tu hermano y a Emily.-dijo la doctora.-Solo déjalos respirar.

-¿Por qué haría eso?-pregunto Grachi.

-Algunas veces cuando las cosas no funcionan, son por que no funcionan.-dijo la doctora.-Por que no están destinadas a ser.

-Y algunas otras veces son por que no las permiten funcionar.-dijo Grachi riendo.-No vemos después doctora.

Definitivamente había sido una mañana interesante, pensó Grachi cuando se fijó en su reloj, eran pasadas de las dos de la tarde, quizá si se apuraba podría llamar a su madre y decirle que ella recogería a los niños para llevarlos a un lugar al que necesitaba ir.

+*+*+*+*SSR&JIR+*+*+*+*AC&EGH+*+*+*+*DA&TEM+*+*+*+*WT&JAL+*+*+*+*

El equipo de la unidad miraba como su jefe se paseaba de un lado a otro en su oficina, mientras miraba cada 10 o 15 minutos miraba hacia la puerta como si su hermana fuera a entrar en cualquier momento.

-Emily, ¿Por qué no hablas con él?-pregunto Morgan.

-¿Por qué yo?-pregunto Emily.

-Porque eres la única que puede hablar con el.-dijo Morgan.

-Que hable Reíd con el.-dijo Emily.-Al fin y al cabo él sabe lo que está sintiendo.

-Y no creo que en estos momento es sea el indicado.-dijo Morgan señalando a su compañero que se encontraba sentado en su escritorio mirando perdido en dirección a la puerta.

-Chicos.-los llamo JJ al ver salir a Hotch de la puerta.

-Ok, se me ha acabado la paciencia.-dijo Hotch saliendo de su oficina.-Si ella no viene, nosotros iremos por ella.

-¿Cómo haremos eso?-pregunto Dave.

-Tenemos a su esposo, el sabrá que hacer.-dijo Hotch, sin embargo el chico ni siquiera parecía escuchar nada.- ¡Reíd!

-¿Qué?-pregunto el chico sobresaltado.

-Tenemos que ir con Grachi.-dijo Hotch.

-No sé dónde está.-dijo Reíd.-Si lo supiera, estaría con ella, no con ustedes.

-Tiene un collar con un chip de rastreo, utilízalo.-dijo Hotch.-Rastréala.

-No puedo.-dijo Reíd.

-¿Por qué no?-pregunto Hotch.

-Por que no.-dijo el.-No puedo usarlo.

-Lo usaste cuando ocurrió lo que ocurrió.-dijo Hotch.- ¿Por qué no puedes ahora?

-Por qué le prometí a Bella que no lo utilizaría más que en un caso extremadamente único y urgente.-dijo el chico.-No voy a romper esa promesa.

-¿Este no te parece un caso como esos?-pregunto JJ.-No sabemos nada de ella desde que recibimos el mensaje.

-Sabemos que está bien.-dijo Reíd.-Rosalía dijo que le había dejado a los niños temprano y había llevado a Declan al colegio, seguramente se entretuvo en el hospital.

-Claro.-dijo Hotch.- ¿Tú crees eso? Ella odia los hospitales.

-Y ha pasado tiempo ahí.-dijo Reíd encogiéndose de hombros.

-Sí, cuando la obligan.-dijo Hotch.-Este no es el caso.

-Tengo algo.-dijo García entrando a la sala.-Grachi se acaba de comunicar con nosotros.

-¿Cómo?-pregunto Morgan.

-Bueno, no tiene celular, pero Declan si tiene.-dijo García.-Ella me envió una foto de los niños en una cocina que no es la suya ni la de la Sra. Jones, con el siguiente mensaje: _"Preparando una deliciosa comida, dile al gruñón de tu jefe que por un momento piense en cosas bonitas y los deje venir a comer, yo invito."_ Y en otro mensaje me envió la dirección.

-Entonces, ¿nos dejaras ir?-pegunto Dave.

-¿Por qué me lo preguntan?-pregunto Hotch.

-Porque eres el jefe.-dijo Dave.

-Tiene dos horas para comer, ustedes sabrán lo que hacen con ellas.-dijo Hotch.-Iré por mi saco, García, envíame la dirección a mi teléfono, voy a ver a mi hermana.

-¿Vamos todos juntos?-pregunto JJ.

-Los espero haya.-dijo Reíd antes de salir

-¿Son mis nervios o él nos oculta algo?-pregunto Morgan.

-Vio la dirección y prácticamente salió corriendo.-dijo JJ.-Definitivamente oculta algo.

-Su esposa lleva desaparecido varias horas.-dijo Dave.-Déjenlo ser.

-Bien, como sea.-dijo Hotch.-Si vamos a ir juntos, tienen 15 minutos.

-¿Por qué no les damos 10 minutos?-pregunto Dave.

-Están los niños, no van a poder hablar mucho.-dijo Hotch.

-Hotch.-lo sanciono Dave.

-Bien, salimos en 30 minutos.-dijo el jefe de la unidad.-Pero ni un minuto más tarde.

+*+*+*+*SSR&JIR+*+*+*+*AC&EGH+*+*+*+*DA&TEM+*+*+*+*WT&JAL+*+*+*+*

-¿Pueden estar solos aquí durante 5 minutos?-pregunto Grachi a los niños.-Tengo que hacer una llamada.

-Seguro.-dijo Declan.

-No hagan ninguna diablura.-dijo Grachi.-Y principalmente no muevan la comida, pueden ver televisión o explorar el departamento, pero nada de ir a la cocina.

-Lo tenemos.-dijo Declan.

-Declan, y Joy son los responsable.-dijo Grachi.-Así que vigilen a los demás.

-Mama, no haremos nada.-dijo Declan.

-Más les vale.-dijo Grachi mientras salía del departamento y comenzar a marcar el número que necesitaba.-Maya, soy yo, puedes comunicarme con Tobías, por favor. Gracias.

-_¿Qué?-pregunto el hombre._

_-_Necesito un favor.-dijo Grachi.

_-No voy a ocultar nada ni a hacer algo fuera de la ley.-dijo London.-Y no voy a mentir._

-No es nada de eso.-dijo Grachi.

_-Ok, entonces tal vez lo pueda hacer.-dijo él._

-Necesito unas vacaciones.-dijo Grachi.-Hasta el día de la audiencia.

_-Puedo hacer eso.-dijo Tobías.-Tienes muchos días acumulados._

-Y necesito que Sal también los tenga.-dijo ella.-Le daré de mis días.

_-Grachi, eso no puedo hacerlo.-dijo el.-No puedo quitar a dos agentes del mismo equipo._

-No mientas, Tobías.-dijo ella.-Eres el director, puedes hacer eso y más.

_-Grachi, no puedo.-dijo él._

-Tobías, necesito vacaciones, y también necesito a Sal.-dijo Grachi.-Si gustas catalógalo como baja por trauma psicológico, no me importa, pero lo necesito.

_-¿Estas dispuesta admitir que tienes un trauma solo para llevarlo a él contigo?-pregunto él._

-Lo necesito.-dijo Grachi.- ¿Lo vas a hacer?

_-Veré que puedo hacer.-dijo él._

-Tobías, no veas, hazlo.-dijo Grachi.-Te lo pido por favor.

_-Tienen que regresar el 14 de Febrero.-dijo el tras pensarlo unos momentos.-La audiencia es el 15, así que tendrás tiempo de prepararlos a todos._

-Gracias.-dijo ella.

_-¿Cómo te fue?-pregunto el.- ¿Con el doctor?_

-Mejor de lo que esperaba.-dijo ella.-Nos veremos cuando regrese de vacaciones.

_-Bien.-dijo el.-Fue la mejor decisión._

-De eso no estoy muy segura.-dijo ella.-Pero al menos hable.

_-Supongo que no te gusto que me avisara, ¿verdad?-pregunto él._

-¿Que podía hacer? Era su consulta.-dijo Grachi.

_-Podías chantajearla.-dijo él._

-Pero no lo hice.-dijo ella.-Tobías, te tengo que dejar, luego te llamo.

_-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto él._

-Adiós, Tobías.-dijo guardando el teléfono.-Hola.

-Hola.-dijo Spencer.- ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien.-dijo ella.-O eso creo.

-¿Quieres contarme?-pregunto él.

-¿Por qué crees que pasa algo?-pregunto ella.

-Faltaste al trabajo, vienes y preparas comida en el departamento de tu padre con los niños, no necesito ser adivino para saber que pasa algo.-dijo Spencer.-Y dado lo que paso, estoy bastante seguro de que fuiste con la Dra. Merill, no creo que hayas estado toda la mañana en el hospital.

-Hablamos.-dijo ella.

-¿Quieres contarme?-pregunto el nuevamente.

-No, solo necesito un abrazo.-dijo ella.

-Ven acá.-dijo el mientras la tomaba en brazos y la apretaba contra él.

-Estoy tan cansada.-dijo ella.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?-pregunto él.

-Lo averiguaras en un momento.-dijo ella.-Pero tengo una pregunta, ¿tu pasaporte está vigente?

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?-pregunto él.

-Simple curiosidad.-dijo ella riendo.- ¿Dónde están los demás?

-Supongo que nos quieren dar un poco de tiempo.-dijo el encogiéndose de hombros.-O Hotch sufrió algún colapso por la dirección.

-Él no sabe que se trata de la dirección del departamento de papa.-dijo Grachi.-Nunca vino.

-Pero aun así es el departamento es de su padre.-dijo el.-Debería de saber.

-Tu no sabías donde vivía tu padre.-le recordó ella.

-Son dos cosas diferentes.-dijo él.

-No en este caso.-dijo ella dando por terminada la conversación.

Quien sabe cuánto estuvieron abrazados, pero sentados en la puerta del departamento fue donde los encontraron los demás miembros del equipo.

-Hola.-dijo Grachi poniéndose de pie con la ayuda de Spencer.

-¿Dónde demonios estuviste?-pregunto Hotch.

-En el hospital.-dijo ella.

-No, estuviste ahí.-dijo su hermano.- ¿Dónde estuviste?

-Estuve haciendo unas cosas que no te importan.-dijo Grachi.- ¿Podemos simplemente pasar?

-No, hasta que nos digas que pasa.-dijo Hotch.

-Estuve pensando y he tomado una decisión.-dijo Grachi.-Una decisión que nos incluye a todos.

-¿Te vas a ir de nuevo?-pregunto Penélope.

-No.-dijo Grachi.-Pero lo que paso en este caso, fue que permití que mis emociones me controlaran, entre más lo pienso y más recreo la escena, me doy cuenta de que puede salvar a la chica sin matarlo, lo mate porque era un violador, y no podía permitir que siguiera con vida.

-¿Permitiste que tus emociones te controlaran?-pregunto Dave.

-Sí, y es por eso que me voy de vacaciones.-dijo Grachi.-Nos vamos de vacaciones.

-¿Los dos?-pregunto JJ.- ¿Cómo?

-Tengo muchos días de vacaciones.-dijo Grachi.-Y yo necesito alejarme de todo esto, para saber que voy a hacer.

-¿Acerca de qué?-pregunto Hotch.

-Me he guardado demasiadas cosas, y ha llegado un punto en que están por salir todo.-dijo la pelirroja.-Lo debí a ver visto venir desde que el dispare a Ian, pero no lo hice.

-Te estas cuestionando, ¿por dos asesinos?-pregunto Emily.

-Uno de ellos era mi amigo.-dijo Grachi.-Y el padre de Declan, y lo mate, no me importo, simplemente dispare, creo que mi vida necesita un cambio y lo quiero hacer.

-¿Qué tipo de cambio?-pregunto Dave.

-Hoy me dijeron una cosa.-dijo Grachi.-Voy a tratar de dejar de tomar decisiones conforme a lo que sienten otros, no yo.

-¿Eso quiere decir que no te meterás mas en nuestras vidas?-pregunto Emily.

-No.-dijo Grachi.-Eso quiere decir que pensare más en mí que en los demás.

-¿Eso no es un poco egoísta?-pregunto Hotch.

-Toda mi vida he pensado en los demás y no en mi.-dijo Grachi.-A llegado el momento de dejar de fingir y salir al mundo real.

-Tú vives en el mundo real.-dijo Hotch.-Mas que nosotros.

-Grachi vive en el mundo real.-dijo la pelirroja.-Joanna, vive en una caja de cristal, y es momento de cambiar eso.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, aqui esta, ¿que les parece?<strong>

**Nota:** Bueno, aclaración, el proximo capitulo, como me lo pidieron, sera centrado en Spencer y Grachi, el siguiente a ese sera centrado al equipo en general, y los proximos dos capitulos, tendran spoiles de los ultimos dos capitulos de la septima temporada y estaran principalmente centrados en Hotch y Emily.


	32. Capitulo 29: Roma

**Lamento haber tardado, pero salí de vacaciones y después el Internet fallando, no pudo subir antes, pero la buena noticia es que ya tengo gran parte de los siguientes capítulos hecha y no planeo salir de vacaciones, así que estaré actualizando rápidamente.**

**Así que, aqui les dejo el siguiente capitulo.**

**Espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo XXIX: Roma<strong>

_Entro al bar que funcionaba como punto de encuentro cuando ambos trabajaban hasta tarde, espero verlo en su mesa de siempre, pero al mirar a su alrededor lo encontró sentado en la barra, algo estaba pasando e iba a averiguar que era._

_-¿Desde cuándo nos sentamos en la barra?-pregunto ella._

_-¿Desde cuando llegas tarde?-pregunto él._

_-Touché.-dijo el hombre que se encontraba tras la barra.-Punto para el chico, Jo._

_-Joe, no opines.-dijo Grachi.- ¿Me das una cerveza?_

_-Enseguida.-dijo Joe sonriendo._

_-Recuérdame, ¿Por qué te da cervezas siendo menor de edad?-pregunto él._

_-En México ya tengo la edad para tomar.-dijo ella._

_-Pero no estamos en México.-dijo él._

_-Digamos que conozco ciertos detalles sucios de Joe y todo este lugar, y es muy probable que no le convengan que salgan a la luz.-dijo ella.-Y el arma y la placa del FBI ayuda un poco._

_-Y sabe cómo manipular a las personas.-dijo Joe.-Aquí tienes._

_-Gracias.-dijo Grachi._

_-Estaré atendiendo por allá.-dijo Joe.-Si necesitan algo, díganme._

_-Gracias, Joe.-dijo el chico._

_-Entonces, ¿me vas a decir que pasa?-pregunto ella._

_-Solo si tú me dices por que llegaste tarde.-dijo él._

_-Mi madre me obligo a acceder a ir a comer con Hotch.-dijo Grachi.-Intente que Haley me ayudara a zafarme de esta, pero al parecer opina lo mismo que mi madre, necesitamos hablar, así que estuve tratando de convencerlas que lo cancelaran, pero no logre nada._

_-¿Por qué no quieres reunirte con tu hermano?-pregunto Sal.-No tengo ninguno, pero creo que yo si lo haría._

_-No tengo ningún problema de reunirme con los cualquiera de los demás, o con los 5 juntos, adoro a mis hermanos, no tengo ningún problema con ello.-dijo Grachi.-Pero Hotch nunca llega a nuestras reuniones, no sé si se le olvida o se le hace tarde, espero, pero después de 45 minutos, me voy, así que no tiene ningún chiste reunirse con él._

_-Está definitivamente loca.-dijo él._

_-No eres el primero que lo dice.-dijo ella.- ¿Ahora me vas a decir que pasa?_

_-Simplemente quería un cambio.-dijo el encogiéndose de hombros._

_-Entonces, ¿no tiene nada que ver con que en exactamente 10 minutos cumplirás 21 años?-pregunto ella._

_-Técnicamente dentro de 10 minutos empieza el día en el que nací.-dijo el.-Dentro de 2 horas y 45 minutos, cumpliré 21 años._

_-Como sea.-dijo ella poniendo los ojos en blanco-¿Tiene algo que ver o no?_

_-No.-dijo el.-Cada año pasa lo mismo, cada año cumplo un año más, ¿Por qué seria eso?_

_-¿Entonces qué es?-pregunto ella.-Vamos, Salvatore, algo está pasando, cuéntame._

_-Bella, no es nada.-dijo el.-Solo que estoy nervioso, mi abuelos, el FBI, todo._

_-Claro.-dijo ella.-Y supongo que yo te conocí ayer._

_-No vas a descansar hasta que te lo diga, ¿verdad?-pregunto él._

_-No.-dijo ella riendo._

_-Mi abuelo y yo peleamos otra vez.-dijo el.-Al parecer en su mundo, cumplir los 21 años significa que debo de tomar mayores responsabilidades y participar más activamente en la empresa._

_-¿Que parte de que quieres ser agente del FBI es la que no entienden?-pregunto ella.- ¿O por qué les cuesta tanto entenderlo?_

_-Quizá por la misma razón por la que a mi abuela no le gustas ni un poquito.-dijo él._

_-¿No le gusto a tu abuela? ¿Ni un poquito?-pregunto ella.-Demonios, pensé que les agradaba._

_-A mi abuelo le agradas.-aclaro el.-Pero no le gustas a mi abuela, no te considera la clase de chica con la que debería estar._

_-¿Por qué?-pregunto Grachi.-Digo, soy perfecta, soy inteligente y soy simplemente irresistible._

_-Sí, pero persigues criminales, saltas muros, siempre encuentras problemas donde no existen, y creo que estás loca.-dijo el.-En fin, no eres lo que mi abuela espera en mi esposa_

_-¿Tu esposa?-pregunto ella.- ¿Me estas proponiendo matrimonio?_

_-No.-dijo el.-Es solo que ella piensa que tenemos una relación romántica, bueno, ella piensa que nuestra relación también es física, cree que tenemos relaciones sexuales._

_-¿En serio?-pregunto Grachi.-Estoy sonsacando a su nieto, con razón me odia._

_-No es broma.-dijo Spencer.-Ni motivo para hacer alguna._

_-Vamos.-dijo ella.-Dame 15 minutos con ella y me la ganare._

_-¿Podemos irnos?-pregunto el poniéndose de pie._

_-¿A dónde?-pregunto ella._

_-A donde sea.-dijo el.-Quiero salir de aquí._

_-Ok, entonces llévame a tu departamento.-dijo ella._

_-¿Por qué?-pregunto él._

_-Quiero verlo.-dijo Grachi.-Los mejores secretos de una persona, se conocen en sus territorios._

_-¿Que secretos quieres saber?-pregunto el.-Sabes todo._

_-Nunca está de más intentar averiguar más.-dijo ella.-Joe, nos vamos, gracias por las cervezas._

_-Cuando gustes.-dijo el.-Supongo que los veré mañana, ¿verdad?_

_-Lo más seguro.-dijo Grachi._

_-Aquí tienes lo de las cervezas.-dijo Spencer._

_-De ninguna manera.-dijo Joe.-Esta noche corren a cuenta de la casa._

_-Gracias.-dijo Spencer._

_-Cuando quieran.-dijo Joe._

_-Adiós, Joe.-dijo Grachi._

_-Spencer.-llamo Joe al chico.-Feliz cumpleaños._

_-Gracias, supongo.-dijo Spencer.-Nos vemos después, Joe._

_El trayecto al departamento de él hubiera transcurrido en silencio, si no él no hubiera cometido el error de encender la radio, ella prácticamente canto todas y cada una de las canciones que pasaban, fue posiblemente el viaje más divertido que tuvo en toda su vida._

_-Wow.-dijo ella cuando entraron al departamento._

_-¿Ahora qué?-pregunto el quitándose la chaqueta._

_-Nada, es solo que lo imaginaba diferente.-dijo Grachi.-Quiero decir, tus abuelos son billonarios, pensé que comprarías algo más grande y que tendrías objetos caros adornándolo._

_-Tú lo has dicho, mis abuelos son millonarios.-dijo el.-Yo no lo soy._

_-Es cierto, técnicamente no eres billonario.-dijo ella.-Pero, vamos, eres el heredero de todo lo que ellos poseen, eres billonario._

_-Supongo que tienes razón.-dijo el.-Es solo que no quiero ser billonario, no quiero ninguna de las cosas que eso conlleva, ni el dinero, ni dirigir una empresa, ni que todo el mundo esté siempre al pendiente de ti, no me gusta._

_-Estoy seguro de que podrás dejarlo pasar.-dijo ella.- ¿Cuáles son los planes para festejarte esta noche?_

_-¿Quieres ver una película?-pregunto el.-Tengo varias, de todos los géneros._

_-¿Comedia romántica?-pregunto ella._

_-Pensé que no eras esa clase de chica.-dijo él._

_-Supongo que no lo soy, me crie con 5 hermanos mayores, así que me conformo con ver algún partido de futbol y hot dogs.-dijo ella.-Pero eso no quita el hecho que debes en cuando me guste que me sorprendan._

_-Lo tendré en cuenta.-dijo el.- ¿Por qué no escoges la película mientras hago palomitas y traigo un par de cervezas?_

_-Suena como un buen plan.-dijo ella._

_-Perfecto.-dijo el antes de dirigirse hacia la cocina._

_+*+*+*+*SSR&JIR+*+*+*+*AC&EGH+*+*+*+*DA&TEM+*+*+*+*WT&JAL+*+*+*+* _

_-Bonita película.-dijo el cuándo la película se acabó._

_-¿Sabes? La dama y el vagabundo es una de mis películas favoritas.-dijo ella.-Y no te burles, no es ninguna broma._

_-Pero es una película de caricaturas.-dijo el.-Pensé que no te gustaban._

_-No me gustan.-dijo ella.-Pero la dama y el vagabundo, me gusta, la trama, a pesar de que los protagonistas son animales, me identifico con ella._

_-Claro.-dijo el.- ¿Quieres otra cerveza?_

_-No, he tomado suficientes.-dijo ella.-No estoy acostumbrada a tomar tantas._

_-¿En serio?-pregunto él._

_-Es en serio.-dijo ella ´poniéndose de pie.-En realidad estoy un poco borracha._

_-Nunca lo hubiera esperado de ti.-dijo él._

_-¿Por qué no?-pregunto ella._

_-Alguien con tu pasado, debe de ser alguien que soporta el alcohol.-dijo el encogiéndose de hombros._

_-Usaba muchas drogas, es cierto, pero el alcohol casi nunca llamo mi atención, tomaba algunas cervezas o algún vaso de whisky o brandy, pero casi nunca tomaba.-dijo ella._

_-¿Usabas?-pregunto él._

_-Tu regalo de cumpleaños.-dijo ella.-Tratare de mantenerme sobria a partir del día de hoy._

_-Ya lo veremos.-dijo el riendo._

_-Hey, estoy yendo a un grupo de ayuda.-dijo ella golpeándolo en el hombro.-Es completamente en serio._

_-Yo no estoy diciendo que no lo sea.-dijo el.-Solo digo que ya lo veremos._

_-Eres un idiota.-dijo ella._

_-Sí, ya me lo habías dicho.-dijo el.-Y creo que también dijiste que era tu idiota favorito._

_-Lo repito, eres un idiota.-dijo ella.-Es tarde, me tengo que ir, las chicas deben estar preocupadas._

_-Llamare un taxi.-dijo él._

_-No, puedo caminar.-dijo ella mientras se ponía su chaqueta.-El aire me ayudara a despejarme._

_-Iré contigo entonces.-dijo el.-Y me regresare en un taxi._

_-No es necesario, me puedo defender y lo sabes.-dijo ella._

_-Sí, pero aun así no me siento cómodo dejándote ir sola, a mitad de la noche y caminando.-dijo el.-Iré contigo._

_-Está bien.-dijo ella.-Espera._

_-¿Qué?-pregunto él._

_-Mira el reloj.-dijo ella señalando el reloj que se encontraba junto al televisor,_

_-No digas nada.-dijo él._

_-No iba a decir nada.-dijo ella._

_Se acercó a él, y torpemente, mucho más torpemente de lo que ella había esperado, coloco su boca sobre la suya y lo beso, había besado a otros chicos antes, pero a todos los había besado por trabajo y no porque había querido, era al primer chico que besaba porque ella quería y no fue tan mal. Después de un par de segundos de sorpresa, el respondió el beso y rodeo con los brazos su cintura acercándola más a él, disfrutando del beso._

_-Feliz cumpleaños, Salvatore.-dijo ella cuando se separaron para tomar aire._

_-¿Por qué hiciste eso?-pregunto el apoyando su frente contra la de ella._

_-Es tu cumpleaños.-dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros._

_-Vamos, es algo mas.-dijo el.-Nunca me hubieras besado por mi cumpleaños._

_-No todos los años cumples 21.-dijo Grachi._

_-Vamos, Bella.-dijo el acariciándole la mejilla.-Dímelo._

_-Quería hacerlo.-dijo ella.-Quería besarte y ver qué pasaba._

_-¿Y?-pregunto él._

_-No debí hacerlo.-dijo ella._

_-Gracias.-dijo Spencer._

_-No, no es lo que piensas.-aclaro ella rápidamente.-Es solo que quiero volver a hacerlo y no puedo._

_-¿Por qué no?-pregunto él._

_-Porque entonces desearía más, y eso no sería bueno.-dijo ella._

_Al escuchar lo que quería oír, Spencer sonrió y la silenció con un beso, sus labios eran firmes y su aliento fresco, ella lo había besado antes, ahora él era el que la besaba, pero aquello no fue un mero beso, no se pareció a nada de lo que habían experimentado anteriormente, cuando el beso había sido mucho menor e incluso un poco torpe, en cambio el de ahora era completamente diferente, mucho más confiado y atrevido. Spencer deslizó los labios sobre los de ella con una delicadeza destinada a revivir cada célula de su cuerpo, y lo consiguió, un delicioso cosquilleo se extendió desde sus labios hasta su vientre, que se acaloró y tensó a causa de la necesidad._

_Pero aquello fue sólo el comienzo, la lenta exploración de los labios empezó a volverse más fiera y exigente, presiono su cuerpo contra el de ella, y la retuvo contra la puerta, hasta que fue la falta de aire que los hizo volver a separarlos._

_-¿Que fue eso?-pregunto ella._

_-Quería hacerlo.-dijo el.-Es mi cumpleaños, ¿recuerdas?_

_-Sí, pero…-empezó ella._

_-Es mi cumpleaños.-la interrumpió el.-Y quiero besarte._

_De pronto, antes de que ella pudiera contestar nada, Spencer la sujetó por detrás por el pelo, la obligó a alzar la cabeza y volvió a besarla, el contacto con su boca aturdió a Grachi, entreabrió los labios a causa de la sorpresa y sintió que le acariciaba con la punta de la lengua el interior de su labio superior, se sentía como una marioneta manejada por él, pero no pudo evitar las oleadas de deseo que recorrieron su cuerpo ni la repentina debilidad que se apoderó de ella, alzó las manos y las apoyó contra su pecho, y en algún lugar del fondo de su mente pensó que aquello era lo que quería. Sin embargo, entre todos las sensaciones pudo notar una cosa, la mano que sujetaba su pelo no era la de él hombre amable y comprensivo que ella conocía, sino la de un hombre posesivo, sensual, un hombre que no tendría ningún problema en hacer suya a una mujer, un hombre que ella no conocía, pero que definitivamente quería conocer._

_No tuvo tiempo de recapacitar, ni de hacer al menos alguna cosa para tratar de detener esa locura, cuando menos lo esperaba, la cargo sin dejar de besarla y ella instintivamente cruzo sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de él, se encaminaron a su habitación, sin dejar de besarse, la necesidad y el deseo era mucho y ninguno quería dejar de hacerlo. Con mucho cuidado la dejo sobre el suelo, y deslizó una mano por su costado hasta apoyarla sobre uno de los pechos de Grachi, que se estremeció bajo su contacto. Cuando volvió a acariciarla, sintió que su vientre se contraía de placer. Respiró profundamente para tratar de despejar su mente, para alejar el aturdimiento que se había apoderado de ella, pero las caricias de Spencer eran demasiado cálidas, demasiado agradables... Cuando le alzó el sujetador por abajo y sintió la cálida piel de su mano directamente sobre su pecho temió derretirse allí mismo, nadie la había acariciado así nunca, nadie la había hecho sentirse tan impotente y anhelante a la vez. Imaginó las manos de Spencer en su vientre, en sus caderas, entre sus muslos... Tal vez le dolería, pensó con el corazón desbocado, pero tal vez no, y si le dolía, se alegraría de que fuera con él, con ese chico, con el chico que era su mejor amigo y que sabía todo de ella._

_+*+*+*+*SSR&JIR+*+*+*+*AC&EGH+*+*+*+*DA&TEM+*+*+*+*WT&JAL+*+*+*+* _

_Grachi despertó y miró la hora, aún no eran las cinco de la mañana, pero su reloj interno ya la estaba despertando, por un momento no reconoció el lugar donde se encontraba, pero al paso de un momento, en que sintió los pequeños dolores de su relación sexual, inhaló el aroma de él y todos sus nervios se pusieron de punta, y el corazón le saltó en el pecho. Con las sábanas arrugadas en torno a los tobillos, podía ver que él estaba desnudo, y ella también._

_Necesitaba unos minutos para recuperar la compostura, quería disponer de unos minutos para controlar las imágenes que cruzaban por su cabeza, nunca había tenido ninguna de esas mañanas, así que no sabía qué hacer, así que hizo lo que mejor sabía hacer, lentamente se levantó de la cama y busco su ropa en silencio, sin embargo su blusa estaba rota y necesitaba una solución, así que tomo lo primero que encontró, una sudadera del FBI que él tenía sobre una silla junto a la puerta del baño, sería su recuerdo físico de esa noche. Se vistió silenciosamente en el baño para no despertar a Spencer, se le daban fatal las despedidas, y temía si se quedaba a despedirse de Spencer pudiera ser lo más duro que se había visto obligada a hacer en la vida, tras haber pasado la noche entre sus brazos se sentía emocionalmente agotada, y estaba asustaba, a pesar de ya sabía a qué se exponía y una parte de su mente trataba de aceptarlo, otra se negaba a hacerlo, no quería afrontar lo que iba a suceder después de esa noche, no quería enfrentar lo que iba a provocar en su vida lo que acababa de pasar esa noche, no sabía que tanto iba a afectar su relación, pero lo que sabía que lo que sentía, todas las sensaciones que Spencer había provocado en ella, nunca las había sentido, nunca había sentido ninguno de los sentimientos que la habían y seguían agotando, también la estaban asustando, tenía miedo de lo que él provocaba en ella, y por eso hizo lo mejor que sabía hacer._

+*+*+*+*SSR&JIR+*+*+*+*AC&EGH+*+*+*+*DA&TEM+*+*+*+*WT&JAL+*+*+*+*

El sonido de unos pasos a su lado la despertó de su ensoñación, alzo la mirada y se encontró con la de su esposo, llevaban más de una semana fuera de Virginia, y la estaban pasando realmente bien, explorando Roma como una simple familia turista, era realmente tranquilizante, nada de asesinatos ni asesinos, un tiempo familiar para relajarse y disfrutar.

-Un centavo por lo que pasa por tu mente.-dijo él.

-No creo que puedas pagar.-dijo ella sonriendo.

-¿Estas segura?-pregunto el.-Tengo mucho dinero.

-Sí, estoy segura.-dijo ella.-Estoy pensando en "_la noche"_.

-¿_"La noche"_? –pregunto el.- ¿Por qué piensas en _"la noche"_?

-Bueno, estaba pensando en lo que paso, y en que después decidimos no olvidarlo, pero si tratar de que no interviniera en nuestra amistad.-dijo ella.-Y me pregunta, ¿Cómo le hicimos para estar viéndonos y conviviendo juntos durante más de un año, y no volver a hacerlo?

-En realidad fue menos de un año.-dijo el.-No hablamos durante poco más de 2 meses y en mi cumpleaños 22 volvimos a hacerlo, fueron poco más de 10 meses.

-Lo que digo es que fue mucho tiempo.-dijo ella.-Y creo que nunca hemos durado más de 2 semanas sin hacer nada.

-Duramos más de 3 años sin hacer nada.-le recordó el.

-Pero ese tiempo no cuenta.-dijo ella.-Yo estaba en Las Vegas y tú en Virginia, no estábamos juntos, ni nos veíamos.

-Tienes un punto.-dijo el.-Pero cuando regresaste a Virginia duramos creo que casi un mes sin hacer nada.

-Convivíamos diario en el trabajo, es cierto, pero no habían pasado dos semanas desde que te mudaste con nosotros antes de que yo me arrojara a tus brazos.-dijo ella.-Si no te hubieras mudado, posiblemente hubiera tardado mucho en suceder.

-Supongo que no queríamos perder al otro.-dijo el.-En mi caso, yo quería más a partir de esta noche, y me enoje cuando me desperté y no estabas ahí, pero cuando no respondiste mis llamadas, comprendí que estabas asustada, y después de que el problema se solucionó, no quería presionarte, porque te perdería, y prefería ser solo amigos a perderte.

-Haley dijo algo así, cuando le pregunte acerca de esa noche.-dijo ella.

-¿Por qué le preguntaste a ella?-pregunto el.-Pensé que le preguntaste a tu madre.

-Bueno, Haley era mi mejor amiga y ella era que solía ayudarme a relacionarme con las personas.-dijo Grachi.-Así que supuse que ella sería la mejor opción.

-¿Cómo es posible que con Haley te llevaras tan bien y con tu hermano, que es su esposo, te llevas pésimo?-pregunto ella.

-Mi relación con Hotch siempre fue muy complicada.-dijo Grachi.-Nuestra relación fue complicada desde el inicio, y quizá aumento con la muerte de nuestro padre y todo lo que paso.

-Entonces, ¿Cuándo le preguntaste a Haley?-pregunto él.

-Al día siguiente.-dijo ella.-A la hora de la comida, pedí el resto del día libre, así que fue directa a verla.

-¿Y qué paso con la comida con Hotch?-pregunto el.-Te ibas a reunir con él.

-Bueno, pensé que si él me había dejado plantada muchas veces, yo lo podía dejar al menos una vez.-dijo ella.-Pero al final llego por la tarde, y como siempre lo había olvidado, y fue cuando Haley comprendió mis razones para no quedar con él.

-¿En serio te dejo tantas veces plantada?-pregunto él.

-No creo que lo haga conscientemente.-dijo ella.-Hotch es una de las personas más responsables que conozco, pero cuando se trata del trabajo, muchas veces no se da el tiempo necesario para cumplir con sus obligaciones fuera de él.

-Pero con los demás siempre asiste.-dijo él.

-Sí, pero ellos le están mandando mensajes diarios, y la verdad yo no tengo tiempo para hacerlo.-dijo ella.

-Ok.-dijo el.- ¿Qué te dijo Haley?

-Prácticamente me dijo lo mismo que tu.-dijo ella.-Que había huido por la razón de que tenía miedo a que me lastimaras.

-¿Por qué creías que te lastimaría?-pregunto él.

-No es nada en contra tuya.-dijo ella.-Haley dijo que es algo que tengo contra el mundo, y creo que tiene razón.

-¿Tienes algo en contra del mundo?-pregunto el.- ¿Por eso huyes?

-Tengo miedo en que el mundo me dañe.-dijo ella.-La muerte de mi padre me dejo vulnerable en muchos sentidos, mi familia nunca confió en mi cuando le dije la verdad, y lo sé, era solo una niña, pero me lastimaron, y después vino el hecho de que Hotch me olvidara, Haley me dijo que no me había importado lo que había pasado por eso, lo que me había herido es que se olvidaran de mí,

-Huyes para evitar que te dañen.-dijo él.

-Es mi método de defensa, huir de las personas con las que puedo llegar a abrirme, porque les daría acceso a mi vida y a dañarme.-dijo ella.-Siempre lo he hecho y creo que siempre lo hare.

-Tu modo de huir es esconderte tras Grachi.-dijo el.-Es por eso que todo el mundo conoce a Grachi y muy pocas personas conocen a Bella o Jo.

-Creo que los únicos que me conocen al menos un poco a parte de ti, son Will, mi papa, y las chicas, pero de ahí en más, no creo que alguien me conozca.-dijo ella.-Toda mi vida he vivido dos vidas, lo que soy y lo que aparento ser, y todo el mundo conoce la última.

-¿Por qué yo?-pregunto el.- ¿Por qué conmigo te abriste? Me contaste cosas que nadie sabía, ¿Por qué?

-No lo sé.-dijo ella.-No planeaba hacerlo, simplemente sucedió, tú me blindabas una sensación de seguridad que solo mi padre solía darme, y me gustabas, pero aun así nunca planee hacerlo, simplemente un día me encontré contándote todo, confiando en ti, te convertiste en mi bote salvavidas.

-¿Bote salvavidas?-pregunto él.

-Sí, eso lo sabes.-dijo Grachi.-Tu y Will, me han ayudado mucho.

-¿Sabes? Quizá sea tiempo de que me ponga celoso de Will.-dijo el.-Él siempre está presente.

-Es uno de mis mejores amigos.-dijo ella.-Pero no tienes por qué estarlo, es solo eso, yo nunca le interese.

-Vamos, tu a todo el mundo le interesas.-dijo él.

-Sí, bueno, que puedo hacer.-dijo ella.-Pero debes de saber que solo una persona me interesa.

-¿En serio?-pregunto él.-Pruébalo.

-No puedo.-dijo ella.-No puedo sola, mi mano, lo siento.

-¿Tu mano?-pregunto él.

-Vas a tener que ayudarme.-dijo ella.

-¿Lo tengo que hacer?-pregunto el acercándose a ella.

Spencer no se apresuró a posar sus labios sobre los de ella, le rozó la nariz con la suya y le besó las comisuras de los labios haciéndola desear que la besara, después le mordisqueó el labio inferior y lo acarició con la lengua juguetonamente hasta que, finalmente, tomo su cara entre sus manos y le dio lo que deseaba, un largo, profundo y húmedo beso. La suavidad juguetona dejó paso al deseo más atroz. Y ella se dejó arrastrar, Spencer exploraba con su lengua todos los rincones de su boca, saboreando cada uno de ellos. Ella lo rodeó con sus brazos, y se apretó a él, quería más, quería sentirlo contra su cuerpo, pero la ropa era un estorbo demasiado molesto. Sin poder pensar en otra cosa que en besarlo, empezó a desabrochar los botones de su camisa hasta sacársela del pantalón y despojarlo de ella. Las manos de Spencer se internaron debajo de la camisa de Grachi y comenzaron a recorrer su espalda.

-¿Papa? ¿Mama?-pregunto Maya desde afuera de la puerta.

-¿Cerraste la puerta con seguro?-pregunto Grachi.

-¿Querías que entraras y nos descubrieran?-pregunto él.

-Tienes razón.-dijo ella.-Es mejor que la dejemos entrar.

-¿Por qué no la mandamos a su cuarto y terminamos con lo que estábamos?-pregunto él.

-Quizá tuvo una pesadilla o algo.-dijo ella.-Y no la voy a dejar sola.

-Vamos.-dijo él.

-Es nuestra hija.-dijo Grachi.-Necesita nuestra ayuda.

-Pero…-empezó el.

-¿Y quieres tener un bebe?-pregunto ella.- ¿qué va a pasar cuando nazca?

-¿Me estás diciendo que estas embarazada?-pregunto él.

-No.-dijo ella.-Te estoy diciendo, que tener al bebe, significa que no tendremos nada durante un tiempo, primero por el nacimiento y después por que él bebe y sus horarios, no nos dejaran dormir.

-Bien.-dijo Reíd.-Abre la puerta.

-Gracias.-dijo ella riendo mientras abría la puerta.- ¿Que pasa cariño?

-Tuve una pesadilla.-dijo la niña.- ¿Puedo dormir con ustedes?

-Claro cariño, ¿Ziggy viene?-pregunto Grachi.

-No, voy por el.-dijo la niña.

-Claro.-dijo Grachi.

-Bien.-dijo Spencer.-Tomare una ducha.

-Lo siento.-dijo ella.

-Está bien.-dijo el poniéndose de pie.-No tardo.

+*+*+*+*SSR&JIR+*+*+*+*AC&EGH+*+*+*+*DA&TEM+*+*+*+*WT&JAL+*+*+*+*

Los días de descanso y familiares se estaban agotando rápidamente, parecía que el reloj avanzaba demasiado deprisa para todos, habían recorrido gran parte de los lugares turísticos de Roma y comprado una infinidad de recuerdos para su familia, y ese día no fue la excepción.

-La Fontana di Trevi.-dijo Grachi cuando estuvieron frente a la imagen de Neptuno que se encontraba en la fuente.

-¿Porque hay monedas?-pregunto Morgan.

- Se trata de una leyenda tradicional que dice que los visitantes que arrojan una moneda a la fuente aseguran su regreso a Roma.-dijo Reíd.- Entre quienes no saben que las «tres monedas» de Tres monedas en la fuente eran arrojadas por tres individuos diferentes, una interpretación actual es que dos monedas llevan a un nuevo romance y tres aseguran un matrimonio o un divorcio.

-Otra versión de esta leyenda es que trae suerte arrojar tres monedas con la mano derecha por encima del hombro izquierdo a la fuente.-completo Grachi.- ¿Quieren intentarlo?

-¿Podemos hacerlo?-pregunto Declan.

- Se estima que se arrojan unos 3000€ diarios a la fuente, aunque este número viene en aumento.-dijo Reíd.-En 2010 se obtuvieron 383 mil euros, mientras que en 2011 fueron rescatados 951 mil euros.

-¿Por qué la gente tira su dinero?-pregunto Declan.-Se puede utilizar para muchas cosas.

-El dinero se ha usado para financiar un supermercado para los romanos necesitados.-dijo Grachi.-Ellos ayudan sin saberlo, creo.

-Sin embargo, regularmente hay intentos de robar las monedas de la fuente.-dijo Reíd.

-¿Es por eso que hay policías?-pregunto Declan.

-Si.-dijo Reíd.

-Quiero hacerlo.-dijo maya.

-Genial.-dijo Grachi.- ¿Quieres suerte o regresar a Roma?

-Regresar a Roma.-dijo Maya.

-Bien.-dijo Grachi.-Toma una moneda, ¿ustedes quieren hacerlo también?

-Quiero suerte.-dijo Declan.

-Yo también.-dijo Morgan.

-Dame a Ziggy y a Zury.-dijo Grachi.-Que su padre les ayude.

-¿Quieres arrojar tú también?-pregunto Reíd.

-Tengo todo lo que necesito.-dijo Grachi.-Y hace años ya arroje, estoy bien.

-Como quieras.-dijo Reíd.

Definitivamente fue un momento divertido, observar como Maya prácticamente saltaba en brazos de su padre para obtener la altura necesaria para poder arrojar las monedas, y después Morgan hacer lo mismo.

-¿Joanna?-la llamo una voz femenina.

-¿Alex?-pregunto Grachi girándose.

-Vaya, hace siglos no te veía.-dijo Alessandra abrazándola.-No esperaba encontrarte en Roma.

-No sabía que había regresado a Italia.-dijo Grachi.

-Me trasladaron hace poco.-dijo Alex.- ¿Qué hay de ti?

-Bueno, estoy de vacaciones.-dijo Grachi.

-Incluso los perros.-dijo Alessandra riendo mientras le rascaba detrás de la cabeza a ambos perros.

-Tienen pasaporte.-dijo Grachi.-Mis hijos no los quieren dejar.

-¿Hijos?-pregunto Alex.

-Han pasado muchas cosas desde la última vez que nos vimos.-dijo Grachi.-Me case.

-¿Te casaste?-pregunto ella.-Por favor, dime que no te casaste con quien estoy pensando.

-¿Con quién estás pensando?-pregunto Grachi.-Si no me lo dices no lo puedo adivinar.

-Preséntame a tu esposo y te diré.-dijo Alex.

-Claro.-dijo Grachi.-Sal.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Reíd que estaba con los niños inclinados sobe la fuente.

-¿Que están haciendo?-pregunto Grachi.

-Tratamos de contar las monedas.-dijo Maya como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-Sí, esa es mi familia.-dijo Grachi respondiendo la silenciosa pregunta de su amiga.-Vengan, un segundo.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Reíd acercándose a ellas con los niños detrás.

-Quiero presentarles a alguien.-dijo Grachi.-Alex, ellos son Declan, Morgan y Maya, mis hijos.

-¿Tres?-pregunto Alex.-No perdiste el tiempo.

-Declan es hijo de Ian.-dijo Grachi.-Y Maya y Morgan son gemelos.

-Tres al precio de uno.-dijo Alex.

-Sí, algo así.-dijo Grachi.-Y él es Spencer Reíd, mi esposo, Sal, ella es Alessandra Zaccarelli.

-Un placer.-dijo Reíd.

-El placer es mío.-dijo Alex.-Y sin ofender a Declan, eres mucho mejor que Ian.

-Alex, por favor.-dijo Grachi.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Alex.-Es la verdad, es mucho más guapo que Ian, mucho más joven, es simplemente mejor.

-Eres imposible.-dijo Grachi.

-¿Estás hablando sobre mi padre?-pregunto Declan.

-Sí.-dijo Alex.-Tu madre solía decir que era un buen candidato para convertirse en su esposo.

-¿Ella dijo eso?-pregunto Reíd.

-Hace años, lo dijo.-dijo Alex.-Pero supongo que tú le gustaste más.

-Sí, eso creo.-dijo Reíd.

- Não é o que você pensa que é. (No es lo que parece que es).-dijo Grachi.

-Em seguida, falar sobre isso. (Luego conversamos sobre eso)-dijo Reíd.

-¿Dije algo malo?-pregunto Alex.

-No.-dijo Reíd.- ¿Quieres comer con nosotros?

-Me encantaría, pero no me puedo quedar mucho tiempo.-dijo Alex.-Tengo que regresar al trabajo, pero me encantaría comer con ustedes en otra ocasión.

-Regresamos a Virginia dentro de 5 días.-dijo Grachi.-Quizá podamos ponernos de acuerdo antes de que nos vayamos.

.Veré que puedo hacer.-dijo Alex.-Pero no garantizo nada.

-Mama, quiero un helado.-dijo Maya.

-¿Quieres un helado?-pregunto Grachi a Alex.

-Claro.-dijo Alex.-Conozco una heladería bastante cerca de aquí, y son deliciosos.

-¿Que esperamos?-pregunto Reíd.-Vamos.

-Papa, ¿crees que Ziggy pueda comer helado?-pregunto Maya.

-No lo creo Maya.-dijo Reíd.-El azúcar le hace daño a los perro, pero podemos darle un poco a ambos.

-¿Él no lo sabía?-pregunto Alex a Grachi cuando los demás se alejaron de ellas.

-No.-dijo Grachi.-Fue del único caso que no hable con él, dolía demasiado como para hacerlo.

-Lo siento.-dijo Alex.-Siento si te cause algún problema.

-Yo fui la que tomo la decisión de no decírselo.-dijo Grachi.-No es tu culpa.

-Yo fui quien abrió la boca.-dijo Alex.

-Estamos bien, solo necesitamos hablarlo.-dijo Grachi.-Todo está bien.

-Mama, ¿vienes?-pregunto Declan desde donde las esperaban.

-Sí.-dijo Grachi empezando a caminar con Alex hacia ellos.

El resto de la tarde fue, extraña, era la mejor forma de describirla, después terminar su helado y despedirse de Alex, siguieron visitando recorrido la plaza, y el ambiente no disminuyo en entusiasmo ni afectividad, pero había algo raro en Spencer.

+*+*+*+*SSR&JIR+*+*+*+*AC&EGH+*+*+*+*DA&TEM+*+*+*+*WT&JAL+*+*+*+*

Los niños por fin estaba en la cama, y la noche seria de ellos, si es que su esposo se dignaba a dirigirle la palabra, y conforme había pasado el tiempo, parecía que iba a ser duro esa charla.

-Los niños están durmiendo.-dijo ella.

-Eso suena genial.-dijo él.

-¿Vamos a hablar o seguirás molesto el resto del viaje?-pregunto ella.

-No estoy molesto.-dijo él.

-Claro.-dijo ella.- ¿Entonces porque no me diriges la palabra?

-Si te la dirijo.-dijo el.-Es solo que no tengo nada que decir.

-Mira, lo que dijo Alex no es lo que parece.-dijo ella.

-¿Que es precisamente lo que dijo?-pregunto Spencer.

-Sal, por favor, hablemos de esto.-dijo ella.

-¿Por qué hablarlo?-pregunto el.- ¿Por qué a Alessandra se le escapo decirlo?

-No te lo quise decir, porque no significa nada.-dijo ella.-Me case contigo, y si volviera a pasar, te elegiría a ti.

-Solo responde, si Ian te hubiera pedido matrimonio, ¿hubieras aceptado?-pregunto él.

-Ese no es el punto.-dijo Grachi.

-Creo que es el punto.-dijo Spencer.

-No.-dijo Grachi.-Hubiera dicho no.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto él.

-Porque ya estaba enamorada de ti.-dijo ella.-Solo que no quería verlo, no quería sufrir.

-Si fue así, ¿Por qué ella dijo que soy mejor yo?-pregunto él.

-Porque si hubiera conocido a Ian en otras circunstancias, y lo hubiera conocido a el primero, posiblemente si me hubiera casado con el.-dijo Grachi.-Pero te conocí a ti primero, y tú eras el único que me importaba.

-Entonces admites que consideraste el casarte con el.-dijo Spencer.

-No, admito que dije que si hubiera sido diferente, quizá lo hubiera considerado.-dijo Grachi.-El en cierto momento me recordaba a ti, a ambos parecía interesarle yo, no lo que soy.

-Por favor, no me ocupares con el.-dijo él.

-no te estoy comparando.-dijo Grachi.- Solo estoy diciendo que si no hubieras existido tú, quizá lo hubiera considerado, y más aparte tenia ordenes de capturarlo, ¿Por qué iniciaría una relación con alguien con el que no voy a poder estar? No hubiera funcionado, y más aparte yo nunca lo vi más que como un hermano, nada más.

-¿Es lo único que te detenía?-pregunto él.

-Lo que me detenías eras tú.-dijo Grachi.-Sal, te amo, desde el momento en el que te conocí sabía que iba a casarme contigo, no me arrepiento de nada, Ian es importante en mi vida porque me dio a Declan, nada más.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?-pregunto el.-No creo que se trate solo de que Ian no significo nada, creo que si no hubiera significado nada, me lo hubieras dicho.

-No te lo dije porque sabía que te ibas a poner así.-dijo Grachi.

-Me puse así, porque no me lo habías dicho.-dijo el.-Conociste a Ian hace 10 años, tuviste más que tiempo suficiente para decírmelo.

-¿Sabes qué?-pregunto ella.-Olvídalo, piensa lo que quieras, no vas a escuchar razones, cuando quieras escuchar, me llamas.

-¿A dónde vas?-pregunto él.

-Estaré en la habitación.-dijo ella caminado hacia la puerta.

**Flashback**

_-¿Estas segura de que no quieres ir a casa?-pregunto el.-Te puedo llevar._

_-No quiero estar ahí.-dijo Grachi.-Mis padres querrán consolarme y será peor._

_-Tú no tuviste la culpa.-dijo él._

_-Lo se.-dijo ella._

_-Fue un accidente, pudo haberle pasado a cualquiera.-dijo él._

_-Lo se.-repitió ella.-Pero aun así no dejo de preguntarme que hubiera pasado si Jazz no hubiera salido a buscarlo._

_-No puedes controlar las decisiones de las personas.-dijo el.-Ella tomo la decisión, no puedes hacer nada para cambiarla._

_-Yo la pude en la posición.-dijo ella._

_-Pero no le dijiste cómo reaccionar ni que hacer.-dijo el.-Jazz tomo su decisión, y lamentablemente murió, no podemos cambiarlo ni hacer nada al respecto._

_-Lo se.-dijo ella.-Pero es duro._

_-Perder a alguien siempre es duro.-dijo él._

_-Lo es más cuando se trata de un amigo.-dijo Grachi._

_-Jazz era especial.-dijo Spencer.-Y siempre la recordaremos, pero lamentarnos o pensar en lo que pudimos haber hecho no la traerá de vuelta._

_-Lo se.-dijo ella._

_-Deja decir que lo sabes.-dijo el.-Habla, lo necesitas._

_-No quiero hablar.-dijo ella._

_Cuando sintió los brazos de Spencer alrededor de ella, Grachi sabía que lo hacía para reconfortarla, sabía que cuando inclinó la cabeza y le dio un beso, sabía que era una vía de escape porque necesitaban reafirmar que ellos seguían vivos y que iban a estar bien. Nunca habría esperado que se perdiera en sus brazos como lo hizo, que reaccionara a su beso como si su vida dependiera de ello, su cuerpo parecía recordar que él era el único. Sus dedos se perdieron en sus largos y gruesos cabellos. Spencer introdujo entonces la lengua en su boca y la abrazó con más fuerza, sus cuerpos estaban fuertemente apretados el uno contra el otro y Grachi se excitó ante la masculinidad que despedía aquel hombre, era el primer hombre con el que se sentía así, la última vez no se había percatado de eso, estaba demasiado ocupada pensando en las consecuencias que traería si dormía con él, pero en ese momento se percató de muchas cosas que no se percató la última vez._

_¿Cuánto tiempo hacía desde que deseaba estar entre los brazos de ese hombre? ¿Desde cuándo no se sentía una mujer viva en todos los sentidos? Demasiado Y era momento de ponerle punto y final a eso._

_El rompió el beso y comenzó a dejar un reguero de pequeños besos a lo largo de su cuello, ella notó que las rodillas se le debilitaban, mientras Spencer empezó a desabrocharle los botones de la camisa, y ella instintivamente le sacó la camisa de los pantalones y metió la mano debajo, parecía que sus manos tenían mente propia, acariciaron su pecho arrancándole un gemido, un profundo sonido gutural que la humedeció por completo. El tiempo, el lugar y el sentido común desaparecieron mientras ambos se desnudaban con frenesí, ansiosos por tocarse, por saborearse, por disfrutar, estaban vivos y tenían que demostrarlo, habían sufrido una terrible pérdida y querían olvidarla._

_Spencer retiró todos los papeles que había en la mesa y la subió en ella, entonces la acercó a su cuerpo hasta que Grachi le rodeó la cintura con las piernas y unieron sus cuerpos, ella quería que la penetrara de inmediato, pero él quería asegurarse de que estaba preparada para ello, la conocía demasiado bien, como para saber que él era el único que había estado con ella, y no quería hacerle daño, así que mientras la besaba, sus manos le acariciaron los pechos._

—_Te necesito —dijo el mientras acariciaba uno de sus pezones con el pulgar._

—_Yo también te necesito —admitió ella, nunca antes había experimentado un deseo tan ardiente que no pudiera esperar, ni siquiera la última noche, quizá la última noche fue algo que ninguno esperaba, o quizá era que llevaba demasiado tiempo esperando estar nuevamente con él, no lo sabía, pero lo que si sabía era que lo necesitaba.-Y te necesito ahora._

_Cuando el deslizó ambas manos debajo de su trasero y la penetró, dejó escapar un gemido, se abrazó a él y supo en ese momento que nunca podría olvidar aquella unión, una oleada de placer comenzó a inundarla y el galopante ritmo de la carrera la dejó sin aliento, estaban sudorosos, la piel de ambos relucía, y los dos parecían disfrutar cada segundo de placer. Cuando el clímax de ella estaba cerca, su respiración se hizo cada vez más entrecortada, y el mundo se convirtió en un universo desconocido para ella, le costaba comprender por qué era tan maravilloso tenerlo dentro de sí, pero sin dejar que la lógica trabajara, se dejó ir hasta donde él quisiera llevarla._

_Murmurando su nombre, el imprimió más rapidez y fuerza en su última embestida antes de que los dos gritaran de placer al alcanzar el orgasmo, sintiéndose vivos por un momento._

_Conforme sus respiraciones se calmaban, la realidad volvió a surgir, sin embargo ninguno de los dos quería moverse y arruinar el momento._

_+*+*+*+*SSR&JIR+*+*+*+*AC&EGH+*+*+*+*DA&TEM+*+*+*+*WT&JAL+*+*+*+* _

_Spencer abrió los ojos y lo primero que se percató, fue que estaba solo en la cama, y nuevamente, ni una sola nota explicándole porque se fue, suponía que había esperado de más, ella se había ido y lo había dejado, otra vez. Negando con la cabeza y de mala gana, se levantó y se puso el pantalón de su pijama, necesitaba un café para aclarar sus ideas y saber que iba a hacer, así que se dirigió a la cocina, donde se encontró con ella, vestía solo con su camiseta que le quedaba grande e iba descalza, estaba haciendo el desayuno y la imagen le pareció tan normal que no supo que decir._

_-Hola.-dijo ella cuando se percató de su presencia.-Hice el desayuno, no tenías muchas cosas, pero me las apañe con las que tenías._

_-Hola.-dijo el distraídamente.-Pensé que…_

_-¿Pensaste que me había ido?-pregunto ella._

_-Para ser honesto, si.-dijo el.-La última vez te fuiste y no supe de ti hasta 2 meses después._

_-Sí, pero estoy cansada de huir.-dijo ella.-Bueno, al menos de huir de ti, siempre de algún modo, vas a regresar._

_-¿Qué quiere decir eso?-pregunto él._

_-Que esta vez no voy a correr.-dijo ella.-Vamos a ver qué pasa._

_-Suena genial.-dijo él.-Pero ¿que implica?_

_-Nada.-dijo ella.-Esperaremos y ver que sigue, solo esperaremos a lo que venga después._

_-¿Qué quieres decir con lo que venga después?-pregunto él._

_-Si iniciamos algo o simplemente se quedan como algo pasadero.-dijo Grachi.-Hay café recién hecho._

_-Gracias.-dijo él.-Pero eso no contesta mi pregunta._

_-Solo tenemos que esperar a lo que la vida decida que pasa.-dijo ella.-Ya sabes, disfrutar cuando suceda._

_-Claro.-dijo el.-Huele bien._

_-Gracias.-dijo ella.-En unos minutos estará listo._

_-Tomare una ducha.-dijo él._

_-Bien.-dijo Grachi._

+*+*+*+*SSR&JIR+*+*+*+*AC&EGH+*+*+*+*DA&TEM+*+*+*+*WT&JAL+*+*+*+*

Había metido la pata, y la había metido hasta el fondo, y era momento de arreglarlo, así que se dejó la cerveza en la mesa de la sala y se dirigió a la habitación, para encontrar a su esposa hecha un ovillo en el lado izquierdo de la cama.

-Bella.-dijo el poniéndose en cuclillas frente a ella.-Lo siento.

-¿Me vas a escuchar ahora?-pregunto ella.

-No.-dijo el.-Por qué no hay razón para que este molesto, tú estás conmigo y no importa nada más,

-Entonces, ¿Por qué te enojaste?-pregunto ella.

-Estaba celoso.-dijo el.-Sé que soy un idiota, pero no puedo imaginar a nadie que esté a tu lado si no soy yo, sonara posesivo, pero tú eres mía, de nadie más.

-Eres un idiota.-dijo ella tomando su rostro entre sus manos.-Eres el único, lo sabes, nunca va a ver nadie más que tú, no lo hubo, no lo hay y no lo habrá.

-Lo se.-dijo el.-Pero de todos modos no puedo evitar sentir celos, eres demasiado hermosa y atraes la atención de todos.

-Que se te meta en la cabeza.-dijo ella.-No me importa nadie más, que los demás me miren, yo solo te miro a ti.

-Es bueno saberlo.-dijo el riendo.

-No es divertido.-dijo ella.

-Vale, lo siento.-dijo el sonriendo.- ¿Me perdonas?

-No.-dijo ella.-Vas a tener que trabajar muy duro si quieres que te perdone.

-En serio.-pregunto el.- ¿Que tengo que hacer?

-¿Por el momento?-pregunto ella.-Callarte y besarme.

-Como tú digas.-dijo el sonriendo mientras acercaba su boca a la de ella.

Enseguida noto como la posesiva mano de Spencer enterró la mano en su cabello para profundizar más el beso, desde el primer contacto que compartieron supo qué clase de hombre era, y había que decirlo, le encantaba, cuando pasaron su primera noche juntos como pareja oficial, había notado como la había aprisionado contra su pecho para evitar que escapara, su noche de bodas fue igual o peor, él quería marcarla como suya, quería marcar su territorio y lo peor es que ella estaba dispuesta a permitirlo.

-¿Recuerdas nuestra luna de miel?-pregunto ella.

-Bella, no creo que un fin de semana en Miami se considere una luna de miel.-dijo él.

-Bueno, ¿lo recuerdas o no?-pregunto ella.

-Sí, lo recuerdo.-dijo el sonriendo.-No hicimos mucho esos tres días, creo que ni salimos de la cama.

-Era el mejor lugar para estar.-dijo ella.

-¿Por qué estás pensando en eso?-pregunto él.

-Estaba pensando, que deberíamos escaparnos un par de días juntos.-dijo ella.-Sin presiones de los niños ni el trabajo.

-¿Y qué haríamos con ello?-pregunto él.

-Bueno, puede ser un fin de semana.-dijo ella.-Y los niños se pueden quedar con Mina y Derek, ya que nosotros nos quedaremos con Kanny en su luna de miel, ellos pueden hacernos el favor.

-Suena bien.-dijo el.- ¿Pero por qué se te ocurrió?

-Bueno, estaba pensando en que eres completamente posesivo.-dijo ella.

-No lo voy a negar.-dijo él.

-Y me acorde de cómo me pediste matrimonio.-dijo ella.-Y las palabras que usaste, y seria genial recuperar el tiempo perdido.

-¿Tiempo perdido?-pregunto él.

-Fueron 3 años, que estuvimos separados.-dijo ella.

-Eso no se recupera en un fin de semana.-dijo el.-Creo que para recuperarlo, te tendría que secuestrar durante al menos un mes.

-Me encanta la idea, pero lamentablemente no podemos dejar tanto tiempo a los niños.-dijo ella.-Pero si varios fines de semana.

-Me encantaría.-dijo el.-Pero no creo que podamos hacerlo.

-¿Por qué no?-pregunto ella.-Podemos hacer lo que queramos.

-Sí, pero tenemos responsabilidades.-dijo él.

-Sí, cierto.-dijo ella.

-Pero podemos disfrutar el tiempo que estamos juntos.-dijo él.

-Solo con una condición.-dijo ella.

-¿Ahora qué?-pregunto él.

-Súbete a la cama.-dijo ella.

-¿Te he dicho que eres una mandona?-pregunto el.-Por qué lo eres.

-No creo que te hayas quejado con anterioridad.-dijo ella.

-Bueno, ahora lo hago.-dijo él.-Puede llegar a ser molesto.

-Cállate y haz lo que te dije, quieres.-ordeno su esposa tomándolo del cuello de la camisa para jalarlo hacia la cama.

-Sí, tienes razón.-dijo el aprisionadora contra la cama.-Me encanta.

-Lo se.-dijo ella alzando la cabeza para unir sus labios y seguir con lo que hacían.

**Flashback**

_Estaba sola, fue lo primero que se percató cuando despertó, no fue necesario que abriera los ojos para darse cuenta de eso, en lo que refería a Spencer, en esos 3 años que llevaban prácticamente durmiendo a diario juntos, había adquirido un especie de sexto sentido, de algún modo todos sus sentidos se ponían alerta cuando él estaba cerca, sin embargo en esos momento se encontraba tranquila y el hecho de que el no estuviera en la cama, la asustaba, así que se levantó, se dio una ducha rápida, y se vistió para bajar a buscarlo. No lo encontró, busco por cada rincón de la mansión y no había ninguna pista de él, la casa entera estaba vacía, y busco por todos lados, pero en ningún lugar encontró ninguna nota que explicara su ausencia, estaba preparándose para salir a buscarlo, cuando una de las personas encargadas de la mantener la casa en orden, la encontró._

_-Bueno días señorita.-dijo el hombre._

_-Buenos días Henry.-dijo Grachi.- ¿Has visto a Spencer?_

_-Sí, me dijo que le dijera que la esperaba en el patio trasero.-dijo Henry._

_-¿En serio?-pregunto ella.- ¿Te dijo para qué?_

_-No.-dijo el.-Solamente me pidió que se lo dijera y que la escoltara._

_-Bueno, entonces vamos.-dijo Grachi._

_-Por aquí.-dijo Henry._

_-Gracias.-dijo ella siguiéndolo._

_Henry la guio a través de la comedor y de unas cuantas habitaciones más, hasta llegar a la puerta que conducía a la terraza donde el día anterior ella y Spencer habían cenado, espero que Henry saliera con ella, pero él se quedó adentro y no parecía estar dispuesto a salir._

_-¿No vienes?-pregunto ella._

_-Mi trabajo termino aquí.-dijo él._

_-Pero Spencer no está aquí.-dijo Grachi._

_-Dio una última indicación.-dijo el.-Sigue el camino._

_-¿Cuál camino?-pregunto Grachi._

_-Ese camino.-dijo Henry. _

_Grachi se giró a ver qué era lo que señalaba, un camino de pétalos de distintas flores y definido por piedras a la orilla comenzaba inmediatamente al bajar las escaleras, recorría todo el patio y se perdía en el bosque, giro una vez más a la casa, esperando que le dijera la razón de eso, peor Henry había desaparecido y cerrado la puerta con llave, así que no le quedo más opción que ajustarse bien el abrigo y seguir el camino. Al llegar al bosque volvió a dudar y dirigió una última mirada a la casa, pero Henry no estaba por ahí y dudaba que apareciera, así que se adentró al bosque, tras varios minutos, el camino la llevo a un paisaje que la dejo sin habla y sin poderse mover, en medio de los árboles se encontraba un claro que daba una impresionante vista blanca, era precioso._

_-Veo que despertaste.-dijo Spencer devolviéndola a la realidad._

_-Y veo que te dignaste a aparecer.-dijo ella._

_-Estaba esperándote.-dijo el sonriendo.-Tardaste._

_-Estaba buscándote.-dijo ella.-Y no quería levantarme, quería seguir acostada, pero como tú no estabas a mi lado, tuve que hacerlo._

_-Sí, lo siento.-dijo el.-Tuve que hacer algo._

_-¿Que es más importante que estar en la cama conmigo?-pregunto ella._

_-Muchas cosas.-dijo el.-El trabajo, mi madre, tus padres…_

_-Ya entendí.-dijo ella._

_-Vale, es una broma.-dijo el abrazándola.-Pero quiero que veas algo._

_-¿Qué?-pregunto ella._

_-Está en aquella banca.-dijo el señalando hacia el centro del claro._

_-¿Es una banca?-pregunto ella.-Pensé que era una piedra o algo._

_-No, mi madre le gustaba pasar mucho tiempo aquí cuando era niña y venían de vacaciones, así que mis abuelos, le hicieron una banca para que se sentara a leer.-dijo el.-Aún se conserva y regularmente no esta tan llena de nieve, pero estamos en Diciembre, así que, que podemos hacer._

_-¿Que estas planeando?-pregunto ella._

_-¿Me estas preguntando?-pregunto el.- ¿Que paso con lo que ves lo que las personas piensan y siempre descubres todo?_

_-Bueno, creo que mis habilidades se están agotando, al igual que mi paciencia.-dijo ella.- ¿De qué se trata todo?_

_-No te lo voy a decir.-dijo el.-Tendrás que ir a verlo por ti misma._

_-Te juro que si se trata de alguna cosa sin importancia, te matare.-dijo ella.-Te dije claramente que no quería regalos._

_-Cumples 23 años, es obvio que te voy a hacer un regalo.-dijo el.-Es tu cumpleaños, no se trata de algo sin importancia._

_-Pero no quería regalos.-dijo ella.-Dije que con este viaje era suficiente._

_-Bien, solo ve a verlo, ¿quieres?-pregunto el.-Si no lo quieres, me lo llevare._

_-Vas a pagar esto.-lo amenazo.-Y caro._

_Se giró para caminar hacia donde estaba el banco, sentía a Spencer seguirla de cerca, pero ni una sola vez se giró para míralo, era un verdadero cabeza hueca, ella claramente le había dicho que no quería nada de regalo, y ahí está el, a punto de hacerle un regalo que ella no quería, ya hablaría con el de que cuando ella dice algo es por algo. Se detuvo a unos pasos del banco y giro lentamente la cabeza para ver donde se encontraba el, estaba al menos un metro de distancia de ella y no parecía tener intención de acercarse para el hacer la entrega, así que no tuvo más remedio que acercarse al banco y ver de qué se trataba, un ramo de rosas, con rosas de varios colores, unas rosas, otras amarillas, otras rojas, pero en el centro, dos rosas estaban destacando, una rosa negra y una rosa blanca, era un arreglo florar muy hermoso, pero no era lo único que llamaba la atención, cuando tomo el ramo, un rayo de luz lo toco y un reflejo en las rosas del centro la hizo mirar más de cerca._

_-Sal.-dijo ella girándose.- ¿Que está pasando?_

_-Está pasando que te amo.-dijo el acercándose a ella y tomando lo que había sacado el reflejo de luz.-He estado pensado y quiero esto._

_-Sal…-empezó ella con voz entre cortada y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas._

_-Déjame terminar.-dijo el.-Quiero que iniciemos una familia, quiero tener una vida a tu lado, tener hijos, verlos crecer, y no imagino a nadie mejor para hacerlo que tú, puedes llegar a ser un dolor de cabeza, tienes unas ideas bastantes locas, tu hermano mayor es mi jefe y seguramente me dará un patada en el trasero por haber tocado a su hermanita, pero no me importa, no te cambiaría por nada, eres perfecta tal y como eres, con tus defectos y virtudes, pero quiero un futuro contigo, no me importa lo que pase, no me importa nada, más que tú y yo juntos. Hace 7 años cuando nos conocíamos no mentía, no creía en las cosas que los demás llamaban destino, pero entre más paso tiempo contigo, más me doy cuenta de que tú eres mi alma gemela, eres la mujer con la que pase lo que pase quiero estar a su lado.-dijo el hincándose sobre una rodilla.-Me haces el hombre más feliz del mundo, soy feliz solo por estar a tu lado, te amo y eres mucho más de lo que espere para tener a mi lado, Quiero pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado, Bella, por favor, cásate conmigo._

_-Yo…-empezó ella.-No sé qué decir._

_-¿Qué te parece respondes?-pregunto el.-Una sola palabra de dos letras funcionara._

_-Te quiero, Salvatore.-dijo ella tomando su rostro entre las manos.-Y nada me haría más feliz que pasar el resto de mi vida junto a ti._

_-¿Sigues sin querer el regalo?-pregunto el mientras le colocaba el anillo en el dedo anular de su mano izquierda._

_-Si no te levantas y me besas en este mismo instante, no lo querré.-dijo ella mientras tomaba su rostro entres sus manos y lo obligaba a ponerse de pie._

_-No te preocupes.-dijo el.-Me encanta besarte._

_-¿Cómo crees que se escuche mejor, Hotchner-Reíd o Reíd-Hotchner?-pregunto ella._

_-Solo Reíd.-dijo el.-Soy un hombre muy tradicional._

_-Ya lo arreglaremos luego.-dijo ella._

_-Tenemos tiempo.-dijo el mientras buscaba sus labios para besarla._

_Ambos sabían que tenían tiempo de sobra para arreglar las cosas, pero sabían que nada sería imposible, tenían una vida por delante, ellos dos juntos y con los niños que algún día llegarían, pero por lo pronto querían disfrutar el presente y disfrutar el uno del otro, ya tendrían tiempo de informar a todos y compartir la buena nueva, ahora solo se trataba de ellos dos._

+*+*+*+*SSR&JIR+*+*+*+*AC&EGH+*+*+*+*DA&TEM+*+*+*+*WT&JAL+*+*+*+*

-¿En serio nunca imaginaste que lo haría?-pregunto el mientras dibujaba formas imaginarias en su espalda.

-¿La verdad?-pregunto ella.-No, no se me paso por la cabeza.

-Bueno, entonces creo que merezco un aplauso.-dijo el.-Soy el único que ha podido engañarte.

-Sí, bueno, haces que baje mis defensas.-dijo ella.-Siempre los ha hecho y siempre lo harás, confió en ti y creo que eso hace que algunas veces puedas lograrlo.

-Sí, pero me tengo que llevar algo de crédito.-dijo el.-Lo hice bastante bien.

-Tienes un punto.-dijo ella.-Me mantuviste discutiendo todo el tiempo y evitaste que pensara, creo que eso es de admirarse.

-Gracias.-dijo él.

-Hablando de esa noche.-dijo ella.- ¿Me dirás que le dijiste a mi padre?

-No.-dijo el.-Creo que es algo entre tu padre y yo.

-Sabes que le preguntare y lo convenceré de que me lo diga, ¿verdad?-pregunto Grachi.

-Inténtalo y me dices que te dijo.-dijo él.

-Por favor, Sal.-pidió ella.-Quiero saberlo.

-No.-dijo el.-No te lo diré.

-Hare lo que quieras.-dijo ella.

-¿Estas dispuesta a hacer algo que yo quiera, sea lo que sea?-pregunto él.

-Mientras no involucre tercera personas, claro.-dijo ella.

-Bien, ya pensare en algo.-dijo el.-Un mes antes de pedírtelo, fui a tu casa a la hora de comes, sabía que tu padre comía con tu madre todos los días, así que me organice para garantizar que tu no estuvieras ahí, hable con ambos, y les dije que me iba a casar contigo.

-¿Mi madre sabia?-pregunto Grachi.

-Sí, quise que ambos lo supieran.-dijo Spencer.-Ya tenía el anillo y quería que fuera en nuestro aniversario, tenía planeado gran parte, y quería que ellos estuvieran al tanto.

-Con razón accedió a que pasara navidad lejos de casa.-dijo Grachi.- ¿Por qué no sospeche desde un principio?

-Es una buena pregunta.-dijo él.

-Habla, quiero detalles.-pidió ella.

**Flashback**

_Ahí estaba, sentado en su automóvil afuera de la casa de los padres de su novia, había ensayado cientos de veces lo que diría, pero la verdad era que estaba aterrado, ¿Qué tal si él se negaba? Debería habérselo pedido primero a ella y después hablar con su padre. ¿Que estaba pensado? El modo de hacerlo era decirle a su padre, pedirla en matrimonio y después pedírselo a ella y él estaba chapado a la antigua, así que respiro hondo, se bajó del automóvil y se dirigió a llamar a la puerta._

_-¿Spencer?-pregunto Rosalía Jones. _

_-Hola, Sra. Jones.-saludo tímidamente el chico._

_-Grachi no está aquí.-dijo ella.-Llamo y dijo que tenía un caso, que hoy no iba a poder venir._

_-Lo sé, hable con ella antes de venir.-dijo el.-En realidad venía a hablar con usted y el Sr. Jones._

_-Si vienes a eso, adelante.-dijo ella haciéndose a un lado para que pasara._

_-Gracias.-dijo Reíd entrando a la casa._

_-Estamos a punto de empezar a comer, ¿tienes hambre?-pregunto ella._

_-Comí algo en el camino.-dijo el.-Gracias de todos modos._

_-Patrick, ven un segundo, por favor.-llamo Rosalía a su esposo._

_-Hola, Sr. Jones.-dijo el chico._

_-Spencer, hola.-dijo el padre de su novia.- ¿Que te trae por aquí? Grachi no está aquí._

_-Venía a hablar con ustedes.-dijo Reíd._

_-¿Por qué no hablamos en la sala?-pregunto Rosalía.-Llevare un poco de limonada._

_-Claro.-dijo Patrick.-Por este lado, Spencer._

_-Gracias, señor.-dijo Reíd._

_Lo guio hacia la sala, e inmediatamente en cuanto entro a la acogedora habitación, recordó la vez que ambos habían regañado a Grachi y a él, por irse a vivir juntos, sin embargo ocupo asiento en uno de los sillones, y observo como él tomaba asiento frente a él, los momentos en los que Rosalía no estuvo presente, fueron minutos de silencio total, el no quería hablar hasta que estuvieran presentes y creía que él podía percibir su pánico, así que pudo volver a respirar con normalidad cuando ella llego con tres vasos de limonada._

_-Gracias, Sra. Jones.-dijo Reíd._

_-Entonces, ¿qué querías hablar con nosotros?-pregunto Patrick._

_-No sé cómo decirlo, más que decirlo directamente.-dijo el.-Me quiero casar con Bella._

_-¿Qué?-pregunto Patrick._

_-Quiero proponerle matrimonio a Bella.-dijo el.-Llevo pensándolo un tiempo, y quiero estar con ella._

_-Creo que no escuche bien.-dijo Patrick.- ¿Quieres casarte con mi hija?_

_-Sí.-dijo Reíd.-La amo y quiero estar con ella para siempre, ella es todo para mí y quiero que sea mi esposa._

_-Spencer, están demasiado jóvenes.-dijo Rosalía.-Tú tienes, ¿Cuántos años? ¿24? _

_-Cumplí25 el mes pasado.-dijo él._

_-Y Grachi tiene 22 años.-dijo ella.-Están demasiado jóvenes, tienen que vivir un poco más._

_-No creo que la edad importe, Hotch se casó cuando tenía 21, usted se casó cuando tenía 20.-dijo Reíd._

_-Spencer, eran tiempos diferentes.-dijo ella._

_-Son solo unas décadas de diferencia.-dijo Reíd.-No creo que sea muy diferente a esa época, nuestra edad no importa._

_-Mira chico, pienso que deben pensarlo un poco más.-dijo Patrick.- ¿que pasa si ella no está lista?_

_-Entonces, esperare a que lo esté.-dijo Reíd.-Quiero vivir el resto de mi vida con ella._

_-¿Entonces por qué no lo haces después?-pregunto Patrick.-Rose ya lo dijo, son jóvenes y quizá les falte vivir mucho._

_-Ambos hemos vivido muchas cosas.-dijo Reíd.-Sabemos lo que queremos._

_-Exacto.-dijo Patrick.-Temo que tomen decisiones apresuradas y comentan un error._

_-Miren, solo querían que lo supieran y obtener su consentimiento antes de preguntárselo a ella, quería hacer esta vez las cosas bien.-dijo Reíd.-Pero lo voy a hacer con o sin su consentimiento._

_-¿Qué quiere decir eso?-pregunto Patrick._

_-Que pude habérselo preguntado directamente a ella.-dijo el.-Pero pensé que era mejor decírselos a ustedes primero, lo voy a hacer, se lo voy a proponer y dejare que ella decida._

_-Mira, creo que es demasiado apresurado.-dijo Patrick.-Solamente han salido tres años._

_-Y nos conocemos desde hace 7.-dijo Reíd.-Ella es mi mejor amiga, y creo que la amistad es la mejor base para iniciar una relación._

_-Sra. Jones, gracias por la limonada.-dijo Reíd poniéndose de pie.-Ya saben lo que voy a hacer, quería que lo supieran y no se llevaran ninguna sorpresa cuando ocurra._

_-Bueno, pues no lo acepto.-dijo Patrick.-Lo harán sin mi consentimiento._

_-Bien.-dijo Reíd.-Solo basta con que seamos nosotros dos._

_-Patrick, solo se comprometerán.-susurro Rosalía a su esposo.-No se casaran mañana, solo se comprometerán._

_-Es demasiado pronto.-dijo Patrick._

_-Spencer es lo que la hace feliz, es lo que ella necesita.-dijo Rosalía.-Nunca la veo sonreír, como la veo sonreír cuando esta con él._

_-Espera.-dijo Patrick poniéndose de pie.-Dáñala de algún modo, le diré a todos quien eres y no me interpondré, dejare que te den la paliza de tu vida, ¿me entiendes? Ella es una de las cosas más importantes en mi vida, no la quiero ver sufrir, y tu bien sabes que ella finge ser fuerte pero no lo es, la cuidare el resto de mi vida, se lo prometí a su padre, y no quiero que la dañes, rómpele el corazón y me asegura de que sufras, ¿me entiendes?_

_-Ella es mi vida, señor, me haría daño a mí mismo antes de dañarla a ella.-dijo Reíd.-Prometo que la cuidare._

_-¿Que tienes planeado?-pregunto Patrick._

_-Un par de cosas.-dijo Reíd sonriendo mientras volviendo a sentarse._

_Paso unos minutos más en casa de los padres de Grachi, y les conto todo lo que tenían planeado, ellos prometieron que no le dirían nada y que lo apoyarían, el primer paso estaba hecho, solo faltaba que ella aceptara._

+*+*+*+*SSR&JIR+*+*+*+*AC&EGH+*+*+*+*DA&TEM+*+*+*+*WT&JAL+*+*+*+*

-¿Le dijiste eso a mí papa?-pregunto Grachi.-Con razón dijo que si, defendiste la causa.

-Tu madre ayudo, en realidad, tu padre no quería aceptarlo.-dijo Spencer.-Aunque no ayudo cuando nos casamos 6 meses después.

-Definitivamente estás loco.-dijo ella.-Mira que contestarle a mi papa, eso es de locos.

-Quería estar contigo.-dijo Spencer.

-Sí, supongo que eso justifica todo.-dijo ella.

-Sí, supongo.-dijo el sonriendo.-Si no lo hubiera hecho no estaríamos aquí, así que supongo que valió la pena el riesgo.

-Te quiero, Sal.-dijo ella.

-Yo también te quiero.-dijo el dándole un beso en la frente.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Que les parecio? ¿Esperaban que fuera así?<strong>

**Saludos **

**Danny-Bella-Gubler-Reíd**


	33. Capitulo 30: Equipo

**Aqui esta finalmente el nuevo capitulo, una disculpa por el anterior, un pequeño error que no se repetirá.**

**Disfrútenlo****.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo XXX: Equipo<strong>

-Chicos, tenemos un caso.-dijo Hotch desde la puerta de su oficina.

-Gracias a Dios.-dijo Morgan poniéndose de pie.

-¿Gracias a Dios?-pregunto Emily al ver su reacción.-Creí que disfrutabas el descanso.

-No tengo a Reíd para molestarlo, y Grachi no está.-dijo Morgan.-Ahora es como trabajar en una oficina común y corriente.

-Yo también extraño a los Reíd.-dijo JJ.-Ya no tardan en volver.

-¿Han visto a Dave?-pregunto Hotch cuando salió de su oficina para caminar con ellos hacia la sala de conferencias.

-¿No está contigo?-pregunto JJ.

-No, y no lo he visto llegar.-dijo Hotch.

-Yo tampoco.-dijo Morgan.-Quizá García sepa dónde está.

-JJ, llámalo por favor.-pidió Hotch.-No podemos perder a un miembro más, estamos cortos de personal en este momento.

-Claro.-dijo JJ.

Había pasa más de dos semanas desde que los Reíd tomaron sus vacaciones, se habían comunicado bastante seguido, pero aun así su ausencia era notoria en las oficinas, suponían que en cualquier lugar que Grachi estuviera más de un mes, su ausencia se notaría inmediatamente.

-No contesta el teléfono.-dijo JJ entrando a la sala.

-Genial.-dijo Hotch.-García, ¿puedes comenzar?

-¿Sin Dave?-pregunto la analista.

-Lo pondremos al tanto si llega antes de que nos vayamos.-dijo Hotch.

-No creo que sea necesario.-dijo Morgan señalando al hombre que se acercaba rápidamente acompañado de alguien que no lograban distinguir.-Llegas tarde, Rossi.

-No me importa.-dijo Dave entrando a la sala.-Entonces, ¿Qué tal Roma?

-Bien.-dijo Spencer.

-¿Bien?-pregunto Dave.

-Fue un viaje familiar.-dijo el chico.-Hola a todos.

-Reíd, ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto Emily.-Pensé que llegaban en una semana.

-Cambio de planes.-dijo Reíd.-Nada de qué preocuparse, pensamos que a los niños les hacía falta pasar un tiempo con sus abuelos.

-¿Dónde está tu esposa?-pregunto Morgan.

-Enseguida viene.-dijo Spencer.-Tenia un asunto pendiente que atender.

-Sí, luego le dan sus abrazos.-dijo Dave.-Reíd, tenían su propia habitación, ¿Qué tal fue Roma?

-Bien.-dijo el chico.

-No vas a decir nada, ¿verdad?-pregunto Dave.

-En primer lugar, fueron nuestras vacaciones, nuestra vida.-dijo Reíd.-En segundo lugar, no creo que a Hotch le haga gracia escuchar.

-Gracias por la consideración.-dijo Hotch.

-Cuando gustes.-dijo Reíd.-Aunque debo decir que fue fantástico.

-García, comienza.-ordeno Hotch poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-¿No esperaremos a Grachi?-pregunto García.

-Asunto pendiente que atender significa que la veremos en el avión o dentro de al menos 10 minutos, no tenemos ese tiempo.-dijo Hotch.-Comienza.

-Su próxima parada, mis amigos, se encuentra en la capital de Florida, Tallahassee.-dijo García.-A lo largo de la última semana se han encontrado dos cuerpos sin vida, todos con múltiples heridas hechas con un objeto pulso cortante, no presentan heridas defensivas y al momento de encontrarlos vestían ropas limpias.

-Si solo son dos cuerpos, ¿Por qué nos llamaron?-pregunto JJ.

-En los últimos cuatros meses se encontraron otros cuatro cuerpos, ninguno presenta heridas defensivas y tienen algunas heridas por objetos pulso cortantes.-dijo Hotch.-Debido al tiempo entre cada cuerpo, no se les ocurrió pensar que se podría tratar de un mismo asesino.

-El primero es torpe y descuidado.-dijo Morgan.-El segundo mejoro, ¿estaba practicando?

-Posiblemente.-dijo Hotch.-Es la explicación lógica para la distancia entre cada víctima.

-Aun así el hecho de asesinar a alguien con 15 puñaladas, es inestable.-dijo Emily.-Puede empeorar en cualquier momento.

-Él no las asesinas de esa manera.-dijo García.-La causa de muerte fue un disparo en la cabeza.

-¿Las puñaladas con post mortem?-pregunto Reíd.

-No todas.-dijo García.-Algunas si fueron mientras aún estaban con vida, otras cuando ya estaban muertos.

-¿Este tipo, los apuñala, podría decirse incluso que los tortura, después los acaba con un disparo en la cabeza, y por último, los vuelve a apuñalar?-pregunto JJ.-Eso es demasiada ira.

-Y puede cambiar en cualquier momento.-dijo Reíd.-El número de puñaladas ante mortem cambia con cada víctima, va en aumento, está disfrutándolos viéndolos sufrir.

-¿Por qué disminuyo el tiempo entre víctimas?-pregunto Emily.

-Quizá algún detonante.-dijo Dave.-Para saberlo, tenemos que conocer a quienes representan sus víctimas.

-A pesar de torturas, las arregla.-dijo JJ.- ¿Es remordimiento?

-Quizá sea alguna mujer cercana, la cual lo traiciono.-sugirió Emily.-Pone demasiado empeño en su aspecto como para ser solo alguien que odie.

-¿Quieren saber algo escalofriante?-pregunto García.- ¿La pintura de las uñas de los pies? No es pintura.

-¿Qué es?-pregunto Hotch.

-La sangre de la víctima.-dijo la analista.-Utiliza su propia sangre para arreglar parte de su aspecto.

-¿Qué hay de la ropa?-pregunto Derek.

-Nada.-dijo García.-Etiquetas arrancadas y no es ropa de marca, pudo haberla comprado en cualquier tienda del estado.

-Salimos en 30 minutos.-dijo Hotch.-Reíd, asegúrate de que Grachi esté lista.

-La buscare.-dijo él.

-Encuéntrala y súbela al avión.-dijo Hotch mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

-Define fantástico.-dijo Dave cuando Hotch salió de la puerta.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Reíd.

-Él se fue.-dijo el mayor.-Quiero saber.

-Dave, no voy a hablarte de mí relación con mi esposa.-dijo el chico.-Este su hermano presente o no, no voy a decirte nada.

-¿Es algo que se queda en el dormitorio?-pregunto García.

-Mejor digamos entre nosotros.-dijo Reíd.

-¿En serio? ¿Entre ustedes?-pregunto Morgan.-No voy a creer eso hasta que no tenga pruebas.

-Subestimas a los genios.-dijo Reíd.

-A ella no la subestimo.-dijo Morgan.-Te subestimo a ti.

-Bueno, entonces busca pruebas, aunque dudo que las encuentres.-dijo Reíd.

Es resto del equipo salió riendo de la sala de conferencias, dispuestos a prepararse para el viaje, sin embargo lo que no esperaban era encontrarse con un congelado Hotch frente a su oficina mirando hacia la salida, iban a preguntarle que le pasaba, pero mejor siguieron su mirada para toparse con algo que nadie esperaba. Grachi abrazaba a una persona que ellos dirían que conocían, estaban viendo a la agente abrazar a Ian Doyle, aunque ellos supieran que era imposible ya que estaba muerto, pero era la misma cara, el mismo cuerpo, era idéntico al hombre que tanto daño les había hecho, y parecía que lo conocía muy bien y tenía mucha confianza en él, la confianza necesaria para dejarlo acercarse a ella.

-¿Quién es el?-pregunto García cuando lo vio caminar al ascensor.

-¿El gemelo perdido de Doyle?-pregunto JJ.

-En realidad es su gemelo.-dijo Reíd.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Emily.

-No conozco bien la historia, pero creo que Frederick era el gemelo perdido.-dijo Reíd.-Johan e Ian se criaron juntos.

-¿Y cómo sabemos que no es Ian?-pregunto Morgan.

-Ian está muerto.-dijo Hotch.

-¿Estás seguro de eso?-pregunto Morgan.-Conozco a alguien que puede falsificar una muerte.

-Ninguna institución falsificaría la muerte de un asesino.-dijo Hotch.

-No estoy hablando de una institución.-dijo Morgan.-Me refiero a Grachi, esa chica no límites.

-No creo que dejara vivo a Doyle.-dijo Dave.-La torturo, daño a su familia, créeme no quieres ser la persona que daña a su familia.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Morgan.-Yo solo preguntaba.

-Vámonos.-dijo Hotch.-Ya sabremos cuando ella nos lo diga.

-Si es que nos lo dice.-dijo Dave.

-Confiemos en que nos lo diga.-dijo Hotch.

-No nos lo dirá.-dijo Dave.-Es demasiado personal.

-Prepárense.-dijo Hotch entrando a su oficina.

+*+*+*+*SSR&JIR+*+*+*+*AC&EGH+*+*+*+*DA&TEP+*+*+*+*WT&JAL+*+*+*+*

Grachi y Reíd conversaban con las cabezas juntas el caso, murmuraban cosas rápidamente mientras señalaban imágenes, nadie parecía poder interrumpir esa conversación, o al menos nadie que no fuera Penélope García.

-Malas noticias.-dijo dijo García apareciendo en pantalla.

-Por el amor de Dios.-dijo Grachi.-Avisa antes de hablar.

-¿Te asuste?-pregunto la rubia.-Una de muchas que tú me has hecho.

-Lo siento.-dijo Grachi.-A veces olvido que no todos forman parte de mis cabezones.

-¿Cabezones?-pregunto Dave.

-Ya sabes, mis cabezones.-dijo ella.-A aquellos a los que me dedico a fastidiar.

-No tengo ningún comentario al respecto.-dijo Hotch al sentir la mirada de Dave en él.

-No, por supuesto que no lo tienes.-dijo Dave.

-¿Qué pasa García?-pregunto Hotch.

-Un nuevo cuerpo fue encontrado.-dijo García.-Danielle Sanders, su novio reporto su desaparición esta mañana, dos horas más tarde fue encontrado en una casa a las afueras de la ciudad.

-¿Casa?-pregunto Grachi.

-La familia estaba de vacaciones.-dijo García.-La encargada de mantenerla limpia, llego esta mañana y descubrió el cuerpo.

-Eso es un cambio bastante grande.-dijo Grachi.-Se está arriesgando más.

-Y está disminuyendo el tiempo entre cada víctima.-dijo Emily.-Algo está pasando para este cambio tan grande.

-Debe de haber un detonante que no termine de explotar.-dijo Morgan.

-O algo impide que explote, algo lo está deteniendo a actuar.-dijo JJ.

-Dave, tú y Emily vayan a la morgue, JJ, Morgan, vayan a las oficinas y contacten con las familias de las victimas.-dijo Hotch.-Reid, Grachi y yo iremos a la escena del crimen.

-¿Penélope, puedo pedirte un favor?-pregunto Grachi.

-Claro.-dijo la analista.

-Consigue toda la información que puedas de Amelie Serrat, principalmente de los últimos 4 meses.-dijo la pelirroja.-Donde estuvo, donde trabaja, donde vive y todo lo que puedas.

-¿Por qué me lo pides a mí?-pregunto García.-Pensé que Samara era quien investigaba por ti.

-Lo hace, pero esto es personal, y tienden a vigilar lo que investigo con Samara.-dijo Grachi.-Y no quiero que averigüen mis relaciones personales.

-¿Temes que descubran que te lías con criminales?-pregunto Hotch.

-No tengo nada que ocultar respecto a las personas con las que me lio, como tú lo dices.-dijo Grachi.-Simplemente no quiero que averigüen con quien me relaciono.

-Tratare de tener la información cuando regresen.-dijo García.

-Lo apreciaría.-dijo Grachi sin dejar de mirar a su hermano.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Hotch.

-Nada.-dijo la pelirroja.

-Enfócate en el trabajo.-dijo Hotch.

-No me enfocaría en otra cosa.-dijo Grachi.- ¿Tu lo haces?

-Deja de jugar.-ordeno Hotch.

-No estoy jugando.-dijo ella.- ¿Tu lo estás haciendo?

-Es en serio, basta.-dijo Hotch.

-¿Que hice esta vez?-pregunto ella.

-Ni siquiera sé por qué lo intento contigo.-dijo Hotch.-Eres insoportable.

-Tomare eso como un cumplido.-dijo Grachi.

-Reid, calla a tu esposa.-pidió Hotch.

-Oh, no.-dijo el chico.-No me metas en esto.

-Solo vuelve al trabajo.-dijo Hotch negando con la cabeza.

-En serio necesitas hacerlo más seguido.-dijo Grachi.-Quizá eso te quite lo amargado y aprendas a divertirte un poco más.

-No te interesa mi vida privada.-dijo Hotch.-Metete en tus asuntos.

-Tú eres parte de mis asuntos.-dijo Grachi.-Tu vida me interesa.

-Metete en tu vida, y deja en paz la mía.-dijo Hotch.

-Mi vida es muy satisfactoria en todos los aspectos, gracias por preocuparte.-dijo Grachi.-Sin embargo me preocupa la tuya.

-Estamos trabajando.-dijo Hotch.-Después continuamos.

-¿Dónde es el lugar más atrevido?-pregunto ella.- ¿Alguna vez lo has hecho mientras trabajas?

-Joanna, es en serio, basta.-dijo Hotch.

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lo hiciste?-pregunto ella.

-No voy a hablar contigo de lo que ocurren cuando estoy en mi casa.-dijo él.

-¿Solo lo haces cuando estás en tu casa?-pregunto ella.-Vaya que si necesitas hacerlo más seguido, estoy segura que te puedo ayudar con eso.

-Es suficiente.-dijo Dave.-Es su vida, y déjalo ser.

-Me preocupa.-dijo Grachi.- ¿Que va a pensar Jack? ¿Qué van a pensar los amigos de Joy?

-Ok, creo que haz cruzado la línea.-dijo Hotch.-Cállate o hare que te quedes un mes sin salir a un caso.

-Yo solo digo que necesitas sonreír más.-dijo Grachi inocentemente.

-¿Sonreír?-pregunto JJ.- ¿Estabas hablando de sonreír?

-¿A qué otra cosa me podría referir?-pregunto Grachi.

-A nada.-dijo Dave.

-Son unos degenerados.-dijo Grachi.-Ahora resulta que hablo con dobles intenciones, eso me ofende.

-Nuestro error.-dijo Morgan riendo.-No volverá a pasar.

-Eso espero.-dijo Grachi.-Yo tengo una mente demasiado inocente y ustedes quieren descomponerme, los voy a acusar con mi mama.

-Vuelve al trabajo.-dijo Hotch poniendo los ojos en blanco ante la cara de su hermana.

+*+*+*+*SSR&JIR+*+*+*+*AC&EGH+*+*+*+*DA&TEP+*+*+*+*WT&JAL+*+*+*+*

El viaje en camioneta transcurrió en silencio, Hotch manejaba sin despegar la vista del camino y sin dirigirles las mirada a ninguno de sus dos acompañantes, Reid miraba seguía mirando las fotos de las escenas del crimen anteriores y Grachi pasaba la mirada entre la ventana y su hermano.

-Estás enojado.-dijo Grachi.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Hotch.

-Estás enojado por mi pequeño juego esta mañana.-dijo Grachi.

-No estoy enojado.-dijo Hotch.

-Es su semblante natural.-dijo Reíd distraídamente.-Es tu hermano, deberías saberlo.

-Es mi hermano, por eso sé que está enojado.-dijo ella.

-Solo enfócate en el caso y después hablaremos de lo referente a nuestra vida personal.-dijo Hotch.

-Sabes que hare bien mi trabajo.-dijo Grachi.

-Pruébalo.-dijo Hotch.

-Solo intento que trates de ser un poco más agradable.-dijo Grachi.

-¿Igual que tú o más?-pregunto Hotch.

-¿Qué demonios significa eso?-pregunto Grachi.

-Es aquí.-dijo Hotch mientras señalaba la casa que estaba rodeada.

-Genial.-dijo Grachi.

-Nada de juegos.-dijo Hotch mientras se bajaba de la camioneta.-Ellos no están acostumbrados a tus bromas.

-Odio Miami.-dijo Grachi mientras bajaba de la camioneta.

-Espero que no odie a los miamenses.-dijo un hombre detrás de la cinta.

-Solo a algunos.-dijo Grachi.-Pero me refería al clima, personalmente prefiero el frio y la lluvia.

-En Miami son pocas las ocasiones con las que podemos contar eso.-dijo él.

-Soy el agente Hotchner.-dijo Hotch.-Ellos son los Dres. Reíd.

-Soy el detective Jenner.-dijo el hombre.-Bienvenidos a Miami.

-¿Donde encontraron el cuerpo?-pregunto Hotch.

-En la sala de estar.-dijo el hombre.-Recostado en el sillón, todo estaba en orden a excepción de algunas cosas a lo largo del camino de la puerta trasera a la sala, suponemos que por donde llevo el cuerpo.

-¿Movieron algo?-pregunto Grachi.

-Solo el cuerpo, aún estamos terminando de catalogar todas las pruebas.-dijo el detective.

-Esta demasiado limpio para que se trate del lugar donde fue asesinada.-dijo Reíd.-Pero el desorden en el camino puede deberse a forcejeo.

-¿Quiere decir que limpio?-pregunto el detective.

-Si se tomó el tiempo en limpiar la escena del crimen, debe de saber el horario de la persona contratada para limpiar.-dijo Hotch.-Significa demasiada organización.

-Y que los estuvo vigilando.-dijo Reíd.-Quizá esta víctima y este lugar no fueron al azar, sabía lo que hacía.

-Y se tomó el tiempo necesario para organizarlo todo.-dijo Grachi acercándose a la pared detrás del sofá.-Sal, un poco de ayuda.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Hotch al ver que intentaba mover una pintura de un paisaje nevado.

-La manchas de sangre son más grandes en este pequeño tramo, eso significa una cosa.-dijo Grachi mientras entre ella y Reíd quitaban el cuadro.-Nuestro asesino ha dejado un mensaje.

-Una cara feliz.-dijo el detective.- ¿Es alguna broma?

-No lo creo.-dijo Grachi.-Tres dedos, trazado con la trayectoria de las agujas del reloj.

-¿Significa algo para ti?-pregunto Hotch.

-Y para más de diez mil personas.-dijo Grachi.-Todo es igual, incluso la pintura natural en las uñas de los pies.

-¿Puedes explicarlo?-pregunto Hotch al verla sacar su teléfono.

-Penélope, una nueva búsqueda.-dijo Grachi.-Busca una relación entre los familiares de las víctimas, llámame cuando tengas algo.

-¿Debo suponer que tiene algo que nos llevara al asesino?-pregunto Jenner.

-Si tenemos suerte, y nuestro sudes comete algún error, entonces sí, tenemos mucho para atraparlo.-dijo Grachi.-Pero si es más inteligente de lo que parece, nos dará una gran batalla antes de poder cogerlo.

-Explícate.-dijo Hotch.

-Necesito ir a la morgue.-dijo Grachi quitando los guantes.-Y después de eso, les explicare todo.

-Dave y Emily están ahí.-dijo Hotch.

-Pero yo no lo estoy.-dijo Grachi.-Tu y Sal quédense y hagan lo que mejor saben hacer, hagan un perfil.

-¿Y quién te va a llevar?-pregunto Hotch.

-Puedo pedirle a uno de los oficiales que la lleve.-dijo Jenner.

-Lo apreciaría.-dijo Grachi.

-¿Que buscamos exactamente?-pregunto Reíd.

-Piensen en esto como si fuera cualquier simple sudes.-pidió Grachi mientras caminaba a la salida.-Los veo en las oficinas.

-Me va a volver loco.-dijo Hotch.

-No eres con el primero que lo hace.-dijo Reíd.

-¿Cómo lo soportas?-pregunto Hotch.- ¿Cómo puedes vivir con ella y estar con ella todo el día sin querer asesinarla?

-Quizá tengo practica.-dijo Reíd.-O quizá la forma en que actúa solo es para fastidiarte,

-¿Qué piensas?-pregunto Hotch.- ¿Qué podemos esperar?

-No tengo idea.-dijo Reíd.-Ella es bastante...

-Reíd, hablaba del caso.-lo interrumpió Hotch.

+*+*+*+*SSR&JIR+*+*+*+*AC&EGH+*+*+*+*DA&TEP+*+*+*+*WT&JAL+*+*+*+*

-La victima presenta múltiples heridas.-dijo la forense.-Pero hay algo diferente en ella, una herida que marca una diferencia.

-¿De qué se trata?-pregunto Dave.

-Ninguna de las victimas anteriores presentaba alguna herida defensiva.-dijo la doctora.-Esta victima presenta muchas heridas defensivas, peleo contra su agresor, tenía sangre y trozos de piel debajo de las uñas, aunque no lo suficiente como para obtener ADN.

-¿Peleo?-pregunto Dave.- ¿No estaba inconsciente cuando paso?

-Todas las víctimas tenían en su sistema una sustancia paralizante.-dijo la doctora.-Podían sentir pero no moverse.

-¿Ella no lo presentaba?-pregunto Emily.

-Ella tiene una enfermedad que impide que su cuerpo absorba determinadas sustancias.-dijo la doctora.-Si lo tenía, pero el efecto no se presentó, al menos no como debería hacerlo.

-¿Qué significa eso?-pregunto Dave.

-La cantidad que tenían en el sistema, deberían haberlas dejado paralizadas durante al menos 24 horas, debido a la enfermedad, el efecto debió de durar menos de 8 horas.-dijo la doctora.-Quizá por eso fue que la mato antes de apuñalarla.

-¿No hubo puñaladas antes de su muerte?-pregunto Emily.

-Las únicas heridas en presentarse ante mortem, fueron las heridas defensivas, heridas que las otras víctimas no tenían.-dijo la doctora.-Le cortó la yugular y después comenzó a apuñalarla.

-Un cambo forzoso.-dijo Dave.

-¿Dra. Thomas?-pregunto Grachi entrando a la habitación.-Soy la Dra. Joanna Reíd, me podría permitir los expedientes de todas las víctimas, por favor.

-Buenos días.-dijo la doctora.

-Buenos días.-dijo la pelirroja.- ¿Los expedientes?

-¿Con permiso de quién?-pregunto la doctora.

-Soy del FBI.-dijo Grachi ignorando la risita de Dave y Emily.-Podría prestarme los expedientes, por favor.

-Claro.-dijo la doctora.-En un segundo regreso.

-Gracias.-dijo la pelirroja.- ¿Que es tan divertido?

-Nada.-dijo Dave.- ¿Qué quieres con los expedientes?

-Poner mis ojos en ellos.-dijo Grachi.-Nada del otro mundo.

-Eso no es una respuesta.-dijo Dave.

-Quiero analizar varios factores que creo se encontraran en el cuerpo, tengo que comprobar si mi teoría es cierta antes de presentárselas.-dijo Grachi.-Para poder comprobarla, tengo que leer sus autopsias.

-¿Qué teoría?-pregunto Emily.

-No voy a hablar dos veces.-dijo Grachi.-Cuando lo compruebe, se los diré.

-Claro que lo harás.-dijo Emily.

-Es Hotch.-dijo Dave cuando su teléfono sonó.- ¿Puedo salir 5 minutos sin que intentes nada?

-Seguro.-dijo Grachi mirando el cadáver frente a ella.-Solamente estaré observando.

-¿Estas bien con eso?-pregunto Dave a Emily.

-No te preocupes, no hará nada.-dijo Emily.-Me encargare de eso.

-Bien.-dijo Dave.

-¿Te encargaras de ello?-pregunto Grachi.-Me encantara ver como lo intentas.

-Solo, haz lo que tengas que hacer y listo.-dijo Emily.

-¿Qué paso con en mi ausencia?-pregunto Grachi.

-Trabajo, trabajo y trabajo.-dijo la morena.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero.-dijo Grachi.

-No pasó nada.-dijo Emily.-Hotch y yo estamos bien, cada quien hace su vida, es lo mejor.

-¿Cuándo te mudas?-pregunto Grachi.

-Todavía no.-dijo Emily.-Voy a esperar un poco más para tomar una decisión.

-¿A que tienes miedo?-pregunto Grachi.-Es solo una casa.

-Creo que voy a esperar a ver otras opciones.-dijo Emily.-Me encanta la casa, pero hay algo que no termina de acoplarse.

-Quizá porque tienes miedo que comprar la casa y mudarte, represente que Hotch y tu perdieron la oportunidad.-sugirió Grachi.

-Lo mío y lo de Hotch termino hace tiempo.-dijo Emily.-Termino antes de que comenzara.

-¿Estas segura de eso? ¿O solo lo dices para aliviar el dolor de verlo con otra persona?-pregunto Grachi.

-¿Qué se supone que significa eso?-pregunto Emily.

-Ah, doctora Thomas.-dijo Grachi mirando a la mujer que entraba a la habitación.- ¿Le importa si me los llevo un par de horas? Se los traeré antes de que cierre.

-Claro que no.-dijo la doctora entregándole los expedientes.-Siempre y cuando los regrese, por mi está bien.

-Gracias.-dijo la pelirroja.- ¿Quieres ver algo mas o podemos irnos?

-Creo que es todo.-dijo Emily.-Gracias, Dra. Thomas.

-Un placer.-dijo la doctora.

-Nos vemos más tarde, doctora.-dijo Grachi antes de salir de la sala.

-¿Me vas a decir o no?-pregunto Emily alcanzándola.

-Creo que fui bastante clara, Emily.-dijo Grachi.-Si no entendiste, no es mi culpa.

-¿Nos vamos?-pregunto Dave.

-Me llevare los expedientes.-dijo Grachi.-Así que yo termine, y según Emily ustedes también, así que creo que podemos irnos.

-Perfecto.-dijo Dave.-Hotch dijo que quería vernos para discutir tu teoría.

-Genial.-dijo Grachi.-Creo estamos a un paso de atraparlo.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?-pregunto Emily.

-Corazonada.-dijo Grachi.

+*+*+*+*SSR&JIR+*+*+*+*AC&EGH+*+*+*+*DA&TEP+*+*+*+*WT&JAL+*+*+*+*

-¿Cuál se supone que es tu teoría?-pregunto Hotch a su hermana.-Necesitamos dar el perfil y tú no has dicho ni una palabra.

-¿Alguno de ustedes conoce a Patrick Jane?-pregunto la pelirroja.

-¿Quién?-pregunto Hotch.

-¿Es que nadie ve la televisión?-pregunto Grachi.

-Si vemos.-dijo Morgan.-Pero no creo que los mismo programas que tú.

-Patrick Jane es el protagonista de la serie de televisión The Mentalist.-dijo Grachi.-El villano principal se llama Red John, el asesino a la esposa y a la hija de Patrick, la firma de Red John es una cara sonriente en la escena del crimen y las uñas pintadas con su propia sangre.

-¿Un replicador?-pregunto JJ.

-No, Red John no tiene una forma fija de asesinar, y muchas veces llega a utilizar a otras personas para hacerlo.-dijo Grachi.-Nunca han podido atraparlo, debido a esto, su forma de trabajar consiste en utilizar a otras personas.

-¿Entonces de que va?-pregunto Dave.

-Red John es un asesino en serie, mata a la familia de Patrick porque se burló de el a nivel nacional.-dijo la pelirroja.-Patrick fingía ser un psíquico y dio una descripción que no le gusto, así que como venganza y para darle una lección, mato a su familia.

-Por eso la búsqueda de relaciones entre sus esposos o padres.-dijo Hotch.-Crees que está tratando de dar una lección.

-Es posible.-dijo Grachi.-Pero nuestro sudes es muy diferente, otra cosa seria que quiere confundirnos.

-¿Qué quiere decir eso?-pregunto Hotch.

-Red John nunca ha mostrado la cara, utiliza personas para asesinar.-dijo Grachi.-Nuestro sudes tiene víctimas a las que mantiene secuestrada durante días antes de matarlas, Red John nunca o no al menos en ningún episodio que yo haya visto, trabaja de esa manera.

-¿Qué manera?-pregunto JJ.

-Nuestro sudes las inyecta para dominarlas, las apuñala y las mata, una vez muertas descarga toda su furia.-dijo Grachi.-Quizá se trate de algo más.

-En español por favor.-dijo Dave.

-Penélope no ha encontrado ninguna relación.-dijo Grachi.-Derek dijo, _"un detonante que no termine de explotar"_, quizá sea eso.

-Explícate.-dijo Hotch.

-Hipotéticamente, Emily y Mina tienen un hermano, Philip.-dijo Grachi.-Philip descubre que Derek engaña a Tamina, ¿Qué es lo primero que haría?

-Decírselo.-dijo Dave.-Pedirle una explicación y hablarlo.

-Exacto, pero no funciona.-dijo Grachi.- ¿Qué harías?

-Decírselo a Tamina.-dijo Dave.-Para que lo deje.

-Tamina decide no dejarlo y Derek continua engañándola.-dijo Grachi.- ¿Qué sería lo siguiente?

-Partirle la cara.-dijo Hotch.-Darle la paliza de su vida para que deje de hacerlo.

-Pero si lo hace, Tamina se enojaría con el.-dijo Grachi.- ¿Alguna otra opción?

-Destruirlo psicológicamente.-dijo JJ.-Si no lo puedes herir físicamente, lo que queda seria emocionalmente y psicológicamente.

-Justo en el blanco.-dijo Grachi.-Pero, ¿cómo destruyes psicológicamente a alguien como Derek? A alguien que ni siquiera su matrimonio ni su familia le interesan.

-Matas a su amante.-dijo Derek.-Haces que en su conciencia quede el peso de la vida de ella.

-Sería una buena opción, pero las amantes son algo pasajero.-dijo la pelirroja.-Hoy tienes una, mañana tienes otra, son raros las personas que tienen una amante estable.

-Su punto débil seria Tamina o si tiene hijos, sus hijos.-dijo Emily.-Pero no pude matarlos a ellos, porque son su familia, ella es su hermana, los niños sus sobrinos.

-Tiene una amante, ¿Qué te hace pensar que ella o ellos le importan?-pregunto Grachi.

-Porque sigue con ellos.-dijo Emily.-Tu lo dijiste, las amantes son pasajeros, su esposa, sus hijos es lo único estable que tiene en la vida.

-Nada mal.-dijo Grachi.

-Así que se dedica a darles una lección a todos los hombres que engañan.-dijo Dave.

-Es una opción.-dijo Grachi.-Pero, ¿Cómo sabe quién engaña a sus esposas?

-Tiene que haber una conexión.-dijo Hotch.-Solo que no la estamos viendo.

-¿Qué nos estamos pasando por alto?-pregunto Dave.

-Quizá sea dueño de un hotel o motel.-sugirió JJ.-La mayoría de los hombres que tienen amantes, las llevan a un hotel.

-Sí, pero la mayoría paga en efectivo para no dejar rastro, y nunca llevan un anillo de bodas, muchas veces las mujeres con quien engañan a sus esposas no saben que están casados.-dijo Reíd.-Incluso se organizan para llegar después que la mujer o antes, ellos planean todo para que no los descubran.

-Aproximadamente un 70% de los infieles no son descubiertos.-dijo Grachi.-La mayoría sabe ocultar muy bien sus rastros, son inteligentes.

-¿Los está espiando?-pregunto Hotch.

-No lo creo.-dijo Dave.- ¿Cómo espías a tantas personas?

-Debe haber un modo que descubra los engaños.-dijo Grachi.

-¿Qué tal si no se trata de personas que engañen actualmente?-pregunto Emily.

-¿Qué tienes en mente?-pregunto Hotch.

-Un consejero matrimonial.-dijo la morena.-Sabe las crisis de las parejas y puedes llegar a conocer rutinas.

-Puede ser.-dijo Hotch.-Morgan llama a García, que investigue si las parejas asistieron a algún consejero matrimonial.

-Claro.-dijo el moreno.

-Es tarde.-dijo Grachi.- ¿Por qué no nos vamos al hotel?

-¿Quieres ir al hotel?-pregunto Hotch.

-Necesito una cama.-dijo Grachi.-Y todavía tengo que llevar los expedientes a la doctora.

-¿Necesitas una cama?-pregunto Dave.- ¿La vas a usar?

-¿Qué estas preguntando?-pregunto Grachi.

-¿Qué si la vas a usar?-pregunto nuevamente Dave.-Creí que no dormías en hoteles.

-Lo que haga o deje de hacer es mi problema.-dijo Grachi.-Pero sí, estoy cansada y necesito dormir, anoche no dormí bien.

-¿Quién duerme bien en los aviones?-pregunto Dave.-Sus asientos son incomodos.

-Para que conste, dormí en una cama, en una suave y caliente cama, son sabanas de seda.-dijo Grachi.-Tenemos un avión privado, ¿recuerdas?

-¿Qué?-pregunto Dave.

-Un avión privado más mucho tiempo de vuelo, es una muy buena ecuación.-dijo Grachi.-Y si le agregamos que los niños iban cansados por el viaje, da un mejor resultado.

-Bella.-dijo Reíd.

-Pero volvemos a lo mismo, lo que haga o deje de hacer por las noches, no es de tu incumbencia.-dijo Grachi.-Preocúpate por tu vida nocturna, la mía es muy satisfactoria.

-Grachi.-dijo Hotch.-Es suficiente.

-¿Qué?-pregunto la pelirroja.-El pregunto.

-Ve, entrega los expedientes y reserva las habitaciones.-dijo Hotch.-Nos vemos en el hotel.

-Gracias.-dijo Grachi poniéndose de pie.

-Y Grachi, no hables de más.-dijo Hotch.

-¿Y ahora necesito tu permiso para hablar con mis amigos?-pregunto Grachi.-Eso es nuevo, ¿desde cuándo lo ocupo?

-Desde este momento.-dijo Hotch.

-Vaya, realmente necesitas una sección nocturna.-murmuro Grachi.-Sal, vamos, necesito que me lleves.

-¿Qué dijiste?-pregunto Hotch.

-Que necesito que Sal me lleve.-dijo Grachi.-No puedo manejar, ¿recuerdas?

-Sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero.-dijo Hotch.

-Que necesitas una sección nocturna.-dijo Grachi.-Conozco lugares donde te las darán, incluso te las puedo conseguir gratis.

-Estoy bien.-dijo Hotch.

-No lo estas.-dijo la pelirroja.-نیاز به یک شب از جنس، اما با هر کسی، نیاز به امیلی نیست. (Necesitas una noche de sexo, pero no con cualquiera, la necesitas con Emily.)

-Vete.-dijo Hotch.

-در تاریخ آمده، ما هر دو می دانیم که بث هرگز شما را به آنچه شما می خواهید به من بدهید. (Vamos, ambos sabemos que Beth nunca te dará lo que quieres.).-dijo Grachi.- شما می خواهید چیزی است که فقط یک نفر می تواند به شما بدهد. (Quieres algo que solo una persona puede darte.)

-Nadie te está entendiendo.-dijo Dave.-Habla en español.

-Él me está entendiendo.-dijo la pelirroja señalando a su hermano.-Él sabe perfectamente de lo que estoy hablando.

-¿Hablas lo que sea que esté hablando?-pregunto Dave.

-No.-dijo Hotch.-Pero imagino lo que dijo.

-Lo puedo traducir.-dijo Grachi.-Es bastante simple.

-Lárgate antes de que cambie de opinión y te mate con mis propias manos.-dijo Hotch.

-Me encantaría ver eso.-dijo Grachi.

-Lárgate.-dijo Hotch.

-¿Por qué solamente con ella sonríes?-pregunto Grachi.-Haz cambiado tanto, y solo por esa…

-Isabella, lárgate.-dijo Hotch.

-Bien.-dijo Grachi ocultando una carcajada.-Dejare las llaves de sus habitaciones en recepción, los veo mañana por la mañana.

-Gracias.-dijo Hotch.

-Buenas noches niños, no hagan nada que yo no haría.-dijo Grachi.

-Y tú no hagas nada que nosotros no haríamos.-dijo Dave.

-Lo que tengo planeado hacer, tú lo harías.-dijo Grachi.-Es más, creo que ya lo has hecho.

-Nos vemos después.-dijo Reíd tomando a su esposa del brazo.

-Aguafiestas.-dijo Grachi.-Adiós, Hotch, piensa en lo que dije.

-¿Qué te dijo?-pregunto Dave.

-Que necesita una vida privada con urgencia.-dijo Hotch.

-¿Ella te dijo eso?-pregunto Dave.

-Terminemos de acomodar esto para poder irnos al hotel.-dijo Hotch.

-Por supuesto.-dijo Dave.

+*+*+*+*SSR&JIR+*+*+*+*AC&EGH+*+*+*+*DA&TEP+*+*+*+*WT&JAL+*+*+*+*

Después de reservar las habitaciones y dejar sus cosas en su habitación, Reíd decidió llevar a su esposa a cenar al restaurant que estaba frente al hotel, definitivamente tenía que hablar con ella antes de que Hotch y el equipo la comenzaran a interrogar, la tenía que preparar, y quizá enterarse de su relación con el hombre con el que la habían visto.

-¿Por qué te cuesta tanto dejarlo en paz?-pregunto Reíd.-Acabamos de llegar y vuelves a lo mismo.

-Nos fuimos más de dos semanas.-dijo Grachi.-Debería de haber descansado lo suficiente como para saber que yo iba a volver con todas las armas.

-¿No has pensado que en serio el y Emily han terminado?-pregunto Reíd.- ¿Tan difícil es para ti creer que él es feliz con Beth?

-¿Quién te dijo que hablaba de eso?-pregunto ella.

-¿No lo hacías?-pregunto él.

-Sí, si lo hacía.-dijo ella.-Pero solo quiero que el reaccione.

-Tiene a Beth ahora.-dijo el.-Quizá es en serio cuando dice que lo único que lo une con Emily es el trabajo y los niños.

-Conozco a mi hermano.-dijo la pelirroja.-No va a olvidar a Emily tan fácilmente.

-Yo no estoy diciendo que la olvido, estoy diciendo que lo supero.-dijo el.-Son diferentes cosas.

-No para mí.-dijo Grachi.-Superar significa que la dejo atrás, y créeme, nunca la va a dejar atrás.

-No si no lo dejas hacerlo.-dijo él.

-¿Yo tengo la culpa?-pregunto ella.

-Le recuerdas constantemente su relación.-dijo Reíd.-No lo dejas avanzar.

-Tienes razón.-dijo Grachi.-No he superado el hecho que estuvieron juntos.

-No es una broma.-dijo el.-Es serio.

-El día que sean capaces de decirme que lo han superado sin desviar la mirada, dejare de intentarlo.-dijo Grachi.-El día que me digan que no se aman mirándome a los ojos, dejare de meterme en su relación.

-Bien, como sea.-dijo Reíd.-Nunca te hare cambiar de opinión.

-Estas en lo correcto.-dijo Grachi.- ¿Podemos cambiar de tema?

-¿De qué quieres hablar?-pregunto él.

-¿Qué traen conmigo?-pregunto ella.

-Te vimos abrazando a Johan.-dijo él.

-Es mi amigo.-dijo ella.

-No te estoy pidiendo explicaciones.-dijo Reíd.-Solamente te digo que pasa.

-Bien.-dijo ella.-Hablare con ellos.

-No tienes por qué darles explicaciones.-dijo el.-Supongo que solamente están confundidos.

-¿Y me juzgan por mis amigos?-pregunto ella.

-No te están juzgando, están juzgando a tus amigos.-dijo él.

-Ellos son mis amigos.-dijo la pelirroja.-Deberían de juzgarse a sí mismos.

-Ellos no son hermanos de un criminal internacional.-dijo Reíd.

-Tú lo has dicho, es su hermano.-dijo Grachi.-Johan no es un criminal.

-Lo se.-dijo el.-Pero eso no quita el hecho que es su hermano gemelo y cada vez que lo veamos, van a llegar recuerdos a nuestra cabeza, recuerdos de las cosas que sus hermanos hicieron.

-¿Vamos a conversar de esto durante toda la cena?-pregunto ella.

-¿De qué quieres conversar?-pregunto él.

-Tengo que preparar el equipo.-dijo Grachi.-Ya sabes, la reunión con el consejo se acerca y quiero hablar con todos juntos para hacerlo.

-¿Y?-pregunto él.

-Dame alguna idea para reunirlos a todos.-dijo ella.

-¿Me estas pidiendo ayuda?-pregunto el.-Pensé que tú eras la de los planes brillantes.

-Lo soy.-dijo ella.-Pero es tu equipo, yo tengo aquí 9 meses, tú tienes 8 años, eres el más indicado para planear esto.

-Bueno, creo que el mañana es el triatlón de Hotch, podemos ir a desayunar algo después y puedes hablarlo.-dijo él.

-Buena idea.-dijo ella.- ¿Ves? Te dije que tu sabrías que hacer.

-Pero no puedo garantizar que escuchen.-dijo Reíd.-Creo que aún están un poco dolidos por que nos espiaste por meses.

-Tú estás dolido porque te mentí.-dijo ella.-Pero que a ti te duela todavía, no significa que a los demás les duela también.

-No estoy dolido.-dijo el.-Me fastidia que no lo haya descubierto.

-Tienes que admitirlo que jugué bien mis cartas.-dijo ella.

-¿A que le llamas jugar tus cartas?-pregunto el.- ¿A mantenerme distraído?

-Funciono, ¿verdad?-pregunto ella.-Y no recuerdo que te quejaras.

-Llevábamos separados 3 años, era obvio que no me iba a quejar.-dijo Spencer.-Y más aparte, tenía otras cosas en la cabeza.

-¿Qué otras cosas?-pregunto ella.- ¿Los niños?

-Tenía los niños, tenía a Emily, a JJ, a Morgan.-dijo el.-Es una lista larga.

-¿Sabes? A veces creo que debería ponerme celosa.-dijo ella.-Tu relación con JJ, es pertúrbate.

-Igual que tu relación con Will, y no digo nada.-dijo Spencer.

-Es mi mejor amigo.-dijo Grachi.-Él se fijó en algo que nadie se había fijado, supongo que eso le suma puntos.

-JJ es mi mejor amiga.-dijo el.-Y es la única personas que me llama Spence, así que estamos a mano.

-Cuando Will se enteró que JJ estaba embarazada, nunca lo había visto tan feliz.-dijo ella.-Y después de una discusión, me llamo.

-¿Cuándo dejo el trabajo en Nueva Orleans?-pregunto él.

-Sí.-dijo ella.-Le dije que era una idiotez dejar su trabajo por una chica que seguía viviendo en el pasado, que no dejaba que su pasado la dejara avanzar.

-¿Su pasado?-pregunto él.

-¿Qué?-pregunto ella.-No iba a dejar que cualquiera entrara en la vida de mis amigos.

-¿Cuándo la investigaste?-pregunto el.- ¿Cuándo yo entre a trabajar a la UAC o cuando comenzó a salir con Will?

-Más bien cuando ella entro a la UAC le di una pasada a su expediente.-dijo ella.-Cuando comenzó a salir con Will, profundice la búsqueda.

-¿A quién más investigaste?-pregunto él.

-¿A todos?-pregunto Grachi.-Excepto a Dave y Emily, pero de ahí en más, todos los que han estados en la UAC, han pasado por mi computadora.

-¿El FBI sabe que investigas a sus agentes?-pregunto él.

-Más o menos.-dijo ella.

-¿Cómo que más o menos?-pregunto él.

-Investigo casos que estén relacionado con los agentes que investigo.-dijo Grachi.-De ese modo, tengo acceso libre a su expediente.

-O sea que el FBI no tiene idea.-dijo él.

-No.-dijo ella.-Ni la tendrá.

-Investigas a toda persona que entra en la vida de tus amigos, ¿pero ellos no te pueden investigar a ti?-pregunto el.-Eso no es justo.

-Nadie tiene por que saber mi vida.-dijo Grachi.-Este año cumplo 20 años en el FBI, con conocer parte de mi expediente, deben de saber que no voy a matarlas.

-Pero si herirlos psicológicamente.-observo él.

-Termina tu cena.-dijo ella.

-No.-dijo Spencer.-Este tema es interesante.

-No voy a decir nada sin la presencia de mi abogado.-dijo ella.

-Tú eres tu abogado.-dijo él.

-No, no lo soy.-dijo ella.-Oficialmente, Will es mi abogado.

-Will no es abogado.-dijo Spencer.

-Si lo es, término la carrera hace 3 años.-dijo Grachi.-Poco después de venir a vivir a Virginia.

-Ya era policía.-dijo el.- ¿Cómo completo la carrera?

-Lo ayude a sacarla adelante.-dijo la pelirroja.-Estudiaba los fines de semana y las vacaciones, y déjame decirte que pensé que no la iba a terminar, pero se graduó con honores.

-JJ no sabe sobre esto, ¿verdad?-pregunto Spencer.

-Supongo que Will le comento, si no se lo comento, no tengo la culpa.-dijo ella.

-Yo no lo sabía.-dijo él.

-Bueno, diario se aprenden cosas nuevas.-dijo ella.-Ahora termina la cena, estoy cansada y quiero irme a la cama.

+*+*+*+*SSR&JIR+*+*+*+*AC&EGH+*+*+*+*DA&TEP+*+*+*+*WT&JAL+*+*+*+*

-Ok, investigue lo del consejero matrimonial, y tenían razón.-dijo García.-Todas las victimas a excepción de la última, asistían a reuniones matrimoniales.

-¿Pero?-pregunto Emily.

-Todas fueron con consejeros diferentes.-dijo García.

-¿Todas?-pregunto JJ.

-Sí.-dijo García.-Lo siento.

-¿Alguna conexión entre los consejeros?-pregunto Hotch.

-A parte de que trabajan en el mismo edificio, ninguna.-dijo García.

-¿Mismo edificio?-pregunto Hotch.

-Trabajan en una clínica de psicología.-dijo García.

-Penélope, investiga si alguno de ellos tuvo algún altercado con alguien que trabajase en el edificio.-dijo Grachi.-Principalmente con las personas que tuvieran acceso a los expedientes.

-Por supuesto, ellos pudieron vengarse matando a sus pacientes.-dijo García.-Ok, tenemos varios problemas, Danny Frey, una especie de secretaria para el Dr. Gonzales, tuvo problemas con él, renuncio hace más de 6 meses, no sin antes levantar varias denuncias por acoso.

-García, reduce la búsqueda a hac meses.-pidió Hotch.-Esto debió haber sido reciente.

-Eso nos reduce a 2 personas.-dijo García.-Peter Johnson, empleado de seguridad, peleo con el Dr. Lemus por que le aconsejo a su esposa que lo dejara, le destrozo el auto y le fracturo la nariz, tuvo algunos altercados con pacientes y doctores.

-Eso suena a mucha ira.-dijo Reíd.

-Es un empleado de seguridad, no tendría acceso a los expedientes.-dijo Hotch.

-Y Paul Vincent, empleado de limpieza, tuvo problemas con todos los doctores, al parecer lo acusaron de espiar.-dijo García.-Nunca se le comprobó nada, pero el renuncio.

-Es Johnson.-dijo Grachi.

-Es seguridad, Grachi.-dijo Hotch.-No tiene forma de hacerlo.

-Eso es lo que le garantiza que no lo descubran.-dijo Grachi.-Es seguridad, a nadie le parecería extraño que estuviera revisando los expedientes o los consultorios, solo hacia su trabajo, protegía.

-Chicos, Johnson hizo solicitud al FBI.-dijo García.-Fue rechazada.

-¿Rechazada?-pregunto Hotch.

-Es un oficial del ejército retirado.-dijo García.-Tuvo unos problemas y los sacaron.

-¿Qué clase de problemas?-pregunto JJ.

-No especificaron.-dijo García.-Nunca dijeron que había pasado, ni oficialmente ni extraoficialmente.

-Eso podría explicar el orden.-dijo Grachi.-En el ejército te enseña a ser ordenado.

-Y te enseña a no matar civiles.-dijo Dave.

-Eso no del todo cierto.-dijo Grachi.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Dave.

-Cuando están en guerra y lanzan bombas a los países contrarios, no les importan si mueren civiles o no.-dijo la pelirroja.-Cuando están en un caso, por muchas personas que hayan matado, sigue siendo un civil.

-Un asesino.-dijo Dave.

-Pero es civil.-dijo Grachi.

-¿Vas a ir a algún lado con esto?-pregunto Hotch.

-Así como el ejército tiene sus metodologías para utilizar las armas de los soldados, quizá Johnson también las tenga.-dijo Grachi.-Está matando a sus enemigos.

-Pero no tienen nada en común.-dijo Reíd.-Y si nos basamos en que mata por que engañan, la última chica no pudo haber engañado a nadie, no estaba casada.

-Cumple un patrón físico.-dijo Morgan.-Quizá se trate de algún familiar del alguien que engaño.

-O de un doctor.-dijo García.

-¿Qué tienes?-pregunto Morgan.

-Danielle Sanders es hija biológica del Dr. Lemus, Sanders es el apellido de su padrastro.-dijo García.-Creo que el factor en común es el Dr. Lemus.

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso?-pregunto Grachi.

-Todas las víctimas en algún momento de su terapia psicológica han entrado en contacto con el Dr. Lemus.-dijo la rubia.-Hace unas tres semanas su esposa pidió el divorcio citando adulterio, tenía pruebas de que su esposo la estaba engañando.

-Tengo una idea.-dijo Grachi.- ¿Por qué no van tras Johnson? Tráiganlo aquí.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?-pregunto Hotch.

-Hablare con el.-dijo Grachi.

-¿Acerca de qué?-pregunto Hotch.

-Hay una razón por la que el FBI no lo quiso.-dijo Grachi.-Voy a averiguarla.

-¿Cómo?-pregunto Hotch.

-Ve y encárgate de traerlo aquí.-dijo ella.-Deja que yo me encargue de averiguarlo.

-García.-llamo Hotch.

-Están es sus celulares, señor.-dijo la analista.

-Gracias.-dijo Hotch.- ¿Quieres que Reíd se quede?

-Me da lo mismo quien se quede.-dijo Grachi.

-¿Necesitas que te ayude?-pregunto García.

-No, me encargare personalmente de esto.-dijo Grachi.-Pero gracias.

-Bien, cualquier cosa que necesites, llámame.-dijo García.

-Y hazlo en serio.-dijo Hotch.

-Lo hare.-dijo Grachi.-Siempre lo hago.

-Claro.-dijo García.

-Que les vaya bien.-dijo Grachi.

-No hagas que te maten.-dijo Dave.

-Lo intentare.-dijo la pelirroja.

-Emily, quédate aquí y ve en que le puedes ayudar a Grachi.-dijo o más bien ordeno Hotch cuando Emily se disponía a seguirlos.

-Claro.-dijo Emily confundida.

-Interesante.-dijo Grachi volviendo a la computadora.

-¿Qué le dijiste?-pregunto Emily cuando estuvieron solas.

-¿A quién?-pregunto Grachi.

-A Hotch.-dijo Emily.- ¿Qué le dijiste?

-No tienes que fingir conmigo Emily, puedes llamarlo Aarón, él te llama Emily cuando hablamos.-dijo Grachi.-Dejen Prentiss y Hotch para el resto del equipo, no funciona conmigo.

-¿De qué demonios hablas?-pregunto Emily.-Da igual, ¿Qué le dijiste?

-Emily, es mi hermano, tenemos muchos temas a nuestra disposición cuando tenemos una charla.-dijo la pelirroja.-Tendrás que ser más específica.

-Acerca de mi.-dijo Emily.

-Uno de mis temas favoritos de conversación.-dijo Grachi.-Sin embargo solemos discutir muchas cosas sobre ti, así que no logro entender a lo que te refieres.

-Acerca de mí y el trabajo.-dijo Emily.

-Oh, acerca de eso.-dijo Grachi.-Nada que yo recuerde.

-¿Qué le dijiste?-pregunto la morena.

-Quizá solamente le comente el peligro que cada uno de nosotros está expuesto al ir detrás de un criminal.-dijo Grachi.-Que todos podemos resultar heridos si se resiste al arresto o se defiende.

-Apuesto mi quincena que le dijiste algo mas.-dijo Emily.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-pregunto la menor.- ¿O por qué estás tan segura de que lo hice?

-Me dejo afuera.-dijo Emily.

-A mí me pareció que te pidió que me ayudaras.-dijo Grachi.-No veo nada de malo en ello.

-Soy agente del FBI Grachi, es mi trabajo atrapar criminales.-dijo Emily.-Y Hotch no me dejo ir tras él.

-Hay al menos una docena de personas tras el.-dijo Grachi.-Dudo que tu participación haya marcado ninguna diferencia.

-Tú no entiendes.-dijo Emily.

-Creo que Hotch solo se preocupa por tu seguridad y es por eso que te va a mantener fuera de la acción.-dijo la pelirroja.

-Yo soy la que tiene que decidir eso.-dijo Emily.-El no.

-Creo que él también tiene voz.-dijo Grachi.-A mi punto de vista, solo está protegiendo lo que es suyo.

-No soy suya.-dijo Emily.

-¿Por qué piensas que hablo de ti?-pregunto Grachi.

-Porque pareces que no quieres aceptar el hecho que Aarón y yo no estamos juntos.-dijo Emily.

-Bueno, no me estoy refiriendo a ti.-dijo la pelirroja divertida.-Estas embarazada, llevas en tu vientre a su hijo, me parece normal que decida mantenerte al margen, quiere protegerlos, a ambos.

-Que él sea el padre no le da el derecho de tomar decisiones por mi.-dijo Emily.-Soy capaz de decidir que lo que mejor para mí o mi hijo.

-Hotch es sobreprotector con su familia, y lamentablemente has demostrado tener poco control cuando se trata de tu trabajo.-dijo Grachi.-Así que me parece correcto si decide tomar decisiones sobre ti o él bebe.

-¿A qué te refieres?-pregunto Emily.-

-Creo que lo sabes.-dijo Grachi.

-Fue un error, me he disculpado por eso.-dijo Emily.

-De cualquier manera, Hotch es tu jefe, y si te ordena quedarte en la oficina, simplemente lo haces.-dijo Grachi.-Si quieres cambiar algo, habla con Hotch no conmigo.

-No voy a hablar con el.-dijo Emily.-Tú tienes cierto poder sobre…

-No voy a servir como intermediario entre ambos, así que deja de quejarte conmigo.-dijo Grachi.-Tengo cosas más importantes por hacer que escuchar tus quejas.

-¿Qué quieres que haga?-pregunto Emily.

-Tengo que hablar con Tobías para que me autorice el acceso a los expedientes.-dijo la pelirroja poniéndose de pie.

-¿Desde cuándo necesitas permiso?-pregunto Emily.

-Solo es una formalidad, se enoja si no lo hago.-dijo Grachi.-Y no quiero que se desquite con ustedes.

-Gracias por la preocupación.-dijo Emily.- ¿Qué hago?

-Consígueme una foto de su ex esposa y todo lo que puedas conseguir de ella.-dijo Grachi.-Por favor.

-Enseguida.-dijo Emily.

+*+*+*+*SSR&JIR+*+*+*+*AC&EGH+*+*+*+*DA&TEP+*+*+*+*WT&JAL+*+*+*+*

-¿Sr. Johnson?-pregunto Grachi asomándose por la puerta de la sala de interrogaciones donde lo tenían detenido.

-¿Si?-pregunto el hombre.

-Soy la Dra. Joanna Reíd, del FBI, voy a tomar su declaración.-dijo Grachi.

-¿A caso el FBI es una guardería?-pregunto el hombre riendo.

-¿Disculpe?-pregunto la pelirroja.

-Es una niña jugando a ser un adulto, Dra. Reíd.-dijo Johnson.-Está jugando en las grandes ligas, y eso explica el por qué interroga y no sale al campo.

-¿Una niña?-pregunto Grachi.

-Viste janes, converse, sudadera deportiva y chaqueta de cuero, apuesto que usa una playera casual.-dijo el.-Es demasiado informal para el FBI, y a usted la hace ver como una adolescente, aunque quizá sea su modo de rebelarse o el modo de presentar su desacuerdo a que no la tomen en cuenta.

-Posiblemente.-dijo Grachi.

-Y el hecho que usted se presente como doctora, demuestra su miedo a que no la tomen en cuenta.-dijo Johnson.- ¿Cuántos años tiene en el FBI? ¿Son años? ¿O debería preguntar cuantos meses?

-No parece gustarle el FBI.-dijo Grachi.-Y parece ser un hombre que sabe lo que hace, ¿Cuántas veces?

-¿Cuántas veces que?-pregunto él.

-¿Cuántas veces han rechazado su solicitud para entrar a la academia del FBI?-pregunto Grachi.- ¿Cuántas veces fallo el examen de ingreso?

-Yo nunca…-empezó el hombre.

-Supongo que de tantas, ni siquiera es capaz de recordarlo.-dijo Grachi.-Debe ser difícil que niñitos consigan el trabajo que usted tanto desea, debe ser difícil que niñitos reciban grandes elogios mientas usted se conforma con un puesto de guardia de seguridad en hospitales u otros edificios.

-¿A dónde quiere llegar?-pregunto él.

-Y debe ser más duro que los mismos médicos para los que trabaja, a los que se supone que protege, hayan destruido su vida.-dijo la pelirroja.-Debe ser el duro que su esposa lo haya dejado por ellos.

-Mi esposa no me dejo.-dijo el hombre.-Nos dimos un tiempo.

-Mi amiga investigo, y su esposa solicito el divorcio hace tres meses.-dijo Grachi-Y el que usted siga llevando su anillo de bodas, no significa que ella quiera seguir con usted.

-Bonito anillo.-dijo el hombre señalando su mano izquierda.-Estoy segura que usted y su prometido tienen peleas y el momento los lleva a hacer cosas de las que se arrepienten después.

-Su esposa no se ha arrepentido en tres meses.-dijo ella.- ¿Qué le hace pensar que lo va a ser ahora?

-La conozco.-dijo él.

-Siendo honesta, dudo que lo haga.-dijo Grachi.-Posiblemente ha encontrado otro hombre con el cual tener una vida.

-Estando prometida debe saber que no es tan fácil.-dijo el apretando los puños.

-¿No es fácil que?-pregunto Grachi.- ¿Olvidar? ¿Perdonar?

-Reconocer cuando cometemos un error.-dijo él.

-¿Esa es su misión?-pregunto ella.- ¿Hacer que reconozcan su error? ¿A caso se convirtió en una especie de justiciero de todas aquellas personas que son traicionadas? ¿Le resulta más fácil asesinar a otras personas para no suicidarse o qué?

-Cállese.-dijo el hombre.-No sabe nada.

-¿Qué se siente?-presiono Grachi.- ¿Qué se siente ser el justiciero de las personas que son heridas, cuando usted mismo convirtió a su esposa en una de ellas?

-No sabe nada.-repitió el.

-Explíqueme.-dijo Grachi.-Me gusta saber.

-¿Cómo se llama su prometido?-pregunto él.

-No tengo uno.-dijo Grachi.

-¿Rompieron?-pregunto el.- Si no lo tiene, ¿Por qué sigue usando el anillo?

-No tengo un prometido por que no estoy prometida.-dijo Grachi.-Estoy casada.

-Supongo que él no usa un anillo.-dijo él.

-Fue una decisión de ambos.-dijo Grachi.-Ninguno usa anillo.

-Tu llevas un anillo.-la corrigió el.- ¿Sabes que me molesta? Las personas que no llevan un anillo, ellas creen que por no llevarlo no tienen responsabilidad de respetar sus votos y hacen los que se les plazca.

-Hay personas que si las cumplir.-dijo ella.-Incluso hay personas que no necesitan un anillo o hacer unos votos para cumplirlos.

-Y existen personas que a pensar de llevar un anillo no lo hacen.-dijo él.

-Personas como tu.-dijo ella.

-Estaba probando cosas.-dijo él.

-¿El adulterio?-pregunto Grachi.-Explíqueme una cosa, llevo años viendo casos, pero nunca lo he entendido, ¿Cómo lo hacen? ¿Quitarse el anillo y engañar a sus esposas? Yo nunca me lo he podido quitar.

-Fue simple.-dijo el.-Todas ellas merecían morir, ninguna de ellas respetaba sus votos.

-¿Qué hay de ti?-pregunto Grachi.-Buscando a esas personas, rompiste tus votos, mereces morir también, ¿no crees?

-No entiendes nada.-dijo él.

-Te voy a decir lo que entiendo.-dijo Grachi.-Nunca atrajiste la atención que deseabas, nunca conseguiste ascender, leí tu expediente eras el mejor en tu escuadrón, pero sucedió algo, ¿peleaste y te echaron? ¿No supiste mantener el control que se requiere y te expulsaron?

-Nos enseñan reglas y ni ellos mismos las respetan.-dijo el.-Fui a la guerra, regreso, y me retiran por no saber respetar una estúpida regla.

-Debió ser duro.-dijo ella.-Y después el FBI te rechaza, entiendo que estés molesto.

-Tengo mucha experiencia, sería un excelente agente, pero en vez de contratarme a mí, emplean jóvenes como tú, niños a los que pueden manipular.-dijo el.-Existe una razón por la que estas en esta sala interrogándome y no el campo.

-¿En serio?-pregunto Grachi.

-Mientras los mayores mueren, ustedes viven.-dijo el.-Los nuevos forman parte de la nueva colección de juguetes, a los cuales manipulas y los mueves como quieres.

-Créeme, no soy una muñeca.-dijo Grachi.-La razón por la que te rechazaron, no fue tu edad ni tu estado físico, la razón por la que te rechazaron fueron los resultados de tus pruebas.

-Mis resultados fueron perfectos.-dijo el.-Lo cheque.

-No buscan la perfección, si no la verdad.-dijo ella.-Cada prueba tiene preguntas clave, preguntas que tu subconsciente contesta.

-¿Y?-pregunto él.

-Esas preguntas analizan las tendencias psicologías.-dijo Grachi.-Por eso te rechazaron, fallaste.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-pregunto él.

-Conozco al grupo de psicólogos que evalúa, algunas veces les ayudo.-dijo Grachi.-Damos un perfil y ellos deciden su te contratan o no.

-¿Cuál es mi perfil?-pregunto él.

-No lo hice.-dijo ella.-Pero cuando mis compañeros fueron tras de ti, hable a las oficinas y me enviaron tus pruebas.

-¿Qué viste?-pregunto él.

-Vi un hombre desesperado por atención, un hombre desesperado por lograr sus metas.-dijo ella.-Un hombre que no puede aceptar que está mal, y que por más incorrecto que este, pasara sobre cualquiera para demostrar su punto.

-Y ustedes no entienden nada.-dijo él.

-Mataste 6 mujeres, destruiste tu matrimonio.-dijo ella.- ¿Solo para qué? ¿Para probar que no respetan sus votos?

-Para probar su lealtad ante su familia.-dijo el.-Dudo que me entiendas.

-Créeme, te entiendo.-dijo ella.-La lealtad es lo mejor, pero cuando se rompe, dañas a todos.

-La familia lo es todo, y si no eres capaz de cuida de ella, no mereces vivir.-dijo Johnson.-Tu esposa, tus hijos, ellos merecen tu lealtad, no tu trabajo o tus amantes.

-Las mataste porque no tienen lealtad, ¿pero que ahí de ti?-pregunto Grachi.-No tiene lealtad hacia nadie, tu eres solamente leal a una personas, tu, olvidaste a tu esposa.

-Hace mucho tiempo que no era mi esposa.-dijo él.

-Regularmente una mujer sabe cuándo su marido la engaña o viceversa.-dijo Grachi.

-No la estaba engañando.-dijo el.-Ella fue la que me engaño a mí.

-Sí, supongo.-dijo Grachi.-Solo tengo una pregunta para ti.

-¿Qué?-pregunto el.

-Para ser una personas que solo es leal consigo mismo, destruyes tu presentación.-dijo ella mostrándole las fotos de las victimas.-Todas presentan partes del modus operandi de un asesino en serio de una serie de televisión, Red John, ¿Por qué?

-Atraje su atención, ¿verdad?-pregunto él.

-¿Hiciste todo esto por la atención del FBI?-pregunto Grachi.- ¿Mataste personas por el FBI?

-Lo hice para demostrarle al mundo lo que pasaba cuando no eres leal a tu familia, a tus hijos o tu pareja.-dijo el.-La atención del FBI, fue una acción colateral, que cumplió con el objetivo lejano de hacerles ver lo que se perdieron.

-Pudiste haberlo hecho sin haber utilizado la imaginación de otros.-dijo ella.

-Me venía bien disfrazar mi verdadero modus operante.-dijo Johnson.-Tardaron en atraparme.

-Al final te atrapamos.-dijo ella.

-Pero dudaron.-dijo él.

-¿Dónde entra el Dr. Lemus en tu plan?-pregunto Grachi.-Quiero decir, debió ser duro que él y tu esposa comenzaran a salir.

-Él es el centro del plan.-dijo él.

-Él te quito a tu esposa, tú le quitaste a su hija y pacientes.-afirmó Grachi.

-Eres inteligente.-dijo el.-Me gustas.

-Llevo casi 20 años en el FBI, mi trabajo es ser más inteligente que lo saltos mando.-dijo ella poniéndose de pie.-Y de los criminales.

-¿Qué sigue?-pregunto él.

-Hiciste el trámite para entrar a la academia, debes conocer el procedimiento.-dijo ella.

-Lo siento, falte a esa clase.-dijo él.

-Bueno, yo falte a la de no confraternización entre agentes de una misma unidad.-dijo ella.

-¿Qué significa eso?-pregunto Johnson.

-Dedúcelo por ti mismo.-dijo Grachi.

-Gracias por nada.-dijo él.

-De nada.-dijo Grachi.- ¿Te puedo dar un consejo?

-Seguro.-dijo el.-Me encantara escuchar tus sabias palabras.

-Firma el divorcio.-dijo ella.-Conserva el anillo si quieres, pero si en realidad la amas como dices, déjala libre, déjala que sea feliz, que encuentre la felicidad que ambos sabemos que no puedes darle.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto él.

-Rompiste su confianza, la traicionaste.-dijo Grachi.-Y eso no se perdona con facilidad, ni se olvida, se supera, pero no se olvida.

-¿Y qué sabes de eso?-pregunto el.-No eres más que una niña.

-Tengo 28 años, soy joven, es cierto, pero llevo casada casi 5 años, y tardamos 3 años en volver después de que le mentí.-dijo ella.-La mentira o el engaño para algunos son solo un bache, para otros significa el final del camino.

-Que poético.-dijo él.

-Solo piénsalo.-dijo ella abandonando la sala.

+*+*+*+*SSR&JIR+*+*+*+*AC&EGH+*+*+*+*DA&TEP+*+*+*+*WT&JAL+*+*+*+*

Recorrió con la mirada el avión, e inmediatamente supo que algo iba mal, Emily y JJ charlaban en el sillón, Morgan tenia los audífonos puestos, Dave jugaba con su celular o quizá mandaba mensajes a Mary, no tenía idea, pero lo preocupante de la situación era su hermana, Hotch sabía que debía haberse dado cuenta antes, estaba callada y regularmente era la que siempre comenzaba la conversación de regreso, o siempre tenía unos expedientes a la mano esperando por ser examinado, pero no esta vez, estaba recostada en el hombro de Reíd con una taza de café en las manos y la mirada perdida, algo iba evidentemente mal.

-¿Qué está pasando?-pregunto sentándose frente a ellos.

-Nada.-dijo Reíd levantando la mirada del libro.

-No hablaba contigo, hablaba con ella.-dijo Hotch señalando a su hermana.

-Está bien.-dijo Reíd.-Solo está cansada.

-No, no es eso.-dijo Hotch.-Algo va mal.

-¿Por qué piensas que algo va mal?-pregunto Grachi.

-¿Por qué Reíd contesta por ti?-pregunto su hermano.

-Es mi voz interior.-dijo Grachi.

-¿Qué va mal?-pregunto Hotch.

-¿Por qué piensas que algo va mal?-repitió ella.

-¿Por qué contestas con otra pregunta?-pregunto Hotch.

-Porque todo está bien.-dijo Grachi.

-Antes de subir al avión, note su pequeña conversación apartados de nosotros, pero no le tome importancia, son esposos, es normal que lo hagan.-dijo Hotch.-Pero no estas actuando normalmente, estás callada y no porque estés leyendo expedientes.

-Vaya, te voy a dar una medalla.-dijo Grachi.-No pasa nada, solo que Johnson me ha hecho pensar.

-¿Johnson te ha hecho pensar?-pregunto Dave.

-En cierto modo…-empezó ella.- ¿No estabas hablando con Mary?

-Es más interesante tu plática.-dijo Dave.

-¿Por qué de repente todos están interesados en mí?-pregunto Grachi.

-Eres interesante.-dijo Dave.

-Gracias.-dijo Grachi.-No necesitas decírmelo, ya lo sé.

-¿Qué te hizo pensar?-pregunto Hotch.

-En cierto modo entiendo su impulso.-dijo Grachi.-Es todo.

-¿Asesinar por ser desleal?-pregunto JJ.- ¿Cómo lo entiendes?

-La lealtad es fundamental.-dijo la pelirroja.-Si eres leal, eres confiable.

-No entiendo.-dijo Hotch.

-No tienes por qué hacerlo.-dijo Grachi.-Yo si.

-Reíd, ¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Hotch.

-Está preocupada por la audiencia.-dijo el chico.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver con Johnson?-pregunto Hotch.

-Nada, olvídenlo.-dijo Grachi.

-Explícanos, también nos incumbe.-dijo Hotch.

-No es nada, tengo que solucionarlo yo misma.-dijo Grachi.

-Es una orden.-dijo Hotch.

-Es solo que temo que el senado intente manipular.-dijo Grachi.

-Estoy segura de que no lo permitirás.-dijo JJ.-A ti nadie te manipula.

-No me preocupo por mi.-dijo la pelirroja.-Me preocupo por ustedes.

-No tienes por qué hacerlo.-dijo Hotch.-Estaremos bien.

-Tu, JJ o Emily no me preocupan.-dijo Grachi.-Mi preocupa el resto del equipo, el senado sabe utilizar las palabras.

-Estaremos bien.-dijo Morgan.-Esta olvidado.

-No me escuchaste, ¿verdad?-pregunto Grachi.-La traición, nunca se olvida, con el tiempo se perdona y se supera, pero no se olvida.

-Somos diferentes, Grachi.-dijo Morgan.-Entendemos.

-Las personas dicen eso.-dijo Grachi.-Pero siempre, aunque tú no lo quieras, siempre va a estar el hecho de la traición.

-¿Hablas por experiencia?-pregunto Dave.

-Experiencia de Haley, no la mía.-dijo Grachi.

-No es lo mismo.-dijo Hotch rápidamente.-Ella y yo estábamos separados.

-Aunque estuvieran separados, le dolió Hotch.-dijo Grachi.-Estaban separados, pero nunca hablaron de un divorcio definitivo hasta que comenzaste a salir con Emily.

-Y ella comprendió todo y me perdono.-dijo Hotch.

-Lo hizo, pero, ¿realmente crees que cada vez que veía a Joy no recordaba?-pregunto su hermana.-Ella amaba a Joy, pero aun así cada vez que la veía, recordaba la razón de su existencia.

-¿Qué tiene que ver eso con nosotros?-pregunto Emily.

-Nada.-dijo Grachi.-Solo es para recalcar que el hecho de que hayan mentido, siempre estará ahí, aunque crean que lo hayan olvidado.

-¿Cómo lo usarían?-pregunto Morgan.

-No tengo idea, lo más seguro es que hablen con cada uno y lo utilicen a su conveniencia.-dijo Grachi.-Soy capaz de defenderme a mí misma, pero no a ustedes.

-¿Por qué no?-pregunto Dave.-Ya lo hiciste una vez.

-Ustedes no estaban ahí.-dijo Grachi.-Y pude manipular la información como si se tratara de cualquier persona, no específicamente ustedes.

-¿Vas a estar con nosotros o tu estarás sola?-pregunto Dave.

-No tengo idea.-dijo Grachi.-Lo repito, me he defendido cientos de veces, pero nunca he defendido a alguien más.

-¿Y qué tenemos que hacer?-pregunto Morgan.

-Tengo que planificar eso.-dijo Grachi.-De alguna manera, ellos averiguan cosas, y son capaces de comprar información para fastidiarle la vida a las personas.

-¿Qué clase de información?-pregunto Reíd.

-Dejémoslo en información.-dijo ella.

-Bella, ¿Qué clase de información?-pregunto Reíd.

-El abuso de Derek, la relación amor-odio de Hotch y Emily, el suicidio de la hermana de Jennifer, el pasado de Penélope como hacker, nuestra separación, etcétera, etcétera.-dijo Grachi.-Todos los temas sensibles que puedan causar un impacto emocional y puedan perjudicar su trabajo.

-¿Y cómo se enterarían de eso?-pregunto JJ.

-Ellos tiene sus medios.-dijo Grachi.

-¿Van a hablar de todos los casos?-pregunto Morgan.

-Creo que más bien, todo esto se va a tratar de presión psicológica.-dijo Grachi.-Pero ellos saben perfectamente cómo hacer un buen trabajo y cubrir sus pistas.

-Supongo que te vas a ayudar.-dijo Dave.

-Tratare.-dijo Grachi.-Solo déjame pensar en cómo hacerlo.

-Y que estemos todos reunidos.-dijo Reíd.

-Sí.-dijo Grachi.-Cambiando de tema, Derek, ¿has hablado con Penélope?

-No desde que salimos.-dijo el moreno.

-¿Puedes llamarla?-pregunto ella.

-¿Por qué no la llamas tú?-pregunto él.

-Creí que quizá querías hablar con ella.-dijo Grachi sacando su celular.-No es un problema hablar con ella.

-Si no es un problema, ¿Por qué le mandas un mensaje?-pregunto Morgan.

-No me gusta hablar por teléfono.-dijo Grachi encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Para que la quieres?-pregunto Morgan.

-Para saber si hizo lo que le pedí.-dijo Grachi.

-No lo hizo.-dijo Hotch.

-¿Qué?-pregunto la pelirroja.- ¿Por qué no?

-Porque yo le dije que no lo hiciera.-dijo Hotch.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Grachi.-Le dije que lo hiciera cuando terminara el caso.

-No vas a utilizarla para ayudar criminales.-dijo Hotch.-Utilízala para lo que quieres, menos para eso.

-Johan no es un criminal.-dijo la pelirroja.

-Pero es hermano de criminales.-dijo JJ.

-Declan es hijo y sobrino de criminales.-dijo Grachi.- ¿También lo van a tratar diferente?

-Es diferente.-dijo JJ.

-A mi punto de vista no lo es.-dijo Grachi.-Ellos no eligieron a su familia, ellos no tomaron las decisiones de Ian o Frederick, ellos no merecen ser tratados como criminales por su familia.

-Es su gemelos, Grachi.-dijo Emily.- ¿Qué te hace pensar que no es un criminal?

-Si fuera un criminal, ya habríé obligado a la chica a irse con el a Rusia.-dijo Grachi.-Y no hubiera sido policía.

-¿Es un policía?-pregunto Emily.- ¿Estas bromeando?

-Te enojas porque te miento, por que hago cosas a tus espaldas.-dijo Grachi.-Estoy tratando de no guardarles secretos a ninguno, realmente lo estoy tratando, y lo único que obtengo, es una puñalada en la espalda, así que gracias.

-Yo solo…-empezó Hotch.

-Déjalo.-dijo Grachi.-Me encargare yo solo de ayudarlo.

-Lo siento.-dijo Hotch.

-No quiero que el sufra lo que tu sufriste, por eso lo ayudo.-dijo Grachi.-Pero él al menos va a pelear por ella, no es como tú que la va a dejar ir por mantener su orgullo intacto.

-¿Qué significa eso?-pregunto Hotch.

-Creo que lo sabes.-dijo Grachi.

-No, no lo sé.-dijo Hotch.

-Entonces averígualo.-dijo Grachi.-Porque si no lo haces, vas a perder mucho más de lo que imaginas.

* * *

><p><strong>Pueden matarme ...<strong>

**Creo que yo misma lo haria.**

**Tarde casi todo un año en subir este capitulo y no por que no quisiera hacerlo, si no por que perdi el disco duro de mi computadora y todos mis avances se perdieron.**

**Pero ahora prometo que al menos una vez cada 15 dias habrá capitulo nuevo.**

**Lo siento por haber del tanto tardado.**

**Saludos**

**Danny-Bella-Gubler-Reid**


	34. Capitulo 31: Engaño

**Ni siquiera se si alguien seguira leyendo,sin embargo aun así seguire escribiendo.**

**Quiza me tarde, pero tratare de escribir lo mas rapido posible.**

**De cualquier manera, disfruten este nuevo capitulo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo XXXI: Engaño<strong>

Debía de haber sabido que su hermana sabría jugar bien sus cartas, nunca podía hablar con ella y eso realmente lo estaba hartando, si no fuera porque el mismo estaba concentrado en el triatlón, seguramente ya habría encerrado a su hermana en una habitación, sin ventanas o puertas, obviamente, y la hubiera obligado a hablar y a saber a dónde iban con tantos mensajes.

-¿Todavía no hay niñera?-pregunto Emily.

-Mi niñera no está disponible.-dijo JJ.-Al parecer tengo más oportunidades de ganar la lotería que de encontrar un canguro un sábado por la noche.

-¿Qué tal la noche?-pregunto Reíd.

-Es noche de chicas, pero...-empezó Emily.

-Olvidé contratar una canguro.-completó JJ.

-Lo hare.-dijo Spencer.

-Spence.-dudo JJ.

-¿Qué? He visto un episodio de "Mr. Belvedere".-dijo el chico.-Y si no recuerdas, tengo tres hijos.

-Sí, pero jamás has hecho de canguro tu solo.-dijo JJ.-Siempre hay alguien a tu lado.

-Ya sabes...-dijo Emily.-Él podría hacerlo un par de horas.

-¿Que podría posiblemente ir mal?-pregunto Reíd.

-Nada, porque no estarás solo.-dijo Grachi desde el asiento de atrás.-Yo voy a estar ahí.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Emily.-Es noche de chicas y le prometiste a García que estarías ahí.

-Cambie de opinión.-dijo Grachi.-Y de cualquier manera, Joy y Jack me pidieron de favor si podían quedarse en casa, yo accedí, no voy a salir.

-¿Por qué cambiaste de opinión?-pregunto Emily.

-Quizá porque planeo meterles ideas locas a las cabezas de tus hijos.-dijo Grachi.-Y a decirles cómo llevarlas a cabo.

-Bella.-sanciono Reíd.

-No tengo ganas de salir, tengo muchas cosas por hacer.-dijo Grachi.-La reunión es el lunes, así que solamente me quedan dos días.

-Creí que por eso es por lo que haríamos la salida de chicas.-dijo JJ.-Para olvidarlo.

-Festejare cuando me digan que estamos libres.-dijo Grachi.-Pero estoy segura que ustedes se divertirán por mí.

-¿Podremos hacerte cambiar de opinión?-pregunto JJ.

-Como mi padre diría, _"Cuando tomas una decisión, no dejes que nadie la cambie, ni siquiera tú."_-dijo Grachi.-Así que no.

-¿Tu padre dijo eso?-pregunto Emily.

-Más bien lo escribió.-dijo Grachi.

-Está bien.-dijo JJ.-Pero tú le dirás a García.

-Claro.-dijo Grachi.

-¿Qué cosas tienes que hacer?-pregunto Emily.-No me digas que sigues con lo de Doyle.

-Su nombre es Johan y si, sigo con eso.-dijo Grachi.-Pero no es lo único que tengo en mente, Mick, Sam y April, participaran en el triatlón, tengo que estar temprano para apoyarlos, y posiblemente burlarme por sus tiempos.

-¿Burlarte?-pregunto JJ.

-Sí.-dijo Grachi.

-Es una competencia dura, Grachi.-dijo JJ.-No puedes burlarte por sus resultados.

-Se cómo es la competencia.-dijo la pelirroja.-Y por eso me burlare.

-¿Haz participado en una?-pregunto JJ.

-Desde que cumplí los 16, hasta lo de George, y falte la vez que estuve en Rusia con Ian.-dijo Grachi.

-¿Por qué no participas esta vez?-pregunto Emily.

-No me dejan.-dijo Grachi.

-¿Quién no te deja?-pregunto JJ.

-Un pajarito.-dijo Grachi.

-Somos tres pajaritos, Isabella.-dijo Reíd.-Y no te permitiremos inscribirte a eso, hasta que te sometas a ese estudio.

-Odio los hospitales, y si estoy bien para realizar un salto B.A.S.E., estoy bien para competir en un triatlón.-dijo ella.

-¿Entonces por qué tienes miedo de someterte a esa prueba?-pregunto él.

-Porque no.-dijo ella.

-Entonces deja de quejarte por qué no te dejamos entrar.-dijo Reíd.

-Eres aburrido.-dijo ella.

-¿Qué prueba?-pregunto JJ.

-Quieren saber hasta qué punto está dañada su espalda.-dijo Reíd.-A pesar de su pronta recuperación, los doctores temen que puedan haber repercusiones, es por eso que no la han dado de alta completamente.

-Han pasado más de 2 años.-dijo Grachi.-Estoy bien.

-Pruébalo.-dijo Reíd.-Hazte la prueba.

-No.-dijo ella.-Estoy bien, y no necesito una estúpida prueba para probarlo.

-¿De qué tienes miedo?-pregunto JJ.

-No tengo miedo, simplemente me siento bien.-dijo Grachi.-He seguido con mi vida, y no voy a someterme a una prueba que no necesito.

-Pero yo la necesito.-dijo Reíd.

-Entonces háztela tú.-dijo ella.

-¿Qué prueba?-pregunto Hotch.

-¿No tienes un triatlón por el cual preocuparte?-pregunto Grachi.

-Reíd, ¿Cuál prueba?-pregunto Hotch nuevamente.

-Una exploración TAC, para ver cómo ha avanzado la recuperación en la columna o que daños tiene.-dijo Reíd.-Nada del otro mundo, un procedimiento sencillo, pero se niega a hacerlo.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Hotch.

-Porque no quiero hacerlo.-dijo Grachi.-Estoy bien.

-¿Te parece bien si te llevo a rastras?-pregunto Hotch.

-¿Te parece bien si te mando al hospital?-pregunto Grachi.

-Si eso te da una razón para ir, por mi está bien.-dijo Hotch.

-¿Quién dijo que iré?-pregunto Grachi.-Te mandare al hospital, no iré.

-¿Sabes una cosa? Deberías hablar de tu nosocomefobia con la doctora Merill.-dijo Hotch.-Quizá te ayude.

-Vete al infierno, Hotch.-dijo Grachi.-No discutiré mis terapias contigo.

-No te estoy pidiendo que las discutas.-dijo Hotch.-Te estoy pidiendo que hables con ella de tu nosocomefobia.

-Vete al infierno.-repitió Grachi.-Y Sal, para que sepas, si fuera por los médicos, aun seguiría en terapia física, yo misma me di de alta.

-¿Qué hiciste qué?-pregunto Sal.

-Me di de alta.-dijo Grachi.-Como lo hago todo el tiempo.

-¿Cómo se me ocurrió pensar lo contrario?-pregunto Reíd.

-No tengo idea.-dijo ella.

-¿Si sabes que mañana es sábado, verdad?-pregunto Dave.

-Estoy al corriente de los días de la semana.-dijo Grachi.-Gracias por recordármelo.

-Entonces, ¿porque sigues revisando expedientes?-pregunto Dave.

-Para ver quien preguntaba.-dijo Grachi.

-Yo pregunto.-dijo Dave.

-Analizo los casos para clasificarlos.-dijo la pelirroja.-Todos los días tengo nuevos casos que analizar, los clasifico y así decido a cual vamos.

-¿Cómo los clasificas?-pregunto Dave.

-¿Importa?-pregunto Grachi.-Ustedes no tienen nada que ver con eso.

-No.-dijo Dave.-Solo quiero fastidiarte.

-Después no te quejes cuando te fastidio.-dijo Grachi.

-Tú me fastidias todo los días del año.-dijo Dave.-Creo que tengo derecho a quejarme.

-Es parte de mi adorable personalidad.-dijo la pelirroja.

-Claro.-dijo Dave.-Adorable personalidad.

-¿Envidia?-pregunto Grachi.

-Demasiada.-dijo Dave.

Grachi rio antes de colocarse los audífonos para seguir con trabajando e ignorar o al menos tratar de ignorar a su hermano y a su esposo, que posiblemente de otro modo no la dejaría en paz hasta que accediera a realizarse el estudio, y eso era algo que realmente no podía permitir, no estaba lista para conocer esos resultados, quizá llevaba demasiado tiempo alargando el momento de hacerlo, pero no podía saber los resultados, al menos no ahora.

+*+*+*+*SSR&JIR+*+*+*+*AC&EGH+*+*+*+*DA&TEM+*+*+*+*WT&JAL+*+*+*+*

La cena que consistió en comer una hamburguesa mientras veían una película, resulto bastante tranquila para tener a 6 niños en casa, sin embargo el verdadero problema fue al momento de acostarlos, al final, tuvieron que armar un campamento improvisado en la sala, para que todos durmieran, aun así Jack y Joy decidieron que tenían que hablar con su tía y salieron a sentarse a la orilla de la alberca, era momento de la plática entre ellos tres.

-Entonces, ¿me van a decir de que quieren hablar?-pregunto Grachi.

-No ha funcionado.-dijo Joy.-Hemos hecho todo lo que se nos ha ocurrido para que papa y mama estuvieran juntos, pero ellos no ceden.

-Quizá sea momento de que acepten que ellos no van a estar juntos.-dijo Grachi.-Quizá sea el momento de que dejen de intentar juntarlos, quiero decir, si no quieren estar juntos, ellos son los que pierden al fin y al cabo.

-Vamos, tía Grachi.-dijo Joy poniéndose de pie molesta.-Pensé que nos querías ayudar.

-Quiero ayudar.-dijo Grachi.

-Vaya forma de mostrarlo.-dijo Joy.

-Joy, siéntate por favor.-dijo su tía.-Vamos a hablar y voy a explicarte lo que quiero decir.

-Estas diciendo que dejemos de intentar que mama y para vuelvan a estar juntos.-dijo Jack.

-Contéstenme algo, ¿han aceptado a Beth?-pregunto Grachi.

-No la aceptare, ella no es mi mama.-dijo Joy.

-Pero es pareja de tu padre.-dijo Grachi.-Y como tal merece cierto respeto.

-¿Estás diciendo que la tratemos bien?-pregunto Jack.

-Después de la boda de la tía Mary y el tío Dave, no la hemos visto.-dijo Joy.-No podemos tratarla bien.

-A lo que voy, es que me acaban de decir que el plan de juntarlos, no está funcionando, ¿verdad?-pregunto Grachi.

-Si.-dijo Joy.

-Quizá sea el momento de que acepten que no van a estar juntos.-dijo Grachi.-Quiero decir, si no han logrado nada haciendo lo que creen que los juntara, ahora hagan lo que crean que los separara.

-No entiendo.-dijo Joy.

-Leí un libro, no recuerdo si fue una novela romántica, un libro de misterio, o quizá incluso pudo haber sido una película, no lo sé.-dijo Grachi.-Pero al final de la historia, los cuatro hijos del protagonista, idean un plan para que su niñera no se vaya, al principio traen a las peores sustitutas, horribles niñeras, sin conocimientos, etcétera, sin embargo, ella aún sigue con la idea de marcharse.

-¿Qué hicieron?-pregunto Jack.

-Decidieron traer a la niñera perfecta.-dijo Grachi.-Alguien que se pareciera a su niñera, que fuera excelente con ellos y que la remplazara.

-Si querían que se quedara su niñera, ¿Por qué trajeron a una mejor?-pregunto Jack.

-Se llama psicología inversa, Jack, al no funcionar con las cosas malas, posiblemente funcionaria si ella se diera cuenta que si podía ser remplazada.-dijo Grachi.-Al final del día, el plan funciono ella no se fue y se quedó a vivir con ellos permanentemente casándose con su papa.

-Sigo sin entender.-dijo Joy.

-Si su madre se da cuenta de que ustedes aceptan a Beth, y que comienza a formar parte de su vida, si empiezan a recurrir a ella para solucionar problemas o simplemente hablas, quizá se dé cuenta de lo que va a perder si sigue sin aceptar lo que siente.-dijo Grachi.

-Pero aunque mama lo entienda, papa seguiría sin darse cuenta.-dijo Joy.-No serviría de mucho.

-Tu padre también se dará cuenta por algo muy sencillo.-dijo Grachi.-Se dará cuenta de que su relación con Beth será oficial, será seria, y eso significara que ya no estará más con tu mama.

-Creo que empieza a tener un poco de sentido.-dijo Joy.

-Lo que yo pienso que tienen que hacer es, aceptar a Beth.-dijo Grachi.-Dejar de hacer cosas para que ellos estén unidos, dejar de actuar como si quisieran que estén juntos, y quizá de esa manera, se den cuenta de que todo es oficial.

-¿Nos estás diciendo que quieres que digamos que no hay ningún problema en que nuestros padres estén separados?-pregunto Joy.- ¿Quién quiere eso?

-Créeme, Joy, algunas veces es mejor separados que juntos.-dijo Grachi.-Pero si, te estoy pidiendo eso.

-¿Y cómo lo tenemos que hacer?-pregunto Joy.- ¿Cómo fingimos que no nos importa que nuestros padres estén separados, si realmente queremos unirlos?

-Te lo dije, acepten a Beth, y lo demás lo verán sobre la marcha.-dijo Grachi.-Son niños, se las ingeniaran.

-Claro.-dijo Joy.-Haremos todo lo contrario a lo que hemos hecho.

-Buen plan.-dijo Grachi.-Pero ahora, vamos a la cama, mañana les espera un gran día.

-¿Crees que estará Beth en el triatlón?-pregunto Jack.

-Es posible.-dijo Grachi.-Y mañana puede ser un buen momento para comenzar el plan.

-¿Nos ayudaras?-pregunto Jack.

-Claro que si.-dijo Grachi.-Cuentan conmigo para lo que requieran, siempre y cuando incluya manipular a sus padres.

-¿Manipular a nuestros padres?-pregunto Joy.

-Vayan a la cama.-dijo Grachi riendo.-Mañana les espera un gran día.

Grachi los observo correr a la casa mientras suspiraba, Joy y Jack tenían una inocencia que ella nunca tuvo, a veces se preguntaba si nunca la tuvo o nunca la quiso tener, o quizá simplemente nunca pudo tenerla, le faltaba mucho para comprender la vida humana en general.

+*+*+*+*SSR&JIR+*+*+*+*AC&EGH+*+*+*+*DA&TEM+*+*+*+*WT&JAL+*+*+*+*

Una gran multitud ya estaba en la meta cuando todos se reunieron en la meta del triatlón, Jack estaba en los hombros de Morgan, Jack frente a Dave, Reíd y Grachi animaban a los competidores, con algunas burlas por parte de ella cuando veía a alguien conocido, y las otras tres chicas, bueno, ellas eran las únicas que no se la estaban pasando bien.

-Un par de horas, un par de horas.-dijo Reíd.-No llegaron a casa hasta el amanecer.

-¿Porque gritas?-pregunto JJ.

-Haz que pare.-dijo Emily.

-Jack, Joy, orejeras un momento.-pidió Morgan.- ¿Que bebieron anoche?

-Hada verde.-dijo García.-Estas en el FBI, ¿puedes hacer que toda esta multitud deje de animar?

-¿Mala noche?-pregunto Grachi gritando.

-¿Por qué gritas?-pregunto Emily.-No estamos sordas.

-¿Porque tienes reseca?-pregunto Grachi.-Estas embarazada, no puedes tomar.

-Demasiada soda y demasiado desvelo.-murmuro Emily.

-¿Entonces se divirtieron?-pregunto Grachi.

-Deja de gritar.-dijo JJ.

-Lo siento.-dijo Grachi.-Es para hacerme oír.

-Según mis estimaciones, Hotch debe llegar a la meta en cualquier momento.-dijo Reíd sonriendo ante la afirmación de su esposa.

-¿Lo has visto, tío Dave?-pregunto Jack.

-Creo que sí, chico.-dijo Dave señalando a su padre.- ¡Justo ahí! ¡Ahí esta!

-Vamos a ver a su padre, niños.-dijo Morgan encaminándose hacia la meta.

-¿Sabes? Deberías dejarlas respirar un poco.-dijo Reíd a su esposa.

-Eso nunca lo verán tus ojos.-dijo Grachi.-Es demasiado divertido para dejar de hacerlo.

-¡Ve por él, Jack! ¡Ve por el!-dijo Morgan.- ¡Vamos, vamos, vamos, Joy! ¡Corre!

-Lo has conseguido.-grito Jack saltando junto a su padre.

-Lo he conseguido, colega, lo he conseguido.-dijo Hotch.- ¿Te lo puedes creer?

-Buen trabajo, papa.-dijo Joy abrazándolo.

-Te he llenado de sudor.-dijo Hotch.

-Supongo que ahora tendré que ducharme nuevamente.-dijo la niña encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Viste mi pancarta?-pregunto Jack.

-Lo hice.-dijo Hotch poniéndole la medalla en el cuello.-Esto es para ti, colega, la pancarta es genial.

-Mírate.-dijo Dave.- ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Creo que viviré.-dijo Hotch.

-Lo hiciste bien.-dijo Grachi.-No como yo, pero estuviste genial.

-Grachi.-la regañaron todos.

-¿Qué?-pregunto la pelirroja.

-Tienes 28 años, Hotch tiene 40.-dijo Dave.-Es obvio que va a ver diferencias.

-Sigo diciendo que soy mejor.-dijo Grachi.-Pero no te preocupes, hermanito, algún día competiremos juntos.

-Cuando te hagas la prueba.-dijo Hotch.

-Vete al infierno.-dijo Grachi.

-De cualquier manera es impresionante.-dijo Emily.-Aposte que la parte del baño te mataba.

-He practicado.-dijo Hotch.

-Y valió la pena.-dijo Morgan.-Buen trabajo.

-Gracias.-dijo Hotch.

-Chicos, ¿quieren algo de comer?-pregunto Reíd.-Yo invito.

-Mientras tú pagues, adelante.-dijo Dave.

-Si.-dijo JJ.-Sí, algo grasiento.

-¿En serio?-pregunto Grachi.

-Tengo jaqueca.-dijo JJ.-Acostúmbrate.

-¡Hotchner!-un grito de Beth impidió que Grachi hablara.

-¡Beth!-dijo Hotch.

-Ve.-dijo Grachi.-Preséntales a los niños.

-Ya los conoce.-dijo Hotch.

-Es un nuevo comienzo, papa.-dijo Joy.

-En ese caso, Jack, Joy, hay alguien que quiero que conozcan.-dijo Hotch.-Vengan acá.

-¿Un nuevo comienzo?-pregunto Reíd mirando a su esposa.

-Creo que acabo de ver a mis perdedores favoritos.-dijo Grachi.-Los veo en un momento.

-¿Ella planea algo, verdad?-pregunto Emily.

-Lo más seguro.-dijo Reíd.-Anoche hablo con los niños, no tengo idea de que.

-Averígualo.-ordeno Emily.

-Creo que pronto lo averiguaremos.-dijo Reíd.

Mientras Grachi se iba a platicar con los demás agentes y el resto del equipo se quedó a esperarlos en el mismo lugar, Hotch llevo a los niños con la persona con la que se habían comportado de un manera nada correcta la última vez que la vieron, solo esperaba que fuera un nuevo comienzo.

-¡Eres increíble!-dijo Beth al verlos llegar.- ¡Enhorabuena!

-Gracias.-dijo Hotch abrazándola.

-Beth, quiero presentarte a mis hijos, Jack y Joy.-dijo Hotch.

-¿Quieres?-pregunto Beth.

-Solo sigue la corriente, Beth.-dijo Joy.-Hola, soy Joy Hotchner.

-Hola.-dijo Beth extrañada.-Soy Beth.

-Jack, esta es mi amiga Beth.-dijo Jack.

-Hola.-dijo Jack.

-Hola, Jack.-dijo Beth dándole la mano.-Es un placer conocerlos a ambos.

-¿Tú también trabajas con mi papa?-pregunto Jack.

-No, solo somos amigos.-dijo Beth.

-Pueden decir novios.-dijo Joy.-Lo hemos superado.

-Joy.-dijo Hotch riendo.

-Hey.-dijo Beth agachándose a ver el dibujo de Jack.- ¿No me digas que has hecho esto tu solo?

-Sí.-dijo Jack.-Lo coloree yo solo y también le puse la purpurina.

-¿Sabes qué?-pregunto Beth.-Veo obras de arte todo el día, y amigo mío, esto es muy bueno.

-Gracias.-dijo Jack.

-Bueno, de nada.-dijo Beth.

-¿Ves obras de arte?-pregunto Joy.

-Muchas.-dijo Beth.-Créeme.

-Vamos por algo de comer, ¿vienes?-pregunto Hotch.

-Claro.-dijo Beth mirando a Joy.

-Genial.-dijo Hotch.-Vamos, chicos.

Al parecer el desayuno iba a pasar con tranquilidad, charlaban de todo y de nada al mismo tiempo, sin embargo cuando Jack y Joy decidieron ir a jugar a los juegos bajo la mirada de sus padres, así que Grachi, aprovecho el momento para hablar.

-Entonces, Sara Beth, ¿Qué ha pasado por tu vida?-pregunto Grachi.

-Es Beth.-corrigió ella.

-No me importa.-dijo Grachi.

-¿Entonces por qué te importa que ha pasado por mi vida?-pregunto Beth.

-Esa es muy buena pregunta.-dijo Hotch mirando a su hermana fijamente.

-Estas en una relación con mi hermano, y prefiero enterarme por ti, qué tener que recurrir a métodos mucho más sencillos.-dijo Grachi.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Beth.

-Que te investigara.-dijo Hotch.

-Bueno, si quieres que te diga, empieza por llamarme Beth.-dijo ella.-Hace mucho tiempo deje de ser Sara Beth.

-Tengo la mala costumbre que siempre llamo a las personas por el primer nombre que tienen, a excepción que se casen y por eso se cambien el apellido.-dijo Grachi.-De otra manera, si se cambian el nombre o el apellido por capricho u otra necesidad extraña, no utilizo el nuevo nombre.

-Ok.-dijo Beth sin entender.

-Quizá lo comprendas después.-dijo Grachi.-Ahora, ¿puedes contestar la pregunta?

-Me gradué, me case, me divorcie, y continuo trabajando en el hospital.-dijo Beth.-No es una larga historia.

-¿Sin hijos?-pregunto Grachi.

-Sin hijos.-dijo Beth.

-Lo siento.-dijo la pelirroja.

-No importa.-dijo Beth.- ¿Pero qué me dices de ti?

-¿Acerca de qué?-pregunto Grachi.

-Te casaste, tienes hijos, tienes una familia.-dijo Beth.-Nadie esperaba que llegaras a eso, incluyéndote, muchas veces negabas que fueras a hacerlo.

-La gente cambia de opinión.-dijo Grachi.-Pero no estamos hablando de mí, sino de ti.

-Me parece que tu vida es más interesante que la mía.-dijo Beth.

-En eso tienes razón.-dijo Grachi.-Pero no voy a discutir mi vida, porque tú eres la que estas en la mira.

-¿Qué quiere decir eso?-pregunto Beth.

-Sí, ¿Qué quiere decir eso?-pregunto Hotch.

-Que si te rompe el corazón, yo se lo romperé a ella.-dijo Grachi.- Embora eu aposto que você vai ser o coração partido. (Aunque yo apostaría que ella va a ser la del corazón roto.)

-¿Qué dijiste?-pregunto Hotch.

-Nada.-dijo ella.

-¿Reíd?-pregunto Hotch al ver que el chico sonreía.

-No creo que deba decirlo.-dijo Reíd.-Ya sabes, prefiero problemas contigo que con ella.

-Como sea, ¿qué pasa si yo se lo rompo?-pregunto Hotch.

-Nada.-dijo Grachi.-No soy buena curando corazones rotos.

-¿Pero si rompiéndolos?-pregunto JJ.

-¿Qué puedo decir?-pregunto Grachi.-Defiendo mejor que ataco, pero ataco mejor que consuelo.

-Eres todo un amor.-dijo JJ-

-Gracias.-dijo Grachi.-Aunque debes de saber que no me gustan que me hagan cumplidos.

-No era un cumplido.-dijo JJ.

-Entonces deberías ser más específica.-dijo Grachi.-No siempre puedo estar atenta e identificar el tono de la voz.

-¿Por qué no?-pregunto JJ.

-Demasiadas cosas en mi cabeza.-dijo Grachi.-Pero nos estamos desviando del tema, Sara Beth, ¿algo en tu pasado que deba de saber?

-No.-dijo la morena.

-¿Segura?-pregunto Grachi.

-¿Es un interrogatorio?-pregunto Hotch.-Porque quiero que pare.

-No, no es un interrogatorio.-dijo Grachi.-Solo es interés.

-Para.-dijo Hotch.

-Yo sabré cuando paro.-dijo Grachi.

-¿Siempre pelean de esta manera?-pregunto Beth.

-Todo el tiempo.-dijo Dave.

-Es divertido.-dijo Beth.

-Bueno, deja de ser divertido cuando convives demasiado tiempo con ellos.-murmuro JJ.-Ya te veré dentro de un par de meses.

-Un par de semanas.-corrigió Emily.

-Saben que estamos aquí, ¿verdad?-pregunto Grachi.-Porque lo estamos.

-Es imposible dejar de notarte, Grachi.-dijo Morgan.-Siempre sabes cómo hacer notar tu presencia.

-Tomare eso como un cumplido.-rio Grachi.

-¿Grachi?-pregunto alguien a espaldas de la pelirroja.

-Y se arruino el día.-murmuro Hotch entre dientes al ver al hombre.

-¡Johan!-salto Grachi para abrazarlo.-No tienes buen aspecto, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que dormiste?

-No todos tenemos tu energía.-dijo Johan.-He estado ocupado.

-¿No nos presentaras a tu amigo?-pregunto Dave.

-Quizá luego.-dijo Grachi fulminando con la mirada al agente.- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué está mal?

-Hola, soy Johan Doyle.-dijo el hombre.

-Y aquí vamos.-murmuro Grachi

-Ustedes deben ser el equipo de la UAC.-dijo Johan.-Leí sobre ustedes en el expediente de mis hermanos, un placer conocerlos.

-El placer es todo suyo.-dijo Hotch.

-Johan, te presento a mi hermano mayor y jefe de la unidad Aarón Hotchner, ignora su gesto, su rostro está imposibilitado para mostrar emociones, eso incluye sonrisas.-dijo Grachi.-El resto del equipo, Jenifer Jareau, Derek Morgan, Penélope García, David Rossi, a Emily y a Sal ya los conoces.

-Johan.-saludo Reíd.

-Spencer.-correspondió el ruso.

-Y ella es Sara Beth Clemmons, la novia en turno de mi hermano.-dijo Grachi.-No preguntes, es una historia complicada.

-Un placer.-dijo Beth ofreciéndole la mano.

-El placer es todo mío, Srta. Clemmons.-dijo Johan.

-¿Necesita algo, Sr. Doyle?-pregunto Aarón.

-Como ves, no eres el único que tiene un hermano idiota.-dijo Grachi.

-No creo que podamos comparar a nuestros hermanos.-dijo Johan.

-Todo depende del cristal con el que lo mires.-dijo Grachi guiñándole el ojo.-Si me pregunta, preferiría a Ian o Frederick que a él.

-No lo dirás en serio.-dijo Johan.

-Quizás.-dijo Grachi.- ¿Qué pasa?

-Estás loca.-dijo Johan.- ¿Podemos hablar afuera?

-Seguro.-dijo Grachi extrañada al ver su expresión.

-Quizá no vuelva a entrar, así que en nombre de mi hermano y mi hermana mayores, les quiero ofrecer una disculpa.-dijo Johan.-Por todo el daño que Ian o Frederick pudieron haberles causado.

-Por favor, Johan.-dijo Grachi.-No tienes que disculparte, no por algo que no hiciste.

-Son mi hermanos, somos tan responsables como ellos.-dijo Johan.-Si hubiéramos hecho algo a su debido tiempo, quizá las cosas no se hubieran salido de control.

-Mis hermanos son unos idiotas, pero eso no significa que pida disculpa a todos los que hieren o lastiman.-dijo Grachi.-Y créeme, no son tan pocos como las personas piensan.

-No creo que alguno de tus hermanos haya matado a alguien.-dijo Johan.-O haya herido a alguien como mis hermanos lo hicieron.

-Lo repito, todo depende con el cristal en que lo vean.-dijo Grachi.-Quizá no apretaron el gatillo, pero fueron fundamentales.

-Lo siento, realmente lo siento.-dijo Johan.

-De cualquier manera, todos pagan lo que hacen.-dijo Grachi.-Ian y Frederick pagaron por lo que hicieron.

-Un placer conocerlos a todos.-dijo Johan antes de girarse a la salida.

-Y me preguntan porque pienso que es demasiado bueno.-murmuro Grachi.-Se hace responsable y paga por los pecados de sus hermanos.

-Alguien debería de aprender.-dijo Hotch.

-Nunca te pediría algo tan difícil de hacer.-se burló Grachi antes de seguir los pasos del ruso.

-Detesto admitirlo, pero ella sabe cómo jugar.-dijo Dave al ver la cara de Hotch.

-Cállate, Dave.-gruño Hotch provocando la risa de todos en la mesa.

+*+*+*+*SSR&JIR+*+*+*+*AC&EGH+*+*+*+*DA&TEM+*+*+*+*WT&JAL+*+*+*+*

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Que está mal?-pregunto Grachi al hombre.

-Tengo que tomar un avión en tres horas, quería que lo supieras.-dijo el metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta.-Regreso a Rusia.

-¿Qué?-pregunto ella.- ¿Por qué? Pensé que ibas a quedarte hasta que consiguieras hablar con Amelie.

-Bueno, llevo dos semanas aquí, y no he conseguido nada.-dijo Johan.-Y me necesitan para trabajar en un caso.

-Estas interponiendo el trabajo a las personas que amas.-dijo Grachi.- ¿Quién en sus cabales hace eso?

-Trabajare en este caso y regresare, Grachi.-dijo el.-Realmente necesitan mi ayuda.

-No estoy de acuerdo con eso.-dijo ella.-No lo apruebo.

-Mira, Amelie ha rechazado todos mis intentos de vernos.-dijo el.-Al parecer tener como hermanos trillizos a dos asesinos internacionales, te cierra demasiadas puertas, y no solo en la sociedad, sino también con las personas que quieres.

-Lo siento.-dijo sinceramente Grachi.

-Supongo que lo superare en algún momento.-dijo el.-Pero por lo pronto, tengo que volver a Rusia, la Interpol, me necesita para un caso, te enviare el expediente para que me des tu opinión.

-Claro.-dijo Grachi.-Pero para que te quede bien claro, no estoy de acuerdo.

-Ya lo dijiste.-dijo Johan.

-Lo diré la veces necesaria hasta que cambies de opinión.-dijo ella.

-No voy a cambiar de opinión.-dijo él.

-¿Por qué los hombres son tan impacientes?-pregunto Grachi.

-¿Hablas de mi específicamente o hay algún otro implicado?-pregunto él.

-En estos momentos, eres tan Aarón Hotchner.-gimió ella llevándose las manos a la cabeza.-Ni siquiera voy a darme el tiempo para explicar.

-¿Aarón Hotchner?-pregunto el con una risa nerviosa.- ¿Qué ha hecho tu hermano para que no te guste?

-Es mi hermano, lo quiero, pero no quita el hecho que sea un idiota que no puede luchar por lo que quiere.-dijo ella.-Igual a ti, se dio por vencido demasiado rápido.

-Regresare, Grachi, no me di por vencido.-dijo el.-Solo tengo que hacer esto, y tengo que pensar otro método de hablar con ella.

-Puedo conseguir que hables con ella.-dijo ella.

-¿Cómo?-pregunto Johan.- ¿Poniéndole una trampa?

-No.-dijo Grachi.-Yo nunca pongo trampas.

-No, solamente manipulas la ecuación para que parezca una coincidencia.-dijo él.

-No lo hare, conseguiré que hables con ella, sin ponerle una trampa.-dijo ella.

-¿Chantajeándola? No, gracias.-dijo Johan.-Quiero que si vamos a hablar, sea porque realmente quiere hablar conmigo, porque cuando yo se lo pida, ella diga que sí.

-Puedo hacer que diga que si.-dijo ella.

-Te conozco, Grachi, se cómo consigues que todo el mundo haga lo que tú quieres.-dijo el.-Sé que eres capaz de meterte a la cabeza de más personas para que hagan lo que tú quieras, y aunque lo niegues, lo que haces, el de utilizar la información que tienes a cambio de favores, se llama chantaje.

-Nunca he negado que chantajee a las personas.-dijo Grachi.-Algunas veces es la única forma de que hagan las cosas que deben hacer, no me gusta hacerlo, pero si para ayudarlos tengo que hacerlos, lo hare.

-Prefiero esperar meses antes de que ella diga que sí, que hablar con ella mañana mismo, con tus métodos.-dijo Johan.

-Eso me dolió.-dijo ella.

-Ese era el plan.-dijo él.

-Bien, como sea.-dijo Grachi.-Te vas, ¿y después qué?

-Ya te lo dije, voy a regresar.-dijo el.-Tengo que encontrar la manera de que hablar con ella, y de que vuelva a Rusia conmigo.

-¿Por qué seguirás en Rusia?-pregunto Grachi.-Hable con Patrick el otro día y dijo que como Natasha iba a volver a Escocia, posiblemente él también lo hiciera.

-Patrick no regresa, Natasha regresa por Dan, pero nosotros decidimos quedarnos a continuar con lo que hacernos.-dijo Johan.

-Por Ian y Frederick.-dijo Grachi.

-En parte.-dijo el.-Pero, creo que más que nada, tenemos nuestra vida hecha en Rusia, nuestra madre era rusa y pasábamos muchas vacaciones ahí, los mejores y peores momentos de nuestra vida los hemos pasado ahí, así que, decidimos quedarnos.

-¿Harías algo por mí?-pregunto ella.

-Depende.-dijo él.

-Quiero que mientras estén en Rusia, mandes construir algo para mí.-dijo ella.-Un juego de 5 matrioskas.

-¿Por qué no la mandas a hacer aquí?-pregunto él.

-Por algo se llaman muñecas rusas, Johan.-dijo ella.-Es en Rusia donde están mejor fabricadas.

-Bien.-dijo él.-Dame las características y te las envió en cuanto las tenga.

-No, me las das cuando regreses.-dijo Grachi.-Te enviare las características en un correo electrónico.

-Vale.-dijo el.- ¿Para que las necesitas?

-Para jugar.-dijo ella sonriendo.-Jugar a tener una familia feliz.

-¿No tienes una familia feliz?-pregunto el.-He visto cómo te mira Spencer, él te ama.

-Lo sé, me ama de la misma manera que yo lo amo.-dijo ella.-Y no estoy hablando de mi familia, hablo de otra.

-¿Algún día vas a dejar de meterte en la vida de las personas?-pregunto él.

-Nunca.-contesto sinceramente ella.-Si son personas que me importan, nunca.

-¿Te importo?-pregunto él.

-No tanto.-dijo ella.

-Bien.-dijo Johan.-En ese caso, es momento de despedirme.

-Llámame cuando llegues.-dijo ella.

-Claro que no.-dijo él.

-Haz lo que se te plazca entonces, pero después no digas que no me preocupo por ti.-dijo Grachi.

-Gracias por el permiso, mama.-dijo él.

-Vete al infierno.-dijo Grachi abriendo la puerta del restaurant.-Y procura quedarte haya.

-Estoy en el infierno.-dijo él.-Cada día es un infierno sin ella.

-Lo siento.-dijo ella abrazándolo.-Espero que ella recapacite.

-Yo también.-dijo el.-Pero, en serio, ¿dos abrazos en un solo día, estás bien?

-Cállate.-dijo ella.

-Me tengo que ir.-rio él.-Despídete por mí.

-Lo hare.-dijo ella.

-Ve con cuidado.-dijo él.

-Siempre.-dijo Grachi despidiéndose con la mano.

+*+*+*+*SSR&JIR+*+*+*+*AC&EGH+*+*+*+*DA&TEM+*+*+*+*WT&JAL+*+*+*+*

-¿Dónde está tu amigo?-pregunto Dave cuando se sentó.

-Camino al aeropuerto.-dijo ella.

-¿En serio?-pregunto Hotch.- ¿Por qué se fue?

-Trabajo.-dijo ella.

-¿Qué quería?-pregunto Hotch.

-El número de Emily, al parecer tiene los mismos gustos de sus hermanos trillizos.-dijo la pelirroja distraídamente.-Y avisarme que se regresaba a Rusia.

-¿Le diste mi número de teléfono?-pregunto Emily.

-Claro que si.-dijo ella.-Si te llama, lo rechazas personalmente, no me gusta cortar las esperanzas de alguien.

-¿No te gusta?-pregunto Emily.

-Técnicamente Sara Beth ya está saliendo con Hotch, así que ella sola se va a cortar las esperanzas o él se las va a cortar.-dijo Grachi adivinando el rumbo de los pensamientos de la morena y prácticamente todos en la mesa.-Pero yo no.

-Eres imposible.-dijo Emily.

-Muchísimas gracias.-sonrió Grachi.

-¿Por qué te pidió a ti el numero?-pregunto Hotch.- ¿Por qué no se lo pidió a ella?

-Johan es tímido.-dijo Grachi.

-¿En serio?-pregunto Reíd.-Ayer no parecía tan tímido.

-Ayer no estaba rodeado por agentes del FBI más que dispuestos a meterle una bala en la cabeza.-replico ella.-Y conociendo la historia de Emily y sus hermanos, quiere ir despacio.

-Vaya manera de plantear la situación.-dijo Beth.

-Como sea.-dijo Grachi.- ¿En que estábamos antes de que Johan nos interrumpiera?

-No vas a cambiar de tema.-dijo Hotch.

-No estoy cambiando de tema, estoy dando por terminado un tema.-dijo Grachi.-Son dos cosas diferentes.

-¿Por qué le diste el número de teléfono de Emily a Doyle?-pregunto Hotch.-No puedes ni siquiera pensar en que Emily y el tengan una relación.

-Creo que es Emily quien debe decidir.-dijo Grachi.

-Creo que debido a los acontecimientos, todos tenemos derecho a cuestionar tus acciones.-dijo Hotch.-Tu misma lo has dicho, esas decisiones afectan a todos, somos una familia, ¿recuerdas?

-No creo que sea el lugar ni el momento preciso para tener esta conversación.-dijo Grachi.

-Creo que es el mejor lugar.-dijo el.-Así ellos evitaran que hable de más.

-¿Por qué estás tan enojado?-pregunto Grachi. -¿Estás enojado porque es hermano de Ian? ¿O por qué estás celoso?

-Su hermano casi la mata, ¿Por qué confías en el?-pregunto Hotch.-Deberías de alejarte de él.

-Es mi amigo.-dijo ella.-Y confió en él, mi confianza en él es mucho mayor a la confianza que tengo en ti.

-Deberías cuidar tus amistades.-dijo Hotch.-Podrías terminar muerta o con alguien de nosotros muertos.

-Termine.-dijo Grachi poniéndose de pie.

-Bella.-intento detenerla Spencer.

-Piensa lo que quieras, no me importa, pero deberías de saber que nunca pondría en peligro a nadie de mí familia o de mis amigos, que en este caso son mi familia, así que no tengo por qué hablar de ellos fuera de mi esta.-dijo la pellirroja.-Ahora creo que John, Will y el resto de los chicos quieren una noche de parranda sin tener que preocuparse por todo, y nuestra casa es el mejor lugar para hacerlo, si gustan, los espero ahí, podremos discutir los asuntos del lunes.

-Bella.-repitió Reíd.

-No te preocupes, caminare.-dijo ella.-De cualquier manera tengo que hacer unas cosas, nos vemos en casa de tus padres.

-¿Cómo es que conoce mejor los planes de Will que yo?-pregunto JJ cuando la pelirroja prácticamente salió corriendo del restaurant.-Vivo con él.

-Hotch lo dijo, somos familia.-dijo Reíd.-Y como ella misma lo dijo, no tiene amigos, todos son su familia.

-Lo entiendo, pero vivo con el.-dijo JJ.-Y algunas veces parece que está más cerca de ella que a mí.

-Se conocen desde hace más 10 años, han vivido muchas cosas juntos y son buenos amigos.-dijo Reíd.-Confía en mí, he tratado de entender esa relación, nunca lo he conseguido, ella estuvo cuando murió su padre y él se percató de cosas que nadie se percata, eso los hace que tengan una relación más profunda.

-¿Estás de acuerdo con eso?-pregunto JJ.

-Se perfectamente que papel desempeñan en su vida el uno del otro.-dijo Reíd.-Me parece que no tengo nada que temer, ninguno de los dos es esa clase de personas, si hubieran querido estar juntos, tuvieron tiempo para llevarlo a cabo.

-¿Hubo algo entre ellos?-pregunto Morgan.

-No más de lo que hubo entre Will y Mina, o de Kevin y Bella.-dijo Reíd.-Es su mejor amigo, o segundo mejor amigo, si me contaran a mi como el primero.

-No entendí.-dijo Penélope.

-Hasta donde yo sé, su relación se trata de una simple amistad.-dijo Reíd.-Pero dado que yo no he estado presente en todos sus encuentros, no puedo decirlo con exactitud.

-¿Estás diciendo que puedo haber algo entre ellos?-pregunto JJ.

-No estoy diciendo nada.-dijo el.-Se conocen desde hace un tiempo, simplemente implique que gran porcentaje de las relaciones de amistad tan largas entre un hombre y una mujer, siempre son iniciadas por que una parte se acerca con intensiones románticas, pero las cosas no prosperan y se quedan como amigos solamente.

-¿No tienes un numero?-pregunto JJ.

-Nunca me han interesado ese tipo de estadísticas.-dijo él.

-¿Y que planean hacer?-pregunto Morgan.-Seguramente estarán los niños presentes.

-Posiblemente ver un par de películas y cuando los niños estén en la cama, tomar un par de tragos.-dijo Sal.-La realidad es que nunca se está seguro cuando se trata del ese trio masculino.

-¿Les sabes algo?-pregunto Emily.

-No, la realidad es que con exactitud no sé nada.-dijo el.-Pero Bella dice que algunas veces pueden ser peor que adolescentes hormonales.

-Tiene formas bastante extrañas de describir a las personas, ¿verdad?-pregunto Beth.

-¿A qué te refieres?-pregunto Hotch.

-Lo poco que conozco de ella, siempre utiliza términos que no utilizaría la mayoría.-dijo Beth.-Y cuando los demás términos comunes, tiende a confundirse.

-Digamos que tiene su propio diccionario de adjetivos.-dijo Hotch.-Supongo que tiene que ver con sus clases.

-Y sería complicado entenderla.-interpreto sus palabras ella.

-La conozco desde hace 28 años y créeme, no he logrado entenderla.-dijo él.

-No es complicado, solo debes de prestar atención.-dijo Reíd.

-¿Tú la entiendes?-pregunto Beth.

-Es mi esposa, no me hubiera casado con ella si no la hubiera entendido.-dijo el.-Nos entendemos mutuamente.

-Nunca pensé que se casaría.-dijo Beth.-Nunca la vi intentar nada con algún chico.

-Tenía 14 años cuando la conociste.-dijo Spencer.-Y tenía el FBI, así que no tenía mucho en común con los chicos de tu edad.

-Tienes un punto.-dijo Beth.-Pero con Nate se comportaba de manera diferente, creo que más de uno asumió que eran pareja.

-Igual que supongo que muchos asumieron que Will y ella eran pareja.-dijo Reíd.-No tiene muchos amigos, pero lo que tiene, son lo más importante para ella.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunto Hotch.

-Una vez que ella decide llamarte su amigo, es para siempre, no importa lo que hagas, no importa lo que pase, siempre va a estar ahí para ti.-dijo el.-Y Hotch, tu más que nadie debería de saberlo.

El tono de Reid dio por terminada la conversación, Beth al sentirse incomoda se disculpó y se retiró del lugar para dejar al equipo a solas, sin embargo nadie parecía saber que decir o que hacer, así que tras un par de conversaciones superficiales acerca de lo que harían esa noche, cada uno se fue por su lado.

+*+*+*+*SSR&JIR+*+*+*+*AC&EGH+*+*+*+*DA&TEM+*+*+*+*WT&JAL+*+*+*+*

Después de salir enfadada del restaurant y caminar sin rumbo durante lo que a ella le parecieron minutos, Grachi se percató que había llegado al lugar del cual solamente pensaba en escapar.

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí, Reíd?-pregunto la voz inconfundible de Erín Strauss.

-Pasando el tiempo.-replico ella mirando distraídamente la oficina que regularmente ocupaba hacia tanto tiempo.

-¿En sábado?-pregunto Strauss.

-Te podría hacer la misma pregunta.-observo Grachi.

-Estaba terminando papeleo.-dijo la rubia.

-Estaba dando un paseo y por alguna extraña razón termine aquí.-dijo Grachi.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto Erín.

-Siempre.-dijo la pelirroja.-Solo estaba distraída.

-¿Tu? ¿Distraída?-pregunto Erín.-No lo compro.

-No te estoy vendiendo nada.-dijo la pelirroja confundida.-Te refieres a que no crees mi historia, ¿verdad?

-Es divertido verte un paso atrás.-dijo Erín.- ¿Qué está mal?

-Discutí con Hotch.-dijo Grachi.

-¿Cuándo no discutes con tu hermano?-pregunto Erín con ironía.

-Es diferente.-dijo Grachi.-Incluso yo sé que esta vez fue diferente.

-¿Por qué es eso?-pregunto Erín.-Todas las veces es diferente, te deja de hablar, le dejas de hablar, pero al final del día, vuelven, son algo así como un buen matrimonio.

-Somos hermanos.-dijo Grachi.- ¿Qué tiene que ver con un matrimonio?

-Solo digo que su relación es parecida a la de un matrimonio.-dijo Erín.-Solo que un matrimonio de los buenos, no importa cuántas peleas, nunca firmaran el divorcio.

-Sigo sin entender.-dijo Grachi.-Pero lo tomare como palabras de consuelo, así que gracias.

-De nada.-dijo Erín.-Ahora, me tengo que ir, y es sábado, así que ve a casa con tus hijos, siempre te quejas que pasas poco tiempo con ellos.

-Sí, creo que es lo mejor.-dijo Grachi.

-Te veo el lunes.-dijo Erín dirigiéndose al elevador.

-¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?-pregunto Grachi.

-Estás haciendo una pregunta.-dijo Erín.

-Muy graciosa.-dijo Grachi recordando sus palabras.- ¿Puedo?

-Claro.-dijo Erín.

-¿Crees que soy capaz de dañar a mi familia?-pregunto Grachi.

-¿Por qué la pregunta?-pregunto Erín.- ¿O porque a mí?

-Eres la única que me considera imperfecta.-dijo Grachi encogiéndose de hombros.-Me parece que eres la más indicada para contestar mi pregunta.

-¿Tienes alguna idea de por qué te digo que no?-pregunto Erín.

-¿Por qué me dices no?-pregunto la pelirroja.

-Alguien debe bajarte los sumos.-dijo Erín.-Y elegí ser yo.

-Hablo en serio.-dijo Grachi.

-Te digo no, porque quiero mantenerte alejada.-dijo Erín.-Quiero que me consideres tu enemiga, no tu amiga.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Grachi.

-Porque se exactamente cómo eres con tus amigos.-dijo Erín.

-No entiendo.-dijo Grachi.

-Nuestra relación siempre fue complicada, eras una niña cuando comenzaste a trabajar con nosotros y eras la mejor.-dijo Erín.-Así que en cierto modo me sentía amenazada.

-¿Tu?-pregunto Grachi.

-Eras la mejor en lo que hacías.-dijo Erín.-Y lo sigues siendo.

-Creo que es primer cumplido que me das.-dijo la pelirroja.

-Como sea, antes de que pasara el incidente, pensé en pedirte que comenzáramos de nuevo.-dijo Erín.-Pero al ver tus acciones preferí no hacerlo, y permitir que me odiaras.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Grachi.

-Te involucras demasiado en las relaciones, y creo que no quería ser una carga más en tu espalda.-dijo la rubia.

-No entiendo.-dijo Grachi.

-Eres buena y lo sabes, y sé que te aprovechas de ello para tu propio beneficio, aunque pensándolo bien, el beneficio es de los demás no tuyo.-dijo Erín.-Preferiste que te castigaran, disculparte públicamente antes de aceptar que tu hermano se había equivocado, no quería ese tipo de reacciones hacia algo que yo hiciera.

-Es mi hermano.-dijo Grachi.-Y estaba comenzando, fue una decisión estratégica y lógica más que nada.

-No, Joanna, no son decisiones estratégicas.-dijo Erín.-Son decisiones que tomas porque harás hasta lo imposible por ayudar a tu familia.

-Cualquiera lo haría.-dijo la pelirroja.-Se trata de la parte más fundamental de tu vida.

-Y a lo que voy es que hiciste lo mismo con Sam y April cuando comenzaron a salir.-dijo Erín.-Y lo mismo haces con el resto.

-Son mis amigos.-dijo Grachi en voz baja.

-Exacto.-dijo Erín.-No quería ser tu amiga, porque sabía que me pondrías en tu lista de pendientes.

-¿Lista de pendientes?-pregunto la chica.

-Cuando una persona es capaz de llamarse tu amigo, lo es para siempre.-dijo Erín.-No importa lo que haga, no importa lo que diga y no importa en el aprieto en que este, siempre, y cuando digo siempre me refiero a siempre, intentaras salvarles el trasero.

-¿Así que debo de dejar que sufran cuando puedo solucionarlo?-pregunto Grachi.

-No, no te estoy diciendo eso.-dijo Erín.-Lo que estoy diciendo es que te empeñas en ser su ángel guardián en todos los aspectos de su vida, así no es cómo funciona la amistad.

-La amistad consiste en ayudar, en estar ahí para el cuándo el otro lo necesite.-dijo Grachi.

-Sí, es cierto, pero tú no haces eso.-dijo Erín.-Tu intentas compensar el daño que haces.

-¿Qué quiere decir eso?-pregunto Grachi.-Ni siquiera sé a dónde quieres llegar.

-Ambas sabemos que hieres a las personas con tus actos o con tus palabras, quizá lo haces inconscientemente o no tengo idea porque lo haces, pero la verdad es que creo que lo sabes.-dijo Erín.-Y creo que tu forma de calmar a tu conciencia, es sobreprotegiendo o sobre ayudando a tus amigos.

-Sigo sin entender.-dijo Grachi.-Pero da igual, aun no respondes mis preguntas.

-Resumiéndote todo lo que te dije anteriormente, no, no creo que seas capaz de dañar a tu familia.-dijo Erín.-Preferirías morir antes de dañarla, salvo cuando lo haces inconscientemente.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué las personas piensan que si sería capaz?-pregunto Grachi.

-¿Quién lo piensa?-pregunto Erín.-Todo aquel que te conoce un poco, que ha visto como actúas, sabe que sobreproteges a tu familia.

-Hotch.-dijo la pelirroja.-Hotch, mi propio hermano, lo piensa.

-Si lo que buscas es un consejo no voy a ser capaz de dártelo.-dijo la rubia.-Es tu hermano, te ha visto crecer, en teoría debería de notar más tu acciones que la mayoría de nosotros, sin embargo, si no actúa de esta manera, no tengo idea que pase por su cabeza, quizá se involucra demasiado, o realmente le afecta demasiado lo que haces y no ve más allá de eso.

-Sí, bueno, no me importa como haya sido, me dolió.-dijo Grachi.-Demasiado.

-Habla con el.-dijo Erín.-Quizá él tenga sus razones para pensar eso.

-Claro, después confesare todo lo que he hecho.-dijo Grachi.

-Entonces, ve a tu casa, atormentante pensando en lo que piensa tu hermano y no intentes cambiar esa situación.-dijo Erín.

-Quizá lo haga.-replico Grachi.

-No eres de las que huyen.-dijo Erín.-Lo afrontaras, más temprano que tarde.

-Gracias, Erín.-dijo Grachi.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto la rubia.

-Por no ser mi amiga.-dijo Grachi sonriendo.

-¿Sin ser tu amiga, soy carga, verdad?-pregunto Erín.

-Ni lo dudes.-dijo la pelirroja.

-Que tengas un bonito día, Reíd.-se despidió la mayor sonriendo.

-Igualmente, bruja.-dijo Grachi despidiéndose con la mano mientras salía del edificio.

+*+*+*+*SSR&JIR+*+*+*+*AC&EGH+*+*+*+*DA&TEM+*+*+*+*WT&JAL+*+*+*+*

Dicho y hecho, antes que siquiera pensaran que iban a cenar, John, Kevin y Peyton llegaron con bebidas y botanas para pasar una noche a lo grande, el resto de ambos equipos no tardaron en hacerse notar, cada uno con diferentes cosas y diferentes ideas para pasar la noche.

-¿Qué no se suponía que iba a ser algo para nosotros?-pregunto Mary.

-Díselo a ella.-dijo Will.-Ella invito al resto.

-Cállate, ambos sabemos que Jennifer hubiera venido aunque no quisieras.-dijo Grachi golpeándolo en el hombro.

-¿Y los demás?-pregunto Mina.

-Bueno, creo que es bueno que se relajen antes de la audiencia del lunes.-dijo la pelirroja.-Y de cualquier manera, los niños iban a hablar.

-Solamente digo que hubiera sido más divertido si solo fuéramos nosotros, como los viejos tiempos.-dijo Mary.

-¿Y qué iba a hacer con Sal?-pregunto Grachi.- ¿Sacarlo de la casa para repetir los viejo tiempo?

-Bueno, quizá solamente él podría estar.-dijo Mary.-Pero los demás no.

-Se trata de tu marido, tu primo, la novia de Will, la hermana y el prometido de Mina.-dijo Grachi.- ¿Estas segura que los quieres fuera?

-Quizá solo a García.-dijo Peyton.-Ella debería tener una orden de restricción.

-Es parte del equipo, P.-dijo Mina.-No puedes simplemente alejarla.

-Debería poder.-replico la rubia.-Le rompió el corazón a Kevin, y quizá ustedes lo dejen pasar, pero yo no lo hare.

-Nadie lo deja pasar.-dijo Mina.-Solamente, tenemos que impedir que eso afecte demasiado.

-Sí, bueno, para Kevin es demasiado incomodo estar con ella.-dijo Will.-Creo que le dolió más de lo que quiere admitir.

-Llevaban 4 años juntos.-dijo Mary.-Debe de doler.

-Aun así resulta incómodo convivir con Penélope.-dijo Will.-Respeto su decisión, ella es la única que sabe por qué lo hizo, peor Kevin es mi mejor amigo, y no me importa lo que Jennifer haga o diga, siempre voy a estar de su parte.

-No eres el único.-dijo P.-John comento lo mismo, y yo me siento igual.

-Hablando de John, ¿Cómo van las cosas entre ustedes?-pregunto Grachi.-Me dijeron que estaba pasando mucho tiempo en el laboratorio.

-Le gusta ayudarme con los casos.-dijo Peyton encogiéndose de hombros.-Y dado que tiene el permiso, y es buen colaborador, no tengo ningún problema con eso.

-Dormiste con el.-dijo Grachi.

-¿Qué?-exclamaron Mina y Mary al mismo tiempo.

-Eso no es cierto.-dijo Peyton sonriendo nerviosa.-Solo somos buenos amigos, es todo.

-Amigos con beneficios, entonces.-dijo Grachi.

-No es lo que piensas.-dijo Peyton.

-Es cierto.-dijo Mina.-Me va a dar algo.

-¿Por qué no lo dijiste?-pregunto Mary.

-Creo que iré a ver cómo van las hamburguesas.-dijo Will distraídamente mientras tomaba platos de la botana.-No confió por completo en John y Kevin.

-¿Lo sabias?-pregunto Grachi incriminatoriamente.-Lo sabias y aun así no dijiste nada.

-John me dijo que nos dijo que no comentáramos nada, me lo pidió.-dijo Will.-Y fue algo así como el hecho de que tú y Spencer estuvieran casados.

-Eres un traidor.-dijo Grachi.-Ambos son unos traidores.

-¿También a Kevin?-pregunto Peyton.

-Somos hombres, y John estaba demasiado feliz como para ocultarnos algo así.-dijo Will.-Y de cualquier manera, ¿no saben el dicho? Los caballeros no tenemos memoria.

-Ambos son unos idiotas.-dijo Grachi.-Y con respecto a ti Peyton James, te aseguro que me vengare por ocultarnos algo así.

-Tienes que decirnos los detalles.-exclamo Mina.-Quiero saberlo todo.

-Un día cuando la jefa, decida unírsenos en el suelo de los mortales.-dijo Peyton.

-Creo que es mejor que nos unamos al resto.-dijo Mina riendo quitándole un par de platos a Will para caminar hacia el patio.

-Eso no es justo.-dijo Grachi.-Es mi trabajo el que no me permite salir.

-Haz que te cambien de departamento.-dijo Will.-Siempre consigues lo que quieres.

-El lunes veremos si me dan mi libertad.-repuso Grachi.-El consejo dejó muy claro que no me podía cambiar de unidad o departamento hasta la nueva revisión, que espero sea la última.

-¿Y qué pasa si no lo es?-pregunto Mina.

-Es posible que termine volviéndome loca.-dijo Grachi.

-¿Más de lo que estás?-pregunto Dave.

-¿No tienes alguna otra cosa más importante por hacer que meter tus narices donde no te llaman?-pregunto Grachi.

-¿Por qué te volverás loca?-pregunto Dave respondiendo su pregunta.

-Por estar en el mismo esquipo que tu.-dijo Grachi.- ¿Te he dicho que no te soporto?

-Yo también te quiero, Grachi.-dijo Dave sonriendo.-Aunque no lo diga a menudo.

-Yo no te quiero.-rio Grachi.-Aunque lo diga a menudo.

-¿Por qué tardaron tanto?-pregunto John desde el asador.

-Eres una rata.-dijo Grachi.-Y te odio.

-¿Qué hice esta vez?-pregunto John mirando a Will que simplemente atino a encogerse de hombros.- ¿Lo sabes, verdad?

-¿Lo es? Claro que lo se.-gimió Grachi golpeándolo en el hombro.-Con dos segundos lo adivine.

-Ahora sabes la razón por la que te evitaba.-dijo John.

-Seres un idiota.-dijo Grachi.-Y te odio.

-Ya lo dijiste.-dijo John.

-No me importa.-dijo Grachi.

-Lo siento.-dijo John.-No volverá a pasar.

-Discúlpalo, Grachi.-dijo Will.-Necesitaba tiempo para procesar que realmente estaba pasando.

-Dave, detenme esto.-pidió John entregándole las pinzas con las que volteaba la carne.

-No lo hará.-dijo Mary al ver a Will alejarse corriendo del hombre.

-Si lo hará.-replico Grachi sonriendo.

-¿De qué me perdí?-pregunto Dave.

-John arrojara a la alberca a Will.-rio Mary.

-¿Estas segura?-pregunto Dave.

-Completamente.-dijo Mina.-O simplemente se arrojaran los dos.

-Algunas veces pienso que Jack es más maduro que ellos.-dijo Grachi al ver a los dos hombres riendo y jugando en la alberca.-Creo que es mejor ir por un par de toallas.

-Te acompaño.-rio Mina.

-¿Siempre son así?-pregunto Dave sin dejar de mirar a John y Will que ya habían conseguido arrojar al agua a Kevin y Peyton.

-Somos mucho peor estando solo nosotros.-dijo Mary.

-¿Somos?-pregunto Dave.

-Pasamos más de 3 años viviendo una vida aparte, Grachi estaba en Las Vegas, Will tenía a Jennifer y a Henry, Mina tenía el trabajo en cubierto, Kevin a Penélope y bueno, John siempre estaba viajando, así que había pocas ocasiones cuando nos podíamos reunir.-explico Mary.-Así que cuando nos juntamos, solemos volver a ser adolescentes, bromeamos, jugamos, hablamos, hacemos tantas cosas como nos sean posible, nunca sabíamos cuando lo volvamos a repetir.

-Ahora todos están en una misma área geográfica.-dijo Dave.- ¿Por qué siguen haciéndolo?

-Costumbre más que nada.-dijo Mary.-Y la verdad, aunque estemos en una misma zona geográfica, no nos vemos mucho, Grachi esta con ustedes, así que ella no dispone de mucho tiempo.

-No sabía que fueran tan unidos.-dijo Dave.-Nunca lo mencionaste.

-Pensé que lo sabias.-dijo Mary.-Principalmente Grachi, Will y John enfrentan la muerte seguida, así que disfrutamos el tiempo que podemos.

-¿Ustedes no lo hacen?-pregunto él.

-Bueno, Grachi dice que la muerte puede llegar en cualquier momento, a cualquier hora y en cualquier lugar.-dijo Mary.-Así que según ella, siempre estamos enfrentándonos a la muerte.

-No me refería a eso.-dijo David.

-Lo se.-dijo ella.

-¿No me lo vas a decir, verdad?-pregunto él.

-Hay cosas que no puedo decirte, Dave.-dijo ella.-Y no es porque no quiera, sino porque prometimos no decirlas.

-Soy tu esposo.-dijo el.-Puedes confiar en mí, pregúntale a la pelirroja del demonio, puedes confiar en mí.

-Hice una promesa, no voy a romperla, ni siquiera por ti.-dijo Mary.-Pero estoy bastante segura de que algún día sabrás la verdad.

-Vamos cariño, ambos sabemos que Grachi nunca hablara.-dijo Dave.

-Algún día todos ustedes descubrirán que saben más de Grachi de lo que imaginaban.-dijo Mary.-Solo denle el tiempo suficiente para que se abra, pero claro, ayudaría que Hotch no la esté fastidiando todo el tiempo.

-Sí, bueno, es su hermano.-dijo Dave.-Ni siquiera yo me puedo meter en eso.

-Nadie te pide que lo hagas, solo que no la presiones.-dijo Mary.

-No lo hago.-dijo Dave.

-Y así es como todos terminan en el agua.-dijo Mary después de unos minutos de silencio.

No necesito girarse para saber lo que su esposa veía, la carcajada general y el silencio un par de segundos después fue lo único que necesito para determinar que Grachi estaba en el agua, y que muy pronto todos estarían en ella.

+*+*+*+*SSR&JIR+*+*+*+*AC&EGH+*+*+*+*DA&TEM+*+*+*+*WT&JAL+*+*+*+*

Después de la cena, juegos entre todos y demasiada diversión, los niños ya estaban listos para irse a la cama, así que Hotch decidió que era el momento preciso para hablar con su hermana.

-¿Podemos hablar?-pregunto Hotch a su hermana.

-Creo que llevare a Maya a la cama.-murmuro Reíd poniéndose de pie y tomando a la niña de los brazos de su esposa.

-Traidor.-acuso ella provocándole una sonrisa.

-¿Podemos?-pregunto Hotch.

-Habla.-dijo ella.-Pero no garantizo que recibas una respuesta.

-Estas respondiéndome.-bromeo Hotch.

-No hagas bromas, Hotch.-suspiro Grachi.-No te quedan.

-Entiendo que estés molesta, pero tengo derecho a preocuparme.-dijo él.

-No sabes cómo me siento.-dijo la pelirroja.-Y no intentes averiguarlo, no lo harás.

-Tomare eso como la terminación del tema.-dijo él.

-¿Porque no lo tomas como la terminación de la conversación?-pregunto ella.

-¿Que les dijiste?-pregunto él.

-¿A quién?-pregunto ella.-Hablo con muchas personas cada día.

-A Jack y a Joy.-dijo él.

-¿Acerca de qué?-pregunto ella.

-Quizá no puedo saber que pasa por tu cabeza, pero si se lo que pasa por la de ellos, son mis hijos.-dijo el.-Y sé que la razón por la que te rogaron dormir con ustedes fue para hablar contigo, y sé que les dijiste algo debido al cambio en su comportamiento de todo lo referente a Beth.

-Eso.-dijo Grachi.-Bueno, les dije la verdad o les dije lo que necesitaban oír, cualquier caso aplica.

-¿Que les dijiste exactamente?-pregunto Hotch.

-Que sus padres estaban separados y que nada de lo que hicieran iban a poder unirlos de vuelta.-dijo ella.-Que dejaran de intentarlo, que yo lo había intentando antes y no funciono, así que no valía la pena intentarlo.

-Ellos no se darían por vencidos tan fácilmente.-dijo Hotch.

-Les dije que sus padres eran unos idiotas, testarudos, cabezas huecas, que no permitirán perder su orgullo, lo cual a mi punto de vista es lo único que les queda, por admitir lo que sienten el uno por el otro o admitir que se necesitan para ser felices.-dijo ella.- ¿Necesita más especificaciones o con eso es suficiente?

-No creo que les hayas dicho eso.-dijo Hotch.

-¿Por qué no?-pregunto ella.-Estoy cansada, Hotch, y el cansancio puede hacer que la gente haga cosas estúpidas.

-Te conozco.-dijo el.-No les dirías eso.

-Lo repito Hotch, estoy cansada de tratar de que ambos admitan lo que sienten.-dijo ella.-Estoy cansada de tratar de cumplir la promesa que le hice a Haley y que tú por querer jugar a la casita feliz, la cual se caerá en cualquier momento, no me dejas cumplir.

-¿Cual promesa?-pregunto Hotch.- ¿Y cuando la hiciste?

-Cuando estaba en Protección de Testigos, una de las últimas veces que la vi.-dijo ella.-Me hizo prometerle que iba a conseguir que tanto como Joy y Jack tuvieran un hogar estable y feliz.

-Lo van a tener, solamente que no es con nosotros dos en un mismo techo.-dijo él.

-¿Tendrán un hogar estable contigo entrando y saliendo de relaciones?-pregunto ella.- ¿Tendrán un hogar estable con un padre posesivo y celoso?

-No soy ni posesivo ni celoso.-dijo él.

-Vamos, dime que lo que dijiste esta mañana fue porque le di el número a Johan.-pidió ella.-Dímelo y te aseguro que retirare todo lo que he dicho de ti.

-El hermano de Johan es un asesino.-dijo él.

-Fue un asesino.-dijo ella.-Ambos están muertos.

-Como sea.-dijo Hotch.-El punto es que es peligroso.

-Si le hubiera dado el número de Penélope o Jennifer no hubieras dicho una palabra.-dijo ella.-Lo que a ti te encendió, fue que le di el de Emily.

-Eso no es cierto.-dijo él.

-Si realmente vas a comenzar a jugar a las casitas con Sara Beth, más te vale decidirte.-dijo ella.-Porque al terminar el juego, la única que va a terminar con el corazón roto es ella.

-¿Te importa acaso lo que le haga?-pregunto Hotch.

-No soy el ogro que todos piensan que soy, que sea más fría y entienda poco los sentimientos humanos instantáneos, no significa que le desee el mal a alguien.-dijo Grachi.-Y al final del día, no estoy viendo por Sara Beth, estoy viendo por toda la montaña emocional por la que los niños van a pasar.

-Eres la única que no confía en que Beth y yo salgamos adelante.-dijo él.

-Porque he visto lo que Emily y tú tienen.-dijo ella.-Y no solamente con Haley, hay muchas otras cosas, cosas que ustedes dejan a un lado por cabezas huecas.

-Ambos tomamos la decisión de seguir adelante.-dijo el.-La vida no es un cuento de hadas en donde todo termina como debe de terminar.

-¿Admites que ustedes deben de estar juntos?-pregunto ella.

-No admito nada.-dijo él.

-La vida no es un cuento de hadas, es cierto, pero tampoco es algo para tomarse a la ligera.-dijo ella.-Si están tan decididos a seguir adelante con ese ridículo plan de no admitir lo que sienten, es mejor que te vayas haciendo a la idea.

-¿Que significa eso?-pregunto él.

-Que al igual que tú, ella tiene derecho a establecer una relación sentimental con alguien te guste o no y ni tú ni nadie, van a evitarlo.

-No busco evitarlo.-dijo él.

-La última vez que la viste con un hombre, el resultado se verá dentro de un par de meses.-dijo ella.-Así que vas a tener que comenzar a aceptar que mientras no aceptes lo que sientes por ella, mientras que no aceptes que quieres estar a su lado, vas a tener que verla salir con hombres, hombres interesados en ella.

-Emily es una mujer atractiva.-dijo el.-Hay muchos hombre interesados en ella.

-Pero ese no es el punto.-dijo ella.-El punto es que tu no quieres que nadie esté interesado en ella, la quieres solo para ti.

-Eso es una mentira.-dijo él.

-Eres el único que no lo ve.-dijo la pelirroja.-Y honestamente, es un poco cansado ver cómo te pones celoso y después lo niegas.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-pregunto el.- ¿Qué es lo que buscas con todo esto?

-Nada.-dijo ella.-Quizá si me hubieras preguntado eso ayer, te hubiera respondió que intentar que las labras penetraran en tu cabeza, pero la realidad lo único que busco ahora es descansar, olvidar todo lo que tenga que ver con tus sentimientos hacia Emily o viceversa, si no los quieren admitir por sus hijos, dudo que lo hagan por otra cosa.

-¿Eso quiere decir que nos dejaras en paz?-pregunto Hotch.

-Lo hare, por que como dije, estoy cansada de luchar contra ustedes dos.-dijo ella poniéndose de pie.-Supongo que le romperé la promesa a Haley, pero siendo honesta es lo mejor, ustedes son una causa perdida y aunque Haley y muchos de nosotros sabemos que tanto ella te pertenece a ti, tú le perteneces a ella, ustedes están decidido a ignorarlo y no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo.

-Gracias.-dijo él.

-De nada.-dijo ella.

-Y Grachi, con respecto a lo que dije, lo siento.-dijo él.

-Alguien me dijo que tú y yo éramos como un buen matrimonio, pelearemos pero nunca firmaremos lo papeles del divorcio.-dijo ella.-Y ahora que lo analizo tienen razón.

-Bueno, si fuéramos un matrimonio, es muy seguro que no te meterías en mi vida.-dijo él.

-No lo voy a hacer.-dijo ella.-Pero solo deseo, que cuando te des cuenta de lo que estás perdiendo, no te arrepientas.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-pregunto Hotch.

-Trabajar atrapando chicos y chicas malas es peligroso, lo que paso con Haley es una muestra que no solo nos afecta a nosotros lo que estamos en el campo y no quiero, que termines llorando por que no supiste como o no quisiste admitir lo que sientes por ella.-dijo la pelirroja.-Solo se vive una vez y no podemos desperdiciar nuestro tiempo en cosas tan estúpidas como el orgullo o terquedad.

-Gracias, supongo.-dijo él.

-De nada.-dijo ella.-Ahora, quiero hablar con todos acerca de lo del lunes, es mejor que nos juntemos, creo que Derek dijo algo de ver una película.

Escucho como la voz de su hermana se perdía mientras ella se alejada, ¿realmente ella los dejaría en paz o solo era un juego? Ella tomaba las relaciones con las personas como un juego de ajedrez, según sus palabras, y según sus reglas, para vencer en el ajedrez, tienes que estar por lo menos 5 pasos delante de tu contrincante, así que, ¿confiar en ella o prepararse para un ataque directo?

* * *

><p><strong>¿Algun comentario o critica?<strong>

**Saludos**

**Danny-Bella-Gubler-Reid**


End file.
